Through Our Love
by Jude Rigby
Summary: With summer upon them Castle and Beckett start their vacation with their family and friends in Ireland. They explore new sites and visit family, going around the Emerald Isle in anticipation of their fifth anniversary and wedding. Twenty-fourth in the Beware Of Darkness series. Caskett pairing. Complete
1. Prologue- Leave The West Behind

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: The lyrics for the first song in this chapter are from the song _Ac-Cent-Tchu-Ate the Positive_ written by Johnny Mercer, the version I have taken from is sung by Paul McCartney from his album _Kisses on the Bottom_. The lyrics for the second are from the song _Let's Love_ by Paul and Linda McCartney, from the Wings album _Venus and Mars_.

A/N #2: The title of this story is the title of a song by Paul McCartney, from his album _Pipes of Peace_. The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Back in the U.S.S.R._ by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, from The Beatles' eponymous album.

Leave The West Behind

Looking around the gate where their flight was Beckett frowned at not seeing the McDouglases before she heard her name being called. Turning her head she smiled at Skye and waited for her and her family to reach them before she was embracing her. "Really glad to see you," she told her friend.

"I know feels like it's been ages, not months," Skye replied with a smile. "So how is everyone?" she asked as she looked at Beckett's family and the Fosters who were sitting together.

"Mummy can we go see everyone?" Marie asked her mother before Beckett could reply.

"Go on you two," Mary said to the twins. "Say hello to everyone before you run to look at the plane."

"Everyone's fine by the way," Castle said as he was standing next to his wife. "You? Your flight?"

"It was a lot of fun," Mary said with a smile. "The girls were very, very impatient to go."

"Understandable," Beckett said. "Ours and the Foster's are impatient too, since the plane got to the gate."

"We should probably go and say hello to those Fosters," Mary suggested to her wife.

"Right," Skye said. She looked at her watch as they walked over to the others and commented, "Not much time left; bloody plane was late leaving LAX."

"You still got here in time at least," Castle said.

"True," Skye said before she looked over at Rebecca and David who were standing up. "Great to see you both again," she said first with a smile, shaking their hands. She glanced over at their children who were all standing together and said, "Dani's eager to go then?"

"I don't know if she realizes what's going on exactly," David said with a smile as he and his wife shook Mary's hand. "She's excited since the rest of them are."

"But at least she'll enjoy it even if she won't remember it," Rebecca added. She then said, "Are you guys eager?"

"Of course," Skye said. "Been a while since we were last in Ireland. Though I'm wondering about your cousin's townhouse."

"We'll all fit," Beckett assured her with a smile before she saw that Julia was looking back to them. "They spotted you," she said jokingly to Skye.

"I noticed," the investigator said with a smile. She laughed when Eliza threw herself at her hard and said, "I guess you're happy to see us."

"Yeah, now we can go," Eliza replied.

"Not quite yet but nearly," Mary said as the little girl hugged her.

"You're excited like we are right?" Julia asked as she hugged Skye then.

"I think so," the investigator said with a smile. "Jim, Martha it's great to see you again as well."

"We got a little bit lost in all the children," Martha said jokingly. "Which will continue to happen but it'll be fun."  
"That it will," Skye said, watching her greet her wife. She shook Beckett's father's hand before saying, "I've a mind to take some pictures, excuse me."

"Still hard to believe we're heading out?" Beckett asked her husband with a smile as they sat down next to each other while the others were standing at the window.

"No, more believable now," Castle said. He then said with a slight smile, "I thought I was more excited for traveling; it looks like Skye really does have me beat."

Beckett couldn't help smile again; as they'd seen the way their friend was so eager to travel around Japan earlier that year; and she said, "I know and luckily she likes Ireland."

"Great she does," Castle said. "We can always use a guide."

Wanting to comment on that Beckett didn't have a chance for it as their flight was announced, boarding for business class. She got up with him then to get their daughters as the other parents grabbed theirs and they were soon walking down the jet way together, two by two.

"You're sure it's okay I can sit with you Mommy?" Julia asked her mother as they got to their seats.

"It is," Beckett replied with a smile. "Why wouldn't you think it was?"

"I dunno," Julia replied with a shrug. She looked at the row behind her and said, "Are you ready?" to her sister who was sitting there with their father.

"Yeah," Eliza said, smiling widely at her.

"Our parents are set," Castle said, coming back and speaking to Beckett who was standing up still waiting for him. "And they're going to behave for the flight."

Rolling her eyes Beckett replied, "I already knew they were, sit if you're set."

"Yep have fun Julia," Castle said, smiling at her.

"I will," Julia replied with a smile back at him. She then watched her mother sit down and she said eagerly, "I can't wait to go."

"Daddy I'm hungry," Eliza was telling Castle as he'd sat down.

"I know but we'll have breakfast soon don't worry," he told her gently.

Sighing Eliza then watched as her father pulled something out from the pocket on the side of his seat and she said, "Can I read?"

"You don't want to look out the window, see home for a little more before we leave?" Castle suggested.

"Yeah," Eliza said quickly before she turned her head to look.

Julia was watching the tarmac outside herself until the plane backed up and she sat straight. "I wish I could talk with Marie and Kath," she told her mother after she'd waved at Mari who was sitting with David across the aisle from them.

"I know but we'll have all summer to spend time with them," Beckett replied. "At least you can sit with Mari."

"I can?" Julia asked.

"Sure, David will probably want to sit with Rebecca and your daddy and I can sit in their seats while Mari joins you here," Beckett explained. She was a little surprised by her daughter's hesitant expression and she asked, "You don't want to?"

"No, I would like to sit with you Mommy," Julia said a little shyly.

"Okay," Beckett replied with a smile. "As long as you want to." They had reached the end of the runway by then and she held her daughter's hand before the plane started to speed up.

Behind her Castle watched their youngest closely as they were pressed back against their seats. He wasn't surprised when she was giggling slightly at the speed but still kept an eye on her just in case. Finally they were up in the air and once they had leveled off he told her, "Breakfast should be soon." He then noticed his wife looking around her seat to him and he said, "She did really well."

"I guessed," Beckett replied with a slight smile. "Watch her when we get our breakfasts," she then told him as she saw the flight attendants pushing carts up the aisles.

"I remember," Castle said. "So we're going to eat very soon; they're coming right now," he told Eliza when he turned back to her. "And there's going to be some food you might not like."

"Kay," Eliza said easily. She then became curious and asked, "What?"

"Blood pudding," Castle replied. He wasn't surprised when she wrinkled her nose as she recalled seeing it when they were last in the country and then said, "But they'll have the white pudding which you did like."

"Yeah," Eliza said, nodding her head before she turned her head to look out the window.

"Mommy?" Julia asked her mother then. "Can I try the blood pudding?"

"Are you sure you want to?" Beckett said, not surprised at the question.

"Kinda," Julia replied. When her mother nodded she wondered if she was going to think it was a bad idea but remained quiet until they got their food trays.

"Okay," Beckett said. "Eat some of your potatoes first before you try it."

Cutting some of the potato Julia ate it before she took the piece of blood pudding her mother had cut off from the small patty in her tray. She took a tiny bite of it and as soon as the taste hit her, her nose wrinkled.

"Here," Beckett said, trying not to laugh as she handed Julia her napkin.

"It's funny… people like that?" the girl asked after drinking some milk and eating the rest of the little cake made of potatoes to get the taste out of her mouth.

"They either grew up with it or they like the taste of it," Beckett reminded her.

"Oh… that makes sense," Julia said after thinking of that for a moment. "At least I tried it."

"You did," Beckett said. She ate with her daughter a little bit longer before she realized that she was looking at her. "What is it?" she asked.

"Have you tired it?" Julia asked.

"Just once," Beckett replied with a smile. "And like you that was enough."

Giggling softly Julia asked, "Did you finish it?"

"No," Beckett said laughingly.

"What are you doing sweetheart?" Castle asked Eliza as he watched her trying to look behind her.

"Where is everyone?" the little girl asked him. "I can't see them."

"They're eating too," Castle replied with a smile. "And you should be you know."

Eliza sighed and then turned to her food before she started to eat it again. She was a little impatient to get up but as soon as she had finished and her tray was out of her way she was nearly flying out of her seat.

"Love," Castle said, holding on to the little girl before she could fly past him. "I think someone has cabin fever."

"I wanna see Gram and Grandpapa," Eliza explained as her mother stood up then.

"Go ahead but stay with them until one of us gets you," Beckett replied.

"Now I'm all by myself," Castle told his wife jokingly.

"Not really, you can join us," Beckett said since Julia was walking by him then.

"Don't you mean join you?" Castle asked.

"No us because she's going to bring back her sister," Beckett explained.

"We're not going to sleep?" Castle asked as she sat at the window seat and he took the seat next to her.

"I think it'd be best if we went to Dublin time," Beckett replied. "And we talked about this already you know."

"I'm just making sure," Castle said with a smile. "Not much longer," he said, looking at his watch.

"The flight will go faster if you stop looking at that," Beckett told him teasingly. She then took his hand and their fingers entwined before she said, "I wish Brennan could join us."

"Then we'd be sleeping on the floors," Castle joked. "But if they're heading to Scotland for a short vacation we can't really begrudge them that."

"True," Beckett said slowly. She then said, "At least they're coming to the wedding."

"Exactly," Castle said. He then heard someone approaching them and smiled at their daughters saying, "Sticking with us?"

"We will," Julia replied. When their father stood up then she shared an excited glance with her sister and got out of his way.

"I think they're expecting this love," Castle said as he sat down and saw the eager looks on their daughters faces.

"I don't mind," Beckett replied. "As long as this keeps them occupied when we're driving around."

"Thank you so much," Julia said as she took her package that Castle handed her, speaking to him and her mother.

"Yeah thank you it's pretty," Eliza said as their mother; who she knew had wrapped it; watched her and Julia.

"Very," Julia said, studying the abstract pattern on the light blue paper.

"Open it," Castle said in mock impatience.

Giggling with her sister Eliza tore open her package first and then took out a coloring book with a package of colored pencils attached to it. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's another color by number," Julia said, looking at her coloring book she'd taken out of her package. She then looked at her sister and said, "Oh… looks like it's Disneyland."

"It is, we thought you might like it," Beckett said though she knew Eliza had realized it by then since she was looking at the pages.

"I do," Eliza said, nodding her head rapidly. She then dug into the package again and pulled out two books. "These are big," she said in surprise as she read the titles.

"We'll help you with those," Beckett said.

"And I will too," Julia said quickly.

"But the second one is easier," Castle added.

"Yeah," Eliza said. She then brought out a kit to sew a butterfly and she smiled before asking, "What is it?"

"Needlepoint," Castle said. "But you have to make sure you have the right colored yarn for each square."

"He's saying that," Beckett said before she gave her husband a look. "Because we'll start on these."

"What did you get Jules?" Eliza asked after she kissed her mother's cheek.

"I got two books too," Julia replied. "This one is from Canada," she said as she held up the hardcover book. "It's called _Exiles from the War_. And this one is from home."

"What's it called?" Eliza asked interestedly as she looked at the shiny red cover patterned with bells.

" _Christmas After All_ ," Julia replied before she opened it.

"Save it for later sweetie," Beckett told her.

"Show your sister the kit you got," Castle suggested.

"Look," Julia said, showing her the needlepoint she had.

"It's butterflies too," Eliza said. "And they're blue."

"We-" Beckett began to say, wondering if she was upset at that fact. But before she could continue the little girl was and she was startled at her comment.

"So pretty, mine are too," Eliza said with a wide smile.

"They are," Julia said with a nod. She then looked over at Mari and when she saw she was gone said, "Can I show-"

"Go, show everyone but come back so we can get started on those," Beckett said.

When their daughters had left them Castle asked, "You assume they want to start?"

"I know our daughters," Beckett said. "And honestly it's better that way since they won't lose the needles here as opposed to likely doing so in the car."

"Want to see everyone?" Castle asked as she was standing up.

"Come on," Beckett said, not surprised that he'd guessed. She went to the Fosters who were behind the row that Castle and Eliza had been in and said with a smile, "You got her a gift set too?"

"Of course, as much driving as we're going to be doing," David said. "Show them what we got you Mari."

Beckett wasn't surprised to see that the little girl had gotten much the same as Julia had, just different kinds of the same items. "You should have fun," she said when she'd finished.

"I know I can't wait to read my books," Mari said. "Especially 'cause now I'm old enough to read these books like Julia does," she added, smiling at her friend.

"You could still read them when you were eight," Julia pointed out with a returning smile since her friend's ninth birthday had been two days before. "I hope we get to do something for it today," she whispered into her ear since she knew all Mari had done was a small celebration with her family because it was the day before they'd left.

"Me too but I'm glad we get to have a sleepover until we go home," Mari said in the same low tone of voice.

"Come and show your stuff with me to the twins," Julia told her then.

Watching the three girls leaving them Beckett then took Dani from David and said, "How is she doing?"

"Really well," Rebecca replied. "She was a little scared of the takeoff but she enjoyed the cracker I gave her to eat while we were going through that."

"I was going to say, we didn't hear anything from her," Castle joked as he let the baby take his fingers with hers. "But let's hope she'll stay the same."

"We're watching her," David replied simply. "How're Skye and Mary doing?"

"We're here," the latter said, walking up with her wife. "The kids are showing each other their new toys."

"They didn't get toys _grá_ ," Skye commented to her.

"As far as they're concerned they are," Mary replied. "We got them those needlepoint kits like you mentioned Kate; they're eager to get them started."

"So we'll be busy for a while luckily," Castle said, looking with the two women as their daughters and Mari walked down to Martha and Jim and showed them their items. When they had finished he took Eliza and went with Beckett back up to their rows to sit back down.

"Can we sit with them?" Eliza asked her father before he could sit next to the window.

"Kate?" Castle asked her in the row ahead of him.

"Sure," Beckett said. She had Julia stand up before she sat down and then waited for the two to come to them. "Here," she told Eliza, pulling her onto her lap. "I'll help you."

"Did you do this Mommy?" Julia asked as she sat on her father's lap.

"I did, with your great grandmother," Beckett answered as she prepared the needle for Eliza with the first color. "Not many times as I didn't have much patience for this kind of sewing. But I did make a couple pictures."

"You learned to regular sew too," Julia stated as she knew her mother could sew to mend their clothes.

"So did I," Castle replied. "And yes Mother," he said as she was standing next to him in the aisle. "I appreciated it greatly when I needed to fix Alexis' things."

"I just wanted to say something I forgot to tell you," Martha said then. "You'll show me how you come along with those right?"

"Definitely," Julia told her.

"Yep," Eliza said with a beaming smile.

"Wonderful," Martha said. "Have a fantastic time with those and I'll see you in Dublin."

"She's right, we'll likely stick around here," Castle said with a smile as the girls looked at him and Beckett.

"For now let's start your first stitch," Beckett told Eliza as she helped her hold the sampler correctly in her hands. She helped her sew the first color and kissed her temple as the little girl was giggling heavily in pleasure. When they were finished with it she then helped her begin to switch to the next color as they continued their way across the Atlantic Ocean.

* * *

"Here we are," Castle said after he'd pulled into the garage at the McCollough townhouse.

"I think we're aware of that," Beckett replied, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Just in case anyone wasn't sure," Castle said as he turned off their rental car. "Or asleep."

Beckett rolled her eyes and she said, "They're not."

"We wanna see the house Daddy," Julia said from the back.

"Yeah," Eliza said in indignity.

Laughing Castle got out with his wife and went back to help their daughters before he followed them with his suitcases. "Glad to see we all got here alright," he told the Fosters, McDouglases and his and Beckett's parents.

"We were following you," Rebecca said simply.

"And I'm aware of the area; quite close to Grafton," Skye commented as they made their way over to the front door.

"That's where we went before," Julia said eagerly.

"Can we get some books?" Eliza then asked rapidly as she somehow recalled the street and the bookstore off it.

"We're going," Beckett said, seeing the Fosters looking to them questioningly except for the baby. "But after we get settled for our stay here." Since she had the key her cousin had sent to her she was unlocking the door and she stepped into the foyer, smiling at the size of it and the staircase that was directly in front of her. Getting out of the way of the others she turned to them and said, "We need to figure out how we're going to stay in the rooms."

"Dani's staying with us of course," David said first.

"So that leaves six girls," Castle said. "And then we need five bedrooms for the adults."

"There are six bedrooms," Beckett said. When the others looked at her in surprise she said, "The top floor used to be an attic according to Brennan. He and Clara made it into two bedrooms."

"Four is still quite a lot," Martha commented.

"Luckily we'll all fit," Castle said. "I'm thinking the kids can go in one of the bedrooms upstairs."

"I think you mean two," David said with a slight frown.

"All of them will fit in one," Beckett said quickly. "There are four beds, they have their staff come with them when they're here," she explained. "So one of you will have a bed to yourself."

"Unless Mari shares it with me and Lizzy," Julia said quickly.

"That would work," Castle told his wife.

"For when Alexis and Louis join us?" Mary asked.

"Right," Castle said.

"Then I'll volunteer my wife and myself for the other bedroom," Skye said.

"We'll take the next floor bedrooms," Martha said, motioning to herself and Jim. "There are two right?"

"Three," Castle answered.

"Then you two take the bottom… second floor," Rebecca told Castle and Beckett.

"It's the first floor technically," Skye said.

"Are you sure?" Beckett asked her friend.

"Very, let's go," Rebecca replied.

They then headed up the staircase and made their way to the bedrooms, the parents dropping off their items before they followed their children to their bedroom.

"Wow this is so cool," Marie said, going to the large window they had.

"It is, they treat their staff excellently," Beckett commented.

"So you guys will be comfortable here," Castle said as he began to help his wife with Eliza's clothing.

"What do we do when you finish?" Kathleen asked her parents as they were hanging up her and her twin's clothing.

"You can look around downstairs," Skye said. "But be careful this isn't our home."

"We will," the twins said at the same time.

With some laughter between everyone the adults finished unpacking their kids' clothes for their time in the capitol city. They then split up in the rest of the rooms, the children following their parents instead of going downstairs.

"What will we do now?" Julia asked her parents as she and her sister were on the bed in their room.

"I think we can leave as soon as we go," Beckett began after hanging a blouse. "You should know that since there are so many adults this time we're not the only ones making decisions."

"That's okay," Julia replied, looking at her sister as she was walking around the bed; their shoes off.

"You know where we can go," Eliza commented as her father had her stop and get down on the top of the mattress next to her sister.

"We planned everything," Beckett told her.

"Except for today," Castle then said. "Since we just got here."

"So we're just gonna go straight to dinner?" Julia asked her then.

"No," Beckett answered first. "We're heading to a park."

"You mean the one we're across the street from?" Julia asked, pointing out the window.

"What's the name?" Eliza asked then.

"This is area we're on is called Merrion Square," Castle said. "And the park has the same name."  
"What can we do there?" Julia asked.

"You'll find out right now," Beckett told her, helping her down to the floor as Castle was picking up Eliza. When they stepped out into the hallway outside they saw the others coming down the stairs and she asked, "Are we ready?"

"Everyone is," Skye commented. "We all have our cameras so I think we should go."

With that the group walked out of the townhouse and across the street where they split up at the park after talking to each other. The adults; except for Jim and Martha; went on their own down the paths while the children remained with the two.

"So," Martha said, clapping her hands together. "What will we do today?"

"We can play?" Kathleen asked with a smile.

"Of course," Jim answered. "I'm hoping that you will so I can get some pictures; the first of the trip."

"You don't want to take pictures around here Grandpapa?" Eliza asked him.

"I will but for now what will we play?" Jim told her.

"Why don't you play blind man's bluff?" Martha suggested, holding out a handkerchief.

"Okay," Julia said quickly after looking at the others who glanced to her.

"Find out who'll be it first," Martha said. She wasn't surprised when they then began to chant a rhyme to see who would be and Mari was chosen. "You need to stay close to her girls," she told them as she tied the handkerchief around the little girl's head. "That way we don't run into anyone or get lost."

Handing Dani; who he'd been holding up until then; to Martha, Jim then began to take pictures of the girls as they started to play. He watched with Castle's mother and the baby as the girls danced away from Mari before they laughed heavily and got her to turn again towards them. He took a number of pictures before Mari finally tagged Eliza and the game was starting over again. As his youngest granddaughter was laughing he then began to take shots of her and Martha while the handkerchief was going around her head.

At the same time their daughters were playing with their friends Castle and Beckett were more to the west of the park from where they'd come in, kissing deeply behind a tree.

"Wait, wait," Beckett nearly gasped as they parted finally. She smiled and said, "Do you think they're doing the same?"

"Maybe," Castle said before he bowed his head. He nuzzled the side of her neck with his nose before he sighed and carefully pulled away. "I wish-" he began to say.

"We can," Beckett said with a loving smile at his nearly desperate expression. "But let's wait until the girls are in bed."

"Until everyone's in bed," Castle said as he reluctantly let go of her before they held each other's hands. As they were continuing over the grass and through the trees around the southwestern side of the park he said, "How did we get the room on its own?"

"I don't know," Beckett replied with a smile. "I don't think it's for the reason you're wondering."

"Maybe David thought that," Castle said.

Sighing Beckett said, "Since he's a man too, I guess so."

Castle then said, "What about Skye?"

"What… oh…" Beckett said before she suddenly recalled that their friend had been fighting a smile as they'd been talking about the room situation.

"Yeah, she knows," Castle said. "Which is weird but hey, we know they might."

"They'll keep quiet," Beckett said slowly, looking at him.

"We'll test it later," Castle assured her then.

With a nod Beckett looked around them and she said, "Hard to believe we're here again."

"I know," Castle said in agreement. "But we're under two months now."

Beckett shook her head; smiling; and she said, "I thought the same myself when we were at the seventeenth."

"I wonder why we're still so eager," Castle said musingly. He then noticed that his wife was looking at him and he said quickly, "Not that it's not something to get eager about."

"I was teasing you," Beckett said with a smile. "But you're right; this isn't our first time we've been married."

Not surprised when she trailed off Castle said, "At least this time we're okay."

Beckett nodded and let him stop them before they kissed each other deeply though rapidly since they were soon parting from one another. "Hmm we really should try tonight," she told him as they looked at one another.

"Oh good, I thought I was going to be on my own with this," Castle said jokingly. He then embraced his wife once more before he heard a low whistle and groaned saying, "You were doing this same thing not too long ago yourselves!" before he turned to look at the Fosters walking up to them.

"Still, that was very passionate and loving… aww," David started to say before his wife was elbowing him. "Ouch."

"You deserved it," Rebecca said, rolling her eyes. "This is amazing I wish we could have looked around some before when we went to Adare."

"Now you'll have the chance," Castle said. "Even if it's with us." When he saw his wife and David's rolling their eyes he said to his friend, "I guess you're all okay with the huge group we've made up together."

"Didn't we all discuss that when we were planning things?" Rebecca asked jokingly.

"At least we know we can do this," David said.

Since the man was looking past them Beckett turned her head with the others and they saw that Skye and Mary were walking towards them. "How was your walk?" she asked the couple when they were close enough.

"Did you make out like the rest of us did?" David asked. "Becca," he said in mock anger to his wife as she playfully socked him on the arm.

"Leave them alone," Rebecca replied.

"For what reason?" Mary said laughingly. "We did too."

"Wow," Rebecca commented, noticing the mark forming on the woman's neck. "Are you hungry?"

Hearing the investigator muttering in another language Castle said, "Maybe we should head to the kids and see if we should make our way to the restaurant."

"I think that's a great idea," Skye said quickly, glancing at Beckett. When the woman whispered to her in Russian she replied in the same language before they headed down the path to where their children were.

" _What was that about_?" Castle asked as they were the last in the group.

Smiling Beckett said, " _When_ Rebecca _asked her about being hungry_ Skye _said she was but much more for her wife. And I told her that I think we were all of us hungry for our spouses. Even with the traveling_."

" _And what'd she say to you_?" Castle asked her.

" _They saw us_ ," Beckett said, nodding to Skye and Mary. " _So she said she knew that I definitely was for you and you were for me too_."

Castle smiled and said, " _At least it doesn't disgust her_."

Beckett nodded in response before they were reaching their kids and her father and his mother. She smiled to find they were playing tag and she stopped to take a number of pictures before they were reunited once again.

"Hold on!" David said, pretending to yell impatiently the kids were talking. He smiled when the girls all calmed down and said, "Sorry but we were going to ask if anyone's hungry." He glanced at the other adults when the girls all spoke at once; saying they were; and he said, "So we should go?"

"We should, come along after us we know where we're going," Skye told them. She and Mary; their daughters in hand; walked over to Merrion Square North where they walked past the National Gallery; which they would be visiting that coming Sunday once Alexis and Louis were with them. She then pointed out the Natural History Museum just past it; what they'd be seeing the next day.

"We get to know about it?" Julia asked eagerly.

"I think it's because we're passing it now honey," Jim said, not surprised at his granddaughter's excited tone of voice.

"That's the reason," Castle said ahead to them. "But anything else will have to wait." He wasn't surprised when Julia smiled back at him and then squeezed Eliza's arm as she was on his shoulders, looking around as they continued, coming to Trinity College before they made it to Grafton Street.

"Interesting," David commented, looking down the length of the street.

"Disappointing?" Skye asked him.

"No I just wasn't expecting it to look so Irish," David said. He wasn't surprised when the others; except the children; looked at him and told them honestly, "Not sure what I was expecting. But I like the fact that it still looks like we're in Ireland."

"There are a number of places to eat here," Beckett began as they were making their way down.

"I can see that," Rebecca said as they were passing a _McDonald's_.

"Not that," Castle said. "We were thinking a restaurant or a pub."

"What about the one you ate at?" David asked.

" _The Bailey_?" Castle and Beckett said at the same time.

"Unless you're tired of it," David commented. When he saw the two share a smile he did as well and said, "Good memories?"

"They ate there when they came for their honeymoon," Julia told them before her parents could reply to that.

"And we did too," Eliza said as they reached Duke Street.

"Look is that the bookstore you went to?" Mari asked eagerly as she saw the store they were near.

"It is," Julia replied with a smile.

"We went too," Kathleen said.

"We'll go there after dinner," Martha said as she had been talking with the adults.

"Are we gonna eat now?" Eliza asked as she hadn't been paying attention to them.

"Right now," Castle replied before he took her hand as they went down the street.

"So many wonderful shops," Rebecca said interestedly as they were passing them. "We will get to shop right?"

"We will," Beckett said before she looked to Mary.

"I would like to make my way to Trinity College if we could," the woman replied.

"That would be nice," David said quickly, the others agreeing except for Julia and Beckett.

"I think we'll walk around here, take some pictures," the latter said as she looked at her oldest daughter.

"That'll be nice," Castle said since his wife had then turned to him. By then they'd reached the bar and since there were so many of them it took a while to get enough tables put together in the outdoor seating area. But finally they were sitting and he said to his wife, "They changed the menu."

"A lot of tapas," Beckett commented as she looked at it as well. "But they still have what we always get."

"They do," Castle replied. He knew David and Rebecca was looking at them and explained, "The fish and chips."

"I might try that too," David said.

"I'll try the salmon sandwich," Rebecca said.

Shortly after the others had made their choices the waitress returned and they ordered before they began to talk, the kids speaking about the next day while the adults were speaking together.

"I wonder what's new at the museum," Kathleen said musingly.

"Think there will be?" Mari asked her.

"Maybe," Marie said next with a shrug before they all looked at Dani as she was babbling though she said a few words as well.

"We went," Julia then said. "When we came here last year but it's really cool; all the stuff they have. But I don't know what was new then; and they might have new stuff."

Seeing that the other girls were looking at her Eliza said quickly, "Me too, I liked it. You can take fun pictures there."

"I can't wait until we go," Mari said. "And the National Gallery too. I wonder what kind of art they have."

"They'll have nice ones," Julia said. She smiled and said, "We went there too."

"Yeah right after," Eliza added. "But we didn't see all of it."

"We will when we go this time," Martha said as she'd heard that. "You know your sister asked that we visit."

"And we agreed," Skye said as the children were all looking at them. "We've been as well but we were rushed too."

"What about after we leave here?" Marie asked her mothers.

"That you'll need to wait for," Mary replied.

"But I think we can tell the direction we're going around the country," David commented.

"Yeah we can," Castle then picked up. "We're heading north and then around to the southeast before the wedding."

"That's it?" Eliza asked.

"I think that's all the details your parents are going to tell you all," Jim said with a smile. Before the kids could protest he told them, "Here's your dinner."

With that the group began to prepare their food; since each sister was sharing; though Mari was sharing with Julia and Eliza. Once the fish and chips were split up between the kids the adults turned to their food and they ate for a while in silence.

"Something about eating this in Europe makes it taste better," Rebecca said as she set down her sandwich.

"It does," Beckett agreed with a smile.

"Have you had fish and chips in England?" Skye asked the Fosters.

"We did, on our own before the girls were born," Rebecca explained. "Will we have a chance to go when we make our way to England?"

"There will be," Castle answered. "In the airport before we fly to Cork."

"On the way to the airport," Beckett said, looking at him.

"Right," Castle said before eating his fish.

With slight laughter Rebecca was asking the others about Trinity College and what they could see before the kids were talking among themselves again.

"I wonder if we're gonna get something for dessert," Marie whispered to her twin though the others all heard her still.

"Maybe," Kathleen said.

Since the little girl was looking at her Julia quickly said, "I don't know, it depends on our parents." She then realized; when the others looked to her; why Kathleen had looked to her first and said, "I can try but I'm gonna say we all want to get something."

"And we will," David said. When the five girls looked at him at nearly the same time he smiled and said, "According to your parents Julia, Eliza there's a gelato shop down the street."

"But after we look at the stores," Rebecca said then.

"The bookstore?" Marie guessed.

"Yes," Skye said to the question. "But we might stop here and there."

Though the girls shared looks; as if to see who would protest that; they didn't say anything and went with their parents down the street the way they came. They waited anxiously as they were passing the stores but finally they were coming up to the bookstore and they all went inside, greeting the woman behind the counter before they split up.

"Do we have to pick a book together?" Julia was asking her mother as she and Eliza were with her.

"No but we have to approve of it of course," Beckett replied. "Don't run out of the store." She wasn't surprised when the girls just laughed softly and then left her. Alone she went over to Castle who was already looking at a book and said, "You found something?"

"Maybe," Castle said, showing her the book. It was a copy of _The Importance of Being Earnest_ and he said, "It's a really nice edition."

"It is," Beckett said in agreement as she knew he wanted her to give him permission to get it.

"What about you?" Castle asked her.

"I'm not sure," Beckett replied simply. She looked around the shelves they were next to and said, "If I see something I like."

"Then look," Castle urged her teasingly.

Beckett shot her husband a look; though it didn't have much threat to it; and she headed over to some books on the country. She found a travelogue and taking it down she saw that it had some poetry by writers from the areas being discussed. She was going to tell her husband that she had found what she'd wanted when he was taking it out of her hands. "Hopefully you'll want to read that," she told him with a smile.

"I do already," Castle said in a promise. He reached for her hand and kissed the back of it before he then walked with her over to their daughters.

After taking the books the girls had gotten Castle and Beckett went to pay and then went together to the front of the store, talking quietly until they were joined by everyone else.

"That is an amazing store," David said as they walked outside.

"It is, you have to love their collection," Skye said. "Hopefully you'll enjoy your books."

"Rebecca," Martha said then, walking with her. "I was thinking about your sleeping arrangements and I think I should have Dani stay in my room."

"Oh, Martha you don't need-" Rebecca began.

"It'll be alright," Castle's mother interrupted. "I've done the same with my granddaughters and really I think you should let her stay with me the rest of the trip; it'll be better for you and David."

"Mother," Castle said softly as he'd heard that.

"Well?" Martha asked her son simply.

"If you're alright with that," Rebecca then said quickly. "I think we can manage it."

"Wonderful," Martha said before they were back on Grafton Street again and walking down it, looking at the shops they were soon coming up to.


	2. Leave The West Behind (Part 2)

"I'm really glad you didn't get two scoops," Beckett commented to her husband.

"The girls would have rioted," Castle said simply, licking at his chai gelato.

"No they wouldn't have gone to bed," Mary said slightly jokingly.

"So now that we've gone all over the street," David said. "We can go to the college right?"

"We can," Skye said. "You two are still staying behind?" she asked Beckett and Julia.

"We are, we're-" the former began to say.

"Mommy I want to stay with you," Eliza interrupted her mother, going over to her then.

"I think I would too," Castle said, looking at his wife. "If you don't mind us tagging along with you."

Glancing at her oldest Beckett smiled at the nod Julia was giving her and she said, "That's fine." She then turned to the others and said, "We're going to head back to the townhouse. Are you going to go with them?" directing the question to her father and mother in law.

"I think we will," Jim replied. "I'd like to take more pictures."

"I would just like to see the college again," Martha commented with a smile.

"Then we'll see you back at the house," Beckett said, waving to the others with the girls and her husband. They watched them cross the street and she turned to the girls saying, "Ready to go?" She wasn't surprised when they nodded their heads rapidly and she gestured them to go down the sidewalk east back to Merrion Park.

"So how was your first day here?" Castle asked as they were going.

Smiling Eliza said, "It was fun, I'm glad we get to stay."

"I think the same," Julia told them. "Where are we going that's north?"

"You'll find out when we start going," Beckett replied, glancing down at her. "You know sweetie; I mean girls; we're not taking pictures."

"I think they're more involved with their ice cream," Castle said as the girls were licking the gelato in their cones.

"And we took pictures coming this way," Julia explained as she and her sister were in front of their parents, holding hands while they ate their dessert.

"Okay," Beckett said with a smile. She felt her husband's hand taking her own and she glanced at him as their fingers entwined tightly. They continued on down to the park until they were at the townhouse and she unlocked the door for them.

"Wait, can we go around the garden Mommy?" Eliza asked, pointing to the small yard that was in the front.

Beckett didn't answer right away, looking around at the flowers, until finally she smiled and said, "After you wash up, I know you're all sticky from the gelatos."

The girls didn't protest that and rushed inside the house with their parents to wash their mouths and hands. As soon as they were done they went back to the front first and went straight to the roses that went all around the fence surrounding the edge of the grass.

"It is beautiful," Beckett commented as she and Castle sat down on a bench under the window to the left of the front door.

"It is, the roses are very fragrant which makes this so much like summer," Castle said. When he saw his wife was looking at him he said with a smile, "It makes it feel like summer."

"It does," Beckett said with a nod before they then turned their attention to their daughters who were running around together. "What're you playing?" she asked with a smile as Eliza threw herself at Castle.

"Tag, I was it," Julia said with a smile. "Looks like I'm still it."

"I don't wanna play that," Eliza said then, turning to her sister. "Let's see the other flowers kay?"

"Okay," Julia said, reaching out to her and taking her hand.

Looking at her husband Beckett couldn't help smile as they went to some hollyhocks that were in bloom in a very rich red, the expression on his face tender. But something came to mind and she became a little serious before he got up and walked over to them.

"Hi Daddy," Eliza said, smiling at them. "Can we pick some for Mommy?"

"I think so," Castle said slowly. "But we should get ones that have a lot of flowers okay?"

"Okay." "Kay," Julia and Eliza said at the same time, nodding eagerly.

With that Castle started to walk around the flowers in bloom in the front garden, picking the non-roses first before they went to them. "I think this-" he started to say as he reached for a lighter coral rose.

"Wait you're gonna get all scratched up," Julia said, grabbing his arm.

"No I won't," Castle said, pulling out his Swiss army knife he had. He then cut off three roses before he stripped off the thorns. "Take this to her," he said, holding out the bouquet to the girls. There was a part of him that wasn't surprised when the two didn't move to take it and he said, "Alright but she knows you helped me." He then walked over to Beckett and said, "For you love."

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "You had fun with them."

"You could tell?" Castle asked. Before his wife could respond he was suddenly shouting as he felt a spray of cold water on his back. Turning around to the laughter of the girls he then saw that Julia was holding a hose and Eliza was laughing still behind her hands. "Oh… so you're gonna go that route are you, watch out!" he pretended to say in anger.

Julia and Eliza cried out in mock fear before they were running away from him, the former spraying her father with the water until she realized their mother was with him and getting wet too.

As soon as the two were distracted by Beckett, Castle got the hose and sprayed them before he turned the water on his wife. When she ran after him he let out a yell and threw down the hose before she was spraying him. Soon after he and Beckett were spraying the girls, taking turns until the others were coming into the yard and making Julia and Eliza rush over to their friends to ask about their time at the college.

" _Think your cousin will mind you picking those_?" Skye asked Beckett teasingly in Russian as she nodded to the bouquet that her friend had picked up.

"I don't think so," Beckett said simply and in English. She then smiled and said, "Going to pick one for your wife."

"Nope," Skye said. She smiled when Beckett laughed a little and said, "She prefers other gifts."

Surprised when the woman's cheeks flushed Rebecca; who was with them; said, "Not even one just randomly?"

"I give her roses if we've fought and near our anniversary a bit but mostly I sing to her," Skye said, blushing a little deeper. Before anyone could say anything to that though the kids were all crying out and they turned together to see that her wife was spraying them with the hose. "Oh good," she breathed.

"What?" Beckett asked, having caught that.

"They want her to play the piano that's in the living room and sing," Rebecca said.

"That's the parlour actually," Castle said as he came over to them with Jim; his mother with Dani and David watching Mary playfully spray the girls as they ran around on the grass. "And yes that's parlour with a u, we're in Europe now."

Rolling her eyes Beckett said, "You don't need to."

"I think I'd like to now… perhaps two songs," Skye said a little tenderly, looking at her wife.

No one said anything to that and they watched their children chasing each other under the spray of water that glistened in the sun. They didn't have the heart to stop them until finally they knew they'd need to get them into baths to get ready for bed. Going into the house Jim and Martha took their granddaughters to bathe them as the other parents went to their rooms to bathe their children and Castle and Beckett changed out of their wet clothes.

After she'd put her bouquet in a vase she'd found in the kitchen Beckett said as she walked over to her husband who was sitting at the piano, "I wonder if she takes requests."

Playing a few quick notes Castle got up and said, "I don't know, you have something in mind?"

Beckett nearly started to speak when she paused and then told her husband about what she and Skye had talked about until finally she said, "It could apply to anyone in love."

"And you're in love with me?" Castle asked, taking her hand as he had by then sat down on an armchair.

"Perhaps," Beckett said teasingly. She knew her husband was going to pull her onto his lap but she quickly stopped him. "They're finished."

"Alright, alright," Skye said, pretending to be angry as the kids were clamoring around her. She sat at the piano and played a bit to warm up her fingers before she said, "I'll play two songs since we've the time and then I think we all need to sleep; prepare for our outing tomorrow."

"Yeah," Eliza said with a nod.

After everyone had sat down Skye turned her attention to the keys again and began to play an intro before she started to sing, not surprised to hear Julia's sigh of delight since she'd been the first to request the song.

 _You got to ac-cent-tchu-ate the positive  
E-lim-i-nate the negative  
Latch on to the affirmative  
Don't mess with mister in between_

 _You've got to spread joy up to the maximum  
Bring gloom down to the minimum  
Have faith or pandemonium  
Liable to walk upon the scene_

 _To illustrate, my last remark  
Jonah in the whale and Noah in the ark  
What did they do, just when everything seemed so dark?  
Man they said we gotta_

 _Ac-cent-tchu-ate the positive  
E-lim-i-nate the negative  
Latch on to the affirmative  
Don't mess with mister in between_

At that point Skye began to play jazz piano not surprised when Beckett; who'd come to stand next to her; looked at her in surprise. She gave her a quick wink and then began to sing once more.

 _To illustrate, my last remark  
Jonah in the whale and Noah in the ark  
What did they do, just when everything seemed so dark?  
Man they said we better_

 _Ac-cent-tchu-ate the positive  
E-lim-i-nate the negative  
Latch on to the affirmative  
Don't mess with mister in between_

 _Oh no, don't go, that way  
It's way too dark for you  
Don't mess with mister in between_

"You play jazz?" Beckett asked as soon as Skye had made one last note with all her fingers.

"A bit, mainly just what Paul sang in his one album," Skye said. She was surprised when her friend leaned down to her, murmuring into her ear. She listened for a moment and then began to speak in Russian with her.

"Fight?" Rebecca asked, watching the two and not having a clue as to what they were saying.

The two didn't answer the question and instead just kept talking to each other until finally Beckett murmured something again in Skye's ear. Though the investigator looked hesitant she finally said something in Russian and looked back at Castle before she said to the adults, "A bit of a love song, hopefully you'll enjoy it." Turning back to the piano she raised her hands and then began to play a song though it wasn't the one Beckett had asked her to play.

 _Let's be in love with each other_

"Wait I didn't say that one," Beckett protested.

"That's a good song though Mommy, what's wrong with it?" Julia asked quickly.

"I don't think any of us mind it," David said, looking at the other adults.

"Sorry," Beckett said, trying not to laugh.

"Not a problem, I'll start this from the top," Skye replied. She started to play again and then sang once more, looking at Beckett playfully at that point.

 _Let's be in love with each other  
Tonight is the flight of the butterfly  
Let's love_

 _Show me,  
And find it a pleasure to know me  
Tonight is the flight of the butterfly  
Let's love_

 _Come alone  
We're all alone  
And if nobody calls us  
We might spend the night on our own_

 _Lover,  
Let's be in love and discover  
That night is the flight of the butterfly  
Let's love_

 _Lover,  
Let's be in love and discover  
That night is the flight of the butterfly  
Let's love_

When Skye had finished with a few more higher notes Rebecca quickly said, "Dani and Eliza are asleep."

With that announcement the parents took their children upstairs and put them to bed, Mari saying goodnight to hers next to the bed she'd be sharing with Julia and Eliza.

"Sweet dreams Julia," Castle was saying as he'd already kissed his and Beckett's youngest. "Get some rest for tomorrow since our trip really starts."

Julia, watching her mother kiss her little sister's forehead, smiled at him and then said, "I will but it feels early."

"You need to get used to the time," Beckett explained.

"I know," Julia said simply. "Love you Daddy."

"Love you Julia, night," Castle said before he went over to the doorway.

"I'm so happy we're back Mommy," Julia was telling her mother then as they were embracing.

"Me too," Beckett said, smiling at that. "I love you sweetie, goodnight."

"I love you too Mommy, night," Julia replied before she got on the bed. After her mother had tucked her in she watched Rebecca doing the same on the other side of the bed.

When they were left alone in the room Mari raised her head and whispered to Julia, "Are you up?"

"Yeah, they just left," the girl said before sitting up. She smiled at the other two across from them and said, "They're gonna check on us."

"Still," Marie said.

"What are we gonna do though?" Kathleen then asked. "We can't turn on a light 'cause they'll see it."

"I wonder what else we'll get to see," Julia then said, keeping her voice down as Eliza was still asleep.

"They're not going to say," Mari said. "I asked my mom why they won't tell us but she said your parents want to make everything a surprise."  
"At least we know that we're going to Adare," Julia commented.

"Oh yeah, the wedding," Kathleen said. "Are you mad your parents aren't going to come with us after that?"

"Nope," Julia said. "They have to have a honeymoon."

"I wonder what's so special about that," Kathleen said.

"They kiss," Mari pointed out.

"And probably visit places; that's why they go on trips," Julia said musingly. "Your parents went on a trip," she then said to her best friend. When she nodded she then said to the twins, "Did yours?"

"Yeah," Kathleen said slowly.

"They went around to visit different places, they told us," Marie added. "But how did you like it here?" she directed to Mari who was the only one out of them who hadn't been to Ireland before that day.

"It's really, really nice," Mari replied with a smile. "I can't wait to get to see more and also the place my mom and dad went."

"What?" Julia asked when her friend looked at her then.

"Wanna go over to the bed next to them? It's easier to talk," Mari told her.

"Sure," Julia said. She and Mari got off the bed but she turned back to her little sister and set the Rupert doll and stuffed white tiger on either side of her as a kind of protection. "I guess we're gonna let her have her own bed," she said as she and Mari got up on the bed next to the one the twins were in.

"Hopefully she doesn't mind," Marie said to her as she and her twin were sitting on the edge of the bed, looking across them at Julia and Mari who were doing the same.

"I don't think so, when 'lexis and Louis get here she'd like them being next door," Julia said with a smile. "What did you wanna talk about now though?"

"How was the end of school?" Kathleen asked.

"Good," both Julia and Mari said at the same time. They smiled at one another before they then looked back at the twins.

"So now you're gonna be sixth grade," Kathleen said.

"I know," Julia said. "But it's just school," she then added with a shrug.

"But we heard from a friend's brother that you learn Family Life then," Marie said.

"Oh I knew that already," Julia said. "Our friend Eve; she'll be there at the wedding; told me about it."

"Did she say what they say there?" Marie asked.

"No… well she said that they talk about where babies come from," Julia commented. "But that I knew already 'cause I saw when my mom was pregnant with her and the stork doesn't bring them," she told her, nodding across the room to her little sister.

"Did she say how they get there?" Kathleen asked her.

Julia opened her mouth to speak but then said, "No, my mom and dad said 'cause they were in love."

"But that doesn't make sense," Mari told her.

"Eve told me it was a grown up thing," Julia replied. "But I'm going to know really soon so…"

"Will you tell us?" the twins asked at the same time.

"And me?" Mari added.

"I don't know," Julia said. "Eve would have told me if she could but she didn't. And you're only a year away to know."

Sighing the twins were going to speak before the door opened and Beckett appeared in the doorway.

"I see you guys still aren't tired," she commented as the four girls were looking at her with wide eyes.

"No, we didn't wake Lizzy up though," Julia said quickly as they all scrambled to get on top of the beds and under the sheets.

"Thank you for that but she _is_ tired," Beckett said.

"Where are our mums?" Kathleen asked her as she was tucking the sheets around them.

"They went to their room," Beckett answered. She turned to Mari and Julia and said to the former, "Your parents did the same."

"Is Dani okay?" Mari asked her after she'd tucked in her and Julia.

"She's fine, Martha is with her now and she's asleep," Beckett replied. She leaned over and kissed her daughter's forehead before telling the four, "Get to sleep and we'll see you in the morning."

"Night Mommy," Julia said, the other girls saying goodnight to Beckett as well.

"Goodnight," Beckett said firmly but not too sternly from the doorway. She closed it behind her before she went down the two flights of stairs to hers and Castle's room.

"Hey, they were up?" he asked her when he turned from the window that looked out on the park to see her closing and locking the door.

"Of course, talking about Family Life too," Beckett said with a smile as she went over to him. When he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple she leaned against him and murmured softly, "They're curious."

"Julia?" Castle then asked.

"Yes but not as wildly… I don't know," Beckett replied. She then looked thoughtful and said, "Likely because they were asking her and she has no idea yet."

"I think I'll agree," Castle said with a nod. "But they went to bed right?"

"They will," Beckett said. "So what do you want to do?" she asked him.

Castle opened his mouth to speak when he heard his phone starting to ring. "I guess answer that," he told his wife before going over to it on the nightstand. "Oh, Alexis I guess I'm talking to her still."

Beckett merely smiled before sitting on the window seat that the room had, watching him answer the phone and put it to speaker.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Castle asked his daughter.

"Nothing I just wanted to make sure you guys are alright," Alexis replied.

"No you didn't," Castle said simply, not surprised his wife looked to him.

"I'm wondering what the house is like," Alexis then said honestly.

"We'll all fit," Castle assured her.

"They told you about the bedroom for the staff," Beckett then said.

"Hi Kate," Alexis said to her stepmother.

"Hello, both you and Louis," Beckett answered.

"We're just wondering where we'll stay," Alexis said.

"With the girls," Castle answered before his wife could.

"He's right, that's the only place you have that has a bed," Beckett said. "There's only one bed left now though. Mari and Julia took the bed next to the twins."

"So Eliza's on her own?" Alexis asked.

"Yes but; I'm sure it was her; Julia set her dolls on either side of her," Beckett answered.

"How cute," Alexis said.

"She's very smart," Castle said with a nod.

"How was your day out once you left?" Alexis asked, since she'd texted her father after they'd landed in Dublin.

Castle told her about their visit to the park and then their time around Grafton Street before he finished with his and Beckett's time with the girls in the front of the house. "And then we had a little singing from Skye and put the kids to bed and now we're here," he added.

"I'll try and call you tomorrow," Alexis said as Louis squeezed her hand.

"You don't have to," Beckett said quickly as she knew her stepdaughter had her last final the next day.

"I would like to… if I'm not exhausted," Alexis replied. "But you know I will see you on Saturday."

"We will," Castle said. "And we're all waiting to see you."

"I think your sisters especially," Beckett added.

"That doesn't surprise me," Alexis said. "Okay, I'll get in touch with you somehow tomorrow and until then have a great day going around. Goodnight."

"Night," Castle said, his wife echoing him. He hung up his phone and looked at Beckett saying, "Sleep?"

"Stop doing that," she told him teasingly. "We were teasing one another about this all day," Beckett then added as he was sitting next to her. "I don't think we need to question it."

Castle nodded, not looking at her, before he then held up a rose bud in his hand and said, "For you."

Beckett, smiling slightly at the sight of the flower, said, "When did you get it?"

"While you were with the girls," Castle answered. He held it out of her reach and told her seriously, "Not like that."

"No?" Beckett replied, slightly surprised.

"No," Castle said simply before he tossed the rose over to the bed. Since his wife was watching it he then grabbed her and pulled her against him before he crushed his lips to hers. He felt her soon responding and he could have cheered in joy at that before he was soon kissing her harder. Her arms were tighter around him and he then moved back before he whispered her name and they kissed deeply before they parted again.

"You want to give everyone out on the street a show?" Beckett asked him teasingly as she caressed his face with both her hands.

"Not really but I'm going to wait until you're ready to go to the bed," Castle told her with a smile.

Beckett leaned into him and kissed him once more before she stood, holding her hand out to him at the same time. She was pleased when he took it and they went together to the bed, standing on her side. Wrapping her arms around him tightly she took his kiss that he gave her, holding onto him tightly. She did her best to respond to him but eventually had to breathe and she broke away from him carefully. "I-" she began before she was being lifted up.

Setting her down on the bed Castle retrieved the rose and set it aside on the nightstand before he watched her sit up. "So," he said simply.

"Yes?" Beckett asked when he didn't say anything else.

"What would you like to do?" Castle asked her.

Biting at her lower lip as she smiled Beckett pretended to think for a moment before she said, "Why don't we just kiss… for now."

Castle wasn't surprised she wanted to start with something very simple and he leaned over to do so when she placed her hands on his chest to stop him. "Changed your mind?" he asked her.

"No," Beckett said. "I need to tell you, don't lay me down."

"Oh, sure," Castle replied with a nod. He then leaned down and kissed her deeply before they eventually parted. "Just a start," he explained as she looked at him questioningly.

"Good start, now stop it," Beckett said, pretending to sound stern at the end before she crushed her lips to his that time.

At that point the two became heavily involved with one another, their hands running over each other's bodies before they slowly stopped. With the exchange of numerous kisses they were breathless as they separated. They shared a smile before they then moved in to one another before their lips brushed together lightly as they made their lips do so.

"I think," Castle said when they'd stopped for a second time. "I'm ready to move on."

"Me too," Beckett said before she leaned down slightly and nipped at his jaw. She felt a rush when he groaned heavily and did that a few more times before she straightened up. She wasn't surprised when they kissed again before they slowly parted and she was slightly taken aback when he gathered her in his arms. But she soon recovered and stroked the back of his head gently until he let her go.

"I'd apologize but instead I think I'll just explain," Castle commented as he looked at her. "I just felt like holding you."

When that was all her husband said Beckett couldn't help laugh softly and she leaned against him, kissing him tenderly. Looking him in the eyes she told him, "I'm glad you did, that was nice."

"Do you have something else in mind?" Castle asked, able to tell that from her words and the expression on her face.

Beckett didn't say anything, laying down on her side and pulling him after her before he lay on his side. She pressed tightly against him and murmured, " _I wouldn't mind if we took our time tonight. But I should confess something to you now_."

"Oh?" Castle asked, his heart pounding heavily at the possibilities he'd have there.

" _I want us to be naked, right now_ ," Beckett told him with a smile. She then started to laugh when her husband pulled her up and they began with her blouse which was discarded to the floor. She worked on his shirt next before she ran her hands down his chest as he was reaching behind her to take off her bra and when she thumbed his nipples she wasn't too surprised that he jerked against her. "I couldn't help it," she said with a smile as she moved at his direction to stand next to the bed.

"I don't mind," Castle told her as he unbuttoned her fly and then pulled down the zipper. He reached for the small of her back where he spread his hands there and ran them both down under her jeans. He could tell that she couldn't suppress the moan that left her at his cupping her ass and she assisted him with her pants. With only her panties on he saw she was waiting for him to stand up with her and they worked on his jeans.

Once he was in his boxers Beckett let her husband help her onto the bed again and she got on her knees before he did. She arched her back a bit as he held the small of her back with his hands and soon she was watching him taking her breasts. First he kissed over them; his replacement for caressing them; and then captured her right nipple with his mouth. While he was suckling at it a bit wildly she moaned softly, her fingers raking gently over his hair before he moved to the other and did the same there. After he sat up again she smiled and said, "We're almost finished."

"I'd like to do something now," Castle told her seriously. He was nearly cheering at the nod she gave him and he helped her lay in the middle of the bed. Once she was there he tried his best not to tear the black lace off of her before she was bare to him. "Wait, I've got it," he said to her quickly. With that he then pulled off his boxers and the second he was naked he went to his wife and proceeded to kiss her, groaning in joy at the taste of her lips underneath his own.

There was something in Beckett that wasn't surprised in the slightest when he then moved down her body, kissing over her breasts and then stomach wildly. As he slowed down at her mound she tried not to stop breathing as she waited anxiously for him to continue. She got her wish soon after that and he then went to her clit where she nearly screamed at the feel of his tongue laving her swollen nub. She couldn't stop herself and she reached down to him, holding his head as he then proceeded to lick around her until he slipped his way to her entrance.

At the first taste of his wife's arousal Castle was groaning and he did the best he could to not stop what he was doing to his wife. Luckily the flavor of her was enough to keep him where he was for some time. But he didn't want to get Beckett off right away so he then pulled back and moved to her inner thighs, kissing around her skin there as she let out soft gasps that made him even more aroused than he'd been before. After some time he moved back to her entrance and he began to pleasure her with his tongue once more.

Arching her back and crying out in her joy Beckett tried to reach down to her husband but it became too much and she reached for the bed under her instead. Biting at her lower lip to try and tamp down her noise; though they'd already tested the soundproofing of the room when they'd changed earlier; she begged him to stop suddenly and was startled when he immediately did so. "Sorry," she told him.

"It was getting to be too much wasn't it?" Castle asked her. He wasn't surprised when she nodded and he brushed his lips to hers before kissing her a little deeper and harder. After they'd been doing that for some time he said, "My mouth-"

"Get it back to where it was," Beckett said in a mock growl, pushing him down. She smiled when he looked at her with wide eyes for only a brief moment before he was almost grinning at her and watched him go, his lips soon running down her abdomen which left a trail of fire after them. Soon he was back at her sex and she cried out his name as his tongue instantly plunged within her and she closed her eyes tightly when he proceeded to rub back and forth with it once more. Feeling the texture of the appendage and then his fingers joining in to rub against her clit she broke, calling his name before her cries of pleasure took over.

Feeling her climaxing Castle couldn't help his heart pounding rapidly again and he did everything he could to continue to stimulate her until she stopped, still on the bed below him. As soon as he felt that he moved to lie next to her, holding her tightly against him before he began to stroke at her body carefully as he didn't want to do too much to her while she was still sensitive. "Good?" he asked her when she finally opened her eyes.

Though she felt a little stronger Beckett didn't speak, merely nodded her head before they were meeting in a deep kiss. She let his tongue stroke against hers before she repeated the same action with his until they moved away at the same time. She smiled and then said to him, " _That was perfect_."

" _I tried to do the best I could_ ," Castle said before his wife was cupping his chin and kissing him. He responded the best he possibly could until they were parting, panting heavily. "You… wait…" he said as she reached down and brushed her fingertip along his erection.

"Why do I have to wait?" Beckett said with a playful pout at him.

"Because I think if you try too much I'm going to explode," Castle told her honestly.

"Oh," Beckett said, knowing that he was serious. She then studied him and said, "How can we get you to a point where you won't?"

Castle pretended to think that over before he said seriously, "Hold each other."

A wide smile on her face Beckett pressed her cheek down to his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her and she did the same to him while they were quiet. She smiled as he gently stroked her arm, waiting for him to say it would be alright for her to start.

"I feel like I should explain myself," Castle said suddenly.

Smiling Beckett replied, "Don't worry, this honestly doesn't make you less of a man. It just means you were very aroused, which you know is a compliment to me."

"True," Castle said as he realized she was right the second she said that. "The problem is having to delay things."

"This isn't too bad," Beckett said in protest.

"No," Castle replied as he turned his head to press his lips to her forehead. He wasn't surprised when she reached up to him and they began to kiss gently before they slowly parted. But he wasn't ready to stop things just yet and he snaked his tongue out to try and take hers back into his mouth. When she responded he kissed her harder and continued to do so until finally they slowly parted from one another. "I think I'm good," he told her.

"Good," Beckett said simply before she moved to get on top of him. She leaned over and kissed him once more but didn't do it for too long before she went to his neck. As he tilted his head back for her she let out a little moan; to take place of a thank you; and kissed around the skin there. Before she moved on she then went to his pulse and gently bit at it as he hissed and clutched at her back tighter than he was already.

Castle had to loosen his grip on his wife as she was moving around his shoulders and then down to his chest. But he still held onto her as she began to rub her fingers over both of his nipples and he called out her name when she nipped at them shortly after too. He was clenching his teeth together tightly while she sucked at him and he was sure he was going to need to stop them again to keep from losing control of himself. But she continued on down his body and he breathed heavily until she stopped at his erection that by then was resting on his stomach. "You…" he began to say before he trailed off as she was studying him.

Not surprised; when she looked at her husband to see that he looked aroused by her examination of his length; Beckett then leaned down and slipped him into her mouth. She heard his groan, a little muffled by his teeth, and then proceeded to begin to pleasure him. She bobbed her mouth up and down around him, starting slowly at first so he could relax. As he was doing so, but then tangling his fingers through her hair, she began to speed up. But she kept that very slow as she didn't want to push him all the way over the edge too quickly. Finally he was calling to her and she moved away, smiling as she'd been working on him for a bit but not too long. "Want to cuddle again?" she asked him teasingly.

Castle found he couldn't speak, instead just groaned before she was working on him again. He did his best not to pull on her hair, instead moving his fingers out from it before he was stroking her locks gently and carefully. "Kate," he finally could say. When she sped up a little more on him he finally stopped trying to keep himself from climaxing and did so, shouting her name in time to warn her. He couldn't keep his eyes open to watch her; as he'd been hoping to do; until finally he could watch her a bit later, seeing she'd slowed down.

Moving her head back when he was still Beckett smiled and said, "That wasn't enough," as his erection immediately fell onto his stomach.

"No," Castle said as he was grasping for her a little desperately.

"Hold on," Beckett said, not surprised he was trying to get her to start already.

"What do you want to do now?" Castle asked her, watching her closely as she sat up on her knees next to him. He tried not to outright drool as she was pulling her hair past her shoulders, smoothing it down, and he sat up to use as a distraction as he was still aroused watching her.

"Rick," Beckett said, trying to taking on a mock warning tone but unable to as he was kissing at the point where her neck and shoulder met. "Stop there's something I need to do before we get to whatever it is we're going to do next," she finally told him.

Though he didn't want to Castle moved away from her and he watched her get up, going to one of her suitcases on a bench the room had. "I almost forgot we brought those," he commented as she walked over to him with one of their books.

"Hard to believe since I packed it right in front of you," Beckett told him teasingly.

"So you're picking?" Castle asked her, leaning over and kissing her shoulder as she was flipping through the pages. When she nudged him in his side he pulled back so he could take the book, looking at the page she was tapping on. He studied it and frowned before saying, "I don't think-"

"Just temporary," Beckett interrupted him.

"Do you mind this?" Castle asked her.

"No," Beckett said simply. She carefully slipped the book out of his hands and set it onto the nightstand before she turned to her husband and he wrapped his arms around her. She was glad he didn't want to start quite yet and they began to kiss hungrily while they started to caress one another.

That first one turned into multiple kisses until finally Castle needed to stop and when he looked into his wife's eyes he said, "This is nice too though."

Beckett smiled and said, "There's nothing wrong with foreplay."

"No," Castle said before he kissed her once more. After they were finished he glanced at the book and then sighed saying, "I'm surprised."

"Me too but… Parvati seems to be enjoying it there," Beckett said. When she felt her husband's hand run over her breast she smiled and told him, "That's why I said temporary." She brushed her lips to him as he was doing the same and then said, "Let's start."

It took them a little to manage to achieve the position in the picture; making Castle dislike it already; but finally he was within his wife, coupled with her tightly. "Okay," he breathed as he looked down at her lying on his outstretched legs. "Good?" he asked as he held onto her knees since they were bent towards his chest.

"I think so," Beckett breathed out, trying to get used to how well she could feel his erection within her sex. "You have to move," she told him since she wasn't going to have much mobility.

With a nod Castle began to literally move as though he had a hold of oars and was in a boat; since the god and goddess in the picture were making love next to a boat, one of the oars next to them both. So with that advice he found himself getting deep within her but what he found was the best part of the position was that she was extremely tight around him and he was feeling the friction between them harder than if they'd just been in a more standard position. "Kate… how much more?" he asked since he felt jealous of his legs as he could feel her writhing on them.

Beckett couldn't answer at first as the pleasure was too much for her to really take, so it was a kind of relief when he reached down to her and stopped her. Breathing roughly as she felt the echo of him thrusting so wildly within her she told him, "The next page."

A little startled at that answer to his question Castle took a moment before he was moving and after he and his wife were apart he went over to the book, turning the page. He nearly jumped when he suddenly felt his wife kissing his back but turned his attention to the picture. "Wait-" he began. But he was cut off when his wife slapped his ass and he couldn't help himself, flipping her around onto her back before he kissed her roughly. After they had parted as hard as they'd kissed he said, "After?"

"After," Beckett said with a smirk before she was taking his tongue into her mouth once more. She held her tightly as she wrapped her leg around his waist, bringing their groins flush against each other. When her husband began to move against her she cried out; ending their kiss; and she whispered, "Hurry," a little desperately.

Castle kissed her once more before he then moved back and with her hand gentle around his member he was sliding inside of her once more. He breathed out as she moaned softly since he was going slowly and once they were coupled once more he proceeded to thrust, not trying to wait as he didn't think he should. As soon as Beckett's legs were wrapped around his waist and ankles crossed that he could feel above his ass he went a little harder than he'd started out with.

Crying out softly when he was getting deep once more Beckett tried her best to move with him though she again didn't have much space to do that. She bit at her lower lip for a moment before her cries were slipping from between them both and she dug her nails into her husband's back. When he then reached for her left hand she moved it over to his hair, raking her nails over his scalp the best she could, feeling him shuddering in pleasure in response. But she wasn't doing that for long as soon her husband was moving down her body. She had her eyes closed tightly in anticipation, waiting for him to reach her breasts before his lips were kissing around them hungrily. "Oh… yes Rick, don't stop," she said a little huskily.

At the tone of her voice Castle suddenly did so but only so he could flip her around so she was straddling him. He was relieved when she quickly started to move against him and the second she had he was nearly diving for her breasts. Her cry of his name; filled with pleasure; let him know that she wasn't going to try to stop him which was a relief. He continued to suckle at her until finally he was spurred to move them once more, relieved again when she didn't protest him doing that.

Together Castle and Beckett moved back and forth between who was on top until finally they were as they'd begun, driving against each other as hard and wildly as they could.

Beckett could feel herself about to plummet off the edge, everything within her screaming at her to let herself go. She was a little worried about her husband; wanting him to join her; and was about to tell him that when he began to speak.

"Close?" Castle asked very simply. When his wife nodded rapidly he groaned and then told her, "Then come for me my love, I'm so fucking close. You feel so… good."

Since she knew they were nearly together in that Beckett relaxed her rigid self control and nearly screamed out her husband's name as her orgasm took her over. Her heartbeat pounding in her ears and her body throbbing from head to toe she wasn't sure how she wasn't passing out from the ecstasy that felt so pure to her. But a second later she had her answer as her husband then proceeded to climax with her and for a while she was almost frozen except for her hips. They still moved out of natural reaction, trying to take as much of what he was giving her as she could until she realized that they'd both calmed down eventually and he wasn't stopping.

Telling his wife how he wanted her to orgasm the next time Castle knew his words were going to help him out immensely until finally he felt her losing it once more. Her body was undulating underneath his and he watched the pleasure that masked her face before he was following her. He called her name; while she was doing the same with his; and kept moving until finally he couldn't stop and almost rammed in her a couple more times. He did his best not to collapse on her which he was glad he didn't as she began to stroke his back. He shuddered as she fingered the slight welts she'd made on his skin with her nails and then told her, "I would ask if you're tired but I realize the answer already."

"I know," Beckett said with a slight smile. She sighed as he then pulled away from her and as soon as she could she reached for the book.

"You changed your mind?" Castle asked her while he watched her sit back up.

"No," Beckett said simply before she flipped the book randomly. She then said, "I should get it put away."

"Good idea," Castle replied, watching her go over to her suitcase again and tuck it inside. When she was returning to him he pulled her on the bed until she was sitting on his lap and before she could say a word to that he was kissing her adoringly. He had his hand on the side of her head, almost holding her in place while his other arm was wrapped tightly around her. When they stopped he smiled as he pressed his forehead to hers and told her, "Want to wait or just jump right in?"

Beckett couldn't help smiling herself and said, "We can delay for a little."

"A little being the key word?" Castle asked.

Nodding Beckett moved off of him and waited for him to lie down on his back before she pressed against his side. "I hope the girls will like the art museum again," she commented as he rubbed her back gently with his hand.

"They will, haven't seen them not enjoy art even if they've seen it before," Castle said. He glanced down at her and asked, "Why are you asking that?"

"We're taking them to the writer's museum," Beckett said with a sigh as that had been more of a distraction than an honest question. "I have to wonder if they'll really enjoy it all that much."

"You remember the architecture," Castle replied. "I think they will."

Beckett smiled and then said, "They might." She pressed herself a little closer to her husband and told him, "I think we should hold off on our challenge."

"I was thinking the same thing," Castle told her, nodding though she couldn't see that as she wasn't looking up at him. "Tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure," Beckett said slowly. "To be honest I am tired from traveling and tomorrow we'll be walking around the museum and then the Temple Bar area."

"They'll enjoy that," Castle told her seriously.

Smiling Beckett said, "I know, they'll get a lot of pictures. But I think we should wait for the next day, we'll be more used to the time change."

With a quick nod Castle said, "I'm eager to get there." He then realized what he'd said and that his wife hadn't called him a pervert and he said, "You knew?"

"I did," Beckett replied with a smile. "And the girls will be glad to see their sister too."

"Alexis will enjoy the gallery," Castle commented.

"She'll do fine with her final tomorrow Rick," Beckett assured him as his hand on the small of her back had quickly squeezed at her.

"I know I'm just eager because that means she only has one more year left at Oxford," Castle replied, going back to stroking her back. "Another day down."

Beckett laughed softly and told him, "I realize that but there's still more to go."

"More to see," Castle added. He looked at his wife as she turned to rest her chin on his shoulder and said, "I'm excited for that too."

"I think you've been excited for this whole trip," Beckett told him teasingly.

"You've-" Castle started to say to her then.

"Yes," Beckett replied. "I'm just not as showy as you seem to be." She leaned down before he could say anything and kissed him gently on the lips. She started to pull away but looking at him something seemed to tempt her back and they were soon kissing each other at the same time. As he lay her down on her back that time she caressed the back of his head, leading him down at the same time to her breasts.

Taking the mounds eagerly though as carefully as he could Castle kissed around them at first until he took one of her nipples with his mouth. Suckling at her gently he then did so a little stronger and harder until she made him stop. He was about to ask if she was ready but seeing the expression on her face he had his answer and he moved to help her up. They were soon face to face on their knees, kissing deeply until they parted and began to touch each other. As their hands found the other's most sensitive areas he said, "I think we're still going to take a while."

"No we won't," Beckett told him immediately. "Fuck me Rick, _now_. I need to feel you again."

"So do I," Castle began before he initiated another kiss and they were fighting against each other desperately.

When they had finally managed to get themselves to stop Castle led Beckett to turn around in front of him and he pressed against her as soon as she was ready. They nearly held their breaths in anticipation of the sensation of them coming together once more. And their sighs of pleasure were nearly in sync as they allowed a moment to just feel one another. Finally though they were beginning to move, fucking each other desperately and wildly in their yearning for one another. They worked out their need to suppress their desire and knew already it was going to be some time before they could do so; a fact which they didn't mind in the least.


	3. Been Away So Long

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I have some Irish here, I start putting in actual Irish translated online but I'll put the translation near it so people will know what it means. If anyone who does know Irish sees I've made a mistake- or the translator I should say- please let me know and I'll correct it right away!

A/N #2: The lyrics in this chapter are from the song _Uncle Albert/Admiral Halsey_ by Paul and Linda McCartney, from their album _Ram_. And the single lyric in this chapter is from the song _One More Kiss_ by Paul and Linda McCartney, from the Paul McCartney and Wings album _Red Rose Speedway_.

A/N #3: Really great getting what I did for the last chapter so let me get to my thank yous right away! Mb (It was very nice to read that you thought the beginning of this story was an outstanding start, also that already you think it's an adventure and love for the family. And it's great to see you're still catching up, nice of you to do that and I was glad to see you think it's a fantastic series doing that! You're very welcome for posting too!),  
TORONTOSUN (Great you like how they're enjoying things already with Skye, I thought readers might like seeing her again!),  
Guest (I was really happy seeing that you're excited already for the story. And that you think that it's going to be a wonderful trip already with the wedding coming up and with everything they'll see too. And I can't really see Castle and Beckett celebrating the day she adopted Julia; and when he did; as they're still unsure if Julia will remember she's not Beckett's biological daughter. More they celebrate her as their daughter by treating her the exact same as Eliza is too. And I was pleased to see that you liked the intimate moments between the families as well as the fact that the girls stayed up when they were supposed to go to bed to talk, lol, had fun writing all that so I thought it was great you liked both things!) and  
vetgirlmx (It was fantastic reading right off the bat in your review that you thought they got to a great start right away, wanted it to be good from the start, lol. Yeah, I knew there were going to be a number of them but didn't realize how many exactly so I'm not surprised the full number made you react that way as well, lol. But yeah, since they're good friends I figured it would be good and fun trip too so I'm glad to see you thought that way too! So happy that already you can't wait to see rest of it with them all together. Oh and not surprised you mentioned it being the first time all of the Fosters go with them since it is. And I'm hoping you'll keep thinking it's going to be really, really good as they go through more of their traveling 'cause I really wanted to do Ireland justice with this story, lol, though I'm not Irish and have never been there… something about the country calls to me. So nice to see you can't wait to read the next chapter which I you don't need to do anymore!).  
Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them all and am grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Back in the U.S.S.R._ by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, from The Beatles' eponymous album.

Been Away So Long

Groaning at the feel of lips on the back of his shoulder Castle turned onto his side so he could look at his wife and he jumped slightly feeling something smooth against his skin. "Morning love," he said, reaching for her wrist.

"Morning, I think you forgot this," Beckett told him teasingly as she showed him the rosebud he'd given her the night before.

"I did," Castle said. "Mad?"

"Why?" Beckett said with a slight laugh.

"Good," Castle said before he tangled his fingers through her hair so he could cup the back of her head. He brought her down to him and they began to kiss deeply, groaning as she moaned against him. He wasn't sure how long they were together but when they parted he said, "Do you need to get up?"

"No," Beckett said softly. "It's seven thirty."

"Oh, great," Castle said before he paused.

Smiling as she watched him Beckett said, "It's raining," as she could see his question in his expression.

Castle sat up at that point to see for himself and realized that the window was uncovered. "Oh… didn't see the sheer curtains," he commented when he saw them.

"Why do you think it's so bright?" Beckett asked.

Shrugging Castle then said, "I should have asked yesterday is this Brennan and Clara's room?"

"No, they take the room my dad's in," Beckett replied. "This is for guests."

"Okay," Castle said before he leaned over a little and kissed her. He was pleased when she very rapidly responded to him and once she had he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues were tangling together wildly at first before he finally got a hold of himself and proceeded to slow down. When they parted he wasn't surprised when their tongues dragged out last and he sighed saying, "Do you want to?"

"Do you think we'll be alright after?" Beckett said simply.

Castle was going to reply before he paused and then leaned over, murmuring into his wife's ear gently before he pulled away. "No?" he asked when she didn't move or say anything.

"I'm trying to think about the mechanics," Beckett said honestly.

"Well, you sit on my lap and if I end up in-" Castle started to say.

Covering her husband's mouth rapidly Beckett said, "No."

"No?" Castle asked her though it was muffled by her hand.

"We'll fuck," Beckett said simply, giving him a look.

"Oh… good," Castle said, startled before he said that. He then smiled widely at her saying, "Could get two in."

"What's in your head?" Beckett said, trying to give a mock suffering sigh. She was slightly startled when he whispered into her ear again before she bit at her lower lip and said, "Okay."

Castle wanted to question that but then simply gave her a nod in return before they both seemed to scramble off the bed and then hurried over to the window seat where he covered the window above it with the deep blue fabric. That done he turned to her and kissed her hungrily, pulling her onto his lap before they were both doing so as fast and rough as they could for as long as they could manage.

After Beckett moved slightly she and Castle were coupled together and they began to move though she was trying to go very fast. But quickly she found that she wasn't able to really go as rapidly as she needed to and she finally stopped. "The bed," she told her husband simply.

With a nod Castle let her get off of him and hurried to walk after her to the bed where as soon as she was laying down she drew him to her. He went willingly until he was inside of her once more and they kissed deeply before he thrust once more.

The two were lost in each other, trying to get each other over the edge as quickly as they could until finally they were orgasming, nearly together. When they were slowly recovering they kissed again but slowly until things built up once more. They were swift for a second time until finally they stopped and then almost collapsed to the bed as they were sated.

"Well," Castle managed to begin once he felt a little stronger. "Okay?" he then asked as he realized his weight was probably too much on her.

"I, you don't need to-" Beckett started to say before her husband withdrew from her. She sighed and then said, "I'm fine, that was… needed."

"I agree," Castle said, almost curling his body around her. He pressed his lips to her forehead and murmured, "I think we should take it easy tonight."

Beckett couldn't help laugh and said, "We wore ourselves out just now."

"Slightly," Castle had to agree. He then took stock of himself and said, "But it was worth it." He looked down at Beckett as she turned to him and he held her against his chest with one arm before he initiated a deep, passionate kiss.

As her husband began to kiss his way over her neck Beckett easily rolled onto her back to give him better access to her. She sighed when he pulled away from her and she stroked his cheek with the backs of her fingers. "I think we better get up," she finally forced herself to say.

"Good idea," Castle said, moving to get up then. He followed her into the shower and they took a quick one, managing somehow not to really get out of control though he didn't stop himself from touching her or kissing her.

Outside and dressed Beckett told her husband, "We never said what we're going to do for breakfast."

"We'll have a meeting," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when she rolled her eyes in response and he gave her a gentle kiss before they stepped outside into the hall.

* * *

"Julia?"

"Yeah?"

"Better lock the door," Marie said to her friend.

"Someone will knock," Julia replied though she was going over to the door and locking it. "No one will come in but our moms if we're getting dressed," she then said to the twins.

"Still," Kathleen said simply.

"Jules I want Mommy to brush my hair," Eliza said, watching them getting dressed as her big sister had already helped her change into her clothes.

"She will," Julia promised her. She then looked at her friend and asked, "What is it?" as she was looking at her and the twins.

"Why are you so excited?" Mari asked. "You went already."

"'Cause the stuff they have is really cool," Kathleen piped up.

"Is it still closed on the third and fourth floors?" Julia said then as she recalled something.

"Yep," Marie said. "Well… I think it is."

"Why is it closed?" Mari said in slight confusion.

"There were some stairs there but they fell so they have it closed up there," Kathleen said first.

"I'm gonna unlock the door; we're all dressed," Julia said then as she noticed that. She went over to it and opened it, trying not to cry out when her mother was on the other side. "Mommy!" she couldn't help exclaim though.

"Good morning," Beckett said with a smile.

"Mommy!" Eliza cried, running over to her. She hugged her at the same time as her sister and said, "Brush my hair? Please?"

"I will," Beckett said, coming inside. She smiled back at Rebecca and then Mary who were with her and said, "Everyone else is downstairs."

"Are they waiting for us?" Marie said in surprise, hugging her mother.

"We had a feeling you'd be getting ready," Rebecca commented as she was getting Mari's brush. "And we would just need to do your hair."

"How's Dani?" Mari asked her mother as she made her turn around.

"Good," Rebecca said. "How did everyone sleep in here?"

"Good," Eliza commented before she giggled. "Rupert and Donegal are sharing the bed with me."

"Donegal?" Mary said in surprise.

"She named the white tiger that," Julia explained. "We went there last summer when we were here and she likes the name."

"I see," Mary replied. "Good name."

When the kids' hair was brushed and styled for some of them the three women led their daughters downstairs to the entry. As soon as they were together Julia was asking about breakfast, her sister and friends asking after her quickly.

"We're going to pick up breakfast rolls," Skye said. "Eat on the way there."

"Are we gonna walk still?" Kathleen asked hopefully.

"Of course," David said. "It's a light rain. As your mom said an Irish rain."

"No, me girls," Skye said when the twins looked to Mary. "But we're ready we should go."

Since she knew where she was going Skye was in the lead of the group as they walked underneath umbrellas. They were near the museum when she took them to a stall closer to the college. The parents ordered for themselves and their children, Jim and Martha getting their own rolls before they had them and stood under an awning attached to the stall.

"Quite good," Skye said after her first bite. She smiled and then said, "I've a mind for something hearty later."

"And Irish I'm assuming," Beckett said teasingly.

"Naturally," Skye said before they laughed together for a moment.

"Do you like it?" Castle asked Eliza after they'd been quiet eating for a while.

"Yeah," the little girl replied. She smiled and then said, "I like the…"

"Brown sauce, surprised you let her get that," Skye said to Castle and Beckett.

"I had this last time I was here," Jim explained. "And told them about this sauce."

With a nod Skye was going to speak when she saw that her wife was looking at her and she said, "We should get going I think."

Since the girls; except for Dani; agreed with that the group set off back to the museum and once they were at the large building they'd finished their breakfasts. After paying for admission they went inside the kids were all looking around in awe; even those that had been there already before.

"I don't think we needed to worry," Castle murmured to his wife.

"No," Beckett said, laughter slightly tingeing her voice.

"So how will we do this?" Martha asked.

"Just walk through," Mary commented.

"Quickly?" Rebecca asked. She gestured upwards and said, "The guide-"

"The second and third floors; and mind you in America that's the third and fourth; are closed to the public," Skye interrupted. "But there's still quite a lot to see as you can tell," she added, nodding to all the display cases they could see in front of them.

With that they began to walk through what they could see on that floor, which focused mainly on the fauna of Ireland. Though they'd seen the skeletons and taxidermy displays before Julia and Eliza were taking pictures still and pointing out what they'd noticed before.

"See all the babies?" Eliza asked Dani; who was being held by her father when they reached the display.

When the baby babbled a few words, including the word pet, Castle laughed and said, "I don't think you'd want those as pets, badgers aren't really good for that."

"That's the animal for Hufflepuff isn't it?" Mari asked Julia.

"Yep it's pretty cool," the girl replied. "Though I like our animal better."

"Is it here?" Mari said interestedly.

Smiling Julia said, "You'll see," before they continued on. They looked at a display of foxes before they made their way to some birds on display and she said, "There," pointing to one.

"Pretty," Mari said. She then thought for a moment and said, "But what kind of eagle is it?"

"This one's a Golden Eagle," Castle told the two as he came up to them. "But if you're talking about Ravenclaw then that's just an eagle. I don't think it says in the books what kind it is exactly."

"Mommy, see the bird with the big head?" Eliza was saying then to Beckett, looking at one of them particularly.

"I do, it's called a Eurasian bittern," Beckett told her. "You like it?"

"Yeah I remember the big feathers," Eliza replied before taking a picture of it.

"That's what I would take with me," Julia was telling Mari and the twins as they were standing together in front of another bird. "To Hogwarts."

"That same kind of owl?" Marie asked her in surprise.

"No," Julia said with a laugh. "A snowy owl but not exactly like Hedwig."

"I'd take an eagle," Kathleen commented as they were then moving on.

"Could you?" Mari said in surprise.

The four girls froze and thought about that for a moment before they all nearly shrugged at the same time.

"Oh good," Julia said as they came to the next section which was of different sea life. "This is the best part," she told Mari.

Walking through the displays Castle handed Dani to her father and then went over to Beckett who was on her own at one point, taking pictures of a small seahorse. "I'm a little surprised," he commented to her to get her attention.

Looking up at her husband from the screen of her camera Beckett said with a slight smile, "I haven't been taking as many as I did last time."

"What you didn't take before?" Castle asked in surprise. When she nodded he then said, "How can you remember?"

"Some of it's guessing," Beckett replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "If I find I have repeats then I'm going to delete them."

"Will you be able to take pictures around Temple Bar?" Castle asked her while they were walking around the last section of the floor.

"If you'll hold an umbrella over me yes," Beckett replied. She glanced over at a window and told him, "If it's still raining."

"It was supposed to," Castle said.

"Now on to the second floor… first floor, excuse me," Rebecca commented, glancing at Skye.  
"Right, how are you enjoying this?" the investigator said to Mari.

"Oh it's fun, I like it," the little girl replied swiftly. She smiled and said, "I love the animals… not the skeletons," hesitating for a moment.

"I understand, that I enjoy as well," Skye said with a nod before they made their way up to the next floor. When they reached it she said, holding up the guide, "These are the mammals of the world."

"There are really, really nice ones," Julia said to Mari. She was going to say more when Dani suddenly squealed and she looked with the others to see the baby was reacting to a stuffed capuchin monkey on a log.

"I would imagine she thinks it's cute," Martha stated since she was holding Dani by then.

"She does, she likes monkeys," Mari piped up saying after taking a picture.

"So this was good for her," David said while they were continuing.

"It is, she loves animals," Rebecca said, looking at her husband questioningly.

"You're her father," Castle said to his friend slightly jokingly. "I think you know that she'd enjoy this place."

"Huh?" David replied, looking up.

"He's not paying attention," Rebecca said wryly.

"It's an interesting animal," Mary said as they were looking at a pangolin. "But what has your attention that much?"

"You said it; interesting," David said. "I don't think I've ever seen it."

"I've heard," Skye said. "It's like an armadillo; it'll roll up into a ball if it's threatened."

"It's cute," Mari said.

"It is, interesting it's against a tree," Castle said. He was the last to move on from the display and wasn't surprised to hear the girls squealing in joy at the sight of a small antelope type animal. "What is it?" he asked as he couldn't see the name.

"Oribi," Beckett told him. "I've never seen it."

"That one is cute too Mommy," Eliza said before they looked at Dani as she tried to reach for the animal and then started to whimper.

"Here," Rebecca told Castle's mother. She set the baby on her hip and started to distract her the best she could, kissing her temple. "We'll move on."

"We're following," Jim said then as he looked over at the others and saw they were ready to continue.

As they looked at a giant anteater behind the girls Skye said to Beckett, "I'm relieved they don't mind the balconies are still closed above us."

"They know what happened," Beckett replied simply. She then smiled slightly and said, "And I think the idea of the stairs collapsing scares them."

"Definitely scared me," Castle said, coming up to stand next to them. "But it's been over ten years, why is it still closed?"

"I have no idea," Skye said since that question had been directed to her. "I think the more important thing is that they've left us."

Castle and Beckett looked over to see that she was right; they were being left behind by the rest of the group. They walked with Skye to rejoin them and watched the girls studying more animals.

After they'd come back around to where they'd come upstairs they went down to the gift shop, the girls getting a coloring book each before they left.

"Wait," Julia said before the adults could walk away from the building. "Can I take some pictures? I forgot to before."

"Go ahead," Beckett said since she saw her father was holding the umbrella above her.

As they waited for all the girls to take pictures Castle said to his wife, "You got some?"

"Last time," Beckett said with a nod. "How long were we in there?" she then asked Mary; as Skye was with both twins holding the umbrella above them.

"It's nearly eleven thirty, so for a while," the woman replied with a slight smile. She then told them, "There are shops to go to before lunch."  
"But it's not going to take very long to go through," Castle said, knowing why his wife had asked that.

"No but I think we can relax after," Mary said with a slight smile.

"To prepare for the stuff coming up?" Castle asked. "Wait, all our plans for Dublin won't take all day," he said after thinking for a moment.

"No but did you want the kids to be going out all day?" Mary asked.

"You make a good point," Castle replied. "And why they have travel games and such."

"And such?" Beckett echoed, looking at her husband.

"You heard me," Castle replied in a Scottish accent. When they heard laughter they looked over at David and he smiled at his friend saying, "Good Groundskeeper Willie?"

"It's close," David said, shaking his head.

"You should try your Mayor Quimby; you do it so well," Rebecca told her husband jokingly.

"Oh you know that brings something to mind," Skye said as she walked back to them with the others who'd been looking at the building. "How are you able to leave your city Mayor Foster?"

"I have someone who's acting as mayor," David replied. "Kaniyah Blaze is a good woman so she'll do a great job."

"Glad to hear, I'd hate to think of the Hamptons falling apart while you're gone," Skye said as they made their way north to the street.

"I wouldn't be here if I feared that," David said simply before they began to hail enough cabs for them to take over to Temple Bar.

The ride was short as the area wasn't very far from the museum and when they got out the families decided to split up and see the shops until they would meet for lunch.

"Hopefully you'll be hungry," Castle said to the girls as they walked with Jim and Martha down the street they'd been dropped off on.

"Why?" Eliza asked him as she was holding his hand.

"We're going to a restaurant that Skye and Mary really like; they specialize in boxty," Beckett explained. She wasn't surprised when Eliza perked up; since her daughter loved the dish; and she then said, "But we have a little more time until then."

"What's first?" Julia asked her parents interestedly.

"This," Beckett said. "Apparently the bookstore," she said, looking up at it.

"I've been here before," Castle said suddenly, looking at his wife.

"Not a regular bookstore?" Martha asked, seeing the look on her son's face.

"We can take the girls down the street a little," Jim said, guessing that it wasn't.

"We'll go very fast," Beckett promised them, wondering what was in the bookstore exactly. She then turned to her husband; when their family left them; and asked, "Why did you never bring me here?"

"We didn't make it here," Castle replied. "Remember we didn't get to this part since it rained last time."

"True," Beckett said. "What's here?"

Castle didn't answer that as he knew she was then seeing the subjects on the shelves they were near. The bookstore had an interesting selection he knew from past experience with subjects like politics, feminism and things on trade union. But what he loved the best was their selection on Irish history so he went over to those shelves, taking his wife with him before they started to look around with one another.

Beckett was surprised at the books available but considering her husband she didn't think she should be. After turning her attention again to what there was she picked out a book that was on the Irish in the country in the 1800s. "Did you-" she started to say, looking at him as she had been studying the books for a while. She saw what he was holding and said, "I'm surprised you like reading about that so much."

"It's an interesting time period," Castle commented as his book was on the 1916 Uprising. "And I always find Michael Collins the interesting character."

"Not de Valera?" Beckett asked as she was already aware of her husband's interest in the uprising.

"They all are interesting but Collins was assassinated," Castle began. He then paused and said, "He's a more romantic figure but they all were working to a greater goal. Not the violence part but…"

Beckett nodded with a slight smile as he took her book, squeezing his hand as he passed her. Since he'd found out his father had been born and raised Irish his interest in the country's history had grown. She hadn't had to ask her stepdaughter if her husband was trying to learn what he could to compensate for the father he hadn't known, she was aware he was already. She glanced at a few other titles before she jumped when there was a cry at the register.

"Mr. Castle it's fantastic to see you here," a man said from behind the counter. He reached over to shake his hand and then said, "To see you in our country."

Castle smiled; the man was the owner and after asking him if he was Richard Castle had exclaimed in his surprise; and said, "It's kind of a homecoming," looking at Beckett as she walked up to him.

"Oh?" the man said, setting down the pipe that he'd had in his mouth; unlit. "Ms. Beckett," he said, nodding to her.

With a slight smile Beckett told him, "We're both partially Irish."

"Largely Irish," Castle corrected her.

"I assumed with your last name ma'am," the owner said with a nod. "You're here for the summer then?"

"We're renewing our vows," Beckett said before Castle could.

"Ah… grand hearing that," the owner said with a nod. "I hope," he then said, getting their books rung up. "That you'll enjoy your time here in our country."

"We have, it's our third time here," Castle replied.

Murmuring a few words in Irish; that he didn't realize the two understood as the phrase welcome back home; the owner said, "Would you mind if I have a picture with you?"

"Not at all," Beckett said when her husband looked to her. She went around the counter with him and they stood next to the owner as he took the picture with his phone. " _Thank you so much_ ," she said with a smile.

" _She's right, we'll enjoy these_ ," Castle said, not surprised when the owner looked almost shocked at their Irish. He took his wife's hand and after she'd said goodbye to the man he echoed her and they stepped out on the street before he opened the umbrella and held it with his free hand. "I'm a little surprised," he commented when they were far enough away from the store.

"He was nice," Beckett said. "You could tell he was a very proud Irishman."

"Yeah," Castle said he saw ahead that their family was in front of a store. "I hope they just walked around."

"They're going to remember," Beckett said with a smile at him. They had reached the others and she said, "No one bought anything yet?"

"They've been taking a number of pictures," Martha replied. "And enjoying the stores of course."  
"Of course," Castle said. He glanced inside the display and asked, "You guys want a hat?" He was surprised when they shook their heads and he said, "You two must be sick," taking on a mock concerned tone of voice. "Kate-" he started to say.

"Enough," Beckett said simply though she was smiling. "Let's keep going because if we don't we'll be late for lunch." She wasn't surprised when that got the girls' attention and they started their way down the street to the restaurant.

"Odd we all met at the same time," Skye said when the three groups met up at the door.

"I guess we need to go," David said as he noticed quickly the kids were all looking inside the windows.

Beckett laughed and then went to Eliza, taking her hand and pulling her into the restaurant, Gallagher's Boxty House. When they were seated at their tables she said to the girls, "You need to look at the menus first," as they'd been given a small activity book.

Nodding to their mother Julia turned to her little sister and asked, "Can you read it?"

"A little," Eliza said after looking at the words of the food. "Will you help me Jules?"

"We can all help," Kathleen said with a smile. "What'd you go see?"

"Wait," Marie said with a laugh at her twin. "We have to pick first. What do we get?"

"Do they have boxty?" Eliza then asked.

"Yeah two kinds," Julia said, reading.

"Chicken and corned beef," Mari said.

"If you girls aren't sure about the second one," Jim said to them as he was sitting next to Eliza. "I would get the chicken."

"I wanna get that," the little girl said with a nod.

"Me too," the twins said at the same time.

"You two?" David asked, sitting next to his daughter.

Mari and Julia looked at each other and smiled before they said at the same time, "The corned beef."

"Okay," Beckett said. "You're sure you'll eat it?"

"I like corned beef," Julia said in a slightly protesting voice. She wanted to ask her parents; and all the other grownups after she thought about it; what they were getting when their waitress came over to them. She wasn't surprised when her parents ordered the same thing; the corned beef and cabbage boxty; and all the others ordered different kinds of the dish. When they were alone again she asked her parents, "How come you picked that one too?"

"We're feeling very Irish," Castle commented with a smile.

"Any reason why?" Martha asked.

Castle, looking at his wife, saw the questioning expression on her face and he nodded to her letting her tell the story of the owner at the bookstore. "I guess an attitude like that inspires some kind of patriotism for you," he said when she'd finished. He smiled and said, "Though of course we're still Americans."

"I don't think anyone doubted that," Rebecca commented.

"Just in case," Castle said jokingly. He then thought of something and said, "Should I check out the store, see if it has a Twitter or Facebook page?"

"Not while we're eating," Beckett said gently. She then turned to the others and said, "That was all we did, our parents took the girls around the storefronts."

"You want to know what we did?" Mary asked.

"We would," Beckett replied.

"We went to a shoe store," David said first. "They had Doc Martens and stuff like that but we didn't get anything."  
"I didn't know you wore those kinds of shoes," Castle said to his friend.

"I don't but they had a nice pair of more relaxed boots that caught my eye," David replied.

"We walked past that store," Skye said. "Were they on the bottom of the display?" When the man nodded she said, "Those were nice ones. Not my style but still, someone will enjoy them." She had to smile when the others laughed and she then said to the Fosters, "Was that it?"

"That was it," David said with a nod. "We had to walk slowly, someone was taking pictures."

"Yeah," Mari said with a smile. "The buildings are so pretty."

"You were taking pictures?" Martha asked the little girl. When she nodded she said, "You're like Julia."

"I started to like taking pictures 'cause she does," Mari replied. "When I was little she did that and she let me use her camera sometimes."

"I had to, you kept asking if it was hard to do that," Julia said, blushing at the compliment in that story.

"I wonder," Skye said. "If you girls mind us going back to the house when we finish here."

"No," the girls all said though not at the same time.

"But," Kathleen then said slowly, looking at the others, "What are we gonna do then?"

"We'll figure something out," Castle assured them as he then saw their food was coming over with the waitress.

With the food there the group fell silent then as they were starting to eat, all agreeing that what they had turned out to be very good. They began to talk about the Irish food; after Mari's question of the other kinds they'd have in the country. Talk turned to dinner and Castle and David volunteered to make it later that night, the others agreeing as they wanted to stay in since the storm appeared to be staying for a while.

"Alright," Beckett said when they'd finished eating. "I think we should walk around some more."

"We should," Rebecca said. "We saw a store the girls might want to see."

"What was it called?" Castle asked, wondering if it was the one he and Beckett wanted to take the girls to last.

"Bead and Bling," Rebecca replied.

"We've seen that," Castle said.

"It looked pretty," Mari said then. "It was pink on the outside so I think it's for girls."

"I guess that means we can't go in with them," David said jokingly to Castle and Jim.

"No!" the girls nearly shouted at the same time. They apologized in turn when their mothers calmed them down and finally when the bill was paid they left with the adults to go to the store together.

Inside there was jewelry but also beads to make bracelets and the girls were allowed to make one each though Dani was being held by Jim as they walked around the store after the others.

"Okay," Castle said when Julia and Eliza had finished their bracelets. "You two did a great job, we should pay for these."

"Are we gonna go home?" Eliza asked as she walked with him to the registers with her sister.

"Not yet," Castle said simply. He smiled at the girls when they looked at him in surprise but then turned his attention to the cashier.

"Where are we going next?" Jim asked his daughter as they were standing towards the back of the shop.

"We went last year," Beckett said, smiling as she saw the girls were coming back to them with Castle.

"Really," Jim stated instead of asking.

"Really, they'll enjoy it too," Beckett said as she nodded towards the Fosters.

"So the market next?" David asked once they were outside again, huddled under their umbrellas.

"One more stop," Beckett told them. She and Castle then led them down the street until they had reached a candy shop.

"I know what you're thinking," Castle said quickly to the Fosters as they turned to face the group behind them. "But they have a lot of nostalgic stuff and Irish candies so we wanted to let them have something for dessert after dinner."

"Alright but Mari," Rebecca said to her daughter sternly.

"Wait, Rebecca," Martha then told her, putting her hand on her arm. "If I may?" She smiled briefly when the woman nodded, looking confused, and she then told all five girls, "Since we are here you must, absolutely must, stay with an adult or else you won't have a chance to have dessert while the rest of us will."

"I think you scared them Mother," Castle commented as the five nodded silently.

"Well it gets the point across," Martha said simply, slightly smiling as they walked into the shop.

For some time the girls were looking around at everything that was available, their parents following them until finally they made their choices and had paid. They left the store and then walked over to the next larger street so they could get some cabs again to reach the nearest market to pick out what they wanted for dinner.

* * *

"Kate," Skye called out.

"What?" Beckett asked, going to where the woman was standing at the front door, looking out.

"Oh, you too Rebecca," the investigator said, noticing the woman behind her. "You might want to see this." She watched the two women go to the doorway and she got out of the way of them, wondering what their reactions would be to what was going on in the front yard.

Before she could see what Skye had in the front Beckett heard the sound of someone nearly running down the stairs. She and the other two turned and soon saw that it was David, pulling on his jacket as he was talking.

"Okay Mari, I'm coming, your partner just needs an umbrella… oh," David said as he stopped and noticed the three in front of him. "Hey Becca," he said slowly.

At the same time Beckett and Rebecca looked out the door and they could see their daughters were tapping their way along the walkway that led through the yard to the gate. They were under umbrellas but their hair and clothes were wet and Castle was with them, trying to mimic their steps.

"Marianne Foster," Rebecca said sternly, making everyone outside freeze.

"Uh-oh," Julia said under her breath when she saw her mother with Rebecca. She watched Mari rush up to the door and when she and her mother had disappeared she looked at Beckett, a little uncertain as there wasn't really an expression on her face.

Beckett didn't say a word as Skye wished her good luck, instead she pointed to her husband and daughter and then straight down at the ground in front of her.

"Kate, let me explain-" Castle started to say when he and Julia had walked up to her hand in hand.

"No explaining," Beckett said evenly. "I know this was your idea and-"

"I asked him Mommy, he said it was okay," Julia told her quickly.

"But did he say it was okay to not use your umbrella the whole time?" Beckett asked.

"They were… it was just for fun Kate," Castle said, trying not to sound annoyed at her. "They were dancing like in the movie and it is summer."

"Still how long honestly were you going to do this?" Beckett said as she motioned them inside and then closed the door.

"Apparently until you caught us," Castle said.

"Mommy, please don't be mad at him," Julia said hurriedly.

Sighing Beckett said, "I'm not mad at him but he shouldn't have really done that. Rick, go take a shower and change."

"What about me?" Julia asked a little worriedly.

"You're taking a shower too but upstairs in the room you're sharing with the other girls," Beckett said. She waited for Castle and Julia to put their umbrellas in the stand at the door before they started up. She let her husband go into their room first before leading her oldest up the stairs.

Julia was a little afraid as they went to the bathroom but as her mother helped her undress she felt a little better. "Sorry," she told her as she waited for her mother to turn on the water.

"I know and apology accepted but don't do that again okay?" Beckett asked. She was going to leave after Julia was in the shower but her daughter's voice made her stop.

"Mommy can I talk to you?" Julia asked her. When she heard her mother sit down she confessed, "I lied to Daddy."

"Oh?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"I told him that I wanted to go outside to dance like in that movie; like he said," Julia began. She paused as she rinsed off her hair and then said, "But I just wanted to run outside in the rain."

When her daughter's voice became a little shy Beckett couldn't help smile and then said, "There's a special reason why?" She wasn't surprised when she didn't get an answer and instead the water turned off. She had the towel ready for her daughter before she opened the curtain and stepped out. Drying off her she told her gently, "You don't need to be shy sweetie I'll listen to whatever you want to tell me."

"You won't laugh?" Julia asked softly, holding her arms up so her mother could wrap the towel around her.

"Of course not," Beckett said firmly, getting another towel to dry off her daughter's hair.

Waiting for her mother to finish so she could speak Julia then said, "I wanted to feel the Irish rain," not quite looking up at her.

"I see," Beckett said with a smile at her. "Our talk at lunch made you think that didn't it?"

"Yeah," Julia said with a returning smile. She hugged her mother tightly around her waist and then said, "What're we gonna do now?"

"We'll have to talk to everyone downstairs once we get there," Beckett told her simply as they walked out to the bedroom.

"Are you gonna talk to Daddy at all?" Julia then said as she watched her mother getting her change of clothes.

"Yes but only when I can talk to him alone," Beckett said.

Julia nodded; though she wanted to tell her mother to talk to him sooner; and she hurriedly changed into her clothes before her mother brushed her hair.

As she was doing that Beckett looked up at the door and called to the knock, "Come in Rick."

"Hey," Castle said, peeking his head into the room.

"I said in Rick," Beckett said, glancing at him. "That means into the room."

"Right," Castle said, stepping in and then smiling a little at her.

"I don't need anything else Mommy," Julia said quickly as her mother had finished. She hopped off the bed and said, "Thanks." She started to walk out of the room but when she reached her father she hugged him and said, "I just wanted to go out in the rain," before she went over to the stairs; leaving her parents alone.

"Did she mean something by that?" Castle asked Beckett.

Explaining what their daughter had told her Beckett then said, "You were right, it's summer but still I don't like the idea of them out there for that long with wet clothes."

"David and I had that idea but the girls were so… they wanted to go," Castle said. "So I'm assuming Mari was feeling the same as Julia."

"More than likely," Beckett replied, standing up. She put away the brush and then said, "Another thing, you are her father and I trust you."  
Nodding Castle said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm sorry about that again but it was so much fun."

Beckett laughed but kept it short before she leaned into him, kissing him lightly on the lips. When they pulled apart she said, "I'm not surprised you thought that and it was sweet to see you trying to dance with them."

"I don't know why I bothered," Castle commented. "They really put me to shame and they're way younger than I am."

"That and they're leaning to dance," Beckett reminded him. She wasn't surprised when he nodded after pretending to look thoughtful and she leaned over, kissing him again gently. She was relieved when he then took the hint and they were suddenly kissing passionately. Though they weren't in their own room she could feel that Castle wasn't going to stop and she just hoped that no one would try to look for them as her husband descended rapidly to her neck.

"Do you think your parents are okay now?" Mari was whispering to Julia downstairs.

"I think… I hope," the girl said softly. "It's why I left them alone."  
"I don't think you need to worry about them you two," Skye said with a smile as she put her hands on their shoulders since they were standing out a window in the family room to the back of the house, looking out at the tiny backyard. "They'll be alright. For the time being you don't want to play?"

"What can we play?" Julia asked though she was looking over at the doorway in the kitchen that led to the living room.

"Then would you like me to play?" Skye asked. When she realized the room was silent she looked around at everyone and said, "Odd timing. But you don't need to stop playing."  
"If you're gonna play Mummy we want to hear," Kathleen said firmly.

"All of us," Martha commented.

"Well I suppose we can play games after dinner," Skye said. "And it'll get my fingers nice and limber for dinner."

"To eat?" Jim asked in confusion.

"No, to cook," Skye said, looking over at the kitchen and at Castle and Beckett who had just walked in hand in hand.

"We don't really need three chefs," Castle said slowly as he and his wife had heard that.

"No you don't, that's why I'm taking over for you David," Skye said before she started to walk to the kitchen. " _Tá fáilte romhat_."

"What?" the man asked, startled at the language.

"You're welcome," Beckett and Julia said.

"How do you know that?" Rebecca asked the girl in surprise.

"She's used it before at home," Martha said. She heard the sound of the piano and said, "I think she's starting even though we're not there to listen."

As they were walking over to the room the twins suddenly cried out, "Uncle Albert!" and ran into the living room.

At first Julia was confused before she suddenly realized what they meant and she grabbed her sister's and Mari's hands crying, "That one's a great song."

"I hate to ask this-" David began to say.

"It's a Paul McCartney song," Beckett told him with a smile. "Come on."

"Thought you'd take a while," Skye said teasingly to her wife.

"Oh I'm need am I," Mary said in the same tone. "Play on _grá_ ; I'm ready now I know what you want to play."

Skye nodded and with the first note she started to sing, looking back at her daughters since she knew they loved the air. But because the other three girls were with them she saw that they seemed to be enjoying it as well.

 _We're so sorry Uncle Albert  
We're so sorry if we cause you any pain  
We're so sorry Uncle Albert  
But there's no one left at home  
And I believe I'm gonna rain_

Beckett wasn't surprised; when the investigator stopped singing; that the sound of the rain on the windows was loud enough for them to hear. They all began to laugh; as she knew the others had heard the song before; but she had to admire that Skye didn't stop playing the piano until they'd calmed down and then began to sing again, her wife then joining her at the investigator's gesture with her head.

 _We're so sorry but we haven't heard a thing all day  
We're so sorry Uncle Albert  
But if anything should happen we'll be sure to give a ring_

Giggling as Mary was making a noise like an old fashioned phone Julia smiled and watched as Skye changed the pitch of the piano a little more. When she began to sing the next verse she was startled as the investigator's voice was different as well but she admired it as it was that way in the song too.

 _We're so sorry Uncle Albert  
But we haven't heard a bloody thing all day  
We're so sorry Uncle Albert  
But the kettle's on the boil and we're so easily called away_

Eliza squealed when the music became more upbeat and she bounced up and down before Skye and Mary sang the chorus that she knew from listening to the song so many times with her sister.

 _Hands across the water  
Hands across the sky  
Hands across the water  
Hands across the sky_

Smiling briefly at her wife for repeated the word water after her, Skye was quick to change her keys and then went to the first verse of the second half of the song.

 _Admiral Halsey notified me  
He had to have a berth or he couldn't get to sea  
I had another look and I had a cup of tea and butter pie  
The butter wouldn't melt so I put it in the pie_

Laughing at the more comedic speaking tone Skye took for the last line Castle wanted to comment on how she had done that but the chorus was being sung again. He then recalled the next verse and how it was sung at a higher pitch so he remained silent, wondering how the woman would sing that.

Skye cleared her throat and glanced at her wife before they shared a look and then began to sing higher than they normally did as they both played on the piano at the same time. Luckily it went well and she could hear what seemed like all the girls clapping for them before they listened to the rest of the song.

 _Live a little be a gypsy get around  
Get your feet up off the ground  
Live a little get around  
Live a little be a gypsy get around  
Get your feet up off the ground  
Live a little get around_

Slowing down the two women sang the chorus one more time before they then ended with the same notes until stopping. As soon as they had everyone was looking at Martha who'd jumped up and hurried into the kitchen.


	4. Been Away So Long (Part 2)

Skye turned around to face the others before they were applauding and she stood, playfully bowing at everyone until her wife stopped her. "Sorry, I'm glad you like that it's a tougher song to perform," she told the others.

"On your voice?" David asked.

"That's why I'm here," Martha said, coming to the doorway. "I'm making some tea; mainly for you two; but I think we should all have some."

"I'll get some milk for the girls," Rebecca said, standing up.

"For Eliza," Beckett said. She then said to her mother in law, "Chamomile?"

"I thought the older ones might be allowed to drink it," Martha said.

"Speaking of girls," Castle then said as he quickly took his phone out of his pocket since it was vibrating.

"Is it 'lexis?" Julia asked eagerly.

"It is, she wants to talk now," Castle said. "Cross your fingers."

"She won't know her results yet though will she?" Mary asked as they were walking over to the family room and the TV there.

"Not until a month from today," Castle replied. "But she's usually a great judge of knowing how she's done." He set up the TV rapidly until Skype was on and he watched Julia and Eliza wave to their sister.

"Oh 'lexis, did you do good?" the little girl asked anxiously.

"I think I did," Alexis said, smiling at them. "And now that you know I should say hello to everyone," she said as she was looking at the rest of the room behind the two. She smiled again when they said hello back to her and she said, "Really quickly about my day: breakfast, final, lunch, punting with Louis and then we took a long nap until just now. We needed it with all the studying we've been doing."

"Is he there?" Castle asked.

"No, he went back to his place to change clothes," Alexis explained. "We're having dinner with our group to celebrate."

"That sounds fun," Eliza said seriously. She smiled and said, "You should go."

"I will, don't worry," Alexis said with a laugh. "So now you've heard about my day, what about yours?"

The girls then began to explain what they'd done; the twins and Mari telling her about their time separated in the Temple Bar area.

"That sounds like you had a good time," Alexis said when they'd finished. "And in the rain too. What?" she then asked as Julia and Mari looked at one another. When the two started to explain about their time outside with Castle she did her best not to laugh until finally she did when they finished. "So you had fun out there too," she then said. "Good to hear."  
"And then Skye sang a good song for us," Eliza said.

" _Uncle Albert and Admiral Halsey_ ," Julia said quickly, looking at the investigator who was drinking some tea.

"Oh, since it's teatime I think I should let you go," Alexis said. "But I'll see you tomorrow okay? We'll see you," she corrected herself with a smile.

After they'd said goodbye to the young woman and then hung up the group gathered around the kitchen, drinking tea or milk.

"How's your voice?" Castle asked Skye.

"Good," the investigator replied. She then said, " _If I had the equipment that you did someone would've had to kick my balls for me to get that high_."

Beckett shook her head when her husband nearly choked on his tea but then said, "You did a great job with it, that song probably wasn't easy for Paul either."

"Still managed to do it," Mary said simply.

"I get the feeling that Linda helped him out with that," Beckett replied with a smile.

"Her pitch would help," Skye replied. "So are you ready to start?" she asked Castle.

"Sure, what're you going to do while we're cooking?" he said, asking the question of his wife.

"Probably let them catch some cartoons," Rebecca said. She wasn't surprised when the girls gasped eagerly and he said, "Can you sit with Dani?"

"Sure," Mari said, knowing what her mother meant.

"You're not going to go with them?" Castle asked his wife when she stayed at the island.

"No I'll keep you company," Beckett said easily.

" _I'm not planning on stealing your husband_ ," Skye said in Russian.

Castle looked back and forth between the two as they continued to speak in the language and he was completely lost though he did get a few words here and there. "Um, hey having fun?" he asked when the two were looking at him.

"We're teasing each other; how many times someone's hit on us or our spouses," Skye said in amusement. "I'll take over the ham."

"Were you?" Castle asked his wife.

"We're about even," Beckett said, knowing that he was going to ask that next.

"Oh… interesting I wouldn't… oh," Castle said before he realized what he was going to say.

"Don't worry, as long as you don't think us hags we're fine," Skye called from the oven where she was setting the ham to warm up. "Are you taking care of the cabbage or do I need to get to it next?"

That pushed Castle to move and he hurried over to the fridge to get it before getting a large knife. As he cut it he watched his wife talking with Skye while they were looking over at the others. He wanted to ask them what they were talking about but he was focusing his attention on the cabbage to hurry and get it prepared so they weren't waiting for him for dinner.

"I wonder why exactly," Skye was saying to what Beckett had told her. They had been discussing an e-mail that her friend had gotten from Rudolph Beach before leaving for Ireland.

"He's never been outside the country," Beckett answered. "So he's going to be unsure about bringing his sister. But I urged him as much as I could to consider it, she did want to come."

"He'll bring her," Skye replied. "I get the feeling that him wanting to be there for the wedding will override his concern. But it's interesting to see how quickly he got… close to you I suppose you want to say."

"I think I became a mother figure for him," Beckett said softly, glancing over at Julia.

"Which is understandable," Castle said, looking at his wife. "The cabbage is boiling," he said simply to Skye. "But yeah, he'll be here and so will Patrick."

"I haven't seen him in some time," Skye said with a smile. "Or Trevor, we haven't had to work together since earlier this year."

"But you keep in touch," Castle said, checking on the pot again.

"We do," Skye said. "But; and I'm sure you'll agree with me Kate; that it's not the same."  
"No, I wish I could tempt Patrick to move up to the Hamptons but DC is home for him," Beckett said.

"And what would he do there?" Skye asked. "No detectives in the Hamptons."  
"He could go to the 12th," Castle commented.

"He wouldn't," Beckett replied. "Not if I wasn't there." She wasn't exactly surprised when her husband and Skye didn't protest or react. "I'm still eager to see them though I wish the kids could come along."  
"When do you think you might be able to see them next?" Skye asked.

"Good question; we have no idea," Castle replied. "We should have them over at some point."

"It depends more on their time off," Beckett reminded him. "But I'll ask him about that when we see him before the wedding."

Nodding Castle then looked over at the kids as there were some gasps coming from them and he watched with Beckett and Skye as Dani took a few steps before sitting down. "I think her attention is waning," he called slightly jokingly.

"No she wants to move around," Rebecca replied as she stood up to then pick up her youngest. She carried her over to the kitchen and said, "How are things going?"

"Good, very quickly too," Skye said as she went quickly to the oven and pulled the ham out as it was ready.

"Do you need me to-" Castle began to say before he then watched Skye begin to cut through the meat. "Okay," he said before he suddenly remembered the cabbage. After he tested some to make sure the vegetable was soft enough he took it off the stove and went to a colander where he drained off the hot water. He set the cabbage into a bowl and said, "I think cartoon time is over."

"Girls," Mary said, having heard him. "Time to set the table."

"We better go," Julia said as Jim turned off the TV. "Or else we won't have time to play after." She smiled when the others rushed over to the kitchen to get everything to set the two tables and she asked her mother as she walked up to her, "Where are we gonna sit?"

"You kids we'll let you sit over at the dining room table with your grandparents," Beckett replied as she took her over to the plates where the kids were grabbing them.

"And you're gonna sit here?" Eliza asked, pointing to the kitchen table.

"We'll be squeezed in," Skye said as she waited for Castle to divide the cabbage between two plates before she then took the ham for the kids, Martha and Jim over to the dining table in front of the bay windows.

Once everything was ready the two groups sat down to eat, talking about school in the kids' case and for the adults their plans the next day.

"I get the feeling they might be disappointed," David commented with a smile.

"I think they might be okay with it," Skye said in response.

"Okay with what?" Marie said as she, her sister and the other girls were coming into the kitchen to hurry over to their parents.

"Tomorrow we're just going to stay around here," Beckett answered before anyone else could speak. "Waiting for Alexis and Louis to join us."

"That's kay," Eliza said immediately and with a wide smile on her face. "When is that?"

"We're going to pick them up at the airport," Castle said. "And then go to take them to lunch at a very fancy place near Grafton to celebrate everyone finishing up school and moving to the next grade."

"Can we walk around with them?" Julia asked interestedly, not surprised to see her friends looking the same at that suggestion.

"Yes," Beckett said.

"We're letting them take you to get used to watch you come night time," Skye said.

"They know us," Kathleen said in mock protest.

"You mean for fun right?" Mari asked the investigator shyly.

"Yes, you'll have a lot fun with them and we adults will go off our own ways," Castle said before Skye did.

"Couples together?" Julia asked.

"I think so," Martha commented as she and Jim came in. "We'll join you of course since it's a little evil to be putting all six of you with them."

"Dani's going with us too?" Eliza asked.

"She will," Rebecca said, "But you guys need to look at your games, decide what you want to do."

"Oh, we found some," Julia said, smiling at the others.

"You did?" Beckett said, startled.

"Yep," Mari said.

"They're over there," Eliza told her, pointing over to the TV.

Glancing over with the others Castle then saw the boxes and he asked, "Any reason we missed that?"

"We were down here with the food," Skye said. "Did you find anything you wanted to play?"

"There was a game with headbands," Marie said.

"That'll be your younger cousin's game," Skye said as she and the other adults stood to begin clearing the two tables.

"Get the games," Beckett told the girls. "And we'll play first before we have some of our candy."

Watching the girls going to the family room, talking excitedly about their candy, Mary said, "Should you have reminded them?"

"I have no idea," Beckett said, trying not to laugh at their chatter. "But either way they're going to recall it."

"She's right, I would have definitely," Castle said.

"I would ask why you think I'd steal him from you?" Skye said teasingly to Beckett. When Castle's head jerked to the side to look at her she said, "I prefer a more mature… woman."

"Well right off the bat you've got the wrong gender Rick," David said jokingly.

"Oh I know," Castle said. "Thought you were almost insulting me."

"She'd have an issue with that," Skye said, nodding to Beckett.

"Are you going to reply at all?" Jim asked slightly in amusement as he was watching his daughter watching the two talking.

"Not really, they're playing around," Beckett said.

"Almost like two kids on a playground," Mary said, watching them as well. " _Grá_ , get the candy for us and the girls."

"Rick you too but for us and the girls," Beckett told her husband.

"David?" Rebecca said after her.

When the three had left Jim said, "I suppose I should get mine too."

"Dad, can you get…" Beckett started to say remembering that Martha had gotten some candy as well.

"It's here," Jim explained, going to some bags on the counter. "I was carrying them and didn't want to go up to my room."

"I never asked you Dad," Beckett said. "How was your room?"

"It was nice, your cousin has a very nice house here but very small," Jim answered.

"It's a townhouse," Mary said. "Did you stay in that hotel in Bath?"

"It was a little less narrow than this one," Beckett replied before she saw the three who'd left for the candy were coming back in. "No," she said quickly as her daughter was the first to jump to her feet in the family room. "We said we'd play."

Sighing Julia nodded before she then sat down and let Dani walk to her before she wrapped her arms around her neck.

When the kitchen was clean and a tea kettle was set to boil on the stove the adults joined their children and then began to play the game together, laughter between them though not all of them could play.

* * *

"Alright," Rebecca said when she calmed down after the third game nearly two hours later and well into the night. "Dani's asleep so I need to get her to bed."

"I'll be in the room," Martha said. "I would love to get a good amount of rest for tomorrow; how's the weather supposed to be?"

"Good, sunny again," Castle said.

"Oh good," Julia said. When the others looked at her she smiled at her little sister and said, "We talked about it and we want the weather to be good when 'lexis and Louis get here."

"Well looks like you'll get your wish," David said as they made their way up to the top floor.

"Yeah," Julia and Eliza said together.

The parents then began to get their children ready for bed, saying goodnight to everyone before they went over to the beds for the girls and tucked them in.

As soon as the adults were gone and they were alone everyone but Eliza; fast asleep before she could say goodnight to them; sat up.

"That was so cool today," Mari said first. "But you know what I just guessed?"

"What?" Julia asked, the twins echoing her.

"Tomorrow with Alexis and Louis here we can't talk like we are now," Mari told them.

"We knew that," Marie said. "But if she doesn't go to bed the same time we do then we can do that."

"And if they catch us?" Kathleen said, reminding her twin that Louis would be there too.

"Do you care that Louis' going to share this room with us?" Julia asked them.

"No, you said he was nice," Kathleen told her.

"Unless you were lying," Marie finished.

"No I wouldn't," Julia said seriously.

"Did you meet him?" Marie asked Mari.

"I did," the little girl replied. "And he is nice, Julia's right she wouldn't lie. And you know Alexis," she told the two. "She wouldn't like someone who wasn't nice too."  
"Okay we don't care really we're just checking," Kathleen said. "Does Eliza mind him?"

"Nope, she likes him too," Julia replied.

"Do you think they'll get married?" Marie then whispered.

Not surprised when the twins giggled at that idea Julia said, "I think so but I don't think about it too much, my dad doesn't like to think about that."

"What about if they have kids?" Mari said then.

"I would have nieces or nephews," Julia said with a shrug as she'd already thought of that before. "And they'd have red hair."

"They would," Mari said in agreement.

"Hey, what were you doing outside earlier?" Kathleen asked the two then.

Smiling at each other Julia and Mari then spoke about what they'd done with Castle in the front yard. The twins laughed at the description of their fathers' faces at being caught but they then asked about Beckett's irritation at Castle.

"They made up," Julia said quickly. "Remember when they walked into the kitchen earlier? They were holding hands."  
"Oh that reminds me how many times do your moms sing that song?" Mari then asked.

"A lot 'cause she needed to get the pitch right," Kathleen said. "Our Mummy I mean."

"And Mommy, she sang too after but she sings a lot like that already," Marie added. "But they liked to practice it 'cause they really like the song."  
"It's a lot of fun," Mari said.

"Do they sing any of The Beatles' songs?" Julia then asked.

"Some of them but they like to sing the solo stuff 'cause it's easier just on the piano and guitars," Marie answered. She was going to speak again but heard the sound of the door opening and they all froze, looking over at it as it swung wide to see who it was coming inside.

"Hello again girls," Beckett said with a smile as she could see in the light from the doorway that they were looking at her with wide eyes.

"How come it's you again?" Kathleen couldn't help say as Beckett walked into the room to them.

"Because everyone agreed I was better to come," she answered. "It makes no sense to me," Beckett added when she saw the four looked confused. "But you do need to sleep."

Sighing Julia said, "It's summer though."

"It is but you've been up for a while, way later than you are at home," Beckett said, making sure the bed sheet over the twins was set once they'd lain down. After she turned to her oldest and Mari and making sure they were tucked in she said, "Get some sleep and we'll see how things go tomorrow with Alexis and Louis here." She checked on Eliza; who was still fast asleep; and then left after the four girls said goodnight to her. Once she was downstairs she went to the kitchen table and told the others, "They'll sleep now."

"I hope so," David said. "Something about vacation always makes Mari want to stay up."

"I think that's just in general with kids," Skye commented. "Your parents asleep?" she then asked Castle and Beckett.

"The light in Martha's room was off but my dad's light is still on," she replied first. "He's probably reading."

"I wonder," Skye said then. When she had folded her hand of cards for their game of poker she then said to the others who were looking at her, "You said Louis plays cricket?"

"Yeah," Castle said. "You want to play."

"I'd love to do that," David said immediately.

"If we have time I'd love to play just a few cracks at bat with him," Skye said.

"Do you have one with you?" Rebecca asked.

"I do in fact and a ball," Skye said.

"Wouldn't you be concerned breaking some windows?" David then asked.

"We wouldn't be at the park," Skye replied in amusement.

"There are some fields where we could go play," Mary said.

"After we're finished at Grafton?" Castle suggested.

"Until dinner, perfect," Skye said, making the gesture with her hand. She wasn't surprised when Mary laughed and then told the others, "It'll take some time to teach you all about this game; if you want to know."

"I would," Beckett said.

"True I never really taught you the proper throw," Skye commented.

"By the way," Mary said. "I've won the hand so are we still playing."

"Deal love," Skye told her wife.

Hearing the woman humming Beckett asked her, "How's your throat?"

"Good, your mother giving us the tea helped," Skye answered, directing the last to Castle.

"She would know about preserving the voice," he replied.

"I still feel bad that she has Dani with her," Rebecca said as Mary finished dealing and they all began to look at their cards. "And wants to keep her with her."

"I hate to say this," Skye commented, tossing a chip into the middle of the table. "We're all couples, she and Jim aren't."

"Still isn't she usually babysitting while you're on vacation?" Rebecca asked.

"If she didn't want to watch her granddaughters she wouldn't," Beckett replied. "She seems to enjoy it."

"Likely because she feels as if it's Alexis all over again," Castle said.

"She was the same when Julia was younger," Beckett said. She couldn't help smile; even as she was folding; before she told them, "She was eager to take care of Julia from the start."

"That's true," Castle said as the others had glanced at him. "She has always loved kids so don't worry about Dani."

"We'll have her stay with us a few nights," David said to his wife, squeezing her hand gently.

"And you win again?" Skye was asking her wife then incredulously.

"I did," Mary said with a laugh. "Don't ask how you all saw me shuffling."

While they were waiting for the woman to do that again Beckett's head suddenly turned to the kitchen and she stood up soon after. Before anyone could say anything she went to the doorway between the kitchen and living room and said, "What is it sweetie?"

"I'm thirsty," Julia said softly. "I almost fell asleep," she said quickly.

"Okay," Beckett said, taking her hand and leading her to the cabinet where she knew the glasses were. She got some water and ice and was about to take the girl back up to the third floor before her husband told her to stop.

"Let her sit with us until she finishes that cup," Castle told her. "There isn't much in there."

At first Beckett wanted to protest as Julia looked up at her hopefully but then she realized what her husband was hoping would happen with that and she finally said, "Okay. Go sit with your daddy."

Hurrying to Castle, in case her mother might change her mind, Julia got onto his lap and asked, "Did you win yet?"

"We've played three times," Skye said with a smile at her. "Your father won the first game but the last two for some reason my wife did," she said with a gesture at her. "No clue how that goes."

Julia laughed softly as she was taking the glass of water from her mother and she took a short sip. She then smiled and said, "Are you gonna play again?"

"We are," Mary said as she began to pass out the cards.

Watching the adults playing Julia wondered why they were playing the game they were as to her it looked a little boring. Nearly finished with her water she asked, "How come you don't play _Cinquillo_?"

"She makes an interesting point," Rebecca commented.

"We could do that next," Skye said as she showed her cards to Beckett. "So close," she said with a slight laugh, referencing her hand as she'd lost to her friend's pair of jacks.

"It wasn't too bad," Beckett told her. "You can play a hand without-"

"We'll wait," Castle and Skye said at the same time.

Julia giggled before she began to yawn widely and said, "They don't care about waiting Mommy."

"I know and thank you so let's go," Beckett said before leading her oldest by the hand to the stairs.

"Thanks for not getting mad Mommy," Julia said as they made their way up the first flight.

"I couldn't really," Beckett said simply. "And you're tired now so I know you'll sleep." She looked over at her daughter and smiled as she nodded before Julia suddenly gasped. "What's wrong?" she asked in slight concern.

"I forgot to tell you that I found a hole in my shirt," Julia told her.

"Where?" Beckett asked.

"Under my arm," Julia said.

"Alright, I'll sew it tonight," Beckett replied. When her daughter looked at her in surprise she explained, "You only have a number of shirts here, you need to have it to wear."

"Oh, okay," Julia said with a nod. They had by then made it to the top floor and she fell silent, turning to her mother and hugging her tightly.

"Come on," Beckett said softly after she'd embraced her back. She pulled her daughter over to the bedroom and helped her back in bed before getting the t-shirt Julia had told her about. Since her oldest had been watching her she went back to her and gently kissed her forehead before they shared a kiss. "Sweet dreams Julia," she whispered before she then left, closing the door again behind her.

Seeing Beckett once she reappeared in the doorway in the kitchen Castle said, "She wasn't tired?"

"She was but her shirt is ripped," Beckett said, holding it up. "I'll sew between turns since I'm going to get their clothes washed before we leave the city."  
"Good idea," Rebecca said.

"We might have to take turns," Mary said in agreement.

"Are we still playing _Cinquillo_?" David asked.

"You saw me switch to a Spanish deck," Skye commented.

"Just checking," David said. He then turned his attention to the cards that were being dealt by Rebecca.

"You don't want me to do that love?" Castle murmured to his wife.

"I'm fine," Beckett said simply, looking at her hand. Once the five of coins had been put down by her husband they began to play and she started to sew the small tear when she could. As she was doing that a memory came to her and she couldn't help smile slightly before she played her next card.

Seeing that Castle murmured softly in Irish to her, not surprised when she shook her head and he reminded himself to ask her what she was thinking before turning his attention to the game.

Beckett realized she was actually remembering two things but the more recent event was staying prevalent in her mind.

* * *

 _Looking over at the crib that she'd pulled her mother's rocking chair up to Beckett was relieved to see that Eliza was still asleep. The baby; nearly seven months old; was beginning to teethe and she and Castle had been doing their best coping with their youngest's discomfort with it. Since she had the chance she was fixing a shirt of her husband's; as he'd gone out to the city that morning for a quick meeting with their agent he hadn't wanted to go to; and she was nearly finished when Julia appeared in the doorway._

 _About to speak the little girl stopped herself when her mother put her finger to her lips and she watched as Beckett pulled the chair back to the middle of the room. When she'd sat down Julia walked quickly but quietly the rest of the way to her. "What are you doing?" she whispered as quietly as she could._

 _"Fixing a shirt of your daddy's," Beckett replied with a smile, whispering as quietly as she could as well. "Do you want to see?"_

 _"Yes please," Julia said, nodding her head. "Oh, can I go see Lizzy?"_

 _"Go but take off your slippers and walk gently," Beckett said. She watched with a smile on her face as the little girl peered in between the slats on the side of the crib at her sister._

 _"Is she feeling better?" Julia asked, still a little scared at how hard her sister would cry at times since she'd begun teething a week before._

 _"Now that she's sleeping I think so," Beckett said as she helped her oldest onto her lap. "As for this shirt your daddy was a little rough with it and lost a button but I sewed that on first since I hate buttons."_

 _"So you finish first?" Julia asked._

 _"Mmm-hmm," Beckett answered. "My mother; your grandmama; was the same but she hated re-stitching hems more than buttons."_

 _"What else happened to the shirt?" Julia asked._

 _"This, he was picking me some roses when a grasshopper tried to jump on his face," Beckett said. She quickly hushed her daughter when she began to giggle and said, "I know but luckily it was just his sleeve that got scratched up."_

 _Julia managed to stop herself and settled back to watch her mother sew, wondering when her father would get back home as she missed him. Finally her mother was finishing and putting the pin away in her pin cushion and she asked, "Do you miss Daddy still?"_

 _"Of course," Beckett said with a smile as she then carried Julia out of the room with her sewing kit and her husband's tablet that was connected to the camera on the crib. She set Julia down on the floor and once the door to Eliza's room was closed they went to hers and Castle's room._

 _"Even though he only left for a little?" Julia asked her._

 _"Of course," Beckett repeated before she helped the little girl up onto the bed. "But he's coming back don't-" she started to say and she nearly cried out when she turned and saw her husband was in the doorway. "How did you do that?" she asked. She wasn't surprised when her husband didn't say a word to that instead just strode to her and kissed her before he embraced her briefly but tightly._

 _"I didn't know I could," Castle finally said with a smile as he let her go. He then turned his attention to their oldest and said, "How was your nap?"_

 _"Good I got up earlier and watched Mommy fix your shirt," Julia replied as he picked her up._

 _"You did?" Castle asked before he saw the shirt on the table behind their bed. "Thanks, I'll owe you."_

 _"I'll let you know next time I need something sewn," Beckett said with a smile at him. "For now did you eat?"_

 _"I did but I could use a drink," Castle said while he was looking at the screen of his tablet. When he saw that Eliza was asleep he breathed out and said, "I'm glad to see she's taking a nap too. Come on, I'll make us something warm to drink."_

 _Letting her husband lead the way Beckett took the tablet from him and they went to the stairs with their oldest, hand in hand until they'd reached the kitchen._

* * *

"Kate?" Castle asked after he'd put on his pajama shirt.

"Yes?" Beckett said, looking over at him once her dark blue shirt was on.

"What were you thinking about earlier while we were playing cards?" Castle said.

Beckett began to smile, having been expecting that, before she told him, "Just when Eliza was teething and you went into the city."

It took Castle a moment before he then recalled what she was talking about and he asked, "Any reason?"

"I just thought of it," Beckett replied. "And that reminded me of when I taught Patrick to sew."

Castle paused for a moment and he said, "You did?"

"Mmm-hmm," Beckett said, putting on her pajama pants before she waited for him to throw on his. She sat down on the window seat and told him, "The last day of the three I was with him. I discovered he had a pile of clothes he was going to take to the cleaners to get fixed and taught him so he could save his money."

"That's a good idea," Castle said. He then started to speak but then hesitated and said slowly, "His mother…"

"He had wanted to learn but his father said no sons of his were going to sew and become a 'prissy bitch of a boy,'" Beckett said, her voice tinged with ire as she quoted her friend's father.

"Oh god," Castle said, covering his face with his hand.

"Yeah, never mind that soldiers would sew back in the day," Beckett said. "My mom told me that when I discovered my dad could do some basic sewing. But after I told Patrick that he urged me to help him."

"Was it hard to do?" Castle asked interestedly as his wife had begun to smile then; feeling better that she was.

Beckett proceeded to tell him about the early morning she'd spent, doing her best to teach her friend how exactly to mend something simple like a quarter inch tear in one of his shirts.

* * *

 _"Ouch, damn it," Patrick said bitterly as the needle stuck in his finger again._

 _"Bleeding?" Beckett asked him, leaning over to look at his finger._

 _"No but it hurts," Patrick replied in a mock tearful voice._

 _"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Beckett said teasingly._

* * *

"What?" Beckett asked when she saw her husband was looking at her oddly.

"First you let him see your breasts and then-" Castle started to say.

"Rick," Beckett said simply.

"Alright," Castle said with a sigh, sitting next to her on the window seat by then. He then smiled and said, "Keep going."

Beckett tried not to blush too deeply at the way her husband was looking at her lovingly and she went on with her story.

* * *

 _"I'll pass," Patrick said in response to her question. He smiled and then said, "That would bring our relationship to a weird level."_

 _Laughing Beckett waited until she calmed down and said, "Why do you sound like you're from Jersey?" as his w had been pronounced oddly._

 _"No idea but I swear I'm from DC," Patrick assured her. "Okay, let's get back to this before I poke every last finger and my toes too." When she looked at him in concern he quickly explained, "If I drop the needle."_

 _Shaking her head Beckett said, "I don't think you will." She then began to help him in sewing a tear in a black shirt of his and said, "Not too hard if you start simply."_

 _"What you thought I was going start out telling you to teach me to make me a costume?" Patrick said with a smile._

 _"No, more make a shirt suddenly," Beckett replied._

 _"Do you know how to do that?" Patrick asked interestedly._

 _"No, I told you just basic stuff," Beckett replied as she smiled at the same time. "Let me see," she told him as she saw that he had finished. She held up the shirt and nodded saying, "I was afraid you were going to pucker the fabric but thank you for going slow."_

 _"You made it seem important," Patrick said. "And I'll keep that in mind."_

 _"Good," Beckett said._

 _"You don't have to sew the rest, or we don't," Patrick told her rapidly, slightly concerned as she stood._

 _"I'm setting these aside," Beckett said. "And putting my things away before I get started on lunch."_

 _"Oh," Patrick said simply. He watched her moving around before he then said, "Did I thank you?"_

 _Beckett didn't reply to that at first as she knew her friend wasn't talking about teaching him to sew. But finally she then said, "You don't have to; I wouldn't just let you stay on your own."_

 _"I feel like…" Patrick began to say. "When I met you and saw how you didn't run from me when you found out what I am-"_

 _"Who," Beckett interrupted him quickly. "You're not a what, a who Patrick," she continued._

 _"Well, after that I just feel really lucky," Patrick said. When she turned her head away slightly he quickly told her, "I'm not trying to be sappy or anything but just telling you I'm so glad we met."_

 _"I know," Beckett said, smiling at him. "So am I, I've been lucky too."_

 _Patrick smiled at her before he went to her and hugged her tightly before pulling away and saying, "Girlfriends?" in a higher pitched voice._

 _Beckett shoved him playfully on the shoulder and said, "We're good. Now I'm getting lunch," though she was laughing as she spoke. While she was cooking she listened to Patrick telling her the story of his first date with a man and she reciprocated, both of them laughing at how naïve they'd both been about their dates before they ate._

* * *

"I'm again really happy you knew him; that you know him," Castle said before he quickly corrected himself.

"Why?" Beckett asked him as she studied him.

"He can make you laugh," Castle said. "And really laugh not just to convey you've gotten the humor of a situation."

Beckett wasn't surprised that he had caught that and she said, "He can," simply. "Though he didn't try as hard as you," she then told her husband teasingly.

"It was hard not to want to do that," Castle said seriously. He studied her then before he leaned over and kissed her deeply on the lips. He felt her freeze for a moment and then respond before he wrapped her up in his arms. With one hand he stroked the back of her head and they began to tilt their heads back and forth a few times until they needed to end the kiss. Looking into her eyes he murmured, "I love you."

"I love you too," Beckett replied with a smile. She hugged him then, resting her chin on his shoulder as their cheeks touched. "If you're not tired-" she began to say a little hesitantly.

"I am," Castle said, pulling away from her so he could look at her. "We did a lot of walking today."

"And you ended up dancing a little too," Beckett told him teasingly.

Castle couldn't help smiling as he nodded to her before he then grew serious. When his wife asked him what was wrong he shook his head and then told her, " _Dance with me_."

"Hopefully not to the song Skye and Mary sang earlier," Beckett said, trying to keep a more joking tone.

Knowing that she was trying to deflect the moment Castle merely held his hand out to her before he pulled her up to him. Holding her in his arms he began to dance with her, not using any music but merely swaying around with her. " _This scares you_ ," he stated instead of asking.

At first Beckett tried to think of what she could tell him but finally said, " _It still does. But that doesn't mean I don't enjoy this_."

Pulling away just enough so he could look down at her again Castle then moved to descend to her lips. The kiss was very gentle, feeling that he needed to be so for her, and when they were finally parting he felt her relaxed in his arms. "Love," he breathed to her adoringly.

Beckett nearly felt weak and was clutching at her husband desperately until finally she felt strong enough to let go of him. "That scares me too," she said though she was smiling at him.

"Remember what I told you before?" Castle asked, walking after her over to the bed.

"I'm aware," Beckett replied as she could still hear him telling her that she loved deeply when she allowed herself to. "And again, I enjoy it and I wouldn't stop."

"Oh I know, if I thought you would I'd probably do something… over the top," Castle said as he watched her get on the bed then. He then moved over to the other side to join her, pulling the bed sheet over them before he leaned back against the headboard and she moved against his side. Reaching up he began to stroke her hair gently and said, "Now we're here I have to admit I'm not sure if I want time to go fast or not."

"I feel the same way," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised to feel her husband move his head to look down at her and she smiled slightly saying, "We have the trip leading up to the wedding but you realize once we get to it we have…"

"Not nothing," Castle said rapidly, knowing what she meant with that. "We have our marriage of course."

"Of course," Beckett said with a slight smile. "But then we'll have our next book and we'll have the girls and everything we always have."

Castle tensed slightly before he said, "You're-"

"No I'm not regretting anything," Beckett said immediately as she knew what he was going to think. She tilted her head back to look up at him and said, "You're a little early this year I think."

"It must be our anniversary," Castle said jokingly. He then brought her closer against him before he pressed his lips to her forehead and told her, "Can I do something?"

"What do you mean?" Beckett asked, startled by that.

"Something on my phone," Castle replied seriously to her.

"Alright," Beckett said, watching him immediately reach for it on the nightstand. "You really think he's into social media though?"

"He's my age," Castle told her simply. He then focused on finding a page for the bookstore and then did so. "Ah, Twitter," he said to her.

Looking at the page he was showing her Beckett couldn't help laugh at the message the owner put in underneath the picture they'd taken with him; _Tabhair cuairt_ _ó_ _beirt údar_ _cáiliúil Meiriceánach_ _Éireannach_ _, Richard Castle agus Kate Beckett_. "I like the phrasing, _visit from two famous Irish American authors_ ," she translated.

"You don't mind the label?" Castle asked her.

"Why would I?" Beckett said. "I am Irish American and so are you."

Considering that Castle said, "How Irish are we?"

"More than half," Beckett reminded him. She wasn't surprised when her husband looked like he was trying to figure that out. "It is, you said your mother was partially Irish."

"Yeah, I forgot about my father," Castle said.

Beckett looked at him and was relieved when he didn't seem upset thinking about the man. "And my parents were both half," she told him to get the conversation back to what they'd been talking about.

"I wonder if Ryan will see this…" Castle mused.

"If you want him to you should send it to him," Beckett said.

"I think I will," Castle replied. He then began to tap on his phone as rapidly as he could until finally it was sent. He checked the time and said, "Good thing it's not too late back there." He then realized something and said, "Ryan doesn't speak Irish does he?"

"He doesn't, you better translate," Beckett said. She looked on while he quickly did so and smiled before saying, "He'll be impressed."

"He's been here before though," Castle said.

"Yes, three years ago he and Jenny took a trip here to Dublin," Beckett reminded him.

"Okay but he'll still be impressed," Castle said, setting the phone aside. As soon as it was on the nightstand he was pulling his wife against him and kissing her a little frantically.

When Beckett had recovered from the suddenness of that she hurried to respond to him as quickly as she could. Their tongues were entangled together numerous times until she had to breathe. She sighed and said, "I'd ask what brought that on but I get the feeling that you wouldn't really have an answer for me."

"No," Castle said. He and Beckett started to laugh slightly together and he said, "There's no reason for one."

"I guess not," Beckett said with a nod before she was leaning against him again. While she pressed her cheek against his shoulder she murmured, "I wasn't really mad at you earlier, at least not while I was watching you try to dance."

"No?" Castle said in slight surprise.

"I thought it was sweet you were trying very hard," Beckett explained.

Laughing again Castle said, "You could tell?"

"You got that same look when we were learning the Quickstep before the classes stopped," Beckett said simply.

"Then yep, you knew exactly what I was trying to do," Castle said. He heard his wife yawning then and said to her, "Should we get some sleep?"

"I think so," Beckett replied. "Wait," she said as she pulled away and he moved to lie down. "One more?"

" _Let's make it one to remember; only one more kiss_ …" Castle sang softly. When his wife just looked at him he said, "I wonder if Skye would sing that one."

"Likely, is it yes or no?" Beckett asked. She wasn't all that taken aback when her husband's lips suddenly crushed her own while he was holding her securely. And since she was she was able to put as much into it as she possibly could until finally they parted, from what ended up being the third kiss in quick succession. "Hmm, maybe we did," she told him.

"I would say yes," Castle said. They shared a last, sensuous kiss before lying down together after she had turned off the light and he made sure she was covered. Once she was against his side he pressed his lips to her forehead and said, "We need more."

"We will but we need to see about tomorrow," Beckett said, not surprised to hear the hesitation in his tone. "But if not then Sunday, I promise."

"Even after walking around the museum?" Castle asked her. She didn't say anything and he sighed saying, " _This is why I call you my goddess… and my vixen_."

"Pervert," Beckett said simply. She smiled at him before pulling him to her so they could kiss very simply on the lips. "Goodnight love; I'm looking forward to whenever it is."

"Me too," Castle said. "Night and sweet dreams love." He watched her then closing her eyes before she soon relaxed against him. He hoped that she would dream of him as he was hoping to do of her but it was a brief thought as he was very quickly nodding off, the fatigue too much for him to fight off. He wasn't sure if he did but he would wonder the next morning; waking with his wife in his arms again; if he had been smiling while he slept. But he knew he would have even for a moment to convey his joy in seeing her in his dreams through that night.


	5. In The Arms Of My Love

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: The lyrics in this chapter are from the song _The Inch Worm_ by Frank Loesser, the version I have taken from is sung by Paul McCartney from his album _Kisses on the Bottom_. And the other lyrics _Single Pigeon_ and _Only One More Kiss_ both by Paul and Linda McCartney, from the Paul McCartney and Wings album _Red Rose Speedway_.

A/N #2: I was happy getting the feedback I did for the last chapter so I'll start getting to my thank yous for that! TORONTOSUN (I was glad that you thought the song in the last chapter was a good song! I love that song though it's a bit quirky, lol. And I had to laugh when you said you liked when Beckett became the mother laying down the law with her family as you put it. Though I'm glad you liked that bit in the last chapter. Nice too that you liked how Castle and Beckett were talking together in the second half!),  
Guest (I'm very happy you thought the last chapter was outstanding. And of course that you still think this is a wonderful series. It was so nice of you to say that I should have more reviews for the series, I wish I did but you know people get busy and what not so I'll be very appreciative for all the ones I do end up getting. But it was great to see you think the series is fascinating and that it shows the love Castle and Beckett have for each other and their family; to be honest I wanted to do that with my stories as well as showing them as partners and have all of that be the focus not mainly cases. Oh and it was nice to see you think I show how real their love is, definitely try my best with it! You're very welcome for posting!),  
Guest (First I actually thought you meant Beckett and not Julia so I got confused there my mistake. But I've thought about what you've said and I think I have an idea of something. As you said it'll be small as it doesn't quite work for me to do something too big of course. So there will be something in the end. I am very happy to see that you really like this story so early on in it, definitely a great thing for me! And I'm happy to see you liked the kisses Castle and Beckett shared at the end, thought it would be nice if they did that as something different so great you enjoyed that! And don't worry about not reviewing all the time, I know people can get busy and whatnot so when you can it's very nice. But great to know you've read the other stories in my series too! And thanks for thinking I do good work with my writing I'll keep doing the best I possibly can!) and  
MsNYC (Don't worry about being late… lol, there is no being late honestly it's more read at your own speed and when you can. And I'm so happy you're enjoying the trip so far this soon into it, lol, good to hear of course. Glad that you also enjoy the interactions as you put it when the girls go to bed, lol, kinda like a sleepover so I see that happening definitely. And really nice to read that you like the family moments with the Castles, thought readers would in the end so nice getting confirmation of that! Oh and great you like that Rebecca and David are there too, thought it would be fun to include them as well and I'm glad I did! Nice to see you thought it was great writing as usual and also for the two thumbs up!).  
Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved them and am really grateful for them all and the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _My Love_ with the same information as the songs Single Pigeon and Only One More Kiss mentioned above.

In The Arms Of My Love

"So you guys like these?" Alexis asked her little sisters who were walking with her and Louis.

"Yeah," Julia said, looking over at Eliza who was busy eating a breakfast roll. "Did you have them before?"

"There's a place near the school that'll serve these," Louis replied. "Reminds me of home."

"Home here?" Julia asked.

"Yeah," Louis said with a nod. "Da and I would have them some mornings, long ago."

"But you aren't old," Eliza said.

"Wait," Alexis said, unable to help laughing as they were stopping before they crossed a street. She cupped her sister's cheek and then gently wiped off her mouth before she said, "I can tell now you like it."

"Yep," Eliza said with a smile. "I finished 'lexis."

"Okay," Beckett said after they'd crossed the street. "We're here so girls? Stay with someone while we're going around."

"We will," Julia and Eliza said together.

"Should I say I will too?" Alexis asked with a smile.

"I think you're good," Beckett told her stepdaughter, smiling as well.

"Mommy," Julia said then. When she and also Castle looked at her she asked a little shyly, "Can we go with 'lexis and Louis?"

"How did you know we were splitting up?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"She's our daughter," Castle said simply before he then smiled at the girl.

"I heard you talking about that," Julia said.

"You mean she's your daughter," Beckett told him teasingly.

"It sounds like it," Castle commented.

"Any reason why you're doing that?" Alexis asked.

"We've been here before as well," Skye said as they reached the front of the building that housed the National Gallery. "The Fosters decided they'd like to go around on their own with their daughters."

"We missed them yesterday obviously," David explained since the day before the kids had ended up spending a very long time with Alexis and Louis after their arrival. They'd been with the two so long after lunch they only met when it was time for them to have dinner.

"I don't blame you," Alexis said.

"We did hog them for a while," Louis joked. He smiled at the girls when the five protested and said, "You should spend time with your parents though."

"We will when we leave Dublin," Julia finally said, looking at her parents.

"Alright but when we meet for lunch we'll stick together," Beckett said as Castle was watching her.

"Okay," the girls both said.

With that the group went inside the museum and purchased their admission before they split up after they'd gone up the stairs to the second floor together. Since Martha and Jim were with the girls and Louis, Castle and Beckett were on their own inside the first room of Irish paintings.

Since Beckett had taken a number of pictures already of the paintings Castle wasn't surprised when she didn't bring her camera out of her bag. They were looking at a landscape and he suddenly asked, "Did you even bring your camera?"

"I did but I'm not sure I'll take pictures this time," Beckett replied. "I'll see…" She trailed off as her husband took her hand, their fingers entwined and they squeezed each other tightly. She couldn't help smile at the motion, as she knew he was a little antsy, and she said simply, " _Behave yourself_ ," sternly but with a slight teasing tone to it.

" _A little too public here_ ," Castle said simply with a smile. He then said, "But I am wondering one thing."

"What?" Beckett asked as he'd gone back to English.

"Any reason why they deserted us?" Castle said.

"I just think they really wanted to be with their sister," Beckett said. "They haven't seen her for a while."

"I'm so glad that that amount of time was too long for them," Castle replied with a smile.

"I'm not surprised," Beckett replied. "I just hope they're behaving for them."

"Two kids to four adults?" Castle said questioningly. When his wife just shrugged he couldn't help laugh and said, "They'll be fine, probably having a great time."

Beckett nodded and together they then began to walk over to the next room, her mind still on the girls and wondering how they were looking at the British paintings.

* * *

"What do you think?" Louis asked.

"It's pretty," Julia said first. "I don't remember them having this one last time."

"They must have switched paintings," Jim told her. "But it's very well done."

"Yeah it looks like a lake, look at the birdie," Eliza said with a smile.

"What are Mommy and Daddy looking at?" Julia asked.

"The Irish paintings," Alexis answered. "They're starting at the beginning remember? Why?" she then asked as Julia was already aware of that.

"No, I was just thinking about Mommy taking pictures," the girl said.

"Isn't she?" Alexis asked her. She was surprised when her sister shook her head and said, "Really?"

"She has her camera but I think she's just gonna take pictures of paintings she didn't before," Julia said. She then smiled brightly and said, "I kinda guessed that and that's why I said I wanted us to go alone with you."  
"Devious kiddo," Martha said, having heard that. "But I know your parents will appreciate it."

"Until we meet for lunch," Jim said as they continued to the next painting.

"Can we go alone again?" Eliza asked then.

"I don't think Dad and your mom are really going to want to do that," Alexis said. "But at least you got to do that now." She smiled at the girls' nods and together they then walked to the end of the room they were in.

Inside the next room Julia saw a painting and quickly read the title before she said excitedly, "Here's another one we didn't see before; Gram look!"

Martha was a little startled at her granddaughter's tone but when she saw the painting she then understood why she had called to her so excitedly. "You have a good eye," she told her.

"Because I could read," Julia said. When her sister tugged her sleeve she read the title saying, " _Tatiana, Puck and the Change… Change… ling from 'A Midsummer Night's Dream_."

"It's very nicely done," Martha said as she was aware of Julia, Alexis and Jim watching her. "Tatiana especially," she commented since the woman was smiling straight at the viewers. "Julia…" she started to say. She watched her granddaughter take a picture of the painting and with that they then continued on down to the next painting to being making their way through the room to the next housing the British paintings.

"What's wrong Eliza?" Jim asked as they were continuing through until they were going. He had been walking with his youngest granddaughter, helping her take pictures as she hadn't done that the year before.

"No I wanna see the painting that has the lamb," the little girl replied.

"That was in the Spanish paintings," Alexis said quickly, having heard that. "That's up on the third floor."

"We'll get there," Jim told her. "But not yet okay?"

"Kay," Eliza said, frowning a little. She sighed and then said, "Will Mommy and Daddy go there first?"

"They won't because they're right behind you," Castle said then. He smiled when the girls turned and walked swiftly to them without running. He wasn't surprised when the two hugged Beckett first, asking them why they had joined them. "I think we're unwanted love," he told his wife jokingly.

"No," Julia said firmly. "We thought we were going to-"

"This isn't a huge museum," Beckett interrupted her gently. "So we're going to meet up with people. And we'll likely meet the Fosters and McDouglases before lunch too."

"The top floor has a number of rooms," Louis said.

"True but they could jump down the stairs and meet us," Castle said seriously though he was obviously joking.

"Can we keep going?" Julia asked.

"Did you look through these rooms?" Martha asked her son, motioning to the British paintings they'd come through.

"We did, we've been going a little faster as she hasn't had to take many pictures," Castle explained. "There are a lot of paintings we saw last year."

"Then why did we come again?" Alexis asked him as they started the next.

"Because the girls suggested it," Castle commented.

"They did," Beckett said when her stepdaughter looked to her. "They-"

"We like the paintings," Eliza said, her voice taking on an extremely excited tone.

"Ah, I should have known," Castle said as they looked together to the picture. It had a bay horse and two donkeys in front of a landscape with what looked like a stone barn behind them and as he looked to the girls he wasn't all that surprised to see their eyes were on the horse. He was going to say something to his wife when he saw she was looking at the horse too. He smiled widely for a moment before he held her by the arm as the others went ahead of them. "Good thing we're going to Duane and Norah's," he told her.

"I don't think they would have let us not go," Beckett said in amusement.

"You want to go?" Castle asked.

Giving him a very brief look Beckett then said, "I want to ride; yes." She started to walk away when she paused and then turned to her husband to whisper into his ear, " _Don't ask; yes_."

Castle knew his wife was expecting him to react to that but when he was walking after her to he look he smiled and said, " _You thought I'd ask_?"

With a slight frown; as she had thought that; Beckett said, " _We'll talk about that later_ ," keeping her voice down as they were nearing the others and she knew Louis could speak Irish very well.

Since he was aware why she'd done that with her volume Castle nodded before he then said, "It is nice to see these paintings; and so many of them."

"Still feeling patriotic Dad?" Alexis asked him jokingly as her father had told her about the bookstore owner.

"Why not?" Castle said with a smile before he put his arm around her and said, "I'm so glad you're coming home after with us."

"I know," Alexis said when they reached the last room of Irish paintings in the section they were in. "Oh, speaking of patriotism…"

"I remember her," Eliza was saying to Louis as they were standing next to each other in front of the portrait.

"Oh you do, do you know who she is?" the young man asked.

Eliza opened her mouth to speak before she stopped and frowned before looking at her parents.

"Kathleen Ni Houlihan," Beckett said first. "The personification of Ireland."

"Though you know she's often an older woman," Louis said. He glanced to Beckett and then smiled saying, "Da stressed her to me, stressed pride in the homeland though we were moving to England."

"You're still Irish," Julia suddenly blurted out.

"Oh aye, of course but he didn't want me to think he was making us abandon Eire in the move," Louis said. He then laughed softly and commented, "Never mind I knew he loved Clara and wasn't about to throw a tantrum about leaving. He loved it here as much as I did and I overheard her telling Da he should buy a townhouse in Dublin. And they did so together right after the marriage."

As they were moving on from the painting of the woman with a harp beneath her arm Beckett said, "I had wondered what your relationship was with your stepmother."

"It was nice to have a mother," Louis said after a moment. "But she was careful the first few years of the marriage. Eventually; when she and my da had some trouble having a child she just became my mother." He shrugged and said, "She was caring and didn't just spoil me; Da was worried she'd do that; so I suppose I turned out alright."

"I think so," Alexis said firmly, squeezing her boyfriend's hand.

" _And so do you_ ," Beckett said softly to her husband as they were last in their group.

"And you," Castle said jokingly. When she just rolled her eyes he said, "She told me they talked about you."

"In the context of me being Alexis' stepmother?" Beckett asked. When he nodded she smiled and said, "I try my best."

Castle nodded before they left the room and caught up to the others at a staircase to see what they would do next. He checked his watch and said, "Alright, we're going to have to go down to the restaurant or else we'll be the last ones there." No one protested that; which he knew meant the girls were hungry; so they went down together to the first floor where they came to the restaurant in an atrium that looked like it was outside a building though they were inside.

"So we have about twenty tables," David was saying jokingly once they'd all met together and got them ready. "How are we ordering?"

"Alexis and Louis are staying," Beckett answered. "We know what they want." She and Castle led the way to the line but as they were waiting she was talking to Rebecca asking her first, "What do you think?"

"It's really nice," she replied. "We took a look at the Italian paintings at the top floor and then the French ones… really just all of them were there. Spain and Greek too… oh, Russia was with the Greek paintings. I almost forgot."

"Did you guys look at the mezzanine level?" Castle asked.

"There's nothing to look at there," David answered. "They're working on it."

"When we were here," Castle began.

"They had portraits mainly," Beckett finished.

"They seem to always be working on this museum," Skye commented. "But we were looking around the top floor too so I suppose when we get back to it we'll be switching floors."

"I think so," Beckett said.

"What's on your floor?" Rebecca asked. "Or I should say what was on the second floor." She glanced at Skye and Louis and then said, "Or first floor."

"It's a bit confusing," Louis commented. "Maybe you should just say what you call them back home, I know you Yanks call the ground floor the first so I'll just subtract a number from that."

"Good idea," Castle said. "But there's largely Irish and they have a good collection of Jack Yeats paintings."

"Any horses?" Rebecca asked.

"There are," Mary said. "Not just in the Yeats paintings but other rooms too."

"Has Mari been asking?" Jim said as they neared the front of the line.

"We've seen a couple," David answered. "But of course she wants to know if there are more."

"How's Dani doing?" Castle asked as the McDouglases went to order first.

"Good but she'll need a nap after lunch," Rebecca said.

"So what're you going to do?" Beckett said inquiringly.

"I'll carry her," David said. He saw Martha was about to open her mouth and shook his head saying, "I'm used to this, I did it at the Met and Natural History Museum back in the city at home."

"I would have stayed here," Martha said.

"I would have offered too," Jim said. He then realized that his daughter and son in law were looking concerned so he quickly said, "We're not tired, just offering to help."

"Since we've been here before," Martha added.

"What are we doing after this?" Jim then asked as David and Rebecca left them.

"The field," Castle said simply.

Giving an exaggerated sigh Beckett told her husband, "They can hear love; the girls knew already since we told them yesterday when we didn't go."

"That storm snuck right up on us," Castle said in mock seriousness since the weather had remained rainy the day before. "At least it didn't affect Alexis and Louis coming in."

"No," Beckett said, taking his hand as they then walked with their parents up to the cash register to begin to order. She smiled when he glanced at her before they listened to their parents and then started to recite their daughters' and Louis' order before their own.

* * *

"There it is," Eliza said eagerly as she pulled her mother with her to the painting she'd been looking forward to see in the room dedicated to Spanish paintings. "It's so cute."

"It is," Beckett agreed, not surprised her youngest had remembered the painting of the infant Saint John with a lamb. "But sweetie we should leave the lambs at farms okay?"

Sighing, though she wasn't surprised her mother knew she was going to ask, Eliza said, "It would be a good pet. Jules says they had them for pets before."

"A long time ago," Castle said, catching up with them then. "But sweetheart your mom's right, plus you have pets. I think Macca and Rita would be a little jealous of a sheep."

Beckett glanced at her husband but when he shook his head she turned back to their youngest to ask if she was ready to move on before Eliza was speaking.

"Then can we get another doggie?" the little girl asked hopefully. "Please? Macca and Rita are good doggies."

"We'll see," Beckett said before her husband could say anything to that.

"Lizzy," Alexis said as she walked over to them with Julia and Louis. "Come with us we're going to see Jules' favorite painting here."

"We'll see?" Castle asked his wife, startled.

Smiling slightly Beckett said, "I'm not sure but… I could see us with another dog."

"Awesome, what could we get?" Castle replied as they remained behind the others as their parents joined their daughters and Louis.

Sighing Beckett said, "We'll have to see if we do in fact get a dog."

" _You're already thinking that we will_ ," Castle said quickly, switching to Irish in case one of the girls came over before he could see them.

"What do you think about Greyhounds?" Beckett asked him.

"Oh, good idea, there's a rescue shelter in Lake Ronkonkoma," Castle said. "Is that why you picked that breed?"

Beckett, smiling since she was aware her husband knew the answer already, motioned for them to continue and they walked after their family as they were making their way to the rooms that were after the one they were in. She was going to answer his question but then saw that the room they entered had finished. "Wasn't this the Northern European school last time?" she said to him

"Like Skye said they're always working on it," Castle answered since they were at the French paintings. "But this should be nice; they found the one they like already," he said.

"Only because you said it could be me with them," Beckett said as he was referencing Julia and Eliza. "Never mind the story is extremely sad," she added since it was a portrait of Julie Bonaparte with her two daughters.

"True," Castle said. "So…"

With a brief smile Beckett then said, "I've always loved Greyhounds."

"I wish you'd told me before," Castle said.

Shaking her head Beckett said, "After seeing the Wolfhound in Ireland I was fine with Macca and then Rita when we met her." She then made her husband stop walking and said, "But we wait for Christmas and see how things are."

"Got it," Castle said as she was speaking seriously. He kissed the back of her hand and then held it as they walked together to their family who was in front of a landscape painting.

"I like this one too," Eliza was saying.

"This is a new one," Beckett commented as she looked at the title and artist.

"Yeah, they have mules Grandpapa said, right there," Eliza told her mother as she pointed to the figures underneath a huge stone arch and in front of a large waterfall.

"I can see why you like it Alexis said. "That arch is really nice."

"I would be a little unsure underneath it," Jim said.

"It looks fairly sturdy," Louis commented. "But didn't something in your country that was stone collapse?"

"The old man of the mountain, that was a while back," Castle said. "You heard about that?"

"It was a quirky news story; I remembered as Da spoke about what if we'd family there," Louis said.

As they were walking on Castle asked him, "Did he never try to find the family?"

"He wasn't quite sure where to start," Louis said.

"He didn't have his ancestor's letters Rick, remember?" Beckett said.

"But still… well I guess it would have been difficult," Castle started to say before he trailed off and nodded.

With that the family went through the rest of the rooms in that section which brought them to the end of the collection that was on display. When they went down to the gift shop on the first floor they found the other two families there and for a while they were looking around before the parents did their best to gather their kids to make their purchases.

"What do you think?" Julia was asking Mari as they were standing together while they waited in line.

"It looks really cool," Mari said. "You got it 'cause these have horses on them huh?"

"Yeah," Julia said with a laugh as she had chosen a stationery set of Yeats paintings for that reason. "What did you get?"

"The one from the artist that painted the picture of the lady that's supposed to be Ireland," Mari told her as she showed her.

"That's a nice one," Julia said before they were moving to pay.

"I'm surprised," Martha was saying as they were walking outside of the museum. "That you didn't get that book of Irish words."

"Eliza liked the book she got better," Beckett told her mother in law.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jim asked. "Learning about a famine ship?"

"She saw the displays in Cobh," Beckett reminded him. "And she knows what happened then."

"Yeah," Eliza said to them from her father's shoulders where she was perched. "But the potatoes are kay now right?"

"They are but it was a very serious time honey," Jim told her, looking up at her.

"Yeah," Eliza said simply.

"She just likes the story," Castle commented. "Skye?"

"We need taxis," the investigator replied. "Luckily we have everything with us."

"Are we just gonna go there and that's it?" Marie asked then as they were waiting for enough taxis to stop.

"Well there's our big dinner," Castle said. "Now that Alexis and Louis have gotten all their rest."

"Dad," Alexis said. When he just smiled at her she sighed and then said, "By big do you mean fancy?"

"A little, you don't need to dress up too much but it's a nice restaurant," Castle said.

Seeing her sister's reaction Julia asked, "What is it?"

"He's been there before," Alexis replied. "Who described it to you that way?"

"No one," Castle said. "I'm trying to see if there's a cab all of us can fit- there it is," he said quickly, seeing the taxi van.

After they were inside the cabs the group made their way to the edge of the city and a soccer field that was empty. As they walked onto it the kids were allowed to run around together while the adults were standing together with Dani.

"So… no cricket fields?" David asked.

"Yes but we can't get onto them," Louis asked. "And we're only practicing," he added as he swung his bat.

"Should we show them?" Skye asked the young man.

"Yeah, who'll be first," Louis asked.

"You'll throw," Skye replied. "Come on though we should get the kids in." She wasn't surprised when the parents called their kids in; Mary calling their daughters; and once they were with them she and Louis walked out.

Beckett watched as Louis threw to Skye and she managed to hit it nearly to the end of the field since they were standing in the middle of it.

"Oh that was a good one," Louis said, watching. "Should come to Oxford and play with us."

"Doubt they'd want a girl," Skye said before they looked at Mari, the twins and Julia who'd run after the ball together.

"He's a good…" Rebecca started to say to Alexis.

"Bowler, he is," the young woman replied with a smile. "Looks like Skye's a good batswoman."

"She plays quite a bit," Mary commented.

"With who?" Castle asked.

"I can throw," Mary reminded her, pretending to sound annoyed.

"Like to switch?" Skye was asking Louis then as Julia handed him the ball. When the young man nodded she tossed the bat to him before he threw her the ball and then they prepared for the next throw.

"Come on, toss it right 'ere," Louis called out to Skye teasingly.

"Leave off," the investigator said in the same tone before smiling. She then grew serious and threw the ball as fast as she could to him. When he hit it past her she turned to watch the kids once again running after it to go get it. "So," Skye then said to the others. "Anyone want to learn to hit or throw?"

"We already did a throwing lesson," Beckett said, walking over to her. "What about teaching me to hit?"

"Come on," Skye said, motioning to her. When she saw Castle was following his wife she said teasingly, "I promise I won't hurt her."

"No I'm just hoping to watch and see what you teach her," he said quickly.

"That closely," Skye said simply and teasingly. She then turned to Beckett as they were standing in front Louis and said, "First of course, how to stand."

Since she'd seen the woman and Louis do that Beckett quickly mimicked their stance and said, "It doesn't seem comfortable."

"That's because you're thinking like a baseball player," Skye said simply. "But you've got a good start just let me tweak your arm…"

Castle looked on as the investigator moved his wife's arms a bit and finally he couldn't help saying, "Any reason you have to touch my wife?"

"If she wants to be able to hit the ball then yes," Skye said. "And give over; I'm not trying to do that."

"She did it with me," Mary said. "When she was teaching me how to strike."

" _Where were you when you did that_?" Beckett asked Skye in Russian, smiling at her as she stepped away.

" _Our room_ ," the investigator said in the same language, her cheeks slightly red. She then looked over at Louis and called to him, "Can you throw a bit slow?"

"Of course, that's how you start out," the young man said with a nod. "But I'd rather you take it."  
"Don't want to hurt your girlfriend's stepmother," Skye said slightly jokingly but she knew that was the reason.

"Not really," Louis said simply.

Standing a little closer to Beckett than Louis had been to her Skye gave her friend a few tips to hit and then tossed the ball over to her. She watched Beckett swing the bat a little awkwardly but she managed to get to it and she was able to catch it before it passed her.

When she heard her daughters and stepdaughter applauding her effort Beckett waved the bat at them and then turned to her husband. "Rick?" she told him.

"You sure I should?" Castle asked.

"Why not? Get into stance and then I'll molest you," Skye teased him. She wasn't surprised when he looked at her and said, "Get into stance."

With a quick nod Castle stood as his wife had been and then let Skye touch his arms. "My legs?" he asked in slight surprise when she stepped away from him.

"Kate?" Skye told her.

Beckett was surprised but after their conversation she didn't blame the investigator for having her help Castle put his legs the right way. When she had finished she stepped away from him and out of the way as Skye stood in front of him. "Try not to take him out with that," she told her friend jokingly.

"Will do my best," Skye said with the same tone of voice. She then tossed the ball carefully to Castle, watching him swing the bat as Beckett had. But he struck the ball so hard that she had to drop to the grass when it nearly hit her. She started to laugh, doing so quickly when she heard the kids gasping in worry for her, and she said, "I suppose you're getting me back for not having you help your wife out," as Castle ran to her after tossing aside the bat.

"Are you okay?" Castle asked her in obvious concern.

"Oh yeah, not my first time with that," Skye said. "My first game someone near took off my head." She brushed off her clothes and then said, "I suggest we go ahead and get the kids to try, if they want to of course," to Castle, Beckett and Louis.

"I do!" Julia and Mari called out together.

"And by kids I meant everyone but the twins," Skye said as Marie and Kathleen had run to her first. "You want to throw?" she asked them.

"No, can we hit first?" Kathleen said before Marie finished.

"Yes since you two know," Mary answered before her wife.

"Wait shouldn't you want your mom to throw first?" Julia asked the twins when they started to protest. "Your… mum throws so fast."

"Hey," Skye said teasingly. She smiled when the girl looked at her and then said, "You make a point but I can cut it down a bit… Key word being a bit, Mary, you throw," she said, tossing the ball to her.

Stepping back the others looked on as Mary threw the white ball to first Kathleen and then her twin. They were able to hit the ball each time but couldn't get it very far.

"Okay," Skye said. "Who'll be first?"

"You should go in order of age," David said.

"Could Eliza hit it?" Martha then asked.

"It'll be a close throw," Mary said as she and Skye were nodding.

"And hopefully soft," Beckett said as she looked at her friend while Julia was taking the bat from Marie.

"Here, let me help you with the stance," Skye said, going to the girl. She paused and then glanced at Beckett who nodded rapidly to her a few times.

Watching as the woman was helping her oldest Beckett wasn't surprised when Julia began to blush deeply. She had a feeling that she was getting a little nervous and she went over saying, "You're pretty good sweetie."

"I am?" Julia asked, feeling better as Skye pulled back from them.

"For your first time I'd have to agree," the investigator said. "Are you ready?"

"I think so," Julia said with a nod. She became a little nervous as she looked at Mary but remembering her mother having told her to keep her eye on the ball she waited for the woman to throw it.

Castle was relieved when Julia was able to connect with the ball though it hit off the side of her bat and it went to their right. "Good job," he said, applauding her.

"Thanks, I like a baseball bat better," Julia said, looking at the cricket bat.

"No surprise there," Skye said as she watched Mari take the bat from Julia.

Mari had slightly better luck than Julia did in the fact that she was able to strike the ball forward though she almost lost hold of the bat as she did so. She burst out laughing and when Julia ran to her and hugged her she said, "I didn't think I would hit it."

"Me too," the girl said when they'd calmed down. She turned her head to look at Eliza who was walking over to them with their father and she picked up the bat saying, "Good luck Lizzy."  
When Eliza looked to her Beckett was quick to help her with the stance they'd all had saying, "If you can't hit it that's okay."

"She will," Skye said before Beckett could say something else. "Better odds with this kind of bat but your mum's right so you know," she added, saying the latter to Eliza.

"Kay," the little girl said. When Mary asked if she was ready she nodded her head rapidly and then waited for the ball to be thrown. She swung the bat as soon as it was close and found it and the ball flying through the air. She giggled and called out, "Sorry!" to Mary.

"It's alright and you did hit the ball," the woman replied. "Come on you two… wait."

"Jim, you're a good hitter Kate told us," Skye said, turning to him.

When his granddaughters; including Alexis; urged him to try Jim went to take the bat and after a few pointers from Skye he was trying. He laughed when the girls shrieked in joy at his hit and he said, "I think that's why Katie and I had more luck."

"That and you have experience with swinging a bat… differently of course but you can adapt to the motion," Skye said. When she saw her friend and her father were looking at her she said, "Mary was the same."

"I think we should start heading back," the woman they were talking about said.

"Do we really?" Skye said. "We've time for two more to come up… three. Alexis!"

Jumping at that the young woman said, "What?"

"Get over here," Skye said, taking the ball that Mary tossed to her and she threw it to Louis.

"So we're all taking a turn except Dani?" Castle asked.

"I think so," Beckett said, picking up Eliza who was tugging on her shirt. When the little girl started patting her shoulder she said, "What is it?"

"I want Skye to sing again," the little girl told her.

"I can, but later now we're playing," the investigator told her with a smile before Eliza was giggling shyly. She turned away but then looked back at her and whispered playfully, "I know what to sing you kids already." When Alexis had hit the ball she then said to the other parents, "Let us get ready for dinner first, Mary and I will watch them." She wasn't surprised when they agreed to that and with that she turned to help Rebecca attempt with the bat next.

* * *

"Okay," Beckett said to Julia and Eliza as they stood in front of her. "You're both ready so you can go."

"So are our girls," Rebecca said, picking Dani up from where she was sitting on the bed looking at her.

"Who'll escort them down?" David asked since they'd also helped the twins get changed.

"I will," Martha said, coming to the open doorway.

"And me, we got ready quickly too," Jim said with a smile. He took Dani from Rebecca and when they reached the top of the stairs they met Skye and Mary.

"You girls all look fantastic," the former said, smiling at the two. "Now come on and let's let the other parents get ready."

When they were downstairs in the living room Eliza asked as she hurried to Skye sitting down at the piano, "What are you going to sing?"

"Do you know your math?" the investigator asked her. She wasn't surprised when she saw confused looks on everyone but her twins, though Julia soon had a look of realization on her face. "You will, let me go ahead and get started," she said before she turned to the key and soon began to play a short intro before she started to sing, hearing the girls joining her one by one after she started the chorus.

 _Inch worm, inch worm  
Measuring the marigolds  
You and your arithmetic  
You'll probably go far_

 _Inch worm, inch worm  
Measuring the marigolds  
Could it be you stop and see  
How beautiful they are?_

 _Two and two are four  
Four and four are eight  
Eight and eight are sixteen  
Sixteen and sixteen are thirty-two_

 _Inch worm, inch worm  
Measuring the marigolds  
You and your arithmetic  
You'll probably go far_

 _Two and two are four  
Four and four are eight  
Eight and eight are sixteen  
Sixteen and sixteen are thirty-two_

 _Inch worm, inch worm  
Measuring the marigolds  
Seems to me you'd stop and see  
How beautiful they are_

 _Inch worm, inch worm  
Measuring the marigolds  
You and your arithmetic  
You'll probably go far_

 _Two and two are four  
Four and four are eight  
Eight and eight are sixteen  
Sixteen and sixteen are thirty-two_

When they'd stopped singing the girls gasped at applause coming from the stairs and they looked over to see that it was Alexis and Louis.

"Our parents didn't finish yet?" Mari asked them as they came over to them.

"No but I think yours are nearly done," Alexis told the little girl. She watched as Dani reached out to her boyfriend and she murmured to him before he walked over to Jim, "They're welcoming you already." As he went to get the baby she then said, "What should we do now?"

"More singing!" the twins said at the same time.

"Alright just until we're all ready to go," Skye said laughingly before she started on another song she knew the kids would enjoy.

* * *

Inside their room once they'd reached it Castle changed first as Beckett was sitting on the window seat to watch him. "Can I call you pervert now?" he asked her jokingly though all he was doing was putting on a dark blue shirt. When he turned to her he wasn't surprised when she was just staring at him and he said, "Never mind."

"Are you finished?" Beckett asked him as she stood up.

"Yeah…" Castle said after he ran his fingers through his hair once to make sure it was okay. He glanced at the mirror on the dresser and saw that it was in fact fine. "I'm done," he told her with a nod. He had turned back to her but she was gone by the time he'd done that and he scanned the room which luckily didn't take very long as she was at the closet. "So… tonight," he began.

Beckett smiled and was about to speak before she heard the piano starting up again downstairs. After that she told him, "Yes, tonight and we will I promised you."

"No not that," Castle said quickly as she took her clothes to the bed. He was going to say more when he saw the pair of leggings his wife had brought over with her and he sucked in a deep breath. He then decided he could wait for her to brush her hair or whatever she was going to do after she was dressed and then sat down on the window seat.

While she took off her clothes Beckett could feel her husband's stare on her and she was enjoying it. Her body was reacting already and when she heard a slight whimper as he caught sight of her nipples while she took off her bra she couldn't help smile. "I would go over there but…" she began to say.

"I think if we did anything," Castle said, coughing to try and distract himself. "We'd be leaving them waiting."

"You don't think David and Rebecca would be doing something similar?" Beckett asked him as she regretfully pulled on her lighter black bra. "Sorry," she said when he sighed.

"No I have to wait like a good boy," Castle told her, smiling as he watched her button a very loose navy blue blouse that was just sheer enough for him to get a glimpse of her breasts encased in the black fabric and lace underneath.

Beckett couldn't help smile at his comment but instead of saying anything to him she changed out of her jeans and then into her leggings. "Come here," she told her husband.

Almost bolting from the window seat Castle rushed to her and gathered her into his arms, crushing her lips beneath his own as hard as he could until he had to pull away from her. "Kate…" he breathed lovingly as he stared into her eyes. It was then he remembered something and said to her seriously, "Tonight you choose."

"Positions?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah, whatever you want," Castle said with a nod. "The book, what we've done… I don't care."

"Thank you," Beckett said, kissing him gently on the lips. "But we're going to have to be patient."

"I know," Castle said in agreement, nodding his head. He smiled when she laughed and they exchanged one more kiss before they then walked together over to the door holding each other's hands tightly so they could leave.

"So where are we going?" David asked as he and Rebecca had beat Castle and Beckett downstairs.

" _Lord Edward_ ," Alexis and Beckett said. When they noticed everyone else was looking at them they laughed before the former said, "He loves that place though he's never taken us before."

"Well," Castle began when everyone's attention turned to him. "Now that Eliza's a big girl…"

"But Dani?" Louis asked, bouncing the baby on his hip and making her squeal shortly.

"There's chicken," Castle said quickly. "If someone gets that share it with her?" he then said to David and Rebecca, "Sorry but if you want to go somewhere else-"

"It's alright," David said before his wife spoke.

"I'll get the chicken and share with her," Rebecca assured Castle. "Let's go."

Since no one else had any objection to the choice the group left the townhouse and they took cabs again to the restaurant since it was too far south to walk to. When they were at the building they went up the stairs past the tavern that was on the first floor and were soon led to the tables set for them in the restaurant on the second floor.

"I asked them if we could have a table together," Castle said quickly to everyone when they were still together. "But it would have been a fire hazard concern. Sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Skye said quickly. "We'll still enjoy it and we'll eat together elsewhere."

Feeling better when the others agreed with her Castle smiled and then nodded before he followed Beckett to the table they were going to share with the girls as Alexis, Louis and their parents were sitting at the table next to them. "How do you two want to sit?" he asked the girls.

"In the chairs," Julia said. "I'll help Lizzy if she needs it," she then added in a rush as she could tell her mother was going to protest.

"Okay but if it's a problem then we'll switch," Beckett told the two. When they nodded she and Castle sat on the booth chair that was on the other side of the table and began looking at the menu. "Girls," she told the two quickly. "They have things that aren't fish," as the menu was mainly seafood. "Down at the bottom."

"We want the stew," the girls said together.

"That's what I'm getting," Alexis said, sitting in the chair nearest them. "I feel like something hearty."

"Now you have to pick Mommy, Daddy," Eliza said, turning to them with a smile.

"I think I'm going with the salmon," Castle began to say.

"Which one? There are three kinds," Beckett asked him.

"Grilled, you?" Castle said as he turned to her.

"The turbot au gratin," Beckett read from the menu. "Something different."

Julia wanted to ask what they were going to do the next day when their waiter came over and they needed to order so she waited as patiently as she could so she could speak when they were left alone again.

"We're not sure," Beckett said, looking at her oldest.

"Huh?" Julia asked in surprise.

"I know you want to ask what we're going to do tomorrow," Beckett told her. "And we didn't plan anything for it."

"Oh… why?" Julia asked, knowing she was serious as her mother would have deflected her answer.

"Because we're leaving the day after," Castle said. "So we might relax, walk through the city around here who knows. I think we're going to do things separately too."

"I like that idea Daddy," Julia said.

"Me too, we can take pictures huh?" Eliza asked.

"If you'd like to," Beckett said, sharing a smile with her husband.

"Mind if I join you?" Jim asked from the next table.

"Any of you can," Castle said, looking at the rest of them. "It's up to you."

"I might stay in and rest," Martha said. "Since we'll be on the go after tomorrow."

"We'll let you know once we get into the car where we're heading to first," Beckett said as the girls then turned to her and Castle.

"All we'll tell you is that we're going north," he told them.

"We didn't go that way last year," Julia told her little sister.

"Which is why we came back," Beckett said. "Besides for the wedding."

They were given their drinks then and after the waiter left Castle said, "I'd do a toast but we're way too spread out," leaning over to look past the next table at everyone else."

"We'll see them afterwards Daddy," Julia said. She then hesitated for a moment and asked, "Who was Lord Edward? Or was it just a name?"

"No there is a Lord Edward, or there was," Castle said quickly. "But they did name this place after him. He was around in the late 1700s and was part of the Irish Parliament but he very quickly hated it because it was just a puppet parliament."

"The English?" Beckett asked as she wasn't aware of the story.

"The English," Castle said, seeing that their parents, Alexis and Louis were listening to him. "So he joined a movement to try and free the country but was arrested for his involvement but was injured seriously and he…"

"He didn't make it?" Julia whispered.

"I'm afraid not," Castle said. "When I was last here a bartender told me the story and he said he's buried in the St. Werburgh's Church near us here."

"Why did they call it for him if he was arrested?" Eliza asked.

Castle smiled as Julia looked a little panicked at that commented and he looked at Beckett to see what she would say.

"He was arrested by the English sweetie, not the Irish," Beckett explained. "He was only trying to get the country back to the Irish."

"Oh," Eliza said, understanding them. "Ooh I wish he knew it was now."

"I'm sure he does," Castle said reassuringly and quickly before they were served their dinner.

Beckett watched the girls to make sure they would be alright with their bowls of stew but wasn't surprised to see them digging into them eagerly. "You made a good choice," she told her husband.

"For them, what about you?" Castle said, looking down at her plate that she hadn't touched yet.

Tasting her food Beckett nodded to him so he wouldn't be concerned and after eating a bit more she jumped as her phone suddenly vibrated. "It's a text," she said as the girls and Castle looked at her. Pulling her phone out of her pocket she checked her message and said, "It's from Rudy, Lamont can't get time off so he'd like to bring his brother instead."

"Duncan?" Castle asked.

"Doesn't he have a crush on you?" Julia asked. When her parents looked at her in surprise she shrugged and said, "Eve could tell when we went to that dinner at her house and she told me."

"He may," Beckett said slowly. "But it doesn't matter and he'll grow out of it when he meets the girls at his new school."

"Text him back," Castle said. "Tell him he can bring him."

Nodding Beckett did so and then went back to eating before they were soon talking again with the girls who were asking them about going to the ocean after they'd walked through the city. "I think we can do that," she said when Castle glanced at her.

"So can I," Martha told them, getting their attention. "Pick me up when you're on your way."

"Sure, why don't we get lunch on the way?" she asked the girls. She wasn't surprised when they gasped eagerly and then said, "But that's tomorrow."

"Wait," Julia said quickly. "What about the rest of them? What if they want to go?"

"We'll tell them," Beckett assured her. "Finish eating before your stew gets too cold."

"Can we get dessert?" Eliza asked a little shyly.

"We'll see," Beckett said before her husband could reply. She watched the girls then eating once more and after her husband had squeezed her hand they returned together to their own plates.


	6. In The Arms Of My Love (Part 2)

Watching the girls crowding around Skye, Alexis stepped towards them and said, "Easy you're going to crush her," making her tone teasing. "What are you trying to do anyways?"

"We want her to sing," Kathleen told her.

"Again?" Louis asked as he was in the living room with his girlfriend.

"Why not?" Mari replied with a question.

Glancing at Louis as he snorted in suppressed laughter Alexis then said, "And what did she say to that?" looking over at Skye.

"She hasn't been asked yet, they were all talking at once," the investigator replied. She glanced over at the doorway to the kitchen where the other adults were coming through it and she said, "Are we letting them play?"

"Did they want you to play again?" Beckett asked.

"They did," Skye replied.

"If you don't mind," Rebecca said.

"No, not often I just work with piano," Skye said. She was about to ask the kids what they wanted to hear when Julia; holding Dani at the baby's insistence; came over to her and whispered a song title to her. "What made you think of that?" she asked though she was nodding in approval to the choice.

"You said the piano and I thought of it," Julia replied. "You can play it right?"

"Sure, can you sing it?" Skye asked.

"Skye-" Beckett said when she saw the way her daughter paled.

"No, no," the investigator interrupted her. "With me and if any of you know the song join in with us." She stretched her fingers a bit and then turned to the keys once more, beginning to play and then sing as she smiled encouragingly at Julia who was standing still next her; Mari having joined her.

 _Single pigeon through the railings  
Did she throw you out  
Sunday morning fight about Saturday night_

Castle glanced at Beckett as at the second line both Julia and Mari started to sing with the investigator. He wasn't surprised to see his wife looked relieved before she began to smile as he knew she could tell the two were letting Skye carry them through while she moved on to the next verse.

 _Single seagull gliding over  
Regent's Park Canal  
Do you need a pal for a minute or two  
You do?_

 _Me too, me too, me too  
I'm a lot like you  
Me too, me too, me too  
I'm a lot like you_

At that point Skye played the piano at a break and smiled at the girls with a quick wink before Julia hurried to David to give Dani back to her. When she'd returned the investigator was singing the next verse, smiling again as the two girls began to sing the last verse with her.

 _Did she turf you out in the cold morning rain again  
Me too, me too, me too  
I'm a lot like you  
Me, too, me too, me too  
I'm a lot like you_

Playing the last bit of the notes from the song Skye then sang, surprisingly to her, with Julia the ending line, " _Sunday morning fight about Saturday night_ …"

Before she could go join her little sister who was sitting on their mother's lap as the others applauded them Julia felt Skye take her hand and she said, "What is it?"

"How do you know the song?" the investigator said simply.

"It's Paul's song," Julia said before she went over to her parents. She smiled at them and said, "Why didn't you sing?"

"You two were doing way better than we would have," Castle said, pulling her up onto his lap as she cried out. He kissed her cheek that was still flushed in embarrassment and he said, "Want to sing another with her?" since Skye was playing randomly on the piano.

"What about you?" Julia said.

"Oh no," Beckett said quickly, embarrassed herself then since her daughter was looking at her. "I'm not a singer."

"You know the lyrics?" Castle asked.

"How do you know what she's going to sing next?" Alexis asked her father.

"I think he's going to suggest something," Louis said as Skye was standing up then.

"Please do, I can't really play random notes for much longer," the investigator told them.

"I should ask if anyone wants to request a song instead," Castle said.

Mary made a vague gesture with her hand before she then said, "Go ahead, whatever you can think of I'm sure it'll be a good one."

When the others had nodded in agreement to that Castle said, " _Only One More Kiss_?" directing that to Skye though he was looking at his wife while he said that.

Rolling her eyes as the investigator was looking at her too Beckett said, "He quoted it last night and was wondering if you know how to play it."

"Of course," Skye said simply. "Are you sure though? Besides a few lines the song's not exactly positive."

"They don't all have to be romantic," Beckett said.

"She's right, if they all were we'd be hearing nothing but sappy, sickly sweet songs," David commented.

"Some of those are good," Louis said.

As they all laughed; the kids looking at them in slight confusion; Skye went to her daughters and kissed them on the forehead one after the other before she sat back down at the piano. Once the others had calmed down she wasn't surprised to find herself surrounded by the girls; except for Dani. "The baby…" she started to say.

"She fell asleep after she came to us," David said since his wife was holding her. "But she'll stay asleep; you can go ahead and start."

With a nod Skye started to say, "If you guys want to join in-"

"Just sing by yourself Mummy," Kathleen said.

"Just for this one," Marie told her.

"Oh no," Mary said when her wife was looking at her.

"Then after we'll play games with the kids," Skye said.

"It's getting late," Martha commented.

"Then we'll see what we'll do when I'm done," Skye told her with a smile. She began to play the intro until she reached the first verse and proceeded to sing.

 _Only one more kiss, I didn't mean to hurt you little girl  
Let's make it one to remember  
Only one more kiss_

 _I said a foolish thing last night  
I didn't think you'd take it bad  
But now I'm on my way again, and just before I go_

 _Only one more kiss, I didn't mean to hurt you little girl  
Let's make it one to remember  
Only one more kiss_

Since Skye was then playing a break Beckett looked down at Eliza to check and see if she was close to falling asleep. When she saw that she was yawning she smiled slightly and glanced at her husband.

Nodding, as he knew it was getting late for all the kids from her look, Castle only hoped their daughters wouldn't mind going to bed after the song. At that point the investigator was singing once more and he turned his attention to her as the song was soon wrapped up.

 _Only one more kiss, I didn't mean to hurt you little girl  
Let's make it one to remember  
Only one more kiss_

 _Somebody's built a home for us  
Someday we'll see it standing there  
But like the wind that has to blow, I must be on my way_

 _Only one more kiss, I didn't mean to hurt you little girl  
Let's make it one to remember  
Only one more kiss_

 _Well only one more kiss_

Skye played the last notes in a descending sound until she stopped before she played a slightly more upbeat song and sang slightly off key, "Time for bed…"

"Stop it," Beckett said laughing. "God that was awful."

"Got their attention though," Skye said, laughing herself as she closed the cover over the keys and stood up. As soon as she'd sung the line the kids; except for Eliza and Dani; had gotten up and had run away into the kitchen. "Though why they think they could run…"

"Hold on," Castle said, standing up and taking his wife's hand. He wasn't surprised when his father in law, Alexis and Louis all followed them and he said, "Go ahead Kate."

"I'm not whistling," Beckett said, knowing what he wanted her to do. "Girls, and I'm talking to all of you, it is time for bed it's later tonight."

Sighing as they were all trying to hide behind the couches and armchairs Julia stood up and said, "We went to dinner later didn't we?"

"They have dinner later here," Louis told them. "So you're lucky your parents aren't making you eat as if you were back in the states."

"Come on," Castle said, putting his hand on Julia's back when she reached him. They went back to the others in the living room and soon went upstairs together to the kids' room. "Oh, are we going to play cards again?" he asked the others.

"Another night," Rebecca said. "We're taking Dani with us in our room tonight so we'll get to bed early."

"We should do the same tomorrow," Beckett said. "But for now…" she said as they went inside the room with Julia and Eliza.

When they were dressed in their pajamas and their teeth were brushed Julia asked her mother as the men came inside, "What if it rains tomorrow?"

Seeing the others girls looked concerned Castle said quickly, "It's not supposed to."

"But it wasn't supposed to yesterday," Mari said in protest as she climbed up on the bed with Julia.

"That's Ireland for you," Louis said simply as the others turned to him. "But I think we're alright with rain for the moment," he said as he watched Jim and Martha saying goodnight to the girls.

"Okay we better say goodnight," Rebecca told Mari. "Your sister is getting heavier to carry."

The little girl nodded and hugged her parents while Julia hugged her sisters next to her.

"Sleep tight Julia, Eliza and you too of course Alexis," Castle said. "What're you guys going to do?"

"We'll probably just read a little," the young woman answered.

"Good to hear," Castle said, not surprised the two girls were giggling. "So I love you three and sleep at least."

"Love you Daddy," the girls said at the same time as they were hugging him simultaneously again.

"Love you Dad," Alexis added. She watched him share a kiss with her sisters and then hugged him when he stood up straight.

"What your daddy said," Beckett told the two girls as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Please sleep."

"No sleeping tight?" Eliza asked teasingly.

Bringing the little girl to her and hugging her tightly Beckett said, "Of course sweetie, but more important I love you too. Both of you," looking at Julia.

Hugging her mother as well the girl said, "I love you Mommy."

"Me too, I love you Mommy," Eliza said quickly. She shared a kiss with her and watched Julia doing the same before she was picked up by Alexis.

"Hold on," Beckett told her stepdaughter. She embraced her and said, "I'll echo your father as well, thank you for staying with them instead of in Louis' room."

"We-" David began to say at the doorway; since he and Rebecca were in the young man's room.

"It's alright," Louis assured them quickly with a smile. "I don't mind the sleepover upstairs."

When Rebecca had helped her tuck in Julia and Mari, Beckett went with Alexis and Castle to the bed Eliza was using.

"We're going," Skye and Mary said then, having tucked their daughters in after saying goodnight to them. "Night."

Once they'd called goodnight to the two Beckett waited for her stepdaughter to set Eliza down on the bed and tucked her in before she put the stuffed animals on either side of her. "Don't talk tonight you guys," she told them teasingly as she followed Castle to the doorway. "Get some rest for whatever we get to do tomorrow."

As they left the room Castle said, "They'll sleep."

"Would you stop that," Beckett said teasingly as they went down to the third floor. She smiled and then said, "They'll sleep, they have since Alexis and Louis got here."

"Think it's because they can't gossip?" Castle said jokingly as they went down to the second floor.

"Rick they're ten, eight and nine," Beckett replied. "They're not going to gossip. What would they talk about that could be remotely considered gossip?"

Castle opened his mouth to speak but by then they were already going down to the second floor and their room. So he waited until they were inside with the door locked behind them to say, "Alexis and Louis? The adults?"

"They'd get bored fairly quickly talking about that," Beckett said in amusement. "So tomorrow we need to pack," she told him. "Since we're leaving early," she said firmly when he looked like he was about to protest.

"I thought you'd just want to sleep," Castle told her. "Since we have to go out early, like you said," he added. "So…"

Beckett wasn't surprised at his attempt to give her an opening to segue into their lovemaking and she ignored it before she went over to the window seat. Sitting down she watched him walked over to her and was startled when he knelt in front of her. "Rick-" she started to say.

"I'm fine," Castle said, not surprised at her objection as he was on both his knees. He took her hands then and turned the palms up before he bent his head slightly as he brought them up slightly. He pressed his lips over her skin and continued to do so until finally he tilted his head up to look at her. " _I want to see you_ ," he told her heatedly.

Biting her lower lip gently Beckett then said, " _You won't be able to if you stay in front of me like you are right now_."

"I know," Castle said before he stood up for her. When she did the same in front of him he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close against him. "Kate," he whispered before he leaned down and captured her lips.

The kiss wasn't a surprise but the fact that it was so gentle was and Beckett tried not to collapse in her husband's arms as her knees went weak. But luckily her husband was quick to hold her up and when they parted she smiled slightly whispering, "You're not worrying about being sappy?"

"No," Castle said before he brushed his lips to her gently. "Let me cover the windows."

"Thank you," Beckett whispered, brushing her lips against his that time. "I'll meet you at the bed."

They kissed tenderly one more time before they parted and Castle turned to the window that he'd been in front of. Covering it with the sheer curtains he then went around to the other two and made his way over to the bed.

"You don't want to sit?" Becket whispered when her husband just stared at her for some time before he ran his hand over her arm gently.

Shaking his head simply Castle leaned down and kissed her deeply on the lips before slowly moving away to stand up straight again. He looked on while she began to unbutton her blouse and once it was open he was leaning over, brushing his lips very gently over her upper chest. "Do you want me to help?" he then asked.

"No," Beckett said quickly, taking off her blouse and letting it drop to the floor. She wasn't surprised when he reached up to her and gently cupped her breasts through her bra. He came down then and proceeded to kiss at her neck and she gasped heavily at his touch until finally he pulled away from her roughly. She smiled slightly and then said, "You couldn't resist."

"Did you really expect me to?" Castle asked, watching her as she began to push her leggings off her hips. "Hold on," he told her, reaching for her and pulling it down himself. He followed them until she needed to step out of them and then looked at her intently as she did the same to him. "Oh," he then said as he jumped slightly. And with that he then began to unbutton his shirt and discarded it before his wife was placing her hands on his bare chest. He took her hands but didn't move them and he said in a quiet tone of voice, " _I really wanted to be rough but now_ -"

" _You still can_ ," Beckett told him. " _But for now we can take things very slowly_."

"Well we're nearly naked… close," Castle said as he glanced at himself. He then smiled when she stepped back a little from him and he was swift to remove his pants before she was taking his hand. He followed her and they fell onto the bed together, slightly laughing as he was trying his best not to crush her underneath him. "Not really that graceful," he told her.

"I'm okay," Beckett assured him. She kissed him again before she felt his hands running over her body and she pulled away from him with a soft gasp before he was caressing her carefully. She lay on her back, watching him as he began to move his hand down her abdomen until he reached the edge of her panties. "You can," she quickly told him as he paused.

"You should wait and see what I have in mind," Castle told her jokingly. He then became serious and proceeded to caress the apex of her legs through the black silk, watching her closely so he could see her reaction. He was pleased when she cried out softly at the first touch and then relaxed in a way as she was still moving every time his fingers caressed her. Looking on she was parting her legs to him and finally he couldn't help himself, searching for her clit.

"Wait, stop," Beckett told him breathlessly. She pushed herself up then and started to reach behind her suddenly, feeling as if she was too hot for her bra.

Castle reached around her and took her wrists into his hands telling her, "My turn."

Though she wanted to comment on that Beckett allowed him to reach back instead and when she felt the lingerie loosen on her she almost tore it off. When she looked at her husband she watched him look down at her chest as he was doing so then. "What now?" she asked him.

Having many choices Castle finally went with the one most prevalent in his mind and he reached up to her breasts, cupping them carefully in his hands. "I…" he started to say before he realized he couldn't put into words what he was feeling at that moment. "Kate I adore you… I…"

"Shh," Beckett told him gently, cupping his cheeks with her hands before he pulled her to him. She embraced him back and then gently stroked his hair telling him softly, "I can feel you."

Castle tried not to laugh too loudly at her words but he couldn't help it and pulling away said, "How're you?"

"Interested now I know what you've got there," Beckett replied, pulling away enough to look down at his groin. "Take those off for me," she told him. She expected him to protest that but he got up then to go to the edge of the bed and she hurried to follow him; not realizing she had an eager expression on her face.

"I would definitely call you a pervert now," Castle said teasingly to her. "But you really want me don't you?"

Beckett stood up instead of answering that and kissed him, keeping it short as she didn't want to make them wait for much longer. "You sound a little shocked."

"I'm an old-" Castle started to say before his wife covered his mouth with her hand. "Then basically middle age," he said behind it.

"You don't react that way," Beckett said.

"I have a Ferrari already," Castle commented when she moved her hand away from him then.

"Then following that logic you'll be looking for a young-" Beckett said before she found herself the one being cut off that time. But she didn't mind it in the slightest as he was doing that by kissing her. When they parted she watched him pull off his boxers before his erection was revealed to her. She allowed him to pull off her panties and when they were both naked and she lay back with him on the bed again as they proceeded to kiss once more. They were passionate and she felt herself trembling heavily as he was caressing her body yet again while they were so involved with one another. But that time instead of going to what of her skin that was exposed he was at her breasts, in between her legs and focusing a number of times on both. "Here," she whispered to him finally after their fourth or fifth kiss.

Allowing her to lead him Castle began to breathe a little harder at the feel of her clit under his fingertips. As she then kept her hand with his while he was stroking at her he began to kiss around her neck and jaw before brushing at her lips a few times. He whispered to her and when she nodded rapidly in response he moved his fingers down just enough to slide against her folds. They were damp from her arousal and he was breathing harder yet again. "I need to stop don't I?" he asked her.

"I think so," Beckett told him, smiling at him a little. She leaned up and kissed his cheek before he pulled away. When he was laying on his back a smile appeared on her face and she said, "How could that be too much for you?"

"You can't tell?" Castle asked, nodding down to his erection.

Studying it Beckett said, "Mind if I touch a little?"

"I did the same to you," Castle said. "Just be careful."

"I will," Beckett promised before she began to stroke at him. She knew; from so many years of experience; that she couldn't go too hard on him so she was very careful and gentle, just keeping her hand flat. After a time she then gently wrapped her hand around him and stroked him in an up and down motion saying, "How much more could we do?"

Carefully Castle reached down and made her stop before he sat up, pulling her with him. They kissed a few times; unable to stop themselves; and once they were parted he said, "Together?"

Beckett smiled and said, "It won't last long will it?" as she realized then that they were very close. When he nodded she kissed him and together they lay on their sides with her upside down on the bed. Before they could stop she raised her head and said to him, "Don't hold back." At his nod to that she smiled again, knowing how eager he was, and she then leaned down to take him into her mouth.

Castle hoped that his wife wouldn't mind when he didn't move to start pleasuring her and waited to feel her taking him. The warmth of her mouth was a shock to him and he breathed out heavily in pleasure before he finally made himself lean down to flick his tongue to her clit. They both groaned at the first touch at each other and they soon were starting to pleasure one another. His tongue was quick to run over her swollen nub as many times as he could until finally he ran it down to her entrance. Slipping inside of her he was struck with the taste of her and how she cried out heavily against his length in reaction. He began to move his head back and forth rapidly, wanting to make her cry out against him and making him in turn groan. "Wait," he told her, pulling away.

Though she didn't want to Beckett pulled away from him and said, "Were you going to come?"

"No but I was a little annoyed," Castle told her truthfully. When she looked at him in surprise he told her, "Upside down."

"Oh," Beckett replied. "So… now what?" She was slightly startled when he whispered into her ear, more so when he made his suggestion. She smiled when he pulled away and told him, "I think we should go one at a time."

"Okay," Castle said, grateful when his voice didn't break at her agreement. He waited for her to lay down on her back and staying above her; though the lower half of his body was off of her to the side; watched intently as she caressed her breasts. He knew he was drooling heavily at the sight of her while her hands then moved down her body until she was at her clit. As she pleasured herself finally he was gulping, her form gently undulating in response to her touch. He was breathing a little heavily again, hoping that she wouldn't take very long as he was throbbing heavily. And keeping his eyes on her he realized that she wasn't.

"You, hurry I'm going to come," Beckett said, her pleasure laden voice making her tremble.

Quickly Castle took over; stroking her clit as at the same time he was running his tongue over her repeatedly, slipping it delicately into her. When she climaxed he felt no small amount of joy at giving her that last push before he kept on pleasuring her until finally she was laying on the bed, still. Pushing himself up to her he kissed her gently on the lips before telling her gently, "You're an amazing woman."

Laughing softly Beckett told him, "You're… let me do the same for you," with a smile before she was getting up. She wasn't surprised when he was stopping her by cupping the back of her head and they were kissing hungrily and wildly for a few minutes. When they parted she said, "Hmm, you're amazing too."

"Even doing just that," Castle said, his voice jumping as his wife was stroking his chest at the same time. He reached down finally and took her hands, kissing them a little wildly before he finally let her go and pulled away from her, laying down at her direction.

"If this doesn't last long-" Beckett began as she looked down at him.

"It won't and I hope it doesn't," Castle told her firmly. "I want to come and then I want us to fuck each other; your choice." He was relieved when she smiled at him and he watched her prepare herself to begin and he reached down, gently snaking his fingers through her locks as her mouth neared his still straining erection.

Beckett began pleasuring him the second that she had her husband in her mouth and she didn't stop until finally he was breaking. When she moved away and then went to him he was breathing hard in recovery and she gently stroked his forehead saying, "Good?"

Groaning at first Castle stopped and then opened his eyes saying, "I would say you don't have to ask but I get the feeling you're kidding."

"I m-ay! Rick!" Beckett started to say before her voice went up in pitch as he reached down to begin rubbing her clit. "What about… what about y-you," she started to say before she tried to push through the rest of that.

"You can see me, I'm sure you felt me," Castle said before he watched her looking down at his length. It was still rigid and he said, "Don't try to-" He was startled then at her kiss but was swift to respond to it, reaching up with his hand that had been busy at her clit to place it on the small of her back. He wanted to sit up but she wasn't moving so he waited as patiently as he could until finally he was. "Do you want me to get the book?" he asked her.

Shaking her head once Beckett slipped off the bed and went to her suitcase where their book was. Bringing it over she already began to flip through it until she was back with her husband. "Here," she said, finding a position they'd looked at but had never used.

Glancing at the picture while Beckett was getting onto the bed with him Castle cleared his throat and told her, "Are you going to pose like she is?" When she just looked at him he nodded and then said, "If this is what you want, please."

Nodding Beckett waited for him to lie back down and she said, "You realize this isn't going to last long right?"

"I figured," Castle said quickly before he then brought her down on him as she was sitting on him sideways. Breathing out heavily in pleasure as they were soon coupled together he reached up to her and ran his hand down her leg that was closest to him; her right leg. It was bent at the knee to give her leverage and he waited anxiously for her to begin to move.

After taking a moment to get used to feeling him in that position Beckett began to move and slowly at first, making her cry out as it was as if she'd never had him inside of her. He was the same but the direction he was moving inside of her was just slightly different and she found herself enjoying it greatly as time went on. Squeezing her eyes shut tightly she placed one hand on his chest and the other on his thigh to help her move. She was able to speed up from that point and she continued to do so as her husband was stroking her leg while his left hand was holding onto the small of her back.

Castle was tempted to ask his wife how long they would be in that position but he was trying to take in what he was feeling from her. Stroking at her skin was him trying to distract himself at the feeling of her moving on him. But as he thought that he became more than a little annoyed that he wasn't really able to join her in thrusting. Luckily, almost as if she had heard him, she was stopping and pulling away from him. "What now?" he asked, watching her go through the book.

Showing him the picture Beckett watched him study it for a moment before he looked at her. "I know, we're still not looking at each other but your hands…" she said before trailing off.

With a quick nod Castle started to get up when she was taking his hand and nearly yanking the arm out of the socket as she was pulling him frantically over to the window seat. He knew he could have easily shot off a smart ass comment about her need but since it was that; a need; and because he too was feeling the same he couldn't think of anything. By the time he realized that he was sitting on the seat, reaching for her and bringing her down with him so she was taking his arousal back inside of her again. He greatly enjoyed the way they both sighed in relief once they were coupled and after they had done so he was spreading his legs as he'd seen in the picture. Since Beckett had her feet on the floor too he began to thrust the second after she started and he groaned as she cried out. "Kate," he breathed out heavily as he let his hands start to move. He reached first for her breasts and when his wife leaned over into them as he cupped the mounds he had a feeling she'd expected it but didn't mind it. After he caressed her gently he allowed himself to roll his fingers around her nipples until finally he gently pulled at them as he knew she liked.

The sensation of him doing that was making Beckett jerk forward a little further more then she was already. She had to hold onto her husband's arms to not fall onto the floor though she was aware he wasn't going to let that happen. So she tried to focus on keeping to the pace she'd been at but it was getting more and more difficult. And it became even more so as he was reaching down her body with one of her hands until he was touching her clit. She cried out heavily, thinking she said his name, while he pleasured her that way until she was stopping.

"Now I know how you feel," Castle said, slightly jokingly as he ceased thrusting just a second after she had. But he helped her move so she was facing him and once they were moving together again he said, "You don't mind…"

"We can use the bed… after," Beckett breathed out a little heavily as she was doing her best to thrust as fast as she could on him. She let him initiate their kiss then and she stroked the back of his head as their tongues quickly met. She felt warmth suffuse through her body as she tasted him and the way he was holding onto her she could tell that he was going through the same thing himself. When they parted she realized quickly that he was going down to her neck she pulled him away. She made him go down to her breasts and was startled when he instead covered them with his hands again. "Oh god, you don't need to-" she started to say.

"No… just let me…" Castle started to explain to her before he gave up. It wasn't that he couldn't tell her but instead he couldn't stop touching her. He stroked her mounds carefully, in stark contrast to their pace by then, and was going to finally lean down his head to use his mouth when her hands were on the outside of his. His eyes widened as she made him press her breasts together and he breathed out hard before he said, "Let me…"

"What?" Beckett told him, slightly taunting him as she wanted him to say.

"I want your breasts," Castle finally said.

"And do wh-" Beckett started to say before her husband was ducking his head and he started to suckle at her right nipple. It was done so fast that after she was cut off as she was crying out and that time she knew she said his name. She could never know how she was able to do so but she kept her climax at bay just long enough for him to take each mound hungrily. They kissed and continued to do so after until finally she broke off and told him, almost apologetically, "Oh Rick… oh love I can't stop I… Rick!" She hoped she wasn't screaming his name; though the rooms were soundproofed; but she wouldn't be surprised if she had as the ecstasy was intense. She gripped at him, hoping he'd make things last longer but then realized with a near jolt that he'd stopped but was helping her continue to move on him and making her go even faster though she was chanting his name.

The second that Beckett had stopped moving completely Castle made her start up again and he kissed her as she moaned a little weakly in response. He was thrusting again himself and once she had the rhythm he was trying to get them to they were moving together rapidly once more. He loved the way their hips were slapping together and their tongues were rolling and pushing as well. Since he had stopped himself from orgasming he guessed he was going to think anything they did was good and before he could stop himself he was saying that out loud.

"Then…" Beckett breathed out. "Anyone-"

"No," Castle said almost sternly before he was crushing his lips against hers again. "Just you Kate… fucking want you again." He didn't want to say it but he couldn't stop himself and told her, "I know I told you to choose but…"

"Don't worry," Beckett told him, leaning over and kissing him lovingly. When she had pulled back from him she told him, "I want to feel you, you pound into me hard."

Castle nodded, not able to really speak as he was falling over the edge without any chance of stopping. He nearly yelled her name in his pleasure that was heavy and he knew it was because he'd delayed before. Just when he'd begun to feel guilty he felt Beckett's nails digging slightly into his back and he was holding her tighter against him as she was crying out his name again. He kept moving as hard as he could; though all semblance of a rhythm was lost; and he continued to do so until finally they were stopping, nearly slumping back to the window. "Kate… let's hurry," he breathed out to her before he could recover fully shortly after.

"Can you carry me over there?" Beckett breathed to him. She was startled when he shook his head and with his help she stood up though her knees were still a little wobbly. Luckily with his help again she made it on the bed and sitting up she flipped through the pages of the book. Her husband was kissing her shoulders and neck while she was doing that so finally she threw the book down to the mattress and seeing what she'd landed on she stopped him to get his attention.

Seeing the position Castle told her seriously, "This'll be temporary too."

"You wouldn't want to just-" Beckett started to say. When her husband crushed her lips underneath his own she was falling back to the bed, allowing him that as very soon after he was plunging into her body. She cried out as she felt his left leg lunging against her, as was in the book, and she said almost breathlessly, "My leg."

Though he wanted to finally start thrusting in her Castle took her leg and brought it up along the front of his body. He was swearing when he'd finished as he'd managed to slip out of her but worked quickly to re-enter her and once he was he began to move hard and as fast as he could. He groaned her name while she cried out and then felt her holding onto his side. The friction between them was rough and he was trying not to move too fast that he would slip out of her again. But his eagerness to feel her in a slightly more comfortable position was too much and he was doing it once more.

"Shh," Beckett said rapidly to her husband as he was apologizing repeatedly to her. She took the lead and brought him back inside of her, having him go slowly so they could feel one another more deliberately. She sighed until his hips were pressing against her once more and they paused together; not even having to talk about it; before they were moving together once more. As they were trying to get back to the pace they'd been at before she told him, "Let's fuck like w-we did our third time."

A shudder of joy went through Castle's entire body and he nodded before he went a little more intently into her. At the same time he was trying to strike her clit though it became difficult to do as she was writhing around beneath him. He tried his best to last but when he found himself starting to need to push himself to thrust in a steady motion he stopped. When her legs wrapped around his own they were in the same position they'd used their third and last time making love their first night together. But he wasn't slow; as he hadn't been that first time; too tempted having felt her rough before. As soon as he'd started to move he went to her lips, kissing her hungrily as her nails dug into his back in response to that.

Doing her best to match him Beckett bit at her lip when he moved away and a second later she was tilting her head back to give him access to her neck. While he kissed at it she was stroking his back gently until finally he pulled back and they spent some time staring at each other. The intensity and desire in his blue eyes that were nearly black by then made her tremble and she was relieved when he stopped. "Oh god… I don't know why this feels too much already… we were just together," she nearly whispered.

"Because," Castle said before he kissed her deeply. "We're that good together."

Wanting to smile Beckett didn't have the chance to do so as he was quickly kissing her once more. She stroked his back while they were involved with that until finally they parted. "Go," she whispered.

Castle knew he needed to wonder why he knew what she was talking about but he just realized what she wanted and he fulfilled that for her directly. Bowing his head he took her left nipple with his lips and rubbed his tongue directly over the very tip of it until he slowly moved back. He could see her skin was wet and he blew on it gently, loving the way she shivered and how her nipple became just a bit tauter. Bowing his head he did the same with her right nipple before he finally allowed himself to take it and just suck at her. He did everything he could remember; with his body throbbing in arousal it was hard to do so; that he knew she liked and he was more than a little pleased as she cried out and begged him not to stop above him. When he'd worked on it enough he started to thrust, going slowly that time and staring into her eyes as she then cupped his cheek with her hand. "Love," he breathed out to her adoringly.

"Please," Beckett told him. She was relieved when he got what she wanted and he bent his head to kiss her once more. She slid her hands over the back of his head and ran her fingers through his hair to run her nails over his scalp. She could tell that he was enjoying it as he was moving faster until finally their hips were striking together hollowly but loud enough for them to hear.

"Do you want to come love?" Castle whispered into her ear. When she nodded he then urged her, "Tell me what you want my love."

"Just… I just… just want you to fuck me… fuck me as hard as you can Rick!" Beckett moaned as he suddenly slowed down but didn't stop.

"Can I fuck you again?" Castle breathed hopefully.

"Yes… as many times as you want!" Beckett gasped as he was trying again to reach her clit, that time brushing against it with his skin. "I can't… I can't…"

Castle sped up and with that told her, "You can," his tone of voice a little harsh. "Come for me and I swear I'll take you again, however you want me again."

"Yes," Beckett breathed. She cried out and then nearly rocked back and forth, trying again not to scream her husband's name as she was orgasming so roughly. But it was hard since she was feeling ecstasy for a third time and when she soon after felt her husband doing the same her joy became even stronger. She was dimly aware that she was scratching at Castle's back and only hoped that she wasn't hurting him. But it was a quick thought and soon found herself spent, laying limp on the bed as he kept moving against her.

With two more hard thrusts against his wife Castle stopped and tried his best to keep his weight above her. Breathing hard he said, "If you want to sleep-"

Smiling Beckett said, "If I wanted to I would have told you, even making love I would have."

Thinking over that for a moment he nodded and said, "True, want me to move?"

"Sure," Beckett said as she knew he wanted to. She waited for him to get off of her and lay down on his side before she was turning to him, propping her elbow next to him and placing her cheek on the palm of her hand. With her other she reached up and traced her husband's lower lip saying, "I wonder if we should try and hold off on the challenge."

"Oh… I forgot about that," Castle said, realizing that they could get to their challenge since they were a little more used to being in another time zone. He then realized what she'd said and looked up at her, trying to glare at her before he sighed and said, "Usually I wasn't this gullible."

"It's not so much gullible as distracted," Beckett said. When his hand froze from where it'd been caressing her breasts she told him, "I'm not telling you to stop, just telling you you're distracted."

"Right," Castle said quickly, resuming the motion again. He then smiled and said, "Did you set your alarm?"

"You want me to move?" Beckett returned with instead of answering.

"I don't mind if you don't set your alarm," Castle said honestly. "We can take as long as we want right here."

"Pervert," Beckett said, kissing him briefly before she moved over to the nightstand and grabbed her phone. When she had set their alarm for a quarter to eight she showed the screen to him so he could see.

"What time is it now?" Castle asked her.

Studying the time Beckett said, "We came in here early; a little after nine."

"That doesn't tell me what time… oh, well then what time is it?" Castle began to say before he realized why she'd worded it like that.

With a smile Beckett told him, "Ten forty."

Breathing out heavily Castle said, "Okay so… we take our time."

"We do, it's nice," Beckett said, leaning down to kiss him before she then set her phone next to her husband's. When she turned around she gasped slightly as he was sitting up, not having heard him move to do so. She smiled and said, "Can-"

Before she could finish that Castle captured her lips and what he'd intended to be a fast, gentle kiss went straight into passionate before they parted and he laid her down. He went a little crazy and began to kiss over her upper body for a while until he couldn't help himself, delving his tongue into her navel as she cried out. He realized what he'd felt then and looking up at her asked, "Did you just curl your toes?"

"You've seen me do that before," Beckett shot back though she knew her husband was teasing her. She wrapped her arms around him as he leaned down to her and they kissed deeply for a while. Apart she was breathing hard and she told him adoringly, "Make me do that again."

Almost gulping at the command Castle leaned down and whispered to her before he pulled back. He watched her sit up and reached for the book that was amazingly still on the bed. "I thought we would have kicked it off," he commented as she began to flip through the pages.

"Me too," Beckett replied simply with a smile. She then stopped at a page as her husband was kissing over the side of her head while caressing the front of her body tenderly. She smiled and then turning to him told him, "I love you."

"I love you too," Castle said firmly before they kissed.

Once they'd parted Becket turned to him, showing him the page she'd found.

"Good," Castle said simply, smiling at her before they kissed. "Wait," he said, hissing when she grabbed his erection that was still with him. He then set the book on the nightstand and turned to his wife, making her lay down. Side by side they stroked one another and he did his best to arouse her once more.

Though her husband was already aroused Beckett was trying to do the same for him. She wanted them to make love for as long as they could and as she climbed onto him she knew they'd be doing so for some time, eager as he was to begin while they kissed once more.


	7. Spirits Of Ancient

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Great getting the feedback I did for the last chapter so I'll get to my thank yous for that right now! MichelleBell16 (So happy to see you're enjoying reading about their time in Ireland so far! And yeah, I figured it would be fun to go on a vacation with a big group of people like they're doing so I agree with you there. Glad to read that you're looking forward to reading more and now you don't need to wait to do so anymore!),  
MsNYC (It was nice to read that you really like Alexis and Louis' relationship and too that you'd like to read more of them as a couple, I'll have to keep that in mind in the future! But great you liked the last chapter! I can't recall if you've that you enjoy the way Beckett and Julia are in tune with each other but now I do know and glad that you do enjoy it! And pleased to see you thought it was great writing as usual!),  
TORONTOSUN (Glad that you liked the song in the first half of the chapter! And great that you liked the way the family loves to sing; that I've taken from my family but we like listening to music more. Also it made me laugh a bit that you said you liked how creative Castle and Beckett are alone together, so pleased to read that you enjoyed the love scenes!) and  
vetgirlmx (Very pleased to see you thought it was a really, really good chapter. Also glad that you think it's adorable the way the girls will be clingy with Alexis when they get to see her. And I'm not surprised that you're hoping that won't change and I don't see it really, lol. Not surprised you noticed that they don't spend time together and I actually hadn't thought about what you did either that them doing that would make them feel less over crowded since there are so many of them of course. And since you thought that I'm glad I had them spend some time apart! So happy to see you mentioned when they were playing cricket as I had a lot of fun writing that. And great that it could remind you of weekends when you were a kid and fun times and it also reminded me of when I was a kid too though I never played softball with friends, just lessons after school, lol. Oh and laughed a bit that you were the one nearly hit with the ball but glad that you weren't really hit in the end. So great you can't wait to read what they do next and now you don't need to wait anymore!).  
Thank you so much for the reviews, I loved reading them all and as always am grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is part of the song title _Spirits of Ancient Egypt_ by Paul and Linda McCartney, from the Wings album _Venus and Mars_.

Spirits Of Ancient

"Are we all ready to go?" Castle asked Rebecca and Mary, the last ones standing outside the cars. "Jim?" he called as he saw that the car his father in law was driving had the window rolled down.

"I'm set, we'll follow," Beckett's father replied, waving to him.

"We'll be behind him," Rebecca said before she got into the car she was going to drive in with her family.

"Do you have the GPS ready?" Beckett asked when her husband got into the passenger's seat.

"It is," Castle assured her. "Are you two ready with your… whatever you're going to do?" he asked their daughters since they were with them in the car.

"We're gonna color," Eliza told him.

"But we're probably gonna look outside mostly," Julia said then. "Since we've never been here before."

"I'm not surprised," Castle said with a smile as Beckett pulled away from the curb. He watched as they left the city to the north then and soon were out in the country where he looked back at the girls to see their reaction.

"It's so green here too," Julia commented, smiling at her father. "Mommy you can see right."

"I can," Beckett assured them. She was slightly startled when her husband squeezed her hand tightly and glanced over at him. Seeing the expression on his face she realized that he was thinking of the fact that with them leaving the capital they were getting closer to their anniversary. She smiled at him at the thought before she looked ahead of them.

When they were going through a roundabout some time later they soon headed to the west and the girls chattered for a while about the scenery they were passing; more fields.

"Girls look," Castle said when they began to drive closer to the river he'd seen from a distance.

"What river is it?" Julia asked.

"The Boyne," Beckett said. "But we're going to pass it soon."

Seeing that her mother was right Julia then said, "So what is it we're gonna see? You should tell us now."

"I think she's right love," Castle told his wife with a smile as they shared a brief glance. "We're near enough anyway."

"Alright," Beckett replied before she then started to go south. "We're going to Newgrange."

When she stopped there Castle realized she wanted him to explain it so he quickly said, "It's a monument, a very old one that's older than Stonehenge and it's likely a tomb but it's more known for the fact that on the winter solstice the sun goes into it and lights it up."

"We're gonna go underground?" Julia asked.

"No," Beckett replied. "It's a mound of dirt."

"Cool," Eliza said, looking out the window.

Nearly an hour after leaving Dublin the group arrived at the structure and once they were parked and gathered together near the visitor's center they headed inside to find out where they would need to go for their tour.

When they'd met their guide they were led over to the burial mound and the man spoke about the history of the tomb and it being found in the 1960s.

"These are the kerbstones," the tour guide was telling them as they reached a long row of large and long stones that went around the front of the mound. "The most elaborately carved one is here as you can see."

"Can we touch it?" Marie asked shyly.

"I'm afraid not," the man said, smiling at her. "But you can take as many pictures as you'd like of it."

"Can we take pictures inside?" Alexis asked.

"I'm sorry, we don't allow photography there," the guide replied. "But you're free to take as many pictures as you'd like outside."

"Can we walk around?" Castle asked then. When the guide nodded they split up to look around the mound. He and Beckett went with Eliza to the left of the entrance and when he saw her looking down the grass in front of them he asked, "What're you looking at?"

"Sheep," Eliza said, pointing in front of them.

Turning her head to see where the little girl had seen the animals Beckett saw she was right, there was a large flock of sheep past the road at the bottom of the hill. She smiled and then said, "They're very cute but you know we'll see more of them going through the country."

Eliza was going to open her mouth to speak but then realized her mother was right and she said, "We will keep going around now?"

"If you'd like," Castle said. When the little girl nodded he and Beckett led their daughter around the front of the structure until the guide was calling all of them back together.

"We're going to head inside now," the man was telling them. He waited for them to put their cameras away and took them over the kerbstones on a short flight of steps.

Listening to the man explaining the significance of the tomb as they walked down the passage Castle glanced over at the girls. He'd already been to the historical site before so he'd heard the same story then and he was glad he could half listen to the guide as he realized something was wrong.

Touching her husband's arm Beckett nodded to Eliza and watched him pick her up. As he was doing that she wondered why he didn't think she'd notice what was wrong with their youngest but she couldn't say anything as the guide was leading them down again. She looked around at the tall stones that made up the walls and after walking for some time they reached the chamber. She wasn't surprised when she heard the girls gasping at it and she looked at Dani to see what she was doing, but the baby seemed to be fine as she was playing with her mother's hair.

Watching her mother Julia smiled to see her checking on Eliza again but then turned her head to look over at a stone that was a startling white in the darkness of the chamber. She took a shaky breath in and was going to breathe out when she felt a hand on hers. She saw it was Mari and whatever the chill was that had hit her disappeared so she turned her attention to the ceiling that the guide was talking about, slabs of stone that made a hollow at the top and forgetting she'd felt any unease.

There was no surprise to Castle when Eliza began to whimper and he looked at her before asking the guide when he'd stopped talking, "Is it alright if I head back outside?"

"No that's fine," the guide said. "Will she be alright?"

"She will," Beckett said. "Dad, Martha-" she then started to say.

"We'll watch Julia but what about you?" Jim interrupted her.

"I've looked around," Beckett said with a smile before she left.

"I think she's ready to go since she can't take pictures," Skye commented. "I was like that when we were last here." She smiled at the two before she then went over to her daughters and wife who were looking around as the guide had allowed them to do that.

"See we're outside already sweetheart," Castle told Eliza once he'd gone off the stairs.

"I'm sorry Daddy," the little girl said almost miserably.

"Why?" Beckett asked.

"Mommy?" Eliza said in surprise as she came up to them. Before her mother could say anything she suddenly burst into tears and felt her father rubbing her back as they walked away from the entrance.

"Sweetie stop crying, please," Beckett told her, surprised at her reaction. When Castle stopped walking she tried to take her from him but he quickly shook his head and she watched him then trying to comfort their daughter.

"I know it was a little dark in there-" Castle started to tell her.

"And cold Daddy, I didn't like it," Eliza interrupted him.

"I don't blame you," Castle said seriously, rubbing her back again. "When I came here the first time I thought the same thing as you."

"You came here before Daddy?" Eliza asked, her eyes wide as she pulled back from him.

"Yep but I was by myself," Castle told her.

"Oh… that would be scary," Eliza said seriously. "Are you happy we're here?"

"Very," Castle told her, his tone serious once more. He smiled when she hugged him around the neck tightly then and kissed his cheek before she pulled back to share one with him.

Watching them Beckett bit her lower lip for a moment before the little girl was whirling her head around to look at her. "What's wrong?" she asked, knowing then she could ask why her daughter had begun to cry.

"You didn't get to stay," Eliza explained.

"I saw everything," Beckett said. "Trust me. And since I can't take pictures inside it's… a little less fun to stay in there."

"Oh," Eliza said softly. She then looked over at the bright white wall around the front of the burial mound and then said, "Can I take pictures?"

"Alright but don't run off from us," Beckett told her as she nodded to her husband. Once their youngest was down she reached over to take her husband's hand and they walked after their youngest together as she was taking pictures of both the retaining wall and the kerbstones in front of it.

"That was so cool," Mari said to Julia and the twins after their tour had ended outside. "I hope your parents don't mind leaving."

"Where are they?" Kathleen asked, looking around.

"There," Alexis said. "I think Eliza wanted to get more pictures."

"Mommy too," Julia added when she saw her mother was holding her camera in one hand.

As their oldest rushed to them Castle and Beckett listened to her telling them about walking all around the chamber before they'd left. After they had gone around the mound one more time they went to their cars where the adults who would be driving next gathered together.

"So how long does it take to get to… Mullingar you said it was?" David asked.

"About an hour and fifteen or twenty minutes," Beckett answered, looking at her husband.

"Where will we have lunch?" Mary asked them.

"We're hoping we'll find a spot to stop at on the way," Castle said as the others were looking at him. "It'll be scenic… but we will pass towns and everything… one of them might have a park."

"Then we should get going," Skye said. "You'll lead?"

"I will," Beckett said. "He's letting me drive this time again."

"Hey… I'd been here before already when we came five years ago," Castle said in mock protest and they followed the others to get their kids.

"I know and I'm glad you did drive most of the time since I was always tired," Beckett said. She then looked ahead of them and whistled which made all five kids stop and turn from the field down the hill they were on where they were looking at the sheep. "We'll see more," she called to them. "For now let's keep going."

"I wish we could go see them…" Eliza said slowly as her big sister pulled her by the hand.

"You heard what Mommy said," Julia told her seriously. "We'll see more, there are a lot here."

"Yeah…" Eliza said. She was still looking back at the animals but when she was suddenly picked up she cried out in surprise and looked to find it was her father carrying her. She smiled at him and said, "I was gonna go to the car Daddy."

"I know but you have to get into your seat," Castle told her.

Watching Castle making sure the girls were set in the back Beckett turned to the others and asked, "Anyone want to come with us?"

"That's alright," Martha said.  
"I'm driving again," Jim said with a smile as he held up the keys to their car.

"If we find a place to stop we'll let you know with a text," Castle said before they got into their cars.

"What are they doing now?" Beckett asked her husband once they were on the road, going away from Newgrange.

"Coloring again," Castle replied. "Though I have to wonder how much they're going to do."

"We will color," Eliza protested from the back.

"Yeah but there's a lot to look at outside," Julia added, smiling at her sister.

"What are 'lexis and Louis gonna do?" Eliza asked after a few minutes of watching the passing scenery with Julia.

"Probably talk for a little and then when they get bored with that they'll find something to do," Castle answered.

"Read?" Julia asked.

"Maybe," Castle said.

"I think you should read to them love," Beckett said suddenly. She noticed her husband looking at her from the corner of her eye and she smiled at him before saying, "So they can watch outside."

"Oh… do you guys mind?" Castle asked them.

"No what book will you read though?" Julia asked interestedly.

"Do you want to go through the Harry Potter one you're on now?" Castle asked, looking back at her.

"Sure," Julia said eagerly, reaching over to her backpack that was between her and Eliza. She fished out the thick tome and reached over to hand it to her father saying, "I'm on chapter… oh, my bookmark is there, you'll see it," smiling then. "I got excited," she then explained.

"I can tell," Castle said. He saw she was at least a hundred pages in and he said, "What do you think so far?"

"I'm not sure… I think so far I still like the fourth one the best," Julia said honestly.

"Start Rick or we'll be getting to lunch and you haven't even started," Beckett said teasingly.

"Alright, alright," Castle said in a jokingly annoyed tone of voice. He opened the book and then began to read the chapter title, " _The Hearing_ ," before he started on the chapter as they continued through the Irish countryside.

* * *

"Why are we stopping?" Castle asked his wife an hour later when he realized the car was doing so.

"Sheep!" Eliza cried out as she and her sister looked out the window together.

"Oh… like in Spain, except not goats this time," Castle said when he saw the two lane road was blocked by the animals. "What should we do?" he then asked his wife. "They're not moving."

"We better get out and see if there's a shepherd or something," Beckett replied since he was right, the animals were still and some of them were watching them.

"Daddy don't leave us!" Julia cried out as she saw his hand was on the door handle.

"I'll get them," Beckett said, smiling at her husband.

After getting out of the car with his wife Castle glanced at the fields from side to side, not seeing anyone around. He turned when he heard his name being called and saw it was David and Skye. "I think they may have gotten out," he said to them when they neared with Beckett coming behind them.

Before any of them could say anything; the kids trying to get closer while Alexis and Louis helped the rest of the adults that had stayed at the cars keep them back; they heard someone calling loudly in another language and some of them were able to understand what was being said.

" _Come along you sheep, head on off the road_!" an older man with a dog running next to him called. " _Look out_!" He realized he'd spoken in Irish and was about to repeat it to the people on the road again when suddenly they were calling to his sheep, startled when three of them were doing so in Irish.

While the animals were running to the field Castle saw a ram running toward him and he began to yell to get it out of his way. It worked but then he was yelling once more as it took off towards David.

"Dad!" Alexis called out in shock when her father somehow managed to grab the ram by its horns, turning it towards him.

"Mommy, she's gonna get hurt too!" Eliza nearly screamed.

" _Easy_ ," Castle and Beckett were saying together as they were both holding onto the horns.

"I've got him," Castle told his wife. When she nodded and let go of the animal he looked up at the shepherd who'd gotten the sheep and few other rams into the field. Letting go of the animal he watched as the man ushered it into the field last and he said, "Do they get away from you that often?"

"Wasn't expecting them to take this long," the man replied. "Sorry about that."

" _Are these your fields_?" Beckett asked.

Not mistaken then in the fact that they'd used Irish the man nodded and said, "I've retired from school teaching," speaking in English as he could tell the shorter of the two men had no idea what she'd asked. "Spend my time with my sheep. Are you all family then?"

"Three families," Beckett answered. "We're on our way to Mullingar."

"Nearly there," the man said. "I'll let you go and thank you, hope you enjoy your time there."

"Wait," Castle said quickly. "Could we come onto the field just here," he said to the man as he pointed to the gate in the fence that was open. "And have a quick lunch?"

"We'd clean up after ourselves," David said quickly.

"Our kids would make sure that we did," Beckett said, nodding over to them. "They wouldn't want the sheep to eat any trash."

"Oh you can, of course," the man said. "I'm about to sit down to lunch myself."

"You can join us," Skye told him quickly. "We only have enough for ourselves though but-"

"I've my own," the man replied. "But first I should introduce myself to you and your family… and friends." He waited then for the others to join them and he took off his tweed cap briefly towards them saying, "Eddie Flynn, welcome to Ireland."

"Hi," Eliza said first. She didn't realize that the other kids were looking at her in surprise but she was too intently staring at the sheep near the gate to care.

"Good afternoon lasses," Flynn said, smiling at them. "Lad," he told Louis. "Come along before this lot tries to get out of here."

They followed the man onto the field and after the shepherd and David had closed the gate they sat on the blanket they had spread out, introducing themselves to the man.

"Oh, have heard of you two before," Flynn said to Castle and Beckett. "Heard from my son that you were coming here to the country."

"He reads our books?" Beckett asked.

"He does, he said you have a web site and there was some news about you coming here," Flynn said slowly. "Something about a wedding?"

"We're renewing our vows," Castle said.

"Congratulations, how many years have you been wed?" Flynn asked them.

"It'll be five," Beckett replied with a slight smile.

Flynn nodded to her and said, "Have they been here before?" nodding to the girls.

"They have," Skye said, motioning to hers and Mary's daughters.

"Ours have too," Castle said, nodding to the girls.

"Used to live here; Dublin," Louis said about himself.

"Could hear it in your voice," Flynn said with a nod. "And you all… the Fosters?"

"We've come here before," Rebecca answered, motioning to herself and her husband. "But this is the first time our girls have been here."

"How do you like it?" Flynn said to Mari.

"It's really pretty here," the little girl said a bit shyly. "I like how the country looks, green."

"The sheep like that too," Flynn said, smiling when the girls all giggled. "Eliza was it?" he asked her. When she turned from the sheep to him he smiled again and said, "You like them."

"Yeah, they're pretty," Eliza said shyly, snuggling closer to her grandfather who she was sitting next to. "C-can I feed them? Can we feed them?" she asked, correcting herself quickly.

"You can try, the ewes are well tempered now since their food is good," Flynn replied with a smile. "But I would try it after you've eaten."

"Not too fast sweetie," Beckett quickly told her as she could tell the little girl had that idea in mind.

"I would do the same too," Julia whispered to her little sister. She shared a smile with her before they returned to their food, sandwiches the adults had made back at the townhouse in Dublin. When she glanced at her friends she wasn't surprised to see that they too were trying to eat slowly enough for their parents but fast enough to see the sheep.

When they'd finished Beckett watched as Flynn led the girls over to the flock that shied away from him though the shepherd's dog began to go around them to watch they didn't take off.

"So let's have you hold your hand out," Flynn was telling Eliza as the children were gathered around him. "Come with me and we'll see if we can't get Molly to allow you to feed her."

"She has a name?" Eliza asked, giggling in excitement.

"We name them," Flynn said, walking with her to a group of ewes in front of them. "She sees you," he told the little girl. "Hold the clovers out and she'll follow the scent to you."

Eliza was nearly breathless as she watched the ewe walk carefully up to her and when it began to eat some of the plants from her hand she did her best not to move or cry out and scare it. When more came to her she wasn't able to help crying out softly until the clovers were all gone from her hand. She smiled as the sheep walked away from her when she had no more food and said to Flynn, "Thank you a lot."

"Very welcome, they liked you," the man said. "You were very calm."

Suddenly feeling shy the little girl nodded and then rushed over to her mother, hugging her tightly. "Did you see that Mommy?" Eliza asked her.

"I did, you did a wonderful job," Beckett said.

"Are you going to keep letting them feed them one at a time?" Jim asked the shepherd.

"I think we can all go out at once," Flynn replied with a slight nod. "Come along and get some clover to feed them," he told the others. When they had some he told them seriously, "Don't scare them, just walk slowly up them and allow them to come to you."

"I'm glad they blocked the road," David commented out of the corner of his mouth to Castle and Beckett.

"Me too," Beckett agreed, a smile on her face. "Hopefully the hotel won't be a letdown once we get to it. Yes sweetie?" she directed to Julia last as she'd rushed over to her.

"Here, Mr. Flynn said you grownups could feed them too," the girl told her, pouring some clover into her hand. "Get some too Daddy."

"We're following you," Castle replied before he went after his wife with David.

Once they'd all fed some of the sheep the group left through the fence and after Flynn had said goodbye to them they watched the shepherd head over to a tree before they got back into the cars and continued down the road to Mullingar

After twenty minutes they came up to a large yellow building and the girls glanced at each other before they turned back to it. "Is this it?" Julia asked first.

"It is," Beckett replied. "It's nice isn't it?"

"Is it old like Adare is?" Eliza then said.

"It is but this was a dower house when it was first built," Castle said. "Very pretty."

"It is," Beckett said, smiling slightly at him. They were stopped then and with the cars all parked they began the process of getting their luggage out and then up to the building so they could check in. She was relieved when some bellmen came out to them with luggage carts and she soon had Julia's hand as they went inside.

Since they were separated in the hotel it took a little time to get everyone checked in but finally they were and were going up to the room Jim and Martha were sharing with all six girls.

"Oh lovely," Martha commented when they reached the two connected rooms. "How will we do this?"

"Well there's a double in the other room here," Jim said. "And there are beds enough for five in here."

"I'll stay with them," Martha said. "But someone needs to share the room with you."

"I can," Eliza said, smiling at her grandfather.

"Okay, so we'll help you all unpack," Skye said though she was indicating her daughters.

"Where do you want the cot for Dani to go?" Rebecca asked Jim and Martha.

"She can sleep in the room I'll be in," Castle's mother told her.

"Let's put it with Jim and Eliza," David suggested. "That way you're not too, too crowded." When he got no objections to that he took the cot he'd found and went over to the bedroom with two beds. "Let's hurry; I'd like to see my room."

"Our room," Rebecca told him.

And with David's mockingly sweet, "Yes dear," the rooms were full of their laughter as they easily unpacked the girls' things. The kids remaining there the four couples left, promising to pick up the others so they could go walk out to the lake the hotel was next to.

"So this is yours," Castle said as he and Beckett were walking with Alexis and Louis. "Should be nice."

"It is, beautiful view," Louis said.

When she heard the young man's voice was nervous Beckett squeezed her husband's arm and said, "We'll see you at the kids' room."

"We're just going to call it that," Castle said jokingly, knowing why his wife had grabbed him like that.

"I'll be right back," Alexis told her boyfriend. She then walked out with her father and stepmother and said, "Dad?"

"Something wrong? The room is nice and-" Castle started to say, glancing at Beckett quickly.

"No, thank you for letting us stay together," Alexis told him seriously.

"As much as I don't want to admit it, you are growing up and Louis is a great guy," Castle said. "And you're happy which of course is the most important thing to me." He smiled over his daughter's shoulder at his wife and then said, "You should thank Kate too, she told me I was holding onto the past just a little too much."

"He was but he does love you so I didn't have to fight for you," Beckett said as her stepdaughter hugged her.

Pulling away Alexis said, "Go see your room; it'll be nice I'm sure." She watched the two follow the bellman that had brought their luggage up down the hall and then walked inside hers and Louis room. "So," she said.

"I know, we're sharing a room," the young man told her. He watched her walk around to him and he embraced her saying, "Think we could?"

"Do you have-" Alexis began to say as she pulled away slightly to look at him.

"Aye, you know I wouldn't forget," Louis said. He then kissed her and when they parted said, "But you're not tired?"  
"No and I know that you aren't," Alexis said. "We'll see what happens later. For now kiss me and we'll unpack."

"If you want me to," Louis replied as he smiled.

Before he could do so Alexis closed the gap between them and they were hungrily kissing until finally they slowly parted and she smiled at him before they went to their suitcases on the bed before they forgot they weren't there at the hotel alone.

* * *

Watching Beckett as she looked out the window Castle couldn't help smile and he walked over to her, placing his hand on her back. "It meets with your approval?" he asked her.

"We could have a view of fields with sheep and I'd love it," Beckett told him turning to him from the view of the lake they had. She leaned over and gently kissed him before pulling back and she murmured to him, "I want to be with you tonight."

"Even though we're ditching the challenge?" Castle couldn't stop himself from saying.

"We're not ditching it," Beckett protested. "Just not going so many days in a row." She couldn't help smile as she then said, "Why we thought that'd work out I don't know."

"What about our honeymoon?" Castle then asked.

Beckett was smiling again and she brushed her lips yet again to his before she walked over to the bed.

"Kate?" Castle asked as he followed her.

"Why don't we wait?" Beckett asked him.

"Sure… we do have time," Castle said.

Looking across the bed at him Beckett said, "Don't sound so disappointed love, we're getting closer and not further."

"That would be interesting to find out how you'd do that," Castle said, pausing in taking his swim trunks out of one of his suitcases.

"I don't think they'd be able to figure out a way to," Beckett told him teasingly.

"Probably not," Castle said. He then said, as they were going back to their clothes, "I got a picture of you feeding your sheep."

"And I got one of you holding onto that ram," Beckett said.

"Oh?" Castle asked simply.

"Hmm, interesting to see that," Beckett said simply. She wasn't surprised when he came around the bed to her and she said, "You're all done?"

"I didn't have much to unpack," Castle said. "You?" he then asked.

"Now I am," Beckett said. She was going to set her suitcase aside when her husband was suddenly doing so and with a smile she watched him before he came back to her. "We need to change," she told him. She was startled when he suddenly stopped before turning and going to the window. As he settled himself down on one of the two armchairs in front of it she smiled and said, "Again?"

"Why not? I feel like I should be able to watch you if you're alright with it," Castle said, knowing already she would be.

"Smooth," Beckett said simply, slightly amused. But instead of answering him she turned to her bikini on the bed and began to take off her t-shirt she was wearing.

Smiling at his wife's body as she didn't bother to put on her bikini top once the upper half of her body was bared Castle then said, "I actually kind of did this for later."

"I had a feeling," Beckett said to him, still smiling. She was naked by then and she started to pull on her new bathing suit she'd brought for the trip, a very light blue that had faint white diamonds on it. When she'd pulled on a sundress for a cover up she smiled to him and said, "Hurry."

Sighing Castle said, "The girls are so impatient."

"So am I, the pool is indoors," Beckett urged him, sitting on the end of the bed before he then started to undress.

"Does it remind you of Adare?" Castle asked her.

"Slightly, I don't think anything's going to touch it," Beckett replied. She watched him undress fully; as she'd done; and said, "You realize how defined your muscles got when you were holding that ram right?"

"I had to, the guy did not want to give," Castle said. He then looked at her as he was pulling up his trunks the rest of the way and said, "You helped me so I think you knew that already." He then thought of something and looking at her said, "You knew so why… oh."

Rolling her eyes at his tone as he trailed off Beckett said, "You're my husband, I think I should react like that to you."

Castle didn't say anything; instead he put his hand on the small of his wife's back and brought her to him before they kissed one another deeply. Slowly he pulled away from her and they smiled at one another and he rushed to get his shirt on so they could leave together.

When they reached the kids' room everyone else was there and also ready so they walked to the pool. They set out their towels and things on chairs before they prepared to swim, Julia and Mari the first to go into the small kid pool next to the large pool.

"This is so cool," Mari said. "Is it like that other place? Adare?" she asked her friend.

"Sorta, it's inside too," Julia said. "There's no Jacuzzi there but you can see the river at Adare… but I think both pools are really nice."

"Yeah it's nice," Mari said before Alexis was joining them. Her eyes wide she asked, "You're gonna swim in here?"

"Why not?" the young woman asked with a smile.

"It's not really deep," Julia said.

"Come on," Beckett said to Eliza who was trying to go over to the larger pool. "You'll have time to swim later, if you go in this pool you don't need to wear your vest." She smiled when her youngest sighed but continued with her and she stepped into the water. Laughing softly as Julia hugged her she said, "You're surprised I came?"

"A little I'm happy that you came here first with us," the girl said.

"Hey I'm here too," Castle said jokingly, walking over with the twins before Skye and Mary joined them.

"Are David and Rebecca coming over?" Beckett asked the two women.

"They're going to see how Dani is at the moment," Mary said first.

"They'll try though to come swimming with her before we move over there," Skye added. "So, who wants to play Marco Polo?"

Castle shared a smile with Beckett as the girls protested and then they began to play blind man's bluff though they had no blindfold. They were joining in too and they continued to do so until the Fosters were finally coming over with Dani.

"So she didn't need a nap?" Martha asked as she was standing on the steps down to the pool.

"She slept after we left the field," Rebecca explained. "Which was interesting."

"That happened to us in Spain," Julia said, looking over from the game she was playing.

"That's happened to me and my da," Louis said. "We went down south around Bantry and outside the city we were stuck behind some sheep."

"For how long?" Mary asked, interested.

"Ages," Louis said with a laugh.

"You know you guys can go ahead to the big pool," Rebecca said. "I can stay here with Dani."

"Can we?" the five girls said at almost the exact same time.

"I think we need to," Castle said laughingly. "Okay so if anyone wants to go you're welcome to join the girls."

"And us," Beckett said, glancing at her husband.

"And us, it was a given," Castle said jokingly.

"Eliza come on I'll help you put on your vest," Beckett said to the little girl, reaching over to her and taking her hand.

"Mommy," Eliza said in a little groan.

"Eliza," Beckett said simply in return.

Sighing Eliza said, "One day I'm gonna swim by myself."

"You will," Castle said, having followed them. "But until then better you're safe for now okay?"

"Will you get worried if I don't wear that?" Eliza asked as her mother was picking up her vest.

"Very," Beckett said before she sat down on the end of the chair she'd chosen. "Your sister asked the same question when she was your age."

Glancing behind her at the big swimming pool where Julia was already in the water; since there were adults with her, Mari and the twins; Eliza turned back to her mother and said, "Did she keep practicing?"

"Of course," Beckett replied with a smile. "And eventually she got better at it enough so she could swim without it but not until later."

"I'm wearing it Mommy," Eliza said with a fake pout. She giggled with her mother and hugged her before doing the same with her father, letting them take her over to the pool to step in.

"I was gonna say," Marie said to the others. "Let's race but the pool is too long."

"It is," Julia said in agreement. She looked across from them and said, "This way is shorter."

"Swim around first you guys," Mary said, having been listening to them. "And then you can play."

"How long can we?" Mari asked her.

"We don't have reservations for dinner," Castle said, looking over at them. "Actually we don't have to have dinner together if you guys want to go into the town."

"Good, we were planning on seeing it," Skye commented, swimming over to them as she and Jim had been the ones using the lanes on the far side of the pool. "Since we haven't been in this area before."

"Skye?" Eliza asked once she was on her father's hip after swimming to him. "What's the lake called?" pointing outside to it.

"That's Lough Ennell," Skye replied. "I saw some information in our room about it," she told the other adults who were looking at her.

"Can we go see it?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"We're staying here for dinner," Beckett answered when Castle looked at her. "So after we're going to walk around the grounds as much as we can and yes we'll go there. Though we were going to go before this… I guess we forgot about it."

"I think we'll take a look at it tomorrow," David said when Mari glanced to him. "Since we're staying one more night after this."

"Okay," Mari said with a nod. "Where are we gonna have dinner?"

"We'll go into town but sooner than you guys," David said to the McDouglases. "We want Dani to get more sleep tonight."

"You're taking her over there?" Martha was asking Rebecca in the kid's pool.

"Yeah," the woman said, standing up with her daughter in her arms. "Just for a little and then we'll come back here."

"I think I'll join everyone else then," Martha commented. When she and Rebecca came to the main pool they watched the girls swimming to the first rope of the first lane before coming back to where the rest of them were. She wasn't surprised to find Julia winning since she was the tallest of the five and she applauded as her granddaughter swam to her. "Very nicely done kiddo," she said.

"I was swimming as fast as I could," Julia said with a smile as she stood next to where her grandmother was sitting. "Are you gonna eat with us?" she asked.

"Oh of course," Martha replied.

"So will I," Jim said quickly as Julia turned her head to him.

"What are you gonna do 'lexis?" Eliza asked her.

Seeing his daughter share a glance with her boyfriend Castle said, "We've got more lunches and dinners to have as a family."

"What about you and Kate?" Alexis asked.

"We're aiming for Sligo," Beckett replied since she and her husband had talked about it already.

"But that's awhile," Alexis said.

"Only four days," Castle said. "We can wait."

"Okay then I think we're set," Alexis said, looking at Louis with a smile.

"So what should we do now?" Kathleen asked.

"Wait, where are you all gonna go eat?" Julia asked the other families and her sister.

"Don't know the area too well," Louis said to Alexis as she turned to face him.

"No, pub or restaurant?" Alexis asked.

"Oh… well I suppose for a change of pace we can try to find a good restaurant," Louis said.

"You only take her to pubs?" Rebecca asked jokingly. "Not very romantic."

"Nah, just joshing," Louis said, speaking exaggeratedly for the kids who giggled at him. "We mix up the pubs and restaurants."

"Do you do that back at the manor?" Beckett asked them.

"Oh yes," Alexis said with a smile. "He took me to a restaurant a friend of his family owns… in his home."

"His home?" Eliza asked. "Where does he live?"

"There but his building was a tavern before it was made into a home so he's made the parlour a restaurant," Louis explained. "He's only got enough for eight people though so you need to know him."

"Good thing you do," Marie said.

"I know, he's a fantastic chef," Louis said. He then looked at the adults and said, "He's good at pastries too and he'll be making some items for my parents for the ball."

"Speaking of that," Rebecca said, looking to Skye.

"Oh no," the investigator said quickly. "I'm not about to wear a gown for that. I'll be suitably dressed though; I've asked him what I'd be able to have on."

"A tailored suit," Louis said when everyone else had looked over at him. "Da and Mam aren't all that stern."

"That and I showed them a picture of me at my wedding," Skye said.

Smiling, since she'd seen that picture and the woman's suit for the ceremony, Beckett said, "I'm sure you'll look great."

Nodding to acknowledge the compliment Skye then said, "What about you? Dress?"

"Yes," Beckett said, slightly laughingly. "You'll see it at the ball."

"Alright," Rebecca said, "We're going back to the kid pool Ruby, I'll let you sit down this time."

As they began to swim again Castle sat next to his mother and said, "Don't want to head over to the small pool?"

"I'm alright here," Martha said. She then glanced behind them and said, "And give David and Rebecca some time with their daughter." When she turned back to face her son she saw his gaze on his wife and smiling told him, "Richard you couldn't be more transparent."

"I'm not going to hide the fact that I'm in love with my wife," Castle said, smiling himself at his mother's joking tone.

"Hopelessly?" Martha asked since she knew her son wasn't a big fan of that word in that context.

"Devotedly," Castle corrected her.

"Go, go and swim," Martha said with a slight laugh before he was leaving her to join Beckett at the two lanes to the side.

"You wanted to race?" Beckett asked when she stopped swimming and was treading the water.

"No, I wanted to join you," Castle told her honestly. "You're sure you don't want to go into town?"

"Tomorrow," Beckett said simply. "After the Centre."

"Right," Castle said. "I'm surprised though, I thought with everyone going…"

"I know but I think I'd like to stay around here," Beckett told him honestly.

"You're taking your camera to dinner with us aren't you?" Castle said with a smile.

"Why shouldn't I?" Beckett asked him teasingly. She leaned over and brushed her lips to his before she said, "If you want to swim here then go ahead."

"I'll follow," Castle said simply before he ducked under the water with her as they swam back to their friends and family.

"Alright," Alexis said, looking at her father and stepmother as they approached them. "We should play one more game before we need to go."

"We'll swim tomorrow," Skye said. "At least you two will," she said to the twins when they looked at her.

"All of us," Castle said. "Well, I'm assuming your parents will bring you swimming," he directed to Mari.

"We will," David called.

"So what are we gonna play?" Marie asked.

"Marco Polo," Alexis said. "But no adults it first."

"That takes you out," Mary said jokingly to Alexis and Louis.

"It does but we should still have fun," Alexis replied as she then turned to the five girls who were saying a rhyme to decide who would be it first.

"Why are you keeping the adults from being it?" Skye asked curiously.

"It's because when Rick is he's always after me," Beckett said wryly, gesturing to her husband with her thumb. "But we're not really playing for that long so we'll let them be it."

"It's me," Kathleen called out.

"Mommy what about my swimming?" Eliza said rapidly.

"After the game," Castle said. When his wife looked at him he quickly told her, "We're not going to go into the city and our parents can help them with their… Eliza's bath."

"Then we should get started," Beckett replied simply before they began to play.

Jim, sitting with Martha on the side, watched the group swimming around Kathleen and calling out to her before she leapt out of the water at Alexis. "You must have good hearing," he said, laughing with the others as she'd done so near him and Castle's mother.

"I could tell she was by me," Kathleen said with a smile.

"Come on you two," Skye then said. "We need to be ready to head off."

"We better go as well Alexis," Louis told his girlfriend.

"We should," she agreed. "Come here you two so we can say goodnight."

Swimming with Julia over to the two Eliza wrapped her arms around Alexis' neck and said, "Love you 'lexis. Have fun at dinner."

"I will, I hope you do too," Alexis replied. "And I love you too Lizzy." She shared a kiss with her before setting her back in the water.

"Bye Louis, have fun too," Eliza said, waving at the young man as her mother picked her up.

"Thanks, and like Alexis said I hope you both do too," Louis replied.

At that time Julia was hugging her big sister tightly and she said, "I love you 'lexis, will you tell us what you do tomorrow?"

"Of course," Alexis replied seriously. "I hope you'll tell me about your night. I love you Jules, have fun," she told her before kissing her cheek gently. She set her down and after Julia said goodnight to Louis they got out, saying goodbye to all the others too.

When they were alone in the pool after the Fosters had left last Eliza asked eagerly, "Can I swim now?"

"Yeah, come on," Beckett told her, holding her on her hip before she helped her take the vest off. "Rick?" she asked her husband.

"I'm ready," Castle replied, standing in front of them. He watched as their youngest did her best to swim with both her arms and legs until he picked her up. "Really good," he told her. "Remember you can move your arms and legs at the same time."

"I know but it's hard to remember Daddy," Eliza told him.

"Come back to me now sweetie, we'll let you do that one more time before we get out," Beckett said. She watched Eliza swimming again and smiled as she could tell the little girl was trying her best to do what Castle had suggested to her. "Much better," she told her with a smile, kissing her cheek.

"One more time Mommy," Eliza told her seriously, hugging her. "I can do it."

"Okay, try your best sweetie," Beckett said in amusement, watching her go back to Castle.

"Good job," Julia said then when her sister was back with their mother. "That's how I learned."

"I know," Eliza said before she sighed. "Are we gonna go?"

"We'll sit in the thermal pool for a little bit," Castle told the girls. "Not the Jacuzzi since we're not going to be too long."

"Kay," Eliza said happily. As they went to the pool that was attached to it she stood on the step before crouching down, letting the warmer water cover her up to her shoulders. "Can we go in the lake?" she then asked when they were all together in the pool.

"Lough," Julia corrected her. "That's their word for lake."

"Kay, can we go there," Eliza repeated.

Smiling Beckett said, "We can't, it's going to be a little too chilly."

"I have to mention how wonderful it is being here in the summer, so much cooler than home," Martha said before she wrapped her arms around Eliza who'd walked over to her. "Good for the girls."

"Yeah, it is," Castle said, slightly laughing. "I am sorry about Newgrange being so quick," he the directed to his mother and Jim.

"It was still interesting to see," Beckett's father said reassuringly. "And the area was beautiful too."

"I'll agree there we've seen a lot of country that's very beautiful," Martha said. "And I use the same word as it's a very good one."

"I can't wait until we see more of it," Julia commented.

"And we will," Castle promised them. "We should get going Kate, or else they won't be able to see the lough."

Though the girls protested they didn't really try very hard to, instead following their parents and grandparents out so they could get ready for their dinner.


	8. Spirits Of Ancient (Part 2)

"I wonder," Castle said as they were leaving their room together.

"What?" Beckett asked as he was closing the door and not continuing what he was saying.

"If the girls will like this," Castle told her honestly.

"You said they had a kids' menu right?" Beckett said as he took her hand once he'd reached where she was standing.

"They do but it's… technically a bar still," Castle replied.

"Oh," Beckett said, smiling knowingly.

"What?" Castle asked, watching her.

"You're afraid I won't approve of it," Beckett said simply.

Castle opened his mouth to protest that when he stopped and then told her, "A little."

"Please," Beckett scoffed playfully. "And so you know," she said, her tone becoming serious. "I don't mind, I like that we're having dinner at a place a little less fancy; for the girls."

Nodding Castle opened his mouth to speak before he paused and then said, "They would have liked dressing up."

"Yes and then they would have gotten nervous," Beckett replied. "We'll dress up another night," she said simply as they went down the stairs to the first floor where the kids' room was.

"Hello," Martha said as she opened the door to the two. "Kate you look lovely."

"Thank you," Beckett said slowly, a little startled at the compliment.

Martha smiled and said, "The girls were wondering what you'd wear."

"More like debating," Jim said, coming out of the bedroom he was sharing with Eliza; the girls holding his hands.

"Oh Mommy," Julia breathed when she saw her mother. She then looked at her sister and smiled widely asking, "She looks beautiful doesn't she?"

"You thought I'd wear a dress?" Beckett asked with a slight smile, fighting her laugh as she knew the answer already.

"Yeah but Jules is right 'cause you're really pretty," Eliza said before she went with her sister to her.

Hugging them Beckett said, "I'm glad you like it and you two look pretty." When she stood she said to her mother in law and father, "You both look nice as well, since we're complimenting each other."

"Thank you," Jim said with a smile. "They are hungry though."

"Then let's go, let us take our granddaughters," Martha said quickly to her son and daughter in law. She took Julia's hand and then walked with Jim out telling the two behind them to close the door as they left first.

"I'm, your mother is too much sometimes," Beckett began to say though she was smiling as she spoke.

"It's got to be the anniversary coming up," Castle said as they stepped out into the hall. " _But you know I think you do look very… good_ ," he added.

" _I thought you would_ ," Beckett replied. When her husband put her hand on the back of her dark blue, long sleeved sweater she looked at him and added, " _I wonder if I should have worn a thicker one_ ," since the fabric was thin enough for her to feel the warmth of his skin.

"No," Castle said simply and so firmly that he wasn't surprised when his wife looked at him in slight surprise. "Later," he said quickly as they were making their way to the bar and were catching up with the rest of their family.

Since the girls were turning to her then it wasn't very hard for Beckett to focus her attention to them since they were grabbing her arms. "Is there something you need?" she asked them, trying to sound as serious as she could.

"It's soft Mommy," Eliza said seriously. She then giggled while Castle was telling the hostess how many of them there were and said, "We like to touch it."

"I'm glad to hear that," Beckett said as they almost hugged her at the same time. "Come on," she then had to say as the hostess was leading her husband and father into the bar. "Who do you want to sit with?" she asked as they reached two tables with a long booth with chairs on the other side.

"Can I sit with Grandpapa?" Julia asked quickly.

"I'm gonna go with Gram," Eliza said firmly before hurrying to her.

"I would protest love but I think they're set on this," Castle told his wife teasingly as he sat on the booth seat at the other table.

"I guess so," Beckett said, slightly laughingly. "Look at your menus first girls."

"Kate they have starters," Martha said to her. "Are they going to be having that?"

"No, just get them main courses," Beckett answered. She then looked at her husband and said, "Already?" since he had his menu closed.

"Already," Castle replied with a smile. "The burger."

"Not a surprise," Beckett said, smiling back at him. She looked at her menu then for a while before she said, "I'll get the fish and chips."

"I'm not surprised about that myself," Castle told her. He leaned over slightly and said, "What about you?"

"Me?" Julia asked in surprise since he was looking at her.

"Yeah there's got to be something you'll like," Castle said. "There is right?"

Giggling a little Julia said, "The fish fingers." She then said, "I'm not copying you Mommy," in a rush.

"Don't worry, I know you're not," Beckett told her. "What about you Eliza."

"She wants the bangers and mash, she remembers having it last year," Martha answered for her granddaughter.

"It was good too," Eliza said, nodding her head.

"I hope you'll enjoy it here too," Castle said as the waiter was coming over to them. They ordered their drinks and food at the same time as they were ready and he wasn't surprised when his mother and father in law ordered the same as Beckett and he said to his wife, " _Dessert_?"

" _I want to take it outside_ ," Beckett replied. " _We need to ask_."

Nodding as he was squeezing her hand in a way to say thank you Castle then said to the girls, "Do you want to know what we're doing tomorrow?"

"Yeah," the girls said at the same time, forgetting the activity books they'd been given.

"We're going to be seeing horses tomorrow," Castle said when his wife didn't try to stop him. "And riding for a little but mostly so your mom can show off her skills. Ow," he said when she pinched his arm. "What?"

"I'm going to ride, not show off," Beckett said simply.

"Still, the manager is supposed to be an experienced show jumper," Castle told her.

"And I'm better at cross country so I probably-" Beckett began.

"But you're really good at that still," Julia interrupted. "You got second at the competition."

Beckett wanted to say that she had been lucky there but decided not to as the girls were looking at her earnestly so finally she said, "I think we should just concentrate on riding tomorrow."

"What about the city Mommy?" Julia asked. "Mulli… what was it called?"

"Mullingar," Beckett replied. "It's probably a bit small so we'll just explore what there is to see."

"That's fun," Eliza said firmly. She took her glass of apple juice that was set in front of her and drank, not noticing the smiles her parents exchanged at her serious tone.

"It should be," Castle said, putting his arm over the back of the seat and running his fingers over the back of his wife's neck as her hair was up in a pony tail.

As they spoke about the rest of their day Beckett wondered if she should tell her husband to stop. But she finally decided that she could enjoy it and still talk with their daughters and parents until their food was served.

While they were eating Castle was amazed at how quiet the girls were, though he knew that it was because the two were enjoying their food. After he'd quietly ordered the dessert they'd share with the girls inside; unable to take it outside; he told them, "Come and sit with us now."

"Can we?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"Come on," Beckett said, motioning to them. She took her youngest before Julia sat on Castle's lap and said, "We're going to walk around after but I think you should go to bed a little early tonight."

"Rebecca just texted your mother," Castle said. "They're putting Dani and Mari to bed at eight thirty tonight… though of course Dani's going to be asleep before then."

"Are Marie and Kathleen going to go to bed then too?" Julia asked.

Her text alert ringing Beckett waited until she'd read her message and said, "Yes they are, Skye's very insistent they get some rest for riding tomorrow."

"So they know now," Julia said.

"They do," Beckett replied. She then looked at the two at the other table and warned them, "They might not want to sleep."

"We know what to do," Martha said. "No sleep, they'll be tired. They're tired, no riding."

"She would use that logic with me," Castle told his wife before she smiled at him.

Before anyone could say anything else their desserts were served; as Martha and Jim had gotten the same one Castle and Beckett had; and the girls were distracted with the apple and blackberry crumbles they were sharing with their parents.

"That was a fantastic dinner," Martha commented after they had stood up and were leaving a bit later.

"We should come back," Julia said in as grown up a tone as she could manage.

"We'll see what we do tomorrow," Beckett said.

"We should," Castle told his wife quickly. "They'd like it I'm sure."

"We'll see," Beckett told him firmly. At that point they walked out of the hotel towards the lough and she watched Martha give the girls' cameras to them. "Alright, go ahead but not too far okay?" she told them.

"We know Mommy," the girls said together before they then walked ahead of the adults a little fast.

"We'll follow them," Jim told his daughter as he turned to tell her and saw she was taking a picture of some flowers along the path.

Nodding to his father in law to indicate he'd heard Castle watched him go with his mother after the girls and looking at her said, "You're going to make them wait for you."

Since her husband was aware that she could take some time to take pictures once in a while Beckett didn't comment on that until she stood up straight. She looked at him and then pulled him to her before they kissed. The fact that he was ready for her didn't surprise her in the slightest and she smiled when they parted. "You're a pervert, I can't call you anything else," she told him jokingly.

"Good because when it comes to you I really think I am," Castle said, nodding his head and looking serious at the same time.

Beckett laughed and took his hand saying, "Let's keep going or they'll see the lough before us."

Castle was a little surprised when his wife just walked and didn't take pictures as they were getting closer to their family. When they reached them he saw that his mother and Jim were looking at the crossroads of the path they'd come to. "Go to your left," he said. When they looked at him he told them, "I know it's closer to the right but there's a pier that way; safer."

"We'll be careful Daddy," Eliza said, going to him.

Surprised when she was holding her arms up to him Castle asked, "What about taking pictures?"

Shaking her head firmly Eliza told him, "I will come back." She then looked doubtful and said, "We will?"

"We will," Castle replied. And with that he then threw her up onto his shoulders before they walked after the others.

It took a little longer but they were soon on the pier and Julia was breathing out in awe at the sight of the lough stretched out in front of them though it wasn't too big. She took a few pictures before she said, "It's so pretty."

"It is," Beckett agreed, having taken pictures herself. She let her camera hang from her hand and put her other arm around her oldest saying, "So did we choose a good place to stay?"

"Oh yes," Julia breathed. "And we're by water again too."

Beckett laughed and said, "You're right, we always seem to do that though we didn't know about this lough when we got here."

"It was a great surprise," Castle commented as he stood with them. When he'd set Eliza down at the end of the pier she'd run to her grandfather and they were looking off to the side. "Got enough pictures?"

"Yep I took as many as I could both ways," Julia replied as he was asking that of her. "I'll have to show my friends at school," she added. "Not Mari since she's here." At that she then said, "We are gonna come back right."

"We will," Beckett assured her. She was going to say more when her youngest caught her attention and she looked over at Eliza. "Sweetie," she said quickly. "What are you doing?"

"I wanna put my feet in," the little girl protested, trying to get her shoes off.

"Let's leave that for tomorrow," Castle said. "I need to ask the hotel if it's okay to do that somewhere else; somewhere to wade."

"Okay, let's keep walking," Beckett told the girls then. When they groaned she said, "Did you think I meant not next to the water?"

"Oh, she wants to keep going around," Julia told her little sister. "Let's go," she said before they took each other's hand and they walked ahead of their parents, looking at the birds going around them to the water and feeling very happy that they were there. The squeeze to her hand let her know her sister was thinking the same and they looked at each other with a laugh before they then turned to face ahead of them as a large, dark bird flew by to their delight.

* * *

"Thank you so much," Castle said to the man behind the concierge desk. "I appreciate the help."

"Of course Mr. Castle, enjoy your time outside," the man told him.

Walking outside into the cool evening air Castle wished that the sun was down. But since he couldn't do anything about the fact that it wasn't going to set for another hour and a half he went to his wife and he kissed her cheek when he met her.

"What's that for?" Beckett asked, indicating the blanket he had.

"I wanted to stargaze with you," Castle said. "But since we're so far north…" he began before looking up at the sky. "Cloud gazing?" he suggested.

"Let's go," Beckett said, smiling at him. "I would like to be inside by nine."

"Okay," Castle said simply before they walked together over to the path where the pier was. At the end of the field there he shook out the blanket before they laid down together on it. Glancing up at the clouds above them he said, "Well… they're shapes but… I swear I didn't influence them."

Beckett couldn't help beginning to laugh; as the majority of the ones they could see appeared to be more phallic in shape; but finally she stopped and said, "They can read our minds."

"I guess," Castle said before he turned his head and looked at her closely.

Feeling her husband's hand taking hers Beckett smiled as their fingers entwined tightly before she said, "This is nice."

"Are you sure?" Castle replied. "It's really… bright still."

"It's a little…" Beckett started to say before she sat up. When he scrambled to follow her she told him, "If we go inside it'd feel a little naughty wouldn't it?"

"It would, still daylight," Castle said in agreement, knowing what she was doing then.

"But not just yet," Beckett told him.

"No, what's the rush?" Castle replied simply to that before they leaned into one another and began to kiss. He was amazed when they both made it very gentle but he was pleased at the way they worked so well together in that kiss with nothing said about what they would do during it. Pulling away he smiled and said to her, "I think we really need draw things out."

"Probably," Beckett said with a smile. Before her husband could ask her what she meant by that she kissed him and at the same time stroked his face with her hands before they deepened it, not much but enough to feel the difference.

After they had parted Castle pressed his forehead against hers and said, "Maybe we'll catch the sunset."

Beckett didn't move but she did smile and said, "I'd really like to see you doing that."

"It's not that long," Castle said jokingly. "No?"

"No," Beckett said, laughing slightly. She leaned against him then as they looked out to what they could see of the lough.

"You are going to ride tomorrow right?" Castle asked after a while.

"I think so," Beckett said, smiling at him. When she saw him look at her at the doubt in that answer she said, "Who knows, they might just give lessons."

"Then I'll talk to them about that," Castle said quickly. "Tell them to let you ride."

"Thank you," Beckett said in amusement. She then raised her head and looked at him saying, "What about you?"

"What, I need lessons?" Castle replied.

"No," Beckett said simply. "But you could ride and jump with me."

"We should," Castle said. "So I'll have to talk to… whoever about both of us riding."

"We'll see when we get there tomorrow," Beckett said. She watched a heron fly by and she told him, "I kind of wish we could have gone in."

"I was thinking the same too," Castle told her with a nod. "And when I was talking to the concierge about it he said that it's shallow. About ten feet in some places."

"I'm not suggesting we swim," Beckett told him.

"Oh no," Castle said quickly in agreement. "Wading will be okay though."

"Are there fish in there?" Beckett asked him.

"Yep, the guy at the desk asked if I wanted to go fishing and I declined," Castle replied. "But before I said that he told me the largest lake brown trout was found there… not sure what I'd do with one of those but interesting fact."

Beckett laughed softly and then said, "I guess he thought you might like fishing."

"The girls would find ways to torture me if I tried that… including Alexis," Castle said, shaking his head. "Julia especially." He then thought of something and asked her, "Think we should get her another fish? She hasn't had one since Kauai."

Considering that for a moment Beckett said, "I think so."

"When though?" Castle asked.

"You do realize that if we get one for her we'll need to get one for Eliza," Beckett told him.

"Oh sure, though I wonder what she'll name hers…" Castle said slowly.

"She might ask her sisters for help," Beckett said with a slight smile. "We should get it while Alexis is still here," she then said.

With a brief nod Castle said, "Want to go in?"

"A little longer," Beckett said before they both fell silent. The sounds of the birds and some of the bugs filled in that quiet and she finally smiled before she then murmured, "You could tell how happy Julia was here."

"I could tell that you were too," Castle said, tightening his hold on her a little more. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head and said, "I'm really glad I brought you here five years ago."

Another smile on her face Beckett turned to look at him and said, "You're still awed at that aren't you?"

"A little," Castle said as he nodded his head. "But I love being here too. Especially here since I've never been before."

Beckett watched as her husband looked around them and she gently put her hand on his chest to get his attention. When he looked at her she said, "Kiss me?"

"Always," Castle said, seeing her brief smile before he leaned down and kissed her deeply.

They became heavily involved in each other and they didn't stop kissing, keeping it gentle and somehow telling one another what they wanted that night together. When they managed to stop they looked at each other and with smiles they got up and headed back inside hand in hand to return to their room as quickly as they possibly could.

Once they were inside Beckett went to the window and looked out at the scenery again, standing there until she felt her husband standing next to her. She smiled at him then and said, "Should we still drag things out?"

"I think so," Castle replied before he leaned forward on the window the best he could since there wasn't really that wide of a sill. He looked at her and said, "Hard to move."

Beckett laughed outright and said, "I know, we should come back."

"I get the feeling we will get back here to Ireland," Castle said, nodding in agreement. "I would suggest we spend every honeymoon in Adare at least but we would have to see how that works out."

"Are you thinking of next year?" Beckett asked.

"Um… Spain?" Castle said slowly. When she looked at him he shrugged and said, "To be honest my attention's been focused on this year."

With a nod Beckett then turned to her husband and wrapped her arms around him tightly before she pressed close to him. Her lips brushing to his she murmured, "I'm glad to hear that."

"Hard not to Kate, do you know how long it took me to write my vows?" Castle asked her, pulling back enough to look into her eyes.

"You had different drafts?" Beckett said, wondering if that was the case.

"No," Castle so firmly that he wasn't surprised when she looked startled. "I wrote it down once but made a lot of changes. Five years is a long time to cover."

Beckett smiled and then said, "I did the same."

"Good," Castle said simply. He wasn't surprised when she rolled her eyes but very quickly leaned down, kissing her passionately as he held her against him roughly. They were holding onto each other a little desperately but finally he ended the kiss, gasping for air. Without a word to her he then took her by the hand and led her to the bed, not before he closed the curtains over the window.

"Thank you for using the sheer one," Beckett told him with a soft smile as they sat on the edge. At that point she then asked him, "Are we just sitting here?"

"No I'm trying to decide," Castle told her, not looking at her.

A little surprised Beckett asked, "Decide what?"

"This," Castle said before he then pulled his wife with him onto the bed fully to her cry of surprise. After he had her on her back he kissed her, feeling her approval of that move as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He tried not to shudder when she stroked the back of his head but it was difficult as the sensation made him feel very warm. When they parted after their third kiss he murmured, "Want to sit up?"

Beckett nodded but then said, "You're not crushing me so you know," as he helped her up.

"I know but this makes y- both of us more accessible to each other," Castle said.

"Pervert you meant me," Beckett said.

"You have really good ears," Castle told her before he leaned down and kissed her hungrily. It was a brief kiss and when they parted he pressed his forehead to hers momentarily saying, "Could I-"

"Yes," Beckett said, already knowing what he was going to ask. "You don't usually do that."

"I'm impatient and need you," Castle replied with a smile. He brushed his lips against hers again and said, "You can do the same for me." When she nodded he brought his hand up to her breasts and cupped one carefully, watching her shift slightly in response. A thrill went through him and he leaned down, kissing her hard as he began to caress her mounds with both hands.

Beckett found herself leaning into him as they were busy with their tongues, feeling him soon lightly squeeze at her breasts before they pulled away. She smiled at him and said, "I would call you a typical guy but…"

Castle wondered why she had trailed off but then looked on as she reached for the bottom of her sweater, pulling it up and over her head. "So-" he started to say before she was suddenly removing her bra. He had to swallow slightly at the sight of her breasts as they were bared to him and he helped her toss the two items of clothing towards the closer of the two armchairs. Turning back to her he was going to get his hands on her but before he could she was stopping him. Making an annoyed noise in the back of his throat he nearly tore off his shirt and flung it aside before he took his wife into his arms. Though he'd wanted her breasts he was okay with her lips and they were kissing for some time before finally he made her lay down.

Crying out slightly in surprise at being on her back suddenly Beckett had only a moment to recover before he was attacking her breasts in a way with his lips. She began to moan as her skin proceeded to swiftly tingle in reaction to him and when he stopped she almost felt like she was sweating already. But she was distracted from that when he nuzzled her lips with his and she asked him, "What?"

Shaking his head quickly as he didn't really have anything to say Castle kissed her hard but briefly before he moved away from her. He was going to ask her what she wanted him to do next when she was suddenly pulling him down to her. Trying not to outright drool as he was ecstatic at her directing him he took her left nipple greedily with his lips. Suckling at her rapidly he groaned heavily as she cried out and arched her back up, feeling his erection pressing against her though they were still dressed from the waist down.

As he was doing that Beckett had a sudden urge to feel him skin to skin but couldn't find it in herself to stop him as the pleasure was almost overwhelming.

Feeling like he could easily go a little crazy Castle had to pull away from her, sitting on his knees next to her and breathing hard as he tried to recover. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and then looked over at his wife, watching her reach up to gently run her fingers through his hair. He couldn't stop the shudder of pleasure as her nails were gently raking on his scalp and he said, "My…" before he became suddenly embarrassed and trailed off, not sure why he was though.

"Come here," Beckett said, smiling at him and reaching for his hand. She pulled him off the bed then and when they were standing next to it she reached down, quickly unbuttoning the fly of his jeans. She let him take care of the rest and at the motion of his hand she laid down. "Better?" she asked him before he could get close to her, eyeing his erection which seemed to be raging.

"Much," Castle said simply before he leaned down and kissed her as hard as he could. He was a little breathless so he let that develop into a number of them until finally he remembered what he was going to do. Reaching down to her white trousers he opened the fly before taking them off. He breathed a little hard at the sight of her blue-grey panties; that matched her bra; since he could tell that her body had been working furiously to prepare for him. "Kate…" he breathed. "I love you," he said as seriously as he could before he pulled off the lace and silk from her body.

Beckett could see that in her husband's eyes and also his touch as the last bit of clothing was out of his way. She tried to talk then but found that she couldn't as he was running his hands over her body, mostly her hips. Since she could feel what he wanted in that she reached down and moved his right hand down to her mound. Letting go she said, "I love you too," before she switched to Irish and said, " _Touch me_ Rick; _I want to feel you rubbing my clit_."

Though he was heavily aroused by her words Castle couldn't help saying, "I'm so glad you learned how to say that word," as he was gently rubbing her swollen nub. " _But I want to do that too_ ," he added.

"Then start!" Beckett exclaimed to him, becoming frustrated by his merely brushing her with the tips of his fingers.

Castle didn't bother to fight his smile but quickly became serious as he moved to lay down enough to bow his head before he flicked his tongue out to her clit. He wasn't surprised when she cried out at the first touch and very soon after he settled into a rhythm, flicking his tongue around and over the nub while he was using his first two fingers of his right hand to rub up and down her folds. Her jerking and shaking also let him know that she was appreciative of his work, along with her vocal reactions as well. He did that for as long as he could until finally he pulled very slowly away.

Breathing heavily Beckett said, "You're… are you done?" she asked in surprise as he moved up to her.

"I think we should just do that for a while," Castle suggested, looking at her to make sure she wouldn't be annoyed at the idea.

Smiling Beckett said, "Then it's my turn." When she saw her husband's startled expression she outright laughed, though softly, and told him, "You didn't expect me not to want to play did you?"

Gulping at the word 'play' Castle said, "What do you want to do?"

Sitting up then Beckett pulled her husband with her before they were then kissing deeply and she moved to straddle his lap as he'd gotten onto his knees. When they'd finally managed to stop kissing she moved away enough to grasp his member with her hand. His shudder against her was hard and she smiled before she gently ran up and down the length of him until she could tell that it was becoming too much. "Thank you," she said, a smile on her face again as he closed his eyes tightly to obviously recover. "I want to use my mouth next," she commented. At his visual gulp she then said, "Okay, now you can play with me."

"Oh god, how do you do that?" Castle asked her, his voice strained. When he looked at her closely he froze when he saw her fingers running around her nipples. "You're going to kill me," he told her simply before he took her wrists and placed them above her head. He was careful then to be gentle with her and when she didn't try to stop him he then leaned down and kissed her tenderly before he pulled away. Seeing the raging desire in her eyes he lowered his head and they kissed once more, roughly and for some time until finally they slowly parted. Their tongues dragged out a little before he moved his away from hers and he said, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Beckett breathed as he was still holding her by the wrists and she didn't mind it at all. She watched him bring her wrists up to his lips then and as he brushed them to the skin on the inside she cried out softly and said, "Maybe we shouldn't wait."

"I think this'll be great," Castle told her seriously before he leaned down and kissed her. He had only intended to do that once but after at least six quick kisses he said, "You're tempting."

"Then just a little longer…" Beckett said. When he came down to her at her direction; having let go of her wrists after kissing them; she wasn't surprised when they were a little wild in their passion. She smiled when they'd finally stopped and said, "You know you're the same for me."

"I hope so," Castle said. And with that he reached down to her sex, moving out of the way enough to be able to run his fingers over her clit and watch himself doing so. He loved the way his wife tensed up but soon she relaxed and her hands reached up to the sides of the pillow her head was on top of. When he saw her clutching it tightly he was spurred on to continue and he did so, fingering her slowly and carefully before he moved to her entrance.

Trying not to hyperventilate as Beckett was doing her best to withstand what her husband was doing to her she finally had to stop him. "Wait… stop," she managed to gasp out as things were becoming too much.

Smiling Castle stopped touching her and moved away slightly to see what she would do next. He watched her get up then and said, "Should we start now?"

"No," Beckett said simply before she leaned into him and kissed him gently before he pulled her to him which was what she'd been hoping for. As soon as she was on his lap she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply before he was suddenly lying down. She was startled at that but quickly reacted, laying directly on top of him and immediately writhing against his body just barely. As he was stroking her hair she felt his hand slide down to her back. It went further and she had to end their current kiss as he carefully cupped her ass. She wanted to egg him on but held back, just looking into his eyes to see what he would do.

Squeezing her very gently Castle watched as his wife moaned deeply and he then said, "More?"

"Please," Beckett gasped heavily. She was shortly after crying out in joy, as her husband had very firmly slapped her ass and when the sensation of it had stopped she breathed out saying, "We should switch."

"I might crush you if I do that," Castle told her in concern.

"You won't," Beckett told him reassuringly. She then smiled and said, "Just don't lay on top of me all the way."

Knowing that she was right Castle rolled them around so he was above her and he leaned down to kiss her deeply. Their tongues met and fought together as hard as they both could do and when they stopped and parted he told her, "I don't think you really want me to rub against you like you were doing to me."

"You could," Beckett suggested.

"I'll pass, why don't I just…" Castle started to say before he trailed off and then moved down her neck, kissing around it lovingly before he then went down further. He kissed his way over her body and continued to move until he was back between her legs. There he proceeded to run his lips all around her inner thighs until she was crying out to him. He tried not to move too quickly but finally had to admit that he was overpowered and he moved up in reaction to that. Sighing he told his wife, "I can't take it anymore Kate."

"It's alright; neither can I," Beckett replied, reaching for him. Once he was down with her she moved her legs apart enough and together they got him inside of her before ultimately they were coupled tightly. Her cry merged with his groan and she whispered, "Make love to me?"

"If that's what you want Kate I want that too," Castle told her seriously. And once she had her legs wrapped around his waist he proceeded to thrust. He was very gentle and careful as he suddenly realized that he did want to have her like that and was soon groaning again at the feel of her around him. She was still tight and with the angle he was making sure he thrust into her at he could feel the way she was contracting around him. Their bodies; with the slower speed of their motions; slid against one another and they were very quickly kissing, instigated by both himself and his wife. He did the best he could to turn it frantic swiftly and right after she was responding to him eagerly.

"Rick I want to… I want us to move around a little," Beckett told him, not feeling embarrassed in slightest with her request.

"Okay," Castle said immediately. When his wife smiled very briefly he took the opportunity to whirl her around so she was above him and he said, "What about a sampler?"

"Okay," Beckett said, echoing him. "But I want us to do it again, after we finish this time."

Since he didn't want to say okay yet again Castle instead nodded before he then said, "Making love again?"

"No," Beckett said simply, shaking her head back and forth as much as she could. By then she was rocking her body against her husband as he lay down below her and told him, "I want us to fuck."

"We will," Castle said, his voice slow as he was running his hands up her body until he had reached her breasts, cupping them firmly in his hands before she leaned against him.

Watching him closely Beckett adjusted the angle of her hips slightly until they were moving her clit down to rub against him. She gasped in pleasure at the feel of it and with it adding to the sensation of them thrusting so slowly together she had to stop. She wasn't startled when her husband took the opportunity to move her and pressed against the headboard of the bed she reached behind her for him. When his cheek pressed against the palm of her hand she closed her eyes tightly as soon after his hands were moving around her front. His fingers were gentle but very firm and she breathed out his name as he nibbled along the top of her left shoulder. "Please," she outright begged him.

"Mmm, Kate," Castle groaned before he moved slightly to enter her again. Since they weren't rough together he was able to feel her body in front of him and he sighed at it as it was quick to send pleasure shooting all through him. But as he was thrusting within her he was running his hands around her front, focusing on her breasts and clit. "I have to be careful," he said.

Knowing her husband meant that as a quasi question Beckett reached around to put her palm on the back of his head and said, "I know but we have other positions."

Shuddering Castle then whispered in her ear and when she looked back at him he told her, "You won't faint, we've done this before. And I don't want to make you come like that."

"Okay," Beckett said as soon as he'd stopped speaking. She wasn't surprised to see his startled expression before he was helping her move to get on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed. As he sank into her once more she let out a heavy cry of joy before she immediately went down onto her arms since she had no idea how long they were going to be in that position. She did her best to move with him though it was harder with the way her body was. But her arms were enough to support her for that before she was crying out as he managed to find her g-spot since he was deeper. "Rick… it's-" she started to say.

Though he didn't want to pull himself from her body as she was so incredibly tight around him Castle withdrew from her and was going to move her back to the headboard when she stopped him. He wasn't surprised when she managed to get him onto his back but was as she held his hands down by the wrist. Breathing a little harder he watched her move above him before slamming down onto his erection that she had reached for with one hand. He was startled at the ferocity of her movement as he had thought she'd stick to them making love. But very soon after she was moving and very carefully on him so he was swiftly moving, pushing himself up onto his hand and bending his legs at the knees to be able to move with her. "Fuck my love," he told her harshly as he then put his hand on the small of her back. "Even this slow we're still good together."

Beckett knew that her husband was talking about them both as he could see her reaction to him and she then pulled him up to her before she was throwing her arms around him. "We're going to keep… k-keep being good," she told him seriously. "Just… when I come please lay me down."

"If I f-fuck you-" Castle began to say.

"You'll fuck me afterwards too," Beckett told him seriously before she smiled at him briefly. They then began to kiss one another and caressing each other's body repeatedly until she tilted her head back as he was at her neck, hungry against her skin. After he stopped she waited for him to pull away enough and began to stroke his face gently, whispering lovingly to him before she started to falter. "Rick…" she somehow managed to say.

Since he was poised himself Castle stopped and then flipped his wife onto her back, thrusting a little harder than he had been before. He was telling her what he was going to do to her after she came and as she moaned and gasped at each change in position he found himself nearing the edge much faster. "I'll do… all of that to you Kate," he then said, his voice becoming more intense as he knew they were both close. "You just need to come now and I'll m-make you feel it all over again. Just… stronger and harder, I'll fuck you my love. As long as you come now."

The demand in her husband's voice was too much and Beckett began to orgasm eagerly, crying out in ecstasy before his name was leaving her lips. Everything was lost to her except the pleasure roaring through her until she was distracted by Castle climaxing with her. She held onto him tightly as she heard her name being chanted by him, stroking his back until she was spent and breathing a little shakily at first before calming down. Her husband however was still moving and she took his last few thrusts until finally he was still against her. "Hmm, don't apologize," she told him with a smile.

"Wasn't going to, I can't control that for the life of me," Castle told her seriously before he raised his head with a smile. "You still want to?"

"Why are you even asking?" Beckett said, pretending to be serious.

Castle and Beckett smiled at each other at the same time before they then began to kiss and shortly after proceeded to thrust again, frantically and desperately as their desire for one another rose up in them once more.

* * *

With a soft laugh Beckett stopped her husband from moving his hand over her skin again and said, "I hate when you try and tickle me."

"It's only because I don't get the chance to do it very often," Castle protested before he then smiled at her. Once she had turned onto her back he moved to her and kissed her gently on the lips saying, "Sure you're hungry?"

"I thought you were," Beckett replied easily.

With a slight smile Castle told her, "I am but I just want to make sure you're alright with this."

"You made the effort to call room service for breakfast," Beckett told him in amusement.

"True," Castle said. He then told her, "But the fruit will keep so why don't we relax a little more?"

Smiling Beckett waited for him to lie on his back before she moved to get onto his chest though her head was propped up above him on her hand. "I think you shouldn't have bothered with it if you don't want to eat them," she then said.

"Thought about being romantic," Castle explained to her.

"It is," Beckett said with a smile. "But I like this better."

Since she'd started to stroke his lower lip with her fingertips Castle took a moment to reply to that before he was telling her, "Me too."

"You can touch me you know," Beckett said with a slight smile at him, looking down at his lips. She shivered slightly when he ran his hand down her back and as he was doing that she realized that he was doing his best to feel the contour of it. "You haven't done that enough to know it by memory?" she asked him, trying to tease him but unable to.

"Oh I do know it by memory," Castle replied. "But there's nothing like repeating the experience." Before his wife could say anything to that he was flipping her around on her stomach and pressing his lips down her spine until finally he reached the small of it. "Also I can't seem to hold myself back from it," he said.

"I can tell," Beckett said, looking over at him as he was stroking her skin gently. She sighed and then said, "You always are amazed by me."

Knowing that was just a statement Castle said, "How can I stop myself from being? You… there's something about you that draws me to you."

"A siren?" Beckett asked him as she kept her gaze on him.

"No, sirens are negative," Castle said quickly, letting his hand run over her back as much as he could but still gently. "I would say a goddess but I worry that might make it seem like a cult sort of thing."

Beckett was going to reply to that but then stopped and said, "Just say that you love me."

"I do," Castle said, having her turn onto her back then. "Very deeply and I don't think I ever thought enough about a woman to consider the way she drew me in. No one's ever really done this to me. _And I adore it_."

At the intensity in his voice Beckett pulled her husband to her and they began to kiss hungrily, unable to resist even though they'd been doing so since before and after their breakfast of a fruit plate had been delivered. When they parted he was going to lean into her again when she stopped him. "Do you know-" she started to say.

"I can't have," Castle said. "There had to have been a man that-"

"Why do you think that I could have and yet didn't?" Beckett interrupted him.

Castle was going to speak again when he paused and then said, "Okay, so you didn't… actually I'm really happy to hear that."

"You're possessive," Beckett told him, shaking her head though she was smiling slightly.

" _And you're stunning_ ," Castle said back, his tone and expression serious.

Beckett was a little taken aback by that but suddenly she smiled and said, " _You're tempting me now_."

" _Can I_?" Castle nearly breathed out heavily, growing more eager as he spoke.

" _Tell me you love me first_ ," Beckett said with a slight smile.

" _I'll never stop loving you_ Kate," Castle told her somberly as she was moving for him.

" _Neither will I_ Rick," Beckett said as she caressed his face gently.

" _Then I love you, goddess_ ," Castle said, breathing out to her once more.

" _I love you too_ ," Beckett said, biting at her lower lip a little hard. " _Make love to me now, I need you_ ," she begged him outright.

" _Anything for you love_ ," Castle said, still serious. And with that they kissed before he coupled with her once again which made him overjoyed. As they began to make love eagerly and fervently he knew that her desire was as strong as his even after their night spent so pleasurably together and he made sure they could express that while they drove themselves to continue to do so as morning took hold outside their room.


	9. Skimming Through The Water

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: It was nice to get the feedback I did for the last chapter so will go ahead and get to my thank yous for that! Frenchy (I'm not surprised you're wondering why she's not pregnant though I mentioned in the past; way, way in the past though; that she's taking birth control so there's that. And I have thought a number of times of the idea of Castle and Beckett having a boy and it's just never worked out in my mind, like I couldn't imagine it happening so I couldn't really write it as I'd be forcing myself to do that and; besides not being too much fun; it would really be detrimental to my writing this series as I go by what comes to me in my head),  
TORONTOSUN (Great to see that you liked how Alexis and Louis were in the first half of the chapter! And really happy you still like the way that Castle and Beckett can talk through the love scenes since I enjoy writing them doing that as I feel it gives them more of a connection. So it was nice that you commented on that!),  
MsNYC (I was happy to see that you love when Martha can tease Castle and Beckett as it's fun to write when I can fit it in! And I'm so, so pleased that you like the fact that Beckett can be shy around Castle as I never am sure if that would be received well so was great that you enjoyed it and also thought it was adorable! Thanks too for the great writing as usual, I do my best!) and  
vetgirlmx (It was nice to see that you thought the chapter was very good. And I wasn't really too surprised that you liked when Eliza got scared at Newgrange, I've seen the interior of the place and that would definitely scare a kid as young as her which she still is too, I recalled that myself recalling that. Had to laugh at you calling their picnic sheep-induced though it was in effect, just tickled me. And not surprised you commented that they find unusual ways to meet people 'cause it is true, not sure why situations like that just come to me, lol. And yeah I kind of wanted to relate that Castle; through polo; had some upper body strength as I know how a ram can be when angry. Also I had the cover of Paul McCartney's album _Ram_ in mind for that moment and I figured with the shepherd there the ram would be distracted… well; the dog would help too, lol. So that's why I didn't have the ram go after Castle in revenge. And yeah, lol, I don't know why I do that but if I see some water I'll tend to have them go there… also I think that's Ireland, a lot of it is near water- not just being an island but it has a number of loughs and rivers too so it just happens, lol, it just seems to call to me. And I'm so happy to see you're still enjoying the trip a lot. And yeah, I had them mostly around cities the first trip so I wanted to diverge from that a bit so I wouldn't repeat myself in that way, so glad you're finding that fun as well! So happy you can't wait to read what's next and now you don't need to anymore!).  
Thanks so much for the reviews, I enjoyed reading them and appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Pisces Fish_ by George Harrison, from his album _Brainwashed_.

Skimming Through The Water

Realizing that she'd pulled ahead of her husband Beckett reined her horse in with a laugh before she turned back to him and said, "I thought you could keep up with me?"

"I'm not a literal horse whisperer," Castle protested though he wasn't angry. "You're a better rider than I am."

"You're not too bad yourself," Beckett said reassuringly.

"Thanks," Castle replied with a smile. He reached over then and took her hand, squeezing it tightly before he said, "Think we should head back to Julia?"

"No need," Beckett said, nodding past him since they were right next to one another facing opposite directions.

"Nice," Castle said, moving to turn his horse around. "Good form Julia," he called out as she was nearing them.

"Thanks," the girl called out softly. "I wish Mari could have come with us," she said when she'd reached them.

"You heard what her parents said, they want her to have more experience," Beckett told her.

"But it's gonna take her forever to be riding as long as I do," Julia protested. "I would have to stop."

"Just let her get a little bit older," Castle suggested as Beckett was turning her horse around.

Julia sighed a little in frustration but she was in between her parents then so she rode with them down the path again. After looking at the lough they were riding next to she had to say, "I'm glad I got to ride."

"We're glad we got the chance too," Castle assured her with a smile. "We thought we'd have to wait a while before we'd have the chance." He then noticed that Julia had become serious and he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Do… do you want to just go with Mommy alone?" Julia asked hesitantly.

"Did you change your mind?" Beckett asked the girl gently, glancing at her husband.

"No I'd like to go with you but I thought maybe I'll be…" Julia started to say before she trailed off, not sure how she wanted to finish that.

"Intruding," Castle supplied. "And no, you wouldn't be sweetheart. If you want to visit your great-grandma you can but only if you want to."

"I want to go," Julia said firmly. "What about Lizzy? And 'lexis?"

"They'd like to stay behind," Castle said.

"But… she's our great-grandma, all of ours," Julia said.

"I know but remember what happened when your sister heard what your mother and I were going to do today," Castle told her.

Julia started to open her mouth to speak when she stopped, recalling how upset her little sister had been when their parents had told them their plans for the day. Eliza had held onto Alexis at the idea that their father's grandmother had died and she had almost done the same with their mother but something in her was telling her to go with them. "But does 'lexis want to go?" she asked. "Gram and Grandpapa can watch Lizzy right?"

"We'll ask and see if Eliza will be okay with that," Beckett said before her husband nodded. "For now," she said as the mood between them had grown somber. "How about we keep riding?"

Nodding Julia followed her parents into a trot until they went into galloping together. She couldn't help it and whooped at the speed before they made their way around Lough Eske and to their hotel where they'd begun their ride.

"Slow down," Beckett told her daughter and husband. She pulled on the reins of her horse; which someone at their hotel had allowed them to borrow; and she patted the neck of the large Lipizzaner before saying, "I'm glad he was a fan."

"Me too," Castle said, since they'd signed a book of theirs in return for the use of his three horses. "But we should say thanks again." He then nodded to Julia and said, "She said it three times."

"Once for each horse," Beckett said seriously. She then smiled when her husband looked at her in shock, knowing he expected her to roll her eyes in reaction to that instead.

"I was really happy," Julia said, trying to sound annoyed but coming out more amused. "Don't want to stop yet," she said with a sigh as their family appeared in the distance. She then said, "I hope they like the city," referencing the McDouglases and Fosters; though mainly the Fosters as the McDouglases had been to Donegal before.

"They will," Castle said before they reached the others. "Hey," he called to the four who were standing at the edge of the lough together.

"Daddy look!" Eliza cried out, pointing over to the water. "Swans!" she cried out as there were two black ones. "You and Mommy."

Beckett, her cheeks flushing at the slight laughter from her father, mother in law, stepdaughter and Louis, stopped her horse before they were too close to them saying, "They're very pretty sweetie, did you have fun?"

Eliza didn't answer at first, watching with a beaming smile as her father helped her mother dismount though she knew he didn't need to do that at all. She then said when they turned to her, "Grandpapa says they're married for life."

"I said mated but she didn't understand until I told her it was like being married," Jim explained with a slight smile.

"Come with us," Castle said after everyone had stopped laughing slightly at Eliza's exuberant, "Yeah!"

"What?" Martha asked, startled at her son's serious expression.

Squeezing her husband's arm gently Beckett said, "He means come with us to Glencolumbkille."

"But-" Eliza started to say.

"Just to come and see the countryside there," Castle said quickly, looking at everyone. "It's beautiful and you can stay… anywhere you want to go look at there."

"Alright," Alexis said, looking at the rest of her family. "We'll check out something I saw on the map in the travel book; the Slieve League. They're like the Cliffs of Moher."

"We should go, you said that this place was an hour away," Martha commented as Eliza relaxed a little at that idea.

"Wait, are you sure you'd want me along? I can head into Don-" Louis started to say slightly uncomfortably.

"No you can join us," Castle said. "The area is a Gaeltacht."

"Oh, okay so at least I can be of some use to you lot," Louis told them.

"They speak Irish?" Eliza asked as they walked to the stables to take the three horses. She was startled when; before anyone could answer her question; her father was putting her on the mare her sister had ridden and she whispered, "Can I?"

"Yes," Beckett said with a smile as she went to stand next to the horse.

Eliza watched her mother with wider eyes as she was speaking to the mare in Irish and after it whickered and shook its head she whispered, "Is she gonna be good?"

"She will," Beckett said.

"Katie-" Jim started to say in concern when his daughter handed the reins to Eliza.

"She'll walk next to it to control it; we've done it with her before," Castle said quickly. "Or I should say Kate has."

"With which horse?" Martha asked as they were walking and she knew Jim was watching their youngest granddaughter closely as well.

"Not Alex?" Jim asked in concern.

"No Julius," Castle replied, looking back to watch as his wife was coaching Eliza to hold the reins correctly.

"Better Mommy?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"Yes," Beckett replied, smiling at how careful her youngest was being. Since they weren't far from the stable she taught Eliza; again since it wasn't the first time; to gently squeeze her legs against the horse to stop it. Luckily the mare was gentle enough to understand her slightly clumsy move and she took the reins before taking her daughter. Since an employee was there to take the horse she could hug her daughter back as Eliza was squealing heavily in joy.

"I think she enjoyed it," Castle couldn't help saying to his wife in amusement.

"You think?" Beckett replied, her eyebrow arched slightly. She then handed their youngest over to him and said, "Do you girls have your cameras?"

"I have them," Alexis said, motioning to her bag she had on her arm. "So we are ready if that's what you're wondering."

"Then we'll head out, how do you want to split up?" Castle asked them as they walked to the parking lot.

"What about your shoes?" Martha asked since her son and daughter in law were still wearing their equestrian boots.

"We're fine," Beckett said, speaking for herself and her husband. She took his hand until they reached the cars and she watched as Eliza went with their parents and her sister and Louis. "I hope they don't mind being in the back there."

"They did it before when we drove here yesterday Mommy," Julia said. "Mind that I'm gonna be with you in the car?"

"No," Castle said, smiling over at her as Beckett was opening the door for her.

"I have my seatbelt on Mommy," Julia said as her mother was watching her.

Closing the door Beckett looked across the roof of the car asking her husband, "Okay?"

"Yeah, I forgot to tell them about stopping in Donegal," Castle said.

"I'll text Alexis," Beckett told him reassuringly.

With a nod Castle got into the car as she was and then started it to head out to the road going west. He was quiet, so much so that when Julia spoke to her mother he jumped and glanced at his wife. "Sorry I was… distracted," he confessed.

"It's alright," Beckett said. She then glanced over her shoulder and asked, "What is it sweetie?"

"Nothing," Julia said softly.

"Is something wrong?" Castle asked her, glancing at her in the rearview mirror.

"Why are we stopping?" Julia finally said as she realized her father was smiling at her reassuringly.

"We get flowers for your great-grandma," Castle replied. "She loved sunflowers and daisies so we put those on her grave."

"Oh that's nice," Julia said, smiling a little at him when he looked at her in the mirror again. She breathed out then, hoping that he'd be okay once they got to Glencolumbkille.

* * *

The breeze blowing a little hard then Beckett held Julia to her side tightly and said, "Okay?"

"Yeah it's kinda cold," the girl replied. "Or chilly."

"Chilly," Castle said, squeezing her shoulder. "Since it's not winter of course."

"Yeah," Julia said, looking up at him. She was relieved that he wasn't too sad and said, "Where are we going?"

"Right here," Castle said, seeing his grandmother's headstone.

"But-" Julia began to say in surprise as her father was handing her the bouquet they'd gotten in Donegal.

"Go ahead," Beckett told her, squeezing her arm gently.

"Grandma," Castle said, looking at the stone as Julia was laying the flowers down on the ground. "This is your great granddaughter." He was going to keep speaking when she suddenly took over for him.

"I'm Julia," the girl said quickly, standing straight up. "Daddy told us about you and they're gonna-"

"Alexis?" Castle said, seeing his daughter coming up the path.

"Eliza?" Beckett then said in surprise as her stepdaughter was holding the little girl.

"Okay… I guess we all came to visit you Grandma," Castle said quickly.

"So this is my… well she would have been my mother in law," Martha said after they were all looking down at the woman's name.

"This is her," Castle replied. He heard a slight whimper and when he looked at Eliza he said quickly, "We didn't know her name when you were born sweetheart."

"No?" the little girl asked hopefully, holding onto her mother tightly.

"No," Beckett replied. "We picked it because we both liked the name."

"Oh… kay," Eliza said softly.

"Are you okay?" Beckett whispered gently to her.

Eliza nodded, listening to her father introducing them all to her great-grandmother and when he stopped she looked up at the sky and said, "Hi Great-Grandma."

Castle smiled as the others were doing the same as well and after they stood there for a while he said, "Wait, we lost someone."

"No Louis decided to wait at the cars," Alexis quickly told her father.

"Daddy?" Eliza asked carefully. "What are we gonna do now?"

"We can go," Castle said as he knew the girls had been there long enough. "They have their bathing suits right?" he directed to his wife as they were walking on the path out of the cemetery by the sea.

"We were going to swim in the lough," Beckett replied.

"Are we going back?" Julia asked.

"No," Beckett said quickly. "There's a beach near here. _Silver Strand_?" she said, directing the question to her husband since he'd be the only one to understand it.

"Yes," Castle said, drawing out the s at the end as he could see Louis talking with an older man at the cars. "Huh, looks like he found a local; I bet they're speaking Irish."

Glancing over at the path Louis spotted his girlfriend's family and waved them over to him saying, " _There they are_ ," to the man he was with.

" _Hello_ ," Castle said, speaking in Irish though he knew it was a risk since the language was being used less and less even there.

"Richard Castle?" the man asked him, waiting for him to approach him.

"Yes," Castle said slowly, slipping into English when he became uneasy at the man knowing his name.

"Name's Dean O'Rourke," the man said with a smile, holding out his hand. " _The lad said you know Irish so I hope you don't mind me using it_."

" _My wife and I know it_ ," Castle said, smiling himself as he realized the man was just a fan. " _You know our b_ -" he started to say.

" _I knew your father_ ," O'Rourke interrupted him.

" _You… you did_?" Castle said in surprise.

" _Aye, we were good friends_ ," O'Rourke replied. " _Until his ma passed and he left for the IRA. Someone said last year you were here, looking quite a bit like_ Fitz _and he thought he was seeing a ghost_."

" _I look more like my uncle_ ," Castle said slowly.

" _Of course_ ," O'Rourke said in response. " _But you hold yourself as your father did though he wasn't as tall as you_."

Castle glanced to Beckett and when she nodded turned back and said, " _You were good friends_?"

" _Best friends I suppose you call it in America_ ," O'Rourke said with a slight nod. " _But only until we were nearly twenty four… I didn't know about you until last year_."

" _Were you the one that brought my father's ashes here_?" Castle asked then. When the man nodded he said, " _I guess you saw my family is with me_."

O'Rourke nodded and said, " _I'd love to meet them if I could_."

" _I'll switch to English here_ ," Castle told the man. " _So they'll be able to understand_." At the man's nod he introduced Beckett first saying, "This is my wife, Kate Beckett… Does anyone know about my books around here?"

"I live in Cashel," O'Rourke said, shaking her hand. "And when I found out who you were I took a look at your books and friends of mine did as well as my wife and their wives. So you're known in the Gaeltacht though first it's because you're Fitz's boy."

With a nod Castle then said, "This is my mother, Martha Rodgers."

"I'm sorry-" O'Rourke started to say as they shook hands.

"No, no," Martha said quickly, shaking her head. "That was in the past, it's nice to meet you," she said and she meant that as she could tell already the man was pleasant by the way he'd smiled at the girls.

"My father in law, Jim Beckett," Castle said.

"You're home as well?" O'Rourke asked with a smile at the last name.

"Half," Jim said, knowing what the man meant by that. "From Kerry and Connemara."

"Ah, down south," O'Rourke said.

"And these are my father's grandchildren," Castle said, wording it like that since the man was his father's friend first. "Alexis who is his oldest, she's twenty-five and at school now in Oxford."

Making an interested sound in his throat as he nodded O'Rourke asked, "What are you studying? Louis here told me he's going to become a vet."

"Child psychologist," Alexis answered, shaking his hand.

"Your grandfather would be proud," O'Rourke said firmly.

"This is Julia," Castle said.

Beckett was startled when the man swore in awe in Irish and she was going to comment on that when he then spoke.

"My god, her eyes are nearly Mrs. McDonough's," O'Rourke said. "I'm sorry; I didn't see them until now."

"You knew our great-grandma?" Julia asked a little shyly.

"I did," O'Rourke replied with a quick nod. "She'd love you three though I don't quite know her youngest great-granddaughter," he said, smiling at Eliza who was smiling up at him.

"This is Elizabeth," Castle said. "We call her Eliza."

"Before you knew your father?" O'Rourke asked him.

After her father nodded Eliza stepped up to the man and asked, "Hi, do you have horsies here?"

Laughing O'Rourke said, "You like horses Eliza?"

"Yep, everyone does… did my grandda like them?" the little girl asked.

Beckett glanced at her husband but he was smiling at their youngest so she turned to see what would be the answer to the question.

"He did but we didn't have much chance riding them since there weren't many around here at the time," O'Rourke said.

"Mostly sheep?" Louis guessed.

"You've seen them coming in?" O'Rourke asked him. When everyone nodded he laughed and then said, "Aye, still mostly sheep. But your great-grandmother's family all had horses; they would breed them before the economy in her time went bad with the wars." He looked at Castle then and said, "I should let you go, you'll probably want lunch."

"You probably do too," Beckett said, putting her hand on Castle's arm as she had a feeling the man would try to invite them to his home.

O'Rourke looked like he was about to speak but then said, "You've plans?"

"No but there are too many of us to go to your home; I'm sure your wife won't-" Beckett began to say though Castle was looking at her so hopefully that she felt bad.

"We've my daughter's family here and I can get some extra food," O'Rourke said as he pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. "It wouldn't be a problem."

"You should warn your wife about us," Castle said. "If your family's there-" he started to say before the man then began to dial on the phone.

Listening to the conversation in Irish Julia whispered to Alexis, "Is she gonna be mad?"

"I don't think so but let's wait and see," the young woman replied.

"She's alright with it," O'Rourke said when he'd hung up. He then made a face slightly and said, "I didn't tell you the truth but she loves your books and is eager to meet you; my daughter as well; so she's beginning a larger lunch."

"Okay, thank you," Castle said. "For the invitation."

"You're welcome. Follow me I'm not too far from here," O'Rourke said.

As they split up to go into their cars Beckett said to her husband while Julia was sitting in the back seat of theirs, " _Are you okay_?"

" _He seems like a nice guy and I've heard enough about my dad_ ," Castle replied as he nodded. " _He'll be interesting to get to know… plus it'll be fun to just… immerse ourselves in the culture. They're native Irish_."

Beckett laughed softly but didn't say anything to that as they got into the car. As he started it she reached over to his hand to squeeze it before they were driving after O'Rourke back on the road they'd come down to go back to the village of Cashel.

"I wasn't expecting this," Castle said in surprise when they turned off the main road and came to a house off by itself and with a thatched roof. "I wonder how old it is," he said, his tone becoming interested.

"You can ask him when we get out of the car," Beckett said with a smile as she watched him. When he'd finally parked she then got out and opened the door for Julia in the back, watching her scramble to get out. "Remember to thank Dean's wife," she told her daughter. "Since she has to make more food."

"I will," Julia promised, nodding her head.

"What's wrong Eliza?" Castle was asking the little girl on the other side of the car. As soon as Alexis had helped her out she'd run to him and he was slightly concerned, thinking she might have gotten car sick.

"I think she feels a little shy Dad," Alexis told him as she walked over to them.

"You don't need to, look at the roof of the house," Castle said, picking her up then.

"Is that the thatch?" Eliza asked interestedly as her father told them about the thatching process the summer before.

"It is," O'Rourke said as he came over to them. "Come along inside if you'd like to see."

"How old is this cottage?" Castle asked, unable to wait any longer.

"It's been in my family since the late eighteen hundreds though it's been added on to," O'Rourke said. "A few times so it's not one room anymore."

"Dean?" a woman asked, opening the door in the back.

" _This is them_ ," O'Rourke said with a smile at his wife. "Mr. Castle-"

"Just call me Richard," Castle said quickly.

"Oh, well then everyone this is my wife Sorcha," O'Rourke said. "And Sorch this is Richard Castle and his wife Kate Beckett."

"It's wonderful to meet you," the woman said a little shyly as she shook their hands. "Danny was right, he does look like Fitz."

"I'll have to tell him," O'Rourke replied. "This is Richard's mother, Martha Rodgers and…"

"Kate is fine," Beckett told him quickly when he looked at her questioningly.

"Jim Beckett; Kate's father," O'Rourke continued. He waited until his wife had shaken their hands and he then continued saying, "This is Louis McCollough. And I've left Fitz's grandchildren for last."

" _We never expected him to have children_ ," Sorcha murmured softly to Castle and Beckett. " _Let alone grandchildren_."

Guessing that O'Rourke had told his wife about them knowing Irish Castle nodded and then looked on as the girls stepped up with Alexis as the man introduced them.

"And this is Alexis, Julia and Eliza," O'Rourke finished with.

"Hello," Sorcha said, smiling at the two youngest. "And how old are you?"

"Oh…" Alexis said in surprise as the woman had looked to her at the end of the question. "I'm twenty-five; my dad told your husband I'm attending school at Oxford. I have one more year."

"I'm ten," Julia said in slight embarrassment as Sorcha looked to her next.

"And you're four? My granddaughter is just a year older than you," the woman said with a smile at the little girl who'd held up her fingers.

"We'd introduce ourselves," a younger woman was saying behind Sorcha. "But we're a bit stuck at the moment."

"Come inside," O'Rourke then said. "They'd like to see the house," he told his wife. Once all eight of the group were inside he then said, "This is our daughter Brigid and our granddaughters Eileen and Saraid. And this is Brigid's husband Raul."

After they'd shaken hands with the two Beckett said, "How old is she?" indicating Saraid as she was an infant.

"Four months," Brigid told her with a smile. "Would you like to hold her?"

Castle watched Beckett taking the baby and quickly helping her settle down before he said, "She's adorable."

"Thank you, your daughters are as well," Brigid said, looking over at her oldest who was talking with the girls.

"You're from Spain?" Jim was asking Raul.

"I am," the man said with a nod.

Beckett couldn't help smile as her father and Raul began talking about the country and she soon gave Saraid to Castle before O'Rourke asked if they wanted to take the tour.

"It's time for her nap," Brigid said with a smile as she took the baby from Alexis who'd been holding her last. "You should start with our room first Da."

"Then we'll follow you," O'Rourke replied.

As they walked around the house Castle was enchanted by the ceiling, which had the thatching visible, but he did have to admit though it was a bit small it was very cozy. And as they made their way out to the family room last where they'd started he said, "How is it in the winter?"

"It can be warm," O'Rourke said with a brief nod of his head. "Speaking of that it's a lovely day, we should eat outside Sorch."

"Of course," the woman replied. "But you need to get the tables out."

"We'll help," Raul said.

As their husbands were getting the tables out of the house and onto the grass surrounding it Beckett and Brigid were talking together.

"My ma is quite pleased you came over," the woman was telling Beckett with a smile. "She does love your books."

"So both of ours," Beckett said with a smile.

"Aye," Brigid replied. "So you're Irish."

"We all are, yes," Beckett said with a nod, getting the feeling the woman was going to ask something with that.

"I'm not asking that to check… I'm just wondering why you've come," Brigid said.

Beckett almost immediately began to smile at the tone of the woman's voice and said, "You're not the first person we've met here who saw our plans on the site."

"Is it a good idea to put that where everyone can read it?" Brigid asked.

"I didn't put any details," Castle said quickly. "Just that we'd be in Ireland for that reason; it's a large country."

"So you are getting remarried?" Brigid said.

"Renewing our vows," Beckett said, watching her looking at her tablet to check on her baby. "In Adare."

"Adare?" Sorcha said, coming out then. "I've family near there."

"It'll be at the Manor," Castle said. "You've heard of that right?"

"Of course, it's quite big," Sorcha replied. "Brigid help me with the food."

"We can too," Alexis said, motioning to herself and her stepmother.

"As can I, I'm not that old yet," Martha said breezily, walking in front of the two.

"I thought she might want to watch the girls," Alexis said to Beckett in amusement.

"Rick-" Beckett started to say as she turned to him.

"I'm watching them," Castle quickly replied.

"Da said you can speak Irish," Brigid said as they were standing in the kitchen.

" _My husband and I can_ ," Beckett said, glancing at Alexis who was picking up a bowl of vegetables to take out. " _We're learning how to read and write it but that's taken a little more time_."

"Can you read the signs?" Sorcha asked, having been listening.

"We can, my husband was here before we were married… before we met and he learned to read those," Beckett said with a smile.

"You're not teaching your daughters?" Brigid asked.

"A little here and there but… they're more interested in learning French now," Beckett said, smiling again at the thought.

"Why?" Sorcha asked in surprise.

"Because Kate and I don't speak it to each other and also you do know the language," Castle said as he came inside in time to hear the question. "But love you know if you are going to teach them…"

" _Je vais t'apprendre_ ," Beckett said saying she would teach him. She then paused and looked at the house and said, "Something about this house really makes you feel comfortable," seeing that the two women were watching them in slight amusement. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry, we're just lucky you came to visit," Brigid said before they all got the last of the food and went outside.

"Your baby is okay in there?" Castle asked the woman.

"Oh of course, wouldn't have left her behind if I was concerned," Brigid said. "And I never go without my tablet so I can see her." She then looked over at the three kids and said, "I'm afraid to tell them to stop; Eileen doesn't have much chance to play with girls her age."

"Neither does Eliza," Beckett commented. "We're not ready to eat yet right?" she asked. When Brigid and Sorcha nodded she said, "Then we should let them play just a little more, I'd hate to stop them too," smiling over at the three.

"You were it," Julia was saying to Eileen with a smile. "So now you have to try and catch us," she was trying to tell the little girl as she'd been running around as they'd run away from her.

"We have to eat," Eileen said simply though a little shyly as she was in awe of the girl. "So we can't play now."

"But-" Eliza started to say in protest.

"Wait, she's right Lizzy," Julia said, glancing over at their mother and seeing the table nearly laid out completely. "But we can wait to go eat, until the grownups say we can. How far can you go on your land?"

"You mean where we go to the neighbors?" Eileen asked. When both girls nodded she pointed ahead of them and said, "Really far."

"Can we go?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"Better not, Mommy and Daddy might get mad we left without permission," Julia told her sister.

"And you two need to come to eat," Louis called to them as he'd been watching the three for Castle and Beckett.

"Come on, I'm hungry," Eliza said, taking Eileen's hand. When the little girl giggled she said, "Are you?"

"Yeah but I thought you don't talk a lot," Eileen said.

Eliza couldn't help the shrill giggle that left her then and said, "I didn't know you before."

"Oh I don't either but you're nice," Eileen said. She then looked back at Julia and said, "You too."

"So are you," the girl replied. Julia was smiling as well as she said, "Too bad you don't know how to write, you could write letters to each other."

"I think you can do that when you're older lass," Brigid said to her daughter. "If you want to Eliza."

"I do, Mommy-" the little girl started to say.

"Yes, we'll exchange addresses when we leave for when you two are older," Beckett said as she picked up her youngest. "For now it's time for lunch."

After the food had been passed around and everyone had enough the group began to eat at the two tables set up for the meal. For a while the O'Rourkes and the Del Bosques; Raul's last name; asked the others about America before conversation turned to nationalities.

"There's not much for me to say on that," Louis said as Alexis had looked to him. "Straight Irish though my adopted mother is British."

"I have a bit of Scottish, but mainly British and Irish," Martha said simply.

"Half Irish, British and Belgian," Jim said.

"What about your mother?" O'Rourke asked Beckett as carefully as possible.

"Half Irish and half British," she answered, making sure to smile at him as she didn't mind the question.

"So what does that mean we are?" Eliza asked shyly.

"Largely Irish, a little less British and just slightly Scottish and Belgian," Sorcha told the little girl with a smile. "So you're very European."

"You can stay," Brigid said to Beckett and Alexis. "We'll take care of it," she added as her husband and father were then helping her and her mother clear the table.

"Can we go play?" Julia asked her parents.

"Go ahead but stay close," Beckett said sternly.

"Louis told us what you were asking Eileen and it sounds like the edge of the property is a little far out," Castle said. "So play where we can see you."

"We will," the girls both said.

"So… how are you doing Richard?" Martha asked her son as they watched the three girls together running around in front of them.

"I'm fine," Castle said. "He's really nice… I get the feeling he was a nice balance to my father's moody-ness."

"You caught on to that?" Martha commented in a question.

"The tone of his letter and diary," Castle said. "He wasn't like that when you met him?"

"To a degree," Martha said slowly. "But we had a couple pints of Guinness each; we weren't drunk, just happier."

"I'm sure he appreciated that," Beckett said softly.

Nodding Martha said, "But it's nice to see the area, it's beautiful."

"So," Alexis then said swiftly as she could see her father was obviously becoming sadder with the conversation. "Are we still going to the beach?"

"We can, I'm just wondering about swimming," Castle said.

Since her husband was looking at her Beckett said, "I think it depends on if it's cold."

"It might just be the fact we were on a cliff that it was cold earlier," Jim commented.

"Maybe," Beckett said slowly. She saw the family was coming out then and she said, "We'll go soon, I don't want to impose on them anymore than we have already." With that she then turned to the girls, calling out to them as Sorcha was holding a bowl full of fruit to bring it out to the table.

* * *

O'Rourke was looking ahead of himself and Castle as they were standing together at the front of the house, apart from everyone once they'd said goodbye to each other, and finally said, " _He was happy in regards to you; he was proud_."

" _I gathered that from his tone_ ," Castle replied, having just told the man about what he had learned from his father. " _But it still doesn't excuse him for leaving my mother and me on our own_."

" _Do you hate him_?" O'Rourke replied.

" _Yes, I can't deny that_ ," Castle said so sharply that he wasn't surprised when the man looked to him. " _I know he's my father in that he sired me but_ …" He sighed and said, " _I'm sorry because he was your friend but I have no connection to him besides blood; he didn't even give me a name_."

" _Don't worry, I can understand_ ," O'Rourke said. " _I was dismayed to learn about you because I knew as soon as I did that_ Fitz _wasn't going to stay and raise you; he wasn't the kind with the father he had. But you know him at least_."

" _At least_ ," Castle said, unable to help his voice remaining bitter. He then breathed out and said, " _Is his home still here? The one he grew up in_?"

"Oh aye," O'Rourke said, switching to English. "If you'd like to see it go down the main road back towards the ocean, second lane down is his but there's a family there now."

"Thank you," Castle said, shaking his hand warmly. "The next time we're here in Ireland we'll come see you if you don't mind."

"We won't," O'Rourke said firmly and with a smile. "And… oh, I suppose word's gotten out you're here."

Beckett, having been listening to the conversation, looked over with the two men at the road and saw that a number of people were there. She went to her husband and said, " _Was his father well liked_?" her tone of voice riddled with concern.

"Aye, you needn't worry," O'Rourke said. "From what I can see everyone there knows your father, and Danny has a bit of a mouth to gossip so they're here to meet you." He then grimaced slightly and said, "I hope they don't bother you."

"It's alright," Castle said quickly as he could see his wife was still staring at him worriedly.

When the group of people reached them there was some time spent in introducing the family and Louis to everyone there. Castle and Beckett signed a number of copies of all of their books until finally the group was leaving the front of the home imploring the two to return again with their children since they'd told Martha and Jim that already.

"Well the Irish hospitality is very welcoming," Martha said.

"We're a small set of villages, you're quite an…" Sorcha began to say.

"Essentially an oddity," Castle said, a smile on his face. He and Beckett said their thanks again to the couple and bid goodbye to Brigid and Raul; who they'd already swapped information with as they'd had an enjoyable time talking to them. They got into the two cars but not before Castle told his mother and father in law how to put the address for the beach on their phone.

"Are you sure you want to Richard?" Martha asked her son gently.

"We won't be long," Castle promised her. "Maybe five minutes behind you."

"He'll be alright," Beckett said quickly. "Do you want me to drive?" she asked when the other car had headed down the main road, Eliza with them.

"I'll do it," Castle replied, taking the keys from her.

"Daddy-" Julia started to say softly.

"It's okay," Castle reassured her. "We're just going to the lane to look at the house; that's all I want to do."

"You should take a picture," Beckett said gently though their oldest was in the back and the door was closed by then. "Just to show Alexis and Eliza, so they can know…"

Not surprised his wife had caught his need to vent his anger in a way Castle said, "Can you…?"

"I will," Beckett assured him as she took the keys back. When he started to walk away from her she said, "Wait," in a whisper.

Looking through the window at her parents Julia felt a little embarrassed to see the embrace her parents were soon ensconced in and she had to glance to her side. She could tell that her father was feeling sad and angry but hoped that her mother would help him as she herself couldn't really do anything for him. But as she glanced back at her parents who were parting she had a feeling her mother was going to do the best for him that she could.

"Okay?" Beckett whispered to him.

"Yeah, thanks," Castle said with a brief nod. "We should go or else we'll be really late to the beach."

With a nod Beckett got into the driver's seat while Castle was getting in next to her. Starting the car she said, "Okay sweetie?"

"I am, are you okay Daddy?" Julia asked her father, leaning over to try and see him though it was difficult to.

"Yep I'm looking forward to…" Castle started to say before he realized Beckett was turning down the lane. He leaned over in his seat and watched as they approached a thatched roof cottage with a teal door and gate off to the side of it. When she turned so the car was parallel to the abode he breathed out, studying it closely.

"Here," Beckett said, reaching back and handing her phone to Julia in the back.

As carefully as she could the girl took a picture and then gave her mother her phone before she looked up at Castle, concerned again for him.

"Rick?" Beckett asked, placing her hand on his shoulder gently.

"Let's go," Castle said, turning his head away. He kept his eyes on the windshield, staring out it without looking to either side of him for a while. Finally he breathed out and said to his wife, "Thank you."

Beckett didn't reply to that verbally, merely looked over at him before they smiled at one another at the same time and soon made their way along the coast down to the beach.

When they soon stopped Julia looked around in surprise and said, "We're here?"

"We are," Castle said, smiling at her. "We weren't too far from it." He helped Julia out of the car and said, "Where are they?"

"You didn't look into this beach?" Beckett asked him, slightly startled.

"Oh I did," Castle said with a nod. "But I thought they'd wait for us."

"Is the beach down?" Julia asked.

"It is, but there are stairs don't worry," Castle said.

"I'm not," Julia said, taking her father's hand tightly. When he looked at her she smiled at him and said, "You're a great dad you know."

"Thanks," Castle said, pleased at how sincere she was though she was smiling at him. "And I'm really okay, I wasn't lying," he told her.

"I know," Julia said, nodding her head.

"Come on you two or we won't have time to swim," Beckett called to them as she was already starting to walk away.

"We can swim?" Julia asked after she and her father had looked at each other in surprise.

Turning around once she'd stopped walking Beckett smiled as the two were rushing to her without running. "Yes we can," she replied to the question. "But don't run down the stairs please."

"What about rolling down the hill?" Castle asked jokingly.

"No," Beckett said firmly though she knew already he wasn't serious. Once they'd reached her they then walked down the long staircase together to the beach and their family who were already prepared to go into the water.

"Oh look, your mum is here," Louis commented, looking to the stairs to see the three at the top.

"Hi Mommy!" Eliza cried out as loudly as she could, waving. "And Daddy… Jules!"

"I don't know if they can hear you kiddo," Martha said, going to her and taking her hand. "But I think they understood what you were saying," she added with a smile as the three were waving to them.

"Did you go in the water?" Julia asked her little sister when they'd reached the beach.

"No, Gram and Grandpapa said to wait for you," Eliza said before she looked at their father.

"How are you?" Martha was asking Castle softly again.

"Better now we're here," he told her seriously. "The house was… basically the same as the O'Rourkes and I have no idea what's been done differently with it. It's not my father's home anymore." When she nodded and then embraced him briefly he said, "If you want to see it Julia took a picture of it."

"Julia?" Martha asked in surprise.

"I was driving," Beckett said. "It's on my phone."

"Maybe later," Martha said, looking at the girls who were stepping into the breaking waves. "They seem to want to swim."

"They're lucky it's warm enough for that," Beckett said with a smile. "Julia, Eliza," she called to them. "Come on so you can get ready to swim." She glanced at her husband when he laughed and smiled at the sound of it before she turned her attention to Julia while Eliza went to him.

"I'm ready Kate," Alexis said when Julia was ready to go. She glanced over at her boyfriend and said, "We're ready."

"Go ahead," Beckett told the girls as Eliza had come over to them. She watched them go before she felt her husband's hand on her back. "You're going to swim right?" she asked him.

"Yeah my trunks are on already remember?" Castle asked since they'd been planning on swimming already before their plans had changed.

"Okay let's go because our daughters are looking at us," Beckett said to him. Together they took off their clothes, left in their bathing suits, and they went down hand in hand after their family.

"I'm guessing it's cold?" Castle asked them as the girls had been shrieking in response to the waves washing over their feet.

"Very," Alexis said. "We might not be able to get in all the way."

"Do not pull me in," Beckett told her husband in mock sternness.

"I won't," Castle told her with a smile.

"I wouldn't," Louis said. When his girlfriend's father looked at him in confusion he blushed slightly saying, "Alexis and I were in Brighton… remember she did tell you about our trip with my family. I almost threw her in and she-"

"Wasn't happy," Alexis said wryly.

"I don't blame you," Beckett told her stepdaughter with a smile before Eliza was wrapping her arms around her.

"Can we walk in the water?" the little girl asked when her mother looked down at her.

"I think that's about all we can do," Castle said before he looked around them. "I don't know why I didn't look at it closer but this place is amazing."

"It is," Beckett said, looking around the horseshoe shape of the beach. The cliffs around them were very green and with the blue of the water she could have thought they were in the Pacific. But Eliza was tugging her arm and she looked at her before saying, "We'll take pictures before we leave. Is anyone going with us?"

"We'll stay," Martha said, speaking for herself and Jim who was sitting on the blanket.

"I think we will too," Alexis said. "I'm tempted to walk back to look at the hill we walked down. I-"

"Look!" Eliza cried, pointing at the hill.

Turning with the others Castle saw that there were a few sheep on the grass, grazing at it. "Well it is green here too," he said before the girls giggled. He then went to Julia and reached for her hand before she shook her head. "No?" he asked in surprise.

"No Lizzy wants to walk with you," Julia said simply.

"Oh, come here," Castle said eagerly as he looked at Eliza who was hiding a little behind her mother.

"We'll be back," Beckett said to the others as Julia took her hand.

"And within sight… unless we turn into Spider Man, in that case you'll see us up the side of the cliff," Castle joked before they then walked down the beach.

Beckett smiled at her husband; since she was relieved to see that his sense of humor was back fully; before she looked down at her oldest. "I'm sorry we can't swim," she told her.

"Eee!" Julia cried out in shock as a wave broke around them and splashed them with cold water. She laughed with her mother and then said, "It's okay, it's too cold."

"You know," Castle said, turning to his wife then. "We could dip our feet into the lough."

"The steps?" Beckett asked him. When he nodded she smiled and said, "If we have time, we need to see how dinner goes."

With a nod Castle turned back ahead of them and they walked together through the water until they reached the cliff at the end of it. "We might not be Spider Man but this is a very cool view," he said to the others.

"Yeah," Eliza said before she spread her arms and leaned against the cliff face.

"What're you doing sweetie?" Beckett asked her in amusement.

"Hugging Ireland," Eliza said simply with an undertone that seemed to say her mother was a little silly for asking.

"Oh, I thought so," Beckett said in amusement.

"W-" Castle started to say before Julia was stepping up and doing the same as her sister though briefly. He looked at his wife and said, "I suppose we should be happy they love their nationality so much."

"Probably," Beckett said in amusement. "Alright Eliza, let's head back so we can spend time with our family."

"Wait," Castle said before the little girl could set off then. "Are you cold?"

Eliza seemed to shrink then before she finally nodded and said, "Yeah."

"Okay, up you go," Castle said, picking her up and holding her tightly to him for warmth. "I think we should wade the rest of our time love."

"Good idea," Beckett replied, smiling at him before they then walked back to the others. When they were all gathered together again they began to wade and watched the girls playing a form of tag with Louis and Alexis, their cries of joy echoing through the beach as the afternoon wound down to evening.


	10. Skimming Through The Water (Part 2)

"I wonder," Martha was saying as she looked over at Castle and Beckett who were coming outside with their plates. "Why on earth this hotel doesn't have a swimming pool."

"It's kay Gram," Eliza said.

"Are you sure?" Martha asked her as she turned to her granddaughter.

"Yeah we got to go to the pretty beach," Eliza told her with a nod.

"I think she's telling you she liked it," Castle told his mother as they began to eat. Since he and Beckett knew from experience that the restaurant was a little too fancy for the girls he'd used his name to get a large enough table set up outside his and his wife's room and essentially ordered room service. "So here's to the trip so far; it's going very well."

"We're a month and a half away from the wedding now it's July," Alexis told her father with a smile.

"Yeah are you excited?" Julia asked her parents with a smile.

"I am," Castle said, glancing to his wife.

Giving a mock exaggerated sigh Beckett said, "So am I." She took a sip of her wine and smiled saying, "I am," more seriously. "But for the time being we've got a lot of places to go still."

"What's next?" Julia asked hopefully.

"Tomorrow we're heading north but just to drive," Castle said after the nod from Beckett let him know that she was okay with him saying. "We're coming back here for one more night."

"And then what?" Julia asked.

"We head into Sligo, we're staying outside there," Beckett said. She couldn't help laugh when the girls looked at her with wide eyes and she said, "We told you already about that so you knew."

"Oh… but if we're not staying in Sligo are you still gonna go to dinner?" Julia asked, seeing from the expression on her sister's face that she was thinking the same as her.

"No we'll be at the hotel," Castle said simply. When the others looked at him he said simply, "I'm surprising her."

"Oh good, you're gonna be romantic," Julia said.

"Good," Eliza said.

"Easy with your drink sweetie," Beckett said in amusement as the little girl nearly spilled her apple juice down her chin. "So what we're going to do driving north is just see where we stop."

"And we'll be with the Fosters and McDouglases," Castle told them.

"Do you know what's there to do?" Eliza asked Louis.

The young man smiled and he then began to throw out a few suggestions before the others were commenting on them until finally they were finishing up the meal and the girls were allowed to go past the balcony onto the grass to chase each other around until dessert arrived.

"I hope the next hotel we go to has a pool," Alexis commented to her father and stepmother.

"It does," Beckett said with a nod. "We didn't really explain it but we're going to the hotel after Sligo and it's a little further down the coast."

"It's in Renvyle," Castle then said. "And we're going to stay there to rest for a while before we visit the Connemara National Park."

"Oh so we get to know about your plans?" Martha asked jokingly.

"You need to know Mother," Castle said. "That day at the park we're just going to walk all around."

"And Dani?" Jim asked.

"Rebecca and David are going to drive out with us just until lunch and then go back to the hotel with her," Beckett answered.

"Then I might do that," Martha said with a nod.

"Dad?" Beckett asked as she looked to her father then.

With a smile Jim said, "I'd like to go for as long as possible, this is where part of my father's father's family was from. I'd love to see more of it opposed to last year."

"Mommy?" Julia said then as she and her sister were leaning against the railing looking at them.

"Yes? And did you hear me?" Beckett asked, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, is that where the ponies are from?" Julia asked hopefully.

"They are," Beckett said as she glanced at her husband. "But we might not see them; they might be shy around humans."

"Not you Mommy!" Eliza said heavily in protest. "They won't be scared if you talk to them."

"If we see them-" Castle then said to his wife, speaking rapidly.

"It depends on them," Beckett interrupted him, smiling slightly as she could see that everyone else was looking at her interestedly. She was relieved when the employee knocked on the door then to serve their dessert to them to get the subject off her ability with horses.

"That got you two back here quick," Louis said with a smile to the girls who'd gone to their parents.

"If it didn't then they're sick," Castle said in mock exaggeration. He smiled at his wife and then said, "So what time are we getting to bed tonight."

Not surprised when the girls both protested Beckett told them, "Shh, it's not time yet but you should get some sleep for tomorrow."

"Kay," Eliza said. She was waiting for her sister to agree and when she didn't she said, "Jules?"

"We can still go down to the lough right?" Julia asked hopefully.

"Yes," Beckett replied firmly. "But when we say it's time to go to bed you two go to bed."

"But Gram might want to stay up," Julia said slyly.

Laughing outright Martha said, "You're just like your father kiddo, he would try the same thing and it never worked. When we go to our room we'll go to sleep, whenever your parents say."

"I had to try," Julia said seriously. She then broke out into a smile and said, "So when do we go to bed?"

"Soon enough," Castle said simply. When he glanced at the girls and saw they were looking at him in confusion he explained, "I have no idea; I'm leaving it up to your mom."

"We are going down to the water," Jim commented. "She did say."

"You want to come too Grandpapa?" Eliza asked expectantly.

"Of course," Jim said with a nod.

"I will too," Martha said with a smile as the girls turned to her at the same time. "But I don't believe I'll wade, just admire the scenery and of course there's plenty to admire here."

"If you're asking about north of here," Beckett said as she was wiping off Julia's mouth before her daughter took the napkin with a laugh. "It's beautiful too."

"What isn't here?" Alexis asked with a smile. "Are we going?"  
"We are," Castle said before he went to the door to open it for the employee there. "Come on," he said, taking Eliza's hand before the little girl seemed to hesitate. "Go with your mom," he then told her. He was startled when she then shook her head and rushed to Alexis. "Okay," he said, looking at his wife.

"Daddy," Julia said to get his attention. She smiled when he looked down at her and then held her hand out to him so they could walk together since her mother was holding her other hand.

"We have enough time to spend almost an hour here," Beckett commented. She wasn't surprised when Julia looked at her in shock and with a smile she said, "I'm serious, we didn't take too long to eat dessert."

"Thanks," Julia said with a smile.

"Alright, let me help you with your shoes Lizzy," Alexis was saying to her sister when they'd reached the steps down into the lough.

"Don't run around or jump," Castle said seriously to Eliza. "You might fall in."

"I can swim Daddy," the little girl protested.

"Not well enough for us not to worry about you," Beckett said seriously.

"Kay," Eliza sighed, waiting though she didn't want to. As soon as her mother came to her she took her hand and tried her best to go down the stairs slowly though it soon became too difficult. Luckily by the time she would have run down to the water they were there and she squealed slightly at the feel of the water over her feet.

"Too cold?" Beckett asked in slight concern.

"Little bit," Eliza said, nodding her head. She then smiled up at her mother and said, "Do you like it Mommy?"

"It's nice," Beckett said, smiling briefly at Castle who'd come to stand next to them. She then looked over to see where Julia was and saw that she was with her grandfather as they were looking together across the water while he was taking pictures. "I forgot my camera," she commented.

"Do you want me to go get it?" Castle asked her.

"No it's alright, we'll come back tomorrow before we go to bed," Beckett said firmly.

"You don't want your camera?" Jim asked Julia to make sure.

"Yeah," the girl said with a nod. She then smiled and said, "Lucky you remembered yours."

"I know," Jim said, putting his hand on her back. He heard the sound of water moving and then watched with the others as Eliza walked over to where Alexis and Louis were sitting.

"I'm gonna go with her," Julia said to her grandfather before she left him.

" _Sit with me_ ," Beckett told her husband once they were sure their daughters were set with Alexis.

Turning to her Castle quickly did so and said, "Okay?"

Beckett smiled simply and said softly, " _Are you_?"

Breathing out slightly Castle nodded and said, "Much better," as he glanced at their girls. When his wife leaned against him he turned his attention to her and wrapped his arm around her tightly, leaning over and kissing her temple. "If…" he started to say before Louis and Alexis were standing up.

"We're just going to walk around for a bit," the former told everyone.

"I wanna go," Eliza said, starting to walk over to them before her grandfather was taking her hand. "Grandpapa," she protested.

"Let them walk on their own," Jim said simply and as soothingly as he could.

Beckett, having been keeping an eye on her daughter, stood up as soon as Eliza began to cry, stamping her foot into the water. "Don't try to stop her sweetie," she said quickly to Julia who was trying to calm her little sister down.

"Do we have to go to bed?" the girl asked worriedly.

"She does," Castle said, going over and placing his hand on Eliza's back to begin rubbing it gently.

"And I'll take her," Martha told them.

"Hold on," Beckett said with a soft laugh. "It's still early. Sweetie," she then said to Eliza who was finally easing up on crying. "We're going to stay here until Alexis gets back with Louis okay? But right now it's time to let them have some time alone to talk."

Sniffing Eliza then asked, "And kiss?"

"Maybe, you never know," Castle said quickly before his wife could say anything.

"Until then why don't we just sit and watch the water?" Beckett asked her daughter with a smile.

"I did that already," Eliza said with a frown, shaking her head.

"Then I'll teach you two to skip stones again," Castle said, standing up from grabbing some for them.

"Would like you to do that better?" Beckett asked. When Eliza nodded rapidly she let her go and stood to go with her over to Castle and Julia. As he was explaining seriously to the two about how best to throw the stones she was watching her husband with a smile, having been hoping that he would forget his anger finally spending time with their family once more and seeing he had fully by then.

* * *

Watching the water in the daylight that was still there though it was nearly eight Castle turned to his wife and said, "Couldn't stop," very simply as she walked over to him.

"It's addictive," Beckett replied as she stood slightly above him at the top of the stairs. "Are you staying?"

"No," Castle replied as he shook his head at the same time. But he lingered there, looking out at the water again until he felt his wife taking his hand. "Sorry," he said.

"Don't apologize," Beckett told him firmly before she smiled at him as they went to the top of the stairs. "You had a lot to think about today."

"I did," Castle said slowly as he put his shoes back on rapidly after drying off his feet haphazardly. "Also I just wanted to wade for a little longer."

Beckett laughed softly and said, "I'm not surprised." Once he was ready she took his hand again and when he entwined their fingers they set off through the grounds of the hotel. They knew it well; having been there the year before; and she said suddenly, "Tell me something."

Looking to her Castle was smiling very quickly after that and he said, "From when?"

"Whenever you'd like," Beckett replied with a shrug. "A memory I haven't heard before."

Castle nodded and then took a moment to think that over for some time until finally he said, "When I was sixteen a senior girl asked me to prom."

"Oh?" Beckett asked, wondering what there was about the girl that warranted the storytelling part of it.

"And she was the girl that Brad had a crush on," Castle finished, not surprised at her curiosity.

"I think I know how this is going to end," Beckett said with a smile.

"I don't think you do," Castle said. "I told her no of course, flat out because while she was a pretty girl I knew that Brad liked her a lot. After though we talked out on the field where the track and field practiced and the PE classes would be…" He trailed off slightly and then when his wife squeezed his hand he stopped on the small bridge they were on and said, "He was hurt that she asked me but then we discussed it and said if she didn't like him enough to ask him maybe he should stop liking her."

"He didn't," Beckett said simply.

"He didn't," Castle replied, shaking his head firmly. He couldn't help smile and said, "We became a little jaded about women then and we both wished we had fathers to talk about it with; it was hard to talk to our mothers."

"I knew," Beckett said softly. "Lily told me how Brad's father left when he was two and that he never saw him again until…" She paused and then said, "Love, do you want to talk to Brad?"

Shaking his head firmly Castle said, "It's alright, we did already and we both agreed our fathers were… jerks for lack of a better word. And then immediately bit our tongues because without them we wouldn't be here."

"That's true," Beckett replied.

"But you know, even if it sounds kind of weird, we felt that day when we were teenagers that we were… pseudo dads to one another," Castle said. He smiled and said, "Made us closer as friends." Looking around them he then said, "I wish he could have come with Lily and their kids."

"Me too but he will have a week off after the wedding for his own vacation," Beckett reminded him. When he stood up again before replying she thought he was going to pull her over across the rest of the bridge when he instead made his way back to the hotel. "Rick?" she asked him.

Shaking his head Castle said, "There's something I want to talk to you about but not out here."

Beckett wanted to ask him about that but knew he was serious so she remained quiet until they walked onto the balcony of their ground floor room. "You," she started to say before she stopped herself as he looked at her with a kind of stricken expression on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked. She tried to protest him having her sit on one of the chairs against the side of the area but when he then knelt in front of her she said his name.

"No, I have to tell you," Castle said somberly. "When we were at Dean's house I…" he began to say before he faltered.

"You imagined he was your father," Beckett said softly, taking his hands in her own.

"It was easy to do but I only had that thought here and there," Castle admitted. "I hope Brigid knows how lucky she is with him."

"She might if she's aware of your father at all," Beckett said. She then recalled his knee and said sternly, "Rick, sit down on the chair."

Castle couldn't help jump slightly at her tone and immediately moved to do so before he said, "It's childish-"

"It's not," Beckett told him gently as she took his hand with both of hers. "You might have gotten over your anger at him to a degree but it's still a missing part of your life that you can't get back."

Breathing out slightly Castle said, "That's exactly right. What can I do?"

Beckett looked down at her husband's hand and murmured, "I don't really know, if being a father yourself-"

"No," Castle said immediately. "No, it does help," he said rapidly. He then thought for a moment and said, "Being here just… reminds me of it a little more."

"Do you want to stop coming?" Beckett asked him softly, studying him closely.

Turning his head out to the lough Castle was quiet for some time before he then said, "No but I think we should see my grandmother on our own." He looked back at his wife and said, "I think the fact that my family was there, so close to where my father's ashes were… it disturbed me."

"It's easier to remember him when it's just me there?" Beckett asked slowly.

"Yeah," Castle said, nodding his head. "I can fight it more, that empty space." When she opened her mouth to speak he raised his hand to stop her before she could do so and said, "I'm okay like I said just brooding now. I should apologize for that."

"You don't need to," Beckett said reassuringly. "I can understand that you'd want to."

"But I should look at the bright side," Castle said, straightening his shoulders without knowing he was doing so. "I have three healthy and very happy daughters, my mother is with us and healthy too."

"I would say happy too," Beckett said when he stopped there, smiling at him.

"I know, I was trying to figure out if it would be okay to say I have a father in law that doesn't want to kill me for touching his daughter," Castle commented with a smirk before his wife rolled her eyes.

"Five years and a baby… if he was going to do that he's very slow," Beckett told him though she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"And that brings me to you," Castle said.

Beckett flushed a little; unable to stop herself; as her husband's tone of voice became tender and his gaze on her was the same. "I'm healthy and happy, I'm aware," she told him quickly before he could continue. She was startled when he suddenly got off his chair and moved to kneel in front of her again. "Your knee Rick, please-" she started to say in slight exasperation.

"Oh alright," Castle said, pausing before he could kneel fully. "I was going to be romantic," he said jokingly as he sat next to her.

"You already proposed to me," Beckett said in the same tone.

"With flowers, not romantic," Castle said as he smiled at her.

"It was," Beckett said with a sigh. She then reached for him and pulled him over to her before they then kissed, gently on the lips. When they'd parted soon after she asked him, "Want to take a bath?"

"Sure," Castle said eagerly. He started to get up saying, "I'll get it-"

"I can handle it," Beckett said simply. "Look at the view."

Castle was a little startled by his wife's tone but stayed behind as she went into their room. He turned around to the lough, smiling slightly as he wasn't brooding and he found himself feeling better after talking with his wife. Turning his attention to the next day he tried to recall what there was they were going to be seeing on the way north.

"Love?" Beckett asked him as she came up to the doorway. When he turned to face her she told him, "It's ready."

Without a word Castle turned around and followed her inside, closing and locking the sliding door behind him. Once the curtains were covering the window he said, "I wish there were sheer ones."

"I know but if someone walks by…" Beckett told him as they went into the bathroom from there. She watched him dip his fingers into the water and she said, "Good?"

"Yeah, do you like it?" Castle asked. "You're not going to make me take this on my own right?"

"No," Beckett said with a smile. "Undress or it'll be freezing."

"And then I can draw the bath," Castle told her jokingly. He smiled when she rolled her eyes and then began unbuttoning his shirt before taking it off. He tried to keep his eyes on his wife as she was undressing as well but it was hard as he had to focus on his own clothes. After he had finished he waited for her to take off the last of her clothes and said, "Me first?"

"Yes, get in," Beckett told him. She followed him over to the tub and waited for him to get in, slightly surprised when he paused. "I know," she then said when she realized what he was looking at. "I have no idea why they have that there," she said as he was looking at the statue in the corner of the room above the tub.

"I would have suggested we turn around but…" Castle said slowly before he finally got into the water. Sitting back he watched Beckett climb in with him and he reached out to take her hand before she sat back against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her he told her, "I was thinking about what we're going to see tomorrow, while I was waiting for you."

Beckett smiled and said, "I was wondering what you were so focused on."

Kissing the side of her head Castle said, "Are we looking at anything specific?"

"Whatever catches our eye," Beckett replied before she then turned around to him on her knees. "But we can't really swim."

"That's why I don't blame Alexis for asking about the next hotel," Castle said with a brief nod. "I just hope it's not freezing cold there."

"We'll see," Beckett said with a smile before she leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. When they parted she said, "Do you want to?"

"If you do," Castle said seriously.

"There's more to that," Beckett said quickly as she was watching him closely.

Castle opened his mouth to speak before he then told her, "What do you think about trying out tantric?"

"Again?" Beckett responded with a question, sighing at the same time.

"We've tried so many times that at some point we're going to get it," Castle told her seriously.

Trying not to smile too widely Beckett finally said, "Okay but we seriously try it."

Since she was looking at him sternly then Castle pretended to squirm and said, "Oh fine, but it's difficult when I'm finally inside you."

"Maybe we should delay it," Beckett told him teasingly. "Since we won't last long."

Wanting to say that they might be able to be successful that time Castle finally said, "Should we even bother?" He then thought for a moment and said, "What if we just made it foreplay and then work up to… whatever."

"Whatever," Beckett couldn't help saying laughingly.

"We haven't decided yet," Castle said very simply. He then pulled her close to him and wrapping his arms around her he said, "I forgot to tell you that I'm feeling a lot better."

"I'm glad to hear that," Beckett said with a smile. She leaned over to him and then brushed her lips against his and told him, "Then you can choose."

"Are you sure?" Castle asked in surprise, trying not to sound too eager.

"I trust you," Beckett said simply, to give him her approval and also to remind him not to go too crazy though she had a feeling he wouldn't be.

"Okay then why don't we start things off right now and wash one another?" Castle asked.

"Alright," Beckett said with a smile though they'd both rinsed off after coming back from the beach. She reached over to one of the washcloths next to them and handed it to her husband.

"You don't want to go first?" Castle asked her as he took it.

"Do you think I don't know you already?" Beckett said simply, one eyebrow raised as she watched him begin to wet the fabric.

Lathering his wife's soap into the washcloth Castle said, "I think you do but since tonight's apparently supposed to be about me…" He laughed when she socked his ribs under the water, since it didn't hurt in the slightest, and said, "If you want to be rough I'll be a very happy man."

"Do you have a crop? If you do then I'm ready," Beckett replied, raising herself above him enough so he could start washing her front.

"No but your hand is a good stand in," Castle told her seriously. "My safe-"

"No," Beckett said, interrupting him.

"No?" Castle asked in surprise.

"It reminds me too much of a horse, think of another one," Beckett said simply.

"Joyce?" Castle suggested.

"Rick, not a name," Beckett said though she was laughing at the same time as she knew he was joking.

"I don't know, to be honest you've never given me a reason to need a safe word," Castle said with a shrug then. "Turn around," he said as he'd finished her front.

Beckett quickly did so and sighed as her husband ran the washcloth over her back before she got an idea. She was thinking over how to do that before her husband then spoke and she said, "What?"

"You zoned out," Castle said in amusement as she rarely did that. "I was asking if you have any knots."

"Oh, I guess," Beckett replied, glancing over her shoulder at him. "But-" she started to say before her husband was reaching to her and she moaned as he was rubbing into her muscles. "Maybe not a guess," she whispered as she felt a great deal of relief in the sensation of him working out her stress.

"I had a feeling, vacations can still get stressful," Castle said. "Though we managed not to get a tantrum until now from Eliza."

"I know," Beckett said with a soft laugh. "We're so lucky."

"Brigid and Raul's youngest was really cute wasn't she?" Castle asked absently as they'd fallen silent since he was focusing on all her knots.

"What made you think of that?" Beckett asked, breathing out a little hard as he was focusing on one. "And yes, she was," she added hurriedly.

"While I'm jealous of Brigid he's not my father so I'm really glad that she's so happy with her family," Castle said. "Does that make sense?"

"It does," Beckett replied, a little serious before she turned to look at him. "How long are you going to keep doing this?"

"As long as I feel you need to," Castle told her simply.

"I need to?" Beckett said in confusion.

"Sorry, I need to," Castle replied. "Found a tough one there," he said before he moved on to what he thought was the last. He made sure that he was right and when he found that he was he then ran the water over her back until he was sure that she was fully set. "Okay, you-" he began to say.

Before Castle could continue with that Beckett turned around, throwing her arms around him tightly as she kissed him. It was a heavy, deep kiss and she could feel him trying to respond to her the best he could. When they parted she whispered, "The water's going to get cold."

"Little more," Castle begged outright, leaning into her then and kissing her deeply that time. He ran his hands all over her back while they were delving into multiple kisses after the first until finally they stopped. Breathing hard he said, "Are we done?"

Smiling at him as he was panting; though she was as well; Beckett shook her head and said, "Almost though… almost." With that she then proceeded to wash him with another washcloth and once he was done they got out together, drying each other off to head to the bed with her leading him by the hand.

"We-" Castle started to say as he stared at his wife when she turned to him next to the bed. But before he could continue he was interrupted by her gently pushing him back and he said, "If you want me to get on…" as the backs of his legs were against it.

"Not exactly," Beckett said simply before she pulled on the towel around his waist. Instead of putting it on top of anything she merely let it drop to the floor and said, "Lay on the bed."

Castle moved to get onto the mattress on his back but was startled when his wife suddenly said, "The other way," and made him turn around onto his front. "Wow, so you are going to be rough tonight it looks like," he told her jokingly once he was lying down fully.

"Not that rough," Beckett said, pulling off her towel that had been wrapped around her body. She then got up on her knees next to him and said, "I'm guessing that you were stressed yourself." Before she could put her hands on him though he was swearing and she asked, "What's wrong?" but not in too great concern as his tone didn't indicate he was in pain or anything serious.

"No I forgot to use something while I was massaging you," Castle replied, looking back at her.

"We were in the tub," Beckett said simply, smiling a little at him. "Do you mind if I don't?"

"That's fine," Castle said quickly as he didn't want to waste time with her leaving him.

"Okay," Beckett said laughingly before she reached down his back and began to rub around his shoulders. She was smiling as he began to grunt immediately in response to her but she didn't pause or stop. She wasn't surprised to find that he had a number of knots in his back as well and she worked them out until finally he was relaxed and a little limp below her. "Rick?" she asked him.

"Uh," Castle said in response.

Smiling at that again Beckett said, "Turn over."

"Still there," Castle said quickly though he was turning onto his back very slowly. He watched her consider his body and tried to tamp down the pride that swelled up in him and said, "What're you thinking?"

"It's up to you remember?" Beckett reminded him with a smirk.

Castle would have pounced on the opening that his wife gave to him then and he finally said, "I want you on top."

"Really?" Beckett said in surprise.

"I'm always on top… well most of the time," Castle told her before he quickly corrected himself. "I enjoy it."

"We could go half and half," Beckett suggested.

Smiling Castle pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around her before he then kissed her. Stroking her back he felt her trembling against his chest until they parted from one another. He smiled again at her and said, "I'm good with how we do things now."

"Then the book?" Beckett asked him, trying not to tremble too hard at his touch as he was just gently caressing the small of her back.

"No I don't think I want anything special," Castle told her as he reached up to gently caress her hair.

"Then should I move?" Beckett asked as she was next to him still.

Castle looked down at her body and found himself unable to speak before he breathed out and said, "Can I-" Before he could get the rest of that request out of his mouth she was pulling him down to her chest and he couldn't help laugh. "Though you called me a typical guy once, I have something else in mind. I just needed your approval," he told her. When she nodded he leaned up and kissed her lovingly before slowly they pulled away, letting him begin before he moved to her neck. He heard her breathing out before he moved down further after he'd gone back and forth to feel her pulse racing under her skin on both sides.

Her breath coming out in a soft gasp Beckett looked on as her husband was running his lips over the tops of her breasts, going back and forth repeatedly until he began to nuzzle each nipple with his nose. "You-" she started to say. She cut herself off as he reached up with his hands and then gently cupped her mounds, making her instinctively lean into him in response. She breathed out a little laugh and whispered, "It still amazes me you still want these so much."

"I can tell," Castle replied with a nod before he let her go and then began to stroke her tenderly. When she sighed he tried his best not to shudder in awe at how erotic even that sound was before he then told her, "I love being with you like this."

"You've told me," Beckett said. When he glanced up at her at her comment she was startled to find he looked uncertain and she said, "And I do too, believe me. Why wouldn't you think I did?"

Castle smiled slightly before he told her, "I know I can't be perfect but… I just want to _try_."

"You do, I can tell," Beckett said, becoming concerned with his expression as his smile didn't last for very long. She caressed his cheek gently and whispered, "I crave being with you… constantly." When his head shot up to look at her she gave him a loving smile before telling him, "If it were possible I'd be with you constantly."

"Me too," Castle said, nodding his head rapidly. He smiled at her before leaning over, kissing her deeply on the lips. When they finally parted he murmured to her, "Thank you."

"It's not me trying to make you feel better," Beckett told him firmly as she moved to straddle him. "I'm just reminding you," she said before she reached down and grasped his erection. "I never asked," she then said as he was obviously having a hard time handling the feel of her touch. "How do you want it?"

"Uh… I think… I think fast," Castle said. When his wife moved he opened his eyes to watch her lower herself on him and he groaned as he was inside of her in what felt like a flash. He was breathing heavily in response to her before he felt her hips against his own and said, "Let me change that, I know I want that."

"Good," Beckett said shortly as she was trying to handle him within her. She made a short, experimental thrust before finally she began to move in earnest. Crying out she held onto him around his neck as tightly as she could for an anchor as the pleasure was intense already. She couldn't help laugh briefly before her husband looked at her with wide eyes and she whispered, "My, my toes just c-curled," stammering as they were moving together rapidly.

"I can't… blame you," Castle replied, his pleasure evident in his voice as well. He had been holding onto her by the waist but then moved his hands to the small of her back, breathing heavily as he said, "Can I?"

"Yes!" Beckett gasped out as she finally had managed to move down to rub her clit against his skin. When, in the next second, he slapped her ass she was crying out again in joy trying to hold onto him a little tighter before finally she kissed him. It was a desperate attempt at a distraction and she was relieved when he responded to her as it helped it go a little further. They soon became unable to stop and she didn't make any attempt to do so until finally they were parting, breathing heavily against each other's lips before she leaned over to his ear.

At first Castle thought that she was going to tell him something but instead he was hissing heavily as she proceeded to nibble along the shell of the lobe. What amazed him was the fact that she was able to do that since she was moving so rapidly. But after a while he stopped caring about that and instead touched her wherever he could until finally she pulled away from him. "Stop?" he asked, stuttering a bit on the s.

"No," Beckett said though she was doing so. She leaned into him and kissed him deeply before slightly pulling away to say against his lips, "Do you want to stay like this?"

Castle was startled at her question but since they weren't moving together he was able to recover rapidly and he said, "Not yet," after thinking about that for a moment. He was relieved when she nodded and they were soon kissing before she started to move again before he proceeded to do so as well. He held her by the small of her back, breathing rapidly as he focused on watching her.

With her husband's eyes on her Beckett wrapped her arms loosely around his neck that time and she moaned deeply as she was angling her hips down once again. The shock of moving down him was quick to do so and she hoped that they would be together a little longer as she didn't want to stop it. She wasn't sure how long it was but finally her husband was rolling her onto her back but before he could finish the motion she stopped him and pulled away from him. Cursing heavily; along with her husband; she told him firmly, "Take the light off."

Gulping Castle looked at the nightstand but then shook his head telling her, "Not there."

Beckett wanted to protest but she then recalled that she'd given control of that night to him so she finally nodded and said, "What do you want now?"

It took Castle only a moment to think that over before he crushed his lips to hers and with her distracted he pulled her to the headboard and waited for her to press back against the wood before they stopped. "I'll be moving you," he warned her.

Nodding rapidly Beckett spread her legs and told him, "Just fuck me, however you want."

"I just want you," Castle told her seriously. With that said he then moved and thrust inside of her hard, thrilled by the cry of pleasure that left her lips. A second later he was kissing them again and they tangled their tongues together rapidly numerous times until he stroked his along hers. He knew that she loved when they did that as she was quick to do the same as he was. That led them to dueling again but he didn't mind and was aware she didn't either as they kept doing that over and over again. When they had to breathe they parted and were panting heavily again before he told her, "I'm hurting you."

"No, no-o-o," Beckett started to say before he moved them both to lay her down on her back in the middle of the bed. After they were settled she wrapped her legs under his arms and his first thrust nearly made her pass out he was so deep. But she just managed to hold on and gasped her husband's name until they slowed down a little. "You're going to kill me," she gasped out to him.

"No more than… what I'm d-doing to myself," Castle hissed to her as he sped up again. He slowed down again, not surprised when his wife moaned in disappointment but didn't stop doing that a few more times. "Kate I love you," he told her. He became a little embarrassed when he continued to say those three words, chanting them before she drew him down to her so they could kiss deeply once more to his delight.

"I love you too," Beckett whispered with a gasp after they'd parted. She caressed his face with one hand and told him, " _You knew what to do for me; you didn't need anyone to tell you… you knew… you know. You are the best lover I have ever had… I-I never knew I could have_ …"

Castle was aware; as he watched her arch her back repeatedly and writhe heavily against him; that she was trying to reassure his doubts she knew he had still about the absence of a father in his life. But he brushed his lips against her and told her, " _I do what I can and I worship you my goddess… vixen… love_ …" in a breathy tone.

His voice and the pleasure he was giving her was too much and Beckett froze for a moment until things fully broke. She was calling out his name, begging him for more though she wasn't aware of it as the ecstasy was making her feel a white hot heat that filled every last inch of her body. A second later her husband was calling out her name and she felt him joining her, thrusting even harder and faster into her. She cupped the back of his head tightly until finally she stopped, sated and limp on the bed as she just felt him moving then.

Gasping out and hissing her name Castle finally gave a last, deep thrust and was trying to stop his arms from slipping onto the bed but he wasn't able to and he groaned out before they stopped. "Kate," he said, breathing hard.

"I know, it's alright," Beckett told him. She stroked her husband's hair, watching him closely, until he moved away from her. "Wait…" she said in protest.

"Don't worry," Castle said, bringing her with him before he then pulled her over to the desk that was to their left.

"Oh great, you have a good eye," Beckett told him with a smile before she watched him walk over to the closet between the bedroom and the bathroom to get a sheet that was there.

"I have to, how can I write if I don't notice things?" Castle asked before he pushed everything out of the way and then laid down the sheet. Before she could say anything to that he then picked her up, placing her on the desk and slamming into her body as she was ready for him already. They began to move and he kissed her deeply, their lovemaking becoming intense immediately as they held onto each other as tightly as they could. They both did that to keep the connection between them as complete as possible since they didn't think they could stop and didn't want to.

* * *

"Rick?" Beckett called as she looked back into the room.

"Yeah I heard the guy come in," Castle said as he walked out onto the balcony. "I'm starving."

Beckett gave her husband a look at that but she sat down with him at the table where their breakfast was and asked him, "You slept alright?"

"I did," Castle said with a slight nod. "And I'm not talking about my dreams."

With a smile Beckett said, "I did too, we wore ourselves out last night."

"We did and I'm so glad we did," Castle told her seriously. He then smiled and reached over to her, taking her hand tightly before bringing it up to his lips pressing a kiss to it. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," Beckett said simply. "You would have done the same for me."

Castle nodded immediately before he smiled and told her, " _I love you, you know that right_?"

" _I love you too. Always_?" Beckett asked him as he scooted his chair closer to her.

" _Always_ ," Castle said before he leaned over and they shared a kiss. When she laughed slightly he pulled away fully and said, "What?"

"No you're insanely close," Beckett said as she'd realized that after they'd begun to kiss. "I'm almost on your lap," she said before she then cried out as her husband pulled her onto it. "That wasn't a suggestion," she commented wryly.

"You can still eat just fine," Castle told her seriously. He then smiled when she rolled her eyes at that before picking up her fork. He did the same and they were quiet as they were eating until he said, "Should we be worried they're not demanding to eat with us?"

"They're likely with their grandmother having a great time," Beckett replied.

"And their grandfather too," Castle said, nodding his head. "I'm wondering about everyone else now."

"They're here," Beckett told him as she brought her mug of coffee up to her lips.

"I just wonder if they're awake," Castle replied.

"They know we're meeting in a half hour," Beckett said with a smile.

Castle nodded and was going to speak before his wife was getting off of him and instead he said, "Come on, don't go."

"I'm right here Rick," Beckett told him with a laugh. Before she leaned over and kissed him gently she said, "I'm not going to walk away from you."

"That plus the food is here," Castle joked while he was putting his hand between her shoulders to cut his comment's wryness.

"Of course," Beckett said. She looked out ahead of them at the lough and murmured to him, "Thank you for the extra night here," as it had been his idea when they'd planned the trip.

"You're welcome, I'm thanking myself right now," Castle replied. He then leaned over and kissed her temple saying, "Are you sure our honeymoon will be long enough?" When his wife just looked at him with a thoughtful expression on her face he became slightly concerned before he said, "What's wrong?"

"It's enough time," Beckett said, looking away from him quickly to get her coffee before she then glanced at him over the rim of the mug. "Pervert," she added under her breath as she was smiling.

"Oh sure, when you were fantasizing right in front of me," Castle teased her. He was startled when the smile dropped off her face and he was concerned again before she leaned into him. Though he was worried that there was something wrong he knew that he wasn't going to ask her as he could read her very well. But while they were kissing deeply he told himself in the back of his mind to make sure to keep his eye on her before he let himself get lost in his wife joyously.

After they'd torn themselves apart from each other Castle and Beckett finished their meal and with the table cleared they went together to the railing to watch their view of the lough. They were quiet, not really needing to say anything to one another as their hands clutching each other seemed to do it for them. They remained until it was time to meet their family and friends and before they left Castle and Beckett kissed one another deeply one last time. Walking out of the room they continued to hold hands, not wanting to lose their contact with each other just yet.


	11. Where The Other Half's Just Been

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I was happy to get the feedback I did for the last chapter so will start on my thank yous for that! MsNYC (Had to laugh a bit at your opening though it's not surprising at the reaction to Eliza's tantrum since people will do that when a kid is about to or fully out doing it. And I'm glad you like the way that Beckett disciplines the girls 'cause with that I sort of bring in how she was on the show while working, stern but not going so far it's anger. So if that's what you meant by Beckett-esque flare then I definitely get it since I drew that direct from the show. So, so glad you thought it was great that Castle had some raw emotion about his father because I always felt his dad on the show kinda had it too easy, lol, there wasn't much anger or; as you said; one time in that two part episode with Alexis being kidnapped which honestly I don't think can really count 'cause I was never sure who the emotion was for, lol, his father or his daughter. And that is why I've written his father and the reaction to him as I have because I feel that the man leaves them and while it's great he did what he did for his granddaughter, it doesn't quite excuse the… forty or more years Castle had without him. So that's why there's this emotion from Castle in my story still because there would still be the pain of being basically rejected though through the diary and letters you saw his father did watch out for him, it's a psychological thing and not something that could honestly be forgiven that easily- to me anyways. Lol, and I'll move on 'cause I'm rambling; I tend to do that with the show; sorry about that. Okay I'm so happy that you said my writing was great as usual. And with that it was so, so nice to see that you get draw into my story and you get a full picture. When I write I imagine things in my head enough to get a picture like that and it helps things go much better. And that's why I write as I do, when I read books I have to see what I'm reading to make it a good one. So the fact that you do that with my stories is just fantastic. Also great you want to read more at the end of the chapter and smile at the thought I'll be posting more soon. And with that now you can read more!),  
TORONTOSUN (Great to see you like how everyone is having a good time in Ireland including the girls. And nice that you liked how Castle and Beckett talked with each other while still holding hands, I enjoyed writing that bit!) and  
vetgirlmx (Glad to see you thought it was a very good chapter first off. And great I could surprise you with them meeting a friend of Castle's father though I wasn't surprised that you thought they might visit his grandmother. I'm really glad that you caught that it was probably a struggle for Castle being with the family with what he knows about his father. But with that I kind of wanted to show a contrast between his father's life before leaving that village and then after when he joined the IRA and then later the CIA and of course with that the struggle to bring those two parts together and how that affects Castle since I have him still angry with his father. Whether or not he gets solace finding out more about his father eventually… that needs to be seen. And I really had to laugh at you mentioning them staying at a hotel without a pool though they were next to a lough. Plus the hotel I wrote about is really nice- from what I've seen of it on its site- and I wanted to write about it. But I didn't write them swimming in the lough as I wanted to write other things, it didn't work out for swimming this time around, lol. So that's why I had the girls being nice about it, lol, since they were next to the water at least though not surprised you thought the wading wasn't enough. Really happy to see you can't wait to see what they do next and now you don't need to anymore!).  
Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them and I am grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Pisces Fish_ by George Harrison, from his album _Brainwashed_.

Where The Other Half's Just Been

"I'm going to ask you again Skye, how did you do this?" Castle asked the investigator.

With a broad smile Skye told him, "Luck, pure luck."

"Or good timing?" David asked as they turned the attention to the race track in front of them.

"Partly that but also luck," Skye told the two men seriously. "Luck in the fact that a friend of mine from when I used to live here came to take over the track." She looked around and nodded saying, "Marvelous of her to allow us here."

" _Marvelous or she wants you_?" Mary asked her wife with a sort of rough tone of voice in French.

Beckett, who'd been walking her horse along the track and had returned to them, heard that and glanced at Skye wondering what reaction she'd have to the accusation.

" _Love_ ," Skye said, speaking in the same language her wife had. " _If she wants me then she's out of luck because I don't want her. Just you and tonight_ …" she began to say before she trailed off as she looked over at Beckett. She switched to Japanese and said something quickly before she said to the others, "Shall we have a ride?"

"What did she say?" Castle asked his daughter before he then heard someone calling out to them.

"Mr. Castle, Ms. Beckett," the woman who currently owned the racecourse said as she came from the stables with a horse walking behind her.

"You-" Beckett started to say, slightly irritated at the woman's presumption at putting her daughter onto a horse.

"I made her Mommy," Julia said quickly to her mother once she was close enough for her to hear. "The mare was getting really nervous and I talked to her and she stopped."

"Really?" Castle asked, looking at his wife as she seemed to be surprised.

"She did, I didn't realize she had the same touch," the owner said, glancing over at Skye.

"Thank you for letting her have a horse Fiona," the investigator told the woman with a slight smile. "When do we need to get out?"

"I'd let you stay for as long as possible but there's races of course," Fiona replied. "Would you stay and have a tea?"

"I'm afraid not we're on the move down south after this," Skye said.

"But thank you for offering," Mary then told the woman.

Castle was startled at the genuine smile on Mary's face since he'd been able to tell that the woman was not really pleased about Fiona's attentions to her wife. When they rode out together he said hurriedly to Beckett in a whisper, " _What were they talking about_?"

Beckett wanted to sigh but she hurriedly told her husband in Irish what they'd said in French. " _As for what they said in Japanese, I don't know but likely about tonight_ ," she finished with.

Before Castle could reply to that Skye turned to the others and said, "We should have a race now… except for you Julia you're a bit inexperienced still."

"Mommy, Daddy-" the girl started to say in protest.

"No she's right, you need to stay still," Castle said first, interrupting her.

"I'll stay with you-" Beckett started to say before she herself was interrupted.

"I'll stay with her," Mary said. "I'm not so good at racing."

"You always lose?" Rebecca asked with a smile.

"Almost always," Mary said before glancing at her wife.

"Anyone want to bet on this?" David asked in the silence then.

"I don't think we could," Castle said. "It'd be Kate of course."

Smiling Beckett told him, "You never know."

"Alright, until then let's go ahead and line up," Skye said to the others. She moved her horse then so she could stand the stallion in between Beckett and David before Castle, Louis and Rebecca got into place beside the former.

"Look, our parents are gonna race," Kathleen said, pointing out to the racetrack.

"Not your mom," Mari said quickly.

"No she doesn't like to race too much," Marie answered. "Are you jealous of Julia?"

"She's older than me and she's ridden more," Mari replied. She then looked at her friend who was on her horse next to Mary and said, "She's not racing but I know she's gonna be really jealous."

"Of who?" Martha asked, with Jim in the area they'd been led to to watch the others on their horses.

"Of her mom," Mari explained with a smile. "But if she can ride then that's okay."

"Call us out _grá_?" Skye called to her wife as she could tell that they were ready.

"On three," Mary said in response. "One, two, three!" she called out before Julia was saying the last number with her.

At the last number Beckett dug her heels into the stallion she was on and it took off as they made their way around the track. She remembered suddenly that it was too big and wondered if she could try and ask them if they wanted to go all the way. But they were making their way around the first turn and she could hear the girls on the side and Julia crying out, cheering them on. She soon became focused on getting to the end of the course and leaned down a little more on the horse's neck before she heard someone coming up to her right. She didn't look, too focused on the ride then anything else. When she realized she was nearing where they'd started she slowed down the horse and looked to see who was nearly tied with her. "Skye?" she asked in surprise.

Following her friend's gaze behind them the investigator smiled and said, "Didn't expect that I'm guessing?"

"Not really," Beckett said as her husband came up to them before David, Rebecca and Louis were neck in neck last.

"That was nice," David commented once they were all together. "You are focused Kate, a little scary."

"I thought you could keep up with her?" Rebecca said to Castle jokingly.

"Usually, if I'm on Julius though even then it's not for sure," he replied, smiling at her. "So what now?"

"I'm going with Julia and we're riding together," Beckett told her husband and the others.

Castle was about to open his mouth to speak when suddenly she said to him, "Come on Rick." "I guess you guys can do what you'd like," he told the others before he made his stallion trot over to his wife. "That was amazing love," he told her with a smile.

"I was just riding," Beckett said with a shrug. She glanced at her husband out of the corner of her eye and then told him, "I forgot about the race after the first turn."

"I was watching Skye gaining on you and I think she was doing the same," Castle said. "Hey sweetheart," he said to Julia. He then turned his attention to Mary and said, "Your wife will want to ride… with you," slowing down when the woman was turning away from them and riding to Skye.

"Oh Mommy that was so cool," Julia said as soon as she was riding in between her parents. "You won the race but you didn't look like you cared."

"I didn't," Beckett said simply with a slight smile. "I was more concerned about the riding part."

"I heard Eliza telling you to go faster," Julia told her mother with a wide smile. "She really wanted you to win."

Castle was surprised when his wife didn't reply to that and instead just looked ahead of them as they were walking their horses around the track. "Kate?" he asked to get her attention.

At that Beckett looked at their oldest and then said, "Sweetie what did you do to calm down your horse?"  
"I-I said already," Julia replied shyly.

"Tell me again," Beckett said with a smile so her daughter wouldn't think she was mad.

Breathing out softly Julia then said, "I went up to it and talked to her, in English though. I was just saying it was okay and telling her she was a good girl."

"You were using a soothing tone?" Castle asked.

"Like Mommy does," Julia said, nodding her head before she turned to her mother.

"I guess this can be taught somewhat," Beckett said as her husband and daughter were looking at her then. "And so you know I'm glad that you were able to do that. For now though why don't we move up to a trot?"

"Sure," Julia said enthusiastically. She let her parents start the gait before she nudged her mare to follow them. After a while, as they turned to go down the last stretch, she said, "Remember when you were talking to the owner of those stables?"

"I do," Beckett said.

"I definitely do," Castle said. "Since the guy would not let up."

"Thank you for not trying to resort to physical force to get him to," Beckett told her husband teasingly.

"You're very welcome," Castle said, bowing his head to her. He smiled when she slightly rolled her eyes and then turned his attention to the others who were dismounting at where they'd rode onto the race track. As they were doing the same he couldn't forget his wife meeting the owner of the Mullingar Equestrian Centre and how things had gone once the man had realized who she was.

* * *

 _"I've heard of you," the owner; Daniel Parnell; said to Beckett._

 _Nodding she was about to mention hers and Castle's books when the man spoke again before she could._

 _"I heard you're a fairly good rider," Parnell commented._

 _"Fairly?" Castle asked, his voice slightly strangled._

 _"How did you hear that?" Jim asked, in some concern._

 _"It was in the news, you rode in a competition," Parnell replied. "You placed in the show jumping and cross country. There's a ring for show jumping if you'd like to use it."_

 _"We would," Beckett said simply._

 _"Right then I could give you some-" Parnell began._

 _"No," Beckett interrupted him firmly. "No pointers, no tips. I think I know how to ride."_

 _"Oh really?" Parnell said. "If you placed second in-"_

 _"Then there was someone there better than me," Beckett shortly and angrily._

 _"And that would be me," Skye said then, walking over to him. She threw her crop up little higher in her grip and said, "Watch your mouth with her, she can ride and likely better than you," tilting the crop towards the man._

 _"And if you have a problem with us being here then we can just go," David said._

 _"I think I'd prefer it," Rebecca said in irritation. "We're here with our kids."_

 _"Fine," Parnell said before striding away._

 _"Yeah, didn't want to lose a customer," Mary said once the owner was far enough away. "And jealous of you."_

 _"Should challenge him," Skye said. When Beckett looked at her she said, "I would do it."_

 _"And have the kids see that?" Beckett said jokingly. "Listen, thanks for standing up for me," she said to everyone. "But I think we should do that."_

 _"What, a challenge?" Skye asked interestedly._

 _"A jump off?" Castle suggested._

 _Looking at her husband Beckett turned back to Skye and gestured to him with her thumb over her shoulder saying, "What he said."_

 _"Fabulous," Skye said with a smile. "Now move so I can throw this ruddy thing away," she said as she looked for a place to deposit the crop. "Hate those things," she said once she'd tossed it to an employee. "So what would you like to do?"_

 _"Best three out of five?" Beckett asked as they went to the horses they were being allowed to use. When Skye nodded to her she climbed up onto the saddle of her stallion and said, "How is this going to go?"_

 _"Haven't a clue," Skye said since she knew her friend was indicating the fact that they weren't used to the horses. "Who knows, you may beat me."_

 _"That would be interesting," Castle said, having ridden over to them._

 _"It would," Mary said, with him and smiling at them._

 _"_ We better start _," Skye said to her friend in Russian. "_ They might get all excited and for some reason it sounds a little gross _."_

 _"Mommy!" Eliza cried out as she was being led over to them on a pony. "See?"_

 _"I see you sweetie," Beckett said, smiling down at her youngest and trying not to laugh at what Skye had said. "Hold on tight and be careful."_

 _"What're you doing Mommy?" Julia asked as she wasn't being led around on her mare._

 _"We're going to jump for a little," Beckett said, glancing at the investigator as she could hear her talking to her daughters. "Go ahead on the trail okay?"_

 _"Okay," Julia said with a nod._

 _"I don't think they want to love," Castle said to his wife as he'd heard that while he was talking with Eliza._

 _"You're okay with just sitting there?" Beckett asked their daughters. A smile spread across her face when they nodded and she looked at her husband._

 _"I'll watch them," Castle assured her._

 _Riding over to the show jumping fences Skye said to Beckett, "Why are we on our own? Could've been sure your husband would follow."_

 _"I thought so too," Beckett said with a smile. "But I think us duking it out is more entertaining."_

 _"Likely," Skye said, nodding her head before she said, "Alphabetical."_

 _"Fine," Beckett said in a mock annoyed voice though she soon smiled at the investigator._

 _Looking on with the others as his wife began to jump over the fences Castle breathed out as she took them easily. After she had gone over four of them she went over a fifth and then went back to Skye._

 _"Now the problem becomes who judges that?" the investigator was saying jokingly._

 _"No impartial judges," Beckett said wryly. "So I think-"_

 _"I think I could handle that," Parnell said, riding a horse over to them._

 _"We're just jumping once," Skye said, trying not to curl her lip at the man. "And how good we do we don't really care. Excuse me."_

 _Watching the owner ride away Beckett had to wonder if there was more than jealousy going on with him. But when she saw him glancing back she sighed and looked over at Skye, wondering if she'd noticed._

 _"Alright," the investigator said once she'd finished. "Now we've gotten that done we should get going."_

 _Castle was going to go over to the two but paused when Beckett leaned in close to Skye, obviously speaking quietly to her though he was sure it was in Russian. He waited until the two had looked over at the rest of them and trotted over to his wife, trying not to look concerned._

 _"_ It's alright _," Beckett told her husband in Irish. "_ He's attracted to her but there was mention in that article about her and _Mary_ being married _."_

 _"_ And he took it out on you _?" Castle asked._

 _"_ He did, he's an idiot _," Skye said with a tone of finality. "_ Let's ride before we waste the day; the kids do want to swim remember _."_

 _"_ She's right, and he doesn't matter _," Beckett said to her husband with a shrug. "_ And you want to swim too don't you _?"_

 _"Let's go," Castle said with a smile before he followed her over to their daughters so they could head down the trail for their ride._

* * *

"Hold on," Mary said as her wife was going to lead her horse back over to the stables.

"What?" Skye asked when she didn't say anything else.

"What?" Beckett then asked in slight surprise when the two women; after speaking for a moment; looked to her.

"She wants to be go bareback, see how much I can do," Skye said, reaching for the girth to undo it.

"And the horse won't mind it?" Martha asked as all of them who hadn't ridden were out on the race track.

"It won't," Skye said simply.

"I'm afraid to ask," Beckett said then. "Why were you two looking at me?"

"We think your husband would like to see you do the same," Mary answered after her wife had looked to her to answer.

"It's up to you love," Castle told Beckett when her head turned to him.

For a moment she looked at her horse before finally Beckett sighed and said, "Alright but no racing."

"I wasn't planning on that," Skye said simply as she waited for Beckett to get her horse ready.

"We won't take a long time," Beckett said quickly to her daughters before she went over to a fence near them to mount the stallion.

"Walk around the track, cut halfway through?" Skye asked Beckett, on her horse as well then.

"Sure," she replied with a smile before they took off.

"They're not going to gallop?" Julia asked her father as he was taking Eliza from Jim.

"I don't know," Castle replied thoughtfully. "They might work up to it."

"Cool, will Mommy teach me how to do that?" Julia asked eagerly.

"And me too," Eliza said quickly.

"You have to ask her," Castle said.

"You couldn't teach them Dad?" Alexis asked him, smiling over at him.

"I've ridden bareback once and that was enough," Castle replied with a nod before he glanced to the track again. "Look, they're trotting now."

"Ah, so glad we're women," Skye was saying to Beckett.

"Why?" she asked, looking at her.

"This is a lot less uncomfortable than if we were men," Skye joked. She then looked thoughtful and said, "Though if our breasts were bigger it'd be an issue."

"I don't think it is," Beckett said, shaking her head though she was smiling. "Gallop?" she then asked.

"After you," Skye said. But in the end she wasn't surprised when they were soon doing so at the same time, cutting across the course until they made it back to their family.

"You didn't really do much _grá_ ," Mary said jokingly to her wife after she had dismounted with her help and Beckett had done so with Castle.

"Not sure what else you want me to do," Skye said simply. "Alright, let's get these horses back to their stalls and move on."

"What're we doing now Mummy?" Marie asked her eagerly after they'd handed off the horses.

"Stop and grab some lunch," Mary answered before her wife could.

"And then what?" the five girls asked at the same time.

With a laugh David said, "I think you guys will find out, once we get going."

Beckett took Eliza from her husband so they could leave the racetrack, saying a final goodbye to the owner before they headed left and went to their cars in the parking lot, the girls trying to get her to tell them what they were going to be doing after lunch to her smile.

* * *

"Alright," Castle said, looking at the food in between them and their daughters. "I think we can dig in."

"You're just waiting to do that Dad," Alexis said teasingly as she was sitting on a blanket next to them with Louis, Martha and Jim.

"Get a sandwich Rick," Beckett told him as she saw the Fosters and McDouglases were eating then.

"After you guys, you get first pick," Castle told them as he knew that the girls were hungry.

"I'm glad we stopped here," Julia said after she had picked up a finger sandwich from the box that held them.

"And the food is good too," Eliza said, trying not to talk with her mouth full.

"Can we have these again?" Kathleen asked though she was talking to her mothers.

"I think so," Skye said. "We'll take them," she then directed to the others. "I don't know what you all want to do."  
"We'll have to wait and see," Castle told the girls when they looked to him eagerly.

"I think we will," Martha commented. She smiled at her son when he looked at her and told him, "You're already finished with your first sandwich Richard."

"Well…" Castle said before trailing off, pretending to look around. "I suppose I could eat very daintily, with my pinkie out and everything."

"No pinkie out!" Skye and Mary said at the same time to him.

"I think you should just eat slower Rick," Rebecca called in amusement.

"Good advice," Castle said. He then laughed loudly and said, "Your husband might need that too."

"Mommy," Eliza said after everyone else had stopped laughing at the expression on David's face when Rebecca turned to him. "You didn't say what we do now."

"Eat," Julia and Mari said together before they laughed together shortly.

"Wade for as long as you guys want," Beckett said when Eliza looked to her in a little impatience.

"Really?" the little girl asked in awe.

"Yes," Castle said. "You can do that because we want you to work off dessert." He shared a smile with his wife when the girls tried not to look excited and said, "Don't worry; we know already that you two saw the desserts."

"We couldn't help it," Julia began.

"It's bright and shiny," Eliza said.

"They are," Julia corrected. "How come you got them?"

"They didn't really have a choice," Jim told the girls. "But I think your father managed to convince your mother that we wouldn't get dessert tonight."

"Both," Beckett said, not surprised when the two girls looked to her questioningly.

"What're you gonna do for dinner with Mommy, Daddy?" Eliza asked.

"Shh, it's still a surprise," Castle said, jokingly putting his finger to his lips.

"Tell me in my ear Daddy, I'll be quiet," Eliza told him, bouncing on her knees.

"Sit still sweetie," Beckett said to the little girl, making her sit down cross legged. "And I'll tell you tomorrow what we do for dinner tonight."

"If you're going to improve on this view I hope you might show us," Louis told Castle.

Laughing briefly he said in reply, "I will," very simply since there wasn't anything else for him to add there. He then said, "Are you two finished?" turning his attention to the girls who were in fact finished.

"Yeah, what now?" Julia asked hopefully, looking at the box her parents had gotten at the tea shop.

"Wait until we're finished," Beckett said, glancing at the other girls and seeing that they were waiting for their parents too. She smiled as she could tell the three were impatient and trying not to show it and she called to Skye, "You're a little evil you know."

"I try the best I can," the investigator replied. "And she's doing the same," Skye then said, indicating Rebecca.

"Oh alright, we're finished," the woman said though she was smiling. "Come here Mari."

"What about Dani?" the little girl asked as she watched her mother take out a small piece of cake.

"She's too little," David said. "But I'll give her some of my cake here."

"What can I have?" Eliza asked.

"What would you like?" Castle asked instead of answering.

Looking at Mari and the twins Eliza began to frown and then said, "Is there different stuff?"

"No it's okay if you have the same as someone else," Beckett assured her.

"The cupcake!" Eliza said quickly as she wanted it before she'd seen that Marie had one from the box her mothers had.

"We can't swim Mommy?" Kathleen asked then after they were quiet for a while all enjoying their desserts.

"Not here," Mary answered.

"We told them there's a pool," David said quickly as Mary and Skye were looking at them.

"So did we," Beckett added.

"I suppose," Martha said then. She paused then and smiled as the girls all looked to her; even Dani; and she continued with, "We shouldn't spend too, too much time here if you want to swim at our next hotel of course."

"What time is it?" Julia asked her mother in a rush as she turned to her.

"Wait until you finish your dessert," Beckett told her gently. When they had finished she wasn't surprised when her oldest looked at her again and she told her, "It's one twenty, I say a half hour in the water and then we go."

"How long does it take to get to the hotel?" Jim said then.

"A little over two hours," Castle answered. "So we should get there at about four, a little after."

"It's enough time to swim," Beckett said quickly as Julia and Eliza were about to protest.

"Not that Mommy, what about your dinner?" Julia said.

"Yeah, you have to get ready for dinner," Eliza said, looking at her sister before she spoke earnestly.

With a smile as the others laughed slightly at the little girl's exuberance Beckett waited a moment before she then said, "I don't know how much time I need."

Not surprised when his wife's gaze slid over to him Castle said, "Casual, I honestly don't care what you wear."

"Okay, then we don't need that much time to get ready," Beckett said simply. "And since you're done…" She went to the girls and with Castle's help helped the two to get their shoes and socks off before they were walking over to the water with them in hand. "It might be cold," she warned them.

"Oooh, it is!" Julia cried out as her sister squealed when a wave broke over their feet then. She laughed as Castle pretended to do the same and she hugged him saying, "You don't want to swim?"

"Not in here I don't!" Castle said in mock protest. "We'll swim at the hotel I promise."

"Eliza stay here with us," Beckett told the little girl who was trying to move away from her.

"I wanna go with Gram," Eliza said.

"I don't think she wants to wade," Castle said, glancing back at his mother who remained on the blanket to watch them, as did Jim. Before Eliza could say anything to that he felt Julia letting go of his hand and he watched her go up to where the twins and Mari were. "That's okay?" he asked his wife.

"It is," Beckett replied, going over to them and taking Eliza's free hand.

"Mommy I want to go," the little girl protested.

"In a second sweetie, let them play," Beckett said before she realized the four girls were kicking the water at each other. "Guys," she said.

"She's right, don't splash," David said.

"I'm agreeing with them," Skye said. She smiled and then went over to Castle and Beckett and said, "How're you doing?"

"Good, why? You're not going to throw her in the water are you?" Castle asked.

"Why would you assume I'd throw her?" Skye said jokingly. "No, just curious as to what we adults will be doing for now."

"I think we're both of the idea they'll want to stop soon," Beckett said.

"You've been around me too long," Skye commented wryly. "You're mimicking my accent. But interesting… the lure of the pool."

"Exactly," Castle said before he looked down at Eliza who was peering up at them. "Want to go now?" he asked, wondering if she'd react to what they'd said.

"Yes please," Eliza said before she was let go. As soon as she was free from her parents' hold she went as quickly as she could in the water calling her sister's name.

"Oof," Julia said in surprise when her sister threw herself at her almost. Giggling she said, "You're happy?" jokingly.

"Yeah we're gonna get to go to the pool soon," Eliza replied, beaming at her.

"Yeah, in a half hour," Mari replied, looking at her in surprise.

"Do you wanna go now?" Eliza asked.

"What does she mean? We need to go?" Kathleen asked.

"No," Julia said as she was smiling. "It means if we want to leave early to go swimming we can."

"Your parents said that?" Marie said in slight surprise.

"They did but it's our decision," Julia replied. She smiled a little wider and said, "We could stay until the end of that time but we could go right now."

Opening her mouth Mari looked back at their parents and said, "Should we?"

"I think so," Julia said though she ended in a question to see what her other friends thought. When they all nodded she turned to her sister and seeing her nodding she said, "Then let's go."

"Oh… Eliza told them what we said," Castle commented when he saw the girls splitting up to come back to them then.

"That's alright, I don't mind spending more time swimming," Skye said before she went back to Mary and the twins.

"I don't either," Beckett said when her husband looked at her. "Let's go."

With a nod Castle helped Beckett get their blanket folded and their trash gathered before they made their way back up the beach to their cars. After they got into them he said, "I wonder why your sister went with the others again," to Julia who was the only one with him and Beckett.

"She liked it the other day," the girl answered as they were pulling away from the side of the road they'd parked along. "But she said next time she wants to come with us."

"What about your big sister?" Beckett asked, looking back at her.

"I don't know, I think she likes going with Louis," Julia said with a shrug.

"He asked me about driving for your dad and my mom," Castle said then.

"I don't think your mother would mind," Beckett told her husband.

"And your father?" Castle asked. When she just smiled at him he laughed a little and said, "I should have known."

"You should have," Beckett replied. "Sweetie?" she then asked Julia. "Do you want me to read to you?"

"Sure," the girl said enthusiastically. "But what about Lizzy?"

"You can tell her what we read," Beckett said. "But only if you want me to read."

"Then please?" Julia replied. When her mother nodded she got her book and handed it to her mother. When Beckett read the title of the next chapter that they were on saying, " _Luna Lovegood_ ," she settled back in her seat and listened to the story once more as the Irish countryside went by outside.

* * *

"Rick," Beckett said, walking over to him from the bathroom in their room where she had put her makeup bags on the counter. "Did you change?" she asked.

"I did," Castle replied as he was dressed in a t-shirt instead of his shirt he'd worn as they'd been riding and traveling. "You?"

"Yes, no watching this time," Beckett said with a smile.

"I'll watch at some point," Castle said jokingly. "I am your husband." He wasn't surprised when she glanced at him though it never turned into a look. He laughed slightly and said, "Ready?"

"Yes, we should get going before they come get us," Beckett replied. "Rick," she said warningly though with a teasing undercurrent as she saw that he was looking at their bed, a very large sleigh frame around it.

"Well I can't help it, last night…" Castle said.

"You didn't think I was waiting for tonight?" Beckett asked. When her husband glanced at her in surprise she told him, "I was tired but I was hoping with dinner later…"

"How is that going to go?" Castle asked slowly.

With a smile Beckett said, "However we want it."

Castle was the one smiling then as he told her, wrapping his arm around her to bring her close, "You just want to wait, why not tell me that straight out?"

"To tease you," Beckett said immediately.

"That makes more sense," Castle said, nodding his head as if he was thinking that over. He then smiled at his wife again and said, "Then it'll be a great night."

"Wait," Beckett said as he was letting go of her. "You're not going out of your way for tonight are you?"

"No," Castle said seriously, shaking his head. "I'm waiting for after the wedding for that." When she'd smiled briefly he then told her, "I got something simple set up because we do have the wedding to dress up for. And there's going to be the ball of course."

Beckett nodded and said, "Thank you for thinking of that."

"Plus I wanted it to be simple," Castle confessed. "Just us…"

"You almost told me what we were going to do weren't you?" Beckett teased him. When he laughed she wrapped her arms around him tightly and then kissed his cheek before she told him, " _Thank you in advance for whatever you have in mind_."

"You're welcome already, I just hope it works out," Castle replied. He shared a kiss with her they before they parted and he said, "I hope David and-"

"They don't, they're going to split up in Tully Cross," Beckett said. "Even though I reminded them there are only two pubs there."

"Then they'll probably just stick together," Castle said. When his wife nodded he leaned down then and kissed her again but that time he made it deeper and lingered for as long as he could. Since she was helping him by responding to him he wasn't sure he was going to be able to stop until finally he did very reluctantly. Looking into her half lidded eyes he said, "We need to go… now."

"I know," Beckett said. She forced herself to let him go and then went over to the door when his hand was on her shoulder.

Hearing her gasp Castle asked her, "Did you not think I'd come."

"I didn't know for sure," Beckett replied with a quick smile at him. "But so you know we'll have a lot more tonight, I promise."

"I know that already and it's not just one sided," Castle told her simply.

Beckett studied him for a moment before she smiled again and told him, "Come on," taking his hand before they walked together out into the hall and made their way down to the room where their daughters were staying with the other girls and his mother.

"Oh, that doesn't sound good," Castle said when they neared the door to the room and heard someone laughing and others crying out as it was open.

"They're playing," Skye said, coming up to the open doorway and smiling. "So they're hyper apparently."

"We probably should have let them work out the desserts on the beach," David said as he and Rebecca were coming up behind Castle and Beckett.

"They would have rioted," Castle commented.

"You need another word," Skye said in amusement. "And they're kids, they can't riot."

"Revolt? Protest?" Castle suggested.

"Would you go inside," Rebecca told him laughingly. "We need to get our kids before your parents and Mary get swamped."

Inside the girls stopped what they were doing as soon as they saw their parents and looked at them with wide eyes.

"So," Beckett said with a smile. "I guess your wands made it through the trip okay," as the girls; except for Dani in Martha's arms; were holding their wands.

"Yeah, Kathleen saw hers and we couldn't help it," Mari explained though she was giggling at the same time.

"Okay, why don't you put those away and we'll go swimming?" Skye suggested.

"Unless you guys don't want to do that anymore?" David then said, being as serious as he could manage.

"Don't run with those!" the parents all said at the same time when their daughters started to do so.

"Wow, never expected that," Beckett said, slightly laughingly. "How're your rooms?" she asked the other two couples.

"Very nice, the views are incredible," Skye said. "I'm glad you found this," she directed to Castle.

"Luck," he said though he nodded at the compliment. "I'm glad I found it too because that beach is awesome."

"Are we gonna go there?" Julia asked softly as she was the first to come out of the bedroom she was sharing with Mari.

"Tomorrow," Castle promised. "Since we're going to just drive around for a little."

"We're going to start doing that today in fact," Martha commented as the other girls were filtering out from the other two bedrooms. She was holding Eliza by the hand since they were sharing that bedroom and said, "So no one asks me again, I don't mind sharing with them."

"Still, it's a lot to share with six kids," David commented.

"I've done it already, this time without Jim," Martha said, waving her hand. "How is your room?" she then asked, looking behind her son to Beckett's father who was standing there.

"Good, though I feel bad I'm on my own," Jim confessed.

"If they'd had more beds you could have," Mary said. "You could have gone into the girls' room, our girls," she then said quickly to clarify.

Jim nodded and then said in confusion, "They're not ready?"

"They are, they were playing with their Harry Potter wands," Beckett explained.

"We're ready," Alexis said, coming in then with Louis.

"Fabulous view," the young man commented.

Before anyone could say anything to that all of the girls were there and the parents gathered their children to head downstairs and outside to the pool. There was a woman eating at one of the tables that were around it but as soon as she saw them she got up and left, leaving them alone there.

"Okay," Castle said, glancing at the others. "I guess that worked out for us."

"Was she mad we were here," Marie asked her mothers.

"Don't know," Skye said. "In the meantime get over here so your mom and I can get some sun block on you."

Luckily since they were close to the pool the girls became better behaved and they allowed their parents to get them covered in sunscreen and in Eliza's case put her in her vest without any protest.

"Are you going in Mother?" Castle asked.

"Oh no," Martha said easily, lying back on a lounge chair. "I'm very good where I am and I'd like some rest before Clifden."

"Clifden? You're not going to Tully Cross?" Beckett asked in surprise as she set aside her sundress she'd worn as a cover for her bikini.

"We changed our minds," Rebecca called. "Thanks to Skye and Mary."

"Hey," Mary said in mock protest. She then smiled and said, "Skye and I have been there and we thought they might like to explore it. Just for dinner."

"Do you mind?" David asked.

"No," Castle and Beckett said at the same time. They shared a smile before he said, "We're not staying together all the time and hopefully we can head back tomorrow."

"You might want to try their fish shop for lunch," Skye suggested as she was walking down into the water.

"We'll take that into account," Castle said before his wife could reply. "Hey David?"

"Yeah," the man replied, glancing at him.

"Is the water warm?" Castle asked.

"It is, why?" David asked in response.

"Get out of the way," Castle said. And when his friend jumped away from the middle of the pool he dove into the deep end feeling that David was right, it was warm.

"We can do that?" Julia asked her mother hopefully as she swam over to where she was at the steps with Eliza.

"You can but make sure we're watching you," Beckett said.

"We always do Mommy," Eliza said, looking up at her.

"That was a joke," Julia said with a smile. "How long are you and Daddy gonna stay?" she then directed to their mother.

"We're going to go to our dinner when they leave," Castle said as he was swimming up to them.

"Then we'll get out at the same time you do," Beckett said.

"A while," Castle answered as his wife was looking at him then.

"So let's just focus on swimming now," Beckett said when Julia turned back to her.

"Good, I'm going," Eliza said. And before her parents could say anything she jumped in and started to swim.

"I think we need to face facts Kate," Castle said as he hurriedly picked up their youngest once she had reached him.

"What does that mean?" Julia asked.

"She's getting old enough to swim on her own," Beckett said, smiling at her husband. "But still with your vest on sweetie," she said as she heard Eliza gasping in joy.

"But Mommy I can swim," the little girl said in protest.

"You can but it'll make us feel better if you wear your vest for now," Castle told her, throwing her up slightly to her cry of surprise. "When you're older then you can swim like your sister."

"Speaking of her," Beckett said jokingly to Julia who was leaning against her. "If you want to swim with the others you can."

"Sure, but we can swim later right?" the girl asked. At her mother's nod Julia went down to the next step and swam over to where Mari was at the middle of the pool. When she'd reached her she splashed her from behind and said, "Boo."

"I heard you coming over," Mari said with a laugh. "You're not swimming with your family?"

"Not right now," Julia answered before she held onto the edge of the pool too. "What about you?"

"They're with Dani," Mari replied as she nodded to her parents who were sitting down just then with her baby sister.

"Are you jealous?" Julia whispered.

"You?" Mari whispered back to her as Eliza was jumping off the other side of the pool while Castle was waiting for her. "Oh… where's your mom?"

"She's swimming," Julia said, watching her surface then. "Come on, let's go after her." She was pleased when Mari nodded her head and together they swam to the deep end where her mother was holding onto the edge.

"Hello," Beckett said with a smile as she turned so she could look at the two swimming up to her. "You wanted to join me?"

"Yeah," Julia said then. "Are you having fun?"

"Of course, are you?" Beckett replied.

"Could we play something?" Julia asked then, not surprised her mother had picked up on what she wasn't saying.

"Yes," Beckett said. "But after we swim for a little bit. Since you five were all so eager to come to the pool."

"I'm gonna go to my parents," Mari said suddenly then after she heard them laughing after her sister did.

Watching Julia turning her head to watch Mari go Beckett touched her oldest's shoulder and told her, "She's not jealous, she just wants to spend time with them."

"Should we go with Lizzy and Daddy then?" Julia asked.

"And your sister too," Beckett said as she glanced over at the two and saw that Alexis was joining them.

"Dad," the young woman was saying then as she noticed that he was glancing at Beckett and Julia who were swimming over.

"Yeah?" Castle asked.

"They are coming over here," Alexis told him.

"I'm just checking to make sure," Castle replied with a shrug before he smiled as Eliza was trying to climb up on his back. "But Louis?"

"He wanted to see what was around here," Alexis explained as she watched Eliza jump off their father's back. "Outside around the pool."

"I was wondering why exactly he didn't join us," Castle said. He then turned his attention to his wife and said with a smile, "Hey love."

"Hey, we decided to join you," Beckett said, her voice trailing off as she watched Julia then trying to climb onto Castle's back. "Sweetie-" she began.

"It's okay," Castle said, turning and taking her into his arm while Eliza swam over to him. "You guys are getting heavier and heavier," he joked since they weren't really.

"I'm not," Eliza protested.

"No but you know there was a time your mom could hold both of you together," Castle said.

"Where's my dad?" Beckett said suddenly as she noticed that he wasn't there.

"With Louis," Alexis said quickly before she explained where the two were going.

"Hullo," Skye was saying then as she saw the two in question walking into the fence. "What'd you find?"

"There's a playground," Louis announced when there was a lull in conversation then. He laughed outright as the girls all gasped together; Dani squealing at the sound; and said, "I thought you might appreciate knowing."

"There's also some croquet grounds and the beach we noticed," Jim added. He smiled and said, "It's a nice hotel."

"We were hoping since we're staying for a while longer here," Castle commented. "And thanks for checking it out, you can swim now."

"Great we have permission," Louis said before he was soon diving into the deep end after taking off his t-shirt he had on.

"Alexis," Castle told her teasingly. When she turned to him to protest he said, "Go, we'll play some volleyball later but for now we're just going to swim."

"Thanks Dad," Alexis replied before she swam off to the deep end where her boyfriend was resurfacing.

"When do we play Daddy?" Eliza asked hopefully, looking up at her father hopefully.

"Soon, whenever everyone's ready for it," Castle assured her.

"Can we jump off the deep end?" Julia asked then as her little sister didn't look very happy with that idea.

Beckett, when Castle looked to her for her to answer that, smiled and then said, "Yes as long as Eliza keeps her vest on."

"I will," the little girl piped up happily. She then swam with her sister and their parents over to the other end of the pool before she was helped out of it by Castle. "Can I go first?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"Yes," Beckett said. "I'm waiting for you," she told her.

"Gram," Eliza replied as she remembered she was near her on that side. "Can you see?"

"I'm watching kiddo," Martha said as she had turned her attention to them when the little girl had come out. "Be careful, both of you."

Julia smiled at her grandmother but waited for her little sister to jump out into the water before she followed her and swam back up. "You weren't going to help me?" she asked her father teasingly.

"I know you can swim," Castle said in the same tone. He picked her up with one arm then and dragged her over to the middle of the pool saying, "Who wants to be thrown in?"

Beckett wasn't surprised when the girls begged him to do that before the others were asking their parents for the same. "I'll let you take care of that," she told her husband with a smile.

"Of course," Castle said, watching her go back to the steps and sitting with Rebecca who was holding Dani as the baby was standing. He then looked over at Skye and Mary and said, "Can you throw them?"

"Mind helping us out there?" Skye asked. When he shook his head she went to join Beckett and Rebecca and commented to the former, "I wonder how your father can swim with them there?"

"He's a good swimmer," Beckett said with a slight laugh as her father was walking up to the steps. "Are you finished?" she asked him.

"Better I leave it for the kids," Jim said. "That and I'm a little tired. I'm fine," he then added rapidly before his daughter could become concerned.

"It's the traveling," Beckett told him. She watched him go over to another of the lounge chairs before someone was grabbing her and she turned to see that it was Dani. "Hello," she said to the baby. She let Dani sit on her lap then and with the others watched as the girls were being thrown out into the water by Castle and David, their cries of joy echoing around them.


	12. Where The Other Half's Just Been (Pt 2)

"Having any luck?" Castle asked as he went over to where his wife was sitting with Eliza on her lap.

"Not really," Beckett said. "Luckily she is sitting down."

"Why do I have to rest?" Eliza asked with a frown on her face.

"So you won't be tired," Castle said firmly. "I know it's not fun but really sweetheart we don't want you to be so tired you're not having fun tonight," he said when the little girl slumped her shoulders.

"Oh," Eliza said after considering that. "I'll stay."

"No one else is swimming now," Beckett pointed out to the little girl, pressing her lips to her temple. "So you're not the only one out of the pool." She was distracted from her daughter when Castle sat next to her and said, "I never asked what time they wanted to leave."

"Rebecca said at six," Julia said, coming over to them then after she'd finished speaking to Mari and the twins.

"Ten minutes," Castle said as he looked at his watch. "Wait, ten minutes?" he said in surprise before he stood up.

"I think they realized the same thing Richard," Martha commented as she was watching him and his wife get ready.

"We have to get everyone cleaned up," Beckett said.

"I can take Eliza to my room for a quick bath," Jim said.

"And me too," Julia suggested.

"We…" Beckett started to say before she watched her husband usher the girls to him. Sighing she said, "It's not going to take us that long to get ready."

"And it won't take us very long, I'll go and help him," Martha said. "Let's go."

When everyone was ready they went back inside the hotel and then split up, the Fosters taking their daughters to their room while Skye and Mary were doing the same with theirs.

"I really don't know what your father has in mind," Martha said to the girls once they were in the tub together. "But I can tell you now it won't be anything very fancy."

"That's okay," Julia said as she leaned her head back since her grandfather was getting her hair wet. "Mommy doesn't like everything to be fancy."

"But what is it?" Eliza said, slightly frustrated.

Jim chuckled slightly at her tone and said, "I don't think you need to worry about it honey, he'll have everything the best he can get it." He was letting Julia wash her own hair with her shampoo then and said, "Was he like this with other women?"

Martha was going to try to deflect that question before she noticed the girls were both looking at her. She sighed and said, "Yes but he was never this meticulous or… creative I suppose you would call it."

"Interesting he would do that, Katie is very simple… but I suppose it speaks to their relationship," Jim said. He was startled when there was a sudden snort of annoyance and he looked at Julia who'd made the noise.

"Sorry Grandpapa, but they are gonna get married again," the girl said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"She's right, we are," Beckett said, smiling as she came up to the doorway.

"Mommy!" the girls said together in their surprise at seeing her.

"How did you get in?" Julia asked.

"I have the extra key," Beckett said, holding it up in her hand.

"Are you finished Mommy?" Eliza then asked.

"Not exactly," Beckett said. "I was hoping you would braid my hair Julia."

"Sure," she replied. "When I finish."

"They're almost done," Martha told her.

"And you look pretty Mommy," Eliza said while her grandmother was starting to wash her hair with the conditioner.

"Thank you," Beckett replied.

"Did Daddy see your dress?" Julia said then.

"No, I made him close his eyes and he's going to wait for me in our room," Beckett answered. She smiled and then said, "What were you talking about?"

"Grandpapa asked if Daddy was giving surprises to other ladies," Eliza said then before her sister could speak. She smiled when her mother looked startled and told her quickly, "But Gram says that he didn't do that like he does for you."

"Oh… I'm glad to hear that," Beckett said slowly as she reached up to her aquamarine pendant. "Do you need my help," she asked as the girls were being pulled out since they were finished.

"No, don't get your dress wet!" Julia and Eliza said together though the latter was a bit behind her sister in that.

"I won't," Beckett replied, unable to keep the amusement out of her voice. When they were dry and dressed she then held her arms out to them and hugged them to her tightly. "Come here," she said, pulling them after her.

"Oh, you're taking them with you?" Martha asked with a smile.

"Yes," Beckett said as the girls looked eager instantly. "You can pick them up in our room," she told them.

"Bye," Eliza said, waving.

"You can get ready now," Julia called to them before they were leaving. "What about when Daddy comes to see you?"

"If we do anything we'll just kiss once," Beckett replied with a smile as she wasn't surprised. They were at the room so she let the girls in before she heard them ushering their father into the bathroom. "Sorry Rick I think they're set on me surprising you," she called to him through the closed door.

"That's alright, I'll play something," Castle called back.

"I'll do your hair when he's out, I don't want to make him wait there for too long," Beckett said as she sat on the side of the bed.

"Oh Mommy," Julia said, wrapping her arms around her mother from behind.

"What?" Beckett asked, slightly laughing.

"You like to be romantic too," Eliza said, hugging her as well though she had to work around her sister.

Beckett laughed softly and said, "I think you mean I'm considerate."

"But you do that too," Julia said.

"I try; hurry you two," Beckett told them as she smiled. "Wait, come here Eliza," she said to her daughter, pulling her to her so she could set her onto her lap.

"I love you Mommy, lots," Eliza told her as her sister was starting to braid their mother's hair.

"I love you too sweetie," Beckett assured her. "And you too Julia."

"I love you Mommy," the girl said though she sounded a little absent while she was braiding.

Beckett was quiet then and once her hair was finished she stood up with Eliza on her hip, ready to call her husband.

"Not yet Mommy," the little girl said quickly. "Put me down."

"Are we ready now?" Beckett asked the girls jokingly.

"Yeah, you can tell him to come over," Julia told her mother.

"Rick," Beckett said simply.

"Thank you, I was getting bored with that game," Castle said before he then stopped in mid step and looked at his wife. With their daughters there he said, " _You look perfect_."

"What did he say?" Eliza whispered to her sister.

"I don't know," Julia replied in a low tone of voice.

Beckett was going to reply to that but her husband was grabbing her around the waist and she murmured his name before he cut her off with his lips crushing hers. She panicked slightly as their daughters were likely still watching them but soon relaxed as she dimly heard Julia telling her little sister to look out the window at the ocean. With that she relaxed just in time until they finally parted very slowly and she murmured, " _You don't look too bad yourself_."

"Casual enough?" Castle asked with a smile as they pressed their foreheads together.

Making a sound of agreement Beckett then pulled away and said, "We match."

"You both have blue on," Julia said before she slid off the bed and helped her sister. She went over to their parents and said, "You like her dress Daddy?" as she placed her hand on her mother's side.

"It was her choice when we went to the city to shop," Beckett told her husband in amusement. "But I do like it myself," she said as she did enjoy the blue, short sleeved dress with a paisley pattern.

"Yeah don't worry I do," Castle said to them all. "Well…" he said as he pretended to look around. "I guess we better get you two ready too."

"Can you do Eliza's hair?" Beckett asked him. When he nodded she took Julia to Castle's side of the bed and there she began to brush it out while her husband was doing the same with Eliza next to her.

"Tomorrow when we're in the car together you gotta let us know what you do," Castle was saying to both girls after he'd finished brushing out the little girl's hair since that was all she wanted him to do to it. He hugged her tightly to him and then said, "Promise?"

"Yeah, you have to say what you do," Eliza told him seriously.

"We will," Beckett said while she was helping Julia with the headband on her head. "And you're ready."

"Just in time too," Castle said as there was a knock at the door. He stood up and then walked over to it to open it, smiling at his mother and Jim before he saw Alexis and Louis behind them. "Are we gathering here?" he asked jokingly.

"No we're here to pick you up," Alexis answered. "You look nice Dad."

"Thanks but you should say that to your stepmother," Castle said with a nod before he moved out of the way and watched Beckett take the girls out into the hall. "How're we doing this?" he asked as they walked down the hall.

"We're meeting at the cars," Martha commented.

"Please bring the car back by the way, we need it," Castle said jokingly.

"We will," Alexis said in mock exasperation as she was going to be driving the car with the girls in it to the city.

Out in the parking lot there was some time while they were saying goodbye to the Fosters, McDouglases and Louis before Castle and Beckett wished their parents a great night.

"Oh you too," Martha said, hugging Beckett. "And again, you look wonderful Kate."

"Thank you," Beckett said with a smile as she pulled back. Since she'd already said goodnight to her father she hugged Alexis and said, "I'm not worried about the girls, I'm just hoping you have a wonderful time."

"We will," Alexis said, appreciating the trust of her stepmother. "And you too… I know the girls are hoping."

Smiling Beckett nodded before she then turned to the girls and after they were hugging her at the same time she said, "I love you Julia, Eliza, so much and sweet dreams tonight okay?"

"Kay, I love you too Mommy," Eliza said first. "Have fun Mommy."

"I will," Beckett assured her.

"And I love you Mommy," Julia said quickly. She smiled and then said, "And have fun with Daddy."

"I will," Beckett repeated before sharing a kiss with them both and she watched the girls going to Castle who hugged them at the same time after.

"I love you too girls," Castle said. "And have fun, I'll have fun, we'll sleep and then see you in the morning."

Giggling Julia and Eliza said at the same time, "Love you Daddy."

Standing with his wife after he'd shared a kiss with the girls Castle looked on as the cars left and after they were out of sight he turned to Beckett and said, "I think we should get going."

"Well you showed your hand a little bit love," Beckett said in amusement as she allowed him to pull her over to the hotel.

"I know but I get the feeling you would have guessed it anyway before they talked about going out," Castle said with a shrug. At the door inside he made her wait outside before he rushed inside, looking for the employee he'd spoken to before.

Turning to look out at the ocean Beckett smiled a little to herself though she couldn't help reaching up to her pendant, rolling it a little in between her fingers before she heard her husband walking up behind her. "And I also had a feeling it'd be this," she commented.

"I would say I'm too predictable but I don't get the feeling you mind that," Castle said.

"No," Beckett said simply before they walked together down the path that led to the beach. When they had reached the beginning of the sand she waited for him to shake out the blanket he had, laying it down for them. Sitting first she grabbed a few rocks to hold the fabric down and said, "What did you have to do to get this set up?"

"Nothing," Castle said simply. When he glanced at his wife and saw that she was just looking at him he smiled and told her, "They already knew my name so once I asked them they were very helpful."

"I'm glad they were," Beckett said with a smile. She then watched him look into the basket he had as well and watched him pull out a number of things inside. "Champagne?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh sure, I'm trying to get you wasted," Castle said simply. He smiled at her and said, "Just for dessert, I'm going to give some to the other adults tomorrow… for some reason when we're back."

Nodding Beckett took the plate that he handed her and removed the cover that was on it revealing some salmon. "I should have known," she said with a smile.

"You don't want it? We can switch," Castle said.

"You have the same thing," Beckett shot back at him as she watched him uncovering his plate.  
Castle didn't say anything to that and finally took out the bottles of Guinness that he had chosen and opened them before he held out his bottle towards her. "To tonight love," he said.

"To tonight," Beckett echoed with a smile before she then tapped the bottom of her bottle against his. They drank and in silence began to eat their salmon before he began to speak, making her look up at him.

"A little quiet," Castle said to her.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" Beckett asked in amusement.

Castle pretended to think that over before he said, "Tell me a memory now, something I don't know. But I get the feeling you expected something like that."

"A little," Beckett said. "Let me guess," she began before she then ate some of her salmon. "About me and Patrick?"

"Yes," Castle told her simply. He wasn't surprised when she seemed to sigh at him but then said, "If you don't have anything else-"

"No I do," Beckett interrupted him. She smiled and told him, "The Guinness reminded me of it."

"Okay, so… what's the story?" Castle asked when she didn't continue.

"About a week afterwards," Beckett said a little somberly as she looked at her husband closely. When he nodded quickly she gave him a very brief smile since he knew she was talking about the attack on her friend before she said, "I asked Patrick if he'd gone to a gay bar lately because he did love going there and I realized that he hadn't been for a while. Luckily he was truthful and he said that he was a little afraid to do so."

"So you went with him," Castle stated instead of asking.

"I did," Beckett said with a nod. "Does that bother you?"

"Is this going to end with you making out with someone there… Patrick?" Castle said though he was very teasing in his tone.

"No," Beckett said, shaking her head with a slight smile. "But it was an interesting experience… You want to hear?" She wasn't surprised when her husband nodded rapidly and she then began to tell him about the night starting with her friend's demeanor as they were walking to the bar; still remembering it easily though she'd forgotten it after so many years.

* * *

 _"Hold on, I don't know about this Kate," Patrick said, slowing her down._

 _"We've talked about this already," Beckett said, slightly frustrated. "We'll be okay going in together."_

 _"Not that," Patrick hurriedly told her. "What about you, I don't want to force you to go into one of these. You said you've never been before."_

 _"First it's just a bar, the fact that gay men congregate here means nothing to me," Beckett said simply, looking into her friend's eyes. "You owe me a drink and we're getting it here," she then told him firmly. "And second, I want to see what it's like at a bar like this."_

 _"You're serious," Patrick said admiringly._

 _"Yes," Beckett said, smiling at him. "Come on, show me."_

 _"Okay," Patrick said, holding his arm out to her and then leading her over to the door to the bar. He opened it and let her go in first, glancing around at who was there and hoping Beckett wasn't going to be bothered as from what he could tell she was the only woman there. "Should we get a drink first?" he asked._

 _"I'll remind you again, you owe me," Beckett said, relieved that he'd finally relaxed next to her. Squeezing his arm she sat on one of the chairs at the bar and smiled saying, "You'll have to help me though."_

 _"I guess so," Patrick said with a returning smile. "There's one that has some watermelon in it with vodka, they call it the Summer Sunset," he told her._

 _"Is that what you get?" Beckett asked him. When he nodded she made a gesture with her hand and said, "I'll follow your lead." While they were waiting for the bartender to make their drinks she watched her friend looking around the bar and she asked him, "Are you sure it was alright for me to come?" trying to tease him._

 _"I don't know," Patrick said._

 _Beckett was startled to hear her friend sounding nervous and she put her hand on his shoulder saying, "What is it?"_

 _"Nothing, I just… there he is," Patrick said, pausing as he sucked in a heavy breath of air._

 _Hearing his nervousness full out Beckett turned to follow his gaze and she looked on as he was watching someone approaching them. The sight of them startled her slightly but by then they were greeting her friend._

 _"Hello Autumn," Patrick said, trying to smile though he had no idea what reaction Beckett was having behind him._

 _"Air kisses," the man said. When he'd done so with Patrick he told him, "It took me forever to put on my makeup I don't want to have to do it again."_

 _"I don't blame you," Patrick replied, smiling fully that time. "Are you ready?"_

 _"As ready as I'll ever be," the man said. "And who is this?" he asked as he looked over at Beckett. "A girlfriend?"_

 _"A friend who's a woman," Patrick said quickly, finally forcing himself to look at Beckett. "A good friend. This is Kate Beckett."_

 _"Kate! So this is her," the man said in obvious delight. "I'm so glad to finally get to meet you," he said, speaking directly to her then. "Patrick's just gone on and on about you."_

 _"I'm flattered," Beckett said as they shook hands briefly._

 _"I'm Austin Morgan," the man said, leaning into her then and speaking quietly. "Without the makeup but for tonight it's Autumn Green."_

 _"Pretty name," Beckett said with a smile, looking at Patrick and smiling at him as well._

 _"Have you ever met someone like me before?" Austin asked as he turned to her to see that she was staring at him._

 _"I'm wondering how on earth you got your eye shadow so well blended," Beckett said in obvious awe as the man was wearing a full evening gown in orange, yellow and red, the makeup above his eyes the same. "You did a great job and you do look like an autumn."_

 _"Thank you," Austin said with a slight laugh. "I have to go but we'll meet after again, I want to talk with you and find out more about you, Patrick's gotten me intrigued…"_

 _"Are we taking a drinking break before the show?" one of two men said as they walked up to them, also in evening gowns._

 _"No, Patrick's here," Austin said._

 _Beckett smiled when the two began to exclaim over the sight of him before suddenly Austin was introducing her. She was slightly startled when they exclaimed over her but as they spoke she realized they had heard about her from Patrick as well. "He's a good friend," she assured them._

 _"Oh he'll break hearts," the man who'd given his female name as Janise said._

 _"Not that," Beckett said with a smile. "Like a brother." She glanced at her friend when the men made an oohing sound, wondering what that meant before the other man; who was going by Diana for the moment; spoke._

 _"You're just adorable… and a model right? You can't be learning to be a cop," the man said jokingly._

 _"Don't let her looks fool you," Patrick said, sounding relieved in his tone. "She's kicked my ass in our sparring sessions at the Academy… more times than I really want to count."_

 _Before anyone could say anything to that someone was calling for all the models to come backstage before the three men said goodbye to Patrick and Beckett._

 _The second they were alone Patrick was turning to his friend and saying apologetically, "I'm so sorry but they're good friends and tonight's their first night taking the female part of them out seriously… they begged me to see them." He was going to say more but suddenly she was holding her hand up and he stopped, watching her apprehensively._

 _"I don't mind, actually I've never met a… drag queen?" Beckett asked. When he nodded she said, "And now I've met three of them and apparently I'm going to see a fashion show?"_

 _"That and a competition, best dressed," Patrick replied._

 _"What Aus- Autumn said coming out as… the other," Beckett said, glancing around at them. "He's not doing that because he feels he needs to right?"_

 _"It's more a… more like a coat he likes to wear," Patrick said, trying to think of how he could explain it to his friend. "And he wears it every so often. We met here when they had a ladies night, me and Autumn. You don't… mind this?"_

 _"Patrick I would have said something… or just left if I wanted to be a bitch," Beckett replied. "I don't and I'm going to find this interesting…" she said before she turned her attention to the 'catwalk' that was towards the back of the bar. Taking her friend's hand she pulled him over to it so they could see the show much better._

* * *

"Does that shock you?" Beckett asked her husband with a smile on her lips.

"It does and it doesn't," Castle said. "I've had encounters with drag queens myself… wait," he said as he realized what that sounded like.

Beckett laughed and said, "I know what you meant, you mean you've met them before?"

"Yeah, in Amsterdam," Castle said quickly. "It was the gay pride parade and they had the drag queen olympics, I watched and it was interesting… stiletto racing and purse tossing."

"Did they flirt with you?" Beckett asked her husband with a smile.

"Some but I didn't make eye contact too much, though I did talk to someone who had won the purse tossing competition before and he was a nice guy as he wasn't dressed up for the competition then," Castle said with a nod. "What about you and Patrick? After the show and who won?"

Beckett smiled at her husband's interest and she said, "Diana won and Autumn came in second place."

"Great to hear, so you met her as Austin?" Castle asked.

"I did," Beckett replied. "Diana and Janise were with him but they had remained in dress. We talked about my short modeling career and about them, how they became women when they wanted to. They spent some time gushing over me before he and I left though," she said in slight embarrassment, remembering that very clearly.

"About what exactly?" Castle asked as he finished the potatoes that had come with his salmon.

"Just how good a friend I was, being straight and coming with my best friend to a gay bar though they did talk about my cheekbones for a while…" Beckett answered. She then became embarrassed again and told him, "They also told me they were jealous of my lips but I assured them they were all attractive. But we were closer after that, me and Patrick. It's why we're still so close even after we've been apart for so long."

"That doesn't surprise me," Castle said, squeezing her hand tightly. "Are you ready for dessert?"

"Yeah," Beckett replied with a smile, watching him take something else out of the basket. She was surprised when she saw it was a bowl of strawberries cream and asked, "It's been kept cold?"

"There's an ice in a bucket in here," Castle explained before he then handed her the bowl. While she had it he quickly opened the bottle of champagne and grabbed the two glasses inside to pour some out for them. "So," he said as he looked at her closely. "Do you know what happened to those three men? What about their names?"

"Diana's name was Dennis and Janise's name was Geoff," Beckett explained. "And as for Austin, Patrick told me that he moved to San Francisco and Dennis and Geoff are in Chicago and married."

Castle couldn't help smiling at that and said, "So it has a happy ending… but Austin-"

"He's married too," Beckett interrupted him. "But he and Patrick don't talk as much as they used to."

"He has kids too?" Castle guessed.

Nodding Beckett replied, "They used a surrogate and they have three."

"Okay," Castle replied, nodding his head slightly. He smiled when she rolled her eyes and then asked her, "What about going back to that bar?"

"A few more times but it wasn't too long after the attack that we got onto patrol and after that that Patrick went home," Beckett said.

"Thank you for telling me," Castle said then.

Beckett, smiling, fed him a strawberry since they'd still been eating their dessert and she said while he was chewing, "You're welcome, I'll have to tell Patrick next time I see him about that."

"Will he remember?" Castle asked.

"We didn't try to suppress it," Beckett said. She wanted to continue but her husband was feeding her the last berry. She gave him a look and then hurried to finish it before telling him, "We just forgot it, it was a nice memory."

"It sounds like it," Castle said in agreement, nodding his head to her. "Want to walk on the beach?" he asked her as they were cleaning up everything to put it back into the basket.

"That would be great," Beckett said. "But what about all of this?" she asked him, indicating the basket and blanket.

"I'll take them inside and meet you down-" Castle started to say.

"Let me wait here," Beckett interrupted him.

"Okay," Castle said as he could tell she was serious. He folded the blanket before he took that and the basket inside as quickly as he could. Luckily he knew where he could drop them off and he was soon back outside with his wife. "We can't really walk down it too far," he told her once they were at the sand at the edge in their bare feet.

"That's alright," Beckett said with a smile. "We can sit here for a while too."

Glancing at the rock she was indicating Castle nodded and said, "However long you want."

Beckett looked at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled before she told him, "For now let's walk."

Without giving her a verbal indication of his answer Castle held his hand out to her and once she'd taken it entwined their fingers. They made their way down the beach then, talking quietly between them as they watched the water while it broke over their feet.

* * *

When they'd parted finally Beckett ran her hands over her husband's shoulders to wrap her arms around his neck. She smiled and said, "Tired?"

"We talked about that already and no, I'm not," Castle said before he leaned down so he could brush his lips to hers. "Are you sure?" he asked when they'd parted.

"Rick," Beckett said in a mock warning tone of voice.

"Okay," Castle said, letting her go to take her hand before they went together to their bed. They'd spent some time on the beach until finally they had gone inside as they'd spent more time kissing than anything else. His lips were still throbbing in response to that and though he really wanted to kiss his wife again he instead helped her slip off her sandals.

Her eyes on him as he was bent slightly Beckett reached over to him and gently ran her fingers through her husband's hair. When he stood up straight she did the same and said, "We've never really have done this before have we?"

"I don't think so," Castle said as they'd discussed what they wanted to do as soon as they'd entered the room.

"I'm surprised you don't mind," Beckett said teasingly to him as she watched him take off his shoes and socks again.

"I don't," Castle said firmly. "Say it's sappy but as long as it's you…" he trailed off as he looked over her body hungrily. "I'm good."

Reaching for him Beckett kissed him again and then said, "Me too, come here…"

With her gentle tone of voice Castle couldn't resist his wife and he let her pull him onto the mattress where they sat in front of each other on their knees. He looked her over again, more slowly, and told her, "You're… I loved looking at you tonight," seriously. "I still do."

"Again, the same for me," Beckett replied, reaching up and unbuttoning the top one on his shirt. She smiled and then tilted her head to the slide a bit as she considered him and said, "Do you ever wonder why you want me as much as you do?"

"Thank you for not saying still," Castle told her, reaching for her hands and brushing his lips over them tenderly. "And honestly no woman has ever pushed me away like you did."

"I'm not now obviously," Beckett said in slight amusement as she studied him once more.

"No but there's always an underlying fear you might do that again," Castle said. He saw his wife was going to speak when he rushed and said, "I know we have a family now and we're very set together but still."

"Now you've said it," Beckett told him teasingly. She then leaned into him and after they'd kissed gently for some time she said, "But I wonder if this will get boring for us both."

"I guess I'll have to reassure you tonight," Castle said, giving a mock suffering sigh before he laughed when his wife pushed his shoulder lightly. He then put his arm on her back and pulled her a little to him before they then kissed once more. He lingered, trying to make things as sensuous as he could until they needed to breathe and he whispered against her lips, " _Let me taste you_ Kate."

Though it wasn't the first time her husband had said that to her before Beckett couldn't help shiver in pleasure at his intense tone. " _You have to let me do the same_ ," she told him seriously, looking into his eyes intently.

With a nod Castle leaned into his wife again before they were kissing and he pulled her onto his lap so they could do so a little better. It helped and he was aware that he likely looked like he was devouring Beckett. But it didn't make him stop and the only thing that did was when she pulled back enough. "I couldn't help myself," he told her seriously though he was soon smiling at her.

Beckett started to smile back at him but was stopped when he grew somber and she asked, "What is it?"

"You," Castle said shortly. "You look beautiful," he said as his voice suddenly became husky.

Nearly shivering at the way her husband was looking at her Beckett moved away from him and then turned around, expecting him to unzip her dress. But when she felt the hair band holding the end of her braid being pulled off she gasped and then relaxed. When he began trying to undo the plait she said, "Wait, you better let me do that." She reached up and started to loosen her hair before she felt her husband pulling down the zipper. She smiled for a moment and turned around to him and said, "I don't have much on under this."

Without a word Castle then unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off before he paused. "More or is this enough?"

"We might as well take everything off," Beckett said in slight amusement. She stood up with him after he'd moved and they undressed each other in a rush before he laid her back down on the bed. Laughing softly she said, "You're always so eager."

"I can't help myself," Castle replied with a smile. He then grew serious and leaned down to her, kissing her deeply on the lips until finally he made himself stop. "Allow me…" he told her before trailing off. He moved down to her neck, kissing around it as much as he possibly could before he forced himself down further. Luckily, he thought to himself, he reached her breasts and he spent some time there, kissing them and touching them as much as possible. Burning in pleasure and desire he then took her right nipple into his mouth, sucking on it very gently. He felt a thrill of pleasure as she was crying out softly in response to him and he continued to do so until she pushed him back.

"You're taking too long," Beckett told him, not caring that her frustration was seeping into her tone.

"Sorry," Castle said simply before he moved again. That time he trailed his lips down her abdomen until he reached her mound and he took a breath before he moved so he could get to her clit. There was no surprise when he felt that it was heavily swollen under his kiss and he was quick to begin pleasuring it. He focused, for a while, on using his tongue before he sucked on it after.

Trying not to cry out, though it was a losing struggle, Beckett did her best not to move too much to make things more difficult for her husband. But eventually she wasn't surprised when she felt Castle draping her legs over his shoulders and she wanted to apologize to him but he was suddenly pulling away. For a moment she wanted to protest but since she trusted him she waited for him to move so he was at her folds. Gasping as he touched her; she'd been expecting his mouth first; she glanced down at him though she couldn't see anything but the top of his head. It was distracting her though as soon after she looked he was flicking his tongue out, sliding it into her. That time she cried out in her joy with no thought to quiet herself down, the shock of his touch enough to keep her from remembering. As he then proceeded to flick his tongue back and forth she was moaning, shifting around on the bed before he stopped suddenly.

For a while Castle went back and forth between her clit and her sex, feeling her pleasure as well as hearing it since she was writhing around on the bed. He tried not to go too crazy on her but it was difficult as he was enjoying himself greatly. Hearing her pleasure, feeling it and tasting it all together was almost too much for him though he did his best to keep from losing his own control though he had very little stimulation occurring to him. He tried to focus everything he could on her before finally he realized her writhing was getting out of control. With one hand he continued to stimulate her clit as he told her, "Tell me you're close."

Unable to speak Beckett was just nodding her head as fast as she could, hoping that Castle saw it. When he then began to lick her again she didn't last for very much longer before she was then crying out in her ecstasy as the tightening coil of sensation snapped hard. Though she didn't want to she was moving around to try and compensate for the way he was making her feel. When everything had finally stopped she was breathing roughly but trembling, her body throbbing in reaction to what her husband had done to her.

Castle knew that his wife had to feel a little hypersensitive but even with that thought he couldn't stop himself, going up her body until he was at her lips. He kissed her tenderly a few times, murmuring her name and trying to keep his body away from her. "Okay?" he asked when he'd finally managed to stop himself.

"Yeah," Beckett breathed out before she then realized what her husband was doing. "Are you staying away from me?"

"I'm… in a difficult situation," Castle started to say before he hesitated and then finished in a rush. He breathed out a little hard when Becket suddenly made him turn onto his back but that was more from the suddenness of it. After he was lying down he watched her caress his chest with her right hand, groaning heavily in pleasure as her touch was very warm and soft. "I'm going to come already," he warned her.

"No you won't," Beckett said simply, smiling a little at him. She stopped then, more because she was becoming impatient with herself, and she moved down to his abdomen stroking him there. "So you know," she told him with a smile. "I'll be using my hands."

"I thought so," Castle said; as they'd agreed to manually and orally pleasure one another that night without it leading into love making. "I'll have to do that next."

"You don't have to take turns," Beckett said though she couldn't help the slightly breathless quality her voice took on. She moved her hand further and took his erection with it, gently fondling it before she let it go and straddled him. "You're so hard," she said in obvious wonder; not feigning it; as she grabbed him once more.

"And your hands are soft," Castle hissed through his clenched teeth as she was holding him with both. He wasn't sure where to put his hands as the pleasure was instant while her own were running up and down him. "Wait… love when I-" he began to say, stuttering a little as the pleasure was interfering with his speaking.

"I'll take care of you," Beckett said. "Like I always do." She was relieved when he didn't protest that or say anything else and instead began to work on getting a good rhythm on him that wouldn't throw him over the edge. She was able to soon find it and she allowed herself to work on him with both hands for a little longer. Once she felt it had been enough she moved her left to begin using it to stroke all around him as he swore in pleasure at each touch she made on him. She would have smiled at the sound of his tone, almost strangled, but she soon became focused on him as he'd done with her.

Trying to lie still so his wife could work on him more easily Castle found it next to impossible to do so and he whispered a harsh question to his wife. When she just looked at him he said, "I don't want you to… to stop."

"Even if I make you orgasm?" Beckett asked him. She wasn't surprised when he shuddered hard underneath her and said, "It's interesting to watch you like this."

Castle was going to ask her why but he couldn't get the word out as even that felt like too much of an effort to make. He hissed heavily and groaned as the very tips of her fingers proceeded to run along the length of his member, from top to base. "Fuck my love you're going to kill me… and I'll be so happy… happy," he groaned, not surprised why he was babbling. But she didn't comment or joke about it so he hurriedly opened his eyes to see that she looked very serious as she stared down at him. "After this… p-please tell me that I can…" he started to say.

"Soon," Beckett said as she brought her left hand up to hold him so she could proceed to run her right over the top. As he thrust against her she tried her best not to smile and did that for a little longer before she moved her hands to surround him fully. She went quickly, making sure her eyes were on him as she could tell that he was getting closer to his climax.

As Castle was doing his best to stave off his inevitable end for a little longer it seemed like he was just rushing to it. And once he finally comprehended that was what was happening he let go of his self control and almost instantly he broke. He wasn't sure when exactly his wife had moved to slip her mouth around him but was glad that she had as he was lost to a degree to his pleasure. It was very intense still and he thought he may have been calling that to her until finally he stopped, slumping on the bed what felt like a long time later.

When she raised her head off of him Beckett thought she might have a chance to touch and kiss him in some way before she was suddenly grabbed and nearly slammed onto the bed. "You're so rough Rick," she told him teasingly.

"I would apologize but I get the feeling you're enjoying this," Castle said back to her huskily. " _As long as I want?"_

" _Please_ ," Beckett breathed before he was coming down to ther and kissing her deeply on the lips. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, kissing him back as they worked one another up yet again to start all over again.

* * *

Standing in front of the window that was on his side of the bed Castle commented, "At some point we'll be on the east coast and be able to see the sunrise."

"Yes but it's not going to help now, it's still night," Beckett said in amusement as she was sitting up, watching him. "Come back to bed Rick," she told him firmly.

"Sure," Castle said easily before he moved to join her. "I hope the rain doesn't last for too long."

"We'll see when we get up," Beckett said as he grabbed the covers to pull over them. "For all you know the rain could be gone then."

"Do you want to sleep right now?" Castle asked.

"Not yet because I'm sure there's something you want to ask me," Beckett said as she looked at her husband closely. "And judging by your reaction to that I'm guessing it's dealing with what I told you earlier."

"Did Patrick ever do that?" Castle asked, trying to word that the best was possible.

"No," Beckett said. "I asked him that myself after we'd met the three and he said he'd never had the urge; though he did like seeing dresses."

"Apparently lingerie too, specifically my wife's, ow," Castle started to say before she pinched his side.

"Please don't talk to him about that," Beckett replied. "He's going to be so embarrassed."

"I don't think so," Castle replied easily. He then said, "But we'll see if that ever comes up in conversation between us."

"Of course," Beckett said before they laid in silence for a while. After some time like that she then said softly, "Did you hear me with the girls earlier?"

"They were gushing about you love," Castle said, tilting his head down to her and smiling at her widely.

"I still don't know why they're so eager about how I am with you," Beckett said with a smile.

"It's Julia," Castle told her, pressing his lips against her forehead. "She wants us to stay the same, a family and that includes us in love."

For a moment Beckett bit her lower lip before she raised her head to look down at her husband and told him, "She doesn't need to worry."

"No," Castle said, running his hand up and down her back slowly. He relished the feel of her skin and told her, "She'll be in the sixth grade soon."

"Are you worried she's going to be disgusted by you?" Beckett asked. "Once she learns about it?"

"I'm… hoping that you'll stress that it's…" Castle tried to say though he couldn't really finish it.

"It has nothing to do with us," Beckett said easily. "And that biology is every human being, not just her parents."

"Oh… you know that should work and I'm remembering now I told Alexis something similar," Caste said with a nod. He then reached up to his wife's hair and said, "I forgot to ask, you're sure you want to exchange gifts?"

Beckett gave him a look; since they'd spoken about that subject already; and then said, "It's not wedding gifts but anniversary and I only got you one."

"No you didn't," Castle told her simply.

Sighing Beckett said, "No but you didn't either."

Castle shook his head and then pulled her down to him so they could kiss which they did, holding onto one another as tightly as they could. He rolled her onto her back and continued to kiss her until finally he couldn't take it any longer. "I love you Kate," he told her seriously.

"I love you too Rick," Beckett said before she moved so she could allow him to lie between her spread legs. " _Make love to me_?"

" _As long as you want me my love_ ," Castle told her seriously before he moved and sank into her. They kissed deeply then and he made love to her as she'd requested, their tongues fighting passionately as they gave over to their desire and need that had steadily risen as they'd spoken ensconced into each other's arms.


	13. Walk In A Field With You

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: The songs in this chapter are first _Country Dreamer_ by Paul and Linda McCartney, from the remastered release of the Paul McCartney and Wings album _Band on the Run_. The second is _If You Believe_ written by George Harrison and Gary Wright, from George's eponymous album. And third is the song _Little Lamb Dragonfly_ by Paul and Linda McCartney, from the Paul McCartney and Wings album _Red Rose Speedway_ (an absolutely beautiful song in my opinion).

A/N #2: It was nice getting the feedback I did for the last chapter so of course I want to get to my thank yous for them! MsNYC (Oh good, I thought that's what you meant so great I did get it, lol. But yeah I agree that Beckett would have that part of her being a detective with her as it could be put to good use. And since it's Beckett she would be able to modulate it for when she's using it with the girls. And same that I got what you meant about Castle and his dad, it was nice to know I wasn't alone thinking that! I was happy that you enjoyed the last chapter as usual. Great that you like Beckett telling Castle stories about her and Darnley as I do enjoy writing those when I can think of one. And I am also glad that it reminds you of you and your best friend, always nice if I can remind people of something with my stories so there's a connection. Glad that you're patiently waiting for the wedding, they're getting closer to it. And I'm glad you thought it was great writing as usual too, I do my best so nice to read that!),  
TORONTOSUN (I'm really happy to see that you like how in love Castle and Beckett are as well as how they really show it as you put it. And great you like how the girls want them to stay in love, hard not seeing them wanting that for their parents!) and  
vetgirlmx (It was nice to see you thought the day was very good for them; wanted it to be. And I don't think about racing too much while horse riding but with so many of them riding I figured it should happen, or that it was bound to happen as you said, lol. And yeah, when the girls get older they'll have more to race all together, lol, a lot of them. Really glad you loved the flashback; as you had mentioned before about Beckett going to a gay bar so I'd wondered what you'd think; and that you love her memories coming back to her. Also you're right; memories will eventually come back like that with an old friend, which is why I didn't flood her memory, lol. And it was nice to see you thought their day ended nicely, wanted it to! Really great you can't wait to see what happens next and now you don't need to anymore!).  
Thanks so much for the reviews I got, I loved reading them and of course appreciate everyone taking the time to write them out send them my way!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Country Dreamer_ with the same information above.

Walk In A Field With You

"Guys stay together," Beckett called ahead of them as the girls were walking together in a cluster around Alexis and Louis. "I would feel bad but they encouraged them," she said to Rebecca who she was walking with.

"I know," the woman said. "Dani take it easy," as the baby was in a carrier on her back. "I'll let you down when we reach where we're going to go for lunch."

"By the way," David said, walking behind the two women with Castle. "Where are we going exactly?"

"See the building up here? Where we are now," Skye began to say before she corrected herself as they'd reached it. "Anyways that mountain up there, Diamond Hill, has a trail. I'm suggesting we make our way down it before we just go straight off the trail."

"Isn't there a risk in that?" Alexis asked as they were all gathered together.

"No," Louis said before either Skye or Mary could say that. He smiled a little when the others looked at him and explained, "We have compasses; the three of us and we know the visitor's center here is west."

"And I'm going to tell them in the center right now that we'll be going in that direction and sign us in," Mary said.

"But didn't we tell the hotel we were going?" Mari asked in confusion.

"To be absolutely safe," Castle commented.

"Exactly," Skye said, pointing to him. "We did this the last time we were here. But since a lot of you are younger and with shorter legs we're just going in front of it."

"We couldn't go up it?" Julia asked in disappointment.

"Some could," Beckett commented. "If their parents allowed it and if any adults want to."

"I want to," Julia said immediately.

"Me too!" Eliza exclaimed.

"Hold on," Beckett said. "Eliza you're too young still."

"But I can go on Daddy's shoulders," the little girl protested.

"She could," Castle said.

Shaking her head Beckett said, "It's a long way up, I asked Skye because I was thinking the same as you. But I can stay with you sweetie."

"No," Eliza said then, looking surprised. "You should go with Daddy."

"And me," Julia said softly.

Looking at hers and Castle's oldest Beckett smiled and said, "I will but you'll be okay with…"

"Most likely me," Rebecca said. "I know I've got Ruby on my back but I'd like to stay down here."

"What about you?" Castle asked his mother and father in law.

"I'll join you," Jim said quickly. "Are you going all the way to the top?"

"As far as we can go," Skye commented since Mary was coming back out to them.

"I'll remain with David and Rebecca," Martha told the others. "To help them with the children that stay of course."

"Mommy could I-" Mari began to say

"Yes," both Rebecca and David answered at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed for a moment before she then said to their oldest, "You're almost the same age as Julia so you can keep up I think."

"I can," Mari said excitedly.

"Our twins are going to go up but we might break off from you since they might not be able to go as far," Skye commented.

"Are you talking about Diamond Hill?" Mary asked her wife. When she nodded she turned to their daughters who looked annoyed and told them, "You're a bit younger so we'll see how you do here. But we'll try to go as far as we can. And speaking of that they have our names and whoever heads back to the hotel after lunch you need to notify them in there and at the hotel. Let's go!"

"Hold on," Beckett said then. "Before we do that we need to get you five ready."

"How?" Kathleen asked, looking confused.

"You need to walk two by two in front of us," Beckett answered. "Your mothers will lead the way since they know it already. So you should pair up."

"What about me Mommy?" Eliza asked as she knew the twins were going to walk together while her sister went with Mari.

"With Alexis and Louis," Beckett said. "Behind them?" she asked the couple.

"Sure," Louis said, Alexis nodding in agreement with him.

"You don't have anything to add to that?" Martha asked her son in amusement as he was just watching his wife.

"There's nothing really I can say," Castle told her honestly. "She can easily handle it." By then the children were walking together after Skye and Mary so he waited for Beckett to walk back to him before they went down the trail, bringing up the rear of the group. He watched her taking pictures before he said with a smile, "You like it?"

"We've driven by here before," Beckett said jokingly. She then smiled at him before saying, "It's beautiful here, I don't care what we see… the view is enough."

"It is," Castle said. "Imagine if we get up to the top of the mountain?"

"I know," Beckett said with a smile before she took another picture. She was going to say something else when she then heard Marie ahead of them talking and looked ahead with Castle to hear what the little girl wanted.

"It's too quiet Mommy, Mummy," Marie told them.

"I know but we're hiking sweetling," Skye said, looking back at her.

"Mummy," Marie groaned.

"We should have music Mummy," Kathleen said.

"That would be nice," Julia said with a smile, seeing Mari nodding next to her.

"You could sing couldn't you?" Alexis called up to the investigator.

"Don't encourage them," Skye said wryly. She was startled when the others all seemed to say that she should at the same time and she stopped abruptly. Sighing as she saw they were all smiling at her she said, "You lot are pushy and creepy."

"You don't have to but you want to," Beckett told her.

Pretending to grumble under her breath Skye said, "Alright but we keep walking."

"What song are you gonna sing?" Eliza asked.

"You'll see, hopefully you know it," Skye replied. She took a breath and then began to sing, keeping her voice moderated as she didn't want to annoy any of the other hikers around them.

 _I'd like to walk in a field with you  
Take my hat and my boots off too  
I'd like to lie in a field with you  
Would you like to do it too, man?  
Would you like to do it too?_

 _I'd like to stand in a stream with you  
Roll my trousers up and not feel blue  
I'd like to wash in a stream with you  
Would you like to do it too?_

 _You and I, country dreamer  
When there's nothing else to do  
Me, oh my, country dreamer  
Make a country dream come true_

 _I'd like to climb up a hill with you  
Stand on top and admire the view  
I'd like to roll down a hill with you  
Would you like to do it too, man?  
Now would you like to do it too?_

 _You and I, country dreamer  
When there's nothing else to do|  
Me, oh my, country dreamer  
Make a country dream come true_

 _I'd like to climb up a hill with you  
Take my hat and my boots off too  
I'd like to lie in a field with you  
Would you like to do it too, man?  
Would you like to do it too?  
Would you like to do it too?_

"I wanna roll down the hill," Eliza said as soon as the two women had stopped whistling the song.

"No," Beckett said immediately. "No rolling."

"Also I want to point out to you girls this isn't a hill but a mountain… back at home," Skye said.

" _Grá_ you're going to confuse them," Mary said with a laugh as they heard nearly all the girls asking what she meant.

"Okay, real quick, they don't really have a definition of a mountain at home but if you're a thousand feet tall… I suppose yes you are one," Skye said, turning around as they were getting to a steeper point and she wanted to see if anyone wanted to wait there. "But here in Ireland you need to be two thousand. And before you ask, Diamond Hill is a thousand, four hundred and fifty feet tall."

"You don't have to go up it," Castle called ahead as he could almost see his and Beckett's oldest blanching at the number. "You can go up some of it."

"He's right, are we good right here? Anyone okay to remain?" Skye asked, looking at the others.

"I'll stay," Rebecca said. "And walk around with Dani before she gets antsy again."

"Don't let her roll Mommy," Mari said with a smile.

"I won't," Rebecca replied with a smile back at her.

"We won't, I'm staying Becca," David told his wife.

"So will I, I'll keep you company," Martha told the two.

"Alright this was just the second path, now we're heading up further it's going to get a bit steeper," Mary said to the others. "If you want to drop out and come back to them here tell us." When the girls nodded and no one else said anything to that she turned with her wife and they went back up again.

"You're doing alright Jim?" Castle asked his father in law as he walked with him.

"I am, the scenery is keeping me going," Beckett's father replied as he was walking with them.

"Do you think you'll be able to make it to the summit?" Castle asked him.

"I'm not sure but I'll try the best I can because I'm sure the view would be stunning," Jim said.

"It is," Skye called back. "You'll get a good view all around, including the rest of the park."

"How much of the park are we going to walk through?" Julia asked then.

"We'll find out soon," Castle said. When the girl looked back at him he smiled and said, "It depends on how tired we are."

"And the weather," Beckett reminded her husband.

"It should hold until after lunch," Mary commented. "But we'll see…"

Looking up at the sky Mari asked her friend, "Do you think it'll rain?"

"I was hoping not," Julia said in slight annoyance. "I wanted to go swimming again."

"You got to go yesterday you two," Alexis told them. "We all did," she added.

"I don't think that's going to make them satisfied," Jim commented as he was behind her, Louis and Eliza. "They'll want to keep swimming."

"I think they got spoiled with indoor pools," Beckett joked, smiling when Julia peered back at her.

"Okay," Skye said a short time later. "How're we doing?"

"Is the next thing to go up top?" Kathleen asked her mother.

"It is," Skye said. "How're you two doing?"

"I'm tired," Eliza said with a sigh as she didn't want to admit it though her legs were aching from the walk.

"Me too…" Marie said slowly, looking at her twin.  
"Me too," Kathleen and Mari said at the same time before they looked at one another and then laughed.

"We'll stay with them," Louis said.

"Jim?" Mary asked.

"I'll keep going," he said with a slight incline of his head. "I'd like to try to get up to the summit."

"You're done love?" Skye asked her wife.

"I'll help them with four of the kids," Mary replied. "Good luck."

"Can I walk with you Mommy?" Julia asked as they continued on down the path.

"Of course," Beckett said, reaching out to her to hold her hand. She looked at Castle who was next to them and said, "I wonder if we should try and do this wherever we go next on vacation."

"Do you know where we're gonna go?" Julia asked interestedly.

"No," Castle said. "Your mom and I were talking about that before but we have no idea where yet. After this vacation is over."  
The talking between the group left walking soon stopped as they were working to make their way up to the point at the top where the path led to the summit.

"I think," Beckett said when she saw the boulders that comprised the summit and the precariousness of it. "We need to stop here."

"Oh come on love," Castle said in protest as he couldn't stop himself from wanting to continue. "It doesn't look that bad."

"Could I stay?" Julia asked.

"I would prefer it if you did," Beckett said. She then looked at Skye and asked, "You're leaving?"

"I'd like to go with my wife," Skye replied. "We've been to the top here before. Have fun!"

"I'll take her back," Jim said to his daughter. "After we take some pictures."

"We won't be that long," Castle said before he took Beckett's hand. He was startled when she let him go; thinking that she didn't want to go with him but she then spoke.

"Single file Rick, it's safer," Beckett told him with a smile.

"Oh, true," Castle said. They walked over the path of rocks until they made their way up to the very top of the hill. "Wow," he said, looking to the west of them and seeing the view of the water they had.

"I know," Beckett said, taking pictures furiously then as it was amazing to see what they could of the surrounding countryside, especially the other mountains. When she'd finished she placed her camera in her backpack she'd brought and put it on saying, "I don't want to worry about it going back to the bottom." She then felt her husband take her hand and she smiled at him before they looked out again together.

"Kate," Castle said, his voice low.

Turning to him Beckett only had a moment but soon after he was leaning towards her and she took his kiss, responded until they finally, slowly, parted. "You… I should have known," she began before trailing off as he brought out his phone.

"Really quickly," Castle said. He looked around them to make sure they were safe and then took a picture of them both with the view of the water behind them. When they were finished they went down to where Jim and Julia were waiting for them and he said, "The height difference isn't that much so you didn't miss too… much."

Smiling at her father's wording of that Julia went to him and held his hand before they started down together as her mother and grandfather walked behind them. "This is pretty cool," she told her father.

"Yeah?" Castle asked a little jokingly. "Not boring or anything?"

"No it's something different… I feel like I'm at the zoo but without the animals," Julia said.

"I wouldn't say that too soon, look," Jim said quickly as he pointed to the sky.

Beckett followed her father's gesture until she saw the bird that was flying low to their right. "It's not a hawk," she said slowly.

"A Merlin," Castle said. "It… Julia don't look."

"I saw Daddy," Julia said with a frown. "I guess it has to eat."

"It does," Beckett said, dismayed that the bird had a smaller bird in its talons.

"It is pretty though," Julia said.

"Hopefully we'll see the horses," Jim commented as they reached the point where they'd parted with the other girls, Mary, Alexis and Louis.

The group was quiet again as they walked down the hill and rejoined the others that were spread out a little on the grass.

"What can we do now?" Kathleen asked as they watched Eliza run back to her parents to hug them.

"We're going to have lunch at the tea room here," Skye said first. "And since it's not too long for that we'll let you kids check out the playground."

"I knew they'd love that," Castle said in amusement as the girls were crying out in joy at the idea.

Walking over to the playground equipment the parents let the girls run to it, standing together around it while David and Rebecca took their youngest to the spring rider with a back to the seat. Skye and Mary left at first to check the tea room menu and when they returned the former went over to Beckett.

"They're open right?" she asked her friend.

"They are of course, we just wanted to ask if we could take the food further in," Skye explained.

"How much further?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"Not too far," Skye said. "Just so we can have a picnic; I have a blanket in my backpack for this."

"They got jealous," Beckett told her.

"Blame your husband for that," Skye said, smiling back at her.

"I don't mind it should be fun but one blanket is not enough for us," Beckett said.

"She may have suggested to me Kate," Castle said as he walked up to them. "To bring one too."

"And David and Rebecca have one, and Mary," Skye said. "I didn't say why because I wasn't sure."

"Well at least they'll leave when we tell them to," Castle said as they turned their attention to their daughters.

"I hope," Beckett said before she let her husband take her hand and together they walked over to their daughters who were going down the slides.

When it was twelve the adults managed to get the girls to stop playing with the promise of a picnic lunch and after they had their food they headed together down the trail again though they kept straight at the fork.

Sitting down with her parents Eliza said, "This is fun."

"I know," Castle said, smiling as she was bouncing up and down in her joy. "But don't forget to eat."

"Are we going further?" Marie asked as they were all sitting together on the four blankets that were laid down together.

"Of course," Skye answered. "There's much more to see."

"We're fine," Rebecca said quickly as the others looked to her and her husband. "We would like to stay with Dani this time since usually we're out."

"Also we want to make sure that she sleeps," David commented.

"She's excited?" Mary asked.

"Extremely, the birds are fascinating to her," Rebecca answered.

At that point Julia mentioned the Merlin and talk went to the view at the top of the hill which they talked about until they neared the end of the meal and talked about their plans after the park while they cleaned everything up.

"So you two are going?" Castle asked David.

"You want to walk a little more through Rebecca?" he asked his wife as she was behind him getting Dani set in the carrier he'd taken.

"Just a little," Rebecca replied. "I'd love to see more."

"You can see ahead of us," Skye said. "I think you're more likely to see plant life and wildlife."

"You're sure there's nothing dangerous?" Martha asked.

"Do you want to continue with us Mother?" Castle asked her.

"We won't go too far," Rebecca quickly told her. "I just want to walk a little more and then we'll come back."

"I'll join you," Martha said with a smile. By then they were walking again and she went to Beckett asking, "How long are you going to continue once we leave?"

"I think we should go as far as we can," Beckett said. She looked at her watch then and with a slight smile said, "Or until three."

"That's a long time for the kids," Jim commented as he was walking in front of them with Julia and Eliza.

"We'll stop and rest," Mary called back as she and Skye were leading the way again though their daughters were with them since they were more spread out.

"That's for all of us, not just the kids," Skye added.

"It's so pretty," Julia said then with a wide smile to her grandfather.

"It is, I think we should thank the rain we had recently for making everything so green," Jim said in response, smiling at her enthusiasm.

"Birdie!" Dani suddenly squealed.

Looking upwards Castle said, "I have no idea what that is. Louis… Skye? Mary?"

"It looks like a swallow, hard to tell," Louis said as they had all stopped to watch the bird fly by.

"Look at the all the flowers," Marie said eagerly as they started on again and came down a small mound in the earth to see different flowers blooming in a large area.

"This is heather," Skye said quickly. "Remember not to take any, just take pictures."

As they were standing to let everyone with a camera take pictures Castle looked around them and then sucked in a breath of air. "Kate," he finally whispered.

Wondering at his tone Beckett turned her head before she saw why he'd whispered. She smiled and glanced over at the girls, seeing all five of them had spotted the grey Connemara pony.

"Stay still," Skye said to the girls. "Except for you Kate. Go on."

"What?" Beckett asked, looking at her in surprise.

"You're the only one who'll be able to get near it out of all of us," Skye said simply.

"Could she pet it?"Julia asked. Before the investigator could answer though her mother was taking her by the hand and she whispered, "It won't come to me too," in protest.

"We'll see," Beckett said as they walked carefully towards the horse before she had them go off to the right so they would be in front of it. "Stay still," she then told her daughter as they stopped and turned to it.

Julia wanted to speak but thought that it would be better if she remained silent so she did so. She watched the horse for some time before her mother stepped forward and tried not to hold her breath as she wondered what the horse was going to do.

When she was close enough to the horse Beckett paused again, not surprised that Julia had remained behind. As she looked on the mare shook its head and she murmured in Irish, " _Easy girl, I won't hurt you_."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Martha said slightly uneasily as they were still watching what was happening.

"They're semi-wild," Skye replied. "So they're calm but whether or not it will allow her to get close…"

"She knows already," Castle said quickly. "But it'd be a great testament to her abilities if she could pet it once."

At that moment Beckett, still murmuring in Irish to the horse, stepped a little closer. Since she was close enough to hold out her hand she did so, waiting to see what the mare would do. When it stepped up to her she expected it to sniff her fingers before she moved her arm back to her side to allow it to make the next move. It stepped a little closer to her and she pressed her hand to its forehead, rubbing it gently before she stopped. Glancing over her shoulder with a smile at her husband she then clicked her tongue while at the same time she scratched at the back of the horse's ear.

Julia was breathless that time in awe at her mother when she suddenly began walking over to her. "Mommy-" she whispered as the mare was following closely.

"Just do what I did," Beckett assured her. "And talk in English since you don't know Irish." She then turned to the mare and murmured to it gently, " _Steady girl, just let her try and you can go_."

Trying not to cry out when the horse tossed its head; as it surprised her; Julia then reached out to it and held her hand out as her mother had. It took a little more time; and Beckett placing her hand on its neck; before the mare sniffed at her fingers. Hoping she was remembering correctly she put her hand down when the mare stepped forward to her once. "Good girl," she said as she reached up and rubbed its forehead while the horse bowed its head to her.

"Wow," Rebecca breathed, glancing at her daughter then as she heard a muffled squeal. When she saw Mari was covering her mouth with her hands she smiled and then looked back to see that Beckett and Julia were petting the horse.

"How is she doing that?" Jim asked in surprise.

"Like mother like daughter," Castle said quietly though he had a proud smile on his face.

Breathing out heavily when the mare trotted away from them Julia then threw her arms around her mother as tightly as she could saying, "Thank you so much Mommy."

"Thank yourself, if you weren't able to do that it wouldn't have come near you," Beckett said though she was hugging her daughter back. "Eliza," she said with a soft laugh as her youngest was coming to her. "I'm sorry-"

"No, I'm too little Mommy," Eliza replied. "But when I'm a big girl like Jules will you teach me?"

"Sure," Beckett said, not wanting to disappoint her daughter by saying that it wasn't exactly something she could teach.

"She's your daughter love, she might be able to," Castle said as he walked up to him. He took the moment to kiss her on the lips gently before pulling away and smiling at her saying, "That was amazing and if you're wondering your dad took pictures."

"Good," Beckett said simply. She wasn't surprised when the other girls rushed over to them then and asked her how she'd done that. "I stay calm," she told them.

"Mari," David said then. "We're going to go."

"You are?" the little girl said in disappointment.

"Yeah, your sister is getting fidgety," Rebecca said. "She needs her nap. But we'll see you later in Clifden."

"Are you going anywhere else?" David asked then. "Or you're going straight to Clifden?"

"I think we're going to check out the Sky Road this time," Castle said, looking at his wife who nodded. "Since we didn't have the chance to yesterday."

"I think we're just going to go back into the town," Skye said when the others looked to her. "Walk around a bit since we keep going tomorrow."

"We'll meet you at the restaurant," Rebecca said.

" _O'Grady's_?" David then asked as Mari hugged him and his wife.

" _On the Pier_ ," Mary finished with a smile. "You'll all enjoy it."

"Listen to the adults honey," Rebecca said to her oldest as she was hugging her last. "And be careful."  
"I will, bye Dani," Mari said, waving to her sister.

"See you at dinner, have a wonderful time," Martha said to the others before she walked with the three Fosters back to the visitor's center.

"Okay, should we keep going?" Skye asked.

"I want to," Alexis said. "Think it'll rain?" she asked her boyfriend as they started to walk again.

"I don't think so," Louis said, glancing up. "You want to go on the Sky Road yourself?"

"Jim-" Alexis started to say.

"I'll go into Clifden with you," Beckett's father said.

"Something about that drive bores them," Castle said jokingly. He laughed slightly when his wife rolled her eyes but said, "I'm a little put out we didn't get there yesterday."

Watching Julia hurry back to her big sister Beckett then looked ahead and told her husband, "We went the other way so of course we didn't make it."

Castle nodded and they walked in silence until he looked down at Eliza in between him and Beckett. "I think we need to take our first break," he told the others as he noticed that the little girl was beginning to drag her feet. "Here," he told Eliza, picking her up.

"I'm tired too," Julia said to Mari and the twins.

"Me too," Mari said, the twins agreeing with her. "But the flowers are really pretty."

"I know, I wish we could pick them but I don't wanna get in trouble," Kathleen said.

"I'm with you," Alexis said as she walked over to them with a smile. "I would pick one too, to save with my pictures from this trip. But I bet we'll see other flowers just out in the wild."

"We did already," Julia said in agreement. "I'm gonna go see if Lizzy is okay," she then said, walking over to her parents.

"Hey, do you want to sit?" Beckett asked, seeing her oldest coming to them.

"Yeah but where?" Julia asked as she looked around.

"Just sit on the grass," Skye said, nearly plopping down on the ground. "It's clean, especially with the rain." When everyone else had done the same she said jokingly, "Anyone know any ghost stories?"

"How much further will we go?" Marie asked after they'd stopped laughing at her mother's comment.

Glancing around them Skye then looked at her watch and she asked her wife, "Ten minutes?"

"I think so," Mary replied, having looked to see where they were exactly as well. "I think if we head out for that long," she explained to the others. "It'll take us about twenty minutes to get back."

"Sounds good," Castle said.

"I agree," Beckett said. She checked her watch and then said, "But you realize that when we get back to the car we have an hour and a half before we need to get down to Clifden."

"The playground," Skye and Mary said at the same time. The former smiled, looking at the girls as they gasped in joy at the idea and told them, "Yes you can play again… if you can."

"I won't be tired," Kathleen said immediately before the others agreed with her rapidly.

"Sit down sweetie," Beckett was saying then to Eliza who had walked over to her.

"I wanna sit with you Mommy," the little girl told her before she was sitting on her lap. She smiled and then leaned against her mother saying, "Are you tired Mommy?"

"No but I could use the break myself," Beckett said, looking over at Julia who was walking over to them.

"There're the deer," Jim suddenly said.

Everyone who wasn't facing the same way as him suddenly turned around and watched as the animals raced across the grass.

"First time we've seen them," Mary commented with a smile.

"How many times have you been here?" Julia asked them.

"Just twice," Skye answered. "You?" she directed to Louis.

"A few… literally three," the young man said quickly. "But I have seen them before, they're majestic."

"They're protected aren't they?" Mari asked in slight concern.

"No one can hunt them?" Julia asked as she realized what her friend was thinking asking that.

"Oh no, no hunting here," Skye assured them.

"Too bad you can't pet those," Marie said, looking at the point where the deer had disappeared.

"Don't look at me," Beckett said in amusement. "I'm better with horses and I've never tried that with a deer."

"Better you didn't," Castle told his wife.

"Those antlers are… sharp," Alexis said. When the girls looked at her in surprise she explained, "I can tell I've never felt them."

"Are we ready to go on?" Skye asked the others. When everyone started to stand she did so herself and she and her wife led the way once more with their daughters in hand.

"I'm not heavy Daddy?" Eliza asked as her father had put her onto his shoulders.

"No, just enjoy the view sweetheart," Castle said. He smiled at Beckett when their youngest told him a loud thank you before they faced forward again, making their way over the grass once more.

When they'd walked for another ten minutes Skye stopped them and they took a quick break before they turned back around and made their way to where they'd entered the park.

Though she had been excited to get to play on the playground Eliza soon became tired again and she went to her mother, begging her to pick her up. She yawned as Beckett took her in her arms, setting her on her hip, and she said, "I wanted to play Mommy."

"You did for a while sweetie," Beckett told her with a smile. She kissed her temple and then said, "Sleep in the car okay?"

"I don't wanna," Eliza said, obviously cranky.

"You might," Castle said since he was standing next to his wife. "You never know."

"Do you think she will?" Jim said to his daughter as Castle left to get Julia and Mari since Skye and Mary were getting their daughters.

"Probably," Beckett said softly, looking at Eliza who'd rested her head on her shoulder. She wasn't surprised when, as she watched Castle walking back to her with the two girls, the little girl relaxed in her arms and she murmured to her father, "She did."

Glancing over at his youngest granddaughter Jim smiled at the sight of the little girl fast asleep and he said, "You know her better than me."

"I've held her just like this many times," Beckett replied with a smile. "Alexis and Louis?" she asked her husband as he approached her.

Running his hand over the back of Eliza's head carefully Castle said, "They're on their way to the car." He followed her to the parking lot and knew she saw the two ahead of them. "You don't want to come with us Jim?" he asked as they went to the three cars that were parked together.

"I'm sure," he replied simply. "You'll have fun on the road."

"Don't forget to meet us though," Skye called out to the four.

"We won't, we'll be hungry when it gets closer to six," Beckett replied. She waved goodbye to the three as they were getting to the car and then at the McDouglases before they were leaving. "Are you ready?" she asked her husband since they were still there with the girls.

"I'm just wondering if you want to go back," Castle told her seriously.

Smiling Beckett said, "A nice suggestion but I want to go."

With a nod Castle then opened the door of the car for her, watching her setting Eliza into her car seat in the middle of the back seat. He made sure that Julia and Mari could get in and once Beckett was standing with him said, "Straight to Sky Road?"

"Yes was there somewhere else you wanted to stop?" Beckett asked in slight surprise.

"I'm asking you," Castle explained.

Looking out the window then as she realized her friend's parents were coming into the car Mari smiled and quickly looked away at the sight of the two kissing. "I guess that one after the horse wasn't enough," she said jokingly to Julia and Eliza; who'd woken up; who had followed her gaze looking outside.

"Do your parents just stop with one?" Julia shot back though she was smiling at her.

"Nope, good thing too," Mari said. "That way I don't have to tell them."

As their kiss had ended very shortly after it had begun Beckett looked with Castle at the car as they could hear all three girls laughing together. "Do we want to ask?" she asked him.

"I don't think so," Castle said with a slight laugh. "Let's go."

Beckett nodded and went around to the passenger seat where she got in, checking on the girls who were talking to each other about the park they'd just gone through, before she turned forward again as Castle was backing up. " _We definitely shouldn't ask_ ," she murmured before he squeezed her hand and made it back out onto the motorway.


	14. Walk In A Field With You (Part 2)

"Well we can only hope nothing will happen to the car," Castle said as they got out of it on the side of the road.

"I'm sure if someone comes they'll be going slowly," Beckett said before she reached for Julia and Mari's hands.

"Why did we park across the street?" Julia asked as they rushed across it though it was largely empty.

"It's a little safer," Beckett said. "So we're going to walk a little down the road and you three are going to be next to the wall but please, please-"

"We won't go over," Eliza said quickly. "It's scary," she added as she looked over the edge and down the incline though they had a beautiful view of the ocean.

"She's saying that because those rocks look like great balancing rocks," Castle told them.

"Would you?" Julia asked her father.

"No," Castle said, glancing at his wife for a moment before he turned to the girls. "Ready?"

"Yeah," the three said together.

"When we hear a car," Castle said as they very shortly after could. "Stop and sit on the rocks," he said. When they had he and Beckett stood in front of them until the car had gone by. "Okay we're ready to continue."

"You know," Julia said, walking with Mari next to her mother. "With those breaks we could walk forever."

"We'd miss going to Clifden again," Beckett said back slightly wryly as she knew what her daughter was doing.

"I had to try," Julia said with a smile.

"I know, that was a good one," Beckett said, hugging her gently. "Rick," she called ahead. "Stop."

At that Castle turned around with Eliza and then helped her take pictures before he held her back from looking straight down at the road. "Easy," he told her. "We're not at that hill anymore."

"I know but I wanna know who lives down there," Eliza said, pointing down at the homes that they could see below them.

"People," Beckett said since they weren't standing too far apart. She smiled when Eliza looked at her and was going to speak when she heard another car. After it'd gone by she said to her husband, "How far are we going to go?"

"We should go by time," Castle said. "Another ten minutes?"

"I'll trust you with that," Beckett said with a smile. "Just don't forget to let us know."

"I won't, keep going?" Castle asked.

"Keep going," Beckett said as the girls were all looking at her to answer. They walked on again and she would take pictures with the girls when they stopped until she was aware they were nearly at the westernmost point. "I think we can stop here love," she said to her husband.

"Looks good," Castle told her with a nod.

"Is it time?" Eliza asked.

"When we get back to the car it will be," Beckett said. "But this is as far west as we can get."

"Oh," Eliza said in response. "Cool," she added, smiling up at her parents.

Julia smiled and said, "It is, which way is home?"

"That way," Castle said, pointing to the southwest. "But there's a lot of ocean between us and it so…"

"I'm not going to swim," Julia said in mock annoyance. She smiled when her father laughed and she said, "I wonder what we're gonna do in Clifden this time."

"We'll find out," Beckett said. She then glanced down at her daughter and said, "Does that mean you want to go?"

"Yes but we don't have to run back to the car do we?" Julia asked.

"No," Beckett said. "We just talked to you about the side of the road remember."

"I think they still want to roll down the hill love," Castle commented with a smile. "After Skye's song and everything."

"Not going to happen," Beckett said.

"It sounds like you want to," Mari said a little shyly.

"No, imagine the grass stains on my clothes if I did…" Castle said, shaking his hand up and down as the three laughed at him.

"Let's go," Beckett said. "I think we got all the pictures we wanted."

The walk back to the car was a little slower as all three girls were lingering; though they'd seen the road two days before returning from Clifden they still loved the view. But eventually they made it back and as Castle made a u-turn the best he could to go back they were all peering out to the water for as long as they could until it was out of sight. But since they were driving down the coast they were soon back at the water again and at Clifden as well.

"Hullo there," Skye said as she was the first to see the five as they got out of the car together. "Enjoy your trip?"

"It was great," Eliza said first and very exuberantly.

"I know how much you liked it," Skye told her with a smile, playfully tapping the tip of her nose to her giggle. "Did your parents like it?"

Slightly surprised when Eliza turned to them Castle said first, "Don't worry we really enjoyed it, I'm glad you knew about it."

"I'm glad we found it," Mary said then as the others were joining them in front of the car parked by the restaurant they'd decided on.

"It's in the travel book," Alexis said then as she embraced her sisters when they'd run to her.

"It is?" Castle asked.

"It's mentioned in bold text," Alexis explained. "Skye and Mary pointed it out to me."

"Are we heading in now?" Beckett asked once they'd stopped talking.

"We likely should," Skye said.

"Our girls are hungry," Mary added.

"So is Mari," Rebecca said as her daughter had been embracing her.

"Then we should go inside," Beckett said. She took Castle's hand as the girls went together hand in hand as well to the blue building that was near the water.

Inside the group was led up to the second floor and seated at tables next to windows before they were left with their menus.

"This is nice," Beckett commented as she and her husband were sitting with the girls.

"It is," Castle said slowly as he was looking out the window at the view. He managed to somehow tear his gaze away and said, "I hope they eat."

"We will," Julia said, looking over at her parents from the window. "Can we know now what we're gonna do tomorrow?"

Pretending to think for a moment Beckett then smiled and said, "Alright, we're going down further this time to Galway."

"Are we gonna do new stuff?" Eliza asked though she didn't turn her gaze from outside.

"A few things but wouldn't you like to head back to the islands?" Castle asked. When the little girl looked at him in surprise as her sister was doing he couldn't help laugh and said, "That did it," to his wife.

"I guess," Beckett said, slightly amused herself. "And we're going to visit all three this time."

"I guess they want to go," Castle said in amusement at their gasps of joy.

"I'm surprised, we went to Inishmore already," Beckett told them.

"I told Mari about it," Julia said quickly. "And when she heard that I got to ride a pony there she wanted to go see it too."

All of a sudden there was a squeal coming from the table where the Fosters were and everyone looked over in time to see Mari jumping out of her chair and rushing to Julia.

"I get to ride a pony too!" the little girl cried out as she threw her arms around Julia who'd turned around in her chair to watch her.

"Really?" Julia asked, trying not to laugh too hard as her friend had almost pushed her chair and her off it with the force of her hug.

"Yeah, 'cause they're gonna ride too and so is your mom," Mari explained.

"And my dad," Julia said, looking at him across the table.

"So she said I could," Mari said with a smile. "And Dani's gonna go in the…"

"Jaunting car," Castle supplied.

"That, with everyone else," Mari said. "I'm excited."

"Me too now," Julia said, nodding her head in agreement. At that point her friend went back to her table with her family and she looked at her parents saying, "I hope the other islands are as fun."

"They should be," Beckett said, seeing that their waiter was walking over to them. "Do you know what you want?" she asked both girls. When they nodded she ordered with them before they were left alone to look out the window again.

"I wanna go swimming," Eliza said suddenly.

"I don't know if we can sweetie," Beckett said.

"Your mom is right," Castle said, not surprised when the little girl looked at him hurriedly. "It's starting to get colder."

Sighing Eliza asked, "Can we go another day?"

"When we get to the hotel tomorrow," Beckett said simply.

"Are we staying at the same one like last time?" Julia asked interestedly. When her parents both nodded she smiled and said, "Cool."

"Now that we have our drinks," Castle said after they'd been given them. "To Galway."

Trying not to laugh too loudly Beckett said, "And our day through the country."

"That too," Castle said before they tapped each other's glasses together though he had to watch and make sure that Eliza wasn't being too exuberant with her glass. When they'd calmed down he glanced behind Beckett and Julia to the table their parents were sharing with Alexis and Louis.

"You got all quiet," Alexis said, turning around to face them.

"I was wondering what you were talking about," Castle said as Beckett and Julia looked behind them.

"The park," Martha said simply. She glanced around and then said, "I believe that's what they're talking about too."

"Most likely," Beckett said with a smile. "I'm glad you two liked it," she said to her father and mother in law.

"I will go back to nature," Martha said. "If I feel it's worth it."

"And this was?" Castle asked in amusement.

"Yes," Martha said simply, not surprised when her two youngest granddaughters giggled.

"And I don't really mind going through the country myself," Jim said, glancing at his daughter.

"That's why you have the cabin," Julia commented.

"Exactly," Jim replied with a smile. He then said, "You two liked it."

"It was fun," Julia said simply. "But the best part was the pony. You liked that too."

"That was great but… I loved the top of the hill just as much," Beckett said since her oldest was looking up at her with a smile on her face. "Don't quote _Fool on the Hill_ ," she then said to her husband.

"You're no fun," Castle said to his wife teasingly. When Eliza giggled next to him he said, "What did you like sweetheart?"

"The pony," Eliza said in a tone that seemed to wonder why he even asked that.

"I should have known," Castle said wryly to his wife. Since the four at the next table were talking together again he quickly said, "If you guys are wondering my favorite part was the top of the hill too though I loved the way your mother handled that pony."

Sighing Beckett said, "I was waiting for that."

"Then you shouldn't be surprised," Castle shot back to her. He smiled when she rolled her eyes and looked down at their daughters who were looking outside the window again. "Well love, since we have the chance are we ready?" he asked.

"For what?" Beckett said in surprise.

"The dinner once we're… further south," Castle commented.

"Where is further south?" Julia asked interestedly.

Smiling Beckett said, "You'll find out soon enough. And I'm ready. You?"

"Ready too, I would ask if everyone else is but…" Castle said as he looked over at the Fosters and McDouglases who were apart from them since their table was in the corner. "It feels weird not having Brad and Lily with us."

"They will be," Beckett said, glancing at the girls and noticing that the two were watching them then. "Really? I thought you'd be watching the view still."

"Where are you gonna be for that grownup dinner?" Julia asked as her sister looked at her, knowing she wanted her to ask.

"You'll see," Beckett said. "Well," she then said, looking at her husband. "One thing we can tell you is that we're going to be on the east coast."

"There's a lot of space there Mommy," Eliza said, sounding frustrated.

"You've been working with your gram too long," Castle said with a smile as he knew that she was joking. "You'll find out we promise."

"But first is the wedding," Julia commented.

"I was waiting for that," Beckett said with a smile. "Oh, here's dinner."

"I'm hungry," Eliza said, more to say it than to be difficult. She watched the plates being set down in front of them and said, "What did you get Daddy?"

"The steak," Castle said as he was making sure her plate would be ready for her. " _I almost got the venison love_ ," he said to Beckett, looking across at her. " _But they would have been furious after we saw the deer… and I lost my appetite remembering that_."

" _Why did we learn that word? And you're a sweet father_ Rick," Beckett replied to him with a slight smile.

" _Thank you and I have no idea why_ ," Castle replied simply. "Eliza make sure you eat your salad," he said as he noticed she seemed to be focusing on the chips in her fish and chips.

"I know Daddy," Eliza said, slightly exasperated.

"You too Julia," Beckett said as she watched her daughter next to her.

"I am," the girl said simply as she got some salad and ate it. She listened to her parents talking then, looking out the window again with her sister as they tried to remember to eat.

Having seeing the girls eating so slowly and then speeding up when they remembered Beckett tried not to smile too widely before she then said as they were finishing, "So you two look like you're full."

"Really?" Castle asked in surprise.

"It's a special occasion," Beckett said with a shrug. "Also I think Skye and Mary are doing the same thing."

Glancing over at their table Castle saw that his wife was right and he said, "We'll share?"

"I might be letting them have dessert," Beckett said before she paused momentarily at the excited gasps of the girls. "But not all on their own."

"But we need to decide together, the pairs of us," Castle said, looking at Eliza.

"What is there?" the little girl asked eagerly.

As she was looking through the desserts with Julia, Beckett saw the slightly confused expression on her face and asked, "What is it?"

"Well…" Julia said slowly. "Are you sure we can have dessert?"

"I wouldn't joke about this sweetie," Beckett assured her. "What do you think about the parfait?"

"Okay," Julia said with a nod. She looked behind them and asked her big sister, "What did you get?"

"We're going to share the pear dessert," Alexis said with a smile. "What I can't share with him?" she asked teasingly as her sister looked a little surprised.

"Yeah but I didn't think you would," Julia said before shrugging and turning back to the others as her parents had ordered. "What'd you get?" she asked her father.

"Rick it's not a secret," Beckett said as her husband put his finger to his lips.

"Oh… I guess I need to tell you," Castle said to Julia. When she didn't really react to that he laughed and said, "We decided on the apple crumble."

"Didn't we have that before?" Julia asked, looking at her sister.

"Daddy says it's different," Eliza said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay… what're we gonna do after?" Julia asked.

"The bookstore, one more time," Castle said. "And after that…"

"We might want to head back to the hotel," Beckett suggested as suddenly clouds slid over the sun. She looked out with the others, seeing that the storm they'd heard about seemed to be arriving.

Before the girls could protest their mother's idea they were given their dessert and they soon became involved with sharing it with their parents and trading bites with each other, talking eagerly about what they could do back at the hotel until they would have to go to bed as their parents listened in to them.

* * *

"Alright," Skye said, opening the umbrella she'd been shaking out. "I was hoping we could beat this rain."

"We took a while inside," David said, indicating the bookstore they were outside of. "So I'm guessing it's back to the hotel?"

"It is," Mary said. "We'll lead and be careful of course," she added before they separated and went back to their cars.

"Are we gonna get back to the hotel alright Mommy?" Julia asked.

"Of course," Beckett said, looking in the mirror at her. "Why so worried?"

"Nothing," Julia replied.

"You're going to ask Skye to sing again aren't you?" Castle asked in amusement.

"How could you tell?" Julia asked, unable to lie to her father.

"Your tone," Castle said simply. "But are the twins going to ask?"

"Yeah, she is their mom," Julia said.

When the two fell silent behind them Beckett looked at her husband and smiled as they made the twenty minute trip back to Renvyle. As soon as Castle had parked the car she waited for him to come out and around to her side to hold the umbrella for her and she got the girls out before they ran under the cover of the entrance and stepped inside.

"So I gather I'm singing," Skye said as soon as they were all gathered together in the lobby.

"How're you going to do that?" Louis asked.

"In the kids' room; they are soundproof we-" Skye started to say before she cut herself off and then led everyone to the stairs.

When Castle glanced at his wife he wasn't surprised when she just looked at him and he then helped Eliza up the last step. As they made their way down the hall he could feel the little girl squeezing his hand tightly. "What're you excited for?" he asked in slight amusement since the little girl and her sister hadn't really decided what they wanted to do.

"I dunno," Eliza said honestly, looking up at her father. She smiled when he laughed slightly but they were going into the room she was sharing with the other girls and she waited eagerly to see what was going to happen as the twins went over to their mother.

"I heard you," Skye said before her daughters could say anything. "And I'll sing in a moment, we should order some tea or coffee…"

"I'll call," Mary said. "Should we get some milk?" she directed to the other parents.

"Go ahead," Beckett said.

"I agree, but just for Mari," Rebecca then said.

After Mary had called down to room service Skye said, "We'll wait for the drinks." She wasn't surprised when all the girls groaned before she said, "I'll need the tea."

"Are you sick?" Julia asked in slight concern.

"No," Skye assured her. "Just to prepare my throat for the singing I'm about to do. Do you know what song you'd like me to sing? Kath and Marie didn't mention one."

"Why are you looking at me?" Julia asked, pretending to put her voice higher pitched before the others laughed. She sighed and thought for a moment before she opened her eyes and said, "What about two songs?"

"You sneaks," Skye said jokingly to her daughters. "You told them my guitar finally made it didn't you?"

"Why do you have your guitar?" David asked.

"For some reason," Skye said.

"Rick's asked her to play something for me at the wedding," Beckett said wryly.

"Oh, so close," Castle said jokingly. When his wife looked at him in surprise he said, "Your cousin asked her to play at the ball."

"I don't mind," Skye said quickly when Beckett looked at her. "Since I decided that your husband's original request to play a song at your wedding wasn't going to work."

"So you're playing that song at the ball instead," Beckett stated as she then looked at her husband.

"I… didn't want to seem stupid," Castle said slowly to her.

"I think that's very…" Jim started to say.

"It's romantic Dad," Beckett said to him with a smile as she looked over at him where he was sitting in one of the armchairs. "And I don't mind you playing that there… it works right?"

"It's not an original song," Castle said quickly. "Paul," he then added very simply.

"Not a surprise," Beckett said. "Though it would be if it were more up tempo," she said as Skye was getting up then.

At the same time there was a knock on the door and some time was spent helping the kids get their drinks and the adults fixing the coffee or tea they had to their liking.

"I'm ready," Skye said with an acoustic guitar in hand. "Julia?"

Castle was slightly surprised when the girl hurried to the investigator and whispered in her ear before Skye was laughing.

"Bit of a departure for you," the woman said teasingly.

"Just one song," Julia said, pretending to be angry though she was joking.

"We're kidding by the way," Skye said to the others. "It's not a departure, it's a George song."

"We probably should get started," Martha said gently. She smiled, not surprised when the girls looked at her in consternation, and said simply, "You should know your parents; and the four of us," gesturing to herself, her wife, Jim, Martha Alexis and Louis. "Are keeping a good eye on the time."

Sighing Julia said, "She's right, you can start now."

"Thanks for suggesting it and not ordering it," Skye told her with a smile. " _Grá_?" she said to Mary.

"It's ready," the woman said. "Normally this would have electric guitars and since we can't have them…"

As the music started to play off Mary's phone Beckett glanced at Julia before she looked back at Skye. She knew the song and was wondering how her friend would be able to handle the vocals on it though she was very quickly finding out as the investigator was playing her acoustic at the same time.

 _You can worry your life away with  
Not knowing what each new day may bring to you  
Or take each day as it goes on  
Wake up to the love that flows on, around you_

 _If you believe if you believe in you  
Everything you thought is possible, if you believe  
If you believe in me  
All your love's reflected back to you  
When you believe_

At that point there was an instrumental and Castle looked at Julia, not surprised to see that the girl was watching the way Skye's fingers were playing on the guitar. Glancing at Eliza he was startled to see that she was doing so too though he guessed she might have taken an interest in her mother and sister playing after watching them so many times doing so.

"I'll teach her too," Beckett managed to murmur to him before Skye started to sing again.

 _Too many troubles you can't control  
To get you falling into the holes they dig for you  
Get up- you have all your needs; pray  
Give up- and it all recedes away from you  
If you believe- if you believe in you_

 _Everything you thought is possible, if you believe  
If you believe in me  
All your love's reflected back to you  
If you believe_

Finishing there Skye said, "We'd be trailing off but that can't really work out."

"That's alright, that was a wonderful playing," Martha said. "And I'm speaking after hearing the original version though Julia."

Smiling the girl said to that, "You did a good job with your voice."

"She's right," Beckett said while Skye was sipping at her tea. "You mimicked his changes well."

"She practiced a lot on that one," Mary said.

"I did, it's an interesting song," Skye commented. "Not just the lyrics. Alright I suppose we should get the second song out and then go ahead and do… something."

Watching the five girls gathering together to speak David laughed and said, "I hope they're planning on picking a game."

"We are," Kathleen said first.

"And we'd like to play our travel game of Life," Mari then said.

"After the song," Beckett said as all the adults had looked to her. "Why are you leaving that up to me?" she then asked as Skye was checking her guitar again.

"You're good at leading people," Rebecca said jokingly.

"Alright, just play the song Skye," Beckett said, trying not to laugh and failing before her friend began to strum her guitar. She was able to recognize the song quickly and looked at Julia who just smiled at her; knowing her oldest had asked for it since her daughter knew that she enjoyed it. Turning back to Skye she could remember the lyrics easily as she began to sing since she knew them well.

 _I have no answer for you little lamb  
I can help you out  
But I cannot help you in_

 _Sometimes you think that life is hard  
But this is only one of them  
My heart is breaking for you little lamb  
I can help you out  
But we may never meet again_

 _La La La La La La La La  
Dragonfly fly by my window  
You and I still have a way to go  
Don't know why you hang around my door  
I don't live here anymore_

 _Since you've gone I never know  
I go on, but I miss you so_

 _Dragonfly don't keep me waiting  
When we try, we'll have a way to go_

 _Dragonfly you've been away too long  
How did two rights make a wrong?_

 _Since you've gone I never know  
I go on, but I miss you so  
In my heart I feel the pain  
Keeps coming back again_

 _Dragonfly fly by my window  
I'm flying can't you see me I'm flying  
You and I can find a way to see_

 _Dragonfly the years ahead will show  
How little we really know_

 _Since you've gone it's never right  
They go on the lonely nights  
Come on home and make it right_

 _My heart is aching for you little lamb  
I can help you out  
But I cannot help you in_

At that point, to finish the song, Skye sang the repeating las until she trailed off and said, "So what did you think?" as the girls were all applauding.

"We'd clap but you wouldn't be able to hear," Castle commented.

"Really nice job," David said.

"A long song though," Skye said, looking at Julia.

"We have to go to bed now?" the girl asked slowly, hoping that wasn't the case.

"Dani will soon but I don't think she minds," Rebecca answered with a smile as they all looked over at the baby who was nearly slumped against her. "Come on; get the game ready so you guys won't have to stop in the middle of it."

"Who has it?" Mary asked.

"I do," Mari said.

"I'll go with you," Julia said, jumping up then.

"I'll be back," Skye said as she was getting up.

Watching as the two girls went into the room they were sharing and Skye left with Mary, Castle looked at his wife and said, " _That was nice_."  
Smiling at him Beckett said, "Up tempo?"

Breathing out Castle said, " _We already have our song, I wanted another choice. But you'll like it, promise to dance with me during it_."  
" _If I can_ ," Beckett replied. She wasn't surprised when her husband looked at her in surprise before she said, " _I'll be in a gown so I need to wait and see_."

"Okay," Castle said easily before Skye and Mary were back and Julia and Mari went to the coffee table with the game in hand which the girls soon started to play as the adults all watched.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me come out here Mommy," Julia said, holding her mother's hand as they made their way down the beach. "Why did you?"

Beckett laughed softly and said, "If you want to go back to your room then we should go back."

"No," Julia said with a frown though she knew her mother was joking. She then smiled at her and said, "But why?"

"You seem to be a little unsettled," Beckett replied easily. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I was just thinking about the park," Julia said.

"Did-" Beckett started to say before she heard her husband calling to them. She waited for him to reach them and asked, "Is everyone still asleep?"

"Mother said," Castle replied. "Though I really quickly asked her. How're you doing Julia?" he said, turning to their daughter.

"I'm good, you?" Julia asked.

"Good," Castle said before he looked at his wife questioningly.

"Sweetie," Beckett said then, getting Julia's attention. "Were you scared at the top of the hill?"

At first Julia was going to deny it but when she saw how lovingly her mother was looking at her, and then seeing the same expression on her father's face, she broke down and told them, "I tried not to be 'cause it was just a hill."

"It was still fairly tall," Castle protested as he could tell she was slightly ashamed of herself. "So I'm not surprised you got a little unsettled."

"How was it at the top?" Julia asked them then, turning from where she had been looking at the water since they were on the beach outside the hotel during a lull in the storm.

"View wise very pretty," Castle said first.

"But precarious with the top being mostly boulders, we probably shouldn't have taken that selfie Rick," Beckett said to her husband.

"I had a good hold of you," Castle replied, as if he was impatient.

Beckett rolled her eyes and said, "It's better you stayed where you were sweetie."

"I had a feeling," Julia said, smiling at her parents' exchange. "But it was still fun, we've never really gone anywhere like that."

"We've gone through the country back at home," Beckett said. "Though not that much, not while your sister was little."  
"The Delaware was fun," Julia pointed out.

"It was," Castle said, remembering their trip to the river though they had mostly walked along it and watched people in canoes and kayaks in it. "But we should go to a park or something love; explore home."

Smiling Beckett said, "I should remind you we are in a completely different country still."

"When we get back," Castle told her simply, not surprised when Julia laughed softly.

"We'll see," Beckett replied simply. She squeezed Julia's hand that was within her own and told her, "Think we should go back in?"

"I'm not tired either," Julia told her mother, looking up at her.

Beckett smiled, not surprised, and said, "We'll give it a little more time."

"Really?" Castle asked with surprise.

"If she isn't tired then she isn't," Beckett said. "But we're not going to walk too far."

Julia was relieved when her father didn't say anything in protest to that so she reached over to him and took his hand. When she noticed that he was looking at her she asked, "What is it?"

"You're not cold?" Castle asked as she was wearing her robe over her pajamas.

"No," Julia said, shaking her head. "You just want me to go back inside."

"Eventually," Castle said. "But if your mom says not yet then I'll trust her on that."

Beckett tried not to smile at her husband before she then said, "I'm glad you do."

"What if it was just you and me?" Julia asked her father.

Castle pretended to think that over before he said, "Probably better she's with us."

As Julia laughed again Beckett stopped them and said, "This is far enough."

"But we didn't really walk that far Mommy," the girl said in protest.

"It was," Castle said as he knew already that his wife would want him to agree with her. "Come on, you're so lucky we got outside and-" he started to say before he suddenly felt a drop on his face. "Oh… run," he said to Beckett before he was picking up their oldest.

Though she didn't want to Julia cried out in surprise as her father carried her up to the hotel and once they were under cover she said as she was put down, "Thanks Daddy. Did you guys get wet?"

"No I think we just managed to make it," Beckett said, looking outside. "You?"

"No," Julia said, shaking her head as she checked herself quickly. She then looked up at her mother and asked, "Do I still have to go?"

"Yes," Castle said simply. He wasn't surprised when Julia's shoulders slumped and he took her hand before they made their way to the stairs. On the second floor he said, "Try not to wake up Mari when you go to bed."

"I know Daddy," Julia told him quickly. She glanced up at him and with a slight smile said, "I already thought about that."

At the door to the room Beckett opened it with the key after knocking softly, wondering where her mother in law would be. Luckily Martha was standing up from the couch in the living room and she smiled saying, "We didn't get wet," as the rain was falling loudly onto the windows by then.

"I'm surprised, as hard as it's raining," Martha commented in amusement. She watched her son take Julia's robe and said, "I'm going in to bed, I was just waiting for you to bring her back."

"Wait, I'd like to check on Eliza," Beckett said quickly.

"So would I," Castle told her before they went together into the bedroom his mother and Eliza were in.

Martha put her arm around Julia's shoulders as they looked through the doorway at Castle and Beckett leaning over to Eliza, kissing her forehead and both making sure her sheets were alright. When they were back outside, the door closed so they wouldn't wake up the little girl, she said, "Very sweet of you."

"Don't think we're forcing ourselves to do that," Beckett commented with a smile.

"Give me your robe back Julia," Castle told her.

Pretending to grumble under her breath Julia handed it to her father saying, "Night Gram."

"Night darling," Martha replied since they'd already said their goodnights before they'd left to go outside.

"I'll tuck you in," Beckett said when she then gestured her daughter to Castle.

"Oh, okay," Julia said, slightly surprised as she'd been about to hug her mother. She went to her father and hugged him saying, "Night Daddy, thanks for the walk," before she turned back to Beckett, having said goodnight to them as well.

"Night sweetie," Beckett said as she hugged her oldest.

Julia waved to her father and grandmother before they walked together over into the room she was sharing with Mari. She slipped off her shoes and then got on the empty side of the bed before letting her mother cover her. She shared a kiss with her and then watched Beckett leave before she realized that Mari's head was raised. "Did I wake you up?" she asked her.

"No, I wasn't asleep," the little girl replied. "How was it?"

"We just walked and then had to run in because it started to rain," Julia answered. "Well my mom and dad ran he was carrying me up to the hotel." She smiled when her friend laughed softly and then said, "Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, aren't you?" Mari asked her.

"A lot, I only went to one of the islands before," Julia replied. "But you're gonna love riding around them on the ponies."

"You didn't get the gallop huh?" Mari asked her.

"No," Julia said, shaking her friend as well. "But they were so pretty it didn't matter."

"I guess not," Mari said slowly before she then smiled. "That was so cool what your mom did. And you too."

"I didn't think I could do that," Julia said in wonder. "But I'm glad I got to try that."

"Think Eliza will be able to do the same thing when she's bigger?" Mari asked her then.

"I don't know, she hopes she can," Julia replied. "But 'cause we're mom's daughters maybe we could."

"What are you more excited for, riding horses again or the wedding?" Mari asked her.

Giggling softly Julia said, "I don't know, I think I'm excited for them both. Do you care about the wedding?"

"Yeah, I remember their first one," Mari said quickly. "It was fun getting to see all the others kids and we got to walk on the beach."

"Yeah," Julia said with a smile. She sighed and then said, "Night Mari."

"Night Julia," the little girl replied.

Laying down then Julia closed her eyes, trying not to think about what they'd get to do the next day so she could sleep.

After they had said goodnight in the living room to his mother, Castle took Beckett's hand as they went out to the hallway. "Tired?" he asked her as they looked at one another while walking down to their room.

"A little, we could use a break," Beckett said, unable to help recalling the night before and their moments of lovemaking in between brief periods of dozing.

"I agree but you owe me tomorrow," Castle replied. He wasn't surprised when his wife rolled her eyes and he leaned over as they stopped, kissing her gently on the lips.

While they were walking again Beckett slipped her arm through her husband's and leaned against him before they reached their room. Going inside she pulled him after her, wanting one more kiss as soon as the door was closed.


	15. Lines Of Hollyhocks And Roses

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: The lyrics in this chapter are from the songs _Danny Boy_ , by Frederic Weatherly, and _When Irish Eyes Are Smiling_ written by Chauncey Olcott and George Graff Jr.

A/N #2: Loved getting feedback for the last chapter so let me get straight to my thank you for it! MsNYC (So happy that you thought the chapter was excellent! And it was great that you enjoyed the singing, hiking as well as sightseeing but glad you enjoyed the bit where Beckett and Julia interacted with the horse; had fun writing that, lol. It was nice that you thought I did a great job with details since I really do try the best I can with those; especially places I've never been to. And same with you saying you thought it was great writing as usual, very nice to read! Oh and was happy you enjoyed the family time since I really love writing that myself and hope readers will enjoy it so great confirmation of that!)  
Thanks so much for your review, loved reading it and appreciate the time taken to write it and send it to me!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _English Tea_ by Paul McCartney, from his album _Chaos and Creation in the Backyard_.

Lines Of Hollyhocks and Roses

Fingers entwining tightly the room was filled with the sound of heavy breathing before there was some movement on the bed where there had been little but repose a second before.

"Kate?"

"I'm fine," Beckett replied to her husband's question, her lips curling up in a smile. She turned her head to watch her husband lay next to her on his side and she got onto her own to face him saying, "What is it?" as he was looking at her intently.

"Nothing just… really happy right now," Castle said.

Beckett couldn't help laugh softly and said, "I hope you would be."

"You?" Castle asked, reaching over to her so he could pull her closer to him.

"I am," Beckett replied simply. "But we need to get up."

Sighing Castle asked, "Are you sure?"

"You know the girls are going to be ready to go," Beckett said simply. When her husband let her go she sat up and stretched her arms over her head, looking around the room. It was the middle of July and they were in the Dromoland Castle hotel which was near Newmarket-on-Fergus. They'd been making their way down the west coast of Ireland before that day and by the time they'd reached the hotel the night before they were all exhausted. "You don't mind today?" she asked him.

"We need the rest," Castle said, joining her then in sitting up. "And what wouldn't I like about today? Horseback riding, some archery and then swimming."

Beckett couldn't help smile at the fact that her husband had listed those off on his fingers and she got off the bed telling him, "Just making sure."

"David doesn't mind either; I know," Castle told her as he stood up, following her to get his clothes. "Are we taking a shower?"

"Quickly," Beckett said before she reached behind her and pulled him into the bathroom with her.

Though a part of him wanted to protest that in some way; not just verbally; Castle followed his wife's lead and helped her wash up before they were finished and finally allowed himself to dry her off. When they were both dressed and he was ready he said to his wife, "I want to bet you anything that Julia's awake already."

"Oh I know she is," Beckett replied. "But I wonder if Eliza will mind that she can't play with the archery set."

"I don't think so," Castle said. "What about Julia? This'll be her first time with a real bow and arrow." He paused and then said, "I think we should get her one when we're back at home."

"For Christmas," Beckett said, finishing putting her hair into a ponytail. She then thought about their oldest and how Julia had become a little withdrawn since they'd visited Galway and the Aran islands. She'd tried to talk to her but had had no luck in finding out what was wrong with the girl. She then thought about trying again and determined to make better headway before she then focused on Castle and said, "Ready?" When her husband gestured to the door in response she smiled at him and then walked out with him before they gathered their things to join the others at the rooms the girls, Martha and her father had.

* * *

While her parents were getting up from bed Julia was in fact awake already and was sitting on the red plaid couch that was across from the twin beds she and Mari were using. She sighed softly, trying not to wake up her friend and trying to get rid of a feeling that had been bothering her for some time. She didn't want to think about what she was but it was really hard not to. Glancing back at Mari she then closed her eyes though it was no use, she still thought about the day they'd gone riding on Inishmore.

* * *

 _"Hello again," Maureen O'Shea said to the family that was waiting for her outside the stables. "You two have grown in a year."_

 _"Yeah," Eliza said, smiling at the woman._

 _Julia couldn't help but giggle under her breath as she knew her little sister had lost her usual shyness as she remembered the woman. She then became serious as she thought about remembering her from the year before. She flushed in embarrassment though she didn't want to but she wondered why she had thought the woman was pretty. Shaking her head of the thought she then said, "This is my friend Mari and our friends Marie and Kathleen."_

 _"Pleasure to meet you, you're all riding?" Maureen asked with a smile._

 _"We are, we should start out or else we'll be here a while," Beckett said._

 _As they were riding away from the farm then Julia glanced at the woman who was driving the jaunting car with her grandparents, Eliza and Dani. She still felt unsettled at her experience the year before but tried to push it away. Luckily talking to Mari about their riding helped so she focused on that as they rode next to each other north up the island._

* * *

"Julia?" a voice behind the girl nearly made her jump.

"What is it?" she asked, seeing it was just Mari.

"Is the weather okay? You looked kinda sad," Mari said, not wanting to use that last word but not sure how else to describe the expression she'd seen on her friend's face.

"Oh no, it's sunny," Julia said, pointing out the window.

"Good… then what's wrong?" Mari said before she recalled the expression on her face.

"Nothing I was just thinking of the end of the trip already," Julia said, speaking quickly as she'd thought of it in a hurry. "I shouldn't think of that huh?"

"No," Mari said, sitting next to her then. "There's still a long time to go." She then smiled and said, "But we're closer to the wedding."

"I know," Julia said, smiling. "They're probably thinking that too." As soon as she said that there was a knock on the main door and looking at her friend she saw that she looked startled. "It's my parents," she told her before getting up. When she started to walk over to the door she was startled when she was stopped a little, looking back to see Mari was holding onto her arm. "It's them, really."

"Julia?" a voice said on the other side of the door. "It's me and your dad you can open the door."  
"It's us Julia," another said.

Smiling as it was her parents Julia opened the door and said, "Morning, did you come here first?"

"We did," Beckett replied as she and Castle came inside. "Your parents didn't come yet?" she asked Mari.

Shaking her head the little girl replied, "I guess they're getting ready."

"Probably," Castle said. "So should we help her too?"

"I'll help them, wait here," Beckett said simply. She then turned to the girls and helped them gather their clothes before they went into the bathroom. She sat down while she watched the two change in case they needed her help and then said, "How did you sleep?"

"Good, the beds are really nice," Julia said with a smile.

"Yeah, the couch was too right?" Mari asked.

"What do you mean?" Beckett asked in slight surprise.

"Nothing, we sat on it before you and Daddy came to the room," Julia said in a rush.

Beckett didn't say anything for a while, just watching her daughter as she grabbed her brush. She finally said, as she stood since both girls were dressed, "Well I'm glad you enjoyed that too. Who do you want to brush your hair Mari?"

"You can, that's okay," the little girl said, smiling at her as they stepped out into the room.

"Unless your parents get here," Castle said as there was a knock at the door at that point. He got up and went over to it to open it, revealing the little girl's parents and her sister at which point he stepped out of the way for the three to go inside.

"So is anyone else up yet?" David asked as he handed Dani to Castle when the baby leaned over to him.

"Not as far as I can tell," he replied, bouncing Dani up and down on his hip.

Smiling as she looked up at the baby's scream of laughter Beckett said to Rebecca who was brushing Mari's hair next to her, "I hope you didn't feed her."

"Not yet," she said with a smile as well, watching her daughter. "Your husband is so good with kids."

Looking over at Mari when she started to laugh Julia; whose hair had been brushed first by her mother; said, "Are you remembering when she was running down the beach?"

"I would have gone after her," David said as on the beach when they'd been south of Ennistimon the baby had started to throw a tantrum and ran away from them when he had tried to get her to leave with them.

"And?" Rebecca asked, looking up at her husband when he didn't continue after that.

"I have no answer, Rick reacted way faster than I could," David said before the door connecting to the next room opened.

"Knock, knock," Martha said as she looked inside. "Oh good they're up, go darling."

"Hi Mommy!" Eliza exclaimed eagerly.

"Morning sweetie, did your gram do your hair?" Beckett asked when her daughter had pulled away.

"Yeah," Eliza said, smiling at her widely. "Can we go ride?"

"Yes but you don't mind you're going on the tour?" Beckett asked since the little girl wasn't old enough to go horseback riding.

"No 'cause there's a horsie too," Eliza said, nodding her head. "I'm gonna ask to pet him."

"Or her," Castle said. "Could I say good morning too?" he asked her since he had by then given Dani to Rebecca. He picked Eliza up when she launched herself up at him and shared a kiss with her saying, "Did you leave the twins alone."

"No, they're up and here," Skye said as she was in the doorway to Martha and Eliza's room.

After everyone had said good morning Jim, Alexis and Louis had arrived and the group headed downstairs to have a quick breakfast before they went to the front of the hotel where there was a pony and trap waiting.

"Have fun," Jim said to Julia. "We'll tell you about what we see."

"Yeah I'll say Jules," Eliza told her sister. "And you too 'lexis, Louis."

"Stay in the cart," Beckett said with a smile before the little girl began to giggle heavily.

"Okay," Castle said as they all waved at the three going off in the trap. "I'd worry about Eliza getting bored but I think she won't listen to the driver."

"Unlikely," Beckett said with a smile. She then said to her husband in a mock questioning tone, "Do you think we should go?"

Looking down at Julia; who was tugging her mother's sleeve that whole time; Castle then turned his attention up to his wife and said, "I think so, come on."

With Castle and Beckett holding onto Julia's hands in between them the three walked after the others where they could get their horses the hotel was providing for them.

"Alright," a woman was saying as she helped Mari up onto a horse. "You're not riding?"

"No," David said for himself and his wife. "We're just going to walk, is it possible to follow your trail?"

"We're not being led," Beckett reminded them.

"Ms. Beckett?" the woman asked her.

"I am," she said, smiling slightly.

"I have a stallion here for you," the woman told her, turning over to the tall, black horse. "He's one we reserve for experts, are you sure you'd like to ride him?"

"I am," Beckett said simply, her smile at that point directed to the horse as she held her hand out to it.

Castle tried not to show his pride in his wife too greatly as the stallion; who had been shaking its head on and off; calmed down as she spoke to it in Irish. "I've got a stallion too?" he then asked the woman to shake her from looking at Beckett in shock.

Nodding her head the woman said, "Yes but let me help your daughter."

Though she wanted to protest the helmet Julia took the one the woman handed her and put it on before she went to the mare she was being allowed to ride. "Can my mom help me?" she asked the woman.

"Of course," she replied easily. "I'll help the others."

"You surprised her Mommy," Julia whispered softly to her mother.

"I usually do," Beckett said. She heard a whinny from her stallion and spoke soothingly to it in Irish before turning back to Julia.

"Does it want to go?" the girl guessed.

"You're getting better at that," Beckett told her with a smile. "Come on, mount up so we can get started or else we won't be able to do anything else."

With a nod Julia then put her foot on the stirrup and pushed herself up before sitting down in the saddle. After her mother helped her put her foot in the other stirrup she watched her check the tightness of them before she asked, "Good?"

"Yes, Rick get on your horse," Beckett told her husband with a smile.

With a nod Castle went to do so, going quickly as he wanted to watch her get on the other stallion.

"Rick," Beckett said simply, glancing at her husband once she was set in her saddle.

"Yes," Castle said.

"Are you guys going to be alright just going around?" Skye was asking David and Rebecca who had Dani with them.

"Yeah I know Ruby will enjoy it," Rebecca said, smiling at her youngest on her husband's back. "We're not going to walk too far down the trail; we'll probably go around the grounds."

"Have fun Dani," Mari said, waving at her sister before they were starting off and she then watched Beckett ride a little faster to Skye at the front.

" _I thought I would be leading_ ," the investigator said jokingly to her friend in Russian.

" _I don't know if you can_ ," Beckett said in the same language.

" _Listen, do you mind if I ask you something_?" Skye then said.

" _Go ahead_ ," Beckett replied, wondering what that was as her friend had suddenly grown serious.

" _Is there something wrong with your oldest_?" Skye asked. When Beckett started to open her mouth to speak but then stopped she quickly explained, " _I noticed it after the islands_."

Beckett was quiet for a moment before she then explained when they'd been to the island the year before. When she had finished she wasn't surprised when Skye was quiet for a while and she said, " _I'm wondering if it's more now_."

" _No_ ," Skye said, not realizing that she had spoken abruptly until she realized her friend was looking at her in surprise. " _Sorry, it's not she's realizing that she doesn't have a crush on the woman anymore_ ," she said, not naming her so no one would hear that. " _I think she might either like someone else or else she's afraid and questioning herself_." Glancing at Beckett she saw that she appeared to be thinking that over and she asked very softly, " _Would you like me to talk to her_?"

" _I would say no_ ," Beckett said before she let out a soft sigh. " _But I've tried talking to her and she won't really say anything. Could you try_?" she asked. " _It's not horrible I'm doing that right_?"

" _No because I'm only going to be talking to her in the hope I can help her feel better about whatever is bothering her_ ," Skye said very simply. " _You're planning on walking around after right_?" she asked.

"Yeah," Beckett said with a nod. " _Before we go try out the archery_."

" _I'll try then if you don't mind me going ahead a little with her_ ," Skye replied with a nod.

At that point they then began to ride a little fast through the trail, Skye and Beckett going to their daughters for the rest of it until they reached where they had started out.

"What're we gonna do now?" Kathleen asked after she and the other girls were off their horses.

"We're going to first get everyone else that's missing," Castle said.

"And go to the gardens," Mary said.

"How are we going to do that?" Louis said.

"I texted everyone else," Skye said, putting her phone in her pocket. "And by that I mean just Jim and David. They'll meet us there so let's go."

As they were walking over to the gardens Beckett held Julia's hand tightly, wondering if Skye would be able to talk to her. But before she could get too concerned about that she heard a familiar voice crying out to her and Eliza was running down the path straight for her.

Once they'd been reunited everyone walked together to the start of the gardens and began to pair off though it was mainly in groups of threes. Julia soon found herself on her own though she heard someone walking back to her. "Sorry," she said when she saw it was Skye. "I wanted more pictures of these roses."

"That's alright, I'd like a few pictures myself," Skye replied before she did so. When she put down her camera she said, "Are you enjoying the new sights we're seeing?"

"Yeah, a lot," Julia told her with a smile before they started to walk again, the others far ahead of them. "Are you seeing anything new?"

"This castle for starters," Skye replied with a smile. "And the islands."

"You never went there before?" Julia asked in surprise, turning from the flower she was taking a picture of.

"No we'd been to Galway but didn't make it out into the water," Skye replied. "I was glad we did since Marie and Kath loved riding on the big island."

"That was great," Julia said with a smile. But soon it fell off her face and she stopped walking before the investigator did after a moment.

"Something wrong?" Skye asked, turning to her.

"Um…" Julia said hesitantly.

"Want me to get your mother?" Skye then asked gently. When the girl shook her head she said gently, "Would you like to just continue?"

At first Julia was going to agree to that before she stopped herself and then said softly, "Do you think boys are cute? I mean grownups? I mean men."

With a brief smile at how fast the girl had spoken Skye then said, "I don't in the normal sense."

"W-what does that mean?" Julia asked, unable to help stammer slightly.

"I recognize that a man can be attractive," Skye said.

"My dad and David?" Julia said slowly.

"Sure, your mother loves your father and Rebecca loves David," Skye stated. "So I know they're thought attractive. But if I could go so far as to say they're so much that I want to be with them like I am with Mary… no, I couldn't do that. So you can think anyone is attractive but if your heart wants something else then you can't change that."

"Did you ever have crushes when you were younger?" Julia then asked, not sure where she'd had the courage to ask that but glad she did.

"Oh sure but they usually stopped and none of them ever became love," Skye said. She smiled and said, "That's part of growing up, getting a crush on someone. Did your mom ever tell you about that boy she had a crush on?"

"Yeah but she never told me his name, just that she was silly and waited with her friend around where he lived," Julia said.

"She told me that too," Skye said before reaching out to her to take her hand. "It's a bit much if you ask me and odd to do that with your friend."

"I think Mommy said they both liked him," Julia said. "And then she changed the subject really fast."

"Your mother's friend went on a date with your father," Skye said, hoping Beckett wouldn't be angry she was saying that. Looking down at Julia she said, "You do realize your father was trying to get your mother's attention; she was dating someone at the time."

"I know I heard Mommy and Daddy talk about him before," Julia said. "Demming? I think that was his name."

"It was, so there wasn't much to that date," Skye said. "And if you're wondering about your mother, she broke things off with him to try and be with your father."

"My mommy really told you that?" Julia asked.

"Sure, through our e-mails and when we've talked over the phone," Skye said. "But your parents were growing up then too." When the girl looked at her in confusion and she smiled before she explained, "You can take a while to find out what you want when you're in love; I got lucky and found Mary sooner; but it took your parents a bit of time." They rounded a corner and seeing the others she said, "Oh and David and Rebecca found each other sooner. So crushes are just you growing up in love, nothing to really be ashamed of and you'll think about it with fondness and nostalgia when you're older."

"Thanks," Julia said, letting go of the woman's hand. She was going to go to her mother when she stopped and then turned back to the investigator. "You can tell my mom."

"Oh you saw right through that did you?" Skye said jokingly. When the girl nodded she laughed shortly and seeing that Beckett was looking at her motioned to her friend to join her at a flowering plant.

Passing by Julia, Beckett was a little startled when her oldest hugged her tightly and she watched her go by to Mari who was taking pictures of some flowers. Hurrying the rest of the way to Skye she started to say, "Is she-"

" _She's fine_ ," the investigator replied in Russian. She hurriedly explained what she and Julia had discussed before she finished with, " _She's still questioning things, her loss of that crush leads me to believe she did develop another; likely a stronger one_."

" _So she feels guilty_?" Beckett asked slowly.

Shaking her head once Skye answered, " _She's questioning if this is who she is_."

" _Then she has a crush on a boy_?" Beckett said though saying that it didn't really sound right.

" _No_ ," Skye said simply. " _It's with a woman… a girl I mean… I think_." She wasn't surprised to see that Beckett looked startled and then told her, " _I can't tell honestly and I wasn't about to ask. But she's still questioning it_."

" _There's nothing I can do_ ," Beckett said softly.

" _I'm afraid not, if she doesn't want to speak directly to you_ -" Skye began.

" _But she wants to talk to you_ ," Beckett interrupted.

Holding up her hand as she wasn't surprised her friend was a little annoyed Skye told her gently, " _She might not think that you'll understand. You're with a guy_."

Beckett sighed as she knew she was right and said, " _Thank_ _you for talking to her though_."

" _And you didn't let me finish_ ," Skye said, smiling at her. " _What I was going to continue with is that she's not ready to see herself yet. She's getting there I think because she recognizes the fact her crush was a woman but she doesn't want to label herself until she knows more_."

Thinking that over Beckett nodded and said, " _Thank you; again_."

" _You're welcome_ ," Skye replied. " _And your daughter is a lot like you_."

" _How_?" Beckett asked in surprise. When her friend told her about how Julia had guessed that she had asked Skye to talk to her she couldn't help laugh herself. " _I don't know if she's really like me or she just guessed since I was talking to you on the ride_."

" _Who knows_ ," Skye said, looking ahead of them. She was going to say more but stopped and then said, " _For now I think we should concentrate on our kids, there's more to do_."

Beckett was a little confused as to why her friend had said that but looking ahead on the path she soon saw why. Her daughters were coming back to her with Castle and she told them, "I'm coming."

"We know, we just wanted to join you," he explained as they were walking together then.

"You're not going to try and make it just them?" Beckett asked her husband wryly.

"No," Castle said.

"Mommy," Eliza said then as she went to her, taking her hand. "What are we gonna have for lunch?"

Smiling, as by then it was nearly twelve, Beckett said, "I'm not sure, your Daddy, David and Mary are taking care of it."

"You'll find out," Castle said. "Actually right now."

Beckett sighed as the girls glanced at him and said, "I think he's teasing you girls. He brought you to me so he could say it was time for lunch."

"But what about the archery?" Julia asked.

"After," Castle assured her.

When they began to make their way over to the golf course Alexis asked her father, "Are we going inside?" when she saw the building there.

"Yeah I checked before we left home," Castle said quickly. "You'll enjoy it."

Inside Julia and Eliza looked around in awe at the restaurant as the walls were a deep red and there were a number of people at the bar. They held each other's hands when they were led to where there were some tables next to each other and glanced at each other in relief when they saw their big sister and grandparents would be at the table next to their own.

"Look at the menu with me," Beckett said to Eliza, who she was sitting next to.

"Julia," Castle said, getting her attention since the Fosters were at the table on the other side of them.

Though she didn't want to stop talking with her friend about what they'd seen of the grounds so far Julia eventually turned to look at the options, surprised to see there was no kids menu. "I can get something?"

"I would suggest a sandwich but Eliza and I are sharing the fish and chips," Beckett said, smiling at them across the table.

"We can too," Castle said. "Though I would suggest that you… should eat something else for dinner."

"What are you getting 'lexis?" Eliza asked her sister.

Looking up from her menu Alexis suddenly realized why her father had trailed off since her little sister had climbed onto Beckett's lap. She smiled and said, "The chicken and shrimp curry, I feel like Indian today."

"Sounds good," David said, leaning over to see her. "I was going to get that myself."

"I would say our choices but I don't want to yell down this whole table and be rude," Skye said with a smile.

The whole group laughed slightly before they were ordering their drinks and food at the same time. Once they were left alone they were talking together in low voices though very soon after the adults began to notice the kids looking at the books in the next room.

"Rick?" Beckett asked her husband.

Smiling at his wife Castle motioned for their waiter and spoke to him in Irish; as he'd heard the man doing so when they'd walked inside; after pausing for a moment to let the man get over his surprise he then asked about the room.

"Daddy?" Julia asked as he stood and then gestured her to follow him.

"Come on, all the kids," Castle said as everyone was looking at him. "Alexis I'm including you too. And you Louis."

"Dad," Alexis said in a kind of amused annoyance before she followed her father with the others to the room.

"Can we touch the books?" Marie asked him a little shyly.

"No but we can look until we get bored," Castle told them, smiling as they all giggled. He stood back towards the entrance of the room to watch them looking over the titles, pleased to see that Eliza seemed to be as interested as the others though he wondered if she could read the titles.

"That is adorable," Martha commented to her daughter in law after she'd asked the waiter if she could take pictures of the others in the room.

"Did-" Jim started to say before he stopped himself as Rebecca was coming over to his daughter. He was startled when she whispered to Beckett and his daughter then got up before they were leaving.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's just some girl talk," Martha said, wondering if Rebecca was talking to Beckett about the way the latter had been looking at her husband though she wasn't sure why.

"Could we sit on the couch?" Mari asked inside the room where she was still with the other girls and Castle.

"Sure but not for too long, someone might come in here to sit," he replied, nodding to the two armchairs in the middle of the room. Castle couldn't help smile at the way the girls took turns sitting two by two on the couch and he said, "It's comfortable?" as they looked like they were enjoying it.

"Yeah," Kathleen replied after she and her sister got up. She looked over at Alexis and Louis and told them, "You should sit too."

"I- okay," Alexis started to protest before her boyfriend was pulling her over to it.

Castle was watching the two as they turned at nearly the same time to look out the window behind them when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. "Oh, hey love is lunch here?" he asked when he saw who it was.

"Yes," Beckett said simply.

"Are you okay?" Castle asked, thinking she was speaking a little seriously.

"I was just watching them," Beckett said, nodding ahead of them. "Get Julia."

Though he wasn't sure if his wife was telling the truth Castle didn't try to argue and went to their oldest to get her and the other girls so they could sit down and eat.

* * *

"Okay," Castle said to his wife and their daughters. "How're we going to do this?"

"I'll sit with Eliza," Beckett said simply.

"Oh Mommy, no you-" the little girl started to say in protest as she turned from the targets in front of them.

"We'll take turns," Beckett said.

"We wanted you to shoot with Daddy," Julia told her mother simply.

"Then I'll help her first," Castle said, looking at her.

"I think we'll need to go one at a time," Beckett said, looking at the others. Alexis and Louis were next to them, Martha and Jim weren't with them as her mother in law was back in her room resting for dinner and her father was walking over the grounds with his camera. The Fosters were on the other side of the young couple and the McDouglases were on the other side of them, four archery targets set up in front of them. Seeing that she called, "Why don't we let the four girls go first?" looking at Alexis and Louis.

"Sure," Louis said first with a smile. "Come here Marie? Kathleen?"

"You can call me Kath," the little girl said, blushing at his attention.

"Alright," Castle said, turning his attention to Julia as Beckett and Eliza stepped back out of their way. "Since this is your first time I'll have to teach you this one now."

"I knew already Daddy," Julia said with a smile. "Since I never used these before."

"Are you ready?" Castle asked, looking next to them at Mary who was helping Kathleen.

"Yeah," Julia said. When her father told her to pick up an arrow she hurriedly did so and notched it on the bow before she tried holding it up as she'd seen her parents do.

"Nice sweetie," Beckett said, seeing the form the girl had.

"She's right, you're doing a great job," Castle said with a nod. "Just a few adjustments…"

Julia couldn't help but giggle as her father moved her arms gently until he stopped and she asked, "Pull?"

"Yes but don't let go yet," Castle told her seriously. When Julia had done that he then said, "Aim and shoot."

Though she felt a thrill of nervousness Julia nodded her head and then looked at the target, aiming before she then let go of the string. Holding her breath she breathed out when the arrow struck the blue area and she turned her mother crying, "Mommy!"

"We saw," Beckett said with a smile. "Great job with that one Julia. Keep going."

Julia nodded and though she wanted to see how all her friends were doing she picked up her next arrows and shot them off. She got just to the border with the red area and looked down the line of targets she smiled at the sight of Mari and the twins' shots that were much like hers had been. "I think we tied," she called down to them.

"Yeah," Mari said, going over to her. She watched as Castle was taking the arrows off the target and said, "Who's going next?"

"I would say the men and me," Mary commented, holding the arrows that Marie had shot. "Come on."

"I guess Skye wants to compete against you," Castle told his wife jokingly as he had walked back to where he would stand. Once he was ready he started to shoot off his arrows, not looking at the others to see them doing the same.

"Ooh, he did a good job," Eliza whispered to her mother and sister when Castle was on his last one.

"He did," Beckett said, a slight smirk on her face.

"Okay…" Castle said as he got every arrow except for two almost in the center. "Love?" he asked, handing her the bow.

"Stay back here you two," Beckett told her daughters before she stepped up closer to the target.

"Good luck," Castle said to his wife after handing her the arrows.

Beckett didn't reply to that, merely smiled at her husband before she took the first arrow and quickly notched it. Firing it off she didn't really bother to check it landed on the yellow before she was getting the next arrow. After she'd gone through them she saw she'd done about as well as her husband and smiling at him said, "Looks like I did a fairly good job."

"Better than I did," Alexis said.

"Me as well," Skye said. When the others looked down at her she waved and said, "Hi."

Laughing the parents let their daughters fire off the arrows one more time each before they were handing off the equipment so they could make their way to the pool.

"Hi Gram," Julia said as Martha was already there. "Did you go to your room?"

"I decided I could relax here just as well," Castle's mother said with a smile, hugging her granddaughters. "Did you have fun Eliza?"

"Yeah but I just watched," the little girl said, sounding slightly confused.

"I wanted to make sure," Martha said. "Come on, I'll help you change."

"We'll be back," Beckett said in slight amusement as her husband held onto her hand before she could go to the women's locker room.

"Sorry," Castle said.

Smiling over her shoulder at him Beckett then went inside so she could change into her bathing suit. Though the girls tried to go back out she pulled them to the shower and after she had rinsed off as well she asked Rebecca who went next with Mari as Alexis was holding the baby, "What are you going to do about Dani?"

"Hopefully your mother in law won't mind holding her," Rebecca said, drying herself off rapidly before taking her youngest back. "I didn't want her to swim today."

"That's not fair Mommy," Mari said.

"I know but she doesn't need a bath tonight so I'm making it easier for Martha and Jim," Rebecca replied. She paused and then said, "And you and Louis of course," saying that to Alexis.

"You know you two could still join us," Beckett said to her stepdaughter.

"We wouldn't mind," Mary said as she and Skye were approaching them.

"That's alright, we'll help out Gram and Jim with the girls," Alexis said, wrapping her arm around Eliza who was leaning against her. "We should go so…"

"You guys won't be late to leave for Bunratty," Beckett replied with a smile as they went out to the pool.

"Okay," Castle said as he and David were waiting for them outside. "I hope you're ready to go because we feel so weird."

"Why?" Alexis asked.

"That's his story, I have no idea what he's talking about to be honest," David commented. He took his youngest then and said, "Come on honey you're going to Martha."

Beckett was holding onto Eliza's hand and she took her youngest to the steps before she paused.

"Mommy," the little girl whined when she realized why her mother had stopped.

"No, you need your vest," Beckett told her seriously before she took her to the chair next to Martha's.

"She's right, you have to be safe," Castle's mother said.

"Daddy," Julia was saying then. "Where's Grandpapa?"

"I really don't know," Castle said. "Probably still walking and taking pictures. Want to start going in?" He wasn't surprised when she nodded her head rapidly to that and he walked down the steps with her into the water.

"Hold on, we're going," Beckett said in amusement as Eliza was trying to pull her over to the water. They went down the steps together and she helped the little girl in before they swam together to where Castle was by himself.

"She ditched me," Castle joked, pretending to sound like he was crying.

"I don't think so," Beckett said as she'd seen her husband let Julia go with Mari and the twins. She watched them swim away and she said to her husband, "I think… well you're not alone now."

"Well not since you both are here," Castle said as he was helping Eliza onto his back. "You want to jump?" he asked the little girl as she was covering his eyes with her hands.

"Yes please," Eliza replied.

Looking over when she heard her little sister crying out in joy Julia laughed as she watched her jump from their father's back though it wasn't that far. "I wish we could jump," she said to the other three around her.

"I know," Marie said. "Let's go with Mummy," she suddenly said to her twin.

When they were alone Julia nodded to the side and she and Mari swam over to it before she whispered, "Do you remember Maureen?"

"What do you think they're talking about?" Castle asked as he'd been watching Julia and Mari together on the side.

"I have no idea but stop jumping Rick," Beckett said, her eyes on their youngest as she was standing up on her husband's shoulders.

"I'm kay Mommy," Eliza said, smiling widely at her.

"Come down," Beckett said finally, unsure she'd be steady there.

"No, don't jump!" Castle said quickly as he reached to grab her by her legs to keep her from doing so. He waited for her to slide down until finally she was set and he said, "Now she's okay; what do you think they're talking about?"

"Like I said before I don't know," Beckett replied.

"I think you do," Castle commented as she's spoken slowly.

" _I think I don't know for sure_ ," Beckett said. She then said, " _Likely about what she and_ …" nodding to Skye. " _What they talked about earlier_."

Since his wife had told him what Skye had said Castle nodded once and then said, " _You think she'd tell her friend about it though_?" He didn't name Mari as that couldn't be translated and since Eliza was distracted by him holding her upside down before putting her right side up he wanted to make sure she stayed that way.

" _Maybe, I have no idea_ ," Beckett said, glancing at the girls.

"Go love," Castle told her, switching to English.

"But come back," Eliza said.

"We'll join you when you're done," Castle told his wife before he took Eliza with him to swim down the pool.

"Hi Mommy," Julia said, smiling at her mother when she held onto the side of the pool next to them. "Do you think Grandpapa will make it in time for dinner?"

"He will, he won't want to miss it," Beckett replied, leaning over and kissing her temple. She wasn't going to ask her daughter what they'd been talking about but she knew her husband was aware of that already. So instead she said, "Are you excited for it?"

"Yeah," the two girls said slowly.

"What?" Beckett asked, unable to help smiling at their tones.

"Gram said we could come back here and swim if we don't stay in the village too long," Julia began slowly.

"That's fine but you have to tell your parents Mari," Beckett said. "And Skye and Mary need to know too. But I'm sure they'll be okay with that, just make sure you're all well behaved."

"We will be," Julia promised, her friend nodding next to her. "Oh since you're going to dinner what about what we do tomorrow?"

Beckett smiled, as she'd been expecting that, and she said, "We're going to drive out to Kilrush and go on a boat."

"Oh?" Julia and Mari asked interestedly at the same time. They soon after jumped when there were echoes of what they'd said and they looked over to see it was the twins, Skye and Castle.

"Eliza?" Beckett asked her husband in amusement.

"She's with Dani," Castle said, watching his wife look over to where his mother was sitting with the baby. Their youngest was there, trying to play patty cake with Dani, wrapped up in her towel.

"She's finished?" Beckett asked her husband with a smile.

"No," Castle answered quickly. "She wanted to go out to play with Dani; she may or may not come back in."

Nodding Beckett then turned to the four girls and told them, "We're going on a tour north on the coast, we'll go up to the Cliffs of Moher and then come back. And just so you know now we may see some dolphins." She smiled at her husband as the girls cried out eagerly in joy and she said, "But that's tomorrow."

"We're still excited for today," Julia said.

Mari, who seemed to suddenly think of something, asked, "How much time do we have?"

Looking at his watch Castle said, "You guys have about… forty minutes before your parents are going to want to get you out so they can get you to your showers or baths."

"What about mine?" Julia asked jokingly.

"Yours want to too," Beckett said, smirking at her oldest. She glanced over at the end of the pool and said, "Are you going to swim with them?" to Julia. When the girl nodded she said, "I'll be with Eliza," before she swam over to where the little girl was standing at the edge.

"I wasn't gonna jump Mommy," Eliza told her mother quickly.

"I didn't think you were," Beckett said with a smile. "But you want to come back in?"

"Yeah, Gram says that Dani is okay not swimming," Eliza said before she sat on the edge at her mother's direction and then slid into the water. She swam with her over to the shallow end and said, "Did you have fun with Jules?"

"I did," Beckett assured her. "But for now you need to swim before we have to get out so you can get ready for dinner."

Eliza wanted to ask something but she realized her mother was right so she started to swim in circles around her as Beckett encouraged her.

Castle, treading water in the deeper end, went over to the two and standing said, "Mind if I join you?"

"No," Eliza said quickly. "Right Mommy?"

Looking at her daughter Beckett laughed softly before she said, "No we don't mind but she is just swimming."

"Yeah, swim with me Daddy," Eliza said. "Wait can we go on a race?"

"From side to side love," Castle suggested. "She does have her vest on."

"Alright," Beckett finally said after she'd thought it over. "But if you get too tired to make it all the way just stop and we will too."

"Kay," Eliza said excitedly, not thinking that that would happen to her. She swam over to the other side with her parents and waited eagerly for her father to say they could go before she was swimming as fast as she possibly could to the other side. She wasn't surprised when she was last and she giggled as her mother picked her up and held her on her hip. "Do we have to go?" she asked in slight disappointment.

"We do but you get to see the town and it'll be a lot of fun," Castle told her as they went together to the steps. "I'll be right back."

"He's just going to get your sisters," Beckett said, smiling as she knew that already. "Everyone has to get out and get ready."

"But you last," Eliza stated.

"Us last but that's because we're eating very late," Beckett said.

"What are you gonna do for dinner?" Julia asked as she, Castle and Alexis got out then.

"I don't know, your daddy and David set this up tonight," Beckett said truthfully.

"You'll probably enjoy it," Alexis commented, turning back to them as she saw her boyfriend was getting out.

"Most likely," Beckett said, smiling at her husband before he just grinned back at her. With a brief laugh she then turned to their daughters, helping them dry off so they could get them ready to go back to the hotel with the others.


	16. Lines Of Hollyhocks And Roses (Part 2)

"I love you three," Castle said to his daughters, hugging all of them at the same time though it was a little difficult. "And we'll see you tomorrow and hope that you tell us about tonight."

"We will," Julia said first. "Love you Daddy."

"Love you too Daddy," Eliza then said after he'd shared a kiss with her sister. "And what Jules said."

With a laugh Alexis said, "She's right; they're right; we'll tell you."

"Thank you," Castle said before he kissed his daughter's cheek after she'd told him she loved him.

After hugging Alexis quickly goodnight Beckett, sitting on the couch in Julia and Mari's room, embraced the two before she then said, "I love you Julia, Eliza and we'll tell you about our night too."

"Good," the girls said at the same time before they started to laugh.

"I love you Mommy," Julia said first before sharing a kiss with her mother.

"Love you too Mommy," Eliza said.

Beckett wasn't surprised when; at the same time; the girls said, "Have fun." She started to laugh as she stood and then walked out to the hall where the others were waiting. She and Castle stood with the other parents as Jim, Martha, Alexis and Louis took the six girls with them to leave the hotel and go out to the cars.

"Well at least there are enough adults to drive the cars tonight," David commented.

"And that you two didn't make plans to leave here," Mary said.

"Speaking of here, we better get ready," Castle said.

Though all of them were aware they still had two hours to go before meeting for dinner Beckett wasn't surprised when no one said anything about that fact and instead they all split up, heading to their rooms to take advantage of that time instead.

As soon as they were in their room Castle drew his wife a bath before he sat on the edge of the tub.

"You're going to just sit there?" Beckett asked with a smile while she leaned back.

"Why not?" Castle asked her, trying not to smile but failing to do so just a bit.

"You're not going to try anything?" Beckett said in response to that.

"No I want you to relax…" Castle began to say before he trailed off. "Unless me being here is keeping you from that."

"Thank you for asking," Beckett said with a smile. "But no, you're alright."

"I feel a little bad," Castle said then. When his wife looked at him in surprise he said, "Forcing you in here."

"You didn't really force me," Beckett said simply.

"What about your dress?" Castle asked her.

"I can get it when I get out of here," Beckett replied simply.

"Do you want me to wash your back?" Castle said.

"I'm fine, let me finish up here and then I'll get out," Beckett told him.

With a nod Castle stayed where he was, watching her wash up before she washed her hair as well. He was quiet during that whole time, feeling some arousal but trying to keep it from getting out of control. When she was finished he was quick to grab a towel, holding it for her as she stepped out. Luckily she allowed him to dry her which he did meticulously before he handed over the towel so she could wrap it around herself.

"Grab me another one?" Beckett asked, glancing at her husband. She watched him go over to get another and said, "Are you okay?"

"I am, I need a little… time," Castle told her.

"Go and get dressed," Beckett told him gently. "I need to dry my hair before I get dressed myself." She wasn't surprised when he nodded but before he could turn to leave she reached over to him and grabbed him saying, "One?"

Castle couldn't help smile and leaned over, kissing her tenderly on the lips though he let that linger for as long as they could both manage. Finally he forced himself away from her and walked out to the room to get his suit for the dinner.

Watching him until he disappeared Beckett turned her attention to drying her hair which she did as fast as she could. Once she had finished she went out to the room and seeing her husband looking out the window; dressed; told him, "Should I dress out here?" slightly teasingly to him.

"Oh that's up to you," Castle said, turning to her and smiling. "Oh you're being serious…" he said in surprise when she set her dress down on the bed. He closed the curtains over the windows before he looked at her.

"You're sure you want to do that?" Beckett then said as she recalled something.

"I'm trying to remember that we'll be with our friends really shortly," Castle said.

"Oh," Beckett said simply. She then smiled slightly and said, "I hope that'll work."

"Believe when I say me too," Castle replied. And though it did keep him from becoming aroused he couldn't help but become frustrated, especially when his wife asked him to zip up the back of her blue lace dress. "I have to say I think I like this dress as much as your black one."

"I know," Beckett said, straightening out the skirt quickly before she pulled her husband to the bathroom as he needed to brush his hair out as well. "And you realize this is the only one I have with me."

"I knew that," Castle replied with a quick nod. "We're not going out too often. But you have two gowns right?"

"Yes," Beckett said, mimicking a sigh. She smiled as her husband appeared in the mirror behind her while she was putting her hair up into a bun and told him, "You've seen one and the other you'll see very, very shortly."

"Funny to think we're that close to the ball," Castle said, looking away for a moment.

Beckett smiled to herself but then hurriedly shook it off before her husband was kissing the back of her neck. "Are you ready?" she said as she turned to him.

Since his wife was starting to straighten the lapels on his blazer Castle took her hands and after kissing them gently he told her, "Very, I hope the others are too." And with that said he let her go only so he could kiss her deeply, holding her close.

Beckett held onto her husband by his arms as they were kissing one another so passionately, relieved when he slowly pulled away from her after a while. She smiled and said, "Wait for me at the door."

For a moment Castle was going to protest that before he then simply nodded and went out to wait for her to finish with her makeup before she was walking out to him. "Good?" he asked her as he reached down for the doorknob.

Beckett smiled and said, "Yes so let's go because if we're the last ones wherever we're going we'll never hear the end of it."

Castle could only nod in response to that because she was absolutely right and after he made sure he had their room key on him he took her hand before they walked out together into the hall.

"So are you going to tell me now?" Beckett asked her husband while he was closing the door behind him.

"You'll see," Castle said simply before they went down to the lobby and he pulled her outside until they'd reached a table that was set up outside the restaurant in the castle. "Looks like we're the first ones here… so now we can tease them mercilessly."

"You both asked for this?" Beckett said, smiling at her husband as the table was shaded by some trees and they had a great view of the lake.

"We asked if there was anywhere we could sit outside to eat," David said as he and Rebecca were walking up to them. "So I guess Skye and Mary are last."

"Leave them alone," Beckett said to her husband quickly.

"I know," Castle said. "Since they're right there."

After greeting the two women everyone sat down around the table and gave their drink orders to the waiter that had come out to them for that purpose.

"This is quite nice," Skye commented when they were left alone to look at the menu. "I'm glad we did this."

"And that we're going to do it again with Brad and Lily," Rebecca commented.

Closing her menu as she'd rapidly made her choice Mary asked the others, "How often do you have group dinners like this?"

"Not too often," David said.

"No, we all have kids and for Brad it's a little harder to get off work for it," Beckett said. "But we'll try once every… month if it's possible."

"Do you mind us here?" Skye asked in a slightly offhand manner once they'd ordered their food.

"Why would we?" David asked in amusement.

"Not sure," Skye said. "But that leads me to ask what about the meal we're having at Kildare."

"You're invited too," Castle said quickly. "Although I feel bad for our parents," he then directed to his wife.

"It's up to them," Beckett said simply. "And they said they were fine with watching the kids."

"They'll have Alexis and Louis with them," David told the two. "And Eve is responsible."

"She's twelve right?" Mary asked.

"She is, two years older than Julia," Beckett answered with a nod. "And her brother is a year younger than his sister."

"And you said he doesn't like to be called Jake," Skye commented.

"Well he tried to get us to call him Jacob but his mom was pretty set on saying Jake so he relented," Castle said with a smile.

"Except Eliza; she's allowed to call him that though she just calls him Jake like the rest of us. Once in a great while Jacob when she's trying to tease him," Rebecca said, looking at the two.

"Oh?" Mary said, making that a question as Castle and Beckett shared a glance.

"Lily's joked about the two of them but Eliza's only four and a half… not even that yet," Castle said quickly.

"I think he just looks at her as his sister's friend's little sister," Beckett said honestly. "But if they grew up and wanted to date we wouldn't object… except Eliza's age, she would need to be much older."

"He's seven years older than Eliza," David said. "Which isn't bad."

"We're six years apart," Beckett commented motioning between herself and her husband though she knew Skye would have figured that out.

"Okay, okay," Castle said, pretending to sound frustrated. He had to wait until they were served their drinks and he said, "It's hypothetical though it'd be interesting if that happened, our two families getting close in a way."

"If they got married you'd be even closer," Skye said. "But that's a long, long time from now if it will ever happen."

With a slight nod to the woman as a way of thanking her for ending the topic Castle then raised his glass of wine and said, " _Sláinte_."

" _Sláinte_ ," Beckett said with the others before they tapped their glasses together. She smiled and then asked her husband, "No toast tonight?"

"There wasn't really anything to say," Castle said before he smiled. "So the girls are eager to go."

"What, tomorrow?" Skye asked.

"Yeah," Castle replied.

"I think the mention of dolphins really helped out there," Beckett said jokingly.

"I just hope we see some," Mary said a little laughingly. "They might be furious if we don't."

"I don't think so," Castle said slowly. "The view along the coast might make up for it."

"Plus the fact that we're going to be on a boat," David added. "Just that in general is going to be a novelty for them. Though Mari and Dani have been on ours before."

"Do you all have motion sickness medication?" Skye asked.

"Yeah, we knew we would be traveling by water at some points," Rebecca commented.

"Us too," Castle answered. "Though we didn't do that last year except to go to the Arans," he commented.

"No," Beckett said as the Fosters and McDouglases were looking to her. "We mainly stayed on land but of course we were usually near water."

"A lot of water here," David said.

"It is beautiful," Rebecca then said. "Since we only saw so much of the country last time we were here."

"Not much right?" Mary asked.

"No, basically just Adare and Dublin," David replied. "But still, we enjoyed it then."

"I'm wondering," Rebecca said as she looked at Castle and Beckett. "Are you two going to keep doing this?"

"You mean for our anniversary?" Castle asked.

"We've thought about it," Beckett said, taking her husband's hand as the others nodded their heads to that though only Rebecca had asked. "But if we end up going to different places it's going to be a little difficult for that."

"But we might come back for our tenth anniversary," Castle said. "What?" he asked when he saw David was looking at him. "I'm looking forward to that."

"I think this marriage is quite different from the first two," Skye said to the man. "Which of course is a good thing."

"If it wasn't then I'm very sure Brad would kick my ass," Castle said before their food was being served then.

"I think Lily would actually," Rebecca said in laughter when they were alone again. "And she could do it."

"Brad trained her really well," Castle said jokingly.

They were quiet at that point as they then turned to their food and ate before Beckett said, "I hope Bunratty is alright for them."

"There is the castle," Skye said, knowing what her friend meant. "They'll enjoy looking at it."

"They will and I think they love the fact they can go into the pubs," David said.

"You know about Rick and Kate's bar right?" Rebecca asked Skye and Mary.

"We've heard of it, we've never been though," Mary replied. "You've taken your kids in there?"

"No," Beckett said first and quickly. "Rick had a side entrance to the basement office built so when he needs to go to review the books and we're with him we can take the girls that way instead of through the bar."

"And they like it there?" Skye asked.

"Their father," Beckett began, looking over at her husband then. "Told them about the secret tunnels off the office and I have to really watch them to make sure they don't run down them and get lost since Julia knows where the door is from him."

"Is anything left there?" Rebecca asked.

"We looked when just the two of us there," Castle said. "I'd been hoping there were more bottles but no luck."

"Still it's interesting for them to see," Beckett said.

"It is but not for us when we're chasing after the girls," Castle said.

After some silence Skye then said to David, "How is it being mayor? I've wanted to ask you that but keep forgetting."

"It's good; the city is doing well which is great. If not I probably wouldn't have been able to come with you three," David answered, saying the last to his wife.

"And we would have stayed with you," Rebecca said simply.

"You didn't have to wait for me," David protested.

"Yes, I wanted us to have a family vacation this year," Rebecca said firmly to him.

"And at least you're having that now," Mary said.

"That's true," David said. "You don't think we brought Dani over here too young?"

"I don't think you were going to just leave her behind at home," Beckett said. "And she wouldn't have been that happy if you'd left her with your parents."

"She would have had a fit," Rebecca said thoughtfully. She then looked at her husband and said, "We talked about this already why would you ask about this?" She then smiled and asked, "You wanted everyone else's opinion?"

"We're all parents, why not," David said jokingly. "So what about the next few days?"

"You forgot what we're going to do?" Castle asked.

"No should we tell them?" David asked.

"You're buckling under the pressure of your daughters," Skye said teasingly, making them all laugh.

"No but you try telling your… oh," David said before he trailed off when he realized what he was going to say. "How do you not tell them when they're looking at you with their pleading… begging eyes."

"You're such a sucker," Rebecca said to her husband laughingly as they were all laughing at him.

"Oh come on, you don't think Rick's not like that," David said in mock protest. "Or Brad?"

"No, just you," Beckett said jokingly before they all started to laugh once more.

After that they finished their food and were silent as the plates were being cleared, leaving them to wait for their coffees they'd ordered instead of dessert.

"They should be back-" Mary was about to say before there was the sound of a text alert.

"That's me," Castle said as he took his phone out of his blazer pocket. "And that is my mother, everyone's in their room they're playing some games."

"And they're going to be going to bed soon right?" Skye asked.

Beckett looked on as her husband was texting rapidly until there was a responding message. "Dani's asleep already," she was able to read before she had to let Castle continue.

"And they're putting the girls to bed now since my message reminded them of the time," he added.

"Strange that the four of them forgot," David said.

"I hope that doesn't mean the girls were making things difficult for them," Rebecca said in slight concern.

"I doubt it, Alexis is good with controlling kids," Beckett said.

"You've seen that first hand?" Skye asked as she saw Rebecca relax in concern to that.

"She's told us," Castle said. "Granted her sisters don't go insane but they're kids so… they'll be more exuberant than they should be. I have no idea where she learned how to do it but she got really good at calming them down."

"That's a relief to hear," Skye said, taking her Irish coffee and sipping at it.

"Seems very quiet," David said after they were all silent, drinking their coffees.

"Oh no," Skye groaned playfully. "Not you too."

"What?" David asked.

"You should ask to work with my mother," Castle said, shaking his head as the others were all laughing together. "Not really that convincing."

"No, but hey I gave it a shot," David said.

"Damn I thought you'd forget," Skye said when he then looked at her. "I'm not sure what exactly I can sing here," she then said. "I don't have any instruments."

"Do you know anything Irish?" Rebecca asked.

"You too?" Skye asked.

"You know you protest singing a lot but you do enjoy it," Beckett pointed out to her friend.

Breathing in deeply Skye said, "I suppose I can't really protest anymore."

"Well?" Rebecca then asked.

"Well what?" Skye asked.

"Something Irish _grá_ ," Mary told her wife with a smile.

Skye smirked at the others and then started to sing, somehow with a wry grin on her face.

 _Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pies are calling  
From glen to glen_-

"Stop!" Rebecca protested, slightly laughing. "I hate that song it's so sad."

"I know, Mary does too," Skye commented.

"So thank you for making her stop," the woman said.

"You've got to know something not sad," David said.

Skye was about to speak when her wife put her hand on her arm and she leaned over to listen to her whisper in her ear before she smiled and nodded. "Alright, give me a moment," she said, clearing her throat before she then hummed slightly. When she felt she was ready she then began to sing, trying to put an accent to it the best she could.

 _When Irish eyes are smiling  
Sure, it is like a morning spring  
In the lilt of Irish laughter  
You can hear the angels sing_

 _When Irish hearts are happy  
All the world seems bright and gay  
And when Irish eyes are smiling  
Sure, they steal your heart away_

Skye was about to begin singing the chorus once more when she was startled as the others started to sing as well. She took a moment to look at them with wide eyes before she laughed and sang with them.

 _When Irish hearts are happy  
All the world seems bright and gay  
And when Irish eyes are smiling  
Sure, they steal your heart away_

"There's more to the song than that," Skye told the others with a smile. "But that gets the point across."

"Definitely happy," Castle said.

"And you all know this song?" Mary asked them as she'd been surprised as well.

"Oh sure, how could we not have heard it?" David asked. "My grandparents had an old record of it."

"So did mine," Rebecca said with a nod.

"My mother loves the song and she'll sing it," Castle commented.

"My parents and grandparents would listen to it," Beckett said.

"It's a good, positive song," Rebecca said.

"You have to love Irish eyes," Castle said.

Beckett couldn't help look at her husband in what she guessed was likely disbelief and wasn't surprised when the others laughed at the way he raised and lowered his eyebrows. "You make no sense," she said with a laugh eventually.

Draining the last of her coffee Mary stood up and said, "This was great and I really can't wait to do it again."

"But?" Beckett asked her.

"But there are too many of us here," Skye said, standing herself. "So I think we should split up."

"Goodnight," David said first before the others were echoing him. He looked across the table at Castle and Beckett and said, "You-"

"Go, it's early and our kids are being taken care of," Castle said.

"He's right, it's not often we get this lucky," Rebecca said as she and her husband stood. She hugged Castle briefly before doing the same to Beckett but before they could part she then held her friend's arms and began to whisper to her.

Castle, turning with David to their wives, wondered what Rebecca was saying as he could slightly hear her but not enough to make out anything exactly. When his wife talked back to her he was startled to understand the word time but didn't have a chance to ask her about it as they were saying goodnight and goodbye to their friends.

"So," Beckett said when she and her husband were alone at the table.

"Want to go for a walk?" Castle asked quickly. When she smiled he held out his hand and once she'd taken it he led her out to the grounds. "What do you think about going to the lake?"

"I was hoping," Beckett said simply. She laughed softly when her husband looked at her in surprise and said, "It'll be peaceful."

"I hope, last thing we need is for it to be full of couples going on a walk like us," Castle said. When his wife wrapped her arm around his he looked down at her and said, "What were you talking about with Rebecca?"

Beckett smiled briefly before she looked at him and said, "She noticed me at lunch."

"Oh yeah, Mother said that you and Rebecca had left before you got me," Castle commented.

"She wanted to talk to me outside of the restaurant," Beckett said. She wasn't startled when her husband looked at her in surprise and she explained, "She noticed that I'd been watching you and she told me to stop ogling my husband's ass."

Castle laughed and said, "And she pulled you out for that?"

"I think I was disturbing Skye," Beckett said simply. She became a little concerned he wouldn't think she was telling the truth but he didn't say anything to that and they soon came to the lake. Despite what Castle had mentioned there was no one there and she said, "Looks like we were the only ones that had the idea."

"We got lucky," Castle replied to that. He laughed slightly when she rolled her eyes and he leaned over, kissing her gently on the lips before they started to walk along the edge of the lake hand in hand.

Studying her husband Beckett finally said when they'd paused for a second time, "What're you thinking?"

"Just remembering, from them asking about our future anniversaries," Castle answered quickly. He then turned his attention from the water to look at her and said, "Do you want to get remarried again in Adare?" When she simply nodded her head he breathed out and said, "Really?"

"You don't want to?" Beckett asked, slightly raising her eyebrow in response to that.

"No I do, I was just wondering if you'd want to go somewhere else," Castle explained in a rush.

Beckett smiled and then said, "I thought about doing that again at home but… something about Adare calls me back. Which is weird because I don't think I have any family around there."

"Not that I know of," Castle said as she looked over at him. "But," he then began. "I kind of wonder if our families passed by to get to Cobh to leave."

"You're not going to claim they passed through it?" Beckett asked.

"The town, not the manor," Castle told her quickly. "Who knows," he said with a shrug. "They might have seen it on the way; it would make a lasting impression."

Beckett had to nod and said, "Interesting theory but I think it's just we like the place from our honeymoon."

"Five years ago," Castle said, stopping walking then as they'd done so again.

"It's a long time," Beckett said, allowing him to hold her close to his side.

"I'm getting nostalgic," Castle warned her.

With another smile Beckett leaned over to him and kissed him gently saying, "It's understandable."

"Not just our marriage but before," Castle said.

"You're not going to worry about things again are you?" Beckett asked him.

"No I can't really help go over things to see how we got to where we are now," Castle explained. "I can't help but wish," he said, stopping and turning to her. "That I-"

Reaching over Beckett covered his mouth with her hand and said, "We both could have done things differently; we agree on that." When her husband nodded she then told him, "But we went through everything like we did and we can't change it."

"And I remember," Castle said. "We're together now and married and you seem to be kind of happy with me."

Beckett laughed a little and then quieted down before she leaned over, kissing him as he was doing so towards her. After they'd stopped she said, "I think kind of is an understatement."

Castle breathed out a little bit harder than he normally would have and then glanced around them feeling his heart pounding harder. "Should we go back?" he asked her finally, hoping she wouldn't protest it.

"No," Beckett replied. "Let's walk around a little more before we go back to our bed."

Nearly jumping Castle tried to recover the best he could before he managed to speak telling her, "Okay." When she laughed he looked at her closely and said, "What?"

"I expected more of a reaction than that," Beckett replied. She let him lead her back towards the castle more before she made him stop. "Come on," she explained when he looked at her questioningly.

Castle was confused but he didn't stop his wife as she pulled him over to the gardens. Since the sun was lower in the sky they still had light but as they were walking by them he had the feeling that his wife wasn't trying to look over the flowers again. "Kate-" he began to say.

"No," Beckett told him shortly until she found what she was looking for. At the bench she'd seen earlier in the day she sat down in a rush and pulled him after her before she moved to sit on his lap.

"Oof," was all that Castle could say before his wife's arms were thrown around his neck and she was kissing him. Since everything was so abrupt it took him a moment longer to respond than normal but he was soon doing it, kissing her back with everything he had.

In the back of her head Beckett scolded herself a bit for taking him to a place where others might come down the path in two directions and find them. But she couldn't stop herself until finally she was breaking off their kiss. "Sorry-" she began to say.

"No after my initial shock I got the same feeling that you did," Castle interrupted her to assure her. He smiled as he stroked her back with his hand and told her, "That was really nice."

"Pervert," Beckett said, stopping him from sliding his hand too far under her skirt.

"I'm the pervert? What about you ogling me and my ass?" Castle asked jokingly. He laughed out loud when she just glared at him and said, "I have to have the chance at some point; you have to be fair."

"No," Beckett said shortly. When her husband looked at her she told him, "I can make that up to you later."

Shuddering slightly in pleasure Castle said, "Feel free to." He then looked around and said, "I'm so glad someone wasn't here already."  
"I think they were serious about going to their rooms," Beckett commented.

"Us too I think," Castle said as he watched her stand up. He took her hand again and they walked together to the entrance to the hotel, going as quickly as possible up to their room.

Inside Beckett watched her husband place the do not disturb sign on the outside before they door was closed and firmly locked. As he walked up to her she murmured, "Not yet?"

"You can tell just by looking at me?" Castle asked in surprise.

"Your… your eyes are blue again," Beckett said, faltering slightly.

"I know, your eyes are brown too," Castle commented. "And about the Irish eyes thing I was talking about… I didn't really mean that exactly. It's just your eyes…"

Though she was touched at the compliment Beckett said, "Now I know you're really nostalgic."

Smiling at the memory of their time in interrogation when they'd first met Castle said, "Now you're thinking of our past."

"You started it," Beckett said jokingly. She wasn't surprised when her husband cupped her face with his hands and she murmured to him, "You love me," very simply.

" _I adore you and worship you_ ," Castle began before he brushed his lips to hers gently. Pulling back he then said, "But yes, I love you," reverting back to English then.

" _I love you too_ ," Beckett said seriously. "But you know since you're Irish…"

With a smile Castle moved his arms to wrap them around his wife's waist to clasp on the small of her back and he told her, "So you enjoy my eyes."

"At this point you need to wonder if there's anything about you I don't enjoy," Beckett said, grunting a little when her husband suddenly thrust against her hard.

"Same for me with you," Castle said. And with that he leaned down to kiss her, doing so as deeply as he possibly could until finally they were parting for air. He stared into her eyes as soon as he could and then murmured her name before they kissed once again.

Beckett, already trembling inwardly at the way he'd spoken her name, was outright moaning at the way his kiss affected her. She was inundated with warmth and she had to wonder if it was going to stop as he wasn't doing so with the kiss. Still she tried the best she could to fight against his tongue until finally they had to stop once more. "Rick… _come here, I can't wait anymore_ ," she told him seriously.

Letting his wife lead him to the bed Castle waited until they stopped next to it and reached for her, pulling her flush against him. " _I want_ -" he started to say.

"Wait," Beckett said gently. She then began to unbutton his shirt and they were soon undressing one another until they were completely naked. As soon as they were she allowed him to pull her close once more and she whispered, " _Fuck me_ Rick."

Castle's reaction to that was to pick up his wife and lay her down on the bed before he got on top of her. After he kissed her frantically he whispered against her lips, "Whatever you want my love."

With that Beckett pulled her husband down to her and they kissed once again before they moved together and soon began to make love roughly as she had asked. They continued to kiss and caress each other as much as they could and she gave into her pleasure for him readily as it overtook her rapidly and would continue to do so that night for them both.


	17. On The River

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Really happy getting the feedback I did for the last chapter so let me get to my thank yous for them! TORONTOSUN (I'm glad that you like how they love to talk to their children; it's an important thing to do raising them so I had to include it. And great you like the way that Castle and Beckett still tease each other, I can't see that diminishing between them plus it's fun to write so it was nice to see you comment on that!),  
Mb (I was pleased to see you think this is a fantastic and beautiful story still first off. And great you're still reading this one though you're still trying to catch up with the series. I was touched too to see that you think this is a truly remarkable and unique series as you see it's showing how a very deep and passionate love will impact on a couple's lives. That's me trying to fix what I wish the show could have had in it but since it was mainly crimes… but that's what these stories are for of course. And you got that I'm trying to show that family and love are all encompassing; again me trying to correct what I thought the show should have had just a bit more of or done differently, lol. I was so, so happy that you feel Castle and Beckett are like they were on the show but more; as I've been saying that's what I was aiming for; with their passion for each other and their family making them so much more as you put it. Great that you thought it was truly breathtaking how powerful love can be, I do my best to convey that. Oh and don't worry, I didn't think you were rambling and it makes the thank you that much nicer too! And so you know there will be Caskett and family always in my series, the same with hot Caskett as you said too I don't see myself stopping writing any of those at all!) and  
MsNYC (I wasn't surprised to see that you were glad that Julia's got Skye to speak to about her crush. And it was great that you can see that Julia's like Beckett with not saying anything but taking the advice and weighing her options as you said. I figured that all the couples should have a break from their kids since it should be all of them that have the chance to focus on their romance so I'm glad you noticed that. And I'm really happy that you thought I was on point with the story and writing too, I do my best!).  
Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them and am grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is part of the title of the song _Bridge on the River Suite_ credited to the Country Hams, from the 2014 remastered release of the Wings album _Band on the Run_.

On The River

"So that's it," Castle commented as he came up to stand with Beckett at her window.

"That's it," Beckett said, her tone of voice slightly amused. "We did see it yesterday when we got here. Unless you forgot."

"No I remember," Castle said a little absently as he was still looking out.

"What is it?" Beckett asked, studying him.

Castle smiled at his wife figuring out there was more to what he'd said and he turned to face her fully saying, "We're a month away," simply. "A month exactly."

"I know," Beckett said to his last statement as she was aware it was the seventeenth. "So you're eager."

"Very," Castle said seriously. He was slightly startled when she leaned over and brushed her lips to his before he said, "You too."

"Don't be so presumptuous," Beckett said in a mock annoyed tone of voice.

"I can't help it," Castle said, smiling at her.

Beckett watched him then go over to his phone that had rung with a text alert on the small table in front of a couch and she opened her mouth to speak when he did first.

"They're waiting and the girls still want to walk," Castle said, turning to his wife after he'd read the message. He then noticed her expression and said, "You okay?"

"I am," Beckett said, quickly smiling. "We should go and remind them we'd be walking all day trying to get to the place."

"I believe it's called a stronghold," Castle replied. He couldn't help smile when his wife rolled her eyes and together they walked to the door before he opened it for her to step out first.

"Oh… they're out here already," Beckett said laughingly when she looked down the hall and saw their daughters were there. "Where's everyone else?" she asked them as Julia and Eliza hugged her the second they were with her.

"They're waking up their own parents," Julia answered.

"Gram and Grandpapa left," Eliza said.

"She means they went down to the lobby," Julia hurried to say.

"Then we should go," Beckett told them before she hugged them tightly one more time. She watched them go over to their father then and smiled before she said, "If you're ready."

Castle laughed outside when the two protested their mother's suggestion at the same time and said, "I think you can presume with them."

"What else are we gonna do Mommy?" Julia asked as she went to take her mother's hand while Castle carried Eliza.

"You're done with the Rock already?" Beckett asked her teasingly.

"No, I'm just wondering," Julia said.

"Well we're a little later in leaving today," Beckett said as by then it was nearly ten past ten o'clock. "Because we're having a late, special lunch."

"Tea!" both girls said instead of asking.

"Yes, since we haven't had it in a while," Castle said, waiting for Beckett to catch up to him. "And then after we're going to do some wading."

"In the river we passed?" Julia asked interestedly as they'd gone over a bridge the day before.

"The Siur," Beckett said. "We'd let you swim but since you're all wearing sundresses-"

"How did you know?" Eliza asked with wide eyes as her mother was right; Martha had suggested that they wear sundresses that day.

"Who do you think told your gram to tell you to wear those?" Castle said simply. He smiled when Eliza kissed his cheek and he told his wife, "Keep going Kate."

"Since you're wearing those you can wade up to your knees at least," Beckett said, smiling at Julia when the girl squeezed her hand tightly. "And after we'll explore the grounds and see what there is to do."

"That sounds like fun," Julia said firmly to her mother.

"It does and now that we're all together we can start," Castle said, looking behind them as they were walking into the lobby to see that his daughter and Louis were there.

After the adults had all made sure their kids had eaten breakfast they made their way to the parking lot where they went over to their cars. Splitting up they drove with Castle leading them ten minutes to the stronghold.

"That's it," Skye said as they were all out and looking at the Rock of Cashel.

"I thought you'd been here too," Beckett told her friend jokingly.

"It takes your breath away," Mary commented. "Even the second time."

"There's a lot," Eliza said then.

"It was where the Kings of Munster ruled from," Castle explained.

"You heard of that before," David said.

"It's in the travel book," Castle replied. "And apparently not much from the pre 1100s is still here… but it's still old."

"It is but what happened in the 1100s?" Marie said as they walked up the path to what looked like a church.

"A lot… I guess," Julia said before looking at the adults.

"There was, let's get inside so we can look around," Castle said in amusement.

When they'd paid for admission they walked out through the building which Rebecca was first to tell them was the Hall of the Vicar's Choral. "There's a dormitory block upstairs?"

"There is," Mary said first. "But here is the museum so we should take a look around before we head out to the main part of the place."

As they were looking around the items inside the museum Castle stopped in front of a cross that Julia and Alexis were at and he put his hands on their shoulders saying, "Really cool."

"We're looking at the detail in it Dad," Alexis replied as she could feel her sister shaking in laughter next to her.

"Not much of it," Castle said as it was nearly smooth from all the years it'd been outside.

"It's still St. Patrick," Julia told him.

"Your sister told you about it?" Castle asked her. At her nod he said, "Then you like it?"

"Just 'cause it's old doesn't mean I don't like it," Julia said, slightly in exasperation.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't sure you'd think that," Castle said though he was smiling at her.

"I do," Julia assured him before they were left alone as Alexis went over to where Louis was standing at some more stone carvings. "Does he think it's boring?" she then asked her father. "He's been here before."

"I don't think so," Castle replied. He then smiled and said, "Want to keep going?"

"Yeah," Julia said before they walked together to the other displays.

"Sweetie," Beckett said when they'd finished looking through the museum. "Are you ready to go?"

"What's wrong?" Castle asked, walking over to them. "She doesn't want to go?"

"I get the feeling she's a little entranced by this," Beckett said, nodding to the cross that he'd been looking at with their oldest and Alexis.

"You know there's more to see," Castle commented then. "Remember the crosses on the island?" he then asked Eliza. When she whirled around to him he smiled and said, "Yes, more outside there…"

"Articulate love," Beckett said in amusement. "But he's right, let's go."

Though she didn't want to go Eliza let her parents take her hands and they walked out to the building surrounded by the walls. "Where's the roof?" she asked as she quickly noticed it was missing.

"Someone took it down," Skye said, speaking to everyone as they were grouped together. "It's been criticized."

"But it rains a lot, why would the person do that?" Mari said.

"And that's why I never thought it was a good idea," Skye said.

"Neither do I," Mary said. "But I suppose there's something to being under the sky on good days."

"Do we get to go inside?" Kathleen asked.

"We do," Louis said with a smile. "And I thought the same thing since it was a nice day the first time I came with my family," he said to Skye and Mary.

With that the group walked over to the cathedral and going inside ahead of her family Julia abruptly stopped and looked up at the sky before she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder. "I can't go in," she said suddenly.

"No?" Beckett said in concern as her oldest sounded terrified.

"No," Julia whispered before she suddenly burst into tears and then lurched backwards and ran away.

"I'm coming with you," Skye said to Beckett as they rushed together to the girl.

"Daddy?" Eliza asked, sounding frightened as her sister had a moment before.

"I think there's something here," Castle said slowly before he looked for Mary.

" _I didn't think it'd happen again_ ," the woman said softly in Irish. " _And it was supposed to happen to_ Skye _, not_ Julia."

" _What happened_?" Castle asked.

" _I think it deals with the land_ ," Mary said hurriedly as they were soon able to spot their wives with Julia at the wall. " _When we were here_ Skye _got the feeling of a… soldier… from a battle or when this used to be the seat of the king we don't know. But it didn't want her here_."

"But why Julia?" Castle asked. "She's just a kid," he said, not realizing that he was speaking in English then.

"I think because it knew she could sense it," Mary said. "That's what happened before."

"I wonder…" Castle started to say. He was looking out at his and Beckett's daughter and said, "Why not Kate."

"She wouldn't believe it," Rebecca said. She wasn't surprised when the two looked at her and said, "I can understand when you talk in English. Will she be okay?"

"Yes but you might want to stick close with her," Mary commented.

"Not just me-" Castle started to say in protest.

"And Kate, you provide the protection and she'll just push the… spirit away with her skepticism," Mary answered.

"So I'll be okay?" Julia was asking then, having been told by Skye what Mary had told her father though she didn't know yet.

"Just stick with your parents," Skye told her reassuringly. "When Mary and I were here we stuck together like glue." She then appeared to think and said, "We almost linked arms and skipped around like we were in the _Wizard of Oz_."

Hearing her daughter laugh softly Beckett wrapped her arm around her and said, "Feel better?"

"Yeah but we have… to tell Daddy," Julia started to say before her father and Eliza were walking to them.

"We're gonna protect you from the mean ghost," the little girl cried out, getting closer to them.

"We're glad to hear that," Beckett said for herself and Julia. "Let's go back and look around, I want pictures of the sky."

With that the group went together through the cathedral, Julia with her parents and little sister as they looked around until they went into what was called Cormac's Chapel.

"This is so cool," Julia said as soon as they were in the structure.

"I'm glad they didn't take the roof off of here," Mari said as she was walking with her friend by then. She reached over to her hand and took it saying, "You don't…"

"No, the spirit isn't coming in here," Julia said before trailing off herself. She looked over at the doorway they were close to and said, "I don't know why…"

"Could you see it?" Marie said, suddenly coming over with her twin then, Eliza joining them.

"No," Julia said, slightly uncomfortable at their interest.

"It's 'cause of their mom," Mari said, squeezing her friend's hand gently in support. "You've never seen a gh- spirit before huh?" she then asked the twins.

"We only saw some stuff moving, nothing that was a spirit," Kathleen answered. "Mummy has seen some spirits."

"Does she try to?" Julia asked.

"No, no," Marie said first.

"She says they just come to her," Kathleen finished.

"I never saw the spirit you and I both sensed Julia, if that's what you're wondering," Skye said as she came over to them. "Keep walking though or you won't be able to see everything before we move on."

"What's next love?" Castle asked Beckett as they were at the other end of the room. They'd walked together through the chapel, him admiring the carvings they could see and his wife taking pictures of the architecture.

"I think we go outside to the graveyard," Beckett said as she was looking at a map then.

"Awesome, the girls will be happy to see the crosses," Castle said as they looked up together to see their daughters coming to them with their friends.

"We're going out," David said quickly then, coming up to the two. When they looked at him he said, "Dani's starting to fuss."

"Understandable," Castle said. He watched his friend walk out with his wife and daughter before he turned around to see Beckett was staring at him. "What is it?" he asked in some concern.

"Nothing," she said rapidly. Beckett was relieved when he seemed to believe her and they went to the kids, walking with their daughters through the rest of the chapel until they went out by the round tower where the graveyard was to begin looking at all the markers weathered by time.

Since her husband was peering at one of the markers, looking at the carvings on it, Beckett looked over at Julia to check on her. She soon saw that she and Mari were with Alexis and Louis but something began to bother her and she turned her head, trying to find Eliza. It only took her a moment to spot her daughter pressed against the round tower and she hurried over to her.

"Mommy, I'm scared," the little girl said tearfully.

"It's alright," Beckett said to her soothingly. "Come on we're going to the car."

Castle, noticing Beckett coming over to him with their youngest in her arms, stood up and was going to ask what was wrong when she answered his unspoken question.

"She's a little disturbed so we're going to start walking down to the car, take as much time as you want," Beckett said swiftly.

"Okay, have fun with your mom sweetheart," Castle said, reaching over and running his hand over Eliza's hair.

"Is she alright?" Jim asked, seeing his daughter then going by him.

"She will be," Beckett replied. "Have fun."

"I'm sorry Mommy," Eliza whispered as she soon saw them walking down the hill outside the stronghold.

"Oh don't be sorry," Beckett said gently. "I got enough pictures and you know what?"

"What?" Eliza asked, her breath hitching in her chest a bit as she was trying to fight back her tears.

"I know where I can get some really great pictures. Want to come with me?" Beckett asked her.

Looking around her where her mother was carrying her Eliza said, "But I have to."

Beckett laughed softly and said, "Kind of but I just want to make sure it's okay if we stand here," stopped then under the Rock.

"Oh… kay," Eliza breathed when she saw the view they had. She let her mother put her down before she watched her take some pictures. After a time she then leaned against her and said, "Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?" Beckett asked her with a smile.

"I love you," Eliza said, leaning her chin on her stomach as she peered straight up at her.

Smiling Beckett checked the grass quickly before she sat down and drew her daughter into her arms. "I love you too sweetie," she told her with a smile. When Eliza sat on her lap she asked, "Are you better now?"

"Yeah," the little girl said, nodding her head.

They looked up together at the Rock and Beckett finally said, "I felt the same thing your sister did."

"Yeah… was it mean? A mean soldier?" Eliza asked.

Beckett wasn't sure what had made her say that to her youngest but she couldn't stop herself and said, "No it was just protecting where it guarded. So we weren't in trouble, not after we went in together."

"Oh, I'm glad you're kay now Mommy," Eliza said before she started to squirm on her mother's lap.

"You want to run around?" Beckett asked with a smile. At the little girl's nod she let her get up, watching her run back and forth close to her before she started to yell strangely up at the Rock. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm gonna attack," Eliza said in as best of a growl she could manage, shaking her fist to the structures. "And you too."

"Oh, I'm glad I'm included," Beckett said. "Do you think you're going to have any luck?"

Looking up at how high it was above them Eliza finally sighed and said, "No but I can pretend."

"Then keep pretending until they come back with us sweetie," Beckett told her daughter. And from then until Castle was joining them she looked on as Eliza continued her 'siege' of the Rock.

"Hey, what's she doing?" Castle asked as he went over to his wife.

"Apparently trying to storm the… church," Beckett said with a laugh as she saw their youngest was baring her teeth to the stronghold.

"Eliza?" Castle asked to get her attention, thinking she'd want to go.

"Help me Daddy!" Eliza cried out before she reached over to him.

Though he knew the others were waiting for him at the street Castle got down on the grass on his knees and said, "What do you want me to do?"

"You have to make scary faces," Eliza said in a kind of matter of fact tone of voice.

"That'll help us?" Castle asked. He tried not to laugh when the little girl didn't reply, instead was baring her teeth once more.

"Daddy, make the face!" Eliza said in protest, tugging on his sleeve.

"Okay sorry, I was just seeing how I should do it," Castle said before she was mimicking her in baring his teeth.

Beckett, trying her best not to laugh at the two, was taking pictures of them quietly as she wasn't sure if her husband would appreciate that. She glanced over at the others as Julia was making their way over to them and she suddenly said, "Where are Skye and Mary?"

"They stayed up there," Castle said, standing up. "Your dad too but he's still taking pictures."

"And Skye?" Beckett asked though she had an idea of the answer.

" _She's trying to see if she can't contact… the spirit_ ," Castle said slowly.

" _And_ Mary's _there for backup_?" Beckett asked.

"Exactly," Castle said in English.

Looking up at the Rock Beckett couldn't help feel slightly unsure of her friend's idea and she looked over at Julia. "How're you doing sweetie?"

"I'm fine, are you okay?" the girl asked, sitting down with her.

"I am," Beckett said simply. "I felt a little what you were," she finally said as she knew she needed to tell her as well.

"I knew," Julia said simply. When her mother looked at her in surprise she smiled and said, "I thought you might 'cause that spirit was very strong."  
"Kate," Castle suddenly said, having looked over at the others who were all waiting for the remaining members of their group to come down to them.

Surprised at his tone Beckett looked over at their friends and family when she saw that Skye was being held up between her father and Mary. She jumped up and said, "Skye?"

"She's alright, let her sit," Mary said as she and Jim led her over to Beckett. "Sit with her," she directed to the woman after getting her wife on the grass. "We had an attempted possession," she explained as the twins ran up to her and the others were following them.

"And you said she's alright?" Castle said, sounding startled.

"She is," Skye commented then. "I was able to push him out."

"Just to be sure," Mary said as she then took a vial out of her bag.

"Is that holy water?" Castle asked in surprise.

"It is, we went with a paranormal group about a month ago to the Queen Mary," Mary explained.

Laughing slightly Skye said, "And I ended up having to fight the sailor who'd been killed in the engine room. He saw me as a conduit to come back again. The leader of the group gave Mary that and…"

Making a cross on her wife's forehead with the holy water Mary murmured with her in Irish before she pulled away and asked her wife, "Okay?"

"Yeah," Skye said after she'd breathed in and out once deeply. She then looked at the others and said, "I wasn't opening myself up to this, the spirit really thought he had a chance." She then turned to her daughters and reached out to them before they were rushing into her arms.

"Any reason why I needed to be here?" Beckett asked as Mary had motioned her down before getting out the holy water.

"Support," Skye told her friend with a smile. "Alright, sorry about scaring you all but I say we head back to the hotel."

"We're a little early," Castle pointed out to her.

"That's alright," Mary said. "We-"

"Wait," David said suddenly. "What was the paranormal group you went with?" he asked as Skye stood up with Beckett's help.

"We might as well tell them," Skye commented as she looked at her wife. "It was _Ghost Adventures_."

"How?" Castle and Beckett asked at the same time.

"I met them at a convention in San Diego; paranormal convention," Skye said. "A pilot friend of mine went with me and he told them about my… abilities when they were speaking that day."

"You really met Zak?" Alexis asked interested.

"I did," Skye said with a smile. "He seemed impressed by me at what has happened to me and he asked if he could call me if they ever did another investigation in LA. When they went back to the Queen Mary, he called me."

"Did you find anything?" Martha asked interestedly as they were walking to the cars.

"I can't really say until the episode airs," Skye replied. She glanced at Beckett and said, "I asked him about you."

Startled Beckett opened her mouth to speak when her friend held her hand up but she continued anyways saying, "What did you say?"

"I just said a friend of mine was heavily skeptical yet was experiencing things," Skye replied.

"What did he say?" Castle said.

Looking at her friend Skye said in Irish; so he would understand as well; " _That you have a fear of what might happen if you believe_."

Clearing his throat for a moment Castle then said, " _Does he want to meet her_?"

" _That's up to her, I can give you his card he gave me to give you_ ," Skye said.

"Let's go," Beckett said simply, going to English to end the subject there.

When Skye just shrugged at his look to her Castle took his wife's hand as their daughters went to Alexis and Jim. "I would ask if you want to talk about it-" he began as they were behind the others.

"You know already," Beckett interrupted. She glanced at him when he didn't say anything to that and told him softly, "She described me perfectly."

With a single nod Castle squeezed her hand before he helped her in getting their daughters into the backseat of the car. He let her drive back to the hotel and after they parked he looked at his watch and said, "I think it's time."

"It is," Beckett said with a smile, looking at her watch herself then.

"Time for what?" Julia asked before her parents got out of the car.

"Lunch, you're not hungry?" Castle asked as he opened the door first and pulled her out while Beckett was on the other side helping Eliza out.

"Yeah… what else are we gonna do today though?" Julia asked then.

"Did you want to go somewhere else?" Beckett asked as they waited at the back of the car for the others to join them.

"Not really… too bad there's not a pool," Julia said.

"That's why we're going wading," Beckett told her with a smile.

"What do we have for tea?" Eliza then asked, looking up at her parents.

"You'll see," Castle said simply before they walked into the hotel with everyone else.

The girls; though they had no idea where they were going; went first before they paused.

"Over to your left," Castle said. When they walked into the drawing room he said, "See that open door? Out there."

"We're gonna have a picnic!" Marie said eagerly.

"Close," Rebecca said.

Not surprised when the girls all looked back at them in surprise Beckett said, "Keep going."

When they had stepped outside they found themselves at a table set up with tiers of tea food and kettles of tea gleaming silver in the sunlight.

Martha couldn't help laugh as the girls rushed to their parents to hug them, thanking them, and said to Alexis who was standing next to her, "I think they like the idea."

"They do," the young woman replied. "This probably makes up a little for the lack of a pool."

"A lot for the pool," Eliza said firmly as she had heard her big sister.

"Come and sit or else the tea will be cold," David said, ushering the girls then.

After a short scramble from the kids to sit together the adults were soon getting the rest of the chairs before an employee was coming out with a bottle for Dani.

"Thank you so much," Rebecca said, giving the bottle to the baby who was on her husband's lap next to her.

"When does she stop having that?" Eliza asked.

"When she's older," David replied. "So who's pouring since I'm out."

"I will," Rebecca said, rolling her eyes as she looked at Beckett.

"Yes I think the ladies will take care of this today," Skye commented as she was standing to pour from the kettle in front of her.

"Do you girls need help getting the sandwiches?" Mary asked.

"Share one between two each," Beckett said down to the other end of the table.

"We're watching them Katie," Jim told his daughter as he and Martha were sitting next to the girls.

"There aren't any salmon ones… in these, D… I mean Rebecca if you want to take this one," Castle said, starting to say his friend's name before he recalled he wouldn't be able to get up.

"Make sure you share," Rebecca said as she set a tier in front of Julia and Mari.

"We will," Julia said. She looked over past her friend at Eliza, seeing that she was sharing with their grandfather. She then realized something and asked, "Is everyone having tea?"

Seeing what her friend had Mari said, "You're right, everyone but Dani."

"I'm going to help her drink this," Jim said in amusement as he knew that his oldest granddaughter was wondering about that as she looked at them.

With a nod Julia turned her attention to her sandwich on the plate in front of her and she began to eat, waiting for the tea to cool down to drink it.

"How are you now?" Beckett asked Skye who was sitting across from her.

"Much better," the investigator replied with a slight smile, setting down her cup of tea she'd just sipped at. "I honestly was trying to get the spirit to go; told him there wasn't much need for him anymore."

"Did he believe you?" David asked.

"Considering what he did after that I don't think so," Skye replied, a slight smile on her face.

"Wasn't he mean to do that?" Eliza asked.

Beckett saw that Skye was studying her youngest so she said quickly, "He wasn't angry was he?"

Castle glanced at his wife at her rushed tone but Skye was replying so he held back from saying anything.

"No I gather he just wanted to do his original duties," Skye said with a shrug. "I don't hold it against him, or that sailor on the Queen Mary. But this is a bit bleak so why don't we talk about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Marie asked excitedly. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Castle said. "We were a little… crazy at this point with the route we're taking."

"What?" Julia asked, looking at her friends and sister and seeing that they were confused too.

"We're heading back to the coast," Beckett explained in amusement.

"What's bad about that?" Kathleen said.

"It's not bad we just went a little out of our way," Jim said with a smile. "But I don't think they'll mind," he then said to the parents, nodding to the kids.

Seeing the girls were all shaking their heads Louis said with a slight laugh, "I don't think so but where are we going exactly?"

"Why didn't they tell you?" Mari asked him. "Or you?" directing that to Alexis.

"Apparently we're still kids," the latter said in amusement.

"So what are we doing?" Jim asked to prod them as he could tell that the five girls were impatient.

"Going down to Killarney," Beckett said.

"What's there?" Kathleen asked interestedly.

"We'll be going over to the lakes," David said.

"And yes you can swim there," Beckett said, trying not to laugh at how eager the girls were at hearing the word lake.

The girls then began to ask all the adults what they would be doing exactly and what the lakes were like since none of them had been there before. It wasn't until they finished the desserts at the very top that Julia seemed to realize something.

"Did you ever go there?" the girl asked Louis.

"I did but that was one of the first trips Da and I made around the country," the young man replied. "He went when he was younger and loved it. And so did I so I imagine all of you will too."

"When are we leaving?" Marie asked.

"Tomorrow morning, early," Skye said.

"It's not night," Eliza said quickly.

Laughing with the others at the vehemence the little girl had Castle said, "No but it's warning you we all need to go to bed early."

"Especially those of you that are kids," Rebecca said firmly.

"Okay," Mari said with a sigh.

"Did everyone enjoy everything?" David asked.

"I think they did, there's almost nothing left on the tiers," Castle said as they looked down the table.

"Probably time for us to head down to the river," Mary said after she'd sipped at the last of her tea. "We should, they demolished the desserts."

"Especially Eliza," Martha commented with a smile as she was watching Jim trying to clean off the little girl's mouth.

Since the river was mentioned there was little need to urge the girls to get up to walk to the west of the hotel's property where they could see the river. As soon as they were at the edge all the girls kicked off their sandals and ran down into the water while their parents all watched.

"I shouldn't be surprised, I feel honestly tired after that," David commented after his wife and Beckett tried their best to calm the five down from kicking water at each other.

"That's horrible," Castle said, laughing. "It makes us sound really old."

"She's tired," Rebecca said, looking back at Dani who was in Martha's arms. "We'll head to our room."

"I can take her," Martha said with a smile.

"Mother, let the baby go," Castle said to her teasingly.

"Alright, alright," Martha said jokingly. She handed Dani over carefully to Rebecca who then left with David and she said, "Are you coming back?"

"No," David said.

" _They are so going to make out_ ," Castle said under his breath in Irish.

" _And you wouldn't do that if Eliza was still a baby_?" Skye said in the same language since she'd understood that.

" _How do you know we didn't already_?" Beckett asked wryly as she toed off her shoes.

" _She's right, a while back_ ," Castle said.

" _I knew that already_ ," Skye said with a laugh, starting to take off her shoes as well.

"See? There!" Marie was saying in the water.

"Oh yeah, that's a big fish," Mari said in surprise as they'd stayed still.

"They fish here," Louis said, stepping into the water with Alexis before Beckett and Skye did so behind them. "Oh, a bit cold."

"Yes, how did you get used to it so fast?" Alexis said as she wrapped her arm around Eliza who came over to her.

"Just walking around," Julia said simply, going to her mother. "Mommy, can I ask something?"

"Okay," Beckett said, having an idea of what her daughter was wondering.

"Would you do a lockdown with them?" Castle asked before their oldest could. He thought Julia might be a little mad he'd done that but then saw that she was looking at her mother closely.

"Depends," Beckett said.

"Oh you want me to be there too?" Skye asked with a smile. "Sure, as long as Mary's there and Rick's there." When she saw the question on her friend's lips she quickly said, "To support her, though I would hope it's not needed."

"They'd have an interesting time with you two," Castle commented. "I'm just guessing though."

"Think I could go?" Julia then asked.

"Yeah, you should," Mari said exuberantly.

"She'd be great," Kathleen said. "You saw that when she was at the church."

"No," Beckett said. "Absolutely not, I don't care if things are real or not but what has happened to them on that show…"

"What if I'm older?" Julia said simply.

"Why are you looking at me?" Castle asked his wife.

"You can have a say in this too," Beckett told him.

"Well to quote someone I know," Castle said slowly, looking at his wife. "We don't know if they would ask us so I don't think we need to worry about it."

"I suppose not," Skye commented. "We'll see you."

Castle shook his head before he looked at his wife and said, "I think she can teleport."

"No I can't," Skye called back to them.

"In secret," Castle said. He laughed when he was suddenly splashed; by Skye he knew; and said, "Maybe not."

Glancing down at their daughter who was in front of them Beckett said, "Are you okay sweetie?"

"I'm gonna go," Julia said firmly. She wasn't surprised when her mother looked at her in shock and she said, "Really, 'cause I need to."

"Why do you think that Jules?" Alexis asked, walking over with Eliza.

"I don't know," Julia said slowly. "Oh, that way they'll come to me instead of you, I don't want you to get possessed."

"I don't want you to ei-" Beckett began to say. "Wait, that won't happen," she said after interrupting herself. "So we don't need to worry."

"But if it did," Julia insisted. "I'm going."

Sighing Beckett said, "Okay," simply before she then took her oldest's hand and reached out for Eliza. "We'll be around here," she told her husband and stepdaughter, leaving them on their own.

"Around here?" Castle commented.

"That was interesting," Alexis said after she and her father were silent for a while. When she noticed that he was looking at her she said, "The Rock."

"I know," Castle said before he thought of something and looking at his daughter asked, "What do you think of Julia…"

"She's sensitive," Alexis replied easily. "But it seems to deal more with her mother; I remember what you told me about that old jail in Vegas."

"True," Castle said slowly since he and his wife had asked their daughter if she had ever seen any spirits that she hadn't told them about.

"You're sure she can't see dead people," Alexis then stated.

"We're sure," Castle replied. "And you might be right, the connection that they have seems to be when she can see spirits. So I guess we would have to let her go."

"Dad, it's for Julia," Alexis said, looking at her father. "Remember the vaults?"

"Oh… well I guess I should remember what I myself said," Castle told his daughter.

"And you should go with them," Alexis replied. When he looked at her questioningly she told him, "Eliza's waving."

"Oh, I'll leave you to Louis then," Castle said. He laughed slightly when Alexis pushed him on the shoulder and he went up to Beckett and Eliza. "Anything I can help you with?" he asked, putting his hand on his wife's back.

"First off tell me where my dad and your mom went," Beckett said as she looked back at the shore.

"Your dad… oh he walked up the shore," Castle said, pointing him out. "And my mother… Alexis," he then called to his daughter. When she turned from talking to Mary he said, "Where's your gram?"

"She went inside," Alexis replied.

"Back to hers and Eliza's room?" Beckett asked. At her stepdaughter's nod she said, "I guess she's tired."

"I guess," Castle echoed. He watched her let go of Eliza then as Marie came over to get her and when they were alone he asked, "Are we going to take them?"

"Yes though when I don't know," Beckett replied honestly as she was smiling at him.

"Mommy," Julia said, coming over to them with Mari. When her mother; and also her father; looked at her she asked, "Can we go with Grandpapa?"

"Alright," Beckett said, looking over at where her father was.

"Thanks!" Julia and Mari said at the same time before they made their way up to the shore.

"Put on your shoes!" Beckett called. When the two rushed past their sandals she sighed and said, "I love how our daughter at least listened," to her husband.

"Leave them," Castle said with a shrug. When his wife gave him a look he took her hand and said, "It's summer they'll be fine."

Beckett wanted to protest that but then she had to admit that her husband was right. Though she didn't say anything to the two after she'd first spoken she then turned around and watched them go to her father.

"Hi Grandpapa," Julia said when she and her friend had reached him.

"Where are your shoes?" Jim asked, seeing the two were barefoot when he turned to them.

Giggling Mari said, "It's summer."

"It is but I thought I heard your mother calling you," Jim said though he was smiling at her.

"She's busy now," Julia said as she looked over at her and then smiled widely.

Jim followed the girls' gaze and then widened his eyes slightly when he saw his daughter and son in law were only visible from the neck up. "How-" he began to say.

"Daddy was trying to tickle her," Julia said, Mari nodding next to her.

"Rick, this water is freezing," Beckett said as she tried to get up after they'd fallen into the river.

"I know, trust me I got punished too," Castle replied, standing and then pulling her up to help her.

"We better get out so we can dry," Beckett said in amusement. She let go of his hand and then walked out onto the grass where she sat down. "Hi Dad," she said, looking up at him as he came over with the two girls.

"No, no!" came the sudden cry from the river. "Marie and Kathleen, out, now," Mary was saying, pointing to the shore.

"I was only kidding Mommy," Kathleen said.

"Yeah, she was she wasn't hurting me Mommy," Marie said.

"Eliza, come on," Castle said before Beckett could tell him to get her. Though the water was cold for him again he brought her out onto the shore and watched her sit next to her mother as Julia was doing on the other side. "So you can go," Castle said, looking at Skye.

"No we can't," the investigator replied. "They need a bit of a time out," she said, looking at the twins who looked chastened. "They're going to wait here in the shade for a bit longer. We told them pretending to push the other under the water is not a game."

"I'm sorry?" Castle said.

"No," Mary replied. "You were just horsing around… if you had been trying to push her under the water you'd be sleeping on the couch in your room tonight."

"And he's not," Beckett said simply, smiling when her husband glanced at her. She then said, "Well girls we're going to leave are you ready?"

"Yeah," they all said though the twins kept quiet as they were looking at their mothers.

"Then we'll go and meet you there," Castle said. "You two are coming with right?" he then directed to his daughter and Louis.

"I think we're going to walk around the grounds a little," Alexis said slowly at first as she was looking at her boyfriend.

"Have fun," Beckett told them simply before her husband looked to her.

"We'll meet you," Louis said as he knew Alexis was aware of where they were going.

"They can go Daddy," Eliza said, pushing herself up to stand.

"I guess so," Castle said, amused by the little girl's nonchalant tone. "Where are you going though? You can't follow them."

"I'm gonna go with Grandpapa," Eliza said simply before she took Jim's hand. "Are you gonna come with us?" she asked, peering up at him.

Putting his camera around his neck Jim held his arms out to her and when Eliza nodded he then picked her up and holding her on his hip said, "I will if you want me too."

Nodding her head rapidly the little girl then asked, "Do you know where we go next?"

"I don't," Jim said, unable to help laughing at that question. He leaned over and kissed her temple before saying, "Are you ready Julia?"

"Yeah," she replied, standing already and holding Mari's hand.

"We'll be there soon," Skye said, putting her arm around Marie's shoulders.

Taking the girls Castle and Beckett led the way to a playground, not surprised when the three gasped in joy and rushed over the equipment.

"Dad-" Beckett started to say before she watched him go after the three, taking pictures of them. "I guess he'll take care of that," she said to her husband. She reached over to him and took his hand; as she'd walked to the playground holding Mari's hand; and watched as he moved his hand to wrap his arm around her waist.

"I wonder how long we'll have this to ourselves," Castle commented.

Rolling her eyes for a moment Beckett then said, "They are our friends."

"If you say so," Castle said before he was laughing as Beckett nudged him away. When he came back to her he said, "I am sorry about the bath."

Smiling Beckett said, "It's alright, it was very refreshing so I don't think we need to take a bath in our room."

"No," Castle said simply.

"I wonder where we're gonna go for dinner," Mari was saying as she, Julia and Eliza were sitting on the tire swing that was on the playground eventually.

"I hope it's like lunch, that was cool," Julia commented as they were trying to swing though it was difficult to do.

"Yeah but maybe we'll go to the town," Mari said. She then looked at Eliza and said, "What do you wanna do."

Shrugging the little girl said with a smile, "I dunno… I want to go swimming too."

"We didn't go swimming," Castle said as he'd walked over to them then as he'd been able to discern their difficulties with the swing. "I was messing around," he told them before pushing them gently before they were going back and forth and crying out.

"Their time out's over?" Beckett asked, turned to the entrance of the playground as she'd heard the McDouglases approaching.

"It is, go on you two," Skye told the two. She stood next to Beckett as Mary went after the twins and said, "They've been enjoying it?"

"They have," Beckett said with a smile and a quick nod. "They were talking about dinner; those three," she said, nodding to them as the girls were getting off the swing with Castle's help.

"I'm not surprised but I get the feeling it's more to find out what we do," Skye said. She then laughed and said, "I have to admit that our girls were wondering the same while we waited."

"I think it's more they want to see where we go for it, not that they're hungry," Beckett said, mimicking what her friend had said.

"Most likely," Castle said, coming back to them as Mary was watching the girls then. "They asked if we'd have dinner like we had lunch."

"I'm not surprised they guessed," Beckett said wryly as she knew her husband had told them.

"They guessed," Castle said defensively. "But at least we know they'll have fun."

"They will," Beckett said, looking over at the entrance as Mari called out to her parents and sister. She smiled as they all watched the little girl rush over to them and looking at her husband she reached for his hand squeezing it tightly a few seconds before he was doing the same with hers.


	18. On The River (Part 2)

"Tag! You're it," Marie cried out eagerly as she touched Alexis' hand.

"Oh, I was so close to home," the young woman said with a laugh. She turned around and said, "Is dinner here yet?"

"No it's not," Castle said as they were nearest to him and Beckett. He smiled when the two hurried off to rejoin the rest of the group and he turned back to the others saying, "This is almost like it was in Dromoland."

"Close, your mother is here," Martha said.

"I think she's trying to tell you to behave," Mary said wryly.

"Believe me, she taught me well in subtext," Castle replied. He reached next to him and took his wife's hand saying, "Maybe I should have told them that dinner was almost here."

"You didn't know," Beckett said with a slight laugh. She leaned over and kissed his cheek as their plates were being served and she turned to call the girls over to them.

"Aw," Mari and Julia said as they stopped running.

"I thought you were hungry," Louis said as he was close to them

"Yeah but that's doesn't mean we want to stop playing," Julia said before she smiled widely.

"Sit down," Beckett said, helping Eliza after she'd helped her up onto the chair that was next to her. "I hope you're hungry."

"We had lunch late," Eliza said, smiling at her.

"We did but that was because they only had tea at a specific time," David said across the table. "Another toast?" he said.

"Just _sláinte_ ," Skye replied. After they'd tapped their glasses together she said, "We also need to get you kids to bed a bit early."

"We can't play anymore can we?" Mari asked her parents.

"You can, for a little at the playground," Beckett said.

"She's right," Rebecca said with a smile. "But not for long."  
"And I think all of you kids need to listen to your parents," Skye then said. "When they tell you to go to bed."  
"We will," Julia said firmly.

"It's like you don't trust us," Marie said.

"Oh we do, we just know how you get when you start playing," Rebecca commented. "I think I can speak for them," she said to Mary and Skye.

"You can," the former replied. "But she's right; it's not that we don't trust you we want you to get some sleep."

"Since we're getting up early?" Mari asked. When Mary nodded she became thoughtful and said, "You said you were gonna go to bed early too right?"

"Yes, we are," Castle said firmly. "All of us adults."

"And definitely Dani," David said, looking at the baby on his wife's lap. She'd already been fed and she already appeared to be sleepy.

"She'll be first," Jim said with a smile. They were eating for a while and he then said, "So really how long can they play?" When his daughter looked at him in obvious surprise he told her quickly, "They look like they want to know."  
"We'll have to see when we finish eating," Beckett said. "Keep eating you guys or we'll be here all night," she told them.

Julia, sitting next to Mari across from her parents and sisters at one end of the table noticed the way her mother was glancing at Castle. She wondered why she was doing that but Mari was soon tapping her arm and she looked over at her to start talking to her before she was startled by the first thing she said.

"What's wrong with your mom?" Mari said.

"Nothing I guess she just wanted to talk to him," Julia said, shrugging.

"Maybe she just wanted to kiss him," Mari said before she and Julia were starting to giggle together, doing their best not to laugh out loud.

"Julia," Beckett said, turning from her husband's answer to her question if he wanted to go to the bar later. "Did you finish?"

About to answer no Julia looked down at her plate and realized that she'd just eaten the last bite of food she had. She smiled and said, "I guess so."

"Everyone else is too," Castle said. "And Dani's asleep."

"We're taking her with us," Rebecca said quickly as Martha was turning to her. "We'll drop her off with you after we say goodnight to Mari."

Walking together to the playground once they had finished the adults stood together watching their kids playing before they began to talk to each other.

"I think Julia noticed you," Rebecca was saying to Beckett as she watched her friend holding Dani.

"Noticed what?" she tried to pass off.

"You were staring at your husband," Rebecca said with a smile. "And-"

"Later," Beckett said simply.

"Oh?" Rebecca said in surprise.

"About time," Skye said, making the two women nearly jump. "Sorry but I had a feeling as to what you'd talked about back in Dromoland."

"No you didn't," Beckett said in amusement.

"Yeah you were looking out the door at us," Rebecca said.

"I've good ears," Skye said, bowing with a smile on her face. When the two laughed she said, "Your daughter's awake."

"Oh Ruby," Rebecca said with a sigh as she reached for the baby. She walked away before saying, "Thank you Kate."

"That kind of sounds weird," Beckett said with a slight smile.

"I know but your husband and hers didn't even notice," Skye commented. She then realized Beckett was looking at her and smiled saying, "I'm fine, that was a long time ago and I was able to get some rest and energy again."

"No I'm wondering about your time on the episode," Beckett said. "I really want to see it."

"You? The ultra skeptic?" Skye asked. She then realized her friend was smiling to herself and she asked, "What is it?"

"No, Rick called me skepticus maximus once," Beckett replied. She then said, "I never told you about the one case we had did I?"

"What case? Didn't you have a number of them?" Skye asked her.

Smiling briefly Beckett related the case about the Ghost Wranglers team member before she asked, "Did you know of them?"

"So did Zak, I knew you'd investigated; well after we'd met," Skye replied. "He said it was a sad day and he did want to check out the McLaren home but… no luck getting permission."  
"I think they might be making a museum out of it," Castle said, walking up to them. "Including the laird's lug," he added. "We should go."

"During the day time I hope?" Beckett said wryly.

"If you insist," Castle said. He watched his wife go over to their youngest who was on one of the two swings there and then said, "I wonder why nothing happened to her up at the Rock."

"No she sensed the spirit," Skye replied. When Castle looked at her she nodded once and said, "She told me but insisted it was very brief."

"Not as much as you," Castle commented.

"Nowhere near," Skye said with a nod. She looked at Louis and said, "I wonder what you thought of that?"

"My da made sure that I well versed in old tales; many of those of ghosts," the young man replied. "And he's sensed things before."

At that Castle said, "He has?"

"You know the Rock? He was sensing someone in the graveyard," Louis replied.

"That might explain a bit more about Kate," Skye said. When the two looked at her she smiled and told them, "It may well be genetic as well as what happened to her but since she's so skeptical…"

"She buried it?" Louis guessed.

"Or ignored it," Skye said. "But this is grim… and apparently my daughters are fighting over the open swing excuse me."

"So you're not minding being surrounded by the girls?" Castle asked the young man.

"No they remind me of Erin, especially Julia," Louis said. "They're looking forward to you being there at the ball and then the wedding. My da especially since he missed the first one."

"Your family are honored guests," Castle said.

"Very," Beckett said with a smile as she walked back to them. "Alexis wants your help watching them," she then said to the young man. When he'd left she said, "You know the wind is blowing in just the right way and I can year you."

"Oh really?" Castle asked jokingly.

"Really," Beckett said. " _And I thought I had a connection with Julia that started this_ , oh _and my heart stopping twice_."

" _I don't know_ ," Castle said simply. " _But really, you have this… ability don't try to deny it_."

Sighing Beckett said, "We're going to get the kids to bed, we should go."

"Right, I'll get… oh, never mind," Castle said as he saw Louis was holding Eliza and Alexis had Julia by the hand as they walked up to them.

"We should say goodnight right here," Skye commented. "Except for the families."

"Just friends you mean?" David said with a smile on his face.

"And me," Louis said. He laughed when there were a number of protests to that and said, "I'm kidding."

After everyone had calmed down they began to say goodnight to everyone they needed to before walking back inside. Since they were going to their room first Alexis and Louis said goodbye to everyone before going down the hall. After that Martha and Eliza were the first in their room, Dani in the former's arms and with Rebecca's help the two put the baby in the bassinet before she and David kissed their daughter goodnight.

Left alone in the room Beckett helped Eliza change before she let her say goodnight quickly to her sister. She went with Castle over to the bed their youngest was sharing with Martha, watching him help her onto it.

"Sweet dreams Eliza," Castle said to her quietly so he wouldn't wake up the baby. "I love you."

"Love you Daddy, night," Eliza said, hugging him tightly.

"Night," Castle said before sharing a kiss with her and then getting out of Beckett's way.

"I love you sweetie, get as much sleep as you can before we go," she told her youngest.

"I love you too Mommy and you too," Eliza said sternly.

"I will," Beckett replied with a smile before sharing a kiss with her. She tucked her in quickly and then waved to Martha before they then went over to the door connecting to Julia and Mari's room.

"Night Mari," Castle told the little girl who was still awake though tucked in bed.

"Night," the little girl said. "Mommy and Daddy asked if you could lock the door and go out that room?"

"We were going to do that," Beckett assured her. "Goodnight."

After he'd helped Julia up onto the bed Castle hugged her tightly before he kissed her cheek gently and said, "Goodnight Julia, get some sleep and don't talk too much. And I love you."

Smiling Julia said, "I won't, night Daddy. I love you."

Waiting for the two to share a kiss Beckett then sat down on the edge where her husband had been and said, "We had a nice day today."

"Yep but still I'm gonna go with you on GA," Julia insisted.

"Okay, okay," Beckett said laughingly. She leaned over and kissed her cheek before she then embraced her and told her, "I love you Julia, goodnight and sweet dreams."

"Night," the girl told her. "I love you too Mommy, a lot. And I had a lot of fun."

"Good," Beckett said, standing up to tuck her daughter in. After she was set she waved with Castle to Mari before they locked the door and went back into the room where Martha was stepping out from the bathroom.

"I thought you were going to lock the door," Castle's mother said with a smile. "Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight Mother," Castle replied.

"Night Martha, we'll be around at seven," Beckett said before they were out in the hall and then walked together down to their room. "Listen," she said, turning to her husband. "Can you get me, us some coffee?"

"Irish coffee?" Castle asked, guessing that she wanted him to go to the bar for that for some reason.

"If it's okay," Beckett replied.

"It is," Castle told her, leaning over and kissing her cheek quickly before he turned and went down the other way. He went straight to the bar; since he and Beckett had stopped there the night before for an Irish coffee as well. And because of that the barman knew him and was able to get the two drinks quickly. Thanking the man and tipping him he left with the glasses before going to the third floor and opening the door with the other key that he had.

Standing at the window further away from the couch Beckett was looking down at the grounds that she could see, breathing in and out a little deeply. When her husband began to unlock the door she tried not to jump and managed to calm down. "Hey, you did that fast," she said, trying to smile the best she could.

"Okay, Kate what's going on?" Castle asked, walking over to her. He stopped at the coffee table in front of the couch on the way to set down the drinks before going to her. "Don't tell me that you're fine or it's nothing because I can tell; it's not," he said very firmly.

Looking at him Beckett turned away and then went to the end of the bed, sitting down before she said, "Sit with me?" When her husband started to move towards her but then froze she hurriedly told him, "It's not about our marriage; I was excited when you talked about it being a month exactly this morning," reminding him of that very firmly.

"Oh, okay," Castle said, knowing instantly that she wanted to talk about something not negative. He did wonder what had her so nervous but sat next to her quickly without a word and then said, "So what's going on?"

Beckett started to open her mouth before she groaned a little and said, "Sorry, I had this all planned out and now I'm forgetting how I wanted to say it."

"It?" Castle asked. He then shook his head and said, "Just tell me Kate."

Not surprised at the exasperated tone of her husband's voice Beckett breathed out and said, "I've realized something, watching you with our girls and I'm ready to give you an answer." She wasn't surprised when he soon looked startled and a little confused and she reached out to take his hands before she looked back up into his eyes telling him, "I want us to have another child together."

Castle was completely taken aback for a moment before a smile broke out on his face and he said, "You want… really?"

"Really," Beckett said, unable to help smiling at his obvious joy in that question. She let him draw her to him for a kiss, wrapping her arms around him tightly before he pulled her onto his lap. She could feel his joy in that kiss and she wanted it to go for as long as possible until finally they were panting as they parted. "So you still want to have one?" she asked him.

"Of course," Castle replied. "So when… wait, that's kind of crude."

"No it's understandable," Beckett said. "And I won't be ready for us to try until the first."

"How long have you been wanting to?" Castle asked, brushing some of her hair off her cheek.

"I think I started to consider it around Father's Day but I don't think I was sure until we got to Dublin," Beckett replied. She frowned slightly at the redundancy of that and said, "But just seeing you with Julia and Eliza… and I knew you still would want another."

"With you? Yes, definitely," Castle said. "As long as it's with you…" he started to say before he trailed off, his voice becoming huskier while he rubbed her back. "Wait," he said, shaking his head.

"This will be our last," Beckett replied with a smile. "I want us to have two kids biologically together."

"Which I told you was your decision," Castle said with a nod. He then smiled and murmured, "I love you, for wanting this again." He kissed her gently on the lips before he pulled away and then began to move forward again.

"Wait," Beckett said, covering his lips with her fingers. "I didn't finish. I can't conceive until the first so I had the idea of us waiting to try and do so that night when we're back upstairs in our room after the ball."

"Great, I agree," Castle said.

"Still not done," Beckett said, unable to help smiling at his eagerness. "After that night I'd like us too…"

"Oh no," Castle groaned heavily. "You want to be celibate until the wedding?"

"Yes and from then on we just… try," Beckett said, smiling at his reaction.

"What's wrong?" Castle said as that smile was quick to disappear.

"I'm a little concerned," Beckett confessed. "I'm nearly forty Rick, what if-"

"You're still thirty-eight love and you've had a baby," Castle interrupted her quickly.

"I'll be thirty-nine in four months," Beckett said. "Three once we start. I'm concerned I may have some difficulties."

"Don't think about it," Castle said quickly. "Oh wait, you want to schedule things-"

"No," Beckett said quickly, interrupting him that time. "No I want us to conceive this baby like we did Eliza… we didn't even think about it. We just wanted each other."

"Badly," Castle said, smiling when his wife smiled. "I think," he said. "We should try our best, as many times as we physically can do so and if for some reason we can't conceive after… six or seven months we'll look into it." When Beckett nodded he then said, "But I'm sure we'll be alright love, we have to be."

Beckett smiled and said, "I should call you a pervert."

"I know," Castle said to that. He then said, "We should toast to this."

Unable to help laughing at how excited her husband was Beckett said, "You're that eager?"

"I am," Castle said, coming back carefully with the glasses of coffee. He paused and then said, "If we're starting on the first then you're going to have to stop drinking… coffee and liquor."  
"I know," Beckett said with a smile.

"Oh… and horseback riding," Castle said slowly.

"You feel guilty?" Beckett said in surprise.

"A little, what do I do? Give you… help the conceiving process," Castle said once he was sitting next to her. "And then you've got nine months, really not fair."  
"Your mother would be very happy to hear you say that," Beckett told him with a smile. She leaned over and kissed him saying, "Like I am."

"What about telling our family… our friends?" Castle asked.

"I don't think we should, let's keep that between us and if we get pregnant then they'll know," Beckett said. "I don't want to get their hopes up."

"Whatever you want," Castle said seriously. "I leave things up to you."

"Like with Eliza?" Beckett asked with a smile. She couldn't help laugh softly when he nodded seriously and she leaned over, kissing him on the lips before she said as she held up her glass, "To us."

"Our love," Castle said before they tapped their glasses together. "I'm hoping we can do this Kate, I've wanted this for a long time. Don't apologize for taking time to decide, it was always up to you."

"I know I just wish I would have thought about it a little more a year or two ago," Beckett commented.

"With Eliza three or two?" Castle asked.

Beckett thought about that for a moment and then said, "True. Well we're not too far away from the ball."

"You're right," Castle said, smiling when his wife laughed softly. "But we're still not there yet."

"Practice?" Beckett asked him wryly.

"No I think we're well aware of what to do," Castle told her jokingly. "No just… practice the not thinking about it."

"Unless you don't want to try out any foreplay," Beckett told him teasingly.

Smiling Castle said, "After we finish these?"

"After," Beckett said. She took a sip and said, "I don't think it'll take that long to drink these."

"I know… maybe I should have gotten them after we talked," Castle said.

"I don't think I want you out of my sight," Beckett said.

"I agree," Castle said, nodding his head rapidly. "I just remembered something; remember when Eliza asked us for a sister?"

"A sibling," Beckett said. "Fifty-fifty chance love."

"Yes though you never know," Castle replied. "But now I think I know why you don't want us to tell her just yet."

"No," Beckett said simply. "It's because I told you I just want this between us for now." She smiled as Castle reached down to her then and watched his hand slide around her side before it rested on her stomach. "Hmm, too soon Rick," she told him, unable to help lean against him.

"I really had you fall for me didn't I?" Castle asked.

Giving him a look Beckett said, "And you don't think I could have you do whatever I ask?"

Breathing out hard as his wife sat up then Castle said, "I think we need to finish, see what we can do with that."

"Good, finish your drink and get our… friend," Beckett said, draining the rest of her drink in three sips as her husband coughed into his glass. As soon as she was done she put aside the cup on the coffee table and closed the curtains over the windows. She then waited for her husband to come to her as soon as he was preparing for them to begin since she herself was more than ready to do so.

Wrapping his arms around her from behind when he was finished Castle murmured to his wife, "You should close that."

Smiling to herself a little Beckett said, "You're ready?"

"I wouldn't have come over here and delayed things," Castle pointed out to her. He heard her laugh under her breath as he proceeded to kiss at her neck though it was covered by her hair. "I wonder," he began. "Think we could take things a little slower?"

"How slow?" Beckett asked, turning around to face him with a smile on her face.

"Just undressing," Castle replied, taking her hand to pull her to the bed. But before he could take more than a step he froze and then turned back around to her.

Slightly startled Beckett cried out when her husband picked her up and she laughed as her legs ended up bouncing a little on his arm. "You're impatient?" she asked teasingly as he carried her the short distance to the bed.

"I wanted to be romantic," Castle said, slightly protesting. When he set his wife down and saw that she was just looking at him he sighed and said, "And I am impatient, yes."

"And yet you want to undress slowly?" Beckett asked him.

Shaking his head firmly Castle said, "Not to rush to bed and start… whatever we're going to-"

"You're going to fuck me," Beckett interrupted him. "And I'll be fucking you once or twice."

Already tensing up Castle nearly wheezed out, "More than once?"

"It's early," Beckett reminded him simply. When he suddenly moved she was startled as he grabbed at her chest but he was going for the buttons on her green blouse. "Oh god, I thought you were just going to start," she said slightly laughingly.

"I meant what I said," Castle said, looking up at her from her buttons. He then leaned his head down to her and kissed her deeply on the lips, able to continue to unbutton her blouse.

Beckett wasn't surprised when Castle didn't stop kissing her until she felt her shirt open. Smiling as he was quick to move his hands to her shoulders she told him, "You weren't kidding."

"I might take even longer," Castle said before he leaned down and kissed her once more. While they were doing that that time he pushed her shirt off her shoulders slowly until finally it was falling to the floor. "I'm a little unsure of where to go from here," he told her as they looked at each other.

Since she was aware that was him letting her know she could do what she wanted to next she took advantage of that before she reached for his shirt. "You still want to hurry," she told him with a smile as he was pulling his shirt out from where it was tucked into his pants.

"I'm helping," Castle said before he laughed at the look she gave him. Since she was finished by then he took off his shirt and said, "On the… never mind," he said as she climbed further back onto the bed while he watched.

"Were you going to order me?" Beckett asked in amusement as she watched him join her, sitting on her knees.

"No," Castle said. "It was supposed to come off as more of a suggestion."

Watching her husband as his eyes went down to her breasts, still encased in her bra, Beckett said, "You might as well."

"Huh?" Castle asked, his eyes shooting up to her.

Trying not to laugh in amusement at her husband's confusion Beckett turned around quickly and felt him quickly remove her bra. She got it off of her body fully before she said, "You?"

"I wish this was easier-" Castle began to say before suddenly his wife was throwing him on his back. He recovered in time to become aware of her opening the fly of his jeans and he remained still as he knew that she wasn't going to let him stop her. As soon as it was opened he raised his hips to help her and said, "Now you're eager."

"I think I was from the start," Beckett replied as she watched him undo the button on her pants with one hand easily. "But this isn't bad," she commented.

Seeing that his wife's eyes were on his erection that was prominent against the fabric of his boxers Castle said, "No but it's hard to keep from losing control."

"Very," Beckett said before she let him lay her down where he'd been. After her jeans were discarded she opened her arms to him and brought him close to her, kissing him deeply as he was doing to her.

His tongue tangling around his wife's Castle pressed his chest against hers before he moved a little, mimicking a thrust before he pulled back to let them breathe. He smiled at the pleasure that was so obvious in her eyes and he said, "Can I finish?"

"Wait," Beckett said, pushing up on his chest then. She sat up herself and reached for his boxers, opening the buttons on the front before she watched his length work its way out as it was rigid. Smiling she said, "Let me first."

"Okay," Castle said, his voice hoarse with desire.

Beckett was still smiling but it soon fell off her face as he helped her get the fabric off. She then lay back, looking on as her husband removed her panties until she moaned as he was running his hands over her stomach and up to her breasts. Her moans became a groan of frustration when he wouldn't continue up to the mounds. "Rick, you have my permission…" she gasped out heavily.

With a brief smile Castle said, "I wanted to hear you ask."

"Beg," Beckett shot back before her husband was smiling at her again. As he lowered his head she held him tightly and watched him begin to kiss around her breasts before he flicked his tongue out around her nipples, making her cry out heavily in her delight.

Castle could hear easily how much his wife was enjoying his stimulations and he continued to flick his tongue before he blew across her skin gently for a while before finally allowing himself to take her right nipple in his mouth. Suckling at it he heard his wife's cry of pleasure and he didn't stop, continuing before he finally pulled away to take a breath before he repeated the same action with the other. He was being affected himself, especially because she was scratching at his scalp. Not sure how long he went over her breasts he finally pulled away and began to speak before she was suddenly spreading her legs. " _I love you_ ," he said earnestly as he had berated himself in his mind for not extending their foreplay longer until that movement let him know she was very ready for him and for them to begin.

" _I love you too_ ," Beckett breathed out into a moan as her husband was slipping smoothly within her body. "Oh… oh god Rick you're…" she gasped as she held onto her husband as tightly as she could at the sensation.

"You too," Castle said slightly huskily. He kissed her gently as he remained still but a second later he thrust into her carefully, loving the slight gasp she made as she broke the contact of their lips. "Hold on," he told her huskily. "I'll fuck you, just like you asked."

Beckett bit her lower lip hard and then whispered, "You wanted this too."

"Yes," Castle breathed out as he realized that she wanted the confirmation. But a second later he realized what she wanted besides that and he proceeded to thrust harder. Groaning as she cried out softy he reached for her left leg, pulling it before she moved herself.

Very quickly Beckett wrapped her left leg around her husband and the other she wrapped underneath his ass. That brought him closer to her and she cried out yet again when he next thrust into her. She did her best to try and move as fast as he was though it was very difficult to do so with him above her. Luckily he was able to move much more rapidly than she was and their hips were meeting with a very satisfying smack. That was leading to the friction that was nearly a raging fire within her. But it had by then spread far up within her body and her entire form was just sensation. She was gripping her husband so tightly her nails were almost digging into his skin. With the way he was gasping out her name every so often she knew he was enjoying that though she thought it had to be painful. But finally he was moving his head down to hers and kissing her; she needed more than just her thoughts to distract her. She took his tongue willingly back into her mouth and the second he began to fight against her she did the same with him, doing so repeatedly as their kisses ended and they were soon back together again.

Gasping heavily for air once he and his wife had finally managed to stay apart from one another Castle said, "God you feel… you're so fucking amazing my love." He breathed in and out deeply before saying, "I need this all the time."

"You're a-addicted," Beckett breathed out heavily. "And so am I…" She ended by drawing out the i heavily as she arched her back roughly, pressing her breasts against his chest. She cried out softly when he began to touch them with his hand and she reached up to cover it. "Rick the… we never used the…"

Castle was startled but then realized she was okay with the obvious result of what would happen if he used that. So quickly he reached for the vibrator; though he had to stop thrusting in her; and once he had it in hand he turned it on with one hand before he raised himself up as much as he could above her to leave room for him to reach. But before he could touch her he shook his head and said, "I won't let you lose control," before he withdrew carefully from her.

Beckett was a little startled but when her husband placed the blue plastic against her clit she lost any protest she might have had and cried out as it was a heavy shock through her. She started to arch her back again, as Castle was pressing and pulling away the toy against her. Each time that happened she was trying her best to cope with what was going through her. She was soon simply writhing around as her husband stopped putting a space of time between when he touched her. She wanted to tell him to come back to her as she was too close but found she couldn't speak except for his name.

Watching his wife while he was pleasuring her Castle could feel himself throbbing virtually painfully. The way her body moved in reaction to him and how she looked in her pleasure was affecting him greatly. He kept that up for as long as he possibly could until finally he could stop himself and he nearly slammed the vibrator down on the nightstand before he was thrusting into his wife as hard as he could to their combined groans of joy. He didn't bother building up his speed, he merely started fast immediately and once his wife's legs were back around him he was going even harder. Nearly gasping for air as he was working hard against her he whispered her name and then crushed his lips to her. They were kissing passionately and soon frantically as they were doing their best to please each other as much as they could since they were nearing the end together.

"I… Rick I'm going to come… please, fuck me again… harder," Beckett cried out hard. "I want to come again, feel you come so deep inside of me!" Just as she finished saying that she literally snapped, her back arching roughly while his name left her lips in almost a scream. She was undulating again against him as the ecstasy was making her nearly breathless but a second later her husband was beginning to orgasm as well and she held to him tightly, feeling every second though she was still going through her own. When she almost slumped back on the bed she let herself enjoy feeling the rest of his climax until with a last thrust he was still above her though she could feel his chest brushing against her own as he was panting heavily.

Hearing the tender way his wife said his name as she caressed the back of his head in the same manner Castle did his best not to shudder too hard before finally he felt strong enough to raise his head. "That was perfect," he said.

"It was," Beckett said, wondering if he realized he had sort of a goofy smile on his face. She didn't have a chance to tell him though as he was leaning down to her and they were soon kissing each other deeply before they slowly parted. "Hmm, you know I don't think we need to wait for long."  
"No?" Castle asked her in surprise.

"No," Beckett said. She gasped when he then flipped them around and with a smile she put her knees onto the bed. "You figured that out quickly."  
"I know aren't you proud of me?" Castle said as he was clasping his hands together on the small of her back. He ran them up and down carefully, relishing in the silk of her skin and he said, "I'm enthralled by you you know."  
Wrapping her arms around his neck Beckett told him, "And I think it's the same for me. Tell me to do something and I will."

"Lean back on your hands?" Castle asked.

"Ok-ay!" Beckett said, crying out at the end as her husband leaned over to the nightstand. "Not too much," she warned him quickly.

"I'll be careful," Castle said with a smile. He then turned the vibrator on but kept it very low before turning his attention to her. Bringing it down to her clit he watched her closely while he was rubbing it around the swollen nub in a slow circle. He loved the look on her face and he was soon reaching for her with his right hand, stroking her hair gently before she was pushing his hand away. "Too much?" he asked since he didn't think he'd been working on her for that long.

"No I'm just ready enough," Beckett replied as she waited for him to come back to her before she threw her arms around him once more. That time she was kissing him deeply and groaned as he responded quickly and was rubbing his hands all around her back once more. As soon as they finally parted she began to move on him, practicing the first thrust, before she settled into her rhythm of going harder in rocking against him.

"God Kate," Castle breathed out as he watched her closely. "I think… I think I'm going to be in your debt for a long, long time…"

"No more than I will be to you," Beckett said, her voice shaking as she was feeling the pleasure growing more and more intense. "You… oh," she said in slight surprise as he made her stop.

"It was getting to be a lot," Castle explained. "And for you too I think."

Beckett smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck again before she said in a sigh, "At least now you can play with my breasts." She nearly laughed at the way her husband drew back to look at her but kept her expression as serious as possible before saying, "Well you could if you wanted to."

Breathing hard for a moment Castle tried to get himself under control and once he had he then reached up from her back where his hands had been. There he cupped the tops of them with his hands and felt her moving against his palms slightly before he proceeded to caress at her more deliberately. "I wonder," he couldn't help saying. "Why?"

"I told you," Beckett said, trying not to sigh. "Because they were too quick."

"That would be an issue," Castle began. "Though why they did that I can't really tell you."

"As a guy?" Beckett asked as she was gasping heavily since he was being more deliberate in his touch.

With a shrug Castle leaned down and then brushed his lips over as much of her breasts as he could until he took her left nipple. Sucking at it lovingly he then became more deliberate, rolling his tongue around the nub as his hand was coming up to cup her other mound. Flicking his thumb against the nipple a few times he then switched between the two and did that for as long as he could until he slowly pulled away. When Beckett opened her eyes he couldn't help but kiss her passionately until he pulled away from her. With a slight smile he ran his thumb over her lower lip and murmured, "Remember what I told you earlier?"

"I still love you," Beckett said teasingly.

"So do I," Castle said before he was starting to thrust as she was doing the same. Together they moved rapidly though she had more motion than he did that time. He didn't mind it at all as he was soon wrapping his arms around her again and they were kissing deeply before they were parting and then coming back together once more. As before he could feel the friction between them rough and hot and he whispered it against Beckett's lips when they stayed apart from one another to breathe.

Laughing slightly she had to pause to catch her breath herself before she told him, "I'm feeling the same… I could be literally on fire and I really wouldn't care."

"You aren't," Castle said, nuzzling his nose against hers. "But the way you feel right now… is amazing, you're a fucking goddess my love. Tell me I could worship you."

"Hmm, I would put it in my vows but… I don't want anyone else understanding it," Beckett said with a very brief smile.

"Then we'll just say it here," Castle said, trying to keep his voice steady but having a hard time to.

Beckett bit at her lower lip for a moment and told him, "You can, you can do wh-whatever you want to me." She tilted her head back and while her husband was desperately kissing at her neck she told him, "I trust you."

"So do I," Castle said, suddenly pulling away and laying on his back.

Though she wanted to protest his move Beckett knew why he did that so she kept that in her mind before she said, "Then what will you promise me?"

"To always make you come," Castle said huskily though he was serious. And with that he and Beckett were moving together; though they hadn't said anything about what they were going to do; and he had her underneath him. As he began to thrust within her roughly again he could almost swear he felt her trust in the fact that she was very literally opening her body to him. He hissed and groaned hard as they were making their hips smack together again, not sure how long he could keep himself from vaulting into his climax. But suddenly he heard a cry of his name and he looked at Beckett, seeing she was writhing beneath him and from the ecstasy in her voice he heard her orgasm a second before he felt it. He tried to last as long as he could, feeling her, but it soon became far too much and he was yelling her name through gritted teeth as he did his best not to end up hurting her.

The pleasure was still echoing in her body when Beckett became limp beneath her husband as he gave two more quick, final thrusts until he stopped and she could tell he was trying not to slump onto her. She smiled and said, "Are we going to stop?"

"No but…" Castle said as he carefully withdrew from her. "I think we should take a break."

"Good idea," Beckett said with a smile as she allowed her husband to pull her to his side. They were silent then as they were recovering from their exertions and she appreciated that as she could use the chance to get back some energy. After a while when her husband's hand came over to her abdomen to rest there she smiled again and said, "I forgot."

"I know me too," Castle said, turning his head enough to press his lips to her forehead. "So if we'd have conceived tonight we would have done an awesome job."  
Beckett laughed softly and then said, "If you say so." She then said, "You didn't ask if we were prepared to have another baby."

"Oh?" Castle asked as he looked down into her eyes.

"Yes," Beckett said.

"I knew already," Castle said. "We do our finances together and we have a good amount of money for Eliza's college fund. And we have a room for the baby whenever it's born. Buying things we also can afford; we just need to keep writing."

"Of course," Beckett said before she sat up. She tried not to smile when her husband hurried to join her and she told him, "But we have time…"  
"I know but not yet, we should still relax," Castle said. He reached for her hand and together they went together they went over to the bathroom where he began to draw a bath for them both.

"Good," Beckett said teasingly, running her fingers through her husband's hair as he was sitting on the edge of the tub. "You were able to tell what I was trying to hint at."

Taking his wife's hand Castle pulled it to his lips and he kissed the palm tenderly before he said, "I've made it my mission to be able to read your mind."  
Laughing softly Beckett waited for him to get into the water first and she was soon in it with him, leaning against him. When his hand proceeded to stroke at her abdomen again she said, "Are you going to be doing this even before we actually start?"

"Perhaps," Castle replied. "Do you want me to stop?" He wasn't surprised when she shook her head but he did do so then, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back to him. He kissed at the side of her head telling her, "Tomorrow."

"Yes, we're going swimming," Beckett said. "Though you didn't really need my permission for that."

"No, any chance you and I can go off together?" Castle asked. When his wife looked back at him he told her, "Just because."

"No it's because of tonight," Beckett replied. "But I don't mind that," she then hurried to say as he looked a little panicked at what she'd said. "We can try to go off but remember there are three other couples there."  
"We don't really do that," Castle pointed out.

"No not unless we're sure the girls are being watched," Castle said simply. He then smiled and said, "But the possibility of that."  
"There's a possibility," Beckett said in agreement. She leaned back more against him and said, "I wasn't sure about tonight."  
"Why?" Castle asked.

"Just because I thought you might want to hold off until we were coming back to our room from the ball," Beckett told him. She glanced back at him before saying, "Though why I thought that I don't know."

"Actually," Castle said. "If you had wanted to do that I would have. But I would have gone insane."

"We wouldn't have had to stop doing anything sexual until then," Beckett replied simply.

"No?" Castle asked.

"My vibrator?" Beckett said simply. She smiled when her husband shuddered in joy and she moved, turning around to get on her knees and face him. "We haven't used it that much though."  
"Fate," Castle said.

"Fate that I brought it so we could pleasure one another instead of making love?" Beckett asked laughingly. She laughed fully at the nod her husband gave her and she wrapped her arms around him tightly before they kissed deeply. After they'd managed to pull apart she said, "I didn't tell you, I want to see you as a new father again."

Studying her to see that she was serious Castle smiled and then said, "That's why I asked if you could think about having another baby, if we could," correcting himself quickly. "You love being a mother."  
Hearing the unasked question there Beckett leaned over and brushed her lips against her husband's and told him, "I do love it and our girls." She then shrugged slightly and said, "I never thought I would but I wouldn't go back to keep myself from getting Julia to come outside to me."

"I didn't think you would," Castle replied with a smile. "Come on; let's get out before we get even more wrinkled."

"I wonder if that's possible," Beckett said as she stood up. She waited for her husband to step out before she moved to get into the towel that he was holding out for her. "I wish we could go down to the river."

Pausing in drying her Castle asked, "Right now?"

"Yes but not so someone would catch us," Beckett replied with a soft laugh. "I don't want anyone to see you."  
"And I sure as hell don't want anyone seeing you," Castle said rapidly. He let her take the towel and while she wrapped it around himself he then dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist. "Come here," he said, taking her hand.

Beckett was smiling as her husband took her over to the window that gave them a view of the river. She stood in front of him and just barely parted the curtains so they could see it but not so anyone could spot them from outside. "I have to admit that I wish we could have swum."

"Me too, I think Eliza was jealous of us when we fell into the water," Castle said, his arms wrapped around her. When she laughed softly he murmured to her, "Imagine how happy they'll be when we tell them we're going to have a baby."

"I know because we went through that before with Julia," Beckett said. She then let go of the curtains and turned around to her husband telling him, "But it will be interesting to see Eliza's reaction."

"Since she does love babies," Castle finished for her though she hadn't continued.

"She does," Beckett said softly as they were looking at one another. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he bent his head to her and they soon kissed deeply. She became a little lost at that moment as they couldn't seem to stop and only needing to breathe made them do so. As soon as they'd parted she gasped when her husband picked her up again and she murmured, "Fuck me again Rick."

"I will," Castle promised her seriously before he laid her down on the bed. They took off their own towels before they were joined together again and he paused. "I love you Kate… desperately and always," he said, adding the last as he wanted to make it as serious as he could.

"I love you too Rick," Beckett said, caressing the back of his head with both her hands. "And we feel the same way about each other and I would be scared of that intensity if I didn't know you wouldn't stop."

"Never," Castle said seriously.

"Then take me lover, make me yours again," Beckett nearly begged him.

And with that Castle proceeded to do so as he wanted to make sure that he pleasured his wife after the gift she'd given them both in the idea of them having one more child together. He continued to do so then as they spent as much time as possible coupled tight together since it was what they both greatly desired.


	19. Where My Memories Remain

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: The lyrics in here are from the songs _Tomorrow_ by Paul and Linda McCartney, from the Wings album _Wild Life_ (if anyone's wondering the other two lines in the verse are _'Catch a breath of country air/And run your pretty fingers thro' my hair'_ ) and _Homeward Bound_ by Paul Simon and Art Garfunkel, from the Simon  & Garfunkel album _Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme_.

A/N #2: Great getting the feedback I did for the last chapter; since I'd been wondering what readers would think of it; so will get to my thank yous for them right now! MaineZoe (So happy to read that you love Castle and Beckett wanting to have another child! And I'm not surprised that you noticed that might happen with Beckett watching Dani a bit more, lol, I had intended that to hint that something might be going on so not surprised you felt my vibe as you said),  
MichelleBell16 (Nice to see you thought it was interesting that Castle and Beckett want another baby first off in your review. I'm not too surprised you like the way their family is now but I'm really glad that you trust my writing. Also glad that you're looking forward to reading how that will play out as my stories continue as you put it since I hope it'll come out good! And I wasn't surprised to see you're still wondering if Julia will remember or discover her birth mother but it was interesting the encounter with the spirit made you think of that though I can kinda see why. I wasn't surprised either that you'd like that to come into play since; as you said; you want Julia, Castle and Beckett to deal with it but in the end them being closer to each other since I do know you like their relationship a lot. And of course I'm glad you do! So happy you're looking forward to reading about the ball, the wedding and the rest of their traveling through the country and now you can read more!),  
MsNYC (It was very nice to read that you're eager for Castle and Beckett to have another baby and are having your fingers crossed that they will. And great you thought it was great writing as usual, I do my best!),  
TORONTOSUN (I had to laugh at what you said about liking the way Castle, Beckett and their family can rewrite how to be a tourist. I figure since it's Castle and Beckett they would end up doing that but glad you liked that! And it's also great you liked them taking it easy after a long day; I figured with everything that happened to them while out they would do that) and  
vetgirlmx (It was great to see you describe the chapter as a roller coaster as yeah it was though I never thought of it described as that, lol, but it does work. And so happy you thought the bit with the spirit was interesting. You're also right, they do get into those kinds of situations and with that I can see why you think they love doing that. I am writing Beckett lessening in her skepticism but very slightly as I can't see her letting that go all the way, lol, as you said she's still trying to be so I wasn't surprised you noticed that. And interesting you'd want to see Julia, Skye and Beckett locked in a haunted room; you might get that at one point though it might not be a house… and they might not be on their own, lol, have to see. I had been wondering what your response would be to them talking about trying to have another baby and it was great you were hoping for it. And saw it coming, I say both just 'cause I had hints here and there, lol. And really nice to see you're really eager to see what happens with that!).  
Thanks so much for your reviews, I loved reading them all and am so grateful for the time taken to write them and send them to me!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Mull of Kintyre_ by Paul McCartney and Denny Laine, from the Wings album _London Town_.

Where My Memories Remain

Looking down below them Beckett glanced ahead of her and brought her hand up to press the microphone of the headset to her mouth saying, "How far are we going?"

"To the coast," Skye replied, yelling a little to be heard over the wind. "But not the beach."

"We went there yesterday," Beckett said, trying not to laugh. "I don't think they'd get jealous." She smiled when her friend waved ahead of her and she relaxed, trying to enjoy the flight. She wasn't sure how it happened still but that morning Skye had suggested the trip and she'd been the only one to volunteer to go. Looking down again at the countryside below them she had to admire it though the sound of the plane's propeller was loud. She wanted to ask Skye how exactly she knew the owner of the plane but knew talking was difficult and her friend was concentrating on flying.

After a short flight Skye began to look below the WWI era biplane she'd been allowed to fly them in and saw the field that she was looking for. "Okay," she yelled into the headset. "Hold on Kate the landing will be a bit bumpy."

"I'm ready," Beckett yelled back to her. She looked on as they descended and soon were coming to land on a large expanse of green before they stopped near the western edge of it. "Nice," she said, taking off the helmet and goggles she'd been given.

"Thank you, one of my best landings in a plane like this," Skye said, undoing her restraints. She jumped out and turned back to where her friend had been sitting behind her and asked, "Okay?"

"Good, thank you for warning me to pull my hair back," Beckett said with a smile as she pushed herself out. With Skye's help she got down and took off her jacket saying, "We're having breakfast here."

"Yes I have it here," Skye said, climbing back up onto the plane. She brought out a cloth bag and said, "Hope you don't mind some milk."

"No but is it still cool?" Beckett said in slight surprise.

"It is," Skye nodded. "That grove over there?"

"I don't think two trees make a grove," Beckett said in amusement though she was nodding. They walked together and said, "You looked very… pleased when I put my hand up."

Skye laughed and then said, "I think you mean when your husband put your hand up." She was a little contemplative and then told her, "I suppose I should just say, I was hoping you'd want to join me."

"For what reason," Beckett said. "And I know it's not for some negative or weird reason."

With a brief smile Skye said, "No just a quick breakfast before we check out the lakes."

"Before I do, you've been before," Beckett said with a smile as she sat down with her in the shade of one of the two trees.

" _Bring a bag of bread and cheese and find a shady spot beneath the trees_ ," Skye sang suddenly as she took out a hunk of bread and cheese in a plastic bag. "And there I stop," she then spoke. "Because I would sing that next bit to my wife."

"Have you done that?" Beckett said with a smile. When her friend didn't say anything and instead just blushed slightly she said, "So you did."

"We did but we didn't sing," Skye said after they'd cleaned their hands. "Half?" she asked, holding up the bread.

"Half," Beckett replied with a nod. She took the piece her friend handed her and put the piece of cheese on it before looking out at their view. "This is really nice."

"I know, you two ever do this? Or something like this?" Skye asked.

"Something like this," Beckett replied. She sipped one of the two bottles of milk that she'd gotten and then said, "We just do it on the beach though, not in the country."

"Mary and I go out to the rose garden; that willow tree that's on the edge of it," Skye said.  
Smiling as she remembered where she was talking about Beckett said, "That sounds really nice."

"It is and I'm so glad we talked about this since that brings me to what I wanted to ask," Skye said to her. "Did you tell your husband?"

Beckett sighed and said, "First, yes I did. And second, how did you know?"

With a smile Skye told her, "I just could tell, the way you looked at your daughters and then your husband as we got further away from Dublin. What was his response?"

"He was ecstatic and if we could have we would have conceived the baby that night," Beckett responded though she was slightly embarrassed admitting it.

"I'm sure you could have," Skye said as she nodded in agreement. "So… when are you going to try?"

"You're wondering why we're not doing that now?" Beckett asked her. When her friend nodded she said, "I guess something of the romantic in me wants to wait until a special moment."

"A lot of couples do I would imagine," Skye said.

"True, we're going to wait until the night of the ball," Beckett told her. "And then wait to do anything until the night of the wedding."

"Wow… wait, he agreed to that?" Skye said in surprise.

"I know, amazing isn't it," Beckett said, unable to help smiling.

"What did you promise him?" Skye then asked.

Laughing shortly Beckett said, "We wouldn't stop all forms of sex."

"Ah, that would do it," Skye said. She paused in taking a bite of her bread and cheese and then said, "I would assume right?"

"It did, but really if I'd said I wanted to do absolutely nothing then he would have," Beckett told her.

"You realize that man worships the ground you walk on; literally," Skye said, pointing at her.

"I'm aware," Beckett said, nodding. She then laughed softly for a second time and said, "He says he wants to do that." At Skye's smile and nod she then said, "But we're eager for this baby, if I can conceive."

"Neither of us is that old," Skye said. When Beckett opened her mouth to speak she then said in a rush, "I'm only two weeks younger than you so I think I can say that with certainty."

"Alright, fine," Beckett replied. "But I just worry that because we were so fast with Eliza…"  
"You never know," Skye said. "Conceiving that fast you may be able to do it again."

"I hope," Beckett replied.

"Any thought as to what you two would like?" Skye then asked.

"Oh no, we're not preferring one over the other," Beckett said. "We talked about that. Whatever we have we have."

"And who're you telling before it actually happens?" Skye said.

"Just you so far… but that's because you figured it out. Though Rebecca seemed to be able to guess that I was thinking about it so I might tell her," Beckett said. "And Rick and I agreed to tell anyone who figures it out as well."

"What might Patrick think if he does?" Skye asked. "And am I a replacement for Patrick at the moment because I'm gay?"

"Oh god," Beckett said, laughing at the exaggerated way her friend said that last word. "You sound just like Patrick. But no," she said quickly. "I'm telling you because you guessed already. And he'd probably be ecstatic, he never thought I'd ever settle down to be a mother… kind of like my dad did."

"How would he react?" Skye said.

"We're not telling our family until I am actually pregnant and he'll be happy; he does love Eliza," Beckett said, smiling as she thought about it. "Okay we should probably go since we're finished."  
"We should," Skye said as they then quickly finished their milk. Before they could stand up she put her hand on Beckett's arm and asked, "What about horseback riding?"

"Obviously I can't when I'm pregnant but… I want to ask my doctor if I could at the beginning," Beckett said.

"Kate…" Skye said.

Sighing Beckett then said, "Now you sound like my husband."

"You told him you were going to do that?" Skye said.

"I just want to ride for as long as I can," Beckett said. She then held up her hand and said, "But I know, I know, I need to be careful since I don't want to risk the baby." She then smiled quickly to herself and said, "Already thinking about it and I haven't even conceived yet."

"Which is a great sign," Skye said, standing up too. She then reached down and helped her up saying, "You want to have another baby; badly."

"Very badly," Beckett said. "But it's not my clock ticking-"

"I never bought that," Skye interrupted. "Bunch of… spam if you ask me."

"Spam?" Beckett asked with a heavy laugh.

"I wanted to say baloney but I'm British so why not spam, they sung about it in Monty Python," Skye answered. "But anyways, you just want to experience that with your husband again and also have proof of your love in physical form." She paused for a beat before saying, "Besides the sex."

"Love making," Beckett told her.

"Or that," Skye replied.

"Do you think I could ask you something now?" Beckett asked. When her friend nodded she then said, "Please don't be offended but why did you and Mary never have a baby? I remember hearing you two were going to try when we first met."

"I'm surprised you didn't ask until now," Skye said as she turned to her from looking out at the field. "And so you know we talked about it and we decided that two was enough for us. We loved the girls and they were our daughters." She sighed and then said, "Plus Mary eventually began to agree with my view on getting pregnant as we would have to. Though we wouldn't have had to have sex we didn't want… that in us. And I know, it's not the same process but I always found it disgusting and then so did she."

"But you're happy," Beckett said, nodding her head though she couldn't tell her friend that she didn't agree with her view point.

"We are and I know you don't mind that with your husband. You're going to need that big time if you're going to expand your family," Skye said before they walked over to the plane then.

"We're only having one more," Beckett said, smiling at her. "Three kids… technically four is a good amount."

"Alright, you're ready for the flight back?" Skye asked.

"Yes and I bet you that my husband will be outside the hotel when we get back," Beckett told her.

"I would say Mary would be too but she'll be with the girls," Skye said, smiling. She helped Beckett into the seat in the back and once she was sure she was safely seated she went to the propeller and spun it as hard as she could since she'd quickly started the plane in passing.

"Nice," Beckett called again to her as she got into the seat in front of her.

"Thanks, all set?" Skye asked as she turned around to make sure her friend had her helmet and goggles on. When she got a thumbs up she did it back and got her own on before turning them around. She set the plane down the field and they were soon up in the air. Making her way back to the field of the owner of the plane she said to Beckett, "It was kind of foolish."

"No," Beckett said quickly as she immediately knew what the woman had been talking about. "That was a great breakfast and the trip isn't half bad. But tomorrow morning I'm eating with my husband."

"Because you two will be naked in bed," Skye said teasingly.

"Don't pretend you know me," Beckett said teasingly as well before they laughed together.

"Oh, I'll be the same with my wife tomorrow," Skye said. They were laughing again and then she said, "Most likely."

"I know," Beckett said. "Just get us back safely I want to see Rick."

"Don't worry," Skye replied. "I want to see Mary." And with that she focused her attention ahead, getting them back to the ground in one piece so they could reunite with their families.

* * *

"Daddy?" Julia asked as she stepped out to where her father was.

"Julia what are you doing here?" Castle asked in surprise as he turned to look at her.

"I told Gram and Grandpapa I was coming out here to you," Julia replied. "And I told the…"

"Concierge," Castle told her. "You told him where you were going?"

"Yeah, he said you were just straight ahead," Julia said.

"I'll have to thank him when we go back in," Castle said slightly under his breath.

"Is she back yet?" Julia asked as she looked out at the parking lot.

"No," Castle said, putting his arm around her shoulder. "I bet you she's having a great time."

Peering up at him Julia said, "Does Mommy know you still missed her?"

At first Castle was going to protest that but she looked too knowing so he sighed and said, "Yes."

"It's okay Daddy," Julia said as she hugged him tightly. "It's a good thing that you're like that. And that you didn't stop her from going."

Laughing Castle told her, "Your mother said the same thing to me sort of before she left; told me thanks for letting her go." He playfully made a snorting noise and said, "As if I would have stopped her."

"Oh, there she is," Julia said eagerly as she then saw the car pulling into the parking lot then.

"It is," Castle then said, grabbing her hand. "I know it's tempting to run out there but let's wait because she might get a little mad at the both of us if we go."

Stopping Julia sighed and said, "Okay."

"Hey, you two were waiting for me?" Beckett said with a smile as she walked over to them.

"Yeah, Daddy was first though," Julia told her.

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said before she hugged her. "You both ate breakfast right?"

"We did, it was really good," Julia said as she stepped aside to let her mother hug her father.

"How was yours?" Castle asked his wife.

"Good, simple… shepherd's breakfast?" Beckett asked her friend.

"Essentially," Skye said with a nod.

"They're in yours and Mary's room," Castle told her quickly. When she'd left he asked his wife, "She knew how to fly it?"

"She did," Beckett said. "And it was a lot of fun; you probably should have gone."

"Probably," Castle said with a shrug. "We should go back in though," he then said. "So we can go."

"Yeah, I can't wait," Julia said.

After they'd walked through the lobby; and he'd thanked the concierge for looking out for Julia; Castle asked his wife softly, " _Did you tell her_?"

" _I did, she asked if we wanted one more than the other and I told her what we have we'll love_ ," Beckett replied.

Castle smiled widely and nodded before he said, "Of course, so it was a nice breakfast."

"Of course," Beckett said, mimicking him before she smiled. Together they walked to the stairs and went up to their floor, squeezing her husband's hand as she was eager to see their youngest before they would leave for the Lakes of Killarney right outside their hotel.

"Hello," Martha said as she opened the door for her son, daughter in law and Julia. "So I would guess you had a wonderful flight."

"It was short but yes it was nice," Beckett told her.

"What did you see?" Eliza asked, rushing over when she heard her mother's voice.

"A lot of green fields and buildings," Skye said from behind them. "They were ready," she said with a smile when Castle and Beckett turned around to face her.

"I think all of the kids are ready," Jim said since the Fosters were there in the room with them.

"Then we should head back out?" Skye directed to Beckett.

"Yes," she said, shaking her head with a smile at her friend's mock questioning tone. As they left the room then Beckett took Eliza's hand and said, "Are you sure you want to go with your daddy?"

"Yeah I didn't get to before," Eliza replied before she was picked up. She kissed her mother's cheek once she was settled on her hip and said, "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No you can go with him," Beckett said. "I'm just making sure."

"Yeah I wanna go with Daddy," Eliza said, nodding her head. As she was being placed in the backseat of the car she asked eagerly, "Can we see the horsies again?"

"Who told her we were going back to Muckross?" Castle asked as he helped Julia in on the other side.

"I did Daddy," the girl said firmly. "She wanted to know."

"Oh… okay," Castle said.

"And yes we can go see the horses," Beckett replied. She closed the door as Eliza was set in her car seat and then said to the Fosters and McDouglases as they weren't getting into the car though their kids were ready, "What's going on?"

"I'm thinking we should split up," Skye said.

"We kind of want to too," Alexis said as she and Louis weren't in the car they were going to be sharing with Jim and Martha.

"We'll join you," Martha said.

"That's fine but we're still meeting at Dinis Cottage right?" Castle asked. When everyone else nodded he smiled and then said, "We'll see you at the bike place first."

"Oh I'm really excited," Julia couldn't help say as they made their way to the bicycle rental place near Muckross Abbey.

"For what?" Castle asked, looking back at her as Beckett was driving. "The horses or the bike riding."

"Oh," Julia said slowly. "I was gonna say the bikes but I want to see the horses too."

" _Are we still going to ride_?" Castle murmured to his wife.

" _Don't murmur_ ," Beckett told him, glancing at him. " _They can't understand you. And yes we will as long as we don't take too much time_." She then looked at him quickly again and said, "I hope your mom will be alright."

"She will," Castle said, not surprised she mentioned that. "She can ride a bike very well and you said the loop was an easy ride right?"

"That's what the site said," Beckett replied, smiling as the girls were oohing and ahhing at the sight of Killarney which they were passing along the outside of. "You figure since they saw this yesterday…"

"We didn't see this Mommy," Eliza said in protest.

For the rest of the drive the girls were looking outside the windows at the scenery they were passing until they reached the bike place.

"Alright," Castle said. "We have our bikes," as they were all with the others and the girls had on helmets. "So-"

"I'm not on the bike Daddy!" Eliza cried in protest.

Laughing Castle said, "Go ahead, we're stopping at the house but then we're going to continue on the trail."

"You guys have phones right?" Skye asked as she got on her bike.

"We do," Rebecca answered first.

"So do we," Beckett said.

"And us," Louis said as he and Alexis were going to ride on their own.

"We'll meet you at the cottage," the young woman said, waving to her sisters and then the girls.

When the other two families started down the road that would lead them to Muckross House Beckett said to her father, "You wanted to come with us?"

"I'm not taking pictures until we stop," Jim said. "And the girls seem to want to ride with me."

"I'm going with him," Julia said. "Or I'm gonna ride next to him."

"Hold on," Beckett said jokingly. "I don't think we can go yet your sister isn't ready."

Julia watched as her mother held the bike her father was going to ride on with Eliza in the seat on the back of it. "I wish you could have done that with me," she couldn't help say.

"I know but we were in the city then so we didn't have much of a chance," Beckett said. "Get on, we're going." She was riding next to Castle and once she was sure her father was with Julia they began to ride. She couldn't help comment to her husband, "I'm glad the weather worked out for us."

"I know, especially since they can swim today with the heat," Castle said.

"Heat," Beckett said with a laugh since it was warm but not as hot as it could get in the city at home.

"Close," Castle said before he smiled at her as they continued alongside one another.

When they'd reached the home they all got off of their bikes before Castle locked them together. Once he was ready they walked together to the field where the horses were and they stood at the fence to watch the two horses that were there.

"Call them to come here Mommy," Eliza told her mother.

"Hold on, let them get used to us here," Beckett replied. She smiled as the girls looked a little disappointed and she then said, "Be patient."

Julia, watching the horses as they looked at them, soon said, "I think they're used to us," when they both bowed their heads down to the grass.

"Okay," Beckett said with a sigh though she was smiling at the same time. She looked back into the field and she then whistled under her breath softly. When they raised their heads again she clicked her tongue a few times before the mare trotted over to them. Since they'd been to the old manor the day before she held her hand to the horse as she'd done then and let it sniff at her before she then gently scratched its forehead. "I think she remembers us," she said to the others after she'd spoken to the mare in Irish.

"She does," Eliza said, trying not to move too much and scare the horse.

"Come here," Beckett said to Julia first. She pulled her over gently and watched her let the mare sniff at her fingers. "Good," she said gently. "Don't do anything else since remember she prefers her forehead scratched.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me-" Julia said before she stopped herself as her sister suddenly appeared next to her. "We can't feed them that," she said as Eliza had some grass in her hands.

"No they'll eat it themselves but it's sweet of you to do that," Beckett told her with a smile.

"Can I pet it?" Eliza asked then.

"Hold on, let me pick her up love," Castle told her.

With a smile as Julia looked eager as her father picked her up Jim said, "You're not going to let them ride it are you?"

"Oh no," Beckett said, smiling as both girls looked at her. "This one isn't to ride remember I told you that yesterday." She watched Julia petting the mare gently before she nodded to her husband and he picked up Eliza.

Castle was surprised when his wife didn't say anything to their youngest but when he saw her soon holding her hand out to the mare he understood why. Since she'd seen her mother and sister do that so many times he wasn't surprised that Eliza had picked up on it so easily.

"It's pretty," the little girl said with a wide smile. "Thank you horsie."

"I'm sure she's thanking you too," Martha said with a smile. "So we're going ahead?"

"We are, come on sweetheart back into your carriage seat," Castle said before Eliza started to giggle heavily. Once they were on the trail again and riding in between the two bodies of water there were he said, "There's Lough Leane and our hotel is up there."

"Pretty," Eliza said behind them. "What's this lake?"

"Muckross Lake," Beckett said as she was next to them again. She looked behind them and called, "If anyone wants to stop for pictures or anything just let us know."

"We will but we took them yesterday remember," Martha said with a smile as Julia ahead of her and next to Jim stood up on her bike.

"Julia, down," Beckett told her daughter simply before she turned back to look ahead of them.

"She knows you," Jim said. "Very well," as his daughter hadn't even waited to make sure his oldest granddaughter had listened.

"Yeah well she's my mommy," Julia replied with a smile. "I have to listen don't I?"

"Good logic," Jim said with a smile at her.

When they were nearly at the end of the lake Beckett held up her hand to get the others' attention behind her and she said, "We're stopping here."

"So did Alexis and Louis, ahem!" Castle said, clearing his throat loudly as the two were on the side of the path kissing deeply.

"Hello," Alexis said, smiling at her father. "A little rude Dad."

"Just trying to get your attention," Castle said with a slight smile as he knew his wife was wondering if he was angry seeing the couple like that.

"Did you just come here for that?" Julia asked her sister.

"No we took some pictures," Louis replied. "Did you know our hotel is over there? Hard to make out though."

"They told us… but it's so pretty," Julia breathed as they were looking around together. "We can't swim here?"

"We're going to do so after lunch," Beckett answered.

"Kate I think we should tell them now," Castle said to his wife.

Sighing; since he hadn't tried to speak in Irish for that; Beckett then said, "Okay so this ride we're going to try and go through just a little quickly. The reasons for that are one you two want to swim don't you?"

"And me," Alexis said.

"Me too," Castle added.

Giving him a mock look of annoyance; since she was already aware of that; Beckett then said, "And two because back at the hotel we're going to go horseback riding."

"Three reasons," Castle said.

Beckett sighed and said, "I didn't want to tell them about that."

"Now you need to, they're going to burst with curiosity," Martha said. Her tone on the word burst made her granddaughters laugh before she said, "Well all of us I think."

"The pool," the girls suddenly said before their mother could speak.

"They're right," Beckett said with a nod.

"How long can we swim there?" Eliza asked.

"For a while, dinner's going to be late again," Castle answered.

"Then I hope we can swim more at the lake," Eliza said.

"I don't know what she means," Julia said, laughing as the others looked to her to translate. "Maybe that we swim the same amount of time in both places?" she suggested.

"Yeah," Eliza said when she saw her parents were looking at her.

"We'll see," Beckett said. "We need to have lunch first."  
"I think that means we need to go," Alexis said.

"Are you gonna ride with us?" Julia asked her hopefully as the two were getting back onto their bikes.

"We are," Alexis answered. "But you like riding right?" she then directed to Eliza.

"It's fun here," the little girl said, nodding her head rapidly. As they started to go again she raised her head as Julia was riding with their parents and giggled as Julia stood up for a moment on her bike again.

Beckett didn't say anything to that since she knew her oldest was just doing it to show off for her little sister and soon they found the cottage where the rest of their group was already. "How was it?" she called to Rebecca who came over to her.

"A lot of fun," she replied with a smile as she handed her baby over to her husband. "Did Eliza have fun on the back?"

"She did," Beckett said, handing her bike over to Castle so he could lock it with the others. "It's so beautiful here," she said as she looked back and forth between the lough and the lake. "I wish we'd come here sooner."

"Me too," Rebecca replied. "Also that I started coming to Ireland sooner."

Beckett laughed before they then walked together after their families and friends to the cottage. They got tea but just sandwiches to eat for everyone since they were going to eat a bigger dinner at the hotel. Once they were outside she sat at a table with the rest of her family and helped Eliza sip her tea.

"Thank you Mommy," the little girl said.

"You can drink this once in a while," Beckett said, knowing she meant her actually drinking the tea. "It's good for your stomach but you're still a little young to drink it a lot."

"I know, thank you," Eliza said.

"I think you were supposed to just say you're welcome love," Castle said, unable to help smiling. When his wife shot him a look he just kept smiling at her, taking her hand when she sighed in frustration at him.

"Do you know where exactly they're going to swim?" Martha asked after they'd been eating in silence for a bit.

"Skye will stop us," Beckett said. "We'll ride all together though spread out of course. And she'll lead-"

"With you," the girls and Castle all said at the same time.

Alexis couldn't help laughing at how surprised her stepmother looked when she turned to them and said, "I think everyone knew that already."

"Why does everyone assume that?" Beckett asked though she was smiling at them.

"It just happens," Castle said with a shrug, having to let go of her hand so they could drink their tea.

"Anyway, when she sees where she and Mary went swimming before we'll stop," Beckett said.

"Will there be trees?" Eliza asked.

Running her hand over her youngest's hair Beckett said with a smile, "I think so, you like them?"

"I like the shade," Eliza said, nodding her head. She took one of the apple slices her mother was holding out to her and bit into it, humming as she tasted it.

"These two will be very, very tired tonight," Jim commented.

"It's reminding you of me at the cabin?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"It is," her father replied. "She would run around, swim, everything outside she could do on her own," Jim told the others. "She liked being outside."

"I remember going a lot out into the woods with a book and an apple," Beckett said, smilingly slightly nostalgically. "And when I found the right spot I'd sit and read, then run down to the lake and swim."

"That sounds fun," Eliza said, smiling.

"It was," Beckett replied. "Since we didn't have a pool in the city."

The girls then began to ask about horseback riding and when Eliza begged to go with them Castle said, "You can."

"I can?" Eliza asked with a gasp.

"Yes," Beckett replied. "But one of us needs to ride with you while you're doing that."

"Kay!" Eliza cried eagerly, making her family laugh heavily.

"I guess she won't mind riding with me," Castle told his wife.

"Or me," Alexis said pointedly to her father.

"Or you," Castle said before he turned his head to look at his wife.

"I don't care who rides with me," Beckett said. "And these are calmer horses so you know."

"That's not what you're riding," Castle said simply.

"What is she riding?" Martha asked.

"The owner of the stables who supplies the horses for the hotel has a Hanoverian," Castle said.

"He's letting me ride it and Skye's riding the brother of it," Beckett said. "I don't know about us riding together Rick."

"You will love," Castle said simply, looking at her.

Sighing Beckett didn't say anything else, merely nodded her head once before she finished her sandwich and helped her husband and Alexis clean up their table.

"We won't ride that far," Skye told the others as they gathered at their bikes outside the cottage. "But there is a point we want to show you," she added, pointing to herself and Mary. "Not far from here." She waited for everyone to get back onto their bikes before Beckett showed up next to her. "You know Mary was saying something about this happening…"

"So did my family," Beckett said laughingly. "And so you know I didn't-"

"It's alright, you'd lead anyways right?" Skye said. When her friend nodded they started to ride and she then commented, "They said the same about the ride later."

"Because we're both going to be riding the Hanoverians," Beckett said. "Race?"

"If you insist," Skye said before she then gestured with her hand behind them and she and Beckett pulled to the side of the path. "Here we are," she said.

"Are we on the bridge we saw going to the cottage?" Mari asked.

"It is," David said, looking down from the side.

"This is where the water that's from the Upper Lake meets Muckross and Lough Leane," Mary stated. "So it's an interesting point."

"I think it's beautiful," Kathleen said as they were looking at the rocks with the water running over them below.

"And wet," Marie added.

"And they still want to swim," Castle said as the adults began to laugh.

"We'll keep going," Skye said. "Right now." And with that they all got onto the bikes once more and headed down to the path. They were bicycling for about four minutes until she stopped them once more. "Take the bikes with you but try not to catch the foliage on them."

Julia was confused about that before she gasped at the beach that soon opened up to them. "Wow, this is really beautiful," she said in amazement.

"Look at the rocks!" Eliza cried, pointing to the formation that was near them.

"You can go to them," Rebecca was telling her daughter as she turned to them.

"And they can sit there," Mary called as they were all taking off their shirts and either shorts or pants since they were already wearing their swimsuits underneath. "Skye and I did that before."

"We did," Skye replied. "I'll see you guys over there," she said, going into the water.

"Yes, you can," Beckett said when Julia and Eliza turned to her. "But we need to be with you."

"Everyone?" Eliza asked, wearing her vest then.

"No, one or two of us," Castle said. "Let's go."

Beckett took Julia's hand and they stepped into the water, smiling as her daughter squeezed her hand tightly. "It's a little cold," she said.

"I know but I still want to swim," Julia said.

"We're going over to the rock now," Beckett assured her.

"Should we have invited our parents to join us?" Castle asked his wife as he stood with Eliza next to them.

"Jim will come with us," Alexis told them. "He wants to see the rock too."

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said, looking back to see her father walking over to them. She smiled at him and said, "If he could have he would have brought his camera."

"I'm going to get pictures of it from waist deep," Jim said as he reached them. He wrapped his arm around Eliza once she had reached him and squeezed her shoulder before telling her, "Want to go?"

"Yeah I just wanna jump," the little girl replied.

"We were letting her get used to it," Castle said in amusement.

"You might regret it Eliza," Louis commented. "If you just jump in."

Castle tried not to laugh at his daughter's obvious uncertainty and he said, "Let's run in instead and see what happens."

After they'd done so they stopped as the girls were crying out at the cold water once again.

"Just a little more," Julia said, looking over at Mari and David who were walking to them.

"Holy… how did you guys do that?" David said as he felt the water temperature.

"That's nothing, looking at Skye and her family," Beckett said pointing out to the rock.

"I would say she's impatient but I think they're used to this water," David commented.

"Come on Mommy, Daddy," Eliza said though she was tugging on her grandfather's hand.

"Alright, we'll follow," Castle replied. Though he honestly thought his father in law would go quicker with Eliza they were all together when they reached the formation where the McDouglases were sitting and watching them approach.

"Are we defending this as our fort then?" Skye asked jokingly.

"No way, here comes Eliza," Castle said, helping her up next to the family. He then helped Julia up and followed since Beckett and Jim were already up on it too. He looked back at the beach and they all waved together at Rebecca, Dani and his mother. "Wow, this is… nice," he said finally.

"It is," David agreed. He smiled and then said, "I kind of wish Becca had come out with us."

"Why didn't Mommy?" Mari asked her father.

"She didn't want to but she will come swimming with us later," David answered.

After they had looked around the lake together the McDouglases went back into the water and began to swim before the others slipped down into it as well.

"Mommy," Julia said with a laugh. "I can swim already."  
"I realize that," Beckett said as she was playfully holding her oldest up.

"You know what I remembered?" Julia asked, turning to her and treading the water.

"What?" Beckett asked.

At first Julia was surprised her mother hadn't guessed but then realized as she looked at her that she had and was just pretending. She smiled and told her, "When we went swimming at Grandpapa's for the first time."

Beckett tried not to stop swimming; afraid she was going to get a question as to why it'd taken her so long to take Julia there; but then her daughter was talking again and she focused on her.

"It was so much fun," Julia said earnestly.

"It was," Beckett said in agreement. "Want to head back up?" she suggested since the others were swimming back to the beach. As they followed them together she couldn't help but recall the day that her daughter had easily since it had been right after they'd returned from their first trip to the Hamptons.

* * *

 _"So this vest will help you swim remember," Beckett was saying as she buckled it on her daughter._

 _"But I don't like it," Julia protested._

 _"I know," Beckett said, kissing her temple. "But you need to wear this until you learn how to swim."_

 _"Did you?" Julia asked._

 _"Mmm-hmm," Beckett replied simply before she took off her wrap she had around her waist._

 _"Can I swim with you?" Julia asked._

 _"Yes, you have to," Beckett said. "Come on we're going to step in okay?"_

 _"Kay," Julia said eagerly. She took her mother's hand as soon as she was reaching out to her with it and they went over to the top step. "Ooh," she said, "It's warm."_

 _"I know that's why I wanted you to swim here," Beckett replied. She squeezed her hand before they stepped down to the next one and then the third. "Here," she then said, turning and holding her hands out to her daughter. She picked her up and said, "I'll teach you how to swim again okay?"_

 _"Kay," Julia replied with a nod._

 _Beckett proceeded to do her best to teach Julia how to swim as she had during the summer, not surprised when she had a little trouble in getting the kicking motion of her legs down first. "Now try to move your arms like I showed you," she told her._

 _Julia was trying to do so but she couldn't get it exactly like her mother had said so she soon started to whimper and she said, "Mommy."_

 _"It's alright," Beckett said, bringing her daughter back onto her hip. She kissed her temple again and murmured, "You did a wonderful job."_

 _"That was very nice," Castle said as he was standing at the side of the pool, Jim walking up next to him._

 _Gasping Julia then realized who it was and she smiled shyly, waving at the two before she said, "Hi."_

 _"Is it alright if they join us?" Beckett asked. When her daughter nodded she smiled and said, "Can I give you to Castle?"_

 _"Are you gonna swim?" Julia asked. When her mother nodded she did so back to her and they went over to the steps. "Hi," she said again shyly as he was holding her._

 _"Hey did you have fun with your mom so far?" Castle asked her. At her nod he said, "I'm jealous."_

 _"My grandpapa can hold me too," Julia said._

 _"Here," Jim said._

 _Smiling at the man's eagerness to hold his granddaughter Castle handed her over and then dove under the water before swimming to where his girlfriend was at the end of the pool. "She forgot," he said._

 _"No she remembered how to keep afloat," Beckett pointed out._

 _"Oh yeah that she got," Castle said. "You'll have to come back to keep teaching her._

 _"And you," Beckett said as she knew what that meant. "We'll see how it goes though since she has school now."_

 _"Of course," Castle said. He looked back at the steps and with a smile said, "Your dad really loves her."_

 _"He does," Beckett replied with a soft smile as she watched the two as well. "How're you?" she then said softly to him._

 _"I'm good," Castle reassured her. "I missed you though. Actually both of you, and then just you."_

 _Smiling Beckett said, "My dad wants to try and have her stay the night tonight."_

 _"Will she agree with that?" Castle asked, trying not to let the hope seep into his tone._

 _"She has," Beckett said. "So I'll be alone tonight."_

 _"Not for long," Castle said._

 _"No, not for long," Beckett said, smirking at him momentarily. "Until then let's go, I want to spend time with her before we leave."_

 _"Great, I'll follow you," Castle told her._

 _At his eagerness obvious in his voice Beckett couldn't help smile and with that she then went back under the water, swimming with her boyfriend until they resurfaced at the steps to rejoin her daughter and father._

* * *

"Hey," Castle said.

"Yes?" Beckett said as she turned from watching their daughters to him.

"Think we should be letting them sit there?" Castle asked his wife.

"Yes," Beckett replied with a smile. "They're okay as long as they stay sitting."

"We know," Julia called to them.

" _Did you get pictures_?" Castle asked out of the corner of his mouth.

Smiling again at how he'd said that Beckett said, "Yes, I did. All the kids together."

"I don't think you can call us kids," Louis said as he and Alexis were with the six girls. They were because they needed to watch them since the kids' parents were on the other side of the water flowing down from the Torc Waterfall and they were sitting in a row on the more stable side.

"Your parents will," Castle said as he was sending the picture he'd taken to Beckett's cousins. "So we're ready?"

"Yes, back into the freezing water," David said with a sigh.

Giving a mock sigh of her own; though she was trying to make it sound annoyed; Rebecca told her husband, "It's not that bad."

"I think he's just looking for sympathy," Mary said laughing.

Watching the adults as they were quiet while making their way across the rocks Julia felt her arm being grabbed and saw that it was Mari. "They'll be okay," she said quickly. "They made it to the other side."

"We did," Castle said as he'd heard that.

"He's right, we did," Skye said with a smile. "So let's keep going we've just got a little more to go before we head to see the horses."

Beckett was going to head after the others once she let Eliza go with Jim but she was stopped by a hand holding her wrist. She turned and smiled at her husband saying, "I don't think we have time for that."

"No, what were you thinking of on the beach?" Castle asked.

"Oh, just that time you joined us when I took Julia to my dad's pool for the first time," Beckett said. She quickly explained why, because their oldest had recalled, and said, "You were thinking of something yourself."

"Not really," Castle said quickly.

"Rick," Beckett said simply as they walked down the steps together hand in hand.

Though he didn't want to Castle finally confessed, "I've been thinking about what we want to do next month," making sure she would understand what he meant since he'd spoken in English.

"I know that already," Beckett said. "You probably won't forget until we're… _together at night_ ," she said, ending in Irish as they looked around them.

"But I was just remembering the last time I saw you holding a baby," Castle said.

Beckett laughed softly and said, "I'm not surprised by that either."

"Remember that time I went to the city to talk to our publisher?" Castle asked her.

"Oh sure, that was the first time I was with the girls on my own," Beckett said. "What made you remember that?" she asked her husband. When he shrugged she laughed and squeezed his hand before they continued to where the others were waiting with their bikes, unable to help recall that night herself while they headed down the path once more.


	20. Where My Memories Remain (Part 2)

_"I-" Julia began to say._

 _"Shh, she is," Beckett said softly as she quickly fixed her blouse and then began to stand up since she'd already burped Eliza._

 _Julia wanted to speak again but she knew her mother would quiet her so she just went with Beckett to the crib, watching her set her sister down in it before she waved to the baby though her eyes were closed. She tried to wait patiently for her mother to cover Eliza and then take her hand so they could leave but she almost couldn't. Finally they were outside in the hall and as soon as the door was closed she asked her mother, "Is Daddy back yet?"_

 _"He hasn't come in so no," Beckett replied with a smile. She picked up her daughter and told her, "And now it's time for you to go to bed."_

 _With a heavy sigh Julia said, "Can I read?"_

 _"I'll read to you after your bath," Beckett said, nodding her head. "But a short book since you're going to be a little late."_

 _Julia nodded, since she had expected that, and let her mother carry her the rest of the way to her room. She couldn't play in the bath but she and Beckett talked about what they'd do the next day, since it was summer and she had no school. "I hope we can swim," she said to her mother as she was being dried off._

 _"We should, I know your daddy will want to since he wasn't here to do that with us today," Beckett told her before helping her dress in her pajamas._

 _"Did he miss us?" Julia asked her._

 _"Of course," Beckett said, helping her up to the sink to brush her teeth. "He always does when he goes out. And I know already he's going to try and make it up to us all day," she added._

 _After she had rinsed out her mouth Julia said, "I hope he stays with us."_

 _"Don't worry, he will," Beckett assured her daughter before picking her up again and carrying her to the bed before she grabbed a book she knew would go quickly. "Alright," she said a few minutes later when they'd finished looking through the tome. "Sweet dreams Julia, I love you."_

 _"Love you too Mommy," Julia said, smiling up at her before they shared a kiss._

 _As soon as she had her oldest set in bed Beckett closed the door behind her and went down to the kitchen to start to make some tea. She was waiting for the water to boil on the stove when she heard a door open. Before she could react though she suddenly heard someone singing and looked down the hall to see it was her husband._

 _"_ Home where my thought's escaping, home where my music's playing, home where my love lies waiting, silently for me _," Castle sang. "Not exactly the best song since you're not just waiting of course," he told her as he moved his right hand from behind his back and then brought the rose in his hand in front of her._

 _"No but it got the point across," Beckett said, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck. They kissed deeply and after they'd stroked their tongues gently together she pulled away first. "Thank you for the rose," she said as she took the flower and sniffed gently at the coral petals. "But I was waiting for you," she told him with a smile as she got the bloom into a vase._

 _"Everything was okay?" Castle asked._

 _"Oh sure, they were fine and I had fun with them in the pool," Beckett replied as she went to get the pot on the stove as the water was boiling. "But they missed you."  
"I'm glad to hear that," Castle commented. "What about you."_

 _Beckett shivered slightly as her husband's voice was husky in tone and his arms were wrapping around her and she told him, "I think I did."_

 _"You think you did?" Castle asked her. When she just smiled at him he took the pot of water and turned off the stove. "Do you want this?" he asked her, going over to the sink._

 _"No," Beckett said, suddenly losing her desire for tea._

 _With a nod Castle set the pot aside; to use the water the next day when it was cooled down; and he took her hand telling her, "I want to see the girls."  
"I knew and we need to open their doors… we can," Beckett said. She followed him up the stairs until they came to Eliza's room first and there she followed him inside to check on their youngest._

 _Castle very carefully ran his hand down Eliza's head as far as he could and smiled at the four month old as she squirmed for a moment before she then relaxed. "Four months," he whispered to his wife when they were out in the hall._

 _"I was thinking the same thing," Beckett said with a smile as Eliza had turned that the day before. She opened the door to Julia's room then and let Castle go in first so he could kiss their oldest on the top of her head. She watched in slight concern that he might wake Julia up but when he stood up straight she saw the little girl was fast asleep still._

 _As soon as he could Castle was grabbing his wife's hand and he pulled her rapidly down to their room where he closed and locked the door behind them. "Sixteen days," he said to her._

 _"You're counting down?" Beckett asked with a smile as he was wrapping his arms around her waist._

 _"Why not? A first anniversary is very important," Castle said. Before she could say anything he leaned down and kissed her deeply before they parted and he told her, "Especially this one."_

 _Though Beckett wanted to question that she instead said, "Do you want to anticipate our celebration?"_

 _"Definitely," Castle said. And with that he gathered her into his arms, kissing her deeply so they could begin._

* * *

"I have to wonder if they set us up for this," Skye was saying to Beckett as they were slowing down their horses.

With a smile Beckett said, "Those horses are too tame to catch up."  
"True," Skye said since by then they were at a walk. "But-"

"Wait!" a voice called behind the two. When the two women turned around and looked back at her Rebecca waved and said, "I wanted to catch up with you two."

"Why?" Skye asked.

"I finally have a chance to talk with you Kate," Rebecca said. "But don't worry," she then directed to Skye quickly. "This is something you might have guessed."

"We talked about it during our breakfast," Skye told her.

"She did guess," Beckett said when Rebecca looked to her questioningly. "And yes, I told Rick and we're going to try to have another child."

"Why not say baby?" Rebecca asked though she was smiling as she had a feeling how much her friend had realized she wanted another child.

"It gives the impression we'll get tired of it after it's a newborn," Beckett said with a shrug. "Which isn't true for either of us."

"So I would guess he was happy?" Rebecca asked.

"Very," Beckett replied. "But we're not going to start; be able to; until the first after the ball."

"That should be a good night," Rebecca commented.

"Hopefully for you both," Skye said.

"I'm sure he'll make sure of that," Rebecca said. She looked at her friend and said, "Just a guess; David would do that for me."

"Which means he did when you were trying to conceive Dani," Beckett said.

"Perhaps," Rebecca said.

"I feel odd," Skye said when the two women looked at her then. "I can't contribute too much to this really."

"No you did earlier when we were talking," Beckett hurried to reassure her. "But it's just for that one night."

"He agreed to waiting until after the wedding?" Rebecca asked with a smile on her face.

"He did," Beckett said with a nod. "So we're not really thinking about it too much; though he is eager."  
"I would imagine…" Skye began. She then said, "I wonder if your husbands are looking at this as a testament to their virility-"

"No," Beckett and Rebecca said at that same time and firmly before the former continued. "It's done out of love; believe us. But I guess if you really pressed them they'd say they were proud that they could prove they could do it."

"That's true," Skye said. "And satisfying you at the same time would make them even prouder." She laughed when the two looked at her in obvious confusion and said, "I'm just making this up."

"I understood," Rebecca said.

"Me too," Beckett replied. "But since we're planning this ahead I know I'm going to need to get in as much horseback riding as I can get. Which is why I'm doing so now."

"Oh yeah, what about Alex?" Rebecca asked.

"Rick will need to ride him," Beckett replied. "And he can so I'm not worried about that."

"And here we are at the beginning," Skye said. "Wait, Kate I told Mary about this…"

"That's alright, I knew you're going to keep it between yourselves," Beckett said. "And tell David," she then directed to Rebecca. "But Rick and I are keeping this between the two of us until we know we are pregnant unless someone else figures it out like you two did."

"Great," Rebecca said before she heard her daughter calling to her. She then said to Beckett quickly, "You will be soon."

Beckett smiled at her friend in thanks and then turned to Skye to explain when she spoke before she herself could.

"I understand; it took them some time to have Dani didn't it?" Skye asked.

" _It did but they never gave up the hope they could_ ," Beckett said, switching to Russian then. She then spoke a little thoughtfully and said, " _And they never became obsessed with the idea_."

" _If they were going to have just one daughter that would be it_?" Skye asked. When Beckett nodded she then asked, " _Will you two think the same_?"

" _Yes but_ Rick _is insistent we'll succeed_ ," she replied.

" _You'll have to see_ ," Skye said simply before they were coming to a stop at where they would need to leave their horses.

Once everyone was off of their horses the group went to the pool where Jim and Martha already were with Dani though they hadn't gone swimming with her. After the girls had stopped admiring the large pool and the room it was in they began to swim.

"How long do we get to stay Mommy?" Julia asked Beckett some time after they'd gotten into the pool as she reached her.

"Not much longer, we need to get ready before we go," Castle said as his wife looked over at him.

"He's right, we're eating dinner and you'll need to get right to bed almost," Beckett said when Julia glanced to her. "But we've been swimming a lot today."

"Yeah," the girl said as she walked along the bottom of the pool. "And it was fun."

"Good we were hoping it would be," Castle said, coming over to them. He took Eliza from Beckett and threw her up above him a little before kissing her cheek. "So-" he started to say before he kissed Julia at her embracing him. "So you two will be alright with dinner."

"We know, Mommy said that they give us food too," Eliza answered.

"They have a children's menu," Beckett corrected her with a smile. "Want to swim one more time sweetie?" she directed to Julia.

"Sure," the girl replied as she'd seen her friend doing that with her mother. They pushed off from the bottom of the pool then and she concentrated on swimming before they reached the end of it. "We couldn't get dinner here could we?" she asked her mother.

"Yeah that would be really cool," Mari said eagerly, looking at Rebecca.

"It would but we're going to have a nice dinner," Beckett told them.

"Plus your sister and Louis are going out," Rebecca said.

"Oh they can still go," Julia said, not surprised when Mari nodded.

"We're going to take you out to a good restaurant too," Rebecca told her. "Speaking of which…"

When the last person; Kathleen pulled laughingly by Skye; was out of the pool the families split up to prepare for their nights as they had only an hour and a half for their reservations at eight. Since the kids were all finished first they went down the hall; as Beckett and Skye were watching from their rooms; to the one Alexis and Louis were sharing.

"Hey there," Louis said with a smile at the sight of the girls. "Let me take Dani here," he said, taking her out of Julia's arms to bounce her slightly. "You all look smashing."

"Thanks," Marie said with a smile. "You do too."

"Well it's a date, need to look very nice for my girl," Louis said as he smiled at Dani who was giggling at his bouncing her.

"Louis," Alexis said as she stepped out into the bedroom. "You're going to make her sick; Rebecca and David did feed her already."

With a nod Louis handed the baby to her and said, "You look fantastic."

"Thank you," Alexis said, kissing his cheek. "Don't call me your girl."

"Do you call her your love?" Eliza asked.

"No I know your parents do that," Louis said. "I just call her Lex."

"I know it's a nice thing," Alexis said, trying not to laugh at the way the girls looked at her. "So-" she started to say before there was a knock on the door. "There are our grandparents."

Since it was Martha and Jim the room was crowded and it became even more so when the parents arrived, but they soon left after everyone said goodnight to Alexis and Louis; the adults wishing them a nice dinner. When they left them at the lobby the group went to the Panorama Restaurant where they would be eating and they were led to their tables; three of them; at the large windows looking out on the lakes and mountains.

"There's a part of me that always thinks we shouldn't reserve seats like this," Castle said jokingly to his wife while they were waiting for their food to be served.

Beckett shook her head and said, "That would be one of those times when they riot."

"I'm glad we're sitting here," Martha said, sipping at her wine. "It is a fantastic view."

"And we can still see it," Jim pointed out.

"No I don't think they're going to respond," Castle said, shaking his head.

"So what about tomorrow?" Julia said. She laughed when her father next to her pretended to jump and she said, "We can hear you but we want to see as much as we can."

"There's a lot to see," Eliza said.

Before anyone could say anything after the little girl had spoken their food arrived and they took some time to eat as everyone was hungry after their activities that day.

"What about tomorrow?" Eliza said then. She smiled when the others laughed and said, "Mommy?"

"I know," Beckett said reassuringly. "And…" she said before trailing off and listening behind her. Since she could hear Skye and Mary telling their daughters she turned back to hers and said, "We're going to explore the Dingle Peninsula."

"Can we swim where we went before?" Julia asked eagerly as she quickly recognized the name.

"Of course and then we'll return here for dinner again," Castle said.

"Rick we're taking them; plus your sister and Louis," Beckett said as she directed the last to the girls. "For a family dinner at a restaurant in Killarney."

"What about everyone else?" Julia asked.

"They're going to other places," Castle answered.

"We're staying in Dingle for dinner," Skye said from the next table.

"We're going to Killorglin on the way back here," Rebecca said from the next table over.

"So we're set," Castle said as they focused their attention back to their tables.

"But what are we gonna do?" Julia asked. "Besides go in the ocean."

"You'll see," Beckett said simply, smiling at her. "Now keep eating or we won't have time for dessert."

At that the girls started to eat a little more attentively before they were finishing and listening to their parents order the desserts. They looked at each other and eagerly began to question them about their outing the next day but as they had expected none of the adults said anything to their questions that they hadn't already. They didn't really mind, enjoying things as they were soon eating their sweets and instead turning their talk to what they'd gotten to do that day and what they'd found the most fun as their parents and grandparents soon joined in with them.

* * *

"I think Rebecca is aware of this already," David murmured to his friend. It was later at night and all the kids were in bed though he and Castle were together in the hotel's bar getting drinks to take their wives at their respective rooms.

"She will be now, I think Kate talked to her while she went ahead of us riding horses," Castle replied. "I just hope we can conceive soon…"

"I know," David said, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I tried to blame myself when we couldn't get pregnant when we started to try for Dani. But…"

"It's a little unfair that ends so specifically for women," Castle said absently. "But she's young still, that's the thing."

"She is and you're… okay?" David asked slowly.

"I always have my doctor check that when I go for my physical," Castle said, nodding his head at that same time. "So I'm fertile, Kate too according to her last physical. It's just the actual process… I know you're aware what that's like."

"I am," David said, slightly bitterly as it had still taken himself and his wife time to conceive their youngest daughter though they'd been fine medically. "But hey, just think of when she is and how happy you're going to be."  
"I am already," Castle said. Their names were called and they grabbed the glasses before they made their way to the floor they were on. "And I'm so eager for this but we're trying not to let it take control."

"You'll be able to," David said knowingly. "Things happen you know and that helps."

Laughing Castle said, "You're thinking of your wife. Go and have a nice night."

"We will; plus you and Kate though it's not time for you to start yet," David said. He then used his whole arm to stop his friend and said, "Considering you always outnumber Brad and I in how many times a week you two will have plenty of chances."

"Why I told you guys that I don't know," Castle said in a mock groan.

"Because you're proud of the fact; and considering our ages," David said since he wasn't that much older than Castle and Brad. "I think we have a right to be proud of whatever number we can get to. You and Brad especially since your wives are six years younger than you; it's a lot if you think about it biologically."

"I know I worry about it all the time," Castle replied. "Brad too."

"They're happy," David said supportively. "I mean… you mentioned Kate not getting pleasured before right?"

"Yeah she… faked it," Castle said slowly, glancing to where his room with his wife was.

"Rebecca mentioned it to me," David said. When his friend looked at him he shrugged and told him, "You know Becca wants me on top all the time and that I'm the only man she could handle that with."

"That's not too bad," Castle said with a shrug, glad they were keeping their voices down. "And Lily… wait, we should probably stop there."

"But we know she and Kate are similar," David said slowly.

"You're lucky you were first and last with Rebecca," Castle replied, smirking at his friend.

"I had to give something to the conversation," David said in an exaggerated tone, laughing at the end.

"So now we've done that we should probably head back to said wives," Castle said.

"Do you two keep things going during vacation?" David said. When his friend just looked at him he sighed and said, "Becca and I've been trying."

"Yeah, we need to go to our wives," Castle replied. "You've called her Becca twice."

"Alright," David said with a slight laugh. "I'll go now if you will. Goodnight Rick."

"Night David," Castle said with a smile to his friend before he left to head down the rest of the way to his and Beckett's room where he was soon knocking on the door for her to open it.

"How did you do that?" Beckett asked with a smile as she opened the door for her husband.

"My elbow," Castle replied with a smile at her. "Your drink my love," he said, handing it to her.

With how tenderly his 'my love' had been spoken Beckett was well prepared for his embrace and she did so herself with only one arm too. "Thank you. So where would you like to sit?"

"Outside, we can still see the lakes and everything," Castle told her. He wasn't surprised when she nodded and together they went out to sit down on the chairs though he used his free hand to pull over his to his wife's.

"We need to put this back," Beckett told her husband as he was doing that.

"I know," Castle replied before he sat. He sighed as they looked out at the view and then commented, "Thank you for noticing this love."

"When I saw it had this view there was no other choice," Beckett said, glancing at her husband as he grabbed her free hand. She entwined their fingers and said softly, "Did you have a nice time with David while you were waiting?"

Castle smiled, knowing what she wasn't asking, and after taking a quick sip of his Irish coffee he said, "We just waited."

"And talked," Beckett said.

"I told him," Castle replied simply as he looked at her.

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said. She then smiled and she said, "I hope Rebecca doesn't mind."

"Would she?" Castle asked in surprise.

"No," Beckett said, laughing softly. "But they're hoping for us."

"They are," Castle said, nodding his head rapidly. "Did Rebecca…"

"She said she thinks we'll conceive… kind of subtly but she said," Beckett said. "Rick I'm thinking of telling Patrick."

"Of course, I expected it," Castle replied, squeezing her hand firmly. "What about Lily and Brad?" At the shake of his wife's he then said, "Lanie?"

"I think I'll wait," Beckett said. "She's scared," she then explained to her husband when he looked surprised. "She has Dylan but if they're going to get married, I don't know. And she's six months older than me too," she then reminded him.

"She'll start thinking of time running out," Castle guessed. Another nod from his wife and he sighed saying, "I'll leave that to you. But are we really going to leave our city friends out of the loop?"

"There is no loop honestly," Beckett told him. "Rebecca figured it out and then Skye and Mary knows since Skye told her." She shared a look with her husband and then said together with him, "She guessed before Skye told her."

Castle laughed when they stopped speaking and said, "Really weird. But they're intuitive."

"They are," Beckett said. "Patrick probably won't figure it out but that's because he's not around me all the time."

"You asked him over," Castle said when he saw the slightly guilty look on his wife's face and said, "I figured and I think that's perfect. We get back with a week until the girls have school and his kids are too young still."

"I also invited his parents," Beckett said, slightly relieved when she could tell that he really didn't mind.

"Of course, that way they can see their son in law's best friend's home," Castle said. He playfully made a face and said, "That was long winded."

"Thank you," Beckett said getting up then and sitting on his lap since she'd finished her Irish coffee.

"Not a problem I know you've wanted him up to our house since you've seen his," Castle told her, setting his glass down too and holding onto her. He wasn't surprised when his wife kissed him deeply then and he then held her tightly as she was very hungry against his lips. Her tongue was the same and he was groaning soon as her taste was incredibly delicious; as it always was.

When they had stopped; after three more of those same kinds of kisses; Beckett said, "Can we go in?"

"Sure," Castle said. "We can come out and sit here tomorrow."

"We can," Beckett said, smiling at him as she stood. She held his hand as they walked over to the open door and she soon felt his hand on the small of her back.

"I'm so glad you were wearing this," Castle told his wife lovingly.

"I had no other choice," Beckett replied, smiling at him as she was wearing her blue lace dress.

"Glad you did that too," Castle said with a smile as well. Since he'd closed the door behind them he moved to rapidly close the curtains over the window looking out on the balcony. "Okay we're all set for… whatever you'd like," he told his wife.

"Come sit with me," Beckett told him, reaching out to him for his hand.

Castle was a little surprised but he then set down the glasses he'd brought in with them and sat on the bench in front of their bed next to her. "What's wrong?" he asked, studying her closely.

"No, nothing's wrong," Beckett said quickly. She then smiled slightly and told him, "I'm wondering if I should have talked to you sooner about this."

"You mean sooner this summer?" Castle asked. When his wife inclined her head slightly he held her hand within both of his and told her firmly, "You weren't ready until after we were in Dublin so it's alright. Everything was what you wanted to do so I'm happy. In the end you talked to me. Don't worry anymore okay?"

"Okay," Beckett said, sliding her hand out of his grasp so she could wrap her arms around his neck tightly. "I wish we could start now."

"Me too," Castle said. He studied her and then said, "Listen, there's something I'm wondering for when we get pregnant. Do you want to find out or wait like we did with Eliza?"

"I want to find out, it was nice to be surprised last time but now I want to know," Beckett replied.

"Me too, whatever we have," Castle said before he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

When they parted Beckett initiated another kiss before they stopped and she whispered, "I was doing something while I was waiting for you."

"Oh yeah? Naughty?" Castle asked.

Smiling at his quick guess Beckett said, "I was thinking about the desk."

His head snapping to the side where it was near them Castle breathed out a little hard and said, "You were?"

"Mmm-hmm, what about you?" Beckett asked him.

"Wanted you to ride me," Castle said with a shrug.

"You got jealous of the stallion I was on earlier," Beckett said teasingly, standing up.

"Slightly," Castle said truthfully as he knew he couldn't fool her.

"Good," Beckett said before she then turned.

"Where are you going?" Castle asked in surprise as she was going toward the bathroom.

"I'll be right back out," Beckett said simply, smirking a little at him before she disappeared. But she was soon peeking her head out again and said, "I want to see your cock when I'm back out."

Castle tried not to pass out from the sheer pleasure of hearing those words coming out of her mouth so unexpectedly and to distract himself from that he hurried to undress. Since they'd dressed up for their family dinner he was taking off his buttoned up shirt before he set it on the white armchair in front of the bed. His trousers went the same way and he was left clad in his boxers before he then went to the window though he didn't touch the curtains. Something reminded him that his wife had mentioned the desk and he hurriedly got out a spare sheet in the closet before he snapped it open and draped it over the desk that he cleared as quickly as he could.

"I thought I said no clothes love," Beckett said, coming out of the bathroom then. She smiled when her husband turned to her and she said, "But that's close enough since I don't mind getting to get my hands on you before we start." She wasn't surprised when he didn't say anything to her in his obvious shock his eyes still intent on her. "I went to the trouble of changing for you I hope you know," she then told him. She still got no reply and she then walked the rest of the way to him before she leaned against the desk, watching him closely to see if he'd speak first or she would need to.

Castle couldn't really find the words to talk; too involved in staring at his wife though he'd seen the blue negligee she was wearing before. Finally he cleared his throat slightly and said, "You look… delectable." He wasn't surprised to see his wife's cheeks flush slightly and he leaned down, kissing her deeply as he pulled her tightly against him. He felt her responding and soon after their tongues were meeting again, making him groan as she cried out softly into his mouth. When they parted he couldn't stop himself and he leaned down, kissing her breasts that were partially exposed by the sheer fabric of the lingerie that was covering them.

Gasping out in pleasure at the way she was literally shocked; her body jerking against her husband's every time he pressed his lips to her; Beckett finally stopped him. Watching as he raised his head she stared into his eyes until finally they fell into each other and she nearly became dizzy at how roughly they were kissing and grasping each other. When they finally stopped and parted she reached up for the straps of her negligee and pulled them down, trying not to tremble at the way he seemed to devour her with his nearly black eyes.

The second his wife's breasts were exposed Castle reached up and cupped them carefully, thumbing her nipples as he knew she enjoyed. As she cried out softly he leaned his head down and began to kiss her breasts once more. He had meant to do that for far longer but when she carefully pulled his head away and ran her fingertips over his lower lip he nodded. Descending again he took her left nipple within his mouth and proceeded to suckle, managing at the same time to pick her up to set her on the desk. After he'd stimulated both her breasts he then stood up straight and said, "Okay?"

"Yes but you're wearing too much," Beckett said, smiling slightly at him.

"So are you," Castle replied.

"No," Beckett said very simply before she was reaching for his boxers. She was pleased when he helped her and the second he was naked she was pulling her negligee up enough for him to have access to her. As he pulled her up to the edge of the desk she held her breath, her legs spread, and when he sank smoothly into her she gasped heavily in pleasure. "Oh god… Rick," she breathed.

Castle didn't reply, instead he began to thrust, and he kissed her a couple times before he finally said, "You managed to… help me get ready."

"I was hoping," Beckett breathed out heavily. She was holding on tightly to him, nails scraping over his back, before they were kissing again. When they'd parted shortly after she then helped him with her negligee, getting it out of the way. Though she didn't have enough leverage she still tried to meet his pace when they sped up again. With them being so rough against each other she whispered, "You're… the desk."

"I moved it," Castle said, relieved that she was feeling as much pleasure as he was and he suddenly slowed down. Making each thrust more deliberate he struck her clit, watching her as he wanted to make sure things didn't end too quickly. He was so involved with what he was doing that he was completely taken aback when his wife stopped and made him do so.

Whispering into her husband's ear Beckett wasn't surprised when he pulled away and looked at her in surprise and said, "Please."

Breathing out heavily Castle said, "I don't know if I can."

"Try," Beckett said, outright begging him. She was ecstatic when he helped her down off the desk then and pulled the sheet off before she turned to it. Placing her hands on the top of it she shuddered in joy as she felt her husband's hands on her ass before he suddenly slapped her with one. Crying out in reaction to the bolt of pleasure running through her she said, "Hurry I can't wait."

"Neither can I," Castle said huskily, nuzzling the side of her head. He then slipped his erection into her for a second time, breathing heavily as she cried out softly in front of him. As soon as they were thrusting together, using the desk for leverage with his wife, he then brought up his right hand to begin caressing the front of her body. When he began to run his fingers around her nipples he could feel her arching her back before she cried out deeply. That was effecting where they were coupled together and he completely forgot what she'd asked him to do he was lost in feeling them.

"Wait, help me…" Beckett said as there was no way she could forget what she'd asked for. She was relieved when he quickly moved with her; since it meant he recalled; and his next thrust after that going down on her made her nearly scream as he was set directly against her g-spot. The desk was too slippery for her to find much purchase and her nails scrabbled against it while the delight her body felt in his motion was making itself well known. She was preparing herself for what he would do to her once she orgasmed when he abruptly stopped and she nearly staggered against the desk gasping, "What are you doing?" in protest.

"Not here," Castle said, withdrawing from her though his body was screaming in displeasure at the motion. He ignored it the best he could, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to their bed. He was expecting her to protest again but she easily turned onto her hands on knees and before he joined her again he kissed her the best he could in the position she was in. He then moved to enter her yet again and they began thrusting together nearly instantly. He groaned as she cried out in joy once they had a steady, rapid pace and he leaned down so he could kiss around her shoulders and back as his right hand reached up to caress her breasts.

"It's not enough," Beckett gasped out to him. Before her husband could respond to that she was laying her arms onto the bed and his next thrust within her brought him flush against her g-spot and she was biting at the sheet below her as it nearly knocked her out right then. With his swift pace she was almost numb to the feel of his thrusts but he suddenly changed direction and she was crying out as everything began anew, pushing herself into the mattress as her orgasm was hard and swift. She only had a few seconds to feel her ecstasy, her body burning from head to toe, before everything became too intense and she lost consciousness.

The second that he'd felt his wife begin to climax Castle had stilled within her, just feeling her until the second she stopped moving. He moved swiftly to lay her on her back, grabbing his pillow to put it under her head, and then stared at her as he wasn't sure what else to do to withstand the throbbing of his body and the agony of his stalled peak. After a while he couldn't stop himself and he started to stroke her body, just barely brushing his fingers against her skin until he saw she was coming to. "Kate?" he said, trying not to be too forceful with that.

"Hmm… Rick," Beckett sighed as she blinked a few times and then kept them open to look at her husband. Realizing she was on her back she smiled and brushed her fingertips along his lips as she told him, "I feel empty."

"I wanted to wait," Castle said unnecessarily since he knew his wife was aware of why he would do that when she fainted. He reached down her to clit then and began to play with it a little though he was very careful not to do anything that might be too much for her. Finally she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him until he was above her, not having much choice but to move with her direction. Groaning her name deliriously as he entered her he didn't wait and immediately began to thrust, trying to keep his body above hers so he could reach her clit and rub it with his fingers. He wanted her to climax with him that time and was desperate to get her to that point when he broke. "Kate!" he yelled in dismay.

"Oh… Rick I'm coming!" Beckett said, about to tell him he didn't have to worry when she snapped herself. She was slightly surprised as she didn't think he'd had the time to arouse her again. But with the culmination of his waiting rushing into her she decided that it took so little to arouse her because he seemed to naturally. That thought went through her very rapidly as she was trying to withstand the pleasure that was running through her body for a second time. She was nearly clawing at his back as everything seemed to go on and wouldn't stop until suddenly she went still. She was gasping for air, feeling him continuing to thrust until finally he stopped above her.

A little weak Castle had no strength to stop his wife when she pushed him off of her and he lay on his back as she got off the bed. He just managed to turn his head over to the bathroom and he could hear the sink running which made him frown and begin to sit up. "Did you-" he started to say when she reappeared.

"No," Beckett interrupted him easily as she knew what he was going to ask. She got on the bed and paused when he reached to feel between her legs and said, "I told you I didn't."

"Then why the wet washcloth?" Castle asked as she let him wipe his fingers on it. He exhaled in a hiss then as she wrapped the warm and damp fabric around his erection that was still prominent. He was grasping onto the bed below him tightly as she cleaned him carefully yet meticulously and he said, "You're going to kill me."

"Again Rick what would I do there?" Beckett asked.

"Can I request something?" Castle gasped as she was taking care of the very tip of him.

"I'll ride you," Beckett said. When she looked at her husband she saw that he was going to say something but beat him to it telling him, "I think I can get to ride you too." She laughed outright when he nodded rapidly and said, "Good, now don't move."

When his wife took him into her mouth Castle couldn't stop himself from yelling her name and he reached down to tangle his fingers through her hair before he could stop himself. "Oh… fuck Kate," he hissed, his eyes on her as she seemed to be moving crazily on him. He wanted to stop her but couldn't bring himself to do so until finally he nearly growled and he pulled her up by her shoulders, surprised when she allowed him to do that without stopping him.

"I didn't want to go that far," Beckett told her husband when he looked at her in surprise. She leaned over and kissed him before she straddled his hips, lowering herself onto him slowly as she moaned heavily and he grunted, grasping her by her hips tightly. Their hips meeting she whispered his name before they were wrapping their arms around each other tightly as they were kissing passionately. She could feel his hands all around her back and she moaned into his mouth as their tongues met and tangled together until finally they stopped, parting for breath. "I was thinking about doing this too," she told him as she was gently rocking against him to try and see what he would do to react to that. When he held onto her even harder she smiled and then began to thrust in earnest. With her knees firmly on the bed she proceeded to move harder and as fast as she could before they were kissing once more.

Holding onto Beckett tightly Castle proceeded to run his lips around her neck when they'd finally stopped kissing one another. When he could sense her pulse he felt a thrill at the way it was racing just under the skin and knowing it was from her desire for him that it was like that. He ducked his head slightly and then began to gently suck on her there as she made soft cries that left him throbbing even harder than he'd been before. Though it was hard for him to move that much he was doing the best he could and as he pulled away from her neck he paused for a moment to listen to the sound of their hips smacking together satisfyingly. "You know we're good together," he told his wife huskily as he reached up and ran his hand down the back of her head, tangling his fingers through her hair to feel the texture of it before she was reaching back to get him to let go.

Before her husband could ask her what she wanted Beckett drew him to her breasts. She let out an almost startled cry as he seemed to devour her right nipple and she held onto him tightly as he proceeded to suckle at her. She stroked the back of his head to try and handle what he was doing to her, the way he was tonguing her skin and her taut nub, before her nails began to rake along his scalp. "You don't want to stop," she told him, stammering slightly as she spoke.

"I can't," Castle told her as he brought his hand up to cup her other breast. He caressed it lovingly; trying to do what he was doing to her other breast with his mouth though it wasn't too easy. He switched and did the same thing again before he pulled away and said, "Think we can g-go back to the desk?"

A smile spreading over her lips Beckett said, "Yes," very simply before she was kissing him hungrily as he tilted his head back for her to do so. She stopped moving suddenly when he began to fight back against her tongue slightly and they began to duel frantically until finally he was moving them to the edge of the bed. She laughed when he stood; with them both still coupled tightly together; and said, "You're going to hurt your back."

"It doesn't hurt," Castle said firmly. "Just hard to hold you like this." They'd quickly reached the desk so he set her down and then withdrew from her carefully before they then kissed once more. He ran his hands all over her and relished in being able to touch her skin before they parted for breath. " _You know I love you right_?" he asked her.

Beckett was smiling again and she told him, " _I know and so do I_." She brushed her lips against his and then said, " _Get the sheet_."

Pleased at her permission Castle then rushed over to where he'd set it on the chair for the desk, throwing it over once more. He thrust into her hard as soon as she was on top of it in front of him and they were both swearing at the same time before they began to kiss once more. He was using his hands to be able to thrust as hard as he could so he couldn't hold onto her as she was doing with him once more. They were still kissing and after they'd slowly parted he couldn't help himself, bringing his tongue out to roll around hers until they were parting fully. "You taste…" he began. When she looked at him he said, "Perfect."

"And you're the same," Beckett said with a brief smile before she kissed him again. She then tried to move faster but she was afraid of tipping the desk over if she really made the effort. So instead she wrapped her legs around his waist; as she'd done before when they'd been on the desk; and hit her heels into his ass to try to help him speed up. Finally she could feel herself becoming a little haphazard in the movements of her body and she gasped his name a few times before he stopped. "Here, I want to be here when we come," she told him as she knew why he'd done that.

"Okay," Castle said with a nod. "Do you want to wait anymore?" When she shook her head he began to thrust again and hard before he was kissing her deeply once more. They moved together, harder and faster, until finally he could tell that they were near the breaking point. He moved back from her and then said, "Tell me when you're going to come."

Nodding her head rapidly Beckett watched him reach up with his right hand before he started to caress her breasts. When he began to gently pinch and roll her nipples she was crying out and only had a moment to warn him that she was going to climax before she was doing so. As before the feel of her husband thrusting so deliberately hard within her set off a large amount of ecstasy within her and it left her crying out heavily, mostly his name but also begging him to fuck her harder. She was relieved when he was soon joining her and she held him very firmly within her embrace as they rocked the desk together. She wasn't sure how she wasn't screaming out her joy as they went through the last of their in tandem thrusts before she went limp. She still held onto him then, but not as tightly as before until he finally stopped moving, panting hard against her shoulder and making her shiver as her skin was damp.

"That was so… fucking good," Castle said, pushing himself up to his full height. "You're amazing," he said huskily as he stared at her.

Smiling at him Beckett then said, "Do you want me more lover?"

Shuddering very hard at her tone Castle was going to answer when his wife leaned over and proceeded to nibble his ear lobe before she pulled back. "I… yes, yes I do," he said, taking a moment to recall exactly what he was going to say.

Beckett couldn't help laugh and she said, "Then we should start." She was prepared for her husband picking her up again but that time he withdrew from her and then carried her in his arms. As he laid her on the bed she held tightly to him, kissing him deeply before she then took him within her once more so they could make love yet again.

* * *

The sound of heavy breathing disrupted the silence of the room and Castle ran his hand over his wife's abdomen before he pulled her back against him. "We have to stop?" he asked, pulling her hair away from her ear so he could proceed to nibble at it.

Beckett laughed though it came out a little husky as she was pleasured by him nibbling at her and she then said, "I think so, we do have to leave the room to meet them for breakfast."

Castle watched his wife turn over to him and he leaned down, kissing her very gently on the lips before he said, "Thanks for tonight."

Nuzzling her nose against her husband's Beckett pressed closer to him and told him, "Thank you too, this was for both of us."

"Of course," Castle said. He raised his head and said, "When the sun comes up all the way we'll have to figure out what happened with that armchair."

Following his gaze Beckett saw that it was on its side and she laughed saying, "You were walking backwards while you were kissing me; you kicked it out of the way."

"Oh," Castle said slowly as he recalled that moment then. "Well it is really in the way."

"It was," Beckett told him slightly laughingly. She leaned over and kissed him again before she waited for him to pull the sheet over them both and she pressed her cheek to his shoulder saying, "I'm glad we didn't destroy the room though."

"Me too, I'd hate to have to explain it to housekeeping," Castle replied as he was stroking her hair.

"Hmm," Beckett said sleepily.

"We did get some rest," Castle told her.

"Not enough," Beckett sighed. She looked up at him and said, "We have a lot to do with the girls tomorrow."

"Luckily we're getting up a little later," Castle said. He then saw the look on her face and told her quickly, "But you're right, we just dozed off when we could." He leaned down and kissed her quickly before he pulled back and said, "I love you Kate."  
"I love you too Rick," Beckett replied. She took his second kiss and held onto him tightly the best she could before they were slowly parting and she whispered, "Tomorrow?"

"If we can," Castle said nodding his head. He was surprised when she ducked her head slightly and kissing the top of it he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Are you doing the same as me?" Beckett asked him.

"When I think about it; after the fact," Castle told her with a nod. He reached down from around her back to place his hand on her stomach and said, "We'll have a chance… are we going to wait for the ball at some point?"

"Yes but not yet," Beckett said. "Maybe just a few days."

"Thank you," Castle said.

Smiling Beckett said, "Sixteen days is a long time after the ball. I can't wait that long myself."

"Good," Castle said. He kissed her briefly before he then pulled back before saying, "I'm that good." He laughed briefly when she pushed his shoulder but he didn't let go of her and was soon settling down with her again saying, "We're that good," feeling her nodding in agreement to him. They lay in silence for a while and he stroked her back and hair gently. After some time he said her name but with no response he knew she'd fallen asleep and he turned his head, kissing her forehead before telling her, "Sweet dreams love." He then allowed himself to close his eyes and follow her example so he could get some rest as well. He was looking forward already to whatever he was going to dream of as he knew that the sated sensation in his body was going to influence him to see Beckett until they would need to get up later that morning for their next excursion.


	21. Mist Rolling In

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: The lyrics in this chapter are from the song _(Sittin' On) The Dock of the Bay_ by Otis Redding and Steve Cropper, sung by Redding and released as a single.

A/N #2: It was fantastic getting the feedback for my last chapter so will get straight to my thank yous for that! Em (So nice to see you still love the story and the series as well! And you're welcome for keeping them vibrant and for expanding their story. I like doing that since the show could only show us so much of course so it's great you like that. So you're welcome!),  
Frenchy (You reviewed the other chapter but since it's a guest review this is my only chance to reply to it. And your wording made me a laugh a bit but I'm going to guess you like the idea of them trying to have another baby in the future since you had questioned why she wasn't pregnant again with the number of times they've made love earlier, lol, so now there's a chance she will be!),  
vetgirlmx (I was really happy that you thought it was a very fun chapter; wanted it to be with what happened it in. Great I could surprise you with them going flying but you're right, Skye does seem to know people everywhere, lol. And I had mentioned… or I thought I did, lol, now I can't remember 'cause it was so way back, but I should have mentioned that she lived in Ireland after leaving NTSB West before going back to it. Can't recall if I mentioned it but that's how she knows people outside of where hers and Mary's home is. Anyways it is surprising it didn't happen before as for some reason it didn't come to me, lol, until the last chapter but it was fun to write. I was glad that you got jealous of their bike riding since you thought it looked very fun; since I wanted it to be fun like I said before. And I've actually done that, gone swimming in a very cold river in the summer and it's not so bad eventually, lol, though I can see what you mean by that and when you said David had all the right to complain of course since it would be tough to go through. I had wondered what the reaction would be to their friends figuring out what they wanted to do but I'm not surprised you aren't they were able to do that, lol. And you're right; they're perceptive so they would notice a slight change like that or anything so yeah they couldn't keep it to themselves. So glad you enjoyed the chapter a lot and I don't know if there's really reviewing on time, lol, I know people can get busy so whenever they can reply is fine by me of course, I just like getting the review. But I realize what you mean by replying when you did as you had to wait of course for the next chapter. I am happy you feel like you have to wait a really long time though as it means for me you want to read more and now you don't have to wait anymore!) and  
MsNYC (I'm not surprised you can't wait to see what Darnley has to say about any future baby. Really happy that you enjoyed the flashbacks of the family in the chapter. I would have to see if I could think of flashbacks of the moments that you said, if I could think them out enough to write them. And nice to see you thought it was great writing as usual!).  
Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved them all and appreciate you all taking the time to write them and send them my way!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Mull of Kintyre_ by Paul McCartney and Denny Laine, from the Wings album _London Town_.

Mist Rolling In

Looking around them for a while Julia turned to her mother who she was standing with and asked her, "Where are we?"

"Clogher Head," Beckett answered. "Are you bored?"

"I really want to go swimming," Julia admitted.

"We'll get there soon," Castle said, walking over to them with Eliza on his shoulders.

"Did she get bored too?" Beckett asked in amusement as she watched their youngest running her fingers through his hair.

"I think she wants to go swimming too," Castle replied, smiling slightly. "Eliza, come on my hair is going to be messy enough once we get into the ocean."

"Sorry Daddy," Eliza said, giggling heavily as she knew her father wasn't really angry at her. "Can't we go down?"

"It's way too far sweetheart," Castle said, not surprised she was asking for a second time.

"You can't blame her," Alexis said, walking up to them. "I wonder if they're alright back there still."

"You heard Louis," Beckett said. "He did want to pick up something for his mother."

"I know," Alexis replied.

"And he does get along with Jim and your gram," Castle reminded his daughter.

"And he is a good boy," Eliza commented.

Laughing with the others Beckett said to her stepdaughter, "She does make a point."

"I think she does," Alexis said though she was laughing still. "There isn't all that much to do here is there?" she said softly to her stepmother as they walked away from the other three.

"On the peninsula, not really," Beckett said. "But there is the beach at least."

"I think even if you took them back to the hotel right after this they'd be fine with it," Alexis pointed out to her.

"Since there's horseback riding or the pool," Beckett said. She smiled when Alexis nodded and then said, "How are you both doing?"

"Good," the young woman replied, her cheeks slightly flushed. "We're enjoying spending the time together now before our school year ends."

"Even though you haven't started it," Beckett said.

At her tone Alexis looked over at her and said, "You can tell?"

"You don't think your father could either?" Beckett asked her. "Will he be able to get a green card?"

"I think so," Alexis said. "We're hoping so. And his parents are going to help him as much as possible."

"So they don't mind?" Beckett asked.

"No they're looking at it as a chance to come to America more… though they still haven't been yet," Alexis replied. "But they will be there for Christmas."

"Hmm, they should have gone in spring but if they're alright with snow then I won't stop them from coming," Beckett said with a smile.

"They…" Alexis started to say before they could hear a car approaching and slowing down. "Skye and her family."  
"It is," Beckett replied before she left her stepdaughter and walked over to her friend who was stepping out of the car.

"Top o' the morning," Skye called as she took Marie's hand. "How's the sea? Calm, navigable."

"Did you drink some whiskey on the way?" Beckett asked, trying not to laugh too hard.

"No, just trying to make you laugh," Skye said as she let go of her daughter and watched her go over to Julia. "How are they liking it?"

"Even though they've seen it before?" Beckett replied with a question. When her friend nodded she smiled slightly and said, "They're acting as if they haven't."

"What are they doing?" Mary commented as she was looking over at Castle and Alexis.

Turning to see Beckett saw the girls all seemed to be talking at once and that time she laughed fully saying, "I think we need to help them."

"Ours might be telling about the village," Skye commented before they reached them. "Come on, leave them alone so we can hurry and make our way to Dunmore," she said to hers and Mary's daughters.

"What did they say?" Beckett asked her husband.

"I don't know," Castle said, shaking his head.

"They talk at the same time but unlike you two it's not the same thing," Alexis said, an amused smile on her face. "So what they said I have no idea."

"We weren't saying anything," Julia finally said. "We just did that to tease you."

"Oh… good job," Castle commented. "Just don't do that too often or we're going to go crazy."

"Mommy," Eliza said, reaching down to her mother.

"Do you two want to walk a little?" Beckett asked, taking the little girl from her husband.

"That way?" Julia asked, pointing to the north east.

"Alright," Beckett said, looking at her husband and stepdaughter.

"I'll go with them," Alexis told them before she went over to Skye and Mary who were standing behind their daughters.

"Come on, we're not going to stay too much longer," Castle said, taking Julia's hand.

"We're gonna go to the beach next right?" Eliza asked, walking with her mother.

"Of course, we're as eager to go as you two are," Beckett replied. She then stopped them and said, "Why don't we sit until they're ready to go?"

"Kay," Eliza said, plopping down right on the side of the road.

"Not on the dirt Eliza," Castle said, laughing slightly. He helped her up and dusted off her jeans before saying, "I'm pretty sure your mom meant on the grass."

"Oh," Eliza said, looking at it. She was just about to sit on the grass immediately after the dirt of the road when she was picked up.

"There is fine," Beckett said, smiling as Eliza was kicking her legs playfully and squealing. She sat down with them once Castle was sitting and since Julia was next to her she wrapped her arm around her daughter.

"So… how long are we staying at the beach?" Julia asked after they were looking down at the water for a while. "'Cause it's really early."

"It is and luckily we have a lot of sunscreen," Castle answered.

"He's right," Beckett said as Julia glanced to her and Eliza did so as well but she looked confused. "We were going to do a big tour of museums and sights but since we're all tired; and you kids might be too; we decided to make this a more relaxed day."

"I still wonder about that," Castle commented. "The semantics of the word relaxed doesn't quite go with the beach… at least not our girls."

"They'll relax eventually," Beckett said.

"I'm not going to take a nap," Julia said quickly.

"I'm not gonna," Eliza said then almost before her sister had finished.

"We'll see," Beckett said.

"Mommy!" Eliza protested, hitting her hand on the grass. Her mother just stared at her and she finally sighed, losing her pout before she then went over to her and cuddled against her on her lap.

Castle, watching his wife kiss their youngest on the forehead, told her, " _This was what I wanted one more for_."

Glancing at him quickly Beckett said to the girls, "We should head down the coast, better get your sister."

"Don't run," Castle said quickly before they could leave them. When they were alone he murmured, "You said you wanted to see me a father to our third child."

"Oh I know," Beckett replied, her voice as low as his so he could help her up. She embraced him quickly before she said, "And we both want to do this over again. And have Julia and Eliza too."

"You can't forget them," Castle said, looking over to their daughters since the girls had reached their big sister. "But for now," he said before she turned her head to look at him. "We can go ahead and take them to the beach finally."

It took a little more time for the two families to leave as the girls were a little harder to convince to go. But finally with reminders of the beach they were in the cars and driving to Dunmore Head where they parked and then walked together down to the beach before Beckett had her daughters with her while Castle was trying to set up an umbrella with Alexis' help.

"Stay still Eliza I'm almost finished," Beckett told her youngest as she was trying to put sunscreen on her face.

"But I wanna go," the little girl whined as she looked over at her sisters who were walking in the breaking waves.

"You will, they're going to wait for you to go swimming," Beckett told her reassuringly.

"Okay, we're all ready," Castle said as he sat down with a plop next to his wife.

"Good and now you are," Beckett told their daughter.

"Wait, wait," Castle said, grabbing Eliza by her hand before she could get away from them.

"Not my vest," the little girl whined.

"Come here sweetie," Beckett told her, pulling her close before she hugged her. "You're going in the ocean."

"I know," Eliza said with a sigh. She embraced her mother tightly in return saying, "Are you gonna come?"

"After I get some sunscreen on me," Beckett answered as she gently pushed Eliza to her father.

"Okay you're all set," Castle said as he and the little girl got her vest buckled on her. "You look great, stay with your sisters."

"I will," Eliza replied, kissing his cheek. She then kissed her mother's in passing and hurried down the sand the best she could without running. "Hi," she said, a little shy as the twins were talking to her sisters.

"Hey, you look all ready to swim," Alexis said, bringing her to her and hugging her close.

"Yeah but I wanna swim with Mommy," Eliza told her.

"We'll wait for them," Alexis said as Kathleen opened her mouth to speak. She then saw that Julia was looking to the path down to the beach and said, "They'll be here soon."

"I know but I really want Mari to see the beach," Julia replied.

"I forgot about that," Beckett commented to her husband softly.

"Hopefully they'll make it," Castle said. "And by that I mean they can get away from the views."

"They're here," Mary said as she and Skye were doing the same as the two were, putting sun block on each other's backs.

"Oh good," Beckett said, looking over at Julia to see her reaction.

"They made it," the girl said, waving to her friend. As soon as they were near she then ran to Mari and hugged her saying, "Do you like it?"

"Yeah," the little girl said, laughing as her friend was letting her go. "You were right it is really pretty. Is the water cold?"

"Hold on Mari," David told her. "You need to put on some sunscreen before you can go down."

"So the drive was stunning as always," Martha said as she, Jim and Louis joined Castle and Beckett at the towels, blankets and umbrellas.

"Of course, we almost couldn't get the girls to come here to the beach," Castle said. "How's Louis?"

"Good," Jim said. "He knew the road very well."

"And he's a very nice young man," Martha said, looking at her son

"I think we've established that I don't mind him," Castle replied with a smile. "And since it's up to Alexis we don't need to really discuss this anymore."

"Come on love," Beckett told her husband, taking his hand and pulling him with her.

"Mommy, Jules went over there," Eliza said as she went to her mother.

"I know," Beckett said reassuringly.

"Will she come and swim," Eliza asked, looking up at her.

"She will, she just wants to swim with Mari," Castle replied before he picked her up. He smiled when she nearly screamed in joy and then kissed her cheek before they then went into the water together.

Waiting for her oldest Beckett watched Julia and Mari walk over to her and she smiled at them when they reached her. "I hope you had a nice drive," she said to the little girl.

"I did," Mari said. "But my parents don't wanna come out here yet."

"They want to spend some time with your sister before her nap," Beckett explained.

"Are you jealous?" Julia asked, sounding surprised.

"No but…" Mari said slowly.

Putting her hand on the little girl's back as they walked into the water Beckett said, "I know they spend a lot of time with her but they love you both."

"And you got to spend time with them too, before Dani was born," Julia reminded her.

"Yeah," Mari replied, speaking slowly again. She then said, "I guess I wanted them to come with me."

"They will," Beckett said, glancing back at the couple who were talking leaned in close to each other. She smiled slightly and then said, "Just not right now."

At that Julia looked back and smiled herself whispering to her friend before she looked back at her parents.

"Let's keep going," Beckett told the two. "Let them have some time alone."

"Hey Mari," Castle said with a smile at the little girl. "How do you like our little beach?"

"It's pretty but it's not yours, it's Ireland's," Mari protested. She cried out as she was suddenly splashed from behind and looked at Kathleen who she jumped at in the water playfully.

Watching the girls all begin to splash at each other Beckett said to her husband, "Want to head in more?"

"After you," Castle replied. "Alexis, Louis," he then said to his daughter and her boyfriend.

"We're watching them Dad, go," the young woman said.

"Thanks," Beckett called before she ducked underneath the water with her husband. They swam together as far as they could until they reached a rock they'd stopped at swimming there before and she said to her husband, "You're sure you want to just go back to the hotel?"

"They want to, you heard them," Castle said with a smile. "So…"

Beckett rolled her eyes before she leaned over, kissing her husband deeply as he used his free hand that wasn't holding onto the rock to hold her by the small of her back. When they parted she studied him for a moment and then sighed saying, " _You're thinking of tonight already_."

" _Are you going to call me a_ pervert?" Castle asked, responding in Irish as well though he was sure no one would really hear them. When she shrugged he smiled and said, " _I am but if you want to sleep_ -"

" _I think_ -" Beckett began to say before she herself was interrupted. She had placed her fingers on his lips but was stopped when he pressed them into his mouth. " _You are a_ pervert," she told him teasingly when she moved her hand away.

" _I try my best_ ," Castle replied with a shrug. " _So what were you going to say_?"

" _That tonight I want us to do something a little different_ ," Beckett said.

" _Sure_ ," Castle said, interested.

" _Wait to hear what it is before you agree to it_ ," Beckett said with a smile. " _What if we stay up_?"

At first Castle was confused before he realized what she meant, " _Are you sure your_ dad _will be okay with the kids tomorrow_?"

" _If your_ mother _is then yes, they will be_ ," Beckett said as their parents, Alexis and Louis had decided their last day at the hotel they would take the kids back to the loop they'd ridden on the day before.

" _So you just want to sleep in_?" Castle asked.

" _I was thinking oral and manual_ ," Beckett said simply in response to him.

Breathing in deeply Castle pretended to think that over before he said, " _We haven't done that in years_."

" _A couple I think_ ," Beckett said with a smile as she knew her husband was already agreeing to her idea.

" _Well I'm all for it_ ," Castle said. " _Since we're getting the girls to bed early_."

" _We are_ ," Beckett said. " _And now we should head back, I want to swim with the girls_."

" _Following you_ ," Castle said. He quickly placed his hand on hers that was holding onto the rock and told her, " _You don't need to worry about them getting jealous_."

"Stop eavesdropping," Beckett said teasingly in English though she wasn't surprised he'd heard what she'd said talking with Mari and their oldest. Leaning over and brushing her lips against his she ducked underneath the water and made her way back to shore. She saw that Julia was with Mari and Marie standing knee deep in the water and she went to them saying, "Where's your sister?"

"With Louis," Julia said, pointing out to the water. "Oh, with Daddy now."

Beckett glanced over at him and saw that he was taking Eliza onto his back before she turned to her daughter saying, "Do you want to go swimming?"

Turning to Mari and Marie to see if they wanted to go with them Julia saw that they were going to their mothers and she looked back at her own. "Yeah I guess just us," she told her.

"Where's Dani?" Beckett asked.

"With Grandpapa," Julia said, nodding back to the umbrellas on the sand.

Smiling at her father that she could see was sitting with the baby on his lap Beckett said, "He'll swim with you and your sister."

"He already did," Julia commented as they were going deeper into the water.

"When?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"When you and Daddy were out at that rock," Julia said. "Kissing and talking." She smiled as her mother cheeks were flushed and she then said, "Can we go out to it?"

"Alright," Beckett said, wanting to say that it was too far out for her but realizing her daughter was strong enough to make it. She swam with her, trying not to think of how much Julia had grown and instead focusing on making sure she was alright as they approached the rock.

"I'm okay," Julia said before her mother could ask her. "That was fun but kinda hard."

"I know but you made it," Beckett said, waving to Castle as he was doing so to them.

"So what're you gonna do tomorrow Mommy?" Julia asked her as she held onto the rock.

"I'm not sure," Beckett replied honestly since she and Castle hadn't discussed that. "Maybe just rest since after tomorrow we're moving on."

Julia smiled and said, "You can go swimming."

"I know you will," Beckett said. "At the beach where we went to on the lake."

"We want to go there," Julia said with a nod. She smiled and then said, "Mari and I were talking about it after we were awake."

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said, reaching over and running her hand over the back of her head. "And what about riding bikes again?"

"We want to do that too," Julia said earnestly. "She was worried a little for her sister but I told her Alexis is good at riding a bike."

"Dani will be fine," Beckett assured her. She ducked beneath the water and when she'd resurfaced and said to her daughter, "Are you eager to ride later?"

"Yep," Julia said simply. She laughed with her mother and then said, "I can't wait for it, what about you Mommy?"

"I think you know the answer already," Beckett said with a smile.

"Yeah," Julia said, nodding her head. She then said, "Can we go back?"

"You want to go back to your friends?" Beckett asked her.

"And swim with you back," Julia replied quickly. She then wrapped her arms around her mother as they laughed and she said, "You don't want to go back to Daddy?"

Beckett was going to speak when she saw that Skye was resurfacing near them and she waved to her friend before she said, "In a second."

Looking at the investigator Julia asked Skye when she was close enough, "You're coming to talk to us?"

"Actually I was just going to swim around," Skye said, smiling at them. "And to see what's so special about this rock."

"It's just a rock," Julia said, looking at it.

"Everyone's meeting here so there must be something special about it," Castle said as he was approaching them.

"Come on Julia, we'll head back," Skye said.

"I'll take her back," Castle replied. "I was coming to get her anyway."

After the two had left Skye asked, "What were you talking about if I can ask?"

"She was asking what Rick and I were going to do tomorrow," Beckett replied.

"Oh, awkward," Skye said before she smiled. "Our girls asked us the same on the drive down here."

"What did you tell them?" Beckett asked.

"That we'd see," Skye replied with a shrug. "We're likely going to get some rest."

"I told Julia that too," Beckett said.

"I would say Rebecca and David will be the same," Skye commented before looking back to the beach. "You're sure Patrick couldn't have joined us?"

"He tried," Beckett said. "But he couldn't get off for that long and he wants to save up to stay with his kids." She then hesitated for a moment and said, "I invited him to stay over a weekend with his family."  
Smiling Skye said, "You thought I'd be jealous?"

"I had no idea," Beckett replied with a shrug.

"I'm not, I've been a guest at your place before," Skye replied. "And he hasn't has he?"

"No," Beckett said with a quick nod. "Luckily he agreed to that. So I'll see him at the end of August again."

"At least he's going to the wedding," Skye pointed out.

"I know but I do want to meet his son," Beckett replied. She glanced back to the shore as well and said with a smile, "We better get going."

"I suppose so," Skye said. "I think it's time for lunch," she added as they could see all of their families and friends on the beach, some of the kids waving to them. "Race back?"

"No just swim," Beckett said with a laugh. She then pushed off from the rock carefully and headed in with Skye close behind her. As soon as she could she then walked over to her husband who was waiting for her and said, " _We're all doing the same thing tonight_."

" _I know, he mentioned it to me_ ," Castle said, glancing briefly at David.

" _Why are we all talking to each other about this_?" Beckett said, trying not to laugh.

" _Just in case the others wanted to meet up for lunch_?" Castle asked.

"Speaking of lunch," Beckett said, switching to English as she glanced over to where their family was sitting together.

Castle nodded to her and then took her hand as they made their way to their daughters. "What have we got?" he asked as Alexis was starting to take things out of the basket the hotel had given them.

"Sandwiches, he knew already," Beckett said before anyone could reply to that. She took the one that Alexis handed to her and said, "Remember to eat these you two," as she watched the young woman handing the sandwich to Julia who was looking out at the water.

"We will," Eliza said, sitting on her knees next to her mother.

"Try not to talk with your mouth full sweetheart," Castle said, looking with Beckett at their youngest.

"Sorry," Eliza said once she'd swallowed her bite. "It's a good sammich Mommy."

"I can tell," Beckett said as she watched the little girl beginning taking a large bite out of it. "Not so much sweetie," she said, stopping her and pulling her sandwich out a little bit.

"The water is really nice here," David said since they were all sitting near each other though not right next to one another.

"We told you about this beach, why didn't you come he-" Castle started to ask. When his wife grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly he glanced at her and then stopped talking. "At least you're getting to see it now," he finally said as he forgot the couple had been alone for a reason during that trip.

"And Mari too," Rebecca commented as she let go of Dani who was standing in front of her.

"You're lucky she's not running around yet," Mary commented as they were all watching the baby as she sat down in front of her father.

"Oh I know," Rebecca said. "She wouldn't be free to do that if she was."

Beckett was going to speak when she heard her phone ring with an alert and she grabbed it from next to her to read what she'd gotten, not realizing everyone else was watching her.

"What was it?" Castle asked as he saw she was typing on the screen.

"An e-mail, Madeline," Beckett said simply. "They're coming to the wedding."

"Isabelle is coming?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"She is," Beckett said. "We haven't seen her for a while."

"How old is she?" Skye asked.

"Five, she's a year older than Eliza," Castle explained. "She's our goddaughter… unofficially but still."

"It's good enough," Skye replied. " _I know the story already_ ," she said to him in Irish, nodding to his wife.

"Will I get to play with her?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"Of course," Beckett said, leaning over to kiss the top of her head. "But she's not arriving until around the same time Patrick will."

"We finished Mommy," Julia then said to her mother as she brushed the crumbs off her hand onto the sand.

"Alright, go ahead and wade," Beckett said, helping Eliza stand. "Finish your milk," she said to the little girl.

Castle tried not to laugh when Eliza drank the rest of her bottle deeply and put it down to reveal she'd gotten milk on her chin and on her bathing suit. "Don't worry," he said quickly as he handed Beckett a napkin. "I've done that before and the milk will wash off in the water."

"Yeah?" Eliza asked after her mother had cleaned off her chin.

"Yes, go with your sister and the others," Beckett said. She watched her hurry over to the others and turned back to Castle saying, "Madeline said she broke up with her fiancé."

"Really?" Castle asked in slight concern.

"It's probably better," Beckett said. When her husband looked at her in surprise she said, "They were going way too quickly."

"Did you meet her fiancé?" Jim asked since he knew the two from a visit a few years before.

"In the city," Castle said. "Back in September last year when we were there for the book tour that one weekend."

"He was nice but I wasn't so sure he was so eager to become a father to his fiancée's niece," Beckett said.

"He must have mentioned something to her," Castle told his wife, not surprised when she nodded in agreement.

"I hope she'll be alright," Beckett murmured then. "But we will see them at least."

"No wonder you spilled over into twenty-five guests; not including the sixteen of us," Mary said.

"We've met a lot of people," Beckett said with a smile.

"Reconnected I think you mean," Castle told her.

"Not everyone," Beckett said simply. "Although a lot of people are old friends."

"Like us," David and Skye said at the same time.

"I think it's contagious," the latter said with a laugh as David looked at her in surprise. "Being around you two as much as we are."

"Thanks," Castle commented wryly. "Well I'm going to walk down the beach before I get back in the water. Anyone want to join me?" he asked as he stood up.

"I'll go," Beckett replied. She glanced at the others, not surprised when they didn't say anything before Skye suddenly jumped up and grabbed her wife's hand.

"Oh, surprise," Castle said jokingly.

"If you don't want us to follow don't ask," Mary said. "We'll see you," she then said to the others with a wave before Skye took her hand again.

"So how is Isabella doing?" Skye was asking when they were far enough away from the kids.

"She's good, I don't know if she really understands what having a father means," Beckett said as Castle glanced at her to answer that.

"Do you have any pictures of her?" Skye asked. She was surprised when Beckett suddenly stopped and then said, "She doesn't look like her father does she?"

"Not even close," Castle said quickly as Beckett was going onto her phone she'd brought with them.

"He's right, she looks more like her mother," Beckett told the two women as Skye took her phone.

At Beckett's motion of moving her finger the investigator slid the picture to the right and saw a young woman there. "You're right… she looks like she could be a match when she's older," she commented.

"She looks sweet," Mary added.

"She is," Beckett said, Castle nodding with her. "You'll meet her and her aunt."

"Does she call her mother?" Skye asked as they headed down the beach again.

"No, she says aunt," Castle replied. "Madeline has always talked to her about her mother and shows pictures to her a lot."

"What happens when she gets older?" Skye said, looking at Beckett.

Breathing in and out a bit deeply she said, "I've offered to tell her."

"Will Madeline take you up on that?" Mary asked.

"She did," Beckett said. "And since they're moving to the city I can go right in and see her."

"I really hope she won't be mad at you," Skye said slowly.

"I don't know, she's only five at the moment," Beckett said honestly. "But I will tell her whatever she wants to know about him." She glanced then at her husband and said, "I won't have an issue with that Rick."

"Would she be able to handle it?" Castle asked the two women quickly.

"Kate is-" Mary started to say, looking surprised.

"No, Isabella," Castle said. "Or is it too soon?"

Mary saw that her wife was looking at her and she sighed slightly before telling them, "I think when she realizes that he was behind her mother's murder she might understand why you shot him. Are you going to tell her about your mother?" At Beckett's nod she then said, "Then she would understand more. But I would warn you she's going to be horrified she's his child."

"I thought of that already," Beckett said, nodding her head a little.

"Is she like she is with your girls?" Skye asked Castle.

"Definitely," he answered quickly.

"Then that will help her if she ever does want to know," Skye said.

Hearing some cries of pleasure behind them Castle turned around and saw that the girls were back on the sand. "I think they found the kites love," he told his wife.

Smiling at him Beckett said, "It looks like it."

"I love how they all found them," Mary said in amusement.

"We should get back before they start fighting over them," Beckett added.

"You only brought one for your two girls too?" Skye asked as they started to walk back down the beach towards their families and friends.

"Mommy, Mummy we got the kites!" Marie called happily.

"We saw," Mary said, going over to the twins with her wife.

Walking to their daughters Castle said, "Are you having any trouble sharing?"

"No we aren't," Julia said.

"Then how come you're not flying it?" Beckett asked as she was hugging Julia to her.

"We wanted to wait for you," Eliza said with a wide smile as she looked at both her parents.

"That's very sweet of you," Beckett said, holding her arm out to her youngest.

"Okay," Castle said quickly as the three looked at him. "Who wants to throw up the kite?"

"You Daddy," Julia said. "And Lizzy's gonna fly it this time."

"Then get ready," Castle said, taking the kite and waiting for his wife to help Eliza let the line go loose until he had enough to wait for the wind to take it. When he was sure Beckett was holding onto the string holder with their daughter he held it up and waited until he was sure that it was going to float before he let it go. "Alright, keep it going sweetheart," he called to the little girl as the butterfly shaped kite continued to fly.

"Good job Lizzy!" Julia cried out, clapping hard.

Hearing her sister and Louis joining in Eliza couldn't help laughing and she watched the kite keep going up until finally the wind died down a bit and the kite fell. When her mother told her to let her bring the kite in before it could go in the water she allowed her to take it and watched Castle run to catch it. "Good job Mommy," she couldn't help say as her mother turned to her.

"Thank you, you should say the same to your daddy," Beckett replied laughingly.

"Thanks Daddy," Eliza said to her father, running to him and hugging him. "Now you?"

"No I need to let your sister fly," Castle said.

Julia took the holder from her sister and then said to her mother, "Will you help me too?"

"Good choice, since your daddy's taller," Beckett said, smiling at her husband.

"Not that much," Castle protested in exaggeration. He waited for Julia and Beckett to stand in front of him and then held up the kite before letting it go. He felt Eliza holding onto his arm eventually and he then picked her up, putting her onto his shoulders as they looked up at the kite above them.

Though she knew she should make sure she was helping Julia, Beckett couldn't help look at her youngest and Castle as Eliza was crying out in pleasure and waving her hands back and forth to the kite. "Bring it in a little bit," she said quickly to her daughter as she noticed the kite was starting to come down. She saw it need a little more than Julia was reeling it in so she helped her.

"I like this," the girl said back to her mother with a smile.

"I know I don't blame you," Beckett said with a smile. "And I think your sister really likes it too," she commented as the little girl was crying out. "Rick," she then said with a smile on her face as her husband was throwing their daughter up above him. "You'll make her sick."

"I asked Mommy," Eliza said before she ran to her mother.

At that point the kite fell down to the ground and Julia went over to Mari as her parents were getting the kite. "We're gonna play something else now," she said to her friend as she handed her kite to her parents.

"Really? What?" Mari asked eagerly.

"Badminton," Julia said. "I wish you could come to dinner with us."

"I know but my mom and dad want us to be together," Mari said. "And me too."

"Yeah, I wanna be with my family too," Julia said with a nod as they grabbed each other's hands then. "Really fast?" she asked her.

"Very," Mari replied with a giggle before they ran into the water.

After the kites had been put away the kids began to hit the birdie back and forth while the parents watched them since there weren't enough rackets.

"So you think that the girls will win?" Castle asked Dani as he was standing next to David who was holding her. When she cried out, "Eess!" he nodded seriously and said, "I understand."

"Interesting," Rebecca commented as she and Beckett were looking at their husbands then after hearing the baby. "You're that good with kids you can translate?"

"No clue," Castle replied with a smile. "But she needs to be involved too of course."

"He did the same thing with Eliza; I guess you never saw," Beckett commented wryly.

"So how exactly did Julia get so good at translating Eliza?" Skye asked.

"I think they're lucky guesses," Jim said as he was standing with them. "Though that was likely at the beginning. Now I think she's just used to how her sister talks; Mari might be able to do that with Dani."

"That would be great to see," David said. When he saw the others were looking at him he said, "I'd like them to be as close as Julia and Eliza are."

"Ohh! So close!" Marie cried out with a laugh as she hit the birdie to the side and it went in the water. She watched Louis run to get it and said, "I hope we don't hit it all the way over to the water that it goes away."

"I think we'll be okay," Alexis assured her as they weren't standing right next to the water. "A little more and then we'll let the adults play okay?"

When the other girls agreed to that Julia said, "Who do you think is going to play?"

"The parents; not so sure about your grandparents," Louis said as he had come back to them. "Ready?"

"Ready," the girls all said together before the young man was hitting the birdie to them.

After the girls had finished playing they hurried to their parents and handed over the rackets before Alexis and Louis stepped off the 'court' they'd been playing on. The girls watched their parents, cheering them on eagerly until they stopped.

"No, I think we had enough badminton," David commented to the protests as they went to where they kept their toys they'd brought to the beach. "Who wants to swim?"

"You don't want to go in with them honey?" Jim asked his youngest granddaughter as she was staying with him.

"No," Eliza said simply. "I wanna play with you Grandpapa."

"Oh?" Jim asked.

"Play with the birdie," Eliza said.

"Okay," Jim said, not surprised she'd asked since it was harder for her to hit it.

Before they went into the water Beckett glanced back to make sure Eliza was alright when she saw that she was hitting the birdie to Jim. "I guess she doesn't want to swim," she said to her husband.

"Maybe later," Castle said, looking at his wife.

"Maybe," Beckett said with a smile before they ran into the water and dove underneath a wave before they began to swim once more.

* * *

"Have fun," Julia called to Mari as she was looking out the window of her parents' car. She waved to her before they drove out of the parking lot first and turning back as her father raised the window she said, "I'm glad we all left at the same time."

"You kids like to play fair," Castle said jokingly. "So we have an hour and a half," he said, looking at his wife. "What should we do?"

"Music?" Beckett asked the girls in the back.

"Okay," Julia said, seeing her sister was nodding next to her. As her mother started it she looked out the window and then said suddenly, "Mommy what were you talking about on the beach?"

"What?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"About Isabella's mom," Julia said, turning her gaze from the window to her in the front.

"It's nothing," Beckett said, glancing at Eliza who didn't know the story about her mother.

"Mommy I heard Jules tell Mari," the little girl suddenly said.

"Sorry," Julia said quickly to her mother. "I didn't want her to hear but she was listening outside."

"Sorry," Castle then said himself as his wife looked at him while he blanched in dismay.

"What did you hear sweetie?" Beckett asked with a sigh.

"She said that Isabella's daddy hurt Grandmama," Eliza replied. "And Isabella's mommy too… why?"

"It's a complicated story Eliza," Castle said, looking back at her in the mirror.

"Did he not like Isabella?" Eliza guessed.

"Something like that," Beckett said.

"Do you like us Mommy, Daddy?" the little girl said in a small voice.

"Oh sweetie," Beckett said, turning around to her. She couldn't exactly reach her youngest but she could touch her leg and she held it in what she hoped was a loving way as she said, "We love you two so much; and Alexis."

"We love you three," Castle said with a smile as he looked back at the two briefly. "And don't tell Isabella about her dad, she doesn't know."

"Where is he?" Eliza asked.

"He was trying to hurt Daddy," Julia said. "So Mommy shot his shoulder and he's not here anymore."  
"Oh," Eliza said slowly, not noticing the concerned looks on her parents' faces. "I'm glad he's not so he doesn't hurt Mommy or Isabella."

"Us too," Castle said, smiling briefly at his wife. When she grabbed his hand and squeezed it he did so back to her before they let go of each other and he drove them the rest of the way to the hotel where they got their daughters out of the back together while they waited for the others to catch up to them.

"What're we gonna do now?" Eliza asked as her father held her on his hip outside the car.

"We should ride now," Beckett said, looking at her husband.

"I'm ready if you are," Castle said.

"After they take a bath," Beckett said, looking at the girls.

"I'm going to assume we'll need a shower?" Castle asked.

"It's why we're waiting for the others," Beckett said simply. "And they might want to wash up too."

"True," Castle said with a nod. "Speaking of which they're here."

Waving with her sister Julia waited until Louis parked the car and hurried over to Alexis who was in the back with Martha and said, "We're gonna go for a ride but we all have to wash up first."

"Didn't give you a chance to say it," Castle said jokingly to his wife. When she just glanced at him he smiled at her before they then looked at their family and Louis walking up to them.

"I'm guessing she was right," Jim said to his daughter and son in law.

"She was, we're going to go riding now," Beckett said. "And by your statement you think we should hold off on that."

"If you're going to ride you're going to give them another bath right?" Martha asked.

"So we can save water?" Eliza asked quickly and eagerly.

"I don't think she wants to take a bath love," Castle told his wife as they looked at their youngest.

"No," Beckett said with a laugh. "Alright we'll go ride now but we need to get our boots."

With Eliza squealing in joy the family went inside and after they'd gotten the girls' equestrian boots and said goodbye to the others Castle and Beckett took their daughters into their room.

"Wow look at what Mommy and Daddy can see!" Eliza exclaimed as she hurried straight to the window.

"It's pretty," Julia said, following her sister over but at a slower pace. She smiled and then turned back to her parents who were getting their boots. "Is the bed nice?" she said as she looked at it.

"It's really comfortable," Castle answered. "We slept like babies last night- Eliza don't open the door," he interrupted himself quickly as he could see the little girl was trying to do so.

"You won't be able to," Beckett said, sitting on the armchair near them to get her riding boots on. "Come here you two."

"Yeah?" Eliza asked as she stood in front of her mother.

"You two remember how you were when we were riding yesterday right?" Beckett asked them.

"I do," the girls said at the same time.

Julia glanced at her sister, unable to help smiling slightly, and then turned back to their mother saying, "We'll behave."

"I know I'm just letting you know I'll be riding with you so I can see how you two are doing," Beckett told them.

"You could leave them with me love," Castle said when their daughters protested that.

Glancing up at him Beckett at first thought that he was trying to get her to go because their daughters wanted but then realized that he was being serious. "It's alright," she told them all, her gaze lingering on her husband a little. "We'll ride another time. Are you ready Rick?"

"Yeah," Castle said as he watched her stand up. "You two?"

"Do you need to ask?" Beckett asked in amusement as the girls were rushing over to him.

"Then we should go," Castle commented, picking up Eliza. He let Beckett step ahead of him before they left the room together. Going down to where they could get the horses he wasn't surprised to find that Eliza was squirming in her excitement next to him. "Hold on the horses aren't going anywhere," he told her. When she didn't stop he told his wife, "We have to let her ride more now."  
"I was planning on it if you didn't mind the idea," Beckett said with a smile at him.

Seeing her father shaking his head Eliza made a little sound of excitement before she was set down. As they'd done the day before she let the horse smell her hand that she was being given and once she had her helmet on she let her father help her onto the pony. "Thank you," she said happily, trying to remain calm but having a hard time.

"You're welcome; let me get on mine…" Castle said before he mounted the horse he'd been given.

"What about Jules and Mommy?" Eliza asked him.

Nodding over to them Castle saw that his wife was helping their oldest up onto the pony though she mainly watched Julia do so easily.

"You're getting much better," Beckett said.

"I'll be tall enough to ride Marie when she's old enough," Julia said quickly since her height had made mounting a saddle difficult.

"I know," Beckett told her with a smile before she turned to the horse she'd been given. She pet it carefully and spoke to it in Irish for a bit before she got up into the saddle and said, "Rick I'm going to ride with Julia and halfway through we'll switch."

"Sure," Castle replied before they were setting off down the path the corral exited on.


	22. Mist Rolling In (Part 2)

"Are you sure you didn't want the other kind of horse?" Julia asked her mother softly.

"I'm good sweetie, I don't need to gallop every time," Beckett said. "And to tell you the truth I want to relax this time, be with you and your sister."

"I'm glad," Julia said, blushing slightly.

Beckett smiled at her and reached over to squeeze her shoulder before she glanced back to see how Eliza was doing. She waved when her youngest did to her and when she faced forward again she asked Julia, "How is it in your room with Mari?"

"We have nice beds," the girl said with a wide smile. "But we got up early and looked outside today."  
"I'm not surprised," Beckett replied. "You have a great view too don't you?"

"Yeah," Julia replied. "But Mommy where are going to take a bath?" she then asked.

"In your room," Beckett said simply. "What did you really want to ask me sweetie?" she then said.

Julia was going to react in surprise when she realized that her mother would know she wasn't asking something she wanted to and she finally said, "Are you counting down to the wedding?"

"Not exactly," Beckett said, not surprised her question was that. "We're eager for it but not so much we're counting down."

"I am," Castle called ahead to them.

"Oh?" Beckett asked as she and Julia slowed down a little and turned back to them.

"How long Daddy?" Eliza asked, looking up at her father.

"A month today," Castle said with a smile.

"Exactly?" Beckett asked.

"Exactly," Castle replied. "So if you want to change your mind…"

"Rick," Beckett said simply as their daughters gave him looks. "And no I don't want to change my mind."

"How long until the ball Daddy?" Julia then asked eagerly.

It took Castle a moment to think of how to answer that and he then said, "Twelve days."

"Not much longer," Beckett said, not surprised when her husband looked at her and smiled. She glanced back ahead of them and seeing they were near the weeping willow that marked the halfway point of the path said to him, "Let's switch love."  
With a brief nod Castle rode with Eliza up to Julia and Beckett before he then went with the girl. "Are you excited for the ball?" he asked her.

"Yeah I can't wait to see all the dancing again," Julia replied. "Have you seen Mommy's dress yet?"

"No," Castle replied with a smile. "She's keeping it from me until that night."

"Do you mind?" Julia asked her.

"Oh no," Castle said simply. "I don't mind the surprise but I wonder how she can hide it."

"You're with her all the time," Julia pointed out to her father.

"True," Castle said. "So I couldn't really sneak a peek at it."

"And she probably hid it too," Julia then said.

"Maybe," Castle replied before he looked back towards his wife and Eliza.

Watching as the little girl was holding the reins in her hands Beckett said, "Good job sweetie, try to keep your back straight if you can."

"I know Mommy," Eliza replied quickly. She then smiled at her mother and said, "I remember."

"I thought you might," Beckett said. "So you want to go to the ball again too?' she then asked as they'd been listening to the two ahead of them talking.

"Yep," Eliza said simply. She then giggled softly and told her mother, "I wanna see your dress too."

"You will," Beckett assured her.

"What about the wedding?" Eliza then asked.

"What about it?" Beckett asked.

"How long is a month?" Eliza said.

"Four weeks," Beckett replied.

"Ooh," Eliza said. She frowned and said, "That's a lot."

"A little but we'll have other things to do and see," Beckett reminded her.

"What about tomorrow?" Eliza asked.

"We'll talk about that at dinner," Beckett said with a smile. "And we're going to eat at the smaller restaurant tonight," she added as she knew her daughter would ask.

"So we don't dress up?" Eliza asked in obvious disappointment.

"Sorry sweetie, maybe another night," Beckett told her. She wanted to squeeze her daughter's hand but didn't want to break her concentration so instead she said, "Do you want to see the lake one last time after dinner?"

"Can we?" Eliza asked, trying not to sound too excited.

"Yes we can," Castle said, calling back to them. "I was going to suggest that Kate."

"We can go down to the pier they have," Beckett said.

"You noticed it?" Castle asked in amusement.

"I did," Beckett said, not surprised he'd guessed that. "I'm surprised you girls didn't see it."

"I think I did," Julia said. "Could we put our feet in the water?"

"We can," Castle said before Beckett could answer first.

"He's right, we can," she said when their daughters looked to her then. She became startled when she then saw that they had come back around to the corral where they'd begun, Louis and Alexis waving to them in the distance.

"You two finished your walk?" Castle asked them when they were back inside the ring.

"We did, just in time it looks like," Alexis said, smiling at her little sisters as they looked ecstatic.

"Can we go again with them Mommy?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"Not this time sweetie," Beckett said, smiling at her. "We want to spend time with you too."

"Kay," Eliza sighed. "Can we go to the lake?"

"I was going to suggest that," Castle said to his wife as they were dismounting their horses.

"Alright," Beckett replied as she checked the time then. "But we're not going to swim, just wade."

The girls agreed to that and they let their parents help them dismount before they were walking over towards the lake.

Since their daughters were with Alexis and Louis, Castle was holding Beckett's hand and said, " _You enjoyed that_?"

" _Of course_ ," Beckett said. When her husband glanced at her she smiled and told him, " _I don't know if you realize it but I'm fine just walking a horse as long as I get to ride it_."

" _I was aware_ ," Castle replied, smiling at her. " _Though I wonder if you want to ride again later_?"

" _No_ ," Beckett said simply. " _I just want to stay in once they're in bed_ ," she said as she nodded towards their daughters.

" _Good idea, so do I_ ," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when his wife rolled her eyes and he squeezed her hand firmly before they made it to the end of the pier where their daughters and Louis were already beginning to sit down. "I'm shocked," he directed to them. When the girls looked back at him in confusion he finished saying, "You're not in the water already."

"I thought we weren't going swimming?" Julia asked her mother.

"You're not but you can take off your shoes and socks," Beckett replied. She sat down on one of the posts of the pier and said, "Come here. Not you," she added when her husband tried to come over to her.

"I had to try," Castle said with a smile as the girls laughed at him. "Come with me Eliza."

After the girls had their things off they were allowed to sit at the edge of the pier where they waited for the rest of their family though Alexis and Louis were joining them first.

"Did you have a nice walk?" Julia asked the two.

"We did, it's very pretty here," Alexis said. "I took a lot of pictures." She then smiled and said, "How's Dad and your mom's room?"

"It's nice they have a really pretty picture of the window," Eliza answered before her sister could say anything.

"Their view?" Louis asked.

"Our view," Beckett said as she sat next to Julia and her husband sat on the other side of her. "I'm sure you all have nice views; we asked for them."

"Thank you for that," Louis then said. "I'll be telling my parents about this hotel; they'd want to come and stay."

"Would they bring Erin?" Julia asked.

"They might want to come on their own," Beckett said quickly as Louis looked very unsure of how to answer that.

"Like you go to Adare?" Eliza asked.

"But we go there with them," Julia quickly told her sister.

"But they might want to go there alone first," Beckett said.

"I kind of wish Skye was here," Castle said after they were silent for a while.

"Why?" Alexis asked her father, looking at Beckett when she spoke.

"He's thinking of that Otis Redding song," she answered wryly. Beckett then realized that her husband was taking out his phone and she said, "Are you going to call her?"

"Just to see," Castle said, hearing the girls and Alexis stifling their laughter.

"Hullo?" Skye said when she'd answered Castle's call.

"Hey, I'm wondering if you know how to sing _Sittin'_ -" he started to ask.

"How did you know?" Skye interrupted him.

"Know?" Beckett asked since her husband had put the phone onto speaker.

"Our girls asked her to sing it," Mary said wryly.

"And I was just going to start… are you lot on the pier at the hotel?" Skye asked. "Because if you are I suppose that might work still."

"Sing Mummy!" came two voices on the other end.

Beckett wanted to ask where they were in Dingle but guessed they must have been around the harbor if the twins were asking their mother to sing it. And her friend soon began to sing, everyone quiet as they were listening to her.

 _Sittin' in the mornin' sun  
I'll be sittin' when the evenin' comes  
Watchin' the ships roll in  
Then I watch 'em roll away again, yeah  
I'm sittin' on the dock of the bay  
Watchin' the tide roll away, ooo  
I'm just sittin' on the dock of the bay  
Wastin' time_

 _I left my home in Georgia  
Headed for the Frisco Bay  
'Cause I had nothin' to live for  
It looks like nothin's gonna come my way  
So I'm just goin' sittin' on the dock of the bay  
Watchin' the tide roll away, ooo  
I'm sittin' on the dock of the bay, wastin' time_

 _Look like nothin's gonna change  
Everything still remains the same  
I can't do what ten people tell me to do  
So I guess I'll remain the same, yes_

 _Sittin' here restin' my bones  
And this loneliness won't leave me alone, yes  
Two thousand miles I roam  
Just to make this dock my home  
Now I'm just gonna sit at the dock of the bay  
Watchin' the tide roll away, ooo yeah  
Sittin' on the dock of the bay  
Wastin' time_

By the end of the song Mary was singing with her wife and everyone was applauding the two before the two groups said goodbye and goodnight to each other. After her husband had hung up Beckett told them that they needed to go before they were standing, when suddenly she was being grabbed by Castle and they fell into the water with a splash as she cried out.

Jumping in after her parents Julia cried out when she resurfaced, "That was a good idea Daddy!"

"No it wasn't," Beckett said, splashing her husband with as much water as she could.

"It was instinct," Castle said before he looked at Alexis and saw she was jumping in with Eliza holding onto her. He made sure the two resurfaced and then took the little girl saying, "We needed to take baths anyways, so why not?"

Laughing slightly Alexis was going to speak before her boyfriend landed in the water next to them with a splash and then said, "Are we swimming or just taking a dip?"

"A dip," Beckett said quickly, looking pointedly at her husband. "I don't want our parents waiting for us at the restaurant."

"I think that means we should go," Castle told them. "Louis can you help Alexis and the girls up?"

"Sure," the young man said before he climbed back up on the pier. He helped his girlfriend up and then Julia while Alexis was getting Eliza.

"Come on love," Castle said, smiling at his wife once he was on the pier. He pulled her up with him as he stood and said, "Thanks for not strangling me."

Laughing a little Beckett brushed her lips to his and said, "I didn't want to. Let's get them and get ready."

With a nod Castle went to Eliza and picked her up before they walked all together into the hotel, wet but happy as they made their way to their rooms.

* * *

"So you just leapt into the water?" Martha asked her son.

"It was spontaneous," Castle protested. He then smiled and said, "I don't think the girls minded it."

"We didn't," Julia said quickly, looking back over from the window she was sitting next to at their table.

"But you still needed to take a shower," Jim said.

"A bath," Eliza said quickly. "That was fun too."

"Rick had them guess where we might be going to next," Beckett said.

"It's dinner," Julia said then quickly. "So can we know now about the day after tomorrow?"

Smiling Beckett told her and Eliza, who'd turned her head at that question, and said, "We're going down the coast again and we'll be going around the Ring of Kerry."

"Where's that?" Eliza asked interestedly.

"South of here," Castle said. He paused then as they were given their food and then said, "And if you're wondering what that is it's a route going around the peninsula that's south of the one we were on today; the Iveragh."

"Iver… agh," Eliza pronounced carefully before she smiled at the others.

"It has a number of things to see," Beckett said.

"You'll love the beach that's at Ballinskelligs," Louis commented.

"You've been there?" Beckett asked him.

"With Da and actually Clara; before the adoption," he answered. "And we took the ring around but Da knew the beach there from friends and he wanted us both to see it."

"Is it pretty?" Julia asked.

"It's great," Louis said, nodding.

"So we'll go there and then we'll go to Kenmare to stay there a couple days and explore the area around it," Beckett then finished.

"That sounds great," Alexis commented. "How long are we staying at…?"

"Sheen Falls Lodge," Castle answered since he'd found the hotel. "It's beautiful and it's right on the water and there are some falls too."

"But that's tomorrow," Jim said as he saw his daughter was going to speak when the girls looked eager. "I think you're supposed to eat now."

"You said you were hungry," Castle said, kissing the side of Eliza's head as he was next to her.

"Daddy," the little girl said with a giggle.

"What did you get Mommy?" Julia asked, looking down at her plate next to her.

"Some beef," Beckett said, holding her fork out to her with some of the beef that didn't have the bourguignon sauce on it.

That…" Julia started to say after she'd eaten the piece before she made a face.

"I wonder if you should have given her that love," Castle said as Beckett helped their oldest drink her lemonade she had.

"The wine cooks out Richard," Martha said.

"And I got some without the sauce but I guess you can still taste it," Beckett said. "Sorry sweetie."

"No that's okay," Julia said. She took her mother's fork again so she could taste the potatoes she'd gotten and said, "Those are good."

"Yeah," Eliza said quickly after she'd gotten to taste them herself. "Want mine Mommy?"

"I'm okay, you should eat the rest of it," Beckett said as Eliza was trying to hand over one of her chicken nuggets.

"How is everyone else's food?" Castle asked the others, looking down the table.

"Wonderful," Martha commented. "Julia? How are the fish and chips?"

"Good…" Julia said before her mother took the piece of her fish she'd handed over.

"It's very fresh," Beckett said, smiling as Castle and Eliza took the pieces she'd handed them.

"She's right," Castle said.

"Does anyone else want to try?" Julia asked. When the others shook their heads she went back to her food, smiling across the table at her little sister as they listened to the adults talking about the last things their parents had left for the wedding.

"So I think we're set," Beckett commented as she finished her food while the others were doing so as well.

"I hope so," Eliza said.

"Do you remember what you and your sisters are going to do?" Jim asked her.

Looking thoughtful Eliza took a moment before she then said, "We go up to the front and then I hold the box and Jules opens it for Mommy and Daddy."

"Exactly," Castle said, smiling at the two. "That means we are set."

"Now we just have to wait but it's still a long time," Julia said.

"If you don't think about it it'll go fast," Beckett told them. She smiled when her daughters looked at her and she said, "I'm still excited, I'm waiting just like you are." She then realized that their waitress was at the table and watched her husband talk to the woman quietly. "Rick," she said, looking at him.

"Yes my love?" Castle asked, putting his cheek on his palm.

"Did he get dessert?" Alexis asked.

"He did and I hope you don't mind us all having the same thing," Beckett told the others. She then called back the waitress and ordered some coffee while the others got either coffee as well or tea; in the girls' case some hot chocolate.

When the dessert came out Alexis started laughing and said, "I should have known it was going to be Eton Mess."

"I'm predictable," Castle said. " _And hopefully adorable_." He glanced at his wife across the table and saw the way her eyes rolled before she suddenly winked at him. He tried to focus on Eliza; since he was sharing the dessert with her; but his gaze kept going back to his wife until a tiny hand hit his cheek just enough to make him notice. "Sorry sweetheart," he said quickly as he then took some of the dessert out with his spoon and fed it to her.

Beckett was glancing at her husband every so often until she and Julia had finished their dessert that they'd been sharing. "Well that was good," she said.

"Perfect summer dessert," Castle said with a smile. "So what should we do next?" he asked the others.

"I was wondering if I could take Alexis out into Killarney for a pint," Louis said.

Hearing the nervousness in the young man's voice Beckett was going to speak first when her husband beat her to it.

"You don't really need to ask me but just one right?" Castle asked him. At the young man's nod he said, "Yeah, that's fine but you should ask her."  
"It will be just one Dad," Alexis told him.

"Are you going now?" Beckett then asked.

"We are, that way we're not out too late," Louis said when his girlfriend had looked at him.

"Then you should say goodnight now," Beckett commented.

Hugging her grandmother Alexis told her goodnight before she then went to Jim and hugged him before she hugged her father and stepmother. "Alright Jules, Lizzy have fun the rest of your night and we'll see how the Ring is tomorrow. I love you both," she told her sisters.

"Love you too 'lexis," Eliza said first as her sister hugged her. She shared a kiss with her before watching her big sister hurry around the table to Julia.

"I love you 'lexis," the girl said. "Have fun."

"We will," Alexis said, sharing a kiss with her before she went to Louis and they waved at the others. They left hand in hand, hearing the others talking behind them at the table.

"I think we should go ahead and get to the rooms," Castle said. "Maybe watch a movie?" He shared a smile when his wife as the girls were exclaiming hopefully and he waited for her to give the final word.

"We can but if we're going to have time to watch something we have to go now," Beckett said. And with that she got up with Julia and they walked together out of the restaurant so they could go to the two attached rooms.

* * *

"Okay our first cup of coffee for the night," Castle told his wife as he was handing it to her.

"You think I'll be drinking that much?" Beckett asked with a smile before she brought her mug to her lips.

"Then my first cup," Castle said with a smile back to her. "So how would you like to do this?" he asked her as he was sitting on the edge of the bed with her.

"We can just talk and see where things go," Beckett said.

"Then we should get up onto the bed-" Castle started to say as her phone started to ring.

"It's Patrick," Beckett said, becoming concerned at his name before she then put on her robe while her husband got his. "Patrick?" she asked, answering the phone and setting it on speaker.

"Hey, just calling to check on you," Darnley said on the other end. "One month left, how excited are you?"

Laughing at her friend's tone of voice Beckett said, "Very but it's still a month. Is that why you called?"

"No the other reason is I remembered something earlier today that I forgot, you might have too," Darnley said.

"A flashback?" Castle asked.

"Hey Rick," Darnley commented. "And it was essentially, you might have repressed it like I did."

"What is it?" Beckett asked him.

"Do you remember when we needed to practice our interrogation techniques on each other?" Darnley said.

"I do but… oh god, I do now," Beckett said before gasping heavily.

"What is it?" Castle asked, slightly concerned at her tone.

"Tell him Kate," Darnley said. "And it's a little late over there isn't it?"

"A quarter to nine," Castle answered.

"I'll tell him Patrick, give my love to Trevor and the kids," Beckett said.

"Okay, keep being excited," Darnley said.

"I will, bye," Beckett said.

As soon as she had hung up Castle was asking as they removed their robes, "What is it?"

"I was going to tell you," Beckett replied, turning to him. She took a quick sip of coffee before she then began, "It was about midway through our time at the Academy and we were supposed to be practicing what we'd learned from our instructor about interrogating a suspect. And we were doing so to each other like he mentioned."

"And you and Patrick-" Castle started to say.

"Were split up," Beckett told him simply. "I was with Recruit Officer Sommers; Patrick was near enough for me to hear…"

* * *

 _"You said that you were trying to give him a ride?" Sommers asked._

 _"Yes but he didn't want to go in the car with me so I let him go," Beckett said, recalling what her note card had told her to say. While Sommers was looking through the papers he had; what she recognized as a kind of feint; she tried to listen to Darnley with Recruit Officer Robinson.  
"So you were seen at a club the other night," the man was saying._

 _Beckett tried not to smile and said to Sommers, "I haven't seen him in days, isn't he supposed to be missing?" tossing that out to his question absently as she heard what Robinson was saying next to her friend._

 _"So this club is supposed to be very… disreputable," Robinson commented. "And the name might be familiar; it's on 104th isn't it?"_

 _Her face feeling like it was going pale as she realized that somehow Robinson had found out about the gay club that Darnley liked to visit, Beckett glanced at Sommers who was looking through his papers again. She dared a glance back to her friend and saw that he was absolutely ashen. She didn't know how it had happened but something came to her and she faked a sneeze, bowing her head down as she could hear Robinson trying to push Darnley further._

 _"You know you're-" Sommers said, looking at Beckett._

 _Raising her head then she looked across the table and grunted slightly as the blood slid out of her nose. "Oh god," Beckett gasped as she covered it with her hand._

 _"Officer Booth! Officer!" Sommers nearly yelled as he jumped up from the table._

 _At that moment Darnley saw what was going on and he rushed to Beckett as their instructor was racing over to her as well. "Kate are you okay?" he asked as she stood._

 _"Sir…" Beckett started to say._

 _"Take her Darnley," Booth told the man. "Get her checked out."  
"Yes sir," the young man said before he and Beckett were nearly running out of the room they were in as their fellow recruits watched. He went to the medic the Academy had and after the woman had checked Beckett out he said, "Should we go back?"_

 _"No, you lost a good amount of blood… that did not want to stop," she replied. "Who're you in class with at the moment?" When she heard the officer's name she nodded and said, "You didn't have an exam, take her home and watch her like a hawk; I don't want this to turn out to be something worse than it is."_

 _With a nod Darnley helped his friend up and they left together, going over to a taxi that was at the curb already; having dropped someone off._

 _When the cab pulled away from the curb Beckett leaned against her friend who wrapped his arm around her, pressing his head to hers. "Take me to your place," she murmured._

 _"Whatever you want," Darnley said, nodding his head gently before he gave the address to the driver before they headed more into the city._

 _When they were finally upstairs in his apartment Beckett watched her friend rush over to the kitchen and she asked, "What're you doing?"_

 _"Getting you a little whiskey," Darnley replied._

 _"Whiskey?" Beckett asked, pushing herself up slightly from where she was laying on his couch._

 _"Put some color back onto your cheeks," Darnley said._

 _"You too?" Beckett asked as he was coming back to her with two cups._

 _"As close as we got right now…" Darnley said. "As close as I did," he corrected himself._

 _"Us, I'm your friend Patrick I don't want anything to happen to you," Beckett said firmly. She sipped at her glass and then shuddered heavily before she sighed saying, "Jameson's?"_

 _"You know what I have," Darnley said in mock annoyance. He then sighed and said, "Thank you Kate but…"_

 _"I had to," Beckett said. "I couldn't let something happen to you."_

 _"How did you do that?" Darnley then asked._

 _"I pinched here," Beckett replied. "A friend of mine in high school could do that."_

* * *

"Was it Lily?" Castle asked interrupting his wife's story.

"No another one that was in our group," Beckett said. When he motioned for her to continue she took a quick sip of coffee and then took up the story again from where she'd left off.

* * *

 _"And that doesn't make your nose bleed horribly," Darley stated instead of asking._

 _"Obviously not… or not enough to make me pass out," Beckett said._

 _"But you were close weren't you?" Darnley said._

 _"A little," Beckett said with a sigh. "So I hope you don't mind me crashing here."_

 _"Not at all," Darnley replied. "Do you want more?" he asked as he took her empty glass._

 _"I think that was enough," Beckett said with a smile. She watched as he set both glasses down and then turned to her, hugging her tightly. "I had to Patrick; like I said I don't want anything to happen to you."_

 _"Nothing did," Darnley said. "Thanks to you. So what would you like to do now while you're recovering?"_

 _Thinking for a moment Beckett then said, "Cards?"_

 _"Sure," Darnley replied and he hurried to get a deck for them before he sat back down next to his friend while he shuffled._

* * *

"Strip poker?" Castle asked his wife.

"No," Beckett said slightly laughingly. "He joked about us playing that but in the end we both declined."

"Was that before or after you showed him your bra?" Castle asked.

Beckett opened her mouth to speak when her husband suddenly began to kiss at her bare shoulder as they were both naked. She smiled and said, "Before I answer that let me ask you one question."

"Go ahead," Castle replied.

"How were you able to make coffee?" Beckett said with a smile as her husband's lips drifted up to the side of her neck.

"I was careful; very careful," Castle replied, raising his head enough to look at her. He then leaned down and kissed her gently before he pulled away from her though he found he couldn't stop touching her.

"And it was after," Beckett said. She smiled and then told him, "He said he'd seen my breasts once and that was enough for him."

"Too bad, they're very nice," Castle said, bringing up his hand to her.

Beckett laughed softly before it was cut off by a soft moan as he caressed her right breast. She grabbed his hand and grasped it gently before he moved it and she said, "When you see him for the first time you're not going to strangle him are you?"

"I'll try to hold myself back," Castle replied jokingly.

Moaning softly as she reached over to cup his cheek Beckett didn't say anything at first as she was enjoying his touch too much. But finally she could recover enough to say, "He never touched me… not like you're doing."  
"Want me to stop?" Castle asked, looking up at his wife.

"No," Beckett replied. She wasn't surprised when her husband moved to her other breast and gently fondled it before he kissed her again. As he laid her down once they'd parted she sighed and said, "You're going to drive me crazy."

"I thought I already did," Castle said. His wife was about to speak but before she could he nuzzled her nose with his own and said, "Could we talk about something else besides friends?"

"Okay," Beckett said simply.

"What about us?" Castle asked as his lips brushed against hers.

Smiling Beckett said, "What about us?"

"Do you remember when we first met?" Castle asked her.

"Very well, why?" Beckett said.

"Were you hoping I'd still offer to sign your chest?" Castle asked nonchalantly.

"Pervert," Beckett whispered to him. They were kissing once more before she wrapped her arms around his neck until they were parting. Their tongues had been dueling while they kissed and she could still taste him though they'd parted. "And no I wasn't, though you have managed to sign my body… in a way," she said to him with a smile.

"Do you want me to do that now?" Castle asked her.

"No," Beckett replied, shaking her head. "I'd like to finish my coffee."

Letting her sit up Castle said, "I do have the stuff with us."

"I know but I'm wondering if we can wait for our honeymoon," Beckett told him.

"Sure I leave it up to you," Castle replied as he handed her her mug. He grabbed his own and took a few sips before saying, "Remember that case with the wife having her husband shot?"

"The elected official?" Beckett asked. When her husband nodded she said, "Yes, why bring that up?"

Castle opened his mouth to speak before he hesitated and then said, "You know I wouldn't do something like he did right?"

Beckett realized what he was talking about and said, "Have you really ever felt the urge to contact a call girl since we've been together?"

Shaking his head Castle said, "I guess I'm trying to make you sure that I love you."

"I'm aware of that," Beckett said reassuringly, cupping his face with her hand. "And I would think that you didn't still if you didn't want to renew our vows."

Castle thought that over for a moment before he nodded and then said, "What about your vows?"

"Was that a roundabout way for you to try and figure out what I wrote?" Beckett asked him with one eyebrow raised.

"No-o… okay, okay it was," Castle said in mock protest. He smiled when his wife laughed and then he leaned down, kissing her again before he pulled away. At that moment he was sitting up with his legs crossed in front of her and he said, "Another memory, the band murder."

"Yes, I remember," Beckett said simply. She wasn't surprised when her husband made a noise of frustration and she smiled before telling him, "You can."

Trying not to show his joy at that permission Castle took the mug she had drained of coffee and set it with his on the nightstand on her side. As soon as he had turned to her he was cupping her face with his hand as he'd done in the documentary seven years before. "It's been a long time love," he told her a little huskily.

"We don't need to hide now," Beckett whispered.

"That's the best part of it," Castle said before he put his arms around her and pulled her tightly to him before they were kissing deeply. As before he initiated the duel of their tongues and they fought together for some time before they had to stop. "I love being able to do this," he told her. "After so much time with just fantasies…"

"Tell me one," Beckett murmured to her husband. She smiled when he fell onto his back on the bed with a huff of air and said, "You've done that before."

"I know, I'm just trying to figure out what I want to tell you," Castle replied. He wrapped his arm around his wife then as she cuddled close to him and while he caressed her hair he began with, "You're lying on my bed, sleeping."

"Naked or clothed?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"In my shirt, one of them," Castle said before he corrected himself. "And-"

"Keep going," Beckett whispered in a sultry tone as she had grasped his erection and began to stroke it gently.

"When I sit next to you I see you wake up and you smile at me before you reach up to me and pull me down to you to hold me while we kiss," Castle said though he was stammering and stopping here and there at his wife's touch. "After we need to stop; to breathe of course; I start pulling off my shirt on you."

"Is it buttoned up all the way?" Beckett asked, smiling as he was still stammering.

"A few," Castle replied. "I unbutton those until I can reveal your breasts to me."

"What did they look like?" Beckett asked in amusement.

"To be honest it was vague," Castle said with a smile. "They were there but I had no detail though of course I knew the shape of them."

"No you didn't," Beckett said in amusement. When her husband looked at her with a frown she smirked and said, "All the bras I ever wore to the station were padded." He was about to speak so she quickly said, "Do you really think I was going to risk getting cold suddenly and have my nipples appear?"

Castle opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself before he said, "They weren't that padded."

"They weren't falsie cups or anything," Beckett said, rolling her eyes slightly. "But enough to keep any details from you."

"It worked," Castle said with a smile as he reached up to cup her breast that was closest to his right hand.

"Keep going," Beckett said in amusement though she paused a little at his touch. To distract herself from that she went back to stroking him again as she'd paused while they'd been talking.

Castle would have smiled but the sensation of her touching him was starting up again so he went back to what he'd been relating and said, "But I stroke you gently and you moan repeatedly before I have you get up and take off the shirt before we make love."

"How long are you able to last with that?" Beckett asked him.

Groaning Castle couldn't answer for a while until suddenly his wife had stopped. He opened his eyes and looking at her said, "I did try to work the best I could on my endurance."

"And now?" Beckett asked him.

"I'm… close," Castle replied. He clenched his teeth together before he held her tighter to him and groaned her name repeatedly as she wasn't stopping. He had no idea how long she was working on him but finally he was feeling the pleasure rising up until he was yelling and orgasming heavily. He was concerned as to where he was going do that but soon felt it on his chest until finally he'd stopped and was panting and slightly trembling.

"Okay?" Beckett asked her husband, just watching him and smiling for a while.

"Ugh," Castle said. When he felt a little stronger he opened his eyes to look at her and said, "I can't get up."

"I don't need to," Beckett said with a smirk at him.

"You don't-" Castle started to say before he was cut off by his wife leaning down and licking at him until his skin was uncovered. He was breathing hard when she was done; not aware he'd been doing so; and he reached up to her telling her, "You didn't mind?"

"You didn't ask me to do it," Beckett said very simply before she looked down at him lovingly.

Breathless again; that time at the expression on her face; Castle grabbed his wife and as soon as they were kissing he flipped her onto her back. They continued to kiss for as long as they could before their breathing needed to take over and he then lay next to her. "Tell me one of yours," he whispered lovingly against her temple.

Biting her lower lip a little roughly Beckett then said, "You've heard a lot of them."  
"But not all of them," Castle hurriedly pointed out to her.

Smiling Beckett said, "I guess it starts with us arguing."

"Arguing about what?" Castle asked immediately.

"I don't know, I never bothered to make something up," Beckett replied. "But before things can get out of control you stop me by grabbing me by the arms." She smiled and whispered to her husband, "And then you kiss me."

"And we make love from there," Castle said.

With a slight smile Beckett said, "We do and you know exactly what to do with my body."

"I do," Castle said, echoing his wife a bit. He then leaned into her and kissed her deeply before they fought a little roughly. When they'd stopped he then reached around her body with his left hand and then reached for her clit, rubbing at it gently at first. "This was what you were doing when you thought of me," he whispered to her.

"Hmm, I was," Beckett said, moaning heavily as she moved slightly against him. She bit her lower lip as he was rubbing a little faster before he then moved up and down so much that he was reaching her folds. She cried out heavily as he kept pleasuring her and seemed to go faster and faster until finally she was letting out a near scream of his name as her ecstasy overwhelmed her. She was holding onto Castle the best she could though her hand was moving around wildly but finally she was stopping, limp on the bed as she felt him continue to touch her very carefully that time. "Oh god… that's still so good," she breathed.

"It is," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when his wife looked at him in surprise and he moved before she could say anything to reach her entrance. He was very careful doing that as Beckett above him was crying out softly and moaning again until finally she seemed to calm down. "Sorry, I wanted to return the favor," he told her when he was laying next to her again.

"Don't apologize," Beckett replied with a slight smile. "That was amazing." She turned on her side then to look at him and murmured, "A nap?"

"How about we just relax and see what happens?" Castle suggested.

Beckett did her best not to laugh at that but she eventually nodded and they laid on their backs until finally they were dozing off though she couldn't know which one of them was first. They were only asleep for forty minutes and she was awake first before getting up and going to the brewer in the room. She was so intent on making their cups that she was startled when her husband then spoke. "Good morning," she said, glancing back at him.

"Now I wonder how you can make that naked," Castle replied as he lay on his side to watch her. When she didn't say anything to that he then asked, "You really want to do this all night?"

"We're not doing anything tomorrow remember," Beckett said. When her husband didn't say anything she then said, "Are you eager for the next hotel?"

"After seeing the pool…" Castle said jokingly.

"Thank you for not mentioning that," Beckett said, finishing the second cup. She went over to her husband and they drank together before she leaned over and kissed him saying after, "A month."

"I know," Castle said as he realized it wasn't Sunday yet. "The vacation went by fast."

"It felt like it, we've been in Ireland for a month," Beckett told him.

"You've been enjoying yourself?" Castle asked.

"A lot," Beckett said.

"Me too," Castle assured her quickly. He then reached for her and held onto her with one arm as they continued through their drinks. Once he'd finished he waited for her to do so as well before their mugs were on the nightstand once more. They lay down together and he told her, "Our first kiss I used to fantasize a lot you know."

With a smile Beckett said, "I'm not surprised." She also wasn't surprised when her husband just looked at her and she then said, "I did the same, yes."

Castle was relieved when she finally leaned into she leaned into him to kiss him and they were fighting frantically with their tongues as they were being as rough as possible until stopping. "They got better though," he couldn't help saying.

Laughing Beckett told him, "We had a lot of practice with them." She pressed closer to him and told him, "You just want to spend the rest of the night reminiscing?"

"I like to think back on our relationship," Castle told her, stroking her hair lovingly.

"I know but do we really need to do so now?" Beckett asked him jokingly.

"What else do you want to do?" Castle replied to that. He took his wife's kiss easily, able to respond to her hungrily as she was kissing him. They caressed one another as they were busy doing that and he reached down eventually, cupping her ass with one hand before he was pulling away from her slowly. "You know we could do a lot more together."

"I know, come here," Beckett said, reaching for his hand to pull him off the bed and then over to the bathroom. When they were inside the shower she turned on the water and they faced each other soon after, kissing heavily and passionately until they parted to begin touching one another as intimately as they could. When they stopped both she and her husband had pushed the other to an orgasm each and they were a little lazy in going back out to the bed once they were dried off.

Lying on the bed on his stomach Castle soon felt his wife coming to drape herself over his back. When she started to kiss at him he said, "You're pushing me again."

"Do you want to sleep?" Beckett asked him teasingly.

"Well…" Castle said jokingly. He smiled when his wife pinched his side gently and he turned over and wrapped his arms around her firmly telling her, "I love you Kate."

"I love you too Rick," Beckett said, touched by his sincerity. They kissed one another gently before they parted and she told him, " _I say it more eloquently in my vows_."

" _So do I_ ," Castle replied. " _And I'll show you too after we're married again_."

"Pervert," Beckett said as she knew he was already thinking of how they were going to consummate their remarriage.

"You can't blame me for thinking ahead," Castle told her pointedly.

"I also expected you to do so," Beckett replied simply. When he shrugged she then kissed him gently and told him, "Did you think ahead to me doing this?" And with that she cupped her husband's groin before she then grasped his erection, beginning to pleasure him once more as he was quick to return the favor for her at the exact same time.

Through the night and into the morning they would go back and forth between pleasuring one another before getting some kind of rest, usually dozing for a short while. They watched the sunrise again, kissing after and finally letting themselves make love before their exhausted bodies couldn't take anymore and they allowed themselves to stop for sure that time. Both Castle and Beckett were still slightly aroused but they needed to sleep which they quickly did, letting their heavily sated bodies get just a bit more rest before they would be together physically again as they wanted greatly.


	23. In From The Sea

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Great to get the feedback I had for the last chapter so I'll get right to my thank yous for them! Liz (You reviewed the last chapter but since it's a guest review I'll reply to it now as I have the chance for it! I was glad to see you love this series. And I was pleased to see that what it has is what you'd like in a series with everything you listed. I like a nice variety but at its basis I do enjoy writing about the family which is why I started this series in the first place so great you saw that too! Also it's nice to see you're happy that Castle and Beckett want to have another child. And it's not so much I can't write male characters; that's not an issue at all as you pointed out; more it's I can't quite imagine them actually having a baby boy and raising one. And I have tried doing that many times and it's essentially a blank for me, I don't know why my mind does that but then again it's hard to understand how exactly a mind works it can be weird like that. It was nice of you to leave a review, I know it can be hard for people to have the chance to be able to, so that's why I say I appreciate or am grateful for that I get since I do mean it. But great you're reading and of course enjoying the series! And it was really nice of you to say I'm a talented writer, I do my best, and I wanted to expand what the show started for us with Castle and Beckett so I've built a bit and changed where I thought would be needed. So to see you saying that it was the Castle and Beckett we love and the family we love to was awesome for me to read! And after what the show eventually came to… I'm more optimistic so I had to show Castle and Beckett's love and extend that into their own little family that we would have the chance to see, so it was nice to see you noticing that. You're very welcome and I hope that you'll continue to enjoy this series as it continues!),  
Guest (Very happy you thought the last chapter was outstanding! And it was great to see that the story continues to impress you as this one is strictly family related; I always worry readers might get bored with these. And it was so nice to see you think that Castle and Beckett are hot together, and not just hot but inferno hot as you put it I do try to reach that level with them as I do think they would be! And you're welcome for posting of course!),  
TORONTOSUN (It was nice to see you were getting a good vibe with the last chapter and with the girls questioning everything, I figure since their parents are who they are, lol, they'd be doing that. And I was pleased to see you thought it was great writing there! And I figured everyone would be excited since that's partially why they're there in Ireland they would start getting excited for the wedding so glad you noticed that. And yeah, lol, I love that song so it seemed fitting to put it there, was pleased to see you thought it was a good song to have there!) and  
vetgirlmx (Pleased to see you thought it was a very nice chapter first off. And you're right, with all three families there things were a bit different and I had to keep that in mind writing that, lol. But great you thought it was for the best, the dynamic as you put it, with them being able to spend time with their daughters or granddaughters. And you found out what I had wanted to happen too with all of them there, lol, the spouses being able to spend time alone together which I need to write for Castle and Beckett. So with that I'm also happy you thought it worked out very well for them! Lol, yeah the day was both relaxing and yet busy at the same day, I've had days like that on vacation so I suppose I'm writing from that experiences. And was so, so pleased to see you loved the flashback as I had wondered what the reaction would be to that. Not surprised that you thought it was nice to see Darnley though he wasn't there for the wedding yet; that was my way of including him, lol. You also got what I was doing with this one; I wanted to show how much Beckett and Darnley came to love each other as friends and also to explain why their friendship basically just picked up where they left off once they saw one another again in DC. And I had the same thought about how fast time had gone, lol, so not surprised you mentioned it. I'm so glad you can't wait to see what else they do with their vacation as there's more to come of course. But I'm also taking it as you want to read more and now you can do so and see what they do get up to next!).  
Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them as always and am grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Mull of Kintyre_ by Paul McCartney and Denny Laine, from the Wings album _London Town_.

In From The Sea

"Are we there yet?" Julia asked her parents.

"Almost," Castle said in amusement. "Are you that impatient?"

"I think she heard us talking about the tea before we got into the car," Beckett said with a smile back at their oldest.

"But we were talking in Irish!" Castle exclaimed jokingly.

"I understand the word for tea, _tae_ ," Julia told them. "And I wanna see the house too; Marie and Kath say it's really pretty."

"I don't know," Beckett said as she knew her daughter was asking; though she hadn't said it; if they knew if the twins were right. "Your daddy and I didn't go there before."

"But we should probably trust them," Castle commented, looking at his wife.

"Probably," Beckett said, smiling at his tone. She watched him pull into a parking spot and helped him help their daughters out. "What do you think?" she asked the two as they looked at the house then.

"Pretty… but the plants grew on it," Eliza said.

"Remember your cousin's home is like that," Castle reminded them.

"Oh, I thought that was England," Eliza said.

"We've seen them around here too," Beckett said with a smile.

Picking Eliza up as she was holding her arms up to him Castle said to Alexis, "Good?"

"Why are you asking me that," the young woman said in a jokingly annoyed look. "You're the one that appreciates architecture."

"But you like it," Castle said.

"Yes," Alexis sighed before she smiled. She took Eliza who leaned over to her and said, "Maybe we should head up?"

"Right now," Skye called to them.

"We're getting the tickets for the home and the garden," Mary said as they all walked together. "Since the gardens are gorgeous and also the house is nice."

"Nice? It seems like it would be more than that," David said laughingly.

"Alright let's get the tickets and you'll see," Skye told them. She led them to where they would need to buy their admission and as soon as they had she led them through the first rooms.

"It is more," Castle murmured to his wife and mother as he was walking with them.

"It is," Martha said. "Lovely," she said softly. She then thought of something and asked Mary who was near them, "Whose home was this?"

Making a slight face Mary said, "He was British. The Earl of Bantry."

"Da nearly left when he heard that," Louis said quietly. "But I managed to convince him that we should look since it's Irish now."

"Ireland does own it," Beckett commented.

"Tended by Irish right?" Jim asked the young man.

Seeing Louis nodding Castle said, "Then we should stick around ourselves."

"Look," Marie said then to the adults as they stepped into another room.

"Oh wow," Julia breathed, squeezing Mari's hand that she was holding as they looked at the Rose Room, knowing it was called that for the tapestries on the wall that gave the room that color.

"You might be interested to know," Skye began. "That these tapestries were made for Marie Antoinette."

"Really?" Mari asked.

"They are," Skye said with a smile at the girl. "I'd heard you'd named your pony after her."

"I liked the name… I was gonna name her Antoinette but that's a long name for a horse," Julia said as the woman was looking at her.

"I suppose it would be," Skye said. "And I of course to enjoy names like Mary."

"I heard that _grá_ ," Mary said as she walked past her wife with their youngest.

Julia wasn't sure how to react to that when Skye started to laugh as she looked to her. She couldn't help it herself and started to laugh too before she felt a hand on her back. "It was funny," she told her mother.

"I heard," Beckett said with a nod. "So," she then said as she looked at Skye. "Not much to see here."  
"I warned you," the investigator told her friend. "Part of it's a bed and breakfast."

"We have the gardens Mommy," Eliza said as she came back to her with Castle.

"Alright," Beckett said. "We'll keep going."

As they went through a few other rooms Castle watched his wife to see that she was taking a number of pictures of the furniture and the artwork they were coming up to. "You like this?" he asked her.

"No but I'm looking at it as a museum," Beckett told him with a smile.

"Oh that makes sense," Castle said, nodding his head slightly. He then turned to her and said, "What do you think of the tapestries?"

"I like artwork better," Beckett said quickly. "So don't try to get any for me."

"Then that means I need to get you a painting…" Castle said slowly.

"Stop," Beckett said, shaking her head a few times. "I don't want artwork what we have is enough."

"Are you sure?" Castle asked.

"Yes," Beckett replied before she then saw the others were getting ahead of them before Julia came back.

"What is it?" Castle said as the girl came up to them.

"This room, I want you to come and see it too," Julia said excitedly as she reached for their hands and pulled them over to the doorway.

"Oh… I know what room is her favorite," Castle said jokingly as he and his wife got a look inside.

"What room is this?" Julia asked eagerly.

"It's the dining room, see the table?" Beckett told her, nodding to the large table.

"Oh yeah, I thought it was a blue room," Julia explained.

"Go take pictures before we keep going," Castle urged her.

Nodding Julia hurried inside before she began to take a number of pictures. She soon came to her little sister who was looking at the two paintings at the back of the room. "What is it?" she asked her.

"Who are they?" Eliza asked.

"King George III and Queen Charlotte," Castle said as he'd come up to them in time to hear that.

"He's the one who made the first Earl of Bantry," Skye said as she walked up to them.

Eliza studied the paintings for a little bit more before she looked at her father and said, "I don't like the outside Daddy."

"The frame?" Castle asked. "I don't either," he told her. "But I think it works for the way the house looks."

"It does," Beckett said. "Speaking of that how much more is left?"

"The Loggia and then we go out to the gardens," Mary said.

"I keep forgetting this is partially a B&B," Rebecca said to her friend as they were leaving the room.

"At least we can see the front garden," Beckett said as they walked along the loggia together before they were heading outside at Skye and Mary's direction. When she first caught sight of it she paused and said, "And what a garden."

"Yeah…" Rebecca said in awe. She then realized that her youngest was trying to lean out of her arms and she said gently, "Dani stay still."

"I would carry you but I need to take some pictures," Beckett said, smiling at the baby.

"Listen," Rebecca said, about to leave before she stopped. "Do you want me to take your kids through?"

Beckett was going to say no when she looked over at her daughters and smiled when she saw that the two were walking with the twins and Mari. "I think they're alright but thank you for the offer."

"You're welcome," Rebecca said. She walked ahead of Beckett then and said to Castle who she was passing, "You got lucky."

"No they told me to go with their mother," Castle called after her. He then looked at Beckett as she came up to him and said, "I really did ask them."  
"I thought you would," she told him with a smile. "You're going to keep me company?"

"If you don't mind," Castle replied easily.

"No," Beckett said with a smile. She then leaned over and kissed his cheek before she pulled him over to the first square of plants and took a number of pictures before they then went together to the middle of the garden where there was a fountain and climbing plants over a circular structure around them. "It's beautiful," she said, smiling at her husband again.

"I know, this is… frames the house perfectly," Castle commented.

"Frames?" Beckett asked.

"Fine, it introduces the house if you're walking this way," Castle said simply. When his wife laughed he took her hand and squeezed it before saying, "Want to go up the stairs?"

Turning her head from the fountain where she was taking pictures of the sculpture in the middle of the pool of water Beckett nodded and called to Skye near them, "We're going up."

"Take your family and the Fosters," the investigator called back.

"Ah so we all regroup," Castle said in a semi serious tone of voice.

"Let's go Daddy," Julia told him. She went to her mother then and took her hand saying, "Did you like this garden?"

"Well I didn't see it all yet but I'm sure seeing it now I'll like it," Beckett answered her, squeezing her hand. They reached the top of the stairs and came to a terrace where they turned around. Breathing in deeply she said, "Wow."

"I'll say the same," Castle said, his eyes wide as he stared in amazement at the home with the view of Bantry Bay behind it. "That is stunning." He heard the click of cameras next to him, seeing that Beckett and Julia were taking pictures. He recalled Eliza and said to her, "Want to get a better view?"

"Yes please Daddy," the little girl said quickly. As soon as she was on his shoulders she took a number of pictures as quickly as she could before she then smiled as she said, "Do you like it Daddy?"

"I do, if I could I would have given your mother a view just like this," Castle said a little absently.

"Rick, you did," Beckett told him as she looked at him in slight surprise. "It's not the same view but I love what we can see from our home."

"If you're sure…" Castle said. When his wife just looked at him he nodded and said, "Good to hear."  
They walked over to the other terraces then and after they had taken enough pictures they headed down to the rest of the garden until they were going around to the rose garden, walking together in pairs.

"Looks like we were in time," Alexis told her boyfriend as they saw all the roses that were in bloom there. "Wait," she said as she looked at him and grabbed his arm as he was trying to get a rose. "What if they throw us out?" she asked him as he looked to her.

"Oh… I hadn't thought of that," Louis said. He sighed and said, "Should have gotten you a flower around the hotel."

Smiling Alexis wrapped her arms around his left one and said softly to him, "It means enough you wanted to do that for me."

"A white posy for you Lex," Louis said, smiling at her.

"Thank you," Alexis replied as her boyfriend had picked one for her when they'd been at his family's estate. She kissed him and then walked with him down the path together, not really noticing anyone else.

"So they have a thing," Castle said as he'd seen and heard the two.

"They are a couple," Beckett said, looking over at him as she had finished taken her pictures of some yellow roses.

Nodding Castle said, "You notice the girls are gone from us again,"

"They want to spend time with their friends," Beckett told him simply, moving to some white roses.

"Or just wanted us to spend time alone," Castle said.

"Probably," Beckett said in amusement. "Though remember they know I'm taking pictures."

With a brief nod that time Castle told his wife, "Also notice they haven't asked about what we're doing when we're done with lunch."

Smiling outright Beckett said, "They're more concerned with the gardens now they know about them and the tea. But since we're still in the gardens let's focus on that." When her husband nodded she reached over to his hand and held it tightly as they made their way together though the rest of that garden while she took pictures using her right hand.

"Look at these circles," Marie was telling the other girls. "Aren't they pretty?"

"You remember them from when you were here?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, she liked the colors," Kathleen said. "And me too," she added quickly.

"Mari?" Julia asked her friend as she looked at her when she didn't say anything.

"You're not looking at the water?" Mari asked her.

Turning around Julia smiled and said, "I saw it but I wanted to look at the flowers first."

"I saw them," Mari said.

"Marianne," David said as he looked over at his daughter and saw that she was starting to walk down the path towards the stairs.

As her friend sighed Julia took her hand and squeezed it before she said, "Don't you want to keep taking pictures?"

"I guess," Mari said in slight disappointment. Though as she started to take pictures with the others she cheered up a little as Julia told her about how if they went fast they could continue on to the end of the path and look out at the bay.

"I'm surprised Julia didn't try to sneak off," Martha was saying to Beckett and Alexis who she was with.

"I think she knows Kate would have stopped her very quickly," Alexis said.

"She's right, I would have," Beckett said simply. She glanced over at her stepdaughter's boyfriend, seeing he was talking to Castle. "That doesn't worry you?" she asked her jokingly.

"No, Dad realizes we're both watching him," Alexis said simply before she smiled. "And at this point he can't have anything to protest."

Seeing her husband gesturing to the house Beckett said, "You don't need to worry, they're talking about the architecture."

"Brennan enjoys it," Alexis said. "It's kind of a hobby for him so when they went around the country they would go to old homes like this."

"I wonder how he reacted to his wife's home when he first saw it," Beckett said.

"I don't know," Alexis said. "But I would guess he liked it."

"Probably," Beckett said before her stepdaughter walked over to Louis. "Does he like architecture too?"

"A little, he said it's more his dad's thing," Castle answered once he had reached his wife. "Are we ready to move on?"

"We are," Beckett replied, reaching for his hand and walking together with everyone else down the path to the rest of the grounds in front of them.

"Are you happy now?" Julia was asking Mari. When her friend nodded, her gaze on the bay below them, she smiled and then went over to her parents who were near them.

"You like the view?" Beckett asked, looking at her from her camera.

"It's pretty too," Julia replied, looking at her father. "Daddy?"

"Yes?" Castle asked, looking over at them quickly.

"Don't go on the grass love," Beckett said as she was taking another picture.

"She's good," Castle told Julia. As she was giggling he then felt someone running into him and when he looked down wasn't all that surprised to see it was Eliza. "Hey did you get any pictures?" he asked her as he picked her up and put her on his hip. He was surprised when she merely nodded and he then asked, "What is it?"

Leaning in close to her father Eliza whispered, "I'm hungry Daddy."

"Is she ready for lunch?" Beckett asked her husband.

Turning to her Castle could see that Julia was leaning against her and he smiled asking, "Is she too?"

"I am," Julia replied, smiling a little bashfully.

"So are our girls," Skye said, coming up to them with Kathleen in hand. "I thought the view would have kept them here a little longer."

"Yours have been here before," Beckett said as she and Castle followed her with their daughters.

"Still," Skye said with a slight shrug.

After getting the others they went back into the house and to the tea room where they were shown to the tables.

"We're all spread out," Julia said, looking around the room.

"They're smaller tables," Castle said. "But don't worry you'll enjoy this…" he started to say when Alexis walked over to him.

Eliza wanted to ask what she was saying but her big sister soon stopped and looked at her father with a smile. "Daddy-"

"Alexis and Louis are offering to have the girls together at their table," Castle said to his wife.

"All the girls?" Beckett asked.

"Except for Dani," Alexis said.

"Ask their parents, we'll ask these two if they're okay with that," Castle said. When his daughter had left he then said to Beckett, "I doubt they'll want them to go."

"Probably not," she said. Beckett was going to speak then when all of a sudden Julia was jumping up and hurrying to her grandparents. She shared a look with her husband; not surprised when he shrugged; and turned her attention to Julia who was coming back to them.

With a wide smile on her face the girl said to her parents, "Gram had a better idea."

"Oh?" Beckett asked her.

"We go sit with her and Grandpapa and 'lexis and Louis sit by themselves," Julia replied. "And you and Daddy."

"Better tell your sister," Castle said before his wife could say anything to that.

"Can we Mommy?" Eliza asked after Julia had hurried to her sister who was talking to Skye and Mary.

"It depends on Alexis," Beckett said. She saw that the young woman was walking back to them and said, "I'm guessing you're okay with the idea?"

"Yeah, you probably are," Alexis said then as she was looking at her father.

Castle merely shrugged before he turned his attention to Eliza and said, "Have fun with your grandparents."

"I will," the little girl said before her mother was helping her off her chair.

"Thanks Mommy, Daddy," Julia said then, waving at them before she took Eliza's hand and they walked together to their grandparents' table.

"This should be nice," Castle said, reaching for his wife's hand then.

"I imagine that was your idea, you didn't say much in protest," Beckett said though she was turning her hand around so her palm was on the table. She then watched as the waiter came with a kettle of tea and another set down the tiers of food in front of them before she had to let go of her husband's hand. She poured out the tea as he watched and she said, "It's romantic enough the two of us… relatively on our own."

"I was trying," Castle said with a smile at her as he stirred some sugar into his tea. He watched her sit down and said, "It's the same for them."

"I know," Beckett said as she glanced at his daughter and Louis who were talking together alone at their table. "I almost feel sorry for them," she said nodding to the Fosters and McDouglases.

"I think they declined the offer," Castle said.

"That's true," Beckett said as she watched Rebecca trying to keep Dani from taking her tea cup. She smiled slightly and then said to her husband, " _We're leaving tomorrow_."

" _We are_ ," Castle said, unable to help taking her hand again. " _And the ball is in three days. But before that you'll be able to spend time with your cousin_."

" _And the rest of you_ ," Beckett said in amusement. She reached over to him and squeezed his hand and said, " _Though I hope you don't mind him coming for Christmas_."

" _Where's that coming from_?" Castle asked her as she was suddenly serious. When she glanced away he said, " _One of these days… years, I'll stop falling for that_."  
" _I'd like to see that_ ," Beckett said with a smile. She ate some of the salmon sandwich he'd set on her plate and they looked outside together; to the rose garden that was near the window.

" _Think they'll be disappointed_?" Castle asked after they'd eaten in silence for a while.

" _About what_?" Beckett said, looking over at him.

" _The fact we're finished_ ," Castle commented.

" _I highly doubt it_ ," Beckett replied with a smile. " _They know what's back at the hotel. Are you_?"

" _No_ ," Castle said, shaking his head quickly. " _Since I do too_."

Beckett smiled and said, " _Then you shouldn't worry_."

"Drink your tea kiddo," Martha was saying then to Eliza. "You can't get to those desserts yet."

"Can I have them?" the little girl then asked.

"Later when we're finished with the sandwiches," Jim assured her as he helped her with her tea cup.

"So once we're finished," Martha was saying to the girls.

"We leave, that's all of the house isn't it?" Julia asked her. When her grandmother nodded she said, "I hope we can go swimming."

"Most likely," Jim said. "Since I know your parents will want to take you to the pool." He then noticed that Julia was looking at the tiers of their food and he said, "What is it?"

"Do you think we can let Mommy and Daddy go riding?" the girl said.

Martha smiled as Jim looked slightly surprised and she said to him, "I knew they were going to remember."

"I should have known myself," Jim said with a smile. "And I think we can manage that."

"Are you gonna go to the pool with us?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"Of course," Jim said. "I would like to swim again. And go with you two."

"And I'll be there to take care of Dani of course, if Rebecca and David would like me to," Martha said.

"Can we tell them?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"Not yet," Jim said. He smiled when Martha looked at him in surprise and explained, "I thought Julia would like to surprise them."

"I do," the girl said with a smile. "Thanks Grandpapa."

"You're welcome," Jim said as he handed a dessert from the top to Eliza.

"So we can't eat all of these," Castle was saying to Beckett as they started on their desserts themselves at their table.

"You could try," she told him teasingly.

"And then get unbelievably sick," Castle said. He glanced at his wife for a moment before he said, "Kate?"

Hearing the tone of his voice Beckett turned to him and said, "What's wrong?"

" _Are you tired_?" Castle asked, hoping that she wouldn't think it was a crass question.

" _I am_ ," Beckett said, slightly apologetically. " _And we're off right now remember_?"

Castle couldn't help smile at the tone of his wife's voice and he said, " _I was hoping we'd take a break from our time off_."

"Pervert," Beckett said in a very low tone of voice as she said that in English.

" _I can't help myself_ ," Castle said. By then they'd both finished the desserts they'd gotten and he finished off the last of his tea before he said, "Should we see if anyone else is finished?"

Glancing over to the side of them Beckett smiled and said, "I think we'll see right now."

Following her gaze Castle saw their daughters were hurrying over to them and he took Julia into his arms as she came to him. He kissed her temple and said, "Did you enjoy lunch?"

"Yeah that was really good tea," Julia answered with a smile. "And the food too."

"Not the fishies sammiches," Eliza said, on her mother's lap. She made a face as Beckett leaned over to look at her and she told her, "It was fishy."

"You ate the other sandwiches?" Beckett asked her. At their youngest's nod she looked at her husband and was going to speak when their parents came over to the table. "Are you finished?" she asked.

"We are, they would like to get to the pool now," Jim told his daughter.

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said, helping Eliza down. Looking over at the others she saw they were standing up as well so she said to the girls, "Now we can go."

After the families had gone quickly through the shop that was in the home they went back to their cars and split up, driving together back to Kenmare and their hotel.

Looking back nearly an hour later as they were close to the hotel Beckett smiled at Eliza who'd come with them; Julia in the other car. "Are you asleep sweetie?" she asked the little girl.

"No," Eliza replied, shaking her head. "I was thinking about swimming."

"We're almost there," Castle said, glancing at her in the rearview mirror. "You're excited?"

"Yeah," Eliza said with a smile. "That's a nice pool."

"It is," Beckett agreed. Since Castle was parking the car then she told their youngest, "Now you can go."

Eliza couldn't help wriggling slightly in her seat as she thought of the surprise for her parents, watching them get out of the front. When Castle opened the door to help her out she asked eagerly, "Where's Jules?"

"She's here, getting out of the car," Beckett said as she looked over at the car that Louis had driven.

"Jules!" Eliza called out eagerly when she saw her sister. "Can we say now?"

"Say what?" Beckett asked as they were all gathering together.

"The girls want you to go for a ride," Jim told his daughter and son in law.

"The pool-" Castle said to the girls though he wasn't surprised to hear that.

"You can go after," Julia said quickly. "We'll still be at the pool; go riding Mommy, Daddy you'll have fun."

"I don't think you need to worry about us having fun riding," Beckett said wryly. "You're sure," she then said instead of asking the two. She smiled when they nodded firmly and she sighed, looking at the others, "We'll go but does anyone want to join us."

When no one said they did Castle commented, "Really?"

"Really, we're going to the pool with our girls," Skye said.

"Same for us," David said.

"But don't think we wouldn't go if wanted to," Rebecca added.

"Okay, we're going to head back to our room and get our boots and then we'll ride," Castle said, looking at his wife. When she nodded he then said to Julia and Eliza, "Have fun but you two owe us some swimming time."

"We know and we'll swim with you," Julia said with a beaming smile at them.

"We'll take care of them," Alexis said reassuringly. She took the bag her stepmother had and watched her leave with Castle. "They might not ride for that long you know," she told her little sisters.

"Don't girls," Jim said to the two as they both tried to speak then. "They'll go but how long they take they'll decide."

Sighing Eliza said, "We want them to kiss." She was surprised when the parents of hers and Julia's friends laughed a little and she asked them, "What?" as they were walking to where the pool was.

"Nothing, it's adorable though you two worry about them," Mary said.

"Your kids worry about you too," Julia pointed out.

"That's true," Skye said, smiling at her wife.

"Alright, alright let's just go swimming since we have the time before dinner," Mary said, smiling at Skye.

When they were in their room Castle looked at his wife and said, "I'm not surprised they told us to go riding-"

"But I am that they didn't try to go with us," Beckett said with him. She smiled and then nodded saying, "They're thinking we'll kiss… or something like that."

"Of course," Castle said, zipping his left boot and standing up. "Though you have to wonder why they forget we mainly hold hands when we're not galloping."

"You think we'd be able to?" Beckett asked since they'd been able to ride the day they'd arrived with their kids and friends on a trail.

Going to her Castle said, "I asked and there's a field past the villas. They normally have skeet shooting there but they're going to have a polo match in a week."

"Really?" Beckett asked.

"Yes, so they're replacing the skeet shooting stuff there with… grass," Castle said. "Never mind it already has it."

Beckett sighed playfully before she smiled at him and they kissed each other deeply as their arms came around one another tightly. She loved the way he immediately proceeded to curl his tongue around her own until finally they slowly parted. "We should go," she said though she was reluctant to stop.

"We could just do this," Castle murmured, pressing his forehead against hers.

"And the girls would ask us if we went riding," Beckett said, shivering at her husband brushing his lips to hers while she spoke.

"But they want us to kiss too," Castle said. When she laughed and leaned a little against him they parted before he said, "Far be it from me that we don't listen to them trying to help our relationship."

"It doesn't need help," Beckett said, rolling her eyes playfully. "I think we're good, especially with both of us straining to get to the night after the ball."

"True," Castle said before he opened the door for them and they walked down the hall hand in hand. When they'd made their way to the stable and had their horses he said, "I wonder how many more times we're going to ride," leading his wife over to the path that would lead them to the field.

"Counting at the estate?" Beckett asked.

"No," Castle said quickly. "At the hotels."

"We might have to stop," Beckett said.

Castle was going to open his mouth to speak before he stopped and groaned saying, " _I don't know why I'm forgetting_."

" _We're trying not to let it take us over_ ," Beckett said simply with a smile at him.

" _Right_ ," Castle replied. He breathed out and said, " _But how're things with you_?"

" _That's the other reason why I'm not eager to spend time together tonight… in that way_ ," Beckett said.

"You're okay?" Castle asked, slightly concerned.

"I'm finished," Beckett said. "So I am able to ride but like I said we need to hold off a little more until after the ball."

"And swimming?" Castle said.

"I can swim now, I didn't while I was going through that," Beckett reminded him.

"Besides the pregnancy I'm sorry you have to go through it," Castle said.

Smiling briefly as she could tell he was sincere Beckett said, "It's necessary."

Castle nodded but didn't say anything else as he then saw that they were at the field. "What do you think?" he asked his wife.

"It's perfect," Beckett said. "Last to the other side is on the bottom all night on the first!"

"Hey!" Castle called out as she took off in a rush. He raced after her the best he could but wasn't able to reach her before she was turning towards him. "Do-" he started to say.

"Don't look so panicked," Beckett said as he came up close to her, smiling widely. "I'll be below and then on top, then you… and so forth."

Castle couldn't help laugh and said, "What we usually do."

"No," Beckett said with a slight smirk. "Who knows, you might take over… there was that table."

Shuddering heavily Castle said, "If you give your permission then I will gladly do it."

Leaning into her husband then Beckett shared a short kiss with him; since they were within view of some of the villas; and then said, "You don't need my permission." She nearly cried out when he pulled her onto his horse in front of him and said, "That makes you that happy?" her tone full of laughter.

"It does," Castle said before he then kissed her. He did so as deeply as he could before they carefully parted and panting he said, "I do miss you."

"I know but we haven't been apart for that long," Beckett said.

"As much as we're together?" Castle said simply.

Sighing Beckett brushed her lips to her husband's and said, "I know. You've told David and Brad how much we can be together in a week haven't you?"

"Adding it up… on average I'd say nearly six days a week in some form," Castle said.

"Mmm, I think it's more seven," Beckett said.

"They said the same thing to me," Castle said with a smile. "They told me to stop with the on average part."

"But you told them we don't always make love," Beckett said.

"They knew we do other stuff," Castle said with a nod. "Since they do too." He saw the slight smirk on his wife's face and said, "You've talked about it with Lily and Rebecca?"

"They enjoy pleasuring their husbands too you know," Beckett said. "David doesn't care if Rebecca does that," she said before she paused as she was sliding down off his horse to get back on hers. "Since they were each other's firsts of course."

"Of course… do you ever wish-" Castle said.

"We came together as we were Rick," Beckett said. "And we're together now so let's just focus on that."

"Okay. And Lily and Brad?" Castle said.

"You never talked about that?" Beckett asked him. When he shook his head she smiled slightly and then said, "Brad with Lily is like you with me. When she tries to pleasure him he makes sure she's okay with it."

"We saw a girl giving a classmate a… well to put it simply since there wasn't anything between them, a blow job walking to school one day," Castle said.

"And you were… aroused?" Beckett asked slowly.

"No we were horrified since we were eleven and not quite at the point where we'd been taught family life," Castle said.

"Where was that happening?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"There was a grove at the entrance to the school, there and," Castle said shrugging. Since by then she was back on her horse they rode back to the other end and he then said, "He was a number of years older than us so he was very verbal and… ordering her. Since the two of us were raised by single mothers we were disgusted by that. We decided we wouldn't do that with a girl but that didn't really work out of course."

"But you're especially careful," Beckett said.

"I feel like I need to be," Castle shrugged. "Now when we learned about how we could do something similar to a woman… we decided that we would do all the time."

Beckett laughed softly and said, "Did you?"

"With you," Castle said honestly. "Other partners it was about the sex and pleasuring orally for very long seemed way too intimate… for me anyway."

"Good, let's race again," Beckett said as they'd reached the opposite end.

"Are we betting anything?" Castle said jokingly.

"No," Beckett replied before she dug her heels into the sides of her horse and her husband was galloping alongside her before they were back at the end.

"We're keeping this quick?" Castle asked as they rode slowly together back.

"We kissed," Beckett replied with a smile. "So the girls will be happy. And we've ridden, so I say we go around the field once before-"

"Why don't we do this," Castle began. "We'll gallop around once and after walk."

Smirking at him Beckett said, "Holding hands?"

With a nonchalant shrug Castle said, "Naturally." A smile broke out on his face when his wife laughed and they began to ride rapidly together around the perimeter of the field before they were back where they started. As they held hands and started around again he said, "You're going to ride with your cousin right?"

"You mentioned that already," Beckett said, glancing at him.

"No, he rides in the mornings," Castle reminded her.

Smiling Beckett said, "I might, I'll see how I feel then." They were once again where they'd started and she said, "Are you sure they're going to play polo?"

"I think half a field so not really an actual polo game," Castle said with a shrug as they were looking around them.

"Let's go, I want to see them," Beckett told him. They rode together to the stable and she waited for her husband to dismount first before she slid down into his arms. "Thank you," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome," Castle said before they handed off their horses to the stable hand. With that done he took her hand again and they walked quickly to the pool in the hotel where he waited outside the women's changing room. "I wonder if we should have taken a second bag," he said to her as she handed him his trunks.

"You have them; go and change," Beckett said with a slight smirk. She watched him go and then went back to change, rinsing off once she was in her bikini. She put on a robe that she was given and walked out to see her husband waiting. "You could have gone," she said with a smile.

"Not without you," Castle said seriously before he held his hand out to her. Once she'd taken it they walked together to the pool, seeing they had it to themselves as only their friends and family were there. They watched their daughters swimming together and splashing, waiting for them to notice them before finally Julia turned her head and spotted them.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Julia said eagerly.

"Don't run sweetie," Beckett said as she went to the steps before the girl was out of the pool and rushing to her to hug her. "You missed us?"

"Yeah," Julia said with a smile up at her. "But you had fun right?"

"Oh a lot of fun," Castle said, ruffling her wet hair though he wasn't really able to that much.

"Daddy, did you kiss?" Eliza asked as she was swimming to the steps with Alexis' help and then coming up to them.

"We did," Castle said, looking at his wife and seeing she was glancing back at him as she was walking to a lounge chair.

"Good," Eliza said. "Are you gonna come swim now?"

"Yes, come with me since I can't go in this robe," Castle told her seriously.

"You didn't ride for too long," Julia was saying to her mother.

"It was long enough," Beckett said, smiling at Martha and Dani who were to her right in the chair there. "She went swimming too?"

"Just a bit before her nap," Martha said since the baby was asleep.

"I told her she didn't need to hold her but…" Rebecca said.

"We're fine," Martha said simply. "Go and swim I'll let you know when she wakes up as I told you."

"She's set on that," Castle told the woman who just smiled and returned to the water.

"Where did you ride?" Julia then asked her mother.

"Just around the field that's over there," Beckett said, nodding towards it. "So we didn't do much just a few races."

"Who won?" Eliza asked as they went to the pool after waving to Martha.

"Mostly your mom, of course," Castle said with a smile.

"Of course," Beckett said, smiling back at him. They got into the water then and she sighed as they ducked under the water together before she resurfaced to find the girls watching them. "You don't want to go play with your friends?"

"We were already," Julia replied. "Now we want to swim with you."

"We can go over there," Eliza said, pointing over to where the deep end was divided into two with a rounded point to sit on in between the ends.

"Alright, come on," Beckett said, helping her over to the steps.

"Do not run," Castle told the two strictly as they were walking hand in hand together over to the end of the pool.

"We won't," Julia said before her father and Beckett started to swim.

When they reached the deep end first and once the girls were sitting there with their feet in the water Castle said, "What else did you do?"

"We played Marco Polo," Eliza said, watching her mother duck under the water at that moment.

"I don't think she'll want to do that," Castle said with a smile as he knew what the little girl meant by that.

"Do what?" Beckett asked her husband as she'd resurfaced in time to hear that.

"Us playing Marco Polo," Castle said.

"You mentioned you two had kissed already," Skye said as she was with them then. "And believe it or not our girls made us do that when we played with them… with the others' help."

"We were gonna have Rebecca and David do the same thing but they stopped before we could," Julia said, smiling.

"She's right, they were," Alexis said, sitting with Louis next to her sisters.

"They're very sneaky," the young man said then.

Everyone laughed before they parted again and Castle and Beckett allowed their daughters to get back into the water to return to the shallow end with them.

"Think of something else to play," Beckett told the two when they were standing on the steps.

"There is nothing else to play," Eliza protested.

"You could race," Castle pointed out to them.

"Just across this way Mari," David said from where he was standing outside the pool at the deep end.

"Same for you girls," Mary said to her daughters.

"And the same for you," Beckett said to her own. "Should we have you go in pairs, youngest to oldest?"

"We're uneven though," Kathleen said.

"But I can go with you; or Louis," Alexis reminded them. She smiled at the parents when the kids reacted eagerly to that and together they, she and her boyfriend went to wait on the steps as Eliza and Kathleen stood on the bottom one.

"Don't help me Daddy," Eliza told Castle as he was standing next to her.

"I won't but I'm here to be a lifeguard-ish type person," Castle said jokingly.

"Your English is interesting Rick," David said.

"I can make up words," Castle said in mock protest as the girls were giggling. "Just not for my writing."

"Okay let's go or else no one will be able to swim after this," Beckett told them. She told the two girls when they could start and she cheered on her youngest while Castle swam next to them. "Great job Kath," she said. She waited to say anything to Eliza before she was back in her arms. "And you were so close," she said with a smile as she kissed the little girl's temple.

"I tried Mommy," Eliza replied.

"I could tell," Beckett said, watching Castle kissing her temple as well. "Okay, next?"

"Marie and Mari," Skye said. "And then whoever wins that swims against Kath."

"We'll let you have a little head start Julia," Beckett said as the girl turned to them then.

"Oh… thanks but not a lot right?" Julia asked.

"No, swim the crawl stroke Jules," Alexis told her.

"Okay," Julia said with a nod as she was faster with that one.

"Mari, Marie?" Rebecca asked her daughter and the other little girl. "Ready?" At their nods she then said, "Go!"

The two began to swim furiously down to the other side of the pool until finally they were touching it at the same time.

"Oh a draw," Skye said with a smile as the two girls were looking at each other in surprise as they seemed to realize that they'd tied at that moment.

"Do you two want to swim again?" Castle asked them.

"Yeah, that way there's only two people," Marie said as they made their way back to the steps. They stood together there before they were jumping in the water again and swimming furiously before she saw Mari touching the side ahead of her. She laughed as she hung onto the side of the pool telling her, "I'm glad you won, so I don't have to swim against my sister."

"I hope I don't have to swim against Julia!" Mari said before they laughed and then headed back to their parents so she could race against Kathleen.

"Good luck," Julia said to her best friend, hugging her tightly before she waited for the two little girls to get ready on the steps, hoping her best friend would do well though she didn't want to race against her.

"Alright," Beckett said when the two were ready again. "Are you ready?" when she got two nods she said, "Then go!" She was standing next to Julia and wasn't surprised when the girl started to jump up and down repeatedly until Mari just barely managed to touch the other side first.

"That was close," Mari was saying as she straightened up. She was panting a little hard and then gasped out as Julia came over and jumped on her. "Aren't you gonna swim next?" she asked with a laugh.

"That's okay," Julia said, hugging her briefly. "You did really good."

"Thanks," Kathleen said as Julia was talking to her. "I guess I got tired."

"Now it's your turn," Mari said to her friend.

"Yeah," Julia said, walking back over to her mother and sister. "Really quick right?" she asked them.

"I'm going to count to two," Alexis replied. "And then go."

Watching Julia nod Castle tried to set Eliza down; since he was holding her; but she shook her head so they watched her sisters swimming against each other. He cheered them both on and smiled as Julia threw herself at her big sister when Alexis had won before he said, "So are we really going to keep going?"

"No," Alexis said as she laughed. She wasn't surprised when the girls protested that and she said, "I was going to suggest that instead I race Louis?"

"I never agreed to that," the young man said.

"Then we should just swim," Alexis said.

"You're good," David said since he was near her, watching with the others as the girls started to splash each other laughingly.

"I try," Alexis said with a smile.

"Are things ready for dinner?" Skye was asking Beckett.

"You're asking the wrong person," she said with a smile.

"But you're aware of what's going to happen," Skye said.

"I am but David, you and him were all involved in this," Beckett replied.

"I didn't have much to do with it," Skye said. "But I supplied my name too."

"With Rick's?" Beckett asked with a slight laugh.

"Yes," Skye said.

"Don't underestimate yourself," Rebecca said, coming over to them as she'd seen that Dani was awake in Martha's arms. "You are famous."

Hearing Skye grumble slightly under her breath Beckett said, "People don't really treat you that way do they?"

"Luckily no," Skye said. "Tourists will stop me as they recognize me from my photo after the landing happened. But in all they leave me alone."

"We get it every so often," Beckett said.

"You seem to be quite popular here," Skye said as Castle was coming over to them, empty handed since Eliza was with the other girls.

"I think they know about our efforts for the country," he said as the two women looked to him. "But I suppose our books too."

"Likely your books," Skye said a little absently before she then swam over to the deep end where her wife was.

"She was asking me if dinner was set," Beckett said to her husband as she looked at him.

"It is," Castle replied. He smiled then and said, "Why didn't she just ask me?"

"You were splashing the girls Richard," Martha told her son as she stepped down into the water. "She didn't have the chance."

"I'm not telling you the surprise Mother," Castle said jokingly.

"Should we keep swimming?" Beckett asked her husband.

"I was just going to say," Castle said. He took the splash of water she sent his way before they then began to swim over to their daughters and Louis who were on the ledge surrounding the roof support in the middle of the pool.


	24. In From The Sea (Part 2)

"Girls," Beckett said with a smile as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom attached to Julia's and Mari's room. "Stop splashing you did that enough in the pool."

"And you need to get dressed anyways," Castle said, going over to them.

"I guess we need to," Julia said, sharing a look with her sister.

"I'll be back," Castle said then, leaving.

"Come on you two," Beckett said to the girls. She then noticed the expression on Julia's face and asked her as she helped her out first, "What's wrong sweetie?"

"He didn't leave because of me did he?" the girl asked in concern.

"No," Castle called, "I'm just getting everything ready in here."

Smiling at the confused expressions both girls gave her Beckett said, "He's picking what you're going to wear."

"He is?" Eliza asked, shocked.

"Yes," Castle said, coming into the room. "To go with dinner."

"Are you gonna pick something for Mommy?" Julia asked, her towel wrapped around her.

"He already told me," Beckett said, glancing at her husband with one eyebrow raised. "And he actually made a good choice."

"I was waiting for that," Castle said, smiling at his wife.

"Oh… dresses?" Julia asked when they all went out into the bedroom and she saw what was on their bed.

"Dresses? Aren't these their tunics?" Castle asked Beckett in concern. When Julia suddenly smiled then he said, "You're as bad as your mother… I'll let you pick their leggings."

"Their black ones," Beckett said as she went to get them.

"Where are we gonna go eat?" Julia asked.

"You'll see," Castle said, helping Eliza dress. When he was finished he grabbed her brush and waited for her to stand in front of him before he began to comb it. "So," he said to his wife.

"What?" Beckett asked him as she turned from Julia's hair she was brushing.

"Want to go into the water?" Castle asked.

"The waterfall!" Eliza exclaimed, turning to look at them since her father had finished with her hair.

"No," Beckett said firmly. "I can't believe I have to say that again," she said to her husband before the girls started to giggle.

"She's kidding Mommy but can we?" Julia asked.

"Go to where it's calmer? Yes," Beckett said.

"That's what I meant," Castle told his wife. "But what about going above the falls?"

"We can look," Beckett said. "Okay, you two are ready so we need to get ready ourselves Rick."

"And them?" Castle asked as he picked up their youngest.

"We're gonna be in the room," Julia said.

Beckett held up her hand before her husband could say anything and she told him, once they were in their room, "The door is locked and they'll stay here," ending in a more stern tone as she was looking at their daughters.

"We will," the two said at the same time. They watched their parents go into the bathroom and Eliza hurried over to the window to look outside.

"Jules?" Eliza asked after they'd looked at their parents' view for some time.

"Yeah?" Julia asked when her sister didn't say anything for a while.

"How come they go together?" Eliza asked.

Julia smiled and said, "Mommy told me it's faster and they take a shower; not a bath."

"Oh… I thought they were gonna do that," Eliza said thoughtfully.

"No I think we gotta go to dinner soon," Julia replied. She looked at her sister as she swayed back and forth and said, "What do you think we're gonna do for dinner?" And while their parents were getting ready they talked about what they would do for it until they came back out into the room.

After they'd stepped out of the shower Beckett watched her husband as he was drying her off and she said, "They're going to be really bored out there."

"Unlikely," Castled said, smiling at her as he was looking into her eyes while rubbing her back dry. "They both have a lot of imagination."  
"I guess so," Beckett replied before she wrapped her towel around herself.

Castle was about to start drying himself off when his wife roughly grabbed his towel and took over for him. "So we're not going back to the pool," he stated when she was standing up straight again.

"No we're moving on remember," Beckett reminded him.

"Yeah, that's a drive that early," Castle replied slowly. He then shook his head and said, "At least they'll have fun and it's not too, too long."

"Since we gave them things to do during a drive like this," Beckett said as she gave him his towel. When he had it she went to her clothes and put them on saying, "I almost thought you were going to pick out a dress for me."

"I was shocked you let me decide…" Castle said before he looked at his wife.

Unable to help smirking; as she had in effect chosen for herself but let him 'decide;' Beckett pulled on her shirt. It was loose and a little long but wasn't long enough to be considered a tunic as their daughters were wearing. After she'd pulled on her black leggings she said, "You're not dressed." He didn't move from where he was standing; dressed in only his jeans with the fly still open; staring at her and she said a little sternly, "Rick."

Shaking himself Castle said, "Sorry."

"You're not," Beckett said in amusement as she was drying her hair.

"No," Castle said a little absently as he was buttoning his shirt. "But you should realize that I'm serious when I talk about you wearing anything I'll find you attractive."

"I was aware," Beckett said in amusement, looking at her husband in the mirror as he came up behind her. "Fix your hair love."

Sighing; as he'd been about to grab her from behind; Castle went to the other sink and began to comb his hair before he said, "How we stop I have to wonder."

Smiling as she knew he was referencing when they were alone at night and weren't making love Beckett said in response, "We do get fatigued."

"At times," Castle said in amusement.

Beckett; since she'd finished by braiding her hair very loosely over her shoulder; leaned over and kissed her husband's cheek. She then turned to leave when she was suddenly grabbed by her wrist. She didn't turn around but stopped walking saying, "You're ready?"

"Not quite," Castle replied, pulling her to him then and holding her tightly against him. He whispered her name against her temple and then said, " _I love you_."

Beckett shivered heavily at the tone of his voice and turned around before saying, " _I love you too_." She had a second to register the smile her husband gave her before he was descending to her. As they kissed she closed her eyes as tightly as she could before she needed to work with his tongue that was dueling with her own. When she pulled away from him first she smiled and said, "We-" before she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Maybe they were bored," Castle said in amusement before they went to it together to reveal their daughters on the other side.

"Are you ready?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"Almost," Beckett answered as they ushered their daughters into the bedroom so they could step into it. "We need to get our shoes on."

When their parents were sitting down Julia asked, "Are we going to meet everyone?"

"Yes but that doesn't mean I'm telling you where we're going to eat," Castle said, smiling at the girl.

"I wanted to see if you did," Julia replied with a smile back at him.

"Okay-" Beckett started to say as she was putting her foot into her other boot. There was a knock on the door before she could continue and she told Eliza, "Go ahead but ask who it is."

Jumping up a little at the responsibility of that the little girl rushed to the door and asked, "Who is it?"

"Us darling," Martha said.

"Hi, I got to open the door," Eliza said with a smile after she'd unlocked and then opened it.

"We saw," Jim said, picking her up. "And you look ready."

"We are," Julia said, coming over to him after she'd hugged Martha. "Where are 'lexis and Louis?"

"Right here," the latter said as they'd been walking down the hall together. "Everyone else is ready; they've gone."

"Then I guess we should head over to join them," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when the girls asked him again where they were going. He merely told them that they'd see soon enough and they were soon outside on the sloping lawn that went down to the water.

"A picnic!" Eliza said excitedly when she saw where the others were standing.

"Kind of," Beckett said as there was a table before the grass went down too far.

"No tent?" Alexis asked her father jokingly.

"That was just one time," Castle said. "And because the hotel had it. You'll enjoy it here still."

"They are already," Beckett said with a smile, looking at the kids who were all running together around the table and laughing.

"They're going to miss this when fall comes back around," Mary said.

"I'll miss it," Skye said to her wife.

"I think we all will," Jim said as they were sitting down together while the kids were still playing. "But you won't start doing this in the summer?"

"Longer vacations?" Skye asked as he was asking herself and her wife. When he nodded she said, "We're hoping to."

"We're not going to start talking about where we're going next are we?" Rebecca asked.

"No," Beckett said. "Just that we'll try for summer family vacations."

"Maybe we should do this all together again," Alexis said.

"We can try," David said. "Maybe later in the year though."

"At least after dinner," Castle said as they needed to order. He motioned to David and once he'd nodded they got up and did their best to get the kids to sit down. After they'd been able to do that he sat with Beckett again; Eliza next to her; and he said, "Luckily you guys remember what we had last time."

"We have to get the same thing?" Eliza asked, looking up at him.

"No," Beckett said as the little girl was soon smiling at them both. "But you still need to look at this menu to pick what you want."

The table was relatively quiet then as the girls were all looking at the menus but they asked their parents a few questions before the waiters came back to them for their orders.

"So this time tomorrow we head into England," David commented after they were alone again.

"And we'll be able to see your cousin's estate," Rebecca added.

"It's really nice," Alexis said. "You'll like it. And the girls will too."

"Is there a pool there?" Marie asked then.

"There is, did Alexis tell you," Louis began before he turned his attention to Castle and Beckett. "That Da and Mum put a room around it."

"They saw her pictures of Skye and Mary's pool here?" Castle asked. He glanced at his wife then and when he saw her looking at him he told her, "I sent them."

"I guessed," Beckett replied wryly. "How is it?" she then directed to her stepdaughter's boyfriend.

"A bit like this pool," Louis replied, gesturing to the hotel behind him. "But no posts."

"Does he have a slide?" Mari then asked.

"We do," Louis replied. "Just a simple one but it's still quite nice, Erin loves it. And she's eager to meet you three… four," he began to say before glancing at Dani who was in between her parents.

"I wrote to her about you," Julia said with a smile as the others looked at her.

"Have you told Brennan and Clara about us?" David asked.

"She has," Castle said, nodding to his wife.

"Positively," Beckett said before she then smiled at them. "They want to meet you; plus Brad and Lily which they will do at the wedding."

The food was being served then so no one spoke as they began the meal and once they had settled into it enough Martha spoke first saying, "What are we going to do after?"

"Are you asking for them?" Rebecca asked her as she nodded slightly to the kids. When Castle's mother nodded she smiled and said, "I think we're all in agreement; going to the river leading up to the falls."

"But not the falls?" Kathleen asked a little shyly.

"They asked us that too," Castle said. "And no, it's not safe to go on them but you can walk through the river."

"That's not too bad," Alexis said to the girls as she saw they were going to protest.

"At least we get to see it," Julia said slowly.

"It'll be fun still," Skye said. "I don't think you girls need to worry about that."

The girls all shared looks; except for Dani; and finally went back to their food. Since they were so eager to go to the river none of them questioned the fact that their parents weren't ordering dessert and instead having them get up so they could go.

Holding her mother's hand tightly Eliza wasn't aware that she was squeezing it tightly until she was looking down at her. "What Mommy?" she asked, looking up at her.

With a smile Beckett said, "Are you excited?"

"Yeah," Eliza replied, nodding rapidly.

"You're going up there?" Castle asked as he saw that the Fosters and McDouglases were going further upstream closer to the bridge there.

"Yeah," David said.

"We're not going over there," Rebecca said, pulling her husband with their daughters up further along the river.

Waving to the McDouglases, Castle turned to his wife when he saw that she was taking off Eliza's shoes. "I guess we're going in," he commented.

"You can't take it back now Richard," Martha told them. "They heard what you all said about going in the river at least."

"I'm helping her with her shoes," Castle said to his mother jokingly. He was getting Eliza's socks off then before he worked on his own, laughing as the little girl wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. "I'm hurrying," he told her before he got his socks off. "Come on," he said, standing before he looked at his wife and Julia.

"We're ready," the latter said quickly.

"Are you going to come with us?" Beckett asked her father and mother in law.

"We'll stay here," Jim said as he'd seen Martha wasn't moving to remove her shoes.

"We won't take too long," Beckett told them.

"We don't mind, have fun," Martha said, smiling after them. She watched as her son and daughter in law stepped into the water first before they had the girls come in after them. "I thought you would have joined them," she said to Beckett's father.

With a smile Jim said, "I went with them the other day and I get the feeling they want to spend some time alone."

"Which is why we didn't give them their baths this time," Martha murmured as she watched the family peering down into the water. "Wait a moment," she said, turning. "Oh… well that explains that."

Following her gaze once he realized that she wasn't looking ahead of them Jim saw that Alexis and Louis were standing under a tree behind them hand in hand. "I would ask how you feel about this but I get the feeling you've approved of him from the start."

"Well," Martha said, waving her hand slightly. "Not from the start but once I knew enough about Louis. He's a nice young man and as Richard's said before it matters more that Alexis likes him and is happy with him."

Jim nodded and then realized that Castle's mother was still looking at him so he said, "I feel the same way."

"Oh good," Martha replied to that with a smile. "We're treating you as her grandfather since you're… her step-grandfather. So she'll appreciate knowing that you approve of him too."

"It's nice to know," Jim said before he smiled himself briefly. "But we should probably stop watching them."

"More than likely," Martha said, turning to the water again to see what their other two granddaughters were doing.

"Are we gonna walk up the river?" Julia was asking her mother, holding her hand as they were doing that at that moment.

"No, just see what we can see here," Beckett said, looking at Castle again to make sure that he was holding onto Eliza tightly enough though he already had been.

"The water isn't moving that fast Mommy," Julia said. When her mother looked down at her she told her, "She's safe."

Beckett couldn't help smiling and said, "As long as I'm your mother I'm going to be concerned for you and your sisters in some way."

"So forever?" Castle said. He smiled when his wife stumbled slightly seeing he and Eliza were stopped in front of them.

"That's the plan," Beckett said. She bit her lower lip for a moment at the tender look on his face and said, "Are we stopping here?" to keep the girls from noticing their exchange.

"We want to see what's in the water," Castle explained.

"Look at the little fishies," Eliza said eagerly as she was already peering down at the water.

"They're cute," Julia said as she was looking down as well and soon saw them. She was startled when water splashed on top of it and looked up to see it was the twins.

"Come on, we're gonna try to walk in the water," Marie told her. "Mari too."

"Go ahead," Beckett said when the girls looked at her and Castle instantly.

Watching them go; Julia holding her little sister's hand; Castle said to his wife, "What about us?"

"Go on shore?" Beckett suggested as she smiled.

"Not really," Castle said. When his wife looked at him he pulled her down the river until they were at the beginning of the falls.

"Don't jump," Beckett said warningly.

"Yeah I wasn't planning on it," Castle said. "Also your father might not appreciate it."

"Probably not," Beckett said, glancing over to where she'd seen him last with Martha. But they were gone and she looked behind them fully seeing that they were with the others further up the river.

"So I could jump," Castle said. He laughed when Beckett turned at him and then pushed him only enough to make him just barely rock back. "Notice I said I."

"Yes but I know I'd be dragged along with you," Beckett said.

"Or would you go willingly?" Castle asked, his eyebrow raising slightly.

Rolling her eyes Beckett looked back down at the falls and then said, "Come on, the girls will need to get to bed soon."

"Yeah it's almost time for Dani," Castle said, looking at his watch. They walked together up the river hand in hand and when they reached the others he said, "Are we going in?"

"We are, did you hear them protesting?" Mary asked as they were all getting their kids over to the shore.

"We could," Beckett said. "We'll get our shoes on back where we left them and follow you inside."

"Were you gonna jump over into the water with Mommy?" Julia was asking her father as they were walking together down the side of the river.

"I was thinking about it but figured I should let her clothes stay dry," Castle said.

"Also I'd be really angry," Beckett said, teasing her husband as she looked at him while they were getting their shoes back on.

"That's the other reason why I didn't do that," Castle added, nodding exaggeratedly to the girls.

"Good," Eliza said with a smile as she had her shoes on first and was standing up.

"Stay with us sweetheart," Castle told the little girl.

"I am Daddy," Eliza said.

"Alright, we should get going," Beckett said as they stood up then. She took Julia's hand while Eliza took Castle's and they followed the others inside and over to the rooms again where they stood outside the suite that the girls were all sharing with Martha and Jim to say goodnight to the others.

Inside the room Eliza was sharing with their grandfather Julia hugged her sister after Alexis did and she said, "Night Lizzy, love you."

"Night, love you," Eliza said with a smile as their mother was changing her out of her clothes. "You and 'lexis."

"I love you too," Alexis said. "And really quickly," she said, hugging Julia. "I love you too Jules."

"You're heading to bed?" Castle asked.

"You mentioned we were going early," Alexis replied.

"We need to," Beckett said, hugging the young woman. "Get a lot of rest, the drive is an hour and a half and we need to get there before ten."

"Luckily we're packed," Alexis said after she'd let her stepmother go. She then went to her father and said, "Hopefully you are too."

"Believe me Kate stressed the need," Castle said with a smile. He kissed her temple before they then let go of each other and he watched her leave after Louis had said goodnight to them. "Oh the grandparents," he said before he turned around and saw them approaching.

"What you want us to leave?" Martha asked, brushing past her son. She took Eliza into her arms and said, "I need to go see to Dani since she's asleep already," as she held out her other arm open to Julia. "Goodnight to you both darlings, sleep well and we'll be with your cousins tomorrow. And of course I love you too."

"Love you Gram," Eliza said with a smile.

"I love you too Gram," Julia added before she shared kisses with them both. They watched her go before Jim walked to them and she asked, "Are you going to bed too? Louis said he was gonna drive."  
"I need the rest," Beckett's father replied, hugging the girls together. "But I love you Julia, Eliza and I hope you'll sleep tonight though I know you're excited."

"We have lots to be excited for," Julia said with a nod.

"Yeah, the ball and wedding," Eliza said. "Love you Grandpapa!"

"I love you too," Julia said, hugging her at the same time as her sister before they shared kisses with him.

"We're going to tuck you in once we take you to your room Julia," Beckett said to the girl then. "So say goodnight to us now."

"Okay," Julia said before she cried out with her little sister when their father grabbed them in his arms. She hugged him as Eliza was doing and she said, "Love you Daddy."

"Yeah, love you too Daddy, go to sleep," Eliza said firmly.

Laughing outright Castle said, "I will. And just so you know I love you both too." He shared a kiss with them both and then let them get onto the bed to wait for Beckett.

"I love you two," she said to their daughters once she was sitting where her husband had been. Beckett hugged them one at a time and kissed them before she said, "And we'll all get enough rest."  
"And then we can go ride horsies?" Eliza asked. "And I love you Mommy," she said in a rush.

Laughing Beckett said, "Yes we can go ride with Brennan, Clara and Erin; once we're there. Which we aren't yet."

"I love you too Mommy but it's hard to wait," Julia said then quickly.

"I know what you mean," Beckett replied.

"Don't look so surprised girls," Castle told them. "Your mom does love to ride and she wants to see her cousin again."

"And the ball," Beckett shot back to him though she was smiling at the same time. "And with that said you need to get to bed," she told the little girl.

Eliza sighed but didn't protest as her mother tucked her in and took her stuffed dolls before she was set. Since she was already tired she closed her eyes, not even realizing she was falling asleep as her family watched her.

"She's asleep?" Jim asked, coming out from the bathroom dressed in his pajamas.

"She is," Beckett said, going to him and hugging him briefly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Jim said, smiling at Julia before he followed them to the door. He closed it after them before he went to the bed Eliza had and he gently kissed her forehead before going to his bed, climbing in and closing the lights so he could get to sleep himself.

"I'm older," Julia was saying to her parents teasingly after she'd changed into her pajamas in the bathroom.

"Me too, but I'm in bed too," Mari said from the other twin bed in the room.

Giggling softly Julia slipped under the sheets and watched her parents tuck her in together. "Night, thanks for letting us go in the river." She then looked thoughtful and said, "I wish Skye had sung that."

"Ask her next time," Castle said before his wife could say anything. When he saw the look she was giving him he said simply, "Her kids would ask."

"Me too," Mari replied.

"Okay, you both have to get to sleep," Beckett said, rolling her eyes though she was smiling. She then made sure Julia was set before she and Castle kissed her forehead and closed the door behind them so the girls could sleep.

"Dani's okay?" Castle asked as his mother was waiting in the living room.

"Of course, Jim was tired I suspect?" Martha asked them.

"Swimming always tired him out," Beckett replied. "He'd be out well before my bedtime in the summer." She smiled as her husband looked at her in surprise but Martha was just smiling almost knowingly. "He does love to swim but we'd have to wait until we were up in the mountains."

"Then we should let everyone sleep, you were all swimming today," Martha said. She took the kiss her son gave her on her cheek and said, "Goodnight you two we'll see you for breakfast."

After saying goodnight to her Castle and Beckett made their way down the hall after they were sure Martha had locked the door. They were holding hands tightly but didn't say a word until they were in their room and were dressed for bed.

"I have to admit," Castle said, coming out to his wife who'd finished getting ready before him. "I'm tired too."

"Throwing the girls around in the pool would do that," Beckett said.

"You caught them while they were jumping in," Castle pointed out.

"Less labor intensive," Beckett replied with a smile before she then looked at her husband with a smile as he literally flopped down on the bed on his stomach.

"How come you're looking at that?" Castle asked as she was perusing their travel guide.

"The map," Beckett said with a smile. "Can you get me some water?" she asked him then as she wanted to continue to look through it.

"I'm thirsty too," Castle said easily and he got back up to busy himself with the ice and glasses before pouring out a bottle of water for them. When he went back to her he let her take the glass, watching her still looking at the book and watching for her to speak to him that time.

Looking over at her husband Beckett closed the book and handed it to him so he would put it on his nightstand. She sipped at her water as she watched him and then said, "I was looking at our path after we get back here."

"Maybe we should have planned that a little more direct…" Castle said. "But since we're having a honeymoon after the wedding it works better."

Beckett saw that her husband was about to open his mouth to speak again when she said, "I don't mind it's only a few days. We're doing this in the middle of a family vacation."

"Just checking," Castle told her seriously before he kissed her cheek. He watched her set down her glass and he was quick to do the same himself. When he turned back to her he reached for her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "Did you want to go to bed?" he asked her.

"Not yet," Beckett told him. She looked up at him since her cheek was pressing against his shoulder. "Did you?"

"No," Castle said quickly, kissing her temple. He waited for her to tilt her head back up to him and he kissed her deeply on the lips, their tongues meeting instantly. He was holding her tightly to him and could feel her body easily until he finally stopped and pulled away telling her, "I might lose control."

"I could tell," Beckett said. "But don't assume you're the only one who can get like this."

Brushing his lips to hers Castle then said, "I hope the girls won't mind us staying around the estate."

Smiling at her husband's changing of the subject to a safer one Beckett said, "I don't think so, Julia was telling me about how she wants to run around the whole place with just her cousin and friends."

"That sounds like her," Castle said. "And we know it's safe for her to do that."

"And Eliza if they'll watch her," Beckett said.

"They might… but I get the feeling she'll want to stay with her mother," Castle commented. When his wife looked up at him he smiled and said, "With the horses."

"I wonder if they'll figure out what we're going to be doing when I stop riding," Beckett told him then.

Thinking about that for a moment Castle said, "Julia, maybe. But I highly doubt Eliza will." Something came to mind then and he said, "Kate?"

"What?" Beckett asked him in surprise as he'd suddenly become so serious.

"What about Alexis?" Castle asked her.

"Oh god, I forgot," Beckett said, startled. She then smiled and said to her husband, "I was thinking of her as well as the girls."

"So you want to do that?" Castle asked.

"I think so; unless she figures it out too," Beckett said with a smile. She smiled a little wider when he kissed her cheek and told him slightly teasingly but still serious, "And I've mentioned it before but I'm considering her my daughter."

"I remember," Castle replied, kissing her forehead. He then smiled and said, "She'll be eager."

"She will?" Beckett asked. "She'll be over twenty years older than her youngest sibling should we have one."

"We will and I don't think that matters," Castle said, speaking firmly at first.

"No I just want to make sure," Beckett said as her husband's arms squeezed her a little tighter against him.

"She'll love another sibling," Castle said reassuringly. He kissed her temple again and murmured her name against her skin before she tilted her head up to him. As soon as she had he was leaning down to her and kissing her deeply before she slipped her tongue within his mouth. He was quick to duel against hers until finally they were parting, though it was very brief before they were back together. That time he made the kiss much gentler and he said, "About tomorrow."

"Oh?" Beckett said with a smile.

"London," Castle said simply. "Since Mari hasn't been there David and I have been talking about-"

"Conspiring," Beckett interrupted him with a slight smirk.

"Talking," Castle said. "About going to at least a chipper."

"I think you mean chippy," Beckett said quickly. "We're going to be in England."

"Right, I always get those two mixed up," Castle said with a brief nod. "So there."

"You talked to Brennan already didn't you?" Beckett asked.

Castle was going to speak but then hesitated for a moment before he said, "When you were getting dressed this morning."

Smiling Beckett shook her head and asked, "What are we going to do?"

"We'll be picked up by three cars and he said we can eat them on the way if that's alright," Castle said. "I told him we'd be careful."

"Very; especially if he's going to let us use the cars like the one he gave us to ride into the estate last year," Beckett said. She then smiled and said, "They might enjoy that."

"Might? I think they will," Castle said before he was leaning over and kissing her deeply on the lips again. They were involved in that for some time as they had been before but that time he gently caressed her hair before they stopped and he let some of the locks of her hair almost flow over his fingers before he looked into her eyes.

"Any other plans?" Beckett asked.

"There is one," Castle said as he was reminded about that then. "David wants to go into London the day after tomorrow; for Mari and Dani though Dani might not remember it."

"Julia can go with them," Beckett said. She smiled when her husband glanced at her and she said, "I'm sure you knew she'd ask once she finds out that's what they were doing."

"I had a feeling," Castle said with a smile. "And we'll be with Eliza?"

"Likely riding," Beckett said with a quick nod. She then said, "Unless we should go with them."

"I leave that up to you," Castle said. He watched her as he could almost see the indecision on her face and he told her, "We-"

"No," Beckett said, interrupting him. "I think I want to spend as much time at the estate if I can. Since I haven't seen Brennan for a year."

"I thought you might say that," Castle said, nodding his head once. "And I'm alright with that. But Julia will still go."

"Of course," Beckett said with a laugh. "I can't see us saying no to her once she hears where she's going to go."

Castle nodded in agreement before he said, "We have everything now right?"

"Are you talking about the ball or the wedding?" Beckett asked.

"Both," Castle replied.

"You have your tuxedo right?" Beckett asked him. When he nodded she said, "Then you're ready for the ball and I have my dress; as do the girls; so we're all ready for that. And the wedding is set; everything for it."

"I just want to make sure," Castle said, not surprised when she smiled at him.

"I know and I've been doing that a lot myself," Beckett replied. "Okay," she said as she straightened the covers that were under them both. "I say we-" she started to say before her phone started to ring.

"Another memory?" Castle asked in amusement when he saw that it was Darnley.

"No…" Beckett said in concern. "Patrick?" she asked when she answered.

"Hey," Darnley said on the other end. "I was just calling to see how you're doing; haven't heard from you in a week."

"I thought you were going to tell me that you and Trevor couldn't make it," Beckett said in relief.

"Oh no, we're coming and after to the Hamptons too," Darnley said quickly in reassurance. "I just wanted to talk unless… oh did I call during adult time?"

"Mature," Beckett said, rolling her eyes as her husband covered his mouth to keep his laughter quiet.

"Sorry I couldn't help it," Darnley replied. "So I'm going to guess I didn't?"

"No," Beckett said with a sigh. "How's everyone doing in your family?"

"They're good, my in laws are very excited to have Maddy and Keo over while we're gone," Darnley answered, obviously smiling. "My mother in law is getting little games for Maddy to play, it's very cute."

"It sounds like it," Castle said so Darnley would know that he was there.

"Hey Rick," he said to him. "How's Kate doing?"

"Great," Castle said, glancing at his wife.

"Good, I'm just making sure," Darnley said.

"I'm not sick!" Beckett said in exasperation.

"You've got less than three weeks until the wedding, the bride can't be sick," Darnley told her.

"I can hear Trevor in the back," Beckett said with a smirk. "Laughing, luckily I know you're not drunk. What are you doing though?"

"Driving you crazy like I used to," Darnley said.

"I remember, thank you for doing it outside our sparring," Beckett said as she smiled at her husband.

"I eventually learned my lesson," Darnley said. "So I guess I should let you go, it's late isn't it?"

"A little," Beckett said, checking the time. "Well, not exactly," she said. "We're just leaving tomorrow for Cork since we're flying to England."

"Oh, right your cousin's place," Darnley said.

"I wish you could come with us," Beckett told him seriously.

"It would be nice but it is family," Darnley said.

"You know we're going with friends," Beckett said simply, glancing at her husband and wondering why he wasn't speaking.

"That's right," Darnley said slowly. "Maybe one day I'll have the chance. I mean we will. Alright I'll let you go since I'm assuming you're going to get up early."

"We are and I'll call you next time," Beckett said. "If I can remember."

"I'll probably be calling you next time," Darnley replied with a laugh. "Have a safe flight and we'll see you," he said.

"Be careful Patrick," Beckett said. "And thanks for calling." She said goodbye to her friend and then said to her husband, "Why didn't you talk too?"

"It seemed like a friend to friend conversation eventually," Castle said, laughing when Beckett smacked him with the back of her hand though it was lightly done. "Really I didn't want to butt in," he told her honestly. He felt her kiss his cheek and he wrapped his arms around her once more before saying, "He's excited for you."

Smiling for a moment Beckett said, "He never thought that I would go so far into a relationship that I'd get married; let alone remarried. He wants to see it this time around." She sighed and then said, "I wish that I would have tried to find him sooner."

"You're in touch with him now love," Castle said, rubbing her back tenderly. He kissed her gently on the lips and once they'd parted told her, "So he'll be there for the wedding and have a dance with you after at the reception too."

Beckett smiled fully and said, "You're allowing me that?"

"If I said yes I'm going to be moving to that bench," Castle said, nodding to it in front of the bed.

"Then just say you knew I wanted to dance with him," Beckett told him as she sat up straight them, giving him a look though it didn't really have much of a threat to it.

"More than once too," Castle said, nodding his head in what he hoped was an innocent way. When she laughed he felt a rush at the sound and he wrapped his arm around her tightly before he said, "So I was right?"

"Yes," Beckett replied, pretending to sigh at him. She then smiled and shared a quick kiss with him; that still sent a thrill of pleasure through her; and told him, "We danced on those dinners we went to."

"Because you were posing as a couple?" Castle asked slowly as she hadn't told him that before.

"He liked to dance and I didn't mind doing that with him because I trusted him," Beckett said.

Castle kissed her again; loving how she smiled so nostalgically when she thought of her friend; and then said, "Like we do or-"

"As if we were eight and didn't want to be dancing," Beckett said before she smiled. "Not really, but that kind of hold."

"I guessed," Castle said. "But you'll dance mostly with me."

"A little too confident," Beckett told him teasingly.

"Not every dance," Castle said. "But most."

"I heard you," Beckett said, doing her best not to smile. "And yes I will. And you?"

"Since I'm dancing mostly with you I think you know the answer already," Castle told her. He held her a little closer before telling her, "At least I know you're dancing mostly with me during the ball."

Beckett said, "I owe Brennan and David a dance."

"And of course Clara and Rebecca will dance with me," Castle said. He then asked her, "Do you think Skye or Mary would?"

"I don't know," Beckett said. "You could ask them."

"I might, depends on what they do," Castle said.

"They mainly danced with each other," Beckett said as she could tell he was thinking back to their wedding reception.

"Right… I never danced with them there," Castle said. "I feel like David and I should," he then said.

"Then go ahead and do so," Beckett replied. "And that can apply to the reception too."

With a nod Castle said, "Okay."

Beckett couldn't help smile at how quickly Castle had spoken and she said, "That's it?"

"Not quite," he replied. "When are we exchanging gifts?"

Breathing out Beckett said, "I think we should do that the day after. We'll be a little busy all day the seventeenth." She smiled when he leaned down and kissed at her neck and she murmured to him, "And yes, all night."

"I didn't want to say anything," Castle said once he'd pulled away from her.

With a smirk Beckett told him, "You did, that kiss was enough."

"Yep," Castle said simply before his wife pushed him back. He said, "Bed?"

"I'm not tired yet," Beckett warned him though she was nodding.

"That's alright," Castle told her simply. He followed her off the bed but then watched her as she pulled the covers down for them.

"Watch your hands Rick," Beckett said teasingly to him as he almost instantly reached for her hips.

"Sorry," Castle said though he wasn't stopping touching her as he slipped his hands underneath her shirt.

Beckett stood up straight at that point, not surprised when he moved his hands up her back. When he pulled her close she then said, "Will you be able to handle a couple more days?" as she was wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Will you?" Castle asked, able to tell from the way his wife was standing against him that she was straining a bit herself as well.

Not replying to that Beckett leaned into him and kissed him before she whispered against his lips, "No but it'll be worth the wait."

"You trust me?" Castle asked with a smile.

"Do you?" Beckett asked instead of replying.

Castle couldn't stop himself and he threw his arms around her tighter than he had been before and kissed her deeply. He was relieved when she was responding to him as passionately and he tried to keep the kiss up as much as he possibly could.

When they were parting Beckett was thankful when her husband helped her onto the bed as she wasn't sure she was going to be able to walk of her own volition. Laying down she felt a little stronger and then said, "Thank you."

"Yeah, I was close to that myself," Castle said.

Not surprised that her husband had realized her state after that kiss Beckett pressed close against his side and was going to turn onto her side when her husband held up her left hand. She watched with a smile as he was rubbing his thumb over the diamonds in her engagement ring before she said, "Regrets?"

"Hey," Castle said playfully as he knew she was only asking as she was expecting him to do that. He rubbed his finger over her wedding band before he let her lay down fully and he kissed her forehead before saying, "I love you so much Kate."

"I can feel it," Beckett said softly, knowing that was his answer to her question. "And I love you too… as much."

"We're not going to argue about who loves who more are we?" Castle asked, pretending to be a little hesitant.

"We'd never get any sleep," Beckett said, rolling her eyes. She then smiled at him and said, "I love you Rick."

Castle kissed her one more time but kept it very gentle and simple before they slowly pulled apart from each other. Without a word they settled down together on the bed further until finally they were relaxed and as soon as they were he couldn't help himself, reaching down to her stomach to press his hand on top of it.

Beckett, as she was nodding off a little bit after that, felt her husband whisper into her ear that he loved her again. Her lips quirked up just slightly before she was falling asleep and soon lost herself to her dreams that were; unsurprisingly; about her husband.

Watching his wife closely Castle smiled at how peaceful she looked. He chanced it and brushed his lips against her forehead before he finally allowed himself to close his eyes. He did his best to sleep then and tried not to think of how much longer until they could be intimate again. But he reminded himself that he'd soon be with her and he let that thought lull him finally into sleep as he held Beckett tightly to him.


	25. Just To Dance With You

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: The lyrics in this chapter are from the songs _Silly Love Songs_ and _Beautiful Night_ , the first written by Paul and Linda McCartney and the second just by Paul. The first song is from the Wings album _Wings at the Speed of Sound_ and the second from Paul's album _Flaming Pie_.

A/N #2: I was very happy to get the feedback I got for the last chapter so I'll go ahead and get to my thank yous for them! MsNYC (Thanks so much for catching up with things, I do appreciate that. And I'm so happy that you love that Darnley's in the chapters thought in this case just calling, lol, until he gets there for the wedding. Really pleased that you're happy seeing the families together as I thought the same you did, with a group that close to each other it's a nice feeling I've gone through that myself so I took from that experience. So of course it was great to see that you were glad I was able to capture that every time since it can be hard to get it into words. And it's nice to see you can't wait for Darnley there with them actually and I can't wait for readers to either, lol since I love writing him as well as Skye a lot. I did like reading that you love that I have the kids seeing their parents having a healthy romantic relationship, as you put it. I didn't want the couples to have problems; especially before I made two of the couples that are there, lol, and of course I can't see Castle and Beckett not being romantic with their history of course. Well I don't want them not being I should just say, lol. Anyways it meant a lot to see you thought it was great writing as usual. And I was happy to see that until next time you put since you'd like to read more and now you can!),  
TORONTOSUN (It was great to see that you like how expressive Eliza and Julia were, I figure with them getting older and also them seeing new things and everything they'd get like that. And I was happy to read you liked that Castle and Beckett were feeling stronger about each other in the chapter, it seemed to just call to me to do that so glad you caught it!) and  
vetgirlmx (I was pleased of course to see that you thought it was a very good chapter! And I wasn't surprised to see you thought the day in the chapter was relaxing this time, lol. You're right, after spending that much time together it'll be hard for the girls to go back to being apart, even Julia and Mari though they can easily spend the night with each other next door I agree with you about it not being the same. It's why I have them writing letters to each other, to keep them close. Yeah, I've heard of a larger age difference between siblings and I've actually seen it in the movies… well actually just one You've Got Mail but it didn't figure too largely into the plot, lol, just a mention. But I know it does happen in real life. I also figured Alexis wouldn't be the type to be too concerned with age difference since she was nineteen to Julia's four when she came to Beckett. And you're right, lol, Alexis would love another sibling; I see her as the kind who'd be happy for one; and like you said she can handle five girls so another sibling wouldn't be too difficult for her. So happy you too like Darnley coming into the story still though he's not with them, lol, I guess because I wrote in Skye I wanted to put in my other original character. Plus I do love writing about him as much as Skye so had to include him where I could! It was very nice to see you're so excited about them going to Brennan's home, you using the word finally helped clue me in, lol. And of course happy that you can't wait to read the next chapter which you don't need to do anymore!).  
Thanks so much for the reviews, loved reading them as usual and am grateful too for the time taken write them and send them to me!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is part of the title of the song _I'm Happy Just to Dance with You_ by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, from The Beatles' album _A Hard Day's Night_.

Just To Dance With You

"Rick," Beckett said, looking down at her husband as she watched him tighten her stirrup.

" _Have fun on your last ride_ ," Castle said, looking up at her.

Making a face briefly Beckett told him, "When we get back we're riding together."

Castle wanted to protest that when his wife took off with Brennan. Shaking his head as he watched the two go he couldn't help smile and then turned to Clara who was with him.

"I'm about to check on the horses," the woman said. "Care to join me?"

"Sure, you're not getting your daughter up yet?" Castle asked after he'd nodded and they walked back into the stable where the horses their spouses were riding were kept.

Letting her cousin lead the way over his and Clara's lands Beckett tried not to let her thoughts stray from focusing on the ride to what she would do with the girls once they were up. She managed to get a distraction when her cousin let out a yell of joy next to her and she started to laugh before they were reaching the fence at the end of the property. She had to turn her Lipizzaner to the side before she could slow down and then turned to Brennan. "I forgot how big your property is," she told him with a smile.

"Not quite mine; it's my wife's," Brennan replied with a smile. "I just have the name down because of marriage."

"If it's on the deed I'm sure that means it's yours too," Beckett told him.

"Your home?" Brennan asked.

"It was Rick's first," Beckett said with a nod. "And he put my name on the deed with his."

"Then I guess it's yours," Brennan said. He then shrugged and told her, "I suppose it's mine as well but I don't care; I fell in love with my wife before I saw this place." He then looked at her and said, "So what's all this about a last ride? Here at the manor? You can go riding tomorrow if you'd like."

Smiling slightly as she wasn't surprised he'd caught what her husband had said, Beckett took a moment to answer before saying, "It's nothing really, I probably won't ride again until later."

"Ah, so you're going to have another baby," Brennan stated. When his cousin's head turned to him rapidly he smiled and told her, "I could figure. Plus when Clara and I were trying she stopped as well since we didn't want to risk anything."

Sighing Beckett said, "Rick and I were going to keep this quiet since we don't know if we're going have any luck. But we're going to try."

"You don't think you'd be able to conceive?" Brennan asked in surprise. "You're still young and you've had a baby already."

"You never know and I don't want to be presumptuous," Beckett said. "I don't want to risk it."

"I suppose you'd want to be careful," Brennan said. "But I'm sure you two will have a good deal of luck. When do you plan to try? Or is that none of my bloody business?"

Sighing as her cousin was smiling at her Beckett said, "You already figured it out."

"We decided to try after a ball ourselves; before we conceived Erin another day after it," Brennan told her honestly. "But not this one, it was a different ball." He stopped his horse and waited for his cousin to do the same before telling her, "It has to be the dancing. We were together the entire night and very happy."

Beckett laughed softly and said, "Something about that makes it conducive to happiness."

"So I don't have to ask if you and Rick are doing well," Brennan told her.

"I don't think so," Beckett replied with another laugh.

"Kate," Brennan said as they were riding again though merely walking their horses.

"Yes?" Beckett asked, glancing at her cousin.

"Would you let me know whenever we can expect another cousin?" Brennan asked slowly.

"You don't have to ask," Beckett said as she began to smile at him. "I was going to do so already, you are family."

"Thank you," Brennan said with a smile. "Can I tell Clara?"

"Yes but we're not telling the kids; including Alexis," Beckett said. "I don't want to get their hopes up until Rick and I are sure."

"What about the rest of your family?" Brennan asked. When she didn't answer at first he asked, "Your parents?"

"We… I suppose we're using the same mentality as we are about the kids," Beckett said with a sigh.

"They might figure out things when you stop riding," Brennan said. "Also if you don't drink and such."

"Then we'll tell them," Beckett said. "We've only told people that have so far."

"Keeping it a secret?" Brennan asked her.

"We'd like to," Beckett said with a smile.

"Clara would have the same smile that's on your face," Brennan said. "When she first realized she was with child." He looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "I may have too."

"You were eager to be a father again?" Beckett asked him.

"Oh, of course," Brennan said seriously. "Plus something in me wanted to see her pregnant… I suppose it's a bit-"

"Not if you didn't worry for her while she was pregnant," Beckett replied.

"I worried," Brennan said immediately. "Couldn't help it since it was our first."

"Did you ever…" Beckett began to say before she trailed off.

"Clara can't," Brennan said, becoming serious. He sighed when Beckett looked at him and said, "There were some complications when Erin was born."

"I'm so sorry," Beckett whispered softly, putting her hand on his arm.

"Don't be we managed to have a beautiful little girl and we do have Louis," Brennan said, smiling a little sadly at first. "Clara loves them both."

"I can tell," Beckett said, nodding her head slightly.

"I wish you hadn't asked," Brennan said as they were nearing the stables. "Not because it was insensitive or anything but more that I don't want you thinking of that yourself."

"I didn't have any troubles," Beckett said softly.

"I'm glad to hear that," Brennan said seriously. He squeezed her hand and said, "I want to see my wife."

"Go," Beckett replied. She watched him gallop to the building and then dismount before he strode inside. She had to laugh when a second later her husband was striding out rapidly from the inside and called, "He was kissing her?"

"Really hard," Castle said as he smiled at her. "So I decided to make my exit. What brought that on?" he asked as he leading a horse behind him.

"Let's ride a little and I'll tell you," Beckett said. She was pleased when her husband didn't say anything to that and instead they began to ride together in almost the same direction as hers and Brennan's ride. When they were enough away from the home she told her husband what she and her cousin had talked about until she finished with where he'd left her.

"I had no idea," Castle said, glancing back to the house. "But I wonder if they mind too much."

"I think they've found their joy in their family," Beckett said. "And they don't speak in what ifs."

"No," Castle said in agreement.

"Rick-" Beckett started to say as she turned to her husband.

"We'll be fine Kate but if we have three daughters then that's what we have," Castle said. "Wait, stop for a second," he told her. Once she had done so he turned his Lipizzaner around until he was facing her and he said, "Don't deal in what ifs my love," staring into her eyes.

"I know," Beckett said, smiling a bit. She leaned in towards him before they began to kiss sensuously and when they parted she whispered as their foreheads leaned together, "We have each other."

" _Always, whatever happens love_ ," Castle replied seriously.

" _Always_ ," Beckett said.

Pulling away from her Castle said, "You're not… sad are you?"

"No, hopeful and very excited for tonight," Beckett reassured him. She tried not to laugh when he coughed slightly and said, "We better get going, the girls are going to be up soon."

"By the way," Castle said, holding out his hand before his wife could start galloping. "What are we doing today with them?"

Beckett merely looked at her husband but when he just raised his eyebrow slightly she sighed and said, "I'm going to ride with Julia for a little and then we'll come back and swim. We'll let Eliza have a turn tomorrow."

"Mare or pony?" Castle asked as he watched her.

Smiling Beckett said, "Pony since she can handle those more now."

"Yep," Castle said. When his wife rolled her eyes he leaned over and kissed her once more before telling her, "Race?"

"No, just ride!" Beckett said simply before she turned her horse to the side and began to gallop. She wasn't surprised when it didn't take her husband long to catch up with her and they rode along the fence that surrounded the acres of the estate. They didn't stop until they had reached the stables again and there she had to really push herself to slow down before they came to her cousin who was standing with his wife outside the one where their horses were kept.

"Good ride?" Clara asked them first with a smile.

"Of course," Beckett said first.

"You have extensive lands so that was an awesome ride," Castle then added.

"We'll take your horses for you," Brennan said.

"I need another horse," Beckett said before she looked at her husband.

"Me too," Castle said. When his wife smiled at him he then said, "And a mare for Julia."

"Of course," Brennan replied. "Speaking of your old… middle child?"

"Either," Beckett said, not surprised when her husband was glancing to her to answer that. She then turned her attention to Julia who'd come out from the stable then and said, "Good morning sweetie."

"Morning," the girl said with a smile, hugging her mother as tightly as she could. "How was it?" she asked as she could smell the odor of horse on her mother's clothes.

"Good but that was only my second ride," Beckett replied.

Castle chuckled slightly at Julia's confused expression and then said, "She rode with Brennan first."

"And then you?" Julia asked him.

"Of course," Beckett said with a smile at her. She waited for Castle to hug their daughter before she then said, "And I'll be riding for a third time with you."

Julia smiled at her mother before she said, "Thank you."

"You can show more excitement," Castle said, playfully nudging the girl gently.

"I'll scare the horses," Julia said. "Wait, are you gonna come with us?"

"He is," Beckett said before her husband could reply. "Unless you don't want him to."

"No I do," Julia said quickly before she watched her parents go to their horses. She followed but a little more slowly before she was holding her hand out to the nose of the mare she was being shown.

"Is she fast?" Castle asked the two.

"Fast enough to keep up," Brennan said.

"Really?" Julia asked eagerly.

"Really," Beckett replied as her cousin and Clara glanced to her to answer. "We should get going."

"Okay," Julia said excitedly before she mounted her mare with her father's help. She smiled when her mother then checked on her stirrups and said, "Did Daddy do this for you?"

"You were awake?" Beckett asked, smiling.

"Yeah but no one else was," Julia said, watching her parents mount their horses. "Thank you," she called to Brennan and Clara, waving while her horse was following the others.

"How is it in the nursery?" Castle asked.

"I didn't think they would have that," Julia admitted as she was riding in between them once they were out in grass and could do that. "But it's okay, I like that we all have a bed to ourselves."

"Thank your Cousin Clara," Beckett said. "She thought of when Erin was old enough to have sleepovers."

"But so many beds?" Julia asked as she and the other girls were all sleeping in the old nursery of the home; even Dani had a bed there with them.

"Just in case?" Castle asked his wife.

"Yes," Beckett said. "Now are we ready to keep going?"

"I am," Julia said happily before she followed her mother's lead and then began to spur her horse to ride faster with her parents.

Going for a while Castle and Beckett didn't stop until they were at the western most side of the property before they motioned for their daughter to slow down as they were doing so. They began to walk then and they watched their daughter as she was looking around eagerly though it wasn't their first time riding around the grounds with her.

"I wish we could stay longer," Julia said after a while, breaking the silence.

"I know but we have one more day," Castle pointed out to her.

"But we're gonna be resting aren't we?" Julia protested. "After the ball."

"But we'll have likely the rest of the afternoon," Beckett said. "And we'll spend time with your cousin."

"How come they're not coming with us back to Ireland," Julia said. When her parents shared a look and smiled she said, "They are?" with an excited gasp.

"We were going to tell you later but yes, they're planning on joining us the rest of the trip," Beckett said.

"Why didn't you say sooner?" Julia asked in protest.

"Because they just told us last night," Beckett replied. "When you were all in bed and everyone else was in their rooms."

"Just me and your mom," Castle clarified as Julia appeared to be confused.

"Oh… well at least they're coming and Louis has family now with him too," the girl said. She looked around them again and sighed saying, "Thank you for letting me come."

"I had a feeling you might wake up first," Beckett said teasingly since she'd done so the day before when she and Castle had gone riding in the morning.

"I was so excited," Julia confessed. "Especially 'cause I knew the horses were right here," she said as they were approaching the stables.

"Are you hungry?" Castle asked.

"Yeah, I didn't eat," Julia replied.

"I am," Beckett said, slightly startled as her husband was looking to her next. "I only had a scone on the way out. You too."

"And yes I am hungry," Castle commented with a laugh before they were stopping their horses and dismounting. He and Beckett led the horses to their stalls and took care of the two they'd ridden before Brennan was taking care of the mare Julia had ridden. "Is anyone up?" he asked the man once they were all in the aisle.

"No idea, Clara headed up to the house so if anyone's up she's with them," Brennan replied.

They walked together up to the house where they heard a large amount of talking coming from the smaller room that Brennan and Clara called the breakfast room. When they came to the doorway they saw that everyone was there, getting food from the side of the room before gathering at the large table in the middle.

"So what do you think," Brennan was saying to the adults near him that were close enough to hear him. "About just staying in the pool room?"

Before anyone could say anything to that the girls were all squealing; Dani reacting to the others and squealing too; and the adults laughed together.

"I think," David said. "That's a yes. What made you think of putting all that stuff into the room?"

"I suggested it," Louis said, smiling at the others. "I suppose I was thinking of that thwarted man cave Da."

"We wanted to build one but more of a… rec room I believe you call it," Brennan answered.

When she saw the other adults nodding Clara said, "It was either that or extend our library." She smiled when the men sucked in breaths of air and she said, "Though I wasn't averse to the games and such we had more books than we could fit."

"At least you kind of have a rec room," Castle said.

"It's close to what we would have done in the addition room," Brennan said with a shrug. "So Erin?"

"I'm finished Da," the little girl said immediately.

"So am I," Julia, Mari and the twins said at the same time.

"Me too!" Eliza cried out though her mouth was slightly full.

"Eliza," Beckett said a little sternly.

"Sorry," the little girl said after she'd finished eating.

"Then I think we're all ready to go," Clara said.

After everyone had finished they got up and went upstairs to their rooms where they then began to prepare for the rest of the day.

"So… I'm waiting outside?" Castle asked as he stepped out to the bedroom to find Beckett taking off her shirt. Their daughters were with them; Julia and Eliza begging to join them; and he wondered if she was going to change in front of them fully.

"We're not looking Daddy," Julia said to the window which she and her sister were looking out of.

"We promised Mommy," Eliza added.

"Go with them Rick," Beckett said, getting the top of her bikini set. She rushed to finish changing and then said, "Okay, all we need to do is rinse off down at the pool."

With the girls cheering together they took their parents' hands and they headed down the stairs, joining the McDouglases until they were reaching the room made around the pool on the side of the house. Everyone else was there already and after they had all rinsed off quickly they then began to go into the heated pool though some of the adults stayed behind talking before they began to join their children; Jim joining them as well; so they could start to swim with them.

"Are we going to do this all day?" Julia asked as she swam over to where her parents were once they were in the water.

"Not all day," Beckett told her with a smile as she was holding Eliza in her arms.

"You guys need to get ready," Castle said before he submerged into the water.

"Does he do that too?" Eliza asked.

"He does," Skye said as she swam up to them then. When she saw that the man in question was looking at her she said, "Don't think you don't prepare yourself in some way."

"She's right, I do," Castle said. "Who wants to get to the slide?" he asked them.

"Yes, we're going," Beckett said. "After I get my hair wet too," she said before ducking underneath the water.

"How come we don't have a slide Daddy?" Eliza asked her father since she'd swum over to him.

"It wouldn't fit," Castle said.

"What?" Beckett asked when her husband looked at her as she stood up.

"Couldn't we get one?" Castle asked.

"One… a slide?" Beckett said in surprise.

With a nod Castle wasn't surprised when his wife then went over to the steps and he followed her telling Eliza as he held her hand, "I don't think so."

"We can look into it," Beckett said, looking down at their youngest when she heard her make a groan of disappointment.

"Hi," Erin said as the family met her at the bottom of the steps to the slide. "This is my favorite part."

"Mine too," Julia and Eliza said at the same time.

"Take turns," Castle said to the three.

"Go ahead Eliza," Beckett told the little girl then after she'd made sure Alexis was at the bottom waiting for her.

Since she'd already been on the slide before Eliza had no trouble with the ladder up to the top and once she was there she waved to everyone else who was watching her and sat down. "Now Mommy?" she asked, looking over the side at her mother.

"Is your vest on tight?" Beckett asked her. When the little girl nodded she tried not to laugh before telling her, "Then go ahead." She watched her go down with Castle and laughed with him as she was screaming the entire way.

"I hope that's out of joy," Brennan said, walking up to the two then.

"It is," Castle said, watching as Erin went next as Julia was going over to the side of the pool.

Beckett was looking over to where he was as well and smiled when their daughter got into the water from the side where Mari already was. "We don't have a slide at home."

"Too bad, Erin insisted…" Brennan began to say before he trailed off as his daughter was going down the slide. "That we get it."

"The girls might do that now too," Castle said, looking at his wife.

"I told you we can look into it," Beckett said in a mock annoyed tone. "Go on the slide Rick," she then told him, pushing him playfully.

Watching him go Brennan then said to her, "How are you for the wedding?"

"We're ready," Beckett said. "We need to be or else we won't have one."

"Listen," Brennan then said as he put his hand on her arm. "It's likely presumptuous of me but could I ask for two dances?"

"Tonight?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"One for the wedding and one for the ball tonight," Brennan said.

"We can dance more than once," Beckett said as she was watching her husband going down the slide. "For both."

"He won't mind?" Brennan asked, going to her as she was climbing up the ladder.

"No," Beckett said firmly. "You're family remember."

"I know but I just wondered if he was that jealous," Brennan replied. When his cousin just looked at him he said, "At the wedding."

"We talked about it already and you can ask me to dance," Beckett replied with a slight laugh. She then sat at the top of the slide and pushed herself down after checking the water. She fell into the water with a splash before she then pushed herself back up. She resurfaced to her cousin calling her to get out of the way so she moved before she watched him splash in. Before he resurfaced she then looked at her husband who came up to her and she said, "They're all going now?"

"They are," Castle told her. "So I think we're just watching."  
Beckett smiled and nodded before she then told him what her cousin had asked her about. "It seems like he's scared of you."

"I doubt that," Castle said since Brennan was about as tall as him. "He just doesn't want me to be jealous. Weird that Clara's not asking me if you'll be jealous of her."

Giving him a look Beckett then said, "She knows I won't be."

"True," Castle said as they made their way to the stairs. He noticed then that his father in law was getting out of the pool and said, "Though what's weird is that we danced last year at the ball."

"He was asking about the wedding reception," Beckett reminded him.

Nodding Castle then swam away from her, going to the slide so he could give Louis and Alexis a break from getting the twins.

"Well," Rebecca said, sitting next to Beckett on the second step.

"You're ogling your husband," she told her friend quickly.

"So are you," Rebecca said, glancing at her quickly. She then smiled and said, "I've never been to a ball before."

"Yes you have," Beckett said, tearing her gaze from her husband to her friend. "Valentine's Day."

"Not a proper English ball," Rebecca said before she laughed at Beckett as she splashed her. "You're splashing Dani I hope you know."

"She doesn't mind," Beckett replied as the baby was giggling at her. She reached over for her and took her, kissing the top of her head before her mother in law took her out as she was reaching for her. "I'm sorry she can't join us."

"As late as we're starting…" Rebecca began. "Listen, I need some help with my hair. I'll trade you a hair style."

"So will I," Mary said, coming over to them. "And by that I mean my wife will do our hair." When she saw they were looking at her in surprise she said, "Don't look so startled; she's good with hair."

"Perhaps because I quite enjoy it," Skye said, walking up to stand next to her wife. When she saw the way Beckett and Rebecca were looking at her she said quickly, "My wife's, I meant Mary's."

"If you're any good," Beckett began. She saw Rebecca was looking at her in surprise and she reminded her, "Remember the competition."

"Oh… you did your own hair," Rebecca said to Skye.

"I did and if you'd like me to I can do that," the investigator replied.

"Though do you?" Beckett asked. "A little unfair to ask you to do three people's hair."

"Four; my own," Skye said.

"You're not wearing a dress are you?" Rebecca asked her.

Smiling Skye said, "You'll find out soon enough. But come to our room when you're ready for me to work."

"Your magic," Mary finished for her wife. When Skye gave her a look she just smiled before she cried out and then threw herself to the side since her wife was splashing at her.

"So they're still in love as well," Clara said, stepping down into the pool.

"You don't want to go on the slide?" Rebecca asked as she and Beckett looked at her.

"No I'm alright," Clara replied. "Do you mind?" she asked the two, motioning next to them.

"I think we should be asking you that," Beckett commented as the woman then sat.

"She's right, it is your pool," Rebecca added.

"We only have it between the four us; three since Louis' been to school," Clara commented.

"You've missed him?" Beckett asked, suddenly remembering her conversation with her cousin earlier that morning.

"Oh of course," Clara replied, smiling. "We all have been. That's why I begged Brennan to let us join you… to ask anyway."

"You could have joined us the whole trip," Rebecca told her, Beckett nodding next to her.

"We try to go to Scotland at least once a year; I've family there," Clara replied.

"Then you can join us now like you said," Beckett said with a smile before there was a sudden screech that made everyone in the room pause.

"Oh, my little one excuse me," Rebecca said with a smile as she stood up and got out since her youngest had been with Martha.

" _So_ Brennan _told me the news_ ," Clara said softly to her cousin.

" _There isn't really news yet it's just a hope_ ," Beckett said, with a slight smile. She glanced at the woman next to her but saw that her cousin's wife didn't really appear to be upset at the idea of them trying to have another baby. " _He told me as well_ ," she whispered.

" _He said_ ," Clara said. She looked at Beckett and said, " _It's why I cherish my children. We were blessed to have them_." She was smiling slightly but then said, " _Did you have any troubles_?"

" _No_ ," Beckett said quickly to reassure her. " _The pregnancy and birth were fine. We want one more_."

"He's a good father," Clara said as Rebecca was sitting next to them again with Dani.

"He is," Rebecca said, a smile spreading across her face. She then realized that the two women with her were quiet and she said, "Sorry I thought you were talking about my husband."

"No, mine but it's nice to see you think that about yours," Clara said, smiling at her.

"You don't need to ask, she thinks the same about Rick," Rebecca said as Beckett was starting to open her mouth. "I knew," she then said as she looked at her.

"She's right," Beckett said, sighing slightly. "Speaking of that it's almost time for lunch so we should head out and join them."

"I don't know if we can," Clara then said. "They're still going on the slide."

"I'm amazed they're taking turns," Rebecca commented as they watched them at the end of the pool.

"Our husbands?" Beckett asked.

With some laughter the three got up and then out of the pool to join their families at the slide before they would need to stop them for a slightly early lunch.

* * *

"You can't crack a bat," Brennan was calling.

"Give over," Skye said back to him with a laugh. "And why would I want to do that anyway? Would defeat the purpose of the game."

"That's your American side," Alexis was telling the investigator.

"Thank you," Skye said as she took the bat she was handing her. She flipped it around and then tested the weight saying with a nod, "Not bad."

"Just get ready," Brennan replied in a mock impatient tone of voice.

"So… this is good natured ribbing right?" Castle asked his wife as they were standing with the others on the side to watch them.

"It is," Beckett said. "She and Louis were doing this in Dublin," she reminded him.

"I miss Ireland," Julia suddenly said as she and Eliza were in front of their family; Alexis with Louis on the side. She then looked up at them said, "Sorry?"

"No, no need to apologize," Castle told her reassuringly. "But I wonder why we didn't play something the kids could do."

"Easier to do this," Brennan called.

"Throw the ball already!" Skye said to him.

With a nod Brennan took his stance and once the investigator was read he tossed the ball to her quickly and they watched her strike it well into the air and past him. "Maybe you can," he then told the investigator.

"I told you Da," Louis said as he climbed up onto a horse he had ready for that purpose. "'Lex," he called to his girlfriend.

"I… I haven't ridden bareback yet," Alexis said a little hesitantly. She was startled when her stepmother put her hand on her back and led her over to another horse that was next to Louis. She smiled as Beckett was whispering what she needed to do and then said, "You'll help me?" When her boyfriend nodded she hugged her stepmother quickly before she joined him on the other horse.

"We'll ride slowly; I'll watch her," Louis said to Castle and Beckett before they headed into the grass.

"Thought he was going to get the ball for us," Brennan said with a smile. "So I suppose a bit more in the pool until we need to go."

"How much time is that?" Kathleen asked as they were going together inside.

"I would say a half hour," Clara said as her husband held out the watch on his wrist to her. "You all need baths and showers as do we."

"That's why it'll take longer to get ready," Jim said then to Eliza as she was pouting.

"You're going Dad?" Beckett asked her father as he was staying at the top of the steps.

"A little rest," Jim said with a smile. "I'll see you before we head downstairs."

"Can we just go on the slide?" Julia was asking her mother as she grabbed her arm.

"Yes, go," Beckett said. She was startled when both her daughters pulled her after them and she smiled at her husband before they made their way to the ladder.

In the rest of the time that they had left the kids went on the slide as much as they could. Though that time they also began to beg their fathers to throw them into the water which they soon did. Finally the parents ushered their kids out and they were just about to leave when a knock on the window made them turn around to look at them.

"Hi!" Eliza said, rushing to the window at her sister and Louis.

"Open the door for them if you can Eliza," Castle said, watching her with the others.

With a nod the little girl hurried over to the door in the wall of windows and opened it saying, "Did you… you smell like horsies!"

"Take a shower Louis; don't go near the pool," Brennan called playfully to his son.

"We're following you Da," the young man said with a smile.

Together the families went back inside the manor and once upstairs they split up from one another to their rooms; the parents taking their kids to their own since they all couldn't use the bathroom attached to the nursery.

"We can't play?" Julia was asking Beckett as they were in the tub in the nursery.

"We-" she started to say before someone came up to the doorway.

"Gram!" the girls said together.

"And Grandpapa," Jim said with a smile to them.

"We're getting them out right now," Castle said as he took Eliza and Beckett got Julia. "And Mother you look great. Jim you look very nice," he told the two since they were ready for the ball.

"We're going to help them get ready," Beckett said, slightly apologetically to the two as she knew that was why they'd come to the room.

"We don't mind," Jim said quickly first. "Just let us do that for you before the wedding."

"I'd appreciate that but I'll see," Beckett said with a smile and a slight nod. She then turned her attention to Eliza and carried her out to her bed in the nursery before finishing drying her off. "Good?" she asked her daughter.

"Yeah, lemme see my dress please?" Eliza asked excitedly.

Beckett kissed her cheek and then moved to do as she'd asked, taking it out of one of the armoires in the room. She helped Eliza dress before she realized she'd forgotten about Julia and looked for her husband.

"Mother's helping her," Castle said, standing near the door to the bathroom. "I'm horrible with dresses."

While Eliza giggled Jim glanced at his daughter; not surprised to see that she was giving her husband a look. He smiled himself and then said, "Who'll be doing their hair."

"I will," Beckett said quickly, seeing the bathroom door opening as she set Eliza down on the floor since she was ready. When Julia stepped out she said to the two, "Come and stand in front of us."

"For pictures?" Eliza asked.

"Not yet; your hair isn't done yet," Castle said, smiling at the two as they peered up at them questioningly.

"How do we look?" Julia then said with a smile as she saw the looks everyone was giving them; as if they were proud of them. But when she thought about it more she thought it was probably because they looked more grown up in their dresses for the ball. She had on a light blue dress that had a sheer over dress that was embroidered with white flowers and bronze colored leaves. Her sleeves were sheer as well and she couldn't help turn back and forth to watch the skirt bell out slightly as she glanced at her sister.

"Is my dress good Mommy?" Eliza asked.

"Yes," Beckett said simply as she straightened the bodice of the slightly pinkish tinged dress. She smoothed down the front where there were was some heavy embroidery of flowers on it. "Let me do your hair and then I'll take a picture," she said to the two. She took the brush that Castle handed her; Eliza's; and very quickly began to brush out her hair before she braided it into two French braids.

"Thank you Mommy," Eliza said, kissing her cheek when she reached back and touched the plaits.

"You're welcome, try not to undo them," Beckett said before she took Julia's brush from her oldest. She brushed out the girl's longer chestnut colored hair before she braided it in a single French braid. "And now you're ready," she told her.

"Thanks," Julia said, feeling the way her hair was tight in its plait. "So now what?"

"The picture," Castle told them as he watched his wife going to her phone. He stayed close behind her while she took the picture and then watched her sending it. "To everyone?" he asked.

"Everyone," Beckett said. She was about to tell him that they needed to get ready themselves before her mother in law spoke.

"You should take a picture together with them when you're ready," Martha told her.

With a quick glance at her husband Beckett smiled and then said, "We can do that. But that depends on us getting ready," she said simply. "Try not to mess up your dresses girls and we'll be back."

"We want to see you," Eliza said quickly.

"You will, don't worry," Castle told them before he and Beckett left together hand in hand. They went straight to their room and he let her go first into the bathroom to shower. Since he needed to wait for her; though he'd wanted to go inside; he went then to the closet where he grabbed his tuxedo for that night. Changing quickly he then went over to the window, looking out on the grounds and waiting until his wife was finished.

"Good thing you're blinking," Beckett commented to her husband as she stepped out.

"I thought you'd be dressed," Castle commented as she was in her robe.

"I'm doing my hair, I'll dress after," Beckett said easily as he walked up to her. She brushed her lips to his and said, "Be ready by the time I get back."

"Can I watch you get dressed?" Castle called to her.

Beckett didn't answer that, merely walked out the door of the room as she closed it behind her on her husband grumbling. She was smiling as she walked two doors down to Skye and Mary's room before it was opened. "We're all here?" she asked as she saw Rebecca and Clara were there too.

"And I'm nearly finished," Skye said as she was braiding her hair in a fishtail plait.

"You look nice," Beckett said with a smile as she looked at her.

"Thank my lovely wife," Skye said, holding her hand out to her. She took the brush she had and then waited for her to sit on the bench in front of the bed. "Anything special?"

"I'll leave it up to you," Beckett said. "And just so you know," she told her friend as she felt her start to pick up her locks. "This is weird to me."

"No one's done your hair for a while?" Skye asked.

"Not since Lily did it at sleepovers," Beckett said, smiling at Rebecca and Mary who were standing in front of her. "You're done?" she directed to her friend's wife.

"Mmm-hmm," Mary replied. "I wanted things simple."

"And since I'm helping you all…" Skye said with a smile as she'd just braided her wife's bangs and pulled them back together.

"So we're none of us dressed," Clara said. "Are we all surprising our husbands?"

"I think Kate is more than anyone," Rebecca said. "What?" she asked when her friend nearly glared at her. "We're all aware here."

Sighing Beckett said, "I am but not for that reason."

"He'll give you a good screw," Skye said then when the room was silent. She could feel everyone's gaze on her though she kept her eyes on Beckett's locks and she suddenly snorted before she leaned over against her friend as her laughter then ripped out of her throat. "I have no idea what that even means," she finally said when she'd calmed down. "Oh boy… I'm sorry Kate."

"No it's alright," Beckett said, unable to help smile at her friend's laughter.

"And so you know," Rebecca said. "That refers to the motions, though shouldn't you two know that already?"

"We've played with that," Skye said simply.

"Meaning yes we've both been a 'man' to the other," Mary said exaggeratedly. "But still women so that helps."

"How did we get to talking about this?" Skye said before she let go of Beckett's hair as she'd finished.

Beckett was about to ask about what her friend had done when she was handed a mirror. She held it above her shoulder as Skye had another in her hand and she saw the bun the investigator had put it into had a few braids in it and a plait wrapped around it. "It's beautiful," she told her. "Thank you," she said, turning her head.

"You're welcome, you've got good hair to work with," Skye said with a smile. "Almost as good as my _grá's_. Rebecca?"

Beckett remained in the room as Skye was fixing up the hair of the other two women, watching them until the investigator had finished. "What lets you know what to do?" she asked as the investigator had done their hair in different styles.

"The fact I know you all," Skye said with a smile. "Should we get dressed?"

"We will," Rebecca said. "See you at the ball," she told the others before she left with Beckett and Clara. "Good luck with your husband," she murmured to the former.

"You too," Beckett said, glancing at Clara. She smiled when the women looked at her in slight surprise and she shrugged saying, "It's inevitable."

"And wanted as well," Clara said. "Ta."

"I like her," Rebecca said after the woman had walked around towards the front of the house to the master suite.

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said wryly. "But I'm glad you're friends, I'll see you." After Rebecca had said goodbye to her she walked over to hers and Castle's room, seeing her husband staring at his phone with his brows furrowed. "It's going well?" she asked him with a smile as his head almost instantly shot up to her.

"So far you look great," Castle said.

Beckett merely smirked at him; since she was in her robe still; and went right past him to the bathroom where she'd hid her dress from him. She found it undisturbed and then slipped it on, the same with her shoes, putting on her makeup immediately after and lastly setting her mother's comb into the bun. Sure she was ready as she looked at the mirror against the wall she then headed out to the bedroom, seeing Castle standing from the bench he'd been sitting on.

"Kate," Castle breathed out heavily as his wife walked to him.

Not saying anything until she had reached him Beckett said, "Good?"

"Good? _Iontach_ … _néal_ … _ar dóigh_ ," Castle told her, saying the words fantastic, stunning and amazing in Irish.

Feeling her cheeks slightly heating up Beckett let him turn her around before she ran her hands down the front of her darker blue gown. She was going to speak when her husband suddenly leaned down and kissed at her bared right shoulder, making her smile. "I thought you'd like the silhouette," she told him.

"I do," Castle said as he touched the sleeveless strap on her left shoulder. She also had some fabric around her upper arm under it and he sighed saying, "We have to go don't we?"

"Almost," Beckett told him before she pulled him to the dresser where she'd set her roll for jewelry down. She held out her pearl necklace and told him, "I should let you do that more."

"You're always wearing your aquamarine," Castle pointed out to her. "But I still appreciate it," he added very soon after as he closed the clasp on her neck. He kissed the nape of her neck and said, "We have to go don't we?"

Beckett made him turn around and fixed his bow tie before straightening his lapels. "You look great."

"Thanks," Castle said, smiling at her before he leaned down and took her lips. He hoped she had the lighter lip gloss but wasn't sure as he couldn't stop himself from kissing her as deeply as he could. When they were breathless he parted from her and said, " _I adore you_."

" _I adore you too_ Rick," Beckett said with a smile. They were leaning to kiss once more when suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Wait," she called to whoever it was. She rushed to grab a tissue and handed it to her husband before telling him, "Open the door for them."

"Them?" Castle asked. But after he'd asked he had to admit that it wasn't hard to figure out who it was and he went to the door after wiping his wife's lipstick off his mouth; not regretting he had to do that.

"Hi Daddy," Julia and Eliza said together as they looked up at him. "Where's Mommy?" the former asked then.

"I'm here," Beckett said as she stepped out from the bathroom. She shared a smile at her husband when the girls gasped at her and then rushed over to her. "Thank you," she told them as they were telling her she was pretty. "Your daddy thinks the same."

"He's right," Julia said.

"Hey, you're all ready?" Alexis said, coming up to the door with Martha and Jim a few minutes later to see her father, stepmother and sisters taking a picture together.

"We are," Castle said. "You look great."

"Thanks, I think we all do," Alexis replied as she'd gone to her father and hugged him.

"We should go," Jim said. "They're already heading downstairs."

Hugging her father quickly Beckett then said, "Louis?"

"With them," Alexis said as her stepmother had asked her that.

"Then we should go," Castle said. He took Beckett's arm and tucked it into his own as the girls went with their sister and their parents followed behind them. When they'd reached the bottom of the stairs they were led by the butler to the ballroom where the others all were by then. He watched the girls go over to their friends and he said, "What would you like to do now?" to his wife.

"Come on," Beckett said, pulling him over to her cousin and his wife.

"Hello again," Brennan said with a smile. "How are you?"

"Good, why did you ask that?" Beckett asked in confusion.

"Polite conversation," Brennan said.

"He's a little edgy waiting for this to start," Clara commented. She then glanced over to Skye who was talking to the band they hired for their balls and said, "She's really singing?"

"She is," Mary said, stopping next to them and fixing the skirt of her strapless black gown. "She used it as her excuse for the fitted, female tuxedo."

"Fitted… what?" Castle asked.

"Come on Rick," Skye said, walking over to them after she'd dropped off her guitar with the band. "You've never heard of alliteration." She then playfully pretended to model her fitted men's tuxedo blazer before she said, "Dressy yet feminine enough for me. And now you know what I'm wearing tonight."

"We do," David said as he and Rebecca joined them. He looked over at Alexis and Louis and commented, "They make a nice couple… looking like a nice couple?"

"You can say both," Castle said with a mock exasperated sigh. "But Alexis does look very nice."

Beckett could hear the nostalgia in her husband's voice and murmured to him, "She's a wonderful young woman Rick."

Looking at the others as they were saying the same then Castle smiled and was about to thank them for that before the butler announced that there were guests at the door. "I guess we start now," he said to his wife with a smile.

"I guess so," Beckett told him, squeezing his hand that was holding hers by then. "Let's go." They walked together with the other three couples to the foyer of the house to begin greeting the guests. While it wasn't her favorite activity she tried to remind herself that they were shortly going to start the ball and kept that in mind as the first guests walked inside to the butler's announcement.


	26. Just To Dance With You (Part 2)

"I'm stuffed," Alexis said to her boyfriend after they had finished dinner.

"I know," Louis said with a smile. "Can you dance?"

"I hope so," Alexis said with a slight laugh.

"Look at your parents," Louis suddenly told her.

Startled slightly by the smile on his face Alexis turned her head to see that her father was holding her stepmother's hand, waving it back and forth as the two were smiling and talking together. "They're ready to dance," she said as Louis was taking her hand.

Squeezing it the young man said, "You look beautiful; I get the first dance tonight right?"

"You do," Alexis said, feeling a rush as he looked at her lovingly. She made a mental note to thank her grandmother for the help she'd given her in picking her deep red gown. It was similar to the one she'd worn to Castle's and Beckett's wedding though the straps were far thicker. But she was distracted then by the sound of the first song starting and she watched her father take Beckett's hand so they could walk together after Brennan and Clara. "Come on," she said as she saw the Fosters and McDouglases were following soon after.

After they had gotten into hold, wrapping their arms tightly around one another, Beckett said, "Skye's performing next isn't she?"

"You know me so well," Castle said jokingly, kissing the side of her head. "But we finally got to this point."

"Oh I know, I can't wait to hear this song," Beckett said.

"So you two know," Skye said as she and her wife neared them. "The band is ready."

"Aren't I supposed to know that?" Castle asked. He sighed when the investigator merely smirked at him and said to his wife, "They're ready."

Beckett laughed softly and kissed her husband's cheek before she then pressed her own to it as they continued to sway as the song continued to play. There was a part of her that was disappointed when the song had finished but the other half watched interestedly with her husband as her cousin introduced Skye as she set up in front of the band. "Mary too?" she whispered.

"I guess so," Castle said as the woman was going with her wife to another microphone. "You'll like it," he told her.

"I'm sure I will," Beckett said in amusement before the song began to play. She looked at her husband as she instantly recognized it and looked over at their daughters, seeing them all jumping up and down together as Skye shortly after began to sing with Mary.

 _You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs  
I look around me and I see it isn't so  
Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs  
And what's wrong with that?  
I'd like to know  
'Cause here I go again  
I love you, I love you  
I love you, I love you_

 _I can't explain the feeling's plain to me; can't you see?  
Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me now can't you see?  
What's wrong with that?  
I need to know  
'Cause here I go again  
I love you, I love you_

 _Love doesn't come in a minute  
Sometimes it doesn't come at all  
I only know that when I'm in it  
It isn't silly, love isn't silly, love isn't silly at all_

 _How can I tell you about my loved one?  
How can I tell you about my loved one?  
How can I tell you about my loved one?  
How can I tell you about my loved one?_

 _I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, say can't you see?  
Ah, she gave me all, she gave it all to me to me, say can't you see?  
I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, say can't you see?  
How can I tell you about my loved one?  
_

 _You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs  
I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no  
Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs  
What's wrong with that?_

After listening to the band behind her letting the music fade Skye turned to them and shook their hands, thanking them for their performance.

"That was the song?" Beckett asked in amusement as she turned to her husband.

"Hey, you said once that when you're in love the songs-" Castle started to say before she interrupted him by brushing her lips to his.

"And I was right," Beckett murmured with a smile as she moved away from him.

"I guess so," Castle said quickly as Skye was coming to them. "Thank you," he said, shaking her hand warmly.

"I was singing that for my wife so you know," the investigator said wryly.

"I think you were singing it for everyone's wife," Beckett said as she hugged her friend gently. She watched her leave then and said, "I wish we could go out too," to her husband.

Castle wanted to ask at first why they couldn't but then guessed she wanted to give the two women some privacy outside as they likely wouldn't go far from the doorway open at the end of the ballroom. So instead he asked, "Want to dance?"

With a nod Beckett took her husband's hand and as the band was playing a slow song again they held onto one another tightly. As they swayed she couldn't help smile as he was joking about asking Skye back to sing another song and she told him, "Leave them alone."

"They're so lucky," Castle said, a rush going through him at his wife's soft laughter then. He pressed his lips to the side of her head and was about to speak again when he caught sight of something and looked over at the girls. "Look," he murmured to his wife.

Turning her head Beckett smiled again at the sight of Julia helping Kathleen dance with Eliza in a proper Waltz form. "She couldn't help it," she said.

As they were still watching the group Castle's eyes widened slightly when he saw that Julia and Mari got into hold next and he murmured, "Now she gets to dance with a girl."

"She does," Beckett said, looking at him and smiling before she pressed her cheek to his.

"I hope we're good," Julia told her best friend.

"Your shoulders look okay," Mari replied, glancing at them. "How're mine?"

"Good," Julia said. She was going to speak again when the song stopped and she let go of Mari, looking at their parents who were applauding the band. "Let's go outside," she started to say.

"Yeah," Mari said with a nod. "Are you gonna come?"

"Nah, we'll stay here and watch them dancing," Marie answered.

Waving to them Julia stepped outside with her friend and they looked down at the temple nearby where she spotted Skye and Mary. Seeing them embracing before they kissed she turned to Mari and said, "Want something to drink?"

"Yeah," the little girl replied before she watched her go in as she stayed behind, looking up at the sky before a voice made her jump.

"Why don't you dance with a boy?" a girl that was there with her parents said.

"What?" Mari asked.

"You're a little queer aren't you," the girl nearly snarled. "Dancing-"

"Hey, leave her alone!" Julia said, running over to them.

"You-" the girl began to say.

"Find her parents," Skye called out to Castle and Beckett as she and Mary were approaching the kids; the two behind the girls in the doorway.

"Let go of me!" the girl said as Skye took her arm. "I didn't do anything."

"No, you did," Skye replied firmly. "Never call anyone names."

"They were both dancing like you," the girl shot back.

"Not really," Mary said. "And you might want to wonder why it matters to you they were," she added as she watched Skye hand the girl over to a man and woman who were her parents.

"I'm so sorry," the woman; obviously the girl's mother; said.

"We'll leave right now," the man said quickly to Brennan and Clara.

"What was that all about?" David said angrily as he was hugging Mari who was embracing him tightly.

"It's her," Skye said simply.

"Jealous?" Beckett asked as Julia had come to stand with her.

"Yes but she doesn't know it," Mary said quickly.

"She's been here before," Erin commented. "Susan isn't so mean."

"She's left," Clara said, looking over to the entry from the house. "They have," she then corrected herself after she'd nodded to the butler. "We're sorry you had to deal with this."

"It's not your fault," Martha said as they'd all gathered together at the doorway.

"Do you want to go inside?" Beckett asked Julia.

Looking at her friend first Julia saw her shaking her head and she looked up at Beckett saying, "No, we'll stay here like we were gonna do before."

"So will we," the other girls said at the same time.

Castle watched his wife then as the others left the girls there and he asked, "Are we babysitting?"

Giving him a quick look Beckett went to Mari and placed her hand on her shoulder asking, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it happened so fast," the little girl said.

"I know," Julia added. "And we were just practicing to dance; I should have said that to her." She then looked thoughtful and asked, "What's gonna happen to her?"

"A time out," Kathleen said.

"It doesn't matter," Castle commented. "What matters is why you guys don't want to go back inside."

"If you want to go back you can Daddy," Julia said before she smiled at him.

"We'll stay here," Erin said slightly shyly.

"Another dance?" Castle asked his wife.

"Since you insist," Beckett said as she affected a sigh. She smiled as the girls were laughing and she let her husband take her hand before they went together inside to the dance floor.

"Well at least we practiced dancing during the summer," Julia said to Mari when they were alone.

"Did you have to?" Erin asked them interestedly.

"No… hey, you didn't get to dance," Mari said.

"Would you show me?" Erin asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Julia said as the other girls were looking to her for that.

"It's not weird 'cause we're cousins?" Erin then said hurriedly.

"Then help her Mari," Julia said. She waited for her friend to show her cousin how to get into hold and she adjusted their arms before she said, "Now you step like this. One, two, three…" She watched Erin moving; since Mari knew how to already; and nodded as they moved around saying, "There, now you just need a boy to dance with."

Letting go of Mari, Erin giggled slightly before she said, "How come you don't dance with one of them?" as there were a couple close to their ages there.

Shrugging Julia replied, "I don't need to." She glanced back inside at the people dancing and then said, "At least the party didn't stop."

"They wouldn't want to," Marie said as they all looked at their parents dancing. She then smiled and said, "Even outside."

"I think that girl…" Kathleen then started to say before looking at Erin.

"Susan," the little girl said quickly.

"Yeah, her, she was jealous of our moms," Kathleen said.

"Is she like them?" Eliza asked in surprise.

"Probably, didn't you hear what our mom said?" Marie asked.

"I thought she liked Mari," Julia said.

"I hope not," the little girl said, blanching.

"No, she got angry at you because she couldn't get angry at your mothers," Alexis said, coming up to them with Louis.

"Having a good time Erin?" the young man asked his sister.

"Yeah," the little girl said, smiling at her brother. "And you?"

"Yep, they want you lot back inside," Louis said to her and the other girls.

"How come?" Eliza asked.

"They're asking your mothers to sing again," Alexis said to the twins.

"Really?" Marie asked.

"Are they going to?" Kathleen then said eagerly as they walked into the room.

"Not sure," Louis answered as they looked over to the two women who were standing with Brennan and Castle.

"I get the feeling you pushed the others to ask us to do this," Skye said jokingly to Castle.

"I didn't," he said in slight protest though he'd joked about it with his wife earlier.

"He's right," Brennan then said with a smile. "They did ask if you'd sing again."

"I think we can," Mary said, looking at her wife. "But what?"

Beckett was watching her husband as he spoke to the two women before they nodded and then he came back to her. "Another?" she asked.

"This one I just suddenly thought of," Castle said, taking her hand and raising it to his lips to kiss the back of it. He held it then as Skye was singing though he was watching his wife as well to see her reaction to it.

 _Someone's gone out fishing  
Someone's high and dry  
Someone's on a mission to the lonely Lorelei  
Some folk's got a vision of a castle in the sky  
And I'm left stranded wondering why_

 _You and me together  
Nothing feels so good  
Even if I get a medal from my local neighborhood  
I won't need a castle; they've got castles in Versailles  
And I'm still stranded, wondering why_

 _Make it a beautiful night for me  
It's a beautiful night for love  
A wonderful sight for lovers of love to behold_

As Skye then sang those three lyrics again Beckett said to her husband, "Interesting choice."

"Hopeful?" Castle said. "You bet." He smiled when she laughed softly and pushed at him playfully before they turned their attention to Skye again.

 _Some boat's on the ocean  
We're here in this room  
Seems to me the perfect way to spend an afternoon  
We can look for castles, pretty castles in the sky  
No more wondering, wondering why_

 _Things can go wrong, things can go right  
Things can go bump in the dead of the night  
So let me be there, let me be there  
Let me be there with you in the dead of the night_

 _Make it a beautiful night for me  
It's a beautiful night for love  
A wonderful sight for lovers of love to behold  
Make it a beautiful night for me  
Such a beautiful night for love  
Such a wonderful night for lovers of love to behold_

 _Yeah it's a beautiful night  
Yeah it's a beautiful night_

There Skye ran her hand across all the keys before she stopped and heard the other guests applauding them before she stood and took her guitar back from Mary before she put it in its case. After it was gone she took her wife's hand and they went to Castle and Beckett before she opened her mouth to speak.

"I know," Beckett replied with a smile. "Thank you for playing it."

" _I think he wants that as a promise for the rest of your night_ ," Skye said in Russian.

" _Most likely_ ," Beckett said in amusement. She watched the two leave and then said to her husband, "I'm going to get Julia; dance with her."

"What do we do now?" Eliza asked her sisters as they walked to the edge of the dance floor with the other people.

"Dance, come on Lizzy, you're going with me first," Alexis said, holding her hand out to her little sister as she saw her stepmother walking to them and looking at Julia which let her know what she was going to do.

"You want to dance with me?" Julia asked in surprise as her mother came up to her while Mari was being taken to the dance floor by David.

"Of course," Beckett said as she took her by the hand.

"What about Daddy?" Julia then asked.

"He wanted me to ask you," Beckett said with a smile before they started to dance to the faster music.

Julia couldn't help do some Jive steps as the song was ending and she laughed as they stopped moving and she hugged her mother tightly. "That was fun," she said.

Holding her daughter close to her Beckett said, "It was, do you want to do that again?"

Shaking her head Julia said, "Dance with Daddy again."

"Actually, I'm here to ask for a dance," Jim said. "If you'd like," he then directed to his daughter.

Smiling Beckett said, "Why don't you dance with Julia?"

"I'd love to," Jim said as he remembered he hadn't danced with her yet.

"Hey," Castle said, coming up to his wife.

"I thought you'd ask your mom one more time," Beckett said, turning and smiling at him.

"She has a suitor already," Castle joked, looking with his wife at his mother who was dancing with one of the men she had danced with the year before.

"So she's enjoying herself," Beckett said. She felt her husband staggering slightly and she looked over at Eliza who'd grabbed him and she smiled before saying, "You didn't find anyone to dance with sweetie?"

"I don't wanna," Eliza replied as her father picked her up. "What about dessert?"

Hearing Brennan then announcing it as the song playing was ending Castle bounced the little girl on his hip and said with a smile, "He must have known you were going to ask."

"Yeah," Eliza said with a giggle as her father carried her over to the table where it was set up.

The kids stopped for dessert gladly, being watched by their parents before they were then going outside to run around together while Beckett and Brennan watched them.

"Good night?" the latter asked his cousin.

"It has been," Beckett said with a smile. "I'm glad you invited us again," she told him.

"I had to," Brennan replied. "You're near enough," he said before he smiled. "And I should thank you for the invitation for Christmas."

"Just come over and that'll be thanks enough," Beckett told him before she glanced over her shoulder. "I think we're going to dance again."

"Looks like," Brennan said as he spotted their spouses walking up to them.

Letting her husband take her hand Beckett squeezed it tightly and turned to him once they were back on the dance floor. As she was wrapping her arms around his neck she whispered to him, " _I'm getting impatient_."

" _I am impatient_ ," Castle told her as he smiled widely at her. He couldn't stop himself and leaned down, brushing his lips against hers as they continued to dance together to try and ignore the time they still had left of the ball.

* * *

Some time later; after their daughters were in bed and the last of the guests were leaving the manor; Beckett was standing at one of the windows in hers and Castle's room. She heard the sound of the door behind her opening and turned to see it was her husband with two glasses. "Champagne?" she asked him as he walked up to her.

"No, apple cider," Castle replied, handing her one of the glasses. "I don't want to be anywhere near drunk tonight."

Beckett smiled at that and then said, "Neither do I."

" _To us_ ," Castle said when she'd stopped speaking.

" _To us_ ," Beckett replied before they tapped their glasses together. She sipped at her drink and then said, "It's starting to rain."

Glancing past her Castle saw that his wife was right, there was rain streaking on the glass and he said, "A nice touch."

"Are we leaving the curtains open?" Beckett asked. She wasn't surprised when he didn't reply to that and watched him set down his empty glass before covering each window with the sheer curtains on them. "At least we can hear it," she said in amusement as he turned to her. She then saw him taking his phone out of his blazer pocket and said, "Again?"

"You want to just go to bed?" Castle asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Play it," Beckett said, rolling her eyes. She soon smiled at him and then let him pull her to him before the song started. She wasn't surprised when it was their song and she said, "You're getting a jump start."

"I am," Castle said, taking her into his arms. He held her tightly as they began to sway next to the table, staying close to the windows, and he said, "This was a lot of fun."

"I know, Brennan said we were invited for next year but we'll need to see where we are," Beckett told him. She was slightly startled when he turned his head then and kissed her and she asked when she pulled away, "You want to stop talking?"

"A little," Castle replied. He wasn't surprised when she laughed and he kissed her deeply before he then pulled away and said, "I wonder why you don't want to."  
"Oh I do but tonight was so…" Beckett started to say before she trailed off.

"Amazing?" Castle suggested.

"It was," Beckett said. She shared a kiss then and told him when they were apart, "But should we move to the bed?"

"Wait," Castle said, pulling her over to the table before he helped her sit on it. "Not here," he told her seriously then as she was looking at him in surprise. "I want to just… relax."

"Come here," Beckett said in a mix of teasing and mock exasperation. When he was with her she pulled on his bow tie until it was off and she said, "You're uncomfortable?"

"I feel so formal," Castle said. "For what we're about to do," he then added quickly as she pushed his blazer off his shoulders for him.

"I got it," Beckett said laughingly before she stood up then in front of him. "Want to help me?"

"Wait," Castle said, looking at her hair then. "Turn."

Beckett wanted to say something to that but decided that she didn't need to, turning around to face away from him. She felt her comb leaving her hair and heard it being set down on the table. She was going to undo the bun but her husband's hands were gently pushing her own away and she smiled as he then proceeded to undo it. That was easily done but after she recalled the braids.

"I might-" Castle started to say as he began to loosen the first plait. But before he could finish that his wife was hissing slightly and he quickly apologized before telling her, "I'll try to be careful I was going to say." He wasn't surprised when she didn't say anything to that and he then focused his attention back on her hair. "There," he said in undisguised relief. "Finished and I wonder if Skye did that on purpose."

"She didn't," Beckett said, turning back around and giving him a look. She wasn't surprised when he looked at her tenderly and she said, "I…" before he was holding her to him. She only had a second to react to that before she was suddenly kissing him and she moaned deeply before they were both grasping onto one another tightly. Her tongue was busy fighting with his and she wasn't sure how long she was going to be able to remain standing when her husband was pulling away from her in a rush. "Are-" she started to say.

"Over here," Castle said, starting to lead her over to the windows. But he then found himself going in another direction and said, "Kate?"

"Do you remember when we spar?" Beckett answered with a question.

"Very well," Castle said, faking a shudder. He wasn't surprised when she sighed and then said, "Why?"

"I can take over," Beckett said.

"Oh… I thought you were going say let's do that right now," Castle said. A thoughtful look appeared on his face and he said, "Want to do that when we get the clothes off?"

"Pervert," Beckett said, rolling her eyes. She then turned her attention to him and said, "But we could."

Trying to swallow and finding it next to impossible to do so Castle literally wheezed out, "Really?"

"Mmm-hmm, I may let you win," Beckett said with a smirk. She loved the way her husband was just staring at her but looking at him she soon saw his expression becoming serious. There was no time for her to react and she almost couldn't recover as her husband lunged at her, making her cry out in surprise when he laid her down on the bed. Luckily he went to her neck first exposing it and then kissing around her skin until he pulled away, looking at her. "Our clothes," she said.

"I know… I should have waited but you pushed me… oh god you pushed me," Castle said, forcing himself to talk again.

"Get off," Beckett said, pushing him away from her. She followed him on the bed and helped him with his shirt though as soon as it was unbuttoned he was taking her hands. "So I'm guessing me first?" she asked him with a slight smirk as he was kissing over her fingers.

"If you want to be," Castle said. He smiled when his wife turned away from him and reached for the zipper, pulling it down and using his left hand to reach up, running it over her skin when it was exposed to him. "You're knocking me out again love," he couldn't help confess to her.

"Well of course this time," Beckett said teasingly.

"Yes but there's a lot more than that," Castle told her. "And I was just as happy seeing you in this."

Beckett was going to comment on that but her husband was kissing at her bared back and she shuddered heavily before she said, "Take it off, I feel like I'm suffocating."

Nodding Castle did so but all he really did was push the strap off her left shoulder before he was sitting on the bed and watching her take it off the rest of the way. "I loved thinking of you half naked under that," he told her honestly as she was taking her dress to the table. "Wait… I could have taken that for you," he said as he stood.

"I wanted to get you up," Beckett said teasingly as she walked up to him. She watched him just stare at her body and once she'd stopped she pulled his shirt off his shoulders. Unlike him she helped him divest and the second he was naked she pulled him down to her. She gasped when all of a sudden he picked her up and set her in the middle of the bed. He came to her and she was reaching up to him bring him to her for a kiss. They did so deeply and for a while, several times, until they were slowly parting. "Help me," she told him.

With a nod Castle slipped his hands underneath the sides of her panties and got them off, staring at her body underneath him. "Are you sure you were serious about sparring?" he asked as he finally turned his attention to her face.

"Yes," Beckett said simply. She was reaching up and cupping his face before she pulled him down to her for another kiss. She had no idea how long that lasted; and she didn't care; but when they parted she whispered to her husband and then watched in anticipation as he kissed his way down her body. The second that he was at her breasts she was moaning as his hand and mouth were both swift to descend on her mounds. Sliding her fingers through his hair she couldn't stop herself from moving against him and she whispered, "I don't need any foreplay."

Pulling back Castle smiled before he kissed her gently and said, "What do you think we were doing?"

"Then I don't need any more," Beckett said as she was reaching in between them. Her husband grunted then as she took his erection into her hand and said, "Fuck me my love."

"Anything for you Kate," Castle said, his voice husky with his desire. With his wife's help he was sliding into her and he groaned in joy at the sensation saying, "You feel so good… we took too long."

"I know," Beckett said with a sigh as he was finally stopping and they were coupled fully. "But think of after the wedding."

"You're right," Castle said, nodding his head. "We have to consummate again."

"Oh really?" Beckett asked him in amusement.

"Yes… like now," Castle said, his tone of voice becoming distracted as he made his first thrust. He felt utter delight when his wife cried out and then held on tightly to his back before his joy in the movement asserted itself. " _I love you… I was dreaming of this last night_ ," he confessed as he was thrusting continuously to set up his rhythm.

" _I was too_ ," Beckett gasped as he was getting deep in her. She then realized that she hadn't been able to do anything with her legs and she told him to stop. At his concerned expression she told him, "Help me."

At first Castle was a little unsure as to what she was talking about when it quickly came to him. "How?" he asked. When she started to raise her right leg he instantly knew and moved to help her place her ankle on his shoulder. With her left leg firmly wrapped around his waist he breathed out, "Our favorite."

"I wanted this… move," Beckett told him, nearly pleading just with her tone. She cried out in joy as her husband proceeded to do so and sank within her deeply. She was holding onto his arms; since she could reach them; and was doing so tightly as she tried her best to respond to him before finally she was matching him fairly well beneath him. "You're… oh Rick you're so deep," she moaned out to him.

"I know I can feel you so tight around me… I love this but… I want to just do this with you," Castle told her. He proceeded to thrust a little faster before he raised his head and said, "I want to get closer to you."

"Just a little more," Beckett said as she was nodding in agreement with what he'd said. She started to dig her nails into his arms when he began to thrust a little harder again and whispered his name before he soon stopped. "Oh… already?" she said in disappointment.

"I need to kiss you," Castle told her. When she moved her leg he nearly smiled as he knew that meant she wanted it too and he held her leg under his arm; leaving him enough room to kiss her which he immediately did. Her tongue beat him though and was soon in his mouth before they started to roll around one another. He groaned deeply in pleasure as she soon after began to thrust against him and he had to stop, gasping for air. "Is that a message to me?"

"It may be," Beckett said, not smiling as she was nearly going crazy with the way her body was throbbing at the absence of any kind of stimulation. A second later he was thrusting again and she tried not to scream as the sensation was quick to send a shock through her entire form until she was nearly breathless. She was responding to him and finally they were together, their hips slapping very satisfyingly, before he was stopping again. "No, no!" she protested as she had to do the same.

"You can kick my ass when we spar after this," Castle said to that, not surprised at her reaction.

"I will," Beckett said. She was going to tell him to move again when he suddenly kissed her and she couldn't really stop him as she immediately began to melt into him. His tongue was first that time and they rolled together a number of times before they finally parted and she sighed saying, "You're amazing at that but you're even more so when you're pounding into my pussy with your cock."

Clenching his jaw Castle said, "Do you not want me to stop again?"

"Would it really matter if I answered?" Beckett shot back. She never got a response and never gave him an answer as her husband was thrusting again. The relief that flooded her made her almost weak though she was still thrusting with him and it seemed to add to her pleasure even more. What really did so was when she suddenly felt her husband angling his hips down to her and her clit was being struck by him. She let out a short scream when Castle was stopping again. "Oh… you're lucky I don't want to move yet," she gasped out to him in her frustration.

"You could though," Castle said. She gave him a glare and he hurriedly bent his head to kiss her as deeply as he could to distract her. Luckily she was holding onto him tightly which let him know his plan had worked. They came together for a second kiss then and that time he made it very gentle and slow. When he parted from her he stared into her eyes and whispered in Irish that he loved her before he thrust once more.

Beckett was startled when her husband then began a cycle of thrusting into her furiously before he then stopped and kissed her. She lost count after the fourth time he did that as she was just barely over the edge and her body was aching to lose control. When she finally felt she could speak she cried out to him, "I need to come Rick! I'm so close!"

"I know," Castle breathed out to her, kissing her as he was stopped at the moment. "Do you want me to come?"

"Yes, please I can feel you so close," Beckett told him in near desperation. Luckily after a quick; yet intense kiss; Castle began to thrust into her rapidly and for a second she almost felt like he was doing so much harder though it was actually the same. Finally though she felt something in her break and she cried out in joy, trying not to scream before the waves of ecstasy that flooded her took over. Crying out his name repeatedly she was so aware of herself and her body that she had no idea how she sensed her husband climaxing shortly after her. But soon he was and her legs tightened on him as she was thrusting as hard as possible as he was literally chanting her name above her in his joy. Though she skirted the edge of her consciousness her body finally slowed and with a shuddering thrust against him stopped fully, just enjoying feeling him as he continued for a little longer along with her sex throbbing furiously still.

Gasping for air when he had finally stopped Castle murmured his wife's name and he put his weight on his arms before he could collapse on her. He took a while to regain his own strength, though he was still feeling their combined pleasure, until finally he could open his eyes and look at her and he said, "That was… explosive."

"Because you took so long," Beckett said teasingly.

"Hey…" Castle started to say. "Did you mind that?"

"How many times did you stop?" Beckett asked, knowing he'd realize when she was talking about exactly.

"I think six," Castle said, thinking back to that. "It helps endurance doing it."  
"I noticed," Beckett said before she then pulled him down to her so they could kiss. She smiled at him when they'd stopped and told him, "That was incredible."

"I know, I was… I wanted it to be since we're having such a long break after this," Castle explained to her.

Beckett couldn't help it she laughed out loud before she then said, "You're right it was," reassuring him again.

"I agree," Castle said when he realized his wife was looking at him. "Amazing too."

Smiling Beckett brought him down to her and they began to kiss fervently once more, loving the way he fought playfully with her tongue. When they had parted after doing that for a while she held onto him with her legs as he tried to move and said, "I can feel you're ready."

"One of those nights," Castle told her seriously.

"One of those nights," Beckett breathed eagerly before her husband leaned down to kiss her deeply on the lips yet again.

With that the two spent a good deal of time kissing passionately and repeatedly without stopping until they finally couldn't take it anymore and parted fully to move and begin to make love one more time. They were rough but still fervent with one another as they were on their sides; experimenting with the position; before they reached their peak at nearly the same time. They made love after that with Beckett insisting her husband was on top of her to his joy and her eventual satisfaction. After that they switched positions and thrust furiously until they had finally climaxed and Beckett leaned against her husband as he held onto her tightly while they were recovering before they spoke.

"Do you still want to spar?" Castle asked his wife as he was caressing her hair gently.

Beckett smiled and said, "We wouldn't be able to, I'm sure you realized that." When he opened his mouth to speak but then stopped she said, "You really thought we could," trying not to smile too widely.

"I did," Castle replied. "And I was thinking about our arms and legs everywhere," he then confessed.

"Pervert," Beckett replied though she was still smiling at him. She leaned towards him and kissed him deeply, their tongues soon meeting letting her know he was hoping for it.

"So what do you want… want to do now," Castle began, grunting a little as his wife was moving off of him.

For a moment Beckett looked at him as she sat on her knees in the middle of the bed and then began to smile. As her husband looked at her in surprise she threw herself at him and let out a slight cry as he was quick to try and flip her around onto her back before she was fighting him. She wasn't taken aback when he proceeded to kiss her neck and she then moved him around onto his back though it was for a very short time when he then placed her on her own.

Castle could feel his arousal rising as they were moving around the bed trying to overpower each other; laughing as they were doing so; and he tried to keep it tamped down until he was suddenly climaxing, hissing heavily as he'd brushed against his wife's legs repeatedly. "Damn it," he swore a little breathlessly once he'd calmed down.

"It's alright," Beckett told him as she watched him get up to go into the bathroom. She waited to speak again once he was back at the bed and said, "What are you concerned about?"

"This," Castle said simply as he cleaned her leg.

Watching him Beckett just smiled and said, "It got you off so I don't see the problem with it."

Staring at her as he paused in getting off the bed Castle said, "Are you sure?"

With a smirk Beckett moved over to him and nipped gently at his earlobe saying, "Get rid of that and come back."

With a quick nod Castle got up and hurried to throw the washcloth aside before he went back to his wife. He swore he was sliding to a stop when he found her touching herself and he said, "Are you sure you wanted me?"

"I'm sure," Beckett replied, stopping before she reached out to him. He came to her before she could grab him and once he was on top of her she said, "You're going to pleasure me aren't you?"

"I'm jealous of your fingers," Castle told her honestly. He smiled when she laughed and he leaned down, kissing her gently on the lips while his hand was reaching in between them. Their kiss didn't last long since as soon as he touched her she was crying out in pleasure and turning her head away from him to do so. He watched her closely as he was stimulating her, feeling his arousal beginning to throb gently at first as it was too hard to resist watching her. He kissed her once more and tried to keep that up for as long as he could until they needed to breathe more often than just briefly.

"Rick… wait," Beckett gasped out to him as she was reaching in between them for his wrist. She managed to get a hold of it and stopped him though she didn't pull him away. As a result of that he was then rubbing lightly against her and she told him, " _Rub against me_."

The breathiness of his wife's voice made Castle stop and he then looked at her with wide eyes saying, "Really?"

"Mmm-hmm," Beckett replied with a smile. "And when you come…"

"I know," Castle said quickly when his wife trailed off. He moved then but before he could get a hold of his length his wife's hand was there, moving it so it was nestled against her folds. "I'll be careful."

"I don't care if you-" Beckett started to say before her husband was suddenly thrusting. She cried out as the shock of the sensation was enough to make her literally jump and she wrapped her arms around him even tighter before he was kissing her. She was fighting his tongue in her mouth frantically, in stark contrast to the way he was thrusting against her. It was very gentle and every time he moved against her clit she felt a quick rush of heat that made her tremble a bit. "I think…" she began when he pulled away from her.

"Do you want me to go faster?" Castle asked in slight concern.

"No this is… perfect," Beckett said, ending in a moan as he was pressing his hips down a little harder into her. "I… I'm sorry you're not inside me but-"

"I don't mind this," Castle said. And he wasn't lying as the feel of her arousal and the overall heat of it was enough to make him dizzy. He leaned down and kissed her again, feeling her joy in the way she rubbed her tongue to his and how she stroked the back of his head at the same time. When he pulled away from her he told her, "I love being with you any way you'll let me."

"Hmm, so do I," Beckett sighed as he moved to kiss at her neck. She waited almost breathlessly for him to go lower and she watched him soon do so after. As he reached her breasts she was trembling again and she told him, "I can't last long."

"I can tell," Castle said simply before he was kissing at her nipples one at a time. When he'd pulled away he then kissed her on the lips before he was descending down to her mounds once more. He suckled at them gently as he could feel his wife crying out in pleasure at the sensation and he suddenly moved towards her and entered her. He gasped out as she did and he said, "Should I-"

"No don't, stay where you are," Beckett said almost desperately, holding him by the shoulders.

With a nod Castle began to thrust but he moved as he'd been doing before, very slowly and gently, and they were both groaning in their pleasure. "I… should stop," he said slowly and with a groan at the end.

"No I'm so close," Beckett almost outright begged him.

Though he wanted to stop Castle couldn't find it in himself to so and he continued to thrust. He worked over her breasts for a little longer while struggling with the intense pleasure that was coiling within him, soon moving his head up to watch her as he wanted to see her when she climaxed.

Beckett was a little lost to time as she was running her nails over her husband's back feeling the warmth, strength and friction of her husband's body with each movement he made inside of her. She wasn't sure how much longer she was going to last but with the way her husband was kissing at her neck she could feel that he was waiting. She shivered momentarily as he moved to her lips and she kissed him as he was doing so to her. She ended that abruptly and began to cry out, her sudden ecstasy making her thrust a little harder against her husband. She called his name repeatedly until shortly after she had begun he was with her and she moaned softly feeling him within her so hard as he seemed to lose control. She continued to hold him and kept doing so until finally she was still and after he was. She sighed and stroked at his hair before saying, "We should get some rest."

"Are you sure you want to?" Castle asked, forcing himself to raise his head to look at her.

Beckett kissed him and said as he moved to lie next to her, "We need to get some rest." She wasn't surprised when he then groaned in disappointment and said, "Just for a while."

Startled Castle then smiled widely and said, "Really?"

"Yes," Beckett said before she pressed against his side. "However long you want…"

Castle was taken aback when his wife got up then and went to his nightstand, holding her as she was draped over him. He cupped her ass in his hand then and said, "Are you setting the alarm?" as she came back to him.

"No," Beckett said simply with a smile at him. "You are," handing him his phone.

Studying her as he sat up to make sure she wasn't joking Castle then set the alarm for forty minutes ahead and showed it to her. When she kissed him he had her approval and he couldn't stop himself, holding her to him so they could kiss deeply.

When she'd ended the kiss Beckett made him lay down with her and pressing close to his side she closed her eyes telling him, "I'm looking forward to when we get up."

"Me too," Castle replied, kissing the top of her head. "It was a beautiful night you know."

Giving her husband a look Beckett then smiled and said, "It was but we're not finished yet."

Studying her closely Castle then smiled for a moment before he told her, "I love you Kate."

"I love you too," Beckett said, matching his serious tone before they then kissed gently at first before they started to deepen it. She had no idea how long they took in doing that but finally they were parting and she brushed her fingertips against her husband's. She watched him take her hand and brush his lips against her fingertips before he let her go but held her tight and she then closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall asleep. Though they'd only just begun her body was still heavily satiated and she was pleased as she slept. She continued to be so as she began to dream of their activities again very soon after she'd nodded off. She was getting ideas already for what they could do next as soon as they woke up somehow knowing instinctively that Castle was doing the same since they both wanted to make the most of their time together before they stopped until their shortly upcoming wedding.


	27. Along The Bank

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: It was nice getting the feedback that I did for the last chapter so will get to my thank yous for them! Guest (Great to see you thought the last chapter was wonderfully written. And it was so nice to read that the story continues to amaze and delight you as well with showing you the family enjoying being together as well as happy. With all that Castle and Beckett went through I didn't want to go on an angst bent with their family so I'm happy to see you enjoy aspect of them. And of course I'm pleased you also enjoy reading Castle and Beckett being and will continue to be hot; hard for me to stop writing that, lol. Nice that you love that they want to have another child together. I could write them with a baby boy it's just the issue is when I turn my mind to writing that boy being theirs it shuts off whatever scene I've been imagining I can't really get further. Not sure why but that's how it works out, sorry about that. And it's nice to see that if they do have a baby and it'd end up being a girl you'd still read, I have a lot of fear about readers walking out on me after some did so after Eliza was born- though to be fair I didn't reply to some reviews at that time but I was hurt by some comments so that's my fault too- so it was a relief seeing that whatever will happen and I definitely appreciate it! You're very welcome for the series and showing a loving family, I do love to write them so I'll keep sharing them!),  
Mb (I was happy to read first off you're still trying to catch up with the series, it's a long one so it's nice of you to take the time to do that! And it was great you thought the last chapter was beautifully written, I do try my best. I was really touched that you said you love how I have the characters from the show plus new characters along with expanding the back stories for everyone; I do love my own characters and writing back stories as well, lol. So to see you mentioning that was very nice! I'm glad that you love with my chapters as they go on that I have Castle and Beckett's love for both each other and their family getting strong and deeper. The way I write them I can't really go back from that so that'll definitely continue so you'll be able to keep enjoying that. Also the same for Castle and Beckett's passion for each other being never ending, after all they've been to it's not going to just stop in my mind so that'll keep on. And it's great to see you're happy about them wanting another child too. I'm not surprised you would like another possible child to be a boy. But I am glad you're seeing it as my vision and it literally is as I see scenes in my head for that; that's what happens when you watch the episodes as much as I do, lol. Thanks for saying it's wonderful too though, that was nice to read! And no rush on catching up, I know you're trying to do so and since I'm still posting it's great to know. You're welcome for sharing of course. And there will always be Castle, Beckett and their family in these stories so you don't have to worry about that!),  
MsNYC (I wasn't surprised to see your reaction to the little girl at the ball talking to Mari like she did, and glad to see that reaction too. And it was great to see you mention that you were glad that Julia stood up for her, figured she would since that's her best friend of course. I have to admit it made me laugh a bit to see you were hoping Castle and Beckett possibly conceived that night after the ball and especially since you mentioned a wedding gift with that. It doesn't surprise me though as I'd been wondering if anyone was going to mention that and had thought there would be a comment on it and looks like I was right in that respect, lol. Thanks for thinking it was great writing as usual, appreciate that!) and  
vetgirlmx (It was nice reading first off that you thought it was a very fun chapter. And I was really glad I could surprise you with Brennan and his family going with them on the trip and glad too that you think it'll be a lot of fun them doing that. I've noticed too that their group increases with balls and parties so I wasn't surprised you caught that and you're right, that's still not their full group, lol. It was nice that you felt sorry about the girl that Mari had to deal with, I wish they could only meet nice kids but there's usually one that won't be, and I didn't have it affect her since she had her friends with her after that and Julia standing up for her of course. I had to laugh at what you said about the fact that them trying for a baby isn't really very secret but you got what I was doing with that, plus with their friends some of them have kids too so they might have recognized the signs of them wanting to try for another baby. And I'm so happy to see you're eager to read the next chapter since you're thinking it's getting you readers close to the wedding which you're right about. Also great you can't wait for their friends to get there too which I'm glad you're excited about. And now you don't need to wait to read the next chapter to inch a bit closer to the wedding!).  
Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them and am grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is part of the title of the song _Pisces Fish_ by George Harrison, from his album _Brainwashed_.

Along The Bank

Crying out in exhilaration Skye brought the plane level and said into the mouthpiece, "Doing alright."

"Yes," Beckett called loudly so she would hear her. "I would have told you to stop if I wasn't."

"Our spouses would have," Skye said before she then laughed.

Beckett shook her head and then looked outside, her eyes down on the landscape below them and she then told her friend sitting ahead of her, "Is there any way to thank Georg for this?"

"We donate to the school," Skye said. "It's the only reason he'd let anyone fly this plane."

"That and he's a good friend obviously," Beckett said to her.

"That too," Skye said with a nod and slight laugh. "Want to try out another dive?"

"Yes, one more before we head back," Beckett said.

"We can't do this anymore?" Skye asked with a smile.

"Do you know what my husband is likely doing right now on the ground?" Beckett said.

"Freaking out?" Skye said with a smile.

"Yes," Beckett said simply. "So one more stunt before we go." When Skye turned her head she laughed and told her, "You know Mary's the same."

"Aye, you have a point," Skye said with a slight incline of her head. "Alright, we'll be ascending now," she said before she pulled back on the controls.

Watching the plane rising Castle sucked in a breath of air and said, "I'm so glad our kids aren't here."

"You're that worried then?" Brennan asked as he'd joined him and Mary at the flying academy outside of Waterford, Ireland.

"It's natural," Mary said, trying not to protest too much. "We love our wives."

"But your wife's a good pilot right?" Brennan then asked.

Mary opened her mouth to speak when they then heard the sound of the plane's engine dying down and she looked up with the two men in time to find it dropping.

Squeezing his hands into fists Castle tried to think of the fact that his wife was likely crying out in her joy but it was difficult until finally the plane was pulling back up. "She's okay," he breathed out. "I mean they're okay," he said as he looked at Mary.

"They are, she's going to land now," the woman told them. "Come on."

"You're not going to beat up your wife are you?" Brennan asked as they walked over to the field where the plane was coming in for a landing.

"No," Mary said seriously. "I can't stop Skye from flying; it'd be way too cruel."

"Oh sure I could try to stop her but Kate would never listen to me; and I'd never beat her that's a horrible thought," Castle replied, slightly annoyed at the end of that when Brennan looked at him before his wife's cousin mouthed an apology to both himself and Mary. He looked at the plane as Skye brought it to in front of the hangar they were at, watching his wife in the second seat taking off her restraints. He was tempted to rush to her to help her down but knew she wasn't going to appreciate it; instead he just walked calmly to the wing watching her step down. "Good ride?" he asked her when she was on the ground in front of him.

"I'm sure it wasn't for you watching us," Beckett said with a smile as she'd easily heard the relief in his tone. "But it was a lot of fun."

Sighing Castle let her kiss his cheek before she left with Skye to take off the jumpsuits that they'd been given. "How often does she do that kind of flying?" he asked Mary.

"Not too much," the woman replied with a smile. "Luckily she knows I panic."

"Why do you go then?" Brennan said.

"I couldn't stay home," Mary said simply. She looked ahead of them where her wife was walking out of the building with Beckett and rushed over to her hug her.

"You might have enjoyed it," Beckett said to her husband once she'd reached him.

"I don't know," Castle said with a smile. "I get the feeling I might have been screaming like a girl. Especially on those drops."

"I would have tried it out," Brennan said as they were walking then over to the car they'd driven in over to the school.

"Clara made it very clear we weren't to allow you on that plane," Skye said with a smirk at the man. She then said with a slight laugh, "But now you know what that looks like."

"And I'm so jealous," Brennan then said.

With some laughter the five of them got into the car which Skye drove out to where their family was going to meet them at the Cathedral of the Most Holy Trinity. When they were parked they walked to the building across the street, seeing their families were there by then.

"It's a church Mommy," Eliza said when she and Julia rushed to their mother, hugging her.

"I know, we've seen ones like this before," Beckett said as she hugged them since the church looked like a manor almost.

"You still like it don't you?" Castle asked the girls as they came to him.

"Yep and we took a lot of pictures," Julia told him with a broad smile on her face.

"You didn't go inside yet?" Castle asked.

"No but I'm eager to," Jim said. When his daughter and son in law looked at him in surprise he explained, "Clara told us this is the oldest Roman Catholic Church in the country."

"We nearly had our wedding here," Brennan said with a smile. "But we decided we wanted to be outside, closer to nature so at the manor it was."

"We should go in," Louis said, holding Alexis' hand.

"I agree," David said. "Since we know this is historic I'd like to check it out."

With a laugh at the not so subtle hint there the adults ushered their kids into the church where the girls all fell silent as they looked around at the pews.

"She always does this," Brennan whispered to his cousin and Rebecca as they were standing together at a column where there was a religious picture.

"It's the atmosphere," Beckett told him with a smile. "It quiets them down."

"Do you ever go to church?" Rebecca asked then. "Or is that too nosy?"

With a smile Brennan said, "I went when I was younger but after my da passed I found my faith was my own business. Clara's the same though she was raised Church of England."

"Did her father have any objections to you for that reason?" Beckett said.

"Oh no, they weren't overly religious but he wondered if I would force her to convert," Brennan said.

"Which you didn't," Beckett said when her cousin didn't say anything else after that.

"No," Brennan said before he smiled at them and then walked over to his wife and son who were looking at another painting across the church from them.

Beckett looked at Julia and Eliza, seeing that they were separated, and she went to her youngest who was with Martha. "How do you like it?" she asked.

Since she hadn't directed that to the little girl in front of them Castle's mother said, "It's peaceful here and did you see the staircase?"

"I did," Beckett said, seeing the spiral staircase that led up to the pulpit. "It's a work of art." She then smiled and said, "And your son saw it too."

"Your husband," Martha replied.

Beckett tried not to smile and then reached over to Eliza saying, "Want to go over to him sweetie?"

"Yeah," Eliza said eagerly but quietly, taking her hand.

Hearing footsteps behind him Castle looked over at his wife and their youngest before saying, "I was waiting for you."

"Really? It was hard to tell since it looks like you were admiring this," Beckett said.

Sucking in a breath of air as their daughter was beginning to look at the staircase in front of them Castle asked, "You saw me touching it?"

"Mmm-hmm," Beckett said simply as she proceeded to take pictures. She smirked at her husband when there was no reaction from him and told him, "You're an interesting man Rick."  
"You knew what I was like before we got married," Castle said jokingly.

"I did and since we still are I think I'm fine with you," Beckett said. " _But_ ," she then said as she switched to Irish. " _Don't touch that like you do with me; it would be creepy_."

" _I thought of that so I was being careful_ ," Castle replied. He smiled at her before he then said, "But I think it's stunning; I always thought these were."

"I know," Beckett said, looking then at their youngest who was still looking at the staircase in awe.

"Could we go up that?" Julia asked as she approached with Mari, her camera ready in hand.

"I don't think so," Castle said first. "Let's leave it for the priest okay?"

When the girls nodded Beckett watched her husband take Eliza over to his mother and Jim who were at the very front of the church looking at the altar there. She then looked at Julia and Mari and saw them taking pictures looking straight up at the staircase. "I took one like that," she told them.

"I thought so," Julia said with a smile. "Mommy?"

"Yes?" Beckett said, looking down at her.

"I saw in the book that this is the oldest city in Ireland," Julia said. She looked at Mari and asked, "Is it?"

"It is," Beckett replied. "It's why your daddy wanted to come here."

"I thought it was for the glass?" Julia asked.

Beckett opened her mouth to speak when she closed it and then sighed saying, "I'm sure that's what he told all of you; he told me it was for the history."

"Maybe it was both," Alexis said, coming to them to take a look at the staircase herself. "You know he does love history."

"And yet he seems to buy a number of things for you," Louis added as he was close behind his girlfriend. "Do you mind?"

"If we're going to the factory then no," Beckett said, thinking that over. "But if it's solely to buy the crystal for me for no reason I might have to talk to him."

"Are we finished?" Eliza was asking Castle then as they made their way over to the doors.

"I think so," Castle said. "You don't want to see the history tour?"

"The Beatles?" Eliza asked him interestedly.

"No," Castle said with a slight laugh. "We're going to the medieval museum."

"Oh… kay," Eliza said, not sure what that would mean.

When they were outside Beckett strode over to her husband and grabbed his hand, pulling him after her.

"I'm sorry?" Castle asked when she finally stopped them a bit away from the others.

"What did you do?" Beckett asked, turning to him.

"Nothing," Castle said hesitantly.

"Then why are you apologizing?" Beckett asked.

"Just in case," Castle said. Something came to him then and he said, "You realized about the tour?"

"The other tour besides the museum?" Beckett asked. When her husband nodded she said, "I did, why?"

"The girls asked me to get you something; but way back before we had everything set for the trip," Castle explained.

Beckett was going to say something when she stopped and then said, "They didn't insist did they?" When he shook his head she sighed and said, "Are you blaming them?"

"I'm telling you they gave me the idea," Castle said quickly. "Though that kind of takes the credit from me I just realized…"

Rolling her eyes Beckett said, "We'll look but nothing outrageous."

"I wasn't planning on getting you a chandelier like what was in there," Castle said, nodding to the church as that was where they'd seen them. "Those were stunning."

"Yes but too over the top for our home," Beckett said. They made their way back to the others who were looking over at them and she said, "We'll pick something out together."

"That's fine with me," Castle said, raising his hands in the air momentarily.

"So we'll follow you," David said to Skye once they were all together again. "And you said it's not far right?"

"No, just a bit down the quay," the investigator said, nodding to the street they were near. "We'll see you there."

Going down the street in their car Julia said, "Are we going to stay there the whole day?"

"We're still going to the factory," Beckett assured her, looking back at her as Castle was driving. "Did you think I'd stop us from going?"

"No," Julia said before she looked at her father.

"I talked to the Fosters and McDouglases," Castle said quickly. "And then your cousin and Clara; they've never been."

"So now we have to go," Eliza commented.

"Not have to but we all want to," Castle said. "And Skye wasn't kidding, we're here."

Meeting at the outside of the building the group went inside before they went to line up for their tour together, looking at the round structure that was ahead of them.

"I think we need to go down into that," Kathleen was whispering to the other girls.

"There's a tower like that near us," Erin said. When the others looked at her she smiled at them and said, "My daddy told me. It's called Reginald's Tower."

"The Vikings?" Julia asked. She snorted in laughter as she was trying not to do so too loudly as there were other people around them; the adults looking at her in surprise for her statement; and said, "I saw the book."

"Yeah but it's gross," Erin said.

"Why?" Mari asked a little hesitatingly.

"Wait," Beckett said to her husband, putting her hand on his arm as he was about to speak.

"I don't know," Erin replied with a shrug. "Louis just said it was and better we were going here."

"I was worried about scaring them," Louis said under his breath as the adults were turning at him while the girls were looking at the tour guide approaching them.

"It was made using mortar but that was made with blood, lime, fur and mud," Castle said speaking as fast as he could and as low as he could. "I don't think they'd appreciate knowing about that."

The man called them forward to the structure in front of them and began to talk about the history of the city. As they were going down the stairs Julia looked around them and then went to her mother as soon as they were down the stairs.

"How come there's just us?" she asked as they were the only ones there in the group.

"There are nineteen of us sweetie," Beckett told her. She smiled as the girl looked around at them all and said, "Listen, you're going to miss the tour." Watching Julia turn her attention to the guide she took a few pictures of the almost cavernous room they were in. "What is this?" she whispered to Rebecca.

"Chorister's Hall," the woman replied with a smile. She glanced over at Dani and said, "She's growing up."

"She's with a lot of people," Castle commented, having heard that part of their conversation and having seen the baby looking around in wonder.

"Rick," Beckett said as they were starting to move to the other end and she noticed he was staying behind.

"The alcove there…" Castle said slowly even though his wife was pulling him down the hall to the rest of the group. " _I'm kidding_ ," he finally said in Irish as they were waiting for everyone else to go up a small flight of stairs.

" _I'm aware_ ," Beckett said. She then glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and said, " _It's only been five days_."

" _Four technically_ ," Castle replied, glancing around over his shoulder jokingly. " _But still; a long time_."

" _We only have eleven more days I'll remind you_ ," Beckett said.

" _Still looking forward to the wedding first_ ," Castle told her quickly before she went up the stairs.

Beckett smiled at him genuinely then before she reached the others in the next room, smiling at Eliza who was walking to her in a hurry. "Your daddy will like this room," she murmured to her before he was joining them.

"So Kate…" Castle said as he was looking around when the guide had finished speaking and was allowing them to look around the room that was called the mayor's wine vault.

"No, we have nowhere to put it," Beckett said, rolling her eyes as she was picking up Eliza who'd held her arms up to her.

"The basement…" Castle said slowly.

"Rick you have-" Beckett began to say.

"We have," Castle interrupted.

Sighing for a moment Beckett then said, "We have a cooler in the kitchen that's enough. And no we're not making our own wine."

"I was so close," Castle said to Eliza who giggled before she was set down.

"Do you sense anything here Julia?" Skye was asking the girl then, standing with her and Brennan at the end of the room.

"No… it's not real is it?" Julia asked. "I mean it's not old?"

"I don't believe so," Brennan said as the two were looking at him then.

"Then I can't feel anything," Julia said with a shrug before she went over to Mari.

"If it was real could you?" the little girl asked her friend.

Julia was going to answer when she realized that her mother was close enough to hear her and she shook her head quickly before she took Mari's hand to pull her away.

"Julia," Beckett said simply then as she'd heard the question and had turned at no response in time to see her oldest about to walk away.

"Yeah?" the girl asked quickly.

"Did you ever tell Mari what you saw when we were at that museum in Las Vegas?" Beckett asked.

"Yes," Julia said slowly.

"You better go with the others Mari," Beckett said as she was startled when her daughter looked a little upset. The tour was moving on slowly so she was quick to turn her attention to Julia. "Sweetie-" she started to say.

"I know it's hard to believe so I won't say anything about it," Julia interrupted her quickly.

Sighing Beckett said, "I think I'm starting to scare you."

"I don't want you to think I'm stupid," Julia said, tears in her eyes then.

"Oh god, Julia I don't think you're stupid," Beckett said as she hurriedly knelt down in front of her. "I'm scared."

Castle, who was going back to see what was holding the two up heard their conversation and froze at the top of the stairs they were supposed to go down next at what his wife had said.

"You… why?" Julia said.

"It's not that I'm scared as in afraid it's I'm scared because I can't explain it," Beckett said, standing up. She glanced to the side and saw her husband there before she started to turn to Julia and then paused.

"I'm sorry, I was concerned," Jim said, standing just behind his son in law on the first step down.

"Well since this is becoming a family conversation," Beckett said, looking at Castle as they walked up. "I'm also worried what believing in this will do to me."

Julia frowned and pointed to her father, expecting them to understand what she was trying to say. But when she only got three confused expressions she said in exasperation, "That's why Daddy needs to be with you!" At her father's still confused expression she then said, nearly stomping her foot as if she was far younger, "You'll protect her; the spirits know that and they don't go after Mommy. Remember what happened in the vaults? That's 'cause you left her and Mr. Boots thought he could… hurt her."

"That's true," Castle said slowly, looking at his wife.

"I think you need to be with them as well honey," Jim said.

Beckett looked at her father in near shock as she was well aware he never liked to consider the fact there might be anything approaching a spirit. But she then said, "For us to protect her?"

"Yes," Jim said simply. "You saw what you did in Vegas and I know you have since then."

"Have you?" Castle asked in surprise.

"I… yeah," Julia said shyly. "At our school, there's someone… some people there." When she saw her parents and grandfather looked startled she explained, "The one that comes to me a lot is an older lady, she's on the playground sometimes and dressed in a white blouse with a very big… high collar with a long black skirt but you can't see the bottom of it. She walks back and forth in a line and I wondered why but then I remembered the tunnel… it was going under the playground right?"

Thinking for a moment about the layout of their daughter's school Castle told his wife, "She's right, that's where the tunnel is."

"Have you spoken to her?" Beckett asked.

"She's shy… or she wants to stay where she is," Julia replied. "Sorry?"

"Don't apologize," Beckett said as she gestured to the two for them to continue since she was sure the tour was way ahead of them by then. "You can't control it."

"So you believe me?" Julia asked her softly.

"I do," Beckett said. "Though I didn't want to admit it; I believed you when we were in Vegas too. Are you able to see her face?"

"Mmm-hmm," Julia said. When her mother just looked at her she added, "She's got really dark hair but not black, glasses that are small and round and look like they were made out of wires. She had a dimple, here," pointing to the left side of her mouth. "She looked nice but like she was hurrying."

"So she doesn't talk to you," Beckett said slowly.

"No, I said," Julia replied with a slight smile. "I tried."

"Does anyone else know that you saw her?" Castle asked. He was surprised when the girl shook her head and said, "Mari?"

"I… don't want her to get scared," Julia said a little shyly.

"I think she'll be okay with it," Beckett said when her oldest looked at her a little questioningly. "Since you said all she does is walk back and forth."

"Okay," Julia said slowly before she looked at the room they'd come to and said, "Cool."

"Looks like it's religious art," Castle commented as he looked around at the display cases they had reached.

"I don't think she minds," Beckett said.

"I don't think she's looking at the art," Castle said as they watched their daughter walking over to Mari. Since his father in law had walked on ahead of them; going to Eliza and Alexis they could see; he said to his wife, "So are we going to see more skepticism from you?"

"I don't know," Beckett said honestly.

"Good enough for me," Castle said before he realized his wife was squeezing his fingers with her own. Smiling at her he then followed as she pulled him behind her for a short time before letting him go. He looked up ahead and then saw that the girls were standing around a model and glancing at the bottom of it he saw the year 1480 on it and said, "We all know what we're looking at right?"

"It's the city," Marie said.

"Exactly. Now where is our hotel…" Castle said, smiling as the girls giggled at him.

" _Did you doubt him being a father_?" Skye murmured in Russian to Beckett.

" _I told you_ ," she replied, pretending to sound annoyed. " _I was getting him to be my oldest's father from the start_."

" _I'm just making sure_ ," Skye said.

" _It's a little late to do that isn't it_?" Beckett asked, nodding her head to her daughters.

"Oh _you can never make sure enough_ ," Skye said, making her voice sound like an 'upper society' British man's though she was still speaking Russian. She laughed out loud when Beckett pushed her and said, " _I only have your best interests at heart_."

" _I think it's more you want to tease me_ ," Beckett replied simply before they could look at the model of the city since the girls were moving away from it.

" _I leave that to your husband_ ," Skye said. She tried to look at the model for as long as she could until she glanced up at Beckett and laughed again. " _I couldn't resist and you know why_."

" _You're not going to poke my side or anything_?" Beckett asked as they were moving on then. " _Get your point across_?"

"Go on with you!" Skye said in English before they walked, laughing together, into the next room.

"Daddy?" Eliza asked, grabbing her father's hand tightly.

"It's alright," Castle said, picking her up. "They need to keep it dark."

"What are they?" Mari asked, directing that to her parents though Louis spoke before they could.

"They're the vestments that priests wore," the young man said with a smile. "Very old so they want to keep them in good condition."

Eliza nodded and then said, "Why did they wear them?"

"When they gave services they wore these," Castle told her as they were looking at one of them. "That's the Catholic church." When his daughter nodded he then kissed her temple saying, "We're going to keep moving."

"I know," Eliza replied. She was still uneasy since the room was so dark and when she and her father were the first to walk out of the room she said, "Look at those."

"I see, this is James I," Castle told her.

"He was a king?" Eliza asked.

"Look, the kings and queens of England," Julia said a little excitedly when the guide had stopped speaking. She then paused and said, "Um, but that's not good," looking at the McColloughs.

"For us no," Brennan said. "And by that I mean me and Louis."

"And me too Da," Erin said quickly.

"And you too, of course," Brennan said, hugging her to him. "But this is still interesting of course."

"Since things have changed as much as they did?" David guessed.

When her cousin nodded Beckett looked over at Alexis and Louis and saw that they were talking quietly together in front of a picture. She wondered what they were talking about but since Julia was asking her about a set up for a shot she wanted to take of another model she turned her attention to her daughter.

Walking down to the next display Castle saw it was the vestments of a priest but less ornate then the ones they'd seen in the previous room. "They're from someone who wrote about the history of the area, using Gaelic documents," he said to his mother who had walked up to him.

"Well that's good," Martha replied. "At least you know he was trying to get things documented."

"And making the documents in Gaelic too," Castle replied. He looked over at Alexis who was walking up to them and said, "Everything okay?"

"He's taking me out tonight," Alexis replied, blushing slightly.

"You were talking about that in a museum?" Castle asked in surprise.

"Richard," Martha said, tapping her son's arm with the back of her hand.

"Well?" Castle said.

"We're going out to dinner," Alexis said, watching them. "So you guys will be on your own."

"Just the six of us," Castle said. When his daughter looked at him in surprise he explained, "Everyone else is heading into the city too."

"Oh… you guys aren't?" Alexis asked. She then smiled and said, "Let me guess, the girls want to go into the river."

"They'll be wading," Martha said. "Oh, I think we're moving on," she said as she noticed the others walking to the next room.

The tour then went into the next room which was a smaller one about The Great Parchment Book of Waterford which the girls looked at slightly eagerly but unsure about it after they went to the next room that spoke about the British coming into Ireland, particularly Waterford.

As they were walking through knights with different shields Julia said, "This is a little weird."

Mari was going to speak when she cried out at the sight of a man on a throne before she realized that it was a mannequin. "Sorry," she said, looking at the others.

"That scared me too," Rebecca said. She glanced at Dani who was in her arms and with a laugh said, "I guess she's fine with him," as the baby was trying to grab the man.

"I think it's the crown," Mary commented as they watched David helping his wife hold their youngest's hands away.

Listening to the guide telling them about who the man was Castle read the plaques there were around it before he caught sight of a woman figurine. He walked back to it and read the plaque next to it about the ring brooch.

"Anything interesting?" Beckett asked as she walked up to her husband.

"Ring brooches, I knew a little about these already," Castle said. "Since they were brought here because of Eleanor of Aquitaine."

"Don't get me one," Beckett told him teasingly.

"I thought you might say that," Castle said with a smile.

"Did you see these?" Beckett said then, pointing to a frieze of longbow men.

"I did… those would not be fun," Castle said.

"Why not?" Julia asked as she and Eliza hurried over to them.

"Those were weapons, not for fun," Beckett explained.

"Oh… then I like ours better," Eliza said.

Smiling Castle said, "So do I." He then realized that the little girl was looking over to a diorama they were near and he said, "What do you see sweetheart?"

"It's a doggie," Eliza answered, smiling at him.

"Okay, then I guess we should check it out," Castle said, reaching for her hand. He was going to take her when the little girl was then very eagerly pulling him to the display. "Interesting," he said, glancing at his wife.

"We're on a river you know," Beckett said teasingly. She took a picture and then said, "We're going."

Castle was going to protest that when he looked over and saw that the others were in fact leaving to move on and he walked after his wife and daughters. They looked at a sword before he glanced to his left and took a giant step forward to stand with Beckett. "Hi," he told her.

Frowning Beckett looked behind him and then saw the display of fake heads on pikes. "Thank you," she murmured to him since with him stepping forward he was blocking their youngest. She smiled when he nodded and then turned back to the sword to take pictures of it.

"Okay, we made good time I think," Skye said when they were brought back to the entrance after that.

"Are you excited?" Rebecca asked with a smile.

"Aye," Skye said. "Do you know how long I've wanted to see the factory?"

"Is that next?" Kathleen asked her eagerly.

"It is," Mary said.

"We're going to eat lunch first before our tour," Castle said, not surprised when his wife was looking at him.

"Where?" Jim asked.

"At the factory; they have a café," Castle replied.

The adults weren't surprised when the girls began to urge their parents to the gift shop, obviously eager to go though they wondered if they realized what exactly was so special about the factory.

* * *

"Why is the glass special?" Eliza was asking as she held up a chip to the light above them.

"That's not glass," Julia told her little sister with a smile.

"No but why?" Eliza asked, looking at their parents who were across from them.

"It's made here, we're going to go see them do it," Castle said.

"But…" Eliza said, still looking confused.

"It's a very old company," Alexis said. "It didn't last all the way until now but it came back and people like it."

"Plus their designs are beautiful," Beckett commented after finishing the last of her tea.

"That's why we told Daddy to get Mommy something here if we came," Julia reminded Eliza.

"Oh…" the little girl said. She then looked a little confused and asked, "Grandmama's plates?"

"They're from Waterford," Castle said. "And our glasses but those we were given."

"So are you going to get your own set?" Alexis asked.

"I think we should," Beckett said, looking at her husband.

"Fifty glasses?" Castle asked in amusement.

"No, just simple glasses," Beckett replied. "But we'll see when we take the tour." She nearly jumped at the slurping sound that came from her right and said, "Eliza."

"Sorry," the little girl said sheepishly before she then giggled heavily. "I thought I had more to drink."

"Okay," Beckett said, leaning down and kissing the top of her head. "You're ready?" she asked, directing that to Julia and Alexis who were on the other side of them.

"Yeah," the latter replied with a smile.

Getting up with them Castle said, "I hope they find it interesting."

"Rick," Beckett said as he'd been talking to her. "You're going to find it interesting and because of that I know they will too."

"The twelve year old?" Castle asked her.

"Yes," Beckett said seriously. She then smiled before she heard someone ahead of them saying excuse me numerous times and looked up to see it was a middle aged man in a suit making his way towards them.

"Excuse me," the man said, sounding excited though also as if he were trying to hide the fact. "You're Richard Castle and Katherine Beckett aren't you?"

Sharing a look with his wife Castle nodded and said, "We are."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," the man said. "I'm Colin McGuigan and I'm Vice President here at Waterford Crystal."

"You're a fan?" Castle asked slowly.

"Oh… well yes but we've heard of your donations to the _Comhchoiteann Fuascailt na Éire_ ," McGuigan said, naming the Emancipation Collective of Ireland and beaming at them. "They've helped greatly I've heard."

Slightly embarrassed at the way he was literally effusing joy to them Beckett said, "We all donate here; not just the two of us."

"Really?" McGuigan asked. When he saw the nods the adults in the group gave him he said, "Thank you for that, please, I'll show you around our factory myself."

" _Maybe we could get those fifty glasses_ ," Castle commented to his wife softly in Irish.

" _Don't ask him for that_ ," Beckett said quickly.

Glancing at his wife Castle saw how her cheeks were slightly flushed and said, " _I was kidding; the fact we're well known for that is… nice_."

" _But we probably couldn't go north_ ," Beckett told him as they were making their way into the main building of the factory.

Pausing Castle muttered, " _None of us could_."

" _Did you want to_?" Beckett asked.

" _One day_ ," Castle replied before he turned his attention ahead of them to the room they were being led to.

"And if you'll come this way," McGuigan then said, leading them to where a man was working at a desk. "This is the mould room where the craftsmen use wooden moulds along with hand tools to shape the crystal when it's molten. But these can only be used a few times as the heat becomes too much for them."

"How long do they last?" Marie asked.

"A week to ten days," McGuigan said as he let them watch the man there shaping the mould. He led them to the next room which was significantly warmer and to where a man was working something around at the end of a metal pole. "This is the blowing room, where our artisans shape the glass into what they need to make," he told them. "Arthur here is making a vase today."

Watching the man do so and feeling the heat from the fire Julia raised her hand and asked, "Do you ever get burned?"

"I'll be quite careful," the man said quickly as he smiled at them before rolling the orange hot glass on the end.

Walking along after that Beckett murmured to her husband, "Were you aware of their process?"

"I had no idea," Castle said. "Makes me appreciate the glasses we have already a little more."

"And here is quality inspection because we have to make sure that our product is at its best," McGuigan explained as they came to a room where men were holding up different shaped glassware on a table.

"What if it's not good?" Brennan asked.

McGuigan was going to answer when he heard a call from one of the men and watched him smash the glass he'd been looking at in a box. "It's reused," he said. "We don't just throw it away."

"I hope that comes out good," Eliza was saying to her grandfather.

"I hope so too," Jim said, squeezing her shoulder.

Going to the next room McGuigan said, "This room is very popular with our tours, the hand marking area. And you can see our craftsman here is marking a goblet for our ballet line."

"Why do you color on the glass?" Eliza asked then as she saw the marker the man sitting down was using.

"They're not coloring," McGuigan said, chuckling slightly. "They mark it so they know where they have to cut and then clear it off during our cleaning process. We want our glass to be clear." He took them to the next room after they'd watched the man for a while and said, "And here is the cutting department where we use two different kinds of cutting, wedge and flat."

Watching the man sitting at the machine make cuts to a vase Castle asked, "How long is he schooled in that?"

"Eight years at the very least; they have to have to skill to judge how much pressure they put to the wheel," McGuigan replied. Taking them to some workers sitting in a row together next he said, "This is our sculpting department where they create items such as the dolphin you see Donald working on, or the shamrock in green that Braden is finishing. It takes more time to create these than our glassware we've seen before, but these men are exceptional at their craft."

"Fishy!" Dani cried out.

Laughing with the others when the workers looked up David called, "She enjoys your work."

"I'm surprised they can hear," Martha said to her daughter in law and granddaughters.

"The wheels aren't on," Castle commented as they were walking on.

"This is the engraving room and we make a number of sporting trophies and inspiration pieces," McGuigan said.

"What kind of trophies?" Skye asked.

"Oh for a number of sports, golf, sailing, rugby, horse racing, many," McGuigan replied. "If you see a glass trophy it may be ours."

Since they'd come to the other end of the factory the vice president led them to the shop where there were numerous types of their glassware on display and he went to Castle and Beckett as they were left alone by the others.

" _Thank you for the tour_ ," Beckett began carefully, wondering if the man would know Irish.

"I'm afraid I can't speak Gaelic besides the name of the Collective," McGuigan said, shaking her hand. "But you speak it well from what I've heard."

"She thanked you for the tour," Castle told him. "We all did, we have some Waterford pieces ourselves."

"They're family pieces?" McGuigan guessed. When the two nodded he smiled and said, "Then I hope you'll enjoy seeing what we have now."

Thanking him again Castle watched him leave and then turned to his wife saying, "Yay, no discount or free stuff."

Beckett couldn't help snort slightly in laughter before she covered her mouth and said, "Yay? That twelve year old is still there."

"Oh… he is, hold on," Castle said before he pretended to hit the side of his head. "Okay sorry, so no discount or free stuff."

"No," Beckett said, unable to help smiling as she could tell he was struggling with being serious. "Come on, we'll look and see what we find."

"You find," Castle said.

"We, if we're getting this… whatever it is, then we decide together," Beckett said.

"You are so thinking of the wedding right now," Castle told his wife teasingly as she held his hand. When she just smirked over her shoulder at him he then said, "You found it already."

Giving him a slight mock glare over her shoulder Beckett came to a set and said, "There."

Looking at it Castle nodded before he then said, "It suits-"

"What?" Beckett asked as he cut himself off abruptly.

"Did you see the name of this?" Castle asked her, nodding to the placard that was next to the flute glasses.

"I was all the way across… the room," Beckett began. "Don't," she told him.

"I haven't called you that too much," Castle said before he heard someone walking over to them.

"What did you find?" Julia asked eagerly. "I knew you found something," she told them as she had been watching them.

"This," Castle said.

" _Siren_ ," Julia read slowly. "That's pretty, what're you gonna get?"

"The whole set… except for that frame and the brandy glasses," Castle replied.

"Rick-" Beckett started to protest. She wasn't surprised when he left them and sighed before she said, "We have a decanter already."

"I'll get this one engraved too," Castle called back to her.

Sighing Beckett looked at the girls and was startled to see they looked a little upset and she told them, "Don't worry, I'm not going to stop him."

"She won't be able to," Alexis said, walking by them with Louis.

"Really?" Brennan asked his cousin as he came up to her then.

"Did you see the expression on his face?" Beckett asked instead of answering. When his cousin nodded she then told him, "When he's that eager I can't stop him." She glanced at the placard again and then said softly in Irish, " _He calls me that… called me that a few times_."

" _Good or bad_?" Clara asked as she walked up to them with Erin who then went with Julia and Eliza to the other glassware near them. " _Since of course they were negative in mythology_."

" _It's good_ ," Beckett said, trying not to curse inwardly as she could feel her cheeks flushing in embarrassment as she could very clearly remember the last time her husband had called her a siren. " _But he mainly calls me_ -" she started to say before she stopped herself, a little stunned she was about to say that. She glanced at her cousin and his wife and seeing them watching her sighed saying, " _His goddess_ ," on a kind of exhale.

"Then we see why you're having nearly a full wedding for a second time," Brennan said. He glanced around them and said, "Clara? We need some wine glasses."

Beckett smiled as she watched her cousin leave with Clara before her husband passed them, Brennan holding onto his arm. She became a little concerned at them speaking and said, "Okay?"

"Of course," Castle said, smiling at her widely. "We have the set and the decanter will be engraved."

"With what?" Beckett asked.

"An R and a K," Castle replied. "Here on the corner on the bottom so you won't see it."

"Thank you," Beckett said. "What did Brennan say to you?"

"That I made him look bad," Castle said. He then smirked and said, "I told him he could easily worship his wife; it's not hard."

Beckett sighed and then said, "He probably knew already; the telling her things like you've told me probably didn't enter into their relationship much."

"No but I'm not telling your cousin my brainstorming for romance," Castle said.

"Stop," Beckett said, shaking her head and smiling slightly. "You're scaring the hell out of me."

"Sorry," Castle replied. He looked at the girls and said, "We should probably turn our attention to them."

"Probably," Beckett said in amusement before they went to the girls who were all together looking at some of the colored glassware, squeezing her husband's hand in passing before they were talking to their daughters.


	28. Along The Bank (Part 2)

"When will you get your glasses?" Julia asked her mother as they were walking hand in hand down the trail.

"It'll be at home when we get back after our vacation is over," Beckett replied, glancing at her daughter for her wording.

"It sounded funny," Julia said with a wide smile.

"Shh, look," Beckett said as she spotted something on the trail ahead of them.

"A deer!" Julia gasped, trying to keep her voice as low as she could. "It's cute."

"Take a picture," Beckett urged her, letting go of her hand. She took one with her own camera and then looked behind them.

"They're taking a while," Julia said as she looked back with her.

"I know," Beckett replied. "I'm guessing your sister's trying to get to the river."

"Then is he gonna hold her on his back?" Julia guessed.

"I think you mean his shoulders," Beckett said.

"Why-" the girl started to say before she heard squealing in the distance.

"Rick, your knee," Beckett said, pretending to sound annoyed as her husband soon appeared running around the curve; their youngest on his shoulders as she'd said.

"Sorry," Castle said with a smile. "She wanted to go to the-"

"River," he, Beckett and Julia said together.

"You knew?" Eliza asked them with a wide smile on her face.

"We did," Beckett replied, taking her from Castle. "And you missed it, we saw a deer."

"It left really fast," Julia said quickly as her sister gasped.

"And there's more to see, according to the concierge," Castle told them.

"Aminals?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"That's what they said," Castle replied, nodding his head.

"Come on," Beckett said, taking Eliza's hand and leading them off the path.

"Can we go here?" Julia asked her father in surprise.

"We can," he said. "I asked because I knew your mother would want to go."

"After you asked; you asked for yourself," Beckett called back.

"I asked for the two of you," Castle told Julia as they joined Beckett and Eliza.

"He's right, I was teasing him," Beckett said.

"Squirrel!" Eliza cried out, pointing to a tree in front of them. She ran over to it and peered up the trunk as the animal rushed up it to a branch.

Hearing the little girl attempting to squeak Beckett said, "This was a good idea."

"This should tire her out," Castle commented.

"We don't have to go to bed yet Daddy," Julia said in mock protest with a smile.

"Her too," Castle told his wife as their oldest went to the tree to get pictures of the squirrel.

"I didn't doubt they would; it was an exciting day," Beckett said as they followed their daughters further into the trees. "Though… not what I thought would be exciting for them," she added.

"No but luckily they have a lot of wonder still," Castle commented. "No other way to explain that," he said with a slight laugh as he saw his wife was looking at him. He was surprised when she slipped her arm through his then; holding onto the upper part of his arm; and said, "Good?"

"Yeah," Beckett said simply before they heard the girls gasping in front of them and then looked at the same time to see what had their attention.

"Don't pet that," Castle said quickly as he saw the peacock that the two were trying to walk up to.

"I don't think it'll let them," Beckett said in amusement as already the bird was walking away from the girls.

"Is that a girl one?" Eliza asked her sister as they stopped and watched the peacock walk to another bird almost the same size as it but not blue.

"I th…" Julia started to say before she trailed off as the bird opened its feathers for the other. "Yeah, it is."

"Should we go?" Castle said, whispering to his wife. He tried not to laugh when his wife socked him playfully on the arm and said, "Well he is trying to get her attention."

"She probably won't go for it while we're here…" Beckett said before they watched the female peacock walk away towards the path. "No, she won't," she said with a smile as she looked at her husband.

"I guess not," Castle replied, the girls watching the male lower his feathers and walk away.

"Why doesn't he go that way?" Eliza asked in consternation since the bird was going in the opposite direction.

"Another day he might," Beckett said as she and Castle had reached them by then.

"So we're continuing?" Castle asked her.

"Yes," Julia said before she took her sister's hand and they started to run. She stopped immediately when their parents began to protest and laughing with Eliza turned back to them.

"I swear I didn't teach them that," Castle said as he and his wife were walking rapidly to the two.

"I know," Beckett said, shaking her head. "Eliza, where are you going?"

"The river's there Mommy," the little girl said, pointing ahead of them.

"We might as well," Castle said when his wife looked to him. "Since we're here."

Beckett held her hand out to their youngest who looked uncertain and then told her, "We're going but I don't want you running ahead of me."

"Kay," Eliza said happily, taking her hand. She watched as they walked across a clear field and then came to the water. She was about to rush to the river when her mother stopped her. "Mommy-" she started to complain.

"Your shoes, they need to come off," Beckett told her.

"Oh… kay," Eliza said with a sigh. She let her mother help her with her shoes and socks and then stayed with her as Beckett wasn't letting go of her hand. Once her mother was barefoot they walked with Castle and Julia to the river and she squealed at the feel of the water and muddy bank over her feet.

"So this was the same river we were at in Cashel?" Julia asked her parents as she and her sister were soon above ankle deep in the water in front of them.

"It is, the Siúr," Beckett replied. She then realized that her husband and their daughters were all looking at her and she said, "What?"

"Sing?" Eliza suggested.

"Oh no," Beckett said, shaking her head. "I'm not Skye, and what song would you want me to sing anyway?"

"The one that Paul does about the river," Julia said, smiling at her.

"I'm not singing," Beckett replied. "It would hurt your ears; badly."

"No, you used to sing to Eliza," Castle said. When his wife glanced at him he simply shrugged and said, "You did."

Sighing Beckett said, "Walk in the other direction girls; that way is the golf course."

Watching them turn around to do so Castle said to his wife, "I wonder why your dad headed back into the city."

"I'm not sure," Beckett said honestly as their parents had left them at the ferry to the island the hotel was on and had kept the cars to go around Waterford.

"Hopefully they'll have fun," Castle said as they walked along the bank of the river after their daughters.

"What will your mother be doing?" Beckett asked him then as he took her hand.

"No idea," Castle replied. "Likely shopping."

Glancing at him as he'd slowed down in his speech then Beckett said, "No?"

"No," Castle said. He shook his head and then said, "I mean yes she is shopping; our anniversary."

"She's not going to get something from Waterford is she?" Beckett asked him.

Knowing that she meant the crystal Castle shook his head and said, "She'll stick with the traditional gift."

"What is it?" Julia asked as she and her sister had been listening to them.

"Wood," Castle said.

"Oh… that could go any way," Beckett said slowly.

"She knows you love," Castle said quickly to her. "And she's seen our home so if she gets something for us then she'll choose wisely."

"Did you get something for Daddy?" Eliza asked her mother.

Beckett smiled and said, "I did but I only have pictures."

"Me too," Castle told her with a quick smile. He then looked at their daughters and told them, "I got her gifts too."

"Good," the girls said at the same time before they looked at each other and started to playfully splash each other by kicking the water at one another.

Allowing the two to do that for a while Beckett finally stopped them with Castle's help and they went back to their room to clean up before dinner.

"You always get the prettiest rooms," Julia said as she and her sister were looking around it while their parents were changing their shoes.

"Your room isn't that bad," Beckett told her, looking up from her boots.

"Oh… no but this one is pretty," Julia said, looking around.

"Because it's blue," Castle said to his wife as he stood up then.

"I thought you liked green too," Beckett said to Julia jokingly. "And not everything here is blue."

"Yeah," Julia said slowly, looking at the four poster bead with a white and grey comforter.

"Are you ready?" Beckett asked the girls as she stood herself. "I can't carry you both," she quickly said as both of them were holding their arms out to her.

"Hold their hands," Castle said simply with a smile. He was about to say something else when there was a sudden growling sound and he looked to his wife.

"I think it's her," Beckett said, unable to help laughing as she spoke since Eliza was covering her mouth with her hands and outright laughing into them. "It is late."

"We had a snack though," Julia said. When her parents looked at her as they were at the open door to leave she giggled softly and told them, "I am hungry too."

"Then we should get going," Beckett told them, ushering them with her hand. After the girls had gone out into the hall she took Julia's hand as she stood close to her and watched Castle scoop up Eliza before they headed to the bar to pick up their dinner to take out to the field they'd walked across on the way to the river.

* * *

"Oh, nice shot," Castle said as he ducked behind the couch that Beckett was sitting on.

"Not a shot Daddy," Julia said in exasperation. "It was a spell."

"Then nice spell," Castle replied.

"What happened to you two dueling?" Beckett asked as she looked behind her at her husband.

"Nothing, they just wanted to play together," Castle replied since their daughters were 'aiming' spells at him as he went around the outer room of their suite.

"And Eliza?" Beckett asked since their daughter had disappeared and hadn't been seen for a while.

"Better call her Daddy," Julia said, standing up from behind the lounge that was in the room.

"Eliza-" Castle started to say.

"Not like that," Julia interrupted him in exasperation. "Use your wand."

"Better do what she says," Beckett said, trying her hardest not to laugh as she looked up at him.

Giving her a look; that didn't really have anything behind it; Castle said, "Never did that before."

"Yes you did," both girls said in exasperation.

"Call them love," Beckett told her husband, reaching back and putting her hand on his arm.

Castle glanced down at her and then said, "Alright, here goes nothing. _Accio_ girls." When nothing happened he called, "Girls-"

"You're not saying it right," Julia said first, smiling at her sister who she could just see from where she was hiding.

"Mommy knows how," Eliza said.

"Because I've read," Beckett told him with a smile. "Give me the wand," she said, holding her hand out to him.

"Good luck," Castle said, giving her the one that Julia had let him use.

"Whose is this?" Beckett asked, looking it over.

"Cho's," Julia called.

"Girls," Beckett began.

"Just say it Mommy," Julia told her when her mother stopped there.

"Okay, _Accio_ Julia," Beckett said.

Castle had an impossible time hiding his laughter and was trying not to do so loudly as Julia ran around the lounge and jumped onto the couch next to Beckett.

"Thank you," she told the girl.

"You're welcome," Julia said. "Better get Lizzy," she whispered to her mother then. "She's sleepy."

"I thought so," Beckett said, wrapping her arm around Julia before she pointed the wand to the room. " _Accio_ Eliza."

At first Castle thought the little girl was going to walk but she then ran out and straight to her mother who'd handed him the wand. "Well no wonder I couldn't call you two to me," he said jokingly, shaking the wand as he was walking around the couch. "This is not my wand."

"You don't have one Daddy," Julia said. She became thoughtful and said, "You could; to play with us."

"Any recommendations?" Castle asked. He smiled at his wife as their oldest asked for his phone and he handed it to her before sitting with them.

"This one," Julia said, giving her phone to him.

Looking at the picture Castle nodded and said, "Maybe when we're back home," as he was giving the phone to Beckett.

"Interesting," she said. "You like the runes carved on there."

"Yeah," Julia said. "What do you think Lizzy?" she asked her little sister.

"It's nice," Eliza said. "Who has that one?"

"Sirius Black," Julia told her.

"You have to get one Mommy," Eliza said.

Beckett was about to protest that when she saw how eager Julia looked and the sleepy smile on her youngest's face. "Maybe," she finally said simply.

"It's fun when you play Harry Potter with us," Julia said. "Since it's special."

At that Beckett couldn't help reach over and cup her daughter's cheek said, "I'm glad you think so and I'll get one with your daddy. Which one?"

Taking back the phone Julia quickly went through the page she was looking at and then handed it back to her mother. "I was gonna say Hermione but that one's mine."

"Whose is this?" Castle asked, looking at the lighter colored wand with what looked like a bat or dragon wing at the handle.

"Parvati," Julia said. She smiled when her parents looked at her in surprise and said, "I wasn't thinking of it 'cause of her name but it looks like it would be the wand that would pick you."

"Then I'll try it out," Beckett said with a smile. "But when we get home like your daddy said."

Julia nodded to that and then said, "What do we do now?"

"We wait until your grandparents get back; or your gram at least," Castle said as he watched her looking at the different wands on her phone again.

"And let Eliza sleep," Beckett said then. She smiled when her husband and their oldest looked at the little girl asleep on her lap and said, "It was a lot today for her."

"It's not my bed time yet," Julia said when her parents then looked at her. She smiled and then said, "It was fun though and you picked really pretty glasses Mommy."

"Thank you," Beckett replied. She was going to speak when Eliza shifted on her lap and she wrapped her arms around her tightly before she said, "I hope they won't take too long."

"They won't," Castle said reassuringly as he knew she wanted their youngest to get to bed. "What if your dad's here first?"

"Then she's spending the night with him," Beckett said with a smile.

"She'll enjoy that once she finds out about it," Castle said, kissing her cheek. When he was sitting back he then looked at Julia and saw her staring at them with a slight frown working over on her lips. "What's wrong?" he asked her as he ran his hand over her head.

"Can I sit with Mommy?" Julia replied shyly.

"Of course," Castle said, helping her get up though she soon did so on her own and he moved to sit next to her once she was next to Beckett.

"Are you tired sweetie?" she asked Julia once she was leaning against her; having handed the phone back to Castle.

"A little," the girl confessed. "Mommy?"

"Yes?" Beckett asked, looking down at her with a smile.

"I love you, you're the best mommy," Julia said. She looked up at her, resting her chin on her side telling her, "Ever."

"Thank you," Beckett said after she paused for a moment to try and handle the rush of emotion that ran through her at her daughter's words. "And you and Eliza are the best daughters."

"And Alexis of course," Castle said as she glanced at him.

"I'm letting you say that first," Beckett told him. "But I agree, you all are."

"I wish 'lexis could have come with us; on the picnic," Julia said.

Stroking her oldest's hair gently Beckett said, "She will another time I'm sure; you need to let her spend some time with Louis."

"She did spend time with us at the museum," Julia said thoughtfully.

"You enjoyed it?" Castle asked her, holding her hand and squeezing it gently.

"Yep," Julia replied, smiling at both her parents.

"What was your favorite part?" Beckett asked. She was a little startled then when Julia turned to Castle and was hugging him tightly.

"I love you too Daddy and I think you're a great daddy," the girl then told him.

"The best?" Castle asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Julia said, smiling up at him. They hugged tightly and she then turned her attention back to her mother though she talked to both her parents as she told them what she'd liked best at the museum and also the shop at the factory that day.

* * *

"Okay?" Castle asked his wife as he took off his robe next to his side of the bed.

"Yes, why?" Beckett said as she looked up at him from the book she'd been reading as he'd taken a shower.

"I'm just wondering if you're tired," Castle said honestly.

Smiling Beckett said, "Were you okay in the shower?"

"I didn't," Castle said, biting at the side of his mouth as she could see his arousal.

"Do you want me to-" Beckett asked.

"Are you tired," Castle repeated.

"I am," Beckett said as they'd spent some time the night before stimulating each other as they'd already gotten frustrated with not making love.

"It'll go away," Castle told her firmly before he got on the bed. Once he was next to her he leaned over and kissed the junction of her neck and shoulder and told her, "You're not mad at me for the glasses are you?"

Beckett was smiling and she told him, "I love how you're asking me now."

"Just making sure," Castle replied, smiling back at her.

"I actually am glad you got all of that… do they come in sets of more than two?" Beckett said before she then realized something.

"They do but I only went with six of the red wine glasses," Castle said. "We still have the other set."

"Thank you for that," Beckett said with a smile.

"For… thinking of that," Castle said slowly.

"For having some self control," Beckett replied, kissing his cheek. She set aside her book then and when she turned back to her husband wasn't surprised to see that he was holding his arm out to her. She very quickly leaned against him, wrapping both her arms around him and saying, "I was glad you bought them though."

"I could tell," Castle assured her, kissing her temple. He then smiled at her and said, "You enjoyed hearing that didn't you?"

"I did," Beckett said, knowing he was referencing Julia and what she'd said earlier. "I'm wondering if we can maybe… if I can spend the day with them."

Startled at the slight hesitancy he heard in his wife's voice Castle asked, "Tomorrow?"

"When we get to Kilkenny," Beckett said.

"Okay," Castle said immediately.

"You don't mind?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"Why would I?" Castle replied.

"What will you do?" Beckett asked him.

"What about you?" Castle answered.

Making a slight face Beckett then said, "I want to stay around the hotel."

"Wow, you're going to make their day," Castle said. When she gave him a look he smirked slightly and said, "I knew you were going to the pool." He then grew a little serious and asked, "What about Alexis?"

"That's up to her," Beckett said simply.

"Ask her," Castle urged her. "She might enjoy it."

"But what about Louis?" Beckett said.

"I was going to invite him to play golf with whoever wants to come with me," Castle said.

"My dad will," Beckett told him.

"I figured, David should too," Castle replied. "Well, he might go with his family… Brennan…"

"Clara will play too," Beckett said, smiling at the expression on his face as he was thinking that over.

"That's right," Castle said, remembering the woman played golf. "That should be fun but what about Erin?"

"Maybe she and Louis will have a sibling day," Beckett suggested.

"Oh yeah," Castle said with a nod. "That might be great."

"And make Alexis love him even more," Beckett said.

Castle opened his mouth to speak before he stopped and then said, "Has she said that to him yet?"

"Not yet," Beckett replied. "She would have told you love."

"That's true," Castle said with a nod. "So she's taking it easy… slow?"

"Slow, she's older now and I think she sees this being a little more serious but wants to be absolutely sure," Beckett told him honestly. "She hasn't talked to me about this but watching her I can tell."

"If she goes with you that day you'll have fun right?" Castle asked.

"Yes," Beckett said simply. She smiled when her husband was looking at her questioningly and she leaned over and kissed his cheek before telling him, "Stop asking me if I'm alright with a stepdaughter."

"I'm making sure; you know I like to do that," Castle said. "And you know the girls will be happy she's there too." He then said, "I want that night though." He wasn't surprised when she opened her mouth to protest that and he said quickly, "Not that… I wish but not that. No I want us to have dinner that night."

"No," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when her husband looked startled at and she said, "With our girls, I want us to have dinner with the three of them."

"Sure," Castle said, smiling at her. "Since we're going to be eating in buildings from now until then likely," he began. "How about we have a picnic?"

"If there's somewhere for us to do that, yes," Beckett replied with a smile of her own.

"Can I request one thing?" Castle asked her.

"Don't give us a dress code," Beckett said, pointing at him.

"Oh come on," Castle said. "Just you."

Beckett couldn't help laugh and said, "I should take offense at you telling me how to dress."

"But you don't?" Castle asked her, smiling at her tone.

Leaning over Beckett kissed him deeply on the lips before wrapping her arms around his neck. When he pulled her onto his lap she was shuddering heavily in pleasure and parted her lips to his tongue that was searching. Though he'd beaten her to it she was there to meet him and soon they were hungrily dueling. She shivered as his hands slipped beneath her long dark blue shirt and stroked her back and they were soon after clutching one another desperately. When they parted she told him as she nuzzled his lips with her own, "I want to wear the dress I did in Renvyle. For you."

Sighing Castle said, "I wish I could make love with you."

Kissing him gently; but lingering for a while; Beckett pulled away and then said, "I do too but we can play around a little."

Embracing his wife tightly Castle said, "I love that you're so eager to do that," able to tell from her tone of voice. Before she could say anything he was kissing her deeply and then pulling back before he looked into her eyes. "I need to…" he said desperately.

Brushing her lips against her husband's Beckett moved to lie back on her side of the bed and drew him down to her before they were kissing once more. Their tongues rolled and rubbed against each other and she could feel his joy in the way his left hand held tightly to her side. When they slowly parted she whispered his name and smiled after he had kissed her briefly before he pulled away fully. He lay on his side and she was about to go with him when he was pulling her. "You don't need to pull," she teased him as she pressed her cheek to his shoulder.

"You can't blame me for wanting you close," Castle replied as he then ran his hand up and down her upper arm. "At least give me this intimacy."

"You've been a good boy so I'll give it to you," Beckett told him with a smirk.

"Boy? With that… oh, it went down," Castle said, raising his head slightly. "I didn't even notice." He then frowned and said, "That doesn't mean-"

Beckett cut him off by kissing him and she said when she'd pulled away, "No it doesn't mean anything because you're still a pervert."

"I guess so," Castle replied before he smiled. When she hugged him he pulled her even tighter to him and he said, "Could we sleep naked?"

"Now?" Beckett asked, her eyes wide as she pulled away to look at him.

"No," Castle said, slightly laughingly. "That night."

"We're going to need it," Beckett said. She smiled at her husband's wide eyes and she told him, "You're not the only one dealing with arousal."

"Yes…" Castle said simply as his mind went a bit blank in the pleasure of thinking about her aroused so close against his body.

"I'm going to repeat myself, pervert," Beckett said, glaring at him.

"You don't mean that," Castle said jokingly. When she narrowed her eyes at him he then started to tickle her and was soon laid onto his back as his wife wasted no time in making him stop. "Yes, thought I could stop you in time," he said.

"You were busy tickling me," Beckett said to him teasingly. "You didn't have a chance."

"That was nice though," Castle said as she let go of his wrists and he then wrapped his arms around her. "Do you know what you do to me when you smile?"

"I have an idea," Beckett said, trying to smirk but not really completing it as her husband's voice was so serious. "The way you look at me…"

Castle was slightly surprised when she trailed off and was soon moving onto her back, pulling her with him. He followed eagerly and was kissing her before her head could touch her pillow. Unlike the time before they were gentler and he felt a rush go through him at the way she caressed the back of his head and shoulders before they pulled away after the third kiss. "We were going to do some things on our honeymoon," he told her.

"We will but I'm not sure exactly what," Beckett said. She sighed as her husband then moved to her neck and trailed his lips around her neck before coming to her jaw. "There's a pool there, maybe walk."

"Good," Castle said before he was coming down to her and then kissing her deeply on the lips once more.

Beckett couldn't help herself and brought her leg up around his waist, groaning into his mouth as he pressed down into her a few times. "Wait… wait," she gasped out.

"Sorry, damn it that came back way too fast," Castle swore as he pulled away and went to the edge of the bed. He felt his wife's arms wrap around his neck and smiled before saying, "That doesn't surprise you."

"You're quick to respond," Beckett told him lovingly, kissing the back of his head. "And that felt nice."

"Yeah?" Castle asked, turning to her.

"Mmm-hmm," Beckett said, smiling at him. They kissed gently before parting and she asked, "Can you get me some water?"

"I'll get some too," Castle said so she would know that he was okay with them stopping. He couldn't stop himself and he kissed her on the lips before they parted and he got up.

"Do you think," Beckett began then as she got under the sheet while waiting for him. "We could spend that first day as near the hotel as possible?"

"Nothing was set in stone that day," Castle replied. "In fact," he said after he'd poured out two glasses of water. "Besides saying goodbye to them before they leave we don't need leave our room."

"No swimming?" Beckett asked, one eyebrow raised as she smiled at him.

"Well… maybe that," Castle said, sitting next to her and handing her her glass. "We should relax I think."

"We know how to relax," Beckett replied, sipping at her water. She wasn't surprised when her husband reached over to her, cupping her cheek and she said, "But I did want to do that."

"Oh… I made reservations for that night," Castle said then.

"At the restaurant we ate at for our honeymoon?" Beckett asked. When he nodded she gave him a smile and leaned over, kissing him softly on the lips before she pulled back and said, "Thank you."

"It was a nice dinner that night," Castle said.

"It seems a lot longer ago," Beckett said in amusement as she thought that over. "But I remember it well."

"Me too," Castle said seriously, taking her glass as she handed it to him. He sipped the last of his water and then set the glasses down on the table across from the bed. Going back to her he couldn't stop himself from standing next to her, watching her with a slight smile on his face.

"Get in bed Rick," Beckett said, smiling up at him as she'd seen the expression on his face.

With a nod Castle moved over to his side and quickly got underneath the sheet with her. As he felt her cuddle against his side he heard the sound of rain against the window and said, "We had a nice break from that."

"We did," Beckett said, stroking his chest through his shirt. She was startled when he then grabbed her hand and she said, "Too much?"

"Just a little bit," Castle replied, bringing it to his lips and kissing at it gently. He smiled at her as he let her go and said, "I think we need to get some sleep."

"Hmm," Beckett replied. But she then realized something and said, "They didn't ask about tomorrow."

"I think they forgot," Castle said with a smile as he realized that himself. "But they will enjoy going south to the beach."

"Of course," Beckett replied. She pressed a little closer to her husband and then said softly, "I love you Rick."

"I love you too Kate," Castle replied, looking down at her. He then kissed her forehead before she raised her head and they were kissing passionately. He felt a deep sense of joy before they slowly parted. Cupping his wife's face he saw in her eyes that she'd felt the same way and he smiled before murmuring, "I adore you," as seriously as he could.

"So do I, I promise when we're back together I'll show you," Beckett told him.

"It's enough to feel you touching me," Castle said seriously though he thought she might think that was a little corny.

"You feel it then?" Beckett asked. When he nodded she smiled widely at him and leaned down, kissing him as deeply as she possibly could. When they'd parted she then moved to lie down again before she was suddenly on her back.

"You have to make me stop," Castle told her seriously.

"I will when I need to," Beckett said simply.

And with that Castle and Beckett came together in yet another kiss that was followed by many more. They both felt such a great sense of pleasure in doing that that it became hard for them to stop. And since they didn't feel the need to either they were kissing repeatedly and fervently until finally they were calming down and falling asleep, ensconced gratifyingly in one another's arms.


	29. Until I Can Find Those Waters

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I was happy to get the feedback that I did for the last chapter so will get straight to my thank yous for them! TORONTOSUN (Glad that you liked them being in awe of the church they went to see, I looked at it before I had them go there and it's really impressive so I wanted their reactions to go with that. Also nice to read that you thought the chapter was a great one. And great you enjoyed Castle and Beckett having fun and also teasing each other a lot in the second half, lol, fun to write so nice to see you mentioned both things!),  
MsNYC (It was great that you think Castle and Beckett are too freaking cute as you put it, I have it in mind they could really be like that if given the chance so I do give them that, lol. And so, so happy that you think the details I give for what they do and see when they travel is really beautiful and also picture perfect. I do my best to describe these places so people reading can feel like they're been there so it was nice to read that in your review! And of course thanks for thinking it was great writing as usual which I enjoy seeing in your reviews too!) and  
vetgirlmx (No, it's not a bit much saying that, lol, it's great for me to hear actually since I'd been wondering what the reaction would be to everything happening in this one. Glad you found it funny how Skye and Beckett were talking about their spouses freaking out watching them flying, I could imagine them doing that too which is why I wrote that, lol. I wasn't too surprised to see you commenting on the number, I wrote it 'cause I was amazed to count and realize that was the number now, lol. And yeah, 19 people is plenty for a tour so that's why they got their own. I had to laugh at your comment about them getting a bus instead of cars, lol, it makes sense with all of them of course, and it'd fit them you're right. I'm glad you loved that they were recognized at the factory for the fact of their donations and not their books and I wrote that as it was different. It was also nice to see you thought it was meaningful and I thought it would be as well too so great you got that from it. And you'll see what they'll be up to next of course but I have to say it was great that you wanted to see Beckett's day with the girls and Alexis. Also that you can't wait to see what's next even if it's not that and now you don't need to wait for that anymore!).  
Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them as usual and am grateful for the time taken to write them and send them my way!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is part of the title of the song _Pisces Fish_ by George Harrison, from his album _Brainwashed_.

Until I Can Find Those Waters

"Easy sweetie," Beckett said to her youngest as she was walking ahead of her. "The horses aren't going anywhere."

"I know but I wanna see them Mommy," Eliza told her.

"We know and we all do," Beckett replied, holding her hand out to her.

With a slight sigh Eliza went over to her and took her hand, holding it tightly before saying, "We can't go for a ride?"

"Without Dad?" Alexis said as she and Julia hurried to catch up to them.

"Oh… then another day?" Eliza asked.

"Another day," Beckett replied, nodding her head once. It was the tenth of August and they were walking to the stables of the Mount Juliet Conrad hotel in Kilkenny as she was spending the day with her three daughters. "But no one's stopping us from letting you ride them while we walk them."

"We?" Alexis asked, slightly panicked.

"You can walk a horse," Beckett said with a smile at her stepdaughter. "And I'll be asking for their tamest mares," she told her.

"Oh," Alexis replied.

"Will you walk my horsie 'lexis?" Eliza asked her, looking back at her.

"Maybe," Alexis said as she looked at Beckett.

"Yes," she told her firmly. "We're just walking them."  
"We're here," Julia said then.

"Stay with your sister," Beckett told her daughters. She waited for Eliza to take Alexis' hand and she then walked over to an employee standing outside the building.

"Think Daddy could have come to ride with us?" Julia asked her big sister.

"He wanted to get an early start so it won't be too hot remember?" Alexis told her.

With a slight frown Eliza then said as Julia was nodding, "What about Gram?"

"What about her?" Alexis asked in surprise.

"Remember your gram does know how to golf," Beckett said, coming back to them with a horse led by each hand. "She taught your daddy."

"It's kind of funny that he's just with Gram and Jim," Alexis said with a smile.

"It is but he's played with my dad before," Beckett said, handing over the horse she was leading with her left hand. "You've handled horses before so I'm not worried," she told her stepdaughter firmly. "But if you have a question just ask."

"I will," Alexis said with a nod. She watched her stepmother help Julia up onto the saddle of the horse she had and then placed Eliza on the saddle of the horse she had. "Okay?" she asked her sister.

"Hold onto the pommel Eliza," Beckett called to her.

"Kay," the little girl said, sounding eager. "Where do we go?" she then asked her sister.

"Just around here," Beckett said when her stepdaughter looked to her for the answer. She then began to walk next to the mare Julia was on; having given the reins to her oldest as she trusted her. "Good job sweetie," she told her with a smile as she saw the serious expression on her daughter's face. "We're turning now."

"I know how," Julia said quickly. She then looked at her mother and smiled at her saying, "I remember my lessons."

"Sorry, I'm used to teaching you and your sister," Beckett said with a smile. She then watched her daughter pull the reins slightly to the left so the horse would turn that way and she nodded. "Can you handle her?"

"Yeah go help Lizzy since she wants to learn," Julia said with a smile.

"What should I do?" Alexis asked when she'd handed the reins over to her stepmother.

"Walk with Julia but stay here until she comes back around to you," Beckett told her. When Alexis nodded she then continued on with Eliza's horse and asked her youngest, "How're you doing sweetie?"

"Really good Mommy," the little girl said. "My horsie is a nice horsie."

"I can see that," Beckett replied, petting the mane of it. "Keep your back straight." She smiled when Eliza immediately pouted at her and she told her, "You can pet her after."

Sighing Eliza gave her mother a quick nod before she looked ahead and then smiled saying, "Thank you Mommy."

"You're welcome," Beckett said, watching as Alexis started to walk with Julia and the mare she was riding. "So after this," she told the two. "We're going to walk in the gardens and then we'll go try the archery they have here."

Smiling at her sisters' gasps Alexis said, "Can Eliza do it too?"

"Unfortunately no, they're only allowing six years old and up," Beckett said.

"Then why don't we just go see Daddy and the others?" Julia asked.

"Are you sure?" Beckett said, looking over at her.

"Yeah I wanna see Daddy," Eliza said as exuberantly as she dared to when her mother stopped her horse.

"Alexis?" Beckett asked.

"I don't mind," the young woman assured her with a smile. "Can she stop?" she then asked, nodding to Julia.

"She can, Julia," Beckett said, watching her.

"That was great," Julia said with a wide smile. She leaned over and rubbed the neck of the mare as she waited for her mother to get Eliza down, telling the mare, "Thank you for the little ride, it was so much fun."

"I think she's telling you you're welcome," Alexis told her sister with a smile as she took the reins of the horse that Eliza had been riding while Beckett went to Julia.

"Let's get to the gardens," Beckett said as soon as the horses were going back into the stables. She wasn't surprised when Eliza held onto her pocket, looking back at the building, and she reached for her to pick her up. "We'll be back home soon and you can start your lessons in the fall."

"Yeah?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"Mmm-hmm, we're going to sign you up just in time for you to start," Beckett replied.

"Thank you," Eliza said with a wide smile.

"Here's the rose garden," Alexis said then, getting the girls' attention.

"And there they go," Beckett said in amusement as the girls had taken off. She wasn't surprised when Alexis looked at her and said, "They need to work out their adrenaline."

"It's amazing just that makes them so excited," Alexis said with a smile.

"I was like that myself," Beckett said. She smiled at the shocked expression on the young woman's face and said, "Not to that degree but my parents told me that at eight after my first few horseback rides I was talking a mile a minute I was that excited."

"I don't blame you," Alexis said with a smile.

"Girls," Beckett said as she grabbed her stepdaughter's arm and pulled her over to the girls who were looking at a yellow and red rose.

"Are you being careful of the bees?" Alexis asked the two.

"Yes, we don't wanna get stung," Julia said, looking up from the screen of her camera.

"You're not going to take pictures Eliza?" Beckett asked her youngest as she'd started to walk away from them.

"Maybe," the little girl replied with a smile.

"You just want to see the roses first?" Beckett asked her.

"Yeah," Eliza said, surprised when her mother held her hand out to her. She smiled; as she knew her mother would normally be taking pictures; and they began to walk around the roses. "What about Jules and 'lexis?" she asked her mother.

"They're taking pictures together," Beckett replied, glancing back at them.

Looking over at them Eliza saw that she was right and she looked up at her mother saying, "Daddy can't pick a flower for you."

"That's alright," Beckett assured her, trying not to smile too widely.

Eliza glanced up at her mother and said, "Can you pick one for Daddy?"

"Daddy has to pick it for her," Julia said as she and Alexis were nearing them.

"He doesn't have to but I don't know what Dad would do with it," the young woman said with a smile.

With a slight frown Eliza asked, "Can I take a picture?"

"You can," Beckett said with a smile. "You don't need to ask permission."

"I'll go with her," Alexis said as Eliza was beaming at her.

Watching them go off together Beckett looked at Julia and asked, "Are you finished taking pictures?"

"Yeah but what about you?" the girl asked. "You didn't take anything yet."

"I will right now if you'll join me," Beckett replied. She wasn't surprised when her oldest nodded rapidly and together they walked around the roses so she could take pictures of them.

"This is a really Irish garden," Julia said when they came to the next one, seeing all the different kinds of flowers there.

"Can we run around?" Eliza asked her mother hopefully.

"Go ahead," Beckett said. She was surprised when Alexis was doing so too and smiled before she started to take pictures of the three. Since they were so busy running she was the first to spot the wall with the circle in it leading to the other half of the garden. "Girls," she called then.

Stopping Alexis said, "Look."

"Oh, cool," Julia said eagerly when she spotted what her mother was in front of.

"Come here," Beckett said to them. "Sit here on the bottom and I'll take a picture."

"Silly?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"After the first one," Beckett said before Alexis could reply to that. She waited for the three to sit together and then took a picture before she let them make faces before taking the second shot. "Okay, go and see the other side," she told them.

"You too Mommy," Julia said as she waited for her while Eliza and Alexis went through the doorway.

"I'm coming," Beckett assured her, walking after her. She started to take pictures along with her daughters and after she'd finished she watched Julia suddenly spin. "You wanted to dance?" she asked her oldest with a smile.

"Yeah," Julia replied, beaming back up at her. "Was that it?" she asked.

"It is," Alexis said then. "Are we going to the golf course?"

"Yes," Beckett said a little absently as she got her phone from her pocket. She looked the screen for a moment before she said, "Let's go and get a golf cart."

The girls asking eagerly if their mother was telling the truth the four walked over to the golf course where they were given a cart that Beckett drove down the trail to head to where the rest of their family was.

* * *

"Nice," Castle said, watching his father in law hit his golf ball.

"He's right, there's a reason you're winning," Martha then said.

"You have more opportunity to play than I do," Jim directed to Castle. "Than we do," he then said quickly, looking at Martha.

"I don't play too much," Castle replied with a smile. He became thoughtful and said, "Kate doesn't enjoy it so…"

"Plus you have two children, that takes up your time," Martha commented.

"It does," Castle said, about to set his ball down on the tee to take his turn. He paused then as he could hear something in the distance and turned with his mother and father in law to the path, seeing a golf cart soon after.

"Looks like they found us," Martha said in amusement as she realized the noise they'd heard was the girls crying out in joy. "I hope they weren't doing that the whole way," she said, still smiling.

"I doubt it," Castle said, outright laughing. When his wife stopped the cart behind the one he was using with the two he said, "You're done with archery?"

"No," Beckett said simply with a smile at him after she was sure Alexis had helped Eliza out next to her.

"No?" Castle said in surprise. "I thought you were going to go play some archery with them?"

"Julia decided she didn't want to," Alexis said before her stepmother could speak.

"Since Lizzy can't," Julia told him.

"Nice of you to do," Castle said.

"Do you girls want to try and putt once?" Jim asked them.

Watching their daughters go with their grandparents Castle then turned to his wife and said, " _They enjoyed the horses_?"

"Of course," Beckett replied with a smile. "Julia's becoming a pro."

" _You were jealous weren't you_?" Castle asked, speaking in Irish again.

At first Beckett was going to deny that when she saw the way her husband was looking at her and she bit her lower lip a little before she then said, " _I was_."

" _Are you sure_ -" Castle said, frowning slightly at how seriously she'd spoken.

" _I am_ ," Beckett interrupted him, smiling at him slightly. " _I thought about it and I can't really deny what I want_."

" _What we want_ ," Castle said, looking deeply into her eyes then. "I hope they're not watching," he murmured as he leaned down to kiss her. He was doing the best he could not to make it too deep before they were slowly parting and he said, "Miss me?"

Rolling her eyes; though she knew her husband was joking about that; Beckett said, "As long as you missed me."

"Then we're both answering yes to that question," Castle replied. He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her again, far quicker that time. "So what did you do today then? So far," he added quickly as it was only just about lunch time.

"We went to look at the gardens," Beckett said. "It took some time," she added. "Since we were a little slow leaving the suite they have," she said with a nod to the girls.

"I guess so," Castle replied with a smile as he could imagine them playing. "Did they have their wands?"

"No just trying to jump on the beds while I was getting things cleaned up for them," Beckett told him with a smile.

"While you weren't looking?" Castle asked, smiling wider. When she nodded he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him telling her, " _I love you_."

" _I love you too_ ," Beckett said in amusement as she knew why he'd said that.

"Nice try," Jim was saying then to Julia who'd used his putter to hit the ball down the green a little.

"I like mini-golf better," the girl said then as she handed the club to her grandfather.

"Your mother does too," Jim told her.

"We should go girls," Beckett said, coming up to them with Castle then.

"Do we?" Julia asked.

"You want to stay?" Castle asked, pretending to be surprised.

"We're gonna go to the pool next right?" Julia asked her mother.

"After lunch," Beckett answered.

Since Julia was looking at her Eliza then said, "Can we see you hit the ball Grandpapa?"

"I already did," Jim answered. "But your dad was going to go next."

"I can," Castle said quickly as the two girls looked to him immediately. He kissed his wife's cheek before reluctantly letting her go and he then took his golf club, waiting for his mother and father in law to take the girls out of the way. He looked at his golf ball on the tee and then out at the rest of the hole until he stood and with a swing struck it out. "Okay," he said as the girls cheered for him. "Not bad but let's hope that got close enough to the flag."

"It will Daddy, good luck," Julia said first as she and her sisters hugged him. They did the same with their grandparents and then said goodbye to them all as they walked with their mother and big sister back to the cart. "Where are we gonna have lunch?" she asked as they were on the way back to the clubhouse.

"You'll see," Beckett replied easily. Taking back the cart she then led the girls over to the hotel where she had all three wait for her outside as she went to the concierge.

"A picnic?" Eliza asked her sisters.

"I think so," Julia said.

"Probably," Alexis said as both her sisters were looking at her. She then looked over at the door Beckett had walked into and smiled saying, "I think so."

"Yes we're having a picnic," Beckett said slightly laughingly to her daughters as they rushed over to her and exclaimed over the blanket that was on her arm. "Thank you," she said to her stepdaughter as she took the basket she'd been holding. "Come on, I know exactly where to take you three to eat," she told them before leading the way over to the river that ran alongside the hotel, the River Nore.

"This is really nice," Alexis said once they were settled on the blanket and had their sandwiches.

"I know, your father suggested that we do this," Beckett said.

"I'm glad he did," Julia said with a smile. She then said, "I wish they came with us."

"They're going to eat together while they play," Beckett told her. "And we're going to have dinner with your daddy; don't worry."

"What about Gram and Grandpapa?" Eliza asked before she took a chip and ate it from the bags they were all sharing.

"Remember Brennan and Clara invited them to go with their family to dinner," Beckett replied.

"Oh," Eliza said slowly. She then smiled and said, "Are they gonna have fun?"

"I hope so," Alexis commented.

They were quiet for a while when Eliza looked from the river to her mother and asked, "Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?" Beckett asked her.

"How long until the wedding now?" Eliza said.

"A week," Alexis and Julia said before Beckett could speak.

Glancing at the two Eliza then looked at her mother who nodded and she smiled widely at her saying, "Are you excited?"

"A little more now; yes," Beckett replied. She then leaned over and kissed her youngest's forehead before saying, "I know you guys all are."

"That's because we get to be in the wedding again," Julia said.

"I would have said if I didn't want to join the wedding party again," Alexis said when her stepmother glanced to her.

"Not that, you'll be okay with them after the wedding?" Beckett asked.

"It's only three days," Alexis said. "And Gram and Jim will be with us too."

Nodding her head once Beckett said, "After we finish," looking at her daughters. "We'll go over to the pool."

"And nothing else?" Julia asked in surprise.

"Not unless you want to," Beckett said.

"Horsies!" Eliza crowed.

"Not horses," Beckett said, smiling as Alexis and Julia laughed together. "But remember we're going somewhere tomorrow so we should do something around here."

"Did you want to go back to Kilkenny?" Alexis then said.

"No," Eliza said slowly. She then frowned and got up, hurrying over to her big sister and whispering into her ear.

Watching the three talking to each other Beckett smiled and said, "Is it a secret?"

"Yeah," Julia said for her sisters. "We were remembering going to the place with the pretty crafts."

"Oh, the design centre," Beckett said. "That was nice." When the girls nodded she said, "While we clean up tell me what you liked the most there." As the girls started to talk together about what was the best thing at the centre the day before she recalled their joy in seeing the craftspeople working on different items but her mind went more to when they'd gone to what was available to purchase, staring with the conversation she and her husband had had about what they could get.

* * *

 _"We can't go crazy here," Beckett told her husband pointedly_

 _"But we should get what you'd like," Castle told her. "How often are we going to make it out here?"_

 _Beckett was going to protest that but from her husband's expression she knew it was going to be useless. "Alright," she finally said._

 _"Come on, look around," Castle urged her._

 _Glancing at him as he was leading her over to the first display of merchandise Beckett finally looked ahead of them, studying the different fragrances that were available. She then realized something and looked at him saying, "You need to look too."_

 _"I am," Castle said quickly, smiling at her._

 _Beckett studied him for a moment before she then sighed and nodded before she walked over to some candles. Smelling at some she said, "This one?"_

 _Sniffing at it Castle nodded saying, "Where will you put this though?" as it was Earl Grey scented._

 _"By the kitchen table," Beckett replied simply. She wasn't surprised when her husband held onto it and then pulled her over to some items that were made of glass and wood. She was going to say something when her husband picked an item out and handed it over to her. "It's beautiful," she said simply, tracing one of the Celtic knots that was in one of the four sections._

 _"It says it's a love knot," Castle told her, smiling at her as she held the wood decoration._

 _"I'm assuming you'd like to get it?" Beckett said._

 _"It's up to you where you put it; just let me agree too," Castle replied._

 _"Of course," Beckett said simply. She then held onto it and together they walked further into the store. Nothing else caught her eye until they came to some blankets and she stopped at one that was blue with a white plaid on it. "Okay, that's enough," she told him._

 _"Are you sure?" Castle asked._

 _"Come on," Beckett told him, pulling him back to a display where there were different soaps and washes. "For you," she said with a smirk as she held out the bottle of men's wash she'd seen him glancing at when they'd gone by it._

 _Castle smiled at her for noticing that and then went with her over to the registers before saying, "I'm uneasy with our parents bringing the girls."_

 _"We made sure our parents knew they can only get them one thing; nothing too expensive," Beckett replied easily. "And isn't that supposed to be my line."_

 _"I jumped the gun for you," Castle said, smiling at her. He paid for their purchases and they walked out together to the grass in front of the structure where the design centre was and said, "That was nice."_

 _"It was; the castle too," Beckett told him._

 _"What'll we be doing next?" Castle asked her as he watched her take a few pictures of the buildings they were in between._

 _"We wait," Beckett said simply. "For everyone else to finish and we go from there."_

 _"Good," Castle said simply before he then kissed her deeply but swiftly since there were other people around. "Couldn't help it," he told her._

 _"Neither can I," Beckett said with a slight smirk before she kissed him once more._

* * *

"Mommy, Mommy look!" Eliza cried out eagerly.

"I'm watching sweetie," Beckett told her youngest before she then jumped into the water. After making sure that Alexis had her she swam over to Julia who was sitting on the edge of the hotel's pool. "Okay sweetie?" she asked her oldest, pulling herself out of the water to sit on the edge.

"Yeah," Julia replied. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Beckett asked, wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

"About 'lexis," Julia said softly, watching her sisters swim around the other end of the pool.

"What about her?" Beckett asked, slightly startled.

"I wish you could have been her mom," Julia said.

"You've said that to me before," Beckett said softly with a smile.

"Her mom isn't gonna be there is she?" Julia then blurted out in concern; what was really bothering her.

"She won't," Alexis said, swimming over with Eliza. "Our parents asked her-"

"You mean your father asked her," Beckett interrupted. "And she said no."

"Is she mean?" Eliza asked.

"No," Beckett said, glancing at her stepdaughter. "It's a long story though and instead we should concentrate on swimming."

"I wanna swim with Daddy," Eliza said then, splashing the water with her hand.

"They're still playing," Alexis said. But she then realized how long they'd been there in the pool and said, "Or eating lunch."

"Probably finishing," Beckett said with a smile. "And since they are let's go to the other side."

"I'm gonna go now!" Eliza cried out before she then started to swim over to the shallow end.

"I'm following her," Alexis said, going after her little sister.

"Do I have to walk around?" Julia asked her mother.

"No," Beckett said with a smile before she slipped into the water. She waited for her daughter to do the same; since the drop was a little big; and once she had resurfaced they were swimming together to the other two. "We… Eliza," she said when she saw that her youngest was getting out of the pool.

"She wants to wait for Dad now," Alexis explained as she was following the little girl.

As soon as her mother had turned to her Julia said, "I want to too."

"Okay, come on," Beckett said with a smile, stepping out and taking her hand at the same time. They walked together over to the chairs they'd claimed and she watched Julia dry herself off, smiling a little nostalgically that time as she remembered all the times she'd needed to dry her daughter off when she was little.

"So we're waiting for Dad," Alexis said as she let Eliza; whom she'd been drying off; go to her mother. "What else will we do?"

"Rest," Beckett said as she was holding Eliza on her lap.

"I don't wanna nap Mommy," Eliza protested.

"She didn't say that," Julia told her sister quickly as she stood next to their chair. "Just rest and I bet Daddy's going to come really fast 'cause he knows we're here waiting for him."

"No," Eliza began. "'Cause Mommy is."

"Girls," Beckett said, trying not to let her cheeks flush too deeply at the way the two giggled softly. She then moved her legs and said, "Sit with us sweetie."

"Okay," Julia said eagerly before she sat down then. She looked at Alexis in the chair next to them before looking over at her mother. "Sit with us 'lexis," she then told her big sister.

"I don't think I can," Alexis said, smiling at her.

"Yeah, here," Julia said, pointing to the spot on the chair directly across from her.

"If you want to," Beckett told her stepdaughter with a smile. "You don't need to."

Studying her for a moment Alexis smiled back at her and then stood up, going over to the other side of the chair. When her stepmother just watched her; her expression not changing; she smiled a little and said, "If Dad was here he'd take a picture."

"I wouldn't put it past him," Beckett said in amusement.

"Would you mind?" Alexis asked her. When she shook her head no she said, "My dad has really changed you hasn't he?"

"Not that much," Beckett replied with a smile. "But it's gone both ways."

"I noticed," Alexis said with a smile.

"Is that bad?" Eliza asked, looking back and forth between them.

"No, Dad was a lot like a little boy when he and your mom first met," Alexis said. She then smiled and said, "But he's not too much now for your mom."

"Good," Eliza said before she looked up at her mother. "Mommy…"

"Yes sweetie?" Beckett asked when she didn't continue, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Do you love Daddy still?" Eliza asked in slight embarrassment.

"I sure hope so," a voice said in front of them. Castle smiled when his family turned to look at him and as the girls were waving he held up his phone slightly to show his wife. When her response was just to smile at him he resisted the urge to rush over to her and crush her lips underneath his own. Instead he went to the end of the lounge chair that she was on and yelled slightly in surprise when he started to tilt it in that direction. "Oh man," he said jokingly as the girls were laughing after they'd cried out in shock. "I'm really sure I didn't gain that much weight."

"I think you just weigh more than all of us Dad," Alexis told him as he sat down again but in a more secure spot.

"Still not good to hear," Castle said, playfully pressing on his stomach as he was wearing his trunks. He looked over at Julia when she patted his shoulder and leaned over as she was doing so. He shared a kiss with her before he then kissed Alexis on the cheek saying, "Love, Eliza I'll have to wait to give ones to you."

"We… I guess she can't," Beckett said with a smile as their youngest climbed out of her arms. "She wanted to wait for you," she said as she watched the two share a kiss.

"We all did," Alexis said.

"Do you want to go swimming?" Castle asked them.

"No, let's talk about the wedding!" Eliza said eagerly.

"Yeah," Julia agreed earnestly.

"Why don't we wait to talk about that at dinner," Beckett suggested.

"Instead we should go ahead and go swimming," Alexis told them. "I'll take them," she said to their parents.

At first Beckett was going to protest that but she then said to her husband, when they were alone, "She saw us at the golf course."

"I know," Castle said, moving over to sit directly next to her. He leaned over and they shared a brief kiss before he then said, "How's it been?"

"Nice," Beckett replied with a smile. "They wanted to go to the hot tub here first," she told him as she motioned to the smaller pool in front of them.

"I'm surprised," Castle said as they turned to watch their daughters swimming around together in the shallow end. He smiled when he watched Alexis picking up Eliza and throwing her up in the air a bit before she hugged her tightly. " _It was nice to see you all together like that_ ," he then said as he turned to his wife.

"The girls were urging her," Beckett said. She frowned and sat up saying, "I hope she didn't think I didn't want her to sit with us."

Castle was unable to help being pleased at her concern but he soon turned around and called to his daughter, "Alexis?"

"Yeah?" the young woman asked in slight surprise as she looked at them.

"She wanted you to sit with her," Castle said, glancing back over his shoulder at his wife.

"I knew," Alexis said, smiling at Beckett before she and her sisters went back to their jumping up and down in the water.

"Thank you," Beckett said slightly wryly as she watched him.

"You want to go?" Castle asked.

"Why ask? You want to go," Beckett said teasingly. She wasn't surprised when her husband looked startled and she leaned over, kissing him deeply on the lips though like before she was brief, before they got up.

"Daddy are you gonna swim?" Eliza asked as she and her sisters were going to the stairs where Castle and Beckett were stepping into the water.

"This pool is really nice," Julia said before their father could answer.

"I can tell, the water is awesome," Castle said, exaggerating his voice and loving that the girls were giggling. "Come here," he said as he held his arms out to them.

Beckett watched with a smile as her husband was soon picking the girls up with both his arms and bouncing them up and down. She bit her lower lip as Julia and Eliza were crying out in joy before he then stopped to rest for a moment and they then kissed and hugged him. She didn't realize it immediately when her hand had brushed against her stomach but then did so, glancing around to make sure that no one had seen that. But when her gaze went to her husband she wasn't surprised to see him smiling at her and knew that he had. "So what do you want to do first once you go swimming?" she said before he could say anything.

"We already started Mommy," Julia said, letting go of her father to swim over to her. She held onto her tightly and said, "But why don't we jump and go under?"

"Yeah," Eliza said eagerly as she was able to do that since she was a little taller already.

"That sounds like fun," Castle said, removing the toddler's vest.

"I'm not going to say anything," Beckett said in amusement as he was looking at her. "Oh good," she then said as Alexis was swimming back to them after taking a lap around the pool. "I thought they were going to start screaming for you."

"Including Dad?" Alexis asked. When her stepmother nodded they looked at him with a smile as the girls laughed at his playful frown and she asked, "Should we start?"  
"We should," Castle said, setting Eliza down as Beckett was doing so with Julia. "One, two, three," he said to them all before they ducked under the water together.

For some time the five would go under and then pop back up before the girls were begging them to do it once more. Castle and Beckett did that with them for as long as they could stand before finally they urged the two to swim around the pool with them and the girls eventually agreed.

"Mommy?" Julia asked her mother as they were going around the deep end together while Castle was with Eliza and Alexis at the shallow end.

"Yes?" Beckett asked, stopping and treading the water.

"Are we really going to stay here until dinner?" Julia asked.

"That depends if you three get tired," Beckett said with a smile. "If you do we can move on."

Julia looked thoughtful for a moment before she then giggled softly and said, "I don't think Lizzy will."

"Probably not," Beckett replied. "Why don't we go back to them?"

"Yeah," Julia said with a nod before she started to swim around to the shallow end and walked with her mother to the others.

"She wants to play Marco Polo," Castle said to his wife, nodding to their youngest.

"Oh really?" Beckett asked, looking at the little girl.

"Yes," Eliza said, trying to be serious but failing as she beamed up at her mother.

"We can play," Beckett said, unable to help smiling back at her. "But we need to stay around the shallow end."

"Kay!" Eliza said eagerly as Julia nodded.

"So I think Julia should be-" Castle started to say.

"Oh no Dad," Alexis told him with a smile. "You know how we do it, we chant the rhyme and that's who's it."

"Go ahead," Beckett said, not surprised when her husband looked to her. She watched him then say a rhyme their daughters liked to say and wasn't surprised when she ended up being it.

"I think one of you made sure your mother was standing where she is so she'd be picked," Castle commented wryly.

"No we didn't," Julia said, rolling her eyes. "Get ready Mommy," she then said to her mother.

With a nod Beckett closed her eyes and started to count to ten to let the others get ready. She tried not to laugh at the tussle she could hear in the splashing of water in front of her; knowing that Alexis and Castle were arguing wordlessly over who'd stay with Eliza. Finally she stopped and said, "Alright I'm ready. Marco." When everyone called out Polo to her she turned to Julia's voice and walked that way, holding her hands in front of her.

Trying not to giggle out loud Julia swam away from her mother's hands, waiting for her to say it again. She was relieved when her mother then turned towards Alexis and Eliza, watching to see if she'd stay away from Castle the whole time.

Calling out again Beckett waited for them to call back to her and turned when her husband's voice was near her. She could almost hear him struggling as she took his arm and opening it said, "Really, all of you?" laughter tingeing her voice as she saw all three were pushing on his back.

"Okay she got me!" Castle called out in mock anger before he turned and pretended to jump at the girls who screamed in mock fear and swam away from him.

"Stop," Beckett told him as he picked up their daughters, kissing them before he threw them slightly towards the deep end one at a time though he only pretended he was going to do that to Alexis.

"I think we need to stop the game," the young woman said as she held Eliza on her hip when they'd calmed down.

"Then what do we do now?" the little girl asked. "I don't wanna leave."

"No but we do have something else to play with," Beckett said.

Castle watched as Eliza gasped in joy and Alexis carried her out of the pool making him ask, "What am I missing?"

"That," Beckett said, nodding to their daughters who were already making their way back to the pool.

"Oh," Castle said with a slight laugh. "Volleyball?"

"Yep," Julia said, smiling at him, "But we're uneven, how're we gonna play?"

"I think Eliza counts as two people," Castle commented.

"She does," Beckett said with a slight laugh. "Who do you want to play with?" she asked the girl.

"You," Julia said quickly as she hugged her mother tightly.

"I'll play with you Dad," Alexis said, throwing the bouncy ball to her father.

Catching it Castle said, "That just leaves Eliza."

Giggling a little bashfully the little girl pointed to her mother and after they'd split up they began to play together and would continue to do so until they stopped so they could prepare for their dinner.


	30. Until I Can Find Those Waters (Part 2)

"Alright girls," Beckett said, stepping out of the bathroom to find them on the window seat in hers and Castle's room. She stopped when they suddenly gasped and smiled at them saying, "Did I surprise you?" knowing they were reacting to her blue sundress she'd worn before.

"You look pretty," Julia said happily, sliding off the seat.

"Where are your sister and daddy?" Beckett asked, hugging Julia while she led her back to the window seat as Eliza was waiting for her there.

"They'll be here soon," Julia told her.

"Where did they go?" Beckett asked.

"It's a surprise," Eliza said with a smile as she held her arms up to her mother.

After she'd set her youngest on her hip Beckett said, "Are we supposed to go meet him?"

"No he said to wait for him," Julia said.

"Then I guess we should sit," Beckett said with a smile though she was wondering what exactly her husband was doing. She sat down then and wasn't surprised when her youngest held onto her tightly. "So-" she started to say before Julia was wrapping her arms around her. She leaned down and kissed her forehead before Eliza made a sound of protest and she quickly shared a kiss with her.

"Are you happy Mommy?" Julia asked her mother.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Beckett replied.

"No you look really happy," Julia told her simply.

"You should be," Eliza said sternly. When her mother and sister were watching her she told the former, "You look pretty and Daddy will be happy too."

Feeling Julia laughing against her arm Beckett said as seriously as she could, "You're right sweetie. But you know you two look very pretty too."

Eliza pouted before she then said, "You look beautiful Mommy."

"Thank you," Beckett said before she heard the sound of the door being unlocked. "There he is," she told her daughters. She let them go and watched them hurry to the door before her husband opened it.

"Hello," Castle said in a higher pitched voice. "I'm looking for Julia and Eliza, do you know where they are."

"Daddy," the girls said laughingly at the same time as their father was holding two bird kites they'd gotten in Cobh the week before through the slightly open door.

"Hey," Castle said, opening the door the rest of the way so he and Alexis could step inside. "They were yelling that they wanted to fly as we passed the room."

"Is everything ready?" Beckett asked her husband as the girls were looking at the kites with their big sister.

"They are," Castle said, smiling at her.

"We should go," Beckett told him with a slight smirk before she grew serious. "It's nothing really-"

"It's simple," Castle said quickly to interrupt her. He then put his hand on her back and brought her close to him before he kissed her gently on the lips. "You look stunning," he told her.

Beckett's eyes widened slightly in surprise at his speaking in English and she glanced at their daughters who were looking at them.

"I told you Mommy," Eliza said with a smile, wondering why the others started to laugh.

"Okay, we should go before someone steals our picnic basket," Castle said.

"Yogi Bear doesn't live here," Julia said jokingly as her father had mimicked the cartoon bear's voice for the last two words.

"Yeah," Eliza said before she went to her father so he'd pick her up.

"You never know," Castle told her, kissing her temple once she was on his hip. "He could be on vacation." He smiled when the girls laughed and then went with his wife and daughters downstairs to leave the manor home that served as the main building of their hotel. He led the way then to the river, near where his wife and their daughters had eaten lunch that afternoon, and there was a blanket set out with some large pillows on it along with their meal on plates that were covered.

"That's what you were doing?" Beckett asked as she quickly spotted a small bouquet next to what she assumed was her plate.

"It was," Castle said before he set Eliza down. He sat down last and said as he watched Beckett pick up the flowers, "Good choices?"

"They are," she replied as she smelled the blooms.

"What do they mean?" Julia asked eagerly as she looked at the flowers.

"The red and yellow roses mean joy," Beckett said.

"And the white?" Alexis asked.

"That could mean a number of things," Beckett replied. She studied her husband though she already knew and then said, "I would assume reverence."

"You assume correctly," Castle said with a smile.

"Do you like it Mommy?" Eliza asked.

"I love them," Beckett said with a smile to her husband.

"Can we eat now?" Eliza said after they were quiet for a while.

"We should," Castle said with a slight laugh. "Or else it'll be cold."

As they took off the covers the girls looked at their father in surprise before Beckett told them, "We're treating you to some tea for dinner."

"To drink too?" Julia asked.

"Not today, you guys have some pineapple juice," Castle said. He then said, "Actually that's all of us that have it."

"Good," Eliza said before sipping from her cup.

"Don't drink too fast," Beckett told her.

"They'll come out to check on us," Castle told his wife. "So if we need a refill we can ask them."

"Thanks for not giving us the fish sandwiches," Julia said after biting her chicken finger sandwich.

"I didn't think you'd eat it," Castle replied easily.

"I don't wanna," Eliza said, picking up a thinner ham sandwich.

"So what are we gonna do tomorrow?" Julia asked.

"We're staying here one more day," Beckett replied. "And we're going to the town near here called Callan."

"What's there to see?" Alexis asked interestedly as she'd never heard of it before.

"Some things related to the church," Castle said. "And The Moat."

"A castle?" Julia guessed.

"It's a fortification on raised earth," Castle explained. "I don't know if there's anything there."

"It's by a river," Beckett said as she knew the girls weren't sure about it.

"Can we see it?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"We can," Castle said. "I want to too, there's a story behind it I found out."

"Tell us," Julia said eagerly.

"Well in the 1200s there was a king that needed to cross the river in war but found that it was flooded," Castle began as he glanced at his wife and daughter and saw that they weren't protesting. "And he saw a servant trying to go through the water and of course he got swept away."

"So what happened next?" Eliza asked slightly impatiently as her father was sipping at his drink. She looked up at Beckett when she gently placed her hand on her shoulder and smiled quickly up at her before looking to him again.

"The king went after him and unfortunately he was swept away too," Castle replied. "And that's why they called it King's River."

"I wonder if the king is still there," Julia mused.

"Maybe," Castle said, glancing over at his wife. "But I hope you girls; and the others of course; will enjoy it."

"We will," Eliza said firmly. She then smiled and said, "Can I see horsies tomorrow too?"

Beckett laughed and said, "If there are any around there I'm sure we'll spot them. Are you enjoying your dinner?"

"Yeah," the little girl said with a nod. She then ate her final sandwich before she said, "Do we just fly the kites after?"

"We can but don't you want to know what's in that bag?" Castle asked, nodding to the one that was behind him.

"Is that a present?" Julia asked interestedly.

"Are we finished?" Castle asked, looking around at the others. When he saw their plates were empty he grabbed the bag and pulled out three bottles of bubbles and then some badminton rackets and a birdie. "The bubbles are-" he started to say before the two girls were throwing themselves at him. He laughed and then said, "You're welcome," as he'd bought them the day before in Kilkenny without anyone knowing since the two had run out of them.

"Thanks for getting me one Dad," Alexis said, smiling as she watched her sisters go for the bubbles first.

"You're welcome I couldn't leave you out," Castle replied with a smile. He then watched with his wife as the three girls started to blow bubbles together and ran around the blanket he and Beckett were on.

"Help me Mommy," Eliza told her mother with a giggle as she plopped down on her knees next to her.

"Here," Beckett said with a smile. She took the wand her daughter was holding and got some solution on the holes at the end. She gently blew out some bubbles to her husband and smiled saying, "You can join in too."

"Thanks for not blowing those into my eyes," Castle told her as he took the wand and bottle. He dipped it and then began to blow out bubbles but unlike his wife he sent them to Eliza who soon began to dance with them around her as she laughed happily.

"Okay," Alexis was saying to Julia as they were ankle deep in the river. "I told you we wouldn't get in trouble if we came in the water."

"Why would you?" Julia asked as she covered her bottle of bubbles. "You're a grownup."

"I still-" Alexis started to say.

"Girls," Beckett called to them. "Come on we're going to have dessert before we finish playing."

Taking her sister's hand Alexis led her back to their parents and sister and sitting on the blanket she smiled and said, "That was fun."

"I thought it would be," Castle said. "Which is why I bought those for you guys."

"What do we do next?" Eliza asked eagerly as the waiter that was serving them came with a plate with different desserts on it.

Watching as the young man smiled at Alexis, Beckett glanced at her husband and quickly placed her hand on his arm to calm him down as he'd tensed. When he'd left she said to her daughter in law, "We get that a lot."  
"Do you like him?" Eliza asked her big sister.

"No I don't even know who he is," Alexis replied, shaking her head. "And remember I'm with Louis."

"Oh good, I think you didn't like Louis anymore," Eliza said.

"Thought," Castle said. When Eliza looked at him questioningly he shook his head and said, "Nothing, so what do you think?"

"All of it looks good," Julia said, studying their choices.

"Yeah," Eliza said. "What can we have?"

"Not everything," Castle said first. When his wife looked at him he said, "I knew you were going to say that and I agree. Having three… two hyper kids to put to bed isn't easy." He then glanced at Alexis and said, "I was putting you with the girls."

"That's alright," the young woman said with a smile. "And you might want to watch them."

"Just two things," Beckett said.

"What about leftovers?" Julia quickly asked as she'd been able to see that there was more than enough for them if they did that.

"We'll share tomorrow after lunch," Beckett said easily. She watched as the girls took a macaron each before they started to eat. Her attention was then taken by her husband grabbed a dessert that looked like a kiwi tart and said, "That one?"

"It appeals to me," Castle replied, holding it flat on the palm of his hand and studying it closely. He then turned his head to her and said, "It looks like an alien."

"I was waiting for that," Beckett said in amusement. She picked up a brownie square and said, "To answer the question you had Eliza. You three can decide what we do next."

"Let's fly the kites," Eliza said quickly.

"Do you want to do that too?" Castle asked Julia and Alexis.

"Sure." "That sounds fun," Alexis and then Julia said.

"Okay but only two desserts remember," Beckett said quickly to the girls as they had both finished their macarons.

After everyone had finished their second choice for dessert the family got up and together started to fly the kites. Eventually though Eliza grew tired of it and began to run around the grass in front of everyone.

"Now is when she's getting hyper," Castle said to his wife in amusement.

"I can see that," Beckett replied with a smile. "Alright we'll get the rackets," she said a little loudly so the little girl could hear.

"Are we gonna play with the birdies?" Eliza asked eagerly. When her sisters nodded she squealed eagerly in joy and then went over to their parents to take one of the rackets her father picked up.

"Remember don't swing this around anyone too close," Castle told her seriously.

With a nod Eliza went back to her sisters and showed her the racket saying, "I'm gonna play too."

"We know, we're glad to see that," Alexis assured her.

"Who're you gonna play with?" Julia asked.

Looking thoughtful for a while Eliza then told her, "With Daddy."

"I'll play with you guys," Alexis said.

"Looks like it's you and me again sweetie," Beckett said as Julia walked over to her. She smiled when her oldest just hugged her and said, "We'll do our best."

"Yeah," Julia agreed before she then watched her mother serve the birdie.

They began their game but since Eliza was so short and not that good at hitting the birdie it took time to really play for long. Finally the little girl sat near them and watched the four play together before they stopped.

"Mommy," Eliza said in surprise. "You don't have shoes."

"I took them off to play," Beckett replied with a smile as she helped the little girl up.

"So did I," Castle said, holding out his bare foot to her.

Eliza giggled and then said to her mother, "What're we gonna do now?"

"That river looks really inviting," Castle told her. He wasn't surprised when Eliza squealed in joy and then rushed to her sisters to go ahead with them. " _This was nice_ ," he said to his wife in Irish as he took her hand.

" _I know we should do this more_ ," Beckett told him with a smile. " _But it was a lot of fun_."

Castle nodded, not speaking as they were down at the bank and they stepped together into the river to watch their daughters who were marching together. They were kicking out their legs to kick the water ahead of them and he couldn't help saying to his daughter, "They roped you into that?"

"I couldn't help it," Alexis replied with a smile. "And it's nice."

"It'll help them calm down," Beckett murmured to her husband.

Castle nodded and then entwined his fingers with his wife's before they squeezed each other's hands, watching their daughters soon running through the river together before they managed to get them to join in.

* * *

"So," Darnley said the second he could see his friend on his tablet.

"So what? You're the one who called me," Beckett said with a smile.

"Just checking in on you; I told you I'd call you," Darnley replied. "Where's your husband?"

"Not here," Beckett said simply. "He went to have a drink with David and my cousin at the bar."

"He's there instead of ravishing you? Shocking," Darnley said in a joking tone of voice.

"We're not making love until after the wedding," Beckett told him.

"He's okay with that?" Darnley asked.

"We've done this before," Beckett said. She saw that her friend looked thoughtful and she said, "What now?"

"You have to admire him for wanting to do that too," Darnley said. "It takes a strong man to resist you." He wasn't surprised when his friend looked at him in confusion and he said, "I can see you, you look very nice but I'd imagine that he thinks you really look good."

Beckett shook her head with a smile before she said, "Is that the only reason why you called?"  
"No I'm just seeing how ready you are," Darnley said. "You've got a week."

"Are you asking about the vows?" Beckett asked her. When he nodded she then said, "I wrote that a long time ago… ages."

"Before you left?" Darnley asked. She nodded that time and he said, "You've been fixing it up though haven't you?"

"No I was adding to it but not that much," Beckett said. When Darnley looked at her she finally admitted, "It's a little piece before the end in Irish."

"Ooh Irish, how secretive," Darnley said playfully. When Beckett rolled her eyes and then laughed he said, "Now that I've got that out of the way, how're your girls?"

Smiling Beckett then explained about hers and Castle's night with their daughters and she said, "It's funny how close I've gotten to Alexis," she said a little absently towards the end.

"Is that a problem… you're okay with that?" Darnley suggested when she didn't continue after that.

"No it's alright," Beckett said quickly with a smile. "She's a great stepdaughter; it could have been different I know."

"You're sure her mother's not going to be there right?" Darnley then asked.

"I told you she's… busy with her fiancé," Beckett replied.

"They haven't gotten married yet?" Darnley said in surprise.

"That's what Alexis told us," Beckett replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"How does Rick feel about that?" Darnley asked her.

"He's eager for them to do so since it means he won't be connected to her in any way anymore besides Alexis," Beckett said.

"The alimony?" Darnley suggested. When his friend nodded he then smiled and said, "Which is what you feel too I'm sure."

"Yes," Beckett said in amusement. She opened her mouth to speak again when she heard someone at the door and she turned back to her friend.

"He's back?" Darnley asked, having guessed her reason for looking ahead on the screen.

"He's back and he sounds eager," Beckett said.

"Oh I should hang up," Darnley said teasingly. "I don't want to see him break your abstinence."

"We're not going to," Beckett said.

"Really, then how… oh I see," Darnley replied. "Now I really should go."

"I'll see you in six days Patrick," Beckett told him as her husband was finally opening the door.

"I know, I'm so excited," Darnley said. He was going to say goodbye to her when he hesitated and then asked, "Could I go with you while you're getting ready for the ceremony?"

"Yes," Beckett said. "I'm counting on you to be there."

"Great, say hello to Rick for me," Darnley replied. "I'll wait until I see you to talk to you again."

"Okay, have a safe flight," Beckett said. "Oh, Maddy and Keo-"

"They're good, both adorable as always," Darnley said. "I'll see you."

"Bye," Beckett said before her friend had and she then hung up the call. Looking up at her husband she said, "Did you have trouble with the door just now?"

"No, I wanted to warn you I was coming in," Castle said as he took the tablet. He set it aside and then said with a smile, "So he's eager."

"I am too, we haven't seen each other for a while… and not for longer than a night since April," Beckett told him with a smile. She waited for him to sit next to her and told him about what they'd talked about. "So he's happy and eager for me."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from him," Castle said. "But when are you going to talk to him?" He wasn't surprised when his wife merely smiled at him and laughed saying, "Go ahead and talk with him as long as you want I don't care."

"What about you that night?" Beckett asked.

"There's no strip club in Adare if you're thinking I'd do that," Castle told her seriously. "No, I'm going to play golf with the boys… well all the men that get there for it and want to."

Beckett smiled and said, "I appreciate it."

"And you?" Castle asked her.

Beckett smirked at him for a moment; so he'd look startled; before she continued saying, "The spa; that's about as much as I'd want to do for a bachelorette party."

"Perfect," Castle said. "But I want a kiss that day."

Sighing Beckett said, "You're usually a lot better asking for that," before she smiled and they soon threw their arms around one another, kissing deeply before it evolved into numerous ones. They only parted once they needed to absolutely breathe and once they had she felt him hold her close, sighing as they were silent for a while before he then spoke.

"Did he really say that?" Castle asked.

Say what?" Beckett asked, looking up at him.

"About me ravishing you," Castle replied.

Laughing softly Beckett said, "He did but remember I told him we're waiting."

"Yeah," Castle said.

Glancing at him at his tone Beckett asked, "You want to ditch our plan?"

Smiling at her wording Castle shook his head and then reached for her, pressing his fingertips underneath her chin so she tilted her head up. Leaning down slightly he kissed her but kept it very careful and tender until they pulled away at the same time. "Did you mention how nice it is when we get back to it?" he then asked, stroking her hair gently.

"No because I'm sure he might be aware of that," Beckett replied. She leaned against her husband more and murmured, "But I still miss you."  
"Me too," Castle said earnestly. When she looked up at him he said, "It's hard not to remember how we are together."

True," Beckett said pretending to look thoughtful. She then smiled and said, "Want to do anything?"

Castle was slightly surprised but tried to quickly shake it off before he said, "I'll let you decide."

"Thank you," Beckett said before she then leaned up and whispered into his ear. She wasn't surprised, when she pulled away, that her husband was rigid and she said, "We've done it before," a little teasingly to him.

"I know but that sounds so good right now," Castle said, shuddering heavily.

"Then we should start," Beckett pointed out to him.

"Not yet," Castle replied before he then wrapped his arms around her once more and crushed his lips to hers hungrily.

It took Beckett a moment to recover enough to kiss her husband back but she was soon doing so, wrapping her arms around him tightly while their tongues began to tangle together. She had no idea how long they parted when they had stopped as they were very soon after together again. She ran her hands at that point up the back of his neck and lightly brushed her fingertips against his hair before he tore away from her. "You're…" she started to say as she realized then that her husband's hand was on her thigh under her sundress.

"I got a little carried away," Castle said, moving his hand away from her.

"I don't think so," Beckett said. When her husband just looked at her she told him, "What did I say we were going to do?"

Castle considered that for a second before he was kissing her once again, that time taking her by surprise before he then slowly pulled away once they'd kissed for long enough. "Okay," he said, breathing out heavily. "Come here."

Beckett allowed her husband to lead her the short distance from the window seat to the bed and she said, "Are you going to be able to keep calm?"

Pausing once they were at the edge of the bed Castle said, "You'll tell me to stop right?"

Smiling Beckett reached up to him and cupped his face in her hands, pulling him down to her for a brief kiss. "Help me," she told him, turning around. She was slightly startled when he didn't do anything and looked back at him. "What-" she began to say.

"We're going too fast," Castle said seriously. "And that's the reason why I'm having trouble." He took her hand again and squeezed it quickly in apology before he led her back to the window seat.

"So we're just staying here?" Beckett asked him once they were sitting down again.

"For the time being," Castle said before he began to kiss her again. He was tempted to pull her onto his lap but resisted the best he could since he was running his hands around her back and side before they stopped for a moment some time later. He looked down into her eyes before he was pressing his forehead against hers. He still had the urge to hold her but instead ignored it to go to her neck. As she sighed and leaned her head back for him he felt a thrill pass through him and did his best to stay where he was, kissing around her heated skin before he lowered his head further.

Breathing heavily Beckett wasn't surprised to find her husband's lips soon kissing in between her breasts. She trembled and could feel her nipples becoming even tauter than they were already were as he breathed a little hard against her, making her skin moist. "Rick," she breathed out softly.

Castle pulled away and then moved to kiss her gently before he got on his knees on the floor in front of her. He wasn't surprised when she started to try and stop him but he quickly pushed her hands away and pushed up the skirt of her dress. As soon as it was midway up her thighs he began to kiss from the edge of the fabric down to her legs. Holding up her right leg he trailed his lips down from her knee to her ankle saying, "Can I take these off?"

A little shaken by the touch of her husband's lips Beckett nodded and then watched as he began to remove her sandals while still kissing at her knees. "Okay," she told him almost frantically. "We've waited enough."

Not saying anything Castle let his wife take him back to the bed and that time he didn't stop her before they were kissing next to it. Once they were parting he watched her turn around and then unzipped the back of her dress. He couldn't stop himself, stroking at her bare back that he could see telling her, "You're so beautiful… if I could have I would've been ravishing you already."

Beckett smiled though she was touched and aroused by it and said, "I would have been doing the same to you." She bit her lower lip at his hands on her skin that paused and then tightened on her and she said, "Hurry."

Though he wanted to kiss her Castle then helped her with getting her dress off and as she slipped off her panties herself he said, "I was going to help you with that."

"Take off your clothes," Beckett told him simply as she climbed onto the bed and then lay in the middle. She watched him undress rapidly and as soon as he was coming to her she grabbed at him and flipped him onto his back. "This was my idea remember," she said to his shocked expression.

"Okay," Castle said as there wasn't anything else he could really say to that. He was relieved when she pulled him up and they began to kiss immediately. The first was deep but a little frantic before they slowly parted and then he held her tightly so he could reach her neck. He was very tempted to move her then, just slightly towards him so they could be joined together when he was suddenly stopped. "What?" he asked in surprise as he looked up at her.

"You told me to stop you if I needed to," Beckett reminded him. She couldn't help smile as her husband then slumped against her and told him, "Lay down."

With a sigh of regret he'd been unable to suppress Castle did as she said and lay down, watching her reach down to his chest gently stroking it. He couldn't stop his groans at her touch and then looked down at her when he felt her lips there soon after. "I'm not going to last," he had to warn her.

"I know what to do with you," Beckett replied, looking at him.

Hissing as his wife was brushing her fingertips over his nipples Castle said, "Thank you."

Glancing at her husband Beckett didn't reply to it before she then leaned down and proceeded to kiss his chest once more. She didn't stop and made her way down to his abdomen until she reached his erection. It was lying against his stomach and once she had it in her hand she then moved up to lie next to him. She silenced his protest with a kiss before stroking his length. She felt his hand that had moved to the small of her back was grasping her tightly in reaction and she watched him while he was groaning heavily in pleasure. As she was doing that she brushed her lips along his jaw until finally she pulled away and told him, "I can do this until you're finished."  
Castle knew she was merely teasing him but couldn't find what he wanted to say to her in response to that. So instead he pulled her closer to him, kissing her hard on the lips to her cry of surprise. That was brief though and he soon felt her replying to him, their tongues rolling around each other before they slowly parted. "You don't need to," he told her teasingly.

Smiling Beckett kissed him briefly on the lips before she moved down on him and then proceeded to take him within her mouth. She heard Castle hiss again above her as she bobbed up and down around him and slowly sped up until he was reaching down to her hair with his hand.

Trying not to hold onto his wife too hard Castle soon felt her moving away from him before he groaned in disappointment. He looked at her then; since he could open his eyes and keep them open; and said, "Are you trying to drag this out?"

"You don't think I should?" Beckett shot back.

Castle couldn't help groan loudly and told her, "I guess you're right."

"Don't worry I'm not going to go on for too long," Beckett assured him before she kissed him gently on the lips.

"I don't think I could last," Castle said as his wife then moved down his body once more. He had to really school himself not to grab on her too tightly when she proceeded to pleasure him again and he groaned her name.

Beckett didn't respond to him, too busy making sure that she was going to pleasure him as more often than not he was doing so to her first. She had to stop again when her husband neared the edge too quickly and she then spoke to him telling him, "I don't think I'm going to be able to take it easy on you."

"Oh god, I hope you're not going to smack me," Castle said.

Giving him a quick look Beckett took him back into her mouth once more and that time she didn't try to build up her speed. She soon after brought her hands into play and continued to use them until finally he was calling out her name a little loudly, feeling his hold on the back of her head tighten just a bit.

His climax a rush through him Castle wasn't sure how exactly he wasn't grasping onto his wife tightly. But he was just barely aware of himself not doing that, more focused on her still moving her mouth around him as he tried not to move too hard against her as well. He wasn't sure how long it took before he was finally stopping but as soon as he was he was trying to make his wife get up to come to him. But she was kissing around his length a few times before slowly moving away. "That was… exactly what I needed," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Pervert," Beckett said though she was enjoying seeing the satiety that was obvious on his face.

"How're you?" Castle asked then.

"I'm fine," Beckett said, studying him.

Making her lay down on her back then Castle reached in between her legs and gently began to stroke at her sex. Feeling how damp her skin was there already he said, "Are you sure?"

Beckett glared at him but she soon lost it when her husband was kissing her deeply. She began to moan when she realized he was stroking at her again and she arched against him until he pulled away from her when they needed to catch their breath. "You're not going to drag this out are you?" she asked him.

"Don't worry," Castle said before he nuzzled his lips against hers. He smiled when she repeated the same action to him and he told her, " _I love you_."

"Are you sure?" Beckett said teasingly. "We're only doing this."

"Trust me," Castle said, letting her go then so she could lie down fully. "This is more than enough for me; for now."

Beckett smiled and then reached up, cupping her husband's cheek before she told him, " _I love you too_." She then watched him move down to her neck, a little surprised as she'd thought he would have raced to her breasts. But she couldn't help moan softly in pleasure as his lips felt great on her skin and sent a sharp tingle through body. She lost track of time at that point as he kept going back and forth and didn't realize that he was moving on until he was kissing her breasts.

Castle loved the way his wife reacted vocally to his ministrations on her and he tried not to rush too quickly with them before he finally allowed himself to take her right nipple with his mouth. Suckling at her gently he felt her hands stroking at the back of his head and he shuddered, enjoying the feel of her touch before he forced himself to focus his attention on her. At that he moved to her other breast where he did the same there until making himself pull away. He wanted to say something to her but seeing her pleasure on her face he decided nothing needed to be said so he descended further until he was at the junction of her legs.

The second that her husband's tongue flicked out to her clit Beckett was arching her back briefly as she cried out. The pleasure was like a shot through her form that very quickly manifested itself into heat and she wondered wildly how long she was going to be able to last as his fingers were then beginning to rub against her folds flat in an up and down motion. She raked her nails over his scalp then as an attempt at a distraction and she called out his name, begging him to keep going as she knew that he wasn't going to stop though he'd originally said he would.

Castle switched his mouth and hand then as his wife was thinking that and proceeded to rub his tongue along her entrance. He shuddered at the taste of her arousal and couldn't make himself stop and take his time. Instead he was trying his best just to move at a slower pace and make it last longer that way though he knew it wouldn't really work. He was soon able to switch his mouth and fingers one more time and he then looked up at her, wanting to see her when she was close to climaxing since he wanted to use his mouth. He felt his heart pounding heavily at the sight of her, her joy in his stimulation so apparent on her face. He tried his best to concentrate on her and ignore the arousal he felt just looking at her and soon realized she was writhing on him a little harder, so much so he needed to hold her down with his hands on her thighs.

Crying out to her husband that she was close Beckett tried to make herself stop moving since she knew why her husband was pressing on her legs. But she couldn't do it and eventually stopped, nearly at the same time that her husband ceased pleasuring her. "Rick…" she gasped. "What the hell?" Her eyes widened slightly in surprise when he shook his head and for a moment she was tempted to touch herself when he lowered his head, breathing on her clit a little. The action made her nearly scream before he flicked his tongue to the heavily swollen nub. Sighing in relief she was soon crying out again, letting herself be taken over by her recurring and mounting pleasure. She was so lost in it that when he stopped again she let out a frustrated yell. "Rick if you don't stop doing that I'll kill you," she told him, trying not to put too much anger into her words.

"You won't," Castle said, looking up at her at that point. He then smiled and said, "You're enjoying this?"

"Oh… I don't know how I couldn't," Beckett said, trying not to lose her self control and just pleasure herself. "Please," she finally begged.

Castle was slightly startled when she was nearly tearful with that and he nodded saying gently, "Okay." With that he bowed his head to her sex and he began to lap at her clit as he knew she liked before the sound of her cries reached his ears again.

When her husband didn't stop Beckett clawed at the bed on either side of her, moaning and gasping every time she felt a shock before it all overwhelmed her. She was crying Castle's name repeatedly, unable to stop as the ecstasy was both enjoyable and intensely satisfying. The waves of pleasure that searched all through her body were endless and she wasn't sure when it stopped exactly, only that she was finally limp on the bed, her husband's arms around her tight as he held her against him.

"Are you still going to kill me?" Castle asked her after he'd waited a little for her to recover. When she moaned softly he smiled and then kissed her tenderly on the lips before she was opening her eyes. "You know you've said that to me before…"

"I'm not going to," Beckett said. "You know it's figurative."

"That's true," Castle said with a smile, kissing her temple. "But that was alright in the end?"

Beckett had to smile at the way her husband was looking at her intently and she finally said, "That was perfect," staring into his eyes.

"Good," Castle said simply before he kissed her deeply. Though he was already holding her tightly he tried to do so even more than he already was; his joy in her so great that he couldn't stop himself. Finally he forced himself to pull away and panting said, "I enjoyed that."

"You would have enjoyed it more if we'd been making love," Beckett said wryly.

"Now you're putting words into my mouth," Castle said teasingly. When she just smirked at him he couldn't help himself, tickling her sides as she cried out in surprise and then began to laugh.

It took Beckett a moment before she then grabbed at him and rolled him onto his back before she recovered her breath and told him, "You like being dominated," teasingly.

"No I just like the fact that you can do this," Castle told her with a smile. He leaned his head up slightly as she was leaning down and they kissed. That time though they were a little gentle at first before things began to deepen. They worked on that for some time before they parted and Beckett got off of him. "Think I can ask something?" he said to her once she was lying along his side.

"I think you have the ability," Beckett said, smiling up at him as he looked down at her.

Narrowing his eyes playfully at her Castle then said, "We don't need pajamas anymore."

"That wasn't a question," Beckett said, looking at him.

"You know what I'm asking," Castle replied before he laughed as she playfully shoved him in the side. "What do you think? And yes there I know I asked a question."

"That's alright with me," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when her husband looked startled and told him, "Would you be able to control yourself though?"

"I can," Castle said. "I am right now aren't I?"

"That's true," Beckett said as she moved for him. She waited for him to bring the sheet up over them both before she said, "I wonder though…"

"Oh I don't think I'm going to like this," Castle said jokingly as he lay down and took her into his arms.

"I think we should stop everything," Beckett said seriously, looking into his eyes.

"Until the wedding night?" Castle asked.

Smiling Beckett nodded and said, "It would make it that much better."

"I want to disagree but I know you're right," Castle said with a groan. "So this was it."

"For six days," Beckett told him simply. "Not much longer."

"Good thing, I wouldn't be able to take it," Castle said. "Thank you for tonight though."

"I'm thanking you too," Beckett told him. "So you know."

Castle pressed a kiss to her forehead before he said, "We need to sleep."

"Not necessarily," Beckett replied. When he slightly jerked against her she smiled and then explained, "We can talk but eventually we will have to sleep. I can't imagine the girls will be too happy with us falling asleep while we're going around the town."

"It's a really good thing that Skye knew about the place," Castle told his wife as he began to stroke her hair.

"I agree, now kiss me," Beckett told him as she raised her head to look down at him.

Castle immediately did so and they soon lost themselves in their kisses, forgetting for a while that they had wanted to talk. But neither of them minded and knowing his wife wanted to kiss him he kept that up for as long as he could until they needed to get some rest for the next day to spend time with their family and friends once more.


	31. Down The Lane

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: The lyrics in this chapter are from the song _Your Loving Flame_ by Paul McCartney, from his album _Driving Rain_ , and the song _What Is Life_ by George Harrison, from his album _All Things Must Pass_.

A/N #2: Nice getting the feedback I got for the last chapter so will get to my thank yous right now! Tom Knutson (Great to see you thought it was a good story of course, happy to see that reaction with vacation ones. And I will definitely keep writing, I still am!),  
MsNYC (It was great to see you love the way I have Beckett and Alexis' relationship and that it's becoming more of a friendship. I was kind of aiming for a sort of mother-daughter-ish relationship (not full blown though) as well as friendship with them. I figured that because it's both them having known each other when Beckett was just her father's partner and as you said because Alexis was nearly an adult when that started and also because Beckett is the mother of Alexis' siblings. Lol, I'm not sure if that makes sense but I'm glad you saw where I was coming from with the friendship angle and thought that was great. And really happy to see you thought it was great writing as usual as well!),  
TORONTOSUN (I was glad that you like how Beckett responds to her kids, I figure there would be something in that that would be reminiscent of the show so I'm glad you liked it. Also nice you liked how Castle and Beckett had fun with their kids, always fun to write them doing that. I had to laugh a bit at the way you said Castle and Beckett were having fun with each other but it was great reading that since I take it you enjoyed the love scene at the end of the chapter. And thanks for the good writing, as I say I always try my best!) and  
vetgirlmx (Really happy you thought it was a very, very nice chapter. And I know you like when Beckett spends time alone with the girls so I thought you might enjoy the chapter since it had a lot of that. And you're right, with her alone with them it's definitely different and I'm so glad you think it's special as well since I love writing that myself! It was nice to see that you find it adorable that Alexis is still careful around Beckett. And I think you got why I do that still, lol, since you're right, it makes when they show affection openly as you said sweeter since they have said they love each other of course. I like that being something special too. I was pleased that you loved that the day was about the girls. You're right it had been some time since they'd done kid's stuff with their parents so I figured it was about time for that. And I took it as such a nice compliment when you said it was a perfect day, I was aiming for that so I was glad I managed to write that for my readers! Not surprised to see you mentioned they're getting closer to the wedding as well as the guests getting there for that. And of course I'm happy that you can't wait for that to read it too, but now you can read and see what's up next!).  
Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them all and appreciate greatly the time taken to write each one out and post them too!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Driving Rain_ by Paul McCartney, from his album of the same name.

Down The Lane

"Lanie," Beckett called with a smile as she saw her friend walking across the small road from the parking lot.

"Hey, you were waiting for us?" Lanie asked as she smiled back at her.

"That's what we planned for," Beckett said simply before they were embracing tightly.

"Are you nervous?" Lanie asked as soon as they'd parted.

"No," Beckett said simply and firmly. "I think if I was I should really be worried." She then turned her attention to Esposito, Ryan and Jenny and greeted them before she turned her attention to the youngest two of their group. "Hi again Tommy, Danny," letting the latter take her hand since the baby was only three months old at that point. "How was he on the flight?"

"Really good which was a surprise," Esposito answered before the baby's parents could say anything.

"He slept a lot," Jenny said after she and her husband had pulled their gaze away from the detective. "How are you though?"

"Also where is everyone else?" Ryan asked as the sound of kids crying out neared them.

"There," Beckett said. "My dad is getting ready to play golf and Martha's at the spa already with Alexis."

"What about her boyfriend?" Esposito asked.

"Louis is getting ready too, I think he's going to play with you," Beckett replied before the girls then rushed past some trees and stopped when they saw them.

Castle quickly saw the others and he waved before saying to the girls, "I think everyone's starting to get here so we should stop playing."

"Just when I was having fun racing and blowing bubbles at the same time," David said in a mock disappointed tone.

"Better we stop," Skye said laughingly before they made their way over to the arrivals from NYC.

It took some time for everyone to greet everyone else but Beckett watched her cousin greet everyone from NYC. She wasn't surprised when Lanie smiled at Brennan as they spoke and she had to wonder where her boyfriend was as she'd thought he'd be there with her. She didn't have a chance to ask until finally she could pull Lanie aside. "And Dylan?" she asked her.

"He's visiting his sister in Germany," the doctor replied with a smile. "We're fine; she's just going to have her first child soon."

"Did he ask you to go?" Beckett asked.

"No he knew that I wanted to come here for this," Lanie said. She looked down the road they'd driven up and said, "Who else is arriving today?"

"Just Patrick and Trevor," Beckett replied, looking at the road again herself.

"You've never met him have you?" Skye asked Ryan and Jenny.

"No, they met him after Castle got his award and we were at home since Jenny was resting while she was still pregnant," Ryan replied. He heard his youngest son begin to cry then and turned to his wife to see if they should go inside.

"You should go to your rooms," Castle said then as the baby's cries had cut off all conversations. "We're going to golf in a half hour so we'll meet in the lobby at eleven."

"We'll do that too," Beckett said quickly as the women were looking at her. "To head to the spa."

Watching them go until just her parents, sister and herself were left there Julia squeezed her mother's hand after she'd taken it and asked, "Is Patrick here yet?"

"Not yet but hopefully soon," Beckett said.

"What do we do Mommy?" Eliza asked then, going to her. "When you go to the spa?"

"Alexis is going to watch you," Beckett said. "Well, Alexis and Jenny."

"Why isn't Jenny going with you?" Julia asked in surprise.

"She's not ready yet after having the baby," Castle said. "She wants to wait until Danny's older to start going back."

"But we are having dinner so she'll see us then," Beckett replied, looking at a car that was down far at the end of the road. It made a u-turn though and she sighed before she said to her family, "And you two know you're going to the pool right?"

"We remember," Eliza said with a wide smile.

"Elizabeth," Beckett said sternly. "You know-"

"She's kidding Mommy," Julia interrupted. She watched her little sister giggle before she then hugged their mother. She couldn't help it and joined her before their father was calling to them.

"Another car love," Castle directed to his wife.

"Is it them?" Eliza asked, seeing the hopeful look on her mother's face.

"I… think so," Beckett said, waiting to see if it was and spotting her friend's still slightly ruddy hair in the passenger seat.

"Good thing we're on this side," Castle said as they watched their daughters waving at the two men in the car.

"I know," Beckett said before her attention was on Darnley as he nearly jumped out of the car when Nkosi slowed it down.

"We're here, we're here," Darnley said in an exaggeratedly excited voice before he reached Beckett. He picked her up slightly and whirled her around once before he set her down.

Laughing Beckett said, "At some point you're going to need to stop doing that."

"No I won't; how else will I convey I'm extremely happy to see you?" Darnley replied. They smiled at one another while they held each other by their arms and were soon embracing again. "You look happy."

"I am; I can't wait for you to see everyone," Beckett said.

"I'm eager to see them too," Darnley replied when they finally let go of each other. He then said, "Trev's going to need help with the luggage but let me say hello to you all first."

Running to the man with Eliza, Julia hugged him at the same time as her and said, "We're happy you got to come."

"So am I; you two really grew up since that award ceremony your dad had," Darnley said once he looked at them.

"Did I get tall?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"Oh of course, no surprise there your parents are too," Darnley said. "And Julia; your eyes are getting greener all the time."

Smiling Julia thanked him shyly before she watched him greet her father with a hand shake before they hugged each other with one arm.

"Ready for tomorrow?" Darnley asked.

"I made sure I was; I know you're looking out for her," Castle joked. When they let go of each other he then said, "We are; impatient too."  
"Then we should fill in the time until the wedding so we get to it quicker," Darnley said and with that they walked together to the car park where Nkosi was getting a suitcase from the trunk.

"I thought you said you had bags?" Beckett asked her friend.

"Well… two with the carryon…" Darnley said before she pushed him aside playfully. "Sorry, I couldn't help it," he said as he walked back to them.

"It's great to see you too Trevor," Beckett said to the man, hugging him then. "How was your flight?"

"Very nice, it was a nice plane," Nkosi said before he then greeted the girls and Castle. "Do you mind if I join you?" he then asked.

"Playing golf?" Castle said. When the man nodded he smiled and said, "Sure though your husband's going to the spa."

"And he will have a good time there," Trevor said simply with a nod of his head. "I am eager to see our room," he then said.

"Come on inside," Castle said.

"It's a nice hotel," Eliza said quickly.

"I know, we were stunned driving up to it," Darnley said after they'd all laughed slightly at how serious the little girl was.

"It was a good choice," Nkosi said, nodding to Castle and Beckett.

"We're lucky we discovered it," Castle said. When his wife looked at him he then said, "Well, I found it."

Laughing again the group went into the hotel and the lobby so the men could check in before they split up so they could all get ready for their activities in the shortest time possible.

* * *

"This is sooo nice," Darnley said with a groan, leaning back in his chair.

"It is, this spa is amazing," Clara said.

"You've been here before haven't you?" Skye directed to Rebecca.

Before the woman could reply to that Lanie was coming into the room where they were having their feet massaged and said, "Sorry I took a while; Dylan called me right now. His sister had the baby; a girl."

After she and the others had said their congratulations to the man and his sister to Lanie, Beckett asked, "How're they doing?"

"Really well, it was an easy birth which I was glad to hear," Lanie replied, sitting and putting her feet into the hot water that was in front of her chair. She sighed and said, "She's named her Hilda Evelyn; the middle name was Dylan's mother's name… and Agatha's mother of course."

"Oh," Darnley said as he realized the doctor was looking at him. "They told you I was going to be here right?"

"They didn't have a chance to say," Lanie said.

"He really wanted to join us," Beckett said.

"That and I'm not much for golf," Darnley said with a smile.

"Are you going to exchange stories about her now?" Clara asked after they were silent for a bit.

"That would be interesting," Rebecca said.

"If we did we'd have to break it up with our massages," Lanie said with a smile. "Unless we're all going to be in the same room?"

"No," Beckett said. "Patrick and I are going together into a room though." She smiled when Lanie looked at her in shock and explained, "Our husbands are aware and remember I'm straight, he's not."

"Then I guess it's alright," Lanie said.

"We really wanted to catch up since I'm leaving early the eighteenth," Darnley said. "But I can switch with you as I just realized you're leaving that day too."

"That's alright," Lanie said before the door to the room opened.

"Hey Lily," Beckett said, smiling widely as she spotted her friend.

"Hey," she replied, going over to her friend. She hugged her tightly before saying, "The kids are in the pool with everyone else; they're having fun."

"How many kids are they watching now?" Mary said with a slight laugh.

"Louis is there too," Lily told them.

"Really? I thought he was going to go golf with Rick and the others," Beckett said in surprise.

"I think he wanted to help out so at least there are four of them for ten kids; three of them under the age of four," Lily replied after standing up once she'd hugged Rebecca. She waved to the other women and Darnley and then said, "So what're we talking about? What's the gossip?"

With a little laughter Skye said, "We were just about to hear a story about Kate and Patrick."

"Who said?" Beckett asked.

"I did," Darnley said, smiling widely at her. "And I have a good one; the first time we sparred together."  
"Oh that is a good one," Beckett said with a nod. She then looked at the others and said, "You know the story about Patrick and I right?" When they nodded she then said, "You realize that we shouldn't have portrayed ourselves as dating."

"So why do that?" Rebecca asked.

"That's what we'll explain; after I tell the story," Darnley replied. "So we'd been given training, how to take down combative suspects and the like," he began. "And we partnered up with each other as we realized we could reveal our 'relationship' to the other training officers."

* * *

 _"I want you all to remember this is for practice," the instructor was saying to all the TOs. "And if you injure a fellow TO you'll be given extra exercises." When no one said anything to that he nodded and told them, "Begin."_

 _"Ready?" Darnley said under his breath as he and Beckett turned to each other._

 _"Yeah, I hope you are," Beckett said, speaking at a normal volume. She then reached out, trying to punch at her friend's head but was quickly blocked. She then had to block his kick to her legs and they were soon beginning to fight though without hurting each other._

 _Darnley wasn't sure how long they were fighting each other but by the time he knew they needed to do something the instructor was stepping out to talk with another. With some relief he looked to Beckett and at her nod he fell onto his back as she kicked at him. He laughed slightly when she placed her foot on his chest and said, "Nice, I thought we'd have an issue."_

 _"Me too," Beckett said as she smiled down at him. "But we managed to control ourselves. Mad at me?" she asked as she reached down and pulled him up to her._

 _"How could I be?" Darnley asked, hoping he didn't show his nervousness at acting as if he was that excited by her. But he stepped up close to her and said, "Dinner?"_

 _"Shh," Beckett said with a playful smile, looking around them though she saw that a couple of their fellow officers had heard them. She smiled again at him and playfully punched his arm before they quickly turned their attention to the instructor as he was coming back into the room and calling for them to stop._

* * *

"So that worked?" Lanie asked.

"Boy did it," Darnley said with a smile before he saw that his friend was rolling her eyes.

"It did, something about a group of people like that; an illicit relationship is going to garner a lot of talk," Beckett said.

"You ever wonder what they thought when they found out I was gay?" Darnley asked his friend. He then noticed the expression on her face he quickly said, "Someone talked to you about that?"

"Marshal," Beckett said. "Remember her?"

"I do, she had a crush on me I think," Darnley said. "Or was I full of myself."

"She did but by the time I saw her she was engaged… about three years after you'd left," Beckett said. "And she was worried about how I'd take it, you being gay when I dated you."

"How did people find that out?" Lily asked.

"Someone saw me in DC…" Darnley said before he trailed off and looked at his friend.

"It was Chester," Beckett told him. "And he was with me at the 12th at the time and was the one in contact with everyone."

"He was outgoing," Darnley said. "So he told everyone that; luckily by then I was okay in my job." He then looked at Beckett and asked, "What did you tell Marshal?"

"That I was aware you were gay and it was a fake relationship," she answered with a smile.

"Good idea," Darnley replied with a returning smile. "And that's the only story I can tell you all at this point," he said as their foot massages were wrapping up.

"We'll meet for lunch really shortly," Beckett said then as they got up.

"Wait," Lanie said.

"Yeah, we were supposed to gush about you and your husband," Rebecca said.

"Maybe that was the point," Mary said wryly.

"I think so," Skye said. "We'll see you," she said before she and her wife walked arm in arm after two employees.

"They're going together I forgot to say," Beckett said with a smile as they were all watching the two. She felt Darnley take her arm and she smiled saying, "Now it's our turn; have fun."

After they were led to the room where they would be having their massages Darnley said to his friend, "Rick is okay that I'm in here with you right?"

"Now you're unsure," Beckett said teasingly. "And he doesn't mind." Since they needed to get onto the massage tables they were quiet but as soon as they were on them and covered with a sheet she said, "Though he was unsure."

"Ever do a massage with him?" Darnley asked.

"Of course," Beckett said. "And you?"

"Yep, Trevor and I have a couple times it's been great," Darnley replied, obviously smiling. "Listen," he said quickly. "Did you ever tell him I've seen your ass before?"

"Ever tell Trevor I saw yours?" Beckett shot back to him teasingly. She smiled when he pretended to grumble and then said, "I did and when he realized it was for that massage we went to he was fine with it. Though he did ask if I saw your front."

Laughing Darnley said, "At least we didn't see each other's fronts… oh, I did with you though. Rick isn't going to kill me later is he?" raising his head to look at her.

"No," Beckett said, raising her own head. She smiled as he looked doubtful and said, "I explained it as you being very scientific and he knows you weren't attracted to me."

"Though I know you're attractive," Darnley said. He and Beckett smiled at one another before they then lay down again as the workers came in and they were silent as the two began to work over their backs.

After the woman working on her had gotten the last of the knots out of her back Beckett said, "Have you told Maddy about going to our home?"

"Oh of course," Darnley replied. "But before I say anything else why don't you have as many knots as I do?" as he was grunting here and there as they were worked out. When she didn't say anything he said, "He did?"

"You think that's weird?" Beckett asked, unable to help the amusement in her tone of voice.

"No I'm not surprised," Darnley corrected her. He then smiled and said, "I should have asked Trev to do the same but I was too excited to go."  
"I'm glad to hear," Beckett replied with a smile of her own. "I'm wondering though does he know how to play golf?"

"Oh yeah, he learned from the guy that got him interested in planes," Darnley began. "The former NTSB investigator?"

"I remember," Beckett replied. "But you don't play, just mini-golf, so who does he play with?"

"Jodie's father," Darnley replied. "But not until after the case where you two worked with us."

Their massages were finished soon after and when the women had left after Beckett had gotten up first she said to her friend, "Why didn't you let them help?"

"Oh you won't look," Darnley said, getting up from the table and putting his robe back on. "Now if I was your husband," he said as he touched her shoulder so she would turn around. "You'd be ogling like crazy."

"You'd do the same with yours," Beckett said, smiling at him. "I'm so glad you're with him," she said to him.

"Me too, but what next?" Darnley said.

"Manis and pedis," Beckett said. She couldn't help laugh at the way her friend deliberately squealed and said, "I included you too; I thought you might want to do that again."

"Are you kidding? Gossip and girls?" Darnley said. When she gave him a look he laughed and said, "Okay then just getting to spend some time with you. But when we get back with the others I'm spending time with my husband."

Beckett just smiled and they parted to get dressed since the massage was going to be the last thing they needed the robes for. When she met with him outside the changing rooms she looped her arm through his and together they walked over to the room where some of the other women were. "Hey Jenny," she said when she saw Ryan's wife was there. "They urged you to come?"

"They did… the kids too which I found a little strange," the woman said as the two then turned back as someone was walking up to the doorway behind them.

"Which ones?" Skye asked as it was her and Mary.

"The oldest ones, even your twins and I don't know them too well," Jenny said.

"They must have realized you would want to do this at least," Mary said as they were sitting down then.

"Hey how was it?" Darnley said to Rebecca, Lily and Lanie who were the last to come inside.

"Really nice," Lanie said. "This is a great spa."

"It is," Darnley agreed with her. "They have made me so relaxed after that flight," he said.

"Are you getting your nails done too?" Rebecca asked him.

"My husband and I do that once in a great while," Darnley said. "And since it's a been a little bit I think it's time for me to do that."

They were all quiet then as the employees were coming inside to work on them and once they'd finished they had their feet soaking in bowls of water while the women were beginning to work on their hands.

"How're you feeling Kate?" Jenny asked. "Unless someone asked you that already."

"Everyone's asking me," Beckett said with a smile. "So you're not alone. But I'm fine, eager for tomorrow of course."

"And not nervous," Lanie added. She smiled at Beckett and said, "You told me."

"Yes, I'm not sure why I would be I know who my husband is and I have known him for a long time," Beckett replied to that though she was slightly smiling at her friend.

"Are you going to do the same for your tenth anniversary?" Jenny asked.

"Why does everyone say that in surprise?" Beckett said rhetorically.

"He was married twice before," Lanie said simply though she knew her friend didn't need an answer.

"Yes but if you talk to him they weren't exactly marriages because he wanted to," Beckett replied.

"He had to?" Darnley asked.

"Felt he had to," Beckett corrected. "And they were small ceremonies."

"Yours was too," Rebecca said jokingly.

"Not that small," Beckett said in mock protest. "Lily? How-" she started to say then.

"Oh no, we're here for your marriage so we're going to talk about you," Lily said.

"And apparently give me a hard time," Beckett said jokingly.

"It's tradition," Lanie said.

"No it's not," Skye said.

"Thank you for having my back," Beckett told her.

"Did any of you go through this before your weddings?" Darnley asked the women. He saw Jenny was the only one to nod and asked, "Sisters?"

"Ryan's and mine," Jenny replied. "Some of them were married already so that was a fun conversation but it wasn't like what you're talking about now."

"How can we?" Mary pointed out. "We're all married here so no ribbing or fake warnings for her since she's one of them."

"That's why I was trying to change the subject," Beckett said, trying not to laugh too hard and disrupt the woman who was finishing with her left hand.

"Tell me about your trip," Jenny said.

"She's right, I want to hear about it too," Lanie said.

When Lily agreed with them Skye commented, "That might take a while."

"She's right we've been traveling for two months now," Rebecca added.

"Then just give us highlights of the trip," Lanie told them.

With that Beckett, Rebecca and the McDouglases talked about their trip until they were finished with their pedicures last and they dried their nails before they were led to some tables outside for lunch.

"How are the kids eating?" Jenny asked.

"They're getting food at the pool," Beckett answered.

"We're going there after right?" Skye asked.

"Of course, we need to make sure our kids are doing alright," Rebecca commented. "And one of them is a baby," she added, nodding to Jenny.

"What are we eating?" Lily asked as they were all quiet then.

"Tea," Mary said. When the women who had arrived that day; and Darnley; looked at her in surprise she smiled and explained, "A tea lunch."

"Like actual British tea?" Jenny asked.

"Irish in this case," Beckett said. "How're things back at home for you guys?" she said directing that to Jenny and Lanie.

"The same," the latter was first to say. "I haven't been able to go on trips until this one."

"We should go into Adare," Beckett said when she saw that Jenny was nodding in agreement.

"The town over there?" Lanie asked, pointing towards it.

Beckett nodded quickly as they were all being served then and she said when they were starting to eat, "We can see if anyone else would like to go look when we meet up with our kids and husbands."

"It's a small town," Clara said when Jenny and Lanie looked at her. "I just know that from what Kate and Rebecca have said. My husband and I haven't been here before."

"I'd like to go," Lily said. "But the question becomes getting the kids out of the pool."

"And hoping our husbands finished their game," Darnley added before they were then all laughing together and calmed down to finish their meal so they could leave.

* * *

"So if we're going to keep score…" Brad said slowly. "You won Jim."

"He's good," Castle said quickly as they were leaving the golf course across the bridge over the river.

"You all were close," Jim said in protest. "Are we going to the pool now?"

"We are," Castle said with a nod.

"I've been thinking are the women going to swim?" Brennan asked.

"Why wouldn't they?" Ryan said in reply.

"He's right," Castle said quickly. "If they got massages they might have gotten scented… whatever to use. I don't think they'll want to lose that."

"You can go swimming with Jenny and your boys," Esposito said, nudging Ryan in the side. He then said to Nkosi, "What about your husband?"

"Likely a male scent," Castle answered for him.

"He's right; sandalwood if they have it he enjoys the scent," Nkosi said with a nod.

Making their way over to the pool Castle was surprised to see the women and Darnley there already; the kids out and with their parents. He glanced at David and Brad who shrugged at him and they went to their wives. "How was it?" he asked Beckett as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Guys, really?" he then said to the boys as he heard Esposito whistle and Ryan laugh.

"It was nice," Beckett said simply to him. "How was the game?"

"Your dad crushed us all," Castle said before he looked over at Alexis and Louis who were talking to Lanie. "Did they handle the kids okay?"

"Obviously," Beckett said in amusement. "So I suggested we should go into Adare."

"Good idea," Castle said as their daughters gasped. "I think we should; who else though?"

"Want to announce it?" Beckett asked him with a slight smirk.

"Well… technically we are hosting them so I guess I should," Castle told her. He wasn't surprised when she rolled her eyes but he then turned to the others and called, "We're going into town; walking in fact; who wants to come with?"

It took a while to get things set as to who would take the trip with them but soon those that were going to walk to town were setting out on the road outside of the manor.

"I don't think you could have picked a more beautiful setting for your wedding," Darnley said to Beckett as they were walking together with Eliza holding onto her mother's hand.

"It's why we thought of it when we decided we wanted to get married in Ireland," Beckett said.

"Yeah, they said they're gonna do that every year," Eliza commented.

"Every five years," Beckett said quickly when Darnley looked at her in surprise.

"I still think you did good Daddy," Julia was telling her father. "Even in second place."

"I know your grandpapa's that good so I think I should consider it an honor I did as well as I did," Castle replied. He then smiled at Nkosi who was with them; as well as Lanie; and said, "You should be too."

"I got third but I was lucky of course," the man said as he saw Lanie was looking at him as well as Julia. "But I must ask what time is your… rehearsal dinner?"

"No just a dinner," Castle said quickly. "We're not going to rehearse anything so it's just a gathering."

"Will you dance after?" Lanie asked.

"Oh yeah," Esposito said. "You two took that dance class I'd like to see if Beckett knows how to dance now."

"She won't do it," Julia told her uncle. When he was about to speak she quickly told him, "She's not gonna want to do it in front of everyone."

"Doesn't she dance in front of the class?" Esposito said.

"Everyone else is busy dancing," Castle said. "We don't stare at each other when we're trying out the steps. We'll dance tomorrow at the reception, under that tent that's set up at the gardens."

"I wondered what that was for," Ryan said as they were gathering together since Beckett, Eliza and Darnley had stopped at the front of the group.

"What did you think it was for? The circus?" Esposito asked his friend.

"Guys," Beckett said simply. "We're here," she then said when everyone was looking at her.

"Oh it's cute," Jenny said. She smiled when the others looked at her and said, "It reminds me of pictures my dad would show me of Ireland."

"We should let you know that some people are protesting these cottages," Castle said. "Since they feel they're too English, too manicured."

"They are a little," Beckett said. "We went to a traditional one up north and it wasn't as manicured."

"The roof was wild," Eliza said.

With the others laughing slightly Rebecca said. "The thatch was a little less manicured."

"What's in the town?" Esposito asked as they started to walk again.

"Stores," Beckett said.

"Nothing big," Castle told him. "It is a town by definition. I'm not sure what you'll enjoy here to be honest."

"I might find something," Esposito said. "Could use a drink…"

"There's a bar up here," Beckett said in amusement as she'd expected him to say that.

After they'd left him at the pub the rest split up as they walked through the shops that were on the main street.

"Why are you guys all following us?" Castle said to Laine, Darnley, Nkosi and the Davises jokingly as they were with them.

"Why wouldn't we?" Lanie shot back.

"Okay, there's a kids clothing store down here," Beckett told them. "And for women and another for men; boutiques I should say."

"And a bookstore; don't forget," Castle added quickly.

"Can't forget that," Lily said wryly.

"Could we go there first?" Brad said.

"Sure," Castle said after looking at his wife and seeing her nod.

"Oh, you wanted to spend time with me? Great," Brad told Castle and Beckett as their kids were walking ahead together while Julia and Eliza said they remembered the way.

"No we wanted to know how things have been the last two months," Beckett told him.

"Fine, no cases," the chief told them with a smile. "I would have mentioned."

"Rick," Beckett said then suddenly. When her husband looked at her she said in Irish, " _We forgot to ask the boys about_ …"

" _Later_ ," Castle replied. " _A lot later we don't need to know this second_."

Nodding her head slightly Beckett glanced at Brad and wasn't surprised to see him looking at them in obvious confusion. She was relieved when they reached the bookstore at that point and the chief didn't have a chance to ask what they were talking about. She went with the girls then over to the kids books and followed them around to see if they wanted anything.

"Hey," Julia said when she saw Darnley and Nkosi come over to where she and her sister were with their mother. "How come you're here?"

"To find books for our kids," Darnley replied. "Remember we have two too."

Glancing at Eliza who was giggling at those last two words Beckett turned back to her friend and said, "You should get them this one."

Darnley was surprised and watched as his friend walked over to a shelf of books before pulling one out. Taking it as she reached him he said, "Now I see why you're suggesting."

"We have that one," Eliza said eagerly, peering at the cover with her sister.

"My sister has that too," Louis said, coming over with Alexis.

"What is it?" Beckett asked as she could see by the expression on her stepdaughter's face that she was uncertain about something.

"We want to go with his family," Alexis said.

"Go ahead," Castle said coming up from behind them. "You've been here with us and they probably need a guide."

"So it's okay?" Alexis asked.

"Yep but we'll meet up at the road back in two hours," Castle reminded her.

"Thanks," Alexis said as she hugged her father as tightly as she could. "We'll see you."

"Have-" Beckett started to say before Alexis was hugging her. "Have fun and we'll see you," she said with a slight smile as she watched the young woman embrace her sisters before they waved at Louis.

"Okay?" Lanie asked her friend.

"I am," Beckett said, watching the girls taking Castle over to the books they'd seen that they liked.

"Something's up though," Darnley said as he'd stayed with them while his husband went to look around.

"It's more she's been more like that in the last week," Beckett replied.

"Hugging you?" Darnley and Lanie said at the same time.

"See? You don't need to be jealous of me," Darnley said jokingly.

"Patrick," Beckett said in a mockingly stern tone of voice. "No I mean that she seems to be like that more."

"It looks like she thinks with your marriage reaching five years you're not going anywhere from her father's life; or hers," Lanie told her with a smile.

"That would make sense," Beckett said as she thought that over. She nodded once before she then said, "It's nice to see."

"Come with me to look at some books," Darnley said then.

"Let me tell Rick," Beckett said with a smile before she walked over to her husband and their daughters.

"Hey love," Castle said, looking up from the book he was reading with the girls. "They haven't found any yet."

"That's because you're reading them to him," Beckett replied with a smile.

"We'll find one," Julia said. "Just one; we remember Mommy."

"Good I'm going with Patrick to look around," Beckett replied. "You didn't find anything?"

"I'll leave it to you to check it out," Castle replied simply before smiling at her.

"Thank you for trusting me," Beckett said, about to walk away but remaining as her husband took her hand with his free one.

"Of course, who else would I," Castle asked her as he pressed his lips to the back of her hand.

"Have fun with them," Beckett said, smiling at him before she squeezed his.

"Thank you," Castle said, watching her go before the girls quickly got his attention.

"Maybe she's like that because she sees you doing that," Darnley commented as he and Beckett walked to the aisles of books that were marked fiction.

"Maybe," Beckett said with a smile. She felt him squeeze her arm and said, "What?"

"I'm so happy for you, you don't even know," Darnley said seriously.

"I have an idea," Beckett said. "Listen," she then told him. "I'm dancing with Rick first tonight and tomorrow and then my father second tomorrow. But tonight you're dancing with me and-"

"Third tomorrow and second tonight?" Darnley asked her.

Smiling Beckett nodded and was slightly startled when her friend pulled her into an embrace. "You didn't think I'd ask?" she said with a slight smile.

"It was either I beg for one or steal you from your husband… which he would have beat me up for," Darnley explained.

"I think Trevor would have beaten me up for that," Castle said, coming up to them. "And I don't mind you dancing with her… did you see her at all before the massage or after?"

"Castle," Beckett said quickly.

Laughing Darnley said. "No I was careful to keep away my gaze."

"What about you though Kate?" Nkosi said, walking up to them from the other end of the aisle.

"No," Beckett said simply. "Do you notice how everyone teases us about doing something together?" she asked her friend.

"I blame that Madonna movie," Darnley replied, nodding exaggeratedly before he started to laugh as his husband squeezed his arm. "Come on; let's get to the books before we miss out on the dinner. And you two can't do that since it's in your honor."

"Not really, we're hosting," Castle commented.

"Lanie's with them?" Beckett asked before anyone could say anything else to that.

"She is, they found a book each," Castle said.

"That was fast," Darnley said before they were heading down the aisle further. "See you," he called to Castle and Beckett.

"Making out?" Castle asked his wife when the two disappeared to the next aisle.

"No they-" Beckett started to say.

"I meant us," Castle said. He smiled when his wife playfully pushed him away before he took her hand and together they walked over to the books, looking over the titles to see what they could find.

* * *

"So May is here," Beckett was saying to her husband as they were in their room later that afternoon.

"She and Luke got in alright?" Castle asked her.

"They're tired so they're going to rest before they come to the dinner," Beckett said. She then grew serious and asked, "Should we have told them we're having dinner under that tent?"

"They might figure that out," Castle said in response.

"They'll still like it Mommy," Julia said as she and her sister were sitting on the bed with their father.

"I'm sure they will," Beckett replied. "Rick go take a shower before we're late; the hosts slash honorees."

"What does that mean Mommy?" Eliza asked as she watched her father getting up.

"Nothing, we were just joking about that earlier," Beckett replied with a smile. "Go," she said to her husband as he got up in front of her.

"One kiss?" Castle asked.

Beckett pretended to sigh and rolled her eyes before she then leaned into him and they kissed gently and quickly. When he was in the bathroom she then turned the girls and said, "What would you like to do now girls?"

"How come you got dressed so early?" Julia asked instead of answering.

"It's not that early," Beckett replied. She'd been about to sit down on the bed when the girls stopped her and she smiled as they touched the skirt of her dress before she told them, "You're seen this one before," as she was wearing the sundress she'd last worn when they'd been near Kilkenny.

"It's still pretty," Eliza said firmly.

Beckett was going to reply to that when there was a knock at the door and she went over to it with a slightly concerned look on her face before looking through the peephole. "It's Patrick," she said to the girls as she knew they were wondering who it was too.

"Hey I wanted to see- oh my god you look fantastic!" Darnley told her friend.

"Stop it, come inside," Beckett replied, pulling him into the room and closing the door.

"And where's the groom to be?" Darnley asked.

"Showering, it's just me and the girls," Beckett said. She led him then to the couch and sitting she watched the girls hurry over to them. She wasn't surprised when they held onto her tightly and she kissed them both before turning her attention to her friend.

"You both look very adorable," Darnley said.

"You look nice too," Julia said, smiling at him.

"Thanks, your parents said casual but I'm sure your dad is going to wear something like this too," Darnley replied, hugging Eliza as she was doing so to him. "Oh no," he said in mock fear to the little girl. "What if we're wearing the same thing?"

Giggling too hard to reply at first Eliza then said, "You won't, you have different clothes from my daddy."

"We'll see when he gets out here," Darnley said.

"Now I think I know why you're here," Beckett said, studying her friend as she then took her youngest onto her lap. "What did you want to know?"

"Are we giving toasts tonight?" Darnley asked.

"You are," Beckett said.

"I knew it," Darnley said, pretending to be angry at her. He then smiled and asked, "Improv?"

"You're good at it," Beckett said with a nod.

"That means he can make it up," Julia told her sister as she knew she was going to ask.

"Oh, will you say something nice?" Eliza asked.

"I hope so," Castle said, coming out into the room to find his wife's friend there. "We trust him," he said quickly as the girls were both looking at him. "And I'm sure whatever you'll say it'll be really great." He then looked down at his and Beckett's youngest and asked her, "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Patrick thought you were gonna have the same thing on," Eliza told him seriously.

Smiling Castle said to Darnley, "It might have been close."

"Extremely," the man replied. "Okay, I need to go," he said as he stood. "I have to think of the speech and you guys are meeting us down at the tent." He saw that Castle and Beckett were looking at him and said, "Trev and I figured."

"You figured correctly," Beckett said with a smile. "We'll see you down there."

After he'd let Darnley out of the room Castle was going to close the door when he saw Alexis walking up to him. "Oh good," he told his daughter when she was close. "I thought I was going to have to call you."

"Gram and Jim are… right behind me," Alexis said before looking behind her.

"Hello everyone, Kate I feel like I haven't seen you at all today," Martha said, hugging her once she, Jim and Alexis were in the room.

"We've been busy," Beckett replied once they'd let each other go. "And we will be tomorrow too."

"That doesn't matter," Martha said, waving her hand before she turned her attention to the girls.

"Dad," Beckett told her father once they'd hugged one another. "I asked Patrick to dance with me after the first one with Rick tonight."

"I was planning on staying with the girls," Jim told her.

"Thank you; but we have the second one tomorrow," Beckett told him.

"I remember," Jim said.

"We should go love," Castle said, checking his watch. "Everyone here is going to beat us downstairs."

"Come here Eliza," Beckett said to her youngest.

"Go first you two," Martha said as Eliza shook her head, going over to Alexis.

"Alright," Castle said. "But you three are going to enter the tent with us for the ceremony."

"We will," the girls said.

"And me, I will," Alexis said when her father immediately looked to her. "Go or everyone will get there before you!"

With some laughter the family left the room together and made their way to the tent. Though the sun hadn't gone down yet; and wouldn't for another three hours; the edges of the tent had lights strung on it, almost mimicking the way the gazebo had been strung with Christmas lights back in the Hamptons when Castle had proposed to Beckett.

"Well it's close," Castle said, studying those lights as he and Beckett waited with their parents at the entrance while the girls were running around with Alexis behind them on the dance floor.

"That's what you asked for?" Martha asked her son. When he nodded she then looked at her daughter in law questioningly.

"I knew and I'm fine with it, if the party goes past nine tomorrow they'll be visible," Beckett replied with a smile as her husband squeezed her hand tightly.

At that moment the other guests were walking down the grass from the manor to them and Castle and Beckett spent some time greeting them all until they thought all of their guests were there.


	32. Down The Lane (Part 2)

"Hold on," Beckett told her husband, grabbing his arm. "Madeline?"

"There," Castle said, seeing a woman with a child held by her hand.

"Hello, I'm so sorry we're last we were rushing after we got here," Madeline replied, hugging Beckett before doing so quickly to Castle. "Isabelle, you remember your godparents."

"Hi," the little girl replied with a shy smile at the two.

"Izzy!" Eliza cried as she turned and saw that her friend was there. "Hi, you came for the wedding!"

"That took care of that," Beckett said in amusement. She then turned to Madeline and asked, "How're you doing?"

"Really well, what about you guys?" the woman asked.

"Busy at the moment," Castle said, seeing his mother coming over. "Love," he said simply.

"I'll see you after we eat," Beckett said to the woman before they left to go to the table up front; picking up their daughters on the way.

Once everyone had found their place cards; where they'd be eating the next day after the wedding; dinner was served and they talked as they ate.

"Girls, you're not eating your dinner," Beckett said to them as she'd noticed they were looking around for the other kids.

"How come the triplets didn't come too?" Julia asked her mother after she and her sister had eaten a little more.

"They're with their grandparents in Vancouver for a vacation," Beckett explained.

"Oh, so May and Luke are having a parents vacation?" Julia asked.

"They are, eat," Beckett told them.

"You've still got a lot of friends to play with don't forget," Castle said.

"What about the toast Mommy?" Eliza asked then once she and her sister had eaten enough for their parents to stop watching them.

"Before dessert," Beckett assured them as she knew they wanted to hear it. She then turned her attention to her father, smiling as he was asking her again when she was going to prepare for the ceremony.

After they'd finished eating Castle and Beckett stood up while the tables were being cleared and they began to go around to talk to their friends and also family since Brennan and his family, plus Darnley and Nkosi, had been seated with their friends from NYC near the head table. When they'd gone to the three other tables they headed back to their seats in time for the dessert to be served before Darnley was tapping his knife against his champagne glass before standing up as everyone turned to him.

"I wanted to give a toast tonight though this is only the night before the wedding," Darnley said first, smiling at Beckett before he looked back at the others. "I've known you Kate for a long time; though that got interrupted; and Rick I've known you for a little. Working with you two back in February I had the chance to see how you were both as investigators and as husband and wife and after doing so I can see easily why you're renewing your vows. You're very deeply in love and I couldn't be happier to see that. So here's to you both and I hope; and I think we all do; that you'll enjoy many more years of marriage."

Beckett tapped her glass against her husband's before they kissed gently and she stood up as he squeezed her hand.

"Good?" Darnley asked as he and Beckett embraced tightly.

"Amazing since you just made it up," she said before they let go of one another.

"I'm good like that," Darnley said. "Hurry and finish dessert."

"You want to dance with me that badly?" Beckett asked in amusement. She wasn't surprised when he just smiled at her and she kissed his cheek before going back to her family.

"What?" Castle asked when his wife squeezed his hand tightly.

"Nothing, I'm just happy he's here," Beckett said.

Castle nodded as he could easily see that happiness on his wife's face and he turned his attention to their daughters. "You two are going to dance right?" he asked them.

"Yep," Julia said simply as her little sister nodded since her mouth was full. "Jake is gonna dance with me the second time."

"You're dancing with Mari the first?" Beckett asked. She wasn't surprised when their oldest nodded and she shared a smile with her husband before they turned their attention to their youngest. "Who're you going to dance with sweetie?"

After finishing her spoonful of Eton mess Eliza thought for a moment before she shrugged. "Can I dance with Izzy?" she asked her.

"Why not?" Castle asked. "There's no law against it."

"Remember to ask her first though," Martha said. "You have to be polite."

"She's right," Castle said when the little girl looked back to him and Beckett. "But I'm sure she'll want to dance since we're the only ones she knows that well."

Beckett wasn't surprised when Eliza smiled and soon after they were finishing and once the tables were cleared except for drinks she was allowing her husband to help her to the dance floor. "At least we're not alone," she commented in amusement as she saw some other couples were coming out with them.

"Okay so I may have jumped the gun on that," Castle said as he'd teased her they'd have their first dance that night instead of the next afternoon. " _But this is nice_ ," he said, looking at her.

With a smile at her husband's switch to Irish Beckett told him, " _Will you be okay tonight_?"

" _We are sharing the bed right_?" Castle asked, wondering if she wanted to suddenly not stay together.

" _We are, I'm just wondering about you_ ," Beckett said teasingly.

" _I'll be fine_ ," Castle said before he then took them out of the more formal hold they'd been in, wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her close.

"Look at the girls," Beckett said in amusement as she'd looked at their daughters while she'd pressed her cheek to her husband's.

Turning his head in that direction Castle smiled at Julia; who was dancing a proper Waltz with Mari; and then at Eliza who was trying to do that with Isabelle though in the end they were just holding each other by the hands and hopping. He then thought of something and said, "What about Madeline?"

Glancing around Beckett said, "She's talking to Duane and Norah."

Following his wife's gaze Castle saw that she was right and he said, "I'm glad they could come too."

With a slight smile Beckett said, "We had to thank them for all the times we went riding."

"I know," Castle said. He then pressed his lips to the side of her head and murmured to her, "I'm glad we went this year before the ball."

"Me too," Beckett said with a smile. She turned her head but resisted the urge to share a kiss with her husband as she then said, "Who're you going to dance with while I'm with Patrick?'

"We'll find out," Castle said as the next song started. That night he and his wife had decided to have very simple music and would leave the songs the girls had chosen with them for the reception. So it was another slow song as he led his wife to her friend. "Have fun," he said to them both before he went to Lanie.

"That's alright?" Darnley asked in amusement to Beckett as they started to dance.

"He did that at our wedding; probably will do the same tomorrow," she replied. "So you met my cousin; what did you think?"

"He's a nice guy and I can see some of you in him," Darnley answered. "His eyes and his ears."

"I think those are a McCollough trait too," Beckett replied with a smile. "You're serious about coming to my room tomorrow while I get ready?"

"I want to see you and help," Darnley said. He then started to speak before he hesitated and then said at her urging, "I wish that I could do something more now I'm here."

Beckett looked at her friend closely for a moment before she then said, "Let me talk to Rick after the dance okay?"

"For what?" Darnley asked in surprise.

"You'll see," Beckett told him. After they'd danced in silence for a while she then noticed that her friend was looking over to the side. "What?"

"Your daughter, with a boy," Darnley replied.

"I'm going to remind you that she has a dance partner," Beckett replied as she watched Julia touching Jake's shoulder as if to fix his sleeve since she was dancing in traditional hold with him. "And she's treating him like that too."

"Now I see it," Darnley said before his friend was pinching his shoulder. "And Eliza?" he asked.

"She never gets to see Izzy… or Tommy for that matter," Beckett said with a smile as Eliza was by then running around with the two kids. "So that doesn't surprise me."

"You're not worried that they might wander off over to the river?" Darnley asked after they'd been watching the children for a moment.

"Eliza knows better," Beckett said. "And I'm sure that Madeline, Ryan and Jenny are doing the same as me; keeping an eye out for them."

"I admire you," Darnley said.

"It's not that hard to be a parent," Beckett replied. "You just need to learn and I did with Julia."

"True," Darnley said.

"Have you talked to your kids yet today?" Beckett asked him then.

"Before I came to your room; before Keo took his nap," Darnley replied. "They're good but Maddy says she misses us." He then quickly told his friend when she opened her mouth to speak, "I told her we're going back tomorrow." He then smiled and said, "And then I reminded her we're going to your place soon."

Beckett laughed softly and then nodded to the three kids who were still playing, "Then she'll be the one running around with Eliza," as Darnley nodded in agreement with her.

"You can't chase me," Isabelle was saying then to Tommy with a laugh. "I'm it, I have to chase you."

"Okay," Tommy said with a wide smile.

"Maybe we should play something else?" Eliza asked.

"Duck, duck goose!" Isabelle cried. "I never get to play 'cause I don't have brothers or sisters like you… but we have to get everyone to play."

Looking over towards her sister who was finishing her dance with Jake, Eliza nodded and said, "I'll ask them." She rushed through the people on the dance floor in the break between songs and said to Julia, "We wanna play duck, duck goose."

"Oh… yeah that's a good idea," the girl said. "Want to play?" she asked Jake.

"If my sister plays," the boy replied. "What about our parents?"

Frowning slightly for a moment Julia shrugged and said, "We should just ask." With that she took Eliza's hand and they went to their father who was standing with Lanie at the makeshift bar. "Daddy?"

"Hey girls, did you get tired of dancing already?" Castle said as he turned to them.

"No, we wanna play duck, duck goose," Eliza said firmly.

"Where?" Beckett asked her as she and Darnley were walking up to them from the dance floor.

"Just there," Julia said, pointing to the grass in front of the entrance to the tent.

"Alright but stay there and then come back," Beckett said. "I just told Patrick you wouldn't go to the river and I hope you'll prove me right." She glanced at Castle when the little girl raised her hand and she asked, "Yes?"

"Can we go there?" Eliza asked.

"Maybe later," Beckett said.

"Before we go to bed," Julia said quickly then.

"Before then, go play," Beckett said. She watched the girls leave before she then realized her husband's hand was on her back. "I guess I'll get a drink after," she said to him. When he paused she smiled and shook her head saying, "Hurry before the song's over."

"I have to ask," Darnley said. "Are any of their friends in the wedding party tomorrow?"

"You know Kate," Lanie said as she glanced at him. "I should ask did you two ever talk about what you wanted your weddings to be like back when you were in the Academy."

"Once, Kate just said small… she did mention Alexis and Julia being in the ceremony five years ago," Darnley replied.

"They were unofficially the maid of honor and flower girl… Julia also was the ring bearer," Lanie said. "And they're doing that again this time except with Eliza of course."

"But you were all there right?" Darnley asked. When Lanie nodded, looking confused, he then said, "I had the idea she might just sign the license and that's it."

"That she would just marry to get married?" Lanie asked. When he nodded once she said, "I had that fear myself actually; it's why I tried to make her see what she felt for Castle."

Glancing at the two who were talking together Darnley said, "Be honest; you didn't think they'd be the way they are together."

"No but she did tell you about how they hid their relationship right?" Lanie asked him. When he said the two had done so she continued saying, "Well we missed seeing them together during that time and by the time we did they were… close to the way they are now. It was a jump so it's hard sometimes for me to believe she's the same Kate I had to push to tell him how she felt. And then there was Queens…"

"It changed them so much?" Darnley said, keeping his voice low as he didn't want Julia to hear.

"It was going to," Lanie replied with a slight sigh, talking in a lower volume herself. "You know what happened exactly." When the man nodded she then told him, "With the threat of being sent to that place in Thailand I think it made them both realize what they had was a lot more serious…"

"Sounds corny but it made their love deeper?" Darnley suggested.

"And mature," Lanie replied. "You didn't know Castle from the start like we did, he was immature but he eased up slightly the more he felt for her but there were still times when he would end up annoying Kate. After Queens he started…"

Since the doctor was searching for the right words again Darnley supplied, "Worshiping her? She's told me and I can see why he would do that."

"Yes the place in Thailand was… a nightmare, she told me about it," Lanie said.

"She… she knows about it," Darnley said in slight surprise.

"They both looked at the pictures of it when it was shut down," Lanie replied with a nod. "There was a strip club, rooms… places outside wherever men wanted to take who they bought during their time there."

Shuddering slightly Darnley said, "That would do it."

"They helped each other in the end, they still do," Lanie commented.

"Which is how it should be and also explains why they're still married," Darley said. He then let out a sigh and said, "At least things turned out for the best." When Lanie glanced at him he said, "I was hoping it would for her," before he smiled slightly and looked at Castle and Beckett before the song was stopping.

"Tell him," Castle was saying to his wife. "That's actually a great idea and I'd like him to say it… someone should."

"I wasn't sure what you'd think," Beckett said.

"I'm alright with it," Castle assured her, kissing her cheek. "Go."

Beckett walked then over to her friend and said, "Want to check on the kids?"

"I… sure," Darnley started to say before he saw that Castle was walking up to them. "What were you talking about?" he then asked her.

Castle smiled as he listened to his wife telling the man what they wanted and after they had reached the kids he said, "Good?"

"Yeah, no problem at all," Darnley said. "Thanks."

Beckett smiled and said, "I'm not sure why I thought of it but you seemed the one to ask."

"Why not your cousin?" Darnley asked then.

Not surprised when her husband looked at her questioningly Beckett said, "I don't know, I just came up with it while we were dancing."

"I hope I can say it," Darnley said. He then turned his attention to the kids in front of them and smiled before he said, "At least this one they can play."

"Probably why they wanted to; for Tommy's sake," Castle said, watching as Eve was running after Marie around the circle the kids had made.

"Mommy," Eliza said as they were pausing then in the game. "Are you gonna play?"

"I don't think I can sweetie," Beckett told her. "But I was thinking once you're done we can go over to the river and the bridge. Not now," she quickly told her daughter when she opened her mouth to speak. "Whenever you're done."

"Kay," Eliza said before she had to turn her attention back to the game.

Walking back together to the tent after Darnley, Castle said, "You really want to leave our dinner to go to the river?"

"I would," Beckett replied with a nod, smiling at him. "Would you mind going too?"

"Oh no, I'm coming with," Castle said before he looked ahead of them and saw Esposito was walking up to them with Brennan. "Are you two going to fight for her hand to dance next?"

"No, want me to watch the kids?" Esposito asked.

"You want to watch them?" Beckett asked, not hiding her shock.

"I think it's more he has no one to dance with," Castle commented, studying the detective.

"You will if you ask," Beckett said. "And the kids are fine we can all see them from the tent; let's go." And with that she reached for her cousin's hand and together they walked together to the dance floor where they began to dance with each other while her husband was asking Clara to dance with him next.

* * *

"This was really fun Mommy," Julia said to her mother as they were walking together to the river before she and Eliza would need to go to bed.

"Is it over now Mommy?" the little girl asked their mother.

"Not yet," Martha said since the entire party was heading to the water together before some guests went to their rooms. "But nearly."

"It's late isn't it?" Eve asked her mother as they were near Castle and Beckett.

"For some of the kids," Lily commented. "That's why Kevin and Jenny went in already." She noticed that Beckett was smiling slightly and she asked, "What?"

"No, I'm so used to people referring to him as Ryan," Beckett answered. "So tonight was nice right?"

"For what you said was just a simple dinner? Yeah," Lily said. She looked around them and then said, "Mind if we catch up a little?"

"Your kids?" Beckett asked.

"Their room is attached to ours; Brad will stay up there," Lily explained.

"Sure," Beckett said slowly. "I'm planning on doing that with Patrick after you though."

"I hope you're going to have a dinner or something while he's there at home," Lily said as they then reached the river and the kids that were left were going down to the water.

"We are, you and the Fosters," Beckett replied. "Their second night there since they're leaving the next day."  
"Awesome," Lily said. She wasn't surprised when her friend laughed and then went to her kids and husband while Beckett joined hers.

"Don't go in you two," Castle told the girls, squeezing their hands since they were holding both of his.

"You got to swim today so I don't think you need to take another dip," Beckett said behind them. She then glanced over at the other kids that were there and smiled saying, "Let them go love."

"Why- oh," Castle said as he then saw what she was looking at. He let them go and watched the two rush to all of the other kids before he said to his wife as he took her hand tightly, "What will we do back under the tent?"

"Dance a little more," Beckett replied. "But not for long we should get rest."

"And you want to talk to Patrick," Castle said with a smile.

"And Lily before that," Beckett informed him.

"Oh then we shouldn't stay too long," Castle said jokingly. He then looked at Esposito who was walking over to them and asked, "What do you think of the place?"

"It's really nice," the detective said.

"He's right, I kind of wish we'd been able to stay longer," Lanie said. She then looked at Alexis and Louis who were walking with Isabelle in between them and she said, "Alexis is still happy?"

"She didn't talk to you about that?" Castle asked.

"She has but I want to make sure she's not pulling my leg," Lanie replied.

"She's not, we've noticed that they're happy," Beckett answered before her husband could say anything. "And I think it's time to get them to bed," she said pointedly.

"No we don't," Castle said jokingly before he then smiled. "Are you two going to stay?"

"I think I'm going to bed; that way I'll stay up later tomorrow," Lanie answered.

"I'm going to my room," Esposito then said. "We'll say goodnight to everyone else. See you tomorrow."

Saying goodnight to their friends Castle and Beckett then went to where everyone else was standing as they began to gather their kids and say goodnight to everyone that was there.

* * *

"So what're we going to do now?" May asked her friend as they were standing together at the edge of the dance floor.

"Why is everyone asking us that?" Beckett asked, trying not to laugh too loudly.

"It's your party," Skye said.

"Then if it's our party…" Beckett started to say before she then went to the investigator and whispered to her for a moment.

"Fair enough, you invited us to the party," Skye said before she went to an employee still at the makeshift bar.

"Oh no, no more drinks?" Castle asked as he was getting glasses of ginger ale for himself and Beckett.

"I hope you guys won't mind sappy songs," Beckett was saying in amusement then to her friends.

"She's singing?" Mary asked then. "Oh, we're singing," she said as Skye looked around for her and then waved her over.

"She is… two songs I think," Beckett replied. "If Rick told her anything."

"What did you ask her to sing?" Lily asked, having gone over to the others. She and Beckett had talked to each other by the river for a bit after their kids were in bed so she'd spent that time with her husband.

"Nice make out session it looks like," Beckett said teasingly to her friend.

"Oh… lucky," May said as she looked at the woman and saw what Beckett had.

"What?" Lily asked. "I told him not to get near my neck."

"No but you just let us know what you were doing," May said with a smile.

"I'm imagining this is how you two were in college," Lily said in amusement. "Mainly because this is how Kate and I were."

"It was," Beckett said before she heard the sound of a guitar being strummed.

"Okay," Skye said as the couples that had come back to the tent were gathering around herself and her wife. "I have two songs," she told them. "At the request of Rick; Kate I'll play yours tomorrow."

"Thank you," Beckett said with a smile as her friend was looking apologetically at her.

"Okay so quickly his first choice for you…" Skye started to say before she then played the introduction on the keyboard that the DJ had there since he hadn't left yet. She glanced over her shoulder and then saw that the others were all beginning to dance right before she commenced singing with the first lyric.

 _How can I hope to reach your love?  
Help me to discover  
What it is you're thinking of_

 _'Cos when we kiss  
Nothing feels the same  
I could spend eternity inside your loving flame_

 _What am I to do  
If I don't have you  
Say I'd be feeling blue  
Just sitting here without you  
You could be the one to chase my blues away, away_

At the instrumental there Beckett said to her husband, "I wondered if you'd ever play this song for me."

"I needed the right moment," Castle said before they leaned in and kissed one another gently before Skye began to sing again.

 _So tell me how, how to reach your love  
Help me to discover  
What it is you're thinking of_

 _'Cos when we kiss  
Nothing feels the same  
I could spend eternity inside your loving flame_

 _What am I to do  
If I don't have you  
I'll be feeling blue  
Just sitting here without you  
You could be the one to chase my blues away, away_

 _'Cos when we kiss  
Nothing feels the same  
I could spend eternity inside your loving flame_

 _So tell me how, how to reach your love  
Help me to discover  
What it is you're thinking of_

 _How can I hope to reach your love?  
Here forever in your loving flame_

As the song was continuing Castle wondered if Beckett was really that happy with him using it. But when Skye finished she was kissing him gently and thanking him before they applauded with their friends.

"Thank you," the investigator said with a smile before standing up. "This one's a bit faster… I suppose I should have sung them in reverse since we're going to bed."

"Why do you have a guitar?" David couldn't help asking the man.

"Just in case," the man; a local from Adare that the Manor used at the weddings held there; replied.

"Alright you might not be able to dance to this one but still enjoy," Skye said before she began to play and then sing.

 _What I feel, I can't say  
But my love for you is there any time of day  
But if it's not love that you need  
Then I'll try my best to make everything succeed_

 _Tell me, what is my life without your love  
Tell me, who am I without you, by my side_

 _What I know, I can do  
If I give my love now to everyone like you  
But if it's not love that you need  
Then I'll try my best to make everything succeed_

 _Tell me, what is my life without your love  
Tell me, who am I without you, by my side  
Tell me, what is my life without your love  
Tell me, who am I without you, by my side_

 _What I feel, I can't say  
But my love for you is there any time of day  
But if it's not love that you need  
Then I'll try my best to make everything succeed_

 _Tell me, what is my life without your love  
Tell me, who am I without you, by my side  
Oh, tell me, what is my life without your love  
Tell me, who am I without you, by my side_

 _What is my life without your love  
Tell me, who am I without you, by my side_

 _Oh, tell me, what is my life without your love  
Tell me, who am I without you, by my side_

After the music had ended Skye handed back the guitar and since at that point it was nearly ten thirty the couples began to say goodnight to Castle and Beckett before they were there alone with Darnley and Nkosi.

"So," Castle began as they were looking around at the employees clearing the tent.

"Would you like to get a drink with me at the bar?" Nkosi asked him.

"Go ahead," Beckett said when her husband looked to her.

"Thanks, just one Guinness," Castle said, kissing his wife's cheek.

"Have fun," Nkosi said to his husband. "Don't get lost."

"She'll be leading the way," Darnley replied wryly with a slight smile. When their husbands were gone he turned to his friend and said, "Where are we going by the way?"

"Come on," Beckett said, reaching for his arm and looping her own through it. She led them to the river and they started to walk along it before she said, "Lanie told me you had asked about our previous wedding party."

"I know what you told me but I just wanted to make sure that you did have a ceremony," Darnley said.

"She also told me that you said you'd been afraid we'd just signed the license and that's it," Beckett added.

"You remember how you were when I knew you," Darnley said. He wasn't surprised when she just smiled and he then said, "That reminds me, why didn't you have a drink?"

"I did, I-" Beckett began to say.

"Kate," Darnley said in a mock warning tone of voice.

Sighing Beckett said, "Why do you think I didn't?" He just looked at her and finally she said, "Let's sit," as she saw they were by a red bench. Once they were sitting she told him, "Rick and I are going to try and have another baby."

"I knew it," Darnley said in joy for her, a smile spreading across his face. When his friend nodded he hugged her tightly and said, "When are you going to? Or is that none of my business?"

"We tried a little on the first and then…" Beckett started to say.

"So just that one night so far," Darnley said. He then looked a little confused and said, "But are you planning this?"

Shaking her head Beckett explained what she and her husband were doing and said, "I guess if we did do that I'd have a better chance at getting pregnant but it just seems so unromantic to be so mechanical about it. And honestly not why we're together."

"True," Darnley said. "But I'm sure you'll get pregnant quickly." When his friend looked at him he looked back at her pointedly and said, "You told me how fast you conceived Eliza."

Beckett smiled and then said, "Yes but I am older now."

"Not that much," Darnley said in protest. "You're not forty yet Kate."

"Rick pointed that out to me," Beckett replied with a smile and a slight nod. "But I'm not assuming I'll have everything handed to me so easily."

"Just don't be negative," Darnley replied. He stood up with her so they could walk again and he then said, "Have you told anyone about your plans?"

"Not unless they figured it out like you did," Beckett replied easily.

"I almost didn't," Darnley confessed. "When I saw that your husband wasn't drinking either I thought it was for the wedding tomorrow; you didn't want to be drunk."

"Rick tipped his hand with the comment about one Guinness?" Beckett asked, unable to help smiling.

"Exactly," Darnley said. "Is this it or are there going to be any more kids?"

"No just this one," Beckett replied. She smiled slightly and said, "Two is all I wanted if you remember."

"That's true; you were very insistent on that," Darnley said. "Is there one you want more?" he then asked carefully.

"No," Beckett said firmly then, losing her smile. She shook her head when Darnley looked at her in slight concern. "I'm not putting one above the other. Whatever we get we get and that's the end of the story. No wanting one gender more, no… needing one more because our children are all one gender. We can't control this so why would we be thinking that?"

"Did people say that to you when you were pregnant with Eliza?" Darnley asked at the fervency of her tone.

"Yeah it annoyed me because it seemed like I was just having another kid because I disappointed with Alexis and Julia," Beckett said, rolling her eyes. "Or that Rick was."

"Oh," Darnley said quickly. "They don't know him at all."

"You can tell?" Beckett asked, smiling at her friend.

"Definitely," Darnley replied. He then smiled and said, "But I hope you'll be able to get pregnant. You'll tell me right?"

"My cousin asked the same," Beckett said. "And I told him I'd tell him as soon as I find out if we're that lucky. And you too… and Skye, Mary… everyone in NYC."

"You know a lot of people," Darnley said. "And I was glad to meet May and see everyone from the Hamptons again. And meet the people I haven't here."

"Oh, they know," Beckett said suddenly.

"Who?" Darnley asked, looking confused.

"The McDouglases, the McColloughs and the Fosters," Beckett replied.

"They all figured it out?" Darnley said. When she nodded he laughed slightly and then said, "I shouldn't be surprised but I won't tell anyone."

"Back to the Hamptons," Beckett said then, wanting to change the subject. "Rick and I are going to have a barbecue Saturday night when you're there and we invited the Fosters and Davises."

"Awesome, I can't wait," Darnley said. "And I know Trev can't either… plus his parents. They love barbecue."

"Oh good," Beckett said. She stopped with him on the bridge over the river and said, "I'm getting tired already."

"You had a busy day today," Darnley pointed out to her. "Oh, husbands."

Beckett was startled by that and she followed his gaze over to the manor where she could see that he was right and their husbands were walking over to them.

"Hey, we had our Guinness and I had a fantastic idea," Castle said when he and Nkosi were close enough to them. "Want to swim?"

"Okay but our… things," Beckett started to say before trailing off as he held up a bag. "Martha?"

"Yep, though she handed it off to your dad and he gave it to me in the bar," Castle said.

"You two?" Beckett asked her friend and his husband.

"Since our trunks are here let's go," Darnley said as he saw that Nkosi was carrying a bag as well.

With slight laughter the four were walking inside and then over to the pool where they split up to change and then met next to the steps down into it to begin swimming.

"Question," Darnley then asked Beckett as he swam up to where she was holding onto the opposite end of the pool.

"Yes," Beckett said, watching him in slight interest.

"Can I tell him?" Darnley asked as he nodded to his husband.

"Yes and you already did," Beckett said wryly. "It's fine," she then said to Darnley's smile. "I know you won't mention it to anyone."

"Does your family know you're doing this?" Darnley then asked as the thought came to him.

"Not unless they figure it out," Castle said as he'd swum up to them then. "We don't really want to talk about this as if it's an absolutely sure thing. Are we being too careful? Yes but we feel it's better to at the moment."

"Since we don't know what's going to happen," Beckett replied. "But if we're lucky then we'll tell them as soon as we find out."

"What about your friends?" Nkosi said.

"I wasn't sure but… it's better to just keep this to ourselves," Beckett replied. "And I realize I forgot to add the Davises to the list of people who know what we're trying to do."

"Lily figured it out?" Castle asked in slight surprise as his wife hadn't told him that.

"She noticed what you had Patrick," Beckett replied with a smile. "She thinks I'm crazy for being so careful but then she understood and we were hugging for a long time."

"I saw that, I just thought you were having a friends moment," Castle said. "And no I'm not talking about the show."

Rolling her eyes Beckett then said, "She was a little back and forth there."

"She's being realistic," Nkosi commented.

"And then sympathetic," Darnley continued. He smiled when Beckett just ducked under the water and he said to Castle, "You're eager for this right?"

"She may have told me back in July but I asked her when Eliza was a year old," he replied with a nod. "And if you're wondering at the space between then and now I was leaving the decision up to her."

"Good idea," Darnley replied. He then smiled and said, "I wish you both all the best."

"We do," Nkosi then added quickly.

"Thanks," Castle said with a nod before he pushed off the side and swam over to the other end where his wife was.

"I heard," Beckett told her husband with a smile as she nodded to the other two.

" _I thought you would, so what would you say to going up to our room, taking a bath and having some tea before going to bed_?" Castle asked.

Smiling at his Irish for that Beckett said, " _It sounds great but let me swim a little more_."

" _I'll do the same. Unless you don't want me to follow you_ ," Castle commented, trying to be teasing but unable to manage it.

Beckett didn't reply to that, merely smiled before she began to swim around the pool, Darnley and Nkosi soon doing the same before they went to the steps and got out.

"I forgot about the time difference," Darnley said as they were all at the chairs where their things were. "I was wondering why I wasn't exhausted yet."

"What about you?" Nkosi asked the two. "You're used to the time."

"We are but we still need to get some sleep," Castle said, glancing at his wife.

"Oh… do I want to ask what that look was?" Darnley said jokingly as he saw the one Castle and Beckett had exchanged.

"We're going to relax to get to sleep," Beckett told him simply. "Like you two are."

"Man you're good," Darnley said appreciatively.

"Thank you, I'll see you guys when we finish changing," Beckett said before she left the men to go to the women's changing room.

Castle was expecting Darnley to say something to that but was slightly surprised when the man was silent and they went together to the other changing room. He was quick to get back into his clothes, drying off his hair as rapidly as he could before he combed it out and was first to go outside to find his wife there. "How did you do that so fast?" he asked her in surprise.

Smiling Beckett then said, " _I didn't have much to put back on_." She wasn't surprised when her husband just stared at her in shock and she said, " _We're taking a shower_."

"Okay," Castle managed to say before Darnley and Nkosi were coming out themselves.

"How are we doing this tomorrow?" Darnley asked as he went over to Beckett.

"The wedding is at three," Beckett said. "And it'll be short; very short."

"Is someone officiating?" Nkosi said after he and his husband had glanced briefly at one another.

"They are," Castle replied. "But it's focused mainly on our vows."

"Are you getting new rings?" Darnley asked, glancing down at her left hand.

"No we're taking them off right before the ceremony," Beckett replied. "When he comes to see me."

"You're going to tempt bad luck with that?" Darnley asked jokingly.

"We did it the first time," Castle replied with a smile. "And we need to do it again since Julia's carrying the box they'll be in down the aisle."

"Okay so when should I go to your room?" Darnley asked.

"Any time after two," Beckett said. "I'm helping the girls get dressed and Alexis will be with us too."

"Great, get some sleep and have fun with whatever you're going to do before two," Darnley said as they hugged tightly.

"You too," Beckett said, hugging the man's husband next. She watched them both shake Castle's hand before they were leaving first and once she and her husband had each other's hands they were heading to their room as well. They were silent all the way up until they were inside and she watched him lock the door behind them. "That was interesting," she said.

"It was, do you feel like you didn't talk to your father much?" Castle asked her.

"Yeah, your mom?" Beckett replied.

"I think she was okay mingling with everyone else," Castle said. "And the girls had a lot of fun."

"They did," Beckett said with a smile. "Though I thought they would have danced more."

"They're waiting for tomorrow," Castle said as they were walking into the bathroom. "At least we know they're asleep," he then said as they'd waited for Eliza to fall asleep before Julia did so a little after. "But now we're here I have to ask why the shower?"

"It'll be too hard to resist in the tub," Beckett said. "After the wedding we can spend hours there if you want to."

"I don't know about hours," Castle said, pretending he was musing on the idea. "We might be too wrinkled from the water but I think-" he said before he stopped when his wife pulled his shirt out from his pants. He smiled at her and said, "You changed your mind."

Giving him a brief look Beckett then said, "I'm finished."

"I can see that," Castle said with a nod as he'd been admiring her body. He then shook himself and undressed the best he could before he was then following her into the stall. As soon as they were underneath the steaming water he was kissing her before he stopped.

"I never told you not to," Beckett said, slightly surprised before she realized why he'd done that.

"You're sure?" Castle asked.

"Yes and we don't need to worry about tomorrow either," Beckett replied. "We've done it already."

"Thank you," Castle said gratefully before he was pulling her tighter into his embrace and crushing his lips to hers once more.

Though the two were doing their best not to let things go any further both Castle and Beckett found it difficult to resist the other as they were caressing one another while they kissed. But finally they were stopping themselves to wash their hair and their bodies before they left to dress and prepare for bed.

"I feel surreal," Castle said to his wife as she went to the bed and he walked over to where the brewer was.

"That's because you didn't stop thinking about tomorrow," Beckett told him teasingly as she sat cross legged on the bed.

"I wasn't thinking about it all the time," Castle protested. He chanced a glance back at his wife and then smiled saying, "I thought that would have worked."

"If I didn't know you then yes it would have," Beckett said, soon smelling the tea as it was finishing brewing.

"You're eager for this right?" Castle asked, coming over to her with the first mug. "This isn't because we can be together after right?"

"No," Beckett said, sensing after that he was bracing himself. "I'm not going to say anything else," she then added. "Only that you need to wait for my vows tomorrow."

"And in case you're thinking I'm thinking the same myself wait for mine," Castle told her seriously as he was getting his cup of tea ready.

"I had a feeling," Beckett replied. She looked down at her tea and then said softly, "I love you Rick."

Castel held off on replying to that, trying to rush the tea that was pouring into his mug though he couldn't actually do so. But finally it was ready and he hurried over to the bed, too eager to kiss her to get on top of it. He was relieved when she responded to him immediately and he soon after felt her cupping his cheek. When they parted he murmured to her, "I speak in Irish."

"So do I, let's hope Skye and Mary don't tease us for that," Beckett said as she knew her husband's use of Irish in his vows was referring to their physical relationship.

"I don't think they would," Castle said thoughtfully before he sat down on the bed with her. He leaned into her and they shared a quick kiss before they slowly parted and he said, "You know we could call this practice."

"I know," Beckett replied. "But it's not; after five years we don't need to."

"I would say it's more seven at this point," Castle said. "Over seven."

"A little," Beckett said before she leaned into him and kissed him again.

"I love you too Kate," Castle said realizing that he hadn't before.

"I knew already," Beckett replied. She sipped at her chamomile and asked him, "What did you and Trevor talk about over your drink?"

"I told him to tell me about Keo," Castle said. "And he did but there isn't all too much he could say since Keo's only nine months old."

"He's not babbling?" Beckett asked.

"He is," Castle replied. "And getting extremely good at crawling too. And he has his baby teeth and they're both very happy fathers."

"You can tell," Beckett said with a smile. She wasn't surprised when her husband leaned down to her and she watched him kiss the top of her shoulder before sliding along her dark blue shirt before he'd reached the junction of her neck and shoulder. "Careful," she told him gently as she felt him beginning to suck on that point of her skin.

Nearly growling in frustration; at himself he hoped his wife knew; Castle forced himself away from her and then looked into her eyes.

"What?" Beckett asked as he didn't say anything.

"I'm remembering my vows, telling myself that… you'll see tomorrow," Castle said before he stopped himself.

"Finish your tea," Beckett told him with a smile. They were quiet then doing that and she allowed him to take the mugs to rinse them out and set them aside. She was lying down in the bed once he returned to her and as soon as he was doing so she pressed against his side. "Goodnight love," she told him before they shared a kiss.

Once they'd parted Castle told her, "Sweet dreams Kate."

"They probably will be," Beckett said in amusement before their lips were meeting again. Slowly pulling away she nuzzled her nose against his and they soon parted before settling down.

Gently stroking his wife's hair and back Castle heard her breathing deeply and he knew he should sleep but he couldn't help himself. He looked at her and watched her as he did his best to will time to speed up before he finally was asleep himself.


	33. With A Love That's True Always

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: The lyrics in this chapter are from the songs _Through Our Love_ by Paul McCartney, from his album _Pipes of Peace_ , and _I Will_ by The Beatles, from their eponymous album.

A/N #2: I was very happy getting the feedback I did for the last chapter so let me get started on my thank yous for them! TORONTOSUN (It was nice to see you liked the discussion that Beckett and Darnley had. And really glad you liked the fact that everyone was happy to be there together. Since it's for a wedding I couldn't really write them having another type of reaction to each other, especially since they're all friends. But happy to read you thought it was a good chapter and very well written too!),  
MsNYC (I have to admit I laughed a bit when you said Patrick, lol, when I first read your review but it was great to see you happy to see that Darnley was there. And I wasn't surprised to see you mentioning you missed their friends from the 12th, I had expected that. And I say see them, lol, 'cause you might envision something reading so that works out too I think. Happy to read you thought it was great writing as usual. Also nice that you're so excited about the wedding!) and  
vetgirlmx (So nice to see that you enjoyed the chapter immensely as you said. And you're right it was different with all of them there of course, I figured that would definitely happen but subtle as you commented it was though noticeable in the end, I got that rereading the chapter when I finished reading it. Also I know what you mean about them different with each friend, I think in my mind I subconsciously thought that with the circumstances of them knowing their friends as well as personalities being different they would act differently; for lack of a better word So I'm not surprised you picked up on that. Also not surprised you missed their interactions, especially with the ones from NYC, I had been waiting for that and looks like I was right in the end so I thought you might enjoy that. I was definitely going for relaxed and of course festive and with that I didn't think they would ask about 3XK. Also I wanted to convey Lanie able to tell Beckett was happy too so no interrogation this time and I'm not surprised you noticed that too. So great to read you loved their time at the spa, it was a lot of fun to write that and to see you enjoyed that was great too because I've never been there myself, lol. And not surprised you liked the flashback or that you were expecting it, with them it would stand to reason which is why I wrote it coming out like that. I figured with the wedding the next chapter I would focus on their guests in the last chapter to give them a chance before it went back to Castle and Beckett so I was really pleased you enjoyed it greatly in the end. And yeah, this was like a preview of what'll happen with the wedding though more about guests, lol. So happy you really can't wait for that and now you don't need to anymore!).  
Thanks so much for all the reviews I got, I loved reading them and am grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Always_ written by Irving Berlin, the version I've taken from is sung by Paul McCartney from his album _Kisses on the Bottom_.

With A Love That's True Always

"Girls," Beckett said with a smile as she watched them running around the couch. "Come on it's time for you to get dressed."

"I wish we could swim more," Eliza said with a sigh as she and her sister then walked over to where there mother was sitting on the bench in front of the bed.

"It's almost time for the wedding! We have to do that instead," Julia told her sister seriously.

"You'll swim again, don't worry girls," Martha commented as she and Alexis were in the room with them to help Beckett get ready if she needed it.

"She's right you will," she then said with a smile as she was hugging her youngest.

"Where's Daddy?" Eliza then asked her mother.

"With your _tio_ ," Beckett replied. "Are you ready to get dressed?" she asked the two as Julia was leaning against her.

"Yeah," the girls said eagerly together.

"Alright bring me your dresses and I'll help you both," Beckett told the two before they were hugging her tightly, kissing her cheeks.

"I do wonder why you're matching," Martha said as she handed her youngest granddaughter her dress.

"Just for the wedding," Eliza said.

"That's way it's special," Julia added.

"As long as they don't mind," Beckett said, smiling at her mother in law. She then said, "Julia you can get undressed first while I help your sister."

There was a knock at the door then at the girls looked at each other with a gasp before Eliza said, "Daddy can't come here yet!"

"It's not him," Beckett said, nodding to Alexis who started to walk over to the door. She kissed Eliza's forehead and then went to Darnley who was in the doorway. "Come in, we're starting to get ready," she told him with a smile before he stepped in and they were embracing.

"Oh I'm gonna cry, my best friend is a bride… for a second time," Darnley said jokingly.

Pulling away Beckett was going to playfully smack him on the shoulder when she saw that he was actually teary eyed. "It's nothing special," she told him with a smile.

"No it is, you're so happy," Darnley replied seriously. "So is your husband."

"You went to see Rick?" Beckett asked, straightening the lapels on his blazer as he was already dressed for the wedding.

"I did, he told me to give you this," Darnley replied, removing the small white orchid that had been sticking out of his blazer pocket.

"Oh Mommy it's the same flower you had at the first wedding," Julia said, having gone over with her sister when they'd seen who it was.

"It is," Beckett said.

"Just one?" Alexis asked.

"Just one, he said Kate would know," Darnley said.

"We're being more simplistic," Beckett said with a smile as the others looked to her. "Okay we should get ready before we're late," she said, taking the flower over to her husband's nightstand, setting it carefully there.

"He also told me to tell you that he loves you and he's getting impatient for the ceremony," Darnley added as he let the girls take him over to the bench in front of the bed.

"Did Esposito hear that?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"He did and while he started to rib him the look your husband gave him…" Darnley said before he shook his hand up and down.

"Really? I didn't think your father had it in him," Martha said, looking at Alexis.

"Because he's talking about Kate," the young woman said with a smile as she then turned to her stepmother.

"Come here you two," Beckett said, slightly embarrassed at Alexis' certainty and knowing she was right. She sat next to her friend on the bench and was about to speak when her stepdaughter was doing so.

"I'll go ahead and get dressed too," Alexis said to the others. "And do my hair while you're getting ready."

"Did you see my sister's dress?" Eliza asked Darnley as her mother began to undress her.

"No so that'll be a surprise for me," the detective replied with a smile as she didn't seem to care that he was there while she was changing; likely because he had a daughter too he guessed though he wasn't watching them. "Your dresses too."

"You'll see it now," Julia said.

Darnley started to nod when he realized what she'd said and he asked, "Are you two wearing matching dresses?"

Julia just smiled at him and then said, "You'll see."

"Stay still sweetie," Beckett told Eliza as the little girl was giggling. She tied the sash of the dress and said with a smile. "Okay you're ready."

"Very nice," Darnley said as she turned around facing them. "Who picked it?"

"We did," Julia said as her mother was helping her change into hers. As soon as it was on and the sash was tied she turned around to the others before smiling at her little sister. "How do we both look?" she asked as she wrapped her arm around Eliza's shoulders once they were standing next to each other.

"You look adorable," Beckett told them with a smile as she grabbed her phone.

"Insanely," Darnley said.

"They're right, you do," Martha said. "Come here and let me see."

"We thought it was nice," Julia said, her sister nodding in agreement with her.

"It is," Castle's mother replied a little absently. She was making sure the white sashes on the light blue sleeveless dresses were straight and she nodded saying, "They were good choices for today."

"Thank you," Eliza said, beaming.

"Get your brushes," Beckett called to them. "Or else you'll have to wait for me to get ready first."

"Is anyone else coming over?" Darnley asked as they were waiting for the girls to get their brushes.

"Yes, her," Beckett said as there was a knock on the door at that moment.

"Hey, looks like I'm a little late," Lanie said as she was let into the room.

"Not really, I still haven't gotten dressed," Beckett said as she was taking Eliza's brush and starting to work on her hair.

"But the girls are," Lanie said with a smile as Julia came to her and hugged her. "You both look so cute," she said, embracing the girl back. "Martha you look great."

"Thank you darling," Martha replied. "And Alexis as well."

Smiling as the others all looked at her the young woman said, "Thanks I hope I still look like an unofficial maid of honor."

"You do," Lanie assured her.

"She's right and it is a summer wedding," Darnley added as he went to where she'd stopped and began looking at her dress.

"He did the same with me," Beckett assured her stepdaughter as she looked confused.

"I think this is fantastic and for some reason it fits… ah, a garden summer wedding," Darley said, throwing up his hands as if he'd realized something.

"Thanks," Alexis said, laughing slightly. "The last one was a beach wedding," she told him.

"Then that's why," Darnley replied.

Alexis was then hugging her sisters before they were exclaiming over her dress for the wedding. It was also light blue but hung down to her knees and had short sleeves. She wondered if her stepmother was okay with it but Beckett had come over to them and hugged her so she knew then she approved of it.

"You did a great job with your hair," Beckett told her then, studying the way she'd braided her bangs back.

"What are you doing with yours?" Alexis asked as she went over to Lanie to hug her.

"You'll see," Beckett said. She went back to the bench again and then braided Julia's hair into two plaits before she stood. "Okay time for me to get ready, Patrick?"

Looking startled for a moment Darnley then recovered and said, "Right behind you."

"Why is he doing that?" Eliza asked, looking up at Lanie who she was standing with.

"He's helped her before," the doctor said though she wasn't absolutely sure about that. "They're like brother and sister remember."

"And Patrick likes boys," Julia said quickly.

"Oh… kay," Eliza said. She then looked around the room as the others were talking and stomped her bare foot into the floor before she said, "Where's Daddy?"

"So this is it?" Darnley was asking Beckett in the bathroom after he'd stopped gazing around the room admiringly.

"It is but Rick's seen this before," she told him with a smile as she undressed.

"Wait," Darnley said as he watched her remove her pants. "You're not wearing ling-"

"No, I have nothing special like that," Beckett said, glancing at him. "What you see on me is what you get."

"I think you mean your husband," Darnley said, not realizing he was studying her panties then.

"Why did I never let you see these?" Beckett asked her friend teasingly as she was removing her bra.

"No clue but hey, seeing those again; there they are," Darnley said nonchalantly as he nodded to her chest.

"Yes those aren't going anywhere," Beckett replied in amusement.

"No bra?" Darnley said when she nodded to her gown.

"It won't work and you'll see in a second why," Beckett told him as he picked it up. She stepped into her light blue dress she'd worn at her cousin's ball the year before with his help and fixed the bodice before she said, "Go ahead and zip it up." Once she'd felt that he'd done so she made a final check on it before she turned and said, "What do you think?"

"Wow you look, great," Darnley said, pausing for a moment before he reached for her and hugged her tightly. "You look beautiful Kate and I know already how Rick's going to react to you. How he has already."

"Thank you," Beckett said, touched at how serious her friend was.

"So now your hair," Darnley told her with a smile.

"I know," Beckett replied before they let go of each other. She grabbed her brush and then proceeded to comb her hair, draping it over her left shoulder. Without a word she then reached down to the jewelry roll that was next to the sink and she then took out her aquamarine earrings and bracelet before putting those on and turning to her friend. "I'm finished," she said with a smile.

"You still look great, I'm not going to change my mind," Darnley said. He smiled at her and then walked over to the door, leaving first before he told everyone in the room, "She's ready."

Julia turned with her sister wanting to see their mother before she saw Darnley turn and pick up the flower on the nightstand. "Daddy should be coming here soon right?" she said then.

"He should, we'll need to start leaving in fifteen minutes," Jim said as he looked at his watch. He'd arrived shortly before and had admired all three of his granddaughters in their dresses before he waited to see his daughter.

"Alright now I'm ready," Beckett said as she stepped out into the bedroom. She smiled at her father but before she could greet him her daughters were coming over to her. She embraced them both tightly before Alexis was suddenly embracing her as well. She smiled and after letting her stepdaughter go did the same with Martha.

"You look beautiful darling," Castle's mother told her when they'd let go of each other.

Thanking her Beckett hugged Lanie tightly after before she went to her father telling him, "You look great Dad."

"Thank you," Jim said, letting go of her as they'd embraced as well. "And you look beautiful, Martha's right."

Beckett nodded before there was a knock on the door and then said, "That's him," to the girls.

Julia and Eliza rushed to the door and after making sure that it was their father they opened it and threw themselves at him.

"Hey, I guess you guys are happy to see me," Castle said, hugging the two back. He wasn't surprised when his daughter and mother embraced him after and he said, "So my wife is here right?" jokingly.

"I am," Beckett said, sharing a smile with Darnley before she then turned her attention to her husband.

Finally laying on eyes on her Castle smiled widely and then walked up to her before he wrapped his arms around her. Feeling her arms around his neck he said, " _You look gorgeous my love_."

With a smile at the way he kept his voice low though no one was going to understand him Beckett then said, " _You look great yourself_ ," pulling back and looking at him as she cupped his face with her hands.

"It's almost time," Castle said seriously then as he took both of her hands with his own.

"It…" Beckett started to say before they were turning to look at the door which had closed behind all the others. She sighed and then said, "What do they honestly expect us to do?"

"I'll get them," Castle said. "But let me at least do this…" he told her before he brushed his lips against her cheek since she had her makeup on. "I promise I'll do better later," he said in mock seriousness before he let her go.

Smiling and shaking her head Beckett watched him open the door and call the others in before he was turning back to her. "They need to go?" she asked, following him over to the doorway.

"We'll see you," Lanie said. "You'll look great walking down that aisle."

"Thanks," Beckett said, hugging her quickly that time. She then embraced Darnley tightly before she said, "Tell Trevor I'm going to eventually dance with him later too."

"I will," Darnley replied with a laugh before he then left with Lanie, going arm in arm with her.

"Where's the box?" Martha said once they were all back inside the room.

"It's here Gram," Julia said, hurrying to it and grabbing it off Beckett's nightstand.

"Before we take off our bands," Castle said as he took his wife's left hand. Very carefully he took off her engagement ring before placing it in the inside pocket of his blazer that went with his three piece suit. "Okay you-" he started to say before he smiled at her playfully fixing his blue tie that matched her gown. "Thank you," he said, holding her by her upper arms. He wanted to kiss her badly then but resisted the urge and said, "How're we doing this?"

"Mine first since you'll be saying your vows first," Beckett replied. When her husband looked at her she merely raised her eyebrow before telling him, "I know how you think."

"You do," Castle said, unable to help laughing as he spoke. He then took her hand and removed her wedding band before he turned to the girls who were standing next to them. "Thank you," he said as he set the ring down in the box.

Beckett was quick to remove her husband's band before telling him, "Thank you for insisting the ceremony be short."

"Our vows are more important," Castle said before there was a knock on the door. He stopped his father in law from answering before he then took the bouquet that the hotel employee was delivering on the other side. With the door closed again he went straight to Beckett and told her, " _For you_."

Her way of thanking her husband was to embrace him tightly, wondering why she hadn't waited to put her makeup on. But Beckett soon let him go and then went to her nightstand where the boutonniere she'd had made for him was. She pinned the delphinium stem and bells of Ireland stem to his lapel with the clover pin she and their daughters had given him a few Christmases back and then pressed her forehead to his, knowing he was frustrated as well. She then watched as Castle and Martha hugged the girls quickly and left the room. Breathing out she said, "Someone watch for them to get to the end of the aisle."

"We will," Eliza said before she and Julia were rushing to the windows.

"Are you nervous?" Alexis asked her stepmother as she watched her looking down at her smaller bouquet of white orchids, delphinium and bells of Ireland.

"Oh no," Beckett said quickly, smiling at her. "I'm just amazed at how familiar and yet different this is."

Glancing over at the girls Jim said, "It is."

Beckett followed his gaze before the two were turning to them and she said before they did, "It's time?" When they nodded in reply she smiled and said, "Then let's go."

The group of five headed to the lobby before they made their way down the steps to the low hedges surrounding a fountain. Beckett and her father held back and they watched together while the girls walked together down the aisle that was only the grass edged in the flowers in Beckett's bouquet plus one more.

"Lotus?" Jim murmured to his daughter. He wasn't surprised when she just stared down the aisle as she nodded and he smiled before they could start walking.

Clenching his hands into fists Castle tried to remain calm before he saw that Eliza was running back down the aisle. He smiled widely and whispered to Julia, "Sweetheart, go."

Surprised the girl quickly recovered and she then ran down until she caught up with her sister who was holding their mother's hand. "Hi," she said softly with a smile as she took Eliza's other hand.

"Thank you girls," Beckett said meaningfully since she could tell Julia wasn't sure if she was okay with them doing that again. They'd met them half way so they were soon at her husband and she quickly turned to the girls, hugging and kissing them as her father shook Castle's hand.

"Come here you two," Castle then said to the girls. He hugged them tightly and kissed them before he stood and watched his wife let go of her father after their embrace. He was about to take her hand when the girls were suddenly handing it to him, making the other guests laugh slightly. "Thank you," he said to them then.

Beckett was smiling widely but she then turned to her husband as the officiate then began to speak. As per hers and Castle's instructions the woman merely spoke about the fact that they were renewing their vows in the view of their daughters and their family and friends. She studied her husband then as she knew he was going to be first and was soon smiling again as he wasn't nervous in any way she could tell.

"Richard, I will ask you to say your vows," the woman said with a smile to him.

Julia and Eliza hurried to stand behind their parents before Alexis stood behind them then. Though the two didn't need their rings yet they had told the three they wanted them standing there at that point. So the girls looked up at their father eagerly; their parents holding hands tightly by then; wondering what he'd say to their mother.

"Five years my love since I last told you what I felt for you," Castle began with. "The only thing that has changed in that is that I love you even more than I did then. Every second we've spent together has been nothing but joy for me; even those times where we don't see eye to eye. It's all a part of us and I wouldn't change it for anything. And when we're apart I will tell you in all seriousness my soul aches for you so I can't be away from you for long. I am devoted to you and I am in love with you as I've never been before. You are the love of my life and you have to know that you consume me in the best way possible." He paused then before he took a breath and he looked deeply into her brown pools before he then said, " _And what we have together that makes us so good is more than I thought I could have. You are my goddess and I will spend the rest of my life worshiping you, your body and your soul because I find ecstasy there. And my soul? There it's completed the second yours comes to me. I swear to you we will feel that always_."

Castle took another breath before he then told her, switching to English, "I will give you my heart and soul because you have them already as you know. This is just a kind of formality and as soon as that ring is on your finger I will spend the next five years making sure you will know that. I love you Kate, _always_."

Beckett tried not to smile at how he was so insistent with the word always and at the same time fighting her tears before the officiate was then telling her she could speak her vows. She took a moment before she then looked up into his blue eyes that were gazing down into hers adoringly as she began, "I find myself eager to be here yet again, telling you that I love you with all of my heart. The life I have with you, our daughters, Alexis."

Blushing slightly as Beckett smiled at her the young woman mouthed a thank you to her stepmother and then watched as she turned back to Castle.

"Our family. What we've made together has given me more joy than I ever thought I could have," Beckett began with a soft smile, slightly teary as she was already thinking of a possible fourth child. She tried to push that out of her mind before she then said, "And you have given me happiness I never thought I could feel, I nearly let you go but I have been trying to repay you for that for a long time. I adore you Rick and I think I am going to spend years showing that to you so you know I'm never going to regret it. That's a word I've forgotten and I will never use with you; you are my life, my soul mate and I cannot forget you. I feel the same when we're apart, it's a sense of being separated deep within me that I can't take and have never felt that way before. These rings are symbolic and you have to know I feel that _prem_ every second of every day knowing it's you that has given it to me. And that has become the best moment, this will be second to that."

Pausing then Beckett caught her breath and then said, " _When we are together in all sense of the word I can feel your adoration for me. I try the best I can to do that for you because I have to repay in some way what you've made me feel from the moment we first made love. You shatter my world in that instant and I am left longing for more of it until we're together again. What we have together in that, what we've created together in that… what we may_ …" She had to stop then as the tears were back in her eyes but she was soon able to get them under control before she continued with, " _That is our love, pure and intense and what we have both craved even though it's been years. I will never stop wanting you_."

Switching back to English then Beckett held her husband's hands tightly and said, "My soul is already yours and you know you've had my heart for years. But I give them to you again gladly and I am ecstatic to do so. I've done this already but I will do it and with joy because I need you to know what I will do for you. I love you Rick, I always will."

Castle was trying not to squeeze his wife's hands too tightly but he was incredibly touched by her words and found himself really having to fight with himself to not just gather her in his arms and kiss her passionately. He tried to pay attention to the woman saying a few words but it was impossible until he realized that she was telling him to give Beckett her ring and say his final vows. He and his wife turned to their daughters and he smiled at them with her before Julia was holding up the box with Eliza's help; their guests laughing softly again. He soon had Beckett's ring and he held it to her left hand before he said seriously, "This ring is the symbol of my love, my _prem_ and my _grá_ for you to have forever. You are my soul and my love Katherine Houghton Beckett, _you will have it always_."

Breathing in deeply Beckett looked on as he slid the band down her finger, amazed at how much it meant for a second time for him to put it on. It was as meaningful as the first and she had to shake herself when the officiate told her to take Castle's ring. She took a moment to cup the girls' cheeks and smile at Alexis before she got the band and held it to her husband's left ring finger. "This ring is the symbol of my love, my _prem_ and my _grá_ for you to have forever. You are my soul and my love Richard Alexander Castle, _you will have it always_."

The ring firmly back at the end of his finger where it belonged Castle felt an intense amount of joy at that moment and he tried his best not to fidget waiting for the woman to pronounce them remarried. She soon had and the second she said they could kiss one another he was grabbing Beckett, wrapping his arms around her as he crushed his lips to hers.

Beckett was expecting that and she managed to wrap her arms around his neck shortly after, hearing their family and friends applauding them while their daughters cheered for them behind them. When they had parted a short time later they then walked down the aisle before their guests were throwing small white orchids over them as they had during their first wedding. When they'd reached the end of that part of the gardens she turned to her husband and held onto him tightly saying, "We have to do this again."

Laughing Castle nodded and said, "I agree," before he then kissed her once more. But since their family was coming back to them he kept it short, knowing they needed to take pictures before they could get closer to getting some time alone. Though as they parted he thought he didn't mind spending time with their family and friends, quick to add too much to that thought before they were walking with their daughters to the river.

Since she'd chosen the photographer for their wedding Beckett wasn't surprised when the man was very quick to include the girls after he'd taken pictures of herself and Castle alone. Their parents joined them all after and once she took a picture with the girls and Alexis by herself they were left alone. "We'll be right back," she then said to the others. "Can you take my bouquet to my seat?" she asked her mother in law as she handed it to her.

"Of course, hurry they'll wonder why you aren't coming into the tent," Martha replied after she'd taken the flowers.

"We'll be back," Castle assured them. He kissed Eliza's cheek; since he was holding her; and tried to set her down when she protested. "Sweetheart you need to go okay?"

At first Eliza was going to object again that when finally she turned and reached over for her grandfather.

Julia was a little startled as she'd been held back by her mother but she watched the others walking away before she was pulled into her arms. She was going to ask what was wrong when her father was hugging her too.

"We love you sweetie," Beckett told her seriously. "I love you."

"I love you too Mommy, Daddy," Julia said with a smile as she knew then why they were embracing her. "Is this why you hug me so tight before your anniversaries?"

"Before we answer that, I love you too sweetheart," Castle told her. "And you figured us out. I'm so, so happy that you're our daughter."

"Me too," Julia replied. "I loved that you adopted me."

"I'm glad I did too," Castle said seriously since she was looking at him.

Beckett leaned over and gently kissed the top of her oldest's head before Castle let them go and she hugged Julia a little tightly. "We need to go so the reception can start but we just wanted to make sure you knew we didn't forget about when we fully became a family."

"Finally," Julia said. She giggled softly when they laughed and she shared a kiss with them both before saying, "Come back soon."

"We will," Beckett promised.

Once their oldest walking to the tent Castle took his wife's hand and they walked up to the hotel. "I'm surprised they didn't ask us why we're leaving them," he commented to her once they were inside.

"I think they realize already," Beckett said. "This dress is not easy to walk around with."

"You did it at the ball when you last wore it," Castle said.

Beckett just glanced at him and when he smiled she sighed before she realized that his thumb was running over her finger. "My-" she started to say when the elevator door opened and they walked out onto their floor.

"Hold on," Castle told her with a smile before they reached their room. He let her go inside first and he closed the door and locked it before he then went to where she was waiting for him. "Do you need any help?" he asked after he'd unzipped her dress.

"I think I'll be okay," Beckett said in amusement. She turned to him and then kissed his cheek before she walked into the bathroom.

With a slight sigh Castle didn't try to follow her though she didn't close the door all the way behind her. Instead he loosened his tie and removed it before he unbuttoned the first two of his shirt. He did the same with the vest but that he unbuttoned completely before he heard his wife walking out. "Barefoot?" he asked her jokingly though more as a cover for the sudden rush of love he felt for her.

"Why not we'll be surrounded by grass," Beckett told him with a smile. But she then sat down on the couch and slipped her feet into her black heels before she tied the ribbons above them slightly. She wasn't surprised when her husband suddenly grabbed her and pulled her up to him before they kissed. She was a bit taken aback at her husband's obvious approval of her dress, the blue lace one as it would be more comfortable for her. Her hair was up in a bun and she'd held onto the orchid he'd given her, putting it behind her ear again. When they finally parted she wasn't surprised when her husband put his hand on the bun and she said, "I have it over here."

"Better get it," Castle said slightly teasingly to her. He watched her go to the nightstand before tucking it down against her head and he said, "We need to go?"

"We better," Beckett said. "People are going to wonder."

With a nod Castle reached out to her and took her hand before sliding her engagement ring up to her wedding band and he pulled her close, kissing her tenderly on the lips.

Though they had spoken about leaving Beckett couldn't help herself and she wrapped her arms around him tightly before they were kissing deeply. When they'd parted she whispered, "Tonight we won't have to stop."

"I know I've been thinking of that all day," Castle murmured against her lips. He smiled when she brushed her lips to his before they then walked out of the room and made their way back outside to the tent. He wasn't surprised when his wife then went over to the two guests that were the last to arrive at the manor, the Beaches.

"I'm so glad you could make it," Beckett was telling Rudolph after she'd let him go. "How was your flight?"

"It was fine, that was a great wedding," the young man said with a smile as he watched Beckett hug his sister Stephanie. He then turned to Castle who'd stepped up to them and shook his hand before saying, "That was a beautiful ceremony."

"I was hoping it would be for her sake," Castle replied, shaking Stephanie's hand. "How's Sydney doing?"

"She's great she's getting into rolling around," Rudolph replied. He showed them a few pictures he had on his phone and said, "You should go though, you're not here to talk to us."

"We will later," Beckett said to the young man. "He looks like he's doing alright," she murmured to her husband as they then walked over to their table where the girls were waiting for them.

"I know," Castle said, as the man's boyfriend and girlfriend had broken up with him at the beginning of the month and started a relationship with just each other. "He'll find someone I'm sure."

"I don't think he'll want to now," Beckett said before she turned her attention to their daughters, hugging them tightly.

"What are you gonna do now Mommy?" Eliza asked then.

"We need to walk around and talk to everyone before we have dinner," Beckett replied.

"Can we go with you?" Julia asked.

"If you want to," Castle answered. "But if you want to go to your friends you can."

"We wanna go with you," Eliza said without looking at her sister.

"Alright, come on," Beckett replied with a smile, reaching out to her to take her hand. She made a beeline for Darnley and Nkosi and embraced the former tightly before she said, "What'd you think?"

"It was great; really romantic which was a shock," Darnley said before he laughed as she shoved his shoulder before they let go of one another. "It was nice," he said seriously. "Though do I want to know what you were saying in Irish?"

"You don't need to," Castle said with a smile as he shook his hand and then Nkosi's.

"And you two were definitely the most adorable flower girls I ever saw," Darnley said to the girls.

"Thanks," the two said at the same time.

"Brennan, Clara," Beckett said, going to her cousin and his wife who were standing next to Nkosi.

"A beautiful ceremony, we were glad to be able to see it," Brennan told her seriously. He hugged her tightly and then said, "I can see how happy you are."

"I would hope I look like it," Beckett said before embracing Clara quickly. "Where's Louis?" she asked as she hugged Erin for a moment.

"Outside," the little girl said with a smile.

Looking out of the tent since the table was near the edge of it Castle saw his daughter and her boyfriend walking hand in hand next to some red flowers.

"I think he liked 'lexis' dress," Julia said as she'd gone to her father and looked at her sister.

"I think so," Castle said before he turned away and walked over to his wife who was moving to the boys, Lanie and Jenny.

"How's Danny doing?" Beckett asked the latter when she hugged her.

"I just texted the nanny on my phone and she's bringing him down… now," Jenny said as she was looking over to the entrance of the tent that faced the manor.

Turning to look with the others at the woman carrying the baby Castle said, "I guess he did alright."

"He doesn't mind strangers," Ryan commented. "Which was really good for Javi when they first met."

Esposito made a face; since his partner liked to remind them of the way Tommy had burst into tears when he'd first held him; and then said, "Eliza didn't do that."

"Do what?" the little girl said.

"Nothing," Castle said. "We need to get going-"

"Wait," Lanie said before he could continue. "Those were some really romantic vows." She watched the girls and Tommy rush to Jenny with Danny before she could reach them and then said to her friends, "Also apparently naughty?"

"Private," Castle said as Beckett rolled her eyes. "Meaning between us."

"And us," Skye said as she walked by.

"Oh, Skye!" Castle said when he saw her before he went after her.

"What's he doing?" Esposito said as they watched him talking to the investigator.

"Is he telling her another song Mommy?" Julia guessed.

"I guess," Beckett said, frowning slightly.

"Seriously?" Castle was saying.

"Seriously," Skye echoed with a smile. "I think you two really do think alike."

"Great, thanks," Castle told her seriously before he then watched her walk away. "Sorry," he said as he went back to his wife.

"That's alright," Beckett said with a smile. "We need to keep going. We'll see you guys later," she said, directing the last to the others.

"I thought you were going to hold Danny," Castle said to his wife as they were making their wait to the next table.

"Jenny didn't want to risk him spitting up on my dress," Beckett replied with a smile. She hugged May and said, "I swear we didn't seat you guys together because you're from California."

Laughing May replied, "I think it was but that's alright, we have a family from Ireland here so you're off the hook for that."

"Thank you," Beckett said before she shook Luke's hand. After turning her attention to Skye and Mary she turned to Duane and Norah. "Are you enjoying yourselves?" she asked the couple.

"It was kind of you to invite us," Duane said first. "And a surprise."

"You've been very kind to us," Castle told them as he shook their hands warmly.

"Yeah, we got to ride the horsies!" Eliza cried, making everyone laugh.

"It was a lovely ceremony, very short but since this wasn't your first I suppose that's why," Norah then said.

"We had to wait last time," Beckett said with a smile. She then turned to Skye as she was placing her hand on her arm and looked at her questioningly.

" _You know they understood your Irish right_?" the investigator asked her in Russian.

Beckett opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself as she knew the woman was right. She then looked at her husband who was talking to Duane and Luke and she whispered, though speaking in Russian again, " _I'm so glad we weren't too graphic_."

" _It was enough_ ," Mary said in Russian too though slowly as she wasn't as fluent in it.

" _But the… about having a baby_ ," Beckett said slowly, looking between the two of them.

" _I mentioned to them that you were considering it but weren't sure yet; they managed to guess by the way_ ," Skye assured her.

Glancing at the woman Beckett then said, "Did you have fun with that though?"

"We did the same at our ceremony," Skye answered that with a smile. "But they were nice vows; they worked well."

"Thank you," Beckett said. When they'd said goodbye to the people at the table and the girls were coming with them she whispered to him in Irish, " _They understood us_."

At that Castle slightly swore in Irish before he said, "I guess they didn't want to mention it… which is good." He then said, "Skye however…"

Laughing Beckett squeezed his hand that was holding her own and they made their way to the last two tables to greet the last of their guests before they were heading to the main table to greet their parents who were waiting for them there.

"You look wonderful again Kate," Martha told her daughter in law once she was embracing her quickly. "I felt it had to be said."

"Thank you," Beckett said with a smile. She then glanced around and asked, "Where's Alexis?"

"Here," the young woman said with a smile.

"Your lips are swollen," Castle said exaggeratedly out of the corner of his mouth. He laughed when his daughter nudged him and he told her, "Do you want to sit with him and his family?"

"That's alright," Alexis replied with a smile. She sat down between Eliza and her grandmother before she looked down the table at Julia who was sitting on the other side of Beckett. "When is the music starting?" she asked as employees were coming into the tent with trays of tiers of food.

"Can I drink some tea?" Eliza asked her father before he could answer her big sister's question.

"No," Beckett said when her husband looked at her. She smiled and said, "You can have some pineapple juice though."

"We already got you that," Castle told her with a smile.

"Thanks," Eliza said, smiling back up at him widely. She giggled when he cupped the back of her head before kissing her forehead. She tilted her head back so she could share a kiss with him and then watched him turn to her mother.

"We're going to share," Alexis said to the little girl, nodding to their grandmother as well. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Eliza said, nodding eagerly.

Watching Julia as she spoke to Jim, Beckett's attention was turned to Castle when he touched her arm. "You can pick first," she said with a smile.

"Thank you but I'll let you," Castle said, nodding to the sandwiches.

Beckett wanted to tease him about that but then turned her attention to the food to take hers before she watched him take his own. She murmured to him then and smiled when he leaned into her, kissing her gently on the lips before they parted. "I thought there'd be more reaction to that," she said, glancing at the whistles Esposito and Skye gave to them.

"I know, weird," Castle said.

"Were you testing them?" Beckett asked laughingly.

"Yes," Castle said simply. He smiled when she shoved him playfully aside and then said, "Just to see how often we could do that."

"Now you're not?" Julia asked them, having been listening to them.

"We'll see," Beckett said quickly before her husband could say anything to that. She then smiled at him and told him, " _I don't really want to stop_."

Though he knew it might get a reaction Castle reached for her hand and tenderly kissed the back of it before he let her go so she could eat again. He glanced around her at Julia and saw that she was smiling at him. 'Keep eating,' he mouthed to her. When she playfully stuck her tongue out at him he did the same back before Beckett gently pushed back on his shoulder. He quickly started to eat again and then turned his attention to Eliza, Alexis and his mother on the other side of him so they wouldn't be ignored.

After they had finished the last tier Jim asked his daughter, "No cake?"

"Later," Beckett said with a smile. She then saw something out of the corner of her eye and turned to Darnley who winked at her as he stood before he tapped his knife against his glass.

"I have a toast that needs to be said before the celebration really starts," the detective said once everyone was holding their drinks. "To Rick and Kate, _féidir leat_ _a_ _fheiceáil do leanaí do leanaí, d'fhéadfá a bheith bocht i áidh, saibhir i mbeannachtaí is féidir_ _a fhios_ _agat ach áthas_ _, ón lá seo amach_. May you see your children's children, may you be poor in misfortune, rich in blessings, may you know nothing but blessings, from this day forward."

Beckett smiled at Darnley but before she could go to him and thank him she tapped her glass against her husband's and said, "Good?"

"Perfect, he did great with the Irish we'll have to tell him," Castle replied before he sipped at his drink and then turned his attention to Eliza, tapping his glass to hers.

With that done Beckett went over to her friend and hugged him telling him, "That was great."

"Thank you for asking me to do that, that was touching," Darnley replied, letting her go so he could shake Castle's hand.

"It meant a lot coming from you; especially after your toast from last night," he told the detective with a smile. Castle then saw that Alexis was walking up to them and he said, "I think it's time to dance love," to his wife.

"I'll be back for you," Beckett said to Darnley teasingly as her husband took her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. "Déjà vu," she said to Castle as they were soon facing one another.

"I know but I really don't mind," he told her.

"Neither do I," Beckett replied with a smile before she wrapped her arms around him as their song began soon after. She pressed closely to him and listened to him murmuring the lyrics into her ear and she smiled again as he was so serious in doing so. But finally she stopped him just before the song ended, turning her head and kissing him deeply on the lips; not caring that their guests were applauding them loudly with some whistles.

Julia made her sister stop clapping after everyone else had saying, "Now they're gonna dance with Grandpapa and Gram."

"Good… when can we dance?" Eliza asked slightly impatiently.

"After this one," Alexis told them. She smiled at her sisters and said, "I want to dance too."

Julia had to agree but the song was starting and she watched their parents dancing with her grandparents. She smiled as she could tell they were all talking to each other and she said, "What are they saying?"

"You want me to read their lips?" Louis asked.

"Don't," Alexis told her boyfriend as she playfully slapped at his chest. "Oh," she then said to him. "My dad wants to dance with me and you with Kate later."

"Really?" Louis said in surprise.

"To be nice," Alexis replied.

"Then we're dancing right after that," Louis said before his girlfriend nodded to him.

When the song had ended Beckett hugged her father before she walked with him over to Darnley before she took his hand and they walked out to the dance floor together. "I promise you after this you can dance with Trevor," she told him jokingly as they started to dance to the slower instrumental song she and Castle had picked to go in between the songs the girls had chosen together.

"I had a feeling and that'll be really nice," Trevor said with a smile. "How was my Irish?"

"Very nice I told you," Beckett assured him before she looked to the side when he didn't say anything to that.

"Did you know who he was going to dance with?" Darnley asked then as he watched her.

"I had a feeling… Lanie's the only one unattached," Beckett said. "Like Javier is."

"Isn't she dating, oh you meant here at the wedding," Darnley replied. "That's true so it's nice of him to ask."

"I think he knows she wants him to," Beckett replied with a smile.

"So who's next?" Trevor asked.

"You want me to tell you everyone I'm going to dance with? And the order?" Beckett asked after she exchanged a smile with her husband.

"Why not," Darnley said laughingly before she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "But what else will we be doing?"

"No," Beckett told him seriously. "No garter toss."

"I remember you told me you didn't want to do that," Darnley said quickly. "Bouquet toss?"

"Not really," Beckett said.

"You're giving it away?" Castle asked as the song ended.

"You know what I'm doing," Beckett told him in a mock scolding tone of voice. She smiled at him and then kissed her friend's cheek before she went with her husband and she said, "They're okay dancing with us now?"

"Let's just get it out of the way," Alexis said jokingly as the two had reached her and Louis.

At first the young man was a little embarrassed dancing with the stepmother of his girlfriend though he'd done so before and he cleared his throat before she than smiled at him and spoke first.

"This is nice though I forgot to dance with your father first," Beckett said.

"Not a problem," Brennan said as he brought Clara over to them. "I got another dance with my wife so I'm happy."

Laughing with Beckett as they watched him literally twirl away with Clara, Louis then said, "He's a character is my da."

"I noticed but he does love Clara," Beckett said. She saw him then looking over at Alexis and she then told him, "Have you told her yet?"

Startled and then checking to make sure the other two hadn't heard that Louis then said, "We haven't been together that long. How long were you with Richard before you were saying that to each other?"

"He told me before we were together," Beckett said simply. At his surprised look she said, "Circumstances warranted it, I told him I loved him after we were together for ten months."

"We've only been together for eight," Louis said before realization seemed to spread across his expression. "But you two knew each other for years before you were together."

"And you've known Alexis a little over a year," Beckett pointed out. "Relationships are different and I'm not telling you to say I love you to her yet," she said, pointing to him with her index finger. "Rick would be annoyed that I was."

"Do you mind that?" Louis asked.

"Alexis is his daughter," Beckett said simply. "But what I'm trying to tell you is that if the moment comes, don't let the idea of time stop you."

"I'll keep that in mind," Louis said as the song ended. "Thank you."

"You're welcome; don't tell Alexis we talked about this," Beckett replied as her husband was coming back with the young woman. She watched the young man nod before he took Alexis back to dance once more.

"What were you talking about?" Castle asked his wife with a smile.

"Nothing, just passing the time," Beckett told him. "Come on I want to dance with the girls."

"Gladly," Castle said as they went to collect their daughters from where they were dancing with Mari, Erin and the twins.


	34. With A Love That's True Always (Part 2)

"Calm down Rick," Skye was saying to him with a smile as she adjusted the microphone in front of her. "You said you wanted this one."

"I do," he said seriously. "But a few of the lyrics…"

"They're fine and remember I told you she said as well; just let me sing," Skye told him.

"You heard her," Beckett said, coming to her husband and pulling him away. "We need to get to the cake."

"True," Castle said since by then it was nearly eight at night and Jenny and Ryan had already said goodnight and congratulations to them and had left with their sons. "We're dancing right."

"Just let me sing," Skye called jokingly, making the other guests laugh. "So I've been asked to sing two songs by Rick and Kate," she said into the mic. "And I know you two had two others but these you both asked for." She then nodded to the DJ who began to play the music for the song and she soon started to sing when she knew she had to begin.

 _We wasted time and again  
On things, things we already knew  
Born to do, I give my love to you_

 _Whenever you get some time  
Whenever you get some time  
I'd like to roll it all  
Up in a ball  
And spend it with you  
You've got the power of love  
And love has the power to make it come true_

By then Castle and Beckett were dancing together as most of the other couples were doing and she murmured into her husband's ear, "It's a perfect song."

Kissing her tenderly Castle was relieved when no one reacted to that and they were soon parting, feeling her cheek press against his as they listened to Skye continue their request.

 _We can go…  
Through our love…  
We can do things that they said were impossible  
Through our love  
We can do all that we want to do  
We can go through our love  
We can go through our love_

At a slight instrumental there Julia whispered to Mari, "I wonder if she's gonna sing the second line really big like Paul does."

"She will, she loves that part," Kathleen said.

"Right now," Marie said eagerly as they were watching Skye obviously preparing her breath to start again.

 _Whenever you will be mine  
Whenever you will be mine  
I want to be with you  
Just want to do whatever feels right  
You got the power of love  
And love has the power to turn on the light_

 _Here we go…  
Through our love  
We can see things that they said were invisible  
Through our love  
We can see where we are going to  
We're going through our love  
Through our love we can learn to do things that they said were  
Impossible  
Through our love  
We can be blessed with a better view  
We can go through our love  
We can go through our love  
We can go through our love_

Skye smiled as the other guests were applauding but Castle and Beckett were kissing deeply. She nodded to the two when they stopped and then applauded last for her. "Thank you; should I continue now?" she asked.

"Yeah, better you do," Castle said, not letting his wife pulling away from him.

"Right then," Skye said before she paused, kissing her wife as she handed her her acoustic. "This is another one to dance to. Kate this is for you from Rick; Rick this is for you from Kate," the investigator said after she'd put the strap on her shoulder.

Beckett kissed her husband gently on the lips before she then wrapped her arms around him and they began to dance once more as Skye commenced with the song after strumming on the guitar.

 _Who knows how long I've loved you  
You know I love you still  
Will I wait a lonely lifetime  
If you want me to I will_

 _For if I ever saw you  
I didn't catch your name  
But it never really mattered  
I will always feel the same_

 _Love you forever and forever  
Love you with all my heart  
Love you whenever we're together  
Love you when we're apart_

 _And when at last I find you  
Your song will fill the air  
Sing it loud so I can hear you  
Make it easy to be near you  
For the things you do endear you to me  
Oh you know I will  
I will_

After Skye had finished up with the chords at the end of the song there was applause again and Castle and Beckett; when they'd managed to part; led the others over to their cake. It was smaller than their first one but covered with delphinium as the first and together they cut it though Beckett held Castle's hand as they did so.

"Oh come on you're not going to make a mess?" Darnley called out teasingly after the two had fed each other.

"We did that the first time," Beckett said with a smile.

"And I like this dress on her," Castle said. He didn't mind the heavy and loud laugh from Esposito, instead pressing his hand to Beckett's back and kissing her deeply as he tasted the cake still on her tongue. He had to fight himself not to go too crazy but finally the music was starting again and they parted, going together to the floor to dance once more though the song was faster. They were alone at first but the girls then rushed to them and he and Beckett held their girls on either side of themselves as they were jumping together and laughing until the end of the song.

"This is still emotional?" Jim asked Martha as they were standing on the edge of the floor, watching them.

"And seeing Alexis," Castle's mother said with a smile. "They're all very happy which is all you ever want of course."

"I agree," Jim replied with a nod. He then said, "And the girls will remember this night for a long time."

"Oh of course," Martha said. The song was ending and she tapped his arm telling him, "Let's dance with them next."

"After you," Beckett's father said with a smile to her before they went over to their two youngest granddaughters to dance with them that time.

Since they were left alone Castle took his wife's hand and led her out of the tent, away enough from the lights so no one would see them. "Sorry but I have to," he told her huskily.

"Hmm, I don't mind," Beckett said before she drew him to her so they could kiss once more. They were doing so passionately for some time, so long that she didn't realize someone was looking for them before they finally parted and stayed apart to walk back to the tent.

"Hi," Julia said with a smile as her parents looked at her in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Beckett asked, reaching out to take her hand.

"Nothing but everyone could see you," Julia informed them, still smiling as she knew they were going to be embarrassed.

"Well we did just get remarried…" Castle started to say as he looked at his wife.

"At least no one yelled out at us to stop," Beckett said with a sigh though she was smiling slightly. "But we should get back."

"What time do Lizzy and I have to go to bed?" Julia then asked as they were walking towards the tent.

Looking at her husband's watch which he held in front of her Beckett said, "I'd say another forty minutes."

"That's it?" Julia asked in obvious disappointment.

"That's still a lot of time," Castle told her. "Go play with your friends before they have to go to bed too."

"Don't," Beckett said as the first person they came to was Esposito.

"What?" the detective said before he smiled. "Couldn't even wait."

"Come on," Beckett said, rolling her eyes at her husband before she dragged their friend to the dance floor.

"So you're happy?" Esposito asked when they'd begun to dance.

"If you saw us outside I think that's apparent," Beckett replied with a smile.

"You two were really, really going at it," Esposito replied. "Scared the hell out of the kids." He laughed when she just glared at him and said, "Okay, me."

"Then you shouldn't have watched," Lanie said to him teasingly as she came by with Castle. "And I brought you your husband, you're welcome," she said as she let him go and pushed him gently to Beckett.

"Why?" Castle asked, looking at the two before they were moving away from them. He looked at his wife and said, "Well if they're so insistent…"

Beckett smiled and moved into his arms before they started to sway to the music. As they were doing so she murmured to him what Esposito had told her, smiling as he laughed before their lips were brushing together gently again.

"Did they dance a lot with everyone else?" Mari whispered to Julia from where they were watching their parents, sitting together on a chair.

"Not really but it's their wedding," Julia replied. "Your mom and dad did."

"They're in love," Mari said with a shrug. She then smiled and said, "Here comes your sister… oh wait…"

"Sweetie," Beckett said as she suddenly felt something grabbing her. "You're tired aren't you?" she asked as she picked up the little girl who was crying.

"I fell Mommy," Eliza sobbed.

"It's okay Eliza," Castle said, following his wife off to go to their table. He rubbed their youngest's back and then said, "What did you hurt?"

Not saying anything to that the little girl held her hands out to her father and giggled softly when he kissed them. "Did I get blood Daddy?" she then asked.

"No they're a little red but you're okay," Castle assured her.

"But you do need to go to sleep," Beckett told her after she'd kissed the little girl's hands herself.

"But-" Eliza started to say.

"You've been up way past your bedtime," Castle told her seriously. "So you were lucky."

"But you can't leave your wedding," Eliza said then.

"Nice try," Beckett said in amusement.

"She's right, I'll watch you until your grandmother goes to bed," Jim replied as he came over to them.

Sitting down Beckett said, "Do you want to say goodnight to everyone?"

Shaking her head as she giggled a little shyly Eliza said, "Just you."

"She's going to bed?" Esposito asked, walking over with Lanie.

"She needs to," Beckett replied. "Say goodnight to your auntie and _tio_ ," she then directed to her youngest.

"Night Auntie Lanie," Eliza said as she held her arms out to her. She hugged her tightly and said, "I'm happy you came."

"I had to honey," Lanie said with a smile.

"Do you know what my mommy and daddy said when they were talking in Irish?" Eliza then whispered though everyone still heard her.

"I have no clue," Lanie said as she handed the little girl to Esposito. She then smiled at Beckett and said, "They're going to wonder."

"And I'll tell them the same I'm telling you; it's private," Beckett replied though she was smiling as well. "Between me and my husband."  
"I'm happy you came here too _Tio_ Javi," Eliza said to him with a smile after her mother had finished speaking.

"Me too it was really nice here," Esposito told her, hugging her before he handed her to Martha who'd come up to him.

"Goodnight darling," Castle's mother told her as she hugged her tightly. "You were wonderful today."

"But I didn't do anything," Eliza said.

"It was enough," Martha replied, kissing her temple. "I love you Eliza."

"Love you Gram," the little girl told her seriously before they shared a kiss. She was given to her big sister next and said, "I love you too 'lexis."

"I love you too Eliza," Alexis replied. She shared a kiss with her and said, "Sweet dreams; tomorrow we'll go to Skye's house and swim again."

"Yeah," Eliza said sleepily. She smiled down at Julia before they squeezed each other's hands. "Night Jules love you."

"Love you too Lizzy," Julia replied with a smile.

"Okay," Castle said once he had the little girl. "Sweet dreams and I don't think we're going to stay up for too much longer. So you won't miss much."

"Will you dance with Mommy still?" Eliza asked in slight concern.

"Over and over until she tells me to stop," Castle said with a smile before the little girl giggled. "I love you sweetheart."

"Love you too Daddy," Eliza said, hugging him tightly around the neck before they shared a kiss.

Beckett took their youngest from her husband and kissed her gently on the forehead before telling her, "I love you Eliza, sweet dreams."

"Night Mommy, I love you too," the little girl replied. She was startled when her mother stood up with her still in her arms and she told her, "Are you gonna take me?"

"Do you want me to?" Beckett asked. She was startled when her daughter shook her head and said, "Really?"  
"Daddy's going to dance with you," Eliza said in a matter of fact tone.

"Okay," Beckett said. "We'll see you in the morning before you leave." She gave her a last kiss and then handed her over to her father. Watching them go she then said, "What are you going to do now sweetie?" to Julia.

"I dunno," the girl replied honestly. She thought for a moment and then smiled saying, "I think I'm gonna dance with Mari again."

"I was thinking that," Castle commented.

"Me too," Beckett said with a smile. She then reached for his hand and together they walked to the dance floor to finish their reception.

* * *

"Night Daddy," Julia was saying to her father outside the room she was sharing with Mari. "I love you."

"I love you too Julia," Castle said, embracing her tightly. "We'll see you in the morning okay?"

"I know, are you gonna eat breakfast with us?" Julia asked.

"I get the feeling you don't want us to," Beckett said in slight amusement.

"Not really, when you come with us on the trip again then you can have breakfast with us," Julia said simply. "Tomorrow's your honeymoon."

"We'll still see you," Beckett said as the girl then hugged her tightly. "Sweet dreams Julia, I love you," she told her before leaning down to share a kiss with her.

"I love you too Mommy," Julia replied. "That was a perfect wedding."

"It was, we're glad you and your sisters were with us," Beckett assured her with a smile. After Julia had waved to Castle she took her into the room and carefully tucked her into her bed as Mari was already asleep in the bed next to hers. Kissing her daughter's forehead once she was set Beckett went outside to Martha's room where she and Castle had been with their oldest. "She's set," she said to her mother in law.

"I'm sure she'll be asleep soon," Martha replied with a smile. "It was a busy night for her."

"It was, they'll be sleeping really well," Castle commented with a smile. "Good night Mother."

"Good night Richard, Kate," Martha said after hugging the two quickly. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Beckett replied, her husband echoing her. They left the room then after a last goodnight and made their way up to their room on the floor above. When they were inside and the door was closed behind them she turned to her husband and said, "It's done."

"All that waiting and now…" Castle said. He then smiled and told her, "I wouldn't have changed this summer for anything."

"It's not over yet," Beckett said as he reached for her and pulled her close against him.

"I know but… for now one more dance?" Castle asked her. When she smiled at him he pulled her along with him to the middle of their room which was clear enough for them.

"No music?" Beckett asked with a smile as he soon began to sway with her.

"Too much time," Castle answered. He smiled when his wife laughed and he gently kissed the side of her head before he murmured, "Do you remember our first wedding night?"

"Hmm, I can't forget," Beckett told him honestly. She waited for him to continue but he didn't, instead just kissed around her neck which made her sigh in pleasure before he finally made his way up to her lips.

"I want… there's a lot I want," Castle whispered against them before he could kiss her.

"I know but they're not leaving until at least ten," Beckett replied, not bothering to hide the slight tremor in her voice as her excitement was getting away from her control. "We have time."

"Not just that," Castle told her as he pulled back enough to look into her eyes. "But you must have some idea of what you want tonight."

"Just you," Beckett whispered before she leaned into him and they kissed passionately.

Castle wanted to protest that but he couldn't pull himself away from his wife, especially since her tongue was snaking through his lips and he couldn't stop himself from returning the gesture as it flicked and curled around his. He groaned at the taste of her and couldn't stop until he needed to catch his breath. Smiling once he looked at her he said, "What should we do now?"

Beckett gave him a look but only for a moment before she told him, "If I think of something I'll tell you but right now I just want to… go to bed."

"Yes," Castle said, his arousal soaring so much it seemed to have affected his brain. When she started to move away from him he then shook himself and grabbed her, picking her up before he carried her over to the bed saying, "I can't break with tradition my love."

"Oh?" Beckett said though she was smiling widely at him.

Castle nearly threw her onto the bed before he was right behind her, kissing her deeply before she could recover other than sitting up. Their tongues met again and he was nearly devouring her as she grasped the lapels of his blazer and he suddenly grew stifling hot. "We need to get these off," he told her then.

"Okay you-" Beckett started to say before he tried to reach for the zipper on her dress. "Wait," she told him quickly. "You're wearing more than me."

"Not that much," Castle said in protest. When his wife nearly glared at him he then nodded and pulled away enough so he could start to remove his jacket. He wasn't surprised when he was held in place by Beckett as she started to unbutton his shirt. "Now you need to let me," he told her firmly as soon as his shirt was fully opened.

"My shoes," Beckett told him simply. She couldn't help smile as he instantly moved and watched him untie and then unbuckle her heels before she whispered to him, "I have to get up."

"Okay," Castle said as he was moving back to her after pushing away her shoes. He quickly took her comb from her bun and set it aside before he came back to her while she undid her hair. He took a moment to kiss the back of her head before he unzipped her dress and he watched her get up and turn to him, realizing what she was going to do. He watched as she pushed her dress off her shoulders, letting it fall down her body until it was pooled around her feet. "God you're… stunning," he breathed to her, looking up into her eyes.

Beckett smiled at him before she stepped out of her dress and then watched him take it to the table that was closest to where they were on the bed. When he turned to come back to her she hurriedly climbed on the bed and moved until he was directly above her, taking her lips hungrily. She allowed that until finally she was pulling on the side of his shirt to remind him about it. "Help me," she told him before he was sitting up on his knees.

After he had helped Beckett get his shirt to the floor Castle was a little startled at first when she started to push at him so he would go to the edge of the bed. At her unspoken command he then stood up and moved so he was directly in front of her, watching her open the fly of his trousers. When she went straight for his erection before he took off his boxers he was nearly swearing and he then made her stop stroking him. "I need to get this out of the way," he told her before she let him go. He watched her move away and then quickly finished undressing as she was before his wife was reaching out to him. His heart started to pound heavily as he stared into her eyes and he told her, "I want to make love to you Kate."

"Please," Beckett begged him unabashedly. When he kissed her she held onto him as tightly as she could with one hand on his back but she got the feeling that he didn't mind her touch since he was trying to kiss her harder. Parting her legs as he gently pressed down to her; an unspoken question to see if she was ready for him; she felt him moving carefully against her sex and she broke off their kiss, moaning deeply in her pleasure.

"Help me," Castle told her before she then reached down for him. He grunted against her cheek as she touched him and soon after he was slipping within her and he whispered, "I adore you Kate."

"Oh…" Beckett gasped when he slid fully into her. He went slowly but it felt like they were rapidly coupled and she whispered his name as he was still above her. When he kissed her she shuddered and held onto him with both her arms before she had to cry out in pleasure as his hand was reaching up for her breast. "Please Rick, move!" she cried out impatiently as he then proceeded to do that for some time. And though she was enjoying that she wanted to feel him moving within her. And she tried her best not to push him to do that again as he was going for her neck. But finally he made his first thrust and she let out a heavy cry as it was a bolt all through her form. She was biting her lower lip when her husband soon proceeded to move repeatedly and she tried not to let her eyes roll into the back of her head though it was difficult. Fighting with herself she then managed to keep herself from it and then reached from her husband's neck down to his back. Feeling the way his muscles were working she bit at her lower lip again, loving the way they felt though he was still moving slowly.

Being aware of every inch of his body was thrilling and Castle knew that he had his wife to thank for that. It was with that in mind that he told her breathlessly though he wasn't really exerting himself too much, "So we're… we're married in every way again."

"Don't… stop," Beckett moaned as his right hand was coming up to her and starting to stroke at her breasts at the same time. She was startled when he stopped and then watched him though he was soon touching the side of her right leg out of her view. She was surprised at herself for forgetting that and hurried to move them both to wrap around him so she could take him deeply. "Oh!" she gasped in delight at his first thrust after she was ready. "This… we can't stop like that again!" she told him, digging her nails into his back.

"We will because you know this will be worth it," Castle said, speaking as quickly as he could as he was trying to keep his rhythm steady.

"It is… it is already!" Beckett cried out before he suddenly moved down to hit her clit. He managed to get to it and she then tightened her grip on him with her legs before he was striking the swollen nub and getting deep within her once more.

"Ah… fuck my love," Castle hissed, trying not to go too crazy with her and keep to his determination to make love with her. But it was difficult as he was feeling the pleasure very keenly and was trying to struggle with himself before he lost all control. After he'd been kissing her for a while he felt a little better and he then leaned down to her neck, kissing a few times very hurriedly at it before he then moved back to look into her eyes. As they were staring at each other he soon saw her joy on her face and he told her huskily, "You're so beautiful love."

Beckett couldn't really react to what he'd said, her focus more on what she was feeling in her body from him. She moved her hands up to the back of his head and began to rake her nails over his scalp, trying to give him back what he was making her feel. She was delighted when he then moved to kiss her and she began to run her hands all over his back and head while their tongues were fighting frantically together. When they slowly parted she was panting and whispered that she loved him before he slowed down. His next thrust into her was slow and she tried not to curse him out for that though she was filled with a great deal of pleasure. Luckily he nuzzled her lips and she knew he understood why she'd suddenly tensed up. But he continued to thrust slowly against her and she then said, "You should have just stopped."

Castle smiled for a brief moment before he then moved to kiss her again, going as slowly as their bodies were before he very slowly pulled away. He was going right back to her and then pulling away. He did that a few times; more for a distraction than anything else; and once they'd stopped he said, "I'm getting so close."

"I know, we took too long," Beckett said, wondering why she hadn't thought of that when he'd begun doing that.

"I'm not going to stop," Castle said. When she looked at him in surprise she told him, "I want to make sure we have every second we can."

"We will, keep moving and then I want to feel you fucking me," Beckett said breathily.

"Yes," Castle said, breathing that out himself before he then began to thrust just a little harder to make sure they felt one another. He watched his wife closely, his body throbbing and making him wonder if he was going to be able to last much longer.

Beckett was trying her best to not hurt her husband as she was raking her nails over his back. But she knew she was doing it hard and she gasped out as things started to overwhelm her, "Rick I'm… I'm going to come… please love; I want you to fuck me… I need…" She let out nearly a scream of his name as the tightly coiled pleasure that was within her broke and her hips started to rise up and down as hard as they could before she felt her husband slowing her down. She was still trying as she couldn't stop her body from trying to take what it wanted. The ecstasy that was in her was almost too much and she tried the best she could to hold onto her consciousness before the fact that he was climaxing as well was distracting her. She heard her name repeatedly on his lips and she bit at her lower lip as she felt him within her until she stopped, nearly exhausted, as she felt him thrusting a few more times against her.

"Love," Castle groaned heavily as he finally gave a last thrust and then stopped, panting heavily against her shoulder before he moved his head and kissed her deeply. After they finally ceased he then said, "You're… that was perfect, again."

Smiling Beckett began to stroke the back of his head before she said, "You're too much you know."  
"So you didn't enjoy that?" Castle asked her, trying to move. He wasn't surprised when she held onto him with her legs and waited for her to answer.

"You already know the answer to that," Beckett said, running her fingers through his hair by then. She smiled as he then moved his head and they were soon kissing while she cupped the back of his head firmly before they slowly parted. "Hmm, I wasn't kidding about what I said," she told him as he bent his head and started to kiss around her shoulders.

Though he didn't want to stop Castle did so as he realized he had an opening there and carefully pulled away from her. "Do you think I can ask you something?" he told her as he sat up and then pulled her up with him.

"Yes," Beckett said, watching him.

"Wear your dress for me again?" Castle asked.

With a smile Beckett said, "Okay but I want you to put back your pants… and shirt."

"Anything else?" Castle asked in amusement as they were both moving over to the table where her dress was.

"Just that," Beckett said. She was expecting him; since he'd grabbed his clothes; to get dressed first but he was taking her dress from her. "You're impatient," she teased him.

"You can see me," Castle said simply before he zipped it up. He was surprised when she went over to the desk and said, "You know already?"

"According to you I can read your mind," Beckett said with a slight smirk as she leaned back against it. She watched him dress swiftly and then straightened up as soon as he was nearing her and murmured, "How far are we going?"

Castle didn't answer her, instead he picked her up to place her onto the desk before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. He groaned as she beat him to moving her tongue into his mouth but was rapidly recovering. He began to run his hands over her back then, trying to press her harder against his chest. Though he wasn't really that successful he continued to kiss her though they parted to breathe numerous times until finally they were parting fully. "I wanted to just do this," he told her seriously.

"Okay," Beckett said, a little breathless at his tone of voice but loving it as well. She let him initiate their kiss that time and was soon fighting against his tongue with her own before they were grasping onto each other a little wildly. She wasn't sure which one of them had initiated it but he was suddenly pressed against her sex and she had no idea when exactly her dress had been pushed up enough for that. She didn't want them to stop but she had to point something out to her husband and was soon doing so.

"What?" Castle asked in surprise. He then followed her gaze as she looked down in between them and he breathed out hard when he saw that he was pressed up against her. He started to pull away when her legs suddenly wrapped around him, tightly, and he said, "What do you want to do?"

Beckett couldn't help smile and said, "Whatever you want."

Castle let himself shudder in pleasure at the millions of ideas that came to him at that suggestion and he then leaned over, kissing her firmly on the lips. But he kept it short as he was reaching around to her back and pulling down the zipper.

Unable to help it again Beckett smiled at her husband when he was standing up straight in front of her and said, "You didn't get much of a chance before this."

"If you want me to stop I will," Castle told her seriously, before he soon smiled at her. He then was becoming serious again as he watched her pull the sleeves of the dress off her shoulders, moving the blue lace fabric down until it was around her waist.

"Come here Rick," Beckett said in as sultry a tone as she could manage. "I know what you want."

Trying not to outright drool as his wife was right about that Castle bent his head and then brushed his lips over her mounds and shuddered in joy at the feel of them before her nipples were under him. They were both heavily taut and he said against them, "You're ready for me already."

"Do you know how hard you were moving against me," Beckett replied. She tried not to laugh as her husband suddenly stood up straight and looked down at his trousers. "You were eager."

"You too," Castle said before he felt his wife tugging on his shirt. He watched her then unbutton it and said, "You're not denying it?"

"You aren't either," Beckett shot back in response before she tugged the sides of his shirt until he was against her again.

Castle groaned while Beckett was moaning when their skin rubbed together and he couldn't stop himself, kissing her as passionately as he possibly could before they slowly parted. But he again couldn't stop and he leaned over, kissing around her neck before sucking on her pulse for some time. He stopped only when she pulled on his shirt and he helped her in getting it off before he said, "We need to get your dress off."

Beckett got off of the desk and watched her husband nearly run to the bathroom before he was returning to her. When he did she sighed and said, "I should have taken you out before you went."

Castle paused for a moment and then said, "Well you'll see me soon enough."

"Help me," Beckett said, smiling at him momentarily. She worked with him in getting the dress off before they were kissing and she waited for him to make sure the towel was on the desk before he picked her up again. As soon as she was set she was reaching for him and opening his trousers. "Good," she said when she saw the extent of his erection. "Now hurry."

"Wait," Castle said quickly before he took off the trousers. When it was off he then moved to her and immediately sank into her body as she had her legs parted for him already. He loved the moan she gave him before he covered it slightly with his groan. They were soon after moving together and he said, "You're… I need to fuck you."

"Fast; as fast as you can Rick," Beckett nearly begged him. Soon after he began to literally drive into her and she thought; as she had the last two times they'd been on that desk; that it was a great thing the furniture was up against an outside wall. She whispered his name and soon their lips met as they were rough against each other.

Castle did the best he could; though they were having a quickie; to make it last for as long as possible until finally they were orgasming. It was nearly at the same time, which he enjoyed until finally they stopped and they were slumped down. He tried not to crush his wife under his weight and as soon as he'd recovered enough he then slowly pulled away from her before saying, "Next you're picking."

"Did either of us really choose that time?" Beckett asked in amusement as he was picking her up.

"Then it was both of us," Castle said, setting her down on the bed. He took a moment while she readied herself to check on her dress before she was cupping his cheek and pulling him to her. They kissed deeply and sensuously before parting and he said, "Whatever you want," seriously.

Beckett couldn't help smile and then told him, "I just want you lover." She loved how he closed his eyes tightly and shuddered and then told him, "I think I want you on top of me tonight Rick."

Seeing she was serious about that Castle said, "Really?"

Pulling him onto the bed fully with her Beckett pressed her lips a few times along his jaw before she told him, "Do you remember what we're going to do now?"

As she was speaking Castle recalled what that was immediately and he couldn't help it, reaching down to her stomach. "We might have done that already," he told her.

"I know," Beckett said with a smile as she covered his hand with her own. "But we have no way of knowing that for sure."

"So I guess the only thing we can do to make sure," Castle began, sliding his hand around to the small of her back. "Is to keep trying."

Beckett took his kiss then but pulled away from him before he could let it last for very long. She then grabbed his hands and made them cup her breasts and she smiled at him before saying, "You still haven't done much."

"I was impatient," Castle said as he knew what she meant. He then proceeded to stroke her breasts as gently as he could while he leaned over and kissed her tenderly. Pulling away he then had her lay down and there he began to kiss around her mounds, trying to keep to that instead of just rushing to her nipples. But she was eventually leading him to them and he took the hint, capturing her right one with his mouth. He then proceeded to suckle at the nub, loving how taut it was as his wife was crying out and moaning deeply while she started to writhe against him. He eventually forced himself to move to her other and he stimulated that for as long as possible until he had to stop to get his breathing back to normal. "Hopefully that was good for you," he said when he could speak, looking down at his wife then.

Beckett knew she was likely showing her pleasure with his ministrations but she instead asked, "You said this was my choice?"

"Yeah," Castle said, speaking absently as he was staring over her body as quickly as he could.

Reaching for his hand again she made him rub his fingers against her clit a little before she smiled and said, "We can play a little."

Suddenly feeling as if he couldn't breathe Castle took a moment before he could speak and then said, "Not for too long."

Merely nodding Beckett reached for his length and they began to merely rub at one another. She was a little relieved they weren't doing it in sync but soon they were getting close to it. She was biting at her lower lip as they were doing that but soon she let go of him to stop him from touching her. "I think we need to take a break," she told him seriously.

"I was close too," Castle replied, sounding strained himself. He was startled out of his attempt to hold onto his self control and he then moved at her touch so he was sinking within her once more. "Ah god… this is so good… you're stunning my love," he told her huskily once they were coupled tightly.

"I know," Beckett said simply, trying to handle what she was feeling at that moment. But finally she managed to recover and she told him, "I want our favorite."

"Perfect choice," Castle told her, trying to smile but too impatient to begin to do so. He grabbed her left leg and placed the ankle on his shoulder before he pulled her right leg up and let her wrap it around his waist tightly. He then proceeded to thrust and groaned before she cried out as he was getting deep within her again. " _We're so good together my goddess_ ," he breathed to her as he looked down at her.

" _We have to be… you're_ … oh Rick _you're my soul_ ," Beckett moaned, not realizing what she was saying exactly. She was startled for a brief second when her husband leaned down and kissed her passionately and she forgot that trying to fight with his tongue that was rapidly within her mouth. When they needed to breathe she arched her back and leaned her head back so far it was nearly flat on the pillow underneath it. She didn't realize it but she was soon calling to her husband to keep fucking her and was a little startled when he then began to slow down. "Oh… not again please," she said with a moan as she was missing the heavy friction between them immediately.

"I don't want this to be short," Castle told her seriously as he watched her. He then reached up to her left foot and turned his head, kissing at it gently before he went up to her toes. He felt them curling as he flicked his tongue out to them and did that a few more times before he then stopped and kissed what he could of her foot as many times as possible. Once he had moved away he then began to thrust roughly again, groaning in pleasure as she gasped and then tried to match his pace as she had before. He felt her reach up for his left arm that she was soon gripping at and he swore bitterly before stopping completely. "Believe me," he told her when he saw her eyes had flown open in protest. "This is hurting me a lot too."

"Is it?" Beckett asked, feeling how much he was throbbing.

"I'm doing the same as you," Castle said. When she looked at him he said, "I can feel how hard you're throbbing." He then closed his eyes as he shuddered telling her, "It feels great."

"Pervert," Beckett said without hesitation. She then began to flex her muscles and when her husband was swearing she bit at her lower lip saying, "You should do that more."

"Curse?" Castle asked in surprise. When she smiled he then said huskily, "Vixen."

Beckett moved her left leg then to wrap it around his waist and at the same time pushed herself up onto her elbows before she murmured against his lips, " _Mo dhia_."

Castle couldn't help but beam at his wife then and said, "Really?"

"You told me to call you my god… that's the best way and yes, I mean it," Beckett replied with a tender smile to him.

" _Bandia_ ," Castle breathed out to her and a second later they were kissing each other hungrily, moving once more before he realized what he was doing. After he had he didn't bother to try and stop, the sensation of her sex grasping at him so tightly every time he sank in her nearly making him pass out. But he managed to keep conscious, loving the way that she was soon working around him which added to his pleasure. He told her he loved her in Irish before they were stopping at the same time and he looked at her in surprise.

"I needed it," Beckett said with a smile. She wasn't surprised when he kissed her again but was when it was brief. "And you too I think."

"Yeah it was…" Castle started to say before he trailed off.

"It feels very nice," Beckett said. "The motions are very satisfying."

"I know," Castle said, nodding his head as his eyes were wide. "And the way you're so wet-"

"And you're so thick and hard," Beckett said. Her husband's eyes went wide again and she smirked at him before telling him, "I can talk that way too just to warn you."

"Duly warned," Castle said. "But really, everything where I am…"

"Rick," Beckett told him warningly. She smiled just before he kissed her once more and she pressed herself forward a little more to kiss him back as they tilted their heads back and forth a number of times. Sighing deeply when they'd parted she said, "No more stopping."

"I can feel it'd be really bad for me to do that," Castle told her with a nod. And with that he began to thrust, both of them gasping in joy at the first tendrils of heat that came from their bodies moving again. He moved her legs up along his sides then and tried his best to angle his hips down into her. Groaning as he could easily feel when he struck her clit since it was so swollen he told her, "This is… tomorrow we're… we're just leaving to… to say goodbye and swim."

"And dinner," Beckett gasped.

"Oh fuck," Castle swore heavily as he recalled their reservations. But that was soon lost as another thought hit him and he told her, "I want to take you in that dress."

"I know, I want that too," Beckett replied, falling back on the bed as soon as she had spoken. When her husband came down to her she wrapped her arms around him and soon began to strike her heels against his ass, literally beating out the rhythm they were still managing to move in. After some time she realized that she was losing the pace and she tried to keep to it before it was too much. "Rick I'm… I'm coming!" was all she had a chance to say before her orgasm struck her roughly. As before she was arching her back as hard as she could and nearly clawing at his back as the ecstasy came upon her in waves that wouldn't stop. She wasn't sure how long it took but soon felt that her husband was climaxing and she cried out his name again as he was moving crazily within her, as much as she was against him.

Castle was sure that there was a moment when he and Beckett both passed out but in the end realized that it likely wasn't possible. He soon felt her calming down and then stopping fully underneath him and a few second later; three hard thrusts on his part later; he ceased his movements and then breathed out heavily. "If we keep doing this… we need to stay away from the edges of the bed," he finally told her.

Smiling Beckett stroked his hair with her right hand before gently fingering the indentations her nails had made on his back before she said, "We could make a bed on the floor."

"In the day," Castle said to her. He smiled when she slightly rolled her eyes and then kissed her before he said, "I'm so happy you know."

"The wedding or the sex?" Beckett told him.

Knowing that she was teasing him Castle said, "Both and by your own words in the past that's lovemaking."

Beckett wanted to reply to that but she needed to wait for him to move before she was pressed against his side. Then she told him, "You should be really happy that Esposito can't hear you."

"I am but he knows," Castle replied. When his wife raised her head and looked up at him he explained, "When we were playing golf I was talking to Brad about the fact we all call it that… did you know?"

"I've talked about it with Lily and Rebecca," Beckett said with a nod. "What were you saying exactly?"

"Just that we haven't called it sex since we started with our wives," Castle said.

"And he heard that," Beckett said simply.

"He did but he didn't tease us or anything," Castle told her. "He just asked what the difference was."

"You answered him didn't you?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"And yes I waxed poetic," Castle said. He smiled back at her then and said, "But he just said he was glad to hear it or he would have strangled me."

Beckett laughed out loud and said, "I might have to thank him for that. But don't worry; I wouldn't have let him do that."

"I know," Castle said before he then took her left hand. He began to rub his thumb over her rings there and said, "I love you Kate."

Reaching then with her hand Beckett cupped his cheek before she then said, "I love you too Rick."

The two shared a passionate kiss then, dueling eagerly together as Beckett drew her husband onto her body and they were soon making love again, taking their time and doing everything they could to pleasure one another until they reached their peak at nearly the same time.

Relaxing on the bed afterwards Castle told his wife, "I never thought I'd get to this point."

"And now that you have?" Beckett asked him as she began to gently run her finger over his chest.

"I find myself enjoying it immensely. And I think we really should do it again… and again," Castle said. He then took her hand with his own and told her, "Promise?"

"Yes," Beckett told him.

Kissing her on the lips Castle then murmured, "Always my love?"

"Hmm, always. I love you Rick," Beckett replied.

"I love you too Kate," Castle told her lovingly before they were joining together once more and holding onto each other as tightly as they could.

Losing count of how many times they would come together before parting to recover enough and begin again Castle and Beckett spent all the time they could to celebrate their remarriage. They were a mix of tender and rough and they never forgot to make sure the other was pleasured as they wanted to experience all facets of their love for one another as the night went on.


	35. Heart Of The Country

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: It was great to get feedback for the wedding and of course the last chapter so let me get to my thank yous for those. Virgenie (I am sorry that how my imagination works out isn't what you would wish it to be but I can't quite control it in all sense of the word. If I did do that I'd be forcing myself to write something and I would never do that as it defeats my idea of having fun while writing, enjoying writing. One thing in your review made me pretty upset and it was the idea that I do not like the idea of sons or if I had a son I wouldn't love him because he's a boy. You do not know me and please do not judge me by what I suddenly think in my head and put in a story which has nothing to do with my real life of course. If I had a baby and I found out it was a son I would love that boy with all my heart because he would be my child. The idea of hating a baby for their gender is disgusting to me, heavily sickening. And someone who I'm close to fourteen years ago was expecting, they found out it was a boy and I was so happy for them and looking forward to meeting their baby son once they were born. But they very sadly miscarried and when I learned the news I cried for some time as it was a heavy loss, I'm still teary eyed thinking about it. So no, I do not hate boys or sons in the slightest and never could do that because children are a precious gift and what they are is what they are, I don't care about gender),  
G-styler (Welcome to the series, and I am glad you enjoy them and the sex scenes. I have noticed writings holding back on those as you mentioned and I still hold back a bit 'cause I could go full on NC-17 with them but can't and also don't quite see it working for Castle and Beckett… why I don't know just instinct I suppose. Okay, so your question about me not liking baby boys I'll refer you to my response above because it's basically the same reply I'll give to everyone who asks so you have an answer to that. But a short one is a resounding no. And I have thought about it so you know, quite a few times in fact and what comes in my head is what comes in my head, it's the best I can explain it. Hopefully this update can be considered soon and you're welcome for the series up to this chapter),  
TORONTOSUN (So, so happy to see you liked how I wrote the wedding part with Castle and Beckett especially. And it was nice to see you liked the sequence they had, never been married so had to do research for weddings, lol, so glad that paid off! Oh and with that I'm relieved you thought the vows were not bad 'cause those aren't easy to write, especially for other people. And yeah, I had a lot of people to try and include and that became a bit difficult so I wasn't surprised you were wondering where Ryan and Jenny were in the second half sorry about that),  
MsNYC (Great to see you enjoyed the wedding and vow renewal, I did want readers to do that with the last chapter of course. And it made me laugh a bit to see you're sure there'll be a baby though glad you think with the way they're making love it's possible; meaning they're passionate which I am trying to portray them as if that makes sense. And I'm not surprised you want to see Darnley more before they go back to their kids and also very pleased you want to, it's great to see readers like him. And glad you thought it was great writing as usual of course! And I'm not going to fully disregard the first review you posted but just because I'll take your words great and beautiful describing the wedding, so that part I'll take. I also wasn't too surprised you mentioning Lanie too and missing them together, I figured readers would think that as well),  
Guest (Very happy to read that you wanted me to update soon, I hope this is soon!) and  
vetgirlmx (I was pleased to see your first reaction was the word excellent, good to read first off. And I'm so glad you thought it was the perfect wedding as the girls did too, I had wanted it to be the best one it could. And you've gotten what I've written with them married for so long, they are more comfortable with that. With what you said about nice to see you could tell they were more relaxed with declaring their love in front of people. With as long as they were waiting for the wedding I didn't think they'd really hold back that much. I could see what you had meant about it feeling like a large family gathering, I think that's what I wanted to do to make the guest list smaller than the first one; to be different; but by now they're close to so many people so it ended up a family gathering which I'm glad you noticed. And with them close friends to so many there were a lot of people, lol, you are right. Also you're right about that making the second reception different from the first which is definitely what I wanted! Very nice to read that you were happy the Beaches made it to the wedding. And with so many people arriving before the wedding I'm not surprised you forgot about them going to it. Not surprised you were that Rudolph is single; I figured the suddenness of that would elicit that kind of reaction. So great to hear that even though you don't know what's next since they've had the wedding you still want to find out and now you don't need to wait anymore to see what's exactly next!).  
Thanks so much for the feedback about the wedding and the last chapter, I loved reading them and am grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is the name of a song by Paul and Linda McCartney, from their album _Ram_.

Heart Of The Country

"I have to wonder why I bothered with the robe," Beckett told her husband jokingly.

"I have a hard time not seeing you in something," Castle said. "We do have to leave soon."

"Then we should finish," Beckett said, looking down pointedly down at his hand that had slipped underneath her robe and was clutching at her thigh.

Though he wanted to teasingly protest Castle finally nodded and let her go; not letting her off his lap though; before he then said, "Okay after last night?"

"Of course," Beckett said. "I'll tell you yet again, yoga Rick."

"I'm glad you do," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when his wife laughed before she leaned down to him. They shared a gentle kiss before he then told her, "Want to walk around a little?"

"Alright," Beckett said. She smiled when her husband looked surprised and then told him, "We're going out to make sure they're set in the car so why not go out to walk?"

"Great I'm glad we're thinking alike," Castle said. "I hope this continues."

"Pervert," Beckett said though she was smirking at him. She then fed him the last of the strawberries and cream he'd ordered as part of their breakfast, kissing him once he'd finished eating. She wasn't surprised when that became deeper and they were holding onto each other tighter while their tongues became embroiled in a heavy duel.

Caressing his wife's body during that time Castle found it difficult to remind himself that they needed to leave but finally his wife was pulling away and he recalled then. "You couldn't help yourself could you?" he asked her.

"Don't try to blame this all on me," Beckett said though she was smiling then. She leaned down and kissed him gently on the cheek before saying, "But since we're finished and it's almost ten we need to go."

Sighing as his wife then got off of his lap Castle watched her go over to get her clothes and said, "I'm so glad we have the next three days."

"I'm sure you are," Beckett replied with a smile. "Get up Rick or we're walking around for hours."

Knowing that her joking threat was in a way serious Castle got up and then went over to his own clothing before they were dressed and went into the bathroom to finish up. "I hope they're excited," he said to her when he'd finished first.

"I'm sure they will be since they do remember Skye's pool," Beckett said with a smile before she finished putting her hair up into a ponytail. "And Julia will be eager to show her cousin and Mari."

"That's true," Castle replied. She was walking up to him then and he was going to speak when there was a knock on the door. "The girls?" he asked her.

"Maybe," Beckett said before she led the way out to look and see who it was.

"Good morning," Darnley said as the door opened to him.

"How come you're here?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"I wanted to see you a little more before we left," Darnley replied.

"Do you want to come in?" Beckett asked him.

"That's alright, instead how about I escort you two to… wherever you want to go," Darnley said before waving his hand.

"We're going to the kids' rooms," Castle said laughingly. "Are you and Trevor ready?"

"Ready but I don't want to leave yet," Darnley said as he looked at Beckett. He then asked her, "You can walk."

Beckett nearly pushed her friend into the wall before she said, "Yes and you?"

"Touché," Darnley said with a smile on his face. "So what're you two planning on doing today, if anything?" he asked as they got into the elevator to go down one floor.

"We're going to walk north once we say goodbye to everyone," Beckett replied. "Maybe go into Adare too."

Castle was slightly startled but then realized that she was leaving the suggestion open just in case. "We might stop by at that bookstore again," he added, smiling when his wife glanced back at him.

"That would be fun," Darnley said as he studied the two, wondering if they knew how obvious they were. They soon reached the floor and stepped out of the elevator where they saw that a lot of the guests were gathered at a door down the hall. "Looks like everyone's ready."

"Morning Mommy, Daddy," Julia said, rushing to her parents when she saw them first.

"Morning sweetie," Beckett said as she embraced her. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good and I slept," Julia said with a smile as she knew what her mother had asked to check.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Eliza cried as she then ran to them.

After he'd hugged their daughters as well Castle then said, "Did you help get your suitcases packed?"

"Yeah, they're ready," Eliza said with a nod.

"Is everyone else?" Beckett asked, looking at her father and Martha who were standing nearby.

"We are," Castle's mother said with a smile. "We should go out some of us have planes to catch."

It took some time for everyone to make their way out to the parking lot as more of the guests came out. Castle and Beckett; and the others as well; were saying goodbye to Norah and Duane first who were heading quickly back to their farm.

When the couple had waved goodbye to the Irish couple Castle and Beckett were then saying goodbye to the rest of their guests until those that were going to Skye and Mary's home or to Limerick to catch the train to the Dublin airport were left.

"Thank you so much for coming," Beckett was saying to May and Luke, hugging her friend tightly first.

"I had to Kate, what did you expect?" May said in a jokingly before they let go of each other. "You made a beautiful bride; again."

"Thanks and you looked great last night," Beckett told her teasingly.

"I'll agree to that," Luke commented. He shook Beckett's and then Castle's hands and said, "But thank you for inviting us; May was delighted to get the invitation."

"Good," Beckett said with a smile. She gave her a final hug and then went to the Beaches with her husband, embracing Rudolph first.

"I'll agree with what May said," the young man told her. "It was a lot of fun to come and see you both again."

"And it was nice to see you two," Beckett replied as she looked over at Stephanie then. She embraced the girl quickly and said, "You'll tell your brothers and sister how it was here right?"

"Of course, I got some postcards from here so they can see too," the girl said with a nod.

"We'll try and see you in the city when we're there next," Castle told the two before they then left to go to their car to start loading it.

"So you two are going to be all on your own here," Esposito said as the couple had turned to them.

"Yeah, people are going home or moving on," Beckett said simply. She then turned her attention to Madeline and Isabelle and embraced the former tightly saying, "Keep in touch okay?"

"I will," Madeline assured her. "I was glad to see you again; especially here."

"Did you have a good time last night dancing?" Castle asked then.

Beckett glanced at her husband, not sure if that was meaningful or not, and when she looked back at the young woman she was startled to see that Madeline was slightly blushing. "So you did," she said with a smile.

"I did," Madeline replied, a small smile on her lips. "But it was great last night and I'll add my thanks too."

While Castle was quickly hugging the woman Beckett was picking up Isabelle asking her, "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah I had fun playing with the other girls," Isabelle replied.

"That's good to hear," Castle said as he squeezed her hand. "Did you say goodbye to the others already?"

"I think we all said goodbye to one another before you joined us," Madeline commented.

"Oh, that's good to hear too," Castle replied with a smile. "But Kate's right, we'll try our best to see you and your new place in the city."

With a final goodbye to Isabelle, Beckett set her down and with a final goodbye she and Castle walked over to Lanie, Jenny and the boys. "Was she looking at Rudy?" she whispered to him then.

"She was," Castle said quickly. "I noticed it last night."

"I did too," Beckett replied, wondering if the two would really do much more than dance as they had at the reception the night before. But before she could think any more on that they were turning their attention to their other friends from the city and she was hugging Lanie first.

"So how are things between you two?" the doctor asked teasingly.

"They're fine," Beckett said, trying to sound annoyed though she couldn't really carry it off. "Thank you so much for making it."

"We all had to," Lanie said. "You can't get married without your best friends."

"No," Beckett said with a laugh before they parted. "And we'll try to see you at some point back home."

"Likely for Halloween again," Castle said. "Since that's coming up first."

"Are you two still going to California?" Esposito asked. "Next month."

"We are," Beckett answered. "Not for too long though."

"Did you want us to give you an invitation?" Castle asked him.

"No, just thinking about how you'll be on your own then," Esposito said.

"I'm really glad that you've said goodbye to the girls already," Beckett said jokingly.

Esposito hugged her then and said, "I wouldn't have let them hear that."

"Alright, thank you for coming too," Beckett finally told him. She waited for Castle to say goodbye to the detective before they turned their attention to the Ryans. She took Danny from Jenny and told her, "I hope he enjoyed his time here."

"I'm sure he did," the woman replied with a smile. "I know Tommy did of course."

"The girls did too," Beckett said. She kissed the baby on his temple before handing him to his father and she then hugged Jenny before she turned her attention to Tommy. The toddler was a little occupied with the toy in his hands and she hugged him briefly before doing the same with Ryan.

"It was a really nice wedding," the detective told her and Castle who'd come to stand next to her. He shook hands with him and then said, "We're looking forward to Halloween already."

"Great to hear," Beckett told him with a nod.

"I agree with her," Castle said with a nod. "But have a safe trip."

"And let us know when you get back home," Beckett added. After Jenny, Lanie and Esposito assured them that they would she waved to them and made her way to Darnley and Nkosi as they were going with the others to Dublin. She hugged her friend as tightly as possible and then said, "I'm eager for the end of the month."

"Not too much longer now," Darnley told her simply before they finally let go of each other.

"Give my love to your kids and parents," Beckett told him, directing that to Nkosi as well as she was hugging him next.

"We will," Nkosi replied with a smile. "And we will remind them about our trip."

"I'm sure you would have done that even if you hadn't come here," Castle said slightly jokingly. He then shook Darnley's hand and thanked him for the toasts he'd made; though his hadn't been the last the night before; before he shook Nkosi's hand as well. "Safe trip back."

"And I'm telling you too, let us know when you get back home," Beckett told them slightly sternly.

"We will," Darnley said with a nod. He then reached for her hand and squeezed it tightly telling her, "Have fun for your second honeymoon."  
"We will," Beckett replied, unable to help smiling. She and the others watched the group headed for Limerick then leave, waving as she held her husband's hand with the other. When they'd turned down the road and were out of sight she turned with him and together they went over to her cousin and his family. She embraced Brennan tightly and told him, "Since we'll see you soon this isn't goodbye of course."

"Of course," the man replied with a nod, smiling at her. "And we'll hope you two will have fun around here."

"We know what to do to do so," Castle commented as he shook the man's hand and then briefly hugged him. "We're heading out to Dunmore Head tomorrow of course."

"Good idea," Clara told Beckett as the woman was hugging her. "You'll enjoy that I'm sure."

"We did before," Beckett said with a nod, smiling at her. She hugged Louis and Erin at the same time and told them, "You'll enjoy their home, especially the pool."

"Julia told me," Erin said with a wide smile, nodding her head.

"Alexis told me," Louis then said. "So we're eager to see it."

"In less than two hours you will," Castle said after he'd hugged Brennan and Clara quickly. He did the same with Erin before then shaking Louis' hand telling him, "Have fun and I really mean that."

"I'm sure I will," the young man said with a smile and a nod as a way of saying thanks without speaking it.

Saying goodbye to the Davises next Castle and Beckett shook Jake's hand and hugged Eve before they went to their friends.

"Though I really enjoyed yesterday I'm looking forward to the trip now," Brad said to Castle seriously.

"Great to hear since you'll see a lot," he replied. "Are you going to Cobh while you're there?"

"We did listen to your suggestions," Brad said, nodding his head.

"Great, you'll enjoy that," Castle replied with a smile before then shaking his friend's hand before they quickly hugged each other.

"If I were you I would have run right back to your room… or our room since I'm talking about us," Lily was saying to Beckett.

"Yeah we would have but we really wanted to have a chance to do something besides… that," Beckett said, unable to help smiling at her friend's wording. She then leaned in closer to her friend and said, "That's why we probably won't take too long with our walk."

"Great idea," Lily said. She laughed and embraced Beckett one more time telling her, "We'll see you on the coast."

"You will," Beckett replied with a nod. She let her go and went to the Fosters who were next to the girls and hers and Castle's parents. "Enjoy everything the next few days," she told them as she hugged David quickly first.

"We will, hopefully you two will as well," the man told her before clapping his hand on Castle's back while they were shaking hands. "Whatever you're going to check out."  
"We will," Castle said, echoing the man on purpose.

"Are you going to call them?" Rebecca asked, nodding to the girls that were next to them.

"Of course, you want us to call you too?" Beckett said jokingly.

"Why not?" Rebecca replied. She then smiled at her friend and said, "You don't need to, we'll hear from either your girls themselves or Mari will tell us."

"We'll see you in four days," Castle said, hugging her after Beckett had and squeezing Dani's arm as his wife was doing the same with the baby's other hand.

"Okay," Beckett said, turning to their family then. "Come here you guys."

Alexis was a little surprised at her stepmother indicating her as well but went with her sisters though she couldn't fit in the hug. When Beckett glanced at her she shook her head and waited as her stepmother turned her attention to the girls.

"I love you two," Beckett said. "And have fun, listen to the adults and just know that we'll talk to you every day until we go to meet you."

"I love you Mommy," Julia said first. "And we will to everything."

"Good," Beckett said with a smile before turning her attention to Eliza who was hugging her tightly then.

"I love you too Mommy," the little girl said. "And Jules is right we'll be good."

"Then I'll be very happy," Beckett told them before she shared kisses with them.

"Since your mom said it already," Castle commented as he knelt in front of them then. "Then I'll just say I love you Julia, Eliza and we're hoping you have fun."

"We will," the girls said together.

"And I love you Daddy," Eliza said first.

"I love you too Daddy," Julia said. "We hope you have fun with Mommy."

"I will," Castle assured them. He shared kisses with them before he stood and turned to see his wife and Alexis were hugging tightly.

"Love you Kate," the young woman was saying then. She smiled as she could feel by the slight jerk against her and then told her, "We'll talk to you and Dad."

"Of course," Beckett replied with a smile. "And I love you too Alexis."

"Love you sweetheart," Castle told his daughter after hugging her tightly. "And don't forget about your sisters."

"Dad," Alexis said in a slightly complaining tone though she was soon smiling. "I love you too and we'll have fun," she promised him.

"We'll take care of them," Jim was telling his daughter as they parted from their embrace. "And we'll hear from you…"

"Tomorrow," Beckett said quickly. "We'll let you guys relax today."

"Good, that way you and Daddy can swim longer," Eliza commented, making the others laugh.

"Of course," Martha said. "And you'll enjoy yourselves," she said as she hugged Beckett tightly.

"We will," she said with a smile after they'd parted.

"I'm not sure if I told you yesterday but I am very glad that you've given Kate what you have; and your girls," Jim said, shaking his son in law's hand.

"Your toast conveyed that," Castle said, nodding his head quickly. "Thank you; enjoy your time with the girls."

With that Castle and Beckett helped their daughters get into the cars they were going in and after everyone else was ready they were waving together to their friends and family before they disappeared down the road to make their way to Cobh.

"Okay," Castle told his wife as he turned to her. "So we're alone now… in the fact our guests have all left."

Smiling Beckett reached over for his hand and said, "Let's go."

"Wait," Castle said, pausing. "What about your camera?" he asked his wife then as she looked at him.

"No need," Beckett said simply, pulling on his hand so they could continue.

"Adare?" Castle asked.

"No need," Beckett repeated before she looked back at her husband and they smiled at each other before they made their way north and then to their right to reach the river. When they were standing on the bank of it she said with a smile to her husband, "I think we should just head back."

"What about lunch?" Castle asked her.

"We'll order in," Beckett said with a shrug.

"Why?" Castle asked his wife then.

"Because we can," Beckett explained very simply as she smiled at him.

"Okay," Castle said simply. They then looked out at the river at that point and he said, "Ready?"

"Ready," Beckett said, a slight smile on her face. She then took his hand and together they walked back quickly into the hotel before they made their way up to their room. She could tell her husband was as eager as her as they were going; the way his hand was squeezing at hers letting her know; and she became more keen with every step until they were at the door and slipping inside in a rush nearly as one.

Castle tried not to move them too quickly before he was grabbing his wife next to the bed, kissing her passionately. He flicked his tongue out to her lips and soon slipped it past them as she was very welcoming already. He caressed her back tenderly while he was doing that; so things weren't too rough as he couldn't forget they hadn't been outside for too long. When they'd finally parted after about three kisses he said, "We could stop and then go back."

"We could," Beckett replied before nuzzling his lips with her own. "But then we wouldn't have as much fun as we will right now."

Shuddering in pleasure Castle leaned over and kissed her firmly though not as deeply as before. "Okay but if you'd wanted to do that I would have; this honeymoon isn't just for the… for what we'll do in bed."

"Oh I know, don't worry," Beckett replied seriously. She then smirked and said, "Do you want to delay anymore?"

"No," Castle said simply.

Beckett cried out heavily in her surprise when her husband picked her up and then threw her on the bed. Since they weren't too far from it she was landing gently before she started to laugh as he toed off his shoes. She did the same and launched them off the end of the bed before turning her attention to him as he was coming to her. "Who's going to pick?" she asked him after they'd kissed as a kind of greeting to each other.

"I think you are with that question," Castle told her with a wide smile. He kissed her again while they were undressing each other before he then watched her go over to her suitcase in the armoire. "No toys?" he asked her jokingly when she was coming back with their copy of the _Kama Sutra_.

"It'd just get in the way," Beckett said before she showed him the page she'd turned to.

Studying the position Castle nodded and said, "I just need my brace." He was slightly startled when she threw it to him and he told her, "You're good."

"I would hope so," Beckett said as she watched him get it on then. "Dealing with you."

Castle gave her a very brief look before he then said, "Ready." All of a sudden he had his wife in his arms and he was doing his best to hold onto her as at the same time he was trying to move into the position as he could feel her eagerness.

Feeling him moving Beckett moved away from him then and watched him get on his knees before bending back on his elbows. "Okay?" she asked in slight concern as she touched his knee.

"I think so," Castle said. He looked thoughtful and when his wife asked him what was wrong he said, "Mind if I try?"

"Go ahead," Beckett replied. She then watched him thrust and found herself jealous of the air for no real reason. About to comment her husband was reaching out to her and she couldn't say no; especially because her sex was throbbing in its desire. She kissed her husband deeply before he helped her down onto his erection and soon they were coupled tightly together.

Groaning heavily as Beckett was soon moving on him Castle wrapped his arm around her as tightly as he could, watching her moving above him. He then grit his teeth together when he felt that she'd begun to rub her clit against his skin and he started to hiss heavily at the sensation. That coupled with the way she was moving quickly on him made him wonder if he was going to be able to hold onto his self control. Luckily he found a distraction quickly and he reached down to her knee which he began to carefully rub against, looking up at her. He tried to move himself then but found that it was difficult and he said, "You need to-"

"Don't worry," Beckett replied with a smile. "I'll take care of myself but you'll be helping." At that she then stopped moving and began to clench her muscles around him, watching him leaning his head back and groaning as he'd done before. She let herself do that for a while then and finally stopped to go back to thrusting against him before she said, "I forgot you… you couldn't move with this one."

"Don't worry," Castle told her. "I was… I moved more last night."

Beckett tried to smile as he knew he meant that as a joke but she was soon leaning over and kissing him deeply though she couldn't do that for very long with that position. When they'd parted she cupped his face with her hand before she suddenly felt his hand grasping onto her hip. She bit her lower lip at the shock that touch provided and soon after he was reaching up to her breasts to caress them. She let out a moan as that was quick to combine with the pleasure roaring through her body at the pleasure between them and she moved her hips slightly more to get a different angle down on him. They both groaned deeply together as she was taking him within her deeper and her clit was more firmly against him. "Rick…" she breathed out in joy as she then looked at him.

"I know you feel…" Castle started to say as he stared at her. But something seemed to snap in his head and he said to her, "I'm sorry." Before she could say anything to that he was moving her slightly before he was sitting up on his knees and could move as well. He was thrusting with her as suddenly they were starting without a word to each other. He felt his heartbeat going rapidly as the sound of his wife's hips slapping his was almost loud in the room and he reached for her ass with his right hand. The second he did that he was startled when she moaned and he forced his eyes open, looking at her and watching her to see if she would speak.

"Please… hit me," Beckett begged him, trying not to get too embarrassed at doing that but it was what she wanted. She wasn't too surprised when her husband kissed at her jaw a few times in response to that and she was then crying out heavily as his hand slapped her roughly. "Please…" she whispered yet again. When he then hit her again she cried out his name before telling him, "Fuck me."

"Not this time," Castle said firmly before he grabbed her hips with both his hands. He watched her moving, shuddering in his thrusts against her, and he reached up then to her head to pull her down to him. As they were kissing hard he groaned against her when her fingers slid a little wildly through his hair and finally he tilted her head to the side and began to suck hard at her pulse.

Hoping she wasn't screaming Beckett moved her fingers to her husband's back and began to dig her nails into his back to try and anchor herself onto something that would give her the support she needed. She could feel that he was bruising her skin but didn't really care, missing the pressure on it when he moved away. That was soon forgotten though when he then took her lips and she fought back against him as much as she could before finally she lost all control. Tilting her head back she cried out to him nearly screaming his name as she completely lost her rhythm until she felt him starting to join her. Hearing her name on his lips she nearly began to tremble but finally the waves of ecstasy searching out through her slowed down and she nearly slumped into her husband's arms as he held her tightly against him.

Trying his best not to move her Castle lasted a little longer than her and with a last rough thrust he stopped, breathing heavily before he began to help her lay down on the bed. Though she'd tried to stop him he then lay next to her and wrapped his arms around her before saying, "That was a great start."

"It was," Beckett said with a slight laugh. "We were supposed to go swimming after our walk weren't we?"

"And we were supposed to walk more," Castle commented with a smile.

"That too," Beckett said in amusement. She then reached up to him and gently stroked the back of his head before she said, "But I didn't really mind taking a break from our plans."

"Great or else I did a horrible job," Castle replied. He then kissed her deeply and once they'd parted he said, "What would you think about going to try out their archery sets?"

"I'm surprised you didn't suggest that sooner," Beckett replied, kissing him quickly. "And that would be fun."

"Are we going now?" Castle asked his wife then as she was getting up.

"Not yet but prepare yourself for it," Beckett told him with a smile as he was scrambling to follow her.

"And then after we'll swim right?" Castle added.

Smiling Beckett nodded before she then told him, "We better take a shower before we leave."

Castle nodded in agreement before he then asked, "Do you want to plan anything for our last day here?"

"I did," Beckett said. "Limerick?" she then suggested.

"Too far," Castle said. He smiled when his wife gave him a look and then told her, "What about just driving out again?" he asked her. "But we head north this time."

Beckett thought that over for a moment before she then nodded and said, "But what about getting another car? Would you be able to?"

"I can try it," Castle replied. "I can make a call after our shower as we're walking out."

"Then we have things set," Beckett said before she sat up. She smiled when her husband joined her quickly and she wrapped her arms tightly around him before they were kissing again. Though they were passionate that kiss delved into numerous rapid ones that didn't stop until they were nearly gasping for air. "Hmm, I'm already regretting our plans," she couldn't help telling her husband.

"Not totally," Castle commented.

"No but we will come back," Beckett said. She then heard a sound and smiled saying, "Maybe not."

"We had breakfast a while ago," Castle told her in a kind of protest as his stomach had grumbled.

"Alright what do you want to do?" Beckett asked with a smile on her face again.

"Maybe we should stop and grab something," Castle suggested.

"Where?" Beckett asked as she got off of the bed and pulled him after her.

Castle paused before he then said, "Okay then order something and take it to go. I have to order the archery target anyway so I might as well."

"Good," Beckett told him before she pulled him the rest of the way to the bathroom and into the shower before they were kissing fervently once more.

* * *

"Here's your lunch," Castle said as he then handed the sandwich to his wife that had been delivered while she was finishing getting ready.

"And the archery?" Beckett asked him.

"It's ready for us," Castle assured her.

"Great, let's go," Beckett said as she picked up one of the two water bottles on the table.

Castle couldn't help smiling after his wife as she was definitely eager to go though he would need to lead the way. Walking with her through the lobby he passed her slightly and together they made their way to where their wedding ceremony had taken place the day before. "Seems like it was just a couple hours ago," he said with a smile to her.

"It does," Beckett said in agreement. "And I guess if you want to think of it that way you can think of it as being hours then yes it was."

Unable to help himself Castle leaned over and kissed his wife on the lips briefly as an employee was walking over to them with the bows and arrows.

Finishing her sandwich first Beckett went to the bows and picked one up before she tested it.

"They're the same love," Castle said as he walked over to her.

"They are but I don't care," Beckett replied, taking an arrow then. After she'd set it into the string she then prepared it and pulled until she let go and watched the arrow land on the red area, close to the yellow.

"Nice," Castle said. "Are we going to compete on this one?"

"For the sake of our honeymoon maybe we shouldn't," Beckett told him as she got her next arrow.

Watching her shoot off the rest of the arrows Castle said, "Maybe it's better we didn't compete."

"Why do you assume," Beckett said, glancing at him with a wry look. "Come here and hurry."

"You want to go swimming?" Castle asked her.

"Yes," Beckett replied with a smile. She looked on when her husband started to fire off his arrows with bright yellow fletching, surpassing her shots. "I told you."

"You figure after all these years I would know not to doubt you," Castle said as they went to the target to grab their arrows.

"You should but I don't think you will," Beckett said simply. When they walked back to the point they needed to shoot from she went first, smiling at the bullseye she'd managed get twice. "You know you're far better than I am."

"At this yes which is nice since you're way better than me with a gun," Castle commented.

"Not that much," Beckett said. She then waited for him to take his shots before she said, "I think that makes us even."

"You're right," Castle said as he thought of that. "A nice balance."

"Yin and yang again?" Beckett said with a smile.

"Exactly," Castle replied before he kissed her cheek and they went together over to the target again.

After shooting three more times Castle and Beckett sat down together in between their mark and the target as they finished their water.

Beckett was going to speak then when all of a sudden her text alert sound rang and she was quick to get her phone out of her pocket. "They made it," she told her husband.

"Oh yeah?" Castle asked interestedly.

"Yes and according to Alexis; who this is from," Beckett read off from the message. "They're going to just barely unpack before they go swimming."

"No surprise there," Castle said with a smile. "We have to remember to ask Julia how Mari likes the house."

"We'll ask the Fosters and Davises," Beckett said simply. She then texted Alexis back reading for her husband, " _Tell the girls to have fun and don't overdo it on the slide; though that's more from me_." She paused and smiled up at her husband as he began to laugh and then continued saying, " _But just tell them to have fun and that we miss them already_."

"Definitely," Castle said in agreement, nodding his head as he watched her putting her phone away.

"So I'm finished," Beckett said with a smile to her husband, shaking the empty water bottle.

"Me too, we're in sync," Castle said. When his wife rolled her eyes they got up then and went to the swimming pool before they separated so they could change.

When Beckett stepped outside she was startled to see that she was the first of them out but a second later her husband was walking to her and she said, "You were too slow."

"Too slow for what?" Castle asked, smiling.

Beckett didn't reply, instead she led him over to two lounge chairs that were next to each other before she sat down and said, "We haven't waited an hour yet."

"No?" Castle asked in surprise.

"No, sit with me," Beckett said, holding her hand out to him. She couldn't help her laugh when her husband rushed to push his chair right next to hers and she told him, "How long until we need to get ready for dinner?"

"Our reservations are at eight," Castle told her.

"Okay so I would say we should be out of here by six… five hours," Beckett replied. She smiled when her husband looked at his watch himself and she told him, "I know but things took a while with saying goodbye and then…"

"Yes," Castle said simply. He smiled when his wife rolled her eyes and he told her, "And since it's now been an hour since we ate…"

"I'll follow you," Beckett said with a smile before she then got up as he was doing the same himself. She laughed when he tried to grab her and she pushed him away saying, "Go, like I said I'll follow." When he frowned she stepped on her toes and kissed him before he dove into the deep water as she went down the steps at the other end.

As soon as he had resurfaced Castle went straight to his wife and stood on the last step as she was on the one above him. "Come on," he told her.

"You can take me," Beckett said in a mock exasperated voice.

The two shared a wide smile with one another before Castle was grabbing Beckett and falling back into the water. When they resurfaced they splashed one another for a little before they ducked underneath the water and then swam down to the other end together in a kind of race. Though in the end neither cared who would reach it first they just wanted to kiss which they were soon embroiled in holding onto the edge together. It took a while before they were parting but once they finally were they smiled at each other before falling into one another again, unable to stop themselves from doing so at all.

"We are so, so lucky that no one else is here," Castle said.

"That might not be a bad thing," Beckett commented. When her husband looked at her questioningly she smiled and told him in Irish, " _If you could I'm sure you'd be taking me out of the water and taking me as hard as you could_."

" _Definitely_ ," Castle replied. He laughed slightly when she splashed him and he leaned over again, unable to help himself as they kissed once more. It was brief and he said, "Race?"

"Sure," Beckett replied with a smile. She then ducked under the water and started to swim back to the other end. Going up the steps she turned to find her husband grabbing her and picking her up to her short cry of surprise. "Don't throw me in!" she gasped as he went down into the water.

"I won't, I know better than that," Castle replied before he let her slide down in his embrace. When she wrapped her arms around his neck he said, "Do you know what I thought when I was watching you last night?"

"No but I can feel it," Beckett told him wryly. She wasn't surprised when he set her down and she kissed him deeply before she heard someone walking into the room. Parting from him she wasn't surprised when her husband quickly ducked under the water and swam away. She then went after him and for a while they were swimming around before they then got out of the water and went over to their chairs.

"This was nice," Castle said, smiling over at his wife next to him.

"I know but we're not finished yet," Beckett replied.

"No…" Castle said slowly.

"What's on your mind?" Beckett asked with a smile as she glanced over at him.

"Mind if I ask you for a story?" Castle said with a smile.

With another smile; though far briefer than the one before; Beckett became thoughtful and asked him, "From when?"

"Whenever you want," Castle replied with a nod to her.

Beckett thought again for a while before she then said, "It's about Patrick."

"Okay," Castle said then.

Trying not to laugh at how eager her husband obviously was Beckett then began her story with, "So Patrick and I were going to dinner one night while we were at the Academy. It was also my birthday."

"Please tell me he celebrated with you," Castle said.

"He did," Beckett said simply with a smile. She then continued saying, "We went to _Remy's_ that night and ate at one of the taller tables they used to have."

"I remember those," Castle said with a nod. "You used to have a great view of the street from them."

"We sat there," Beckett said with a nod. "And after that we then headed to _Serendipity_ for dessert."

"Did you try out that thousand dollar ice sundae?" Castle asked her interestedly.

"No, we got separate sundaes," Beckett said. "And once we were eating those talk went to what we were hoping to do with our careers."

Castle watched her then as she spoke, wondering if there was some reason she was telling him that particular story or it was just because she had recalled it.

* * *

 _"I think I know what you're going to say," Darnley told Beckett after he'd eaten some of his mint chip ice cream with hot fudge. "You're going to stay with the police forever."_

 _"Most likely," Beckett replied. "What else could I do? It's what I'm training for and am best at."_

 _"That's true," Darnley replied. "But what about moving up the ranks. You never told me what you wanted to do with that."_

 _Looking down at her strawberry ice cream sundae Beckett was quiet for a moment before she then said, "I don't know. We're both in agreement that we want to make it to Detective. But as for further than that…"_

 _"Let me help you out a little," Darnley told her. "When I was thinking of doing that I thought of the idea of the politics that are involved with positions higher up. Also the fact that I won't be working on cases leaving the detective position. Do you want that? Politics and deskwork? Meaning paperwork and people with their noses up in the air."_

 _"Noses up in the air?" Beckett asked slightly laughingly._

 _"You know what I mean," Darnley replied though he was doing his best not to laugh either._

 _"If I really think about it then no," Beckett said after being quiet for a while. "What about when you retire?" she asked him._

 _"I would love to live on the ocean and make that decorative art I told you about," Darnley said after he was quiet for a moment then to think._

* * *

"Decorative art?" Castle asked, interrupting his wife.

"Yeah," Beckett replied with a smile. "He makes things from driftwood… or he did I don't know if he still does anymore."

"I didn't notice anything," Castle said slowly as he tried to recall when they'd been at the man's home earlier that year. "Maybe it's like with your photography; he needs to get back into it."

"It's why you talk about doing that during retirement," Beckett told him.

"And you?" Castle asked then.

Beckett was smiling again at that question and she then said, "It took me a little longer to answer that as I hadn't even started with the police yet."

* * *

 _"You haven't thought of it yet?" Darnley was asking Beckett when she was quiet._

 _"I'm trying to think," Beckett said in a mock annoyed voice. "But I guess getting to that point I'd get back into photography."_

 _"Oh so you like that," Darnley said._

 _"I do but I don't really have the time for it… or the inclination either," Beckett replied slowly._

 _"Once the kids start coming then that's when they say people become photographers," Darnley said before he and Beckett started to laugh together before they then finished up their sundaes so they could go to the movies._

* * *

"You never asked me," Beckett said then.

"I think I had an idea that you weren't going to want to move up the ladder," Castle said. "The idea never came to me though." He then became thoughtful and asked her, "What about the boys?"

"I don't know," Beckett said honestly. "We never talked about it as we were more focused on our cases."

Castle nodded and then said, "Want to go back in?"

"That would be great," Beckett said before she was getting up and then following him into the water where they ducked underneath before starting to race each other down the length of the pool once more.


	36. Heart Of The Country (Part 2)

"Come for me love," Castle groaned heavily to his wife as she was below him, raking her nails over his back. He felt her soon after beginning to climax and he tried not to thrust too hard within her though it became impossible to do. He was following her swiftly after and he tried to make it last as long as he could until finally he was stopping as she was limp underneath him. His body throbbing in pleasure he kissed at her jaw and neck for a while before she held his head in place and brought him up to her.

Sharing a kiss with him Beckett said when he pulled away, "You couldn't help yourself could you?" as he'd instigated their lovemaking the second they'd gotten into the room.

"No," Castle replied as he could feel her legs that were wrapped around him moving slightly. Soon after her left leg moved up and down on him and he shuddered heavily at the sensation that stood out from the way his body was feeling coming down from his pleasure. "But you could have easily stopped me," he pointed out to her. When she merely smiled at him he shuddered heavily once more before he kissed her deeply. Feeling her responding to him he was shuddering in joy and then when they parted he told her, "I feel like canceling our reservations."

"No," Beckett said firmly though she knew that he was joking. "We probably need to get ready to go so get off of me." She watched with a smile as he gave her a mock irritated grumble but was soon doing so and she watched him get off the bed. They took a quick shower and when they were back out in the bedroom she went to the armoire where her dress was. "You're not going to get dressed?" she asked him with a smile.

"Right now," Castle said though he was soon handing her the dress.

"Not that first," Beckett replied with a slight smirk at him. She then walked over to where her suitcase was and stood there for a moment looking something over before she moved.

Castle, watching her, suddenly found it hard to swallow as he watched her pull on a pair of blue panties that nearly matched her dress. As she walked back to him he confessed to her, "I could get aroused again really fast."

"I know but I did want tonight," Beckett said. She was serious so when her husband nodded to that she didn't feel too guilty about him having to stop to turn his attention to getting dressed though he was helping her step into her dress first.

After Castle had zipped the back of the dress he said to his wife, "Do you want to sleep tonight?"

"No, did you?" Beckett asked, turning back to look at him.

"No but I think we should take it easy," Castle said.

Beckett did her best not to smirk at her husband and just managed to get it under control before she then said, "Then you must be tired."

"No," Castle said simply, not rising to her teasing at that point. "But maybe we can take it easy."

"You know we never made that bed," Beckett said with a smile.

Castle was slightly confused and was going to ask what she meant before he abruptly stopped and looked at the bare space of the floor before he shook his head. "Maybe another night."

"Really?" Beckett asked in slight surprise.

Smiling Castle said, "Really, you'll see tonight."  
"Okay," Beckett said before she watched him go to his clothes. Once she was sure that he was going to get ready she turned her attention to preparing her hair which she soon had swept up into a bun. She tucked her mother's comb into that and walked over to Castle who was finishing with his shoes. "I hope you comb your hair," she told him as she sat next to her.

"Of course but that's because of you," Castle said, glancing over at her as she stopped him from putting her shoes on for her.

"I take full responsibility for that and I am glad I did," Beckett replied, smirking at him.

"And you'll do that again tonight," Castle stated instead of asking.

"That depends," Beckett said simply, finishing with her other heel and standing a second before her husband was nearly rushing to do the same.

"On what?" Castle asked though he was aware of the answer already.

"On how we are tonight," Beckett replied. She smiled when he nodded; pretending to be serious, before he returned that with a grin of his own and they were soon wrapping their arms tightly around one another.

"You usually do," Castle told her before he leaned down and kissed her deeply.

Beckett couldn't stop herself from responding to him and she was soon parting her lips for his tongue. As they were tangling together she tried not to get out of control and muss his hair as she'd done earlier while they were making love. But thinking that as they slowly parted she then said, "I almost did it there."  
"Really?" Castle asked, smiling at her.

"Yeah," Beckett said with a returning smile. She shared a kiss with him then and said, "We should go or else we're going to stay in."

"Nothing wrong with that," Castle told her as she was taking his hand to lead him over to the door.

Beckett glanced at him with a slight look and once the door was opened they stepped out into the hall. She was surprised when he didn't say anything else but as they stepped into the elevator she looked at him and saw the expression on his face. "Hey," she said with a smile as she gently squeezed his hand.

"Sorry, just trying to repress enough," Castle commented as he looked at her.

Beckett laughed slightly at his use of the word enough and then held his arm, squeezing it tightly before they reached the lobby. They stepped outside and she looked around before saying, "I want to walk before we go back to the room."

"Sure," Castle said with a nod. When she glanced at him he told her, "I don't mind waiting."

"Oh," Beckett said as she realized why he said that to her surprise. "So that's how you want it."

" _I'd like to but you realize we need to agree on this together_ ," Castle said, pausing to turn to her.

" _I know, don't worry_ ," Beckett said, tempted to kiss him but holding back on that. " _And that would be nice_."

" _You're sure_?" Castle asked her.

"Yeah," Beckett said, smiling at him. She did so wider when he then began to hug her and she held him just as tightly as he was doing with her. "Come on, we'll lose our reservation," she told him before they took one another's hand and then started to walk over to the restaurant again.

Inside they were led over to the table that Castle had specifically requested when he'd made their reservations. He was pleased to find their view was still a good one and once they were seated with their menus he looked out the window and said, "Again."

"It's bound to happen when we come to the same place we did five years ago," Beckett told him as she knew he was talking about the sense of déjà vu she was also experiencing.

"True," Castle said with a nod. He then smiled and said, "Are you getting the same? The menu hasn't changed."

"I was planning on it," Beckett said. She then looked out the window and when her husband asked her what she was thinking about she said, "I'm remembering I was pregnant with Eliza then."

"I was thinking about that myself," Castle replied, nodding his head. He then smiled at her and said, "But this is nice too."

"It is," Beckett replied as he was reaching for her hand. They squeezed them tightly and then turned their attention to their waiter before they were left alone and would be for a while as they'd given their food orders too. "Now it's your turn," she told him as she smiled at him.

"My turn?" Castle asked in surprise and slight confusion.

"Yes a story since I gave you mine earlier," Beckett explained.

Nodding Castle then began to think about what he could tell her and he said, "I never told you about how I discovered Brad loved to play with bows and arrows did I?"

"No," Beckett said interestedly. "How old were you?"

"We were thirteen," Castle replied. "And we'd been hanging out on the grounds of the academy we were attending then. We found the archery team's equipment set out and Brad went straight to it while I was trying to tell him to stop or else we'd get some demerits."

* * *

 _"Oh come on Rick," Brad said, looking back at his friend. "I know what to do with these."_

 _"Yeah but it's sports equipment," Castle replied. "And isn't your mom going to get really mad if you're in trouble again."  
Brad shrugged; though the moment of hesitation he had gave away that his mother would be; before he said, "You don't know how to do this do you?"_

 _"No…" Castle said hesitantly as he walked up to him._

* * *

"I knew it," Beckett said with a smile. "You forgot about the getting into trouble part didn't you?"

"You'll see," Castle replied with a slight nod.

* * *

 _"Then pick one up and I'll teach you what to do with it," Brad said. He watched his friend pick up one of the bows there were and he told him how to put the arrow on the string. "Set it on the notch there… yeah, awesome. Now aim for the target but don't pull."_

 _"Why not?" Castle asked, slightly annoyed._

 _"'Cause I have to make sure that you can stand the right way," Brad told him simply. He looked at his friend standing then and nodded saying, "What do you see on the end of the arrow?"_

 _"The target… the yellow part," Castle replied._

 _"Good, pull back to the arrow," Brad told him. Once his friend had he then said, "Pull when you're ready but don't move."_

* * *

"You didn't hit the target did you?" Beckett said to her husband with a smile.

"Oh I did, the white part around it," Castle replied.

"He didn't tease you did he?" Beckett then said.

"No," Castle replied with a slight smile at her.

* * *

 _"How good are you?" Castle was asking Brad after his friend had stopped his smothered laughter._

 _"Here," the teen replied as he got the other arrow ready. He pulled back on the screen and once he'd aimed it let it go, getting in between the blue and red. "That's because I practiced," he said._

 _"Teach me?" Castle asked._

 _"Yeah, let's do that right now," Brad said._

 _Castle was going to grab another arrow when he froze as the sound of people approaching reached the two of them. "It's the team!" he said in a panicked voice._

 _The two boys started to run from the practice area before they froze at the same time and then rushed back to the targets. They managed to get the arrows off just in time and tossed them to the others in their boxes before they raced to the trees._

 _When they'd settled themselves onto branches that were close to each other Brad said breathlessly, "That was close."_

 _"Way too close, the team would have beaten us up," Castle said with a nod. "But you'll still teach me right?"_

 _"I can ask mom to send my stuff," Brad replied as he nodded his head. He then smiled and said, "Snack?"_

 _"Definitely," Castle replied before he took one of the snack cakes his friend had gotten for them both at the academy's cafeteria._

* * *

"What?" Castle asked his wife as she was holding her hand up to her mouth, holding back laughter.

"I can imagine the two of you racing around trying to get those arrows back before the team saw you," Beckett explained when she'd calmed down.

"Yeah we were… going crazy," Castle said with a nostalgic smile on his face. He then smiled at his wife and told her, "But it was still fun."

"It sounds like it was," Beckett replied with a nod. By then they were on their entrees and she ate some of her chicken before she then said, "Did you two used to do that with your snacks?"

"You could tell we would?" Castle asked her. When she nodded slightly he smiled and then told her, "We would and just talk about whatever we could think of as thirteen year olds… at that time."  
"Girls?" Beckett asked.

"Sort of," Castle said, thinking that over for a moment. He wasn't surprised when she playfully pushed at him before he then said, "Yeah we would talk about how we liked some girls but that was about as far as we went."

"Thank you for that," Beckett replied with a smile.

"Only fair I told you something about me," Castle said. "And it made you laugh so that's a definite bonus."

Beckett just shook her head, smiling at him in mock exasperation, before she then said, "At least we managed to pass the time."

"Oh yeah, wouldn't want a dull meal with us staring daggers at each other," Castle said. He then pretended to look thoughtful and said, "Though we could have just stared at one another adoringly."  
"This was better," Beckett said, smiling at him.

"Yeah," Castle said, nodding his head rapidly. He couldn't resist the temptation and leaned over, kissing her gently on the lips. "For the rest of our meal," he then said when they were waiting for their desserts. "What about the next book?"

"I know," Beckett said, nodding her head. "But you realize when we're on the West Coast we're not going to be able to write."

"We can," Castle said. " _I just get the feeling we'll be too tired to do that_."

"Pervert," Beckett replied at his slipping into Irish. She'd spoken quickly as their waiter was coming back to them with their last plates. When they'd been left alone she then answered her husband's previous question telling him, "We're set on the plot right?"  
"I think so," Castle said, nodding his head. "The poisonings."

"Yes but we're not making it like the-" Beckett started to say.

"No it'll be a mix of that and the idea we had of a boyfriend killing exes," Castle said. "Since we want to segue into Moor proposing to Green."

"That will work," Beckett said. "But there's an issue with poisoning you didn't see," she then said after eating another spoonful of her sorbet.

"No I realize that but what would you like to do instead?" Castle said quickly.

"I don't know, let's think about that some more," Beckett told him. After he'd nodded she looked down at his plate and said, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Castle said simply before they then stood up together. He held his arm out to his wife before they were leaving and he led them over to the woods where he guessed his wife would want to go. He was a little startled when suddenly she was pulling him over to the path back to the manor itself.

Beckett didn't stop until they near the Ogham stones and she turned to her husband, kissing him deeply just before he could do that himself. They clung tightly together and she felt pleasure rush through her before finally they were parting, panting heavily as they pressed their foreheads together before he spoke first.

"I hate to say it yet again, déjà vu," Castle told her.

Smiling at him Beckett said, "It does but why don't we walk this time?"

With a nod Castle then reached for her hand and held it tightly before they started to walk through the trees. They were quiet for a while before he then said, "I have to admit it feels like it's way earlier than it is."

Beckett smiled, as the sun was just barely going down then, and told him, "You would have still taken me back to bed."

"Perhaps…" Castle said slowly. He then smiled at the way his wife slapped his chest with the back of her hand and then said, "You seem to forget that while I enjoy doing that with you we don't need to do that constantly."

"But you would," Beckett teased him.

"Perh- ow," Castle said though he was laughing at the way she socked his arm though she didn't hit him too hard.

Beckett then let go of his hand and at that point walked ahead of him a little faster, smiling back over her shoulder at him. She wasn't surprised when at first he followed but very slowly and then reached her after lengthening his stride. As he wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her close to him she smiled and said, "Good catch."

"That was the weakest escaping I've never seen," Castle told her jokingly before he kissed at the left side of her exposed neck. " _You're… I love you_ ," he started to say before finally telling her that.

"Hmm, _I love you too_ ," Beckett replied with a sigh as he moved to what he could of her shoulder. She felt him start to freeze suddenly and she asked him, "Our room?"

"I think so," Castle said with a nod before he let go of her reluctantly before he then grabbed her hand. They walked together to the manor and just as they were reaching the edge of the trees he said, "Again, a short walk."

Beckett couldn't help laugh and then said, "Well to be honest there's only so much you can do with going around the forest."

"At least we can _see_ the forest for the trees," Castle said jokingly.

"Which song are you quoting?" Beckett asked as she glanced at him when they stopped. "Paul or Linda Ronstadt?"

"Either one; they're both good songs," Castle said, shrugging his shoulders. "And we left the trees so I guess it doesn't count anymore."

Laughing Beckett nodded and they walked together into the manor, nodding to the man who opened the door for them. They were silent then as they were making their way up to the room and once they were there, the door firmly locked behind them, she said, "How do you want to start?"

"That's more for you to say," Castle said. "Since we're beginning for you."

Smiling, as he had been walking and talking at the same time, Beckett followed him to the armoire and said, "I'm assuming I need to pick."

"You don't need to," Castle said as he was going through his wife's suitcase to find their book. "You want to," he said as he turned to her after finally locating it and then handing the tome to her.

"Don't think you know me," Beckett said though she was speaking jokingly. She wasn't surprised when he leaned over and kissed her temple and she then opened the book, flipping through it before she stopped at a page towards the front.

"It must be the déjà vu theme going on today," Castle said teasingly when he saw the position there.

"Pervert," Beckett told him though she was smiling. "And we've used this often besides our wedding night."

"That's very true," Castle said, nodding his head. "What would you like to do now?"

"Start," Beckett said, giving him a look. She then reached over for him and pulled him to the bed before they stopped in front of it. She then turned to him, wrapping her arms around him as tightly as she could before they were kissing passionately. She groaned slightly when her husband pulled her body harder against his and reached up to the back of his head, gently stroking at it before she slowly pulled away from him.

"So… slowly," Castle stated instead of asking her as they stared at each other.

With a smile Beckett leaned into her husband and kissed him gently on the lips before moving away from him and then going to his side of the bed where she sat down. She was still smiling as she watched her husband rush to her, kneeling before her so he could remove her heels. They were simple black heels that time and she was pleased her idea had worked and she was soon barefoot. But her thought was a brief one as he then began to run his lips up her leg to her knee before she stood with him. She wanted to wrap her arms around him again but waited for him to take off his shoes as well before she then changed her mind.

Castle was slightly startled when his wife grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him back on the bed with her. He didn't try to fight it at all and instead followed easily before they were kissing frantically. Though he didn't really have the room to do so he then began to stroke at her body though there wasn't much that he could really touch on her. But he did what he could and with the way Beckett cupped his cheeks as their kisses became more and more frantic and shorter he knew she was enjoying what he could do. When they slowly parted he told her, "Can I undress you first?"

"No," Beckett said simply. She pushed him gently; just so he would get the picture; and watched him move to stand next to the bed. She sat up on her knees as far as she could so she could begin to unbutton his shirt. As soon as she had it open they were kissing again and she started to caress his bare chest before they slowly parted and she then smiled at him. "You can take care of the rest," she said as she sat back with her legs bent to the side under her.

Castle wanted to comment on that but looking at her as she was undoing her hair from its bun he lost the urge and he took off his shirt before he removed his pants and then his boxers. Once all of those were discarded he climbed back on the bed, kissing her gently until he had to stop himself. Making her turn around he unzipped her dress and helped it off of her before he rushed to the bench at the end of the bed to set it there. He then went back to her as she was laying down in the middle, waiting for him, and he pulled her panties off as quickly as he could. He wasn't surprised when his wife pulled him to her as soon as he was going back to her and after they were pressed up against each other they were kissing almost frantically until she stopped them and they stared at each other for some time and then kissed hard again before she could speak first.

"Are you going to take long?" Beckett was finally able to ask him.

"Already?" Castle asked, slightly interestedly. When she just gave him a look he quickly moved to kiss at her neck and from there he began to descend on her. Moving over her skin he soon found himself at her breasts and once he was there he began to gently kiss over each mound. Once he'd done that for what he felt was long enough he then captured her right nipple with his mouth, suckling on it almost hungrily as she cried out and then grasped the back of his head with her hands.

Raking her nails through her husband's hair Beckett was trying not to be too loud though it was too difficult. In the end she let her cries of pleasure escape her and she held onto him tighter until he was moving so far that he was out of her reach. She had to grasp at the bed beneath her then and she did so, tightly, while his lips were trailing down her abdomen. Soon after he reached the apex of her legs and she was beginning to dig her nails down into the mattress as the pleasure from his tongue starting to lap at her clit was instantaneous. She began to writhe as well, turning back and forth before she realized that her husband was holding onto her thighs which made her shudder in pleasure at his touch.

Castle was doing his best to try and keep his wife steady enough so he could work on her when something hit him. He recalled the position that she'd found in the book and he hurried to get them to that point. Luckily she was remembering as well so she bent her knees and he was holding her legs as he went to her entrance, lapping at her slick folds. When he felt and then tasted how aroused she was he was suddenly fighting with himself so he wouldn't get out of control. It took him a little time but he was able to do so enough so he could concentrate on his wife and pleasure her. After he'd been doing that for a while he then slowly pulled away and blew gently against her skin.

Crying out and her back arching in pleasure Beckett was clawing a little at the bed below her to try and get a distraction and also to use as a hold on her sanity. When her husband stopped working on her she immediately felt the pressure on her ease up and relaxed, reaching for him to stroke his hair with her hand. "You're going to have to do that… a lot," she began before finishing that as she had as she wasn't sure how else to put it.

"I know but what if we just took a longer break? I have been working on you for a while right?" Castle asked her.

"I think so, I have no idea how long," Beckett replied honestly. She then reached down to him and pulled him to her before they lay on their sides and began to kiss passionately. They were kissing so hard that her lips almost felt like they were swelling up and she loved the sensation. So she was nearly whimpering when they parted and said, "We can do that for a while."

"Good," Castle said simply but in obvious relief as he leaned over to her and kissed her harder. His tongue slipping into her mouth they were soon rolling their tongues around each other until he had to stop to allow them to breathe again. "You don't have to do the same for me," he told her.

At that Beckett sat up and with a slight smirk told him, "You might not think that but I do." She leaned over and kissed him gently before she then told him, "I want to."

Castle reached up to his wife and then pulled her back down to him before they were soon kissing again. He was cupping the back of her head and as soon as they began to playfully duel together once more he was gently working his fingers through her hair. He stroked the locks very carefully until finally they were stopping again and he moved to wrap his arms around her as they just looked at each other for a long time. "Okay… we should start again," he finally had to tell her.

"I thought I would break first," Beckett said with a smile before she was suddenly moving at his brief touch. She lay down again and bent her knees as they were before, her husband then burying his face in between her legs. As he started on her again she wasn't surprised when the pleasure hit her again and rapidly, trying to keep from falling over the edge too quickly. She somehow managed to do that for a little longer and reached down at some point, holding onto his head as tightly as she could without hurting him to withstand it for just a little bit more.

Though it was a shock to Castle to be suddenly grabbed he did his best to recover and was soon doing so. After pulling away for a moment to catch his breath he then moved back to her before he proceeded to lap at her again. His own arousal was not so easily forgotten though but he was doing his best to ignore it so he could pleasure her until she was starting to writhe faster than she had been doing before.

Crying out her husband's name as loudly as she could Beckett thought wildly in her ecstasy that she had no idea how she wasn't hitting her husband with her knees. But he was still working over her sex and she continued to feel him until finally the pleasure eased off and she lay limp on the bed, unaware of where her husband was as she was recovering.

While his wife was laying there Castle was moving to lie next to her and he wrapped his arms around her once more, kissing at her temple lovingly. "You're incredible you know," he told her with a smile.

"I hope so," Beckett said, smiling at him as she finally could open her eyes.

"You are; all around," Castle reassured her as he knew what she was indicating with that. He leaned over and kissed her forehead before he said, "Let's rest a little okay?"

"Are you-" Beckett started to say as she was aware of how aroused her husband was. But she couldn't finish that as she was suddenly being kissed though soon she responded to him and they were fighting almost wildly together before she moved to push him onto his back without using her hands.

Castle grunted as his wife laid on him, stretched across him, and he did his best to respond to her until they were pulling away. Since they were panting so hard he tried to recover so he could speak but she was soon kissing him and he threw what he was going to say out the window as he hurried to respond to her. They were soon delving into more of those until finally they were stopping and pressing their foreheads together tightly. They were there a while until she was pulling away and he touched her shoulders before letting go to allow her to begin.

Beckett began to kiss her way over her husband's chest and then went down further with each pass of her lips until finally she had reached his erection that by then was on his stomach. There she pulled away carefully and then moved up to give him a kiss on the lips before she then went back down. Taking his length by the hand she gently began to run it up and down, keeping her eyes on her husband to watch him and his reactions to her.

Clenching his teeth together at the shock her touch provided him Castle tried his best not to grab at her hair too tightly though he was holding it as he needed an anchor. He vaguely recalled her doing the same to him when he'd been pleasuring her and he tried to focus on that before he was groaning her name loudly. He hadn't seen it but at some point she had lowered her mouth around him and was soon beginning to bob it up and down around him. Hissing a few times as he just felt her he stroked her hair, trying not to be too rough before he then felt her stopping. "You-" he began to say in shock as he watched her.

Smiling as she'd gotten up to sit on her knees Beckett then said, "I didn't ask if you wanted a position too." When her husband just shook his head, his eyes slightly wide, she tried not to smile again and then leaned down kissing him on the lips tenderly once more. Without anymore hesitation she went back down on him and then took him back into her mouth. She immediately began to bob her head up and down as she'd been doing before and she used her tongue at the same time to give him even more pleasure. Hearing him groan she went a little faster before she brought her hands into play then and felt him reaching down to grab her head in response.

Doing his best not to hurt his wife again Castle forced himself to stroke her hair before he then opened his eyes and looked down at her. Watching her closely he bit at his lower lip as hard as he could, the pain not even registering as the pleasure she was providing him was so great. His heart was thudding in his chest at the way that the pleasure was as if it was a wave, rolling around every inch of his body. It was an intense heat and he was panting harder and harder with every pass of his wife's mouth. When she soon after that moved away from him he said, "You didn't have to stop."

"It's necessary," Beckett said, smiling at him. She kissed him; lingering that time around; before she pulled away and then told him, "But not for that long." She wasn't surprised when her husband nodded and she then proceeded to kiss around his chest as she'd done before. That time though she was a little more deliberate until she was back at his erection though she was holding it off of his stomach. With it back in her mouth she moved around him slowly at first before she proceeded to speed up. She kept her eyes on him the entire time to just watch and make sure she would know when he was going to climax.

Castle lost all track of time then and he fought with himself again though he was trying his best to last just a little longer. He felt that finally he had done so and he whispered his wife's name once before he then felt his back almost snapping in half as he arched it roughly. "Kate… love…" he was able to yell before he then began to chant just her name. The pleasure was overwhelming in him and even with that he was trying to make it last longer. He wasn't sure how much time it took him until he was stopping, slumping down onto the mattress hard as he continued to say his wife's name. "Kate…" he murmured, reaching down for her.

Moving up to him Beckett shared a deep, passionate kiss with him that she had no idea how they managed to make last as long as they did. But she felt her pleasure rising; as it had been doing while she'd pleasured him; and she allowed Castle to soon turn her onto her back and with him sliding within her she knew they were going to spend their night making the most of their time alone together.

* * *

Running his hand over his wife's back Castle said in a murmur, "Are you comfortable?"

"If I wasn't I would stay," Beckett replied simply before she then moved her head to look at him. She smiled and said, "So night two."

"I know," Castle replied, caressing her still. "And we have a couple more," he said, smiling. When she laughed softly he then asked her, "I have to ask, how often do you want to do this?"

"We have to rest at some point," Beckett said, smiling. "I think it's better if we do that the night before we meet them."  
Castle breathed out and then said, "Good point. But you do realize that I meant it in general."

"I did," Beckett said. "And really… whenever we would like to; like we always do. If I'm tired and you're tired then we shouldn't force ourselves."

"I agree," Castle told her. "We need to rest at some point."

Beckett smiled again and then said, "You're still a pervert."

"I thought I'd try," Castle said before he then helped her get off of him and lay against his side. He wrapped his arms around her securely telling her, " _I love you for wanting to do this with me… As many times as we have_."

"Rick after five years…" Beckett began in a mock serious voice. She then kissed him and told him seriously, " _I love doing this with you and believe me when I say I'm not tired of it at all_."

Shuddering in pleasure Castle said, "I love you Kate."

"I love you too Rick," Beckett replied before she leaned over and kissed him deeply on the lips again. She felt his hands all over her, making her shiver in pleasure, and once they'd finally parted she pressed her forehead against his. They did that for some time before he then made her lay back against him and said, "Do you wonder?"

Since his wife had pulled his hand to her abdomen Castle said, "Let me say this first, whatever happens we still have each other and the girls."

"I'm not worried," Beckett was quick to assure him. "I just hope…"

"Me too," Castle said, nodding to her rapidly. He then leaned down and shared a kiss with her, shorter, before they parted and he told her, "We'll be alright my love."

"I know," Beckett said with a nod. She then said, "I miss them."

"I do too but they'll be having a great time," Castle said. "But we are talking to them tomorrow."

"We will," Beckett said, a smile on her face. "I don't think they'd let us get away with that for a second time." She then studied her husband and asked, "Do they know what we're doing?"

"Yeah, they wanted to make sure we were going to do something fun," Castle said, smiling himself then. "When Eliza heard we'd be going back to Dunmore she was ecstatic-"

"And jealous," Beckett said with him at the same time. She then laughed softly and said, "I'm not surprised. But since you brought that up we should get to sleep or else we'll just be napping on the beach."

"And Eliza will be furious," Castle said as he then got up to reach down to the sheet to pull it up over them.

"Julia too," Beckett said with a smile as she looked at him. They shared a kiss and then settled down before she told him, "Night Rick."

"Night my love, sweet dreams," Castle told her, holding her as tightly as he could to him.

"Sweet dreams," Beckett said softly. She relaxed then and closed her eyes, the sensation of both her husband caressing her arm and the satiety from their long night together creating a deep sense of joy that stayed with her as she soon fell asleep in his embrace.


	37. Not Feel Blue

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: The lyrics in this chapter are from the songs _Hosanna_ by Paul McCartney, from his album _New_ , and _We Three (My Echo, My Shadow and Me)_ , written by Nelson Cogane, Sammy Mysels and Dick Robertson the version I have taken from is sun by Paul McCartney from his album _Kisses on the Bottom_.

A/N #2: Really happy to get the feedback I did for the last chapter so let me get to my thank you I have for that! MsNYC (I was pleased you were able to tell that Beckett really wants to have another baby as I definitely want to convey that. And I wasn't surprised to see you're hoping that she'll get that, I imagine people would want the for her. It was so nice to see that you find that Castle and Beckett haven't left their honeymoon phase as I really don't feel they would considering what they through together. And I don't think they could be a couple that could see their relationship as a chore, not with what they share together with their lives and I'm very glad you find that great reading! And of course I'm pleased you find it great writing as usual!),  
TORONTOSUN (Great to see you thought it was a great aftermath of the wedding. And I was also happy to read that you liked how everyone had a very good time with the chapter. I wasn't surprised you liked the flashback that Castle had, took me a while to give him one from before he met Beckett. And of course I was so glad that you liked the love scenes in the chapter since of course this is their honeymoon!),  
Mb (Hey! Thanks for letting me know you're still with me as you said. I'm not too surprised you're far behind on reading if you were on vacation at Disney World, hope you had fun while out there! And no need to apologize I can understand how things get behind when you're out for break so it makes sense you couldn't review. And catch up whenever you can of course that's up to you! You're welcome for sharing my words and stories with everyone about Castle and Beckett and their love for their family and friends since I enjoy writing that. And their passionate and hot love story as you put it since I really enjoy reading that too, lol. You're welcome for my stories!) and  
vetgirlmx (I was pleased to see first off that you thought it was a very good chapter. And I wasn't surprised that them having to say goodbye to their friends was a little sad though necessary. But yeah there are a lot more people on the vacation now since the Davises are joining them. Not surprised either that you're hoping they see them again soon. It was interesting to see that you mentioned Beckett still getting startled when Alexis says she loves her. I had that to show it's still relatively new for them to say that to one another but you make a good point too in it showing she doesn't take it for granted and glad you find that sweet too! I was happy to see that you feel that Castle and Beckett are like newlyweds, or even more as you mentioned, though it's their second honeymoon as I did want to convey that. And it made me smile to see your comment you wanted to see them in five years, that would be interesting though I'm very pleased you'll settle for knowing what happens next since that's a while off of course and now you don't need to wait to do that anymore!).  
Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them and I greatly appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Country Dreamer_ by Paul and Linda McCartney, from the 2010 reissue of the Paul McCartney and Wings album _Band on the Run_.

Not Feel Blue

Watching his wife as she walked back to him Castle asked, "So how's the water?"

"The same as it was the last time we were here," Beckett replied with a smile as she sat next to him on the blanket they had spread out.

"That's good to know," Castle said before he looked ahead of him at the water.

"Are you planning on swimming at all?" Beckett asked in slight amusement.

"I may," Castle replied, leaning back on his elbows. He wasn't surprised when his wife just shook her head at him and said, "No good?"

"No," Beckett replied simply, shaking her head once. "Your mother would be ashamed of you."

"Most likely," Castle said as he then sat up again. He leaned over and shared a quick kiss with his wife before he told her, "Care to join me?"

"Of course," Beckett said, getting up at the same time as him. As they were walking down the sand of the beach at Dunmore Head she noticed that he was looking at her and she then asked him, "What is it?"

" _No just marveling at your ability to walk_ ," Castle said simply.

Rolling her eyes Beckett said, " _You need to stop doing that_."

Castle laughed and said, " _I am just no good today_."

" _I don't think so_ ," Beckett said, smiling as she knew her husband was using that as a reminder of how many times he'd made love with her the night before. They were stepping into the water by then and since she'd already been in it she immersed herself until it was up to her shoulders. "Cold?" she asked him with a smile.

"Slightly," Castle replied as he walked after her but much more slowly. Finally he was able to reach her and he said, "Want to race?"

"Not yet," Beckett said. "You're bored already?" she asked with a slight smile on her face.

"No but the kids aren't here… nothing to make a sandcastle with…" Castle began. When his wife started to laugh he smiled and said, "Just wondering really."

"I think we can think of a few things," Beckett replied. "Not that," she said hurriedly as he began to raise his eyebrow.

"I was hoping," Castle commented as they went in deeper.

"Pervert," Beckett replied before they ducked under a wave together and began swimming out to the rock where they'd spent some time the last visit there.

When they'd resurfaced together Castle said, "I have to tell you-"

"I know," Beckett replied with a smile. "It's less fun without them but we shouldn't let them know."

Castle nodded before he then said, "They'd be disappointed in us."

"Are you including Alexis in that?" Beckett asked him as she held on tighter to the rock as the wave passing them was rocking them a little hard.

"I am," Castle replied, nodding his head. "By the way, something I forgot to talk to you about."

"I know," Beckett said quickly as she was aware of what he was talking about. She then became a little thoughtful before she said, "She's accepting me more I guess… or it was just left over from the wedding." She saw that her husband was just nodding to that and she then said, "Are you going to talk to her?"

"Let's go back," Castle replied before they ducked under the water together and began to swim to shore. Once they were able to stand he told her, "I don't have to but it makes me wonder."

"About…" Beckett suggested to him when he didn't say anything else.

"No," Castle said before he shook his head. "Just whether having Louis around has changed her." He saw the confused expression on his wife's face and tried to explain to her, "It's more if she's starting to look at having a family herself with Louis and is glad that you're with me… something like that. It's hard to explain."

"I get it," Beckett said, nodding her head. She then smiled and told her husband, "But I don't know if she wants to have a family herself. More that she's looking at us for what she'd like her future family to be like."

"And she's glad it's you that's with me for that," Castle then stated. When his wife looked at him he smiled at her widely and reached for her hand before they started to walk down the beach though they remained in the water. As they were going he felt her then entwine their fingers and he told her, "When are we calling them?"

Not surprised that her husband was talking still about their daughters Beckett said, "We should wait until we get back and text them."

"You'll let me know when you've had enough right?" Castle asked.

"Here or are you quoting Paul's song?" Beckett said in slight surprise.

"Here," Castle said as he smiled at her.

"Okay then I will let you know but don't let me be the only one to decide," Beckett replied with a nod.

"Great then I say let's go," Castle said with a smile at her. He then took her hand and pulled her deeper into the water before they dove in and swam back out to the rock together. He wasn't sure when they'd decided to make it a race but soon after he had reached the stone he was looking at his wife.

"You have longer legs than mine," Beckett told him with a smile as she was soon able to reach him.

"Not that much longer and you were close," Castle replied. He wasn't surprised when she reached up to him, cupping his cheek, before they were gently kissing. After they'd parted he told her, "I regret suggesting this place."

Beckett couldn't help smiling and she said, "Just that and you want me?"

"It doesn't take all that long," Castle said simply, smiling at her. They leaned in to one another and started to kiss before the distant sound of children crying out as they played reached them and he quickly pulled away. "I'm really glad we came later than we'd planned," he couldn't help telling her.

"I still want to swim at the pool," Beckett told him quickly.

"And we still have to get back to Adare," Castle added. "So I'm taking that to mean we should head back?"

"For lunch," Beckett said with a quick nod. "Come on but no racing."

"You're no fun," Castle replied in amusement before they started to swim to the beach. When they were walking over to their things he took her hand and said, "I think we should lie out for a little after this."

"You do realize that hour long wait yesterday I was just joking," Beckett replied, smiling at him.

Sitting then Castle didn't say anything, reaching for the box with their picnic lunch they'd gotten from the hotel. Finally he told her, "Then why don't we exchange stories while we sit out."

Beckett glanced at him for that but then said as she took her sandwich, "I think we can."

"Great," Castle replied before they both began to eat. He wasn't surprised when they were both quiet and kept their eyes on the water. They'd had a small breakfast since they'd woken up late and he watched her eventually finish off her soda before saying, "Better?"

"I'm glad we didn't swim laps," Beckett replied, handing him the trash she had. "Or actual races besides the one."

Laughing a little Castle told her, "We would have been sluggish." He stood and then told her, "And I mean that in all sense of the word."

Beckett nodded with a smile before she lay back on the blanket, waiting for him to come back. At the same time she was thinking of what story she could tell him before he laid down next to her shortly after.

"So… you first?" Castle asked her then. When she didn't say anything for a moment he then told her, "Unless you can't think of anything."

"No I did," Beckett replied with a smile. She then pushed herself up onto her elbows and said, "I never told you about the last time Patrick and I went to play mini-golf."

Castle pushed himself up at that in response and said, "Did you know it was the last time?"

"It was shortly after he got his plane ticket for home," Beckett said. "So we knew it was going to be the last time."

"Was it sad?" Castle asked, studying her then.

With a slight smile Beckett then grew serious and said, "We tried not to be because it would have defeated the purpose of going."

"Why did he go back?" Castle said then. "He was basically afraid of his family and I know it was home but…"

"I asked him the same thing," Beckett replied with a slight smile. "After we'd finished playing golf."

"Who won?" Castle asked immediately.

"We weren't keeping score," Beckett replied with a smile. She then continued with, "Patrick convinced me; for fun; to eat in the restaurant where people would go with their kids and have parties."

"I like him," Castle said before his wife could continue. When he saw that she was looking at him he said, "He knew how to get you to have fun."

Beckett resisted the urge to roll her eyes and then said, "We'd ordered a pizza together and were sitting in silence, looking around at the games before he talked first."

* * *

 _"This is ridiculous, we should be having fun or this is going to be the last memory we have," Darnley said, making his friend jump. "Sorry," he told her. "But really Kate, we should play all the games after we eat." He saw her look and then told her, "Since we don't have cake or anything."_

 _Beckett couldn't help laughing and said, "Really? You're going to worry about dessert now?"_

 _"I'm an adult, I can do that," Darnley replied. "But we can grab it later, so how about it? Every game and it'll be my treat."_

 _At first Beckett was going to protest before she sighed and said, "Alright but what about the games with the tickets?"_

 _"We'll choose some prizes," Darnley said with a smile._

 _Beckett laughed and tried the best she could to stop as their pizza was placed in front of them. When they started to eat she said with a smile, "So what're you going to do once you get back?"_

 _"Look for an apartment," Darnley said after he took a sip of his drink. "That's going to be a priority along with apply to the police there."_

 _"You'll be hired," Beckett said. "Your record is great here."_

 _"I hope they think the same too," Darnley replied. He was going to say something when there was the sound of water running and he looked with Beckett at the fountain they were sitting by as a water show began. He couldn't help laughing saying, "I didn't realize we'd get a show too."_

 _"Luckily that didn't last long," Beckett said, murmuring that to her friend as some kids had come over to watch the water._

 _"I agree," Darnley said, nodding his head. They ate in silence for a while before he finally said to her, "What about you?"_

 _"What about me?" Beckett asked in surprise._

 _"What will you do now you're on patrol?" Darnley said. "Besides trying to work up to detective."_

 _Smiling Beckett then said, "I guess I'll look for another place myself."_

 _"You might take a while to get there," Darnley replied._

 _Shrugging her shoulders Beckett said, "There's nothing else for me to do." She was startled when her friend reached over and grabbed her hands and said, "What is it?"_

 _"I need you to promise me something," Darnley said seriously as he stared into her eyes._

 _"That depends on what you're asking," Beckett said slightly uncomfortably._

* * *

"I think I know already what he's going to say," Castle said, looking at his wife.

"I kind of knew myself," Beckett replied before she then continued.

* * *

 _"Promise me you won't look into your mother's case," Darnley replied. When his friend started to look away from him he squeezed her hands and told her, "Please Kate, I know what this could do to you and I don't want that to happen."_

 _"I can't," Beckett said, finally forcing herself to look at him as she felt she needed to do so. "I need to find who it was that did that to her." She lowered her voice and then said, "If that happened to someone you love you'd want to do the same."_

 _"To you," Patrick said simply. He looked at their joined hands and then sighed before saying, "Just don't let it bury you Kate; you deserve so much more out of life than letting that take you over."_

 _"Is that your way of telling me to settle down?" Beckett said, trying to be wry with her tone._

 _"We talked about that already so you know how I feel about that," Darnley replied. "Just… try okay Kate?"_

 _"Alright," Beckett said with a sigh. "I can try."_

* * *

"Did you really though?" Castle couldn't help ask, hoping his wife wouldn't be angry.

"No once I got started looking into my mother's case I forgot what I was doing to myself that Patrick told me," Beckett replied, sighing then. "But at least things worked out."

"I hope they did," Castle said, pretending to sound heavily relieved. He smiled when she pushed at him gently and he then asked, "What about after that?"

A smile appeared on Beckett's face then and she told him, "We played the arcade games like he'd wanted to."

"Every one?" Castle asked.

"Every single one," Beckett said. "We played skeeball last and he got a ton of tickets."

* * *

 _"I'll just take these… spasibo," Darnley said as he slid the tickets in Beckett's hand out._

 _"Thief," Beckett told him with a smile on her face. She then followed him over to the prizes and watched him turn them in before he turned to her. "What?" she asked in slight surprise._

 _"Pick something out," Darnley said simply. "Don't try to protest," he told her quickly. "Just get something."  
Beckett glanced at him but then turned her attention to what there was and she studied everything for a moment before she spoke to the woman behind the counter._

 _"Really?" Darnley asked in surprise._

 _"Really, it'll decorate our apartments," Beckett told him with a smile as he was looking at the small vase she'd chosen in surprise. She had taken one for herself but a blue color while her friend's was green._

 _"And something to remember you by," Darnley said. After he'd hugged her he said, "Corny but I'm glad I let you pick. Thanks."_

 _"You're welcome," Beckett said with a smile. "Come on, I'll treat you to dessert." And with that she then looped her arm through his and pulled him to the exit as he laughed at her dragging him along with her at first._

* * *

"Do I want to ask what happened to those vases?" Castle asked her when she stopped there and didn't continue.

"I broke my vase moving to my apartment," Beckett said. "The one before my last," she then was quick to explain. "Along with some plates because I had to answer the door."

"Something got caught on you?" Castle asked. When she nodded he said, "I'm going to guess that something similar happened to Patrick's?"

"It did," Beckett said with a nod. "So we lost them but at least we're back in contact with each other."

"That's true," Castle replied. He looked ahead of them then and said, "Do you want to hear my story?"

"Why don't we swim for a little bit?" Beckett suggested. She smiled as he nodded and they got up together before going back into the water. They didn't have to get used to it and she was the first of them to duck under. She swam towards the rock and wasn't surprised to find that Castle was close behind her. Once they'd reached it she turned to him and said, "You're letting me win this time?"

"You'd see right through me if I did that," Castle shot back. When she pretended to think that over and nodded he smiled and then leaned into her, kissing her deeply. When they parted he said, "How-"

"Not much longer," Beckett interrupted him. She wasn't surprised when he looked at her and said, "I could read your mind."

"I guess so," Castle replied with a slight laugh. He shared a kiss with her again before they started to swim once more; heading back to shore; and once they were out and on the blanket again he said, "My turn?"

"Yes, I shared mine," Beckett replied.

"Okay then let me tell you about when Brad and I moved in to our dorm room," Castle said as he glanced at her.

"I had a feeling you were roommates at some point," Beckett said with a smile. "Was that just freshman year?"

"Yeah, we moved out and headed back home," Castle replied. "Since it was cheaper for our mothers to do that."  
"Then what is it about your moving in that makes it a notable story?" Beckett asked him with a smile.

Castle smiled himself and then started the story with when he and Brad had said goodbye to their mothers and were left alone in their room, sitting on their beds across from each other.

* * *

 _"This is really weird," Brad said first._

 _"I know…" Castle said, looking around. "Well we could decorate I guess," he finally said after they were silent then._

 _Laughing Brad told him, "I knew you were going to say that."_

 _"The walls don't bother you?" Castle protested though it was a legitimate question._

 _Glancing behind him at the blank one next to what was his bed Brad finally nodded and said, "True, let's hurry 'cause I'm starving."_

* * *

"What did you decorate with?" Beckett asked.

Knowing that the smile on her face had to do with his suggesting to decorate first Castle said, "Posters mainly. We had different ones; he liked Aerosmith and Prince-"

"Really?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"That's how I started listening to the two," Castle replied. "I had a Rolling Stones poster and Bowie-"

"Let me guess, Ziggy Stardust?" Beckett asked as she knew already about her husband's preferences for music.

"The cover," Castle replied with a nod. "But we both had two posters in common… sort of, that surprised us." He wasn't surprised when she glanced at him in confusion and then began to explain by going back to the memory.

* * *

 _"So… you have a poster from them too?" Brad asked in shock as he saw the one that his friend was unrolling on his bed._

 _"Yeah you knew I liked the Beatles," Castle said. "Why?"_

 _Brad didn't reply to that and instead rolled out the poster that was in his hands, showing him the Beatles poster he had._

 _"That's a nice picture," Castle said as he studied it. "What else do you have?"_

 _Going to the box that he had left to unpack Brad pulled out a poster and unrolled it, surprised to hear his friend laughing. "What?" he asked._

 _Taking out his last poster Castle said, "I guess it's a good thing they're not the same pictures," as his poster was of the band Wings as well. He took his two posters and hung them up before he said, "Get something to eat?"_

 _"Yes," Brad said, pretending to growl out the word. Laughing with his friend then they left the room together before reaching the café they'd found near them. As they were waiting for their food he asked his friend, "How much are you gonna party this year?"_

 _Smirking Castle said, "Good thing your mom's not here to hear that."_

 _"You know I'm going to be a good student," Brad said._

 _"I don't know, I guess we should see what we see," Castle said with a shrug. "Are we pledging?"_

 _"I have no idea if you are but I'm not; you know my mom warned me about doing that with hazing and everything," Brad replied._

 _"She must have talked to mine," Castle said. "She said the same thing. But she also said I didn't have to join a frat to have fun." He wasn't surprised to see his friend's expression and told him, "She told me that I could still party but don't forget about studying."_

 _"My mom told me that too," Brad replied. They were served their food then and he raised his glass telling him, "To the next four years?"_

 _"Four years," Castle said with a nod before they tapped them together._

* * *

"So you got along?" Beckett asked her husband.

"We did," Castle replied. "Which is why it's a surprise that we didn't stay in touch after."

"Lily and I didn't either," Beckett replied. "So it happens."

With a nod to that Castle asked, "Another story?"

"No," Beckett said with a smile. "We need to go."  
"Swimming or leaving?" Castle asked as he hurried to jump up to his feet after she'd done so.

"Swimming and then leaving," Beckett said with a slight smirk at him.

"I hope the girls are doing this too," Castle commented as they went into the water together at the same time.

"I'm sure they are," Beckett replied. "Since it's after lunch by now."

"Agreed," Castle said before they smiled at one another and dove under the next wave together.

* * *

"Watch out," Julia called then. "I'm coming down," she said as she was at the top of the slide at Skye and Mary's pool. When she saw that there was no one in her way she almost threw herself down the slide until she was landing in the water with a splash. Resurfacing she cried out when she saw that Mari was there and said, "What?"

"Nothing, my parents told me to tell you that we should get out," the little girl replied.

"Why?" Julia said in protest.

"Your mom and dad texted us," Jim said, standing by the steps as the two girls were walking out. "They want to talk to us now."  
"Where are they?" Julia asked interestedly.

"I don't know, they just texted," Jim told her as he wrapped her towel around her.

"Can we swim again?" Mari asked hopefully as they were drying off.

"We need to see what we're going to do after," Jim replied before they then walked together to the doorway that led into the house. He led his granddaughter; after Mari had gone to the kitchen where the others were; to the family room where Alexis, Eliza and Martha were and he said, "Are they ready?"

"Right now," the young woman said before she pressed a button on the remote that she was holding.

"Hey everyone… in our family," Castle said when he saw who was there.

"They're resting for now," Martha explained. "And you both?"

"We're back at the manor," Beckett answered. "We gave back the car and we're about to go in to swim."

"Where are you exactly?" Alexis then asked.

"In the woods outside the manor," Castle said, pointing his tablet behind them so they could see the building. "It's quiet here."

"So how was your day so far?" Beckett asked as her husband straightened the tablet.

"Really fun," Eliza said. "We just went to swim."

"When are you going into Cobh?" Castle asked with a smile at the little girl's exuberance.

"Tomorrow," Jim answered.

"We wanted to relax after all the traveling we've done," Alexis then added. She smiled and said, "And the kids love the pool."

"So Mari and Erin love it… and Jake and Eve," Castle said, adding the last two names quickly. "I got too used to those two just being with us."

"They really love it," Julia said. "They want to swim as much as they can."

"That's what we were doing before we called you," Martha commented. "And likely what we'll do the rest of the day."

"As long as the kids enjoy it," Beckett said with a smile. "And I get the feeling they will. Have they been behaving themselves?"

Alexis looked at her little sisters as the two girls groaned out, "Mommy," before she turned back to the screen and assured her stepmother, "They've been great."  
"Though we did have a little trouble stopping swimming at night," Jim said.

"I did that," Eliza said shyly. "But then I stopped."

"Good," Castle said. "As long as you do that you can keep swimming today."  
"Now say what you did," Eliza said quickly.

"Yeah, your hair is wet so you did go in the ocean," Julia added before their parents could answer.

"We went to Dunmore Head like we told you," Beckett answered first.

"Did you swim a lot?" Eliza asked.

"We did but you should know we missed you when we weren't swimming," Castle said. He noticed that his wife was looking at him and he told her, "I said no sand castles or anything, not so fun."

"So you don't think Mommy is fun?" Julia asked to that.

"Uh…" Castle began as he looked at his wife.

"Don't worry girls," Beckett told them, shooting a smile to her husband. "He is having fun with me but we still miss you."

"Where did you have lunch?" Eliza asked then.

"On the beach," Castle replied. "Where else? But it was nice and after we shared stories that we didn't know before."

"And then we swam again and came here to talk to you," Beckett finished quickly as she knew the girls were going to ask about that. "So it's been a nice day so far."  
"I hope it keeps being that," Julia said. "Nice."

"It will," Castle reassured them. "So is there anything else? Oh… yesterday," he said as he looked at his wife.

"We mainly rested and went swimming in the pool," Beckett said with a smile. "Since we're going out tomorrow we wanted to get as much time as we could in the pool."

"That's a good idea," Eliza said seriously before she smiled at the others who started to laugh.

"Speaking of pools," Castle said. "I think we have everything set now; we're all caught up; so why don't we say goodbye?"

"Kay, you're gonna have dinner today too?" Eliza asked.

"We are don't worry," Beckett said.

"Okay then I'll go first, good night Mother, Jim," Castle said, looking at the two of them behind the three. "We'll call tomorrow… at some point."

"Likely when we get back from wherever we go for the day," Beckett suggested.

"That will work out," Jim said. "Since we're going out ourselves."

"Alexis, Julia and Eliza," Castle then said to his daughters. When they just looked at him he smiled and said, "I love you, have a great night tonight."

"Thanks Dad," Alexis said first. "I love you too."

"Love you Daddy," Julia said quickly. "And have a nice night with Mommy; dinner."

Laughing at her just using that one word Castle said, "I planned something special for us."

"Good," Eliza said firmly. "Night Daddy, I love you too."  
"Goodnight Dad, Martha even though it's way too early," Beckett said with a smile. "We'll see you soon."

"You're on your honeymoon darling," Martha said with a wave of her hand. "You don't need to worry about leaving it yet."  
"And we don't mind watching the girls," Jim said as he knew his daughter was referencing that.

"Okay," Beckett said with a smile. She then looked at the girls and told them, "I love you Julia, Eliza and Alexis."

"I love you Mommy," Eliza said quickly first with a wide smile.

"I love you too Mommy," Julia added. "Have fun with Daddy."  
"I am," Beckett said.

"And I love you too Kate, we'll tell you about Cobh tomorrow," Alexis replied.

After waving to everyone with his wife Castle turned off his tablet and then said to her, "Shall we?"

"Yes but you realize we need a locker now," Beckett told him as they then left the trees to go up to the hotel.

"I'll get it," Castle said, raising the bag since he was holding it. He smiled when she just smirked at him and together they walked into the hotel after the door was opened. He let her lead the way to the pool and they soon parted to go to the changing rooms where he hurried to get out before her. Since he needed to get the locker and then shower to rinse off the salt water and any sand he was startled to find that he was outside first. Delighted he rushed to find an employee, trying to keep an eye out for when she did join him.

When Beckett stepped out to the pool she was startled to not see her husband anywhere before she turned to the entrance. "Really?" she asked him as he was walking up to her holding up two cups with spoons in them.

"I couldn't resist," Castle told her. "Come on," he said, nodding over to the chairs. Once they were sitting together he handed over the cup of Eton mess he'd ordered for them and they started to eat. "So the girls are happy," he said.

"They missed us," Beckett said with a smile, not surprised that he'd picked up on that. "They just want us to keep enjoying our honeymoon."

"And not leave sooner than we said?" Castle asked. When his wife nodded he did so as well and then said, "I'm glad to hear that but I wish they would have said."

"When we see them again they'll let us know," Beckett replied to that, nodding her head slightly. She looked down at her cup and asked, " _What are we doing that's so special tonight_?"

Smiling briefly Castle then told her, " _Do you want a surprise_?"

" _I don't need it_ ," Beckett replied easily.

"Then we're going to have a tea service in our room and I'd like us to have a picnic in the middle," Castle replied.

"With a bed?" Beckett asked knowingly.

"Something like that," Castle answered, smiling at her. He was pleased when she leaned over and kissed him; as he knew that was her letting him know she was okay with it. Before she could pull away too far he held her arm and then kissed her again, deeper that time though he could hear someone walking into the pool. Parting from her he smiled again and told her, " _I say tonight we both take charge_."

" _You mean take turns_?" Beckett asked with a smile.

" _Exactly_ ," Castle replied, tapping his nose. He laughed when she slightly pushed him and said, "How much swimming did you want to do here?"

"Well since I said when we'd leave the beach," Beckett began. "Why don't you say?"

"I didn't think you'd take that literally," Castle said.

"It's only fair," Beckett replied with a smile before he leaned over to her and they kissed gently. When they'd parted she then gently rubbed her thumb over his lower lip before they then got up, setting aside their cups. She watched as her husband dove into the deep end before going down the steps and working her way into the water.

"Since we didn't race in the ocean we couldn't do that here?" Castle asked when his wife met him where he was holding onto the end of the pool.

"One," Beckett said. "Besides that I'd like to relax here."

"Too bad there's not a Jacuzzi," Castle commented.

"We can still do that," Beckett said before giving him a look.

Understanding that immediately Castle quickly said, "Then we won't spend much time here."

"I wouldn't mind," Beckett replied.

"Okay," Castle said as he studied her expression and saw that she was serious. "Then tomorrow we should go one more time before dinner."

"And your plans for that?" Beckett asked him. When he nodded to her she smiled and said, "Adare," very simply.

"That sounds great," Castle replied. "You can choose."

"I intend to," Beckett said with a smile. "Come on, let's go back so we can finish the race and go."  
Castle wanted to comment on that but couldn't really find the words for it before he followed her.

Together at the shallow end of the pool Castle and Beckett soon started their race though they didn't put much effort into it. They were already thinking of what they could do once they were finally back in their room and it was a struggle to force themselves to swim around after they'd reached the deep end.

"I always think," Castle commented as he was floating on his back. "Or I think it and then remind myself that this isn't our first honeymoon."

"I think the same myself," Beckett replied, standing and watching him going by her. "But I think either way what matters is it's our honeymoon."

" _Do we need to pretend_?" Castle asked her. When his wife just smiled as he stood on the bottom of the pool he walked as fast he could to her, kissing her briefly on the lips before they got out together without another word between them.

The two were silent as they met after dressing and going up to their room, not wanting to waste the time they needed to move. But finally they were inside it and the door was locked behind them before they proceeded to kiss passionately and numerous times until Beckett was the one to stop them so she could speak.

"We should get into the tub," she told him, watching him obviously trying to keep himself from kissing her again.

Castle took a moment before he was opening his eyes and said, "Lead the way."

Beckett smiled slightly and then grabbed his hand again, pulling him into the bathroom. Since they were alone she didn't bother to close the door and wasn't surprised when he didn't either. She then began to undress herself as her husband was getting the water started and once her sundress she'd used as a cover was off she watched him turn to her. She smiled as he ogled her blatantly and said, "You're lucky this is our honeymoon."

"I know," Castle said jokingly. "Which one is it for you now?" He wasn't surprised when she simply looked at him and he watched her remove her bathing suit. Though he wanted to keep watching her he had to turn off the water and he hurried to get things set before he undressed.

Stepping into the water at that same moment Beckett leaned against the side of it once she was on her knees and she said with a smile, "How long?"

"Oh I could go in so many directions with that question," Castle told her teasingly as he walked over to her since he'd finished. He waited for her to move out of his way before he stepped in as well and got on his own knees. Kissing her tenderly he then told her, "For a while."

"You're lucky your trunks are a little looser," Beckett replied before they were leaning in for yet another kiss. They did so hungrily as they wrapped their arms around each other and she knew they would have made love that instant if she hadn't stopped them. "Let's finish before we get to that."

Castle could only nod and then reached for the attachment so he could rinse off his wife's hair. He let his fingers run through the locks at the same time, more because he wanted to and not because he needed to. With some regret he turned off the water and then watched her lather her hair on her own. He leaned against the side of the tub as well, watching her closely before he said, "You know you're a stunning woman right?" When she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye he told her, "I'm not kissing your ass I'm making a statement; it's what I believe."

"I still think you're aiming for something," Beckett replied though she was soon smirking at him. She smiled as he glanced at her since he couldn't reply to that and helped her rinse off her hair. Once it was done she kissed him tenderly and pulling away said to him with a smile, "Sorry."

"Don't worry," Castle said quickly, since that had been a wet kiss. He kissed her that time before he told her, "How much longer do you want to take?"

"When we're finished we can continue," Beckett said simply before she took her conditioner. When that had been rinsed off she wasn't surprised when her husband then began to wash his own hair and she watched him as he wasn't letting her help. "I have to say the same about you," she commented once the shampoo had been rinsed out of his hair.

Looking over at her Castle asked jokingly, "I'm stunning too?"

With a slight smile Beckett replied, "It works."

"I guess," Castle replied before he finished with his hair. He wanted to launch himself at her then but she was handing him a washcloth and he sighed saying, "You're torturing me."

"Why would I want to do that?" Beckett replied simply with a smirk as she watched him lathering the fabric. Once he was finished she moved up out of the water enough so he could wash off her upper body. She wasn't surprised when he avoided her breasts until they were last and she bit her lower lip the second he touched them both at the same time.

Castle was very careful not to do too much to his wife until he had to stop, watching her while he rinsed her off before she leaned over since she was still above him. He then focused on washing her lower body though they playfully tussled together trying to get her legs washed. But they finally finished and he watched her get back onto her knees before he was grabbing her and hugging her tightly to him. He kissed her hard that time and they were involved in that for some time before they finally had to stop and slowly part. "I don't need to be washed," he told her as he was panting heavily.

"Yes you do," Beckett replied with a smile. She then brushed her fingers against him and said, "I'll go as fast as I can."

Nodding Castle then did much of what his wife had when he'd washed her, that time neither of them delaying things until finally they were able to come together. He loved that they didn't need to talk about things; Beckett was lowering herself on him after straddling his legs. He held her tightly to him as they were kissing once more and he groaned as she moaned in pleasure at their coupling.

When she felt her hips pressing against her husband's Beckett moved away slightly and murmured, "We need to be fast."

"Okay," Castle breathed out, knowing that was what she wanted. He hissed as hard as he could when she then rocked against him and held onto her hips before sliding his hands to the small of her back. He was able to move with her so he soon did so and they groaned together before they were kissing once more. The pleasure of their tongues rolling around each other joined what their bodies were doing together and he wasn't able to kiss her for too long, needing to almost gasp for air as he felt her kissing around his face.

When her husband made her stop Beckett looked down at him and saw that he was straining below her. She then realized why that was and at that point began to thrust harder against him. "Oh," she gasped hard, stopping immediately. "The water…"

"Here," Castle said as he suddenly realized what she was talking about in the shock of her ceasing her movements. He had to lean against her a little to then open the plug to drain some of the water. As soon as he was done he sat back up and they were kissing heavily again before he felt her starting again.

Beckett moaned deeply into her husband's mouth as he joined her and for a while they kept their lips close together before they had to stay apart as their breathing was too heavy. She ran her hands around Castle's shoulders and the back of his head, doing that repeatedly until she moved herself slightly. Feeling his skin against her clit a moment later she cried out heavily telling him, "I'm not going to last… long."

"You wanted this to be quick," Castle nearly panted out to her. Hearing her moan he kissed her deeply again though it didn't last for long and then moved away so he could breathe. He watched his wife then and he couldn't help himself telling her, "You're still stunning," as he let the pleasure roaring all through him nearly take himself over.

"So are you," Beckett nearly gasped as he was grabbing her hips to thrust her down on him harder. She kissed him again until they had to part shortly after and she gasped to him, "I'm going to come."

"Slower," Castle managed to nearly growl out to her. He was surprised when she followed his suggestion immediately and said, "How close?"

"Too close," Beckett said simply. She then brushed her lips against her husband's and told him, "If I keep going…"

"Yes," Castle said. When she glanced at him he said, "Whatever you want I'm saying yes to."

Beckett would have smiled but she was beginning to thrust a little harder again and when he followed her they were too busy moving in the lukewarm water to care. They kissed on and off at her suggestions and she wasn't sure how long it took them to stop, only that there was a split second before she struck her peak. She cried out his name repeatedly as the ecstasy was quick to search through her entire form. It made her arch her back and she could; somehow; dimly feel that he was grasping the small of her back tightly. It only added to what she was feeling already and she moaned in between chanting his name when she suddenly felt him joining her. Holding him tighter she soon was left to feel him thrusting against her as he rode the rest of his peak against her since her pleasure had finished by then.

Though he didn't want to thrust too hard Castle finally did so one last time a bit after his wife had stopped and he shuddered in pleasure at the sound of the water reacting to that. "That was great," he groaned to her huskily when he felt he could talk again.

Beckett couldn't help laugh softly at the word great and she then leaned down to kiss his forehead before she told him seriously, "Were you satisfied?"

Shuddering hard again Castle told her, "I think you can tell that I was." He smiled after she'd kissed him and said, "It was perfect."

"Better," Beckett said teasingly to him with a smile. They shared another kiss and she then stood, not surprised when he groaned.

"We can't stay?" Castle asked her as he watched her stepping out of the tub.

"No," Beckett said shortly in surprise at his staying in the water and absently trying to get the fabric to dry herself. She then realized why her husband wasn't moving and she glanced back at him. "Pervert," she told him with a wry grin on her face.

"You still love me," Castle said, getting out of the tub himself then as she'd walked away from it. He didn't bother to dry himself off; instead he took long strides to her until he'd reached her and turned her to him.

"Rick-" was all that Beckett had a chance to say before he was suddenly crushing his lips to hers. She was moaning and holding onto him as the roughness made her knees literally wobble but they didn't stop and she couldn't stop him from removing her towel.

Castle had a feeling that by the time he'd set his wife on the counter next to the sink she knew what he was going to do. And when he didn't feel her stopping him at all he felt a surge of joy rush through him, making him ram into her before they were beginning to move together again.

Though they were quick with that bout they managed to drag it out a little longer than the previous one though they couldn't tell. When they'd finished they were both exhausted, Castle just barely able to move from his wife and help her to the bed which they laid face down on as soon as they were there.


	38. Not Feel Blue (Part 2)

"Thank you," Beckett said after they'd been resting for a while.

"Why?" Castle asked, turning his head to look at her as she'd moved at some point onto her back.

"I don't think we were finished just yet," Beckett said with a smile as she looked at him. Her smile grew wider as he then moved to her and kissed her deeply before they were slowly parting. "Hmm, will you be able to wait for dinner?"

"I think so," Castle said, moving onto his side then and wrapping his arms around her. "What about you?"

"You're assuming," Beckett told him simply.

"And you did the same for me," Castle shot back to her before he smiled. Leaning into her they shared two quick kisses before he pulled away and then said, "I need to get up."

"Do you really," Beckett stated instead of asking.

"We'll be here all night and never get the chance to eat," Castle replied simply though he knew it was more of a rhetorical question. He stood then and with her watching him he started to clear the area in front of the bed though it was fairly clear already. He was going to start setting up things there when he paused and then looked at his wife.

"You can, just don't make it look like we're going to use it to make love on after," Beckett said as she got up herself.

"Right," Castle replied. "Also I want to get dressed," he told her before he went to get some clothes. He dressed very simply as he surreptitiously watched her doing the same and then said once they were both finished, "Want to help me?"

"I'll leave it to you," Beckett said simply before she left him and went into the bathroom.

Castle, watching her legs as she'd walked away, had to shake himself to get moving but finally he did. He quickly got blankets and pillows down until his wife stepped out and he then hurried to comb his hair before he was ordering their dinner.

Alone in the room then Beckett settled herself on the blankets, leaning against a pile of pillows that her husband had set up next to another. When he walked out to her she smiled at him and said, "Should I cover up?" as he was staring at her legs.

"No," Castle said. When he saw his wife was looking at him he said, "I can't help myself."

"I'm glad to hear that," Beckett replied. She watched his gaze then drag up her body and smiled before telling him, "Sit with me until dinner gets here."

At her tone Castle would have raced to her but there was a knock on the door then and he had to answer it as it was their dinner. He wasn't surprised when the employee paused for a brief second with the tea service on the tray and he directed him to set it down on a table near the door. He handed over a large tip so the employee wouldn't protest that and he closed and locked the door behind him. "Okay," he said to his wife as he turned to her.

Smiling Beckett said, "I wonder if he'll tell anyone about this."

"Well," Castle said as he was getting things off the tray and then in front of her. "If they gossip then yes. But do you really care?"

"No," Beckett said, smiling as she picked up the tea pot and poured out two cups. She wasn't surprised to smell that it was peppermint and she prepared her cup as her husband was getting the tiers of food down. She watched him sit next to her and asked, "Want me to get yours?"

"I'm a big boy," Castle replied with a smile. "I can get it." He then leaned over and brushed his lips to hers before he prepared his tea quickly. "To us love," he said, holding his cup out to her.

"To us," Beckett murmured before they tapped them together and then drank. As they got their sandwiches she said to him, "Thank you for this."

"You're welcome," Castle replied. "Should we tell the girls?"

"You mentioned a surprise…" Beckett said before trailing off and smiling at him.

"Very true," Castle said, nodding his head. He then smiled and said, "They're going to ask if we have any stories."

"You want another?" Beckett asked, smiling herself then.

"That would be nice," Castle said, adjusting himself and leaning closer to her.

Beckett thought for a moment and said, "A week after I had adopted Julia…"

"Difficult?" Castle asked in concern as he placed his hand on her shoulder when she trailed off and didn't continue.

"No, I'm just remembering," Beckett replied with a smile. She then said, "We went to the movies for the first time. And after we went to Serendipity."

"Ah, so there's a theme to your stories," Castle told her jokingly. When she glared at him he smiled and said, "Keep going though; that was your first time taking her there right?"

"It was," Beckett said, a smile on her lips again as she recalled that evening.

* * *

 _"Come here sweetie," Beckett said, reaching over to her daughter who was looking at the wall above their table._

 _"Why Mommy," Julia said as she went over to her._

 _"Our dessert is going to come here soon," Beckett replied as she helped the little girl onto her lap. "Did you have a good time tonight?" she asked her, stroking her hair gently._

 _"Yeah," Julia replied, nodding her head rapidly. She then giggled and said, "I liked the movie."_

 _"Me too," Beckett said quickly when her daughter looked at her questioningly. She had to stop then as their dessert was served and she quickly grabbed the spoons next to the sundae before Julia could get them. "Easy sweetie," she told her then when her daughter whimpered._

 _"I'm hungry," Julia protested._

 _"For your dessert," Beckett said, tickling her before the little girl giggled loudly. She then took one of the spoons and dipped it into the ice cream. "Eat slowly or we'll have to stop," she warned her._

* * *

"You're such a great mother," Castle said, sounding like he was in awe.

"Just stopping her from gorging on ice cream?" Beckett asked in amusement.

"Exactly," Castle said before he smiled at the way she rolled her eyes slightly. "Keep going though."

Beckett nodded before she then said, "She asked me why we didn't go out more often." She wasn't surprised when; in reaction to that; he looked at her with wide eyes and she told him, "She wasn't asking because she remembered her mother."  
"No, of course," Castle said hurriedly as he realized that she was right. "So what did you tell her?"

* * *

 _"If we went out every night it'd get very boring," Beckett said to her daughter, kissing her temple. "So that makes this special."_

 _"Oh… kay, I like that," Julia said, smiling up at her then. She watched her eat some ice cream and she said, "Do you like it?"_

 _"The ice cream?" Beckett asked. She smiled when her daughter nodded and said, "I do, don't worry. And I can tell you're liking it."_

 _Julia giggled; as she knew that meant her mouth was messy; and she said, "I like it a lot."_

 _"Hold on," Beckett replied, getting one of the glasses of water and helping her daughter take a sip. "What do you want now?" she asked when she saw Julia was frowning._

 _"Do I have to go to bed?" the little girl asked her mother._

 _"Yes," Beckett said firmly. She couldn't help laugh when Julia pouted at her and she shared a kiss with her before helping her finish up the sundae. Once they were done she paid and took her daughter back to their apartment where she gave her a bath before going to her bed and sitting with her there._

 _"Can I sleep with you Mommy?" Julia asked after her mother had finished brushing her hair._

 _At first she wanted to say no but Beckett finally relented and said, "Okay but tomorrow night you'll go to your bed." She smiled when her daughter nodded firmly, though a little slowly, and set her on the bed kissing the top of her head. She then started to get dressed for bed herself before she and Julia got under the covers. She turned off the light and said, "Sweet dreams Julia."_

 _There was no answer to that and Beckett smiled as she peered down at her daughter and saw the little girl was fast asleep. She pressed her lips to her forehead and murmured that she loved her daughter before she held her close and fell asleep soon after._

* * *

"It's not much of a story," Beckett said after she'd shaken herself out of her memory. "But-"

"No, it's sweet," Castle said, holding her to him by then and rubbing her arm. He turned his head and then kissed her forehead telling her, "I'll reiterate it, you're a great mother."

"Hmm," Beckett replied. She smiled when he looked down at her and said, "Is that why you wanted to hear it?"

"Hey I didn't say what I wanted to hear," Castle said quickly. He wasn't surprised when she just raised her eyebrow at him and he laughed slightly before saying, "Finished?"

Looking at their plates that were empty and the tiers of food that nearly were as well Beckett said, "I think so." She was slightly startled when he got up then and she watched him get his phone from where he'd left it on the table. Taking his hand that he held out to her she stood as well and said, "What did you pick?"

"You'll hear in a second," Castle replied as he smiled at her. He then played the song he'd chosen and tucked his phone into his pocket before wrapping his arms around his wife.

Beckett was slightly startled at the music; recognizing the song quickly; before she realized why her husband had chosen it. A slight shiver going through her body she then closed her eyes as they clung to one another tightly, swaying to the music.

 _Come now lady don't you do me wrong  
I fell for you and now it won't be long  
Before I hold you in my arms  
Before I take you to my heart again_

 _Time is flying by us every day  
I want to show my love in every way  
I wanna hold you in my arms  
I wanna take you to my heart again_

Running his hands over his wife's back Castle wasn't surprised when she leaned her head back and looked up at him. He brushed his lips to hers very quickly before the next verse was starting and he pressed his forehead to hers tightly.

 _If you believe it you can stay all night  
Hide in the darkness till it's getting light  
Do everything until we've got it done  
Then sing hosanna to the morning sun  
Hosanna, hosanna  
Sing hosanna to the morning sun_

 _Come down lady don't put up a fight  
If you are true you know the time is right  
For me to hold you in my arms  
For me to take you to my heart_

Beckett trembled slightly as her husband then lightly nipped at her lips and returned his kiss as passionately as she could. When they'd stopped she murmured she loved him against his lips before they were then listening to the lyrics once more.

 _If you believe it you can stay all night  
Hide in the darkness till it's getting light  
Do everything until we've got it done  
Then sing hosanna to the morning sun  
Hosanna, hosanna_

 _Sing hosanna to the morning sun  
Hosanna, hosanna_

By the time the music had ceased to play Castle was laying his wife down on the bed of blankets and they were kissing deeply. He ran his free hand down her body, feeling the warmth of her skin through the thin fabric of her blue sundress. The sensation was so arousing that he had to pull away and he said, "The bed-"

"I wasn't kidding," Beckett interrupted him before she drew him back down to her. She instigated their kiss then and proceeded to roll her tongue around his before he was fighting back against her and they were so involved in it that when the sound of ceramic clashing together happened she jumped heavily.

"Oh… I think I should have cleaned up," Castle said as they looked at their feet and saw the cups and plates were still there. "Hold on," he told her before getting up.

"Let me help you," Beckett said with a smile as she grabbed the tea pot.

Once everything was outside in the hall Castle turned to his wife at the door that he'd locked. "So…" he began.

"Come on," Beckett replied, taking his hand. She pulled him back to the blankets and when they were leaning back against the pillows she told him, "I wish we could have had a nightcap."

"It's alright," Castle said quickly. "We don't really need to have it… unless for some reason that makes it better for you."

Beckett laughed softly and told him, "No but it would have helped us stay awake."

"I don't think I need that," Castle said.

"Pervert," Beckett said with a smile. She leaned over then and kissed him before she murmured, "Why don't we delay?"

"Delay?" Castle asked before he shifted slightly. "I don't think… oh, another song."

"My choice this time," Beckett said, keeping him from getting up and getting his phone.

"Wait, there's a song I was going to ask Skye to perform but it never really happened," Castle said quickly, taking the phone back. "Probably not a good one to dance to but the sentiment…"

Beckett nodded to him as he was looking at her for her permission and then looked on to see the title. "I think this would be a good make out song if we were in the fifties," she said before he could press play.

"Well we're not in the fifties-" Castle started to say. He was cut off when his wife pressed the button on the screen and he smiled, leaning down to kiss her before they were dimly listening to the song he'd heard.

 _We three, we're all alone, living in a memory  
My echo, my shadow and me  
We three we're not a crowd, we're not even company  
My echo, my shadow and me_

 _What good is the moonlight, the silvery moonlight  
That shines above  
I walk with my shadow,  
I talk with my echo but where is the one I love_

 _We three, we'll wait for you  
Even till eternity  
My echo, my shadow and me_

 _We three, we're all alone, living in a memory  
My echo, my shadow and me_

 _What good is the moonlight, the silvery moonlight  
That shines above  
I walk with my shadow,  
I talk with my echo but where is the one I love_

 _We three, we'll wait for you  
Even till eternity  
My echo, my shadow and me_

"So is that what you were doing?" Beckett asked with a smile as she and Castle finally parted.

"I was prepared to though I was in denial when I thought you didn't want to be with me," Castle replied. He watched her then get up and hurried to follow her, watching her then turn away from him. Swallowing a little hard he unzipped her dress and that began their undressing of one another that didn't stop until they were naked and kissing once more as he laid her back on just one pillow. They parted and stared at one another before she nodded to him and he bowed his head once more down to her.

Beckett let out a soft gasp at the way her husband trailed his lips over her abdomen and she told him, "Not again."

"No?" Castle asked as he looked up at her, startled.

"Grab the book," Beckett said quickly. She was surprised when he then got up quickly and smiled as she hurried to get onto her stomach to watch him. When he turned around and paused slightly seeing her staring she said simply, "You are wearing my ring."

"You're right," Castle said with a nod as he then continued back to her. He got back on the blanket and handed the book to her saying, "Look at number seventy four."

Pausing for a moment as she was sitting up Beckett glanced at him and said, "Okay."

"You're… agreeing to it?" Castle asked in surprise as she wasn't going to the page.

"Yes," Beckett replied before she then flipped through the pages quickly. Studying it she said, "I think I know why you picked this one."

"It can last," Castle said. "Do you think we could go all the way to the end?" as she shut tome with a snap.

"I really don't want to," Beckett said pointedly to him. She handed the book to him and watched him toss it onto the end of the bed before turning to her. Since she was looking at him she was able to beat him and kissed him deeply before he could. She felt him slightly jerk against her in response but soon he was responding, their tongues rubbing hard against each other while they began to tilt their heads back and forth.

"If you're uncomfortable-" Castle started to say when they'd finally stopped.

"Again Rick, yoga," Beckett said as she lay down. She smiled and then told him as he tucked one of the pillows under her hips, "And this one isn't that bad."

Thinking about that for a moment as he got on his knees between her legs Castle said, "You make a good point." When she just nodded to him he glanced down at her body and said, "I'm so lucky."

Smiling briefly at the way his voice shuddered in his delight Beckett said, "You'll be luckier once you're inside me." And with that she raised her right leg so she could lean it against him with her toes pointing to the ceiling. When he raised her left she shied it out of his grip and told him, "Get inside of me Rick."

Biting at the side of his mouth Castle then moved to do so and was soon sliding within her very slowly. He wasn't surprised when she managed to glare at him at first and then looked on as her head rolled back in her joy. He was nearly the same as she was incredibly tight around him and already the shock of touch was turning into heat.

Beckett stretched a little when her husband didn't start to move once they were fully coupled together, not surprised when he was staring at her closely. She then felt him begin to thrust and cried out softly as he proceeded to set up his rhythm. She let him do that before matching him, her breathing deepening immediately. She recalled the position then and raised her left leg, placing her heel on his ass. That caused some more gasps of pleasure since he was deeper within her and she let that take her over for a while before she finally forced her eyes open. Looking at him and watching him moving for a while she then said, "Your knee…" as he was on them moving within her.

"I'm fine," Castle said quickly. He then reached up to hold onto her leg leaning on him with his left hand and stroked it gently, knowing his wife enjoyed that as she was a little erratic for a few thrusts. But finally she was back in sync with him and he took that opportunity to reach down to her with his right hand where he found her clit with the tips of his fingers. The first brush of them against the swollen nub and Beckett was arching her back roughly as he watched her. "We won't be able to stay here," he told her.

"The… the bed or this," Beckett nearly gasped out as he was changing the angle of his hips.

"This," Castle breathed as he moved her leg that was leaning against him. He had been able to tell that she was edging closer with him continuously touching her so he decided to move them. Luckily she was doing so at the same time, pressing herself up so she was close to him. He got her unsaid request immediately and then leaned over slightly, capturing his lips with her own. They kissed passionately and for some time before they parted to take a quick breath and then start over again. He became a little dizzy before they parted and he went down to her neck. Feeling the way her pulse was racing he could almost feel that it was matched to his own. "I don't want to stop," he breathed to her.

"Then stop now," Beckett said. She tried to smile when he did so but she was too taken over by the way her body throbbed with the lack of his thrusts. She let out a slight moan of disappointment when he then left her but she was slightly mollified as his arms wrapped around her. "I was surprised you didn't want to try tantric," she said as she looked at him.

"This might be our tantric," Castle said. An expression spread across his face and he said, "That's perfect! We can just stop, uncouple and then rest before getting back to it. Think of how rough the orgasms will be." He then looked at his wife and seeing the smile she was trying to hide behind her hand he asked, "What is it?"

"You, you're very eager," Beckett said, trying not to laugh too loudly.

"What do you think though?" Castle asked her.

Taking in his suggestion Beckett asked in return, "Is that going to happen every time?"

"No," Castle said. "It'd drive me nuts."

"You? What about me?" Beckett asked jokingly. She then leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips before telling him, "Then okay. But use it sparingly."

"I will… do you want to time this or… anything?" Castle asked her seriously as he looked down at her, stroking her cheek gently.

"No," Beckett replied as she smiled. She took his hand and pressed her lips against his palm before she said, "We take however much time we'd like to."

"Great," Castle said. He was going to speak again when he was suddenly startled by her getting up and he was quick to get up before she straddled him. Before she could do anything else he reached up to her and cupped her breasts, startled for a second time when she leaned over. " _You're the perfect wife_ ," he couldn't help breathe before he began to kiss her breasts lovingly.

Beckett wanted to comment on that but she was too distracted at the way her skin was literally tingling at his touch. Instead she held onto the back of his head when his hands started to come into play as well and she shuddered heavily in delight before she started to guide him to her left nipple. As soon as he'd taken it and had proceeded to suckle at her she let out a heavy moan and then leaned her head back, stroking at the back of his head. She moved a little, trying to take him back within her but it became difficult as she needed to use her hands to do that. Finally she became too frustrated and when he'd started to move to her other breast she reached in between them and was finally able to grasp him. With his help; that surprised her as she wasn't sure he was aware of what she was doing; she soon had the very tip of his erection inside of her and then moved down the rest of the way to take him inside of her fully.

Moving away from her breasts; and glad that he'd spent enough time on her other before he stopped; Castle waited to see if she would make the first move. He was relieved when she did, since his mobility was very hindered, and he waited to feel her pace before he was following her. He groaned as she cried out in joy and then moved to hold her tightly so they could kiss. He did that for a good deal of time until finally his wife was pulling away from him and they were soon moving together. He flipped her onto her back and she wrapped her legs around him as tightly as she could before his lips crushed against hers again. They stopped at nearly the exact same moment and he withdrew from her though he didn't move away from her more than that as they stared at one another for some time before moving yet again.

That seemed to set off the two and they began to nearly roll around each other as they were pausing and then starting up their lovemaking again. Neither had any real idea of how long they were doing that until finally Castle was above his wife again. She was laying on several pillows, used to prop her up so they could kiss one another hungrily as they continued to do until she broke away first.

"I'm going to come!" Beckett gasped heavily as her head was nearly spinning. The friction between them was building and she had no way of dealing with it though she didn't really want to. But luckily Castle was thrusting just a little harder against her and she could hear the sound of their hips slapping together hard until finally something within her snapped. She arched her back and cried out his name repeatedly, the ecstasy swift and so intense that she thought she was going to pass out. But the sensation of her husband joining her; along with her name repeated on his lips; kept her from that and she just tried to take everything she was feeling then until she could feel her orgasm winding down.

Thrusting harder then Castle tried to stop himself once more but he couldn't do it and finally made two last, harsh thrusts before finally he stopped, nearly collapsing on his wife. "Sorry," he breathed out heavily before he bowed his head to her neck.

"Don't worry," Beckett said a few minutes later, stroking his hair. "I enjoy that."

"Good thing," Castle said. "I'm completely out of control." He then raised his head and looked down at her before saying, "Now we should move to the bed."

"Actually this is nice," Beckett told him. She smiled when he looked at her with wide eyes and said, "Get off."

Castle was quick to do that; though he knew he could have said something about her wording; and he watched her go to the book. Breathing out he said, "You're going to kill me."

"Look at yourself Rick," Beckett told him simply as she was flipping through the pages in the front of the book that she'd grabbed. "I think you're fine and really if we didn't work on that you might be in some pain," she added, holding the book open to him.

"What the hell is he doing to her?" Castle asked in surprise when he saw the picture that was there.

"Holding her lip down," Beckett said. When her husband just looked at her questioningly she took the tome from him and said, "Improve that."

"Sure," Castle said before he moved to get up on his knees as she was doing the same in front of him. He leaned over slightly as he reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand, gently stroking against her lower lip with his thumb.

Beckett; her heart racing at the way her husband was staring at her; murmured, "Much better," to him.

"I'm not finished yet," Castle told her huskily as he stared into her eyes. He then leaned over and brushed his lips to hers before leaning back and then brushing her with his thumb once more. He did that twice and then moved to kiss her fully, pressing his hand to the small of her back before he froze as she was taking his erection in her hand once more.

Their kiss turned from tender and loving to playful and it was little surprise to either Castle or Beckett when they were soon making love again. Things shortly became a blur as they weren't sure how many times they were making love, their pleasure mounting in between each time until they had to come together again. They were stopping well after midnight though they had no idea what time it was exactly and laying out on the blankets before Castle suddenly got up and grabbed his wife, taking her with him to the bed where they lay there, recovering a bit so they could speak once more.

"Are you finished?" Beckett asked her husband playfully.

"I don't think so," Castle said as he could feel the way he was still aroused. "What about you?"

"I could use a break," Beckett said honestly. She then moved to lie on her stomach and placing her elbows on the mattress told her husband, "But we should sleep at some point; we're going to drive tomorrow."  
"I know but it's hard to resist you…" Castle commented as he then reached for her and ran his hand over her back. He then looked up at her and said, "How's your back?"

"Fine," Beckett said. "Why did you want to take a more acrobatic position this time?"

"No I'm asking because the bed over there wasn't as comfortable as this one," Castle replied. He was slightly startled when she leaned over and kissed him but was quick to recover before he sat up slightly so he could kiss her harder. But finally they stopped and he pulled him down to her before he said, "What time did you want to go tomorrow?"

Smiling Beckett said, "I don't think it really matters."

"Are you sure?" Castle asked hopefully.

Beckett laughed softly and then said, "Yes but I'm not planning on staying in bed all day."

Since his wife was giving him a pointed look at that moment Castle was quick to tell her, "I wasn't either."

"You mean now you aren't," Beckett told him with a smile. She wasn't surprised when he reached for her then and she leaned down enough so their lips could meet and once they had they kissed for some time she moved away to move further down on her husband.

Castle was startled when she began to kiss over his neck but quickly tilted his head back to give her more access. As she was working over his skin; doing so incredibly slowly it felt like; he reached up to her and began to gently stroke at her back. She didn't really react to that but he couldn't worry as he was going through the sensations of her touching him in that way. Finally she moved away and he said to her, "That was nice."

"You enjoyed that," Beckett stated. When he looked at her a little questioningly she smiled and then nodded down his body.

"That was there when you started," Castle told her, trying to be serious but unable to. He then placed his hand on the middle of her back before he said, "We don't have to."

"Rick, we-" Beckett started to say slightly in protest.

"No, it's late," Castle told her quickly. "Look at the clock if you don't believe me."

Glancing over at the nightstand Beckett was startled to find that he was right and it was nearly two. She then said, "If you wanted to sleep and then get back up we could." She smiled when he gently ran his hand down her hair and she added, "If we can get back up."

"I'm thinking the same," Castle said slightly laughingly. "But we'll have more chances of course."

"Of course," Beckett said, not surprised when her husband then reached down in between them and pressed his hand to her abdomen. She placed her own on top of it before she moved it and then lay on her back. She watched him then lean over, kissing at her abdomen adoringly a few times as she stroked the back of his head.

"Kate?" Castle asked as he pressed his cheek to her stomach.

"Yes love?" Beckett asked, looking down at him.

"This is what you want right?" Castle said as he looked up at her.

"Come here," Beckett replied, pulling him up to her. When he was even with her she took his fingers and pressed them in between her legs. "I know the risk I'm taking with this now. And keep in mind if I changed my mind one I would have told you and two I would have taken steps to stop you."

"I'm glad you didn't," Castle told her.

"Pervert," Beckett said in amusement. She then grew serious and said, "It wouldn't worry me if I didn't want this."

"We'll have another baby love," Castle said reassuringly as he knew why her tone was slightly stressed. "It does take time…"

When he trailed off Beckett looked at him in slight concern and asked, "What is it?"

"I kind of wish we hadn't conceived Eliza so quickly now," Castle replied.

Beckett smiled briefly and then said, "I know but we can't control this."

"Exactly," Castle said instantly. "We could be lucky tonight."

"Or any other night before this one when we did make love," Beckett replied with a smile.

Nodding his head once Castle said, "And that's why we should keep trying."

"I was waiting for that," Beckett said in amusement.

"What, no pervert remark?" Castle asked in feigned surprise when she didn't say anything else.

"You need to be for this," Beckett replied. She then sat up and was pleased when her husband was instantly kissing her as she'd hoped he would. She then wrapped her arms around him tightly before she grunted into his mouth as he pulled her onto his lap. She held onto him a little harder before they were parting for a quick breath of air and they were going back to one another. She loved the way he tasted against her while their tongues were rolling around each other and once they stopped to catch their breath she told him, "I love doing that."

"Just in general?" Castle asked with a smile on his face as he looked at her.

"What other way is there to do it?" Beckett replied.

"For a photo shoot?" Castle suggested jokingly as he knew his wife hated the suggestion they'd gotten the few times they had one coming up.

"That won't happen," Beckett said simply. She then caressed her husband's cheek and said, "Make love to me Rick."

"Really?" Castle asked, unable to help the eagerness in his voice.

"Really," Beckett replied. "We need all the chances we can get," she added, letting her voice become sultry as she laid back and drew her husband with her.

Shuddering in absolute pleasure at her tone of voice Castle followed her rapidly and was soon coupled with her yet again, making love to her as gently as he could. "I love you Kate," he told her earnestly as he began to move against her.

"I love you too Rick," Beckett breathed, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him before his lips were crushed against hers.

After they finished with that bout the two dozed off slightly, entwined with one another until they awoke again. Then they were rough with each other and kissed passionately, doing their best to pleasure one another as much as they were feeling as they'd done earlier that night. When they stopped finally they were soon kissing again before they were holding on to one another tightly. They were soon falling asleep after that and they took some time to regain their energy. They had their plans and were eager for them but slept with the lingering satiety their lovemaking had given them, dreaming of each other with that affecting them as morning dawned outside their room.


	39. Unbounded Ocean Of Bliss

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: It was great to get the feedback I did for the last chapter since there were some issues with the site so I want to get to my thank yous for them right away! MichelleBell16 (Don't worry, for me there isn't really any 'being behind' on reviewing. I know people are busy and have things happening in real life so it's understandable that you hadn't had a chance before to review. I'm really glad that you're still enjoying the story as it's been going and of course that you're enjoying it and the series immensely too! Of course it was great for me to read that when you were at the wedding you felt like you were actually _at_ the wedding which is what I want to try and do, make people feel like they're there, so very nice to hear! Happy to read you thought it was a lovely chapter as well as celebration of everyone coming together as the guests to celebrate Castle and Beckett's love which I wanted to aim for, not just a gathering of friends but their love too. And I'm not surprised you're sure they'll enjoy their second honeymoon too, I figured they would too, lol. It made me laugh a bit at your hoping the kids enjoy swimming at Skye house, which they will since it's swimming, lol. And so pleased you're looking forward to more as always and now you don't wait for that!) and  
TORONTOSUN (Great that you like that they're talking about having a baby this time around, I figured since last time they didn't really do that. I'd been hoping readers would enjoy them doing that so nice to read you did!).  
Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them and greatly appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Pisces Fish_ by George Harrison, from his album _Brainwashed_.

Unbounded Ocean Of Bliss

Feeling arms wrapping around her from behind Beckett smiled and was going to speak when she felt a kiss to the back of her neck. Her smile grew a little wider before she then said, "You couldn't help yourself could you?"

"Just a kiss love," Castle told her as she then turned from her view of the gardens of the manor. "But we probably should get going," he said. "We have to let them clean up the room of course."

"Good idea," Beckett replied, biting at her lower lip for a moment as she glanced at their bed they'd spent some time on before finally getting up. "So the car will meet us?" she asked as she grabbed her bag and stepped out into the hall first.

"It should be there by the time we get downstairs," Castle said. After he was sure the door was locked behind them he took her hand and they walked down the stairs together to the lobby. Walking over to the parking lot he paused with her when he looked at a car that was driving up to the manor and said, "Is that-"

"Our other car," Beckett finished for her husband. The vehicle was coming closer and she said, "It is, Alexis is driving."

"Is it just her?" Castle asked as his daughter waved at them before going past them to the parking lot. He jogged with Beckett before he saw Julia nearly bursting out of the car in the back.

"Girls," Beckett said when she saw that Eliza was being helped out of the back by Alexis. She hugged Julia as she ran into her arms and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Alexis said as she walked behind her littlest sister to their parents. "They were missing you."

"A lot," Eliza said as she was hugging her mother tightly then.

"Is it okay we're here?" Julia asked.

"That's fine by me," Castle said, hugging her before Eliza came to him and he picked her up. "As long as everyone else knows you're here."

"They do," Alexis replied with a smile as she hugged him once his free arm was freed up again. "But they want to stay the night too I should let you know."

"It's still your honeymoon-" Julia began.

"But can we stay?" Eliza said quickly.

"I think that's genetic love," Castle told his wife with a smile.

"Apparently," Beckett replied. She then looked back at their daughters and told them, "Okay but we'll have to share the room."

"And that's okay?" Alexis asked her.

"Of course, the room's huge," Castle replied. "Let me go back inside and let them know we're being joined by you guys," he told the others as he set Eliza down.

When he'd left them the little girl looked at her mother and asked, "Are you happy we came?"

"I'm surprised," Beckett began. "And then happy so yes I am." She smiled when the girls both hugged her and she asked her stepdaughter, "What about everyone else?"

"They're going to Cobh," Alexis replied. "And they didn't really want to intrude; that includes Gram and Jim." She then hesitated before telling her, "I really hope you don't mind."

"We don't," Beckett assured her. "Though I hope you have your bathing suits."

"They're on already," Julia said quickly to her mother with a smile.

"We were gonna go in the pool," Eliza said hopefully.

Laughing softly Beckett told her, "We can try after lunch."

"So we're going to a beach?" Alexis asked.

"We don't know yet," Castle said as he'd come to them in time to hear that. "There's the car love," he told his wife as it was driving down the road.

"That's the one you drove in before?" Julia asked interestedly as she saw the red vehicle.

"It was," Castle replied. "Unfortunately you'll have to go with your sister-"

"That's okay," the girls said at the same time.

"Stay with her while we get everything ready," Beckett then told them as she and Castle shared a smile at that. They then walked over to the car but were quickly given the keys since they'd gone through the safety check the day before.

"So am I following you?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, we're going to Kilkee," Beckett said.

"What's there?" Julia asked.

"You'll see," Castle assured her. "It's an hour and twenty minutes away though so please behave while your sister's driving."

"We will," the girls said together yet again.

"Okay, we'll see you there," Beckett said slightly laughingly. She then walked with them to their car before she helped Eliza into her car seat. "Do you want anything?" she asked her and Julia as the little girl was sitting next to the seat.

"I can get it for her Mommy," the girl assured her.

"Okay, have fun and we'll see you in Kilkee," Beckett told them. She kissed them both before telling Alexis as Castle closed the door, "If you get separated from us you have GPS right?"

"I do," Alexis said reassuringly. "And don't worry; they'll be fine."

"Wait," Castle said, stopping his wife from turning to their car. "Do you mind bringing them?"

"First I'm not bringing them Dad," Alexis told him simply. "And no I don't mind coming if you two aren't… on your honeymoon."

"We don't, honestly," Beckett said firmly. "Actually we were getting a little bored," she said as she looked at her husband.

"She's not kidding," Castle said quickly. "We were looking forward to rejoining you all."

"And since you're here now we'll enjoy the trip much more," Beckett said, squeezing her stepdaughter's arm. She waved as Castle hugged Alexis and they walked together over to the car. "I'll drive back," she told her husband.

"After the lighthouse?" Castle asked. When she nodded he smiled and said, "Okay," before they climbed into the car together. He drove away from the manor first, seeing his wife looking back, and he asked, "She's there?"

"She is," Beckett replied, smiling at him. She then said, "Did the concierge say anything about them staying in the room with us?"

"No but they only had cots," Castle replied.

"We should have Eliza share the bed with us," Beckett replied.

"I told the guy that," Castle replied as he was nodding his head at the same time. "That was a shock," he said after they were quiet for a while.

"I know but at least we don't need to miss them anymore," Beckett replied, smiling at him.

"I have to wonder if they'll believe us," Castle said. He then glanced at her and they started to laugh before they continued down the motorway, not realizing their daughters behind them could see them.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Julia commented.

"Who knows," Alexis commented. "I wouldn't try to guess Jules."

"Still I wish I could hear," Julia replied. She then looked at their sister and said, "I think we're gonna go to a beach too."

"The one that Mommy and Daddy went to?" Eliza asked.

"No that's in the other direction," Alexis answered. "So if it is a beach then it'll be a new one we haven't been to before."

"I wonder what the town is like," Julia said then.

"It's probably small," Alexis suggested.

"Think we'll go to a bookstore if there's one?" Julia asked.

Smiling as she could hear Eliza gasping in pleasure at the idea Alexis said, "That depends on Dad and your mom."

"Daddy will go," Eliza said firmly.

"He'd want to go," Alexis corrected her. "We'll see don't worry."  
Though she wanted to ask her sister to call their parents about a bookstore Eliza knew that Alexis couldn't do that while driving. So she sat back in her car seat and watched the scenery passing them by until they were finally stopping in a town.

"How was the drive?" Beckett asked Julia as she was out of the car first.

"Nice it was pretty," the girl replied with a smile. "Did you have fun?"

"I did and it's a good thing I had my hair up in a ponytail," Beckett told her. "Or else my hair would be a mess." She then looked inside the car where Castle still was and said, "Like your daddy."

"Hey, it was really bad," Castle replied in a mock angry tone of voice.

"Are you ready?" Alexis asked her father with a smile as Eliza tried to leap onto his lap since he had the door open.

Making one last glance in the rearview mirror Castle nodded and picked the little girl up before he said to all three girls, "There was an employee at the hotel that's from here and she told us there's a bookstore here."

"What's so funny?" Beckett asked as Julia and Eliza were giggling.

Alexis told them what they'd talked about on the drive and said, "I should have realized we would be going if you found out there was one."

"But the question," Castle said as he slightly bounced Eliza on his hip. "Is if we'll get anything."

"Kay," the little girl said simply. She then smiled and said, "I just wanna see the books."

"Your grandmama liked that too," Beckett commented as they walked down the sidewalk.

"She did?" Julia asked interestedly.

"She did," Beckett said with a nod. "She liked taking pictures inside old bookstores but not everyone who owned them would let her do that."

"She took you around for that?" Castle asked his wife. When she nodded as they reached the door to the bookstore he smiled at her and was relieved to get a smile back from her before they went inside.

Though she wanted to rush to the kids' books Julia held back as she knew her mother wouldn't want her to go too fast. She walked with Beckett, holding her hand tightly before she saw the young adult books.

"Go ahead," Beckett told her daughter. She watched her go with Eliza closer to the shelves and she stood with Castle while their daughters were looking at their respective books. "Alexis?" she asked with a smile.

"Looking around too," Castle replied. "Why don't you want to take pictures?"

Not surprised that her husband had figured that out Beckett said, "It's not really what I like to take pictures of…"

"What?" Castle asked as she trailed off and there was a smile on her face.

"I would take pictures of the outside the few times we went together to take pictures," Beckett replied before looking at him. "Remember my father was the photographer."

"But she would do so as well," Castle stated. "I'm guessing your dad got her to do so too."

"Once in a while," Beckett replied, nodding her head with a slight smile on her face. "You're finished?" she asked Julia in surprise as she was walking over to them.

"Yeah I didn't see anything," the girl replied.

"I'm surprised and proud of you too," Castle commented.

"Why proud?" Julia asked.

"Because we thought both of you would get books," Beckett said, smiling at her husband before she walked over to their youngest.

"Hi Mommy," Eliza said, smiling widely up at her.

"Hey, have you found anything sweetie?" Beckett said, putting her hand on her back.

"No but the books look really pretty," Eliza replied. She looked around and then whispered, "'lexis wants to get one for Louis."

"Oh really?" Castle asked as he and Julia had walked up to them.

"It's a surprise," Julia said, glancing at her father.

"I wouldn't tell him," Castle said indignantly before he smiled. "Really, I wouldn't," he added seriously. "Hopefully she might find him something… what does he like to read?"

"You know already Dad," Alexis said, walking up to them. She smiled as everyone looked at her and said, "He reads mysteries and some history."

"Fiction?" Beckett asked.

"No, straight history," Alexis replied with a smile. She showed them the book she held and said, "He enjoys history outside of Ireland too."

"Ooh, nice," Castle said, taking the tome and flipping the pages. "You did show him some of the buildings, right?" he asked his daughter as the book was on the Gilded Age in NYC.

"Of course, what kind of New Yorker would I be if I didn't?" Alexis asked jokingly. She then looked at the others and asked them, "No books?"

"It doesn't look like it," Beckett replied as she glanced at the girls who shook their heads. "Then you-"

"Wait, you didn't look for books," Julia interrupted her mother.

Sharing a look with his wife Castle said to the two, "Will you go with your sister while she pays?"

At their nods Beckett turned her attention to Alexis and said, "We'll join you as soon as we're done."

"Take your time," Alexis replied, smiling as she watched them go. "Okay," she told the girls as she looked down at them. "Let's go pay and we'll look at the books at the front."

When they'd reached the fiction books Castle split up from Beckett, walking around and looking at what there was. He had gone to the beginning of the aisle and going around to the next aisle after finishing his section he saw that it was the mystery books. He went to his name; since bookstores and libraries used his name as it was the first on the tomes; and saw they had only his and Beckett's latest books.

"They should have our newest once it's released," a voice said, coming up on him.

"Most likely," Castle said, looking at his wife. "Though I kind of wish they varied the covers." When he saw that she was looking at him questioningly he explained, "They did that with the Harry Potter books."

"I think they're fine," Beckett said. "And I didn't find anything."

"Neither did I, let's go before they remember the beach and race to find us," Castle said as he then took her hand. Squeezing it tightly they walked to the front of the store, seeing that their daughters were all looking at the books together closely.

"Daddy," Julia said, coming over to him as Beckett was looking at a book that Eliza was holding. "What are we gonna do for lunch?"  
"Are you hungry already?" Castle asked.

"Look at your watch Rick," Beckett said as she approached him with Julia and Alexis.

"Oh… we were late," Castle said as it was twelve twenty. "Okay, so time to pick up lunch?"

"It is," Beckett said. "And before you ask," she continued quickly. "It's right down the street."

The girls tried to get their mother to tell them more but she didn't as they walked down the street to what looked like a stall for food. The two looked on interestedly as their parents ordered some food before they were leaving.

"So what is it?" Julia asked eagerly.

"You'll find out soon," Castle promised. "First the beach like we talked about before." With that they went back to the cars and got in, driving to the beach which he saw was crowded. "I hope we find a place," he told his wife.

"We will," Beckett said simply before they got out and then gathered their things. Walking down to the sand they soon found a spot among the people there and she helped Castle set up the umbrella they had while Alexis and the girls were getting the blankets and towels set up. She got Julia covered in sunscreen before doing the same for herself and once she was sure that Eliza was set she said to her husband, "I think now we can eat lunch."

"Right," Castle said, turning to the box they'd been given. "Fish and chip sandwiches," he told the girls.

"Really?" Julia asked interestedly. She took the wrapped sandwich and saw that it was made to look like newspaper. Unwrapping that paper she peered inside the sandwich and saw that her father was right, there was fish and chips inside it along with some tartar sauce. "Cool," she said with a smile.

"Hopefully you like it," Beckett said as she took Eliza's sandwich. "We got you grilled cheese sweetie," she told her since the wrapper was just plain white paper. "But you can have a bite or two of mine."

"Thank you, Mommy," Eliza told her with a wide smile. She began to eat her sandwich and looking around she said, "It's pretty."

"Better finish eating before you talk Eliza," Castle commented.

"Sorry," the little girl said after she had swallowed her bite.

"You're right, it's really nice," Alexis said, looking out at the water. "Is it a horseshoe?"

"It's protected from the ocean by a reef," Castle replied as he nodded. "So this should be safe."

"It will, as long as you two stay with us," Beckett said to the girls.

"We will, we want to stay for a while," Julia answered.

"At least a couple of hours," Beckett said to the unasked question there. "We're going to drive around the peninsula here before we go back to Adare."

"And then the pool!" Eliza exclaimed eagerly.

Laughing with the others Alexis said, "You've made her very happy."

"I have to wonder if we did," Beckett commented. When she saw the questioning looks on her husband's and stepdaughter's faces and told them, "There's no slide."

"I don't think they care," Alexis said, smiling at the girls as they were watching them.

"Slow down," Beckett told them as she noticed that they were eating a little quickly. "The water isn't going anywhere." She then turned her attention to her sandwich and once she'd finished she let Alexis and Castle clean up before she stood. She helped Eliza put on her vest and once the two had come back to them the girls were ready to go.

When they felt the water wash over them Castle said, "I wish it was a little warmer."

"We've gone in colder water Dad," Alexis reminded him.

"She's right," Beckett said. "Further north."

"I'm remembering Tahiti," Castle told his wife.

"Nothing close to it," Beckett told him in amusement.

Castle didn't say anything, just glanced at her before they stepped further out into the water. Once they were up to Eliza's knees he said, "Who wants to be the first to go underneath?" He wasn't surprised when the girls both pointed to him and he told them, "Don't… oh alright."

"Hold on," Beckett said with a smile. "Watch them Alexis I'm going with him." She walked with him and once they were further out in the water she ducked with him under an incoming wave. Her breath was nearly taken away when she felt how cold it was and when they resurfaced she said, "You're lucky I love you."

"Not my fault," Castle said quickly before he smiled at her. He moved away slightly at her splashing him and then told her, "Thank you for that."

"Yes, let's go back," Beckett said simply. They stepped out before they reached the girls and she hugged Julia who ran to her and said, "It doesn't feel so cold now."

"No? It feels like it," the girl said as she looked up at her mother with a smile.

"Want to come in with me?" Beckett asked. She glanced over at the others and seeing that Alexis and Castle were with Eliza called to them, "We're going in."

Holding her mother's hand tightly as they walked further Julia cried out slightly as the water went up on her body. "How did you do it?" she asked.

"Just try to ignore it," Beckett said. "Here, we'll duck under the wave here," she told her as she made her stop. "Ready?" she asked. At Julia's nod she counted off and they then ducked under the water before they popped back up at the same time.

"Oh! Mommy it's too cold!" Julia cried out.

"I know but it'll be easier for you to swim now," Beckett told her with a smile. "Come on; let's see if your sister is ready to try."

The two walked back to the others and once they were together Eliza was asked if she wanted to go under the water. The little girl shook her head and they walked around in the shallows for a while before she finally stopped walking to her family's surprise before they were doing the same as her.

"What's wrong?" Castle asked as he was holding her right hand.

"I wanna go now," Eliza said firmly.

"Come on," Beckett told her with a smile, pulling her over to the water as she was holding her other hand.

Alexis and Julia following them Castle and Beckett went into the water and they all ducked underneath the waves before resurfacing.

"Wow, that'll wake you up," Alexis commented with a smile.

"Were you tired?" Eliza asked her sister.

"No, you aren't?" Alexis asked her.

Giggling Eliza said, "No, I don't take naps anymore."

"Do you want to swim further out?" Castle asked everyone.

"Yeah," Julia and Eliza said at the same time.

"Come on," Beckett told the little girl before they swam deeper into the water.

Going out a little bit further Castle stayed with Julia though he knew she was better at swimming in the ocean than her little sister. They stopped almost at once and looked back at the shore before he said, "I think this is enough for us."

"We can't go out in the ocean?" Julia asked teasingly.

"No," Beckett said, not surprised when her husband looked at her. "I'm not going to attempt it."

"You could," Julia pointed out.

"Your mom's right, we want to stay here with you guys anyways," Castle said. "Why don't we head back?"

"And make a sandcastle?" Eliza asked.

"Oh, you remembered what I said?" Castle asked with a smile.

"It was only yesterday Dad," Alexis said. "And she was talking about how she wanted to take you some stuff so you could make them."

Since they'd started to swim back to the shore Castle couldn't say anything to that and he waited until they were standing again to say to Eliza, "Did you really?"

"And Jules too," the little girl told him with a shy smile.

"That's why we brought that bag," Julia said as her parents looked at her. "Is that what we're doing next?"

"I'm going to swim a little more," Alexis said quickly.

"What do you two want to do?" Beckett asked the girls.

"I wanna make the castle," Eliza said firmly.

"Me too," Julia said with a nod.

"Be careful," Beckett told her stepdaughter.

"I will, have fun," Alexis said, directing the last to her little sisters before she turned and went back out towards the mouth of the bay.

"How big can we make it?" Julia asked eagerly once they were at right spot in the sand with the tools they'd brought.

"However big you want," Castle said simply. "Though if you want to make it as tall as I am you might be here a while."

"Not that big Daddy," Eliza said with a laugh. She squealed when Castle hugged her at that point and she said, "Why did you do that?"

"Because like I said, I missed you," Castle replied. He kissed her temple and then said, "We should get some water though."

"Why don't we do what they did?" Julia suggested as she and Beckett had been listening to the two. When she saw her sister appeared confused she told her indicating the family next to them, "They dug a hole and brought over water; that way we won't have to keep going with the pails."

"We'll get started on that," Castle told them.

Eliza grabbed another shovel and was going to start helping her father when she saw that he was digging into the sand quickly. "Don't I help you Daddy?" she asked him.

"I think I can get it a little quicker," Castle told her. "But you can help me get the water to fill it up."

"Kay," Eliza replied as she watched him.

"Rick," Beckett said suddenly. "Calm down we're right here."

"Am I getting sand on you?" Castle asked as he stopped. He turned his head to look at her and saw that she was brushing sand off her leg. "Sorry, I didn't want you two to do all the work."

"We can wait for you," Beckett said in amusement.

"And help you with the water," Julia added.

"What about 'lexis?" Eliza asked as she was looking out at the water.

"She's coming back," Beckett replied. "She'll help us out if she wants to."

"Okay," Castle said as he stopped digging. "I think we'll have enough water with this."

"We'll get the water!" Julia exclaimed before she stood and grabbed a pail.

"I wonder why they forgot we said we'd all get the water," Castle commented as he and his wife watched their daughters go down to the water together.

"Who knows," Beckett replied with a smile. "But they're having fun at least."

"I think so," Castle said as at that moment Alexis was walking up to the two.

"Hey, you're getting water now?" the young woman asked her sisters.

"Daddy was digging a hole for the water," Julia explained.

"Now we're gonna fill it up," Eliza added.

"Dad and Kate aren't helping?" Alexis asked as she glanced back at them on the sand.

"It looks like they're talking," Julia replied as she and her little sister turned to look.

"And kissing," Eliza said with a smile on her face as Castle was leaning over. She looked at Alexis and asked her, "Is that bad?"

"I think she means does that make you mad?" Julia suggested.

"No," Alexis replied. "I was part of the wedding which you should know means that I approve of it."

"Maybe we shouldn't have come," Julia said uncomfortably.

Smiling slightly at her sister's tone Alexis said, "Go ask them if they want us to leave. I bet you anything they'd tell us no they want us to stay."

"Alright I believe you," Julia said quickly. She then smiled and said, "But I hope they're okay we're gonna be in their room tonight."

"They are," Alexis said. "Come on, we've been standing here and not filling our-"

"Mine is ready!" Eliza cried out, trying to hold up her bucket but unable to.

"Here, pour out a little so you can carry it back," Alexis told her, tipping the bucket for her.

"Thanks," Eliza said before she walked with her sisters over to the sand and she poured her water into the hole first. "Did you see Mommy?" she asked.

"I did, you did a great job," Beckett replied with a smile as Eliza came over to her. She embraced her once her daughter had hugged her around her neck and said, "How did you know how much water to bring?"

Eliza couldn't answer at first as she was giggling while her mother blew teasingly on her cheek. When she'd calmed down she then said, "'lexis said it was too heavy."

"Oh well thank you for that," Beckett told her stepdaughter. She then turned her attention to the girls who had walked back to the water with their sister and she said to her husband, "Do you think they remember we don't have much time left?"

"No," Castle said, laughing. "I'll help them next time."

"They only have three buckets love," Beckett told him.

Opening his mouth to speak Castle then said, "I'll tell them. But we should have enough with this time."

When the girls had returned Castle and Beckett told them they needed to get started on the castle. They built up the center of the structure before they grouped together and built towers around the four corners.

"Can we get shells now?" Julia asked hopefully.

"Go ahead," Castle said first. "And whatever else you can find to decorate." When they were alone again he said to Beckett, "They didn't want us to go with them."

"I know," she replied with a smile. "But let them spend time together."

"Damn it," Castle swore under his breath. When his wife glanced at him he explained, "I forgot she's going back to Oxford."

"For her last year," Beckett pointed out.

"I know but a year is very long," Castle said. He then took a deep breath and told her, "Is it wrong of me to wish she'll stay in the Hamptons when she gets a job?"

"No," Beckett said simply. She wasn't surprised when her husband nodded in what she guessed was relief and then said, "If you try to convince her-"

"I'm not going to say a word," Castle interrupted her. "Believe me when I say I know I can't do that, she can think for herself now."

"Good and she'll be glad to hear that," Beckett said, looking at their daughters who were walking back to them.

When they were all back together the family then began to decorate the castle before they were finished with it. Castle insisted they take a selfie in front of it and once they had he sent it out to the rest of their family and their friends too. They then swam together in the water again until finally Castle and Beckett told them they needed to go.

"I'll call you," Castle said to his daughter.

"I will, he's driving," Beckett told Alexis. "But he's right, I'll call you which means we're about to pull off the road."

"D-" Castle and Beckett started to say together.

"I won't answer, don't worry," Alexis told them with a smile.

"Let's go!" Eliza cried out. She smiled when her parents looked at her in her car seat and said, "I wanna see what's next!"

"Just sights," Castle said.

"That's good too," Julia replied, getting into the back of the car herself. After she had her seatbelt buckled she watched as Castle and Beckett spoke a little more to Alexis. They were soon all in the car and once they were she said excitedly, "This'll be fun."

"I'm glad you think so already," Alexis told them with a smile. She started the car and took off down the road after Castle and Beckett. She absently listened to her sisters in the back, startled when they drove for some time and didn't stop until she could tell that they were at the end of the peninsula.

"A lighthouse?" Julia said in surprise.

"We get to look out on the ocean," Alexis told her sisters, looking back at them.

"We want to see," Eliza said quickly.

"They're taking a while to get out," Beckett commented as she and Castle were getting out of their car.

"No there they are," Castle said quickly. He walked with her over to them and said, "Sorry we didn't stop until now but we don't have enough time for a lot of stops."

"That's kay," Eliza said quickly.

"Yeah, we want to go swimming still," Julia added. "In the pool."

"We will," Beckett said as she picked up Eliza. "Let's go."

"What about taking pictures Mommy?" the little girl asked her.

"I can still take them," Beckett replied, holding the camera in her other hand. When they reached the lighthouse they went to a path to the side of it and she took a picture of the view they had.

"Wow, it's so pretty," Julia said, standing with her father and Alexis. "And we're really high up."

"That's why there's a lighthouse here," Alexis commented. She then said, "But I agree, it's pretty. And a lot of the countryside we saw on the way in was pretty too."

"It was," Castle agreed. He then said, "We're not planning on stopping again after this. Do you mind?"

"No, I figured you'd want to do that," Alexis replied. "How long will it take to get back to the hotel?"

"Nearly two hours," Castle said.

"That's a long time," Julia said, looking up at the two. "But that's okay, like we said we want to go in the pool."

"Good at least we know you're okay with this," Castle said.

"Would you have done the same if you and Kate were on your own?" Alexis asked her father.

"Yeah, we were going to swim after dinner as well," Castle replied.

"You didn't have plans for that did you?" Alexis asked in slight concern.

Smiling Castle said, as they continued after the others, "We didn't. We were just going to a bar in town."

"And we'll still do that," Beckett said as she'd been able to hear what they were talking about. "But for now…"

The girls were already looking out on the view so they didn't pay much attention to the conversation the adults were having. But once they were walking again they asked their parents when they'd swim and were told about the almost two-hour drive back to the hotel.

"But will we be able to swim still?" Julia asked her mother as they went to the other side of the structure.

"We'll have time, we're not eating late," Beckett assured them. "Keep looking out on the view or else you'll miss it."

"I know, I wanted to get some pictures to show to Mari," Julia replied with a smile. "She's going to love the pictures." She then became thoughtful and asked her mother, "She'll like Cobh, right?"

"She will," Beckett said with a nod. "You two can talk about it tomorrow when we meet up with everyone."

Julia thought about that for a moment and nodded herself before they then walked over to the end of the path where they were able to look out further on the ocean. She took a few pictures before she looked at her sister, who was on the ground and looking at the lighthouse again. Going over to her she then touched her shoulder and said, "You're it!"

"No, let them love," Castle said as Alexis soon ran after her sisters to join them. "We have enough time to let them play."

"That's true," Beckett said, a smile spreading across her face as she watched the three run around. When Eliza had thrown herself into her sister's arms she told her husband, "I think that's all they're going to play."

"It looks like it," Castle replied before they joined their daughters to get them ready to go.

* * *

"Maybe we should have let you have a nap," Beckett said, coming to stand next to Eliza who was yawning at that moment in their room at the manor.

"I'm kay," the little girl said quickly. "We went in the sun a lot."

"We did and you had fun running around," Castle said, walking to them.

"Are you gonna be able to swim Lizzy?" Julia asked, hurrying over.

"Yeah," Eliza replied simply, nodding her head and smiling.

"Okay, your sister's ready so we should get going," Castle said as the bathroom door opened. He picked up Eliza and threw her up above him before saying, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Eliza said again, laughing too hard to say anything else. When her father set her on his hip she told him, "Could we get dessert?"

"I think we can manage it," Beckett said as Castle looked to her. "And with that we should go before it closes."

"The pub?" Alexis asked slightly in surprise. When her stepmother shook her head quickly at her she said, "Oh you're right. But we are leaving now."

Walking down to the lobby the family went out to the road that would lead them into town. Castle and Beckett walked behind Julia and Alexis, holding Eliza in between them and lifting her up in the air every so often as she cried out in her joy. They continued doing that until they reached the line of shops and stopped the two in front of them before they could pass the store they had come to first.

"We're going to do something right now," Beckett said, looking at the girls. "And it's going to delay dinner for a little."

"That's okay," Julia said quickly, her sister nodding in agreement next to her.

"What is it?" Eliza asked interestedly.

"We'll show you right now," Castle replied, opening the door for them all to go inside. He followed them last and once they were inside he led the way to the counter in the back. "Hello again."

"Mr. Castle, wonderful to see you," the woman there said with a smile. "Are these your daughters?"

"They are; they weren't with us the other day," Castle answered.

"Is it ready?" Beckett asked.

"It is, let me just grab it for you all," the woman replied before going through a covered doorway to a room in the back.

"Is this for us?" Julia asked. When her mother shook her head she glanced at Alexis and then turned back to where the employee had gone, wondering what it was.

"Here you are," the woman said, coming out. She set down something on the counter and uncovered it, showing the picture to them all.

"It came out perfectly," Castle said. "You did fantastic work."

"It's what we wanted," Beckett said, nodding her head.

"Alexis?" Castle said, turning to his daughter. "This is for you."

"For your room," Beckett added as the young woman looked at them in surprise. "We wanted you to have a copy of this."

"How did you get this so fast?" Alexis asked then.

"We ordered it before the wedding and sent them the picture via e-mail," Beckett explained.

"And so you know this is scanned right on the mat," Castle said, holding up the picture of him and Beckett with their daughters after the ceremony.

"Do you like it?" Eliza asked, looking up at her big sister.

"Yes, it'll be great on my wall," Alexis said, touching the frame which looked like wood polished to a high shine.

"That's recycled wood," Castle told her.

"I could tell," Alexis said with a smile as she looked at the other frames in the room. "Thank you," she said, looking to both her father and stepmother.

After the picture had been wrapped up they left the store and then walked down the rest of the street where Alexis stopped suddenly.

"We're going to the kids' clothing store," Beckett said before her stepdaughter could ask. "And you can go to wherever you'd like. We don't need to stick together."

"I'd like to still," Alexis replied quickly. She smiled and then said, "Unless you want me to take the girls."

"No need," Castle said quickly. "We'll stay with them."


	40. Unbounded Ocean Of Bliss (Part 2)

Going into the shop the girls looked at their mother, not sure why they'd come inside since they had visited the store with the others a few days before. But she soon took them to some coats and they realized she was thinking of when it got colder already.

"Do we need those?" Julia asked.

"You both do," Beckett said with a nod.

"You two have gotten taller," Castle told them. "You didn't realize?"

"No, our clothes didn't get smaller," Julia replied.

"That's because you got these clothes not too long ago," Castle said with a smile as Eliza was looking at the sleeve of her t-shirt. "But your mother's right, pick out your coats and you'll have them for winter."

With Beckett helping them the two had their coats that were tweed though different colors; deep green for Julia and pewter blue for Eliza. As their parents were paying they went to look at some of the toys for sale in the window before they were stepping outside onto the street and walking down further before their father was stopping their mother.

"I'm not going inside Rick," Beckett said as it was a boutique for women's clothes.

"You-" Castle started to say. He was interrupted when his wife leaned over to him and then whispered into his ear and he looked down the street. "Okay, I agree."

"Agree what Daddy?" Eliza asked interestedly.

"Come on," Castle said simply, swinging her up onto his shoulders.

"Wait," Julia said as Castle took her hand and motioned for Alexis to follow him across the street. "Mommy aren't you coming with us?" she asked as Beckett was remaining behind them.

"I'll join you in a little bit," Beckett said simply, waving to them.

"Another surprise?" Alexis asked her father once they'd reached the park.

"Not really, something we were going to get for you three but didn't have the chance to since we were so busy with the wedding," Castle replied.

"What are we gonna do here?" Eliza asked then as she looked at the space of grass.

"You'll see," Castle said before he then looked across the street.

Following his gaze Alexis then saw what her stepmother; joining them; had and said, "A soccer ball?"

"Remember our old one at home deflated," Castle said. He couldn't help smiling at the girls as they giggled; since Eliza had kicked it into some rose bushes at home; and said, "Plus we saw you two looking at that one."

"It's ready to play with," Beckett said, throwing the ball to Alexis once she had joined them.

"How long can we play?" Julia asked.

"We'll let you know," Castle said.

"Play with us!" Eliza said, looking back and forth between her parents.

"We're ready, pass it," Castle said, directing the last to his daughter.

The family stood in a small circle and began to pass the ball around before Eliza became bored and asked if they could play soccer.

"It's probably better if we don't," Beckett said when her husband and Alexis looked to her. "I'm not chasing that ball if it goes in the street. But if you want to do something else would you like to go on a walk with me?"

"Me too," Julia said quickly, hurrying to her and taking her hand.

"We'll all go," Alexis said when she saw the uncertain look on her father's face at the decision. "Anyways I'm guessing it's nearly dinner."

"It is; I was going to tell you two to pass a little more then meet us," Beckett replied.

" _So you were just going to walk off without us_?" Castle asked his wife teasingly once they were back across the street.

Glancing at her husband for his use of Irish Beckett then smiled and said, "Why not?" When her husband smiled at her she said, "I was just going to window shop with them and then wait for you two."

"Thank you for that," Castle said. He saw the girls and Alexis were stopped in front of them and said, "I knew it," under his breath.

"So did I," Beckett said with a smile as their daughters were peering in at the toy store where she'd gotten the soccer ball.

"Can we go in?" Eliza asked hopefully as she turned to look at the two behind them.

"We went before," Castle said gently. "And once was enough."

Eliza wanted to protest but her father squeezed her shoulder and she sighed impatiently before she asked, "Can I look?"

"In the window? Yes," Beckett answered first. "Go ahead but when we say it's time to go you need to go."

With a quick nod Eliza turned to look back at the toys that were on display, trying to remember each one until finally she felt another hand on her shoulder. With a sigh she turned to her parents and asked, "We have to go?"

"We do," Beckett replied.

"You're not hungry?" Castle then asked her as he picked her up.

"Yeah," Eliza said slowly.

"I think she wanted to keep looking," Julia said as they continued down the street.

"Remember once we're done with dinner-" Beckett said, looking up at the little girl.

"Dessert!" Eliza cried out. She smiled when the others laughed and said, "I know it's after Mommy."

"Good because I was just going to say," Beckett replied. By then they'd reached the pub and they went inside before sitting at a table towards the back. After they had chosen what they'd wanted she said to the girls, "Did you enjoy today?"

"I did," Julia said quickly with a wide smile. "The beach was the best part."

"That was a lot of fun I agree," Castle said. He then smiled and said, "I think the best part though was the surprise we got when you three arrived."

"They were hoping," Alexis said simply as the waiter was walking over to them.

"I'm still surprised your grandmother and my dad didn't come," Beckett commented after they'd ordered.

"They were going to join everyone to help them out since they've been there already too," Alexis replied. "And so will Brennan." She took a sip of her Guinness and then pushed Eliza's hand away saying, "You know you can't have this."

"She's right," Castle replied. "But let her smell it," he then told his daughter. He wasn't surprised when she looked at him in surprise and he nodded saying, "Seriously."

Alexis was still looking at her father but finally turned to Eliza and held the cup out to her.

Sniffing at the liquid Eliza's head jerked back slightly and she wrinkled her nose saying, "That stinks."

Laughing slightly Beckett said, "That's why you shouldn't drink it."

"But you and Daddy and 'lexis do that," Eliza said.

"We've learned to like it," Alexis said first.

"Since we're older now," Castle finished quickly as he looked at her. "But no drinking okay?"

"Kay," Eliza said, taking her cup of milk from her sister and sipping at it. "What about tomorrow?"

"We have a long drive," Beckett said, not surprised when Julia looked up at her after her sister's question.

"Where are we meeting everyone?" the girl asked.

"Wexford," Castle replied. "We're making our way up the east coast for sure now."

"So how long will that take?" Alexis asked.

"You didn't ask Louis or his father?" Beckett replied with a question. When her stepdaughter shook her head she said, "Almost three hours."

Glancing at Eliza with a smile as she gasped Castle said, "It's a long time but I guess we should have told you about it."

"But you didn't know we were coming," Alexis told him. "Who are you going with?" she then said as she looked at her sisters. She wasn't surprised when the two immediately pointed to their parents and said, "I'm not surprised. And I'll be okay on my own."

"That's a long time," Beckett said.

"We should stop at some point," Castle told his wife.

Beckett was prevented from answering as their food was served so she waited until she had the chance to talk and said, "We will I'm sure, three hours is way too long to leave them in the car."

"Where will we stop?" Eliza asked interestedly.

"We'll need to wait until we're on the road," Castle replied. "Better eat your chicken fingers or else I'm going to take them."

Beckett smiled and shook her head when the little girl made a face at her father and she then said, "That's going to be most of our day; we'll sightsee the next day."

"How much time is there left for the trip?" Julia asked.

"Not too, too much," Beckett told her.

"You'll see me soon," Alexis assured the girls as she saw they were remembering she needed to start school soon. "Remember Louis and I are coming back with you and school doesn't start until October so we'll be there for a while."

"But there's still a little left to the trip," Castle reminded them.

"Like swimming," Eliza said eagerly.

The others started to laugh at the little girl's tone and finally they turned back to their food and talked about what they would do with Darnley and his family at the beach house later in the month. When they finished they left and stopped to get some gelato at a new place that had opened. They ate the sweet on the walk, the girls starting to talk about the pool before they reached the manor.

"Stay still Eliza," Beckett was telling her daughter when they were in the changing room.

"Yeah the pool isn't gonna go anywhere," Julia said, watching them. She was sitting down on the bench in front of where their locker was and asked, "Can we play anything?"

"You mean in the pool?" Beckett asked, looking at her.

"Yeah," Julia replied. When her mother nodded over to the bag that was next to her on the bench she opened it and smiled when she saw the inflatable beach ball inside. "We never played with one of these before," she said as she took it out.

"Your daddy asked when we came back," Beckett replied. "And the concierge said as long as we're playing when no one's there it's alright."

"What if there is?" Alexis asked, walking over to them then after changing into her bikini.

"Then we'll have to wait," Beckett commented. "We'll see when we get to the pool. You'll watch them?" she then asked her stepdaughter. When Alexis nodded she kissed both girls' temples and squeezed Alexis' arm before walking to one of the stalls to change.

"Why did Mommy do that?" Eliza asked.

"Because," Alexis said, sitting on the bench where Beckett had been. She helped her little sister up onto her lap and said, "Why?"

"Why doesn't she give you a kiss too?" Eliza said seriously.

"I think it makes her a little uncomfortable," Alexis commented, not surprised the little girl had said that. "I'm not her daughter of course."

"That doesn't matter," Julia said with a smile. "But maybe it's 'cause you're not a kid."  
"That might be it," Alexis said, thinking about that for a moment before she nodded her head.

"Do you want her to kiss you?" Eliza asked.

"Maybe for special occasions," Alexis said after thinking again.

"Okay I'm ready," Beckett said as she walked out to the three. She saw that they were a bit serious and she said, "What?"

"No, they're just hoping we can play with the beach ball," Alexis told her with a smile.

"Let's see," Beckett replied, taking Eliza from her. She carried her out to the pool where she saw Castle sitting on one of the chairs closer to the pool and said, "Did you clear out the room?"

"No," Castle replied. "It was empty when we came inside remember."

"Alright, go ahead but for now just stay on the steps," Beckett told the girls as she set Eliza down. She watched the two go; Eliza already in her vest; and then turned to her husband saying, "Let them swim first," as he was reaching for the beach ball.

"Sure," Castle said simply.

Beckett glanced at him and asked, "What is it? And why aren't you going in?"

Castle took his wife's arm after she'd removed her sundress she'd worn and pulled her gently to him before he leaned down slightly and then captured her lips with his own. He was relieved when she then moved against him and pressed against his chest before they slowly parted. " _I couldn't help myself_ ," he told her seriously.

" _I know_ ," Beckett replied. " _And neither could I_." She wasn't surprised when her husband pulled her to him for another kiss but she made that one quicker before she nodded to the pool.

"Understood," Castle said hurriedly though he was tempted to pull her to him yet again. He let her pull him to the end of the pool and looking at his daughter he could quickly see that she was fighting back a smile. "Don't start," he told her once he stepped down to her as she was still on the first step.

"You can't expect me to not react," Alexis replied. She smiled a little wider when her father grumbled under his breath and watched him slide into the water.

"Is Daddy kay?" Eliza asked as they watched him go.

"He's fine," Beckett said as the little girl was hugging her side. "He just wanted to get underneath."

"Was he hot?" Julia asked.

"We did just walk," Beckett commented, glancing briefly at her stepdaughter.

"But for now," Alexis said, smiling at Beckett. "We should hurry and start to play before anyone comes in."

Beckett was slightly relieved when the girls agreed to that and she let them go with Alexis back to their things to grab the beach ball. While they were doing that she ducked under the water and swam to the other end of the pool where her husband was treading water. "Are you okay?" she asked him with a smile.

"Yeah, Alexis was-" Castle started to say.

"I know I could see," Beckett replied with a slight nod. "But we need to control ourselves. Especially in our room."

"You don't think…" Castle started to say before he quickly made himself trail off. He recovered and then tried again saying, " _Our room_ -"

"Will still be our room," Beckett told him quickly, interrupting him again. She then leaned over and kissed him saying, " _There's always next year… maybe_."

"It depends," Castle said, stopping himself from looking down at her stomach.

"Hey," Julia said, coming up to them then around the outside. "Are you gonna play with us?"

"Yeah, jump in," Castle told her with a smile.

"Really?" Julia asked eagerly. When her parents both nodded she smiled and then leapt out into the water, swimming back up and laughing as her parents swam over to her. "Thanks!"

Following their oldest over to the shallow end Castle stood before his wife did and said to her, "How're we going to do this?"

"I think we should have two to three; the three having Eliza on their team," Beckett said. "And Eliza will choose the teams."

"I will?" the little girl asked with wide eyes. When everyone nodded at her she glanced around at them and said, "'lexis and Mommy will play with me," in as firm a tone of voice as she could manage.

"Okay, you ready Julia? We're going to knock 'em dead," Castle said.

Laughing Julia said, "That's a weird saying Daddy."

"An old one; and one your gram says," Castle told her before he paused. "Were we supposed to call them?"

"No, Gram said that we could spend the day with you guys," Alexis told him quickly. "Oh, and so did Jim. They said since we're seeing them tomorrow a phone call wasn't needed."

"Then we can keep going," Castle said. "Until you say when we need to get out love," he then told his wife rapidly as she glanced at him.

"Ready?" Beckett asked before a second later she hit the ball over to him. She smiled when he missed, protesting as he grabbed for it and then hit it back to her. "There are other people playing with us," she said in mock annoyance as she hit it back.

"Thank you, Mommy," Julia said before she hit it to Alexis.

Eliza was standing on the step, waiting impatiently, until her big sister hit the ball over to her. She tried to hit it to her father the best she could but was unable to. "Sorry," she said a little tearfully.

"It's okay," Beckett told her, hugging her to her side. "You'll learn to aim better. Want to try again?"

"Yeah," Eliza said with a smile.

"Okay then try again," Beckett said, catching the ball that Alexis had tossed to her. She helped her youngest with holding the ball and then watched her hit it, making it to Castle. "Good," she said as her husband nearly leapt to make sure he could hit it to Alexis. She smiled when the little girl squealed in obvious joy and tried not to lose her attention as Julia was hitting to her next.

The family played for some time as the girls didn't get bored with the game and it wasn't until Eliza started to yawn that they stopped.

"Hmm, it's early love," Castle told his wife as he looked at his watch at that point.

"We should rest," Beckett said, picking her up. "And by we," she said as Julia groaned and started to walk over to her. "I mean me and Eliza. You three can stay." She climbed out of the pool then and went over to one of the chairs where she sat down and held her youngest on her lap.

"Can we go to the river?" Eliza asked her mother hopefully.

"Not today," Beckett replied. "We went before and I'm sure we'll go swimming again later."

"Do I have to stop swimming now?" Eliza asked.

"No, you can go in a little bit," Beckett assured her. "I just want you to rest."

"Oh… kay," Eliza said before she heard someone coming up to them. She smiled and said to Castle, "Hi Daddy."

"Hey, they're going to race for a little bit," Castle said as he sat next to his wife.

"The shorter way?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah, Alexis wouldn't cheat that badly," Castle replied before they turned their attention to the pool.

"We're not racing," Alexis called back to them. "Just swimming around."

"Then I guess we can just talk," Castle said before looking down at Eliza. "How many times did you go on the slide when you were at the pool?"

"Lots," the little girl replied with a smile. "And then we went to the outside."

"I wish Julia had heard that," Castle commented as he and Beckett shared a look of confusion.

"She meant the picnic lunches we had," Alexis called out, having heard.

"Both days?" Beckett asked her.

"Both," Alexis replied before holding onto the edge of the pool. She looked at Julia as she swam up to her and then said to their parents, "Skye is a really great cook."

"What'd she make?" Castle asked.

"The first one was fish and chips," Julia said.

"Yeah, the fish was yummy," Eliza commented.

"And the other lunch was pasties," Julia said. "Like we had in England."

"But she made them Asian and Mediterranean," Alexis replied.

"The fillings?" Castle asked. When the girls all nodded he said slightly musingly, "I should ask her for her recipe."

"You should, it was good," Julia said. "How long does Lizzy have to rest?"

"Are you ready to go back in?" Beckett asked the little girl. At the nod she got from her she smiled and then set her down on the ground before getting up herself. They walked over to the water and got back in before she took the vest that Castle was carrying for her. She then put it onto Eliza and after making sure that she was set they went all the way in and started to swim to the halfway point of the pool.

"Why don't you let her come all the way over?" Julia asked as she realized there was less splashing and turned to see her parents and sister were remaining in place.

"We're asking her if she wants to keep going," Castle said. And when Eliza immediately started to swim again he rushed with Beckett to catch up to their youngest. "I guess that was a yes. We didn't even have to ask," he said as they held onto the end of the pool.

"Now we can jump in!" Julia said eagerly.

"Hold on," Beckett said with a laugh as Eliza immediately started to try and scramble out of the water. She helped her out the rest of the way before she swam back a little and waited for Julia to get out with Castle's help.

"You can swim love," he told his wife. "I'll watch them."

"So will I," Alexis told her.

"I won't be doing that too much," Beckett replied before she then ducked under the water and proceeded to swim. She went around the pool to make her way back to the others and when she resurfaced she watched as Julia and then Eliza jumped into the water and were helped by Castle and Alexis. "Rick," she said then to her husband.

"What?" Castle asked, slightly surprised.

"We should go," Beckett replied.

"Why?" Julia said immediately.

"It's later and they do have board games," Castle said. "And so you know we've been here for a while."

"I think they're serious," Alexis said with a slight smile when her sisters looked at her. "Sorry I can't really protest."

"You could and it would help us," Julia said as they then swam over to the steps.

"Sorry," Alexis replied apologetically in tone.

When they were out of the water the family dried off and then went to the changing rooms to dress before heading out to go upstairs to their room.

"Those are our cots?" Alexis asked when they stepped inside and found them set up.

"They are, hopefully you don't mind them right up against each other," Castle said when he saw how the employees had set them up.

"It's like a big bed," Julia said then with a smile. "Which one is mine?"

"You can figure that out later," Beckett told them. "For now you two need to get into the bath." She wasn't surprised when the two groaned and told them, "Hurry or else you're just wasting time when we can play."

"Who got the games?" Eliza asked as she and her sister let their mother walk them to the bathroom.

"I will," Castle replied, standing in the doorway of the bathroom. "I think they have Life."

"Can we get that?" Eliza said hopefully.

"Yes," Beckett replied. "But just that because we don't want to be playing too late."

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind," Alexis said, walking past her father into the bathroom. "You can get the game on your own?" she asked her father.

"I'm going out the door right now," Castle replied. He went to his wife and kissed her temple before ruffling the girls' hair. He did the same with Alexis before the girls giggled as she was slapping playfully at him.

"That was fun," Eliza said.

"What me hitting him?" Alexis asked as she took Julia's clothes while the girl undressed.

"No, everything today," Eliza said.

"It was," Beckett agreed. "I'm so glad you three came to join us."

"It'll be interesting tomorrow; our number will explode," Alexis commented.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Beckett said with a smile. She then turned on the water and stopped the tub, waiting for it to fill up. "Now you two get to try this out," she told the girls who were waiting.

"Good," Julia said. "It looks like a really nice tub."

"It is but don't play too, too much," Beckett told them. When she stopped the water she helped Eliza in while Alexis got Julia in.

"Do we need to wash our hair?" Eliza asked.

"I do," Beckett replied. "Though your sister can help you."

"Hold on," Alexis said with a smile.

For a while the room was silent while the girls were having their hair washed but when Alexis and Beckett had rinsed it for the last time the two immediately stood up.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting that," Alexis said with a smile.

"I think they really want to play the game," Beckett said. She then added, "Or they're remembering they don't have any of their toys."

"Nope," Julia said. "But we know we have the game next."

"Okay, we'll hurry since your daddy is here," Beckett said as she heard the door opening then.

"I got the game," Castle called out as he stepped inside fully. "I'll get it set up."

"We'll be right out, the girls are ready to play," Beckett called back to him.

Once the board and pieces were all ready Castle went to the door to answer the knock and he grabbed the tray that the employee outside was holding before walking back in. He was slightly surprised when the others weren't outside yet but instead of asking what they were doing he set out the glasses and sat down at what would be his chair while they played as he continued to wait.

Julia was coming out to the bedroom first and she smiled at her father saying, "Are we taking too long?"

"Not really, I know your mom's getting you two ready for bed," Castle replied, wrapping his arm around her as she leaned against him.

"What about you?" Julia asked as Eliza was coming out to them.

"What about me?" Castle asked in slight surprise.

"Don't you have to take a shower?" Eliza asked.

"We'll probably take one later," Beckett said as she and Alexis walked out then. "Thank you for the drinks," she then said to her husband when she saw the mugs and glasses.

"Hot chocolate," Castle told his wife quickly.

"We don't get any?" Eliza asked in protest.

"You already brushed your teeth," Beckett replied as the girls had milk. She then smiled and said, "And you had your sweet."

"I was going to ask," Alexis said while they were sitting around the table. "Why no coffee but then I figured it out. What time are we leaving?"

"We're getting up at eight," Castle began. "And then having breakfast so we'll probably leave around nine. Maybe we should stop for lunch."

"We might," Beckett replied. "If we have a small breakfast we could."

"I suggest croissants," Alexis said, reaching over to the spinner then as she'd gotten the highest number when they'd been seeing who went first.

Eliza, having been listening to the adults asked, "Can we get fish and chips?"

"We'll see what we find," Beckett said. "I think we should try something different though."

"Did you ever try not to go to college?" Julia asked her sister.

"Not really, it's better if you go," Alexis said with a smile as she helped Eliza spin. "Even if you have to pay for it."

"What do you do after your school?" Eliza asked suddenly.

"You mean when I finish school?" Alexis replied.

"Yeah," Eliza said as she nodded.

"I will be trying to get a job," Alexis said. She glanced at her father and told him, "I still don't know where I'll be doing that though."

"You have time to decide," Castle assured her. He wasn't surprised when she looked at him again and said, "You already know my opinion so I don't think I really need to say it."

"No," Alexis replied. "I'm aware of what my family thinks about this," her voice slightly laughing at the end.

"What does Martha think?" Beckett asked as she realized she didn't know.

"She thinks I should decide," Alexis said. "But I get the feeling she kind of leans towards me being in the city." She took her turn at that point and said, "I think in the end it'll depend on opportunity."

"Does that mean a job?" Julia asked, slightly confused.

"Getting a job, yes," Alexis said with a nod. "But I think I'll try in the Hamptons first… or somewhere around there."

"I hope you can get that," Eliza said quickly.

"Me too," Alexis said, leaning over and kissing her temple.

"I got another baby," Julia said suddenly as she'd been moving on the board.

"Twin boys," Beckett commented as she lifted up Julia's blue car to read the space. "You'll have a full car."

"I hope not," Julia said, laughing before she felt her mother kiss the side of her head. She hugged her tightly as Beckett was waiting for the spinner to go around and then said, "I'm glad we came; again," smiling at her mother as she laughed.

"Yeah whoever had the idea-" Castle started to say.

"I did," Eliza said quickly.

"Then great," Castle said, giving her a thumbs up that made her giggle a little heavily.

"Your turn Rick," Beckett told him as she'd finished.

When they had finished the game Castle put it away before he was leaving for the lobby to return it.

"Do we have to go to bed?" Eliza asked when her mother picked her up.

"You need to," Beckett told her simply. She went to the bench in front of the bed and hugged Eliza to her saying, "You're tired."

Giving her mother a look the little girl couldn't do so for very long as she was soon after yawning widely. She sighed and leaned against Beckett saying, "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too," Beckett said, looking over at the door which Julia and Alexis had open as they were looking out. "He might be a while," she called to them.

Turning to look at her Julia glanced up at her big sister before she rushed over to her mother and she leaned against her. "When you don't see us for a day," she began to say after being quiet for a while. "Do you stop being a mommy?"

Beckett smiled down at Eliza who looked up at her at that question and then said, "No, ask your daddy when he comes in and he'll agree with me when I say we think about you guys still. It's hard not to."

"I'm glad you wanted to be a mommy," Julia commented honestly then.

"Me too," Beckett said as she reached over to her and cupped her cheek.

"What?" Alexis asked as she realized her littlest sister was looking at her.

"She's glad too," Julia assured her quickly.

"I am," Alexis said, glancing at her stepmother.

"Hey, it's quiet in here Eliza must have fallen asleep," Castle said jokingly as he stepped into the room. He wasn't surprised when his daughters looked at him and said, "Are we putting her to bed?"

"We need to," Beckett replied as she glanced down at Eliza and saw she was struggling to keep her eyes open. "Sweetie," she told her gently. "Say goodnight to your sisters."

"Goodnight Lizzy," Alexis said, taking her sister from Beckett. She kissed her cheek and said, "I love you."

"Love you too 'lexis," Eliza said sleepily, smiling at her. She was surprised when her sister sat down and looked in front of her at Julia telling her, "I love you Jules too."

"Love you Lizzy, I hope you can sleep good here tonight," Julia replied before she hugged her carefully.

Castle took Eliza next and embraced her tightly before he told her, "I love you Eliza. Sweet dreams okay?"

"Kay, love you Daddy," the little girl replied, smiling at him briefly. She shared a kiss with him before she was transferred to her mother. She kissed her cheek and said, "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too sweetie," Beckett told her as she walked over to the bed. She shared a kiss with her before she laid her down on the middle cot and tucked her in. Remaining where she was she waited for Eliza to fall asleep and as soon as she had she was getting up. She was going to speak, suggesting they play a quick card game since her husband had a deck with him, when Alexis did so first.

"I'm going to take a shower, I'll be back out," the young woman told them.

"And talk to Louis," Julia said quickly. She smiled when her sister sent her a mock glare and waved before the bathroom door closed behind her. "So what are we gonna do now since I don't have to go to bed?"

"We'll play a game," Castle said, going to where his suitcase was. He took out the deck of cards there and went to the table with his wife and their oldest. "I was worried we might wake her up," he said once he was dealing.

"She's a heavy sleeper," Beckett said. "Especially after her day on the beach and then swimming in the pool."

Julia wanted to ask a question but she yawned before she could say anything and finally she said, "What are we gonna play?"

"Go fish," Castle replied. "When your sister gets out from the shower we're going to bed though."

Nodding Julia did her best to focus on the game though she found that it was hard to keep from nodding off. She wasn't sure who won when Alexis had stepped out of the bathroom, only that she had her arms on the table and her head on those.

"Come on," Beckett said, touching Julia's shoulder to wake her up.

"Did I fall asleep?" the girl asked with a sigh.

"You did but that's alright," Alexis told her, hugging her tightly. "Good night Jules, love you."

"Love you too," Julia told her. She embraced her back tightly before she then said, "I hope you sleep okay."

"I will, you need to get to sleep first," Alexis replied, pushing her towards their father gently after they'd shared a kiss.

Hugging Castle next Julia said, "I love you Daddy, night."

"Night Julia, love you," Castle told her as he held her tightly for a moment. He knelt enough after letting her go and shared a kiss with her before he let Beckett take her hand and lead her to the cots.

"Sweet dreams Julia," Beckett said as she helped her oldest on to the cot to the right of Eliza. "I love you," she then told her once she kissed her cheek.

"I love you too Mommy, night," Julia replied. She shared a kiss with her before she then lay down and watched her mother tuck her in. She told herself that she was going to stay awake to see what they did but very shortly after she was falling asleep.

"I'm going to bed," Alexis told her dad and stepmother once they were sure both girls were asleep.

"We're taking a very fast shower," Castle said.  
"Goodnight Alexis," Beckett told her, hugging her.

"Night," Alexis replied. "Love you."

"Love you too," Beckett replied with a smile before she went into the bathroom.

Hugging his daughter Castle said, "Thank you for bringing them kiddo."

"I had to, I wanted to see you too," Alexis replied simply. She then kissed his cheek and said, "Night Dad."

"Goodnight, I love you Alexis," Castle told her.

"I love you too Dad," Alexis replied before she then got onto her cot, watching her father go into the bathroom before the door closed.

"Alexis won't be asleep," Beckett commented when she saw her husband.

"I didn't expect it," Castle said simply, locking the door. He went to her as she was taking off her sundress before he stopped her.

"I knew it," Beckett teased him before he was lowering his head to hers. She was ready for him and they kissed deeply before she moved away from him and said, "If we take too long…"

Though he didn't want to Castle then went with her to the shower where he undressed as she finished. He took a little longer than she did and once he was stepping into the stall after her he wasn't surprised to see her under the water already. Though he told himself he shouldn't he couldn't stop himself in the end and he held her, pulling her to him before they kissed. As before it was passionate and he slipped his tongue between her lips to tangle it around her own which he was soon doing roughly. When they parted he leaned down and nuzzled her neck before he forced himself away from her. "We should have taken separate showers," he told her.

"I don't think you would have done so," Beckett replied with a smile. "But now we're here we need to hurry."

Castle nodded once and then went back to her to help her wash her hair, letting his hands stray every so often as he was doing that. He wasn't surprised, when he firmly cupped her ass, that she gave him a look in response and he finally stopped until she was finished. He was about to wash her when she stopped him and then proceeded to push him so his head was under the water. "We need to go to bed right after?" he asked her.

"We said we were leaving early," Beckett said simply.

"I still think we could stay," Castle said.

"If you mean here it's not going to happen," Beckett replied as she watched him rinse out his hair for the last time. As soon as that was done she wasn't surprised when he grabbed for her and they proceeded to kiss. Though she knew too they couldn't stay she let that turn into multiple kisses before they finally stopped to catch their breath more than for a few quick seconds. They then washed each other quickly, stepping out to dress and get ready for bed once they'd brushed their teeth.

Going out into the bedroom Beckett saw that the girls were all asleep and she got into bed. Once Castle was with her and they were covered she shared a gentle kiss with him. "I love you Rick," she murmured to him.

"I love you too Kate," Castle said seriously, as low as she was speaking. They kissed one more time and then laid down where he held her against his side before they tried to fall asleep. But shortly after he heard whispering and his eyes flew open before he looked at his wife, just able to see her eyes open as well.

"Girls," Beckett said then. When the talking stopped she said, "I thought you were asleep Julia."

"Sorry Mommy," the girl said, obviously trying not to laugh.

"We're going to sleep right now," Alexis said quickly as they'd been talking to each other.

The four exchanged goodnights and at that point fell silent, falling asleep after they'd spoken. The room was quiet and they all rested, getting their energy back for the next morning and when they would continue on their vacation with their family and friends.


	41. Admire The View

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: The lyrics in this chapter are from the songs _Octopus' Garden_ by The Beatles and from their album _Abbey Road_ , _Morse Moose and the Grey Goose_ written by Paul McCartney and Denny Laine from the Wings album _London Town_ , _Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea_ written by Ted Koehler and the version I've taken from is sung by George Harrison from his album _Brainwashed_ , _This Never Happened Before_ by Paul McCartney and from his album _Chaos and Creation in the Backyard_ and _Dear Boy_ by Paul and Linda McCartney (the song was written by Paul to Linda's ex-husband letting her know that he had missed out divorcing Linda in case anyone was wondering at the meaning) from their album _Ram_.

A/N #2: With the site still having some issues I was of course very pleased to receive the feedback that I got for the last chapter so I'll get started on my thanks for them right now! TORONTOSUN (It was great to see that you liked how the girls surprised Castle and Beckett while still on their honeymoon, I'd wondered what readers would think of that so it was nice to read that in your review!),  
MsNYC (Really nice that you were glad that Castle and Beckett got to spend time with their girls on their own, I'd hoped readers would enjoy that so nice to see you did of course. And I had to laugh a bit at you saying Castle couldn't keep his hands to himself like a horny teenager. You are right about that but if I were married to Beckett I'd be the same way, lol. Happy to see you thought it was great writing as usual too! And with Julia and Alexis whispering at the end… to be honest I didn't have anything set to that but I suppose it would be talking about moving on the next day for the trip, I'm not surprised you were wondering though!) and  
vetgirlmx (Happy to see first off that you loved the last chapter! And I'm not surprised that you weren't really by the girls all joining them for the day. You're right I did have them missing each other quite a bit so I suppose that was my tell, lol. And great you were very glad they decided to go since it made their last day of their honeymoon very different as you said. Actually, that's why I had them go so I wouldn't have a repeat of the chapter before it, lol. And you're right, it'd been a while since just the five of them were alone together so it was time for it, lol, another reason why I wanted to do that. I wasn't too surprised you enjoyed the fact that Alexis went with them and I could've had one of their grandparents take Julia and Eliza but it didn't work really so all three girls went and glad I was set on that in the end. And really not surprised you're agreeing with Castle and want to see Alexis go to the Hamptons so the three of them are together, I'll have to see how I'll handle that. And yeah, one more year of Oxford for Alexis though I wasn't surprised you'd forgotten about it as I didn't mention it too much really. Glad you thought the last day of the honeymoon was fun and that you're eager to see how it'll be with more joining them on vacation. Also to see how it is with all of them there and now you don't need to wait anymore for that!).  
Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them of course and am very grateful for the time taken to write them and send them my way!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Country Dreamer_ by Paul and Linda McCartney from the 2010 re-mastered edition of the Paul McCartney and Wings album _Band on the Run_.

Admire The View

"We should have come to this house sooner," Castle said as he and Beckett were walking together up the path to it.

"Eliza was sick when we were supposed to love," she responded. She then smiled and said, "At least we're seeing it now." She glanced behind them at those who were there and then ahead saying, "Hard to believe we're almost finished."

"I know," Castle said in understanding as it was their second to last day of the vacation. They were at Powerscourt and would go to the Kildare Hotel after and remain there for most of the next day until they moved on to Dublin that night. Their flight was in two days and he couldn't help say to his wife, "I'm glad Alexis will be with us."

"I know," Beckett replied.

"And Patrick's coming too Mommy," Julia said, turning around to face her as she was walking ahead of them.

"And Julia said their kids too," Eve added, walking with the girl, Mari and Erin.

"They are but they're both very little," Castle said in response.

"Still," Eve said with a shrug.

"I told her Maddy is from South Africa," Julia said.

"I never met anyone from there before," Eve explained.

"We're here," Brad said suddenly.

"What are we going to do first?" Rebecca asked, looking at the McDouglases and McColloughs.

"About all we can see is the gardens," Skye said first.

"But there are a number of them," Brennan added. "So, we'll be here for a while."

"Then I think you're our unofficial tour guides," Lily said.

"There's not much to guide through really," Mary replied. "And we could even split up."

"Do you think we should?" Martha asked.

"That would be best," Skye said.

"Mind if we stick with you guys?" Brad asked Castle and Beckett.

"Not at all," Castle replied. He wanted to tease his friend about that but they were going into the building and getting their admission taken care of before they walked through the house and then stepped outside.

"Oh wow…" Beckett breathed as she saw the view.

"I know… what mountain is that?" Castle asked as his eye had been quickly drawn to the mountain in the distance.

"Great Sugar Loaf," Clara said. "But this here in front of us is the Perron and the Italian gardens."

"And we'll split up here," Skye finished.

With some laughter, the group did so and they went around paths to their left and right while Castle and Beckett led their family and the Davises down the steps in front of them.

"So, people lived here?" Jacob asked the adults.

"They did but I think in our travel book…" Castle started to say before he then opened it since he was holding it. He read for a moment and then said, "Yeah, there was a fire in 1974 and they had to rebuild it."

"But why didn't we go inside?" Eliza asked, turning her attention from a bed of flowers they were near.

"Because it's mostly for meetings and weddings," Beckett said.

"I think what we can see is nice," Brad commented.

"Can I go in the water?" Eliza asked as they went down the rest of the steps to the lake in the middle of the property.

"No, just admire it," Jim said since he was with the little girl. "And take pictures too." He looked down at her and smiled when he saw that she was doing exactly that before he then said to his daughter, "You'll have a lot of pictures from her."

"We're going to make books," Beckett replied.

"With the girls?" Jim asked.

"All three of them," Castle said. "Including Alexis."

"Rick," Beckett said when her husband looked around them. "Leave them alone and I think they're staying with his family anyway."

"Alright…" Castle said, pretending to trail off. He then turned his attention ahead of them as they were walking to the left where they passed some trees to their right. He admired the terraces on the other side and then looked ahead at a grove of tall trees. "Wait," he said when he saw that they'd reached another garden. He went to the map of the grounds in the travel book and said, "This is the Japanese Garden," looking up when he heard gasps from the girls.

"Come on," Beckett said, pulling on her husband's arm as she was slightly laughing at the same time. "I think they really want to see it." She hooked her arm through his and they followed the others while she took pictures with her camera in her free hand before they stopped to look at some pink and white flowers on a tree. She was going to speak but then stopped, smiling before her husband was starting to.

"I think you'll need to really cut down on their pictures," Castle commented. He watched her taking some herself then and said, "And you too."

"I don't care," Beckett replied simply before she then looked at him. "You don't need to stay with me."

"I'm alright here," Castle said simply, smiling at her. He watched her take more pictures before she continued without a word and he glanced back at the path before he saw that Brad and Lily were talking together at the entrance to the garden. He nodded to the latter as the couple started to walk again and he said to his friend, "Anything serious?"

"No," Brad said simply. "I was honestly trying to get her to go back with me."

"I'm not surprised she said no," Castle commented as they started to walk together. He looked up ahead at their wives who were talking and said, "How's it been for you guys?"

"It's a nice trip," Brad replied as he knew what his friend was asking. He smiled and said, "The kids are enjoying it and Lily definitely is… I owed this to them."

"They know how much you work," Castle said. "And I would imagine they're really glad you got your time off."

"They are," Brad replied with a smile. "I was thinking of trying to take some time off each summer. Not to go with you guys," he then added quickly, looking at his friend. "Just so we can go back to those family summer vacations."

"Try," Castle said simply. "There's nothing wrong with trying."

"I was surprised Alexis took them to see you," Lily was telling Beckett. "But it did sound like you had fun with them."

"How did you hear about that day?" Beckett asked.

"Eve, Julia told her and she told me," Lily replied. "But you weren't planning on doing anything on your own?"

"We did that already," Beckett said in a low voice. "So it wasn't a problem. But are you guys ready for dinner tonight."

Giving her friend a quick look Lily then said, "We are. Also, to help you change the subject, our kids are looking down at that stream."

"Don't go in," Martha was telling the four kids. "You don't want to get thrown off the estate do you?"

"Would they really do that?" Jacob asked.

"They would," Jim said, watching the kids with Martha. "Also, you wouldn't go very deep since the water is only an inch or two."

"That and our parents are going to get mad," Julia pointed out.

"That would be bad," Eve said in agreement.

"What about there?" Eliza asked, pointing over to the waterfall at the end of the stream.

"It's likely still not very deep," Martha told her. "Take a picture kiddo that will be one for your book."

The adults standing with the kids they remained at the waterfall for a while, looking at the falling water before they continued.

"I wonder if the others went around in the other direction," Julia said to her mother.

"I don't know," Beckett said honestly. "We can ask them when we meet up for lunch."

"Is that why we came early?" Julia asked her.

"It is, also we wanted to spend time at the hotel too, it's supposed to be really nice," Beckett answered.

"It has a pool, doesn't it?" Julia then said.

Beckett was going to reply when she then heard a soft cry and Eve and Jacob exclaiming in awe. Looking forward she saw there were three horses grazing in the field below the lake. She watched Julia hurry as fast as she could to the others who were standing on the edge of the path.

"Think they could go up to them?" Castle asked his wife as he was able to quickly realize that she was watching the horses.

Beckett didn't say anything; instead she walked off the path onto the grass which made the horses raise their heads to look at her. She stood still to see how they would react and when one walked up to her she smiled and took his head into her hands. "They're friendly," she called to the others. "But don't come over all at once or you'll scare them." She then turned her attention back to the horse who was in front of her and scratched his nose before she felt her daughters reaching her.

"Hold on," Castle said as Eliza was trying to reach up to the horse. He picked her up and went as close to the stallion as he could so she could pet it.

"They're so pretty," Julia breathed out while they were all petting them.

"I know but what's more amazing is they're just out here," Martha commented.

"She's right," Beckett said. "But I think the explanation is there; they're friendly."

"Can I ride it Mommy?" Eliza asked.

"No, they're not here for riding," Beckett replied. "Probably just for the tourists to see."

The Davises were petting one of the other horses until they moved over to where Castle and Beckett were petting the third horse. "I'm wondering if we should join you," Lily said then.

"What?" Castle asked in confusion.

"Riding horses," Brad replied. "Since it seems like we're the only ones who don't."

"You don't sound too eager," Beckett replied.

"Not really," Brad said.

"You should come to our stables," Castle told them both. "Kate knows the gentlest ones you could start out with. And you could teach them."

"I could help them get started," Beckett said simply. "It's up to them. We should keep going."

Though he wanted her to agree to help them Castle knew she was right so he went with her over to their daughters where they then had to get them away from the horses; not an easy feat.

"How much more is there left to see?" Julia was asking her mother as they were walking down the path eventually.

"More," Beckett replied simply. "But I don't remember what exactly there is yet."

"What's that?" Jacob said.

"It looks like a cemetery," Eve added shortly after.

"It is," Jim said slowly as he was holding the travel book. "The pet cemetery."

"Pets?" Eliza asked in surprise.

"From the families that lived here," Beckett told her quickly as she could tell her youngest was getting upset.

"It means they loved them you know," Castle said. When Eliza looked at him he smiled slightly and nodded and said, "Do you want to see or keep going?"

Shaking her head Eliza said, "I'll go there," pointing to the main path.

"Hold on," Beckett said. "We're going with you." She then turned to the others and said, "We'll head up the path."

"There's a pond there," Castle said, looking up from the map in the travel book that he had taken from his father in law.

"You're going too?" Martha asked.

"Yeah," Castle said simply. He wasn't surprised when Julia then came to him and smiling said, "You want to see the pond?"

"Yeah," Julia said, smiling herself. "Thanks for saying you were going there."

"They'll find it," Castle replied as they walked together behind Beckett and Eliza.

Though she hadn't seen the map Beckett instinctively knew when she needed to turn off to a smaller path to reach the pond. It wasn't very far and she let out a sharp whistle when she saw who was on the side of it, nearly at the other end.

"Oh… it's my family," Alexis said as she and Louis pulled away from the kiss they'd been involved in.

"Good thing she was first," Louis commented when he saw his girlfriend's father just after Beckett.

"She wouldn't have let him say anything," Alexis replied before she took his hand and pulled him over to the four.

"Did you have fun?" Julia asked as they reached them.

"We did," Alexis said, hugging her sisters. "What about you?"

"We saw a Japanese garden," Eliza told them eagerly.

"We came from there," Louis said. "It was really nice."

"Haven't you been here before?" Castle asked.

"It's still nice," Louis answered with a smile and a slight laugh.

"Did you go all way down this side?" Alexis asked her father and stepmother then.

"We did, it just seemed easier to go that way," Castle replied. "But the weird thing is we haven't run into anyone else."

"Neither have we," Louis said. "My family is likely near the tower."

"Tower?" Julia asked, turning from taking pictures of the statue in the pond.

"There's a tower past the manor," Louis explained. "We went there after the Italian Garden."

"There are a lot of trees," Alexis said. "And cannons."

"Cannons?" Castle asked interestedly.

"We'll go when we get back to the manor," Beckett said with a slight smile on her face at his expression and tone. "Are you going to join us or go on in that direction?"

"I told Alexis where you've come from," Louis said. "And she's okay with passing on that."

"What about the horsies?" Eliza asked.

"Horses?" Alexis repeated, looking at her stepmother.

"I forgot," Louis said before anyone else could speak. "They have three here…" He trailed off and looked thoughtful before he said, "They call them Boncho, Giddy and… Glencree."

"Which one did we pet?" Eliza asked her mother.

"I have no clue," Beckett said with a smile. "But we did see them over there at the lake."

"They were so cute," Julia said, walking back to them after she'd gone down the path to take pictures of the trees flanking the pond. "And friendly, they let us pet them."

"Are they still there?" Alexis asked.

"You want to see them?" Castle asked instead of answering. When his daughter nodded, he glanced at Beckett before he said, "They might be."

"Great, we'll be back," Alexis said, picking up Eliza while Julia rushed over to her.

"We just got abandoned," Castle said when he and Beckett were nearly alone at the pond.

"Horses," Beckett said simply. "We were abandoned for horses."

"That makes sense," Castle replied with a nod. He then turned to her and said, "Want to see how many times we can go around the pond?"

"No," Beckett said simply, lowering her camera and wrapping her arm around Castle's neck. They were soon kissing and deeply though they didn't let it last for too long. "I had a feeling," she told him in amusement.

"So did I," Castle replied before she rolled her eyes. He leaned down and shared a quick kiss with her before they grabbed each other's hands and then walked around the pond. They had gone twice and he said, "Wow, why do I get the feeling that everyone else went back to the horses?"

"Eve and Jake enjoyed them too," Beckett said as she sat on the edge of the pond.

"Do you think they'll start riding horses?" Castle asked.

"I'm not sure," Beckett told him honestly. She then smiled and said, "They might want to, Eve especially." She saw the question on her husband's face and told him, "Not because she's a girl, because Julia does you know they're friends."

"Do you think-" Castle started to say.

"No," Beckett said.

"How could you know?" Castle asked.

"Because I know my daughter…" Beckett said before trailing off absently and looking to the water.

"It could be just a hunch," Castle said.

"Not that," Beckett replied simply. She was thoughtful before she then said, "More instinct."

Castle was going to say something to that when he heard laughter approaching them and glanced over to see that it was their daughters. "I expected that to last longer."

"I know," Beckett said with a smile as she stood up and walked with him. Alexis and Louis were with the two but not too far after them were her father and Martha and she was going to speak when the Davises were after them. "I almost thought everyone was going to be here," she said to her husband.

"Me too," Castle said with a nod. They went the rest of the way to the others and he picked up Eliza as she'd gone straight to him. "Want me to carry you?" he asked her. At her nod, he put her onto his shoulders and followed the others around the pond before they were back on the path. They'd gone through all the gardens so they soon after were back at the manor house. "Kate-" he started to say.

"We're going right now," Beckett promised him. She then turned to her father and said, "There's a tower-"

"Louis told us about that," Jim said. He smiled and then told her, "I'd requested to see it but Julia said you wanted to."

"Rick does," Beckett said. "I'm going more for the view from there." They walked past the manor and she said, "Did you see anyone else?"

"No, we were wondering where they all went to since there aren't many places they could honestly go," Jim said. "The lake cuts off a lot of property."

"It does," Beckett said, glancing over at it since it was still in view. She then smiled and said, "How was the cemetery?"

"There were interesting names, Eve and Jake liked seeing them," Jim replied. He glanced back at Julia and said to his daughter, "But it's better the girls weren't with us."

"Horses?" Beckett asked. When her father nodded she then said, "Since they got to go back to see them again when we walked over to the pond I'll agree with you."

"Wow… did they fight here?" Eve asked once they were gathered around the bottom of the tower.

"It was built in 1911," Castle said, reading from the travel book. "So not for wars."

"Can we go inside?" Jacob asked interestedly.

"We can, we should probably split up though I'm not sure if we can all go at once," Brad said.

"Go first, since he's so eager to go," Castle suggested.

When the Davises had left, Louis said, "My da texted me, said they're over by the cemetery now."

"Are they almost ready to join us?" Beckett asked him.

"Almost, Erin's hungry and wanting to see everyone else again," Louis said, looking at the text again. "So, they'll be going to the café soon."

After the Davises had come back Alexis pulled Louis with her into the tower to everyone's laughter and the girls went to Eve and Jacob, asking them about what they saw.

"You'll really like it," Jacob was saying to Eliza. "You can see really far at the top and you'll get good pictures there."

"Good," Eliza said before she smiled at him.

"Lizzy, let's go they're back," Julia said, not surprised when her sister ran to her. She took her hand and they were soon running to their parents and she took their mother's hand asking her, "Are you excited?"

"I'm eager to check out the view," Beckett replied as they then came to the stairs. "Rick-" she started to say.

"I have her love, don't worry," Castle replied as he'd taken their youngest's hand. They then made their way to the very top and once they were there they were stepping outside and he said, "Look at this view."

"It's pretty," Eliza said eagerly as her father had then picked her up and set her on his hip so she could see. "Daddy, there are the cannons," pointing down to where they'd waited to go into the tower.

"I know, take a picture straight down," Castle said.

"That's a good shot," Julia said as they were with the two then. "But look at the trees," she then said.

"I'm taking pictures of them sweetie," Beckett said, trying not to laugh at her daughter's suggestion. She then said, "Are you taking pictures?"

"Yep," Julia said simply before she took a shot of her mother who had been taking a picture at that moment.

"If that shot came out well Julia," Castle told the girl. "I want a copy."

"Okay," Julia said with a smile before she glanced at her mother out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes, I heard," Beckett said, looking at her daughter first before she then turned her attention to Castle. "And what would you do with that if you had the picture?"

"Set it in the office on my side," Castle told her simply. When she rolled her eyes as he smiled at her he said, "You don't care."

"We should go, it's past lunch time," Beckett replied, smirking at him for a moment.

Castle was going to comment when Eliza rushed to him and tugged his hand, telling him that she was hungry. He took her hand again and went with her over to the stairs where they made their way down.

Once the two families were together again they went to the manor and to the café that was there. Since they had been so close to it they were the first to sit outside and they waited for their food and the others. The McDouglases were first out with them, followed closely by the Fosters and last the McColloughs before they were all sitting and talking about what they'd seen on the estate.

"Something I wanted to ask," Rebecca said as she was sitting near Beckett. "Did you guys see the-"

"Horses?" Beckett finished for her. When she nodded, she couldn't help smiling and said, "We did, the girls went to see them twice."

The girls; having overheard their mother; switched the conversation from the Japanese Garden to the horses and they discussed them well past the point when their food had been delivered. It took all the kids' parents telling them to eat to stop them from talking for a bit so they could get started on their meals. They then listened to their parents talking, Castle asking a question first that got their attention since they were wondering the same thing themselves.

"What are we going to do at the hotel?" he said.

"I can't say," Skye protested. "I'm not telling you all what to do, you'll need to wait and see what you want to do."

"Do they have horsies there?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"They do but unfortunately you need to be five to ride," Skye said. "I remembered," she said to the parents who were looking at her. "The last time we were there our girls had just turned five."

"There's a pool," Marie said.

"A really nice one," Kathleen added.

"And a playground, don't forget," Mary said to her wife. "Not a huge one but there is one there."

"What're you planning to do?" David asked the two women.

"No idea," Skye said first. "We'll unpack and then decide."

Listening to the other adults saying they would do the same Julia then said, "Could we at least go see the horses?"

"We might," Beckett said as her husband and Eliza turned to her to see her answer. "For now though we have one more thing."

"What's left?" Jim asked her.

"A few shops," Rebecca said. "Are we splitting up at the hotel again?"

"We might," Brad said. He wasn't surprised when Castle and David looked at him and he told them, "We might try the horses."

"So you don't need me," Beckett said in amusement.

"Not for that, I'm assuming whoever works at the stables knows which horses are their calmest," Lily said.

"They might give you guys some instruction too," Rebecca added.

"What about you?" Castle asked Brennan and his wife.

Looking over at their daughter Clara spoke first saying, "I think we'll follow you, since we have horses…"

"You're not going to ride?" Erin asked her cousins.

"You can go with them," Beckett said then. "We'll go to see them with Eliza but then… walk around while you ride."

"You can go to the pool ahead of us," Alexis told them. "We wouldn't mind right Jules?"

"Nope," Julia said. "You could be the first that sees the pool," she said to Eliza as the little girl was looking a little troubled.

"Besides Marie and Kath," Mari then added.

"We'll see when we get to the hotel," David said when they all got up and began to clean their trash.

The group split up again to visit the different shops that were at the manor, meeting up afterwards at the parking lot so they could continue to Straffan.

* * *

"So, this is our room," Beckett said with a smile as they were left alone once her husband had tipped the bellman at the Kildare Hotel and Country Club.

"It is, I think it's awesome," Castle said, going after her to one of the windows by the bed that looked out on the river. "And the bed is nice too."

With a slightly wider smile Beckett said simply, "You're a pervert."

"You can't expect me not to be," Castle said, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He started to kiss at her neck though her hair was down and he smiled as he could hear her laugh. He then remembered what he'd wanted to tell her and he pulled away from her saying, "We haven't been together since Adare."

"It hasn't been that long," Beckett replied as she was turning around to face him.

"You used to have a better poker face love," Castle said as he smiled down at her. He laughed when she playfully pinched him and he said, "But we need to decide together."

"Exactly," Beckett said before they leaned into each other. Their lips had just met when they heard a knock on the door. "Eliza," she said at the same time as him as they recognized the pattern. She followed him to it and when he opened the door she said, "You two came by yourselves?"

"No, Grandpapa saw us walking down the hall," Julia said, standing behind her little sister. She shared a smile with Eliza as they walked inside and said, "Everyone is almost ready."

Knowing that everyone meant the girls' grandparents and Alexis, Castle said, "How do you like your room?"

"It's nice," Eliza said, going to one of the windows before she looked out on the river.

"You can see the…" Julia started to say before she trailed off.

"It's the Liffey," Beckett said, placing her hands on her daughters' shoulders. "The same one that runs through Dublin."

"Wow," Eliza breathed. She looked past the river and said, "Where are the horsies?"

"Hold on," Beckett said in amusement. "We didn't get a chance to unpack yet." She wasn't surprised when the girls groaned and she told them, "It won't take too long since we're not staying here."

"Just clothes for dinner, tomorrow and the next day," Castle said, watching as Beckett went to her suitcase that was on the bed.

"I wish we didn't have to go," Julia said with a sigh as she walked over to her parents.

"I know but you have school," Beckett reminded them. "And we were able to see a lot."

"Yeah," Julia said, looking on as her mother pulled out a sundress. "You're gonna wear that one for dinner?"

"I am," Beckett said with a nod. "It's not a formal dinner."

"That's okay, that's a pretty dress too," Julia told her with a smile.

"I'm finished," Castle commented.

"So am I," Beckett said, getting the shirt she wanted to wear on the flight back set. "Let's go before we lose the rest of the day." She smiled when the girls cheered and she and Castle took their hands before they stepped out into the hall to start picking everyone up to go outside.

"What are you going to do?" Castle asked his daughter the second she walked into the room that Eliza was sharing with Martha, connected to the one Julia and Jim had next door.

"Geez Dad, I just walked inside," Alexis told him teasingly. "And Louis and I are going to go riding; you want me to watch Julia, don't you?"

"What about his family?" Beckett asked.

"They're going to ride instead of follow you," Alexis replied.

"Erin?" Julia asked.

"Yes," Alexis said simply before she smiled at them. She said, "She wanted to ride with you though she is looking forward to the pool."

"I'm sure everyone's going to join us," Castle said with a smile. "Are we all ready now?"

"I am," Eliza said quickly.

"What are you doing Dad?" Beckett asked her father as he walked up to the door.

"I'm going to the pool," Jim said, showing her the book that he was holding. "And I'll be waiting for you."

"So, you get to see the pool first," Castle said to him.

"I guess so," Jim replied.

"I'll be there too," Martha said. "Or at the spa, either one."

"Charge it to my room Mother," Castle told her as he knew that was a hint for him.

Walking down to the lobby the family met the others and they all went together to the stables since everyone was going to see the horses.

"They're so cute," Rebecca said. "Very nice."

"I know but no polo horses," Castle commented as they were looking at the horses that were still there.

"Why would you want that?" Brad asked him.

"No reason," Castle said, shrugging. He couldn't help laughing when his friend pretended to hit him on the back of the head and he then turned saying, "You're nervous?"

"Slightly," Brad said.

"Don't be," Beckett said, speaking to both him and Lily. "They'll sense it."

"You'll check out the horses we get, right?" Lily asked.

"Of course," Beckett assured her. She then walked after the worker with them and they went over to the horses that had been pulled out first for the Davises. She spent a while checking all four and she nodded to them saying, "They're very tame but again do not be nervous. If you are then you need to take it easy or not ride."

"Help me," Lily whispered to her.

Castle glanced at Brad and when he saw the look on his friend's face he motioned to the horse that Beckett had indicated he should use when she checked. He followed him over and told him, "Right foot in the stirrup first."

"Then push yourself up," Beckett was telling Lily. "And swing your leg over to the other side."

"Oh, I got it great," Lily said once she was on the saddle. She felt her foot being taken and glanced down at Beckett before she said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome… and your husband got on alright too," she replied with a smile. "Have fun."

"Wait, Eve and J-" Lily began to say.

"We're helping them right now," Beckett assured her.

Castle went over to Jacob and taught him how to mount a horse again; since the kids had done that before already; before he nodded and said, "You'll get that really quickly if you keep trying to learn."

"Thanks," the boy said with a smile at him.

"Have fun," Beckett told Eve.  
"I will, thank you Kate," the girl told her, smiling at her as well.

Beckett then walked with Castle over to their oldest and she said to Julia, "You'll stick with everyone?"

"I will Mommy," the girl said with a smile. "I hope you don't mind you don't get to go."

"I'm fine with that," Beckett replied. "We'll see you at the pool." She said goodbye to the others before she said to Rebecca, "Why?"

"Just because," the woman replied though their oldest daughter had ridden with everyone else.

"We'll see you later," David told them as he then grabbed his wife's hand.

"A better reason," Castle said in slight amusement. "So," he then said as he clapped his hands together. "Are we ready to swim?"

"I am!" Eliza cried, raising her hand.

"Okay, then let's go," Castle said, picking her up. He reached his free hand out to his wife, smiling when Beckett took it and they walked together to the hotel and then inside to the pool.

* * *

"Help me," Julia was saying almost two hours later.

"You can't get your boots off?" Mari asked her.

"No, I don't know why," Julia said in frustration. She held her foot out to her friend and pulled it away before she felt her boot slip off. "Oh! Are you okay?" she gasped in concern when Mari fell back on the ground.

"Yeah," the little girl replied, getting up with her help. "At least your boot came off," Mari told her friend as she handed the shoe to her.

"I think your feet grew Jules," Alexis said, walking over to her sister.

"I guess, better tell Mommy and Daddy," Julia said, looking over her shoes. She then slipped her socks off and stuffed them into the boots before she put her feet into her sandals. "Now we can go to the pool, right?"

"It's where we're headed," Skye replied. "I would imagine your sister will be happy we're joining them."

"She won't get bored," Julia replied, knowing what the woman was talking about. "Mommy and Daddy won't let her." They started to make their way across the grounds and she then nudged Mari's side before they hurried over to Eve. "What'd you think?" she asked the young woman.

"It was fun but you looked like you were bored," Eve replied.

"I was," Julia said.

"Me too," Mari added. "We can go faster than trotting."

"I wonder if your mom was really jealous of us," Erin said as she joined them.

"She wasn't, if she wanted to ride that badly she would have come with us and Daddy would have taken Lizzy on his own," Julia said. They were walking into the building and she tried not to rush to the pool before they came to it. "Wow," she said, looking around the large room and the pool in the middle of it.

"This is so cool," Eve said.

"Hey," Castle said, getting out with Beckett, Eliza and Jim to greet them. "We'd ask you how it was but you better shower and change… or reverse that."

"Do you need my help?" Beckett asked her daughter.

"No I can do it," Julia replied with a smile. "See you," she called before they then went over to the changing rooms.

"I think she had fun," Castle said.

"Yeah, she went on a horsie," Eliza said to her parents, looking up at them. She smiled a little when they laughed but then said, "Can I go see her?"

"She'll come out to the pool," Beckett assured her, holding her by the hand to keep her there.

Shortly after the others started to come out from the two changing rooms and Castle said, "I love how we're back together again."

"It was a group vacation," Jim commented.

"So, how is it?" Julia asked her family when she was back with them.

"Fun, come on," Beckett said, taking her hand so they could go over to the steps. They went down into the water together and she said, "How was your ride?"

"So fun," Julia said with a smile. "But I missed you being there Mommy."

"We'll ride again some other time," Beckett said. She then looked with her across the pool to where Jacob was jumping into the water with a yell. "We better swim," she said as she looked at her oldest and they smiled at each other.

"Yeah," Julia said with a nod before she laughed and then slipped into the water before she went over to her friends.

"Where's Gram?" Alexis asked her father as she was walking into the water with him and Louis.

"Still at the spa," Castle replied. When his daughter looked at him with wide eyes he quickly said, "She probably got the most expensive treatment."

"She would," Alexis said with a smile before she and her boyfriend headed out into the water and began to swim.


	42. Admire The View (Part 2)

"What're you doing?" Castle asked as he walked over to his wife who was still in the shallow end.

"Waiting for Eliza to want to swim," Beckett replied with a smile at him. She glanced at Lily who was walking over to them and said, "Since you're not angry I'm guessing that you had a nice ride?"

"It was fun," Lily said. "And interesting to see Julia while we were out on it." When she got questioning looks from both Castle and Beckett she said, "She looked slightly bored."

"You spoiled her with galloping," Brad commented, swimming up to them. "None of us did it."

"Not even my cousin… Skye and Mary?" Beckett asked them.

"Your cousin was riding off with his wife and Skye and Mary did the same too," Lily answered with a smile.

"Speaking of couples, where are Rebecca and David?" Brad asked as he was looking around the room.

"They left and we haven't seen them since," Castle said.

"No entendre with that?" Brad asked his friend when he didn't say anything else.

"Their daughter is right over there," Castle replied, nodding to Mari.

"Mommy!" a voice came from behind them then.

"Excuse me," Beckett said with a smile before she turned and went over to where Eliza was standing at the top of the stairs. "Your grandpapa didn't want to come in?"

"No, he wants to stay over there," Eliza said before she stepped down into the water. She jumped to her mother; as she was wearing her vest; and held her around her neck saying, "Does Jules like the water?"

"I think she does," Beckett replied, smiling before she and her daughter shared a kiss. She was a little startled when someone pressed against her then and she looked at her husband saying, "Yes?"

Castle didn't say a word then, simply taking their youngest before he told her, " _Just in case_."

Rolling her eyes Beckett said, " _You don't need to be that careful… already_."

"You can swim now Mommy," Eliza told her, referencing the fact that Castle had swum while she'd been with her.

"I'll be back," Beckett said.

"Spend some time with Julia," Castle told her. When his wife glanced at him questioningly he shrugged and then told her, "I want you to have fun with her."

"Thank you," Beckett said thoughtfully for a moment before she kissed him on the cheek. She then ducked under the water and swam over to the deep end where the older kids were jumping off the side into the deeper water. "Hey," she said to them and Skye once she had reached them.

"Hey there, decided to join us?" the investigator said, looking down at her from where she was sitting on the edge of the pool with Kathleen hugging her from behind.

"Good you can help us tell Mummy to sing," Marie said.

"Yeah, we're trying to get her to sing _Octopus's Garden_ ," Jacob said with a smile.

"I can't imagine why they'd want you to sing that one," Brad said as he walked around the pool to them.

"I'm not singing it," Skye said. She then glanced around and with a smirk at Beckett said, "We're not all here."

"Yeah, we are. Mommy, Daddy!" Mari cried as she jumped up.

"Where was Dani?" Eve asked.

"They had a nanny watch her," Castle explained as he and Eliza swam over to them. "What's the discussion going on?"

"We want Skye to sing," Erin said as everyone else was coming over to them both inside and outside of the pool.

"Alright, one bloody song," Skye said before motioning with her hand to her wife. They spoke in another language together and when they stopped she smiled at the others and said, "Portuguese, we're learning it."

"You guys are all lucky that I have this app," Mary commented then before the music from the song began and her wife started to sing after the intro.

 _I'd like to be under the sea  
In an octopus' garden in the shade  
He'd let us in, knows where we've been  
In his octopus' garden in the shade_

 _I'd ask my friends to come and see  
An octopus' garden with me  
I'd like to be under the sea  
In an octopus' garden in the shade._

 _We would be warm below the storm  
In our little hideaway beneath the waves  
Resting our head on the sea bed  
In an octopus' garden near a cave_

 _We would sing and dance around  
Because we know we can't be found  
I'd like to be under the sea  
In an octopus' garden in the shade_

 _We would shout and swim about  
The coral that lies beneath the waves  
Oh what joy for every girl and boy  
Knowing they're happy and they're safe  
_

 _We would be so happy you and me  
No one there to tell us what to do  
I'd like to be under the sea  
In an octopus' garden with you_

When the music stopped, Skye said, "You guys need to help me out I can't sing all by myself."

"We can help you sing one more," Kathleen piped up. She giggled with her sister when their mother looked at them with wide eyes and she said, "We will, sing!"

"Hold on, I'll get the music," Mary said then. "And help you too."

Skye waited for the music at the start to change before she then sang with the girls, smiling at Julia, Eliza and Mari when they began to sing with her and her family as well.

 _Right on down at the bottom of the sea  
Tell me are you receiving me?  
My name is Morse Moose and I'm calling you_

 _Right on down at the bottom of the sea  
Tell me are you receiving me?  
My name is Morse Moose and I'm calling you_

 _The Grey Goose was a steady boat  
People said she'd never float  
One night when the moon was high  
The Grey Goose flew away_

 _As we were sailing 'round the rocks  
The mate took out his compass box  
And said, The wind is like a fox  
But The Grey Goose flew away_

 _When out upon the open sea  
The admiral, the mate and me  
Prepared to face eternity  
But the Grey Goose flew away_

 _She flew into the stormy sea  
Davy Jones was calling me  
But heading for tranquility  
The Grey Goose flew away_

 _Right on down at the bottom of the sea  
Tell me are you receiving me?  
My name is Morse Moose and I'm calling you_

 _Right on down at the bottom of the sea  
Tell me are you receiving me?  
My name is Morse Moose and I'm calling you_

 _Right on down at the bottom of the sea  
Tell me are you receiving me?  
My name is Morse Moose and I'm calling you  
Yeah_

 _This is the Morse Moose calling  
This is the Morse Moose calling  
This is the Morse Moose calling_

"Alright," Skye said with a slight laugh. "No more singing even though you helped…"

"Oh, stop complaining," Mary said with a smile as she leaned down and kissed the top of her wife's head. "You enjoy it. And you'll sing tonight too."

"Perhaps but it can't all be me," Skye replied. She laughed when her wife playfully pushed her and she quickly pushed herself into the pool, swimming over to the other end.

As the kids were all leaving them to swim around the pool Beckett got out, standing up and saying hello to Dani. "So, how was it?" she asked, glancing up at Rebecca.

"Fun," David said before his wife could answer. He then glanced over at the entrance to the pool and commented, "Looks like your mom had fun too Rick."

"Oh, Mother hello," Castle said as he was treading the water when she came over to them. "How was it?"

"Lovely, thank you so much kiddo," Martha replied, taking Dani when the baby leaned over to her. "I hope your time was as wonderful."

"It was," Beckett said with a smile before she slipped back into the water. "My dad-"

"I know, I'll sit with him," Martha said. "He can help me keep an eye on Dani here."

Watching David and Rebecca dive into the water quickly Beckett said to them, "Do you still want to have that dinner?"

"Yes," David said simply when he and his wife had resurfaced. "We're starving and will continue to be until we eat."

"Almost time for that," Castle said. "You… I mean they were on a long ride."

"You can't blame them for that," Rebecca said as they swam in a group over to the Jacuzzi where Brennan and Clara were. "Hello, I take it from everyone being so happy that the ride was a great one."

"Mari didn't tell you?" Clara asked with a smile.

"She did," David replied. "But we wanted to make sure of course." He leaned back against the side and said, "I could fall asleep right now."

"I don't think you should," Beckett said, watching him.

"Too much of a tell," Castle said with a laugh before he was splashed in the face. "Well it is," he said defensively.

"Julia, Eliza," Beckett said rapidly to change the subject as the two girls were swimming over to them. She helped them into the hot water and said, "You're done?"

"Gram and Jim said we have to get out soon," Alexis said.

"He said we're gonna go on a picnic!" Julia cried out in eagerness. She then studied her parents and said, "Did you know that already?"

"We did," Beckett said with a smile. "But we were going to let them tell you."

"I wanna go now," Eliza said.

"We will, soon," Beckett replied.

"I'm a little surprised," Castle said as he watched the little girl swim up onto her mother's lap. "You don't want to swim more?"

"We're gonna come back," Eliza said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Laughing with the others Castle said, "You have us there. So, I guess that's all you'd like to do tomorrow?"

"What else is there to do besides riding horses?" Alexis suggested jokingly.

"Not much but we were supposed to relax, weren't we?" David asked.

"We are," Beckett replied. She then saw movement out of the corner of her eye and with a smile said to the others, "I think we need to get going."

Since the kids were all ready to go for their dinner Castle wasn't surprised when there was no argument from them and they were heading into the changing rooms to dry off and dress, the kids all talking eagerly about what they might do out on the grounds after they ate.

* * *

"Rick?" Beckett said as she walked out to her husband from the bathroom. She smiled when he turned to her questioningly and she said, "They're eating."

"Who texted you?" Castle asked, waiting for her to reach him.

"My dad, the girls insisted he do that so we know we can go to our dinner," Beckett said.

"Never mind we have a little more time for our reservation," Castle commented. "Sit with me."

Beckett smiled and shook her head before she told him, "I'll pass, this towel is going to ride up way too much."

"Still you didn't mind what we did just now," Castle told his wife with a smirk as he was recalling their touching each other in the shower.

"No but I'm going to knee you in the groin," Beckett replied, trying to be as serious as possible. "I'm going to get dressed, if anyone calls or texts-" she said as she handed him her phone.

Instead of taking it Castle pulled her to him by the shoulders and they kissed deeply for as long as possible. He was enjoying the pressure on his lips and soon after the taste of her before they parted. "I'll let you know but don't take too long," he said seriously.

"I won't," Beckett said, breathing a little hard at first. She stood on her toes to brush her lips to his but then walked over as quickly as she could back to the bathroom to dress. She looked at herself in the mirror while brushing her hair and then breathed out as she brushed her fingertips to her lower lip. Turning she went to the door and stepped back out, not surprised when Castle jumped up from the bench at the end of their bed in reaction to her. She then strode to him and wrapped her arms around him, not surprised when he nearly lifted her up so he could kiss her. When they parted, she gasped as he picked her up and carried her to the bench and she watched him once she was sitting there as he was putting her shoes on for her. She waited for him to speak, wondering what he might say, before he looked up at her and she was slightly impatient as they just stared at one another for some time.

"You look beautiful," Castle said finally.

"You don't look too bad yourself Rick," Beckett said with a smile. Her husband finished with her shoes then so she stood and watched him quickly do so as well. "But remember we're not going to be alone."

"I know," Castle assured her. "And I don't mind. You're sitting next to me, right?"

Beckett slightly rolled her eyes before she took his left arm and looked at the time on his watch. "We wasted enough time; let's go," she told him.

"Wasted time?" Castle asked as he followed her willingly to the door. They walked down the hall and at the elevator he saw Brennan and Clara were there, waiting to go downstairs.

"Have you seen anyone else?" Brennan asked the two once they had reached them.

"No but aren't only Skye and Mary on this floor?" Beckett asked him as they stepped into the elevator car.

"They may have left already," Clara said. "They're the closest of us to this."

Since they were only on the second floor the trip down was very quick and the two couples walked outside to where the men had set up their dinner.

"So, a second time," Brennan commented. "Right?" he then asked his cousin when they had reached the table that was underneath strings of patio lights.

"It is," Beckett said with a smile. "We're the only ones here?" she asked Skye and Mary as they'd already been at the table and were standing at their approach.

"We are but there's only your friends we're waiting for," Skye said with a smile.

"So, after all this time you're not friends with David and Rebecca at least?" Castle asked.

"You're going to hurt my feelings if you say no," David said as he and Rebecca were walking up to them.

"Then I won't answer," Skye said jokingly as they sat down together. "But Brad and Lily?"

"They'll be out… now," Rebecca said as they were looking over to the hotel and soon after saw the pair coming over to them.

"Not a word," Brad said as the others began to stand. "We were later getting changed."

"You still could say something to that," David joked once they were sitting again.

When the waiters came out to them and took their orders the group waited to talk together and once they were alone again Castle stood and said, "I'll take care of the wine… who's drinking?"

"I'm not," Beckett said quickly when she realized everyone was looking at her. "Don't worry I ordered my own drink." She watched the others waiting for their glasses of wine and said, "It's funny to think just now that you all know."

"Also, we all figured it out," Mary commented.

Beckett's drink was being brought out to them so they were quiet while Castle was pouring out a little of the white wine on the table for himself. "Okay," he said once he'd sat down and was comfortable. "Here's to the trip and the hope that somewhere in the future we may have the chance to do this again," he said, holding up his glass.

Agreeing with him; as the others were doing; Beckett tapped her glass against his, Brad's and Lily's before she took a sip of her mock daiquiri. "It would be interesting if it worked out again."

"What're you doing in five years?" Brad asked.

Beckett laughed slightly and said, "I don't know, we don't even know what we're doing next summer yet."

"But we'll be doing something," Castle said simply.

"Are we staying together tomorrow?" Clara asked.

"We don't need to," Skye said first.

"We're likely staying around the pool," Beckett said. "Though I'm sure the girls will have us go see the horses again."

"Those were so cute," Rebecca said. "At the manor."

"I think you mean estate," David told his wife. He smiled when she rolled her eyes and then watched the waiters setting down the first course of their meal. "We'll probably ride," he added when they were alone again. "With Mari."

"Would you take Julia?" Beckett asked the couple, looking at Rebecca across the table.

"We'll take Dani for you," Castle added before either could answer the question.

"You don't need to," Rebecca began.

"It's not a problem," Castle said. "My mother might stay with us… or Jim."

"If they're not with us though we can still watch her," Beckett said hurriedly before her husband could continue. "So, we'll switch daughters," she then added as she could tell that they would.

"I guess so," Rebecca said laughingly. "Okay, so," she then continued. "What about the rest of you?"

"We'll go to the pool too," Brad said first.

"You don't want to ride again?" Skye asked the couple.

"I think we'll pass," Lily said simply before she smiled. "Plus, I don't want Kate to get too jealous."

"I'm not jealous," Beckett said, rolling her eyes. "I'll ride… another day." She then turned her attention to Skye and asked, "Why?"

"You saw?" the investigator replied, smiling.

"I was wondering about that too," Brad said, looking down at the instrument Skye had next to her on the ground.

"I knew it was going to come up," the investigator replied. "Considering the kids made me sing earlier. But if you don't want me to…" she said before she trailed off, waving her hand in the air.

The appetizer plates were cleared away and shortly after them the main dishes were set out and for a while everyone was busy eating.

Finishing a bite of his steak Brad said, "I'd like to hear something. That's a mandolin, right?"

"It is," Skye replied.

"When did you get it?" Brennan asked. "I don't remember seeing you having it before."

"I got it in Wexford," Skye answered. "I've tried it a bit but never a live performance."

"Do you take requests?" Castle asked her.

"Sorry," the investigator replied with a smile. "Only from my wife."

"I've already asked," Mary said. "She'll do two if you all don't mind."

When the others all said that they didn't Skye said, "Then I'll try the first song out while we're having dessert."

Finishing up their plates the others watched Skye as she placed the case on the table once it was clear and she took out the mandolin.

"Pass that down to Kate," the investigator said as she gave the instrument to Clara.

Beckett was going to say something when she took the mandolin from her cousin and studied it. "Wow," she said as she realized Skye wanted her to look at the quality.

"I know, it's why I bought it though I have one already," the investigator said with a smile. "I thought you'd like it but you didn't want one, right?"

"No," Beckett replied with a smile before she handed back the instrument.

"Okay," Skye said as she sat back down. She checked to make sure the instrument was in tune and then hummed a little before she said, "Will you help me?" looking at her wife.

"Where I need to," Mary replied, looking at the plate being set down in front of her.

"Some of you here may know this song, if not you'll know it now," Skye said, not surprised when some of them started to laugh. She gave a last hum and strummed at the strings one final time before she started to play until she needed to start singing.

 _I don't want you_

"Wait," Brad said, stopping Skye suddenly. "Is that supposed to be a romantic song?"

"You didn't let me continue," the investigator replied.

"It's a mixed song," Castle commented.

"He's right, it is," Mary said. "But still it'll be good."

"Sorry," Brad said.

"Don't worry," Skye replied with a smile before she went back to the first line again.

 _I don't want you  
But I hate to lose you  
You got me in between the devil and the deep blue sea_

 _I forgive you  
'Cause I can't forget you  
You've got me in between the devil and the deep blue sea_

 _I want to cross you off my list  
But when you come knocking at my door  
Fate seems to give my heart a twist  
And I come running back for more_

 _I should hate you  
But I guess I love you  
You've got me in between the devil and the deep blue sea_

Waiting for the others to applaud Brad said, "That's a weird choice for a romantic song."

"I just chose it because she plays it well," Mary said, smiling at her wife.

"And it's slightly romantic," Clara commented.

Beckett was going to say something when she heard her husband's phone shaking in his pocket.

"Oh… they're in the room now," Castle said, looking at his message. "And all the adults are trying to get them into bed."

"That might take a while," David said with a laugh.

"Especially if they had dessert," Lily added. "Which I'm sure they did."

"More than likely," Mary said, laughing herself. "I hope your mom and your dad will be able to get them set."

"And Louis," Brennan said next.

"And Alexis," Castle added.

"They'll be fine, our kids aren't wild," Beckett said.

"Unless they've had a lot of sugar," Rebecca said.

"But they walked around the grounds," Skye then pointed out; finishing the last of her dessert she'd taken the chance to eat then.

"Then I guess they'll be okay," Castle said.

"Hold on," Skye said when the others looked at her. She finished off her wine and went back to her mandolin, playing a few chords before she looked up at everyone else. "This one's a bit slower, hopefully you'll think it more romantic," she directed to Brad teasingly.

"I'll hope," he replied, laughing a little.

"And of course, if you feel the urge I would say dance, we're on our own out here," Skye then said with a smile.

"If you start the song then we will," Brennan said.

With a nod, Skye turned back down to the instrument and began to play some chords for the intro until she could finally sing, Mary joining her at the end for backup for a bit.

 _I'm very sure, this never happened to me before  
I met you and now I'm sure  
This never happened before_

 _Now I see, this is the way it's supposed to be  
I met you and now I see  
This is the way it should be_

 _This is the way it should be, for lovers  
They shouldn't go it alone  
It's not so good when you're on your own_

 _So come to me, now we can be what we want to be  
I love you and now I see  
This is the way it should be  
This is the way it should be_

 _This is the way it should be, for lovers  
They shouldn't go it alone  
It's not so good when you're on your own_

 _I'm very sure, this never happened to me before  
I met you and now I'm sure  
This never happened before (This never happened before)  
This never happened before (This never happened before)  
This never happened before (This never happened before)  
This never happened before_

"Huh," Skye said as she stopped and then looked around at the others that were still there. "Thought you would have danced."

"It's a little awkward," Brad said.

"You were doing it at the wedding," Skye said as she picked up the mug of coffee that was placed in front of her while she'd been singing. "Anyone else?"

"Suggestions?" Brad asked. When the woman nodded, he got up and went to her, whispering in her ear before he said, "There's a reason for it," to her questioning expression.

"Well… alright if you don't mind," Skye said.

"Someone just gave you a suggestion," Castle said. "Now you don't want to?"

"Hold on," Skye replied in a tone of mock anger. She then laughed and said, "This one's heavy on piano so I need to give the opening a try first."

Watching her play the chords Beckett quickly recognized the song and she glanced over at Brad before looking at Castle.

Leaning over Castle murmured to his wife and said, "I have no idea, shouldn't you?"

Shaking her head Beckett turned her attention to Skye again who was playing the intro fully then before she glanced at Lily to see what she would think once the investigator began to sing with her wife singing backup as was on the version Paul McCartney sang with Linda.

 _I guess you never knew, dear boy, what you had found  
I guess you never knew, dear boy, that she was just the cutest thing around  
I guess you never knew what you had found, dear boy_

 _I guess you never saw, dear boy that love was there  
And maybe when you look too hard, dear boy, you never do become aware  
I guess you never did become aware, dear boy_

 _When I stepped in, my heart was down and out  
But her love came through and brought me 'round  
Got me up and about_

 _When I stepped in, my heart was down and out  
But her love came through and brought me 'round  
Got me up and about_

 _I hope you never know, dear boy, how much you missed  
And even when you fall in love, dear boy  
It won't be half as good as this_

 _I hope you never know how much you missed  
Dear boy, how much you missed, dear boy_

"So," Brad began when the others looked over at him as soon as Skye had finished.

"I'll explain," Lily said to her husband, putting her hand on his arm. "I was dating a guy when Brad and I met. I stayed with him for a week longer when I discovered he had been cheating on me, so I broke up with him."

"Kind of a motto for me," Brad said. "Even though it's a full song. Thank you."

"You're welcome, I enjoy that song though I've never played it on a mandolin before this," Skye said, putting her instrument away. "What's the plan now for us all?"

"Did you want to play cards?" Castle asked.

"I think we should just relax," David suggested.

When the others agreed, Beckett asked her cousin, "Do you have any idea what Louis is thinking of doing after he finishes school?"

"He wants to get a job," Brennan replied. "And as to where that job will be…"

"Will he want to go to America?" Skye asked.

"It's looking like he will," Clara replied. She smiled and said, "Though he hasn't said so exactly."

"Is he afraid?" Castle said. "Don't tell me he's afraid of me."

"He's not he's just unsure of their relationship," Brennan said slowly, looking at his wife.

"It's deep but they're both being careful; they haven't been together that long," Clara replied.

"But if they're already thinking about sticking together after school…" Rebecca started to say.

"It's likely it'll be serious," Brennan finished. He smiled and said, "I'm hoping, Alexis is good for him."

"And vice versa," Beckett said, looking at her husband.

"She's right," Castle replied with a nod. "They're happy together so…" He made a gesture with his hands and then said, "But stop thinking I don't approve."

"Alright, we're going to our room," Skye said as she stood with Mary. "Goodnight."

"Wait, breakfast-" Lily started to say.

"We'll meet at _The River Room_ ," Mary told them. "What time?"

"Nine is good," Castle said. When he saw the looks from the others he said, "We're resting?"

"We'll see you then," Skye told the others.

After they'd said goodnight to the two women the Fosters were soon setting up, the McCulloughs doing the same after them and heading back to the hotel.

"So, he was cheating on you," Beckett said to Lily when they were left alone.

"Oh, he was," she said simply. "I caught him and the woman kissing; luckily nothing worse."

"That was how we started," Brad commented. "When I went to see her after that she looked really depressed so I took her out for coffee and we talked and that was it."

"Romantic story, do you know what happened to the guy?" Beckett asked her friend.

"Devin," Lily replied. "And no, I never saw him again."

"He regrets it," Brad told his wife firmly as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

Smiling Lily said, "Thank you."

"We should go," Castle said after he'd exchanged a glance with his wife.

They all stood together and walked to the hotel, splitting up and going to their rooms after saying goodnight to one another.

Inside their room Castle said to Beckett, "Want some tea?"

"No, I'm fine," Beckett replied, about to walk over to the armoire to get her pajamas. But before she could get very far someone was grabbing her hand and she turned around to find herself in her husband's embrace. "You-" she started to say when he kissed her. She was startled when he was very gentle and careful and she slowly pulled away before she said, "You don't want to start."

"Not yet," Castle said, taking his phone out of his pocket. He paused for a moment to take off his blazer and once it was gone he then started a song on it. Tucking it into the pocket of his shirt he looked at his wife and took her in his arms. They began to sway to their song and he murmured into her ear, "I wanted to dance."

"I think the others did too," Beckett replied as she smiled. "What do you want to bet they're dancing now?"

"No betting," Castle replied with a smile. "They are," he said. "But I have to wonder how long they're going to be doing that."

"Pervert," Beckett said in amusement. She pulled back slightly and then kissed him before she said, "At least we've lasted longer than the song."

"Not too much longer," Castle replied as he quickly stopped the next song when it began to play. He then picked his wife up and carried her to the bed, setting her down on it before he got on with her and said, "I almost did this earlier."

"I know," Beckett said before she pulled him down to her. They kissed passionately before they slowly parted and she then told him, "I almost told you to take me." She brushed her lips to his and whispered, "I love you."

Castle shuddered in pleasure before he said, "I love you too," and he leaned down, kissing her hungrily once more. He then moved fully on top of her body, letting her feel his arousal before he distracted her with his hand sliding under her skirt.

* * *

The room was full of heavy breathing and Beckett finally turned, getting off her husband's body that she had fallen onto after her orgasm. Lying on her back she breathed, "You're right, we did need that," panting.

Castle gave a slight grunt before he reached for his wife and then wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to his side. "We did," he finally said in response to what she had said. He felt her roll onto her side and he held her closer, kissing her forehead as that was the first thing he could reach. He then did something better, taking her lips with his own for as long as possible while his other hand ran over her hair. Moving away reluctantly he said, "Do we even want to know what time it is?"

"We should check," Beckett replied with a smile as she couldn't help remembering already how they'd been with one another that night. She watched him push himself up and smiled wider when he fell onto his back with a groan. "What is it?" she asked him.

"It's almost three," Castle said with a sigh. He then looked at his wife and told her, "Six hours…"

"Should we wait until we're back home?" Beckett asked him.

"It feels like we just got here," Castle commented.

"I know but I miss home and I miss Macca and Rita," Beckett replied.

"And you want to see Patrick," Castle told her with a smile.

Laughing Beckett pressed her cheek to his shoulder and told him, "That too but just in general being home." She couldn't help it and looked at her rings before she said, "Another five years."

"Luckily we have the anniversaries in between," Castle said before he shared a kiss with her. "And that should tell you how much I love you when I'm looking forward to it this much."

"I know," Beckett replied, a smile on her face. She let him lean into her and their kiss that time was far deeper and she held onto him the best she could as they hungrily tasted one another until finally they parted and were breathless. "If you keep doing that then I'll look forward to things in a shorter amount of time," she told him.

"Me too," Castle said, before they kissed once more.

The two kissed passionately before they then started to touch one another and though they knew they needed the rest they began to make love. They were slow and careful together, wanting that to be the perfect end to their night as they were recalling their anniversary after their discussion still. Once they'd stopped they kissed tenderly and then fell asleep, holding tightly to each other as they regained the energy they expended to satisfy one another as they'd been doing during most of that night.


	43. Friends I Still Can Recall

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Really happy getting the feedback for the last chapter so will get to my thank you for them right away! TORONTOSUN (It was great that you like how they're very good with horses since I love writing them with horses so much. And of course, I was very happy to see you liked the songs I had picked for the chapter as I'd wondered what readers would think of them!),  
MsNYC (I'm not surprised you feel like you're at the end since I have them talking about going to Dublin the next day. And it was great that you were frowning at the idea of their vacation being over since it means you enjoyed it as they did which I'm aiming for. And not surprised the thought of more is making you cheer up, nice to hear that of course! I was pleased to see you loved their relaxation over the chapter, so I knew what you meant. And you're right, people might do that towards the end of the vacation and the last time I went on a vacation like that I've done the same. So it was nice to see you thought I'd made it realistic as usual, always what I try to do! Also, good to see that you thought it was great writing as usual. Not surprised you're looking forward to what comes next, and of course happy to read that too, lol. And now you don't need to wait to see what will come next!) and  
vetgirlmx (Great you thought it was a very nice chapter of course and that you thought they had a really good day together. And I'm not surprised you picked up on that feeling you were talking about nearing the end of a vacation and being sad to go but relieved as you put it to go home, I've had that feeling a lot myself on vacation so I suppose it's natural to write it for me. And I was wondering what you'd think of the dinner and I was of course glad that you thought it was nice the couples all did that. And yeah, only four of them are going to be going to a different home but I can see what you mean that it felt like they were saying goodbye to everyone not sure why it came out like that, lol. I was really pleased to see you enjoyed them talking about Louis and Alexis' relationship 'cause you're right it was the first time both sets of parents did that. And yeah, with them related and good friends it makes things less awkward as you put it. And great that even though you don't know what exactly the next chapter will be you can't wait to see it and now you don't have to wait to!).  
Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them as usual and appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _In My Life_ written by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, from The Beatles album _Rubber Soul_.

Friends I Still Can Recall

"Girls stay there under the tree," Beckett called to her daughters as she stepped out onto the porch.

"Are they here?" Julia asked interestedly as she watched with her sisters while Beckett sat down on one of the benches.

"No, your daddy is waiting for them to ring the bell for the gate," Beckett replied with a smile as she watched the two then chase one another around the tree. They had gotten home two days before and at that moment were waiting for Patrick and his family to arrive for the weekend.

"Can we go get Macca and Rita?" Eliza asked her.

"No, I want them to stay in the backyard until everyone is settled in the house," Beckett replied, not surprised at that question since Eliza had been asking several times. She heard the door open and looked over at it, seeing her stepdaughter and Louis stepping out.

"They're not here yet," Alexis told her. "We just wanted to come outside."

"You'll have a full house," Louis said. "Even without us here."

"So you're not heading out yet?" Beckett asked the two as they sat next to her on the bench.

"No, we're staying," Alexis replied.

"Hey, they just pulled up Kate," Castle called out the open front door. He pressed the button for the gate and then walked out the door to his wife as she was standing with his daughter and Louis.

"Stay there girls," Beckett told them again as they were still underneath the tree. She watched the gate finish opening and then waved at Darnley who she quickly saw was in the passenger seat. She waved at Nkosi's parents in the car behind and waited impatiently for them both to stop. Finally, her friend was getting out of the first car and she rushed over to him, throwing her arms round him tightly as he picked her up enough to whirl her in the air once. "Oh god, good thing I put distance between us and everyone else," she said laughingly once Darnley had set her down.

"I wouldn't have hit them," Darnley replied in irritation though he was soon smiling widely at her. "How're you doing?"

"Okay," Beckett said, knowing what he was really asking. "You?"

"Great, the kids got through the flight alright so that's a good thing of course," Darnley answered. He hugged her again tightly and said, "This is your home?"

"It was Rick's first," Beckett replied, smiling widely as she watched her friend looking up at the house in obvious awe.

"And now it's both of yours," Darnley said simply. "I'm so glad to be here."

"I'm glad you're here too, now let me meet Keo," Beckett said firmly.

Seeming to shake himself then Darnley turned around and saw that his husband was standing there with their son in his arms, their daughter standing next to him. He took the baby and then turned back to Beckett saying, "Kate this is Keo, Keo this is your Aunt Kate."

Beckett wasn't sure if she could smile any wider but felt as if she were, taking Keo into her arms. "Hello Keo," she said softly to the nine-month-old baby as she gently bounced him on her hip. "He's adorable Patrick," she told her friend, looking up at him.

"He is," Castle said, smiling at his wife who turned to him in surprise. He then shook hands with Darnley, Nkosi and the man's parents before smiling at Maddy. "Hey, do you remember us?" he asked the little girl who was sucking her thumb as she was looking up at him.

"She'll warm up to you," Darnley said as he watched Beckett handing the baby to her husband.

"Bethany," Beckett said, shaking the woman's hand warmly. "Joseph, I'm happy to welcome you to our home."

"Thank you for allowing us to be here," Joseph replied with a nod.

"Yes, it was so nice of you," Bethany said, nodding to what her husband had said.

"Trevor," Beckett said, hugging the man tightly. "Everything alright?"

"Things are," the man said with a smile. "You left out one person," Nkosi then said before he stepped aside slightly.

"Hello Maddy," Beckett said, kneeling in front of the little girl. "Do you remember me at all? Us?" she added, looking up at Castle who'd given Keo back to Darnley.

Maddy moved her thumb from her mouth and then ran into her arms, hugging her around the neck tightly before Beckett stood. After she pulled away she smiled shyly at Beckett before saying, "Hi."

"Hello," she replied before hugging the little girl one more time. She was going to hand her to Castle when she paused and looked to her husband as he'd just finished greeting the others.

Darnley watched the two as they looked into each other's eyes, slightly amused at the obvious unspoken conversation between them before he watched Castle move slightly.

Seeing their parents looking at them the girls ran together over to everyone else before they stopped at the sight of Nkosi's parents though they remembered having seen them.

"Hi," Julia said, smiling at the adults. She then turned her attention over to Maddy and waved saying, "Hi Maddy, remember me and Eliza?"

"Hi!" the little girl said eagerly. Once she was set down she rushed over to the two and said shyly to Eliza, "Hi Iss!"

"Hello Maddy," Eliza said, laughing at the girl's pronunciation. "Can I get a hug?"

"Me too," Julia said, watching the little girl hugging her sister. She accepted a hug from her as well and then looked up at Darnley.

"Wait," Beckett said as she saw her friend was looking at the bench they were near. "Wait until we sit down inside to let them see him."

"Hello again," Alexis said with a smile when she found an opportunity to go over to them. She reached out and shook the adults' hands and then turned her attention to Keo and said, "Mind if I hold him?"

"Not at all, in fact you could help me out big time and carry him inside the house before your sisters say hello to him," Darnley replied, handing the baby over to her.

"And before we do that you remember Louis," Alexis directed to Darnley and Nkosi. "Mr.-" she started to say.

"Please, call us Joseph and Bethany," the man said with a smile.

"Then Joseph and Bethany this is my boyfriend Louis McCollough," Alexis introduced him.

Shaking hands with the parents Louis said, "It's wonderful to see you all made it here."

"Now we can go inside," Castle commented with a smile.

With some laughter, the two families went in and once there Castle and Beckett directed them to the family room.

"We'll let them wait here for us while we show the four of you your rooms," Beckett told the four adults as Alexis was sitting with Keo on the couch, the girls crowding around her.

"Alright, let's go," Castle said. "The girls want you to see the rest of the house."

"The bedrooms?" Nkosi asked while they went over to the entry.

"We're calling them up once we finish," Castle explained as he went up the first step of the stairs.

"Why don't you just have them come with us now, it might be better for Maddy," Nkosi said.

"Alright, kids," Castle called after looking at his wife.

"What?" Alexis asked. "And don't call me and Louis kids."

"He let you hold him?" Darnley asked in surprise, seeing the young man holding the baby.

"Yeah, he was reaching out to me," Louis replied with a smile.

With that Castle continued up the stairs and the others followed until he stopped at the top, making them do so as well as he turned to them. "This way is mine and Kate's room," he began, pointing to their right. "And-" he then began.

"Just your room?" Darnley asked in surprise.

"It's big," Beckett replied, smiling at Maddy who was stepping towards her. She held her arms out to the little girl who soon hurried over to her, picking her up and settling her on her hip.

"And the rooms you'll be in are on this side," Castle continued. "Do you want to get to yours first?"

"Our suitcases have wheels, show us what there is," Darnley replied.

"Okay then first is Julia's room," Beckett said with a smile, setting Maddy down as the little girl was starting to slightly kick her legs.

"I see her personality right in front of me," Darnley said to his friend as he watched his daughter look through the room with Julia and Eliza. "Are those trophies all yours?" he asked then, indicating the ones that were on the bookshelves.

"Oh… yeah," Julia said, starting to blush. "They're for dancing."

"Nice," Nkosi said. "Would you show us your dancing while we are here?"

"I… don't have a partner," Julia began. "Oh, but I can ask Mari to dance with me tomorrow when we have the barbecue."

"We look forward to that," Bethany said.

"It is a beautiful room," Joseph commented with a smile.

"This one is mine," Alexis said as they went across the hall. She wasn't surprised when the four glanced at the items that were obviously Louis' but was relieved when they didn't say anything about it.

"This room is mine," Eliza said to Maddy, holding her hand then tightly as they walked into it. "And you're gonna have sleepovers with me."

"Dada?" Maddy said, turning to him.

"You'll sleep with her here," Darnley replied. He laughed with the others as the little girl started to clap hard and said, "So she should love it here."

"Most likely," Castle said with a smile.

"Okay, this room is a spare," Beckett said, indicating the one next to Eliza's. "The one across is Martha's."

"She couldn't come out here? Or your dad?" Darnley asked.

"They decided to stay in the city; my dad couldn't get off work today and Martha has a play to see tomorrow night," Beckett replied. She then stayed behind when the others went ahead and said softly, "If we have a baby its room will be that one," indicating the one next to Eliza's.

"I figured," Darnley replied. "And what do you mean if? _When_."

Beckett smiled at his emphasizing the word but their families were coming out to them and they went to her father's room before they came to the guest rooms. She then watched her husband leave with the girls, Alexis and Louis to Eliza's room where they would wait until they all got together again to continue the tour. Turning to Darnley and Nkosi unpacking their room she went inside and sat at the desk that was in the room, waiting for her friend to finish. As soon as he had she started to speak but he held up his hand and then turned to his husband, making her go out to the hall to wait and give them some privacy.

"Are you giving me a private tour of your room?" Darnley asked once he'd stepped outside to her.

"There's not going to be much of a tour," Beckett replied. "It's just a bedroom."

"I'd still like to see it if you'll let me," Darnley replied. He walked with her down the hall, pausing with her to look into Julia's room to see what their daughters were doing.

"Did you get her anything from Ireland?" Beckett asked him when they continued.

"At a gift shop at the airport, a green teddy bear," Darnley replied. "She loves it though we managed to get her to leave it at home." They were at a doorway and he looked at the room inside saying, "Wow."

"That's it?" Beckett asked with a smile as she looked at him.

"Well it works for the two of you," Darnley commented. He smiled and then said, "Blue?"

"He knew I liked the color before he got it painted," Beckett replied, watching him looking at the walls. "Come inside," she then told him, taking him by the arm.

With a nod, Darnley allowed himself to be led in and he then walked around on his own, studying everything that his friend had in the room. He stopped in front of the table with numerous pictures on it and said with a smile, "You have a nice collection here. I'm not surprised you did that again."

"It's a decoration I can't let go of," Beckett said before she and her friend laughed together. "But-"

"Like I said before, it works for you both," Darnley told her. He glanced over the room again and with a nod said, "Let me see your closet."

Beckett was laughing and she led him over to it saying, "My stuff is to the left and Rick's is to the right."

Looking over the items there Darnley wasn't surprised to see that it was very neat and he nodded saying, "You two are alike in that."

"Which helps," Beckett said as she knew what he meant. She then said, "Want to see the bathroom?"

"I would," Darnley replied with a quick nod of his head. He then followed her over to the room and whistled as she led him inside saying, "That tub is a pool."

Beckett laughed softly and said, "He picked it out; he needed to get the bathroom remodeled when he moved in here. And he wanted it big."

"It was a great choice," Castle said with a smile as the two looked at him. "They're in the room, looking around. So, he likes it?" he asked his wife.

"He does," Beckett replied. "And we have the rest of the house to show still so we should go."

After regrouping with everyone out in the bedroom Castle and Beckett led them downstairs to where they went through the rooms, finishing in the kitchen.

"Can we get you anything to drink? For Maddy or Keo?" Castle asked the four.

"Can we let in Macca and Rita now?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"Yes, Alexis-" Beckett started to say.

"Just let them in?" the young woman asked. When she got a nod from her stepmother she walked over to the door leading to the yard. She wasn't surprised to see the two laying in front of the door and she opened it to them, watching them jump up onto their feet. "Come on," she said with a smile. "We have guests so be nice to them," she told them before they hurried into the house.

Hearing the sound of nails against the floor Beckett glanced over with a smile and watched as the dogs ran down the hall to them. Something came to mind then and she turned quickly to Darnley's daughter, concerned as to how she would react to them.

Maddy, seeing Macca and Rita, cried out happily and was about to rush over to them when her father stopped her.

"They're still young," Castle explained as he'd told Nkosi to do that. "We don't want her to get knocked over."

"Of course," the man replied. "Wait until they calm down Maddy," he directed to his daughter.

The toddler seemed impatient as Julia and Eliza were calming the dogs down but she was finally set down and she rushed over to the dogs.

"Wait, you have to let them smell your hand first," Julia told the toddler quickly.

"Hold it out like this," Eliza told her.

When Maddy had done so she held it out to Macca first and giggled when he licked at her palm. She did the same to Rita and when the dog licked her cheek she wrapped her arms around the Hound.

Looking at her friend Beckett shared a smile with him before she then turned her attention back to the girls who were all petting the dogs together. "There's one more place left to look," she told everyone. "Outside."

"Yeah! You can come see our pool," Eliza said to the toddler.

Castle, after the others had agreed, walked with Beckett to the door outside and they stepped down into the yard before he spoke. "There's not much to say about this," he said jokingly. "The yard, the ocean and over there is the pool we'll show you once they get tired of this," he said as the three girls were playing with the dogs, Alexis and Louis.

"That might be a while," Darnley said.

"Most likely," Nkosi added.

"Since we're waiting for them are you thinking of getting a dog yourselves?" Beckett asked her friend.

With a slight smile Darnley said, "We have but we may wait until they grow up a little more."

"Just get a breed that does well with kids," Castle said.

"Or if you're going to go to a shelter then one that likes kids," Beckett added.

"When we're ready we'll try to do that," Darnley said with a nod.

"Then what about what you want to do?" Castle asked.

"How do you decide?" Nkosi asked then as his parents went over to the kids.

"Usually we let the kids do that," Beckett replied. "So, we should probably ask them."

"We will," Castle said quickly. "Once they're finished playing…" He turned with them over to their kids, looking on while they were playing until finally they were coming back to them together.

"What do we do now?" Eliza asked her parents.

"We'll go look at the pool but first you guys need to tell us what you want to do," Castle began.

"Go swimming here at the beach," Beckett took over. "Or go swim at the pool." She tried not to laugh out loud when the three looked at each other, made difficult as Darnley was covering his mouth to hide his laughter the best way he could.

"We want to go to the pool today," Julia finally said to the adults. "And go to the ocean tomorrow."

"Okay, we'll do that," Castle replied. "But first let's get our swim things on before we see the pool."

Going back into the house it took a little time for everyone to change and once they had done so they met back outside where Castle and Beckett took their girls by their hands and walked down the path. At the pool, they pointed out the shower and then the room where the toys were for the kids before they all grabbed their chairs.

"Alright Maddy," Darnley said to his daughter once he had gotten her covered in sunscreen. "Now you need to stay with us okay?"

"Doesn't she have a vest?" Julia asked.

"She does but I want to take her without it for now," Darnley replied, picking up the toddler. He settled her on his hip before standing and he walked with everyone but his in laws to the water.

Beckett was holding Eliza's hand so she was slow getting into the water before they were on the second step together. "Are you ready?" she asked the little girl.

"Yeah," Eliza replied quickly with a smile. She followed her mother down into the water further and when Beckett let her go she started to swim out to her father who'd gotten in the water first.

"This is great," Darnley said as Beckett walked up to him. "I like the frieze over there."

"Rick gave that to me for our wedding," Beckett said. "Our first wedding."

"It works for you," Darnley said after a moment. He then said, "Want to take her?"

"Sure," Beckett replied, reaching out for Maddy. She then watched as Darnley and Nkosi swam together to the other end of the pool. Feeling someone next to her she turned to her husband and said, "You don't want to swim?"

"Alexis and Louis are there with him," Castle replied simply, nodding to the girls who were with their sister. "Wanted to spend some time with our unofficial niece."

Beckett couldn't help her smile as her husband tickled Maddy, who promptly giggled in response, and said, "We're letting her swim with her fathers though."

"Oh of course," Castle said, nodding slightly seriously. He then sat with her on the top step and they looked on while the others swam until Darnley came up to them.

"How's she doing?" he asked the two as he stood in front of them.

"Missing you apparently," Beckett said since the toddler leaned over to her father before she could answer. "But I think she's enjoying it."

"I wish Keo could have enjoyed this," Nkosi said, coming up to them and taking Maddy.

"He'll enjoy it later," Darnley reassured his husband. He then said to Beckett, "Was this all you wanted us to do today?"

"It depends on you," Beckett replied, tickling Maddy's neck.

"What do you have in mind?" Darnley asked simply.

Beckett smiled again before she said, "We were thinking of taking you downtown for lunch and then walking around."

"They have really nice shops," Castle said. "And a toy store with a mix of old fashioned toys and modern ones."

"Great, we're going there," Darnley replied, smiling at his friend again. He then couldn't help it and he hugged her tightly saying, "I'm so glad to be here."

"Believe me I am too," Beckett replied with a nod. She then said, "We'll be back," before she ducked under the water and started to swim to the deep end where the girls were.

Turning his head Castle nearly jumped into the water after her so he wouldn't have to take too long to catch up with her. They met together at the other end before he said to the girls, "You're having fun?"

"Yeah but I wish Maddy could swim with us," Julia replied.

"Why don't you go over there with her?" Beckett asked them.

"Do you think Patrick and Trevor would let us watch her?" Julia asked as her sister looked interested.

"Ask them, we're all here to watch you so she'll be alright," Castle said.

"I think it's more their choice Dad," Alexis said wryly as she swam up to them. "Come on," she said to her little sisters. "I'll take you over there and join you."

Beckett watched with her husband while their daughters swam back to the steps and when they were completely alone said to him, "What would you like to do?"

"Might as well just swim until they're ready to play," Castle commented. "Since I'm sure they'll be with Maddy for a long time." He wasn't surprised when his wife nodded and they ducked under the water together, swimming to their family. When they came up out of the water he was laughing as he said, "I don't think we can stay away, Maddy's too adorable to resist playing with."

"Yeah," Eliza said. She smiled and then laughed with the others before she said, "But she is… what does that mean?"

"It means it's hard to say no to playing with her," Beckett explained, smiling simply at her husband when he looked at her in surprise. "So let's start."

"What can we do with her?" Julia asked. She was surprised when Louis murmured to her and she smiled before nodding and climbing up the steps to go to the room with the pool toys.

"Hold on," Castle said when he saw what Julia was trying to pull out of the room. He got out and helped her with the raft and said, "I thought you would have gotten a toy."

"Louis said this way we can go with her to the deep end," the girl explained.

"Oh, you'll be with them?" Castle asked as he waited for her to go down the steps first.

"Yep, we all will fit," Julia said firmly. She then watched Eliza climb onto the raft their father held for her and joined her before they waited for Darnley to set Maddy in between them in the space there was.

Looking on while their husbands were swimming with the raft Darnley asked Beckett, "How was it coming home the other day?"

At first Beckett glanced at him but when he nodded over to the dogs she smiled and said, "It was interesting, our other neighbor that watches the girls brought them to the house for us so they were here when we got home. But their reactions to us all were… interesting."

* * *

 _"Easy you two," Castle told the girls as they got out of the car they'd brought from the city. "The dogs aren't going anywhere."_

 _"Yeah but they're waiting for us Daddy," Julia said simply with a smile. "It's mean to make them wait."_

 _"We're going right now," Beckett said as she went to where the girls were standing at the trunk. "As soon as your sister and Louis get out."_

 _Waiting for the two to step out of the car they'd driven from the city the girls knew shortly after that they could go into the house. They tried not to run to it and instead walked, opening the door for their family._

 _Beckett looked ahead when there was the sudden barking and she tried her best not to laugh as the two dogs nearly jumped on the girls. Before they could hurt the two though she was calling to Macca and Rita, getting them down off them before they walked into the house fully._

 _"They missed us," Eliza was saying then when they'd stopped walking in the foyer._

 _"I think they did," Castle said to that with a smile as he watched Rita pressing continuously against Eliza._

 _"And you guys too," Julia was quick to say then as Macca was going to Beckett and licking at her hand._

 _"Everyone," Alexis said with a smile._

 _"Can we go up to our rooms now, see them again?" Julia asked._

 _"Yes, we need to get your suitcases all set and unpacked," Castle said._

 _"We could just leave them," Alexis said jokingly._

 _"Oh no, that's all we need the suitcases out and one of us trips over them," Castle protested. "So, we're taking them upstairs. Come on." He and his wife grabbed the girls' and then said, "We'll be coming down for the rest," as theirs were still there._

 _Upstairs Julia went with her mother to her room and she watched as Beckett unzipped her suitcase. "It's so good to be home," she commented._

 _"But?" Beckett asked with a smile as she looked at her daughter who was scratching behind Macca's ear as he'd come with them._

 _"I miss going on vacation," Julia said honestly._

 _"We'll go on vacation again," Beckett told her gently as she started to put away what needed to be with her oldest's help. "But for now, let's enjoy being back at home and then your new school year."_

 _Giving her mother a quick look Julia said, "I miss being with Mari so much."_

 _"You'll have her over or spend the night at her home soon," Beckett said, running her hand over the back of her daughter's head. "Now help me get your socks put away."_

 _"Okay," Julia said with a slight sigh before she hurried over to her._

 _"You, Macca!" Beckett said when the dog suddenly tried to jump on her when she had turned around. "Down boy," she told the Wolfhound sternly. "Sit." When he had done so she allowed him to stand up and said to Julia, "I was afraid he might be a little rusty."_

 _"No, he's smart," Julia replied, scratching the top of his head again. "And he remembers."_

 _"He does," Beckett said a little absently. "Okay let's see if your daddy finished with your sister's things so we can get our stuff unpacked." She took her daughter's hand and they walked to Eliza's room next door before they stood in the doorway. "So, I'm guessing she's ready at least," she said jokingly to her husband._

 _"She is," Castle said, zipping up the second of the little girl's suitcases. "And now I am."_

 _"What now?" Eliza asked, pausing in her game of tug of war with Rita._

 _"We're going to unpack," Beckett replied as she watched the little girl stand up and come to her with Rita trailing behind her._

 _"Can the dogs come too?" Julia asked._

 _"They can," Castle said, walking over to where they were waiting for him. He then picked up Eliza and kissed her as she squealed in pleasure before he said, "Go with your sister and the dogs to the room we'll meet you there."_

 _"I wanna go," Eliza protested._

 _"Stay with them," Beckett told her firmly. "We'll be right back up." She and her husband went down to grab their suitcases and coming back to their room she found the girls both playing tug of war with the dogs. "It looks like you guys are having fun," she said teasingly as she entered first._

 _"We have to," Eliza commented._

 _"'Cause we were gone for so long," Julia added._

 _"I'm sure they're appreciating it," Castle said, sharing a smile with his wife before they went over to the bed. While they unpacked they both watched their daughters playing with the dogs and he said as he was nearly finished with his cases, "I get the feeling they're really happy right now."_

 _"What gave it away, their tails wagging or the barking?" Beckett asked, a slight smirk on her face._

 _"Both and the girls too," Castle replied, smiling fully at her. He turned around and said, "Okay, who's ready to give them some exercise?"_

 _When the girls cried out that they were Castle and Beckett took them by their hands and stepped outside to go to the stairs, meeting Alexis and Louis on the way before they were going downstairs to the backyard while the dogs barked happily next to them._

* * *

"This is a really nice stretch of beach," Darnley commented.

"I'm glad you think so, I thought the same the first time I came here," Beckett said.

Seeing the nostalgic smile on her face Darnley said, "You still remember that?"

"Of course," Beckett said, looking at him. "It was fairly significant to our relationship."

"Never mind you were investigating a case in the end," Darnley said.

"It happens with us," Beckett said. "Luckily in the end we've had vacations without cases."

"Not all of them," Darnley pointed out.

Giving him a look Beckett said, "We've had enough." She looked at Alexis who was holding Maddy and said, "When are you going to start?"

"Family vacations?" Darnley asked. At his friend's nod he said, "I think we'll wait until Keo's at least three… at least for any major trips. You realize this one is our first." He paused in mid step and said, "Why didn't you just ask what I was feeling?" in a mock annoyed tone.

"You've done the same for me," Beckett said simply, trying not to smile too widely. She laughed when he wrapped his arm a little tighter around her shoulders and they continued for a bit longer behind their families. "You're sure Joseph doesn't mind staying?" she eventually asked since his father in law had stayed behind to watch Keo.

"He would have said," Darnley replied. "Why, did you?"

"I could have taken care of him," Beckett said. "But the girls were insistent I go."

"Any reason why?" Darnley asked. "Or is it just they want their mother with them?"

"The second," Beckett replied, smiling at him. She heard laughter ahead and watched as Julia and Eliza started to chase after their father. Shaking her head, she said, "Think I should say anything?"

"I don't think it'd really do much," Darnley said. "Especially since my husband is in on the game," he added when he saw Nkosi was playfully chasing after Maddy.

"We should catch up to them," Beckett then said before they walked together quickly to their loved ones.

"Hey love," Castle said when she reached him. "Enjoy your stroll?"

"Enjoy your game?" Beckett asked him with a smile.

"A lot though I have no idea what we were playing, I was just trying to get them like they told me to do," Castle replied.

"You were an ogre Daddy," Eliza called from ahead of them.

"Oh… then that," Castle told his wife. They stopped at the path to the street they'd reached by then and he motioned to Darnley and Nkosi who were leading them with Maddy and Eliza to turn up to it. "So, what else are you going to play?" he asked Julia who was with them then.

"Going home we're going to have lunch, aren't we?" Julia asked.

"Are you hungry too?" Beckett said.

At first Julia was going to shake her head no before she stopped and then nodded before she said, "Breakfast was a long time ago."

"It was, to tell you the truth I'm starving myself," Castle commented. When she looked at him he said, "I'm not just trying to make you feel better, I really am."

"Good," Julia said with a soft laugh. "So is Lizzy."

"No surprise there," Castle said, watching ahead of them as the little girl was skipping after telling Maddy to watch her.

When they had reached their home, they found that Joseph was feeding Keo his lunch and after allowing Julia to go with Darnley and Nkosi to help them in making sure the baby finished his bottle in the backseat they left. They headed downtown and drove to the Greek place as the two men had suggested it when Castle and Beckett named the different cuisines that the downtown area had. Inside the building, they were seated at a large table and for some time the group was talking and laughing together as they looked over their menus, pausing to give their drink orders before beginning to talk once more.

"I can see why you'd want to come here," Darnley told his friend with a smile. "It's really nice."

"It is," Beckett replied. "And since I remember how you went on about the downtown of your town…" she trailed off suddenly.

"Yeah," Darnley replied. "I haven't been there since I was thrown out of my parents' home. But there are places like that in DC to visit so I'm not missing it too much."

"Mommy?" Eliza asked.

"Yes?" Beckett replied with a smile as the little girl looked hesitant to speak.

"Where are we gonna go?" Eliza said.

"We're going to walk all around," Castle answered before his wife could. "And if anyone wants to go into a store then they can."

"And yes, we're going to the toy store," Beckett added. She smiled when the girls looked eager and she watched as they turned to Maddy who was next to Eliza to tell her about the shop.

After they'd ordered their food Bethany said, "You seem like you both are native here though I know you came from the city."

"We've spent so many years here we feel like we are," Castle said.

"So, you are set on staying?" Joseph then asked.

"We are, it's home," Beckett said simply, glancing at the girls who were too busy talking to Maddy to really pay attention to them.

"How was the rest of your vacation?" Darnley asked to change the subject.

"It was great," Alexis said as he'd been looking at her and Louis. "We went to a number of really interesting places."

"Any one of those your favorite?" Nkosi asked.

"There are too many to choose from," Louis commented. "But I did enjoy the Lakes of Killarney."

"They were nice," Castle agreed. "I liked Galway… I have a partiality to that city."

"What's that mean?" Darnley asked with a slight smile on his face as he was watching him and Beckett.

"Part of my family from Ireland was from there," Beckett said. "And that area. But I'll say Waterford was my favorite."

"The crystal?" Alexis asked. When her stepmother nodded, she smiled and said, "That was nice." She glanced at the girls and turned back saying, "I'd ask them but they seem to be busy."

"I'm sure they'd say they enjoyed all of it," Beckett said before she turned back to the others. "I didn't have a chance to ask yet, how was your flight?"

"It was great especially since Keo was fine as we said before," Nkosi said first. He then smiled and said, "I was sitting with him."

"And Maddy?" Castle asked.

"She was with her grandfather," Bethany answered. She smiled at her husband and said, "She was more interested in the view outside of the plane than the coloring book her fathers bought for her."

"Eliza was like that her first flight," Castle commented.

"She was," Beckett replied, smiling down the table at their youngest. "But we waited longer than you did."

"Have you gone on any trips around DC besides Williamsburg?" Alexis asked the men.

"Of course, we went to Baltimore and Annapolis," Darnley said. "They're not very far but they were still trips."

"I have been wondering," Nkosi said as their lunch was served. When they were alone again he said to Castle and Beckett, "Are you going to be working on your next book soon?"

"We will," Beckett answered first.

"But then we'll have to take a break right away because we're going on a book tour," Castle said. "I don't know if Kate told you about that," he then directed to Darnley.

"She did and I heard you talking to Esposito about that back in Adare," the man said. "And you're sure your girls don't mind?"

"We don't," Julia said, having heard that since she and Eliza were busy eating as well as Maddy. "'lexis and Louis are gonna be here and they'll watch us," she then continued.

"We are," Alexis said. "Our first term doesn't start until the thirteenth of October and they'll be back later in September."

"It's a three week trip," Castle said. "As opposed to a three hour tour." He wasn't surprised when, in reaction, his wife rolled her eyes and Darnley started to laugh.

"He's right," Beckett finally said, shaking her head. "So, we can't really write then… maybe something here and there but we might be too busy."

"Are you planning on going around the cities at all?" Darnley asked her.

"We may," Castle replied, looking at his wife.

"He's already planned stuff," Beckett said, looking at her husband in amusement. "That's how you can tell," she said as she pointed at him.

"A few things," Castle said very simply.

"You'll let me know, right?" Darnley asked after studying him.

"Yes," Beckett said, slight laughter in her voice. "I'll e-mail you while we're there. Alright, is there anything tomorrow you want to do? I wish we could take you to the city."

"We'll go another time," Nkosi told her. "When the kids are older of course."

"We'd like to go to the beach," Darnley added.

"I wanna go too," Eliza said before anyone else could speak.

"We will," Castle assured them. "We could head over to the Farmer's Market," he told his wife.

"We need to?" Beckett asked him. When he nodded, she told Darnley and Nkosi, "We go to pick up produce and to have breakfast."

"That sounds fun," Nkosi replied, glancing at his husband.

"Then we'll join you," Darnley said. "I'm interested in seeing it since you girls just snapped to attention."

"We go often," Beckett said.

"She didn't mention they all take pictures there," Castle added.

"They have a lot of pictures saved on USB flash drives from there," Alexis said with a smile at her little sisters. "And I have some too but I don't go as often as them."

"You sold us on it," Darnley said jokingly. "We'll go with you." He then finished the last of his gyro and asked his friend, "You take pictures, right?"

"Not always," Beckett replied. "But-"

"She always has her camera," Castle interrupted her. "What? You're essentially lying to him," he then said when Beckett looked at him.

With a sigh she said, "I take it but I don't always take a lot of pictures."

"Seasonal?" Darnley suggested. When she nodded, he smiled and said, "That sounds like you."

"Then it shouldn't be a surprise," Beckett said. She finished the last of her drink and said, "We're paying."

"We're paying," Darnley said firmly.

"I do not think it is a good idea to protest," Nkosi commented. "He told me he would insist when we discussed this while changing."

Sighing Beckett watched her friend take the bill and after it was paid she walked with him outside of the restaurant. "You're going to be difficult already?" she asked.

"I didn't pay for all our meals," Darnley said in protest as it was something they'd teased each other about since their fake date. "But really it's only fair; you are going to have that barbeque for us tomorrow," he continued as they were walking together down the sidewalk with their families.

"So, you like it here?" Castle asked, coming up to them but having to walk a little behind as the sidewalk wasn't wide enough.

"He hasn't been here that long love," Beckett said as she looked back at him.

"Oh no, this was long enough," Darnley said quickly. "And I think it's very nice. I'm still surprised though," he said, looking at his friend pointedly.

"About what?" Castle asked in surprise.

"We would talk about living in the city or the suburbs," Beckett said, making a briefly annoyed expression.

"She said there was no way she'd do it," Darnley said. "And yet here you are and by that I mean you're enjoying it."

"My family is here Patrick," Beckett said though she was smiling at the same time.

"So that's how it happens," Darnley said teasingly. He laughed when Beckett pushed him and he said, "I'm glad you do enjoy it out here… it's nice and feels really peaceful." He looked at the two and said, "A surprise that you two work on cases."

"It happens," Beckett said. She then told him quickly, "We're at the toy store."

"Oh, then excuse me I better go help Trev with Maddy," Darnley replied before he went over to his husband.

"Are we letting the girls get anything?" Castle asked his wife when they were alone before going inside.

"I'll see," Beckett replied. "But I'd prefer not to," she added as he was holding open the door for her. She squeezed his arm in passing and went to the girls who were standing with Darnley and Nkosi. "Are you helping her look?" she asked the two.

"Yeah, she doesn't know the toys here," Eliza said first.

"Lizzy's going to show her the good games," Julia said. "Can I go look at the older toys?"

"I'll go with you," Beckett said, reaching over and taking her hand.

"We'll take you," Castle added as he was standing with them. He wasn't surprised when his wife glanced at him and they walked over to where the toys for the older kids were.

"Can I get something?" Julia asked.

With a smile; as she was remembering her husband's question; Beckett then said, "I'll need to see."

"Okay," Julia replied as she knew it would depend on her choice. She then looked around the dolls before her eyes went past them to the toys that were horses. Her eyes roamed over the boxes of sets with horse figurines in them before they caught on another box. She went to grab it and read it, hoping her parents weren't watching, before she turned around and went over to them. "Could I get this please?" she asked, showing her mother what she was holding.

Taking the box Beckett looked it over before she smiled at her oldest and said, "Did you choose this on purpose? You knew I'd be okay with it since it's educational."

Giggling softly Julia shook her head and said, "It looks cool," as she'd chosen a kit that was to learn how to dig fossils.

"Good choice," Castle said. "And now we need to let Eliza have something Kate."

"I know," Beckett replied. "Go get her love." She smiled as she watched her husband go and then turned to Julia saying, "Try and find something for your sister's age that deals with horses."

With a nod the girl went over everything but didn't see anything that was educational like she had. But she then spotted something and called to her mother, saying when she came to her, "We don't have any obstacles for our horses," handing over the play set of equestrian obstacles.

"Okay," Beckett said. "But she needs to look and then decide for herself."

"Mommy," Eliza said eagerly as she came up to her sister and mother. "Maddy's gonna get some new blocks."

"Did you help her pick them out?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"Yeah, she wanted me to," Eliza replied before she saw the boxes her mother was holding. "What are those?" she then asked.

"I got this," Julia said, showing her sister the box that she'd found. "And you can pick something now."

"What?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"Look and see if you find anything you like," Castle told her, smiling at the little girl's tone of voice.

Nodding Eliza turned to the play sets and stopped at once, about to open her mouth to speak when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Looking up at Beckett she saw the other box in her hand was the same one she'd stopped at. She smiled and asked, "You knew?"

"Your sister, she found it," Beckett explained to her. She laughed softly as the little girl turned to Julia and threw her arms around her before they let go of each other.

"Can I-" Eliza started to say to her mother when she turned to look at her.

"You can; you'll share with your sister, right?" Castle asked, answering instead of his wife because he knew they agreed already. When Eliza nodded, he said, "Perfect. Do you know where they went with Maddy?"

Nodding Eliza reached up and took her father's hand before she took him and the rest of her family to the section of books. "Maddy," she said, taking the box from her mother. "Look what I got," showing it to the toddler who was on her father's lap.

"Easy honey," Darnley said to his daughter when she started to hit her hand on the top of the box. "I think that means she likes it," he told the little girl.

"Me too," Eliza said with a smile.

"We are ready," Nkosi said, standing up. "We were just finishing looking through this book for the kids. "Oh, thank you… wait," he started to say before Beckett took the books in his hand from her.

"I'm holding it for you," Beckett said with a smile, watching him adjust Keo in his arms. "Not buying it."

"This was a nice place," Darnley said as he let Eliza and Julia take Maddy by her hands to walk up to the front of the store. "I can see why you like it," he said as he playfully nudged Beckett with his elbow.

"Why?" Castle asked, watching them.

"I always told him I preferred natural things," Beckett said. "Of course while we were talking about that… why had we brought the subject up?" she then said to her friend.

"We were walking by a toy shop and saw the display with those kinds of toys in it," Darnley answered. "And you said that as soon as we walked by."

"That," Beckett said to her husband with a smile. "But everything isn't natural with them," she said, nodding to the boxes Castle was holding.

"When they were babies…" Darnley started to say before he trailed off. He mouthed a quick sorry to his friend, slightly surprised that she didn't seem to mind.

"It's alright," Beckett said reassuringly. "When she was younger I got her those kinds of toys when I needed to."

"You two can stay here," Castle said suddenly. "I'll go ahead and pay."

Staying at the end of the aisle they'd walked through Beckett told Darnley, "I had to buy toys a little younger for her."

"Why?" he asked in surprise.

"Because she didn't have too many toys in her home… at least ones that were purely for fun," Beckett explained.

"Her mother?" Darnley asked, keeping his voice down.

With a slight incline of her head Beckett said, "I think she wanted her to focus on her education. So, I went back to what she wasn't able to have then."

"Too bad she won't know what you did for her," Darnley commented to her.

"I don't need her to, she knows that I love her," Beckett said with a smile at him. "Come on, we should go."

After everyone was finished in the store the group went outside to meet with Alexis and Louis who had gone to one of the children's clothing boutiques.

"Did you find something for Erin?" Castle asked the young man.

"A sweater, Lex said it would be quite nice for fall," Louis said. "I'll give it to her when we see her back home."

"Where are we going now?" Alexis asked her father and stepmother.

"The bookstore," Beckett said, her eyes going quickly to the girls who were watching them closely. She wasn't surprised when the girls hurried over to her and took her hands and she said, "You don't want to walk with your friend?"

"Trevor is holding her," Julia pointed out.

"Keo wants to walk with you," Eliza said, watching the baby reach out for her.

Julia smiled as she watched the way her mother took Keo from Joseph, cooing at him before she let him take her index finger with his hand. "He's strong?" she asked as her mother looked around at them in surprise.

"Very," Beckett said, smiling. "Baseball?" she asked Darnley and Nkosi.

"Or cricket," Nkosi answered with a smile.

"Do you know how to play?" Eliza asked interestedly as she stopped and turned to him.

"Informally," Nkosi replied, taking her hand when he reached her. "When I came here to America it became baseball instead."

"Either way he'll be able to throw," Beckett said with a smile as they then walked into the bookstore.

"Do you want me to take him?" Darnley asked as his friend was remaining at the front of the store.

"No thank you," Beckett replied, smiling at Keo.

"At this point I'm surprised everyone's not guessing what you want," Darnley said. When she glanced at him he said, "You're acting like a mother."

"Because I am," Beckett said simply, smiling at the baby again as he stared at her with wide eyes.

"I'm going with Trev," Darnley said, hugging her with one arm and carefully. "I'm hoping Kate."

Beckett didn't reply to that and instead went over to the table that was at the other window to sit down, setting Keo on her lap. She then began to tease the baby with her fingers, pressing the tips against his as he held up his hand, talking to him about all the shells they were going to see on the beach the next day.

Castle, letting Julia look at her books on her own, went over to the front of the store as he had been able to see Darnley was on his own. Getting to where his wife was he paused and watched her as she was playing with Keo. He couldn't help the smile on his face before he walked over to her and said, "You're not planning on getting anything?"

"Not really," Beckett said. Handing Keo to him she said, "I'm hoping the girls are with someone."

"Julia isn't but she isn't too far from someone," Castle answered simply.

"Okay," Beckett said. "Let's take him back to his parents and then we'll look with Julia."

"Great I'll let her know she can get a book," Castle said. When his wife looked back at him he told her simply, "I knew."

Beckett just rolled her eyes before she turned back ahead of them and made her way over to the kids' books to reunite with their daughters.


	44. Friends I Still Can Recall (Part 2)

"The selection here is as good as the boutiques in DC," Darnley was telling Beckett and Alexis as he held up the dress he'd found for Maddy.

"That will be great for Christmas," Alexis told him. "Does she like this color?" she asked as it was a lilac hue.

"She seems to right now," Darnley replied after he slipped the dress back into its bag. "And I think she likes this one."

"Since she grabbed it when you tried to have her try it on…" Beckett said with a smile.

"Well that was a great shopping trip," Darnley said as he set the bag in the room's closet. "Thank you for showing us that."

"It was our pleasure," Beckett replied. "And you're sure you don't mind them playing outside?"

"I told you already no," Darnley said. "But your husband and mine better have kept them away from the water."

Laughing with Alexis, Beckett said, "Why don't we check and see?" With that they left the guestroom and made their way downstairs, reaching the door out to the yard to find that Joseph and Bethany were there, looking outside.

"Are they alright?" Darnley asked.

"They are," Bethany said with a smile as she looked at him. "They're still watching the kites."

Stepping outside Beckett went over to where her husband was and she said, "How is he?" as he was holding Keo again.

"Great though he seems to be watching the dogs more," Castle told her.

"They're easier to spot for him," Beckett replied before she kissed his cheek. She had to laugh as the baby then patted her cheek. She kissed his hand before she said, "Do they still want to go down to the sand?"

"They do," Castle replied. "They were trying to say you wouldn't mind."

"And Patrick would have," Beckett said with a smile. "But we should get them to stop now."

"Good luck, they're really involved," Castle commented with a smile.

"Girls," Beckett said, going to where the two were standing with Maddy and their kites above them.

"Hey Mommy," Julia said with a smile. "What're we gonna do now?"

"I heard that you wanted to go down to the sand," Beckett said, helping Eliza bring in her kite. "Did you change your mind?"

"No, help us," Julia said then.

Beckett did so and once the two kites were in she had them put them away on the patio before she watched them running back.

"Can we take Maddy down?" Eliza asked.

"Yes, make sure you hold her hands tightly," Nkosi said as he and the others were walking down with them to the beach.

"Wait," Castle said suddenly. "You two need to get some pails for the shells." He hurried over to the patio and grabbed two from the box of toys before he went back down.

Together, with Joseph and Bethany following them, the families went to where the water was breaking before the girls stepped into it and started to jump around with the toddler crying out loudly in joy. The adults watched silently before Darnley was the first of them to speak, making the others turn to him in response.

"I really regret not getting a beach house," he said. He looked at the others and said, "We could have."

"We would have had to commute into the city," Nkosi pointed out to his husband.

"And you can visit here of course," Castle said.

"Girls hold onto her," Beckett said as she'd glanced over at the kids and saw that the toddler was trying to step further ahead of them.

"Don't let her sit," Castle added quickly.

"We won't," Julia said reassuringly. She held onto Maddy's arm with both her hands before the toddler started to laugh and she and her sister followed her back to the adults.

"She's tired of the water already?" Louis said jokingly as Nkosi picked her up.

"She might want us to take her," Darnley said to his husband.

"Mommy," Eliza said, taking her hand. "Will you come with us?"

"Yes, just let me get my shoes off," Beckett replied with a smile. She was surprised when her daughters waited for her until she was barefoot. When Castle went to the other side of Julia and took her hand she smiled at him as she was holding both of their daughter's hands saying, "Didn't want to be left out?"

"No, are we staying here for a while or should we walk?" Castle asked her.

"Do you two want to stay here?" Beckett asked Darnley and Nkosi ahead of them.

"No, we'll walk through the water," Darnley said first. He then spoke to his in laws before he said, "They'll stay here with Keo; sit on those chairs."

"Go ahead," Beckett replied when her friend looked to her. "Just walk west and whenever you want to stop or if we do then say." She watched the two men continuing with their daughter and smiled saying, "I love seeing him with her."

"You never thought he'd be a dad," Castle stated.

"I just knew I wouldn't be able to see it," Beckett corrected him. "Remember I mentioned that when I said it before."

"Go ahead with her," Castle said as he could see the way Eliza was kicking her legs in the water. He watched with Beckett and Julia as she went and said to his wife, "I'm glad you thought of Maddy sleeping over with her."

"I knew she was going to ask," Beckett said.

"Oh, she didn't say anything to me," Julia said quickly as she realized that her parents were looking down at her.

"So eventually she was going to," Castle commented with a smile as he squeezed her hand. He was startled when she let him go and was about to tell her to let Maddy walk with Eliza and Darnley before she passed them and went to Alexis and Louis who were ahead of him. About to comment on that he felt a hand slip into his and he looked at his wife, seeing her smiling at him. "Think she did that on purpose?" he asked her.

"No, she realized she wanted to walk with them," Beckett said simply. She felt him entwine their fingers and she smiled again before she said, "I think I know why you said for us to go to the restaurant."

"I wasn't choosing that one for us to dress up," Castle replied. "I just wanted them to go to a good restaurant and that's one of the best."

"And for me to dress up," Beckett said simply.

Castle opened his mouth to protest before he sighed and said, "Partially that."

"At least you were honest in the end," Beckett said with a slight laugh. She then said to him, "What are you thinking about?" as she noticed him glancing out at the water.

"Just trying to think of what to ask Patrick," Castle replied. When his wife looked at him he said, "Another story."

Rolling her eyes Beckett said, "I'm fairly sure that you've heard everything."

"Not really," Darnley said, watching as the couple stopped at his words. "We're going to head back."

"There's got to be something," Castle said in protest.

"Should I think of something?" Darnley asked his friend.

"Go ahead, I'm not sure when you'd be able to find something we haven't mentioned before," Beckett said while they were starting on their way back home.

For a while the group was quiet as Darnley was obviously thinking before he breathed out and said, "That parade."

"Oh…" Beckett said, suddenly recalling with that word.

"Parade?" Alexis asked.

"The Gay Pride Parade," Darnley replied.

"You went to it?" Castle asked in surprise.

"She lured me there," Darnley said, glaring at his friend before he started to laugh with her. "No, she said we were going to lunch and since I didn't know where the parade was we ended up walking to it."

" _Is this family friendly_?" Castle asked his wife.

"It is," Beckett replied in English, smiling at his use of Irish. "Go ahead Patrick," she said when she saw that he was looking at her.

"Okay, so we were walking down the sidewalk; Kate dragging me down the street," Darnley told everyone.

* * *

 _"Kate this is insane, what if someone sees me?" Darnley was saying to his friend, trying to pull his hand out of her grip._

 _"We were on our way to lunch and decided to check this out," Beckett said simply to him. She wasn't surprised when he groaned loudly behind her and they soon stopped, turning to the street. She watched as Darnley looked at some people with rainbow flags walking by before a float with some men dancing on it appeared after. She bit at her lower lip to hold back her wide smile at the way his eyes seemed to lock in place though they were moving by. She squeezed his shoulder before she heard some whistles and looked down the sidewalk. Her eyes widened and her heart feeling like it was dropping she grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her tightly._

 _"What are you-" Darnley started to say, looking at her in shock. He then looked ahead of them and saw why she'd done that. "Hey Riggs," he said to their fellow trainee who was walking up to them._

 _"Hey, did you guys get caught in this too?" the man asked with a smile._

 _"Yeah, we were heading to the deli down the street," Beckett said first. "Got a little sidetracked."_

 _"Oh, I don't think you'll have much of a chance," Riggs replied with a grin. "They're batting for the wrong team."_

 _"Too bad," Beckett said with a smile at Darnley. "Listen," she said to Riggs. "You won't tell anyone about this right?"_

 _"Nah, hope you guys have a great time, see you on Monday," the man replied before he continued down the street._

 _Breathing out at the same time as Beckett, Darnley said, "Good thing you spotted him."_

 _"Good thing it was_ him _," Beckett said. "But do you want to watch a little longer?"_

 _"Is there a window looking out on the street?" Darnley asked in a whisper._

 _"Yes," Beckett said, slightly laughing before they walked together down the street to the deli. She let her friend get their table while she ordered their sandwiches and carrying the plates once she had them back she smiled as he almost bounded over to her. "Enjoying the view?" she murmured as they went back to the front window._

 _"Immensely," Darnley replied, smiling at her. "Thank you."_

 _"You said you've never been to one," Beckett replied. "So, I wanted you to have the chance to see. And this is a fairly famous one."_

 _With a smile Darnley said, "What about you?"_

 _"What about me?" Beckett asked him in slight surprise._

 _"Do you mind this," Darnley said, nodding out the window._

 _Glancing out; where there was another float going by; Beckett said, "The view isn't too bad though it's looking only."_

 _Darnley couldn't help laughing before he said, "As long as you're okay with this."_

 _"I am," Beckett reassured him. She was going to take a bite of her pastrami sandwich when suddenly her friend was grabbing her, hugging her tightly. She quickly let go of her food and turned to him, embracing him back as much as he was doing with her. When they let go of one another they then spoke about their training, watching the parade go by outside at the same time._

* * *

"This is great," Darnley said, looking around the patio.

"Good thing you came in the summer," Beckett said with a smile. "Or else we'd be stuck inside."

"So, you and Rick come here often?" Darnley asked.

"We came here our first time bringing Julia to the beach house, actually it was the first time we managed to go out," Beckett replied. "We danced right over there."

"Sounds like it was a great date," Darnley said.

"It was but you can't really say they were dates," Beckett replied, looking back at him.

Darnley nodded before he said, "You look great you know. I hope your husband said that first."

"He did," Beckett assured him with a smile. "You figure he'd get tired of my dresses as I don't buy new ones constantly."

"Look over at the railing where they are," Darnley murmured to her.

Beckett glanced at him before she looked to where he'd indicated and then saw what he was talking about. Her husband, watching the girls with Nkosi while Nkosi's parents were having an aperitif with Alexis and Louis, was glancing over at her and she smiled before giving him a slight wave of her hand. When he did it back to her as well she looked at Darnley and said, "I guess I shouldn't worry."

"No," Darnley replied. "He doesn't…"

"What?" Beckett asked, turning to look at him.

"Does he show much interest in other women?" Darnley replied.

"You saw the one at the bar, right?" Beckett asked.

"Then I would have to ask if your daughters are worried about him doing much more than looking," Darnley pointed out.

"Trust me," Beckett replied. "He's not looking for long."

Darnley raised his eyebrows in reaction before he laughed and said, "Looking at you right now I doubt he would."

"The table's ready," Beckett said then as she saw the hostess was coming over to them from their table they'd been waiting to be prepared for them. "I'll go get them." She ignored the wink her friend gave her and went over to the others, touching her husband's arm. "We're being seated," she said as he turned to her.

"Oh, guys we better go," Castle said. He handed Keo; who he'd been holding; to Nkosi and stayed behind as his wife's hand was giving his arm a squeeze. "What is it?" he asked before she was suddenly kissing him on the lips gently.

" _Tonight_ ," Beckett said simply.

" _Tonight_ ," Castle said with a nod, staring at her intently at her slightly breathy tone. He grabbed her hand and raised it to his lips, kissing the back of it before he held it as they walked over to the table where the rest of the group was sitting down.

Looking at the menu Beckett eventually said, "We saw dolphins here a few times."

"We saw them," Julia said quickly.

"Why didn't you call us?" Alexis asked her teasingly.

Julia smiled and said, "You were having your drink."

"There weren't many," Castle said. He had to pause there to order with everyone else and when they were alone he told them, "Just three and they were passing by."

"Fishy Dada," Maddy told her father.

"She didn't really react," Darnley said after kissing the side of the toddler's head.

"She was stunned," Nkosi said with a smile watching him. "But she obviously enjoyed it."

"Obviously," Darnley said. Their drinks were brought out then and he held up his glass saying, "I think it's our turn now. Thank you so much for having us here and we're enjoying it a lot. We can't wait for tomorrow."

"And we do not want to leave," Nkosi added.

"You have time before that," Alexis said with a smile. "Will you come back here?"

"When we have the chance," Darnley said, glancing to his friend.

"You'll have an open invitation," Beckett said, turning to look at her husband.

"She's right," Castle said, smiling briefly at her. "Just give us a warning before you come into town."

"We will," Darnley said, slightly laughing.

"Dad, Kate," Alexis said. "What about your book?"

"What about it?" Castle asked.

"The plot?" Alexis said.

"Shh," Beckett said before her husband could say anything. "He thinks someone might be listening in to us."

With a frown Castle said, "Don't pretend you know me."

"I do know you," Beckett said simply. She smiled when her husband rolled his eyes and then said to the others, "We're not going to divulge, mainly because we're not sure yet what we're doing exactly."

"I thought you would have talked about it at some point," Alexis explained.

"Not yet, once the girls are back in school," Castle said.

At her father's tone; and the look he gave to Beckett; Alexis smiled and said, "I'm guessing that was what he demanded."

"She knows you too," Beckett said to her husband with a smile. Their food was being served and she turned her attention to Darnley and Nkosi, wanting to involve them as well as they began to eat.

* * *

"So, everyone's asleep," Darnley said as he sat down next to Beckett under the gazebo. "And my husband is in our room."

"And Keo?" Beckett asked him.

"He's fine, he's with my parents," Darnley replied. He then looked around them and said, "This is where he proposed?"

"Yes," Beckett said. She smiled when he looked at her and said, "I was thinking about the moment, it was romantic."

"I can imagine it was," Darnley replied. He then turned to look down to the ocean though he couldn't really see it and he said, "I still regret not being here."

"You came to our second wedding," Beckett said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "And that was more than enough."

"Oh by the way, your husband went to your room too," Darnley told her.

Laughing Beckett stood with him and said, "Is that a hint?"

"I don't know what you're going to do, I don't care," Darnley replied as they remained under the gazebo. He saw her friend just staring at him and he finally said, "Okay, okay I looked into the room and saw some flowers."

"And…" Beckett tried to get him to continue. When he shook his head, she sighed before she pulled him over to the house. After she locked the door she said, "Go, I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay," Darnley said. "Thank you for this."

"I'm not sure you need to," Beckett said, stepping up to him. She hugged him tightly and told him, "I'm glad you came."

"So am I," Darnley told her seriously. He smiled and said, "Night."

"Goodnight," Beckett said with a smile before they walked together over to the stairs and then made their way up. At the top, she squeezed his hand before they split up and she walked down the hall to hers and Castle's bedroom.

"He told you, didn't he?" he said as soon as he saw his wife.

"He did but he didn't mention the number…" Beckett replied as she looked at the vases scattered in the room.

"At least I went with one flower," Castle replied, glancing around as well.

A smile on her face Beckett went to him and she cupped his cheek, kissing him on the lips tenderly before she pulled away. "Did you have anything planned?" she asked him.

"Not really, I was just going to let things happen as they will," Castle said, holding the small of her back. "I'm so glad you wore this," he couldn't help saying before she spoke.

Beckett smiled, as she was wearing her blue lace dress, and said, "It seemed the best choice."

Castle realized that only one of her arms was around his neck and he looked at her other hand. "Cards?" he asked in amusement when he spotted the deck in hand.

"You don't want to play?" Beckett replied, holding them up to him.

"Don't put words into my mouth," Castle told her teasingly. He smiled as she laughed and then took her by the hand to lead her over to the bed. "Here or-" he started to say in realization.

"Here is fine," Beckett replied as she sat down on the edge. She watched her husband soon doing the same and took the cards from him, taking them out and shuffling them a few times. "What've you got on?" she asked him.

Castle didn't answer at first, instead took off his blazer and shoes, before he told her, "Three."

"A short stretch," Beckett commented as she dealt the cards. "I was going to put a couple more things on," she told him.

"We have enough," Castle said. When he realized how forceful his tone was he cleared his throat slightly and said, "I think we do."

Reaching over as he was picking up his cards Beckett stopped him and squeezed his hand saying, "I think the same."

Castle, seeing the seriousness of her tone in her expression as well, smiled at her before he leaned over enough so they could kiss. It was very gentle and they lingered but he could still taste her on his lips until finally they slowly pulled away. "Okay," he said, clearing his throat. He looked down at his hand and smiled slightly saying to his wife, "What do you think?"

"About what?" Beckett replied simply, getting rid of a card and then taking another. "Ready?" she asked before he could answer her question. When he set down his hand she did the same with hers and then smirked slightly saying, "Interesting."

"I know, usually I win first," Castle said jokingly. He was about to start unbuttoning his shirt when his wife's hands appeared in his line of sight and he moved his own. Watching her deftly undoing them all he took over in taking it off and throwing it over towards the armchairs though he didn't quite make it. He didn't care, as he was more focused on shuffling the cards himself that time.

Beckett shifted slightly and she told her husband, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Castle said honestly. "That last night was great."

"It was," Beckett commented, trying not to recall their last night in Dublin and their lovemaking there. She took the hand that he then dealt and she studied her cards, trying not to let her husband see what she had in her expression.

"Okay," Castle said when they were still and not reaching for the deck. He set down his cards first, seeing that his wife hadn't been able to beat his hand of three sixes. "Here," he told her, standing up with her. He waited for her to turn around before he unzipped her dress and assisted her in getting it off. He breathed out as she was left in her panties and shoes and told her, "Do you still want to play?"

"Yes," Beckett replied. She sat down first; so he would follow her lead as he was just staring at her; and then told him while she shuffled, "I'm glad you didn't put any petals on the bed."

"I was so tempted," Castle said, looking around at the coral roses he'd ordered to be delivered. "I still could," he told her.

Beckett wanted to protest but with the way her husband was looking at her she found it hard to. She knew he did want her okay for it so she dealt the cards and then told him, "Okay but we finish first."

"You want to be naked?" Castle asked.

Pausing Beckett thought for a moment before she said, "Yes because I don't want to stop yet."

"Neither do I," Castle said, glancing at her breasts that he could see easily.

"Pervert," Beckett said, looking over her hand at him.

"Thank you," Castle replied simply. He set down his cards after exchanging two of them and watched his wife's with interest. "It looks like we're taking turns…" he said as she'd beaten his pair of jacks with three aces. He didn't wait for her to comment and then stood up, opening the fly of his trousers as she watched him. "I…" he started to say when he saw how big the bulge in his boxers was.

"You could take those off and then put on your shoes," Beckett commented.

"Pass," Castle said quickly before he sat back down. Shuffling he tried not to go too quickly, dealing out the cards before he looked at his hand.

The two were quiet as they both exchanged cards and Beckett put down the ones she had, looking at her husband's to see she'd lost.

"I really hope we aren't taking turns," she told him with a smile. Beckett reached out to him then, placing her hand on his shoulder to keep him from going over to her before she unbuckled her heels and kicked them over to where Castle's shirt was laying. As soon as they were looking at each other she dealt the next hands. She heard her husband sucking in his breath and she sighed saying, "You don't have the dead man's hand, do you?"

Castle opened his mouth to answer before he started to laugh and finally said, "No but I think I know who's going to win." He watched her put down what she had and showed her his cards saying, "Stand up."

"Oh, don't be so cocky," Beckett told him teasingly as he'd spoken to her in a mock stern tone. She wasn't surprised when he didn't answer and instead reached for her hips, hooking his fingers into the waistband of her panties. She stepped out of them and helped her husband with his boxers before she let him go. Sighing she said, "I'm regretting agreeing to this."

"No you're not," Castle said simply, taking the roses from the table where their pictures were before he began to pluck the petals and toss them on the bed which she had turned down for him. As soon as he was done he set the vase of stems aside and rushed to his wife, gathering her in his arms before he pulled her close to him. "What do you want my love?" he asked her huskily as his arousal was rubbing against her at that point.

"Just you," Beckett said before she brought him down to her for a kiss. It was deep and heavily sensuous and she wasn't sure how long she could take it when suddenly he pulled away from her. He picked her up and she didn't protest as it wasn't very far to the bed where he laid her in the middle. She could feel the rose petals at her back and smell them as well, letting her body writhe among them until she looked up. "I'm ready," she told her husband as he had been staring at her.

Breathing out heavily Castle climbed up on the bed and leaned down to kiss her deeply. He let that go on for some time before he pulled away and said, "Not just yet."

Beckett wanted to protest but before she could speak she felt her husband's hand on her stomach, trailing down it carefully. She felt him stop and do that again, making her close her eyes at the pleasure that caused before finally he moved. But a second later he was descending to her breasts and she cried out heavily at the sensation of him soon suckling at her left nipple. Her arms reached up and she clung to the back of his head as he soon brought his tongue into play and she found herself writhing on the petals a second time.

Castle felt dizzy with the smell of the roses coupled with the scent of his wife and the way she felt moving against him. He soon went to her other mound where he repeated the same ministrations and finally he pulled away to look down at her. "I don't want to just jump into it," he said as he was holding himself tense above her.

"Don't worry, you aren't," Beckett assured him, stroking his cheek gently.

Shaking his head Castle said, "Not yet." He was kissing her again and that time he made them quick and rough until they were completely breathless. "A little more," he said, about to move down to her.

Beckett stopped him before he could go any further than he had and reached down in between them, grasping his erection off his stomach. She ran her hand up and down it one time before letting him go so she could cup him. She wasn't surprised when he let out a heavy hiss of air and she was tempted to stroke him again before she finally said, "I want something tonight."

"You decided?" Castle asked her with a smile, relieved as she'd stopped touching him before he lost all control.

"I did," Beckett said before she reached up to him and whispered into his ear. She wasn't surprised to feel him freeze and she smiled when he pulled away to look at her. "Do you know how long it's been since we've done that?" she asked him with a slight smirk on her face.

"A while," Castle said. "You're sure?"

"I'm expecting to come twice this time," Beckett said, getting up then so they could get into their position.

Castle paused in moving the pillows and looking at his wife he asked her, "How many times do you want to…?"

"As many as we can fit in by one," Beckett replied. "It's not much time but I don't want to be tired tomorrow."

"Are you going to…?" Castle started to say before he watched her set the alarm on her phone. He smiled when she turned back to him and took her in his arms before they were kissing one another passionately, embracing one another tightly. When they'd stopped, he helped her move back onto the bed and followed her, assisting her in getting into the position she'd asked for. Once she was ready he waited for her to say that she was, not wanting to risk anything until she spoke, ears straining to hear her though the room was quiet. It felt like it took ages but finally she was speaking and he leaned down closer to hear her even better.

"Rick… please," Beckett found that was all she could say. She breathed out heavily when she felt her husband behind her and she tried her best to keep herself up on her hands and knees while he positioned himself. She could feel him sliding into her and she hissed a little before he stopped once they were coupled. "I don't want you to stop," she told him as she could feel immediately that he wasn't going to take long to find her g-spot.

"I know and I won't," Castle reassured her. He gave a very experimental thrust at first just to see how she would react and when she cried out he nearly stopped. He quickly recovered and started to move faster, groaning when he felt how tightly she was squeezing around him. He tried to get used to the sensation before it could overwhelm him and finally he felt he'd done so. He leaned over and began to kiss at her back as she was still up on her hands, brushing his lips around the backs of her shoulders. When he reached her spine, he flicked his tongue out to her skin, trying not to shudder too hard at the taste of her.

Beckett, in reaction to her husband's tongue, cried out and then nearly collapsed on the bed. She hissed when he suddenly struck her g-spot before that turned into another cry and she was shortly after gripping the bed beneath her as he didn't stop. She was pleased for a moment that he wasn't as it was exactly what she wanted but then wondered if she should stop him. The pleasure was building up within her quickly and her teeth were soon clenching at the sheet as well it was so intense. But before she could do that for too long she felt a burst of sensation; more so than what she already had been feeling; and she called out in warning, "Rick I'm going to come!"

Castle didn't reply, he couldn't as abruptly his wife was orgasming and he had to withdraw from her body as quickly as he could. He somehow managed to turn her over and he held her, not too tightly as he wanted to watch her while she was going through her pleasure and at the same time he rubbed her clit carefully. He tried his best to ignore the throbbing of his own body and got a distraction from it when she suddenly passed out. At that point, he held her tighter against him, checking to make sure that she was alright. When he was sure she was, he reached over to gently cup her cheek and waited for her to come to while he caressed her hair.

Opening her eyes and blinking rapidly Beckett recalled where she was and remembered her husband. Turning her head to him she smiled as she saw that he was watching her closely and she murmured, "Good boy."

"Hey," Castle said in protest though he was smiling at her. "How're you?"

"Good… I'm still throbbing," Beckett replied with a wide smile on her face. She took his hand and then pressed a kiss to his fingertips before she made him touch her entrance.

Shuddering in pleasure at the sensation Castle said, "I can feel that."

Beckett was about to ask; teasingly; if he was too when he was taking her hand and wrapping it around his member. She looked up at his face and watched him as she slowly ran her hand up and down him as she'd done previously. She was a little startled he was having her doing that but realized why he was. "This won't get me ready fast enough," she told him.

His eyes shooting open as he realized she was right Castle moved so she let him go and he laid on top of her, having her help him slide inside of her once more. "I should have remembered you wanted this twice," he told her.

"Now you do," Beckett replied as she raised her legs. She hooked her right around his waist before her left slid until her foot was directly between his knees. When he started to move, she was crying out and grabbing onto him by the shoulders before she started to move with him. He was going fast so she tried her best to match him though it took her some time to do so. When they finally were moving together she started to run her fingers through his hair, scratching at his scalp a little and feeling him shuddering against her in response. She moved her head enough so their lips were meeting and she wasn't surprised in the slightest that he was trying to overpower her tongue with his own. Finally, he'd managed to achieve that and she pulled away after allowing him some time before she let her head fall back.

Taking her hint Castle descended to her neck, kissing around it before he went to the hollow of her throat. Nibbling at it he was soon clenching his teeth together as her moans in response to him were affecting him greatly. He was tempted to stop moving to give them a little bit of a break but he couldn't make himself do it. Groaning heavily in joy he moved to kiss her, crushing his lips against hers before they were fighting playfully with their tongues once more. Finally, he knew he needed to stop and he did so slowly, wanting to give his wife some warning. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

"No, I knew that was going to happen," Beckett said rapidly so she could reassure him, stroking the back of his head. "You had to wait for a while?"

"You weren't out for that long," Castle told her quickly. "But I was watching you; did you know that I turned you over?"

"I think so," Beckett said slowly. "I was a little preoccupied remember."

"I do," Castle said, nuzzling her lips with his own once he'd spoken. He then kissed her passionately as her touch reminded him of the kisses that they'd been sharing up until that point. He tried not to go too crazy before finally he eased off her and pulled away saying, "You still taste a little like strawberries."

Beckett smiled and told him, "I saw you watching me while I ate; I'm surprised you didn't have me do that before we started." She let out a heavy cry of joy when he started to thrust again within her and she ran her hands around his back and shoulders. It was a way to give her some time as the pleasure had built while they'd been moving together before. But she knew it wasn't going to work and she quickly told her husband, "I hope you're ready to come."

"You?" Castle asked.

"Yes, hurry…" Beckett breathed out to him as she felt him starting to move his hips to try and change the angle.

Hearing the slight desperation in her voice Castle began to thrust harder though he wasn't sure he would be able to do so. He heard his wife crying out and he realized that he had been able to just a bit but he was kissing her which distracted him enough to make them last for several more minutes. He had to literally tear himself away from her and then said, "Come for me Kate, I want to feel you coming with me…"

The way her husband's tone was so husky made Beckett tremble a second before she literally froze and arched her back hard as her climax struck her. She was moving against him and crying out his name repeatedly, unable to say anything else. She wasn't experiencing that by herself for long before she felt her husband joining her. Her breath stopped for a moment before her cries started up again and she had no idea how long they were like that, moving wildly on the bed until she was stopping first. Her breath was coming out in heavy pants as she felt her husband still thrusting against her wildly. Finally, he stopped with a heavy groan of her name; which he had been chanting up until then; and she held him to her as he slumped against her body.

Castle tried to speak but found he was having a hard time doing so as he needed to recover. He finally stopped himself and recovered fully before he said, "I adore you."

Smiling Beckett said, "I adore you too Rick." She watched him as he moved to get off her, sighing when he left her body. She waited for him to get onto his back before she pressed against his side and told him, "You need a time out?"

"I thought you would," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when she rolled her eyes and he said, "Just for a second."

Beckett was going to speak when suddenly her husband was turning her around onto her back before he reached down to cover her abdomen with his hand. She kept him from talking by kissing him deeply before he was hurrying to respond to her, their tongues meeting sensuously in her mouth before they slowly parted.

"It's hard not to think about," Castle told her seriously. "I want us to have another baby… badly."

"So do I," Beckett assured him. She smiled and said, "I remember you with Eliza."

Castle nodded and said, "You're remembering something specifically."

"The first time we gave her a bath," Beckett said, trying not to roll her eyes at his guess.

Laughing briefly Castle then said, "That ended up being a family affair… I wonder why our parents didn't join in."

"They were going to get dinner," Beckett reminded him with a smile. She wasn't surprised when he kissed her and after they had parted she lay with him as he caressed her abdomen, remembering that evening when they'd given their daughter her first bath.

* * *

 _"The bath isn't gonna hurt her is it Mommy?" Julia asked as she watched her mother set her baby sister into the tiny bathtub._

 _"No," Beckett replied with a smile as Eliza was looking at them with wide eyes. She began to smile as the baby made a cooing sound and then turned to her husband who was with them; Alexis on the other side of Julia. "No tips or corrections?" she asked him teasingly._

 _"No," Castle said simply. When she glanced at him he said, "I'm serious you're doing a great job."_

 _"How are you doing Kate?" Alexis asked as they watched her bathe Eliza._

 _"Good, getting slightly less sore," Beckett replied as she smiled at the baby who was keeping her eyes on her._

 _"Is she always gonna have blue eyes that dark?" Julia asked._

 _"No," Castle answered as he walked over to Beckett with the towel. "In about four to eight months her eyes will turn into the color they're supposed to be."_

 _"Do you know what color they'll be?" Julia asked interestedly._

 _"No clue," Castle replied. "But it's likely they'll be your mother's color."_

 _"You assume," Beckett said teasingly as she watched him drying their daughter off._

 _"Because it's most likely," Castle said simply, as he handed Eliza to her._

 _"Is that good?" Julia asked Alexis as they were following their parents to the stairs._

 _"I think Dad wants that to happen," Alexis replied with a smile._

 _"You're right I do," Castle said ahead of them once they got to Eliza's room. "But we do have to wait and see what'll happen. Do you want me to help you?" he asked his wife as he watched her put Eliza down on the bed._

 _"I'm good," Beckett said, smiling at their youngest again. She dressed her, surprised at how she could do so a little swiftly and she let Castle pick her up before saying, "She'll need to be fed."_

 _"You can tell?" Castle asked, looking at her as he held Eliza to his shoulder._

 _"Yes," Beckett said simply._

 _Hearing her baby sister starting to whimper Alexis said, "We should go Jules."_

 _"You don't have to," Beckett said, going quickly over to Eliza as she began to cry. "Unless it makes you uncomfortable."_

 _"I'll go watch out for Gram and Jim," Alexis said with a smile._

 _"I don't think it makes her uncomfortable," Castle said to his wife as he watched her sit on the rocking chair._

 _"I didn't either," Beckett replied with a smile. She looked down at Eliza before she felt someone was leaning against her and she looked at Julia saying, "What is it sweetie?"_

 _"Nothing, should I leave too?" the little girl asked._

 _"You're fine there," Castle said, coming over to them. "Think she'll sleep until we go to bed?" he asked his wife._

 _"I'm hoping," Beckett replied, glancing up at him. "You're- They're here," she said as she could hear voices from downstairs._

 _"I'm gonna go see them," Julia said then. She reached for Eliza's hand and let her squeeze her fingers once before she then said, "Night Lizzy," before she left._

 _"Here," Beckett said as she'd finished nursing the baby by then. She buttoned her shirt and stood to follow Castle to the crib, watching him burp their baby before she kissed the side of Eliza's head. She murmured a goodnight to her and watched Castle do the same before he turned to her. She shook her head as she knew he was asking if she wanted to put their daughter to bed. She looked on as he placed the baby into the crib and then covered her, watching her fall asleep before they left to join the rest of their family._

* * *

"You're thinking the same thing, aren't you?" Castle asked after he and his wife had been quiet for a while.

"Yes but… I think we should turn our attention to something else," Beckett said before she turned to straddle his waist.

"You know I was thinking the exact same thing," Castle replied as he sat up hastily.

"Perfect," Beckett said before they were kissing one another deeply. When they'd parted, she smiled at her husband and said, "I love you Rick."

"I love you too Kate," Castle replied, smiling back before he pulled her back to him for yet another kiss, holding her close as they began to make love.

Though they didn't have that much time Castle and Beckett couldn't stop themselves as they suddenly found their desire a little insatiable. They moved over the bed as they continued and it was only the alarm that eventually stopped them as they repeatedly indulged in their need for one another that nearly didn't end as time wore on.


	45. And These Memories

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Great receiving the feedback I ended up getting for the last chapter so will get straight to my thank yous for them! TORONTOSUN (I was happy to read that you liked how I brought Darnley back into the story, I enjoyed writing him so that worked out for us both, lol. And I'm so pleased that you liked the flashback about Eliza in the chapter since it was fun to write that too so I'm glad I managed to work that in!),  
MsNYC (It was nice to see first thing in your review that you enjoyed the flashback with Eliza since as I've said before I enjoy writing flashbacks and did like that one. I had to laugh a bit at your reaction to Darnley being there but it was great to read. And it didn't surprise me to see you were super excited to see him there since you had mentioned you wanted to see more of them, glad you are! And of course, I'm very happy to read that you thought it was great writing as usual since I had fun with this chapter!) and  
vetgirlmx (So pleased to see that you thought it was a very good chapter and that you'd hoped it would be like that since they aren't done with visitors as you said. And great you're enjoying that too much! And nice that you can tell that Maddy is going to be good friends with the girls. And you have a point with them being good friends since one of her dad's is as close to Beckett as she is. I'm not surprised you'd like them to be as close as Kath and Marie are since that's a nice friendship and I do love writing it. I'm so, so happy that you think it's a great thing Darnley's there because of the stories. And that you're addicted to them too, also that you can't get enough of them, I'll have to think of more, lol. Nice that you'd like to see a barbeque if that's what's coming up next, with fingers crossed and everything! And now you don't need to wait, or cross your fingers, anymore to see!).  
Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them of course and appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _In My Life_ written by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, from The Beatles album _Rubber Soul_.

And These Memories

"I don't know about this," Darnley was saying uncertainly.

"You'll be fine," Beckett told him firmly. "Don't worry especially because he'll be able to tell."

"Right," Darnley replied slowly as he watched her pull the stallion outside of the stable. "I don't know how I let her convince me to do this," he told Castle who was with him.

"Don't worry," Julia said, with them as well. "You'll do fine, I rode Denali lots of times and he's really calm."

"That's a good endorsement," Castle told the man with a smile. "Plus, Kate will be with you," he added though his wife would be walking Alex instead of riding him.

"Okay, okay," Darnley said in mock annoyance. "So… I need to get on it?"

"Not yet," Beckett said after waving to the others at the corral where Marie was with her dam.

"Isn't she perfect?" Julia breathed.

For a moment, Darnley looked at the little girl with wide eyes as he thought she was looking at her friend but then realized she was talking about the pony that was close to Mari. "I thought you were saying she was a perfect friend," he said, not surprised when Beckett glanced at him. He raised his hand as Julia giggled slightly wildly and said to her, "But yeah, Marie is a beautiful pony."

"Come on Julia," Beckett told her oldest. "We'll get you on Chaser so your daddy and I can get our horses."

"So, what do you think your friends are doing with their daughter?" Darnley asked Castle when they were left alone, looking slightly warily at the horse.

"Relax," Castle said first and a little firmly. "Hold your hand out to him so he gets your scent." Once he was sure Darnley was doing that correctly he said, "And David and Rebecca are likely just spending time with Dani. We'd do the same when Eliza was a baby and Julia was in school."

"You're thinking about that time a lot now I'm guessing?" Darnley asked.

"We are," Castle said swiftly as he then looked over to the stable where Beckett was leading out the stallion their oldest was going to ride. "Hold him," he told Darnley, handing over the reins.

About to protest Darnley then took them before he watched his friend helping her daughter into the saddle. He smiled as both Beckett and Castle were quick in getting their daughter set and his eyebrows rose in surprise seeing her handling the horse as they came over to him. "I didn't realize you were that good," he told the girl with a smile.

"Not as good as Mommy," Julia was quick to tell him with a smile, cheeks red from blushing.

"Can you make sure she puts on her helmet? We're getting our horses," Beckett told Darnley.

"Go, we'll be waiting," he replied quickly. Watching them go Darnley then turned his attention to Julia and saw she was closing the strap of her helmet under her chin. "I'm surprised," he said jokingly. "Wouldn't they have you put that on first?"

"They knew I would put it on before we really ride," Julia replied. "And Mommy was with the horse so he was calm."

"I think he still is with you," Darnley said. He heard hooves on the ground and looked with Julia over to the stable where Castle and Beckett were coming out, carefully walking the stallions. "He is a nice horse."

"Yep," Julia said, a wide smile on her face as she knew Darnley was talking about Alex.

"Does your dad mind your mother named it after him?" Darnley asked.

Gigging softly Julia shook her head as her parents were nearing them and she said, "Are you gonna ride on your own?"

"Not today," Castle answered before his wife could. "We'll be with you guys since your mom wants to stay with Patrick."

"Why did you get on if you were going to get off?" Darnley asked his friend as she was dismounting.

"Because I wanted the chance," Beckett replied quickly, tossing the reins to Alex before she made her way to Darnley. "Put your right foot into the stirrup," she told him to start with. When he looked at the saddle and then at her she nodded saying, "You heard me, if you try with your left you're going to be backwards."

Darnley pretended to grumble under his breath before he put his right foot into place and pushed himself up as Beckett was telling him to do. He did his best to swing his left leg over without hitting the horse and just managed to do so before sitting. "Wow, I… oh, thanks," he said before Beckett was helping his left foot into the stirrup there. "I'm… really up high," he said slowly, looking around.

"Dada!" Maddy called then as she was nearing with Nkosi, who was holding her on his hip.

"Hey honey, stay with your dad," Darnley replied. "I'll be okay," he called to his husband.

"I know, just stay with Kate," Nkosi said with a smile.

"He will be okay," Eliza said as they watched the four leave.

"She's right, as long as he stays with Kate," Alexis added.

"Which he will," Nkosi said, looking at his parents. "But I do not think he will want to do that again."

"Unlikely, I just hope he calms down enough for his horse," Louis commented.

Down the path, Darnley was looking down at his friend and said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Beckett asked in surprise as she looked at him from where she was walking next to Alex.

"I'm slowing you guys down," Darnley replied, looking behind them at Castle and Julia who were talking together.

"I'm walking Patrick," Beckett reminded him.

"True but you can't even walk him while you're riding him?" Darnley asked her quietly.

"I'm not going to risk it," Beckett said easily.

"I'm surprised no one said anything," Darnley said. He wasn't surprised when she laughed softly and he said, "You do want to walk though… what about that field?"

Glancing at him Beckett realized what he meant and said, "Julia's been talking to you."

"Since she was in the car with us, yes," Darnley replied. He smiled and said, "She said you two race."

Giving a mock suffering sigh Beckett said, "I definitely can't do that."

"I don't think… we're stopping?" Darnley asked as he saw she was doing that with Alex.

"The stream is right here," Beckett said simply as she pointed to it ahead of them. "Easy… good," she said as she watched him pull the reins gently to stop his stallion. "Let me help you get down," she told him.

Darnley followed her instructions very carefully on how to get off the saddle and was relieved when he didn't end up sprawled on the ground. "And then I have to get back on the horse," he said.

"You said you wanted to come with us," Julia said, holding Chaser steady while she waited for Castle to get off Julius. She slid off the saddle into his arms and went quickly to Darnley. "What did you think about riding?" she asked him eagerly.

Unable to help smiling at her tone of voice Darnley said, "It's interesting but I'm glad we're not going for too long. Show me the stream?"

As their oldest was leading Darnley down to the water Castle asked his wife, "How's he doing?"

"Better," Beckett said with a smile as she watched her husband make sure Julius could get to the water. "I think talking is helping distract him." She was going to go after Julia and her friend when her husband stopped her. "Rick…" she said in a mock warning tone of voice, a wide smile on her face though it was soon after disappearing.

As they gently kissed Castle wondered if she could have checked to see if one or both horses were blocking them. But by the time that thought had gone through his head they were pulling apart and he said, "I thought they were in front of us."

Beckett laughed softly and took her husband's hand, pulling him with her over to the water where Darnley and Julia were watching them approach. "What do you think?" she asked with a smile to her friend.

"It's beautiful," he replied. "I can see why you like to ride here."

"What do you think about the horses?" Julia asked.

"They're really nice," Darnley replied. "I don't have an eye for them like your parents do though."

"They are," Castle said in amusement. "We usually take a brief break here before we continue."

"I'm assuming by brief you mean we need to leave right now?" Darnley asked.

"He's right, we need to get back before we miss the market," Beckett replied. She led the way back to the horses and she said to her friend, "Back up."

Though he wanted to give a mock sigh of frustration Darnley got back into the saddle saying once he was settled, "That gets easier."

"It takes practice," Beckett replied with a smile as she took Alex's reins. "Do you want to try a trot?"

"I…" Darnley began.

"Let's just walk love," Castle called from behind as they started on the path.

Beckett nodded and turned to her friend, talking to him the rest of the way back to the stables until they went over to the field. "Maybe we should take you two back," she said to Darnley a little uncertainly.

"We can stay here Mommy," Julia told her quickly.

"We'll be alright Kate, go and jog Alex a little before we leave," Darnley said.

"No, we're not racing," Beckett told her husband a little sternly as they walked into the field.

"Believe me I don't want us to at the moment," Castle replied though his voice was tinged in amusement by the end. "So, what do you want to do?" he asked her.

With a smile, Beckett didn't reply, instead she just started to jog next to Alex who kept up with her. Glancing to her side eventually she wasn't surprised in the slightest to find her husband even with her and she laughed heavily as he made a face at her before letting out a whoop of joy though they weren't riding.

When he heard a corresponding sound from Beckett, Darnley commented to Julia, "Looks like your parents are still having fun."

"A lot," Julia said with a soft laugh as she was watching her parents closely. She looked at Darnley and said, "Was she like this with you?"

"Not that exuberant but she was happy when we did stuff together," he replied. "But I have to say your dad is really good at getting that emotion out of her." He was slightly startled when he saw the look on the girl's face and asked, "What?"

"You know it's 'cause he worked at it right?" Julia asked first. When Darnley nodded, she continued saying, "And 'cause he was with her so much he learned what she liked." A smile spread across her lips and she then said, "He told me and Lizzy that that's why he loves her so much… one of the…"

"Reasons?" Darnley supplied.

"Yeah, thanks," Julia said quickly as she nodded. "Since he had to… really work to know her better than anyone he wasn't going to stop trying to be the best man she ever knew even if he couldn't do that all the time. And… and he said that if they kept doing that and other stuff with each other then they'd never fall out of love," she added, pausing a little to try and recall her father's words more exactly. Looking over at her parents she smiled before she then confessed, "My sister and I try to make sure they stay in love even though I don't think we need to."

"It's sweet of you guys to do that," Darnley said, smiling at her as he could tell she thought he would think that was weird. He then said teasingly, "You're not telling Maddy and Keo how to do that for Trev and I are you?"

Laughing a little harder than she'd meant to Julia nodded before she said, "I don't think they understand. And we only told them once this morning."

Smiling at the memory of how his in laws had let the girl carry Keo to Eliza's bed where the four had waited for their parents to come in and find them there Darnley said simply, "They probably won't but if they spend more time with you they'll see what you're doing." He glanced at the girl and seeing the expression on her face said, "And that won't be a bad thing, I'm sure your parents appreciate it."

"I think so," Julia replied with a quick nod.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Beckett commented to her husband as they were walking their horses finally.

"Well…" Castle began to say as he looked at the two. "They kept looking over here so I bet that it's about us."

Beckett merely smiled; since she knew he was likely right; and then went with him to the entrance. "You're not bored?" she asked the two.

"Nope," Julia said first. "We had fun watching you." She was surprised when Darnley motioned her to go ahead of him and she started walking her horse next to her mother. "Did you have fun still?" she asked.

"I did," Beckett replied with a smile. "Are you going to see Marie while we take care of Alex and Julius?"

At first Julia wanted to say no, that she would go with them, when she remembered her pony. She opened her mouth and then hesitated before she finally said, "I will, what about Patrick?"

"That's up to him," Beckett said, speaking hurriedly as they were coming up to some of the stable hands. She then helped her daughter dismount as Castle made sure to stay close to Darnley if he needed it.

"Mind if I stick with you two?" the man asked them. "I'd like to see what you do with them now."

"Sure," Castle said before they turned to watch Julia press a kiss to Chaser's nose before he and Darnley's stallion were led away.

"I'll be with everyone else!" Julia cried, nearly running down the way to the corral where the others were still standing and watching the pony and dam.

"So, this is your life," Darnley said once Castle and Beckett had gotten Alex and Julius into their stalls. He was at that moment leaning against the door of Alex's and watching his friend combing the horse's mane.

"I know it surprises you but people do change," Beckett said, not surprised her friend was still surprised at how her life was. "And I didn't have this opportunity when we knew each other."

"So, he bought Alex for you?" Darnley asked, glancing at the next stall where he knew Castle was taking care of Julius in the same way.

"A Christmas present," Beckett answered. "He got Julius too since they ride well together." She turned to him as she had finished and asked him, "What were you and Julia talking about while we were in the field?"

"You two," Darnley said before he proceeded to tell her what he and the girl had spoken about.

"Yeah, we think it's adorable," Castle said, coming up next to Darnley who jumped slightly in surprise.

"You're finished already?" Beckett asked her husband.

"You were distracted by talking," Castle said. He turned his attention to Darnley and told him, "She has a fear of us divorcing, about the time she started school a girl in her class… well her parents I mean, got a divorce."

"Oh, that would make sense," Darnley said with a nod. "And Eliza picked it up from her. Very sweet."

"It is," Beckett said. "Get apples," she then told her husband. When he'd left them she said to Darnley, "You'll appreciate it if Maddy and Keo do that for you and Trevor when they're older."

"Definitely," Darnley replied with a serious nod before they were smiling at each other. He got out of the way of her and looked on while both she and Castle fed their horses half an apple. "So next is the Farmer's Market?" When the two nodded, he asked, "And you just go after riding?"

"You'll be fine, you were just walking your horse," Beckett replied as they walked out of the building.

Though he wanted to ask about them Darnley finally just nodded and they walked together out to their families and friends who were waiting for them, watching as they walked down the path to the corral.

* * *

"Do you have your cameras ready girls?" Beckett asked her daughters as they were standing in front of her. She smiled when they held them up at nearly the same time and with a nod said, "Let's go and have breakfast."

"What do you have?" Bethany asked.

"Crêpes!" Julia, Eliza and Mari cried out.

"Savory or sweet?" Darnley said.

"Sweet since we make them savory ones at home," Castle said.

"It's a treat," Alexis said, smiling at her sisters and Mari who were pointing out the fruits and vegetables they were passing to Maddy.

Though they wanted to show the toddler what there was for sale the girls led her over to the stall where the crêpes were being made. They watched their parents order before they sat down at two tables together and proceeded to talk about the horses at the stables, Maddy listening to them with her eyes wide in joy.

When their orders were ready Castle and Beckett were assisted in serving them out to everyone with Alexis, Darnley and Joseph helping them out. They sat down and for a while made sure their children ate as Bethany fed Keo before they turned to each other and began speaking to one another about the market itself since Darnley and Nkosi had some questions for them concerning it which they asked right away.

"How do you go through this?" Darnley asked first.

"We walk through it," Castle answered simply.

"Everything is mixed," Beckett replied. "So, there's no order to it."

"Do you know what you need?" Nkosi asked.

"We do," Beckett said before her husband could respond. "Do you mind being here?"

Seeing that Julia and Mari were looking over at them Darnley said, "We could maybe get something… easier to carry in our cases but we're just here to see what all the fuss is about."

"Fuss," Beckett said, laughing slightly.

"You guys seemed eager to come," Darnley told them.

"We were," Castle said. "How's your crêpe?"

"Good," Nkosi replied. "Maddy agrees as well."

Laughing, since the toddler had chocolate sauce all over her mouth, the adults finished their drinks and once the kids had finished their food as well by then they gathered their things and went over near the first stall.

"Are we splitting up?" Alexis said.

"If anyone wants to do that, that's fine," Castle said, getting his phone out of his pocket so he could look at the list he'd made there.

"Louis and I are going to walk around and grab dessert," Alexis told him. "How many of us are there tonight?"

"Nineteen," Beckett replied. "Technically twenty but I don't think Keo's going to be eating dessert."

"I wasn't planning on giving any to him," Darnley said with a smile on his face.

"We are going to walk around," Joseph said then. "We will take the children Trevor, Patrick."

"Us too?" Eliza asked with a smile.

"You three are coming with us," Alexis said quickly as she could see the slight concern on her stepmother's face at all five kids with the elderly couple.

"Can we pick out dessert too?" Julia asked eagerly.

"Sure," Louis said. "It might be better you did," he continued, making the girls giggle.

"We'll meet in an hour?" Castle suggested.

"That long?" Bethany said in surprise.

"I have to get the full meal," Castle replied.

"Then you must let me help you cook tonight," Bethany said firmly.

"No, no," Beckett quickly said. "You're our guests so we'll take care of the food tonight."

"I think she is sure Mother," Nkosi said to her with a smile. "And this is supposed to be vacation."

"So, an hour and we'll meet here," Castle said. When the others nodded, he watched them go and then looked at Darnley and Nkosi who were with them. "You didn't want to head out on your own?"

"We don't have much reason to," Darnley said first. "And of course we're here to see you."

Beckett, since her friend was looking at her, went over to him and slid her arm through his saying to her husband, "You'll be alright getting everything?"

"You're forgetting _my_ husband," Darnley told her teasingly.

"You're assuming he wants to help mine," Beckett said.

Castle glanced at Nkosi when their spouses started to laugh together and he said once they'd calmed down to the man, "You don't need to help me."

"I will if you need me to," Nkosi replied as they walked after their spouses.

"You have a nice selection," Darnley was telling Beckett while they were passing the stalls.

"There are a lot of choices," she replied. "Oh, here's something you could get to take home," Beckett said as she then saw the stall they were coming up to. "They have really great honey from the local flowers."

"She's right," Castle said, coming up to them. "They have a farm with sections of flowers and they keep the bees around them."

"We have samples," the woman behind the table said. "If you'd like to try."

"Can I taste the rose honey," Darnley said, glancing at his husband. He took the small spoon from the worker and tasted the honey before he said, "Interesting."

"They are," Beckett said, handing him another spoon. "Daisy," she said after he'd tasted it.

"Wow… Trev try these too I'm not deciding on my own," Darnley said to his husband.

The two began to go through nearly the whole array of honey the stall had until they talked about what they would get for some time. Finally Castle and Beckett, having bought a jar of the rose honey for home, suggested they get the two they'd ended up trying twice.

"Good point," Darnley said while his husband was buying jars of the rose and lavender honey. "We drink a lot of tea," he then said.

"So do we," Beckett replied. "But we have a jar of cherry blossom at home already."

"Kate," Castle called as the two were walking past the butcher's stall.

"We'll go ahead to the fruits; do you have any on your list?" Beckett said, turning back to them.

"No I was going to get them," Castle answered.

"We've got it," Beckett told him firmly. She looked at Darnley as they headed into the stall and said, "We'll throw together a bowl of fruit."

"Simple," Darnley commented. When he felt her squeeze his arm he said, "I'm checking out the cherries."

"I think we should separate now," Beckett said as her arm was through his again.

"Good idea," Darnley said. "I can grab anything?"

"Think of what the kids will like," Beckett told him with a smile as she took a picture of some peaches before she put her camera away.

"How many kids are going to be there in total?" Darnley asked, tapping some watermelon behind her.

"Eight," Beckett replied. "Nine if you want to count Alexis… ten if you count Louis too."

"I don't think they'd want you to," Darnley said with some laughter in his voice. He and Beckett went through the rest of the fruits that were available before their husbands joined them and they continued.

"How do you think the kids are doing?" Castle asked.

"Keo is likely asleep," Nkosi commented. "Maddy I would imagine wanting to touch everything. My father is good at stopping her," he told Castle and Beckett.

"Then she's in good hands," Beckett replied absently as she was helping her husband get the vegetables they wanted. She then realized someone was looking at her and saw that it was Darnley. "Our girls are fine… Rick," she said suddenly.

"Alexis knows not to get anything," Castle said quickly.

"There's a stall that sells old fashioned candies the girls like," Beckett said in explanation to her friend and Nkosi who'd looked over at them with their conversation. "But they should know better since they're getting dessert."

"Like he said Alexis will stop them," Nkosi said with a smile before walking over to some lettuce with Castle.

"I wonder, will she mind having another sibling?" Darnley asked her as quietly as he could, standing right next to her.

Smiling Beckett said, "I don't think she will."

"You're so sure?" Darnley asked.

"You want me to doubt her?" Beckett shot back, nearly glaring at him. She then gave him a brief smile and said, "She's a great big sister, she won't care how many siblings she has."

With a nod, Darnley followed her around the stall before he said, "I have to admit that I've been looking forward to the beach."

Smiling Beckett told him, "You'll enjoy it."

"Did you go there at all when you first came with Rick?" Darnley asked her.

"We did but we just walked down the beach," Beckett replied. "We didn't have much of a chance to do anything else."

"So, your first time on the beach and using it for more than a walk was with Julia," Darnley said. At his friend's nod he said, "So now I'm really eager for it."

"Did my girls tell Maddy about it?" Beckett asked, realizing what he meant by that.

"They were doing that when I went into the room," Darnley said.

"When we went," Nkosi gently reminded his husband. "I do not think she understood them but she comprehended their excitement."

"Are you going to use your pool when she's older?" Castle asked as they were continuing through the market.

"Of course, we'd love to make them water babies like your kids are," Darnley said before they all laughed. When they stopped, he said, "But we're just happy to get them started now; including Keo. I can't wait," looking at his husband at the end.

"Neither can I," Nkosi said.

Beckett, watching the two, slipped her arm into her husband's and reached up to hold onto the top of his arm, walking together with him as they started to make their way towards where they had come in to meet with the others.

* * *

"Jump!" Eliza cried out, holding Maddy's hand. She did so over the wave that was coming in and watched the toddler giggle at her. "You didn't jump," she said, slightly disappointed.

"I don't think she really knows how," Beckett said as she was with them to keep an eye on the toddler while her parents were swimming out in the water. "Show her what happens when you sit down," she then told the two.

"Kay, s-" Eliza started to say before she looked back at the beach and a smile broke out on her face.

Beckett, turning to look and see what her daughter had seen, caught sight of the rest of the Fosters coming out to them and coming through the house Alexis was leading out the Davises. "Rick," she called as her husband was coming back to the shore. "Everyone's here."

"Perfect," Castle said, hurrying to Eliza who was with Mari. "Hey, you guys," he told the two. "Everyone is here so we have to say hello."

"My mom and dad are here," Mari said to her friend.

"Let's go," Julia said before they started to swim over to the sand where everyone else was.

Darnley and Nkosi, the last out of the water, greeted everyone that was there with the latter's parents. When they had finished they split up, some of the group going into the water and some going to the blankets and umbrellas set up on the beach. Since they hadn't met the kids of the two men, Brad and Lily went to meet the toddler and baby.

"So, this is Maddy," Lily said after the toddler had been introduced to them. She smiled at Maddy who was hiding a little behind Darnley and said, "You have a very pretty bathing suit honey."

"She'll warm up to you, she's been like this with David and Rebecca," Beckett told her friend with a smile.

"And this is Keo," Nkosi said, nodding to his father who was holding the baby.

"He's adorable," Lily said with a smile as the baby was turning his head back and forth. "Is it alright?" she asked the two men, holding her arms out to Keo. When Joseph handed him over she smiled and said, "How old is he?"

"He'll be ten months on the first of November," Darnley answered first.

"He's very cute," Brad said, letting Keo take his index finger. "Strong too. How are you guys?"

"We're enjoying our time here," Darnley said first.

"You have a very nice city," Nkosi said. "Aside from the cases that Rick and Kate work on."

"Which we're not doing all the time," Beckett commented.

"Now that summer's over though…" Brad joked.

"Do you want to hold him?" Lily asked her husband. When he just held out his arms she handed Keo over and went to Beckett murmuring, "How often have you held him?"

"Often," she said simply, not surprised her friend had asked that. "And Maddy too. Speaking of our children, Rick?"

"I'm coming with you love," Castle said. They said goodbye to the others and then went down the beach into the water where Alexis and Louis were with Eliza and Maddy.

"We can watch them," Alexis told her father and stepmother.

"Go ahead and swim," Beckett told the two. "You were waiting for Brad and Lily."

"And we went already," Castle said.

"Not you yet," Louis told Beckett.

"Later," she replied. Watching the two go into the water Beckett said to Eliza, "What're you doing?"

"Can we go in?" the little girl asked.

"You would need to put on your vests," Beckett replied.

Castle watched in amusement as Eliza seemed to be thinking that over before finally she sighed and he said, "No?"

"Yeah, we can wear them," Eliza replied.

"I'll go get them," Beckett said, putting her hand on her husband's arm to stop him. She walked up to the beach and went to Darnley and Nkosi who were sitting with their son. "We're taking Eliza in the water; do you want to join us with Maddy?"

"Good idea," Darnley said. He kissed Keo's cheek and watched as his husband did the same before handing the baby to his mother in law. He grabbed Maddy's vest and followed his friend back to the water with Nkosi behind him. "Come here Maddy," he said to the toddler as she started to walk up to them. He grabbed her and put the vest on her before he picked her up and said to Nkosi, "Would you like to hold her."

"No, you are doing a great job," he said.

"You know you can take turns," Castle told the two men as he and Beckett were listening to them. "Kate and I did that with Eliza."

"Yeah don't fight," the little girl herself said. She smiled as the four laughed and she told them, "Let's go!"

A little further into the water Julia said to Mari and Jacob who were with her, "I wonder if they're gonna bring Keo in the water."

"Maybe," Mari said. She looked at Jacob and said, "Did you see him?"

"Yeah for a little bit," the boy said. He shrugged slightly in the water and said, "So?"

"You don't like kids, do you?" Mari asked.

"I don't think he cares about babies," Eve said as she swam over to them.

"I don't… don't care," Jacob protested. "I just don't have to go crazy over babies."

Frowning Julia said, "Then try holding him and see what you think."

"Later," Jacob said, swimming off.

"He's like that," Eve told them when Julia and Mari looked at her. "But he'll like Keo once he holds him. Are you gonna swim or just stay here?"

"Let's race," Mari said. "To my parents and Dani."

"Ready? Go!" Julia cried out before they swam over to the Fosters.

Watching Julia and the two girls swimming back towards them Beckett looked at her husband and said, "I almost don't want to stop swimming."

"Do we have to?" Eliza asked as she was with her and Castle.

"We do," he said. "Well… not really, you can all go to the pool love and I can cook."

"We'll see," Beckett replied. "Hey, aren't you going to lose the race?" she asked Julia as she detoured to them.

"Who cares," Julia said, shrugging her shoulders. She smiled and said, "What're you doing? How come you're not with Maddy, Lizzy?"

"She's with her daddies," Eliza replied. "And so is Keo."

"Is he swimming?" Julia asked her parents.

"Yeah but only to just barely over his feet," Castle said. He smiled when Julia glanced over there and asked, "Did you want to watch?"

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I got to see Lizzy swim when she was a baby," Julia replied before she then swam over to the shore.

Castle glanced at Beckett and when he saw her smile he followed them over to Darnley and Nkosi. "How is he taking it?" he called to the two men.

"He seems to like kicking," Nkosi answered first.

"Which means it might be a soccer/cricket mix," Darnley said laughingly. He looked over at Maddy who Eliza had taken from his husband and said, "I so wish we could live next to each other," to Beckett.

"I know," she said, seeing her daughter and his clapping their hands together as Maddy was squealing.

Sitting down with the others while Julia went over to the two girls Castle looked on as the three started to go in a circle, holding hands. He heard his wife then saying, "Let me take him," and looked over as Beckett was grabbing Keo and placing him on her lap. He watched while she spoke to him and a smile spread across his face as he was reminded when she would do that with Eliza.

"So, what do you think about the ocean?" Beckett said to the baby. When Keo merely smiled, she laughed and pressed a kiss to his forehead before she said to Darnley, "How much does he try to talk?"

"Just babbling now," the man replied. He looked around him at the water and said, "Let him crawl around." Darnley wasn't surprised when Beckett looked at him with slightly wide eyes and he nodded saying, "Go ahead, we're all here."

Beckett set the baby down and watched him crawl over to Castle before her husband helped Keo sit up.

"Here," Castle told him, picking up some of the wet sand. He was about to hand it to the baby when all of a sudden they were being joined by the girls. "Hello," he told them.

"We wanna play too," Eliza said, watching Keo looking at the sand that had remained on his hand.

"Not in your mouth," Castle said. "We-"

"Daddy, let's make a sand castle!" Eliza cried.

"Yeah… but why don't we all make it?" Julia asked. She looked at the adults and said, "I mean the kids."

"Alright," Beckett said, watching as the two suddenly got up. She took Keo back again and said, "What are we going to do?"

"Watch the baby," Darnley said before he laughed. He got up with the others before they went to the dry sand as the kids were gathering around to begin to build their sandcastle with Alexis and Louis, the adults watching as they did so.

* * *

"Stop doing that same spell!" Alexis said to her boyfriend.

"That's the only one he knows," Julia said with a giggle.

"It is, you need to teach me some more," Louis said before they heard quick steps coming down the hall. Looking with his girlfriend and her sister his eyes widened slightly when he saw that it was Beckett.

"Are you going to play?" Alexis asked her stepmother, looking at Julia who seemed to be stunned.

"I am, Rick chased me out of the kitchen," Beckett replied, looking at her oldest. "Where's everyone else?"

"Playing in the parlor," Louis answered.

"Then let's go," Beckett said.

"Kate?" Darnley asked in surprise as he saw her following the two girls. "You're playing?" he said as she was holding a wand.

"I am," Beckett replied. "What're you playing?"

"H-" Darnley began to say.

"We're playing _Expecto Patronum_ ," Julia interrupted.

"Interesting," Beckett replied. "Who're the dementors?"

"I am, since I'm tall," Darnley answered, smiling at his friend. "And you will be too apparently."

"No she won't, 'lexis will be," Eliza said as she came in with the other kids and Alexis and Louis who had come to get them.

"Before you turned into a dementor," Beckett said to Darnley. "Did they make you get sorted?"

"Yep, Gryffindor," he replied. "Which surprised your daughters, they thought I'd be in Ravenclaw like all of you."

"Trevor went there," Eliza said.

"That's not a surprise, where is he?" Beckett asked.

"With the kids, resting," Darnley replied. "Okay, so the rules… wait, Louis you're a dementor with me."

"No more patronouses?" the young man asked jokingly.

"You found out yours, it's a fox," Eve said.

"How are you figuring it out?" Beckett asked them.

"There's a quiz, would you like to try it?" Darnley asked her.

"You need to," Mari said.

"That way we know what's gonna go to the dementors," Julia said.

"Here," Beckett said, taking the phone that he was holding. She did the quiz quickly and when the result came up she looked at her daughters who were looking up at her and said, "Any guesses?"

"A horse!" most of the girls said.

"No," Beckett replied. "An eagle."

"Really?" Darnley asked. "Isn't that the animal for your house?"

"It is, so watch out for those talons," Beckett said with a smile as she handed back his phone.

"Let's play," Eve said. "Isn't dinner soon?"

"It is, tell me how we start," Beckett said then, holding up the wand that Castle had ordered that had been at the home when they'd returned from the trip.

Hearing a lot of running as he was taking the meat over to the barbeque outside Castle went to the parlor and watched as his wife and Julia were running after Darnley. "What're you playing?" he asked the other kids and Alexis.

"He's a dementor," Alexis answered.

"Aren't they supposed to be slow?" Castle asked, trying not to laugh.

"I think he's a different kind of dementor," Louis said, coming in behind them.

"Come on Mommy, you didn't cast your patronus yet!" Julia was saying.

"You can-" Beckett started to say.

"Mommy!" Julia and Eliza yelled to her.

Castle wasn't sure if his wife was going to say it but she then stopped as Darnley did at the same time. He did his best to not smile as she stopped and then pointed the wand at her friend saying firmly, " _Expecto Patronum_!"

"It's an eagle," Alexis murmured to her father.

"You found out your patronus?" Castle said in surprise. "I want to find out mine."

"I'll follow you Rick," Beckett replied. "And you can do the quiz on my phone," she said before she glanced at Darnley. She went with her husband out to where the barbeque was by the pool and said, "I surprised you didn't I?"

"Very," Castle told her with a smile. "At least you did the spell."

"I know," Beckett said. "Okay, answer this truthfully or it won't work."

"What were your answers?" Castle asked jokingly.

"We're not having the same one," Beckett replied. She then read off the questions and answers and filled them in for her husband. "Okay, so your patronus is a…" she began.

"What? What?" Castle asked taking on a fake panicked tone.

"A raven," Beckett replied. She couldn't stop the laughter that burst out of her at his stunned look and she showed him the picture.

"So, we're close," Castle said.

"Are you just waiting for the burgers to cook?" Beckett asked since her husband had placed the hamburgers and turkey burgers on the barbeque by then.

"Yeah, everything is ready," Castle replied. He set aside the tongs and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. " _Can we_?" he asked.

Knowing that he was especially serious using Irish Beckett smiled and said, " _Could we take things a little easier tonight_?"

" _That would be nice_ ," Castle said. " _I'm assuming you mean individually_."

Beckett couldn't help smiling again at the way her husband pronounced that last word slowly and nodded before she leaned over to him so they could kiss. She wasn't surprised when that lasted and parting from him some time later she asked, "Do we have more time?"

Castle lifted the lid of the barbeque and he nodded before descending, crushing his wife's lips beneath his own. Their tongues were quickly meeting; as they had before and they were nearly fighting against each other before some laughing made them almost tear apart.

"Hey, the girls got tired of their game," Alexis said, Julia with her.

"We're gonna walk down at the beach," the girl said. "'lexis and Louis are gonna watch us."

"Go ahead," Beckett said. "Take your sister."

"Also make sure everyone else has permission," Castle added. When the two had left them; their oldest thanking them; he turned to his wife and said, "It was funny?"

"No likely she felt bad about interrupting us," Beckett said, reaching up to her husband's face as he was checking the burgers again. When he looked at her she gently rubbed her thumb along his lower lip and murmured, " _You're insanely tempting_."

" _Insanely is an apt word_ ," Castle told her seriously. " _And one I'd use for how I feel about you_."

" _Hopefully in a good way_ ," Beckett said teasingly.

" _Very good_ ," Castle replied, his voice becoming husky. He bowed his head and nipped at her neck, making her laugh before she was looking at him and they were kissing again.

When they parted, Beckett started to shiver as her husband lightly kissed along her neck and she told him, " _It's going to be a long time until tonight_."

" _I know_ ," Castle said, eventually pulling away from her to look into her eyes. " _Do you know how much I love you_?" he said, his voice growing husky again before he could stop it.

" _I do_ ," Beckett said. She then began to speak before she paused and finally told him, " _I could feel it… taste it_ …" She smiled when her husband looked at her with slightly wide eyes and murmured, " _You should be able to feel mine as well_."

" _I should_ ," Castle said seriously before he leaned down and captured her lips once more. They were more intense that time but before they could last too long it in they were soon parting as Darnley was yelling to them.

"Hey, sorry about the interruption but I figured you might need some help," the man said. Darnley then held up the plate in his hand and said, "And a new one to carry the burgers."

"Are they looking for us in the house?" Beckett asked, suddenly remembering everyone in the house were their guests.

"No, they seemed to know you'd be doing this," Darnley said. "And they didn't blame you when Trev asked if they were annoyed by it."

"They're ready," Castle said then as he took the plate from Darnley and got the burgers.

"Where are we eating?" Darnley then asked as he and Beckett were watching Castle getting the food.

"Those chairs," Beckett replied, nodding towards the beach.

"I thought that was for dessert," Darnley said.

"We're not having s'mores," Beckett said. "The cupcakes they picked out, the seats are our table."

Darnley nodded and then followed the two up to the house, watching her call everyone from the beach up so they could get their food. He wanted to say something to Beckett but the kids were hurrying back up to them and he instead turned his attention to them.

After everyone had gotten their food the party made their way back down to the beach where they sat together around the bonfire that Castle soon had going, talking about a mix of the trip to Ireland or what Darnley and Trevor had done in DC since the wedding.

"So how long are you off?" David was asking Nkosi.

"Another month," the man replied. "And Patrick has a week at the end of that month. We are going to go on a vacation on our own."

"Just a couple days," Darnley was quick to add. "I have a couple days once we're back home too and those days we'll be with the kids."

"We've done that before," Rebecca commented.

"So have we," Brad added.

"Us too," Castle and Beckett said at the same time.

Laughing slightly Darnley said, "So I guess we shouldn't feel bad doing that when our kids are still young."

"There are parents that do that," Beckett assured him.

"And it'll be good for your marriage," Lily commented.

"Then we will still go," Nkosi said to his husband with a smile.

"What will we do after we're finished eating?" Brad asked.

"Let the kids play here on the grass," Castle said. "Get that energy out so when you all go home they'll head right to bed."

"That's the hope," Brad said a little wryly. "Oh, now I remember, since you two are going to be gone for the tour; and I still can't ask you to work with me then; where are you going?"

Not surprised when the others asked them that as well then; nearly at the same time; Beckett said with a smile, "We're going first to Frisco-"

"That'll be good," Rebecca said, smiling at her.

"If there's no case then yeah, it will be," Castle said. "After we head to San Jose; that was a weird choice but they paid for it so we're going."

"And the next day we're going down to LA, driving on Highway 1," Beckett said. "And after LA is San Diego."

"So it's just California," Darnley said.

"It is but they're calling it a West Coast tour," Castle replied.

"You should tell them that was all we'd agree to do," Beckett told her husband. "We didn't want to be away from the girls any longer than that."

"That should be nice," Lily said. "Especially if you have the chance to be tourists."

"We do," Castle said with a nod.

"Where are you going to be staying during then?" David said.

"The room in San Francisco is the same we stayed in our first time there," Castle said. "San Jose we've never been to so it's a new place for us."

"And in LA we'll be at Skye and Mary's home," Beckett finished.

"But what about San Diego?" Rebecca pointed out.

"The Del," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when he got some confused looks and then told them, "The Del Coronado."

"It's an old hotel across San Diego Bay, it's beautiful," Beckett said.

"Sounds like it'll be a third honeymoon for you two," Darnley said.

"Not really, just a book tour with some sightseeing," Castle said, sharing a smile with his wife as they'd talked about that before. "But how's everyone enjoying their food?"

Everyone assured him they were greatly and soon after were finishing fully, watching the kids starting to get up as they had completed their meals already. Having their children help them clear the trash the families were soon gathering again outside to spend the rest of the night there. They split up, the kids going to the grass and some adults going with them as the rest went to the gazebo, Castle and Beckett going with the former and handing out bottles of bubbles for all the kids. They went to their daughters and were soon encouraging them in their efforts to blow as many bubbles as they possibly could verbally, making them all laugh at their efforts.


	46. And These Memories (Part 2)

"Try and blow another bubble with that," Beckett said to Julia as she was standing with her.

Doing that Julia laughed as a larger bubble flew off into the air and she said, "Do you want to try?"

"Sure," Beckett replied, taking the wand from her daughter. She looked at Darnley who was walking to them with Keo and asked him, "Wanted to join in?"

"Just a little longer until we take him to bed," the man replied before turning and looking at his husband who was coming down the steps to the grass with their daughter. "And then her."

"Do we have bubbles for Maddy?" Eliza asked her father.

"We do but just a little bottle," Castle said, going over to where he and Beckett had set out a small table for the toys the kids had that night.

Standing with Castle, Beckett and their daughters Darnley said to Julia suddenly, "Weren't you supposed to dance for us?"

"Huh?" Julia asked before she recalled. A blush spread across her face at the remembrance of that and she said, "I-I didn't ask Mari."

"Ask me what?" the little girl asked as she walked over to her friend.

"Patrick wants to see us dance," Julia said. She thought of something and said, "Why don't you dance?" When her father smiled but her mother opened her mouth to protest she said quickly, "Just a little bit of the Argentine Tango, you're so good at that!"

Beckett, seeing the hopeful expression on both Castle and Eliza's faces, finally sighed and said, "Alright but just a little bit."

"Just what you learned at the class," Julia said. She turned to Darnley and said, "They did the best at that dance."

"I think I know why," the man said with a smirk at his friend.

"Okay, let's finish up or else you won't be able to dance sweetie," Beckett told Julia. As she watched both her daughters run around with the other kids then she glanced at Darnley and told him, "Remember that time they made us try the Salsa?"

Laughing Darnley replied, "Yeah that was… interesting."

"What're you talking about?" Castle asked interestedly.

"It's nothing," Beckett said, waving her hand before she was taking Keo from her friend. She bounced the baby on her hip slightly before continuing; as she knew her husband wouldn't let her stop with just that; and told him, "We went to a restaurant and they tried to get us to Salsa."

"We didn't really want to do that in public, so we declined as politely as we could and sat back down," Darnley replied. "But they did try."

"Did you have fun?" Castle asked his wife.

"We did," Beckett said, smiling at her friend before turning her attention to the kids. At the same time, she was recalling her and Darnley going to his apartment after that dinner together and she smiled briefly to herself before she turned her attention to Keo who was babbling in her arms.

* * *

 _"That was great," Darnley said, landing face first on his couch._

 _"So, you're full?" Beckett asked in amusement as she stood next to the couch to watch him._

 _"Ugh," Darnley said. "Extremely but it was great." He turned over and asked, "What about you?"_

 _"Not as full apparently," Beckett replied as she sat next to him on the edge of the couch._

 _"Did you want to dance?" Darnley asked, sitting up and leaning against the arm._

 _"No," Beckett said simply. When she looked at her friend she smiled and said, "It's not I didn't want to dance with you, I just didn't want to dance that."_

 _"So you'll dance with a guy, right?" Darnley asked._

 _"Yes, but nothing so… structured," Beckett replied._

 _Laughing Darnley said, "Sometimes it's fun. What about the Waltz?"_

 _"Too formal," Beckett said firmly before they were laughing together. "So, are you ready for the demo on Monday?"_

 _"Why are they calling it a demo? It's a freaking test," Darnley groaned._

 _"I'll make some coffee," Beckett replied as she got up off the couch. She went over to the kitchen and started the pot before she told her friend, "They're trying not to make us any more nervous than we already are."_

 _"Doesn't really work," Darnley said as he got up to join her. "Are you ready?"_

 _Beckett didn't say anything merely smiled at him before she said, "I'm more than ready but I would like to get it done with." She heard her friend slightly snort and looked up at him with her eyebrow slightly raised._

 _"You love the course," Darnley said._

 _"That doesn't mean I'm going to be that confident," Beckett said. "You can't shut out the idea that something might go wrong."_

 _"Which is why we always practice," Darnley replied. When his friend merely smiled at him he said, "Promise me we'll do something fun tomorrow after the demo though."_

 _"Alright, who's choosing?" Beckett asked as they were waiting for the coffee to percolate._

 _"I am and I say a bookstore and then FAO," Darnley told her. He wasn't surprised to see her look at him questioningly and he told her, "I've never been."_

 _"Then I guess we'll need to go," Beckett replied with a smile as she went to take the pot off its stand and then poured out some coffee for them both._

 _"So, what do you think?" Darnley said as they were walking over to the table he had by the windows._

 _"About what?" Beckett asked him, confused._

 _"Should we pose as parents getting toys for our kids?" Darnley asked._

 _A smile on her lips Beckett said, "Without the kids?"_

 _"A baby?" Darnley suggested._

 _With a laugh Beckett said, "You don't need to worry, I see a lot of tourists without kids going in there."_

 _"Oh," Darnley said slowly. "Well too bad," he added. "That would have been really interesting."_

 _Shaking her head Beckett said, "We'll just go to look."_

 _"Fine," Darnley told her in a mock annoyed tone of voice. He smiled at her and asked, "Spending the night?"_

 _"I brought my bag," Beckett told him._

 _"Then let's watch a movie," Darnley said. "Your pick."_

 _Beckett smiled and nodded before she followed him over to the TV, choosing a movie they'd both enjoy before they sat down and settled in for the rest of their night together._

* * *

"So, what dance do you two want to do?" Castle asked Julia and Mari. It was an hour after they'd been outside and Keo and Maddy were by then in bed and the Fosters and Davises were about to leave as well.

"I think we should do the Jive," Julia said, smiling at her friend.

"Yeah, that one I can do," Mari said with a nod.

Handing over his phone Castle watched as Julia picked a song and gave it back before he called to everyone in the living room, "They're ready to dance."

"Great I've been looking forward to this," Darnley said, playfully slapping his hands together.

Julia looked at Mari who smiled back at her nervously as they waited for everyone to get settled. Once they'd done so she nodded to her father and a second after that the song began. It was one she'd danced to with Peter and that took her mind off the fact that they were in front of everyone. Looking at Mari she realized her friend was thinking the same as well and a smile spread across her face as they were kicking and flicking their legs together.

When the music stopped the two girls looked at everyone before they laughed with one another at the applause they'd gotten and hugged tightly.

"That was really good," Darnley said to Julia when she came over to her mother who was next to him. "Mari you're good and you haven't been dancing too long have you?"

With a soft giggle Mari said, "No but I practice a lot with Julia."

"Then do you two know how to do the Waltz?" Nkosi said.

"Yeah but I think my mom and dad should do that," Julia said, glancing at her mother out of the corner of her eye since she knew her mother would prefer that to the Argentine Tango.

"Just one," Beckett said as she realized then that the girl was going to ask them to dance next.

"Come on Kate," Castle said, taking her hand and pulling her up off the couch where she was sitting with Darnley. "Just one dance and then we'll get Eliza to bed."

"And we need to go," Brad said.

"Despite our kids' protests," David added when the kids all groaned at that news.

"I have the music ready Daddy," Julia said to her father when he turned to get his phone. She watched them get into position and when Castle nodded to her she pressed play, the song they'd learned to dance to at the class beginning.

Beckett did her best to recall the steps as her husband held her close and soon found that she was able to do so. She closed her eyes as they moved around the small space, trusting Castle to lead her well as he had made sure he'd gotten as close to perfecting the steps. She wasn't sure how long they were moving very carefully with one another, around each other's feet and finally they stopped with the music. As everyone was applauding she and Castle very slowly parted and she smiled at him before they embraced tightly, going over to the others after.

"That was great, you two really nailed that dance," Rebecca said.

"She's right, lucky," Lily said before they started to laugh together. "Alright, we need to go."

"But Mom-" Eve started to say.

"It's about Eliza's bedtime," Brad interrupted her. "But you had fun I'm sure."

"Yeah," the kids said, not just Eve and Jacob.

"Wait, I just remembered something," Castle said as they started to stand up. "Did you all get your Patronouses?" At their nods he asked, "Did you tell your parents?"

"I think he wants to know what you got," Beckett said in amusement.

"Did you get one Daddy?" Julia asked.

"A raven," Castle said quickly.

"What is it?" Nkosi asked when the girls gasped.

"Mine turned out to be an eagle," Beckett explained. She thought of something and said to him, "You know what we're talking about right?"

"I have read the books," Nkosi replied. "Did you get one?" he asked his husband.

"I did, it was a snake," Darnley replied. "Not sure how I should feel about that but there you go."

"You should get one Mommy, Daddy," Mari said to her parents.

"And you Mom, Dad," Eve said.

"I think this is a delay tactic," Castle commented.

"It won't take that long," Beckett couldn't help saying.

"Alexis," Castle said, looking over at her.

"A boar," Alexis replied. When her father just continued to look at her she said simply, "They can be dangerous."

"True," Castle said before looking at the girls.

"He's right," Beckett said suddenly. "We have no idea what you two got."

"I got a bunny," Eliza said with a wide smile though she then yawned.

"Like Luna did in the book," Julia felt she needed to explain. When the others looked at her she smiled and said, "I got a dolphin."

"And that was one tough dolphin," Darnley said jokingly.

"What about you?" Lily was asking her kids.

"I got a lion and Eve got a horse," Jacob replied. "Did you finish Dad?"

"You guys did the test too?" Beckett asked her friend.

"Yep, looks like I have a horse too," Lily said. When her daughter looked at the screen of her phone she shrugged and said, "I was surprised too."

"And you Dad?" Eve asked Brad.

"He got a phoenix," Lily said, not surprised when the kids gasped.

"I think I got really lucky," Brad said, glancing at Castle and seeing his friend was trying not to laugh. "What about you guys?" he asked David and Rebecca.

"A jaguar for some reason," Rebecca said first. "I figured this would stick with animals closer to Europe."

"It's still nice," Mari told her.

David smiled at his wife as she hugged their oldest briefly and he then told the others, "I got a St. Bernard."

"That's a good dog to protect from the dementors," Julia said before she spoke again. "Mari tell them what you got."

"A dragon, it said a Welsh Green from the fourth book," the little girl said.

"What'd he get?" Beckett asked as she saw Darnley and Nkosi talking to each other.

"A badger," Darnley replied. "So I think we all have fairly good protective patronouses."

"Especially yours since your guys' match almost perfectly," Brad said to Castle and Beckett.

With some laughter, the group went over to the front door where they said goodnight to each other, the Fosters and Davises saying goodbye to Darnley and Nkosi before they left to return to their own homes.

* * *

"Again, the kids are all asleep," Darnley said as he entered the family room with Beckett.

"I hope so, it is incredibly late," Nkosi said jokingly. When his husband was sitting with him and Beckett was with Castle he said, "I will miss this when we return home tomorrow."

"We will too," Beckett said earnestly. She smiled and said, "You'll have to come back up."

"I will," Darnley said firmly. "If I can once you find out you're…" he trailed off, looking to the doorway.

"You can," Beckett said in a firm tone of voice. "I'll let you know as soon as I can. Hopefully you won't be working on a case."

"I know, I'm crossing my fingers I won't," Darnley replied.

"What are you going to do the rest of the week?" Beckett asked him.

"Spend time with the kids," Darnley said. "I feel like I miss too much with them."

"Is that why you're only local at the moment?" Castle asked Nkosi.

"I am, I do not get paid as much but we are okay financially so I can do that," the man replied. "And if you are wondering I plan to return to full investigator status when Keo is a year old."

"Good idea," Beckett said.

"Now," Darnley said. "Since we've been here for a while we have to tell you that we absolutely loved it here."

"He's right, it's really beautiful and your home is fantastic," Nkosi said.

"So, you enjoyed the library I'm assuming?" Castle asked with a smile. When the man nodded, he said, "That has to be my second favorite room; after this one."

"Because you spend time here?" Darnley said slowly.

"We did, especially when Eliza was a baby," Beckett replied. "And of course when we first brought Julia here." She stood up and said, "Speaking of which…"

Castle smiled slightly when the two men turned to see Julia coming up to the doorway in surprise and he called out to her, "Did you have a nightmare?" serious with that question.

"No, I'm thirsty," Julia said. "I came over here 'cause I heard you were still up."

"It's not too late," Beckett replied, going over to her. She took her hand and said to the men, "I'll be right back."

"I wonder if she heard us," Darnley said.

"It wouldn't matter if she did," Castle said. "I'll be back," he said as he stood up. He went down the hall to the kitchen where his wife and their oldest were and he said, "Is Mari asleep?"

"Yeah, we didn't talk all the time," Julia said before she smiled at them. "When were you gonna go to bed?"

"As soon as Trevor and Patrick do," Beckett replied when her husband looked at her.

"I am going to bed now," Nkosi said as he and Darnley were walking down the hall to them. "I will see you in the morning," he said, hugging Beckett quickly before doing the same with Julia. "Wonderful dinner, thank you so much for it," he said while he was shaking Castle's hand.

"It was our pleasure," Beckett said, smiling as she watched him go. "You?" she asked Darnley.

"I can take her up to bed love," Castle said, guessing what the man wanted to do before he went upstairs with Nkosi.

"Yeah, night Mommy," Julia said, guessing too. "Thanks for the water."

"You're welcome sweetie, love you," Beckett replied as they embraced tightly. She shared a kiss with her and then watched her and her husband leave calling to him, "I won't be too long Rick."

"Take as much time as you want," Castle said back to her. Holding Julia's hand tightly he took her upstairs to her room and before she got into bed he kissed her cheek and said, "Night sweetheart."

"Night Daddy, see you in the morning," Julia replied. She climbed on the bed, being careful not to wake up Mari, and laid back before her father tucked her in. She watched him leave and before she fell asleep wondered what her father was going to do while her mother was still talking to Darnley.

"I really hate myself for not staying here longer now," Darnley was telling Beckett in the kitchen as he watched her making some chamomile tea.

"You deserve some time off back at home," Beckett said. "Spend time with just Trevor and the kids."

With a sigh, Darnley watched his friend for a while longer and then smiled as he said, "You're lucky you get to do that so much."

"Not as much," Beckett was quick to tell him. "They're both in school now."

"And if there's another little one around?" Darnley said. He watched her slightly pause before he said, "You didn't think of that?"

"Not really, it's not why I wanted to try again," Beckett replied, pouring out the tea into two mugs. She sat next to Darnley at the island and said, "Would you and Trevor consider a third child?"

"No," Darnley replied. "Two is all we wanted and we're happy with Maddy and Keo. Are any of your friends thinking of more?"

"No," Beckett said, shaking her head. "Rebecca and David were lucky to have their girls and they're older than me so they're done. And Lily and Brad will stick with their two."

"They agreed on that?" Darnley said.

"Yeah, before she and Brad said before they got married they said they just wanted two kids," Beckett said.

"Did you and Rick ever talk about that?" Darnley asked her. He was slightly surprised when his friend smiled sideways at him and he said, "Really? I thought you liked to keep on top of things."

Her smile still on her face Beckett told him, "I have no idea why but I think we wanted to leave things…"

"Open?" Darnley suggested. "Which is a horrible word but I think that works the best."

"We should talk about the next time you and your family are going to come over," Beckett said then while he was sipping his tea. When he looked at her questioningly she told him, "Come for Christmas."

"Oh Kate, I can't-" Darnley said.

"There's more than enough room in the house," Beckett interrupted him. "My cousin is coming with his family but they'll just need one room."

"Their daughter would stay with Julia?" Darnley said slowly.

"She would and Maddy could stay with Eliza and Keo…" Beckett began.

"With us; Trev's parents are going to fly to South Africa to spend the holiday with family," Darnley said. When he got a questioning look at that he said, "We're waiting until the kids are older before we take them."

"Then you should come," Beckett begged him.

Opening his mouth to speak Darnley paused before he sighed and said, "Let me talk with Trev and see what he thinks… actually we were talking about having to be alone for the holiday."

"Did you want to?" Beckett asked, wondering if that was the case and slightly uneasy it was.

"No, the kids are young still… it'd be a little depressing to be honest when they're asleep and not with us," Darnley replied. "So, I think we'll come." He laughed when she hugged him and told her, "I hope Rick knows about your idea."

"I'll tell him when I go upstairs," Beckett replied as she let go of him and pulled away. Sitting back down on her chair she told him, "He probably won't be surprised. Maybe that it took me so long to ask you."

"Are you sure we won't be invading on a family celebration?" Darnley asked.

"No," Beckett replied firmly. "How many times have I said you're like a brother to me?"

"Okay, okay," Darnley said, holding up his hands in mock surrender. He smiled as she laughed slightly and told her, "I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too," Beckett replied.

"That's going to be a lot of people in the house though," Darnley warned her. He wasn't surprised when she just looked at him and he finished the last of his tea saying, "Then as long as Trev's okay with it we're coming."

"Thank you," Beckett said. "We have that to look forward to now."

"Definitely," Darnley said, watching her refill her mug and then a third one she had grabbed. "For your husband?"

"Yes," Beckett replied with a smile. She set the teapot next to the sink and asked him, "Bed?"

"The room," Darnley said. "Though that might be too much information."

"I would have answered the same way," Beckett said with a shrug as he set his mug next to the pot after rinsing it. She was going to walk to the stairs with the mugs when he took the other and she smiled gratefully at him before they went up the stairs together.

At the top Darnley hugged his friend tightly with one arm and said, "We'll have breakfast together?"

"Of course, I'll see you in the morning Patrick," Beckett told him. "Night."

"Night Kate," Darnley replied before he went to his room.

"Hey," Castle said, looking up from the book that he was reading in front of the fireplace as his wife walked inside. "All talked out?"

"No, why?" Beckett asked with a smile.

Not surprised she had guessed that Castle stood and closed his book before he walked over to her so he could close and lock the door and said, "You were remembering something earlier."

"And you want to know?" Beckett asked. She tried not to laugh when her husband gave her a look and she told him about her memory earlier. "Nothing special about it but I just recalled it."

"That's usually how memories work," Castle said, following her to the bed. He watched her sit down on her side and said, "What did you mean by slow tonight?"

Glancing up at him Beckett smiled a little before she told him, "I mean see what we want to do."

"No planning?" Castle asked with a smile.

"No planning," Beckett echoed, nodding slightly. She watched him set aside his book and wasn't surprised when he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up against him.

When he had wrapped his arms around his wife Castle wasn't surprised when she did the same to him, putting them about his neck before they kissed. They started out gently but he couldn't stop himself, plunging his tongue into his wife's mouth before they were beginning to fight with one another. He held her tightly to his body and as she was rubbing against him he was shuddering heavily in pleasure until finally they stopped after what must have been the third or fourth kiss. Sighing he said, "You're too much you know."

"So are you," Beckett replied. "We should probably have some tea first."

"Oh, true," Castle said as he suddenly recalled the mugs she had been holding. He went with her to her nightstand and took one mug, sipping at the tea and saying, "Still warm."

"I guess we were quick," Beckett replied. She glanced at her husband when he didn't say anything and said, "I know you want to ask."

"Ask what?" Castle replied. His wife just looked at him and he sighed deeply before saying, "What did you talk about?"

Smiling Beckett then told him what they'd said and she finally ended on the invitation that she had given to her friend and his family. "He's unsure if you'll be okay with it," she finished.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Castle asked. He was startled suddenly by his wife throwing her arm around him and he hurried to do the same with her, though he only had one arm free as well. When they parted he said, "You didn't think I would?"

"I couldn't say for sure," Beckett said as she smiled at him. "It could go either way in the end, I can't say for you."

Castle leaned down and kissed her tenderly before he said, "Well now you know. And that might be interesting."

"What?" Beckett asked him, watching the slight smile on his face.

"Imagine how many gifts there'll be under the tree," Castle said.

Beckett laughed softly before she brushed her lips to his and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome but I thought you might want to do that," Castle told her. "Hurry your tea is going to get cold," he told her quickly as they were staring at each other.

Nodding Beckett put the mug to her lips and drank, smiling at him when she could before she murmured, "I'm stifling."

"Oh?" Castle asked, not sure if he'd heard her correctly at first.

"Mmm-hmm," Beckett replied. She bit at her lower lip then and told him, "I'm finished."

Draining the last of his tea Castle set the mugs aside and leaned down, kissing her hungrily though they weren't holding onto one another yet. He remedied that and brought her close to his body until he felt her arms around him. They parted and then quickly kissed again until they began to duel. A groan escaping his lips he finally stopped and pulled away from her slowly to look into her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you," he told her.

"You won't," Beckett said as she was shaking her head. She then helped her husband in getting her sundress off and since all she had underneath was her bikini she was very soon afterward naked.

Sighing at the sight of her Castle said, "You shouldn't worry about me."

"Getting bored with me?" Beckett asked him, a smile playing across her lips. When he gave her a look she told him, "If I could see you at this second I would tell you the same."

"Let's hurry," Castle told her quickly. She helped him in getting undressed and as soon as he'd tossed his boxers aside to where the rest of their clothes were he gathered her in his arms and started to carry her.

"Where are you taking me?" Beckett asked laughingly as she held onto him by the neck.

"We should take a bath," Castle replied, stepping into the bathroom. He set her down next to the tub and once she was set he started to fill it. He nearly jumped when he felt his wife running her hand over his back and glanced at her saying, "Did you want to do something here?"

Aware that he would need to know for the amount of water he'd put in the bathtub Beckett shook her head and murmured, "But I would like to relax." She was startled when her husband suddenly stood up after turning off the water and watched him go over to where her lotions were. Seeing him picking out a bottle of her rose oil she called, "Bring over your sandalwood Rick." When he turned to her she smiled and said, "You heard what I said."

Nodding rapidly Castle did as she asked, taking another bottle before he went to the tub to set them on the far side of it. He then got in the water first and waited for her to enter after him before he wrapped his arms very tightly around her. "Will you be okay when he leaves?" he asked her, nuzzling her shoulder with his lips.

"Of course," Beckett said, a little delayed in her response as she was enjoying his ministrations. "We'll see him again and I'll still talk to him." She then smiled and said, "Kind of like with Skye."

"I know, we're seeing her and Mary so soon…" Castle replied. He then kissed the side of her head and said, "I can't wait for this tour. But only to a degree."

Beckett couldn't help herself laughing and she told him, "You're right but the girls understand."

"And I think they want us to go since their sister and Louis will be watching them," Castle said.

"And our parents will come over on the weekends," Beckett added.

"Very true," Castle replied with a nod. He smiled and said, "So they'll have a great time."

Beckett merely nodded before she said, "Let me get up."

Castle didn't say anything, merely moved out of her way as he grabbed the bottle of rose oil. After getting his hands covered with it he turned to his wife's back and proceeded to massage her. He kept silent as he was working over her, enjoying the way she sighed and slightly moaned while he worked over her meticulously. But finally she moved a little when he was nearly finished and waited for her to speak as he knew she had been thinking as he'd massaged her since it was what she usually did.

"If we didn't make love in the end…" Beckett began finally.

"It wouldn't break my heart," Castle replied simply. He smiled when she turned to look at him and pulled her to him so they could kiss. He was gentle at first until finally he couldn't take it anymore, deepening the kiss so their tongues were meeting together in her mouth. He stroked at her gently until finally he had to stop, pulling back carefully to look at her. "I don't mind taking things easier tonight," he told her.

Beckett couldn't help smiling and she told him, "I'm not surprised; you wore yourself out with last night, didn't you?"

Laughing slightly Castle said, "So did you."

Not surprised he'd been able to discern her reason for her request Beckett leaned over and kissed her husband gently before they slowly parted. "Hmm this will be nice," she told him.

"It'll be great, like it always is," Castle replied. When his wife kissed him a little harder he ran his hand around her back before she was the first to end the kiss. "And since it's both of us, I don't see how it couldn't be."

Laughing slightly Beckett told him, "Thank you for complimenting yourself as well as me."

"I do my best," Castle replied, nuzzling her lips with his own. They fell into another kiss and kept it careful before she was moving away and making him turn around. "Wait," he said laughingly. He moved around so he was in front of her and he stayed still as he felt her beginning to massage at his back.

"Why do you have so many knots?" Beckett said after she'd been working on him for a while.

"I have no idea," Castle replied. "I'm guessing that's from traveling."

"Well you'll be able to relax… shortly," Beckett told him before she moved back from him a little so he could turn.

Standing up Castle told his wife as he pulled her after him, "I don't mind but we should get out to bed."

Beckett smiled and said, "We're already going you didn't even give me a chance to say yes or no."

Castle studied her and said, "Nice try."

"I felt I would need to," Beckett replied with a brief smile before it dropped off her face as her husband was leaning down to her. She kissed him back lovingly before they pulled away and she let him get her towel. Before he could dry her, she was taking it from him and taking care of herself.

Watching her for a moment Castle finally shook himself and followed his wife out to the bed once they were both dry. He took her lead as she wrapped the towel around herself and did the same with his own before he climbed on with her. They sat close together for a moment, just staring at one another, before he reached up and gently cupped her cheek so he could lean down just enough to press his lips to hers. He was gentle and soon was moving away, dragging his lips along her jaw on both sides of her face until he was at her chin. Feeling her tense in front of him he then moved in a line straight to her neck where he began to slide around until he reached her pulse, kissing at that very gently before he pulled back to look at her.

"If this…" Beckett started to say before trailing off as her husband was pulling off her towel. She was going to quickly do the same to him when he moved away to do that himself. "So, is there anything I can do?" she asked him teasingly as came back to her.

"Can I lay you down?" Castle asked seriously. When her response was to immediately lay back he smiled and followed her before kissing her deeply. He felt her arms wrapping around him and before he could stop himself he was pressing his hips down against hers. When he felt her slight moan, he did it again a little harder and groaned himself as his erection; against his stomach; was nearly crushed between them. "Okay I should have thought of that happening," he said, slightly breathless. A second later he was nearly yelling in his surprise as his wife slammed him on his back on the mattress. "You…" he said.

At first Beckett thought her husband was extremely angry as he was getting up and grabbing for her but when he pushed her against the wall closest to his side of the bed she felt his lips against her and realized he wasn't. She would have smiled at his deliberate overreaction to her move but she was too involved with their kiss to really care. When she started to move, she didn't know and how she came up with the idea of doing so she'd never be able to figure out. But it was having the desired effect of stimulating her husband as he groaned hard against her mouth and then tore away from her. "Right here?" she asked him instead of the more teasing comment that she had intended to say.

"Hold on," Castle said, starting to put her down. He was startled when she hooked both her legs around him and wouldn't let go. Groaning slightly, he moved his hips away from her enough until he was moving back to her, that time entering her slowly. "Fuck," burst out of him before he could stop it. "I thought we'd be slower."

"After, just fuck me now," Beckett breathed to him, having a hard time making sure her voice was steady. "And fast."

"You want a-" Castle started to say before his wife was kissing him. Her lips were crushing his own and he groaned before he soon recovered and started to kiss her back. Since they were busy with their mouths together he began to thrust, doing so rapidly as she had begged him for. Their kiss ended with the first movement and they stayed apart as they were doing their best to handle the way their bodies felt. He knew his own was almost exploding in pleasure, the intensity like a shock straight through him. And judging by his wife's gasps and cries she was feeling much the same. The thought spurred him to go even faster and he could hear her hitting the wall behind her as her nails dug into his scalp and back to hold onto him tightly.

Crying out, unable to stop herself from doing that, Beckett leaned down and tried to engage her husband in another kiss. But it was too difficult as they were moving too harshly to stay close enough to one another for very long. She was a little dazed as they held onto one another tighter and forced themselves to kiss but she was aware of one thing, that her orgasm was swiftly approaching. Pulling away from their fourth or fifth kiss she told him, "I'm going to come," a split second before she was doing so. The fire of the released tension in her body spread through her so rapidly she almost lost her breath literally but she just managed to hold on as she chanted her husband's name, wanting to feel him joining her. He shortly after complied with that and a near scream escaped her lips at the sensation, shocked to feel herself orgasming for a second time but not minding the renewed ecstasy in the slightest.

Castle tried his best not to slam his wife too hard into the wall though it became a struggle as he was enjoying the pleasure roaring unendingly in his body too much. He had no way of knowing how long he was still moving, only aware that when he finally stopped with a last rough thrust Beckett was motionless against him. "Kate?" he asked when he'd allowed himself to recover just enough to speak.

"I'm okay," Beckett said quickly to reassure him. She smiled when he pulled his head back so he could see her. "Really."

"Do you think you can walk?" Castle asked, slightly more reassured.

"I think it's more if you can," Beckett said. "Put me down."

Though he wanted to just carry his wife to the bed as he was holding her Castle nodded and walked over to the bed with her in his arms anyway. When he had left her he climbed onto it and said, "I'm surprised I could do that."

Beckett laughed softly and then cupped her husband's face in her hands. Their kiss was deep and intense for a while before they had to stop and when they'd parted she said, "I wasn't expecting that to happen when I laid you down."

"I wasn't expecting you to want to spar with me," Castle said jokingly.

"I wasn't," Beckett said simply in reply. "I wanted to pleasure you." She studied her husband then as he looked thoughtful and she told him, "I think for you what we ended up doing was better."

"I would have still enjoyed you pleasuring me," Castle assured her. They shared another kiss before he pulled away and said, "What should we do now?"

Smiling Beckett said, "Look at yourself."

"I know, you took a lot out of me; again," Castle replied, not surprised when she smiled a bit wider at him. "What about you?"

Thinking for a moment Beckett said, "I think we should get some sleep."

"Are you getting up early?" Castle asked her as he reached down for the bed sheet to cover them.

"I'd like to," Beckett said.

"Are you going for a run?" Castle asked.

Shaking her head Beckett replied, "Not while Patrick's here."

"You don't think he'd run with you?" Castle said, slightly surprised.

"He doesn't want to," Beckett said. When her husband looked startled she smiled and told him, "He's going to spend time with Trevor."

"Then that would explain it," Castle replied before he was lying down with his wife. He held her close and said, "Not too long until summer is over."

"And then our oldest is nearly finished with elementary school," Beckett said, knowing what he was thinking about. "Though Eliza's still in kindergarten."

"But she's growing up," Castle said.

"And she's still seven months from turning five Rick," Beckett said. "Try not to think of the future too much."

"Then what else is there for me to think about?" Castle said. "And so you know," he then said rapidly before she could answer his question. "I'm going to think still about our anniversaries."

Trying not to smile Beckett said, "For now we should think about getting some sleep. But beyond that getting back to work."

Castle pretended to grumble before he said, "I had a feeling you'd say that."

When her husband was quiet Beckett looked up at him from where her cheek was pressed to his shoulder and she asked, "Now what?"

"I'm glad I was the first to dance ballroom with you," Castle replied.

Beckett couldn't help laughing and she raised her head to lean down and kiss him before she said, "Am I the first to do that with you?" At his nod, she kissed him again and said, "Then so am I."

"We are going back to the classes right?" Castle asked as he placed his hand flat on the small of her back.

"We paid for them so we might as well," Beckett told him. She smiled as he studied her and said, "I've been enjoying it."

"I hope so," Castle told her as he stroked her back gently. "We should practice more."

"Really?" Beckett asked, slightly smirking at him.

"What?" Castle asked.

"There's something else we should be more focused on," Beckett said, her voice growing lower as she bowed her head.

Castle knew he could feign ignorance as to what his wife meant but found he couldn't really do it. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and they were kissing a second time before parting. Looking into her eyes he quickly saw her desire and he gently rolled her onto her back, entering her body lovingly before they held onto one another.

Making love that time Beckett focused on the way her husband felt within her and didn't stop until they were both completely spent, lying limp on the bed together. She tried to keep Castle with her when he pulled away but was too weak to really succeed. She felt him wrapping his arms around her and she sighed saying, "Thank you."

"Thank you, you could have strangled me for not letting you rest," Castle replied. He smiled when she laughed softly and he told her, "Now we should." When she didn't reply and instead cuddled close to him he pulled her nearer, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I have a lot of places in mind to visit," he finally couldn't help telling her.

"I was aware of that already," Beckett replied, her voice slightly tired. "I'm looking forward to it." She opened her eyes and tilted her head up to her husband to kiss at his jaw a few times before telling him, " _I look forward to the time we'll have alone together then_."

" _So am I_ ," Castle said as he looked down at her. "I love you Kate," he said seriously as he stared into her eyes.

With a smile Beckett took his kiss, fighting his tongue with hers before they parted and she told her husband, "I love you too Rick." She pressed her forehead against his; caressing his cheek before they parted and she settled against his side again. Feeling her husband caressing her body gently, along with the satiety that was going through her, she was soon fully asleep and began to see him in her dreams.

Watching his wife Castle couldn't help himself and he leaned down enough to kiss the top of her head. He lay back so he could fall asleep himself and as he was slowly doing that he couldn't help thinking about their upcoming trip; even though they were still so recently returned from their family vacation. He knew that although they'd technically be working they would still have time for each other. And with that thought making a smile appear briefly on his face he was sleeping deeply and peacefully. His arm squeezing her just enough he began to dream of her as he seemed to already know she was doing about him while he held her tightly within his embrace.


	47. Epilogue- Going Through Our Love

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: As it says this chapter is the epilogue so we've come to the end of the story. I do have another one ready to go after this one so if anyone wants to read it look out for it in a few days!

A/N #2: It was fantastic to get the feeback I did for the last chapter so will go straight to my thank yous for them! TORONTOSUN (Nice to read you always like when Castle and Beckett are encouraging their kids as it's fun to write that. And great you thought the second half of the chapter was great writing since I try to do my best!),  
Mb (Hey there! It's so great to see you're finding the story fantastic and amazing as well as beautiful written since I want to get to that of course. And very happy that you think it's loving as well as sexy as I'm definitely aiming for that of course. I'm all in agreement with you, it would be hard to imagine Castle and Beckett not being written as loving and sexy after everything they've been through. And don't worry if you're a bit behind, if you've been on vacation and then away for work it's defintely understandable. And really it's not slacking in reviews, if you're that busy you can't it makes sense. But it's nice to hear of course you're trying to catch up and that you're reading this story too! I'm glad you think I write Castle and Beckett together as they should have been written… to be honest I'm just going off what my reaction was to how their relationship went on the show, though I'm so glad you think that of course since it means I'm doing pretty good with that, lol. I was so pleased to know that Castle and Beckett are different but it's still them since I try to do that. And yeah, with what I've had them go through they definitely would have grown and not become immature, it wouldn't have made sense to me really. Oh and glad to see the mention about their family as well. You're very welcome for sharing my stories, thank you for calling it beautiful too! And I will definitely be writing Castle and Beckett and their family always! You're welcome again!),  
MsNYC (I couldn't help laughing a bit at your reaction to them having Christmas with Darnley, but I'm also not surprised since I know how much you enjoy him in the story. And I wasn't surprised that you'd like to see chapters during any possible pregnancy though I can't let you know my plans of course, though I can understand why you'd suggest it since you said it would be pretty cool. But I am glad that you thought it was great writing as usual of course, always nice to read that!) and  
vetgirlmx (Great that you thought it was a very, very fun chapter first off. And yeah, I had debated them just having that barbeque at the pool but I thought it would be interesting to have it at the beach since it's there, lol. And glad you thought it was way better with them having a beach party, thought it would be in the end so I was glad I wrote them there in the end. And yeah, lol, that's what happens when close friends end up having kids there turn out to be a lot of them, lol, I'm not sure how that happened but I noticed it myself so I'm not surprised you noticed that. But yeah, that would definitely make the day fun, kids can do that. Really happy that you love the memories and flashbacks again, always nice to hear that. But I am glad you like seeing Beckett and Darnley getting close again. I can see what you mean by that 'cause when they met up again they had to get back to where their friendship was and then since it's not stopping as it had before it's evolving as you mentioned. And that's a good analogy, like they found long lost relatives and of course I'm very happy you're loving it too! I had wondered what you; and other readers; would think of Darnley and his family being there for Christmas. So of course I was pleased to see you're really eager for that. Though I'm not surprised so mentioned them having to go back home first before Christmas. I am glad that you don't want the visit to end though since it means you've been enjoying it of course!).  
Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading each one and am very grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them to me!  
And I wanted to also say thank you to everyone who read, favorited, followed and reviewed this story and also to anyone who will do that in the future. It's definitely appreciated!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Through Our Love_ by Paul McCartney, from his album _Pipes of Peace_.

Going Through Our Love

"Rick," the voice said, making him turn over onto his side. "Rick, wake up!" That time he was shaken and Castle turned over, looking at his wife in the eyes. "It's morning already?" he asked with a groan.

"It's morning," Beckett replied. "Are you awake?"

"Now I am," Castle said, sitting up. He sighed and said, "School?"

"Yes," Beckett said, unable to help smiling. "Come on, get ready and we'll go get our girls up."

With a nod, Castle got up and went after her to the closet saying, "That three-day weekend was very short."

Beckett gave a laugh and said, "If you think that was short what about the girls?"

"Well," Castle said slowly. "I guess if you think about it like that you're right. But don't worry; I'm making them a special breakfast."

"They'll appreciate it," Beckett said. When her husband didn't say anything to that she turned to him and saw that he was watching her, making her say, "Rick."

"Don't tell me to stop," Castle replied.

Sighing Beckett said, "Just make sure you get dressed."

Nodding rapidly Castle waited until his wife was finished dressing before he was hurrying to do so himself. He went into the bathroom after her and was tempted to watch her brushing out her hair before he suddenly thought of the girls. Combing his hair, he washed his face before saying, "You're ready to get started today?"

"Of course," Beckett replied, glancing at him as she was finishing with her makeup. "We need something to distract us."

"I'll remind you that Alexis and Louis are here," Castle pointed out.

"I wasn't talking about the house being empty," Beckett said in amusement.

"Ready?" Castle asked her as he was watching her.

"Yes," Beckett said, putting her hair up in a ponytail. They walked together out to the hall and she told him, "Get Eliza ready."

"Sure," Castle replied, watching his wife duck into Julia's room first before he continued down to their youngest's room.

When she reached the girl's bed Beckett smiled at the sight of Julia still fast asleep and though she didn't want to she sat down on the edge next to her, gently shaking her. "Sweetie, time for you to wake up," she told her softly.

Groaning a little Julia blinked a few times before she focused on her mother and said, "Morning Mommy."

Smiling again at how slowly her daughter was speaking Beckett helped her sit up and said, "Morning Julia, think you can get up?"

"Yeah, I remember school is today," Julia said before she sighed. "I wish I didn't have to go."

"You need to sweetie," Beckett said, leaning over and kissing the top of her head. "Come on, I'll stay with you while you get ready." She smiled when Julia groaned and said, "You can change when you come back home later."

"I know," Julia replied, letting her mother help her off the bed. "But wait," she then said. "What are you and Daddy gonna do?"

"We're going to start our book," Beckett reminded her, going over to the closet to get her daughter's uniform out.

"Will you tell me and Lizzy how that goes?" Julia asked, pulling off her pajama shirt.

"We will," Beckett said with a nod. "And we'll wait to tell you. And don't forget-"

"I know, my first class of the year," Julia replied, pulling on her khaki pants last.

"Get your brush for me," Beckett told her. She looked over at the doorway at the sound of footsteps and saw that it was her husband. "And Eliza?"

"Alexis came in while I was changing her," Castle answered. He looked past her with a smile and said, "Hey sweetheart, morning."

"Morning Daddy," Julia said, running over to her father after handing her mother her brush. She hugged him tightly and said, "How is Lizzy?"

"She's good," Alexis said, coming inside with Eliza on her hip. She glanced behind her at Louis and said, "Morning everyone; are you ready for school Jules?"

"I think so," Julia replied, glancing at her mother who smiled at her.

"Come on, I'm going to make our kindergartner and sixth grader a really nice breakfast," Castle told them. He led them out to the hall, the dogs leading the way before he went to the kitchen while Beckett took the girls to let the dogs out into the backyard.

"Stay inside," Becket told Eliza as the little girl tried to sneak out with Macca and Rita. "You need to eat breakfast."

"But it's not ready," the little girl protested.

Smiling Beckett said, "No but you need to help us get ready for it."

"Kay," Eliza said with a sigh before she went over with her back to the kitchen. She saw that Alexis and Louis weren't there and she asked her father who was at the stove, "Did they go?"

"No, they went upstairs to get some things," Castle replied. When he looked at his family he wasn't surprised when the three were looking at him in varying degrees of confusion and he told them, "They're going out to hike."

"Oh, they finally settled on doing that today," Beckett said.

"We did," Alexis said as she and Louis walked back into the kitchen.

"It seemed the best thing to do," the young man commented.

"You didn't need to do that because we're going to be writing," Castle commented.

"I know but since it's the first day… it just worked out," Alexis told her father. She smiled and told them, "I'm taking my camera."

"Can we see your pictures?" Julia asked instantly.

"Of course," Alexis replied, watching her sister take some forks to the table. "Can we help at all?"

"That's alright," Beckett told them as she started on some orange juice. "Just make sure the girls get everything to the table okay." She turned to her husband, watching him making the crêpes for their breakfast and said, "Do you have anything for those?"

"I'm breaking our rule," Castle replied. "And will be putting some peaches in this."

"I'll get that," Beckett said as she went to the fridge where she knew her husband had them from their dessert the night before.

"I'll build them," Castle said. "You just help me with the plates."

"Okay," Beckett said, slightly laughingly. She took the pitcher of orange juice to the table before she and Louis began to take the filled plates to it.

"All we need," Castle said as he brought the last plate; his own; to the table. "Is something for protein."

Alexis looked at her stepmother and they said at the same time, "Bacon."

"I can make that really quickly," Castle said, looking over at the two but not commenting on their guess.

"Don't eat yet sweetie," Beckett told her youngest.

"Kay," Eliza said with a sigh as she'd speared a slice of peach on her fork.

"Love I'm not feeling like coffee today," Castle said when he was finishing up with the bacon and putting the last onto a plate.

"That's alright, we need to eat so we can go," Beckett replied before he was sitting with them. "And that includes you two; I don't want you to be late."

They all picked up their forks and they began to eat the crêpes and bacon, talking about the plans of the adults that day.

"I hope you get the chance to write," Louis said after he'd been told the process that Castle and Beckett went through writing their books.

"If we don't today then we'll just get to it tomorrow," Castle said with a shrug, getting up to take his empty plate to the sink. "And that time also does help us think about what we want to write."

"You should write today Daddy," Eliza said.

"How come?" Castle asked with a smile on his face as the little girl had raced over to him.

"'Cause it's new," Eliza told him seriously, looking up at him. "Like today is the first day of school."

"We should think of it like that love," Castle said to his wife as he looked at her.

"We'll see," Beckett said, slightly laughingly. She helped Alexis clean the plates as Louis and Castle took the girls over to the foyer and she said to her stepdaughter, "Do you think you'll take pictures?"

"Maybe just a few," Alexis replied. "I hope they remember I've been so many times on the trail I want to just enjoy it."

"Just tell them that," Beckett said. She handed the dishtowel to the young woman and said, "For now I need to take pictures."

"And Dad," Alexis said as they walked together over to the foyer and the others.

"I'm ready," Castle said, having heard what the two were saying.

"Me too," Beckett said, picking up her camera where it was on the table next to the front door. "Come on you two," she said to the girls. "Out to the tree." She followed them to it and had them stand next to each other as she'd been doing since Julia had started school in the Hamptons. When she was sure that their backpacks were visible she began taking a few pictures while Castle next to her was taking them with his phone. "Okay," she told them. "Very nice. Rick?"

"Sending them to everyone," Castle replied quickly before he said, "Are we ready to walk?"

Alexis started to laugh and when the others looked at her she explained, "I thought you were going to say rock Dad."

"I'm not surprised," Castle said with a nod. "But we need to go; the dogs?"

"They're ready," Louis said as he'd been holding them both. He handed Rita to his girlfriend and walked with Macca as ahead of them Castle and Beckett held their daughters by their hands.

"Oh good, I thought David and Rebecca weren't going to come," Julia said to her father who she was walking with. She then let go of his hand and hurried down the sidewalk, waving to Mari who was with her parents and sister in front of their home.

"Good morning," Rebecca said, smiling at Beckett. "How are they?"

"Normal for the first day of school," she replied. Beckett looked ahead at their daughters and said, "Mari?"

"The same, nervous," Rebecca said. "But I reminded her she would be seeing Julia at recess and lunch." She lowered her voice and said, "It'll be heartbreaking next year when they're in different schools."

"Luckily they won't be too far away," Beckett pointed out to her.

Rebecca nodded as she turned to her husband, taking Dani from him before she walked with him.

"What is it?" Castle asked his wife as they walked together.

"We were just talking about Julia and Mari," Beckett said simply. "And next year but that's still a year away."

Castle nodded, knowing his wife wouldn't want them to dwell on how that walk would go that day in the future, and said, "I wish we were staying with you guys," talking ahead to the girls.

"No Daddy," Eliza said. "You come to speak not to stay for school."

The group laughed as the little girl was speaking very gravely and they walked to the front of the school where Alexis handed Rita over to her boyfriend and the three school bound girls said goodbye to him and the dogs. Once they were inside they went together to the kindergarten classrooms and stopped in front of Eliza's before they turned to her almost all at the same time.

"Say goodbye to your sisters sweetie," Beckett told the little girl.

"And Daddy?" Eliza asked, looking up at her.

"We're both taking you inside," Beckett told her. She wasn't surprised when the little girl looked at them eagerly and she urged her to go to her sisters.

"Have fun Eliza," Rebecca said to her first. "We'll see you later."

"Bye," Eliza said, smiling at them as she squeezed Dani's hand. She waved to David who said goodbye to her as well before she hugged Alexis. "Will I see you at lunch?" she asked her.

"I'm not sure," the young woman replied. "But if not I'll be there for dinner." She hugged her one last time and let Eliza go, watching as her littlest sister walked over to Julia.

"You'll see me at recess," the girl told Eliza seriously. "Have fun today though."

"You too," the little girl said firmly. She smiled and hugged Julia saying, "Don't be scared."

"I'm not scared," Julia said with a smile on her face. "Just nervous."

"Don't be that," Eliza told her.

"I won't," Julia said, unable to help saying that laughingly.

With that Beckett took Eliza's hand and went into the classroom with her, Castle following behind them. She helped the little girl take off her backpack but let her put it away in her cubby hole on her own. "Good job," she said when Eliza turned back to them.

"Thank you," the little girl replied with a slightly shy smile. "Are you gonna pick me up?"

"Of course," Castle said, hugging her as she had come over to him. "But you still have your class and we hope you have a great day."

"Thank you, Daddy," Eliza said again. She giggled as her father tickled her and she said, "I hope you do too."

"We'll definitely try," Castle replied as he leaned down and shared a kiss with her. He gave her a final hug and let her go, watching her hurry to Beckett and embrace her.

"Are you nervous sweetie? Some of your friends are here already so you shouldn't be," Beckett told her as she knelt down to hug her better.

"No but I'm gonna miss you," Eliza said. "And you Daddy," she told him quickly.

"Don't worry I knew already," Castle replied with a smile.

"We'll miss you too," Beckett said, not surprised when her husband nodded too. "But you'll come home soon. Until then pay attention and like your daddy said have fun."

"I will," Eliza replied, nodding her head. "You too."

"Thank you, sweetie," Beckett said with a laugh. She shared a kiss with her, watching Eliza turn to the tables in the room and rush over to where some of her friends were already. Standing up she took her husband's hand and they walked back outside to where everyone was waiting, heading up to the second floor.

"See you at lunch," Julia was saying to Mari after her friend had said goodbye to Alexis.

"Yeah, I hope Mr. Thomas is nice," Mari said.

"I heard that he was, remember I told you," Julia said reassuringly as they hugged each other briefly.

"And I hope Mrs. Cookston is nice," Mari replied.

"She will be," Julia said with a nod. "Lily had her when she was in sixth grade."

"Have fun Mari," Beckett said, Castle echoing her. "We'll see you at your dance class."

"Bye, thanks!" Mari said before the four were walking down the hall to Julia's classroom.

"This is it, number 210," Julia said when they'd reached her room. She glanced inside and saw that several students were already there, some that she didn't recognize. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to Alexis, hugging her tightly saying, "Thanks for coming with us."

"I had to," the young woman said with a smile. "I have to hear about your first day in the sixth grade, you'll tell us later?"

"Yep, like Lizzy will," Julia replied. She let go of her big sister and hugged her father saying, "I'll have fun Daddy."

"Good I was going to order that you did," Castle said as they let go of each other. He smiled as she laughed behind her hand and said, "Enjoy lunch."

"I will," Julia said.

"Oh, so you figured that out did you?" Castle said teasingly as he and Beckett had packed a British candy bar in her lunchbox. He hugged her one more time with one arm and let her go saying, "Have a great day."

"Thanks Daddy," Julia said. She turned to her mother and embraced her as tightly as she hugged her father.

"You'll have a great time," Beckett said firmly. "Peter and Dawn are in your class remember."

"I know, I'm so glad," Julia replied. She gave her mother one last squeeze and said to both her parents, "Thanks for the surprise for my lunch."

"You're welcome," Beckett said. "We're giving the same thing to your sister after our lunch."

"Good," Julia said with a slight laugh. She waved to everyone and went inside her classroom, seeing Peter was waving to her. "Where do we sit?" she asked, seeing the desks were clear of any names.

"I dunno, I guess Ms. Cookston wants us to sit where we want first," Peter replied.

"Come on," Beckett said gently, reaching for her husband's hand as they'd remained by the door to look inside. They walked with Alexis out to the front of the school and she said to Louis, "Did the Fosters go?"

"They did," the young man said with a nod. "Said to say David is leaving for City Hall and Rebecca's going home to finish with some paperwork."

"That was a really short case," Castle commented as he and Beckett took the dogs and walked hand in hand behind the couple.

"They're lucky it was," Beckett replied with a smile.

"How're the girls?" Louis asked.

"Good, Eliza's not really that nervous," Castle answered. "I think she's picking it up from her sister. Julia…"

"We reminded her Peter and Dawn are in the class with her," Beckett said.

"And Peter was already there," Alexis said.

"Oh good, friends always help out with new school days," Louis said. He smiled back at his girlfriend's father and stepmother and told them, "Speaking from experience."

"That does help," Castle commented before they reached the house. When they walked inside he wasn't surprised when the two grabbed the backpacks they had gotten ready before leaving for the school. "Be careful," he told them as Alexis and Louis turned to him and Beckett.

"We will, we'll be back for Julia's class," Alexis told him.

"Wait," Castle said before the two could go over to the garage. "Lunch?"

"We'll pick up something on the way," Alexis replied. "Bye."

"Bye," Beckett said, smiling at her husband when the garage door closed behind the two.

"Are we starting?" Castle asked.

"What else did you want to do?" Beckett replied.

"Tea," Castle said.

"Castle," Beckett said in a stern tone of voice.

"No, just a cup of tea and then we'll get right to work," Castle said seriously.

Giving a mock suffering sigh Beckett told him, "I'll follow you." She walked after him to the kitchen where she watched him getting a teapot filled with water.

About to speak Castle stopped when he heard a bird chirping and he said, "Your dad?"

"Let me see," Beckett replied simply as she took her phone out of her pocket. "It's Patrick," she told her husband before reading the message. " _Got video of Keo trying to go up the stairs. Forgot to send it yesterday_."

"Let me see," Castle said, going over to her to watch the video of the baby trying to pull himself up onto the first stair at the Darnley-Nkosi home. "Interesting, luckily he wasn't very successful."

"I'm surprised they let him do that," Beckett said.

"Okay, okay so I let Eliza try to climb up," Castle said in a jokingly annoyed tone as she was looking at him pointedly. "But I was with her the whole time." He went back to the pot to set it on the stove before he said, "Sounds like he's still getting to spend time with them though."

"He'd make sure he did," Beckett replied, a slight smile on her face. She looked at her husband and said, "I still miss him."

"I'm not surprised," Castle replied. "He wasn't here for long enough." He was about to speak again when the text alert on his wife's phone rang again. "Will he let me speak?" he said in mock annoyance.

"He finally heard back from his captain… he can be here for a week," Beckett said. "He'll come December twentieth if it's alright and then leave the twenty-ninth."

"Only nine days?" Castle said.

Texting her friend back Beckett waited for him to reply before she read it and said, "He has off from the twenty-first until the sixth of January. I'm telling him to stay until after New Year's."

"I'm fine with it," Castle said quickly when his wife looked at him.

Beckett smiled and texted that to Darnley before she got a responding message from him. "He'll get their tickets for those dates," she told her husband. She smiled again when gave her a thumbs up before she watched him continuing. As they waited for the tea to boil she couldn't help recalling when she'd last seen her friend, the month before when he'd left with his family to return to the city and JFK.

* * *

 _"Promise me you won't cry," Darnley said as he and Beckett were sitting on the couch in the family room, watching their daughters play as she held Keo on her lap._

 _"I won't," Beckett said in slight exasperation. "We'll see each other soon. What about you?"_

 _"Oh, I'll be blubbering like a baby," Darnley replied. He laughed slightly when she playfully pinched him and said, "No I'll be alright." He looked at the girls and said, "How will they be?"_

 _"If we remind them you'll be back soon they'll be fine," Beckett replied, smiling when Julia looked over at them._

 _Standing up the girl walked over to her mother and Darnley and asked, "Can I hold him?"_

 _"Sure," Darnley said when Beckett looked at him._

 _Putting the baby onto her hip Julia smiled when he cooed a little and looked up at her with serious eyes. The look on his face made her laugh and she said, "He looks like he never saw me before."_

 _"He might be trying to remember what you look like," Darnley said with a smile on his face as he looked at his son._

 _"You're sure you're gonna come for Christmas?" Julia asked him._

 _"We're going to try our best," Darnley replied with a nod. He turned his attention to Maddy who was nearly jumping at him and he placed her on his lap. "I know already she's eager to come."_

 _"Me too," Eliza said, leaning against the couch next to the man. She smiled and said, "Can I give Maddy a present?"_

 _"Of course, if you want to," Darnley replied. "But you don't need to get her anything too fancy."_

 _"Kay," Eliza said, giggling softly._

 _"You know what I just thought?" Darnley asked his friend. When Beckett looked at him questioningly he said, "What if this was our family?"_

 _Beckett had to really fight her laughter until finally she could speak saying, "It would be a very interesting family."_

 _"And weird to those two," Darnley said, nodding to the girls who were making faces._

 _"You don't think we could be a family?" Beckett asked, fighting her laughter again._

 _"Not when you belong with Daddy," Julia said firmly._

 _"And you go with Trevor," Eliza said seriously as well._

 _Beckett and Darnley shared a look and then started to laugh heavily at their tones before they made themselves calm down as their husbands entered the room with Alexis and Louis._

 _"Time to go?" Darnley asked his husband. At Nkosi's nod he sighed and then set Maddy down at her insistence before he stood. "I hate to do this," he said, directing that to Beckett._

 _"I know me too," she assured him as she took Keo from her oldest. She kissed the baby's temple and said, "I'll see you at Christmas Keo. Be good for your dads okay?" She smiled when Keo merely babbled and kissed the side of his head before she handed the baby to Nkosi. She then hugged Maddy and told her, "I'll say the same thing I told your brother, be good and I'll see you at Christmas."_

 _"Pesants," Maddy said firmly._

 _Smiling at his daughter Darnley said, "Not yet honey, let's wait until December."_

 _"Okay, we should go," Beckett said, forcing herself to get up and walk with everyone else over to the foyer where Bethany and Joseph were waiting for them._

 _There were several goodbyes, everyone trying to make sure they did so until just Beckett and Darnley were left in the house. The front door was open and they could see their families at the two cars in the driveway but they soon looked at each other, slightly smiling._

 _Throwing her arms around Darnley's neck Beckett murmured, "I hate saying goodbye to you."_

 _"We shouldn't think of it as goodbye," Darnley replied, hugging her as tightly as she was doing so to him._

 _"We'll see one another in December," Beckett replied. She pulled away slightly and said, "And talk before then."_

 _"I realize it's not the same," Darnley said, finally letting her go. "But considering we're still in touch this time I'd say that's really good."_

 _Beckett laughed and embraced him one more time before they let go of each other and stepped outside to their families. She was still saddened at him leaving but reminded herself that he was right; they were still in touch with one another so she would be able to see him again._

* * *

"Alright I think this'll work," Castle said as he saved the document.

"It sounds good," Beckett replied, watching him reading over the prologue they'd written after finishing their tea. She moved from leaning against the desk at his side to sitting in her chair and she said, "You don't mind us changing this?"

"We had to, it was a copy of the other book," Castle said absently as he was reading the notes she'd made when they'd still been planning. "Are you ready?"

"How're we starting this," Beckett replied. "Since you didn't want to discuss that; just the prologue."

Castle smiled slightly and said, "With Moor giving Green breakfast in bed."

Beckett thought that over for a moment before she nodded and said, "Good start, we should have her suspicious of him."

"I was thinking that," Castle said quickly. "Have him a little more… tender with her."

Smiling a bit Beckett tried her best to keep that from lasting too long before she said, "You might want to watch it with that. He goes too far Georgiana will know he's up to something."

"Did you know I was up to something?" Castle asked her, smiling back.

"You weren't acting that different," Beckett said, reaching up to her aquamarine pendant. She leaned over as he did and they shared a gentle kiss before sitting back and saying, "I'll watch for you."

"Watch out for me," Castle corrected before he smiled at her as he turned to his laptop.

Beckett rolled her eyes but didn't say anything, instead turning her attention to the screen of her computer where she could read as her husband began chapter one of their book. " _The scent of freshly brewed coffee was strong enough to draw Georgiana Green from her slumber. Turning over she looked at her boyfriend of eight months and saw the tray in his hands_ ," she read off.

"Go ahead," Castle said.

"You don't want to keep the text with her?" Beckett asked. When he shook his head, she turned to the keyboard and began to type reading for her husband as he was looking at her instead of his laptop. "'Are you trying to send me a message?' Green commented as she pushed herself up. She smiled when her boyfriend merely set the tray in front of her and watched him leave her. The scent of coffee that had awoken her-"

"Nice," Castle said, smiling at her.

Beckett gave him a quick look before she turned her attention back to her computer and said, "Came to her before she was reaching out almost greedily for the mug Moor held to her."

Though Castle didn't want to he turned back to his laptop and began typing before together they managed to get to the point where they needed a break. "So where do you want to go from here?" he asked his wife.

Thinking about that for a moment Beckett finally said, "No love scene." She tried not to laugh at her husband's disappointed look and told him, "It'll work better later in the case when they've been seeing the couples murdered."

"Alright," Castle said. He looked at his watch and said to his wife, "I'll start."

"Go ahead," Beckett replied, sitting back and watching him typing again.

"Pulling away from his girlfriend Moor rubbed his thumb over her lower lip. He wasn't sure if he should speak or just act as too much was going through him at that moment. He finally decided to act when he was startled by the ringing of his girlfriend's phone an instant before his own did the same," Castle said out loud. "'Another case,' Moor nearly growled. 'You knew this was likely to happen,' Green said teasingly. 'After how many years now you should know.' Though he didn't want to Moor answered his phone and got up, knowing his idea for a romantic breakfast for two would need to wait."

"So you want to have that come back?" Beckett asked.

"It would be romantic," Castle replied. He wasn't surprised at the smile that played across his wife's lips before he said, "Would you mind if I did that on our trip?"

"No," Beckett said simply.

Castle glanced at her for how quickly she'd spoken but said, "Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

"Okay, so are you ready to get back to this?" Beckett asked him.

"All ready," Castle replied. Before either of them could start to type though he said, "What do you want to do with Eliza?"

"Hold on," Beckett said, smiling as she wasn't surprised her husband had guessed she'd wanted to do something with their youngest. "Let's wait until we get her okay?"

"Fine," Castle said, trying to affect an impatient tone. But he was distracted as he spoke by Beckett who began pulling him over to her. They kissed deeply and he was pulling his wife onto his lap as they found they couldn't stop, groaning heavily at the same time. They had to part to breathe and he was going to lean back up into her when she suddenly stopped him, her eyes a little wide. "What?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

"No… Julia," Beckett said slowly before she shook herself. "Sorry."

"No," Castle said quickly, looking at his watch. "It's recess… that ghost," he interrupted himself when he realized what that likely meant. He saw his wife looked uncertain and he said, "She's alright now."

"I… yes," Beckett said slowly as she realized her anxiety had diminished. But it wasn't fully dissipated and she finally sighed saying, "I hope she wasn't hurt."

"Do you want to call-" Castle started to ask.

"No, it's alright," Beckett said, standing up to go back to her chair. "If she's hurt they will call us; they have proctors; and Eliza will tell us."

"Hopefully they're playing together," Castle said. "Do you want to stop?" he asked her.

"No, let's finish this for the day and then focus on the girls," Beckett said. "Remember what we said we were going to do."

"Of course," Castle said, stopping himself from grabbing her to pull her back onto his lap as he'd been doing while she'd spoken.

"But," Beckett said as he was turning back to his laptop. "We have tonight of course."

"Really?" Castle asked as they'd been so focused on their kids in anticipation of their book tour that they'd been too exhausted to make love for almost a week.

"Really but for now the book and then Eliza," Beckett said. When her husband jokingly saluted her she slightly rolled her eyes and faced forward in her seat, beginning to type while her husband watched and listened to what she was contributing to their story.

* * *

"Hold on Mari," Julia said with a laugh at the monkey bars on the playground at recess. "I have to help Lizzy across." She then did so, holding up her sister the best she could when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. When she looked over at it and saw it was a young man she let out a cry, letting go of her sister a second before she was grabbing her again. But she was too off balance and she fell to the wood chips with her sister on top of her.

"Julia!" Mari cried out as Peter and Dawn rushed with her over to the sisters.

"I'm okay," Julia said hurriedly. "Are you?" she asked her little sister.

"Yeah, did you see him?" Eliza asked.

"I… you did?" Julia asked in shock.

"Yeah, there," Eliza said simply, pointing over to where the vaporous figure still was.

"What are you guys looking at?" Dawn asked.

"There's a spirit there," Mari said, looking at Julia to see if that was correct.

"Help us up," Julia said, seeing the proctors for the playground hurrying to them and the figure had dissipated by then. She was glad for the distraction and whispered quickly to her little sister, "Don't tell them."

"Kay," Eliza said simply. She wasn't surprised her sister wanted to keep quiet so she merely told the monitors she was okay. She wanted to ask her sister what they should tell their parents but the bell was ringing and they had to go back to class. She tried not to think about the man she'd seen too but it was difficult as he was just inside the closed doorway of the classroom when her class started up again. Finally, her school day was over and she went to grab her backpack first as she was close to it, the man still there. "Don't follow me, I can't do anything. You have to stay," she whispered quickly but as nicely as she could.

When there was nothing left but some cold air Eliza sighed in relief and then got into line with her fellow students, walking out to the lobby of the building.

"There she is," Castle told his wife. "She looks alright."

"I know," Beckett said with a smile. "Sweetie," she said, taking the little girl in her arms once she'd run to her. She picked her up and said, "How was it?"

"Fun," Eliza said. She giggled and said, "I'm hungry now."

"We're going," Castle said before the little girl turned and leaned over to him. He carried her out to the parking lot where their car was and said, "We're doing something very special today for lunch since it was your first day."

"What about Jules?" Eliza asked.

"We're going to have a special dinner too," Beckett said. When Eliza looked at her with wide eyes she smiled and said, "It's why we haven't gone out to eat for a while." When they were at the car she drove them over to the public beach and to a new restaurant saying, "I hope you'll like this sweetie."

"What is it?" Eliza asked, looking at the flags hanging above the door. "That's pretty."

"It is," Beckett said, following her gaze. "This is a Swedish restaurant."

"From Sweden," Castle was quick to say, smiling at her. "We're going to have some meatballs."

"Oh… but Jules-" Eliza started to say as they walked inside the building that was on the water.

"We'll come back," Castle said. "Don't worry." He waited to see if she would reply to that and smiled when she didn't as they'd come to the hostess and they were being led to a table since the restaurant was largely empty.

"Now I know your daddy said we're having meatballs but you can get something else if you'd like," Beckett said to their daughter once they were settled with their menus.

"No, I want pasgetti," Eliza said.

"It's not pasta," Castle said, a smile on his face. "It's Swedish meatballs with some mashed potatoes and sauce."

"And lingonberry jam, don't forget," Beckett reminded her husband.

"And gherkins," Castle added. When she rolled her eyes, he looked at their youngest and said to her confused expression, "Pickles."

"Kay," Eliza said interestedly. She watched her parents as they ordered and then said happily, "I saw someone at the school like Jules."

"Someone?" Beckett said.

"A spirit?" Castle then said as he realized what she was talking about.

"Yeah," Eliza said as she nodded her head. She told them what had happened at recess and said to finish, "I got scared but then I didn't get hurt and that's when I saw him. He was nice, he was just standing." She looked thoughtful for a moment before she said, "I think he wanted to see all us playing."

"Did your sister see him?" Beckett asked, getting through some of her shock at that point.

"Yep but she said not to tell anyone," Eliza said. A troubled look came over her face before she asked, "But I can tell you, can I?"

"Yes, we're glad that you did," Castle replied. "But you feel okay?"

"Yeah," Eliza said again, nodding her head. She looked at the cup that was placed in front of her. "Soda?" she asked.

"It's lingonberry," Beckett said. "We're letting you try it."

"Thank you," Eliza said, taking it in her hands and sipping through the straw. "Oh… it's…"

"Tart," Castle supplied for her. "Do you want something else?" When she shook her head incredibly firmly he tried not to laugh too hard and looked at his wife. "Like yours?"

"Yes, why did you want it?" Beckett asked before she sipped at her glass again.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Eliza asked after she had looked outside the window for a while. When they looked at her she said, "Can I talk to the man?"

"Why don't you let the spirits keep to themselves?" Beckett replied. She wasn't surprised when her husband looked at her with slightly wide eyes and she said, "They might not know you're just a little girl and you don't have the…"

"The abilities to really talk with them without getting tired," Castle said, taking over for his wife as he knew she wouldn't be able to finish that. "You need to be a little older to do that."

"Like you Mommy?" Eliza asked.

Beckett was relieved when their food arrived as she wasn't sure what she could say exactly to that. She helped Eliza with her food as she'd already had the dish and once she was set eating she turned to her husband and said, "We should tell her what we're going to do when we get home."

"Exactly," Castle said, smiling with her at their youngest as she looked excitedly to them both. "First off we're going to do some worksheets together and then we'll go for a walk, go to the playground. How does that sound?"

"Good!" Eliza said happily. "Can we go now?"

"You're finished eating already?" Beckett said, a smile on her face again.

"Oh… sorry," Eliza said as she looked at her plate. She smiled when her parents laughed and went back to eating; trying not to go too fast though it was difficult as she was very eager for her parents' plans once they returned home.

* * *

"So," Castle said slowly as he looked at his wife.

Sighing Beckett glanced at him and said, "I don't know what to say Rick."

"Are you sure?" Castle replied. "Because I do; this is definitely hereditary."

"But neither of us…" Beckett started to say before she sighed once more. "Okay, so we have… abilities," she finished with, making a face before gesturing with her hands. "But she's only four."

"We started protecting her by telling her what she should do," Castle said. "Other than that… I honestly don't know what we could do."

With a nod, Beckett waved to Eliza who was waving at them and said, "Notice I'm not trying to make her repress that." She was slightly startled when her husband kissed her cheek and glanced at him saying, "I'm not that cruel."

"Glad to know that," Castle said. He hesitated and said, "Five years after we married."

Beckett smiled and said, "And four years after our child was born."

Castle laughed and couldn't stop himself, kissing her again before they heard Eliza crying out to them. "Hold on sweetheart, I'm coming over."

Staying behind Beckett watched with a smile on her face as her husband caught their youngest when she came off the biggest slide there. She watched them walking up to her and then said, "Swings?"

"Do we have to go?" Eliza asked in response.

"It's almost time for your sister's class," Castle said. "And remember Ms. Grey said she was going to introduce a new dance today."

"I know," Eliza said with a little gasp as her father set her down. She held her parents' hands as they went together to the swings and said, "She hopes it's the…"

"Lindy Hop," Beckett told her. "She hasn't gotten to dance that one too much yet."

"But it was new," Eliza said in confusion.

"It sort of is," Castle told her. "They didn't dance it too much then so now she'll have the chance." He watched as Eliza tried to push herself and he said, "Want me to help?"

"Yeah, help Mommy too!" Eliza cried as her father was beginning to push her in the swing.

"I'm fine love," Beckett said with a smile as her husband turned to her.

"I thought you'd be," Castle replied with a returning smile. He pushed their youngest from time to time, at the same time looking at his watch to make sure they wouldn't be late to go to the school.

"Sweetie," Beckett said when Eliza groaned at Castle slowing her down. "We need to go see your sister."

"Kay," Eliza sighed before she let her father set her on his hip. As they made their way to the school she said, "What do we do with Jules after?"

"We'll see first if she has homework," Castle replied.

"What about dinner?" Eliza said hopefully.

"You'll see," Beckett replied, sharing a smile with her husband. She was a little surprised when the little girl didn't try to make them tell her what they were going to do but guessed she was waiting for Julia to be with them. When they'd reached the school, they went through the last stragglers that were leaving and made their way to the dance class. They found it empty except for the Fosters who they joined at the seats along the side of the room to wait for the students to come out and the class to begin.

"Hey," Julia said, going over to her parents as she was one of the first to come out of the girls' changing room. "Where-"

"I guess you're happy to see us," Alexis said as her sisters cried out and ran to her when she and Louis walked into the room. She hugged them as they'd done that as soon as they'd reached her and she said, "Really quick; how was school?"

"Fun!" the girls said at the same time.

Julia suddenly remembered what had happened to her and her sister at recess and she was about to ask Eliza if she'd told their parents when she heard her dance teacher calling for the class to gather. "Did you tell them?" she asked rapidly.

"Yeah," Eliza said. She watched the expression cross over her sister's face and said, "They don't care."

"You better go," Alexis said, sharing a look of confusion with her boyfriend as they were both wondering what the two were talking about.

"What's wrong with Julia?" Castle asked as his daughters and Louis came over to sit with them.

"She asked if Eliza had told you guys something," Alexis said.

"Are you coming home with us after?" Beckett asked at her confused expression. When her stepdaughter nodded, she said, "We'll explain there," having to speak rapidly as Ms. Grey was talking to the students. Watching with her family and Louis as the students began to go over the steps of the dance she smiled as she could tell how much her oldest was enjoying it. It was a little shock when the teacher was ending the class and after the kids were in the changing rooms she turned to her husband and said, "Only one dance today."

"Yeah… weird," Castle replied to that. He glanced over at the teacher who was putting some things away and he said, "I wonder if there's going to be a competition."

"That might be it," Alexis told him. "She's trying to see who'll be the best."

"I hope it's not until next month," Beckett said, looking pointedly at her husband.

"Probably, especially if they're just starting out now," Castle said. He looked with her as she turned towards the doors to the changing rooms and saw their daughter was hurrying out. "Hey, so what do you think?"

"It's a lot of work," Julia replied with a smile as she took his hand. "But it's a lot of fun too."

"Which is more important I would imagine," Louis commented.

Nodding, as she was still smiling, Julia looked up at her father and said, "What did you think?"

"You'll be getting a good workout," Castle said, not surprised when she laughed softly. "But it's great that you're enjoying it."

"Yeah," Eliza said in agreement before they laughed and then left the school to walk back home.

When they were inside and the dogs had greeted them, the family gathered together in the kitchen where they sat as Julia began her homework.

"So, I think we should talk about what's been going on today," Castle said, looking at his wife. "Mainly what happened at recess with these two."

"We heard what Eliza went through," Beckett said, not surprised that Julia looked concerned. "Tell us what happened to you sweetie."

Taking a deep breath, the girl related what happened once she had noticed the spirit and after finishing she said, "I don't know who he was. Once we had to go inside he disappeared."

"No, he came to my class," Eliza said. She wasn't surprised when the others looked at her and said, "I think he was nice, he just wanted to see the class."

"Did he follow you?" Alexis asked worriedly.

"No, I told him I can't help him," Eliza replied.

Flushing deeply Julia said to their parents, "I-I told her to say that once."

"Did you think your sister would be able to do the same as you?" Castle asked, not surprised at the taken aback expression on his wife's face.

"Yeah because she could sense stuff too," Julia replied.

Eliza began to squirm when her parents and sisters looked at them and she said, "Lots of cold air."

"Really," Beckett said softly, not making that a question. When Eliza nodded still she said, "Then yes, it is hereditary." She wasn't surprised when the girls glanced at them and said, "You get it from us."

"But at least you know what to do," Castle said quickly to change the subject. "If this happens again. Okay so since we've got that set should we tell them about tonight love?"

"I think so," Beckett said, nodding her head slightly as she smiled a bit at him.

"Do you know?" Julia asked, looking at her big sister and Louis.

"We do, we needed to be told," Alexis answered. "Tell them Dad."

"We're going to be going to the _Studebaker_ tonight," Castle began. "They're having a special Buddy Holly night since this Saturday is his birthday."

"Is that the singer?" Eliza asked.

"Yes, the one your grandpapa likes," Beckett said before a gasp from Julia made them look over at the girl.

"Does that mean we're going to get to dress up?" Julia asked when everyone was looking at her.

"Yes, it's why we told your sister and Louis about it, they needed costumes," Castle replied.

"You should probably call it era appropriate dress," Louis commented.

"Or that," Castle said, pretending to think about it. He looked at the girls and said, "Your mom and I got you clothes for tonight too."

"Dresses?" Eliza asked first.

"No, skirts," Beckett said. When Julia opened her mouth to speak she quickly said, "And I have an outfit too, you know your daddy would make sure I did."

"Trousers?" Louis commented. He hurried to explain, "Just a thought since you wore a dress for that sock hop."

"You'll see later," Beckett replied.

"I'm surprised," Alexis couldn't help saying. When her stepmother turned her attention to her she said, "I figured you wouldn't let Dad get you to dress up."

"I suggested-" Castle began to say.

"A little insistently," Beckett interrupted.

Nearly glaring at her Castle said, "I suggested that we should dress like Paul and Linda did when he was supposed to be Buddy Holly."

"And I said no we would dress as ourselves in fifties clothing," Beckett said. "But we'll dress similar to that."

"When do we leave?" Julia asked.

Smiling, as she wasn't surprised her daughter was asking that already, Beckett told her, "In an hour so you need to get your homework done."

"It's not a lot," Julia replied. "Just reading the first chapter for history."

"What kind do you have this year?" Louis asked her.

"World history," Julia said before she looked back down at the book.

While the girl was reading, the others began to talk about their plans for the rest of the week, though for Castle and Beckett that didn't take them long. Finally, the girl was closing the book and she went with her family over to the family room where they played until they needed to head up to the rooms to get dressed.


	48. Going Through Our Love (Part 2)

"You're so lucky I love you," Beckett said jokingly to her husband.

"Oh come on, you look great," Castle said as she walked over to where he was standing at the windows in their bedroom.

"Thank you but I'm just glad I don't have to dress like this all the time," Beckett replied as she smoothed her dark blue skirt with a black chevron pattern on it. Her husband had wanted her to wear an actual poodle skirt but she was relieved he still appreciated her final choice. "And you look ready," she told her husband as she made sure that his tie was straight. She looked him over and said, "You still have those glasses?"

"Yeah but they're not going on until we get there," Castle said, smiling as she was checking the lapels of his dark blue suit that had a fifties style cut to it. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Beckett said simply before they held hands as they walked out to the hallway and Julia's room where they knew their daughters were. "Hey, you-" she started to say when she was at the doorway. She was cut off when the girls rushed over to her and smiled as they hugged her before she told them, "So you like my outfit?"

"Yeah, it's perfect," Julia said, studying her mother's skirt that she wore with a white blouse and a black jacket over that. "You do kinda look like Linda did, especially with your hair up in a ponytail."

"But you look like Mommy too," Eliza said quickly.

"Thank you, girls," Beckett said with a laugh. "Were you two trying out your skirts?" She wasn't surprised when the two looked at each other and giggled before she said, "I thought you might."

"You look nice Daddy," Julia said as she realized they'd forgotten about him.

"Thank you but it's just a suit so I'm not surprised you paid more attention to your mother," Castle said. He looked behind him and saw that his daughter and her boyfriend were coming across the hall and said, "We all look great," as she was wearing a light blue gingham dress.

"He's right, you two do too," Alexis said, smiling widely at her little sister. "So… we're going?"

"We need to," Beckett said. "Or else we'll miss the whole thing."

With that the girls left quickly to go to the car, the adults following them and they split up to head out to the restaurant.

"Even the old cars?" Julia asked.

"Mmm-hmm," Beckett said, smiling back at her as she could tell from her tone that she was eager to see them. "They were around when Buddy Holly was."

"Can I drive?" Eliza asked.

"No," Castle said, slightly laughingly. "But you can look around them." He paused when both girls cheered; to make him and Beckett laugh; before he added, "After dinner."

"The cars will still be here girls," Beckett said, trying not to laugh again when the two groaned. She got out of the car and helped Julia before watching the girl straightening her deep green poodle skirt with a record and music note near the bottom of it. "Ready?" she asked her as she saw Castle and Eliza were walking to them.

"Yeah," Julia said, smiling at her little sister who was jumping up and down to make her red skirt with a Scottie dog in plaid on it bounce.

"Calm down," Castle said laughingly to the little girl. "We're going right now."

"Are we gonna dance?" Eliza asked her father as Alexis and Louis came up to them.

"If they have a place for that we can…" Castle began to say.

Since he was looking at her Beckett looked over to the rest of the parking lot and said, "Maybe, it looks like there's a stage there."

"We can ask inside," Alexis suggested.

"Speaking of which…" Castle said. He held onto Eliza's hand while they went into the restaurant, letting her go when she hurried over to the large jukebox with Julia. "Think they'll eat?"

"They know they need to," Beckett replied.

"What about a shake to bribe them," Castle said in a low tone.

"Not bribe them," Beckett said, glancing at him pointedly. "To thank them for going to school in the end." She smiled when a look of realization appeared on his face momentarily and she said, "But don't tell them that."

"I wasn't going to," Castle said with a laugh. He glanced at Louis and Alexis and said, "Don't tell them either."

"We won't," Louis said, laughing.

Shortly after the family was seated at a large booth and they ordered their usual dishes; Louis taking a little longer as he wasn't fully used to the restaurant yet; before Castle asked the girls to tell them about school.

"That's it?" Julia asked her little sister when she stopped at the end of her school day. When her sister nodded, she sighed and said, "This is going to take longer."

"Don't worry," Alexis assured her. "You had a longer school day."

"And we do want to know what you did," Beckett added.

With a smile, Julia began by saying, "Ms. Cookston is so nice."

"Oh, right off the bat," Castle said, making the girls laugh at his tone. "Keep going though, I'm glad to hear that sweetheart."

"I'm glad I can say it too," Julia said, nodding her head. She told them about the subjects and the order they'd gone through them in the class. "I think I like History and English the best," she said when she finished with her last subject which had been the latter.

"As usual?" Beckett asked with a smile. When the girl nodded she said, "So are you okay about going back to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I get to sit next to Peter, Ms. Cookston isn't gonna make us change desks," Julia replied eagerly.

"Then she is a nice teacher," Castle said.

Their food was served as the others were laughing at Julia nodding her head rapidly. The sight of the dishes seemed to remind the girls they would be able to see the cars after they ate so they were doing so, being careful not to go too fast and have their mother slightly reprimand them for that. When they finished, they watched their parents and waiting eagerly for them to finally say they could go out to where the Buddy Holly night was actually going to take place.

"You two will have to stay with us," Alexis was telling her sisters as she stood with them and her boyfriend outside of the restaurant once they'd finished.

"We know," Julia said, glancing over at the stage.

"Do you want to see the cars or just dance?" Louis asked.

Julia turned to look at him and smiled before saying, "Both but mainly the last one."

"You don't have a competition coming up do you?" Alexis asked as their parents were walking outside then.

"No, Ms. Grey would have told us while you were there," Julia replied. She made a slight face and said, "But I think there will be, it's time for it since school started."

"And if you get picked," Beckett said as she and Castle reached the four. "You'll do a great job."

"You guess," Julia said.

"I know," Beckett replied. "Since you'll try the best you possibly can." She wasn't surprised to see her hesitate before she nodded twice and asked her, "What would you like to do now?"

"Look at the cars," Julia said, looking behind her at her little sister who was skipping next to their father.

"We're going right now," Beckett said with a slight laugh. She soon let go of Julia as she hurried with Eliza to the first car they went to, staying with Castle as they watched the two looking at everything they could.

By the time they'd finished looking at the cars and had made their way over to the stage Castle was relieved to find the band there beginning to perform. He wasn't surprised when they started off with _That'll Be the Day_ and he turned to his wife. "Dance with me?" he asked her.

"We'll keep an eye on them," Louis said when Beckett looked at both him and Alexis.

Julia, watching her parents, smiled widely as they began to dance before she thought of something and said, "They knew how to dance at the hop too, how come?"

"I think it's a little easier dancing like this," Alexis replied. "Now who wants to dance with me?"

After spinning his wife carefully Castle said simply as they were in each other's arms again, "They're dancing."

"No surprise there," Beckett said before she looked over at the two who were dancing with both Alexis and Louis. She looked back to her husband with a slight smile and said, " _They're alright_."

" _It looks like this is something we'll have in our lives now_ ," Castle replied.

" _We will_ ," Beckett said simply so her husband knew she was alright with the new development. She was going to kiss him when the song ended and they applauded for the band before their daughters were rushing to them.

"I guess you two want to dance with us," Castle commented.

"Yeah," Eliza said, wrapping her arms around her mother.

"Come on," Castle said slightly laughingly as Beckett and Eliza started to dance to the song the band was performing.

As they spent the rest of their time dancing the family switched between one another until they needed to go home for the girls' bedtime. The girls protested a little more vociferously than they normally did until finally their parents were taking them by their hands and going back to their car.

"That was so fun," Julia said when they were inside the house a little bit later. "Thanks for taking us and letting us dance."

"I don't think we could have stopped you from dancing," Beckett said with a smile.

"Are we taking a bath?" Julia asked as they went to the stairs.

"You're taking a shower," Beckett replied. "Your sister is having a bath."

"I'm giving it to you sweetheart," Castle told the little girl who'd started to open her mouth to speak.

"What are you two going to do?" Beckett asked.

"Change," Alexis replied.

Pausing Beckett looked at her husband and said, "We should do that too."

"Do we?" Eliza asked.

"No," Beckett replied with a smile. "You're going to take a bath so you'll do that when you're done."

"How will we do this?" Castle asked.

"Come on," Beckett replied, taking the girls' hands. Inside hers and Castle's bedroom her husband went over to the bathroom to change into his pajamas while she took her own out to the bed where the girls were. "You're tired already sweetie," she said lovingly to Eliza who was yawning widely.

"No, I'm not," the little girl said quickly.

"That doesn't work if you yawn before you say that," Julia said to her sister. She turned to their mother and said, "What're you gonna do while I'm in the shower?"

"I'll check on my e-mails," Beckett replied. "Unless you want me to help your daddy giving you a bath?" she directed to Eliza. When the little girl shook her head she smiled and said, "Okay, I'll be doing that," to Julia that time.

At that moment, Castle stepped out into the bedroom and said with a smile, "We're set?"

"We are, and Eliza's yawning so we should hurry," Beckett said though she was speaking in a teasing tone of voice. She looked with the two at the little girl and smiled with them as she was pouting.

Castle followed his wife down the hall and to Eliza's room where he took her from Beckett saying, "You'll come meet us?"

"Yes," Beckett said in amusement. She shared a kiss with him and said to their daughter, "Behave for him."

"I will," Eliza said with a giggle. Her father carried her over to the bathroom and she stood next to him while he filled the tub.

"I don't think you have enough time to play tonight," Castle told her as he turned off the water and helped her get out of her costume. "But you got to dance for a while; you didn't mind doing that for so long?" When the little girl shook her head, but didn't say anything, he looked at her in slight concern and asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing," Eliza said quickly. When her father just looked at her as he began to wash her hair she couldn't help squirm and said, "I think I wanna do that too."

A smile broke out on Castle's face and though he was already aware of what she meant by that he asked, "You want to dance too?"

Looking a little shy Eliza asked, "Can I?"

"You can," Castle replied easily. "We just need to get you signed up in your sister's class." He was slightly startled when the little girl looked hesitant and said, "What's wrong?"

"Will Jules be mad that I'm copying?" Eliza asked slowly.

"She won't think that," Castle told her reassuringly. "Actually, I think she'll be really happy if you try it out since she'd love to share more of the dances with you."

Giggling softly at the reminder about how she had already danced in her sister's class Eliza said, "Will you tell them?"

"If you want me to," Castle replied, smiling at her. He finished washing her body and with that done he helped her out, drying her off quickly to get her into her pajamas. "I hope," he said as he brushed her hair once she was dressed. "Your mom didn't mind waiting for your sister."

"Me too," Eliza said with a smile before she began to brush her teeth with the toothbrush he'd handed her.

While Julia was in the shower still Beckett was looking at the screen of her phone, checking on her e-mails. She saw one eventually from Madeline and mumbled slightly, "It's about time," under her breath. She was about to read the message when she heard the door open and looked up to see her oldest stepping out.

"I brushed my teeth," Julia told her mother.

"I know," Beckett said, setting aside her phone and reaching for the brush her daughter was holding. "Hopefully your sister didn't give your daddy a hard time."

"She didn't," Castle said, standing at the doorway with Alexis and Louis, Eliza in his arms.

"We're going to head to bed," Alexis said. "That hike tired us out."

"And it was still warm today," Castle added, handing Eliza to her.

"Come here Jules," Alexis said, holding her other arm out to Julia. When she had the two in her embrace she said, "Goodnight Jules, Lizzy. I love you both and we'll see you in the morning."

"Night 'lexis," Eliza said first. "Love you too."

"I love you too," Julia told her next. She and her sister shared a kiss before they waved to Louis and then went together to their parents who were standing together.

"Night Dad, Kate," Alexis, hugging them both quickly. "Make sure we're up for breakfast if we don't get up."

"We likely will though," Louis said after he'd said goodnight to the two before they could reply to his girlfriend.

"Don't worry," Beckett said first. "We'll have breakfast together."

With a last wave to her sisters Alexis let her boyfriend take her over to her bedroom across the hall and after she had closed and locked the door said, "Luckily you like Buddy Holly's music."

"You know my da," Louis shot back before he smiled at her. When she turned around his expression became serious and he went over to her quickly as she was looking at her neck in the mirror.

"What?" Alexis asked as she turned to him, her eyes wide.

Louis was going to speak; was prepared to do so; when he suddenly shook his head and leaned down, kissing her hard. When her arms wrapped around him tightly he held her with slightly gripping fingers until they needed to part.

"What's wrong?" Alexis asked him with a smile through her swollen lips as he seemed to be in serious thought.

"No, nothing," Louis replied, shaking his head. "Just thinking of how it will be odd to get back to school."

"With no one to really say goodbye to us?" Alexis said teasingly.

"Something like that," Louis couldn't help saying with a laugh. "Though I must say it will be nice to be on our own for a bit."

"We're not going to be on our own," Alexis said, rolling her eyes though she was smiling. "There are the girls."

"No hard work that," Louis replied.

"No," Alexis said, laughing softly. "But you're partially right."

Louis looked at his girlfriend in confusion before he realized what she was talking about and he coughed slightly. "Might we go to bed Lex? I'm quite tired," he replied.

"That would be nice," Alexis replied with a smile before she took his hand, tugging him after her to her bed before they stopped and wrapped their arms around one another tightly, kissing fervently before they would fall to the mattress together in their passion.

* * *

"Night Mommy," Julia said to her mother. "And you too Daddy," she said, looking at Castle as he came into the room then with the glass of water she'd asked for. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Castle said, kissing the top of her head as she sipped at the liquid.

"I love you," Julia said, looking up at him.

"I love you too sweetheart," Castle told her. "No nervousness about school tomorrow?" he asked her.

"No," Julia said, laughing slightly. "I'm ready to go back now but I still wish I could stay home with you."

"We'll just be writing," Beckett said simply as they'd had that discussion already.

"We kind of need to," Castle said as he covered Julia's legs with the sheets. "If we get too far behind because of the tour your mom will go nuts." He laughed with Julia when Beckett hit his shoulder with the back of her hand and said, "Goodnight."

"Night Daddy," Julia said before they shared a kiss. She watched him step out of the way of her mother and said to her, "This was a great day," as she sat on the edge next to her.

"Good we wanted it to be for you," Beckett replied. She hugged her daughter and said, "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too Mommy, you looked pretty in your outfit," Julia said.

"So did you," Beckett said, leaning down and kissing her cheek. She pulled away and said, "But for now sleep."

"I know, I'm going to," Julia said before she and her mother laughed with each other. "Night."

"Night," Beckett said, a smile still on her face as she wasn't surprised her daughter knew she had been about to say that. She embraced her one more time and let her go before she stood up to tuck her in. With that done she went with her husband to the doorway after they'd scratched Macca behind the ears and stood there for a moment.

When he was sure Julia was trying to fall asleep Castle took his wife's hand and they checked very quickly on Eliza before heading to their bedroom. Inside he locked the door behind them and said, "What is it?"

Smiling as she wasn't surprised her husband had figured out she had something to tell him Beckett said, "I got a message from Madeline."

"Finally," Castle replied. "Did she say how the date went?"

"Well, they're going out again in two weeks," Beckett replied. "But she and Isabelle will be having lunch with him when they can."

"So… they sound like they're starting," Castle replied.

"It does," Beckett said, smiling at him as they'd been waiting for Madeline and Rudolph to begin dating. "But we'll leave it to them to say what happens."

"I wasn't planning on telling them what to do," Castle said quickly. When his wife just looked at him he smiled and said, "Are you tired?"

"No," Beckett replied. "I'm a little thirsty though."

Pausing in walking over to her Castle asked, "You want some tea?" At her nod, he smiled and went over to her, reaching her and gently kissing her on the lips. "I'll be back."

Nodding Beckett waited for him to close the door behind him before she breathed out heavily and looked around the room. She went over to the closet and grabbed a few things there before she went out to her nightstand. Unlocking the cabinet, she took out their _Kama Sutra_ before sitting on the edge of the bed, flipping through the pages before one made her stop and look up as the door opened again.

Since he'd had no distraction Castle managed to make the tea quickly and he was soon coming back to his wife. He locked the door behind him and said, "I had a feeling."

"Hopefully you don't mind me being predictable," Beckett said with a smile as she stood, the sleeves of her kimono robe from Japan falling along either side of her.

"It's not really predictable, what else could you wear?" Castle told her as he set the tray on her nightstand.

"A dress," Beckett said simply.

Smiling Castle said, "Too much in the way." He then focused his attention on pouring out the tea, watching her prepare it before starting to drink it. He did the same with his own mug and sipped before he said, "You've picked something out."

"You will too," Beckett replied as she handed the book to him.

Castle was glad that he wasn't drinking as the picture would have made him choke on his tea. Instead he studied the picture and nodded saying, "Will the ottoman work?"

"It's big enough," Beckett said, looking down at the picture of the two gods herself. She smiled at her husband and urged him saying, "Look for yours now."

"Okay," Castle said slowly before he proceeded to flip through the pages past that one. He held the position with his finger until he was nearly at the back and said, "This one."

Studying it Beckett smiled and said, "Wonderful."

"Really?" Castle asked, looking at her in surprise.

"Oh sure," Beckett said. "If you had a toe fetish you could indulge there."

"Not why I picked it," Castle told her quickly. He said, "I don't think we'll be like that for long."

"That's alright," Beckett said. She drained the last of her tea and told her husband, "Come here," holding her hand out to him.

Castle quaffed the last of his drink before setting the mug next to hers, turning to her and wrapping his arms around her to bring her directly against him. "You-" he started to say.

"Hold on," Beckett said with a smile, stepping away from him before she sat down on the edge of the bed. When her husband was with her she reached for the tie of her robe, loosening it enough so she could expose her naked upper body to him. She wasn't surprised when he stared at her and leaned his hand down to her right breast, cupping it gently before he moved it away.

"I don't want to start pawing at you," Castle explained as his wife looked at him questioningly.

Beckett couldn't help smiling and said, "Then tell me what you're feeling right now."

Trying his best not to shudder in pleasure at the tone of her voice, gentle to his ears, Castle told her as quickly as he could, "My heart is beating… fast."

"Is it?" Beckett asked, reaching up and placing her hand on his chest. "I can't really tell," she said seriously to him, looking into his eyes.

"Let me…" Castle started to say as he reached for the bottom of his shirt.

Beckett; when her husband's chest was bared to her; placed her hand back onto it and gently rubbed the tips of her fingers against his skin watching him shudder in pleasure. "Let's…" she began.

"Yes, let's," Castle finished for her, unable to keep the eagerness out of his voice. He stood up and allowed his wife to reach for his pajama pants before he helped her get them off his hips as well as his boxers until he was naked. He remained where he was in front of her, looking at her and watching as she tugged her robe's tie, letting it fall open the rest of the way. "You're stunning my love," he breathed to her.

When her husband grabbed, her Beckett didn't try to stop him, wanting to feel their skin against each other which she soon did. Their kiss was heavy and extremely passionate and she was sure she was going to collapse the second her husband let go of her. But he had a tight grip of her and she was suddenly trembling, making him pull back to look at her. "Sorry," she said quickly as he was looking at her in concern. "I was just thinking of the position."

"Oh," Castle said, realizing he'd forgotten it himself. He looked over at the armchairs and said, "What would you like to do now?" he asked his wife as he turned back to look at her.

With a slight smile on her face Beckett took his hand gently and they walked to the ottoman they had for the armchairs. She studied it and said, "I better take this off." She smiled again, a little wider, when Castle nearly literally jumped to help her with her robe and when she was naked she pressed up against him saying, "If we-"

"If? More like when," Castle corrected her.

Beckett gave him a brief look before she continued with, "When we change position take me to the bed."

"Sure," Castle replied. They looked at each other and he said, "Why did it get awkward?"

Not answering at first Beckett looked down at herself and back at him before he was stepping up to her, wrapping his arm around her so he could place his hand on the small of her back. They then kissed and she was immensely pleased when he began thrusting his tongue a few times into her mouth. When they had parted some time later she said with a smile, "Help me?"

With a quick nod, Castle moved to help his wife lay back on the ottoman and he said, "Good thing we got one this big," as her head and hips managed to fit on it at the same time. "Good?"

"I think so…" Beckett began, looking down at her body. "What about you?" She raised her head and said, "Your-"

"Hold on," Castle said in annoyance.

"I don't want your knee-" Beckett started to say as she sat up when he went to his dresser.

"No, I'm annoyed at myself for forgetting this," Castle said as he proceeded to slide his brace onto his leg.

Beckett watched him closely while he was doing that but saw he seemed to be alright once he was finished. She didn't move to lay back down as he came to her, instead waiting for him to half kneel and half squat in front of her before she leaned in to kiss him. They were gentle at first before things got out of control and her lips were soon throbbing painfully before they separated with a heavy gasp of air. Her arousal; which had been a little diminished making sure he had on his brace; seemed to surge back to her and she grabbed for him as he helped her lay down. On her back again she watched him take her legs and she allowed him that before he was sliding into her slowly. Her cries were nearly ripped from her throat and when he was fully within her she found herself breathing heavily as she looked up at him.

"I… you're insanely… tight," Castle said, breathing hard himself. He looked down at her and said, his voice slightly strangled, "I need to fuck you my love."

"Please," Beckett said immediately. She watched him starting to move and she cried out loudly when his first thrust brought him deeply within her. "Oh… already… oh god Rick," she moaned loudly as the pleasure was quick to hit her. She allowed it to for some time at first without trying to keep it from taking her over completely. She very quickly found out how risky that was and had to reach up to her husband, stopping him saying, "I can't…"

Not surprised she couldn't continue Castle watched his wife closely, wanting to make sure she would eventually want to. "We weren't really moving for that long," he told her.

"No," Beckett said, smiling slightly at him. "It was getting to be too much."

"I really wish I could reach you," Castle said, unable to ignore the space in between them.

"Fuck me so you can," Beckett told him with a smile on her face. That soon dropped off as he was beginning to thrust again and she reached up to him to try and hold onto his arm but couldn't do so for too long. Since she was moving with him she had to focus a lot of her energy on matching his pace and when their hips slapped together she was fighting with herself to try and keep from falling over the edge. It was a struggle for some time and when she felt a little surer of herself she looked up at him, watching the way the pleasure he was feeling was so obvious on his face. She finally couldn't take it any longer and said, "Wait… Rick stop." Partially relieved when he listened to her immediately she was also very disappointed as the friction she'd been feeling steadily between them had disappeared. But she tried to focus on what she needed to do, telling him, "Take me to the bed."

"Oh, thank god," Castle breathed out heavily. He picked her up before she could say anything to his reaction and he laid her on the middle of the bed, following her without breaking their connection. Beckett was holding onto him tightly so he found no reason to delay and swiftly began to thrust once more. He groaned as she cried out and felt her legs coming up to wrap around his waist, that brought him in deeper within her and the sensation was instantaneous. It made him attempt to move even faster but that was a little difficult since he was already going quickly. Suddenly, he recalled he could do more than just thrust and he leaned down, kissing her as hard as he could before she pushed herself up on her elbows. Their tongues tangling, he loved the way she felt there and around him and he knew he wasn't going to be able to keep from stopping again; everything was getting to be too much with the time that had passed since they'd gotten on their bed.

"No… oh… Rick please… harder, I want to feel you deeper in me!" Beckett begged him, not sure how he could do that. She gasped when he suddenly tilted her hips up and could drive down further into her. She dropped down onto the bed as she wrapped her arms tightly around her husband, digging her nails into his back as she was having a hard time withstanding what he was making her feel. Their kiss evolved into multiple ones and she let him pull away from her very reluctantly before she sighed and whispered, "We haven't been together long enough."

"Oh no, we have," Castle told her firmly. "But I know what you mean," he continued, his voice husky with desire. "You feel so… fucking amazing my love… we need to do this again," he said seriously, looking into her eyes.

"I know… I'm already thinking about… having you in me… just like this, so deep like this…" Beckett whispered, grasping at his back again. "Oh… Rick please I'm going to come, I need to feel you in me harder… deeper…"

"Come love I'm with you I just need you to come first…" Castle said, trying to ignore the way that his muscles were screaming out in protest at the force of his movements.

Beckett almost thought she was going to find it difficult to reach her climax as she was so focused for some time on the exact sensations he was making her feel. But very shortly after the tightly coiled pleasure seemed to find its release and her back was arching roughly as she cried out his name, feeling Castle seeming to move even harder within her than he had before. She was literally clinging to him as a few seconds later he was joining her in his pleasure and the ecstasy of the moment nearly knocked her out. She found herself a bit dizzy when things calmed down, her husband still moving against her hard, and she let him continue as she became still.

When he'd finally managed to stop, Castle was holding himself above her the best he could as he buried his face into her neck. He wasn't surprised he took some time to recover and when he raised his head he asked, "Okay?"

"You're not crushing me," Beckett said with a smile as she knew what he was concerned about. "Are you okay?"

"Now I am," Castle replied. He froze and said, "You can feel that, can't you?"

"I don't know how I couldn't," Beckett said to him, smiling at the way he tried to move from her. She held him in place with her legs and said, "Not yet."

"I'm starting to-" Castle began to say.

"Don't," Beckett interrupted him. She wasn't surprised when he looked at her closely and told him, "I'm serious, I'd like to try it."

"Okay," Castle said though it took him a while to do so. "Can we move at least?"

Beckett nodded, wondering what he wanted them to do, and sighed as he pulled away from her and then helped her up. "What do you-" she started to say before he was kissing her. Though it startled her a little bit she made sure to respond to him and their tongues were fighting again for a while. She wasn't sure; when they finally stopped; if they'd just kissed once or went on to numerous ones and she said, "How long do you want to do this?"

"Not long, I just want to make sure that you're ready," Castle told her. "And me too."

Leaning over slightly Beckett pressed a few kisses to her husband's jaw and said, "I think you're more than ready," making her tone sultry.

Trying his best not to shudder at the sound Castle focused his attention on his reply, soon saying, "I am but again you…"

Studying him for a moment Beckett leaned into him and shared a sensuous kiss with him before she said, "I'll be ready quickly." When her husband opened his mouth to speak she hurriedly told him, "If you know what to do."

Castle paused and said, "I happen to know exactly." He wasn't surprised when she smiled at him and he was quick to lay her down on her back before he leaned down and kissed her again. When they stopped, he said, "You have to tell me when you're ready."

"I will," Beckett said, trying not to smile at how anxious his tone of voice was. She then watched as he leaned down to her neck and proceeded to kiss her there, making her shiver heavily before he moved again. Her breath caught slightly when he trailed his lips that time and she couldn't help it, moaning his name as he reached the top of her right breast. She waited almost impatiently as he raised his head, looking to her, which made her say, "Hurry," in a breathy whisper.

Castle did his best not to smile or laugh and took her right nipple within his mouth, suckling at it gently before he stopped and moved over to her other breast. He worked on it for as long as he had with the other before moving back and saying, "You're ready."

"I was wondering why you were laying against me like that," Beckett said in amusement though it was tinged with the desire she was feeling.

"Now I really doubt the position," Castle said.

"I can grab the book," Beckett suggested.

For a moment, Castle wanted to tell her to go ahead and do that but hesitated, not surprised when she looked at him in disbelief. "No, let's stick with it because we won't last long," he told her.

Beckett got up and said laughingly, "How can you be so sure? What if this is the one that takes us through all the way?"

"You did look at the book, right?" Castle said jokingly as he lay down where she'd been.

Beckett didn't reply to that, instead climbed up onto him and straddled him before lowering herself onto his erection he held for her. She immediately began to pant at the feeling he promptly got out of her, feeling him as rigid as he'd been the bout before. "Okay, here's the fun part," she said to him.

"Do you need-" Castle began.

"No, I'll be alright," Beckett said. She hesitated at first; not entirely sure about her balance with them coupled at the same time; but finally leaned her hands back onto his thighs before raising her legs so she could rest the outsides of her feet on his chest, pressing the soles together before she glanced at him. "Okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Castle hissed out. "You're really tight," he quickly added as she was looking at him in concern. "You need to give me your hands," he then said, remembering again the picture.

Though she didn't want to risk the loss of balance that would provide Beckett knew he was right. So she quickly placed her arms into his hands and held onto his arms tightly as he was doing the same with her. She moved and she cried out hard at the sudden rush of pleasure that had provided her and she bit down on her lip to keep from getting any louder than she already was. With how she was positioned and the way her legs were she was squeezing around him tightly and she lost her hold of her lower lip, moaning as the pleasure was getting to be a lot very rapidly. "Rick… I don't know-" she started to say.

Though he hadn't meant to Castle was suddenly yelling his wife's name as he orgasmed, his head literally spinning as it was too fast for him to comprehend. But a second later he was helped with that when his wife climaxed shortly after him. Though he couldn't move that much he still tried the best he could until finally his body stopped him itself and they were limp, panting nearly in sync as they tried to regain themselves.

"Rick?" Beckett finally asked.

"I'm here," Castle assured her, slightly smiling. "I think… that's amazing but fast. I wasn't intending to give you a quickie."

"I still enjoyed it, don't worry," Beckett said quickly to him. She smiled and said, "Really enjoyed it if you couldn't tell."

"I could hear you," Castle said, smiling at her. "So… should we move?"

Looking around them; at what she could see of their bodies doing that; Beckett said, "One more."

His breath coming out in a hiss Castle said, "I agree, maybe we'll last longer." He had just barely finished saying that when suddenly his wife was moving and he tried to hurry to meet her. After a while it soon became obvious that they weren't going to last longer and he was breathless with the way she felt around him again a second before she was orgasming and he followed her lead soon after.

When they had finally recovered after they'd spent themselves completely Beckett forced herself off her husband before she moved to lie next to him. She smiled and said, "I get the feeling you thought that would last longer."

Castle was going to speak when he hesitated and sat up, reaching for their book on the nightstand. He went to the papers that were tucked into the back cover and opened it before running his gaze over the writing there.

"It says something?" Beckett asked him as she looked on, having sat up when he had.

" _Pleasure between the lingam and yoni is brief but memorable_ ," Castle read, he had had the passages in Sanskrit on some of the pages translated and that had been the one for that position. "They weren't kidding."

"No," Beckett said with a smile, watching him get off the bed to lock the book away. As he walked to her she said, "Are you ready to write tomorrow?"

"Definitely," Castle said as he got up to get back on the bed. "You're sure we couldn't write something like that into the story?"

"I'm sure," Beckett said, giving him a look. "We'd have to really be graphic."

"I could do it," Castle said firmly.

"You could but do you want to really imagine the response Jay will have?" Beckett said as she watched him pulling the sheets over their legs.

"Not really," Castle said. "Alright, I'll write it out another time." They laid down together and he said with a sigh, "I guess this means we're back to work."

"For barely a week love," Beckett said, looking up at him as her cheek was pressed to his shoulder. "And then we're on vacation again."

"Yeah…" Castle said slowly. He wasn't surprised when she laughed softly before he said, "I do still wish we could have taken the girls."

"Me too but now they're enjoying school already…" Beckett said before trailing off herself that time.

Castle smiled and said, "I was really worried about Julia."

"Me too," Beckett said. "Though less than before we went to see what teacher she had."

Nodding Castle wasn't surprised when his wife asked him what he was thinking and he answered, "Just wondering how it'll go for them when they're in separated schools. Recess and lunch, I mean."

"I bet you anything Mari will join her," Beckett replied. "They'll comfort each other in missing Julia."

"You make a great point," Castle said, nodding his head. He said, "It's great how close they are."

"The sisters or the friends?" Beckett asked.

Laughing Castle said, "Both. Too bad Dani's not getting to school yet."

"They won't be too far apart, three years," Beckett said. She could hear her husband yawning and she said, "How is it I'm not yawning?"

"I have no idea," Castle said seriously. "You were in a more strenuous position than I was."

"But you were definitely moving hard," Beckett said quickly.

Castle was quiet for a moment before he said, "I think we were both even on that." He smiled and said, "Should we keep that one?"

"That might be an occasional kind of position," Beckett replied. She looked up at her husband and caressing his cheek murmured, "Turn on the light."

Castle did so as quickly as he could before he watched his wife lay on her back, staring seriously at him. "Kate… _I adore you, let me worship you_ ," he begged her.

" _That's what I want, make love to me_ Rick," Beckett whispered to him as she pulled him to her. He slid into her body and she moaned deeply before he started to thrust, making love to her very gently. It was exactly what she wanted and she kept a tight hold of her husband, caressing the back of his head numerous times until they were orgasming together some time later.

Pulling away from one another the two lay as they'd been before, soon after speaking again as they broke into the silence of the room.

"I wonder if we _could_ say this was our third honeymoon," Castle told his wife as he caressed her hair.

"No," Beckett said in amusement. "Our third will be after our tenth anniversary." She was going to say more when she suddenly felt Castle's hand on her abdomen and turned to press even closer to him. "We should write for an hour in the morning."

"Really?" Castle asked in surprise, knowing what she meant by that.

"Really," Beckett replied. "If we have the house to ourselves," she added.

"Oh… that's true," Castle said slowly as he thought about that. "I'm sure we will… okay I hope we will," he started to say before he had to correct himself at his wife's gaze.

"We'll see," Beckett replied. She glanced down at her husband who was taking her left hand, watching him rub his finger over her rings. She smiled and said, "We've got a long time until that day," knowing he was thinking of their tenth anniversary. She leaned her head up and kissed him gently before she told him, "And we have more until then."

"A lot more," Castle said seriously before he told her he loved her and after she responded in kind they were kissing passionately.

When they'd parted Castle and Beckett moved together and they slipped into making love once more. They found that though they'd been sated several times that night already they couldn't stop. They were unable to resist one another and the thought of all the time in their future when they would have the chance to indulge in that addiction pushed them on. They continued reaching the heights of their pleasure nearly as one many more times as the night carried on around them, neither wanting to stop just yet when they had so much more to go.


End file.
